Facets of the Living Jewel
by Licentia poetica
Summary: Tangled time threads, quarks, Pack Law, schizophrenia, ancient languages, hydrophobia, yinyang, and binoculars. What do they all have in common? Unlike the Shikon Jewel, the Living Jewel has innumerable facets. 2006 Best Serial Fanfiction IYFG.
1. Chapter 1

**Facets of the Living Jewel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. This story line takes place following the manga chapter 425, so be warned there are spoilers. I have also included some information from the first three movies but I don't use characters that appear only in the anime. Though the term "Time Lord" is used in this story, it does not reference the series 'Dr. Who' nor do the Time Lords in 'Facets' have similarities to the characters in the 'Dr. Who' series. I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, and I don't know where Rumiko Takahashi is going to take Inuyasha's training with Yourei Taisei, but I have had a lot of fun creating my own version of them! 

**Tempus neminem manet  
By Licentia poetica**

The jeweled planet was strikingly beautiful in the visible light spectrum: midnight blue contrasted with swirls of white cloud patterns and occasional glimpses of varicolored land masses. To those sentient beings who could observe in three of the dimensions, it was an obvious shelter in an unforgiving universe; orderly, exquisite, and a haven for life. Heavenly.

But those who could see in more dimensions knew it was hell.

Most planets bent the time-space continuum with gentle curvatures, following their prescribed paths around the gravity well of their guiding stars in a smooth, controlled dance. This planet spat time lines in all directions, torturing time-space into contorted, multiple paths where possible futures bent backwards in time and looped to a central point on the planet's surface. The time distortion rippled out from the planet and disturbed the star that tethered it in space, which in turn affected other stars in the vicinity. A honeycomb of alternate futures that bound time was slowly, inexorably gaining in strength, affecting the entire time-space continuum in that quadrant of the galaxy. Eventually, it would affect the entire universe.  
At the center of the distortion, insignificantly small in the vastness of space, were shards of a shattered jewel, a waterless well brimming with magic, and a young woman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Translation: Tempus neminem manet: Latin; Time waits for no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. From the manga:

"Ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama and saki-mitama. All together these become one spirit, and in the flesh they live inside the heart."

Next frame. Miroku continues, while behind him Inuyasha looks a bit stunned.

"Ara-mitama is courage, nigi-mitama is family (or friendship), kushi-mitama is wisdom, saki-mitama is to be in charge of love. Human nature is correctly maintained between them."

Fonts for thoughts:  
_**Inuyoukai  
**_**(Inuhuman**)  
'_Inuyasha_'

**Ara-mitama  
**By Licentia poetica

_**Give**_ _**me **__**the**_ _**full**_ _**moon.**_

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree outside of Kaede's home with an arm draped over his raised knee and the Tessaiga tucked against his shoulder. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back against the bark of the tree giving the illusion that he was relaxed and at ease, but his upright, triangular ears twitched at the slightest noise, belying his tranquil pose. He had too many issues to think about and ever since the Tessaiga had been broken he had too many voices in his head. First and most pressing in his thoughts was his meeting with Yourei Taisei and how the information that he had learned affected the problems with the Tessaiga. He could not forget about the failure with Numawatari and how Sesshoumaru had told him he had lost his way.

'_Shit. Like he cares if I can gain control of Tessaiga. He just wants to get an arm to wield it himself.'_

Totosai had explained that the two new abilities, the Senki and Kinka's fire, were not necessarily a permanent part of the sword, unlike Kongou Souha and the Dragon-scale.

'_He sent me to train with that Yourei Taisei asshole to master the Dragon-scale. Damn arrogant youkai. What good did it do? I still didn't find a way to return the Tessaiga back to the way it was before Naraku screwed with it_._ All I got was some stupid advice from an arrogant youkai and those damn exercises to control my youki.'_

He shifted position in the tree as a distant noise caught his attention, but settled back when he determined that it was too far away to be a threat. He kept an ear cocked in that direction, just to make certain there was no danger, and turned his attention back to Yourei Taisei's lessons. The exercises had changed him.

That brought him back to the situation he was in now; talking to himself in his head.

_**Give**__** me**_ _**the**_ _**full**_ _**moon.**_ _**The**_ _**other**_ _**has**_ _**time**__** by**_ _**himself**_ _**and**_ _**you **__**cannot**_ _**keep**_ _**me**_ _**suppressed**__** forever.**_ _**I**_ _**have**_ _**learned**__** much**_ _**in**_ _**the**_ _**short**__** time**_ _**that**_ _**I**_ _**have**__** been**_ _**awake. **_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking down at Sango, Shippo, and Miroku who were sitting outside of Kaede's home. _'You will destroy them. I can't let you free.'_

_**Why**__** would**_ _**I**_ _**destroy**_ _**our**__** Pack?**_ _**Do**_ _**you**_ _**not**__** remember**_ _**what**_ _**Yourei**__** Taisei**_ _**said? **_

One of the pieces of advice had been about Sesshoumaru. "Make peace with your brother, Inuyasha. His way has not been that of the InuYoukai; he seeks the way of Supreme Conquest. You must realize by now that neither one of you has established pack dominance as is normal with InuYoukai. Yet you seem to be an alpha male: you have a pack with adult females, another male, and a kit. Even though it is not an InuYoukai pack, it is powerful and Sesshoumaru can sense this. As an alpha male himself he will see you as a rival. If you wish to protect your pack, you must help him to find his way back to the InuYoukai way. Sesshoumaru will eventually master the Tenseiga and when he does he will be a potent enemy. You must protect your pack and you must learn Pack Law."

'_My Pack_.'

All these years that they had traveled together he had never thought of them that way.

'_I'm the alpha male? Shit. They're all a pain in the ass. Especially….'_

"Kagome." He growled her name softly into the wind carrying her scent to him.

'_Hell, I don't know what to think of her. Give me a raging horde of demons any day rather than Kagome when she gets mad.'_

_**We**__** protect**_ _**her.**_ _**She**_ _**is**__** ours**_ _**to**_ _**protect.**_

'_Yeah, well she scares the shit out of me sometimes.'_

_**She **__**stands**_ _**by**_ _**us,**_ _**even**__** when**_ _**we**_ _**are**_ _**angry.**_

'_Keh. You're lucky she stands by us. You've almost killed us more than once.' _

_**I**_ _**come**__** out**_ _**when**_ _**we**_ _**are**__** threatened,**_ _**when**_ _**we**_ _**are**__** dying**_ _**or**_ _**bespelled.**_ _**You**__** have**_ _**never**_ _**given**_ _**me **__**freedom**_ _**when**_ _**we**_ _**are **__**not**_ _**in**_ _**mortal**_ _**danger. **_

**(I do not want to lose control. It frightens me that I can't control your actions.)**

'_Great. The other half's talking now.'_ Inuyasha felt like his head was splitting.

_**That**_ _**is**__** the**_ _**problem;**_ _**you**_ _**fight**__** yourself.**_ _**How**_ _**will**_ _**we**__** gain**_ _**control**_ _**if**_ _**we **__**do**_ _**not**_ _**master**_ _**ourselves?**_ _**Give**_ _**me**_ _**the**_ _**full**__** moon!**_

(**You'll lose control again. You might hurt Kagome or the others.)**

_**I**_ _**will**__** not**_ _**hurt**_ _**our**_ _**Pack**__** and**_ _**I**_ _**would**_ _**never**__** willingly**_ _**hurt**_ _**Kagome.**_ _**She**_ _**is**_ _**our**_ _**alpha**__** female.**_

**(Then why do we fight with her all the time?)**

_**An**__** alpha**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**respect **__**a**_ _**weak**_ _**male**_ _**and**__** we**_ _**need**_ _**to**_ _**show**__** her**_ _**our**_ _**dominance**_ _**or**__** she**_ _**will**_ _**choose**_ _**another.**_ _**Besides,**_ _**she**_ _**belongs**_ _**to **__**us**_ _**and**_ _**we**_ _**belong **__**to**_ _**her.**_ _**She**_ _**should **__**know**_ _**not**_ _**to**_ _**leave.**_

**(We don't have any right to hold her here.)**

'_Shut up!_' Inuyasha began to grip the tsuka of the Tessaiga to keep control of his thoughts.

**(Why don't we go get her from the hot spring? She keeps us calm.)**

_**Keeping **__**us**_ _**calm**_ _**won't**_ _**suppress**__** me**_ _**any**_ _**more,**_ _**foolish **__**human!**_ _**Be**_ _**grateful**_ _**that**__** there**_ _**is**_ _**a**_ _**possibility **__**that**_ _**we**_ _**will**_ _**remain**__** a**_ _**hanyou**_ _**and**_ _**that**__** Kagome**_ _**has**_ _**said**_ _**she **__**likes**_ _**us**_ _**the**_ _**way**__** we**_ _**are.**_

'_Shut up, damnit! Besides, when she said that I looked at her and she panicked. Who knows what she really thinks of us?_

_**She**__** took**_ _**an**_ _**arrow**_ _**for**__** us.**_ _**An**_ _**alpha**_ _**bitch**__** protects**_ _**her**_ _**mate.**_

**(And then you had to dig your overgrown claws into her arms to show her how we felt.)**

_**I**_ _**was**__** under**_ _**a**_ _**spell!**_ _**She**__** broke**_ _**it**_ _**for**_ _**us.**_

**(By kissing us, but then we had to act like an idiot about it. She'll never kiss us again.)**

'_Just…shut...up...damnit! Both of you!'_

Inuyasha took a deep breath in through his nose, breathing in the trace scent of Kagome as she bathed in the hot spring. Even though it was negligible it helped calm him and he spent a full minute just inhaling her fragrance.

_**We**_ _**must**__** learn**_ _**control.**_

'_Keh! The problem is that I need someone to teach me the ways of the InuYoukai but the only one I know of is my asshole brother.'_

**(Well, there **_**is **_**Kouga.)**

Inuyasha stiffened and the youkai growled.

_**Foolish**__** human,**_ _**he**_ _**is**_ _**a**__** wolf!**_ _**Do**_ _**you**_ _**want**__** him**_ _**near**_ _**Kagome?**_ _**Do**__** you**_ _**want**_ _**him**_ _**to **__**be**_ _**close**_ _**enough**_ _**to**__** be**_ _**influenced**_ _**by**_ _**her**__** incredible**_ _**scent,**_ _**to**_ _**touch **__**her**_ _**and**_ _**leave**_ _**his **__**own**_ _**scent**_ _**claim?**_ Inuyasha's hair began to stir in a breeze that was not created by natural forces._** Do**_ _**you**_ _**wish **__**to**_ _**lose**_ _**her**_ _**to**__** a**_ _**rival**_ _**male?**_ _**One**__** who**_ _**is**_ _**alpha**_ _**in**__** his**_ _**own**_ _**pack**_ _**and **__**who**_ _**has**_ _**already**_ _**tried **__**to**_ _**lay**_ _**claim**_ _**to **__**her?**_ _**Kagome**_ _**is**_ _**ours **__**and,**_ _**unlike**_ _**the**_ _**other**__** cold,**_ _**death-scented**_ _**bitch**__** you**_ _**cared**_ _**for,**_ _**she**__** does**_ _**not**_ _**mind**_ _**that**__** I**_ _**am**_ _**with**_ _**you.**_ The youkai voice held an odd combination of anger, affection, and desire as jagged markings began to appear on Inuyasha's face.

**(Shit! Calm down and stop transforming us! The mangy wolf's just the only thing we know close to an InuYoukai. I don't want him even close enough for you to smell him and I don't want him looking in her eyes, either! And stop insulting Kikyou.) **

'_Shut. Up!' _Inuyasha sighed, and closed his eyes. '_Kagome…and Kikyou. That's another problem.'_

_**Do**_ _**you**__** deny**_ _**that**_ _**Kagome**_ _**is **__**our**_ _**bitch?**_

**(We owe Kikyou our loyalty.)**

_**It**_ _**is**__** natural**_ _**to**_ _**want**_ _**to**__** mate**_ _**with**_ _**Kagome.**_ _**She **__**is**_ _**beautiful**_ _**and**_ _**powerful**__** and**_ _**she**_ _**likes**_ _**us**__** as**_ _**we**_ _**are—not**_ _**divided**__** and**_ _**weak.**_

**(Keh! You admit I help make us strong!)**

_**I**_ _**admit**__** you**_ _**have**_ _**your**_ _**uses,**__**but**_ _**it**_ _**is**_ _**the**__** hanyou**_ _**who**_ _**must**_ _**decide**__** whether**_ _**we**_ _**balance**_ _**and**__** which**_ _**female**_ _**to**_ _**choose**__** for**_ _**our**_ _**mate.**_

**(Kikyou came first and we've promised her to protect her….how can we go back on that promise?)**

'_Fuck! Be quiet!' _Inuyasha gripped the tsuka harder and breathed slowly as he thought about his recent relationship with Kikyou. '_She does smell bad and she's as cold as ice. I think…I'm not sure, but I think she tried to kill Kagome. But I failed her and I have to make it up to her.'_

**(We failed Kikyou, but I don't know how to make it up to her other than follow her into hell.)**

'_That's not what I promised her, but I owe her.'_

_**Is**_ _**that**__** what**_ _**you**_ _**really**_ _**want?**_ _**It**_ _**means**_ _**we**_ _**must**__** leave**_ _**Kagome**_ _**unprotected **__**and**_ _**there**_ _**are**_ _**other**__** evils**_ _**in**_ _**the**_ _**world**__** once**_ _**Naraku**_ _**is**_ _**defeated.**_

**(We mean something else when we tell Kagome we'll protect her. Admit it.)**

'_Shit, will you shut up! I gotta think. I gotta think about Kikyou.'_

He sucked on a partially elongated fang that was slowly returning to normal size as he briefly considered his relationship with her. Before his sealing his life had been very different from his current one; they had never associated within a village but had always met in the forest or locations away from humans.

'_Kikyou was ashamed to be seen with me. Ashamed of the dirty hanyou. I was used to it and didn't question it, but now…now I have my Pack.'_

His eyes flicked over the group of people below him. Not just Kagome, but Miroku, Sango, and even Kaede accepted him, welcomed him. It was the first time in his life that he had felt a part of a group. He couldn't help smirking as Shippo gathered up his crayons and skipped into Kaede's hut.

'_Shippo. Damn little brat. Keh, I already know a part of Pack Law, without anybody's help._' Shippo had accepted him and reacted to him as if he were the alpha male. '_I've always gotta smack the kid and keep him in line. He tries to take the choicest portions of the meals, he's always finding ways around the rules, and I gotta lay down the law. Then he runs to Kagome and she protects him…like an alpha female.'_ Inuyasha smirked again. '_Damn kid, he always comes back and tests me again, just to see who's in control.'_

_**We're**__** doing**_ _**it**_ _**again.**_

'_What?'_

_**Avoiding **__**making**_ _**a**_ _**decision**_ _**about**__** Kikyou**_ _**and**_ _**Kagome.**_

'_Keh. I don't want to face it yet._

_**That**_ _**is **__**the**_ _**coward's**_ _**way.**_ _**We**__** must**_ _**make**_ _**an**_ _**honorable**__** decision**_ _**soon.**_

_We have to finish the Shikon no Tama first and then I'll make the decision how to use it.''_

The human sighed. **(You already know what you will do. You want to get rid of me, but that won't solve the issue with them! Kikyou doesn't want the youkai.)**

_**And**_ _**if **__**you**_ _**use**_ _**the**_ _**Shikon **__**no**_ _**Tama**_ _**without**_ _**thought **__**or**_ _**preparation,**_ _**I**_ _**will**__** be**_ _**an**_ _**uncontrollable**__** menace.**_ _**Give**_ _**me**_ _**the **__**full**_ _**moon!**_

'_All right! Did you two ever think that maybe I want to stay the way I am? That's what Kagome likes, anyway. I'm tired of these fucking arguments running through my head.'_

He scented the air and listened carefully, checking for any threats in the area and making sure Kagome's scent was still coming from the hot spring. As he ran his tongue over his normal-sized fangs he made a decision.

'_I will give you the full moon on one condition: the only way you're gonna get free is if we can work through some of the exercises to help us stay in control.'_

He took his inner silence for agreement and prepared to jump from the tree to run through the exercises Yourei Taisei had given him.

Suddenly he had the oddest feeling that he had been in this exact spot before, having the same conversation in his head. He shook his head to dispel the thought, and jumped from the tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Japanese:  
Youkai: apparition, spirit, demon. Although the translation is usually demon, the western interpretation of this word usually has connotations that I would prefer to avoid. I will use demon only to indicate the low level youkai that cannot assume a humanoid shape.

Youki: Japanese; the "demonic aura" or "ghostly wind" which is the special ki possessed by youkai that gives them their supernatural powers. Ki is the spiritual essence, soul, or life energy of an individual.

Tsuka: grip (handle) of a katana, a slightly curved sword with its convex edge sharpened, used since the Ashikaga period (1333-1474). The Tessaiga and the Tenseiga are both katanas (although Tessaiga is a bit larger than most when transformed). Katanas were one of the weapons used by the Bushi class, especially the Samurai, and those with a long and honorable history are believed to have souls of their own. To lose one's sword is an enormous dishonor; it means you have been careless with your soul and therefore cannot be trusted with any significant responsibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. From the manga by Rumiko Takahashi:

"Ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama and saki-mitama. All together these become one spirit, and in the flesh they live inside the heart."

Next frame. Miroku continues, while behind him Inuyasha looks a bit stunned.

"Ara-mitama is courage, nigi-mitama is family (or friendship), kushi-mitama is wisdom, saki-mitama is to be in charge of love. Human nature is correctly maintained between them."

**Nigi-mitama**  
By Licentia poetica

Sango was having one of those days when everything and anything managed to irritate her. She blew an errant strand of hair away from her forehead as she prepared the group's dinner, whispering a curse that she usually used only in the heat of battle as it fluttered back to the same place in front of her left eye. Stabbing the dagger she was using into the heart of a daikon radish she grabbed the lock of hair and shoved it under her bound strands, smearing water in her hair in the process. '_With any luck I've just smeared daikon in my hair. I'm sure I look lovely.'_

She sighed and picked up the dagger, the hapless radish speared on its pointed tip, and stared morosely at it for a moment before plucking it off and slicing it into the rabbit stew. '_I'm irritable because my cycle is off. And I haven't been able to practice my katas for two days. __And__ my body is going to get fat and ugly. __AND__ I need some exercise to keep me from killing some baka males!'_ She rolled her shoulders as she continued to slice, missing the discipline of the kata forms with both body and mind. '_Here I am, a taiji-ya with years of training, playing baby sitter to a kitsune, washing clothes, mending, and cooking for a lazy houshi and hanyou.' _The wayward strand of hair had worked itself loose again and she shot a withering glare through it at the seated, reading monk. '_Even though Kagome helps, why is it only the females that have to do the cooking this afternoon_?'

The fact that the men had hunted or bartered for the food she was cooking did not appease her in the least; she was not in a charitable mood. Exposed for several years to Kagome's completely different attitudes about a woman's role, she had become tired of the traditional roles placed on her in her own era. She shoved her hair back again and stabbed viciously at another vegetable for the stew.

'_Why is it that I have to do this again? Why am I helping these…lazy men? All that the lecherous monk wants to do is put that cursed hand where it doesn't belong, and look at Inuyasha just lazing around in the tree…baka. All the experience and battles I've fought, and the stupid chores are just like before…._'

She swallowed against the pain that always threatened to close her throat when she thought of her family. '_Before. When I had my family to share the chores, and the songs, and the sorrows, and the joys._' She stared at the flames licking at the bottom of the stew pot.

She had grown up without a mother in a family that respected martial arts and killing creatures that made most humans weak with fear. She had been respected for her demon slaying abilities, but had little guidance on how to become a woman other than the traditional roles embraced by the other women of the village. Her father had expected her to perform both her obligation as a daughter and as a taiji-ya, even when the two duties seemed to conflict. She hadn't questioned it until she met Kagome and had become part of the band led by Inuyasha seeking the Jewel shards.

'_Kagome is so different from any of the women I've ever known. On the surface she looks so fragile, but I've never known a woman as strong as she is inside. She's so aware of our feelings and she somehow forgives Inuyasha even when he is a complete baka._' She stirred the stew as it began to boil and pulled the pot slightly away from the flames. '_She's my sister, my replacement family. She helped me mourn the loss of Kohaku and my father and the other members of the village_.' With a slight smile on her face, Sango glanced off in the direction of the hot spring where Kagome was indulging in her addiction for warm baths. She had told Kagome to go relax, and that she would join her as soon as she prepared dinner.

She sighed and leaned back on her heels, wrapping her arms around her knees as she sniffed appreciatively at the bubbling stew. Miroku shifted slightly and she glowered in his direction when he didn't look up. '_Here I sit cooking for the group, doing my feminine duty, and I'm not appreciated either as a woman __or__ as a taiji-ya. I don't even get paid for demon slaying anymore!'_ She focused her gaze back on the stew and unconsciously gave a huge sigh, completely missing the concerned look that Miroku sent her over the top of his book. '_I can't even decide if I feel badly that they treat me like a capable warrior. What's wrong with that?'_

She shook her head and picked up the final radish, slicing the innocent daikon viciously into the pot to finish the stew. When she looked up Miroku seemed completely absorbed in his book.

'_Baka male. He has no problem touching my body or expecting me to serve him like a woman, and not just where food is concerned.' _Unbidden, her body responded to the memory of his last shockingly intimate touch. She bit her lip and focused on stirring the stew, once again repressing the throbbing ache between her legs. '_I wonder how it feels. I wonder what he would do if I ever let him finish what he starts?' _Suddenly she shook her head again to rid herself of the tempting thoughts, sighed, and began to tidy up her work area.

While she worked she focused her mind on the intricate steps of a kata form to give herself something else to concentrate on besides her confused feelings. '_Sometimes I feel that my rebellious feelings are a rejection of my family.'_

In her dojo, she was taught control of ego, physical self-control, and appreciation of and cooperation with others in the martial arts group. It had become a part of her, not questioned or even acknowledged as something special. She had put that training to good use working with Inuyasha's explosive style of fighting, Miroku's staff, Shippo's fox fire, and Kagome's arrows. '_My_ _skills in battle are the only thing important to the men, other than the lecherous grope from Miroku. He doesn't think I have any feelings; he just likes the way I feel!'_

As she finished cleaning up the scraps she bent her head. He was reaching for her rear end less and less these days.  
She bit her lip to keep from sighing. '_Oh, get over it, Sango! He told you that you're special, just that he doesn't think of you that way. You're a comrade in arms to him…'_

Huffing in annoyance at herself, she stirred the pot of stew again as it bubbled merrily over the fire. Miroku glanced up from the book he was reading to look at her. She glared in his direction and he quickly looked back down at the page in front of him.  
'_Miroku. I can't keep my mind off him. Kagome warned me about his habits with women, but he's handsome, wise, and kind and…' _she distractedly stirred the stew and blinked back a tear, '…_and I love him. I wish I knew what he really thinks of me. I want to be more than a female body, more than a comrade in arms; I want him to be my family. He said he might be my husband some day and I need a companion; someone to end the ache of all the losses. But I don't know how to tell him and I'm getting so old! I want to have what other women have. I want a family!'_

She had no training, no dojo, to help her find her way. Tears filled her eyes, and she bit her lip hard to keep more from coming. Uncharacteristically and clumsily she dropped the spoon she was using to stir the stew. The clanking sound as it fell into the stew pot drew another glance from Miroku and she quickly turned away so that he couldn't see her face.

'_All right, enough! Get up and get some exercise! This is not helping. Gods I wish my cycle would start.'_

Sango entered Kaede's home, quickly changing into her demon slayer's outfit. She walked outside to the open area next to the hut and began the movements of the tenshin happo kata, sighing with relief as her mind began to calm and she regained some control over her emotions. After finishing the kata she walked over to check on the stew. It was almost done so she moved it slightly away from the fire while glancing at Miroku. He was still studiously reading Kagome's book. '_I guess I have time for a quick bath and then we can eat.'_

"Would you keep an eye on the stew for me while I join Kagome?" She was half afraid that Miroku would try to sneak a peek and half hoping that he would. She sighed at her own idiocy.

"Of course, lovely Sango. I would do anything for you." Miroku's tone was light and the smile on his face warmed her.

'_Don't take his words too seriously. Don't get your hopes up, taiji-ya._'

As she walked towards the hot spring, loosening her clothing, she reflected on her situation. '_I do have a family, such as it is. Kagome is my sister and along with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo we will defeat Naraku somehow. I will have revenge for my lost family._' She squared her shoulders, lifting her head to stand straighter. '_The men are my brothers-in-arms, and I will protect them with my life, and ease their quiet times by doing the stupid cooking, __and__ the stupid cleaning, AND the mending, __AND__…,' _she took a deep breath to control her rising irritation, '_and…family things. I will give them the boring, everyday, quiet, mindless-but-have-to-be-done chores that keep everyone comfortable.'_

Her resolve to protect her makeshift family stiffened in spite of the emotional upheaval she had put herself through in the past few hours.

'_And maybe, just maybe, we can save Kohaku.'_

As she walked down the path she got the strangest sense that she had made the same resolution before, walking the same path, at the same time of day. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Gods, I wish my cycle would start!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Japanese Translations:Baka: fool, idiot; foolish.  
Dojo: "place for the exercise of the way" (martial arts school)  
Kata: martial art movements composed of a series of techniques which can be practiced alone or with a partner.  
Tenshin happo: eight directions of defense


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. From the manga by Rumiko Takahashi:

"Ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama and saki-mitama. All together these become one spirit, and in the flesh they live inside the heart."

Next frame. Miroku continues, while behind him Inuyasha looks a bit stunned.

"Ara-mitama is courage, nigi-mitama is family (or friendship), kushi-mitama is wisdom, saki-mitama is to be in charge of love. Human nature is correctly maintained between them."

**Kushi-mitama  
**By Licentia poetica

Miroku watched Sango prepare dinner out of the corner of his eye. _'I'm the luckiest man on earth, and yet at the same time I'm the most cursed. Lucky, because I'm traveling with two of the most beautiful women I've ever known…and I've known quite a few.'_

He turned a page in his book while he pretended to read, relaxing his mental discipline and allowing his mind to wander. Unerringly it turned to its favorite subjects: Sango and Kagome. '_In the past few years both have grown more womanly_.' He surreptitiously glanced at Sango and winced inwardly as she stabbed viciously at an innocent vegetable. '_And more powerful.'_   
His musings were interrupted for a moment as Inuyasha jumped from the tree above him and stalked off. '_Ah, our irascible hanyou is irritable again. He must be thinking about Kagome.'_

He reviewed his most recent memory of Kagome and Sango in the hot spring, focusing on the miko. '_Kagome has filled out, with curves that draw men's eyes and cause her to sway sensually as she walks_. _I suspect that even Inuyasha isn't immune to her; he works too hard to make us think he's indifferent. Her face is stunningly beautiful and her smile makes her face transform from beautiful to breathtaking. And Sango, lovely Sango.'_ He shifted a bit to ease his body's uncomfortable response to his vivid memories and tried to discipline his thoughts._ 'They are more to me than simple women's bodies, but…their bodies are a gift from the gods. I'm lucky to travel with them. Sango… _'

He watched her slice another vegetable into their evening meal. She moved with a cat-like grace that belied the strength in her trained body. Her lithe form, intelligence, and dark beauty attracted him far more than any other woman he had met and she was a joy to follow on their travels.

'_Ah, lovely Sango. I would walk behind her any day! What_ _I would love to get her to do with those long, muscular, supple legs….'_

He quickly looked back at his book as her head lifted and gave a mental sigh of relief as he barely avoided the heated glare she gave him.

'_Gods! It's as if she knows what I'm thinking! I'm cursed!'_

Resolutely avoiding any thoughts concerning Sango, he returned to his musings about Kagome. His feelings for her were strong and his heart ached for her when she and the hanyou fought.

'_Sometimes it's all I can do not to open the Wind Tunnel and teach Inuyasha that "sit" is just a mildly annoying way of getting his attention. He loves Kagome and would admit it if he could only get past his stubborn pride. If I could just get the obstinate baka to recognize his feelings_….'

He smiled, thinking of his conversations with Inuyasha. '_I do enjoy his company.'_ Most of his adult life he had been a lone traveler because of the danger that the Wind Tunnel posed to those around him and he had found a comfort in the gruff camaraderie with Inuyasha.

'_He's not afraid of my hand or my intellect. None of them are, and it is a relief to be able to be myself after all the years of wandering alone. Sango isn't intimidated by my intelligence, either.' _

He sighed, glancing at her as she placed the pot of stew near the fire. She caught him looking and glared daggers at him so he quickly looked back down at the book in front of him.

He could not force himself to concentrate on the printed words.

'_Sango. How can I convince her that I truly love her? Is it even fair to do so? I'm trying to stay on the wisest course and treat her like a friend, but…it is getting harder to be wise and something is wrong today. She never could hide her emotions and right now she's expressing her feelings as clearly as if she's speaking to me. Why is she angry with me?_'

Sometimes he could read her like an open book, especially after he had read Kagome's "Introductory Psychology" textbook.  
He had begun reading Kagome's books years ago, after she had shown him an astronomy text with a brief explanation of a black hole. The text had stated that a black hole was "a theoretical object at the center of the galaxy." Miroku knew better. He had one in his right hand, and it wasn't theoretical at all. It was very real, and very, very dangerous. He began to read everything that Kagome could bring him on the subject.

Unfortunately, the topic required knowledge that he did not have in other, more complicated fields. He requested mathematics and physics texts although he hadn't known what to call them at first. One thing had led to another and he had learned everything Kagome knew plus a great deal more. He requested advanced books from the college near her home and she would check them out for him, laughingly telling him that she was getting a reputation as a "geek," whatever that meant. The book he was reading now was "Particle Physics" and he was in the midst of trying to understand quarks, strange attraction, weak forces, flavor….none of it helped.

'_I'm cursed. Part of the problem is that Kagome's time seems bereft of magic, and magic is the basis for my curse.'_  
Sango was running through one of her kata forms now and it gave him the perfect excuse to be distracted from his reading. '_How can I concentrate on quark color charge when one of the most gorgeous women in creation is showing me the control she has over her body? I'm lucky that my robes hide how my body reacts to her strength and power. If she knew she'd throw Hiraikotsu at me and I'd be in pieces._

He breathed deeply, focusing on his ki and disciplining his thoughts. '_I had hoped to come up with some answer that would help me control the Wind Tunnel through Kagome's books. Then I could court Sango properly. How can I marry her when it is only a matter of time before I leave her a widow?'_

He longingly watched her movements, quickly looking back at his book as she finished with the kata and moved in his direction.  
'_What is wrong with her today? A few moments ago she glared at me as if I was a demon from one of the lower hells. I'm trying so hard not to grope her, and most of the time I do it without even being aware that I'm touching her…my cursed hands act without my knowledge! But I haven't even moved in her direction!'_

"Would you keep an eye on the stew for me while I join Kagome?" Her eyes were averted from him.

'_What have I done? Well, I'm smart enough to know when I should stay quiet, even without the help of "Introductory Psychology." I might one day understand particle physics, but I will never truly understand Sango._'

"Of course, lovely Sango. I would do anything for you." He kept his tone light, but he meant every syllable. He watched as she walked toward the hot spring, loosening her clothing.

'_Hmmm…the possibilities are dazzling…._'

He stood up as his body responded to his hentai thoughts and made it uncomfortable for him to remain seated. Banking the fire and stretching the kinks out of his shoulders helped him to regain some control over his impulses, but he was about to follow at a discrete distance when a movement in the fields caught his eye.

Inuyasha was using the transformed Tessaiga to perform what looked like a variation on one of Sango's katana katas. '_What is he doing?'_ Fascinated and somewhat awed at the precision of Inuyasha's movements, Miroku watched him go through the kata form.

Slowly and carefully Inuyasha performed the repetitive motions, perfectly balanced and controlled. Right foot lunge and thrust; a right handed infinity loop followed by a vicious slash down and in; a horizontal slash outward. A double handed infinity loop. Left handed lunge and thrust; a left handed infinity loop followed by the downward and inward slash; a horizontal slash outward. He continued the turn begun with the movement of his sword, spinning in place and grasping the Tessaiga with both hands over his head, bringing it down with inhuman speed in the space that had been directly behind him.

"Aaahhh!"

Miroku, mesmerized by Inuyasha's movements, had walked closer but had not expected the hanyou to turn around with a fully transformed Tessaiga slicing the air an inch from his face.

"Damnit, Miroku! Stay the hell away from me when I'm doing this! I could've carved you in half!" Inuyasha dropped the point of Tessaiga and placed it back in its saya.

"What are you doing? I've never seen you practice with the Tessaiga before." Miroku blinked; suddenly concerned that Inuyasha had been unaware of his approach. "Couldn't you tell I was coming over?"

Inuyasha gave an exasperated snort. "I'm concentrating. You haven't seen me practice because I never _have_ before. No one taught me to use Tessaiga, I just went with my gut." He folded his arms and glared at Miroku as if daring him to make a comment.  
"Is this part of the training that Yourei Taisei-sama set up for you?"

"Keh. What do you care?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku paused, suddenly aware of the tension in the air. '_I've made it this far by knowing when it's wise to shut up._'  
"It just looks similar to some battle forms I learned with my staff." He turned away as if to leave but suddenly turned back, startling the hanyou. "Could I practice next to you? I could use some physical activity to clear my brain…but I don't want to break your concentration."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh. Suit yourself."

"One more thing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

Miroku hesitated again. "_He is irritable, but perhaps Sango confided in him. She does that sometimes. To keep harmony in the group it would be wisest to find out what he knows.'_ He glanced back over his shoulder at the path to the hot spring. "Do you know why Sango is so angry with me today? Have I done something I shouldn't have?"

Inuyasha looked sideways at Miroku. "You can't tell?"

"Umm…no. Should I be able to?" Miroku felt awkward. '_At least I'll find out what is wrong.'_

"Just in case you haven't noticed I've been avoiding Kagome today, too. She and Sango usually go into heat together." Inuyasha tapped his nose. "I can smell it." He folded his arms again and glared in the direction of the spring. "Sango started yesterday, but I don't know…they're both off. When they're off, they're…," he gave a short growl as Miroku closed his eyes and bent his head, "well, you know what they say about bitches in heat? It's true of women, too. I've never been 'sat' so hard as when Kagome's in heat." He gave another short growl and transferred his glare back to the monk.

Miroku was glad he hadn't followed his earlier inclination to follow Sango. '_The wisest course of action is to stay away from the hot spring and tire my body out with the hardest staff katas I know.' _He sighed, opening his eyes to return Inuyasha's gaze.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"You're lucky you didn't grope her." Inuyasha walked away and centered himself to begin his katana kata again.  
Miroku sighed again as he watched Inuyasha prepare. '_Lucky and yet cursed. I can be smug as the other men in the villages stare at Kagome and Sango with longing eyes. They think I'm a lucky, lucky man.'_ He stared down at the sleeve covering the Wind Tunnel and flexed his cursed hand. '_But I'm cursed. I love Sango but I can't do a damn thing about my feelings, and all the knowledge in the world won't help me. I can't even touch her, especially now, and it's driving me crazy!'_   
Inuyasha began his kata again. Miroku sighed and took the wisest course, walking back to Kaede's house to get his staff. He checked on the stew as he passed and just before he entered the hut he glanced back at Inuyasha.

'_That's strange.'_ For just one moment, the infinity loops of Inuyasha's kata form seemed to blur into an endlessly repeating ring. Miroku blinked.

'_Too much reading. I'd better stay away from the books for the rest of the day.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Translations:  
Saya: Japanese; the scabbard for the katana.  
Ki: the circulating life energy that is thought to be inherent in all things; the balance of negative and positive forms in the body.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. From the manga by Rumiko Takahashi:

"Ara-mitama, nigi-mitama, kushi-mitama and saki-mitama. All together these become one spirit, and in the flesh they live inside the heart."

Next frame. Miroku continues, while behind him Inuyasha looks a bit stunned.

"Ara-mitama is courage, nigi-mitama is family (or friendship), kushi-mitama is wisdom, saki-mitama is to be in charge of love. Human nature is correctly maintained between them."

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai **__**thoughts  
**_**Inuhuman (thoughts)  
**'_Thoughts'_

**Saki-mitama**  
by Licentia poetica

Kagome was relaxed, warm, floating in the hot spring and, although Kirara kept watch in the rocks nearby,…alone.

'_I'm surprised that Inuyasha allowed me to come here by myself, accompanied only by Kirara, but he seemed…relieved…to let me go._'

She glanced at her bow and quiver of arrows near the bush where she had placed her clothing. '_Always within reach, no matter where I go in this time.' _A sigh escaped her lips. '_If only I could make a barrier like Kikyou I wouldn't have to worry about protection so much! But without arrows I can't seem to access my powers unless I'm angry or frightened_.'

She sighed again and lowered her feet to the pebbled bottom of the spring, crouching to keep her body hidden under the water. '_I wonder how Kikyou manages to effortlessly channel her miko powers? If only I could get some training! Kaede helps as much as she can, but she doesn't have the power that Kikyou does and she's always telling me that my powers are a mystery._'

She turned her head sharply and tensed at a distant sound, but relaxed again when Kirara did not appear after a few moments. As long as Kirara was near enough to warn her about approaching demons she wasn't too worried about being attacked, but she knew from bitter experience that total relaxation was almost impossible in the Sengoku Jidai. Kirara was close, but the neko-youkai didn't like water and the smell of sulfur, though faint, made her sneeze.

'_I know she's there, hidden in the rocks, but…I'm alone. Sometimes it's nice to just be quietly by myself. But…at the moment…I'm lonely_.'

Usually Shippo would accompany her and a soft smile crossed her face as she thought of her kit. '_He's tired today. I'm glad I told him to take a nap before supper! If he doesn't get some sleep, he's just going to aggravate Inuyasha and I'm not in the mood to handle their bickering today.'_

She moved to the deepest portion of the pool, noticing that her hands had become wrinkled with her long stay in the warm water. '_I should get out but somehow I just can't go back and be with anyone right now. I don't want to go back and have to deal with any fights or arguing or….'_

She floated on her back and gave another deep sigh. '_I'm lonely, but it always seems like I'm the only one that keeps us together, the only one who keeps things peaceful. They all rely on "good, sweet Kagome" to care about how they feel. I just wish someone cared about how __I__ feel. I feel…I'm…I'm just always alone.' _

Alone. Isolated. Separate. That was increasingly how she felt, whether in her own era or the Sengoku Jidai, because no one but Inuyasha had to cope with the jumps between times and she would not force him to choose her over Kikyou. She bit back another sigh and stood again, shaking her head to try and dispel her mood.

'_Most of the time I can cope with this. Why am I so moody today? I guess it's because I'm alone and no one is making me walk faster, or sitting near me to make me do my work more quickly, or calling me baka, or calling me clumsy, or refusing to eat the food I meticulously prepared for him, or…gaah! I need to stop this train of thought! In this mood I'll 'sit' Inuyasha just for saying hello!'_

She walked through the water to the edge of the pool to pick up her shampoo, forcing herself to think of other things; concentrating on the movements of her legs and noting the changes in her body that had occurred in the three years since she had first entered the Sengoku Jidai.

'_My legs are long and stronger because of the long walks and exercise, but my hips have gotten bigger. Too bad I'm fat now, too.' _As she neared the pool's edge she stumbled over a raised stone and nearly fell face first in the water. '_Gaah! I may have a woman's body, but in other ways I'm still as clumsy and awkward as ever. Clumsy, powerless, ugly…no wonder no one cares._'

If she could have heard Miroku's thoughts about her beauty she would have been shocked. She had long ago learned to dismiss any praise from the lecherous monk and had spent so little time socializing with her peers in her own era that she was absolutely ignorant of her effect on men. Hojo's devotion gave her an odd feeling; she was unsure whether he liked her as a person or viewed her as the perfect test subject for experiments with his family's home remedies. After spending three years traveling in her school uniforms in the Sengoku Jidai she had become used to being viewed as an oddity and her perception that she was inadequate and unattractive was reinforced every time Inuyasha argued and fought with her. On this side of the Well, only Kouga dared to flirt with her as the hanyou effectively barred any other males from even coming close, but she had never believed that the wolf youkai truly loved her; he never spent any time trying to get to know her. She dismissed his attentions and thought that he was only interested in her ability to find the Jewel shards. Kagome grabbed her shampoo bottle from the edge of the pool and began to wash her hair, biting her lower lip hard to keep tears at bay.

'_I'm just tired. That explains my mood today._'

Scrubbing her head harder, she tried to dispel her gloomy thoughts but they intruded again.

'_Yeah. Tired all right. Tired of being shunned! Why can't anyone care for me? I guess it doesn't matter if men like me or not; I have too many other things to worry about, too many problems to deal with.'_ She thought about the looks on the faces of the men in the villages. '_They stare at me, but the minute I turn to them they look away. They turn away from me. I wish….'_

She bit her lip again and closed her eyes, unaware that it was the steely glare of the hanyou walking with her that made men keep their distance.

'_I hope I can find someone, some day…but Inuyasha's always been first and foremost in my heart.'_

She gave a huff of irritation and ducked under the water, furiously scrubbing her head as if the cleansing would rid her of her thoughts as well as the shampoo. _'Stop being stupid! He loves Kikyou, not you. You're just the clumsy, awkward reincarnation who can't cook, or defend yourself, or access your power, or…gaah! I need to think of something else! I wish I still had some school work to do!'_

For the past three years, while pursuing the Jewel shards with Inuyasha and her friends, she had worked like a slave in every spare moment to finish her school work. She was finished with high school now, having passed with fairly decent scores thanks to Miroku's help with math. He had understood calculus almost intuitively and his patient explanations were the only reason that she had been able to get through it. She planned to take the summer and possibly the next year off before she attended college, but it all depended on the Jewel shards and defeating Naraku.

She surfaced and closed her eyes against the pain in her heart, breathing deeply to get her emotions under control. '_School's no longer my life's purpose and soon the shards won't be, either. Where do I fit in? I'll have no place here once the Jewel is complete. I'll have no one to share a life with unless I stay to raise Shippo, but Miroku and Sango can do that without me. Inuyasha…well, he'll go with Kikyou. I'll have to go back to my own time._'

She watched the shampoo bubbles dissipate and float away on the current, slipping from her with ease.

'_I feel so…separate. I have no place to belong…and I'm so tired. In my soul…I'm so tired.'_ Dispiritedly dragging herself from the water, she toweled off, dressed, and began to comb her hair.

Suddenly it became too much. '_I need to be loved! I need someone to love me! Inuyasha!_' She felt as if a knife had been slashed through her heart; her throat tightened painfully and her chest constricted. Unable to hold back the pain any longer she curled up, hugged her knees, and sobbed out her heartbreak.

Kirara raised her head in the rocks above Kagome. '_Something is wrong, but what? There is no scent of youkai or wild animal, yet something has hurt My-Kagome.' _ She transformed to her youkai form and looked around, growling.  
'_I sense nothing. What is wrong?'_

Kirara leaped from the rocks and padded over to Kagome. She began to purr, instinctively understanding that her kitten needed comfort. Still sobbing, Kagome turned and buried her face in Kirara's fur.

Sango, walking to the spring, stopped in mid-stride as she saw the glow from Kirara's transformation. '_What an idiot! I left my weapons back at the village!' _She sprinted along the path to see what the problem was. '_I'll just have to fight without them!'_

Inuyasha froze in the midst of his katana kata as his subliminal awareness of the scents coming from Kagome and Kirara changed. He raised his head and analyzed the smells carried to him on the breeze. '_Shit! I would never have agreed to her going to the spring alone if the wind hadn't been from the right quarter. Kirara has just transformed and Kagome's scent is laced with tears. Something is happening!' _Shoving the Tessaiga back into its saya he raced to the spring.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango sprinted to Kirara's side and stared worriedly down at the sobbing miko.

"I….I can't stop….I feel….so….inside…can't stop," Kagome sobbed.

Sango put her arms around Kagome and drew her into a hug. "Shh, Kagome. It will be all right. Hush now." She began to rock Kagome back and forth.

After a few moments Kagome began to calm down. She pulled away from Sango's embrace and rubbed at her eyes while saying plaintively, "What's wrong with me, Sango? Why does no one love me? I try so hard to be there for everyone, but I…I need to be loved. I feel so lonely." Kagome tried to sit up and get herself under control. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to lose it like this…I just…I need…whew." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I need to get myself back together again."

As she took a few deep breaths Sango rubbed her back. "You _are_ loved, Kagome. I think of you as my sister."

Kagome tried to smile and nodded. "I know you do. But I…" her voice broke as she gave another gasping sob. She bit her lip hard and rocked back and forth a bit. After a moment she whispered "I should probably go back to my era."

After finding no threats Inuyasha had paused in the trees to watch Sango comfort Kagome. Kirara had made eye contact with him and was aware that he was there but the women didn't sense him. He listened to her whispered words and shook his head.  
'_Kagome's hurt and she's my Pack. Hell, she's more than Pack, she's the alpha. I have to protect her and to make her see that she's wrong. About…love_.' He stepped forward.

"Kagome."

Kagome flinched, looking back at him with fear in her eyes. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms protectively across her chest and turned away, unable to face him with her emotions so raw.

"Baka. I smelled your tears. What's wrong?" He glanced at Sango and gestured with his head, indicating that she should leave.

Sango glared at him but felt out of place. '_I know why Kagome's been crying. It's because that baka hanyou loves Kikyou and Kagome can't cope with it right now, but they need to __talk__ to each other_.' She sighed, irritated, and stood up to leave.  
"I'm going to let you two to talk but I swear Inuyasha, if you make her cry again I'll….I'll brain you with Hiraikotsu when you're not looking!" She stomped off, angry that she couldn't be more help, angry that she had missed out on a bath, and just angry in general. '_I hope Miroku tries to grope me. It'll be a great excuse for an outlet!_'

Kagome turned from Inuyasha and fought for control. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and bent her head while hugging her chest. '_Why did Sango leave? I feel defenseless_!'

"Kagome. Talk to me." His voice was gentle, husky, so unlike the way he usually spoke to her that she was startled.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried. I guess I'm just tired. I should probably go home through the well…"

"_**Kagome.**_"

She heard the demand in his tone and something else…but she didn't know what it meant. "What do you want me to say? I'm just tired, that's all." She tried to sound casual but her voice lacked conviction. '_I'm too tired and raw to get angry, to push him away with words.'_

"**Kagome."**

Kagome stifled a sob. Each time he said her name it was as if a leash tightened around her, pulling her closer, but she was afraid she would lose the last shreds of her control if they touched. He stepped closer and she flinched, hugging herself harder as tears threatened again.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. '_She's holding herself so hard that her fingers are beginning to turn blue.'_

**(She won't look at us and she thinks we don't love her.)**

'_I do, even if there's still the problem with Kikyou. How the hell am I supposed to tell her?' _Inuyasha hesitated, old memories of rejection and prejudice warring with his desire to ease her pain.

_**She**__** is**_ _**the**__** alpha.**_ _**Are**__** we? **_

'_Ah, fuck it. Am I the alpha or not? There's only one way to find out.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Translation:  
Neko: Japanese; cat


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

I can't tell all of you what an honor it is to have you reading, and I have been blessed with another honor: a talented artist, ewharmon (Tigressmoon), was inspired by this chapter and created a beautiful piece to show the three aspects of Inuyasha as he uses the mate call with Kagome for the first time. Please check out http(colon)//fa(dot) mediaminer(dot)org/94/183494(dot)jpg for her work. This is my first attempt at any kind of story (I'm a biologist and musician…one Freshman English class in college) and to know that I have inspired someone else is incredibly…exciting, rewarding, humbling, inspiring! Thank you, ewharmon, for giving me an incredible gift.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai thoughts**_  
**Inuhuman (thoughts)**  
'_Thoughts'_

**Facta, non verba**  
By Licentia poetica

"Kirara, leave us alone," Inuyasha growled in Inu.

"Prrrrt, Mmrrowhhsssaa," Kirara responded to his growl and gently extricated herself from underneath Kagome. She gave one leap and was gone, following Sango toward the village.

'_Oh, gods.' _Kagome felt bereft. '_Sango left and now Kirara's gone and I'm all alone with Inuyasha. He just growled and he's angry and I have no idea what to do!_' Her normal cheerfulness had deserted her and Inuyasha's voice was gentle; she had no ammunition to create a verbal wall between them. Kagome placed her hands over her face. "Please, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I bothered you. Let's just go back to the campsite."

"Kagome. Tell me what's wrong."

She began to cry again, softly. '_How can I tell him that he's tearing me apart? It's my own choice, my own fault, but I promised him I wouldn't leave him. I just didn't realize how hard it would be_.' Knowing that her voice would betray her, she whispered "Can't you just leave me alone?"

'_Gods, don't let her 'sit' me while we do this.' _Inuyasha strode forward and scooped her up, smirking slightly when she gasped but didn't say the dreaded word. Holding her slight form with ease he leaped up into a tree, settling them both into the crook of a branch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest.

"C'mon, Kagome. Talk to me. Stop crying, for gods' sake!"

She gave no answer. Turning halfway around she grabbed the front of his suikan, buried her face in it, and began to sob again.

'_Shit. What am I going to do?'_

_**Use the Mate Call. Calm her.**_

Inuyasha was surprised to find that he knew exactly what his youkai meant.

(**Are we sure we want to do that?)**

_**Yes, baka human! We are alpha.**_

Inuyasha began a low pitched rumble deep in his chest. It was almost a growl, but had subtle undertones that only a youkai would be able to hear. He knew from experience that most of the sounds of Inu were subsonic to Kagome but generated vibrations that seemed to soothe her. As she began to relax within his arms, he intensified the Call, gently drawing Kagome's head closer to his chest and beginning to stroke the top of her head with his chin.

The positions and actions were that of the dominant male beginning courtship to his submissive mate.

'_She will __really__ 'sit' me if she finds out._' He had seen enough of the behavior of the women in her era to know she wouldn't like being "dominated."

_**We have to find a way to show her what it means.**_

**(Just remember that she's human. Use me to help.)**

His free hand stroked her hair; long, slow strokes from her head down to the small of her back that caused eddies of scent to waft from her damp curls. As he continued his ministrations she stopped crying and relaxed, leaning into his chest. He closed his eyes and continued to Call and to stroke, enjoying the moment.

He had never held her like this, never Called to anyone like this, never physically acknowledged a bond with both his youkai and human halves. It made him feel whole again.

'_Home.'_

Kagome sniffled and dared to relax her hold on his suikan. '_He's…protecting me. He's always doing that when there's fighting to be done, but now there's no danger._' Her feet dangled off of the branch and she amended her thought. '_Well, we're high up in a tree…but I know he won't let me fall.'_ She let out a shaky breath, falling under the magic of his rhythmic growls and letting herself enjoy his touch.

'_Home.'_

She snuggled deeper into his suikan. '_What can I say to him? How do I explain why I was crying? I can't tell him I love him._' She gave up on speaking and tried to show him instead, lifting her head and stroking the bottom of his chin with her forehead and nose, baring her neck to his lowered face. She did not realize that her gesture had a specific meaning to Inuyasha.

_**She has submitted to our Call.**_

**(Maybe it's time to take the next step**.)

Part of the reason he had taken her to the tree is that he was hoping that self-preservation would prevent her from "sitting" them both fifty feet into the ground. He wasn't sure how she would react to what he was about to do next.

"Kagome, I'm not good with words. Let me show you, O.K.?" His voice was low, soothing. '_No point in aggravating her and getting my ass purified_.'

Kagome glanced up at him, then shyly smiled and lowered her eyes, giving a timid nod. '_His eyes are so intense. Maybe he's going to kiss me? This time I won't push him away!_'

In her dreams she had always known what would happen when he tried to kiss her: he would use a finger to raise her chin and kiss her softly and smile sweetly into her eyes. It would be magical and perfect and just like all the romance stories she had read.

Inuyasha picked her up, turned her so that her back was toward him, and pulled her into his chest.

'_This wasn't quite what I had envisioned!' _He began his rumble again and she decided to see what would happen. It was so soothing to sit with him, to feel his arms around her. '_Maybe he's just shy? He's still holding me and I can wait for a kiss.'_

Gently he pulled her hair to one side, caressing her arm as he ran his fingers through the strands. Pulling her closer he placed his lips, light as a feather, against the junction of her bare neck and shoulder. He breathed on her, rumbling gently, waiting for her response.

_**If she's going to reject us, we need to give her the chance now.**_

Kagome began to pant. '_This is really not what I had expected!'_ His breath against her sensitive skin was sending tingles through her whole body. Unconsciously, she tilted her head to the side and gave him better access to her neck.

Again, it was a message of submission.

Inuyasha felt a bit cocky. _'Keh! This is going much better than I expected! We should have tried this alpha male thing earlier_.' He began to gently nibble, tasting her skin and letting his fangs graze her neck. He never broke the skin but he let her know that the fangs were there.

Kagome was not prepared for her own response to this primal caress; desire arrowed through her so sharply that it made her toes curl. She began to panic a bit, squirming in his arms. He growled louder, tightening his arms and biting down harder, not moving his mouth. She froze. _'Would he really bite me?'_

When she stilled he began his soothing rumble again. He brushed his lips and fangs down her neck, onto her shoulder, teaching her his ways.

Dominance. But not domination.

He began to lose himself in her fragrance. He could smell a musky aroma, an addition to her normal gentle scent, which had to be a response to what he was doing.

Suddenly, he stopped. Another odor was invading his senses.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Her voice was husky and tremulous. "There are some Jewel shards headed this way." She sounded reluctant to tell him.

"Shit! Kouga!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Facta, non verba; Latin; Deeds, not words (actions speak louder than words). I will use Latin for my chapter titles throughout the rest of this story. There will be a translation at the end of each chapter and hopefully it will make you smile or laugh or think a bit about the contents!

Japanese:  
Suikan: Inuyasha's red fire rat coat; special thanks to Nokomarie the Snake and Fenikkusuken for research into the proper terminology!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai thoughts**_  
**Inuhuman (thoughts)**  
'_Thoughts'_

**A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi**  
by Licentia poetica

Kouga had decided to pay a visit to Kagome. '_I haven't seen her in a while, and besides I get to annoy the hell out of mutt-face. I haven't had a whiff of Naraku lately and I need a break from the Pack. Time to have some fun!'_ He was traveling along in his mile-devouring lope, enjoying the smells and sounds of the summer day, when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

He could feel a vibration thrumming in the air, warning other males away from the territory. '_That's a Mate Call.'_ He resisted the urge to leave the area._ 'And it's a powerful alpha male.'_

He paused, assessing the scents and vibrations. No male made those sounds unless he had a new mate with him, and Kouga knew of no Pack members in the area.

'_What the hell? In Kagome's territory? My Pack doesn't travel here 'cause I won't let 'em feed. Kagome doesn't like it._' He carefully tested the scents in the air. '_Damnit. I can't smell a male, and I've thrashed anyone strong enough to challenge me here, so it's gotta be a rogue male. Someone new.'_

The vibration deepened and Kouga began to growl in response. '_Damnit. I was counting on that mutt-face to keep other males away. He's no challenge to me, even though Kagome's got that weird fixation with him…but at least with that sword he was some protection.'_

He hesitated to move forward. He could not smell the male, and the fact that the subsonic vibrations could reach a distance where his sensitive nose wasn't able to pick up the scent was a cause for caution. '_With the shards in my legs, I'm faster than any male out there, but to make those sounds reach this far means this male's powerful_.'

He moved cautiously forward toward the sounds and Kagome's village. On a slight breeze, he suddenly smelled Kagome. '_Damn! That's not only her normal scent! She's been crying…and that musky smell is arousal…and damnit! She's near the vibrations from the Mate Call!'_

His possessiveness for the woman that he had planned to make his mate overrode his caution. He picked up his pace. '_If she's crying, something must be wrong. Perhaps the male's trying to force her_.'

Forcing a female to mate was absolutely foreign to wolves but he had heard of it in the human world and didn't know what kind of youkai was making the Mate Call. He raced in Kagome's direction, noting on a subconscious level that the Call had stopped. He slid to a stop when he reached the clearing where her scent was strongest and glared up into the tree where she was sitting.

'_Kagome. And the mutt-face?'_ He stared in shock for one moment before other aspects of the scene registered in his brain. '_The mutt-face!!?? And she's sitting with her head under the asshole's chin, neck bared to his fangs! She's submissive?_'

He rocked back on his heels, feeling off balance. He had never seriously thought of Inuyasha as a rival but, if Kagome was submissive, he was violating Pack Law and Inuyasha was within his rights to kill any male who ignored the warning of the Mate Call. '_I'm alpha in my own Pack, but I'm out of my range without an alpha female and if they're mated I'm alone in their territory. I have to respect the Law._'

He was about to turn away when suddenly he shook his head. His confidence in his own abilities and the fact that the male was someone that he had always dismissed as a challenger allowed him to forget about the power in the Call that he had just heard. _'We're talking about the mutt, here! What Pack Law!'_ He growled up at the couple.

Inuyasha had been growling softly while watching his rival hesitate, but at Kouga's growl he tightened his arms around Kagome and his youki flared.

_**Kill him. He has violated Pack Law.**_

**(We've got Kagome up here and she sits us whenever we threaten him. We have to be careful.)**

'_We've got control of the situation…I think.' _

He growled fiercely and let his elongated fangs show, ears flat back on his head. "Oi, nosy wolf! What are you doing here?"

Kouga looked up at the hanyou and hesitated again. Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed and cold but they were also, just faintly, tinged with red, giving their normal golden hue a copper cast. He looked away from the threat in those eyes and stared at Kagome.

Kagome blushed. '_Why did he have to show up now? Even though it wasn't a storybook kiss, Inuyasha is holding me and…I'm not sure what it means but it feels good. Now I'm going to have to deal with a jealous hanyou and I know we're going to fight.'_ She tried to ease away from him to try to defuse the situation, but his hold around her waist was firm.

Kouga saw the slight movement and snarled. "Bastard! What are you doing to Kagome!"

"Nothing she doesn't want, asshole. _**You're in the way!**_"

Kagome gave a start. Inuyasha's voice was oddly resonant; deeper and more powerful than she had ever heard it.

Kouga looked at Kagome. '_She doesn't seem to be fighting the hold that mutt-face has on her and she definitely smells aroused, but she's been crying_. _What the hell?_' He grew annoyed and confused. "Why are you submitting to that puppy, Kagome? You are supposed to be _my_ mate!"

"Submitting? Submitting!" Kagome began to lose her temper. "Just what kind of hentai are you, Kouga? I'm not submitting to anything!" She raised her fisted hands, frustrated and fed up. "I keep telling you that I'm not your mate! I like you, it's true, but I'm not _interested _in being your mate! And I'm an educated, independent, self-reliant woman! Submitting! Gaah!" She folded her arms, huffed, and fumed silently. '_I wish that I was down on the forest floor. I could stalk off! Stupid males and their stupid attitudes!'_

Now both males were confused.

**(Well. I wondered if it would work.)** Inuyasha's human side sounded disappointed.

_**She does not understand our ways. Patience. Give me the full moon and I will teach her.**_

'_No way, asshole. We're not ready yet_.' Inuyasha sighed. '_We have to get her to safety in the village before we come back to beat the shit out of the wolf for bothering us.'_

"Kagome. Do you want down?" He reluctantly loosened his tight hold around her.

Kagome stirred. '_His voice is back to normal but it sounds strained. Something important just happened, but I have no idea what it meant.' _She turned back to look at Inuyasha but he averted his eyes and his ears were drooped. '_I must have hurt him, but I don't know how. What have I done? What can I do to fix it?'_

All at once, she sensed a force within her. It flowed from her heart and mind and beat against her temples. She noticed that the dust motes in the air were frozen in place. There was no movement in the trees, no wind, no sound, no sensations; time was frozen. In her mind she could see strands in the air, bending and shifting around her, tracking off in every direction. It was as if she was surrounded by a nimbus of light rays. As she looked closer at each beam, she could see tiny visions of those around her—Inuyasha, Kouga, and echoing images of herself. Some of the strands faded to darkness, and she instinctively knew they were dangerous. Others….

'_I've traveled the others before. I don't know how I know that, but they bring me back to this same spot, this same time, this same situation again and again._'

Abruptly three light strands coalesced in front of her. In one, she climbed on Inuyasha's back and he took her to the village. Then the vision in the light passed beyond her ability to see it. In another, she turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Kouga left the area, obviously angry, and once again the image passed beyond sight. In the third, she sat back into Inuyasha's chest, flipped her hair off of her shoulder, and bared her neck to him again. It appeared that the three of them then conversed as the light strand continued to track away.

The pressure in her temples increased and intuitively she knew she must make a choice for one of the three paths. '_It's so hard! I know I've been here before. I __know__ I have, and I made the wrong decision_.'

Confusion and disbelief warred with the insistent, almost physical pressure to decide on a path. She felt trapped. '_What is going on?_'

She felt herself disintegrating, being pulled into all the paths at once. Taking a deep mental breath, she relied on her heart to help her make the right choice and moved forward to one of the paths.

As she did, she heard a deep male voice say "Beloved, it is Time."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi:Latin; a precipice in front, wolves behind (caught between a rock and a hard place).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Interfice errorem, diligere errantem**  
by Licentia poetica

Sango stalked back toward the village, grumbling under her breath. She had wanted a bath! '_Inuyasha and Kagome drive me crazy! They're always arguing, when everyone can see that they care for each other._ _Well, maybe I can work out some more frustration and then take a quick bath later. I hope the monk hasn't burned our dinner, at least!'_

She exited the forest, glancing at the fire pit area where dinner was cooking. The fire was banked and the stew pot pushed just to the side of the coals, where it would keep warm. '_Well, at least he didn't mess that up._' She pushed a stray strand of hair from her face and sighed at her own irritable behavior. '_Why am I looking for a fight with Miroku? And where is he, anyway?_'

As she came closer to the hut, a movement in the fields caught her attention. Miroku was practicing with his shakujou. She paused, watching the grace and agility with which he handled his weapon. There was a masculine beauty to his movements and, as always, she was impressed with his abilities. It still amazed her that this monk, who loved to read books and meditate, could be such a deadly opponent. He had even beaten her once when she was possessed by the egg of a salamander youkai.

'_Of course, the only reason that I did become possessed was that he was with one of the women in that village. I lost my concentration because he was making a pass at another woman. Again.'_

It was why she could never trust him, but he was as skilled a fighter as any of the youkai slayers that she had been raised with; she had never known anyone better with the shakujou. '_And of course, there's his right hand. The Wind Tunnel._'

It was such a deadly weapon, but one that he used sparingly and with great caution. He had used it to save her life more than once: in the caves of Mount Hakurei, in the fight with Sou'unga's undead…he took risks with it when he knew his friends were in danger.

She stared at him, mentally cursing as warmth began to pool in her stomach in response to his movements. '_Damn. My body does this every time he touches me, and now it's doing it just because I'm looking at him._' For a brief moment she let her mental barriers down and fantasized about his touch, wondering what it would be like to kiss him, but then she forced the thoughts away. '_I am taiji-ya. I am the last of my family and I must act with honor. We are not married or even promised.' _He had proposed once, in a way, but only if they defeated Naraku. She sighed. '_I will probably never get married. Why can't my life be simpler?_'

Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware that she was still staring at him. In one of Miroku's overhead spin passes, he caught sight of her watching him.

"Sango! Is something wrong?"

She started, and rubbed a hand over her hair and the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Umm…no. I was just thinking about doing another kata. Uhh…can I practice next to you?" She smiled at him, weakly.

Miroku frowned slightly at her uncharacteristic embarrassment. He had emerged from Kaede's hut to find that Inuyasha had left the area and, for a brief moment, he had thought about sneaking off to "guard" the women in the hot spring. But after thinking about what Inuyasha had said about their condition, he decided the wisest course was to practice his staff katas. To help his concentration, he had begun to recite the words of the nijukun in his head as his body and staff went through the stylized movements.

'_Know yourself first, and then others_.' Overhead strike, block right.

'_Spirit first, techniques second.'_ Block left, disarm. Backwards strike, front thrust with the point of the staff followed by a disarming spin, overhead strike.

'_Always be ready to'_…as he had spun around to begin the reverse portion of the kata, he caught sight of Sango, staring at him with a bemused smile on her face.

As they conversed he thought back over his kata form, wondering if she was smiling because he was doing something wrong. Mentally he shrugged. Styles differed and his technique with the staff was second nature to him now. He was delighted that she would want to practice next to him…but she would be a bit of a distraction.

"Why don't we practice against each other?"

Sango paused. _It might be a good way to relieve some of my anger. I know his fighting style and I'm pretty confident I can take him. He's strong enough and we won't hurt each other.'_ She smiled and acknowledged his request with a formal bow.

Miroku returned the bow and mentally grimaced. '_I'm in for it now._' He walked over to the stand of trees behind her and placed his staff against the nearest trunk. "No weapons, agreed?"

"Agreed."

He winced at the business-like tone of her voice. '_She's going to hurt me, I can tell.' _Turning around, he saw her stretching out, back to him, reaching her left arm over her right side and pushing her hip to the left. He had to place both hands firmly behind him in order not to reach out and fondle her as he followed her out into the center of the meadow.

They faced each other, bowed respectfully, and began to spar.

Anyone watching would have thought that they were trying to kill each other. Knife hand attacks, side kicks, and punches were struck, but all were blocked. Through training they had learned to strike only at the surface of their target in practice. If it had been a real battle bones would have been broken.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow at Sango and gave a half-smile as he avoided a spin kick. "Are you taking it easy on me?" he taunted.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. '_This is helping me feel better_.' Driving him back with a side kick, she answered "No, houshi. But if you want I'll take it up a notch…" and she began a series of spin kicks and knife hand attacks to drive him back toward the tree line.

As they neared the trees, both began to shake their heads as a throbbing pressure built in the air around them.

Sango stopped, placing her hands over her ears, as her bones vibrated. '_What is that? It's making my head ache!'_ She retreated, brows furrowed in pain.

Miroku followed her, wincing and rubbing at the base of his ears. As they reached the middle of the field where they had begun to spar, the pressure eased off and he took a deep breath to center his ki. The pain vanished but Sango continued to massage her temples. As she staggered for a moment he put his arms around her and asked quietly "Sango, are you all right?"

"I…I think so. What was that? Kagome and Inuyasha are in those trees. I hope they're all right."

Miroku glanced back at the forest. "If they're together I'm not too worried." He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and resisted the urge to move his hands lower. Something about the incident had made him definitely aware that he was male and that she was female.

She leaned against him with her elbows folded tightly between them, comforted by the feel of his forearm spanning her shoulders and his hand stroking her sleeve. She felt a queer sense of security staying within his arms. "My head still hurts."

"Come." Pulling her along next to him, he drew her over to the side of Kaede's hut and sat down.

She watched in puzzlement as he held both of her hands. He began to do something soft and wonderful to the backs of them, rubbing them slowly with his thumbs from wrist to knuckle while she sat in confusion. She told herself to pull her hands free from his but became lost in the gentle tether of the touch. It was tender and soothing, affectionate in a way that she had never expected from him. She glanced up and the look in his violet eyes as he returned her gaze made her blush.

"Relax, lovely Sango." Slowly he brought one of her hands to his mouth and his eyes closed as his warm lips traced the inside of her palm. His other hand stole up to her waist and he tugged her toward his lap.

"Stop. We can't do this." She struggled against the feelings he was invoking in her.

"Why not?" he whispered. His strong hands pulled her closer and then stole up to cup her face, turning her mouth up to his.

"Because, you'll just…" but he stopped her words with his lips while one hand held her in place and the other stroked up and down her back. She tensed as it came close to her buttocks but he went no lower than the belt of her uniform. His lips were gentle, sliding over hers with a light touch that invited her to surrender, and she leaned into him in spite of her earlier protests. He took her arms and placed them behind his neck, holding them in place until he felt her acquiesce and curl them around his head. She began to kiss him back in earnest as his hands explored the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders.

The murmur of voices came from inside the hut.

"I tell thee, Shippo, I cannot hear these sounds you describe! We shall find Kagome, if that will comfort thee."

They could hear heavy steps and the patter of Shippo's feet moving towards the door of the home.

Miroku held on to the kiss but mentally cursed, his hands leaving Sango's body in a gesture of frustration.

'_Damnit! She won't know how to respond to our kiss in front of the others.'_

To save her feelings he allowed his hands to go lower and cup her firm buttocks, wincing and closing his eyes as he braced for the inevitable slap.

"You hentai!"

At the familiar and expected sensation of her open handed slap he raised his eyebrows in surprise. '_Hmmm. Not as painful as usual. She was holding back.' _He brought his hand to his stinging face and opened his eyes. Though she was backing away, she was smiling at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Interfice errorem, diligere errantem. Latin; Kill the sin, love the sinner (St. Augustine).

Japanese:  
Shakujou: Miroku's staff.

Nijukun: A set of principles in addition to the dojo kun (see future chapters) that are used to help students in karate place the body under complete control of the mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai thoughts**_  
**Inuhuman (thoughts)**  
'_Thoughts'_

**Alea iacta est**  
By Licentia poetica

Shippo woke and immediately cowered into the folds of Kagome's sleeping bag.

'_Something is wrong! What are those sounds?'_ Shippo's biological father, being a fox youkai and monogamous, had never mated again before his death and the young fox kit did not understand the Mate Call that Inuyasha was sending.

He burrowed into the fabric, inhaling his adoptive mother's scent to ease his fears. '_I slept because Mama asked me to, but I wish I had gone with her instead!'_ The diminutive kitsune could not remember his mother because she had died when he was very young. After the loss of his father he had turned to Kagome and Inuyasha, but he only dared to call her 'Mama' in his thoughts.

The sounds increased in volume and he crouched down, squeezing his eyes shut and shivering as the strong youki inherent in the vibrations pressed against his own.

'_It makes me feel so funny. It's a warning, I can tell, but I wish Inuyasha was here. He's a baka but he's my alpha…he'd tell me what it is and protect me.'_ He fought constantly with the hanyou but it was a normal canine behavior to test the limits of the alpha male; he relied on Inuyasha for protection and leadership and they both knew it.

He hunkered down into the bedding as the youki increased and the air reverberated with subsonic vibrations. '_What __is__ it? My papa never made that sound but I feel like I should know what it means. It's scary!' _

Fighting his instinctive reactions to remain in hiding, he clutched at his ears to try to diminish the sounds and sat up. '_What should I do? Where's Mama? Where's Inuyasha?'_

Finally gaining enough courage to open his eyes and test the air for scents, he swiveled his head to determine the origin of the sound. '_Uh, oh…it's coming from the direction of the hot spring where Mama is!'_ He sprang to his feet and scampered over to the other occupant of the hut, ignoring the fact that she was nodding as she dozed and startling her awake by leaping into her lap.

"Kaede! Kaede, wake up!"

The old woman raised her aged hands in a warding gesture before completely waking and recognizing her diminutive attacker. "Shippo! Ye should be more careful around a miko, child."

Shippo patted her cheek, his worried face inches from her own. "Kaede, we need to get Inuyasha! There's a youkai around and Kagome went to the hot spring by herself!"

"Hush, young one." As she collected her thoughts she deftly rearranged his rumpled clothing, soothing the kit. "She has Kirara with her." She cocked her head and her eyes became unfocused for a moment. "I sense youki but Inuyasha is nearby and he would not leave Kagome unprotected." She frowned as the youki brushed against her senses. "Surely he would not…" she mumbled, "…that youki…but so strong."

Shippo tugged at Kaede's gnarled hands. "No, Kaede! I can feel…it's something…can't you hear those sounds? It's a big youkai! And it's right where Kagome is!" He padded quickly toward the door, pulling the aged miko behind him.

"I tell thee, Shippo, I cannot hear these sounds you describe! We shall find Kagome, if that will comfort thee."

He scuttled through the door and as Kaede followed he heard a slapping sound. The familiar scents of Miroku and Sango permeated the air; knowing what he would find he turned to see Sango and Miroku close together by the wall. Sango's back was to him and Miroku's face had a red handprint on it.

'_Idiot._' Scampering toward the other members of his adopted family he cried out "Sango, Miroku! Something is wrong! I can feel vibrations and I hear sounds coming from over near the hot spring! Ma—Kagome is still there, right?" Sango turned to face him, her face beet red, but he cocked his head at her expression and gave her a perplexed look. "Why are you smiling, Sango? It's scary!"

The smile disappeared and Sango's face paled rapidly. She frowned at Shippo and asked seriously "What can you hear, Shippo?"

"It's really loud and low and…it's really powerful and it's over by the spring. Where Kagome is! We need to go and see if something is wrong!"

Sango paused and hesitantly glanced back at Miroku. His eyes were closed and one hand, the first and second fingers raised, was placed over his mouth in a gesture of prayer. '_He looks like he's gathering spiritual power.'_ Mentally shrugging, she turned back to Shippo and Kaede. "I just left the spring and Inuyasha wanted to talk with Kagome. I'm not sure…" she hesitated and looked over in the direction of the spring, uncertain of the right actions in the face of Shippo's obvious fear._ 'I don't want the group to barge in on them while Kagome is so upset. What should we do?'_

Miroku's voice broke in on her brown study. "Lovely Sango. Remember the pressure we felt in our recent sparring bout? It appeared as we moved closer to the path to the spring. Perhaps that pressure has something to do with the sounds Shippo is hearing." Miroku quirked his eyebrows at her as she turned to face him and gave a short sigh of disappointment at her impassive expression. _'At least my voice sounded calm and reasonable. She was responding to me, damnit! Now she is distant again._'

Sango was outwardly calm but Miroku's words reminded her of his actions immediately after the sparring bout. '_I forgot about the headache I got near the trees. Miroku's kiss blew everything out of my head!'_ Unconsciously she stared at his lips and brought the fingers of one hand up to touch her own.

'_Well, well.' _Miroku began to grin as he noticed her distraction. "Lovely Sango?"

Sango gave a start and shook her head to clear it. As Miroku continued to grin she blushed and whipped around to address Kaede and Shippo. "Well, I guess we should go see what the matter is, but I don't think anything serious can happen while Inuyasha's there." She narrowed her eyes and stared toward the spring. '_I'm still reluctant to disturb them. The only one who can solve this and get Kagome smiling again is Inuyasha, but the baka is probably making her even more upset. Is he the one making the sounds Shippo is hearing?'_ Suddenly she paled at the implications of her thoughts.

Almost as if he heard her unvoiced concern Shippo tugged at Sango's hand. "What if Inuyasha's the youkai I hear?" he whispered. '_It's my nightmare. My alpha turns full youkai and kills Mama and I'm too little to do anything about it.'_ He watched with increasing alarm as Sango exchanged worried glances with Miroku and Kaede.

Abruptly, the vibrations stopped.

"Wait…wait! The sounds have stopped! What do you think it means?" asked Shippo, even more frightened by the sudden stillness.

Miroku spoke into the heavy silence. "I think we need to go to the spring and make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha are all right. I am sure that no harm could come to Kagome while Inuyasha is with her and I sense no jyaki, but…" he stood up and began to walk toward the path, glancing over his shoulder at Sango. "I assume, since Inuyasha is there, that Kagome is decently attired?" he asked her.

Sango pressed her lips together. '_Of course she is…as if you weren't hoping otherwise, hentai monk.'_ Her alarm at the thought that Inuyasha might have somehow succumbed to his youkai blood warred with her reluctance to disturb the pair. '_But he had the Tessaiga with him! Surely he wouldn't harm Kagome, even if he did transform! There's something that I should be remembering about that pressure._'

Miroku hesitated as he noticed her hesitation. "Why are you reluctant to go there, Sango? What's wrong?"

She looked down at her feet, trying to recall the lessons about youkai that had been drilled into her from the first time she could hold a weapon. "I got the sense that they were finally going to talk to each other rather than yell this time." She shook her head, unable to recall anything that would help her in this situation. Reluctantly, she stated "I guess we had better go, just to make sure that they're both all right."

"Lady Kaede, do you wish to come with us or would you rather remain here?" Miroku courteously asked the old woman.

Kaede looked at each one of them keenly and gave a small chuckle. "I shall remain. My old bones are tired and I sense no evil." She turned and went back into her home.

Somewhat reassured by her calm demeanor the three turned to the path and began to walk towards the spring.

"We should be cautious," Sango whispered. "There's something about this…I feel like I'm forgetting something important, but I just can't remember."

Kagome made her decision on which time path to take and as she turned her attention to it she felt a motionless rush as if the light path expanded to swallow her up. As the male voice stated "It is Time" she had the oddest sensation that she recognized it before she felt herself slip into a rush of sounds, smells, and touch. '_I didn't even realize they weren't there until just now. I can hear Inuyasha breathing behind me and the sound of the wind in the trees. I can smell Kouga and Inuyasha and…me! I'm tingling where Inuyasha is holding me…he's keeping me safe from falling and he's so warm against my back.'_

She studied Kouga's face for a moment but knew that the hanyou at her back had her heart. '_I love Inuyasha as a hanyou and he was trying to show me something. I hurt him by my reactions when Kouga appeared but I know he'll never tell me __why__ he's hurt. There was something about what he was doing to my shoulder and neck that was important to both Kouga and Inuyasha. Submitting? Oh, well_.' Putting her own modern sensibilities aside she flipped her hair to the side, snuggled back under Inuyasha's chin, and bared her neck to him.

Inuyasha's arms stiffened in shock. '_What the hell? Will I ever understand this woman_?' As he saw the look of disbelief appear on Kouga's face below, he tightened his hold possessively around her waist and gave a low growl of approval. '_Keh. She just told him who she belongs to.'_

Kouga was incredibly confused. '_She just said that she wasn't submitting and now she is!_ He swallowed hard, trying to understand as he jealously watched the two in the tree. "Kagome???"

Kagome opened her mouth but with a growl Inuyasha answered smugly "Like I told you, asshole, you're in the way! Now go away before I take the Tessaiga out and smash your mangy butt from here to your lair!"

"Inuyasha, stop it!" chided Kagome as she lifted her head and pulled away from Inuyasha, sending a confusing message to both males. "Look, Kouga. I like you, I really do! You're a friend, Kouga." She smiled her best smile at him, hoping to appease him and absolutely unaware that she had completely baffled both males.

"Do you…are you…" Kouga blinked up at her, totally bewildered. '_Does she even know what she's doing? She probably doesn't know Pack law and given the mutt-face's past behavior he doesn't know, either.' _He sighed, his ego pacified by this rationalization, and at that moment Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appeared on the path.

Relief swirled through Kouga. '_I can just leave. Dog turd can't do anything with them around and I'll wait for another day to claim Kagome. They aren't mated yet and if I have anything to say about it they won't ever be mated.'_ He smirked as he saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow in frustration and said jauntily "Kagome, I know you need to think about things and since you're safe with your friends I can leave you." He ignored her intake of breath as he snarled a warning to the hanyou at her back. "You, mutt-face! Learn some Pack Law and stay away from my woman!"

Inuyasha snarled as his eyes reddened and his youki crackled in the air around him. "She's not your woman, little wolf!" The entire group below stepped back as the swirl of power made it clear that he was taking exception to the wolf's claim. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked up at him but he ignored them, concentrating on Kouga's face and stance.

_**Kill him. Now.**_

**(We're holding Kagome. We have to keep her safe.)**

'_Damn. Is it that obvious that I don't know Pack Law? Does he have a claim?_'

_**No. She was submitting to us, not to the wolf, but she does not understand her actions. We must teach her our ways.**_

Miroku glanced between Inuyasha and Kouga, noting the livid stripes that had appeared on his friend's face. '_Gods, Kagome is with him and he looks like he's going to transform. We need to avoid this confrontation with Kouga and yet not lose the possibility of keeping him as an ally. After all, he does carry two of the shards.'_ Using an unctuous tone of voice that he knew the others would recognize as a sign of complete mistrust for the person he was speaking with, he said evenly "Kouga. It is pleasant to see you. Lady Kagome is safe with us and we thank you for your concern."

Kagome had opened her mouth twice to try to say something and each time a male had interrupted her. She was livid. '_Why is it that no male in this age will listen to a woman? As usual, Kouga is dismissing my statements and refusing to take no for an answer, Inuyasha is being a possessive baka, and Miroku is acting like he's my father. What do I have to do to get them to listen to me?'_ Before she could give them all a piece of her mind Kouga gave her a jaunty wave and sped off.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gazed up at Kagome and Inuyasha. Silence reigned in the forest as even the normal bird calls were absent.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and began to grumble under his breath. '_Just when I get the courage to show Kagome how I feel the damn wolf shows up and now the rest of my Pack, which I obviously don't know how to lead, are all staring up at us.'_

('_**Damn!**_')

'_At least we're all three in agreement about something.'_

Wordlessly he picked Kagome up and jumped from the tree. She gave a little scream on the way down, not expecting the action.

"Baka," he said. "You're so afraid of heights! I won't drop you." He set her on her feet, holding her just a little closer than usual. '_If only we could have been alone just a few minutes longer.'_ She was looking up into his face but he looked over her head at the others and stepped back from her.

Kagome was trying to understand what had just taken place but as he looked away and stepped back she gave a mental sigh. '_What just happened? How does he feel about me? I'm unsure about everything, but mostly about that experience with the time paths._' Biting her lip, she turned to her friends. "I have something that I have to tell you. It's very important."

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away, refusing to let them see his face. '_Is she going to tell them about the Mate Call? She didn't make her intentions clear to either the wimpy wolf or me. Why did I even try?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Alea iacta est. Latin; The die has been cast (Ceasar).

Jyaki: Japanese; evil youkai energy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts for thoughts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Others'_

**Apudne te vel me?**  
by Licentia poetica

Inuyasha kept his back turned to the group. '_I can't believe that Kagome is going to talk about what we did up in the tree. I know that things are different in her world, but __**that**__ different? Is mating something to be discussed openly? Is she just going to have a good laugh at the hanyou?'_ He tensed his muscles to leap from the area before his weakness could be exposed, but before he could move Shippo tugged at his hakama.

"Inuyasha, did you scare away the big youkai? Or were those sounds Kouga?"

Inuyasha scowled down at the kit. '_Big youkai? What in hell is he talking about?'_ He narrowed his eyes and Shippo backed away, jumping into Kagome's arms and glancing back at him nervously.

"What big youkai, Shippo?" Kagome asked kindly, ruffling the fur on his head.

"Well, I woke up because there was this big, rumbley sound and I could tell it was coming from here! Right here where you guys are!"

_**The kit heard the Mate Call. **__**We**__** are the "big youkai" he asked about.**_

**(Oh shit! We've got to keep him quiet!)**

_**Foolish human! Any being with ears and understanding heard that Call. The entire purpose of the Call is to warn and intimidate males and attract the alpha female.**_

**(I'm the fool? You don't understand! She'll be so embarrassed that we won't get near her for days! She'll go through the well!)**

'_Keh! Both of you be quiet so we can hear what else he's saying!'_

Shippo had a hand on Kagome's cheek and was staring intently in her face as he continued, "…and I thought you might be in trouble 'cause it felt like there was a big youkai over here, but Sango and Kaede said you were probably safe and it stopped when I smelled Kouga and then we found you and Inuyasha had you in a submiss…." Shippo's voice trailed off as Kagome made a soft embarrassed whimper and Inuyasha gave a low growl, neither of which could be heard by human ears. He looked carefully at her face and twisted around to look at Inuyasha. '_Uh oh…they're both bright red and they're looking everywhere but at each other. I think I know who was making the sound and I'd better shut up. I always make them mad and then Kagome leaves!'_

Miroku suddenly had an idea who might have been making the "big, rumbley sound" and why. A wicked grin spread over his features and he couldn't resist cocking an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Would you care to enlighten us about any _enlarged_ youkai, Inuyasha?"

"Shut it, monk!" Inuyasha growled, his stiff stance conveying his increasing irritation. '_Gods, humans are a pain!'_

'_Oh gods! How can I salvage this situation?' _Kagome thought as she tried to think of an explanation that would keep her interaction with Inuyasha as private as possible and yet explain the sounds. "Umm, Shippo, there was no big youkai over here. Uhh…Inuyasha was just, umm…purring to me!" She smiled brightly at the kit as he gave her a dubious look.

Miroku's grin got bigger.

"Purring? Kagome, you silly, he can't purr! He's a dog hanyou!" Shippo shook his head at Kagome's foolishness.

'_I think I'll just die of embarrassment right now. The look on Miroku's face isn't helping me any.' _Kagome's smile faded and she tried another explanation. "Well, he knew I was upset about something, so maybe he was just trying to make me laugh."

As Miroku opened his mouth, Sango suddenly elbowed him in the ribs. '_Enough of this! I've got to prevent him from embarrassing them anymore.' _She glared at the monk and stepped in front of him as he rubbed at his bruised side. "It was a nice thing for Inuyasha to do, Shippo. Kagome is sad because she misses her home." She ignored the mystified looks from both Inuyasha and Shippo as she asked innocently, "Kagome, you said you had something to tell us?"

"Yes." Kagome took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "Something happened while Inuyasha and I were up in the tree. I think it's important." As she searched for the words to describe her experience, her stomach twisted in a knot of fear. '_Who was that male voice? What kind of magic can pull me completely out of time?'_

"Keh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. '_I wish that Kikyou would just come and take me with her to hell, it'd be better than this!'_ Turning to her with a low growl he rasped, "Gods, Kagome! I can't believe you'd just—," then he saw her face and scented the acrid tang of fear emanating from her. '_Oh shit, she's frightened_. _I didn't mean to scare her!'_ His ears drooped and he glared at the ground.

Kagome walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. '_Maybe he thinks I'm going to talk about what happened between us, but I don't understand it myself! Right now it's the other issue I need to talk about.' _She tried to reassure him by giving him a knowing look but he wouldn't meet her eyes. When he pulled his arm away from her hand and turned from her, she stood by his side awkwardly. '_What have I done wrong now?' _ Miserable and confused by his attitude she began to tell the others about the time paths.

"Something very strange just happened to me." She ignored how Inuyasha's ears drooped even further. "I was up in the tree with Inuyasha and, well…I guess the best way to explain it is that I got pulled out of our world, out of time." Inuyasha's ears perked up and he glanced sideways at her, his expression suddenly focused and concerned.

'_What? I didn't scent any change in her and there was no sense of youki!'_

Ignoring the worried expression on his face, Kagome continued to explain the time paths. "Everything was frozen around me and there were these…paths, like threads running off into the distance. I had to choose between them." She chose her words carefully as she described her experience, leaving out some of the details. '_No one needs to know what the real possibilities were and I still don't understand why my 'submission' was important to Inuyasha.' _For the kiss on the second path she said, "I just turned around to Inuyasha but Kouga got angry and left." For the third choice she was even less explicit. "So I picked the last one. It was one that gave us time to talk with Kouga."

_**She chose to submit to us so that she could speak with the wolf?**_

'_I don't know if it means anything…her scent is confusing. Hell, she's always confusing!'_

**(Look at her eyes and her face. She's frightened and embarrassed and she doesn't understand what we were trying to show her.)**

As Inuyasha turned toward her with an odd closed expression on his face, Kagome suddenly felt defensive. "Well, we need to keep him talking with us! He does have two shards!" She turned away from him as he narrowed his eyes at her, worried that he would criticize her in front of the others again. '_I don't know what's happening but I'm doing my best. I don't know what he wants and I'm frightened!'_ She bit her lip hard and crossed her arms, trying to control her nervous response to his focused stare.

**(We're scaring her.)**

'_How the hell am I supposed to tell her what we meant with everyone else here?'_

Miroku spoke up, relieving the mounting tension between the two. His voice was intent and inquisitive as he asked, "Kagome, did you sense any evil in that place? _Is _it a place or could it be a manifestation of your thoughts?"

Sango continued, "Was the voice Naraku's? Could he be trying to harm you by sending you there with magic?"

Grateful for their intervention she answered, "I seemed to be both in my body and somewhere else. I knew some of the paths were evil, or at least dangerous." As Miroku opened his mouth and Inuyasha growled she held up a hand to forestall any more questions. "I don't know how I knew and," she glanced at Sango, "I didn't recognize the voice. I know he was male and I got the strangest feeling that I knew him from somewhere." She crossed her arms again, looking down at a pebble in the dirt and scuffing it with the toe of her shoe. "The scariest part was that I felt I had chosen some of the other paths before…and there were paths that were dark and felt evil." She shuddered as she recalled the malevolence radiating from some of the time threads. "I _know_ that I've been in the same place, at the same time, making the same decision before. It was frightening to think I'd been through it already."

"We'll protect you," Shippo said bravely as he patted her cheek.

She smiled wanly at him, but as she looked up at the others she was startled by the odd, introspective expressions on their faces. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking like that?"

Sango shook her head and said quietly, "I had the sense that I was repeating a decision today as well, Kagome."

"I have also experienced a sense of déjà vu, Lady Kagome, however I did not have the privilege of choosing a path." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "And you my friend? Have you also had the sense that you were repeating a part of your life?"

Without realizing it, Inuyasha had moved protectively closer to Kagome. He gave a low growl and answered, "Who cares? I think we should get back to the village. Something isn't right here and we need to find out what it is, especially if Kagome is the focus of some youkai magic."

Miroku shrugged. "So, all four of us shared the sense of déjà vu."

Inuyasha growled low as he began to walk toward the village. "Déjà vu? What kind of weird word is that?"

The others followed, Miroku's shakujou jangling as he fell into step next to Inuyasha. "It is a phrase from Kagome's psychology book. It means 'already seen' and it happens fairly often in humans. Perhaps it would be wise to gather some more information on our experiences."

"My stew is probably burning by now," grumbled Sango. "Can we discuss this over dinner with Kaede?" She jogged down the path and Miroku's pace increased so that he pulled ahead.

Inuyasha slowed so that he could walk next to Kagome, growling softly as Shippo held on to her neck with one hand and patted her cheek with the other, effectively preventing him from asking her any of the questions that were plaguing him. '_I need to find out what happened back there. Why did she submit again after acting like it was the last thing she would ever do? How did she leave me through the time paths she described? Why didn't I know she was being pulled away? How can I protect her if it happens again?'_ He voiced a growl of anger at his helplessness and both Shippo and Kagome glanced over at him.

Kagome smiled tentatively at him and patted Shippo soothingly as the kit whimpered. '_There she goes, trying to hide her fear from me and the kit. Too bad we both can smell it on her._' Shippo met his irritated gaze and shrank down into Kagome's arms while voicing an almost inaudible whine that was meant to pacify an alpha. '_Gods, what I wouldn't give for a little time alone with Kagome; without Shippo, without Kouga, and without this strange magic that pulls her out of time where I can't protect her!_'

_**Take her back through the well. No one can follow us. **_

As they gathered around Sango's cooking fire, he spoke to the group. "I think Kagome should go back to her time." He crossed his arms and spoke gruffly to hide his anxiety.

"Why, Inuyasha? I don't want Kagome to go!" yelled Shippo.

"Because she's not safe here!" Inuyasha answered with a fierce growl. "She's the target for the magic or whatever it was. I want her to go home and I'm going with her." He avoided Kagome's astonished gaze. '_I don't know how she feels about what happened.'_

Miroku fingered his chin and seemed lost in thought as he calmly stated, "It is a wise decision. Maybe there is something in her era that we could use to explain these phenomena."

Kagome nodded silently as Kaede came out of her hut. '_Everyone is feeling odd. Is this another game of Naraku's? I wish I understood more about what's happening.'_

Sango spoke in her normal dry tone. "Let's have dinner first before we make any decisions. Kagome might be safer in her era, but for now let's just eat." Her confident voice echoed back from the huts and they settled into making dinner, the ordinary routine giving them a sense of comfort.

Kaede shared the stew and they explained the situation to her, but no one ate much. The only one who could be cheerful was Shippo, and even he seemed to falter when Kaede had no solution to the problem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_Beloved, it is Time.'_ To anyone who had not heard the voice before the emphasis on the last word would have seemed odd, but the woman who sat in a meditative pose in the darkened building smiled.

Her back rested against a wooden half-wall that was one side of a well. A shimmering blue light surrounded both her form and the well, causing a rippling effect in the walls of the building that would have confused any observer sitting next to her. The supposedly solid walls were in constant motion, flowing randomly between one scene and another. At one moment the woman appeared to be surrounded by a grassy meadow with a green forest nearby, and in the next a courtyard with one immense lone tree, several small buildings, a gated fence, and a home surrounded the building. As the blue light undulated across the inside surface of the walls, the views rippled with it. To the inexperienced observer it would have been nauseating, yet the woman seemed relaxed and at ease.

The voice, deep baritone and gentle, seemed to emanate from the light. _'Also, She is able to control the husk now. It will be a risk, but we have to take it. I'm growing weary. You have no idea how many time threads we've been through!'_

The woman did not stir. The sound of her voice echoed in the building although her mouth remained closed and her face still. _'Kagome is still so young. What if things go wrong again?'_

'_Beloved, we have no choice. When Kagome was born we knew that we could not make the decisions. She is the focus of the Nexus and __**they**__ must make the decisions.'_ His voice became tired and anxious. _'You must explain somehow and they will get help on the other side from Her.'_ He placed another odd inflection on the final word.

'_All right, I'll try. You'll get the message to Her?'_ This time, it was the woman who placed an odd inflection on the final word.

'_It is difficult. The other fights Her influence, but She is strong. We'll manage.'_ The male voice sounded cautious but hopeful.

'_I love you. I have missed you…in a way I'm happy that it's all coming to a resolution now. Again. I just wish…,'_ she hesitated to finish the sentence.

His voice came softer now. _'I know, Beloved. Remember I love you. Even if it all goes wrong we'll be together in some Time, I'll make sure of it. After all, it isn't very often that a Time Lord falls in love.'_ She could almost see the smile behind the words.

The undulating views now showed a group of figures, unfocused in the distance, walking toward the well in the forest meadow.

'_They are coming.'_ His voice was crisp and determined.

'_You're sure that you can bring them __**all**__ across?'_ she deliberately teased him, hoping to lighten the mood and end things on a happier note.

'_Please.'_ He sounded a bit irritated. _'I know how to anchor the wormhole and manipulating it for two more isn't going to take that much extra energy. Just be ready for some surprised people.'_

'_Yes, love. I know that you know what you're doing,'_ she soothed, but couldn't resist teasing him again,_ 'but you __**did**__ let that centipede youkai across a few years ago._'

'_Hey! That was the Nexus, not me!'_

The figures in the glade came into sharper focus as they neared the well.

She softened her mental voice to try to convey her love for him. _'I must go, love. I don't want her to find me here until she knows about you…and me! I'll speak with you again when I've told them.'_

'_Soon it will be decided, Beloved. I guess you'll have trouble telling her why I haven't been there. It's always the same but different each time. Please tell her that I love her and I'm looking forward to seeing her after all this. The Nexus will drive her until it's completed and then we can all be together as a family again. Farewell.'_

'_Farewell, my love. Be safe.'_

The blue light dimmed and the shimmering patterns ceased; the woman opened her eyes to the inside of the old building. She stretched her neck and shoulders, holding first one arm and then the other above her head. Groaning a little at the kinks in her muscles, she extended her legs and stood up. With a sad half-smile, she reached back to pat the well.

"I miss you."

She walked to the door and slid it open. The afternoon sunlight streamed in the room, blinding her for a moment. '_I'll wait outside for him to send the whole group over…as I've done so many times before but can't remember that I've done it._' She rubbed her arms as goose bumps appeared at that disturbing thought. '_It's strange to know that I've done this before and might do it again.' _She walked through the door and turned around to shut it, smiling fondly down at the ancient well. '_His love makes up for my strange life.'_

A young boy came running in through the gate and she smiled in response.

"Hi, Mama!" he shouted.

"Hello, Sota! Welcome home!" Mrs. Higurashi stepped away from the Shrine of the Bone Eaters Well to greet her son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After cleaning up the dinner dishes the five set out for the well, leaving Kaede looking through some old scrolls to see if she could find anything to ward Kagome and keep her from being drawn out of time.

Kagome sighed and hitched up the strap of her rather empty backpack on her shoulder. _'I wonder when I'll be able to come back. I know Inuyasha won't want me to come if we can't figure out what's going on.'_ She felt despondent, her mood from earlier that day settling on her again. '_I don't know what happened earlier with Inuyasha but at least he's coming with me_.' She tried to smile at Shippo as he ran up to her but even his flowers didn't make her feel more cheerful. She glanced ahead where Miroku and Inuyasha were walking. '_They look lost in their thoughts. I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking?'_

Miroku was replaying his kiss with Sango over in his mind. '_Maybe if we take a walk later she'll let me kiss her again.'_

Inuyasha was replaying a different kind of kiss in his mind; one with fangs and tasty bare skin.

(**Maybe we should try a kiss on the lips this time.)**

'_Nah. She'd never let me do it_. _I don't know if we should try the Mate Call again, either._'

Sango, striding next to Kagome with a bemused expression on her face, was focused on Miroku. '_Why did he grope me? It was almost as if he didn't want to do it…as if he did it to give me a way out of being embarrassed_.' She sighed.

Kagome walked forward almost blindly, distractedly watching Shippo run to and fro gathering her flowers. '_The Time Paths didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel like I was under a spell, it felt like I'm meant to be there and control the choices. Gaah! Is this part of my miko powers that I don't know anything about? Is this something I have to talk to Kikyou about?' _She stopped suddenly as she almost ran into Inuyasha's back. '_Oops! We're already at the well.' _She gathered Shippo for a hug and he raced off to get her one more flower. As she returned Sango's comforting embrace, the four adults stood close together at the edge of well.

The ground evaporated underneath them.

Shippo, running back toward Kagome with the last flower in his small hand, cried out as the entire group was swallowed by the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Apudne te vel me? Latin; Your place or mine?

Thank you RPW The Hun for beta work!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Fons, fons, fons**  
by Licentia poetica

Inuyasha and Kagome were used to traveling through the well but Miroku and Sango were not. Sango screamed at the sudden sense of weightlessness and void before closing her mouth and blushing at her over-reaction.

Miroku gave a startled shout and gripped his cursed hand. '_What is this odd feeling? It's as if my Wind Tunnel is echoing the pulses of energy.' _He stared intently at the coruscating blue power of the time transfer.

The real problem came at the end of the trip. The well was not built to hold people, much less four people at one time! Inuyasha found himself pressed flat against the wall with Kagome jammed against his right side. Sango was smashed face first into his suikan while Miroku was twisted sideways, his back to Sango and his left elbow jutting into Inuyasha's stomach as their shoulders competed for the space above the women's heads.

"Ow!" wailed Kagome. Unfortunately for her, the Tessaiga was not as yielding as Inuyasha's body.

"Hentai monk, that better not be your hand," Sango growled in a muffled complaint.

'_Shit, it's mine!' _Inuyasha tried to move his hand away from her smooth curves but froze when both Miroku and Sango made embarrassed noises and he felt strong muscles contract on both sides of his fingers.

Miroku cleared his throat and said wryly to the wall of the well "I assure you, lovely Sango, it isn't me." The tone of his voice changed as he asked "Are we on Kagome's side of the well? That was an amazing trip! The energy of the time warp reminded—"

"Ow!" Kagome hissed in pain, abruptly cutting off his excited outburst. The hilt of Tessaiga was jammed into her left rib cage and it was getting hard and painful to breathe. "Please, the Tessaiga is hurting me. Can we try to move?"

"Kagome, how do you usually get free of the well?" Sango asked in a stifled voice.

"I climb out on the ladder behind me," she painfully replied, "but I don't think I can do it when we're all jammed in here like this…ow!" The pain was growing more intense. '_I feel like my ribs are being bent back into my chest!'_

Miroku tried to look around to see how to escape their predicament. He succeeded in bashing the back of his head into Inuyasha's nose.

"Ow, baka monk! Hold still!" Inuyasha snarled. '_Kagome's hurt. Her face is twisted with pain._' He tried to move his right arm but realized he would only press her farther into the rocky wall or twist her into the Tessaiga's tsuka. "Climb up on me, Kagome. If I move I might hurt you with the Tessaiga."

Kagome tried to move but she was pinned to the wall by the Tessaiga. "I can't! It won't work!"

Miroku began to shift but as he tried to pull forward to give Kagome some room he felt the beads of his rosary grind against the rock of the well. '_If the beads break…!'_ He pushed his hand against his body to ease the pressure from the stone wall. "I don't think I can move, either."

Sango wiggled against Inuyasha before muttering "I can't move my legs to climb. There's no room!"

Inuyasha grunted. '_The only solution is to lift Sango, but that means using my hand and it's on the place Miroku usually gropes.' _ He gave a sigh of irritation and warned"Sango, I'm gonna lift you. Once your legs are free climb up on me and…don't get mad, I'm not a pervert like the monk!"

"I am not a pervert," Miroku stated emphatically.

"Keh." Carefully holding the rest of his body still to prevent further injury to Kagome, Inuyasha cupped his hand around Sango's rear end.

She made a small, smothered sound of protest into his chest.

"Sango, I don't have any choice!" Taking the brunt of the pressure from the rock walls on his own arm, he succeeded in pulling her up. Her face, eyes closed and flushed with embarrassment, came close to his. "Sango…."

She half-opened one eye, then wryly smiled at him as she saw the red glow on his self-conscious features. "It's all right, Inuyasha. I think this is the only way to get us out of here." She wormed one hand free of the press of bodies and placed it on his shoulder, pushing down on him to help move her upwards.

As her hips reached his shoulders he flipped his hand and lifted her like a torch, the pressure on his left side easing and letting him twist away from Kagome. The Tessaiga's saya scraped the rock wall behind him, but with the added space he was able to use his right hand to push it to a more vertical position and free Kagome.

"Oooh. Thank you," she sighed in relief.

Inuyasha growled, the sound filling the well. '_I want Sango off of my hand!'_ At Miroku's soft chuckle he snarled "Can you climb up from there, Sango? Or should I toss you?"

Sango looked around in the dim light and found the small ladder on one side of the well. "I can climb. I found the ladder." She immediately began to clamber up the side of the well.

Kagome, closest to the ladder at the bottom, tried to turn around to climb it normally but couldn't manage in the crowded space. '_Oh well.' _She began to climb up backwards, hanging awkwardly from the supports behind her and wincing slightly as her bruised ribs protested against the position.

Her face passed scant inches in front of Inuyasha's. _'She's gotta be bruised. Her scent is still laced with pain.'_

Kagome smiled tenderly at Inuyasha. '_His eyes are so expressive and he's worried.'_ On impulse she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and a faint blush spread across his nose and cheeks. Still smiling, she looked up and continued on her way.

Unfortunately for an already flustered Inuyasha, the next objects passing by his face were Kagome's rounded, firm breasts, jutting out into the space between them as she maneuvered up the ladder. '_Gods.' _He shut his eyes but her fragrance in the enclosed space was overwhelming. "Kagome, hurry up!" He swallowed hard as one breast brushed against the side of his face as she passed and his body reacted. '_Thank the gods Shippo isn't here to catch my scent.'_

As soon as she could, Kagome turned around and began to climb normally. As her skirt bunched around her thighs she blushed. '_That's what I get for wearing a stupid skirt. Never again!'_ "Don't look up!" she warned the men below her.

She grinned as she heard Inuyasha growl "Keep your head down, monk, or I'll make sure you _can't_ look."

As she clambered over the top rung she called "You can come up now!"

Miroku turned around and gave Inuyasha a speaking glare, then began to climb the ladder. When he was clear of the well, Inuyasha leaped out.

They looked at each other, concern on their faces.

Miroku glanced at the inner walls of the shrine, listening to the unfamiliar sounds coming from the outside. '_Why were we all able to come across? I've always been curious about Kagome's time but why were we allowed through by the power that controls the well?" _He finished his perusal of the building and turned back to the group. '_Should I tell them about the echo in the Wind Tunnel? Perhaps I should wait until I understand it myself.' _He finally spoke, breaking the silent tension of the group. "How is it that we all came together? We've never been able to come through before."

Kagome answered in a worried tone. "I don't know, Miroku. I just hope we can all go back. We didn't even jump down the well! It was as if it…just…grabbed us." She winced and rubbed her sore ribs.

Inuyasha folded his arms, suppressing a growl as his protective instincts escalated with her motions. '_Kagome's been hurt.' _ He began herding them toward the door. "Let's get you in the house and see if you're hurt, Kagome. We'll worry about the other stuff later."

As they slid the door open and walked outside, Sango and Miroku gasped. In spite of all of Kagome's stories, the sights of modern Tokyo were beyond their imaginations. The forest was gone, replaced by building after huge building. The constant hum of noise in the background was a poor substitute for birdcalls and even the quality of the sunlight was different. Sango swallowed hard, her eyes wide.

Kagome led them to her home, blowing out a worried breath through pursed lips. '_How am I going to explain this to Mama? Well, she's always been so calm about the Sengoku Jidai she'll probably take this in stride, too.'_ A rush of gratitude and love came over Kagome as she thought about her mother. '_She has always allowed me the freedom to make my own decisions and she's always been there when I needed her. I'm so lucky to have her.'_

Entering the doorway she called "Hey, everyone, I'm home!"

There was no answering reply, but Inuyasha's ears perked and he sniffed the air appreciatively.

Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the entrance to the dining area, a gracious smile on her face. She was carrying a tray with four glasses of lemonade and four bowls of ramen.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you, Sango and Miroku. I've been expecting you."

'_What? She's been expecting…them?' _Kagome stared at her mother in shock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Fons, fons, fons: Fons is Latin for a fountain or spring of fresh water; it also translates to source or origin. Although it isn't exact, the translation could be essentially, "Well, well, well."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Fallaces sunt rerum species**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome stared at her mother, shocked. "Mama? You were expecting _all_ of us? I don't understand!"

Innin Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "There is a lot to tell you, and I'm really not sure where to start." She gestured to the group with her head, inviting them to enter the room. "Why don't you all come in? We can sit down and straighten things out." Her smile faded a bit as they stood quietly and stared at her. '_Well, this isn't a very good start. I'm already nervous and there's so much to say! Some of it I don't understand myself and some of it is going to make Kagome angry with me.' _ She turned her back on them and walked to the table, carefully placing the tray on it before looking back over her shoulder. "Come on in, don't be shy!"

Inuyasha was the first to move. '_I'm tempted by the ramen, but there are other things that are more important.'_ He stepped up next to Kagome and said firmly "Kagome might be hurt and we should see to that first."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'll probably be bruised, but I'm all right now," Kagome assured him with an affectionate smile. '_He has to be hungry, he barely ate any dinner.' _Her smile increased at the memory of him sitting close beside her with his hand on the Tessaiga and his ears on point, alert and wary.

'_She's hurt? She never knows how hard it is for me to let her go through the well.' _Carefully keeping her face neutral, Innin placed the bowls around the table before she turned to her daughter. "You were hurt, Kagome? What happened?"

As the four travelers took their places around the table, accepting the hospitality even though they had already eaten, Kagome explained about the incident in the well.

Innin looked puzzled at first but as Kagome's explanation went on she began to look chagrined. Finally she said sheepishly, "I didn't think about that aspect of the problem. I'm sure your father didn't either when he brought you over."

Kagome dropped her chopsticks and the group all turned to look at her.

"Papa?" The word, not spoken for years because of the pain it caused her, came out in a startled croak. "Mama…you…father left us," she said in a strained, disbelieving voice.

"I know. Well, he did, but it isn't like you think." Innin looked down at her hands, flustered. '_How am I going to explain all of this?_'

Kagome sat back in shock, her face pale. Inuyasha watched her from across the table and gave a low growl. '_Kagome never talked about her father, even when mine appeared to me. I never thought to ask her about him.'_

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Kagome shook her head and asked "Mama, what's going on?"

'_Where shall I start?_' Innin smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle from her skirt and tried to gather her thoughts. '_Shouldn't this be easier if I've done it before?' _ She sighed and ventured "Kagome dear, I first want to ask your forgiveness, because I know that some of the things I say today will upset you." She glanced up at her daughter and sighed. "Maybe they'll even make you angry with me, but please believe me, if I could have told you about them before now I would have!" She stared earnestly into Kagome's eyes, pleading for understanding. "There are reasons you could not know before now."

Kagome leaned forward and took one of her mother's hands. "Mama? It'll be all right and I forgive you, but tell me about my father. I thought…."

"This is going to get confusing." Innin chewed on her lower lip and Sango almost grinned as she watched the older woman mirror one of Kagome's habits. '_So that's where it comes from.'_

"You first have to understand, Kagome, that you are the focus for something very powerful and beyond our understanding."

Inuyasha sat up straight, ears twitching. "Kagome's not threatened by a youkai, is she?"

Innin shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing like that." She turned her attention back to Kagome. "Your father calls it the Nexus, because, well…it connects space and time between the Sengoku Jidai and now. It's a wormhole contained by the well, but it isn't quite that simple. You're the focus—"

Miroku, who up to now had been silently observing from the corner, interrupted her by asking quietly but intensely, "A wormhole? Everything I've read about space and time is incredibly complex and wormholes are theoretical. How is it that Kagome, even with her houriki, is a focus for a hypothetical distortion in the space-time continuum? A wormhole works in four dimensions, with time being the fourth, and I can understand why the well, theoretically, must be a manifestation of the general relativity theory's…uhh…sorry." He held up both hands in a pacifying gesture as Inuyasha's soft growls escalated in volume and belatedly noticed that his companions were glassy-eyed. He gestured for Innin to continue as he finished with, "We thought she could only go through the well because of the Shikon no Tama."

Innin smiled kindly at him. "That's partly true, but you must remember that there have been times when she could get through without it and other youkai have been able to get through without the jewel as well, including Inuyasha. Some things are driven by the Nexus, and some things can be, well…controlled."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. '_I remember the time when I was so worried about Inuyasha after he fought with Sesshoumaru over the Tessaiga. He hugged me, took the shards, and tossed me down the well telling me not to come back. I managed to get back without the shards, but it took all of my energy, all of my will, to get through_.'

Innin picked up a ball of thread from the table that she had prepared earlier as she tried to think of a way to explain the Nexus to the four youths. "You see this ball? Think of it as threads of time. There is one thread going in and one thread coming out, but everything in between can be connected." She pinched the ball between her thumb and first finger. "The Nexus is a vibration in time between our two worlds, caused by the birth of Kagome and the power of the Shikon jewel. Kagome and the Jewel are the center and they create a resonance in the time threads. Time will keep coming back to the center until the one thread is found that can exit the ball." Innin paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, and her voice took on a darker tone. "The problem is that resonance can be disturbed by other power and the connection between the times can be broken. It takes immense power to stop that from happening and it's happening more often, now."

Miroku spoke again. "Because Naraku has so much of the Jewel, the increase in the evil is causing the resonance to change. It's a paradox because the changes occur both backwards and forwards in time, just like waves in a pond. Am I right?"

"Yes. The wormhole had to be stabilized before Naraku caused any changes, which is why your father left, Kagome. He is not…not really human. He is a member of the Time Lords, beings who have the power to step outside of time, to stabilize the sheet of space-time that surrounds us and partly control how time flows. He left us shortly after Sota was born when it became obvious that a rip was developing…the well was opening. He had to protect us all."

"Papa." Kagome stared down at the floor, a lone tear tracing a path down her cheek.

"It is your father's power that keeps the well open and anchored in both times. He had to do it, otherwise how could there be a guarantee _when_ you would end up? He can also bring things through the well or prevent them from coming through, unless the Nexus is forcing the threads of time." Looking down at her hands, Innin tried to keep her own personal pain out of her words. "He will not be able to return until the Nexus is finished."

Silence blanketed the room for a long moment.

'_Gods help me get this right.' _Suddenly Innin gave an abrupt sigh and sat up straight, clapping her hands for emphasis and startling the group. "That brings me to why you were all brought here. It is your responsibility, the four of you, to find the time thread that will lead us all out of the Nexus."

Four sets of eyes blinked owlishly at her.

"Kagome, you have your father's power; you are a Time Lord. He told me that you began using your power today and he tried to contact you through your mind link." As Kagome opened her mouth to say something, she held up her hand. "He also asked me to explain why you couldn't be told any of this before. A Time Lord's power is expressed by the choices that are made when they come to the paths that a Nexus offers. It takes a certain amount of maturity to make those decisions and if you know too much of the time paths ahead, you may not choose to go forward." Her voice became flat as she added, "If you don't make a decision when you are offered the choices, you will die."

"The power that took me out of time…it's my own?" Kagome's voice was soft and afraid. "Mama, I don't know how to use it!"

"There is another problem to consider as well." Innin paused, looking apologetically towards Inuyasha. "Kikyou has taken part of the soul of Midoriko from the Jewel. Good and evil were balanced at first, but now the Jewel is becoming increasingly evil and Midoriko's soul is being driven out. There isn't much time to stop Naraku, and if he isn't stopped, there will be disastrous consequences."

Inuyasha glared back at Innin. "Kikyou wants to get rid of Naraku. She told me that and I believe her!" he snarled. Unaware of Kagome's pained look he shouted "She's going to purify the Jewel and take him to hell! That will solve all of this and Kagome doesn't have to use her powers!" He leaned back and growled softly. '_Shit. She's forcing me to face the problem with Kikyou and Kagome now in front of all of my Pack, but she doesn't understand that I don't want Kagome choosing paths where I can't follow and protect her.' _ He looked over at Kagome, who had gone pale and was staring pensively at her mother. '_Damn, she's upset now, but I know her too well. She would sacrifice herself to protect me and the others.'_

"Kikyou is wrong, Inuyasha." Innin's voice was kind but firm and he whipped his head around to glare at her again. "My husband says that the current lack of youkai in our era is result of the last time Kagome went through the Nexus, when Kikyou _did_ try to purify the Jewel. It was a disaster and resulted in the total genocide of all youkai. Naraku absorbed them all."

The first thought in three of the minds was 'Inuyasha!' but a heavy, somber silence blanketed the room.

Inuyasha shook his head, unable to articulate a word. '_Sesshoumaru? Shippo? Kirara? They'll all be absorbed? I'll kill Naraku first.'_ The fact that he himself would be absorbed didn't cross his mind.

Sango turned to Innin, a pale but determined look on her face. "We have to find a way to save Inuyasha and Kirara and Shippo. How are we supposed to find the way, the…time thread out? Why is it our responsibility?" She put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. '_She looks like she's about to faint. She needs some support_.'

"Kagome and Miroku will receive training from a sensei in the Sengoku Jidai." Miroku's eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow, but he remained silent. "Sango, you will join Inuyasha and train with him and his current sensei."

"Like hell she will!" growled Inuyasha. "I'd kill her in training and I don't have a sensei, I…" Inuyasha hesitated as he remembered his recent "lessons" from Yourei Taisei. Irritated, he huffed, "How the hell do you know about him?"

Innin smiled enigmatically. "Let's just say that my husband has ways of knowing what goes on near the well."

Inuyasha growled menacingly, remembering the many times he had mumbled about Kagome with his back resting against the well. '_I'm never gonna sit near that damn thing again!'_

Miroku leaned forward. "You still haven't answered why it is up to the four of us to find a way out of the Nexus."

Innin gazed at each of the four before speaking. "It is imperative that the four of you must learn to act as one. You each represent one of the four aspects of the Shikon Jewel and to combat the evil that Naraku is contemplating, you must be become more powerful by working together. You must become a Living Jewel."

OoOoOoOoOo

Over six feet of lethal grace, Lord Sesshoumaru entered the clearing near the hot spring where Kagome and Inuyasha had been earlier that day. He had traveled here curious to know the source of the Mate Call that he had felt miles away. The Lord of the Western Lands was not threatened by the powerful Call, but he respected Pack Law and he had not hurried. He never hurried.

'_I am faster than all I have met, but I never act in haste.'_

He paused, inhaling deeply, and closed his eyes to analyze the scents. The beautiful, intensely masculine face remained preternaturally calm but an elegant eyebrow raised half a millimeter.

'_The pup is growing up. The scent trails, as always, fade into the signatures of magic near the well…I will eventually solve that mystery, but it is enough that Inuyasha's scent is finally, subtly different. I have been waiting for this, although I will have to confirm the change. Each time that I have checked on the pup before, I have had to show him his place. If the change is confirmed, I will __still__ put him in his place.'_

He stood silently in the rock shadows cast by the waxing moon, contemplating the recent encounters with his half-brother. '_I have changed, as well. The loss of my arm called for an adjustment in my fighting style, but it is insignificant. I am a warrior. Toukijin is broken, but the Meidou Zangetsu Ha of the Tenseiga is, in its own way, as lethal as any attack of the Tessaiga.' _

He placed his hand on the tsuka of the Tenseiga for a moment. '_Why do you not acknowledge my mastery yet, Tenseiga?'_

Lord Sesshoumaru left the clearing and continued his survey of his lands, his mind only partially occupied with the youkai that either acknowledged him as leader or froze in terror at his approach. '_You reached beyond death to give me a lesson in Pack Law, Father, and I paid attention. Although it took some time I have taken my rightful place. The power I sought is almost within my grasp.'_

A fierce smile spread across his face and the youkai who had begun a casual obeisance fell to its knees in supplication before him. Ignoring the shivering being he continued on his way, a silent focus of power in the moonlit night. '_I will use Inuyasha for my own ends, whether or not he wishes to be beta.'_

At the top of a ridge, he looked back down at his brother's forest, the whispering leaves silvered by the moon's glow.

'_Soon, Inuyasha. But one does not hunt with a pup._'

OoOoOoOoOo

Kensei Higurashi rubbed at his temples. The power transfer to bring the four across the wormhole had tired him and he blocked the well to give himself time to rest. '_I'm worried. I know Innin will try to explain the Nexus to them but I don't know that they'll accept it. Each of them is as stubborn and willful as Kagome; I've listened to them too many times when they've sat by the well.'_

He mentally checked the anchors of his power as he walked through the empty hallway of the dwelling. '_I haven't told Innin everything. Should I? I hope Midoriko knows what she's doing, because I'm risking everything; my children, my wife, both of my worlds, on the hope that she's right._

As he walked to his bed chamber, he passed the room where the others stood, silent and still. '_Face it, Kensei, we're desperate.' _He stared bleakly at the black sphere floating inertly in the center of their circle.

'_We have to stop this time thread and reverse it_.'

His friends and family were using all their power to hold back the end of the universe. By using the Shikon Jewel to absorb the magic of countless youkai, Naraku had created a black hole that would swallow time itself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Fallaces sunt rerum species: Latin: the appearances of things are deceptive. (Seneca)

Innin: Japanese: patience, endurance. Ms. Takahashi has not given a name to Kagome's mother. I chose this one (poetic license).

Kensei: Japanese: power, influence. It also can be translated as check or restraint, which is perfect for someone who must anchor a wormhole.

Houriki: spiritual power. In Inuyasha houriki and reiryoku seem to be used interchangeably, the former being used by Buddhist and the latter by Shinto practitioners. A common mistake made in the Inuyasha fandom is that these spiritual powers are based solely on purity as defined by the western perspective; obviously Miroku has powerful houriki and yet he does not have "pure" thoughts or actions.

Thanks RPW!

R&R thanks:

Behind Crimson Eyes, Kellybug, Stress, Eartha, Shatter the sky comes quietly, Inu fan, Titina.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts for thoughts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Others'_

**Inter nos**  
By Licentia poetica

'_Damn, I hate trying to hear things in Kagome's time. It's too damn noisy!'_ Inuyasha sat on a low, thick branch in the Goshinboku, guarding his Pack members and more alert to danger than he had ever been in this era. His ears flickered back and forth, responding to minute variations in the constant noises of the city. '_It always makes me nervous, but tonight….'_

_**Our chosen Mate is in danger tonight. We must protect her but the noise of her city overwhelms any stealthy sounds.**_

**(Don't get all tense on us, you were the one who suggested we come here. How the hell are we supposed to protect her against herself, anyway?)**

'_Shut up and let me think.'_ He leaned forward and looked down at his Pack as they sat clustered together at the base of the tree.

After listening to Innin's explanations they had sat in shock for several minutes, no one saying a word. Finally, Kagome spoke in a flat, rigidly controlled voice that was so contrary to the acrid scent of fear emanating from her that the hair on the back of his neck had rippled in instinctive response.

"Mama, I think we need some time alone." She had gazed somberly at all of them as she stood up and with tacit agreement they had followed her outside. Kagome had sighed as they left the stuffy, chemically-scented house and moved into the cool of the night. "I know it's too noisy and strange, with too much light to see many stars, but let's go to the Goshinboku. It will give you some sense of home."

'_She's terrified but she's worried about them. Typical.'_ Her toneless voice had set all his instincts on edge, agitating both the human and the youkai; as the group wordlessly paced to the stately tree he had ground his teeth and argued with himself.

_**Calm her. Now.**_

**(How the hell can we? She just learned that her mother's been lying to her for years.)**

_**Her mother protected her pup.**_

**(You got some mystical youkai shit that'll calm her? You do it!)**

'_Shut the hell up!'_

The group had watched wordlessly as Kagome reached with both hands to touch the smooth area where he had been pinned against the tree and leaned her forehead against the polished wood. When she had finally turned around and lowered herself to the ground, moving as slowly as Kaede on a cold morning, the others seated themselves nearby and he had leaped into the tree.

Now he growled softly as he stared at his motionless Pack. '_We came out here but no one has said a word. They all smell on edge and uncomfortable.'_ He flicked an ear as a tire squealed in the distance; Miroku's hand tightened on his shakujou and Sango's head whipped toward the sound, her muscles tensing as she prepared to defend the group. Kagome remained motionless and silent. '_Shit. We're all flinching at shadows but Kagome hasn't moved since she sat down.'_

He turned his head as movement in the house drew his attention. '_Her mother is watching us. What does she expect from Kagome? She lied to her all these years, but I guess she was protecting her.'_

**(Kagome'll forgive her. She's family.)**

_**She is Pack.**_

Unbidden, an image of Sesshoumaru's haughty face superimposed itself over his view of Kagome's home. Scowling, he looked down at his Pack to erase the vision. _ 'Family… Pack… shit.'_

Innin sighed as she watched the group from the kitchen window. '_It went better than I'd hoped, but I know Kagome is angry with me._' She watched the three sitting close together at the base of the tree and winced at the angry scowl Inuyasha sent in her direction. '_They are already closer to being one than they know. They're comforting Kagome by staying close to her and Inuyasha is ready to kill me for hurting her.' _She turned to clean up the dishes from the impromptu meal. '_My poor daughter. I've made her aware of a horrible burden and she must be terribly frightened._' She put a hand to her chest as a sympathetic pain constricted her heart. '_I wish that she just had the usual teenage problems to deal with…but I've known for a long time that she wouldn't have a normal life. The other three must be having difficulty trying to understand and cope, too. I wonder if I explained it any better this time around? I wish I knew what I had said before and if it worked.'_ She blinked back a few tears and shook her head to clear it of melancholy thoughts. _ 'It won't do me any good to dwell on the time paradox. Well, at least life never gets boring around a Time Lord.'_ She began to clear the dishes and bit back another sigh. '_Inuyasha didn't even finish his ramen.'_

Outside in the tree, Inuyasha stirred as the acrid scent coming from Kagome increased.

_**The scent of her fear is becoming worse. This is unacceptable.**_

He looked down at her and growled softly. She sat cross-legged, one hand over her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her waist, slightly rocking back and forth. She was breathing in shallow pants.

_**Her scent reminds me of some rabbits that we've hunted.**_

**(She's close to panic. We need to do something.)**

_**Calm her. It will help us as well. **_The youkai's normally calm inner voice sounded strained as his youki flared in response to the acrid scent.

"Shit," he cursed and leaped down, startling both Miroku and Sango. Kagome continued to rock back and forth, oblivious to his abrupt entrance.

He glared at the monk, daring him to make a comment as he sat down behind Kagome and pulled her to his chest, placing his legs on either side of her and wrapping his arms around her waist. '_Go ahead, hentai, and make some stupid remark. I'll hit you so hard that Sango's fists will seem like a mother's touch.'_

Miroku gaped at him, but said nothing.

Seeing that he wouldn't interfere, Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. She was rigid in fear so he began a gentle rumble, Calling her but using less intensity than the Mate Call.

_**This is some 'mystical youkai shit,' human. It is the Pack Call.**_

**(As long as it calms her down, I don't care what you call it.)**

He intensified the sound and she began to relax in his arms.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her into his arms from behind but couldn't react. '_I feel frozen. I can't think, I can't breathe, my heart is beating so fast!_' He began a soothing rumble while holding her gently wrapped in his warmth and she felt her pulse slow down in response. She took a deep, shuddering breath as her mind shook itself free from its stasis. '_I've never felt so terrified; not in all the battles with youkai and humans, not when Akago found the darkness in my soul, not __ever__, because the responsibility for any mistake will be all mine._ _I can understand why Mama didn't tell me anything before this: I'm already freezing up and unable to make decisions.' _She took her hand from her mouth and placed it over Inuyasha's as she took another deep breath. '_I'm terrified of these new powers. I can't even control my houriki, how am I supposed to cope with this new responsibility? If I make the wrong decisions, what will happen? Will Inuyasha be gone forever, absorbed into Naraku?_' The thought that he might be harmed gave her a new sense of determination and she sat up straighter in Inuyasha's embrace, breathing deeply and stroking his hand unconsciously with her fingers.

Inuyasha continued Calling, feeling the same indescribable sense of belonging that he had felt earlier that day.

**(Well, it looks like your Call is helping.)**

_**She will calm and that will help us.**_

'_Her normal scent is returning.'_He gave a sigh and buried his nose in her hair to breathe the distinctive, alluring fragrance that was Kagome, continuing to rumble softly.

He gave a start when Sango walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "May I sit with you? It would make me feel better." Her normally strong, calm voice was anxious and strained.

At his nod she quickly hugged Kagome, grabbed her left hand, and sat back against his side. He grunted in surprise as Miroku also walked over, gently touched Kagome on the head, and then sat back against his other side without saying a word.

'_Keh. I don't know if I like being touched by them all at once.'_

**(Somehow it feels right.)**

_**It is belonging. It is Pack. They are responding to the Call.**_

Miroku breathed deeply and settled back against Inuyasha, closing his eyes as he fell into a light meditative state. '_I felt compelled to come over and sit with them; I am grateful that Sango initiated the contact. Inuyasha's sounds are almost as calming as a deep meditation and I missed my evening ritual. My mind is not clear and though I wanted to help Kagome I didn't know how to reach her; Inuyasha's sounds are helping to calm us all. I wonder if he is aware that he is using his youki? How odd…I can't sense any other youki or jyaki around us at all.'_ That thought jarred him out of his mediation and he broke the silence by asking, "I wonder what happened to Naraku? Your mother didn't say, Kagome, but if all the youkai are gone from this era he must not be here, either. He would have sent incarnations of himself everywhere to control things but I certainly don't sense any jyaki nearby. What do you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled loudly, the sound jarringly feral against the backdrop of the city's constant droning hum, but his tone was quiet and serious as he said "I don't think he's our biggest worry."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she gently stroked Kagome's hand. '_It's so cold. Poor Kagome_.'

"I don't like the fact that some Nexus thing is controlling my actions." Inuyasha's voice, though soft, was close to a snarl. He began Calling again as Kagome tensed in his arms. '_Damn, she's so quiet. I wish she'd say something_.'

Miroku replied thoughtfully, "I'm not sure…gods, how can we be sure of anything right now! But I don't think that's quite how it works. Lady Higurashi stated that the power to control time came from the choices that Kagome makes." He hesitated before stating his next thought. '_I'm sitting right next to him, within easy striking distance. Ah well.'_ Tensing slightly against the expected blow he said gently, "She also said that Kikyou had caused…had changed the balance of power in the Jewel. Since it is part of the focus of the Nexus, I think that her decision to take part of Midoriko's soul influenced the time threads, possibly in a negative manner, but possibly not."

On the other side of Kagome and hidden from his sight, Sango grinned suddenly as his voice took on its "teacher" tone. '_He's trying to get his point across to Inuyasha without getting punched into the ground. Miroku the Philosopher always manages to get around Inuyasha the Grouchy Hanyou!'_

Unaware of her amusement he continued, "It is part of our eight fold path to nirvana that we each make choices and are aware of the impact of our actions. So that means it isn't just Kagome who will forge the time paths; it's all of us. Since Kikyou doesn't have Kagome's time powers it may be that the threads of time have become less tangled, and that comforts me. Kagome may be at the center of the focus, but every person making their own choices influences the flow of time. The only difference is that Kagome can see the threads and make a more informed choice for her path."

Kagome stirred. '_If you look at it that way, some of the pressure is off my shoulders. Maybe it __isn't__ all up to me.'_ Suddenly the events of the past day seemed to crash in on her. '_Gods, let Miroku be right. I'm exhausted!'_ She slumped slightly in Inuyasha's embrace, eliciting a soft growl from the hanyou, and patted his hand distractedly. "I think…can we just sleep on this tonight, everyone? I'm so tired…" she said unsteadily. Taking in a deep breath she sat up a bit straighter, marshalling her remaining energy. "Sango, you can sleep with me. Miroku, since Mama was expecting you she must have something ready for you and Inuyasha." She leaned her head back against Inuyasha's solid shoulder. '_I'll face this all tomorrow. Nothing more today!'_

Summoning some energy from somewhere she smiled and lifted her head. "Sango, you have to have a bubble bath. I would never forgive myself if we went back and you didn't get one!" Inuyasha's arms tensed around her as she pulled away from his shoulder, so she gently squeezed his arm with her free hand and patted it again. '_They're all surrounding me with their affection and support; I have to get myself back together!'_ She stood up, gently tugging herself free of their hands and arms. "Thank you, everyone, for helping me. It's been a shock." Then she turned and pulled Sango to her feet. "Come on! The bath will be wonderful!"

As the two women walked toward the house, Miroku shifted his position away from Inuyasha. '_Was that a whine that I just heard?_' He suppressed a grin as he turned and saw Inuyasha's expression; he was staring after the women, ears drooped, looking mournful and dejected. '_Missing her already, Inuyasha?'_ Carefully keeping his voice neutral, he ventured, "Well, my friend. You have made a decision regarding Lady Kagome, it seems."

"Keh. None of your damn business, monk." Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head as he avoided Miroku's gaze and he crossed his arms.

**(Now he's gonna drive us crazy, the hentai. This is all your fault, youkai!)**

Surprisingly, Miroku just sighed. "I wish I had your courage, Inuyasha." He gestured vaguely to the surrounding city and continued, "This is all so strange…so noisy and confusing, and yet you come here willingly to protect Kagome. It must be harder for you with your acute senses."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned his head away.

Miroku smirked at the monosyllable but continued seriously, "Thank you for that soothing sound you made just now. I did not know how to comfort Kagome and you were able to reach her." He stared intently at Inuyasha's partially averted face. "You helped all of us, you know."

'_What the hell?'_ Inuyasha kept his arms crossed and tried to look bored. "Keh."

"Inuyasha. I would like to say something about what happened near the hot springs and just now, but you may not want to hear it. Will you listen?"

"If it's about Kikyou and Kagome, keep it to yourself!"

"Actually, it's about you. Will you listen?"

"If it's about the damn Jewel and becoming a full youkai, keep it to yourself!" He growled a territorial warning to back up his words. _'Fucking nosy monk!'_

Miroku was getting angry. _'Stubborn, baka hanyou.'_ His hand clenched around his shakujou and the rings jangled a discordant counterpoint to Inuyasha's growl. "Listen, you baka! It's about you! No one or anything else! Will you _listen_?" He took a couple of cleansing breaths, mentally chanting a mantra to keep from using the shakujou on Inuyasha's head. '_Calm. Peace_.'

Inuyasha's growl diminished with a surly rumble. "Keh. Suit yourself."

Miroku knew that was as close to a 'yes, I'll listen' as he was ever going to get. "You are different." At Inuyasha's snort of disgust he made a cutting gesture with his hand. "I mean, something about your aura is different right now. It seems…clearer, cleaner. It's as if you've focused your youkai and human energies. Not that it's any of my business, but I think that whatever has happened is better for you."

Inuyasha shifted slightly but said nothing.

'_Well, I guess I didn't expect him to respond. At least he's quiet and listening; maybe I can say something I've wanted to get across for a long time. After all, he's the one who brought up Kikyou.'_ Miroku stood and spoke rapidly, knowing he was touching on a subject that would cause a strong reaction. "As long as we're here at the Goshinboku, I want you to realize something important. Kikyou _sealed_ you to this tree. She didn't follow you in death; she kept you from ever moving on and left you. No hell, no nirvana, just an endless, timeless nothing. It was a vicious act, and if it weren't for Kagome your soul would be frozen still."

A vicious, guttural growl warned him that he had gone too far and he stepped back quickly, averting his face. '_Not that distance will prevent Inuyasha from striking me if he wants to, but he needed to hear that_.' Keeping any censure from his voice he added calmly, "Good night, Inuyasha. I think I'll go inside and see where Lady Higurashi wants me to sleep." He turned and strode toward the house. '_Well, I managed to get out of that with my skin intact. Either I'm becoming better at communicating with Inuyasha or he's getting better at listening.'_ He glanced back at the still figure sitting pensively beneath the Goshinboku just before he entered the home. '_Maybe both.'_

Inuyasha growled softly as he watched him go but was too confused by his own feelings to retaliate.

'_Damn him.'_

_**At least he submitted at the end. He still knows who is alpha.**_

'_Kikyou sealed you to this tree.'_ He sighed irritably as Miroku's words echoed in his head. '_Kikyou sealed…damnit! Fucking monk!'_

**(But he's right.)** His human voice was pained.

_**She loved only the human. She sealed us because she didn't trust that we would never have attacked her.**_

He stood and turned to touch the ancient wound in the tree bark where Kagome's scent still lingered. '_I don't remember anything about the fifty years I spent trapped here. I forgave Kikyou because it seemed like she thought she was betrayed and tried to follow me into death, but…Miroku's right. She didn't try to kill me, she sealed me away.'_ He backed away from the tree, unconsciously gripping the tsuka of the Tessaiga with his left hand while his right clenched into a tight fist._ 'There was a part of her that hated me.'_

The Tessaiga gave a pulse under his grip and he released his hold, taking a deep breath to calm his rising anger.

_**Kagome saved us. She is our chosen Mate and it is only her feelings that matter.**_

'_I wonder what Kagome thought about the Mate Call earlier today. There wasn't time to talk.'_

**(Not that you knew what to say.)**

'_Shut up. At least she didn't reject my touch just now_.'

He leaped back into the Goshinboku, listening to the sounds in the leaves. His tension from earlier that night had eased but he knew he would not sleep. '_I wish that Sango wasn't staying in Kagome's room. I would've entered through the window and watched Kagome sleep_.'

_**We should just go in anyway. Sango is Pack.**_

**(Just make sure to leave before Sango and Kagome wake up.)**

"Keh."

He listened to the sounds coming from the house, ears swiveling to catch Kagome's voice. The window to her room was open and he could hear laughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango was allowing Kagome to show her all the amenities of modern life. She had washed her hair in the mechanical water fall called a "shower" and she was relaxing in the "tub", encased in warm water and bubbles from the bottom of her chin to her toes. '_I think I'm in heaven. The rest of this era is so strange, but I could get used to this.'_

"When you get out, I'll show you how to use the hair dryer."

Sango cocked her head at the unusual weapon in Kagome's hand, her professional interest piqued as Kagome attached it to the wall with a long, thin tail. As the younger woman brought it up to her head and pressed something on the side it made a loud sound; Sango jumped at the noise and water sloshed onto the floor of the bathroom.

Kagome laughed at her startled expression. "I'm sorry, Sango! I should have warned you that it would make noise! _This_ is the hair dryer."

"I thought…never mind." Sango gave a self-deprecating laugh and relaxed back in the water, watching through half-closed eyes as Kagome's hair blew wildly about in the artificial wind. '_Amazing! Her hair is almost dry already!'_ As Kagome finished drying her hair and turned with a querying look, she stood up out of the bath eager to try it and dried herself with the fluffy towel left for her use. _'I could definitely get used to this time!'_ Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked forward and tentatively took the brush and hair dryer that Kagome offered. '_She's smiling but her eyes are haunted. She needs something to keep her mind off of the Nexus.'_

"Will you help me?" She purposely held them with an uncharacteristic awkwardness and was rewarded by Kagome's true smile.

"Sure! It isn't hard once you learn to do it, but I'd love to help."

They stood in companionable silence as Kagome dried her hair, but when it was finished and Kagome left the bathroom Sango stared at her own reflection in wonder. '_I didn't know my hair could shine like Kagome's does. I look…almost pretty.'_

"Here, Sango. They aren't much but they're cleaner than the clothes you were wearing." Kagome handed Sango a pair of pajamas and pulled on her favorite comfortable clothes for bed: an over-sized, battered, and faded T-shirt with a pair of old soccer shorts.

Sango dressed quickly in the odd clothing and followed Kagome into her bedroom, suddenly feeling shy as she sat on the edge of the bed. '_I want to tell her about Miroku's kiss, but I wish I knew how __I__ felt about it!'_ She nervously traced the stitches in the linen covering Kagome's bed. "Kagome. I have to tell you something."

Kagome bounced into the middle of the bed and pulled her pillow into her lap. "What, Sango? You look like you got caught stealing ramen from Inuyasha."

Sango gave a short laugh but her face turned a deep crimson. "Umm. Today, before we came and saw you at the hot spring? Uhh…well…Miroku kissed me…," she risked a quick glance at Kagome's face but immediately averted her gaze, "…and I kissed him back."

Kagome's face broke out in a huge smile. "Oh, Sango! I'm so happy! I've been waiting for you two to do that!" She hugged Sango and then looked down at her pillow with a wry grin. "So…_tell_ me. What was it like?"

Sango closed her eyes, remembering the gentle but insistent pressure of Miroku's lips, the taste of his mouth, the tingle of his hands on her back, and the desire that had coursed through her body. "It was…amazing. He didn't even grope me until Shippo and Kaede came out of the hut. Then it was as if he…he made this frustrated noise and groped me again. But I don't think he wanted to…I think he didn't want them to find out that we were actually kissing."

"Poor Miroku! Did you slap him?"

"Of course I did! What else could I do?" Sango giggled.

Kagome joined in the laughter, but suddenly she yawned in the middle of a chuckle. "Oh, Sango, I'm so tired! Let's get some sleep." She stood up and walked to the doorway, calling through it to her family. "Good night, Mama. Good night, Sota! G'night, Gramps, Miroku, Inuyasha!" Yawning so deeply she could barely hear the returning calls, she turned out the light and headed toward the bed.

Sango was already curled up on her side, leaving room for Kagome next to the window. "Good night, Kagome. Thank you for showing me some of your world."

"Good night, Sango. Sleep well."

Kagome lay still, exhausted and aching, but sleep wouldn't come. The day had been too full and her mind would not rest. After a short amount of time she could hear Sango's regular, deep breathing and knew that her adopted sister was asleep. '_I wonder where Inuyasha is sleeping? I wonder if he's in the Goshinboku? It felt so good to be with him earlier today, but I wish I knew what it meant. I wish he would hold me again.'_ She eased gently out of the bed to make sure she wouldn't wake Sango, slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers for warmth, and padded down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as the noises from the house diminished, leaving only the droning hum of the city. '_Everyone should be asleep soon and then I'll enter Kagome's room_." He tensed suddenly as he heard the shushing sound of slippered feet and detected a familiar scent.

'_Kagome.'_

He watched her through the leaves as she walked to the bottom of the tree.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a tentative voice.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Umm….would you hold me? Like you did today? I…it felt so good, and I can't sleep."

**(It felt good?)**

_**She truly did submit to us that second time! It was not to speak to the wolf.**_

'_She wants to be near me?' _Hope rose in his heart like a wellspring, but he remained quiet.

Kagome ducked her head at his silent response. "I'm sorry…I'll go back in."

"No." He jumped from the tree and walked over to her, looking down into her shadowed face. Gently, tentatively, he brushed an errant strand of hair from her forehead and allowed his hand to linger for a moment against her cheek.

Her eyes searched his shadowed face in the perpetual twilight of the city. "Would you…we could talk a bit about today and…please, Inuyasha?"

He picked her up, jumped back into the Goshinboku, and placed her in his lap with her side to his chest. It was getting cold, so he unlaced his suikan and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer to his warmth and tucking her head under his chin. He began to thrum the Pack Call, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes. He felt her body relax against him and she snuggled her face into his chest. After a few moments, her arms tentatively reached around his waist and when he didn't protest she gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Sighing, she settled back into his embrace. In a few moments she was fast asleep, her arms still lightly wrapped around him.

Inuyasha gave a wry smile. '_Thank the gods she always falls asleep when we're about to talk about feelings.'_

**(It feels so good, so right to have her sleeping in our arms.)**

_**It is where she belongs. It is where we belong.**_

'_Home.'_

Inuyasha relaxed back into the support of the Goshinboku and breathed deeply. He held her close for the rest of the night, awake but at peace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Inter nos: Latin; between us.

Akago: The baby incarnation of Naraku that contains his heart. My research into the translation indicates that it means something like cold, skillful subfamily/suborder (scientific version, of course my favorite) or cold, skillful filth (probably correct, given what Naraku thinks of his heart). If this is incorrect, feel free to post the correct translation, but I personally like this interpretation.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Audi et alteram partem**  
By Licentia poetica

Shippo stared in shock at the well. '_Where did they all go? Miroku and Sango never get to go through!' _The air rippled around the aged wood, almost as if the well had melted around his family. "Kagooomee!" he yelled, running to the well, "Wait for me!" He reached the opening and stared down into the shadowed depths, but the blue fluorescence of the time magic had already faded. '_They're all gone. They all went through... there's nobody left.'_

His lower lip began to quiver as he sat down next to the well and lifted his face in a howling complaint. "Why am I the only one left behind?"

Angrily brushing tears away, he crossed his legs and tucked the flower he had picked into a safe pocket before crossing his arms and leaning back against the well, trying to mimic Inuyasha's usual waiting posture. _'_'_Well, they'll probably be back in a day or two…I hope_. _I've gotta be strong and act like a grownup. I'll wait by the well 'til they come back, just like Inuyasha waits every time Mama leaves.'_

It worked for all of one minute.

'_No wonder Inuyasha goes crazy waiting for Mama out here.'_ Stealthy noises and unknown smells came from all directions as the twilight began to fade, and he knew that to be safe he should find some place to shelter for the night.

'_I shouldn't stay out here in the open but I don't want to go back to Kaede's. She'll make me go to sleep and she snores too loudly.'_ The unfamiliar noises began to frighten him as the twilight deepened. '_I haven't slept alone since just before I joined Inuyasha and Mama, all those years ago when Papa died. _ Tears came again, accompanied by a small whimper.

'_No! Inuyasha wouldn't cry. He would be brave! I have to be brave!'_

Twilight gave way to true night and, even with his youkai eyesight, the dark shadows seemed to loom threateningly in the light breeze. A rustle of movement in the forest nearby startled him and he turned wide eyes in the direction of the sound, tense and ready to run if he had to. _"What was that? I wish Inuyasha was here!' _He nearly collapsed in relief as Kirara appeared in her neko form and trotted up to him.

"Mew? Raaoow mew?"

"I don't know, Kirara! Sango and the others, they all went through the well!" He tried hard not to pout but he couldn't help whining, "And I didn't get to go with them, either."

"Mraaoow? Prrmmmmraow?" Kirara rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so. But we'll just have to wait to see. I mean, they won't stay over there, will they? They won't forget about us?"

In answer Kirara brushed up against him again, purring soothingly. '_As if My-Sango or the others could ever forget about me! We should just be patient and wait. A Neko learns early how to be patient; one cannot rush the hunt.'_

"Well, I guess we should find somewhere to stay for the night."

"Mrrr."

"No, I don't want to go there! Kaede snores!"

Kirara was not about to let her kitten stay outside in the night. '_Too many things can happen and I do not want to spend the night guarding My kitten. I need my nap, after all, and it is more comfortable in the warmth of the home_.' Her voice became more insistent.

"MRRR."

"I won't! And you can't make me!"

Kirara arched her back, hissing. "MRRRRRR!"

Shippo turned away from her and crossed his arms. "No!"

'_Well. If he is going to act like a kitten, I will treat him as one_.' Transforming into her youkai form, she picked the startled kitsune up by the scruff of the neck and began trotting back toward Kaede's house.

"Oww! Kirara! Stop it! Let me down!"

Kirara ignored the kitten. '_He doesn't know what is best.'_ She wrinkled her nose at his smell._ 'He also needs a bath. Well, I can take care of that, too_.'

Dropping him by the front door of Kaede's house, she placed a paw on the kitsune to hold him down. Gently, with the ease of long practice, she began to wash his tear-stained face. He resisted at first, pushing at her jaw with his hands and growling at her, but as she firmly persisted, he gave up and tolerated her ministrations.

"I'd rather take a bath with Kagome, Kirara." She gave a short growl and swiped hard at a dirt stain. "Ow!" He protested her rough tongue by pushing at it with his hands. "You're being mean!"

Kirara purred soothingly and the fight went out of him as he gave a fatigued sigh. She lifted her paw from his torso just as Kaede opened the door to her house, looking out at the duo. "Shippo! I had thought that ye…." Her eyes widened as she saw Kirara's youkai form. "Kirara?" She faced Shippo and put her hands on her hips. "Where are Sango and Miroku, Shippo? Are they hurt?"

"Nobody's hurt. They just left me," Shippo pouted, but the effect was ruined as he gave a huge yawn.

"Prrrrt." Kirara began cleaning the paw that had held him down.

'_They would never willingly leave Shippo alone and Kirara does not seem worried, even though she is in her youkai form. Where are they?'_ Kaede frowned. "Come inside and tell me what happened!" She turned back to the inside of her hut and Shippo followed, his head drooping.

'_Good. The kitten will stay with My-Kaede now and I can take a nap.'_ Kirara transformed back to her neko form and trotted into the home to find her favorite, comfortable perch—a shelf above Kaede's herb collection that Sango had covered with a soft fabric when it became clear that the nekomata preferred to nap there. '_I will keep watch just in case, but I __do__ love a padded perch_.' Leaping up, she wrapped her tails around her and watched through half-closed eyes, listening quietly as the sad little kitsune explained the events at the well to Kaede. The elderly miko heaved a sigh as he finished and helped him gather some bedding and bits of the human's clothing. '_My-Kaede is almost as wise as a Neko. She understands that My-Shippo needs their scents for comfort.'_

Kaede helped the kit place his wilting flower in some water next to Kagome's rolled up bedding and patted him on the head, pushing him gently toward his bed. "Ye should sleep now, Shippo. They will probably return in the morning."

Shippo growled softly and buried himself in his makeshift nest. '_They left me, but at least Kirara and Kaede are here. I miss Mama, though. I miss all of them! I hope they come back!' _He fell asleep almost immediately, tired out and forlorn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo woke up before the sun, startled awake by a nightmare of a giant youkai swallowing Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango whole. He sat up abruptly with a gasp of alarm as their faded scents coupled with his sleep fogged brain made him think for a horrifying moment that the dream was real. '_My family! It ate…! Oh.'_ He gave a full-body shiver and sat blinking in the twisted bedding, piecing together the memories of the previous evening.

'_They all disappeared down the well…my whole family. I don't know if they'll ever come back!'_ Fighting back tears he wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and placed a quivering chin on his knees.

'_I was so happy gathering flowers for Mama. I knew she'd come back quickly 'cause Baka Inuyasha got to go with her. He never lets her stay in the future too long, not when there are Jewel shards to collect.'_ He raised his head and stared at the rather wilted bloom that he had picked the night before; a talisman for their safe return._ 'Mama's last flower…I'll show it to her when she gets back. I will!'_

Kaede gave a loud snore and turned restlessly in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. He grimaced and burrowed back into the bedding, bringing the clothing that carried the trace scents of Sango, Miroku, and Kagome close to his face. He took a deep breath, seeking comfort in the familiar smells. '_There's nothing of Inuyasha's, though. Stupid baka. He knows how important scent is to me! Maybe I could go outside? His scent is all over in the trees around here, just like Papa's used to surround our den…I guess it's more important for a male to leave his scent outside so that other youkai know that it's your territory.'_

He was startled out of his reverie as Kaede snored loudly again and he tossed back the covers. '_I might as well get up. Their scents are fading and it'll be light soon anyway. Maybe they're on their way back already!_' He clambered out of bed and trotted to the door, pushing the bamboo cane screen aside to peer outside. He took a deep breath and was reassured by the familiar scent of Inuyasha permeating the still air. '_I won't tell him, but it makes me feel better.'_ He slipped out into the waning night.

Kirara watched him go, then extended her paws out in front of her and stuck her hind end in the air. '_Ah, there is nothing like a delicious morning stretch.'_ Shaking each front paw, she delicately leaped down and padded after Shippo in the pre-dawn dark.

She caught up with him as he cautiously entered the well's meadow and the hackles on the back of her neck rose as she delicately sniffed the air. _'Pfffffft Hhhsssss was here but he left, hours ago.'_

"Kirara. Do you smell…Sesshoumaru?" The kitsune sounded frightened.

"Prraoow." Kirara nonchalantly began washing her paws. '_I will not worry the kitten, but I must tell Mmrrowhhsssaa when he returns.'_

Satisfied, Shippo trotted over to the well and peered in. '_Come back! Please?'_ The dark hole remained silent and still.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miles away, closer to Mount Fuji, a barrier pulsed softly around a small campsite. The miko responsible for the magic had not slept all night. She shifted slightly, watching over a young man barely into the gangly, awkward stage of teenage growth as he slept soundly on his bedroll.

She sighed and looked up at the brilliant stars, seeking the end of the interminable night. '_Soon it will be dawn, but let him sleep. We talked well past midnight; hopefully he understands who resides in this body and why our plans must change now.'_ She took a deep breath and sought inner peace, concentrating on the meditative state that she had taught the youth earlier. '_I coached him in the ways of the Eight Fold Path to try to help him heal.'_ Anger at his condition kept her from reaching the emotional calm necessary to meditate; she sighed again. '_He has so much pain to overcome! He should have been helped when he first began to travel with this strange body but the feelings of hate and betrayal that fueled it were too strong.'_

She stirred the embers of the small fire, controlling her breathing and using techniques to banish anger that she had learned from her sensei long ago.

'_I am absolutely sure that Kikyou did not know what problems her actions would cause when she stole a portion of my soul from the Shikon no Tama_._ She was unprepared for me._'

She mused on the odd circumstances that had led to her awakening in the clay body. Kikyou had stolen a portion of her soul for her own uses, but as the Shikon Jewel became increasingly corrupted by Naraku more of her soul was driven out and followed the connection to this husk; this creation of memories and fragments of a soul powered by the stolen energies of other lives. For a short time after she became aware of the transfer there had been a battle of wills because Kikyou's motivation was still strong.

'_After all, the fragments of soul left to her were those that carried vengeance, betrayal, and hatred. They are powerful emotions, but not potent enough to dominate the miko who balances the aspects of the Shikon Jewel.' _Midoriko sighed and adjusted the position of the strange body. '_The Jewel. My creation, my fault, born in an act of desperation as my powers ebbed. Why didn't I See it? Why did I make the wrong choice? What did I miss Seeing so that Kagome and the others now have this horrible fate before them?'_

She sighed, readjusting the inert body to a semblance of her meditation posture. '_I made the wrong choice. I was a Time Lord and a trained and experienced miko, but I failed. Now I have a chance to correct the wrong I did. I hope that Kagome will be strong enough.'_

Her body twitched and Midoriko strengthened her resolve. Kikyou had finally understood and had chosen to sleep beneath Midoriko's will, but she still lurked beneath.

'_I am in control of this husk now, unshackled by the jyaki of the hanyou who attacked me so long ago_.' She stared at the glow emanating from the young man's shoulder. '_There is work to do.'_

She stared up at the sky again, noting the pale crepuscular rays that dimmed the glow from the stars.

'_It is time. Time to destroy the Shikon no Tama_.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations: Audi et alteram partem - Hear the other side too (Listen to both sides of a story).

Nekomata: Japanese, a mythological creature believed to evolve from domestic cats. After a cat reached ten years of age, its tail would slowly split into two tails, and the cat would develop magical powers which increased with age and wisdom.

Mmrrowhhsssaa and Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Neko; translation later in the story.

Thank you RPW for being my beta!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts for thoughts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha'_

**Amor est vitae essentia**  
By Licentia poetica

In the relative quiet of the city just before dawn Inuyasha held Kagome close as she slept, gazing into her serene face.

'_It's become a habit; watching her._'

**(Yeah, but we've never been able to be this close to her before.)**

Her face had been peaceful most of the night, though sometimes he could tell that she was dreaming. A few of the dreams were obviously frightening and he had thrummed his Pack Call to her. It had never failed to calm her, and as she stirred once more in the wan light he rumbled the Call quietly in response. She gave a sigh a settled back into his arms, bringing a cocky smile of satisfaction to his face.

'_The Pack Call, huh?'_

_**That is the name for those sounds.**_

He frowned slightly and glanced up at the house before returning his gaze to the slumbering woman. '_Sango and Miroku seemed to respond, too. They wanted to sit near me.'_

**(I don't understand why it worked on them, too.)**

_**They are our Pack. We are alpha and have the power to Call them.**_

'_So that Yourei Taisei bastard might have had some good ideas.'_

**(We can already feel the difference in the Tessaiga.)**

_**Not to mention that acting like a true alpha male is having other benefits.**_

He stared down at the beautiful, sleeping woman lying so trustingly in his arms. She gave a quiet sigh and pouted softly, drawing his gaze to her full lips.

_**Taste her.**_

**(Oh, hell no!)**

'_Keh!_' He shifted uncomfortably as his body responded to her warm scent and averted his gaze. '_Think about something else!'_

The Tessaiga's saya made a rasping sound as he leaned backwards, away from the temptation of her relaxed, pouting lips.

'_The Tessaiga.'_

_**We must master ourselves to master it. Taking our rightful place as the **__**male**__** alpha of our Pack is part of what is required.**_

**(Yeah, well we'd just piss her off!)**

She nuzzled against his chest and gave a deep, contented sigh. His body responded and he desperately sought another train of thought.

'_Shit, think about the Tessaiga and the exercises!'_

**(We pissed off Yourei Taisei, too. So much for mastering the Tessaiga.)**

'_Keh. So the old man knows how to handle a sword! That still don't make him my Sensei.'_

He frowned and, careful to not disturb the woman in his arms, took a deep breath to inhale her comforting fragrance while concentrating on the sights and sounds of the surrounding city.

'_He had some good ideas, but I'll be damned first before I go ask him for help. He didn't tell me shit about Pack Law.'_

_**We must remember Pack Law.**_

**(He thought we would know it.)**

'_My mother taught me, but only the human knowledge. I had to find my own way_.'

_**My blood was held in check. Why? We have met other hanyou on our travels, young ones who live without a barrier to their youkai blood.**_

**(Did father think I was so weak?)**

'_Bastard. Too bad he wasn't around to see me beat the shit out of Ryuukossei.'_

He ran his tongue over the tip of a fang as the fight with the youkai who had mortally injured his father flashed through his memory. The weight of the Tessaiga had made it nearly impossible to use and when Ryuukossei had ripped it out of his hand while smashing him through a mountainside he had begun to lose awareness of the world around him.

'_When I came back into consciousness, the Tessaiga responded to my slightest finger twitch._'

_**I knew we needed the katana. The fact that we were in agreement is what helped ease the burden of our father's fang; when we act together as one the youki in our fang bonds the youki of the Tessaiga. When we act as one we are more powerful. **_

**(So why the hell was the youkai sealed?)**

'_Ah, fuck it. I'll never figure my old man out.'_

He breathed in the dawn air, savoring Kagome's sleeping fragrance.

_**We must tell her how we feel. She is human, and won't understand.)**_

Inuyasha blinked. '_You're both in agreement? About Kagome?'_

**(Kagome was in such pain yesterday…we can't do that to her.)**

_**We made the decision to ask her to be our mate yesterday. She will not understand.**_

'_I made the decision to ask her to be my mate, but I gave my word to be there for Kikyou, to protect her against Naraku.'_

**(We can protect Kikyou. Haven't we learned that we ****love**** Kagome?)**

'_There it is. That fucking word_.'

_**We showed her how we feel.**_

**(Doesn't matter. Humans need words.)**

She stirred again in his arms, restless in the increasing light and swelling city noises of the early morning. He gazed into her sleeping face. '_My beautiful Kagome_.'

_**Our mate.**_

He sighed and amended, '_My mate, if she'll have me._' He closed his eyes and shook his head, at a loss. '_Shit! How can I explain how I feel? I still have to keep my word to Kikyou. Hell, I don't even know how I'll fucking react to Kikyou the next time I see her!'_

Miroku's words repeated themselves in his head. _"Kikyou __**sealed**__ you to this tree. She didn't follow you to hell; she kept you from ever moving on and left. No hell, no nirvana, just an endless, timeless nothing. It was a vicious act, and if it weren't for Kagome your soul would be frozen still."_

**(Miroku's usually not that blunt, but he was right.)**

'_What did I do that made Kikyou hate me so much? I don't think I'll ever understand_.'

Kagome stirred and her scent began to change, indicating that she would wake up soon. He began to feel a bit nervous, but as he looked down into her face he calmed almost instantly. '_Her beautiful face…her beautiful scent._'

_**She cares for us. She stays by our side and supports us, but an alpha female needs an alpha male.**_

**(She needed us last night when she came to us in the dark.)**

'_I'm a hanyou! What if she doesn't…ah shit! Somehow I'll find the courage to tell her.'_ He gave a soft growl of frustration._ 'All I can do is hope.'_

He placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead and watched the changes in her face as she began to wake up.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome was in a blissful dream.

Inuyasha was holding her on his back and they were racing through the tops of the trees, nearly flying. It was her secret that this way of traveling was her favorite; the bike was a poor substitute.

Then with the strange abruptness of dreams she was in front of Inuyasha, staring up into the elongated fangs and slanted markings of his full youkai form. She stiffened in his arms but he glanced down at her, smirking, and she gaped at him. His eyes were golden!

"Oi, Kagome," he said, and cocked an eyebrow at her. His arms surrounded her and she could feel the heat of his body on her breasts, stomach, and the front of her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat.

OoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was captivated by the expressions flitting across Kagome's dreaming face. She wasn't having a bad dream; actually it seemed to be quite the opposite, but he began to thrum the Pack Call anyway.

OoOoOoOo

Kagome heard the thrum in her dreams. In another abrupt change she found herself in the tree, sitting back against Inuyasha's strong chest as his fangs caressed her neck and he made the deep rumbling sound that curled her toes with arousal. She wanted to kiss him and turned around, only to find that he was still in his youkai form. As she brought her lips close to his she realized that she wasn't afraid at all, that she wanted the youkai's kiss. She pressed her body against his, craving his touch.

OoOoOoOo

Inuyasha swallowed hard as Kagome's body moved sinuously in his arms.

_**Her scent…she is aroused.**_

'_What is she dreaming about?_'

OoOoOoOo

Kagome's dream self reached up to kiss Inuyasha, but as their lips touched a childish voice screamed her name.

"Mama!"

She woke, stared straight into the eyes of the real Inuyasha, and blurted out, "Shippo!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: In Inuyasha volume #190 the youkai form of Inuyasha walks to the Tessaiga and places his hand on the tsuka. Yes, I know, most readers interpret this as the hanyou form taking control over the youkai blood; however, I choose to take poetic license and allow the youkai form some sense and intelligence.

Translation:  
Amor est vitae essentia: Latin; love is the essence of life (Mackay)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:  
**_Inudemon_  
(Inuhuman)**  
'Others_'_

Warning: lime

**Amantium irae amoris integratio est**  
By Licentia poetica

The sounds of early morning in the city enveloped the couple sitting high in the Goshinboku; doors slamming, car engines starting, children calling.

A particularly strident child yelled, "Mama!" and Kagome's eyes flew open. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say good morning when she blurted out "Shippo!"

Inuyasha shut his mouth with a snap and gave her a perplexed look. '_She was dreaming about Shippo? She was aroused, dreaming about Shippo?'_ He was so shocked that he froze in place staring at her.

'_Uhh…I'm not awake yet.'_ Kagome struggled against the lethargy in her limbs and mind, oblivious to Inuyasha's reaction. '_I was having the most wonderful dream, but I can't remember…and we left poor Shippo alone!_'

With great effort she groggily voiced her sudden concern. "Inuyasha, we left Shippo behind, by himself! How could I forget about him like that? Do you think he's O.K.?"

**(She can't have been thinking about him like that! There's got to be some other explanation!)**

_**He is too young to claim her. It is of no consequence.**_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was rousing, and had interpreted Inuyasha's silence as concern for the kit. "You don't really think anything could happen to him, do you?"

"Keh. You worry about the little brat too much, Kagome." Inuyasha grumbled, holding her rigidly in his arms. He looked out over her head and tried to ignore the fact that Kagome's arms were still wrapped around his waist. '_I can't believe she was dreaming about that…that kid!'_

"It's just that…he's so young, still. Even though he fights with us, he's just a kid, really. We should try to get back through the well and make sure he's safe." She felt his arms become stiffer as she spoke. '_What's wrong now?_'

"Shit. The kid'll be fine, Kagome. Kirara is there." His voice was angry. '_Damn kid, always getting in the way!'_

"I hope my little kit is O.K."

**(She's even talking like he's her kid! Why would she think of him…that way?)**

Baffled by his angry face, Kagome shook her head. '_I'm doing something wrong again, I can feel it._' She decided to take a different tack.

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"What?" he barked.

"Thank you for keeping me safe last night." She used her most gentle voice. '_I'm not sure how to approach him. We haven't talked about the stuff that happened yesterday, and I still don't understand what it meant.'_

His arms were still rigidly stiff and she cringed inwardly. Her last conscious thoughts in the night had been about how safe she felt even with the frightening knowledge of her power. She dared to give him a gentle hug. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Keh. Doesn't matter." Inuyasha closed his eyes against his confusion and his ears flickered forward as sounds began to come from the house. '_I have to get her back to her room soon.'_ He felt tied to the tree, weighted by her touch and the gentle sound of her heart beat.

**(She still has her arms around us.)**

'_Shit. All this touching is driving me crazy. I'm not used to it.'_

_**Touching is part of Pack. How else would you leave your scent on one another?**_

There was silence in the tree for a few moments.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was tentative, and he noticed that her cheeks and nose were pink.

"What now?"

"What did it mean, yesterday? I mean…the time in the tree, before Kouga came. I…well, I thought, maybe…I don't know…what it meant." Her embarrassed voice trailed away into silence. '_Gaah! I can't look at him. What is he thinking?'_

_**Tell her.**_

'_The hell I will! She's in love with a kid!'_

"Nothing, wench. You wouldn't understand."

Kagome had heard that tone of voice before and it never failed to irritate her. '_He thinks I'm a stupid, helpless, incompetent idiot!'_

"It wasn't "nothing"! I could tell! I'm not stupid, you know! Why was Kouga talking about pack law, and submitting, and acting so strange?" Her voice was rising, carrying in the air. The sounds from the house stilled for a moment, then resumed.

**(Her mother's probably awake by now.)**

_**The monk usually meditates in the early morning, as well.**_

"Kagome, give it a rest! You're too sleepy, anyway."

"I'm wide awake! Why won't you answer me?"

The sounds from the house stilled again and Inuyasha winced at the thought of either Miroku or Innin finding them together in the tree. He spoke quietly through clenched teeth. "Be quiet, bitch!"

**(Oh, good choice of words, baka. You just guaranteed that she'll start to yell.)**

Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What did you call me?" Her voice rang through the early morning air and she twisted in his arms, wobbling a bit as she began to lose her balance.

He tried to grab her arms to prevent her from falling but she angrily twisted away, her balance becoming even more precarious. "Calm down, bitch!"

She took in a deep breath.

'_Oh shit, here it comes!'_

_**Hold on to her!**_

**(If she says it we'll fall and she'll get hurt.)**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was practically screaming and he had to use both hands to hold her in place on the limb.

_**(Shut her up!)**_

She threw back her head and yelled "Inuyasha, s—" but he pulled her to him with both hands and plastered his mouth over hers to prevent her from saying the word.

Once his mouth covered hers, he forgot that he was only trying to keep her quiet.

Her mouth was open so he took it wholly, and it was hot and sweet and tasted of her scent. She made a small groaning whimper deep in her throat and he pulled her body closer in response. Her arms came around his neck and he effortlessly lifted her off the branch, flattening her breasts mercilessly against his chest. She folded both of her arms behind his neck and began playing with his hair.

They stayed that way in the early morning light, kissing and kissing and forgetting that they were angry with each other, all tongue and teeth and fangs and racing hearts. Unconsciously, Inuyasha began the Mate Call low in his chest. The vibrations swept through Kagome's body causing her nipples to peak in an almost painful arousal.

There were sounds from the kitchen in the house. Innin's voice was one of them.

**(Stay in control! Her mother is just inside!)**

'_Shut up!'_

**_ I agree with the human. If you don't stop this now, we will take her here in the tree._**

Inuyasha's body was growing uncomfortably hard. Growling with reluctance, he tore his mouth away from hers, held her tightly, and jumped to the ground. He set her down gently on her feet and pulled her arms away from his neck.

"Kagome." He concentrated on his breathing, trying to force his body to back away from her, but he made the mistake of looking into her face.

Her eyes were at half-mast, filled with desire. She looked thoroughly kissed, her lips parted and swollen.

'_Just one more taste.'_

He gently took her lower lip with his fangs and suckled on it, her taste and scent mingling in his senses. Lightly nipping, he left it and moved to her upper lip, tongue flicking lightly against the inside of her mouth, tasting, tasting, feather-light kisses that filled them both with need. She whimpered and his body ached with the desire to take her as his mate.

_**(It is not time! Not now! Control yourself!)**_

'_All right, just shut up, you two!'_

Rigidly he picked her up and set her away from him. Keeping her at arms length he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to maintain control. Oddly, some of the phrases that Yourei Taisei had taught him to use with his katana kata came to mind.

'_Hitotsu. Jinkaku kansei ni tsutomuro koto. Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto.'_

Kagome was trying to control herself as well. '_I feel so weak! I can barely stand…thank the gods he's so strong he can hold me up.'_ Trying to control her breathing, she tried to not think of the kiss they had just shared. The light touch of his tongue and lips had been powerfully erotic, but even she could hear her mother in the house.

"Inuyasha?" She couldn't even control her voice; it was husky with need. She cleared her throat, then said, "We should probably talk later…mama is awake."

"Kagome." He took a deep breath. "Go inside. I need to go for a run."

'_His voice isn't much better and he's still holding on to me._' She tried to look in his face but he was breathing deeply and staring at the ground. '_What is he thinking? I still don't have any answers.'_

He finally looked up to see her gazing at him with love and a question in her eyes.

'_Ah hell. I'll find out what happened earlier some other time. Who the hell knows why she was thinking of Shippo.'_

_**She submitted fully and her desire is obvious from her scent.**_

**(Look at her eyes. She's not thinking about Shippo right now; she's thinking about us.)**

He smiled at her, running his hands down her arms to her hands and holding them for a moment. He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, tasting her one last time.

"Tell your mom I'll be back for breakfast soon."

He flashed out of the courtyard, faster than she had ever seen him run. Shakily, Kagome straightened a lock of her hair. Playing with the end of it, rolling it over and under her fingers, she turned to enter the house. '_Wow! Can he ever kiss…'_

Glassy-eyed, she walked straight passed her mother who turned and watched her as she headed up the stairs.

Innin smiled. '_I know that look.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Translations:  
Amantium irae amoris integratio est: Latin; The quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love. (Terence)

Hitotsu. Jinkaku kansei ni tsutomuro koto. Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto: Japanese. From the Japan Karate Association version of the dojo kun, the code of ethics in karate. Hitotsu means one. Koto means thing or matter. The first phrase means "One. To strive for completion of character." The second phrase can either be translated as "One, guard against impetuous courage" or "One, develop self-control." The complete dojo kun will be seen in future chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:  
**_Inudemon_  
(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha'_

**Amantes sunt amentes: Ventus Ictus**  
By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha was flying. He had run from Kagome's house, but not in fear, or even to find a way to release his sexual tension.

He was running to express his absolute, unadulterated joy.

He missed leaping through the trees of his forest, but this would have to do. Bounding from building to building, running across the rooftops, he gave expression to his happiness. He used his physical energy as an outlet for the elation in his heart.

'_She loves me! She wants me!_' He knew it as surely as he knew he was a hanyou. '_Scents never lie_.'

He had learned to read the scents of the people around him at an early age. At first, he had been confused that their words did not match the feelings he got from their smell, but as he grew he had learned to rely on his nose, not his ears. Scents never lied, and she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Her body had told him, as well. Her heart had begun a rapid beat as they kissed. He had heard it, and had felt the flush of heat in her skin, heard the soft sounds of need that she had made. He could feel her tremble. Her eyes had a warm glow that surpassed the love in his mother's eyes.

Now she had responded to both his human and his youkai! As he raced, he could not keep a smile off of his face.

Spotting a speeding car, he leaped to the pavement, dashing in front of the startled face of the driver and letting out a whoop of excitement. '_Where's a big, ugly demon when you've got this much energy to burn off?'_

He was nearing the edge of the city, and came upon some fields of grass already beginning to brown a little in the summer heat. He flashed through them, flushing some rabbits, heading for a small hill with some trees in the distance. Increasing his speed, he made a fifty foot leap into the branches of the tallest tree. Hanging on with one hand and balancing on one foot, he let the rest of his body swing around the trunk, looking back towards the city.

He thought of her kiss. He had been kissed before, but Kikyou's kiss was like a midnight candle compared to Kagome's noonday sun.

Throwing his head back, he gave voice to his euphoria. "OOHHH, YEEAAAAHHH!"

All the dogs in the nearby vicinity began to howl. He laughed. His youkai had helped to voice his cry, and it had carried far. He howled back at the dogs, letting them know who was boss out here. He heard the answering barks, then _really_ listened, swiveling his ears.

'_Keh…I can understand what they're saying. Shit…I don't understand the wolves in my time, and I guess I never bothered to listen here before.'_

**_You've never used me to listen. Wolves have a different dialect._**

"Pack Leader! The Pack Leader!"

Inuyasha gave a short laugh. '_Everyone's callin' me an alpha these days.'_

**(Who cares about the dogs. We need to release some energy here!)**

Drawing Tetsusaiga, he called on his youki and jumped from the tree. Bringing the Tetsusaiga down in an overhead slash, he yelled "WIND SCAR!"

The resulting explosion was three times the size of the normal blast. Inuyasha smirked. "Damn!"

_**I told you, when we act together, we are strong.**_

**(I wonder what happens if we use the kata forms…)**

Inuyasha stood in the ready position, weight on the balls of his feet, Tetsusaiga in his right hand. Concentrating, focusing his energies, he thought of the dojo kun. '_Hitotsu. Makoto no michi o mamoru koto. Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto.' _ Then he raised the katana in both hands and lunged forward in an overhead strike. "WIND SCAR!"

The blast rivaled that of the Dragon Twister of Sou'unga. The dust from the Wind Scar rose in the morning light as debris rained down a half mile away. The furrows from the scar looked like a giant bear had clawed at the ground. A little sobered by the damage, Inuyasha looked at the transformed Tetsusaiga. It didn't appear to have changed in any way.

'_No wonder Sesshoumaru thought my Wind Scar was a breeze. He must have seen our old man set off some of these.'_

_**The power is all of us, working together. The human and the youkai.**_

'_Yeah, so what? I'll destroy everything in my path if I use this!'_

**(Maybe we can control it.)**

Inuyasha went back to the ready stance. Concentrated on the dojo kun. This time he tried a one-handed inward block. "WIND SCAR!"

A third explosion traveled to the left, but it was not as powerful. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he tried an outward two-handed slash. "WIND SCAR!"

A fourth explosion resulted, traveling to the right. It was still not as powerful as the overhead strike, but stronger than the one-handed grip. The ground in front of Inuyasha was a steaming hole and grass was burning on the edges of the fields. He laughed.

Preparing to try yet another form, he paused. Sirens were approaching. He knew that sirens in this time meant trouble; a fire or an illness. Sometimes it meant that a criminal was around.

'_We need to find out where they're going. If it's a criminal, I don't want the bastard anywhere near Kagome or the Pack.'_

_**Find out where they're going and we'll follow.**_

**(If it threatens them, we'll take care of it ourselves.)**.

Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he jumped back into the stand of trees, concealing himself from the nearby road. The sirens were coming nearer.

Four police cars, two fire engines, and an ambulance pulled up next to the area where Inuyasha had been practicing. The humans within the machines boiled out, running toward the crater that the Wind Scar had created. He could hear cries of alarm, and suddenly realized that the Wind Scar itself was the cause! He took another look at the area. The far ends of the field were covered in mounds of dirt and boulders and the scars in the earth were at least ten feet deep, radiating out from the area where he had been standing.

'_Impressive damage. I'd like to see what the Tetsusaiga could do to Naraku now.'_

He swiveled his ears, listening to the humans talking about it.

"It must be some kind of bomb, chief. Look at the amount of debris that's been moved!"

"I've never seen a bomb crater with these...trenches. What kind of a weapon does that?"

"Maybe it's terrorists?"

"Oh shit. Here comes the press!"

A television van had arrived on the scene.

'_Keh. That strange TV box is on the van. Maybe I'll finally get to see__how they get the moving pictures to fit in the TV box.'_

The humans ran up to the scene, carrying black boxes with lights. A pretty woman began talking to the "chief."

"Can you tell us what has happened here? What was the cause of those explosions?"

"We can give out no information at this time. This area will be closed for investigation. No further comment."

Inuyasha was trying to find something that would make the people shrink to fit in the box, but there was nothing he could see. The woman was arguing with the "chief" but nothing else interesting seemed to be happening. The lights went off on the boxes and the men began putting them back in the van. Growing bored, he used his youkai speed to run from the area without being seen. He had burned off some energy and was getting hungry.

As he neared the outskirts of the city, he began to be aware of the sounds and scent of several dogs. Slowing to a walk as he went over a rise in the ground, he came upon a pack of about twenty. They were shivering, hunkered down on the ground and whimpering. He growled a greeting, realizing that the sounds of the Wind Scar had probably spooked them.

"Pack Leader? Pack Leader!" The dogs stopped whimpering. One of the largest dogs crawled forward, belly to the ground, wagging its tail.

"Pack leader? Accept me?" the dog whined.

Inuyasha stepped forward, and the dog cringed as he raised his hand. He let the dog sniff him, then scratched it on its exposed throat. He began a small version of the pack thrum and the reaction in the dogs was immediate: they rushed forward, tails wagging, licking his face and begging for attention. Each tried to get at his face to give him a lick, and he gave a warning growl. They flattened to the pavement in response, acknowledging his control.

**(Maybe we can learn some things and we won't need to talk to Sesshoumaru after all.)**

"Are you one pack?" he asked the large dog who had first approached him, using their language.

"No, Pack Leader. Many packs. Many loved ones."

"Loved ones?"

"We protect. Loved ones look like you. But you are Pack Leader. You call. We come."

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

**(This isn't going to help. They all have human owners, and that means that they don't know Pack Law.)**

"Damn!"

He began to walk towards the town, surrounded by a leaping, licking tornado of dogs. He couldn't move fast because the dogs kept bounding in, trying to play with him. It was amusing, and a bit irritating, too, but he tolerated it.

"Keh. Go to your homes when we get back, you mutts!" They barked their agreement, but let him know they weren't happy about it. He was Pack Leader and they wanted to stay with him.

The television van was driving back towards the town, and the reporter saw a strangely dressed man surrounded by a retinue of dogs. This looked like a story, especially since he was walking from the area of the explosions!

"Pull over! Let's talk to that man over there, he might be a witness!" she ordered.

As the van pulled up, the pack of dogs began to growl, and Inuyasha got nervous.

'_Shit. I should've brought that damn hat of Kagome's.'_

Looking back towards the van, he saw the black boxes with the lights that had been used at the Wind Scar site. The lights were on again.

'_Maybe that's how things get put into the TV box_.'

_**Then now would be a good time to leave.**_

"Damn!" Turning to the dogs, he told them "Go home! Protect your loved ones! I gotta leave!"

They whined, but began to run in different directions, away from the van. That left him room to move, so he leaped away and began running over the rooftops.

Flying back to Kagome, he grinned. He was learning to control the Wind Scar, but he would wait to practice until they were back in his time. He laughed again, racing back with a feeling of elemental satisfaction in his heart. Kagome loved him as a hanyou, and he was beginning to like himself that way, too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Amantes sunt amentes: Ventus Ictus. Latin; Lovers are lunatics: Wind Scar (bolt of wind).

Hitotsu. Makoto no michi o mamoru koto. Japanese: One. Defend the path of truth.

Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto. Japanese: One. Cultivate courage and tenacity or put maximum effort into everything you do_  
_Both are from the Japan Karate Association version of the _dojo kun_, the code of ethics in karate Hitotsu means one. Koto means thing or matter._  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Amantes sunt amentes: In omnia paratus**  
By Licentia poetica

Innin turned and watched her bemused daughter walk up the stairs and disappear into her room, raising one eyebrow and smiling slightly as Kagome closed the door carefully to muffle the sound. '_She knows enough to not wake Sango, so she must be aware of some things even if I'm not one of them.'_ She sighed and followed her daughter up the stairs. '_Well, after what I just saw it's time for another talk…one that I'm a lot more confident about, but it will probably upset Kagome just as much as the one last night.'_ Keeping her footfalls as quiet as possible, she passed Kagome's closed door and entered her own room. '_I just have to wonder whether I said the right things the first time through this one, or if I said anything at all!_' She shook her head to dispel the confusion and doubts that always came with knowledge of the Nexus. _'I can't afford to be distracted. The only time line that matters is this one now, and I need to fetch that package I've had stashed away for awhile.'_ A self-deprecating smile quirked the corners of her mouth as she picked up the brown sack hidden at the back of a drawer. '_She's going to want to kill me!' _ Taking a deep breath, she chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as she stared at the innocuous package. '_Well, at least this is as close to normal teenager-parent discussions as I'm ever going to get!' _She turned and retraced her steps to Kagome's room.

Kagome entered her room as quietly as possible; briefly glancing over at Sango's sleeping form on her bed. '_She looks so relaxed. I don't think I've ever seen her sleep so soundly.'_ She sat down in her desk chair, staring out the window as she placed the tips of her fingers on her mouth. '_He kissed me. He really kissed me!'_ She blushed as her body responded to the memory of his fangs nibbling at her lower lip. '_Maybe we'll get some time later to—eeep!'_ Her blush deepened as she shied away from the thoughts about how his fangs had felt on her shoulder the day before; how they might feel on other parts of her body. _'I'm reacting too strongly; who knows what he meant?'_

She combed her fingers through her hair and rested her forehead in her palms, leaning on her desk and staring at the worn surface. '_I certainly feel different from yesterday morning. I can't believe that less than a day ago I thought that Inuyasha didn't love me—wait.'_ She sat up straight. '_He didn't actually say he loved me, did he? I'm just assuming…oh, I'm such an idiot._' Placing her head back in her hands, she reviewed the memories of their interactions since her outburst the day before.

'_Why is he acting this way? What does it mean? Does he love me, or is he just…substituting? We haven't seen Kikyou for quite a while. Maybe he heard me and maybe he misses kissing her and thinks I'm available. Maybe he misses __**more**__ than just kissing her…I never really knew what he did with Kikyou, after all.' _She rubbed her forehead as a headache began to throb behind her eyes. '_I can't believe that Kikyou would ever have allowed Inuyasha to nibble on her neck, but…who knows?_' She sighed and bit her lower lip. '_Eighteen and still a virgin, and all it takes is one stupid kiss…well, one amazing kiss, and I'm thinking 'happily ever after.' What an idiot I am! After all the arguments and all the times he's gone to her; all the times I've had to conceal my feelings in order to spare his…I can't trust these last few hours.'_

Sango turned over in her sleep and mumbled Miroku's name. As Kagome glanced over the sleeping woman frowned and her hand twitched.

'_Slapping him in your sleep, Sango? Nothing ever changes.' _ Kagome's body slumped as her spirits plummeted and she repeated the words to herself. '_Nothing ever changes. I'm a fool, believing he loves me because of a kiss. Just because I love him so much it doesn't mean he's resolved anything. I'm a stupid, blind idiot!_'

A quiet knock at the door interrupted her depressing thoughts. Kagome sighed and walked quietly over to open the door, raising her eyebrows when she found her mother outside holding a plain brown bag.

"May I come in, dear? I think you're going to need what's in this package and I have to talk to you," Innin said quietly.

Kagome glanced back at Sango as the taiji-ya stirred in her sleep. She whispered, "Maybe we should go downstairs to the kitchen? Sango needs to rest."

"This isn't the kind of thing that I'd like to talk about where Sota or Grandpa could accidentally hear, dear. It's…a woman's issue," Innin whispered back.

Kagome cringed inwardly. '_Uh, oh. The last time we talked about 'woman's issues' was when I started my periods.'_ She sighed and stepped dispiritedly away from the door, whispering, "Sure, mama. Come in, but let's keep quiet so Sango can sleep."

Innin looked sharply at her daughter. '_How can a whisper sound so depressed? She even looks depressed and that doesn't fit with what I saw from the kitchen window. That kiss was anything but platonic! When she went up the stairs, I could tell from her face that she was in love. Now, what's happened?'_ She entered the room quietly and watched with concern as Kagome slumped in her desk chair. Trying to keep her voice low, she asked, "Kagome, what's wrong? I saw you come upstairs and you looked so happy. Now you…what's wrong, honey?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead and managed a weak smile, but she avoided her mother's gaze. "Oh, it's nothing, Mama. Just…I've dealt with a lot of issues since yesterday morning."

'_She's still angry at me.' _Innin sighed inwardly and firmly repressed her guilt. "I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you before yesterday about your powers. I never meant to hurt you! Sometimes a mother has to protect her children in ways that aren't…well, let's just say I'm sorry."

Kagome silently traced patterns in the worn surface of the desk with a finger tip, keeping her face averted. "I just wish that you had told me before."

Innin looked down at the floor and spoke again, her voice quiet but firm. "I couldn't. Kagome, this is very important. You musn't tell Sota about your father, or about your powers. He has them, too, or at least he'll have them soon. If he finds out before he's ready, it could be a problem for him. You know how you reacted yesterday."

Finally, Kagome flashed a hurt glance at Innin before clasping her hands firmly in front of her, still facing the desk. "Yeah, I guess I understand. But it seems that there must be a better way to prepare him. A better way to prepare me." She gave a sigh of frustration and her voice softened with her next words. "Yesterday was the first time I ever felt that I couldn't trust you, Mama. It wasn't a good feeling."

Innin squirmed inwardly as her chest constricted with pain from Kagome's quiet statement. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her stomach and clasped her forearms, but still did not meet her mother's eyes.

'_How can I reach her? Doesn't she know how hard this has been?'_ Innin fought to control her emotions and keep her voice low. "Did you have any idea how hard it was _not _to tell you and to let you go down that well, knowing that you might get seriously injured every time you went? Knowing that you might be killed? Do you have any idea how much I had to restrain myself to let you make that choice?" She walked toward the window where she could see the Shrine of the Well house, breathing deeply to keep from crying. '_I hope I'm doing better than the last time we went through this! I wish there was some way to know what I did right and what I did wrong!'_

After a moment she turned around to face her daughter again. "Your father always told me that you were safe, and I trusted him to know what was best. I trusted you, too." Her voice began to rise in volume and pitch as her emotions got the better of her. "But I let my precious daughter, my first born child, go into danger and I had to stay here on this side of the well for your brother. I had to learn to trust a man who hurt you again and again, and I had to remain strong and supportive for you. Inuyasha—," she stopped speaking as Kagome flinched slightly at the hanyou's name and raised a shaking hand to her lips. '_Ah, I should have recognized…here I am dumping my own pain on poor Kagome and she's already confused. Doubting Inuyasha; doubting her own feelings. After everything that's happened I don't blame her, but I need to be the parent here.'_

She took a deep, calming breath before walking quietly forward to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder. _"_Trust is a two way street, dear. Sometimes it's harder to trust the good in people. It can be harder to have faith, to hope for the good things in life. The bad is so easy to see and it's much easier to believe that things will go wrong. Have faith in yourself and in…in the people who care for you." As Kagome's shoulder relaxed underneath her fingers she gave it a little squeeze. '_Ha, I was right.'_

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I _do_ trust people, Mama, but sometimes I think I'm too…well, I'm just…." She shook her head as if to dispel her thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I felt so…betrayed last night. I've always been able to count on you and I never felt I couldn't trust you before."

Innin sighed. "You can trust me to try to do my best. I won't always be right, but I love you. And I think, after that kiss I saw downstairs, that you can trust that Inuyasha has feelings for you, too."

Kagome gasped and looked up over her shoulder, blushing furiously as she met her mother's smiling eyes. "You _saw_ that, Mama?"

"Well, you _were_ right outside the kitchen window. I didn't mean to pry! I just looked up and…there you were!" Innin laughed gently. "Actually, it made me miss your father." As Kagome continued to stare at her with her mouth open she shrugged. "It's not as if I've never seen anyone kissing, or been kissed myself, you know."

Kagome finally closed her mouth and shook her head for a third time. Suddenly she turned around, cocking her head to one side as her gaze became speculative. "Mama, how do you talk with Papa? Why didn't you let me know we could talk with him?"

Innin smiled and pointed out the window. "We talk when I meditate near the well." As Kagome glanced toward the Shrine of the Well and frowned she added, "And I think you know why I didn't tell you earlier. You had a strong reaction yesterday; how could I explain without letting you know that you would be getting your powers?"

Kagome turned away again with a disgruntled sound.

Innin tapped Kagome's shoulder lightly. "Don't be difficult. I couldn't tell you, and that's all there is to it. You'll be learning how to talk with your father from the Sensei on the other side." At Kagome's continued silence she offered, "He said that he tried to talk to you when you realized your powers but that you didn't know how to respond. The link is already there. Now stop sulking!"

"Yeah, O.K." Kagome sighed. Although her voice still sounded annoyed, she turned slightly, no longer completely facing away from her mother.

The brief silence following her words was broken by the rustle of the sheets as Sango turned over again, breathing out Miroku's name with a smile on her face. Kagome giggled quietly and turned toward the bed to watch her friend.

Innin smiled softly before holding up the brown paper bag and saying briskly, "Enough about that. I want to talk about what's in here." She tapped the bag. "These are birth control patches."

Kagome turned a bright red and turned back around to face her desk. "Mama!" she hissed.

Innin shook her head firmly. "Nope. No you don't. Don't you get all silly on me! You're an adult now and I want you to put one of these on as soon as your period begins." She dropped the bag on Kagome's desk and knelt down so that she was at Kagome's eye level. "This is serious, honey. We don't know what time forces might do to a baby. So you _have_ to be careful. You have to put a new patch on each week for three weeks and then stop for a week. Then you won't have to worry, and _I _won't have to worry, about any babies while you're fighting and learning to control your powers." When her daughter wouldn't meet her eyes she sighed in exasperation. "And you shouldn't worry about how I or anyone else feels about what is going on between you and Inuyasha. Sex is a natural, wonderful thing between two people who love each other."

Kagome closed her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her stomach and fisting her hands._ 'Gods, this is embarrassing!'_ "But Mama, I don't…I'm not sure that Inuyasha loves…I don't…umm, I'm not sure that he and I are going to…umm…."

Another voice, raspy with sleep, interrupted them. "Kagome, of course he does and of course you are! Didn't you know what Inuyasha's Mating Call meant yesterday? Or did you refuse him?"

Kagome leaped up out of her chair and spun around to meet Sango's sleepy but attentive gaze. '_Oh gods, now I'm __really__ embarrassed!'_ She raised her eyes to the ceiling and groaned. "What mating call? Why does everyone know what's going on but me?"

Sango sat up in bed, rubbing one eye with the heel of her hand. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I thought you knew and that's why I didn't say anything!" Glancing at Innin, she began to explain. "Inuyasha used a Mating Call yesterday with Kagome. Growing up I learned about the Mating Calls of the youkai; though I've never heard one the description matched what I heard yesterday. It's a deep, throbbing sound that makes you think about—," she stopped speaking and blushed suddenly as Kagome gasped and Innin raised an eyebrow. "Well, uhh…they only use that particular call when they are first courting their mate." Sango glanced furtively at Kagome, who was standing with her fists clenched and her eyes closed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and regarded her friend seriously. "It's very dangerous to approach a youkai when they are making that first call because the males get very protective and territorial. I'd say that Kouga was a very lucky wolf demon yesterday and _we_ were lucky that he had already interrupted you, or there would have been trouble when we showed up. I didn't realize what was going on when Shippo wanted to go to you."

Kagome made a small sound that might have been a whimper.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but I had never heard a Call before! I didn't put it together until we got there and I saw he had you in the dominant alpha hold!"

Both of Innin's eyebrows disappeared into her hair and Kagome groaned, finally opening her eyes and staring at Sango. '_Inuyasha was courting me as his mate? Everyone knew but me? And Mama's hearing all of this…can I just disappear right now?'_ She turned from both women and whispered, "I can't believe this! I am so ashamed!"

"Why, dear?" Innin's voice was calm and matter-of-fact. '_Poor Kagome, she's so embarrassed, but she should experience a Time Lord's courting methods! Some things are just…different.' _She reached forward to place her hand in the middle of Kagome's rigid back. "Don't be ashamed, don't _ever_ be ashamed, about love. It's wonderful."

Sango tucked her hands under her thighs and looked down at the floor by the bed. '_Poor Kagome, Inuyasha's been a baka again and didn't tell her. He loves her, I know…and her mother supports the union and has provided her with spells to keep her from getting pregnant. I wonder…Miroku.'_ She gave a sigh and looked up hopefully at Innin. "Lady Innin, may I…is it…is it possible that I could have one of those…patches? The ones that keep you from having a baby? I was just waking up when you—" she stopped when a giggle interrupted her. Kagome, in spite of her own embarrassment, was grinning at her. Her voice became irritated. "Oh, stop it, Kagome!"

The two young women glared at each other for a moment before they both broke into giggles.

Innin smiled in relief. '_At least Sango sees the wisdom of this. I expect Kagome's just embarrassed because I'm her mother, poor thing.'_

She picked up the bag and opened it, pulling out a patch. "Of course you may use them, Sango. I put the instructions in the bag and there are enough for both of you for several months, though I do hope that you'll come back here more often than that!"

Kagome and Sango, both beet red, looked away from each other with sheepish smiles on their faces.

Innin was about to explain the use of the patches when the sound of an explosion in the distance rattled the window panes. The women glanced at each other, startled.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was decisive; she moved unconsciously into a ready stance as her battle trained senses identified the sound at once. _'I've heard that before in battles with demons, but here in Kagome's time?_"

The two young women exchanged a speaking glance before moving to the window to see what was happening. A few seconds passed before another huge explosion reverberated through the air. Off in the far distance, they could see a cloud of dust and debris.

'_Oh gods, I know the shape of that cloud, but I've never seen it that big before!'_ Kagome gasped. "Mama, I thought you said that there were no demons in our era!"

"There aren't, honey. Why do you say that?"

"Mama, that's Inuyasha's Wind Scar!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Amantes sunt amentes: In omnia paratus. Latin; Lovers are lunatics: prepared for all things

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers, on all sites. I am grateful that you are enjoying my tale!

misticknight2002, Scyggy, SevenStar, Azelle, Archangel Gabrielle, Animus Seed, gypsymuse, Inuyasha05, JediK1, yoyo person, Seeker of the Soul, Niltiak-Kaitlin, Killiara, faith-the-kind-reviewer


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Nullus agnosco**  
By Licentia poetica

At the Bone Eater's Well in the Sengoku Jidai, Kirara watched Shippo throwing pebbles in the meadow. '_My poor little kitten. He does not understand the patience of the hunt.'_ Satisfied that he was no longer paying any attention to her, she raised her head to sift through the scents left around the well. _'Pfffffft Hhhsssss was…pleased? Why? What did he find here that caused his scent to shift?'_ She lowered her head and traced the taiyoukai's scent to the edge of the clearing._ 'Definitely male, definitely alpha. Too bad he's an inu; it's a rather attractive scent. But it's also undeniably predatory…is he a danger to My Pride? Perhaps I should follow and make sure he has left the area.'_ She leaped up into a tree and extended her senses, relaxing a bit as she detected no threats in the area. '_My little kitten will be safe for the moment.' _Shielding her youki to conceal her presence, she jumped from the tree and began stalking along the faint scent trail. _'Stupid inu. He leaves his odor all over "his" territory.'_ She leaped nimbly from footprint to footprint, making sure to leave her scent overlying his. '_It belongs to me, Pfffffft Hhhssssss.' _

Shippo glanced up as she left. _'She's off on a hunt. Good! I can smash this stupid well!'_ He threw a particularly large stone at the side of the well, grunting in satisfaction at the thudding sound. _Ha! __**So there**__, you dumb old well!_

Climbing up on to the sun bleached wood, he peered into the depths, hoping to see the blue coruscations that always signaled Kagome's travel to and from this time, but hopped back off of the rim when the only light visible in the shadowy interior was the dim reflection of the morning light coming from dried bones._ 'I'd try to go after them but I can't climb out on my own if I don't go through. I think my balloon form would get stuck in there.'_ He heaved a sigh and clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling. '_No one is coming through, and they've left me all alone, and it's been all night, and the sun is rising. Why didn't someone, __**anyone,**__ come back?'_

He glared at the well, bent down to gather some more pebbles, and threw them with all of his strength. "Baka Inuyasha!" His ears twitched and he grinned in satisfaction as several pebbles smacked against the opposite side of the well, clattering down into the depths. "Hah!" He scooped up two fist-sized stones and threw them at the sun-bleached wood. "Baka Miroku! Baka Sango!" The thumping sounds as the rocks dented the wood made him grin for a moment, but an odd echo within the well itself made his ruff stand straight up. The echo reverberated without diminishing in sound and he back away from the well, poised to flee. Suddenly the well went silent and he stood absolutely still for almost a full minute, stiff with tension. "Mama?" he whispered.

The well remained silent and still.

'_Stupid well! You took my family and my Mama!' _His throat tightened and his emerald eyes darkened as he thought of Kagome, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying again. Heaving a great sigh, he let the rest of the stones drop from his hand and sidled over to the well. "Okay, I won't hit you anymore." He sat down next to the sun-warmed wood to wait, sniffling. "You better not have taken them away forever, though. You better bring my family back!" He swiped away a wayward tear, stared at the water droplet on his grubby fist, and growled softly, I'll **hit **you if you don't!"

The well tranquilly ignored his threat.

He gave another small growl and folded his arms to look like Inuyasha. "It's so unfair! I'm too little and nobody ever gets scared of me! You just wait!"

The well made an odd noise behind him and his eyes widened as the ground underneath him began to heave as if liquefying. He tried to move but his arms and legs would not respond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku, drifting in a pleasant dream of Sango's lithe legs, turned from his back to his side in his habitual morning movement and was startled awake by the seductive caress of soft sheets sliding over his nude body. '_What?'_ He sat up abruptly and stared about the room for a few seconds as his confused brain caught up to his present circumstances. '_Oh…yes. I'm in Kagome's time in the "guest room" of her home.'_ He stretched, reveling in the unusual but gratifying sensations of the yielding "western" bed that Innin had given him the night before. '_I couldn't resist sleeping in the nude. It's so rare for me to have the privacy.'_ He ran his hand over the smooth sheets. '_And this bed is almost sinfully comfortable.' _ Sighing in contentment, he leaned back against the pillows and took a few moments to look over the furniture and decorations in the room. '_Such an interesting time, but…it feels so empty when I try to sense youki and houriki. Even jyaki is missing. It's as if something has completely pulled the magic out of the life forces. How did Kagome manage to grow so powerful in this void?'_

He sat up again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. '_Well, enough rest. Time to see if I can manage to cajole Kagome into taking me to that "mall" that she's always talking about. I've always wanted to ask her to get a pair of—,'_ his thoughts stopped abruptly as memories of his fantasies when he had first read about the item in question flooded his brain. He frowned as he twisted his fundoshi around his hips. '_Hhhmmm… maybe it would be wiser to ask Kagome's mother for help. Kagome will only assume I want them for the worst reasons.'_ He smiled to himself as he unfolded his robes. _'Who am I kidding? I do want them for those reasons!'_ He smirked as he put on his kosode, laughing to himself at his own attempts to justify his actions. _'But they could certainly be used for that purpose and it would be necessary to practice with them before I use them for the real reason I want them._' He adjusted the ties to his kesa. _'Overall, they should prove to be very useful against Naraku, so it would justify my actions.'_

Sighing, he hefted his shakujou in his hand and opened the door, looking down the empty hallway before he stepped into it and began walking toward the front of the house. '_The other problem that I foresee is that I have little money, but what I have will be considered an antique in this time so it should be valuable. I wish I knew how much they will cost…hopefully I will have enough.'_ He paused as he came to a picture of the Higurashi family, smiling faintly at the image of Kagome as a tiny girl-child, but his smile abruptly vanished as he stared at the faded likeness of her father._ 'We'll have to go out into the city and I'll need different clothes. Another problem; I'll have to find a way to make sure that the women don't know what I'm buying.'_ He blew out a frustrated breath, pursing his lips. _'Sango must not find out! Somehow I'll have to manage it. Perhaps Lady Higurashi will help me if I tell her why I want them…or at least part of the reasons why I want them.' _He shook his head to dispel the images of a bathing Sango that were distracting him. '_I need to perform my morning meditation and I prefer to be outside. Hopefully by the Goshinboku I will be more focused.'_

He walked out of the house into the morning sunlight but ducked quickly back into the door he had just left when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha sharing a rather passionate kiss. Miroku allowed himself a wicked grin. "_Well, they are finally acknowledging what everyone else knew years ago. Heh… I'll have some fun with Inuyasha later. I wonder if Sango knows about this?'_ His smile softened as he remembered the kiss that he had shared with her yesterday. _'She felt so good in my arms; so yielding…my Sango.'_

He suddenly bowed his head and fisted his cursed hand. '_She is not my Sango. Lovely, lovely Sango…strong yet vulnerable, courageous yet shy. I wish I could be what you need.'_ He opened the cursed hand, using the absolute lack of sensation in the middle of the palm to forcibly remind himself of his mortality. '_I must not kiss her again. I have no right to place her in that position.'_

He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat as the memory of her kiss weakened his resolve. '_I__ need to meditate. I need to get her out of my head, so I can concentrate on solving the Wind Tunnel problem and devising a strategy to defeat Naraku.'_

He leaned the shakujou against his chest and placed his palms together, interlacing all of his fingers but the index and thumb before bringing his hands up to his mouth and placing the tips of his forefingers against his lips. '_I can and will focus. I will concentrate on the here and now.'_

Taking a deep breath, he tried to focus his mind on the group's current position. '_Things have changed. If Kagome can drive time streams in a certain direction, it might be easier to destroy Naraku, but we need more information. I'm curious to see what the sensei in my own era will offer. I've already tried so many incantations and sutras against Naraku. Useless, all of them.'_

He peered around the corner of the doorway, wondering if the lovers had moved to a less conspicuous location. Kagome was by herself, dazedly walking into the house. '_Hhmm. I'm not sure I would have left if I was Inuyasha.' _As Kagome entered the house, he walked into the open, making his way to the Goshinboku. Settling himself into position, he placed the shakujou on the ground next to him, closed his eyes, and began to take cleansing breaths to prepare for meditation.

"Hey!" A young man's voice interrupted his beginning mantra. "Are you Miroku? Mama said you were all here. Is Shippo here, too? I've never met a kitsune before. What are you doing? Are you going to be here for long?"

Miroku opened his eyes and raised a hand. "Stop!" He gave a gentle laugh when he saw the face of the young man racing towards him. '_Well, cheerful inquisitiveness is a family trait. This must be Sota._' The youth had to be related to Kagome; a younger, more masculine version of Kagome's face was smiling at him. "I will lose track of your questions, and you will be none the wiser for having asked me! Let's see…yes, I am Miroku. No, Shippo is not with us." A faint sense of unease passed through him as he said this. _'I'm sure that Kaede and Kirara will look after the child, but it must have been a shock to him to see us all go through the well. We'll have to give him some extra reassurance when we go back.'_ He turned his attention back to the slim youth in front of him. "In answer to your final questions, I am preparing to meditate and I do not know how long we will be here in your time. Is there anything more? Perhaps you would introduce yourself." He cocked his head to one side and smiled at Sota, who was regarding him intently.

Sota gave a sheepish grin and dug the toe of his shoe in the dirt. "Umm, I'm Sota, Kagome's brother. It's nice to meet you." He stared intently at Miroku for a moment before saying abruptly, "Kagome says that you're really smart. Smarter than anyone she knows, and not just with school stuff."

Miroku felt oddly embarrassed. '_I knew Kagome liked me, but I didn't realize that she respected my intelligence.'_ He shook his head, smiling wryly. _'She's seen me grope Sango too many times and she's never failed to let me know what she thinks of my womanizing. My __former__ womanizing.'_ After only a few weeks with Sango he had kept up the pretence of being interested in other women; however, his focus had been centered solely on the taiji-ya. _'I know it's just a ruse to keep Sango at a distance.'_

"Thank you, Sota. But between us men, there _are_ things that I am not too smart about."

"Yeah? Well, umm…I'll let you meditate. Gramps would be really angry if he knew that I was bothering you. Let's talk later, okay?" Giving a jaunty wave, Sota raced back towards the house.

Miroku composed himself once more. Only his years of training allowed him to ignore the constant sounds of the city. _'This era is terribly distracting.'_ Closing his eyes, he began to focus and entered into a state of profound mediation.

An unknown amount of time later, a reverberating explosion caused him to break off his meditation. He listened with calm detachment, assessing the situation for any danger, and raised his eyebrows as an even stronger blast vibrated the walls of the Shrine. '_That sounds like…the Wind Scar? I wonder if Inuyasha—,' _he stood up fluidly with the ease of long practice. '_I had better find Kagome and Sango._' Another explosion, lesser in volume, rumbled through the morning as Miroku began to walk towards the house, but Kagome, Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi ran through the front door just as he neared it. The group was followed by Kagome's grandfather and Sota. They all met in front of the courtyard gate, staring at the dust clouds in the distance.

"Miroku, that's definitely Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Can you sense his youki? Is he being attacked?" Kagome was trying to sound calm but Miroku could tell she was concerned.

Miroku concentrated as a fourth blast echoed. "I can't sense…wait." He frowned and closed his eyes as an isolated aura impinged on his senses. "In the distance I can detect a powerful youki…it's Inuyasha, but…his aura is…changing? " Miroku opened his eyes and became acutely aware of the scrutiny of Kagome's family, especially the distrustful gaze of her grandfather. "I can't sense any other youki or jyaki." The elder Higurashi narrowed his eyes and frowned, so in deference to his age Miroku asked, "Ojiisan, do you detect anything?"

"Hhmmph. I do not need to detect anything to know it is that worthless hooligan, young man. Someone should tell him not to make such noise! It disturbs the harmony of the Shrine." The old man grabbed Sota, who was leaning out over the shrine steps, peering into the distance at the clouds from the explosions. "Come Sota, you must get ready for school."

"But—," Sota struggled for a moment in the older man's hold.

"Now, Sota."

Grumbling, Sota followed his grandfather toward the house.

Kagome, visibly more relaxed, was still looking off into the distance where the dust from the Wind Scar was settling. The faint wail of sirens could be heard. After a few moments she turned to Sango and Miroku. "What could be happening? Why would he use the Wind Scar unless he was under attack? Should we go try to help him? We need to make sure no one sees him."

Miroku gestured to his robes. "We could try to go find him, Kagome, but if you desire concealment, I think we will be a hindrance in our regular clothes. I have noticed that they do not…fit…with the current modes of dress." Miroku looked out over the city and sighed quietly. '_I want to see this world that I've read so much about, but I do not want to draw attention to myself.'_ He smirked in the direction of the wailing sirens. '_Inuyasha has drawn enough attention for all of us.'_

Sota called them from the house. "Hey! Come look at the TV! They've got a live view of the place where the explosions are!"

The group ran inside and Kagome gave a wailing moan as the television revealed a scene of incredible devastation.

Innin gave a shocked gasp. '_Gods! I never truly realized the extent of the danger that Kagome faces!'_ Careful to keep her voice neutral, she asked, "Kagome, is that damage all because of Inuyasha's Wind Scar?"

"I think so." Kagome was oblivious to the nervousness that her mother was showing. "You see the gouges there? That's how the ground looks when the Wind Scar hits it, but I don't think I've ever seen it so—," she stopped, gasping abruptly as the view on the screen changed to a fuzzy, obviously enlarged picture of Inuyasha walking with a pack of dogs. The camera focused in on his dog-like ears before panning backwards to take in his whole form again. He had turned and was staring back at the cameras; his eyes narrowed and he seemed to bark just before disappearing in a blur of red.

The television reporter was speaking excitedly about the mysterious man who had been walking near the explosions. "No information is available on this individual at the present time. If anyone sees him or knows where he might be located, inform the local police authorities at once. He may be dangerous."

Kagome whirled to face her friends. "Miroku, Sango! He's going to be so obvious in his fire rat's robe! There are no trees here for him to hide in! How can we help him?" She fisted her hands and stamped one foot. "Why did he use the Wind Scar? Why was he out there without a cap to hide his ears? If he gets caught by the police…no one in this time will _ever _understand!"

Miroku hesitantly cleared his throat. '_I can understand why Inuyasha might have to…let some energy out after what I saw in the courtyard. But Kagome and Sango will be less understanding than the police if I mention it.'_ He smiled reassuringly at his two traveling companions. "I'm sure Inuyasha will return to us any moment. We will just have to go back through the well as soon as possible."

"Why?" asked Sango. "We just arrived, and Kagome stays for two to three days."

"There are several reasons, lovely Sango. First of all, Inuyasha has used the Wind Scar, and in this time it will not be lawful."

"He's done nothing wrong! What if he _was_ attacked?" Sango bristled.

"It doesn't matter, Sango," explained Kagome. "So much damage was done that the police would put him in jail."

"Jail?" Sango queried, looking a bit irritated.

"It's a place like a cage," Kagome said quietly.

Sango gasped, "They would cage him for defending himself?"

Miroku interrupted the two women. "Actually, if they catch Inuyasha they won't really be that interested in the damage he's done."

Sango growled in frustration and fisted her hands. "You're speaking in circles, houshi."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Miroku's right. Inuyasha will be…strange. An oddity that they'll want to…investigate."

"Investigate?" Sango asked angrily. When Kagome blanched at her question she said quietly, "Why don't I like the sound of that word?"

Fighting back tears, Kagome said softly, "They will…want to see why his body is different. They'll run tests…they'll take his blood and drug him and—," she stopped speaking for a moment as Sango's expression became horrified. She bit her lip hard to hold back the tears that threatened and continued, "Can you imagine Inuyasha's reaction? Even if they don't harm him physically, I don't want him hurt like that."

Sango's expressive face changed from horrified to angry and resolved as she stepped forward and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Miroku forced his voice to remain calm. "There are other reasons to leave soon. Shippo watched us as we entered the well. I know he must be frightened, and even though Kirara and Kaede are there, he will need reassurance."

"Well, all we can do is wait." Kagome began to walk over to the Shrine of the Well. "That baka! If he doesn't get back here safely I'm going to…well, he just better get back here!" Kagome swallowed hard against her worry. '_I know Inuyasha is fast, but how will the police react if they see him? Is he faster than a bullet?_'

As the group neared the Shrine, Kagome, who was watching the entrance to the courtyard and not her feet, tripped over a loose brick in the walkway. Giving a cry she fell right into the arms of Miroku. Looking down into her startled face, he was about to laugh and chide her gently for her clumsiness when a loud, feral snarl rang through the courtyard. Everyone froze, looking at the gateway.

Inuyasha was standing in the center of it. Though the hanyou's irises were still gold they were surrounded by brilliant red and the marks on his cheekbones were livid. He was staring straight into Miroku's eyes with a snarl on his face.

'_Oh gods, he's lost control!' _Kagome's instant reaction was to "sit" Inuyasha, but, as she took a breath to say the word, the time power erupted in her head again.

For some reason, the time threads whipped about her in a maelstrom, breaking like waves against the Shrine of the Well. Kagome tried to remain calm in the midst of the storm, but she could not see clearly into any of the threads. '_How can I make a choice?'_ The power beat against her temples, forcing her to the point of a decision. '_Each path is a disaster!'_ She had brief glimpses of the jumbled time threads: Miroku wounded and dying, Inuyasha ridden with guilt and asking Sango to kill him; Sango throwing herself in front of an attacking Inuyasha to save Miroku and Kagome but becoming mortally wounded herself; Inuyasha leaving the courtyard, only to be shot later by police. '_I can't choose from these paths!'_ Crying out in mental agony, she remembered what her mother had said: "_If you know too much of the time paths ahead, you may not choose to go forward. Then you will die."_

As she struggled in the maelstrom of power, she understood intimately what her mother had been talking about. She was caught between impossible decisions and the Nexus was killing her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Nullus agnosco: Latin; Misunderstandings (literally, no understanding)

Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Neko; Bad Dog. A particularly rude insult in Neko language.

Japanese:  
Ojiisan: grandfather, male senior-citizen.  
Kosode: kimono-style undergarment.  
Kesa: the official garment signifying ordination and dharma transmission from a master to a disciple. It is Miroku's outer garment, worn like a toga over one shoulder, wrapped around the body and tied at the upper two corners. These ties are brought together and knotted.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me writing the story!

Nightmare800, LanceLeaderDragoon, RoseDream


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. But Kensei is mine!

Thoughts:  
_**[Inuyoukai**_  
'_Inuyasha or others' _

**Aut viam inveniam aut faciam**  
By Licentia poetica

Kensei Higurashi idly watched the young kitsune throw stones at the well through the time portal in the Sengoku Jidai. '_Poor kid. He just misses Kagome and the others. I'd let him through, but I need to bank my power in case the four of them go back to the Sengoku Jidai together. I hope they go separately…it took a lot out of me to stabilize the worm hole yesterday.'_ He gave a chuckle as Shippo sat down next to the well and began to threaten it, talking to it as if it was sentient. '_Well, you're talking to __something__, kit, but it's not what you think. It would take a lot more than your little pebbles and fists to destroy the time anchors.'_

Suddenly something triggered a time flux next to his anchor in the modern era, causing him to grimace in pain. '_Gods! The Nexus!'_ Time instabilities twisted the worm hole and nearly broke his control over the stabilizing anchors he had mentally forged. He reinforced the time node at the Sengoku Jidai both to strengthen his power there and to give him a moment to analyze the fluctuations, noting in passing that the kitsune was too close and he had inadvertently trapped him in the anchoring time node. '_I can't worry about him yet.'_

The future time flux was so close to the attachments of his node that, in spite of his reinforced anchor in the past, his command of the time dimensions threatened to slip. The pain in his head overwhelmed him, forcing him to his knees. Gritting his teeth, he managed to withstand the waves of power and keep them from battering through the node in modern Tokyo. '_Gods, I can't lose my family now!'_

As he managed to hold against the waves of power, he became aware of the untrained and terrified presence that generated them. '_Kagome! She's the source of the flux? Damn Nexus!_' He grimaced as the power behind the flux increased. '_Gods, she's so strong!' _He sought the mind meld that he had created with her as soon as her powers became evident, the tempest of the time fluxes making him feel as though he was holding a flimsy thread in a hurricane instead of the powerful link that he knew he had forged. '_I know she heard me before; now if she'll just acknowledge the connection._' Wincing at the incredible powers battering against their link, he desperately sought to stabilize his end of the meld, hoping that she could hear his mental voice amidst the chaos. '_Kagome! KAGOME!'_

'_Papa? Papa, help me!_'

'_Thank the gods, you heard me. Kagome, what's wrong? Choose a path and stop the flux!'_

"_I can't…I can't choose!'_

'_Kagome, you have to make a decision! Choose a time path!'_

'_Papa, I can't! They're all pain and death! My friends! I can't!'_

Her terror and pain battered at him through the meld, forcing him to back off from the connection before he lost control of his mental anchors. '_Gods, I'm losing her!'_ He could feel a time vortex developing in the Nexus. '_She's going to die and the whole damn thing will fall apart. No one knows what happens to Time Lords who get lost in a vortex!_'

He reinforced his anchors against the tidal forces of the vortex and desperately tried to think of a solution, hanging on to his daughter's mind meld by a mere mental thread. '_Kagome! I can't use my own power to help her. If I use it to drive the Nexus I have to let go of one of the anchors and the whole damn space- time fabric will become unstable. Who knows what will happen, and the rest of my family will be lost to Naraku's black hole! Damn, my only choice is to keep the worm hole stable. I can't let go to save her!'_

He could feel her weakening through the meld, losing herself in the chaos and beginning to spin down in the vortex_. 'I have to do something! I've given up everything to make this work…her childhood, my wife, my son. I am not going to lose my daughter, not now!_'

In desperation he searched for an answer; a vessel to hold his mental power. '_If I can just knock her out of the vortex without letting go of an anchor! I need…I need a projectile that I can—_' his physical voice suddenly rang out in the quiet of the time dwelling as he became aware of the one possibility that would save her. "Shippo."

'_It's my only chance.'_ In desperation he widened the hole at the Sengoku Jidai just as he had done for the foursome on the previous day. '_I'm breaking every rule in the book, but here goes.' _ He drew the kitsune child into the time dimensions, holding him within the worm hole and preventing his passage to the other side. The terror on the kit's face made him wince. '_Gods, he's just a child! This is against everything I've been taught; against my ethics, and there's no guarantee that it'll work!'_ His meld with Kagome diminished as she weakened even farther. _'Damn! The consequences may be terrible, I might be ruining everything by meddling with the Nexus, but I can't lose her!'_ Firmly repressing any reservationshe focused his power and forced a mind meld with Shippo.

'_Child, Kagome is dying! You must help her!'_

Shippo, still frightened from the rippling earth beneath him and startled by his sudden transition into the blue coruscation of time travel, had opened his mouth to scream but stopped abruptly when he heard the baritone voice in his head. '_The well is talking to me? Kagome is in trouble? I'll protect her, even if it's scary.'_ Crossing his arms and trying to look brave, he answered back. "What do I do? Where is she?"

'_You are going to her on the pathway of my power. I have to warn you, it will not be easy! You must use the energy that I will give you to break through the waves of power that you'll see on the other side. Use this mental contact to call her.'_ With a slight sense of regret, Kensei pressed his end of Kagome's mind meld thread into Shippo's consciousness, relinquishing his connection with his daughter. '_Call her! We are losing her!_' Kensei narrowed his power and gave a huge mental push, projecting Shippo like an arrow through space and time toward Kagome's flux. '_It's all I can do. I'm at the limits of my abilities and only the gods know what I've done to the Nexus._ He watched, praying, as Shippo neared the junction of the Nexus and the worm hole. _If this doesn't work, at the very least I have to try to save the child. I'll use my meld with him to pull him back somehow.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo spread his arms wide as he flew through the blue tunnel toward the storm of power ahead. '_It looks like Kagura's Dance of the Dragons attack.'_ He fisted his hands, preparing to fight his way through, and as he got closer he saw Kagome at the center, standing rigidly with her face contorted in pain.

"Kagome! Kaagoomeee!" he screamed with voice and mind. She did not respond. "Kagome, listen to me!" He began to gasp in fear as the edge of the maelstrom approached.

He reached the junction where the time forces met and screamed as his youki was battered by the conflicting powers and exploded out of his control, protecting him from forces he did not understand. Power flared through the time dimensions, ricocheting into Kagome and Kinsei and causing them both to scream in agony.

Shippo gritted his teeth and fought the current as the maelstrom pulled him in a fast, wide spiral circling around Kagome. '_Ow, ow, ow, this hurts! But I'm not gonna lose her!' _Buffeted about by the writhing strands of power as he reached out toward her, he was turned into the flow and caught transient glimpses of the area surrounding them as the current pulled him around. A flash of bright red swept past his vision. '_Inuyasha! If I don't get to her he's gonna die, too?' _Sango's anxious countenance blurred past and he spun in the current to face the center of the vortex again._ 'I'm not gonna lose my family!'_ He began to try to claw his way through the currents separating him from Kagome and called her again. "Kagome, help me! Kagome!" When she still didn't answer he desperately focused his youki, whimpering against the increase in pain, and tried to reach her by sending out his kitsune-bi. The fire was immediately sucked towards the center of the vortex and Shippo followed in its wake. '_Great! Now if I can only—_' his self-congratulation stopped abruptly as the vortex tightened and he began to spin so fast that he couldn't comprehend what was happening around him. He struggled uselessly against the flow as the open maw of the vortex began to pull him under and he reached up helplessly toward Kagome, the only stationary object in his consciousness. "Mama…Mama help me!" he screamed, his physical and mental voice ragged with fear.

She finally responded. Startled by his words, she opened her eyes. '_Shippo? Shippo!' _Seeing his danger she reached for him using both her physical hands and the mind meld. Ignoring the pain that enveloped her at his touch, she pulled him into her arms and mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensei despaired as he felt the meld with Shippo diminish. '_I'm going to lose them both! I'll probably lose the connection with Innin and Sota as well.' _He winced as the meld contacted Kagome's flux. The conjunction of his power, Shippo's youki, and Kagome's houriki caused a shriek of pure energy to explode from the Nexus, enveloping the Shrine of the Bone Eater's Well._ 'Gods! Kagome! What have I done?_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha entered the torii still flushed with energy, stopping abruptly when he saw Kagome in Miroku's arms.

_**[The**_ _**beta**__** is**_ _**challenging**_ _**our**__** dominance.**_ _**You**_ _**must**_ _**show**__** him**_ _**his**_ _**place.**_

'_The bastard hentai. I'll kill him!'_ Inuyasha growled.

_**[We**_ _**do**__** not**_ _**kill**_ _**pack!**_ _**Put**__** him**_ _**in**_ _**his**_ _**place.**_ _**We**_ _**are**_ _**alpha!**_

Suddenly Kagome exploded with the blue energy of the well and Miroku was thrown backwards. He landed twenty feet from her, hit his head with a sickening crack on the brick walkway, and went boneless. Sango and Innin were forced backwards, away from the shrine and toward Miroku's limp body. Surrounded by blue coruscating energy, Kagome screamed as her fists clenched and her body arched, her face contorted in a rictus of pain.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha raced from the gateway to try to reach her. The energies pulsed wildly as he neared them and he was thrown backwards, slamming to the paving stones and skidding on his back until he was stopped by one of the wooden supports for the torii. The structure swayed for a moment and several cracks appeared in the old wood, but it held against the blow. Leaping to his feet, he drew the Tessaiga and willed it to the barrier breaking form while he ran at the swirling energies threatening Kagome. Focusing his youki, he brought down the Tessaiga in an overhead strike. "Daaaah!"

The red blade sliced through the maelstrom with ease and cut off the currents of power, but at the same instant a flood of energy exploded from within the center of the vortex. As the katana blade and the power collided, the brilliant flash of a soundless explosion lit up the courtyard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensei was blown backwards, exhausted in mind and body, but even as his back slammed into the unyielding wall of the time dwelling and he slid to the floor his primary feeling was relief. '_Thank the gods, Inuyasha saved her. I don't know how he did it…how could youki stop a time vortex?_' He cautiously checked the anchors of the worm hole and breathed a sigh of relief. '_They're still in place, Kagome and Shippo are alive. I don't know what's happened to the Nexus, but I never could tell whether it was being resolved, anyway.' _He winced as echoes of the power surge traveled back and forth between the time nodes of the worm hole, making his head ache. He raised tentative fingers to a sore spot on the back of his head and brought them away bloody. '_Well, I broke through another Time Lord's flux. Maybe now I know why it's absolutely forbidden.'_ Sighing, he braced himself against the floor and stood up. _'I forced a change in the time threads, I think. Midoriko will kill me when she finds out. How many times has she taught me not to meddle? But I had to save Kagome…the Living Jewel is our only hope._' He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to recover from the ordeal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango backed away from the explosion of power and watched in consternation as Miroku flew backwards. She was frozen with indecision for an instant, torn between her desire to help him and her concern for Kagome, but moved toward the monk when Inuyasha leaped toward the swirling blue power that enveloped the young miko. '_He's being an idiot, but he'll help her. I have to see what happened to Miroku!'_

Inuyasha was thrown backwards by the maelstrom and she hesitated again, her confident stride uncharacteristically clumsy. '_Gods!_' As the hanyou leaped forward and brought down the Tessaiga to slice through the currents of power she made a diving leap to place herself in front of Miroku. '_He can't defend himself!'_

She executed a flawless shoulder roll and came up in a battle crouch in front of the monk's inert body, bracing herself against the glare of the explosion and waiting for the shock wave. She blinked as the light blinded her but nothing else disturbed the courtyard. '_What? Such power and no explosion?'_ When she could finally see, she gave a small, worried cry. Kagome had been thrown backwards to the ground and, though she seemed unconscious, clutched the small, still form of Shippo tightly in her arms. '_Shippo? How did he get here?' _Her mind swirled with confusion as Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, sheathing the Tessaiga as he went. Her first coherent thought was for the monk behind her. '_Miroku! He's injured. Oh gods, don't let him be dead!'_ She turned and nearly ran into Innin as they both knelt next to his motionless form.

Inuyasha finished sheathing the Tessaiga and knelt down next to Kagome and Shippo. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing so he listened carefully for a heartbeat. '_Shit. She looks so fragile. She must have been pulled out of time again, damnit! What's happening to her? How the hell did Shippo get here? Something else must have gone wrong._' He waited, panic rising in his throat as the only sounds he could hear were his own strong pulse and Shippo's rapid heartbeat. '_Oh, gods, please…,'_ he begged, gently picking her up and filtering out all other sounds, straining to hear even the faintest whisper of a beat. He gave a gasp of relief as her heart gave a sudden lurching thud. '_Gods, this is worse than the time she got poisoned. I can't fight this time shit!'_

Shippo gave a soft moan, stirring in her arms, and Inuyasha was reminded of the rest of his Pack. He glanced over to Sango where she kneeled next to Miroku. "Is Miroku all right?"

Sango turned from where she and Innin were examining the monk and glared at him. "You were going to attack him, you baka! Why do you care if he's alive or not? What's the _matter_ with you!"

"I wasn't going to hurt the stupid bastard! He just needs to keep his hentai hands off of Kagome, damnit!"

Sango fisted her hands and leaped up to argue with him, but at that moment Miroku moaned and she turned back to him just as Innin helped him sit up, supporting him from behind.

"Oh, gods, my head." Miroku groaned, his words slurring together as if he was drunk. Obviously barely conscious, he blinked blearily at Sango and leaned back into Innin, almost knocking the smaller woman over.

"How is Kagome?" Innin asked, unable to rise from her position supporting the monk but noticeably upset as she stared at her motionless daughter. Her voice quavered as she asked, "Why isn't she moving?"

Inuyasha didn't answer so Sango stalked over to the trio, swallowing hard when she saw Kagome's face. '_Oh gods, she's so pale and still.' _She knelt down, taking Shippo from Kagome's unresisting arms as he began to shake his head, his hands coming up to cover his ears. "Are you okay, Shippo?" she asked gently.

He looked up at her and gave a wavering smile. "I…ow. I think so. My ears hurt."

Sango looked back up at Inuyasha, her anger diminishing rapidly. He did not meet her eyes and continued to stare down into Kagome's face; faint traces of his cheek markings were still visible. '_At least his eyes are golden again. Why was he transforming to his youkai form?'_ Her residual anger melted as she saw the pain and concern in his face, so she asked quietly, "Inuyasha? Is Kagome all right?"

"I don't know." His voice was almost a whisper. "Her heart is beating and she's breathing, barely. She hasn't opened her eyes."

'_Kagome._' Though his voice was soft, Innin heard him and once again was faced with the conflict between her natural maternal instincts and the demands of the Nexus. '_I hate this! I've always believed Kensei when he's told me that she's safe, but seeing this…the incredible powers that she's exposed to…how often does this happen? How many times has Kagome been close to death? I've trusted Inuyasha as well, but why were they so frightened of him and why were his eyes blood red? I don't know if I want my daughter to be in love with him...he's always been gentle with her, if a little rough around the edges, but…now things are different.'_ She shifted a bit as her body protested Miroku's dead weight and cleared her throat. '_He won't like this, but I __will__ protect my daughter_.'

"Inuyasha, you have to go." She shook her head as his gaze snapped up and focused on her face. "I know you don't want to leave Kagome, but you used the Wind Scar earlier and the police will be after you. You need to go through the well."

"I won't leave Kagome." He pulled her closer to his chest and growled softly, causing both Sango and Shippo to glance nervously at him. He ignored them as he focused on Kagome's slow, thudding heartbeat and the smell of fear coming from Innin. The fear scent increased as he stood up, cradling Kagome against his chest.

'_Does she think we'd hurt Kagome? What is she afraid of?'_

**(She's worried about her daughter.)**

'_Shit, so am I! This place is so empty of magic I thought it would be safe. Now what?' _

_**[Take**_ _**her**__** back**_ _**through**_ _**the**_ _**well.**_ _**In**_ _**our**__** time**_ _**perhaps**__** we**_ _**can**_ _**find**_ _**something**__** to**_ _**counter**_ _**the**_ _**time **__**spells.**_

**(Weren't you the one who wanted to come here?)**

The demon sighed. _**[I**__** do**_ _**not**_ _**claim**_ _**to **__**be**_ _**perfect,**_ _**human.**_ _**Who **__**in**_ _**this**_ _**time**_ _**can **__**help**_ _**her,**_ _**now**_ _**that**__** we**_ _**know**_ _**that**_ _**the **__**time**_ _**magic**_ _**will**_ _**follow?**_

He jumped to the well house, but hesitated as Innin cried out, "What are you doing? You need to go, but my daughter is hurt and you should leave her here with me! I'll take care of her!"

He turned around to look at her. "You can't protect her from the Nexus. I'm not sure that anything can, but I'm taking her with me. I'll take care of her."

Ignoring the startled exclamation from Innin, he opened the door to the shrine and cleared the steps and the wood of the well in one leap. As the blue energy of the transference enveloped him he thought, '_Shit, she's going to hate me, but even if I can't protect Kagome from the Nexus, I know more about what I'm facing in my time. I won't leave Kagome anywhere without my protection now.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensei hissed in pain. After the energy drains of the last few minutes, the use of his power to stabilize the worm hole for the transference was almost beyond him. He managed to hang on until they had crossed, then placed a time barrier over the anchors and slipped into unconsciousness.

The well was sealed to travel. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all trapped in modern Tokyo, and Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in the Sengoku Jidai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Aut viam inveniam aut faciam: Latin; I'll either find a way or make one.

Japanese:  
Kitsune-bi: Fox Fire; Shippo's blue fire attack.  
Torii: the traditional gate found in Japan at the entrance to a Shinto shrine, consisting of consisting of two uprights supporting a concave crosspiece with projecting ends and a straight crosspiece beneath it. Passing underneath a torii on the way to visit a shrine is an act of purification before approaching the kami.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

A/N: Warning, lime.

**An nescis quantilla sapientia mundus regatur?**  
By Licentia poetica

Innin gave a scream of frustration as Inuyasha took Kagome through the well. "Aahh! That stubborn idiot! She's not even dressed!"

Sango blinked, then glanced down at herself. She had forgotten that she was still in Kagome's pajamas from the night before. She blushed.

"Lady Higurashi, don't be worried. Kagome has clothes with Kaede. She will be able to change into them. We need to take care of Miroku and Shippo right now." She was terribly worried. Miroku's face was gray, his eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow. Shippo was quiet and trembling, not a good sign in the usually cheerful little kitsune.

Innin touched Miroku's cheek. It was clammy, and his color wasn't good. He probably had a concussion, given the force with which his head had been thrown to the pavement. She would have to take him to the emergency room, but first she wanted to find out about her daughter.

"Sango, how is Shippo?" She knew the kitsune from Kagome's descriptions and pictures. Mentally, she shook her head. She needed to talk to Kensei, and soon. She had not expected everyone from the Sengoku Jidai to come across to her home!

Sango gently picked up Shippo and cuddled him. "Shippo, are you O.K.?"

The little kitsune trembled in her arms. He threw his arms around her neck and buried his face into her chest. After a long moment, he calmed. "I'm O.K., I guess. But where are we? Is this Kagome's home? The well brought me across to save her, and now baka Inuyasha's taken her back again!"

"The well brought you across?" Innin was startled. That had not been in the plans she had discussed with Kensei. Something must have gone wrong.

"Yeah, and it told me I had to save Kagome, and it…it _threw_ me at her, and I almost got sucked away, and Kagome pulled me back, and then Inuyasha smashed the power apart. He saved us!"

A short silence followed this pronouncement, as Innin reassessed the situation.

Shippo pouted. "I missed you guys. And stupid Kirara gave me a bath!"

Sango smiled, knowing what kind of bath Kirara had given him. She would have to thank her friend for looking after Shippo. She turned to Innin, Miroku's injury taking precedence in her worries. "Shippo, this is Lady Higurashi, Kagome's mother."

Shippo regarded Innin with intent, curious eyes. "Hello. You're pretty, but not as pretty as Kagome."

Innin gave a short laugh. Leave it to a child…

"Shippo! That wasn't polite to say!" chided Sango.

"It doesn't matter, Sango. Right now we must take care of Miroku. I will have to take him to the hospital, to the doctors. We will need to get him to my car." Miroku stirred against her, but his eyes remained closed. "Please, give me a moment. Would you hold Miroku?" Sango and Shippo walked over, the little kitsune staring up into Miroku's pale face and patting his arm. Innin transferred Miroku into Sango's arms, then went into the shrine to make contact with her husband.

The mind meld thread would not work. The well was closed, and she hoped that nothing had happened to him. She could still feel the connection, but he did not answer her mental call. '_He must be asleep after the power drain in the last few minutes. If only Inuyasha hadn't taken Kagome through!_ _I hope she's all right, but I'll just have to wait to find out.' _Sighing, she left the shrine and walked to the house. "Sota! Come here, please!"

A few moments later, he came running from the house, dressed in his school uniform. He skidded to a stop when he saw Shippo and the others. "Mama? What's happening?"

"It will take too long to explain. Sota, this is Shippo. He came through the well. Shippo, Kagome's brother, Sota. I thought you two could play together for a while?" Innin wanted Shippo occupied, and Sota could just take the day off from school. "I need to take Miroku to the doctor's, Sota. You can miss school for one day."

"Yeah!" yelled Sota, pumping his fist in the air. He paused, looking around. "But Mama, where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Innin gave an irritated sigh. "They've gone back through the well, Sota. Please, take your guest in the house."

"Come on, Shippo, I'll show you my videogame collection. Bet I can beat you!"

Shippo glanced at Sango, who nodded. Then he put his hands on his hips and stalked up to Sota. "You, beat me? Hah! I'm a fierce demon, you know."

Sota gave a grin. He knew all about Shippo from Kagome. The two entered the house, already talking and laughing like old friends.

Miroku stirred, opening his eyes. "Lady Higurashi." His voice was weak and unsteady. "I cannot be seen by a healer in this time. They will not understand the Wind Tunnel." He closed his eyes and paused, as if gathering energy. "Also, ojiisan will not accept Shippo, since he is a demon. I could tell from his reaction to Inuyasha earlier. We cannot leave the children here alone."

Innin glanced at Sango, who was watching the monk with concern and worry on her face. "Nonsense. I know it seems strange, but they won't even look at your hand, especially if you go in these clothes. They will think the beads are a part of a costume. Also, the well is closed. That happens sometimes, when my husband must rest. You cannot go back to be healed in your own time."

Miroku nodded, but insisted "The children." He swallowed. It hurt to nod his head, and he felt nauseated.

Sango gave him a small hug. "I will stay here with them. Please go with Lady Higurashi and see a healer."

"Let's take him to my car."

Innin brought his arm around her shoulder, and Sango took the other side. The two women helped Miroku to stand, Sango taking the taking the brunt of his weight with muscles honed from carrying Hiraikotsu. Following Innin's lead, the three walked a short way to Innin's car. Sango and Miroku eyed the machine distrustfully.

'_I've read about these. I just never thought I'd be riding in one.' _Miroku wished his head would stop aching. The walk had increased his nausea.

Innin opened the passenger door, and Sango helped ease Miroku into the seat. Her face brushed his as she eased his arm over her head. His eyes were closed and his normally full lips were thinned with pain. After moving his arm, she suddenly reached back in and gave him a short, soft kiss on the mouth. "Be well, monk."

Surprised, Miroku opened his eyes. Then he gave her a lopsided smile. "Good luck with those two."

Innin got in the driver's side of the car and startled both Sango and Miroku by starting the engine. She drove off, waving at Sango, who followed the car with her eyes as it sped off into traffic. Sighing, she headed back to the house to see where Shippo and Sota were, and to get herself dressed.

She went into the house, to find Shippo and Sota playing a "videogame" on the TV. The swordsmen in the game moved in response to a control stick, which Shippo seemed to be learning how to use fairly quickly. Sango smiled and went upstairs to Kagome's room. She looked at her clothes from the day before. They were dirty. She had been going to wash them in the stream near Kaede's house, and after her wonderful bath from the night before she didn't really feel like putting them on again. She went to Kagome's closet to see if she could find anything to wear.

The fabrics were all fine woven, but most of the clothes were so revealing! She settled on a pair of jeans which fit like her demon slaying outfit and something which Kagome called a t-shirt. It would be a tight fit across the shoulders, but it would do until she could clean her own clothing. As she began to put the shirt over her head, she caught sight of the brown paper bag that Lady Higurashi had brought in that morning. She hesitated, then went over to the bag and looked inside.

The items inside resembled some of the bandages that Kagome had in her backpack. Forgetting that the instructions for the use of the birth control patches were in the bag, Sango removed one and tore open the wrapper. '_It looks just like a bandage, except that both sides are plastic_.' Remembering the purpose of the patch, she walked into the bathroom and gave herself a long look in the mirror.

Every woman of her own age that she knew in the Sengoku Jidai was married and already had children. She felt like she was missing out on her life. But she couldn't risk being pregnant while she was fighting demons all the time. '_Well, if I can't have children, I can at least experience something that other women my age know all about.'_

Sighing, feeling butterflies in her stomach at what she was about to do, she rummaged in a drawer to find the tape used for bandages. She found some and taped the patch, with the white plastic side facing out, onto her upper arm where it wouldn't be seen under the t-shirt. Humming an old song to herself to bolster her courage, she finished getting dressed and went down to make breakfast for the children and the ojiisan.

Of course, the white plastic was supposed to be removed so that the adhesive on that side would stick to the arm, allowing the birth control hormones to work. As it had been applied, both at the wrong time of the month and in the wrong way, Sango was not protected by the patch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Many hours later, as it was becoming evening, Sango began to worry. She did not know where the healers were in this time, or she would have found a way to follow Innin and Miroku. '_What if they discovered the Wind Tunnel? What will they think of it, here in Kagome's time?_'

She kept shying away from her other thought. '_What if something is seriously wrong with Miroku?'_

Assisted by a surprisingly gentle old man, she had cooked breakfast and even lunch for her three male charges. From his behavior to Shippo, she decided that he didn't necessarily have trouble with demons, just with Inuyasha. The ojiisan had showed her where and how to wash her clothing, and she had already placed it in the dryer. Now she was running through some kata forms in the courtyard, both to keep her body in trim and to listen for the sound of Lady Higurashi's car. '_What could possibly be keeping them?_'

Finally, the car drove up behind the house. Sango ran to it, stopping abruptly as she saw Miroku. He was getting out of the passenger seat unassisted, but that was not what shocked Sango.

She had never seen him not wearing his monk's robes.

He was garbed much as she was, with strange shoes, jeans, and a t-shirt. The only familiar garments were the sleeve and prayer beads covering his Wind Tunnel. The well-developed muscles of his arms rippled smoothly as he lifted several packages from the back of the car. She gasped, her mouth suddenly dry, as he leaned into the car and his jeans tightened over his legs and his…

She tore her eyes away and bit her lip, for once fully understanding his wandering hands. It was taking all her will power not to touch him in the same place that he always grabbed her.

He straightened and glanced in her direction, then suddenly looked back, his eyes wide. She could see him visibly swallow.

Miroku had been seen by the physicians in the emergency room fairly quickly. Lady Higurashi had been right; they barely acknowledged that he had a hand, much less being bothered to see what was underneath his prayer beads. They had diagnosed a mild concussion, and had given him some medication to ease the pain, too busy with the chaos around them to worry about this actor who had fallen while rehearsing a play. They left him with instructions to rest for a day and take it easy.

The medication had worked quickly, and he had made a few requests to Lady Higurashi. She had laughed, but complied. He was now fairly wealthy from selling just one of the coins that he had brought with him, and Lady Higurashi had taken him to several stores. First, they had bought him some clothes so that he could be in Tokyo without drawing unwanted attention. Lady Higurashi had also helped him to buy clothes in Sango's size, knowing that she and Kagome were about the same build, but that Sango was broader through the shoulders. Then they had gone to buy the item that Miroku needed. It was easy to find, but there were several kinds, and the well-made one that he had finally settled on had been rather expensive. They had paused to eat as well, and he had felt increasingly better as the day wore on.

He was feeling rather smug as he picked up his prize, and glanced briefly in Sango's direction as she ran towards the car. Then he couldn't help but stare. She was dressed differently, and the fabric of the t-shirt she was wearing was taut against the swell of her breasts. He swallowed against the immediate rush of desire in his groin.

'_Calm, peace, balance.' _Taking a deep breath, he smiled at her. "Ah, lovely Sango. And how was your day?"

"Where have you been? I've been so…where have you been?" Sango was blushing, though he couldn't figure out why.

Innin spoke up apologetically. She was taking packages from the trunk of the car. "I'm sorry, Sango. It took some time at the emergency room, and then we had to get some…supplies?" She gave a conspiratorial grin to Miroku. "That's Miroku's word for all of this, anyway. Could you help bring the food into the house?" She walked into the house, carrying some bags of groceries.

Miroku froze in place as Sango stalked over to him. She looked up into his face, an odd expression on her own, shifting from foot to foot uneasily. Suddenly she reached up with one hand, buried her fingers in his hair, and pulled him down to her. She gave him a kiss that held an indescribable mix of excitement and uncertainty, causing his heart to thud against his ribs. He tried to justify his lack of discipline in not pushing her away: '_I'm still holding these packages, I can't do anything, it's not my fault that I can't keep her from kissing me._'

But as she tentatively touched her tongue against his closed lips, it caused something inside him to give way. He dropped the bags, gave a needy groan and splayed one hand behind her head, taking control of the kiss.

She abandoned herself to the sensations: his scent, his hot, slick mouth, the flexing of his firm, muscled arms as his fingertips explored her body. A pulsing heat between her thighs reminded her that she wanted more from him. She reached for him with both hands.

Two small, strong hands sliding under his shirt jolted Miroku back to reality. He tore his mouth from hers, fighting the desire in his body. _'There is no future together, not until you get rid of the Wind Tunnel. Control yourself! This is wrong!' _He tried to salvage the situation.

"Lovely Sango." Gods, what had happened to his voice? "We must not do this. What has happened to your old-fashioned morals?" He winced, realizing that he had just said the wrong thing.

"Old-fashioned?" Her voice was low, angry. She poked him in the chest. "Let me tell you something, monk. You _value_ my 'old-fashioned' morals, and you respect the fact that I haven't let you have your way with me. For the first time in your life, you've found something to admire in a woman besides her body, and every time you touch me inappropriately, you are secretly hoping that I'll hit you." She stalked to the trunk of the car, grabbed some bags of groceries, glared at him, and stomped back to the house, muttering.

He stood still for a moment, considering her words, then sighed, picked up his packages, and walked into the house.

Dinner that night was calm. After the events of the past day, it was a blessing. The adults chatted idly as Innin and Sango quietly served and cleaned up the meal. Innin sent Shippo to bed with Sota, then wished her guests a good night, exhausted herself. Sango retreated upstairs, knowing it for a retreat, leaving Miroku and Kagome's grandfather comparing notes.

She listened to the sounds of their voices drifting up the stairs as she prepared for bed. He had sent her away, insulting her, but the kiss that he had given her was indescribably compelling. She undressed, the t-shirt catching on the patch on her arm. As she bathed, she thought about removing it, but something made her keep it dry and safe. She renewed the tape on it, considering, as she put on a bathrobe that Innin had bought for her.

All was quiet downstairs. The men must have gone to bed. She turned off the light, sighing, and flopped backward onto the bed. Lying in the darkness, she pictured Miroku's body as she had seen it that afternoon. The rippling muscles of his arms, the way his body moved with such grace, the view that she had received when he leaned into the car. She rolled on her stomach and locked her ankles and thighs tightly together, trying to fight the awful aching need within her. She could not get the visions of his body out of her mind, not while her body throbbed with its own supplication.

She went downstairs in the darkness, her way lit only by the waxing moon.

She came trembling to his bedroom doorway, afraid to enter, afraid not to. She pressed her fists against her mouth, her chest tightening as if it were encased in a vise. '_How should I waken him? What should I say?_' Suddenly she felt awkward and ugly. '_He's going to tell me to leave and I'm going to be humiliated.'_

Lowering her hands below her mouth, she whispered his name, anyway. "Miroku?" Her voice was so quiet it might have been the sigh of wind in the trees. The moonlight melted down through the window, pooling over him as he lay sprawled carelessly under the light coverings. He stirred. "Miroku?" she asked again, slightly louder, but still tentative and frightened.

"Sango? What is it?" he asked sleepily. He was disoriented, scarcely awake, and he could barely make her out in the shadows of the doorway.

"Miroku?" she quavered, not knowing what else to say. '_This is horriblel!_' Yet she stood there, waiting, hoping, frightened; her two hands fisted tight to her chin.

The moon light surrounded him and time seemed to cease. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, gently.

"Don't ask…please…I want…Miroku?" She uttered his name in a plea for understanding, unable to articulate her conflicting desires as she stood poised, almost ready to flee back upstairs.

"I guess I don't need to ask, do I?" His voice was quiet and knowing. She shook her head, unable to speak.

Miroku had no idea what to do. '_I know what I should do, but…how am I ever going to get us out of this with any semblance of friendship intact?' _

"Sango. Lovely Sango. You should go upstairs. You were right earlier. I do value your morals, or I'd have taken you long ago. Go back upstairs and tomorrow we will go back to the way things were."

"You're going to send me away?" Her voice was a strained whisper.

"Sango…please. I don't know what it is about you that upsets my balance so…one minute I want to take you, and the next I know that I couldn't live with myself afterwards. You're not some…some momentary sexual adventure that I can enjoy and then leave and go about my travels." '_Oh, gods, Sango, leave before I lose my will power!' _

"Don't you think I know that? I know what you try to hide from me, and I promise I won't…I know…" Closing the door behind her, she stepped forward, into the swath of the moonlight, and swallowed her pride. She chokingly whispered, "I want what every other woman in the village has known long before she is my age! I do _not _want to go back upstairs!"

He stood up from the bed, holding up the sheet to hide his nudity. "Damnit, Sango, that's not fair! You have called me hentai so often…" he tugged at the sheet viciously, but it anchored him to the mattress, holding him captive in front of her. '_She has no idea what she's doing to me.'_ Sweat broke out on his chest as he fought the desire in his body, watching her enveloped in moonlight. "It's because you're not like every other village woman that I can't…I can't just…take you. You are too important to me. Do you understand the difference?" He gave a small sigh. "Besides, you'll hate me afterwards."

"Why would you mind? We've had disagreements before." Her loose hair, lit by the moon glow, framed her face like a cloud.

"Of course I would mind! This will change everything in our relationship, affect our ability to fight and to travel together, and we must…" his voice trailed away as she tightened her arms, folding them up into the center of her chest. '_Gods, she looks so vulnerable standing there._' It was a side of her that he didn't often see, and he had to resist the urge to take her protectively in his arms and comfort her. _'Gods, just go, Sango! I'm the one you need to be protected from!'_

"If you send me back upstairs, I shall hate you anyway. Our relationship is already changed." Her voice was soft and strangled, as if she forced the words out. The moonlight scintillated off her hair as he strained to see her face.

"Sango, I'm not right for you. There is the Wind Tunnel, and I…and I can't…I won't risk bringing a child into this world who would be cursed as I am. Not with you." his voice was tortured, but somehow the tone had changed from denial to an appeal for her understanding. He tugged futilely at the sheet, trying to maintain some semblance of control even as his command over his emotions ebbed.

She stepped toward him, coming so close that her breath raised goose bumps on his skin. "You don't have to worry about that. Lady Higurashi gave me something that will stop my body from making a child."

He closed his eyes, breathing rhythmically to find his calm center. He wanted her so badly that it physically hurt. '_I never, ever thought she would ask for this.'_ Control eluded him and he opened his eyes, staring down into her shadowed face. Her body was so close to him that he could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. '_I am losing this battle.' _His free hand reached for her face and he gently cupped her jaw, rubbing his thumb across her lips.

"Don't hate me, Sango. Please don't hate me."

"Would you kiss me first, like you did near the car?"

"Oh gods, Sango," he groaned, and let the sheet fall from him as he gathered her up in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: An nescis quantilla sapientia mundus regature? Latin; don't you know how little wisdom rules the world?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

A/N: Warning, strong lime.

**Quod incepimus conficiemus**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku buried his face in her hair as what was left of his control fled. He held her close for several heartbeats before threading the fingers of one hand through the hair at her temple and gently cupping her cheek with the other. He traced his thumb over her mouth, smiling as his touch made her tremble, her eyes widening even further in the shadowed room.

"Please, I…"

"Shh…" He placed his index finger over her lips, effectively silencing her as he drew it sensuously, gently downwards, finally using it to lift her chin. He lowered his lips to her waiting, warm mouth, but gave her the lightest of kisses; brushing his lips across hers deftly, repeatedly, he skillfully used his tongue to wet them and nibbled gently at the flesh of her lower lip. As she gasped in response, he took her mouth wholly, deepening the kiss and fighting the rush of his desire at the sleek sweetness of her mouth.

She put her arms around his neck, tentatively playing with his thick, dark hair, freed from its usual ponytail. She responded to his kiss timidly at first, but as desire pooled between her thighs, she began to imitate his actions eagerly, following his lead and pressing against him. She gave a soft sound of protest as he stepped back, but he placed his forehead on hers and used his index finger to silence her again.

"May I take this off, Sango?" His fingers played with the edges of her nemaki, tracing underneath the fabric and caressing her chest with a touch that both tickled and excited her.

"I umm…it's necessary, I suppose?" She suddenly felt defenseless. '_What if he sees my scars? I hope it's dark enough in here.'_

He chuckled. "It's not necessary, but being able to touch without hindrance is part of the pleasure." To illustrate, he ran his hand up the exposed skin of her arm and then onto the fabric. "I will do what you want, Sango, but I myself have nothing on." Intertwining his fingers with hers, he brought her hand up to his chest and stroked the back of it down the center of his body, pulling it slightly to the side as he reached his lower abdomen. He let go of her hand, but she reached up and stroked his chest again, following the planes of his muscles down to his stomach, her touch curious and tentative. He closed his eyes and fought for control again as his arousal increased, and she snatched her hand back as she felt him rise against her thigh.

"Don't be frightened, Sango." He reached for her again, tugging at the knot of her sash. As she blushed and hesitated, he stopped and kissed her lightly on the lips again, teasing acceptance from her.

Keeping her focused on his kiss by stroking her cheek, he found the knot in the sash at her waist and tugged it loose with his other hand. Tethering her to him by lightly suckling on her lower lip, he gently placed her unsure hands over his shoulders and slid his hands within the robe, caressing her back and pulling her body closer to his.

She trembled, though the heat emanating from her skin almost felt scorching to his night cooled skin. Easing her away from him again, he continued seducing her with his kiss as he slowly, methodically eased the garment off her shoulders, caressing the smooth skin and hollows of her collarbones, stroking the firm swell of muscle in her shoulders, and gliding down her unresisting arms. He hesitated as his hand brushed past the taped and useless birth control patch, but he dismissed it immediately as a bandage. As the robe dropped from her, his hands drifted past the swells of her breasts, tantalizing her with soft caresses, but he suddenly noticed that she was not the only one trembling.

He lifted his head away from the kiss and touched her forehead with his own again, closing his eyes and breathing carefully, trying to maintain self-control. "Sango…I'm shaking. You make me feel…it's like my first time." He laughed softly in wonder as a feeling of profound joy, almost solemn in its intensity, flooded his soul. '_I am truly blessed. I am a lucky, lucky man.' _

Sango gave a small whimper and moved against him impatiently, breaking his reverie. She gave a gasp as he cupped her breast, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and the edge of his palm while using his fingers to stroke the sensitive skin along the side. His other hand slid behind her head and pulled her mouth to his, but his kiss was light and his tongue flicked gently against her lips, sending shivers along every nerve of her body. He ran that hand down her back, tracing slow comforting circles while the using the backs of his other fingers to brush against her erect nipple.

"Come with me?" He pulled her toward the bed, but gave her the choice as he let go of her and sat, his hands open and a questioning look on his face. She smiled and moved forward, and he drew her to him, burying his face in the taut skin of her stomach. She felt the slight prickling of his beard, but he drew back and began placing light kisses across her stomach while his hands caressed the backs of her thighs. She gasped, her knees buckling with a wave of desire as he stroked her inner thighs. He caught her to him as she fell forward, off balance and shaking. His hands slid to her waist, pulling her up against his erection and nearly losing control again as her silken heat titillated only a small part of his arousal. They sat that way for a moment, her bent legs straddling his body and his arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug before he lay back, pulling her with him into the softness of the bed.

He rolled them over so that she was on her back and stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Bending his head down to kiss her, he left a trail of kisses from her lips, down her chin and along the curve of her neck and collarbone. She arched her back as his wet tongue and lips trailed nearer to her nipple, then gave a soft cry as he finally stroked it, brushing his closed lips across the surface and giving it a light caress with his tongue. He took it in his mouth, tugging and suckling, and began stroking the other nipple with his deft fingertips. Her breathing came fast and she moaned as new waves of feeling coursed through her body.

As she began to writhe under his touch, he pulled back and stretched out next to her, bending an elbow to support his head. He began touching her lightly with the tip of his index finger, drawing circles around her navel, up her ribs, around her breasts and up to her throat. He gently turned her face to his, gazing deep in her eyes. "I want to touch you everywhere, Sango. May I?" Still with that single fingertip, holding her gaze with his eyes, he watched her reaction as he traced a line down again, rubbing a circle up and around a nipple, down her stomach, and pausing as he encountered the soft hair of her womanhood. He pressed his hand lightly against her stomach, letting his fingertips trail downward and stroking the beads of his rosary against the skin of her stomach and the rise of her hip. She gazed at him, her pupils widening and her mouth opening in a nearly silent gasp that he took for assent, but as he moved lower she reacted, her hands and legs instinctively protecting herself against the new sensation.

She immediately turned her head, feeling awkward and suddenly afraid. '_He will think I am such a child now. He'll send me back upstairs and wonder why he wasted his time with me. But I never thought….'_

Instead of chastising her, he looped his arm around her waist and whispered, "It's all right, Sango. Don't worry, it's all right." He stroked her flat stomach and traced the curve of her breast with his hand before gently cupping her chin, turning her face back toward him to kiss her gently, lovingly. He moved down to suckle on her nipple, feeling the response of her body as he purposefully aroused her again. He brushed the tip of his nose back and forth against her nipple. "Don't be afraid, Sango."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: If you wish to read the entire lemon, please go to Mediaminer. It is there in full, but not here…look in the M stories, same title, same author.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He relaxed into her hold, rolling slightly to one side to take the weight off of her. Then he rolled them both over so that she was on top of his chest. His hands stroked her back, rubbing light, caressing circles as their breathing returned to normal. She began to nestle her forehead beneath his jaw, but before she could relax completely he began to chuckle beneath her. She raised her head, puzzled, to look at him. His eyes were closed as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before moving his hands down to caress her hips.

"Oh, Sango. How will I ever keep from touching you now? I will be a mass of bruises."

A smile blossomed on her lips, and she snuggled down against his chest, chuckling with him. His breathing slowed even more, and his hands flopped down to rest at his sides. She sat up slowly and looked down into his face, then blinked in astonishment.

'_He's fallen asleep!'_ She gave a soft sigh of disbelief, but then a tender smile crossed her face and she cuddled down on top of him, soon following him into slumber.

Later in the night, as the stars wheeled in their timeless dance in the heavens, a cell merged with another cell deep in Sango's body. The magic tied to that union forced a change in the Nexus. Many of the time threads disappeared, and the ones left were darker and more dangerous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Quod incepimus conficiemus. Latin: What we have begun we shall finish.

Another scientific "for the record": from most of the fanfics out there, you'd figure that the hymen (maidenhead) is located well within vagina. It isn't. It's a membrane that is part of the vulva (the external female organs) and is actually situated _outside_ the vagina at the entrance. During the stages of fetal development, there actually is no opening at all into the vagina; the thin layer of tissue usually divides prior to birth, forming the hymen. Many girls tear or dilate their hymen while taking part in sports (bicycling, horseback riding, gymnastics, etc.) and may not even know this event has occurred (the pain described in many fanfics is greatly exaggerated). As for the "first time" pain: when adequately lubricated the vagina will stretch without discomfort for most women. The pain is usually over in seconds and is more related to muscles that are unused to being stretched quite so…lustily. Just thought I'd set the record straight.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. But I sure like the youkai side of Inuyasha more than she does!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**[Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Diabolus fecit, ut id facerem!**  
By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha made the transition through the well looking at Kagome's face, holding her tightly to his chest. Her eyes were closed and though her heart beat was stronger he could sense she was still out cold. '_Damnit! I'll have to take her to Kaede and hope that the old woman can wake her up._' He shifted Kagome's limp form and pulled her closer as coruscations of light signaled the end of the time slip. '_At least the Tessaiga can break through that damn energy! I can protect her if things go wrong…but I gotta find a way to follow her on those time paths __**before**__ things go wrong.'_

Growling softly, he arrived in the Sengoku Jidai and leaped up out of the well. The fresh aroma of the air and the sounds of animals and wind in the trees were welcome after the harsh smells and din of Tokyo. '_Damn, it's good to be back. I don't have to worry about any lame-ass demons in Tokyo, but I can't stand the stench and the noise.'_

Unconsciously assessing the scents in the air, he tensed to run towards Kaede's house and froze in position as one particular odor caused the hackles on the back of his neck to rise. _'Fuck!_ _Sesshoumaru was here…last night_.' A deep growl of challenge rumbled in his chest. '_What's the bastard doing around here? I'll fuckin' take his head off with the Tessaiga if he comes near my Pack.'_ Scenting carefully, he sifted through the layers of smells and relaxed slightly. '_Kirara was here and tracked him…and she was in kitten form.' _He began running to Kaede's hut, a brief grin ghosting across his face. '_She'll make sure he's gone…and make sure she overlays his scent anywhere around here. My Pack'll be safe.'_ He growled again and pulled Kagome closer to his chest as a vision of Miroku's unconscious body flickered to the surface of his thoughts and the lingering odor left by demons fleeing from Sesshoumaru's youki reminded him of Shippo's terrified scent. _'At least they're safe over on the other side of the well for now. I'll have to go back for them, but only after Kaede heals Kagome.'_ As he traversed the well-worn path to the village, being careful of his human burden, he gave a snort. '_Shippo smelled scared, but he's tougher than he looks. Miroku…keh! His head's been hit so many times by Sango, that baka will survive.'_

Kaede was outside her hut getting water from the stream. She looked up, startled, as Inuyasha ran up next to her.

"Oi, Kaede! Kagome's been hurt. Fix her!"

Kaede blinked in bemusement before giving a huff of good-natured exasperation. "Well, good morning, Inuyasha! So polite, as always." She looked over her shoulder, frowning when she saw the motionless body he carried and the hanyou's worried face, which belied his gruff tone. Groaning, she straightened up from her stoop, leaving the pail next to the stream as she pressed her hand to the aching small of her back. "Fix Kagome? How did she get injured?" She turned to walk toward the hanyou and his limp burden, reaching out with her houriki and pausing as she encountered an unexpected shift in the auras surrounding the two. '_What has happened? Why is Kagome so…distant, and what has happened to Inuyasha's youki?'_ She peered up into Inuyasha's face, noticing the faint traces of his youkai markings along his cheekbones. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Ye did not harm her as the youkai, Inuyasha?" with a hard, clipped voice, but she stepped back, suddenly afraid, as his golden eyes became copper and his lips drew back in a silent, fanged snarl in response.

"_**This**__** Inuyasha**_ _**will**_ _**forgive**_ _**your**__** ignorance.**_ _**Once**_."

Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one golden, blinked simultaneously in astonishment.

'_Oh fuck no. No, NO, __**NO!**__ You will __**NOT **__make me sound like that bastard Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing!'_

_**[I**_ _**put**__** the**_ _**insolent**_ _**old**_ _**hag**__** in**_ _**her**_ _**place!**_ _**I**__** would**_ _**not**_ _**harm**_ _**Kagome!**_

Inuyasha snarled aloud at himself and Kaede stepped back again

**(Calm down, you're scaring her!)**

'_Gods, just shut up, both of you!'_

"Inuyasha?" Kaede queried, stepping forward and reaching out as she assessed his youki and the perplexed look in his eyes. '_He is as confused as I am.'_ She lowered her hand almost immediately when his head snapped down in response to her movement and he snarled.

"I wouldn't hurt Kagome, you old hag! Something else did this to her." As she watched him warily, he scowled and turned toward her home.

Kaede almost grinned as she watched him visibly try to control his temper before he asked over his shoulder "Are you going to fix her or not? She won't wake up."

"I will see to the Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, but she does not seem injured. It would help if I knew why she was like this."

"Keh! If I fucking knew why I wouldn't be here asking for your help, old woman." He snarled again and strode into the hut.

'_Perhaps his youkai is more pronounced because she is injured,' _Kaede mused, patiently walking behind Inuyasha into her house. As he passed into the relative darkness inside, she paused again. '_I can see changes in their auras!'_ Inuyasha's aura was normally a muddy brown with flashes of red and Kagome's aura tended to glow pure white in her houriki-enhanced vision. Now Inuyasha's was reddish orange with rays of yellow, whereas Kagome's aura was faintly tinged with indigo. '_She is like the early dawn sky on a clear morning and he is the sun. Hhhhm…Inuyasha's chakras are awakening. Is his human side finally maturing?'_ Kaede frowned in concern as she became aware of a flaring purple pulsing where the two auras met. '_But that does not explain either the emergence of his youkai or this interaction of their auras. What is happening here?'_ She shook her head and followed him into her home, patiently waiting for him to put Kagome down so that she could determine her injuries.

And waited.

And...waited.

Inuyasha was staring down into Kagome's still features, a tender, bemused expression on his face.

Kaede cleared her throat and he flinched at the sound. He looked up and snarled, "So,_fix_ her!"

"Ye must put her down, Inuyasha. I cannot help her while ye are holding her so tightly."

"Keh." Inuyasha went over to Kaede's pallet and gently laid Kagome down on it. He flopped down next to her on the floor, crossing his arms and glaring up at Kaede.

Sighing, Kaede went to Kagome and did a quick inspection of her body before placing her hands on Kagome's head. '_I can find no injuries to heal. Why does the child feel so…remote?' _She concentrated her houriki and tried to reach Kagome's consciousness. '_I can sense her ki…but...so distant. I cannot reach her.'_

She settled back into the seiza position and placed her hands on her thighs, staring at the young woman's face in consternation. "Inuyasha, I do not know why Kagome will not awaken. I can find nothing wrong with her body, but her soul is far away."

"Damnit, old hag! She has to wake up!"

Kaede shrugged and shook her head. "I do not know how to awaken her, Inuyasha. I do not have the power to find or call her."

The hanyou and the old miko both stared down into Kagome's quiescent face.

_**[We**__** should**_ _**Call**_ _**her.**_ _**Use**__** the**_ _**Mate**_ _**Call**_ _**to **__**find**_ _**her.**_

**(Hold her in our arms. Maybe if we do both she'll come back.)**

'_Shit. Kaede's going to ask questions.'_

_**[(Call her!)**_

'_Shit! I'm going to hear about this later. Snoopy old hag.' _ Inuyasha gently put his arm under Kagome's shoulders and settled her in his lap, supporting her head against his chest as he brought her close. He flicked a glance at Kaede, but the old miko merely raised her eyebrows at him and said nothing. Looking back at Kagome's face, he leaned down and began the Mate Call, his hair falling forward to conceal him from Kaede's frank stare. In the confines of the house, the deep, throbbing sound vibrated the walls and sent dust motes flying.

Kaede put her hands to her ears to try and minimize the sound, but the subsonic vibrations weren't diminished and she grimaced as her head began to ache with each throbbing rumble. "What are ye doing, Inuyasha?" He paused for a moment and she gave a sigh of relief at the cessation of sound. Then he turned to look at her. '_Gods!'_ She suppressed her gasp as he glared ferally at her with copper-colored eyes and distinctive youkai markings lancing across his cheeks.

"_**This**__** Inuyasha**_ _**is**_ _**Calling**_ _**her.**__** She**_ _**will**_ _**answer**_ _**her**__** Alpha.**_" His deep voice was powerfully resonant in the small building.

'_Stop it, you bastard, or I'll never let you out again!'_

'_A Mate Call! I didn't expect—in my house?' _Kaede shifted, preparing to leap up out of the seiza position if necessary, and said quickly "Perhaps ye should take her outside? I am afraid my house will collapse on us." She kept her voice purposefully casual and made an effort to diminish her houriki as she felt his youki press against her powers. '_If Inuyasha's youkai takes complete control, I want him to be outside where I have room to protect myself and Kagome. But…his aura is somehow…cleaner. I am not that frightened of him.'_

He looked at her appraisingly before blurting "She is being pulled away from me. Into things she called "time threads." She frowned at the contrast between his youki and the human appeal conveyed in his voice as he continued "Can you put a barrier around us while I Call her, to stop the threads from taking her?"

Kaede leaned back into her seiza position and regarded him thoughtfully. '_What is happening here?_ _The yellow color of his aura is increasing...he is gaining control, not losing it, yet the youkai in him is more apparent.' _She gave a soft sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly._ 'I wish I had a powerful miko to consult…this is an interesting development_.'

"I am indeed sorry, Inuyasha, but I do not know how to stop these…'time threads'. I will try to place a barrier that will repel magic for you, anyway, but let us go outside. My home will not survive your Call."

Inuyasha gathered Kagome gently in his arms and stood up. Her eyes remained closed in spite of the movement though she had begun breathing more deeply. As they left the hut, Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. '_Damnit. I don't know what to do…she didn't respond to the Mate Call.'_

_**[She did respond. Her breathing is stronger and can't you feel her houriki reacting to us? It is very faint, as if at a great distance.**_

'_How the hell am I supposed to reach her?'_

**(Take her to the Goshinboku. It's helped us reach across time before…maybe the magic of the tree?)**

Inuyasha turned in the direction of the tree and tensed to leap forward, hesitating again as his human half chided, **(Carry Kaede-baba, too. She is too old to move quickly and her joints are aching.)**

'_What am I, a pack horse? Shit. Well, if it gets us moving faster.'_ He turned and gestured to Kaede. "Get on my back, old woman. You're only going to slow me down." He scowled as she stepped forward with a knowing and slightly amused look on her face, ignoring her raised eyebrows as he helped her climb on to his back with one arm. "Hang on, old woman! I'm in a hurry!"

He leaped toward the Goshinboku, suppressing a flare of fear when Kagome remained inert in spite of the jostling as he held her as carefully as he could with one arm. Kaede gave a screech of alarm, clamping around his neck with both arms. '_Shit! The old bat has a grip!'_ He tried to breathe and choked slightly as her headlock shut off his air supply.

"What're you tryin' to do, old woman! Kill me? Let loose a little!"

"Slow down, Inuyasha! These old bones will not survive the trip, and then who will prepare the barrier that ye require?"

He slowed to half of his speed and Kaede's arms relaxed, allowing him to breathe again. He huffed in irritation, both to signal his disgust and to suppress the longing for Kagome that arose as his body flinched in response to the awkwardly shifting weight of the old woman on his back. '_Kagome loves it when we go fast. She would have held on and just tightened her knees. We move together so easily now.'_ She always held his shoulders lightly, her knees tight around his waist as she rode on his back, agile and responsive to his movements so that he wasn't hindered by her slight weight. He growled as Kaede nearly slid off and he had to change trajectory in mid-leap, making his landing awkward and forcing him to pull the old miko closer to his body. '_Shit! This is gonna give me nightmares!'_

**(At least we're getting there faster.)**

_**[The**_ _**Pack **__**deserves**_ _**protection,**_ _**but **__**perhaps**_ _**the**_ _**old**_ _**one**__** has**_ _**reached**_ _**the**_ _**point **__**of**_ _**being**_ _**too**_ _**weak?**_

**(So you'd leave her behind, would you? I'd love to see her purify your ass…then you'd see how 'weak' the old bat is.)**

'_Shut up! C'mon Kagome. Wake up so I can carry you again!'_

He slowed as they reached the tree and crouched low to allow Kaede to slip off his back. She gave a sigh of relief as she got down. '_Yeah, old hag, I'm glad too…I don't have your death grip on my neck any more.'_ Cradling Kagome in his arms, he walked away from the older miko and sat in a hollow between the roots of the great tree.

Kaede sat seiza on the grass, groaning as her old bones protested and trying not to show how flustered she felt. _'Goodness, how does Kagome do that all the time? It's almost impossible to hang on to him and when he leaps or lands? Thank the Kami I survived!_' She took a few deep breaths, composing herself with an effort, and glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with longing in his face, but as Kaede opened her mouth to speak his ears twitched and his head snapped up. "What are ya' waitin' for, old bat?"

Kaede snapped her mouth shut, glared at the rude hanyou, and composed herself for meditation.

As her eyes slid shut in concentration, Inuyasha turned again to look down into Kagome's motionless face. '_Come back to me, Kagome.'_ He felt Kaede's barrier begin to pulse, surrounding the three of them and the base of the tree. '_We're as protected as possible for now. Wake up, Kagome!_' He began his Call again, looking down at Kagome's face. He could not see the markings on his face intensify and the changes in his aura as he Called with focused resolve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_I'm lost.'_

The Tessaiga had shattered the vortex but the time threads had bucked in the backwash of power and Kagome had lost her connection to the pathways. '_I don't know how to find the thread that will lead me back.'_ In the odd time distortion in which she found herself, she could see the Nexus stretching to infinity in front of her, but she was strangely disconnected from it, as if she was floating out of time. '_I wonder if I'm dead.'_

She tried to find her way back to her body and had almost given up in frustration when a deep voice called to her; an entreaty to her essence, to her soul. '_Inuyasha!'_ She concentrated on the pull of that wordless Call, eagerly following the connection to a section of the Nexus, but despaired when the voice ceased too soon for her to find the right path. '_Inuyasha! Don't give up on me! Try again!'_ There were several pathways that the Call could have come from, most of them darkening ominously as they snaked away into the time distortion. '_Should I just…choose one? What if I choose and it's wrong?'_ She reached out, trying to touch the paths with her insubstantial hands._ ' How do I even get back on to one?'_

The Call came again, pulling at her soul at a subliminal level, and she gave a shout of triumph. '_There! That one!'_ She followed the connection and tried to step in to the time path, but it slid past her as she moved forward. She stopped and scowled in frustration. '_I can see it, but how do I get __**on**__ it?'_ The Call pulled at her: powerful, insistent, and seductive. '_Gods, Inuyasha! I want to be back with you!_'

Suddenly she could see him on the time path. '_What? Why is he like that?'_ As the pulsations of the call ebbed there were three Inuyashas; one stood slightly ahead of the others and looked the most like her hanyou, but before she could accurately visualize the other two the figures merged into one as the vibrations swelled in volume. With each throbbing growl his body rapidly reformed and split, transitioning from one to three in an unending cycle. She shook her head. '_Maybe my vision got damaged in the explosion.'_ She rubbed the heels of her palms against her eyes and blinked, focusing on his fragmented figure as the Call diminished in volume. '_I had better try to reach him when he's only one…I don't know what my powers will do, but maybe I can use that mind to mind connection I had with Papa. Geez, I wish I had some training!'_

She waited through the transition and mentally reached for him as he was completely one, gasping in relief as she felt a mind meld form.

'_Inuyasha!'_

'_Kagome! Come back!'_

'_I don't know how, Inuyasha! Keep Calling me! I'll find a way.'_

Inuyasha reached for her with his Call and his mind. '_Just…come to me, Kagome.'_

She could feel the love and worry in his mental voice and the strength of his pull increased as his youki brushed against her houriki. Smiling, wanting to reassure him, she let her own love for him reach back across the mind meld.

Just that easily, the motionless rush of entering the time paths enveloped her and she was back in her body.

She opened her eyes to Inuyasha's worried, burnished-gold gaze. '_Are his eyes…darker?' _ She smiled up at him as he pulled her closer, giving a soft sigh of relief.

"Gods, Kagome, you scared me."

Her smile turned wry. "I scared myself! I couldn't get back to you." She reached up tentatively, unsure how her touch would be received, to brush a strand of hair away from his forehead. Her hand froze in mid-gesture and she stared at his forehead in shock.

Blazing from the center of his forehead was the symbol of a yellow half moon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Diabolus fecit, ut id facerem! Latin: the youkai made me do it! (actually, the devil made me do it, but hey, poetic license)

Chakra: one of the seven centers of spiritual energy in the human body. The colors of the auras represent the chakras: red represents the sacral chakra (greater calmness, easier release of past issues, improved self-survival instincts). Orange is the abdominal chakra: greater initiative and creativity, improved relationships and emotional balance. Yellow is the power chakra: greater mental and emotional control. Indigo represents the sixth chakra; the development of psychic abilities, intuitive attunement, spiritual growth, and deeper understanding.

Seiza: a form of sitting used in formal occasions in traditional Japanese culture. The person sits on the heels of the feet with the dorsum of the feet flat on the ground, knees straight in front (a fist apart for men and close together for women) and back completely straight. Sitting this way takes practice, but provides both a stable base and greater ease of movement than sitting cross-legged. It is written with two characters: the character pronounced **sei** means "proper, right, true" and the character **za **means "sitting posture" thus it could be translated as "correct sitting". The position helps to naturally align the body and spinal column.

Thank you, my lovely beta RPW the Hun!

Many thanks both to my readers and most especially to my reviewers. It keeps me writing to hear from you, and to know that (even if you don't review) you are reading. Thanks, too, to those of you who have put me on your favs or notification list: I'm honored!

Special thanks to loyal R&Rers Niltiak, Inuyasha Luver, Archangel Gabrielle/Hanyou 16, and InuLuver4Evr. You guys keep me writing…I would hate to disappoint! JediK1, RoseDream, misticknight2002, and stress: thanks for the multiple reviews!

The Painted Lady, Animus Seed, ME, Neracio, Lynxes, Sakrua, Torri-Chiobie-etc., RoseDream.

Thank you MissMusicality and Sueric for your kind in-depth reviews. I will take your comments to heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I have used her name, Yourei Taisei, as the name for my own character who functions as the Sensai for Inuyasha; however, my "Youkai-soul great-spirit" is not a…dishtowel. Forgive me, those of you who prefer that the fanfiction writers stay true to the manga.

**Communi consilio: Primoris**

By Licentia poetica

The taiyoukai paced through the forest, gazing with detached interest at the terrain around him as he moved beneath the forest canopy for the first time in many months. '_It would be faster to revert to my true form, but I do not wish to frighten any humans and it is welcome discipline to force myself into this slow form of travel. Most of those I meet will not be comfortable with this form, either.'_

Tall, regal, with two large, black-patterned wings sweeping from his shoulders to tapering points where they almost swept the ground, his appearance and accompanying youki tended to intimidate most youkai, let alone humans. His long, slate-black hair was tied at his nape with a leather thong and thinned as it twisted between his wings, ending in feather-like strands that floated behind him as he moved forward gracefully. Two piercing yellow eyes on either side of an aquiline nose gave an imperial cast to his features, but it was the markings on his high carved cheekbones that made most beings pause.

His facial markings would have been immediately recognized by an alchemist: four small triangles surrounding a center parallelogram that kept the pulsing energies of each symbol separated. The markings represented each of the four fundamental elements and their ability to join into the hexagram of spirit. The uppermost symbol was a red triangle, divided horizontally by a line, symbolizing the element Air. Directly below the parallelogram keeping the energies apart was an inverted triangle, also bisected by a line and colored a deep, forest green: the symbol for Earth. To the left a vivid blue, inverted triangle with a black dot in its center represented Water and the bright yellow of the Fire triangle blazed on the opposite side. Most youkai could master one element or a combination of two to three. For a single taiyoukai to possess all four markings was an indication of enormous power and control.

His personal power was augmented by the presence of two blades: one an elegant katana in a white saya, the other a wakizashi with a black saya. Both had been made by the master swordsmith Toutousai, who had decorated the tsuba of each blade with a delicate feather pattern as he imbued the living blades with special attacks designed exclusively for Yourei Taisei's abilities. Yourei Taisei had named the katana Kiritsu and the wakizashi Konran and had rewarded the master swordsmith handsomely for his trouble, but the taiyoukai rarely used the special attacks. He was a master swordsman, a sensei to powerful taiyoukai, and his personal youki was usually enough to deter the foolhardy who came to challenge him. Those that were foolish enough to attack him with the intent to do harm were usually ignorant or stupid or both, and soon death washed their ignorance away.

As he walked, he mused on the purpose that had drawn him from his remote eyrie, bringing him once again into unwilling contact with the human world.

'_I must find a way to discourage Toutousai from sending me more pupils, if they all will cause such disruption in my life. That young hanyou, in possession of the legendary Tessaiga? What was the Inu no Taisho thinking?'_ A ghost of youki flickered across his senses and one eyebrow rose infinitesimally in response, the only acknowledgement he gave to the subtle warning. _ 'Ah, what am __I __thinking? Of course that idiot pupil of mine would act without remembering any of the lessons I taught him. At least his hotheaded whelp has enough untapped power in his youki to handle the katana, if he ever learns any control.'_ His other eyebrow rose as the faint trace of a powerful youki returned again, obviously closer, but he continued to walk calmly forward and focused his thoughts on his current dilemma. '_The whelp is dangerous…power like that needs disciplined control, and the boy is too stubborn and willful to accept my authority…much like his father. He did master the exercises with uncommon ease, but he fights with emotion and intuition, not control. How will I ever reach the son when the father tried my patience to its limits? I sent the boy away, telling him to come back when he was ready to be a man.'_ He gave a snort of amusement as he recalled the colorful language that the whelp had used to describe Yourei Taisei's parentage as he left. The youki encroached on his senses once again and he assessed it, dismissed it, and continued to walk forward._ 'It did not take much time to dismiss the youth from my mind, but the Miko was most insistent. I am growing soft in my old age; why again did I agree to take on the unruly hanyou __and__ a human?' _He stopped as the youki swelled in his senses and he felt a sudden urge to shout his frustration and leap into endless heavens where he belonged. '_That vision she showed me…a time when all magic, all youkai are gone. Given the alternative, I must help them, but I do not look forward to training such pupils. And this one…another former pupil. I could use his cold detachment right now.'_

Taking his stance, he casually withdrew the Kiritsu but did not issue any challenge. When the hidden taiyoukai did not appear he gave some of his youki freedom, his voice ringing like a falcon's shriek through the clearing as he called, "Come out."

Sesshoumaru stepped silently into the clearing, the Tenseiga unsheathed in his hand.

Yourei Taisei stared back impassively. "Well. I am surprised that you have sought me out, my former student. Let us see what you have learned." He waited for Sesshoumaru to attack, his body poised, balanced and controlled.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru raced forward and the two met in a tsubazeriai with a powerful clash of the youkai weapons. Both taiyoukai stared into each other's faces, neither one betraying any emotion as the youki of the katanas hissed and flared at the contact point.

Yourei Taisei gave no sign, but he was impressed. '_The youth has developed some skill…but you are still not my equal, Sesshoumaru.'_ Pressing carefully, assessing the strengths and weaknesses of Sesshoumaru's stance, he spoke quietly. "You have lost an arm. Do you not find it a disadvantage?"

"This Sesshoumaru has learned to adjust and time will rectify the omission." Sesshoumaru stepped back a fraction and pivoted slightly, trying to force Yourei Taisei's blade to slip to the side.

Yourei Taisei almost smiled. "You will have to be more cunning than that, Sesshoumaru. I showed you that move when you were just a whelp." He forced Sesshoumaru's blade toward the midline, away from the power that came from the shoulders. Then he felt the tension in the blades shift and knew what was coming next. '_Does he remember nothing of what I taught him?' _Sighing inwardly, he waited for the obvious attempt to disarm him, and when it came he parried it with a flick of his wrist, forcing Sesshoumaru's blade down and to the side. Stepping in, he backhanded Sesshoumaru lightly across the face. "You are not paying attention, Sesshoumaru."

He pivoted away, expecting an angry response, but it did not come. Sesshoumaru recovered with a feint to his midsection followed by a second engagement of the Kiritsu in a tsubazeriai. The expression on his face had not changed. '_Interesting. This one never loses his calm detachment. Yet he is not here to defeat me.'_ He feinted slightly to catch the younger taiyoukai's attention and asked "What is it you seek, Sesshoumaru? Why do you fight me?"

"I seek to know if you are still worthy of being my Sensei. To know if you have anything left to teach me." The katanas strained against each other, youki sparking, as Sesshoumaru sought an opening.

"Heh. You are still arrogant, Sesshoumaru. You fight with no emotion, only clinical analysis…you are completely detached. How can you hope to defeat me? You have not even mastered yourself, let alone your katana." A frown appeared in the otherwise emotionless face of his opponent. '_Finally, a response!' _

Sesshoumaru took a long step backwards, disengaging from the conflict, and Yourei Taisei lowered his katana.

"This Sesshoumaru would seek to master the Meidou Zangetsu Ha of the Tenseiga."

Yourei Taisei waited, his eyebrows raised.

Sesshoumaru hesitated. '_Damn the old man!' _Inwardly he sighed in irritation, but he let no emotion show on his face as he sheathed the Tenseiga.

"This Sesshoumaru would seek to master the Tenseiga…Sensei." He gave an infinitesimal inclination of his head with the honorific. '_I bow to no one.'_

'_Perhaps the Generals have their hands in this meeting. I can use him.' _Yourei Taisei gave Sesshoumaru a knowing smile while sheathing Kiritsu. "I will undertake your instruction, Sesshoumaru, but you must agree to one condition."

Sesshoumaru waited for the stipulation, raising one elegant eyebrow in query.

"You must train with the pupil that I am traveling to teach. He fights with emotion and very little analysis, the exact opposite of your fighting style. I think you will learn a great deal from each other, but you must give me your word that you will follow through with the training, even if you find the other student…distasteful." Yourei Taisei watched the motionless face of the young taiyoukai and waited patiently for a response. '_Your problems with your hanyou brother are the stuff of legend, but he will test your abilities more than you know, Sesshoumaru. I wonder, though, if you have not already fought with him…there are not many who could have caused you to lose that arm.' _

"And if this Sesshoumaru will not give my word?" Sesshoumaru growled. '_I do not like the sound of this. Why would he insist I stay?'_

Yourei Taisei shrugged his shoulders and began to leave the clearing where they had engaged. "If you wish me to be your Sensei, I will not allow you to dispute my teaching methods. We will go our separate ways, and I will _still_ teach the other pupil." He paused and looked back at his former student, almost smiling with anticipation as he chose his next words with great care. "_He_ will learn discipline from me whether or not you are there, and you will have to find out for yourself how to master the Tenseiga, knowing that there is a pupil of mine who will be capable of challenging you." He waited, readying his youki for the expected response, knowing exactly how his seemingly-stoic pupil would react to his words.

Sesshoumaru locked gazes with the taiyoukai but gave no outward indication of his thoughts. His youki rose in challenge to the other male and he allowed it to grow, testing the strength of his former teacher. '_Damn you, Yourei Taisei! Why was I foolish enough to engage you? I learned long ago that the solitary path is the gateway to power…yet I feel the Tenseiga's reluctance to open the Meidou. What have I overlooked?'_ For a long moment the clashing youki between them stirred a violent wind in the nearby trees before the younger taiyoukai spoke softly, almost menacingly, and withdrew his challenge. "This Sesshoumaru will give you his word. He will complete the training."

"Excellent. Walk with me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Yourei Taisei began his measured pace again, turning away. '_Gods, he didn't even give forth a fraction of his strength. Such power…but used with all the emotion of a rock. He has no control at all over Fire and that means that he cannot master Air. No wonder the Tenseiga refuses him.'_

The use of his honorific was not lost on Sesshoumaru. '_Hmmph. It means I have passed his first test and he has already begun my training, but what lesson have I learned? Does he honestly expect that I will follow like some lackey?'_ He growled softly as he realized that his word had effectively trapped him into following the taiyoukai. '_It is fortunate for all the lesser demons in the area that I have my duty to Rin and Jaken to take into consideration.'_ He refused to turn in the direction that the taiyoukai had taken and spoke with the same menacing softness. "I regret…Sensei…that this Sesshoumaru cannot walk with you at this time. There are some matters of concern to address that will not take long. This Sesshoumaru shall meet you at the dojo."

Yourei Taisei paused and glanced over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised slightly. "Very well. Meet me at the Bone Eater's Well in one day's time and we will begin training there. Farewell." He nonchalantly resumed his measured pace, leaving the clearing and disappearing into the trees.

Sesshoumaru stood still as a stone in the clearing, eyes blazing in impotent fury. '_Damn you to all the hells, old man! You have just tricked me into training with the half-breed and there is no way to get out of it without breaking my word and losing my honor!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:

Communi consilio: Primoris. Latin; By common consent: the first.

The HIST symbol (described above as Yourei Taisei's markings) is a modern interpretation of the hexagram symbol representing two isosceles triangles joined together at 180 degrees. The hexagram is an ancient symbol used by European alchemists to show the binding link (Spirit) joining the four elemental symbols (Earth, Air, Fire and Water) which are in turn represented by individual isosceles triangles. The Air and Fire triangles point upwards while the Earth and Water are inverted. Interestingly enough, the Japanese philosophy of _Godai_ uses the same elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Void (also interpreted as Sky or Heaven). The five-tiered pagodas found in some Japanese architecture and the stone lanterns found in many Japanese gardens reflect these five aspects. In some interpretations the aspect of Fire (which Sesshoumaru has not mastered) can represent passion and emotion; Air, clarity of thought and control of spiritual energy; Water, subconscious and spiritual energy; and Earth, steady progress, fertility, and overall abundance.

Japanese:

**Katana** refers to the larger, curved, single-edged sword traditionally used by the Japanese samurai. It is meant for cutting. The **wakizashi** is a similar, shorter sword, designed for stabbing. The two weapons together are called the **daisho**, and represent the social power and personal honor of the samurai. The **tsuba** is the handguard (**tsuka,** already translated in a previous chapter, is the grip). When two fighters lock their katana and try to push each other off to gain a better position, it is a precursor to an actual attack, and is called **tsubazeriai **(clash with the tsuba). A great illustration of this particular form of battle can be found in the third Inuyasha movie when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and So'unga have a little conversation together.

**Kiritsu**: order, rules, law

**Konran:** disorder, confusion, chaos


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai**__**[thoughts**_  
**Inuhuman (thoughts)**

**Cave canem, te necet lingendo!**  
By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha allowed himself a relieved sigh as Kagome's eyes opened.

'_Thank the gods, she's back.'_ He pulled her closer as he felt the burn of repressed tears in his nose. '_Shit, not again! After she recovered from Mukotsu's poison I swore I wouldn't do this again.' _

"**Gods, Kagome, you scared me."**

'_Baka! Why'd you blurt that out?'_

**(What? You're the baka.)**

_**[It**_ _**is**__** not**_ _**a**_ _**weakness**_ _**to**__** acknowledge**_ _**our**_ _**need**_ _**for**__** the**_ _**alpha**_ _**female.**_

Before he could react further, she reached up for him. "I scared myself! I couldn't get back to you."

He frowned as her hand froze in place on his forehead and her face went still. '_Gods, is she lost in that time shit again?'_ He gripped her arms more tightly and almost shook her. "Kagome! What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, giving him a brief, tentative smile as her fingers gently stroked a curving path in the center of his forehead. "Inuyasha? How long have you had this?" Her voice and face were curious, not frightened.

"Had what?"

"There is the mark of a…a moon on your forehead. Only it's not quite a full moon; there's a curved yellow part that's a bit darker."

'_Oh, it's not enough to make me __**sound**__ like the bastard; you've got to make me __**look**__ like him, too?'_

_**[It**_ _**is**__** not**_ _**of**_ _**my**_ _**doing!**_

"I don't fucking believe it," he muttered disgustedly, but immediately winced as he felt Kagome stiffen in his arms. '_Oh shit. She thinks I'm talking to her.'_

"Gaah! Why don't you believe me?" She sat up abruptly, jerking away from his arms, and he let her go reluctantly. "You have a moon symbol in the middle of your forehead and part of it's darker! You baka! Why do you always have to argue with me?"

Trying to ignore her irritated glare, he gingerly felt his forehead. '_The skin doesn't feel any different, but that doesn't mean the mark isn't there. A moon?'_

**(Why the hell would part of it be yellow?)**

_**[Your**__** brother's**_ _**symbol**_ _**is**__** blue.**_

"Fuck, I can't believe you. Quit yammering at me!" He belatedly realized he was speaking aloud again and braced for a 'sit' as Kagome narrowed her eyes and inhaled. Just as she began to speak, Kaede's gnarled hand patted her on the shoulder, startling her into changing the dreaded word into a hissing gasp.

_**[Perhaps**__** it**_ _**would**_ _**be**_ _**best **__**to**_ _**keep**_ _**our**_ _**conversations**__** solely**_ _**to**_ _**ourselves.**_

'_Fuck. Shut up, both of you!'_

The old miko peered at his forehead. "Kagome speaks the truth, Inuyasha. 'Tis like the mark of your brother but…'tis almost…," Kaede hesitated and intently studied his forehead.

The elderly miko frowned as she inspected the mark; from her vantage point the faint circle bisected by a dark line seemed to be dimly glowing. _'The yellow color on the one side...'tis pulling power from his chakras, but the symbol…should I tell him that it appears incomplete? The moon symbol makes sense with his brother's markings, but the lower portion of the moon is bulging. It reminds me of another symbol. 'Tis almost….' _She was startled from her musings by a fierce growl from Inuyasha. Glancing down, she realized that she had unknowingly reached out to touch his forehead and abruptly withdrew her hand. Swallowing against the sudden dryness in her mouth as he continued to growl, she hurriedly began to explain her thoughts. "It seems as if your brother's symbol—"

"Keh!" Inuyasha interrupted Kaede's explanation. "My _half_ brother." He glanced at Kagome. '_Oh shit. She's still mad at me and we're gonna have another fight. Damnit!'_ Anticipating the "s" word, he surreptitiously eased into a position that would allow him to be brought down away from the iron-hard roots of the Goshinboku. '_She'll say it and then try to run away, but this time…this time you're not gettin' anywhere near the well, Kagome. It's too dangerous.'_ As she glared at him, he started to smirk as he remembered how he had stopped her the last time she had been angry enough to say the spell._ 'Better yet, I'll kiss you first and, if you try to "sit" me, this time you're goin' down with me. I should've done that a long time ago.'_ He gave a snort of laughter as he imagined her reaction.

Kagome made an irritated face at him and crossed her arms. "It's not funny! You never had a mark on your forehead before." She turned away from him and looked up at the older miko, who was still peering at Inuyasha's forehead. "What do you think it means, Kaede?"

Kaede jumped a bit as if startled out of deep thought. Shaking her head, she answered, "I am not sure, Kagome, but it is not the only thing that has changed about Inuyasha." She backed up and eyed them both speculatively. "_Ye_ are changing, as well…your aura is blending with Inuyasha's as if you have shared...," her voice trailed off as they both blushed scarlet. _'I wonder.'_ She met Inuyasha's gaze and he stared at her unblinkingly, refusing to look away. '_Hhmmm. So that is the way the wind blows. And about time, too.'_ Trying to hide a smile, she looked away first and had to suppress a laugh as Inuyasha smirked triumphantly.

'_Oh gods,'_Kagome thought, embarrassed and totally at a loss for words, '_she must know that we've kissed and that I want…that he…oh gods, I can't even look at her!_' She reached up and pulled her hair to one side, nervously twisting it in a knot and turning her head to avoid looking straight at Kaede.

She was seated inches from Inuyasha and had unknowingly but effectively bared her neck in submission to him.

'_Gods, this is worse than a "sit"!' _

**(She…must not realize…the effect on us.)**

The youkai stayed silent as Inuyasha focused on Kagome, his clawed hands curling into fists as he resisted the urge to grab her. '_Not in front of Kaede. Control.'_ Unconsciously he began a subtle, subsonic version of the Mate Call as his youki responded to her submission, his breathing shallow and fast as he watched her intently.

Kagome's response was immediate. '_Why am I suddenly thinking about Inuyasha's fangs on my shoulder yesterday?' _Her breathing sped up and, though she was unaware of it, her pupils dilated. She became very aware of the heat emanating from Inuyasha's body, so close to her own. '_Gods what is wrong with me? Kaede is standing right there, and I can't stop wishing he would touch me again.' _She glanced at him, only to have her gaze arrested by the predatory expression on his face. His youkai stripes were beginning to appear and his eyes had changed color. He met her look, then his heated gaze roamed down to her exposed neck and slowly back up to her face again. The desire in his copper-colored eyes was palpable.

'_Ohhh….' _Kagome slowly let go of her hair, allowing it to cover her neck, all the while watching Inuyasha's face. His tongue stole out to moisten his lips, but his mouth remained slightly open as he held her gaze.

As her pulse quickened in response to the signals he was sending, his lips slowly curved up in a cocky grin. '_Gods, I can hear her heart beat.'_

Kaede turned away and allowed herself to smile as soon as the two could not see her face. '_Well…it's obvious from the looks passing between them and the rise of youki and houriki that I'm in the way._' She began to walk toward the village, commenting over her shoulder, "Well, Inuyasha, now that Kagome is back to normal, ye will not mind if I return to my duties. I will leave ye both here."

Kagome, flustered and suddenly nervous about being left alone, tried to get up to follow, but Inuyasha intensified the Mate Call just enough so that she could hear him. She abruptly sat down, her limbs refusing to obey her wishes. '_What? Why don't my legs work? Is it that growl that Inuyasha is making? Is it some kind of spell? What kind of control does he have over me?' _Irritated, she turned to him and hissed "We should help her get home, Inuyasha!"

'_It is time you dealt with him by yourself, Kagome.' _Kaede smiled broadly and waved the young miko off as she continued to walk toward the village. "Oh, do not bother about me, Kagome. I know that ye and Inuyasha have a few things to…talk about. I will enjoy the walk through the forest." As Kagome opened her mouth to protest Inuyasha reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Glancing back at the sound of Kagome's startled gasp, Kaede chuckled softly and continued on. '_Courage, young one!'_

Kagome, mouth agape, fought her conflicting emotions as Inuyasha's arm held her possessively in place. '_Kaede's leaving and there's no one to interfere now. No Mama, no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo.'_ She felt her body respond to the throb of Inuyasha's growl and the heat of his body at her back, but she stiffened against the desire to melt into his embrace. _ 'I want some explanations before his kiss turns me mindless again!' _

Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen and glanced over to the path where Kaede was hobbling away. '_Damn! Can't she move any faster?'_ He gently pushed Kagome's hair to one side and increased the rumble of his Mate Call.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Inuyasha. We need to talk."

'_Damnit! Hurry up, old hag!_' Kaede was still visible on the path to the village, but he gently ran his claws over Kagome's skin, pushing the flimsy material of her strange shirt off of her shoulder.

"No, I mean it! Inuyasha!" Kagome began to squirm in his grasp as he stroked one claw back up towards her neck. '_Oh, my legs feel like jelly! Why can't I move away? It's got to be that sound Inuyasha is making!'_ She struggled against the enervation of her limbs. "Inuyasha! Stop that!"

He stopped stroking for a moment. "Stop what?"

"That…that growl. It makes me…I can't get up!"

His claw began a slow path back down her neck, lightly tracing the path of her rapid pulse. "Hhmmph. Maybe it's time you had a taste of your own medicine, wench." He increased the volume of his Mate Call as Kaede finally disappeared over a rise.

"I'll 'it' you!" Faster than she thought possible, she was flipped on her back so that she was staring up into Inuyasha's flushed face. His body weight held her in place as he gave her a self-satisfied smile.

"Go ahead, wench. "Sit" me! But don't expect an apology when I squash you and it hurts."

Beginning to get angry, she hissed at him, "Get off me! I want some answers, and I want them _now_!" She pushed him away, but her strength was no match for his.

_**[She**_ _**is **__**the**_ _**alpha**_ _**female.**_ _**Back**__** off.**_ _**We**_ _**must…persuade**__** her.**_

"Gods, Kagome. You always have to _talk!_" He eased his weight off her but did not let her up. Keeping one arm over her stomach, he braced his chin against the fisted hand of the other arm and smirked at her. "I'm gonna stay right here. That way you _can't_ "sit" me. What do ya' wanna talk about?" He grinned as anger made her eyes snap. '_I should've done this a long, long time ago.'_

She smacked his shoulder awkwardly, the blow carrying almost no force because of her position. "You baka! You stubborn…ooh!" She was silent for a moment, lips pressed together, glaring at him.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her. "Well? Talk!"

Sighing in irritation, she finally gave in. "Jerk! You win for now. Why were you using the Wind Scar back home?"

Startled by her request when he was expecting more questions about the symbol on his forehead, he raised his eyebrows but then gave a genuine smile as he thought of his practice session in Tokyo. "The Wind Scar's changed. I think working with that Taisei bastard has helped me get more control over the Tessaiga." He couldn't resist turning his smile cocky again. "Why, were ya' worried about me?"

"You weren't attacked?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You were just…playing?"

Her tone of voice irritated him. "I was practicing! Gods, wench, it's not as if you haven't seen the Wind Scar before!"

"You baka!" she hissed furiously. "Don't you know that they have a picture of you now? Do you know that the police are looking for you?" She raised her head off of the ground so that they were nose to nose and her voice went up in pitch and volume. "Did you ever think that I_might_ be worried about you? And you were going to attack Miroku! What's the _matter_ with you? You…you…_baka!"_She let her head flop back to the ground and stared up at the sky, huffing out an angry breath.

"Keh. Who cares about the police? They can't find me here, and I wasn't going to attack Miroku." His voice gentled as he pushed a stray piece of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm sorry I worried you, though."

The tone of his voice disarmed her. '_It's easy to fight with him; we've been practicing for years! But this new Inuyasha takes away my defenses_.' Her heart seemed to twist in her chest and she quivered at her sudden sense of exposure; the way he was lying over her made it impossible to turn away and protect herself physically. Her feelings of vulnerability gave her an almost panicked desire to yell 'sit' and she had to take a deep breath. _'I still don't…there's still Kikyou and I don't know what all this is about. I don't care what Mama said.'_ Gathering her courage, she asked, "Umm…Inuyasha? What about…Kikyou?"

His body stiffened against hers and she thought she knew the answer. Biting her lower lip to stop the tears from coming, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. '_She still has his heart. His body responds to mine, but he doesn't really want me.'_ She fought against tears as her heart twisted unmercifully in her chest.

Inuyasha had not been expecting her question and had been caught by surprise with his youkai's visceral reaction to Kikyou's name: anger.

_**[Kikyou**__** was**_ _**never**_ _**our**_ _**mate.**__** We**_ _**have**_ _**wasted**_ _**enough**__** time**_ _**on**_ _**that**_ _**bitch.**_

**(You must explain about our promise. We have to keep our promise to Kikyou.)**

He stiffened even more as he smelled Kagome's tears. "Gods, Kagome, don't cry. Kagome, look at me." Her lower lip trembled and she stifled a sob as she struggled to pull away from him. "Kagome, I gave my word to protect Kikyou from Naraku, and I _will_ keep it. But I don't…I need…Kagome?" She still hadn't looked at him but her body had gone still underneath him. Clasping her to his chest, he rolled back and sat up, tucking her head under his chin. She was trembling as she crossed her arms over her stomach, so he began the Pack Call, holding her and trying to explain, to soothe her as her scent changed. "Kagome. I stay with _you._ I guard _you._ I watch over you in the night, when you're asleep." He thrummed the Call, willing her to understand. '_Gods, I'm no good with words.'_

Kagome, trembling with anger that she could barely contain, hissed "You just need to protect your shard detector." She swallowed hard against the bitter feelings of betrayal that gripped her. '_That jerk! He's just playing with me—he still loves Kikyou! I'm so stupid!'_ She began to push against him. "You just want to finish the jewel."

As the scent of her anger increased, he gaped and leaned away from her. "What? Kagome, you baka! Aren't you listening to me?"

She sprang to her feet, placed her hands on her hips, and leaned over him to glare into his face. "Oh, I'm listening all right! And what you're telling me is that you'll keep your word to Kikyou. To go to hell with her!" She stood back up and furiously swiped away a tear with a fisted hand, looking away from him. "But all the while you're…kissing me, and holding me, and making me feel like you…that you…." She fisted both hands and held them up by her head, her arms trembling with anger. "Gaah! You jerk! Quit playing with my emotions!"

'_Oh shit, here it comes!'_ He reached out to grab her before she could say the word.

She brought both fists down and screamed, "Sit, boy!"

'_Damnit!_' Already moving toward her, he was caught by the spell and couldn't stop his momentum from carrying her to the ground underneath him. With what control he could muster, he tried to cushion her landing with his arms but she still fell hard and he heard her give a startled gasp. He could feel her body twisting underneath his as the spell wore off. Afraid that she would say the word again, he yelled, "Kagome! Damnit! Stop it! You aren't listening to me!" When the spell finally wore off, he pushed off and looked down at her.

She immediately curled into a fetal position on the ground, clutching her stomach and writhing; unable to breathe. He had knocked the wind out of her.

"Gods, Kagome! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted you to listen to me!" He lifted her by the hips, trying to straighten her out and help her breathe again. "You baka wench! Why do you always have to say that stupid word? It doesn't make it any easier to talk to you, ya' know!" He pulled her out of her fetal curl and she finally began to breathe in long, shuddering gasps.

"Put…me…down…Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled with her emotions, blushing fiercely. Her backside was held firmly against Inuyasha's hard stomach muscles as he tried to help her, but it was both uncomfortably sensual and incredibly embarrassing. '_Oh, hopefully he just thinks I'm red from trying to breathe!'_ She struggled in his grip and he pulled her hips a bit higher, obviously still unaware of her arousal and trying to help her get her breath. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"No. You'll just run to the well or sit me again." Carefully, he turned her around in midair so that she was facing him. "I won't let you near that well right now, not after what just happened." As she opened her mouth to respond, he narrowed his eyes and said sternly, "You will stay right here, far enough away from it so that you're safe, until you get trained by your teacher and can handle it."

Ignoring the increasing color of his facial stripes, she narrowed her eyes back at him and leaned forward so that they were both nose to nose, glaring at each other. "Are you ordering me?"

He didn't move an inch. "Yup. _**And**_ _**you**_ _**will **__**obey**_ _**me**_ _**in**_ _**this."**_

Kagome blinked at the change in the timbre of his voice, but her unresolved fury made her ignore it. "_Obey_ you? _OBEY YOU_! You…arrogant…" she stopped, completely at a loss to express her indignation, her eyes sparkling with anger, her cheekbones flushed, and her whole body vibrating with emotion.

"_**You**__** are**_ _**a**_ _**magnificent**_ _**bitch."**_

**(Shit! Now you've done it, you baka youkai! She's gonna purify us!)**

She stared at him, absolutely stunned. "_What_ did you call me?"

"**Uhh…it was a compliment?"**

'_Just shut up, both of you, until we get more control! You're not helping!'_ Inuyasha resisted the urge to drop Kagome and run as her houriki swelled with her anger. "Kagome! Uhhh…I'm a dog youkai! So…uhhh."

"What…did you call me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

'_You assholes! How am I going to salvage this one?'_

**(Tell her you love her.)**

'_Oh, shit.'_

"Kagome, just listen. I…I know it doesn't…I'm not good at this, damnit!"

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"_ she yelled, her hands fisting on his chest as her eyes flashed with anger.

_**[Magnificent.**__**Why**_ _**should**_ _**we**_ _**not**__** acknowledge**_ _**that**_ _**she**_ _**is **__**our**_ _**bitch?**_ _**Let**_ _**me **__**speak**_ _**with**_ _**her**_ _**again.**_

'_No way in all the hells.'_

_**[Then**_ _**use **__**my**_ _**power.**_ _**If**_ _**we**__** are**_ _**to**_ _**find**_ _**control**__** you**_ _**must**_ _**allow**_ _**me**__** more**_ _**freedom.**_

**(You'd better use me, too, unless you want to terrify her. Tell her we love her**!)

"Oh, hell! Kagome, I love you." The Mate Call rumbled through his words as he spoke. '_Gods, I won't have to let Kikyou take me to hell. Here come a thousand sits.'_

"I SAID, WHAT_…."_Her eyes widened and her fists opened as she grabbed the front of his suikan. "What_…_what did you just say?"

"I said I love you." He closed his eyes and stopped the Mate Call, waiting for the inevitable rejection. '_This is not going to work. Why would she want a hanyou's love?_'

"You love me?" Giving a cry that was half laughter, half a sob, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Pleasantly surprised, he tightened his arms. '_Wow.'_

**(That worked out well.)**

_**[Perhaps**__** we**_ _**both**_ _**have**_ _**our **__**uses,**_ _**human.**_ _**If**_ _**this **__**is**_ _**how**_ _**our**_ _**bitch**__** wants**_ _**her**_ _**alpha,**_ _**I **__**have**_ _**no**_ _**complaints.**_

He began the Mate Call again and started to deepen the kiss, but she pushed back away from him.

"But you just called me a bitch and you're ordering me around!" She glared at him in spite of the turmoil in her emotions. '_He loves me? Wait, his eyes and his cheek stripes are…but…he said he loves me!'_

"A _magnificent_ bitch." He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "And I know what's best for you right now, so you'd better listen to me."

She bristled a bit at his tone and held him off by pushing against his chest, trying to ignore the feel of his muscled arms as they wrapped around her. "You are the most…arrogant…I can't believe you!" She looked down, confused by her body's response to the youki she could feel emanating from him. '_What has gotten in to him? What has gotten into me?'_

**(She's as red as a beet. It's kind of cute.)**

_**[It**_ _**is **__**more**_ _**than**_ _**the**_ _**anger**__** from**_ _**our**_ _**fight.**_ _**Can**__** you**_ _**not**_ _**tell**_ _**from**__** her**_ _**scent**_ _**and**_ _**the **__**elevation**_ _**of**_ _**her**_ _**houriki? **__**She**_ _**is**_ _**aroused.**_

'_Aroused, huh?_' He let her go gently and leaned casually back against the Goshinboku, one foot on the ground and the other pressed back against a root. He placed his hands behind his back, fingers pressing lightly against the bark. He willed his body to look relaxed and at ease, as if he had all the time in the world, but in reality he had just placed himself in the perfect position to pounce. He could not see the prominent stripes of his youkai on his face or the darkened, copper color of his eyes. "Keh. I know what you need right now." he purred, grinning as her heart rate increased and her eyes dilated. "You can't tell me that you don't want me…you can't hide your scent. And I _do_ know what's best for you."

'_Gaah! The conceited…he knows I'm aroused? His stripes are…but he loves me._' Confused by the mixture of emotions that he had stirred in her, she began to circle sideways, trying to gain the side of the tree closer to the well. "Baka! It's unfair that you can use my scent against me! What makes you think you know what I want?"

A grin crept up one side of his mouth while his red-gold eyes assessed her, gauging the distance between them. "Oh, I know, my jigokuneko, and I think it's time I showed you," he threatened, his voice rumbling with the Mate Call.

Kagome froze, big-eyed, feeling the throb of the Mate Call in every wary nerve of her body. The urge to run away to the well and the urge to run into his arms fought for supremacy.

"Do you know what we're doing, Kagome?" he asked, his voice persuasive and seductive with his Call. "This is our mating ritual, jigokuneko. We fight with each other, we argue, we get under each other's skin. But this is no real fight, you magnificent bitch, because you want me." He brought his shoulders away from the tree slowly, stalking her, tensing his thigh muscles for a spring.

'_Gods help me…he's right. I do want him. But…he's being such a…a…gaah! I can't think!'_ She waited, her eyes sparking with desire even as she remained tense and wary, watching his subtle movements and knowing that he was coming for her. "I ought to 'it' you! You think I'm your bitch and you can order me around?"

He smirked and increased the power of the Mate Call. "Damn right."

"Oh, you…you baka!" She tensed to run away as she felt a power in her rise to meet his increased youki. '_Why do I feel like a rabbit staring at a hunting dog?'_

He could _feel_ her aroused response to his Call, as if her houriki was intertwining with his youki. "I'll only hunt you for so long, Kagome,…" he bared his fangs in a dominance gesture and growled "…before I pounce."

Springing forward, he caught her with ease before she even had a chance to leap away. He spun around and pinned her against the Tree, holding her up at his level effortlessly, demanding her submission with a deep kiss. His roughened thumbs stroked the sides of her breasts while his lips controlled hers and he intensified the Mate Call. In an unconscious mimicry of his own imprisonment, he held her captive against the Goshinboku, his tongue fierce and probing as he tasted her.

At last he freed her mouth, gazing with fierce copper eyes into her face.

"Be my mate, Kagome."

She gasped and stared at him, her eyes glazed. "What? I…your…how can I think when you're holding me this way?" They both seemed to realize at the same time that he had her pinned to the tree. "Let me down, Inuyasha!"

Gazing into her face, he lowered his arms and let her touch the ground but kept his hands on her ribs, running his thumbs along the lower sides of her breasts. His touch swept up and nearly reached her taut nipples before teasingly sliding away again. She shivered at the sensation, wincing as the tree bark scraped her skin.

"Oh gods, I didn't…did I hurt you, Kagome? I didn't mean to hurt you." He continued to voice the Mate Call and arched an eyebrow. As she shook her head and let out a small moan in response to his thumb's teasing caresses, he bent down and kissed her lips, suckling on the lower lip to draw it between his fangs, tasting gently with the tip of his tongue. Her mouth fell open with a sigh of desire, but he did not take the invitation. He began to take little tastes of her skin, following the soft line of her jaw to the pulse point near her ear. He breathed on her there, rumbling his Call, letting the combined effect of the warmth of his kisses and the cool of his breath assert his dominance. He was rewarded with a soft moan, and a cocky grin spread across his face.

'_Damn if this alpha male thing isn't fun.'_

For the second time in as many days, they were interrupted by an unwelcome intruder.

He lifted his head, testing the air. The familiar scent was growing stronger, coming their way, and even more faintly behind it was the scent of his sensei, Yourei Taisei.

_**[This **__**will**_ _**cause**_ _**trouble.**_ The youkai changed the Mate Call to a challenging rumble.

**(Well, we've made our choice, but we still have a promise to keep.)**

_**[Protect **__**our**_ _**chosen**_ _**Mate.**_ _**The **__**other**_ _**has**_ _**tried**_ _**to **__**harm**_ _**her**_ _**in**_ _**the **__**past.**_

Inuyasha turned to face the path to the village, pulling Kagome behind his back. "Damnit! Stay behind me, Kagome. Kikyou is coming."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Cave canem, te necet lingendo! Latin; Beware of the dog, he may lick you to death!

Jigokuneko: Japanese; hell cat, (special thanks to Fenikkusuken for the translation)

Yellow color: representative of the power chakra; greater mental and emotional control.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:  
_**[Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Impossibilium nulla obligatio est**  
By Licentia poetica

'_I am so drained of energy, but no matter how tired I feel, I must find a way to persuade Kagome to begin training today,'_ Midoriko mused as she and Kohaku walked towards Kikyou's old village._ 'Naraku has been too quiet. He must be planning something, though…has it only been two days since he used the Shikon no Tama? He must have animated another incarnation, but this time the pull on my power was less draining.'_ She shook her head, sighing as she traversed a small stream cutting through her path on the sloping hillside._ 'Ryuu must be livid and Naraku is a fool. Whatever he made will be weaker; he truly does not understand the power of balance.'_ As she reached the bottom of the hill, she took a deep breath and visually followed the winding path as it headed up the other side of the dell. '_This body does not become weary, but…oh, the next few days will be difficult.'_

"Kohaku, let us rest for a moment. I am weary." She sat on the trunk of a fallen tree, heaving a tired sigh and forcing herself to clear her mind. The young taiji-ya quietly moved to the side and began surveying the dell, his body taught with tension.

'_He both wishes and does not wish to come with me to the village. I will have to help him, but it costs mental energy to move this husk and I have too many battles to fight. I need a moment to focus my energies!'_ She inhaled deeply and held the breath, ignoring the odd feeling of detachment as the husk mimicked the posture and reactions of a live body._ First there is still the Shikon no Tama and Ryuu; his power is now supplemented by Naraku's taint. Luckily, the purity of the few shards that Kagome possesses helps me bolster my defenses against them and there are other shards with minimal corruption, but it is another cost against the reserves of my power.'_

'_Give me back my body, such as it is, and you will not need to use your energy. The Shini-dama-chuu will still come to my call.'_ Kikyou's mental voice was calm, but Midoriko could feel the hate and bitter memories almost pulsing from her fragments of soul.

'_No. You are aware of the increased need for secrecy with Naraku's enhanced power and it is too hard to stay concealed with your servants flying stolen souls to this body.'_ Fighting her fatigue, Midoriko shuddered in the mental space she kept hidden from Kikyou. '_This husk is a creation of her bones and grave soil. Though she cedes me control, the fact that I am so weary will give her the advantage if she wishes to take command of it again.'_ Glancing at the young man standing next to her, she added a gentle mental chastisement to Kikyou. _'You should be concentrating on regaining your balance and letting go of tanha. You must have heard me counseling Kohaku in the Eight-fold Path last night.'_

'_Do not presume to counsel me in the Path, Midoriko. I am a trained and experienced miko.'_ Kikyou's mental voice hissed.

'_A trained and experienced miko who allowed her desire for revenge to prevent her from easing the pain of an emotionally battered boy,' _Midoriko replied, focusing her flagging reserves of energy._ 'You did not ease his suffering because undead or living, fragments of a soul or whole, you still experience dukkha and tanha. Does my advice to Kohaku not apply to you as well? Your memories should have guided you to help Kohaku and release tanha.'_

'_You censure me and yet you use him, as well. He does not wish to see his sister again because of the memories.'_

Midoriko finally allowed the body to release the breath she had been holding and smiled gently as Kohaku looked over to her. '_I do my best to help him. He and Sango must both release tanha.'_ She raised her head and asked, "Are you well, Kohaku?"

He shook his head slightly and his face took on a pained expression. "Lady Kik…Lady Midoriko. I…when I see her, I will remember the…it will be so difficult." His young voice vibrated with sorrow.

In the protected recesses of her mind, Midoriko fought her sorrowful reaction to his words. '_Who am I to criticize you, Kikyou? But what is, is, and how can I keep him safe from Naraku, help him find his way to the Path, and keep everyone safe without the plan that Kensei and I have hatched?'_ She shook her head, disgusted with herself. '_I must release my own tanha. My motivation is not revenge.'_

"Dukkha-dukkha can be eliminated, Kohaku," she said softly. "It is your choice, both to use the Path and to go to the village…or _not_ to go to the village. I will not force you to come with me, but I must go. Lady Kagome and the others must be taught how to use their powers." As she said Kagome's name, Kikyou's consciousness stirred. _'Do not think to harm her, Kikyou. She is absolutely necessary for the defeat of Naraku.' _

'_She is a powerless child and beneath my notice.'_

Midoriko allowed Kikyou the courtesy of ignoring the bitter jealousy underlying her words, gently trying to nudge her back toward the Path again. _'If your true purpose in staying in this world is to gain your revenge on Naraku, you should assist Kagome, not hinder her. Examine your motivations, Kikyou. Release tanha and regain your balance._' Midoriko retreated again to the hidden recesses of her mind. '_With this body, how will I be able to gain Kagome's trust?_ _Kikyou tried to kill the girl and treats her with contempt. I only hope that Innin was able to prepare the four for their role, but Kensei and I agreed that letting Kagome and Inuyasha know that I inhabit Kikyou's undead body would cause more problems than it would solve.'_ Sighing again, she stood up. '_What is, is. The ultimate responsibility lies with me, anyway. Oh, this first meeting will be difficult!'_

Turning to the path out of the dell, she asked "Will you accompany me, Kohaku, or will you stay elsewhere while I teach? I promise, if you come with me, I will do everything in my power to ease your way."

Kohaku smiled sadly up at her, his youthful eyes shadowed with pain. "I will come, Lady Midoriko. I…must face my sister again."

She gave him a motherly embrace. "It will be for the best, Kohaku. You will see."

He followed her as she led the way up out of the small valley. When they reached the summit of the hillside a small neko youkai appeared on the path before them. Padding silently up to Midoriko with its twin tails flagged, it stared at her for a moment before sitting primly in the center of the path and curling both tails daintily around its front paws.

"Prrrt."

'_There is something familiar about…Kirara? My nekomata companion who helped me so many years ago…she's still alive?'_ A smile blossomed over Midoriko's face. "Kirara? Is it you?"

"Meh. Meerroaaow?"

"Yes, Kirara, it's me! Midoriko! I am _so_ glad to see you again!"

The nekomata weaved around Midoriko's legs, purring loudly. Midoriko picked her up, burying her face in the neko's soft fur. "Oh, Kirara! I've missed you!"

Kirara purred, stroking her head against Midoriko's face before struggling to free herself from the embrace. '_After all, a Neko has dignity, and even though this __feels__ like My-Midoriko it isn't the right body. Her touch is cold and the smell…ugh.'_ She leaped to the ground and padded a short distance away before stopping to bathe and groom her mussed fur. '_This is a bit rude after all she taught me, but really…how can she blame me? At least I allowed her to touch me. Besides, I must think about how to respond to He-Who-Was-Kohaku; his scent is still wrong. Is he a danger to my Pride?'_ When satisfied that she had partially removed the awful smell, she turned back and stared into the young man's wide eyes. Kohaku gasped slightly and backed up, his hand on the sickle of his kusari-gama. '_His scent is sorrowful, but there is still that underlying taint that makes it hard to discern true intent. I shall have to keep careful watch from a distance.'_ She finally turned to Midoriko. '_At least she still seems to have a rudimentary grasp of Neko, even if I do have to speak as if talking to a kitten.'_

"Mrrraaoow? Mrrr?"

"We are going to Lady Kaede's hut, Kirara. I must find Lady Kagome and those she travels with."

Kirara raised her tails in the air and trotted ahead along the shaded path, not bothering to look behind to see if they were following.

Midoriko shook her head fondly. '_Neko to the core_.' She glanced back at Kohaku, who had retreated slightly. He met her gaze and blinked several times, eyes unnaturally bright, before swallowing so loudly that she could hear it.

Finally, he spoke, his voice barely audible. "She didn't…she wouldn't come to me, but she recognized me."

'_Yet another pain that he must learn to release…another pain that is ultimately my fault.' _Midoriko tried to smile. "Here and now, Kohaku. Seek the Path and release tanha." Turning abruptly to hide her sudden sorrow and her own inability to release tanha, she began to follow Kirara. She heard Kohaku sigh and resume his position behind her; they walked in uncomfortable silence.

When they later reached Kaede's hut no one was within and Kirara was conspicuously absent.

Midoriko leaned against the wall of the hut, unable to control the body as a wave of weakness overcame her for a moment. "We shall wait here, Kohaku. Rest and meditate."

"I would rather…I will walk in the woods we just passed through, Lady Midoriko. I am…I need to walk," Kohaku stuttered, his body stiff with tension.

She reached over and patted his shoulder, giving him an understanding smile. "Go ahead, Kohaku, but do not walk far. Do not stray outside of my influence." She watched him head back the way they had come. '_He will be better once he sees his sister and they have a chance to talk_. She sighed again, weary beyond belief, and walked back to the hut. '_I need to rest_.' As she lowered her traveling pack, bow, and arrows to the ground, a vibration began thrumming through the air. She hesitated, then recognized the sound and dropped her pack. '_An InuYoukai Mate Call? Hhmm. This could help, if it is Inuyasha and Kagome.'_

In her exhausted state, she forgot to shield her thoughts from Kikyou.

Abruptly, her head was thrown back and her body went rigid as Kikyou struggled for supremacy. Midoriko fought back but began to lose control over the body almost immediately. The jealousy and hatred coursing through Kikyou's consciousness was powerful, too similar to the corrupted energy emanating from the fragments of the jewel Midoriko still occupied, and she was too tired mentally to stop Kikyou from turning the body in the direction of the Call. '_I just need a few minutes to regain my energy! Oh gods, let me be back in time!'_ Praying she could regain control, she slipped into a meditative state to marshal her time powers.

The face of the husk became serene and cold as Kikyou took control again. '_Inuyasha's life belongs to me! I must determine who is at the source of the Call. I will not allow my reincarnation to have him!' _Striding purposefully in the direction of the Mate Call, she came face to face with Kaede.

"Hello, sister." In some corner of her memory, it appalled Kikyou that she used such a wintry voice with her sibling, yet her soul was no longer capable of the love she remembered.

Kaede stopped in the center of the path, a concerned look on her face. "Kikyou! Ye are here?" She gave a glance backwards along the way she had come before turning back to Kikyou. "Ye must not go down the path, sister. Please, do not come between them again."

"So Inuyasha and that pitiful child are the source of the Mate Call?"

Kaede struggled with her emotions as Kikyou's eyes glittered with cold, calculating anger. '_How can her face be so serene? She is my sister and I loved her, but her hate is so strong it taints her aura.'_ She stood her ground as Kikyou took another step closer. "Aye, Kikyou. Please, let them be. Inuyasha is changing! Kagome is good for him, in so many ways. Please, sister!"

"_I_ was good for him, if only Naraku had not interfered. She is nothing but a pitiful copy with no ability to use her power."

"Ye are wrong about Kagome, Kikyou!" Kaede replied impatiently. '_I remember a powerful older sister that I revered; it is hard to replace that memory with this self-centered woman. Kikyou was and is powerful, but she was still barely an adult and in many ways is unwise in the ways of human interactions_.' Softening her tone, she pleaded "Kikyou. Ye must remember that ye wished for Inuyasha to be fully human. Kagome loves him as he is! She does not wish him to change. If ye truly love him, ye must release him. Ye are focused in tanha and must return to the Path for your own sake, and for the sake of those who must defeat Naraku!"

Kikyou frowned and hesitated, but the Mate Call, which had been silent for a few minutes, resumed with greater power and her anger returned. "Do not presume to counsel me, _little_ sister. I will do what is needed to defeat the evil of Naraku, but Inuyasha is _mine._" She stepped around Kaede and strode down the path toward the source of the Call.

Kaede sighed and shook her head. '_Should I follow? I doubt I will do much good. She has as much trouble separating me from the child that I was as I have in realizing that she is still so young. I cannot compete with either Kagome or Kikyou should they choose to use their power, and no one with any intelligence disturbs a male inuyoukai during the Mate Call. Perhaps Inuyasha will spare Kikyou, but he would not hesitate to kill me.'_ Feeling defeated and old, she turned to watch her sister go.

As Kikyou neared the Goshinboku, the power of the Mate Call beat against her and impeded her steps. "_I knew Inuyasha had a youkai side, but I don't remember it being so powerful.' _Moving closer to the sound was costing too much effort and Midoriko had withdrawn, so she sent out a mental call for her Shini-dama-chuu. They appeared almost instantly in the sky overhead, each carrying the glowing sphere of a stolen soul. '_I would have purified his youkai had I known it could be this much trouble. Though it might have killed him, he is better rid of it.'_ One by one, the Shini-dama-chuu dropped their burdens near her chest and she sighed in relief as she absorbed the souls of the unhappy women. She did not soothe the rage and sorrow that burdened their kon. _'There is great power in tanha, Kaede...power to hate, power to love, power to use and enforce my will.'_ Stepping forward before she suppressed the souls' tanha, she slipped almost silently along the path, shielded against to the repelling force of the Mate Call. It ceased almost immediately and she smiled as she signaled her Shini-dama-chuu to withdraw again. '_Inuyasha knows I'm here.'_

Stepping around a bend in the path, she stopped abruptly at the sight of Inuyasha trying unsuccessfully to shield Kagome with his body. '_The child has always worn strange clothing, but… her attire is shocking!'_

Kagome wore a faded, tattered, pink shirt which had the picture of a white dog and the words "I love my Samoyed" in the center of the front. The stretched, over-large neckline revealed her upper chest and one shoulder of alabaster skin while the short sleeves did nothing to hide her arms. Her legs were almost completely exposed; a small pair of what looked like skin-tight miniature hakama pants peeked out from under the indecently short hemline of the shirt. Her feet were covered with strangely shaped, pink, fur covered shoes. '_No wonder Inuyasha is tempted to use the Mate Call…she is no better than a harlot! She must be desperate to use such measures, but Inuyasha will come to me, as always.'_ Carefully controlling her movements she glided forward and addressed her rival. "Does the image on your… garment…provide you a talisman to bewitch Inuyasha? I confess, though you have always been unusually dressed, I never thought to see you so desperate to seduce him that you dressed as a whore."

She had been prepared to project calm sophistication to remind Inuyasha of her superiority over the girl, but control over her voice eluded her and the words came out dripping with jealous venom. Inuyasha began growling at her as he reached behind and tucked an obviously shocked Kagome behind his back, protectively shielding the child from her gaze. '_He's growling at me! His youkai side has become too powerful…it must be destroyed._'

Kagome gasped at Kikyou's words as Inuyasha pulled her behind his back. '_Gaah! I completely forgot what I'm wearing!'_ She began to see the absurdity of the entire morning: she had been trapped in the Nexus and nearly killed, had fought with Inuyasha, had been nearly seduced by Inuyasha, and now she was facing her rival, and all the while she had been dressed in fluffy bunny slippers and an old, stretched out, and battered t-shirt. She had picked out the shirt years ago because it reminded her of Inuyasha and it had been used for many purposes besides sleepwear. She began to giggle, then gave in to the humor of the situation and released a peal of laughter at herself.

"Do not laugh at me, you little harlot!" Kikyou snarled furiously. "I should have finished you off years ago!" She stopped moving forward, a bit shocked at her loss of control. '_I have never confronted her with this much power to use and I must be careful. Several of the women were betrayed lovers.'_ She took a moment to soothe the bitter souls within her.

Inuyasha growled louder and tried to back away from Kikyou, holding Kagome tightly behind his back. When she resisted moving, he scowled and looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I completely forgot what I was wearing!" she whispered with an abashed smile. She bit her lower lip and shook her head, blushing. "I must look…ridiculous to her. She's not used to seeing me dress like I do in my era."

Inuyasha looked toward Kikyou. Standing quietly, she was beautiful, poised, and elegant; a stark contrast to the mussed and flustered woman behind him, but for the first time his heart was not drawn to her. '_She threatened Kagome._'

"Kikyou. What do you want?" His voice was gentler than he wanted it to be, but he still cared what happened to her. '_Gods, please let Kagome understand!'_

Kikyou smiled at the tenderness in his voice and let it soothe the angry souls within her. '_He still protects her, but he is no longer growling and there are still ways to bind him to me.'_ Finally able to use her normal calm, controlled voice, she answered "I want you to remember the kiss that we shared."

Inuyasha hesitated as Kikyou's words evoked the memory of his last kisses with Kagome. He became acutely aware of the scent wafting from Kagome, still fragrant with arousal, and his mouth watered slightly as he remembered tasting the skin of her neck over her pulse point. He tried to suppress his immediate surge of desire and shifted uncomfortably as his manhood responded. '_How do I explain to Kikyou that Kagome is my alpha? I promised to protect Kikyou from Naraku, but she only wants my human side.'_

"I want to talk with you alone," Kikyou continued. "Come with me and we will speak about the true feelings in that kiss. Come away from that…child trying to be a woman."

Kagome gave a low growl, seething at Kikyou's words. '_That…witch! I'm not going to be left behind. Not this time!'_ As she opened her mouth to speak, her time power flared again. Furious, she rapidly sifted through the choices ahead of her, discarding most of them as they presented time lines where she remained quiet and allowed Inuyasha to handle the situation. All of the time threads but one offered this as an outlet, but in that one path she was _not_ passive. _'Well, at least my choice is easy this time.'_ In her anger, she ignored the darkness at the end of it. '_Enough! I've had enough of her! I may not be able to use my powers like her, but I'm not going to stand here like a good little girl and let her take Inuyasha away to hell!'_ She stepped on to the path and flowed into time again.

"Sure the feelings were real in your kiss." Her voice was low, quietly passionate, but she knew her eyes were blazing and she felt Inuyasha tense as she pushed away from his back. "You were taking him to hell with you and you didn't want a struggle. So you used what you knew about his loyalty and love against him, to make him feel that you _truly_ loved him. But you don't love Inuyasha, Kikyou, not for what he really is: a hanyou." Her fists clenched at her sides, she moved purposefully around Inuyasha's protective form.

He stared down at her, aware that her miko powers were flaring, gathering like a storm around her. '_Shit! I've seen that aura in battles and if I try to touch her now she'll purify me.'_ He glanced at Kikyou and noticed her aura flaring as well. '_How the hell am I going to protect them both?'_

Kagome spoke again before he could intervene. "You kissed him to bind him to you. You told him that his life belongs to you. _That_ was the real feeling that you had: you wanted your possession. Remember? I was watching. But you never kissed him when you were alive because he _is_ a hanyou. You have _always_ hated his youkai side." Kagome's entire body vibrated with the intensity of her feelings.

[_**Look**_ _**at**__** her!**_ _**She**_ _**will**_ _**not**__** back**_ _**down**_ _**from**_ _**the**__** challenge**_ _**to**_ _**her**_ _**alpha**__** status.**_ _**She**_ _**is**_ _**a **__**magnificent**_ _**bitch.**_

**(She's never fought with Kikyou before! She's always been so quiet around her. I bet it's because we told her we love her.)**

'_Who knows? She's pissed as hell right now, though. I ain't askin' anything.'_

Kikyou's perfect face remained serene. "You little fool. You think to remain with him as he is? You are human and you will age. You have beauty now, but what will happen to you in ten, twenty, or thirty years? Your beauty will fade, you will die, and he will still be the same. This body's beauty will _not_ fade and I am undead. Who is the better companion for a hanyou?"

Inuyasha blinked as her words made him feel as though someone had stabbed him in the gut. Somehow, he had forgotten that Kagome was mortal in the last twenty-four hours. '_Gods, I'm cursed. She'll be gone and I'll be alone again.'_

Kagome laughed, dispelling his despair. "I'm _not_ human, Kikyou. I don't quite know what I am, but I'm no ordinary human." She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "I get the sense that time is not my enemy and besides, I don't think that Inuyasha is just interested in beauty or he wouldn't have chosen me."

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look. '_Does she not know she's beautiful?_'

**(Well, you've told her enough times that she's not and we've never actually told her why we stay with her.)**

_**It **__**is**_ _**not**_ _**because**_ _**she's **__**beautiful...that**_ _**is**_ _**not**_ _**the**__** only**_ _**issue**_ _**here**_. _**We**__** have**_ _**to**_ _**be**_ _**honest **__**with**_ _**them**_ _**both.**_

The words that Yourei Taisei had made him memorize surfaced again. _'__Hitotsu. Defend the path of truth. Damn. I __have__ to make myself clear to both of them.'_Barking softly, he drew their attention to him and addressed Kikyou first."Kikyou. We both were betrayed by Naraku when I was going to become human for you, but I don't like being just a human." He looked down at Kagome and addressed his next words to her. "I'm not sure I like the idea of being just youkai, either." Her eyes widened and she smiled at him with her whole being, but he held up a warning hand. "I need to find the right path." He kept his gaze focused on Kagome, forcing her to see what he meant. '_I'm honor bound to protect both, though my heart is yours.'_ Her smile faded a bit, but she shook her head at him and the joy in her eyes remained.

He looked back to Kikyou. "I swore to protect you from Naraku and I will. I _will_ defeat him, but I love Kagome, Kikyou." He paused for a moment. "Kikyou, did you…" Suddenly he couldn't speak anymore. He could not ask her if she had ever loved him, or explain that he still loved her, but not in the way that they had thought.

Her face a serene mask of perfection, she was fitting an arrow to her bow.

"Damnit! Kikyou! What are you doing?" He grabbed Kagome and placed her behind him, growling at her as she struggled to place her body in front of his.

Suddenly Kikyou's body arched backwards and she screamed in anger, "No! _No, you will not_!" She fell on the ground in a writhing heap. Inuyasha and Kagome stared blankly for a moment before rushing forward.

"You may…not…have this…body…again!" Kikyou hissed through clenched teeth. "No, Midoriko! Inuyasha is _mine_!" Her body heaved convulsively before subsiding into a deathlike stillness.

Kagome reached out tentatively to the inert body. "Inuyasha, what is the matter with her? Is she possessed by a demon, or is she…is she dead?"

"I don't sense any demonic aura, and I can't tell if she's dead or not. She already smells of death." He knelt on the other side of Kikyou and examined her face, sniffing cautiously and trying to sift through the strange scents underlying the normal stench of grave soil. "There's a weird scent coming off of her…it's not like her normal— ," he suddenly sat back on his haunches. "Shit! She said the name Midoriko." He looked up at Kagome. "Remember what your mother said? That Midoriko's soul is being driven out of the Jewel? What if it's coming to Kikyou's body, to join with the part of the soul that Kikyou stole?"

They stared at each other over Kikyou's still body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Impossibilium nulla obligatio est. Latin; No one has any obligation to the impossible.

Dukkha is the focus of the Four Noble Truths of Buddhism. Dukkha-dukkha (pain of pain) can be physical pain, illness, death, or the loss of a loved one.

Tanha is craving or desire, a cause of dukkha.

Ryuu: Japanese; dragon. Using poetic license and my interpretation of the myriad demons depicted in Midoriko's cave, I came up with this name for the hanyou of the Shikon no Tama.

Kusari-gama: Kohaku's traditional Japanese weapon consisting of a kama (scythe) attached to a metal chain with a heavy iron weight at the other end. Especially useful in open areas where the chain could wrap around and trap katana blades or limbs.

Kon: the heart or soul. Usually used in juxtaposition with _haku_, the power that moves the body.

_Hitotsu. Makoto no michi o mamoru koto__. Japanese: One, defend the path of truth. _From the Japan Karate Association version of the _dojo kun_, the code of ethics in karate. Hitotsu means one. Koto means thing or matter.

R&R thanks:

MM:

Misticknight2002, StupidLoserFantasyINC, Yugiohgirl03.

AS:

InuLuver4Evr, Hanyou16, Inuyasha luver, Niltiak.

FF: luvinInuyashainatlantaATL1, hfkm92, rockmyworld945, sailor-saturn550, Inuyasha05, The Painted Lady, Photographing Poetry, JediK1, Lynxes, gypsymuse, Allegra, stress, yoyo person.

Thanks RPW!

Thank you to everyone who is reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts for thoughts:

_**Inuyoukai**_

**(Inuhuman)**

'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Communi consilio - Secundus**

By Licentia poetica

Yourei Taisei was nearly at Inuyasha's village when he heard the Mate Call. It was unmistakably an InuYoukai call and he shook his head, allowing himself a small smile at the passion of youth. '_It will be even harder to train the young hanyou if he is not focused, yet it will be an opportunity to reach both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, __if__ I can channel that energy in the right direction.'_ Continuing his walk, he came in sight of the village and stopped abruptly. '_What is that miko doing? Has she lost her mind?_'

The undead body of the miko that had persuaded him to train Inuyasha was striding purposefully toward the source of the Call. He followed her movements, frowning as he observed the conversation between Kikyou and Kaede with the keen vision of his kind. '_It is unfortunate that I can only track one side of the conversation, but this is…interesting. The foolish undead who would disturb a mating male youkai is __not__ Midoriko. She did say that she suppressed the other kon, but how has she lost control to this…unbalanced weakling? _Consciously, he grew his three forward talons and dug them into the ground in counterpoint to a rhythmic mantling of his wings, a habit that had developed long ago as a student to help him focus his mind. _'If what she has told me is true, it is vital to solve the problem of Naraku, but how much can I trust Midoriko to follow through on her end of the accord?'_

He ceased musing and tensed as a soft sound of movement nearby, barely perceptible even to his predator senses, alerted him to the presence of a human. Suppressing his youki, he turned towards the sound. "Show yourself."

In the brief pause that followed he withdrew his talons so that his feet appeared more human and less like his normal form. '_This close to the village, it is most likely a simple peasant. If I am to stay for any length of time, I will need to minimize the fear that my appearance causes.'_

He almost smiled as a gawky youth stepped out from the trees, holding a kusari-gama at ready stance in both hands. The boy gave him a cursory inspection, his gaze lingering on Yourei Taisei's daisho and taloned feet before finally turning a stoic gaze to Yourei Taisei's face and sketching a brief but respectful bow. The taiyoukai raised one eyebrow and suppressed the urge to test the youth's reflexes as he noted a few flaws in the youth's stance. '_Not a peasant…a young __taiji-ya with incomplete training__. He is aware that I am taiyoukai in spite of the suppression of my youki, assesses my weapons first and seems to be at least marginally in control of the kusari-gama, though I would have to teach him a great deal before he could truly threaten me.'_

Holding his hands out in a universal nonthreatening gesture, he stated calmly "You are young to have the look of a seasoned slayer, boy. Do not seek your death at my hands." He flicked the fingers of one hand to the side in a gesture akin to extending his primary flight feathers. "It is fortunate for you that I come in peace; your stance is off."

Kohaku inhaled sharply and shifted slightly so that his weight was balanced equally on the balls of both feet. '_Damn, he sounds like father. I should have gone with Lady Midoriko when she met with Yourei Taisei. She said that it was too dangerous, but all she gave me was a description of his facial markings and overall appearance. I wish she had told me about those feet! Eight inch talons are fairly distinctive, even for a youkai!'_ He bowed again, lowering his kusari-gama's blade to his side and speaking to the ground. "Yourei Taisei-sama, I am honored. I am called Kohaku, Lord. I travel with Lady Midoriko, who told me about you."

Yourei Taisei smiled. "For a fledgling human, you are courteous, young Kohaku. Come, walk with me. We must see to your Lady Midoriko, as I fear she is in danger." Without waiting for the youth to rise from his bow, the taiyoukai turned and headed down the same path that Kikyou had recently followed. _'The Mate Call ceased with no ensuing screams of pain. What prevented the InuYoukai from killing her for daring to interrupt? Perhaps I should be more cautious; this Kikyou may be quite powerful if she can overcome both Lady Midoriko and a mating male.'_ He smiled slightly as he heard the youth's footfalls fall into step the required three paces behind him. "Tell me, young Kohaku. Who is this Kikyou? She currently inhabits the body of the miko, Midoriko."

Kohaku's eyebrows shot up and he hesitated for one instant, causing Yourei Taisei to repeat the flicking gesture of his fingers. '_Damn. He's irritated at me again._' The young taiji-ya hurriedly matched his companion's pace and made sure to school his face into an expressionless mask. _'When I first responded to Lady Midoriko's call there was a different person in the body at the source of it.' _He inhaled sharply as the taiyoukai in front of him gave another flick of his fingers and the feathers on the giant wings seemed to ripple in irritation; he began to explain what he knew of Lady Kikyou as the two walked down towards the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha and Kagome broke eye contact at a convulsive movement of Kikyou's body.

As Inuyasha's ears and eyes flicked momentarily to the body, Kagome suddenly shuddered and picked up the small bottle containing three shards suspended from her neck. The shards gave off a pulsing, irregular glow and her eyes became unfocused as if she was deep in thought. "Inuyasha, I can feel…Midoriko is calling me, through the shards."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with distrust and he watched as she opened the bottle and dumped the shards into her hand. '_What's going on? She looks like she's under some kind of spell.'_ He growled as her hand fisted around the shards. "Kagome, are you all right?" He moved closer to her when she ignored his words, reaching over Kikyou's inert form. "Kagome! Answer me!"

She gave a sudden start and shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly before smiling at him. "It's…I'm all right, Inuyasha. I can just…I feel Midoriko calling to me in the shards. She needs help. She's trying to protect us and I need to help her."

She sat seiza and placed the fist with the shards on the chest of Kikyou's body, opening her hand and holding the shards in place over the area where the heart should be. She placed her other hand at right angles to the first and closed her eyes, her face intense with concentration. Power began to pulsate around the two women, forcing Inuyasha back so that he had to stand or be bowled over onto his back. '_Damnit!_' He snarled in frustration and began to unsheathe the Tessaiga as the power surged, crackling through the air and giving off a faint scent of ozone. A final heartbeat of energy coupled with a violent blast of wind lifted Kagome's black hair in a nimbus around her face; she lurched back abruptly, arms flailing.

Inuyasha snarled again as he leaped forward to catch her. '_The shards disappeared_. _What the fuck just happened?'_ He caught Kagome and pulled her to a standing position, keeping his body in between her and the body of Kikyou as it stirred.

**(Who is in that body? And if it **_**is**_** Midoriko, what has she done to Kikyou?)**

The eyes opened, wise with experience and old pain, and a soft, relieved smile spread across the body's face as she looked up at him. Inuyasha snarled. '_That ain't Kikyou. The smell is different, the aura's different, and the eyes…Kikyou never looked that way. Who the hell is this?' _A warning growl issued from his chest as he pulled Kagome away from the woman and held her tightly against the side farthest away from the threat, leaving his sword arm free.

Midoriko sat up weakly, rubbing a tired hand over her face. '_That was too hard. But now… now I have some power.'_ Her hand moved down to her chest and she relished the aura emanating from the purified, fused fragments of the jewel just beneath the fabric and clay. _'I cannot access a time choice, but finally I have a refuge. My own energy, separated from the taint of Naraku and the battle in the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou will never be able to wrest control from me again and can begin healing.'_ She opened her thoughts, reconnecting to Kikyou's infuriated kon and projecting agape until the struggling spirit quieted beneath her calm. '_We will work together, Kikyou. I will help you find the Path again. Rest now and return to your meditations.'_ Taking a deep breath to focus on the immediate task, she turned to the growling hanyou and the young woman who, in spite of his attempts to prevent her, kept peering around at Midoriko. "Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha's growl escalated in volume and she turned to him, folding her hands in front of her. Giving a low, seated bow, she hid an amused smile behind a cascade of hair and spoke to the ground. "I am sorry that this body ignored the Mate Call, Lord Inuyasha. I allowed Kikyou to interrupt you and it was inexcusably rude. Please forgive me, but I was not in control of the body until Lady Kagome assisted me." She remained prone, almost bent in half as she waited for his response. '_It will throw him off to appeal to his youkai.'_

Inuyasha's growl abruptly cut off and he stared at the woman as she abased herself. '_What the hell? Why is she calling me 'Lord' and apologizing? My brother would laugh.'_

_**It**_ _**is**_ _**appropriate.**_ _**We**_ _**may**_ _**forgive**_ _**this**_ _**one.**_

**(What has she done with Kikyou?)**

"Who the hell are you? I can smell that you're different. What have you done with Kikyou? If you've hurt her, you'll answer to me, witch."

Kagome smacked his hand, which was still possessively wrapped around her waist. "Inuyasha! This is Lady Midoriko! She wouldn't hurt Kikyou. Umm… right?" She peered around his side again as he tightened his hold.

Midoriko sat up. "Yes, I am Midoriko. I think you both know how I got here? I am being slowly driven from the Shikon no Tama as my soul follows the fragment that Kikyou stole. At this point in time it can't be helped, though I wish Kikyou had not handicapped me." She sighed, noting that Inuyasha had not relaxed either his expression or his body. '_I still have to convince him or he will never let me get anywhere near Kagome.'_ She stood up slowly, trying not to smile at the distrustful, protective growls coming from Inuyasha as he struggled to keep his body between her and his chosen mate. '_Poor Inuyasha. She keeps trying to escape his hold.'_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gritted out the word between clenched teeth as she glared up at him.

As his ears went flat back Midoriko kept her gaze carefully to the side and hurried to placate the increasingly irritated hanyou. "I have not harmed Kikyou, Lord Inuyasha. Her kon resides in this shell with me, but you _must_ understand that she is not whole. She is…remnants, fragments which have fused around a focus of revenge and hatred. She is a small soul, forcibly broken away from Kagome, and she cannot return now. Kagome would never accept her feelings of hatred towards you, Inuyasha, and would reject any joining. Kikyou cannot help herself at the moment; her memories guide her down the wrong paths. She is…small; like a new soul with no experience, yet her memories and power are those of an older, more experienced miko. She _must_ be allowed to heal and to turn from tanha."

Inuyasha stopped growling and his grip on Kagome eased slightly.

Midoriko took a deep breath and continued to speak as calmly as she could manage, still carefully keeping her gaze averted to the side. "I can help her. Lord Inuyasha, you must let Kikyou go. I have access to her memories, but she is no longer the person in those memories. I cannot allow Kikyou to take over this body again, so to fulfill your vow to her you must help Kagome. You must allow me to help her master her powers."

Inuyasha stared at her, copper eyes glinting in the sunlight. '_I still don't trust her, but Kikyou was going to kill Kagome, or kill me, or both.'_

'_He is not convinced. Perhaps if I appeal to Kagome?' _Midoriko turned to the young Time Lord. "I am here to teach you how to use your powers, Kagome. I am not only a miko, I am also a Time Lord like your father." Reaching out to both of them with open hands, she pleaded, "Will you let me teach you? Will you let me help to heal Kikyou? I cannot force you, but we must find a way to prevent Naraku from destroying all the youkai." Her voice shook with the force of her plea as she glanced between the two before lowering her hands to her sides and taking a deep breath. '_It is their decision, now. I have done all that I can.'_

Inuyasha stared at her, years of conflicting emotions about Kikyou rising to the surface. Unable to cope with the tide of feelings, he turned his face from her, surreptitiously breathing in Kagome's calming, gentle scent as his jaw stroked the top of her head.

Kagome could feel the tension in his body and knew that it cost him to love both Kikyou and herself. She turned within his arms and slipped one arm around his waist. To soothe him, she reached up and caressed his face, murmuring softly "I love you, Inuyasha."

He pulled her close, holding her head under his chin with one hand, but he addressed Midoriko. "Kikyou is…dead to us, then?"

"I cannot let her take control. She would try to kill Kagome and Kagome is our only way to form the Living Jewel."

Inuyasha sighed irritably, trying to reconcile his anger at the thought of Midoriko caging Kikyou's spirit with his acknowledgement that she spoke the truth: the Kikyou inhabiting the clay before him was not the woman he had known before he was sealed. "I will trust you, Midoriko," he growled. "Help Kikyou. Let her know that I am…that I _did_ love her, but neither of us loved each other in the right way." Pausing to breathe in Kagome's calming scent, he added, "I've learned the difference."

Kagome smiled against his chest and hugged him. His arms tightened against her, reluctant to let her go as she turned to Midoriko and asked, "When do you want to start my lessons?"

Midoriko sighed with relief and smiled. "Right now! There isn't a moment to lose. Naraku is planning something; I can feel it through the jewel fragments. Come, let us go back to Kaede's house and find Miroku. He will need to train with you, so that you can begin to form the Living Jewel. His houriki and years of training will be invaluable as you learn to connect minds together."

Kagome grimaced and answered tentatively "Miroku and Sango…they're…they are back…are forward…in my era."

Midoriko's smile disappeared. "What? They did not travel here with you?"

Kagome took a breath to explain, but it turned into a gasp as Yourei Taisei walked into view. Her mouth stayed open in wonder as he strode directly up to the group, staring at her the entire time. Mesmerized by his piercing eyes, she was only dimly aware that Kohaku followed the taiyoukai and took up a protective position just behind Midoriko.

Inuyasha stiffened. _'What the fuck?'_

_**(We**_ _**have**_ _**to**_ _**keep**_ _**Kagome**_ _**safe.**_ _**Get**_ _**his**_ _**attention.)**_

"Oi! Yourei Taisei! You're here to teach me!"

Yourei Taisei's gaze never wavered from Kagome. '_She is dressed in the most unusual garments I've ever seen. It is rude to stare, but…it is not just her clothing. Her aura is powerful and pure, the strongest I've ever encountered in a human. Her scent…her scent is…sunlight, and the joy of riding thermals in the early afternoon after a successful hunt, the elation of wheeling in acrobatic flight across the sky.'_ He found himself reaching for her without thinking. "So beautiful, so pure."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome so fast that the wind of his passage dried her eyes. He had the Tessaiga halfway out of its saya as he snarled, "Keep your hands off her, you bastard. You are here for me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:

Communi consilio: Secundus. Latin. By common consent, second.

Agape: unconditional love, the nonjudgmental compassion for others that Buddhism teaches.

I have had some requests for other ways to access Tigressmoons's beautiful FanArt; apparently the original one I gave doesn't work for some of you. Try http/fanart/view.php/183494 (remove the spaces). You might also try fa./94/183494.jpg for it if that won't work. Yourei Taisei's markings (again, problems accessing the site) are also at /timeline/pages/0400.html if the other link won't work for you. Remember, though, he just has the triangles, not the chemistry set!

Review thanks:

Rosedream, Yugiohgirl03, Photographing Poetry, yoyo person, ME, Miss Marilyn69, jade pendant, FieryFaerie, lunerfox, Sessy81, InuBaby369246, Ashra.

Thank you all for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inuyoukai**_

**(Inuhuman)**

'_Inuyasha or others'  
_

.

**Bis vincit qui se vincit in victoria**

By Licentia poetica

'_Did I actually say that out loud?' _Yourei Taisei was astonished at himself. It had been centuries since he had acted without thinking. '_This woman…this __human__ woman…has caused me to lose control? Her aura, her scent…they are intoxicating to my youki, but I have taken a delicate situation and made it much worse.'_ Disgusted at his own lack of discipline, he closed his eyes and recited a phrase of the dojo kun to himself. '_Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto_. _To think that I need to remind myself to exercise self-control…it will not help that I made __this__ mating male more belligerent._' He opened his eyes, flaring his youki slightly and staring intently into Inuyasha's face, knowing from eons of experience that the youkai within his hanyou pupil would react to this expression of dominance. _'At least I have the tools to force him to recognize me as sensei, but the InuYoukai are as difficult as the RyuuYoukai. Perhaps that is why Sesshoumaru has a penchant to act like a viper.' _

Inuyasha's lip curled up in a snarl and his eyes narrowed as he finished unsheathing the Tessaiga. '_Fuckin' asshole's got his 'Sesshoumaru' face on. Sensei my ass.' _His predatory growl overwhelmed the hiss of the katana's transformation from useless rust to glistening fang as he stepped forward, away from Kagome, and settled into a perfect ready stance. '_See asshole? And I bet you thought the hanyou couldn't be trained.'_

'_Excellent, but so predictable. He must learn to be more like his brother and not let his emotions rule his responses.'_ Tamping down on his youki a bit, Yourei Taisei continued to stare directly into the hanyou's eyes but refused to move his hand toward the tsuka of his own katana in response. With a completely neutral voice, he began his lesson. "Forgive me, Inuyasha, I was taken off guard. You are correct; I am here to instruct _you_ at the request of Lady Midoriko." He gave an inclination of his head to the miko and refrained from smiling as Inuyasha's stance relaxed slightly. '_Ah, you are off-guard because I am unexpectedly civil? Too easy. Now, to irritate you again._' Pitching his voice so that he sounded bored, he added, "I hope you are ready to learn, _this _time." Although his words were addressed to Inuyasha, he allowed his gaze to return to Kagome, who had crept forward and was peering around Inuyasha's shoulder. His face softened into a smile as her scent reminded him of his first wildly acrobatic mating flight. '_Ah, Nishi Uindo, I shall miss you while I am here.'_ His mate, almost twice his size, had not come with him. She would have caused panic even in her humanoid form and preferred to remain in their mountain eyrie.

Inuyasha growled again as he saw where Yourei Taisei was looking and noticed the spike in his putative sensei's scent.

**(Not another damn youkai after Kagome!)**

"Kagome," he snarled. "Stay with Midoriko." He pushed her in the direction of the Time Lord with one hand, his eyes never leaving Yourei Taisei's face, and automatically fell back into his practiced ready stance as soon as she moved away. He tried to ignore his seething human half as Yourei Taisei cocked one eyebrow at him in an expression completely reminiscent of Sesshoumaru at his most irritating.

**(Fucking youkai asshole. Kill him!)**

'_He's fast and I can't afford to let your jealousy get in the way. Shut up.'_

**(My jealousy? MY jealousy?)**

_**It**_ _**is**_ _**understandable**_ _**that**_ _**the**_ _**human**_ _**envies**_ _**a**_ _**youkai,**_ _**but**_ _**I**_ _**agree.**_ _**Kill**_ _**him.**_

'_Shut the fuck up! If he's supposed to help me be stronger for Kagome I can't kill him, but I'm gonna show him who's alpha here. Let me concentrate!'_

_**Then **__**be**_ _**alpha!**_

"Your business is with me, old man!" he growled. **"**_**She**_ _**is**_ _**our**_ _**chosen**_ _**mate.**_ _**Keep**_ _**away**_ _**from**_ _**her**_**!" **he continued as his youki spiked, changing the timbre and pitch of his words to a low, predatory snarl.

Inuyasha blinked. _'What the fuck? Wait for the full moon, damnit!'_ Charging forward, he held the Tessaiga at _chudan kamae_, the middle guard position, and prepared to strike. '_The old man is fast. I'll have to do something he didn't teach me.'_

Yourei Taisei calmly unsheathed the Kiritsu and blocked Inuyasha's first strike easily. He prepared to spin, thinking that Inuyasha's impetus would carry him past, but was mildly surprised when Inuyasha was able to twist under his block and return another blow using the energy of his momentum. '_This may be more of a challenge than I thought.'_ Parrying the strike, he forced a tsubazeriai and spoke in neutral tones again. "Good, Inuyasha. You have learned some control through the katana katas. But do not waste your energy fighting me. I have no interest in the woman as a mate."

Kagome, wide eyed, tried to move forward to stop the fight. "Inuyasha!"

"Stay out of this, Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed through clenched fangs, glaring into Yourei Taisei's impassive face.

**(Move the fight away so she doesn't get anywhere near this asshole.)**

Midoriko placed her arm in front of Kagome, blocking her way. "He is right, stay away. I trust Yourei Taisei and he will not hurt Inuyasha." Her mouth quirked a bit as the two males broke the tsubazeriai with a flurry of ringing strikes and parries; Yourei Taisei seemed to be driving Inuyasha back. "At least, he won't hurt him too much. I believe this is a first lesson and we should not interfere."

Inuyasha and Yourei Taisei locked in another tsubazeriai and the hanyou snarled, "So, you're not interested, old man? It sure didn't seem that way!"

"You are purposefully allowing me to drive you back, Inuyasha," Yourei Taisei replied. In a subsonic range that the humans could not hear, he added, "Are you afraid to let me near your mate? Afraid that she might want pure blood?"

Inuyasha's eyes went blood red and marks appeared on his cheekbones. He pressed forward, infuriated.

'_Once again, too easy.' _Yourei Taisei let him press, just far enough so that his balance would be slightly off, then did a quick disengage and smacked Inuyasha on the flank with the flat of the Kiritsu as he stumbled past. Speaking again in a range that the humans could hear, he said coolly, "I have my own mate, Inuyasha. Your woman's scent, as you must know, is intoxicating. I was unprepared."

Kagome blushed. '_I smell intoxicating? Oohhh. Oh boy.'_ She shook her head. '_That explains a lot of youkai behavior, especially Kouga's persistence.'_

Inuyasha recovered quickly and turned, lightning fast, surprising Yourei Taisei. The taiyoukai was forced to use an awkward, lower quadrant block against the Tessaiga. '_Is it possible that the boy has had another sensei? It has been centuries since I have been caught off guard.'_

Inuyasha pressed his advantage and struck twice, narrowly missing Yourei Taisei each time. "Leave her scent out of this, bastard! Leave Kagome alone!" he snarled, breathing heavily with anger.

Yourei Taisei danced backwards to give himself time to speak. "Control your breathing, Inuyasha. Remember, breath is part of the kata for a reason. Use the dojo kun to discipline your thoughts. It is far too easy for me to read when your attacks are coming, hanyou." He leaped away from another vicious slice, inches from his breastbone. '_He has learned my lessons well in such a short time and he is a naturally gifted warrior. He will be my equal some day, if he can only discipline himself.' _

"Daaah!" Inuyasha ran forward with the Tessaiga in the _jodan kamae, _readying for an overhead strike.

As Yourei Taisei blocked the downward sweep, the edges of the katanas gave off an explosion of power. '_He has engaged our youki, but he is not ready to battle me on that level.'_ Yourei Taisei frowned and pulled back, his voice losing its neutrality as he deliberately suppressed his youki. "Inuyasha! Control your emotions! Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto_._"

Inuyasha ignored the warning and came at him again. "I'll show you self-control, you bastard!" Striking quickly, he pressed forward, each blow of the Tessaiga giving off an explosion of youki as Yourei Taisei blocked with the Kiritsu.

Yourei Taisei blew out a breath in irritation._ 'He is too easily goaded. I'll have to subdue the hot-head, but if I'm not careful we both might get hurt.'_ He began to attack, not defend. "You will learn to respect me, Inuyasha." He made a series of impossibly fast strikes, forcing Inuyasha to parry wildly. "And even if you do not respect me, you _will_ learn from me, if only because you are the defense of the Youkai in the Living Jewel." As a final parry went wide, he knocked the Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. It flew through the air and stabbed blade first into the ground, transforming back to rust directly in front of Kagome, Midoriko, and Kohaku. Yourei Taisei kicked Inuyasha's legs out from under him and placed the tip of the Kiritsu against his throat, pinning him where he sprawled on the ground.

Inuyasha turned full youkai.

His youki raised his silver hair in a gust of wind as he snarled silently, the threat in his red eyes clear. Although pinned by the Kiritsu, he pressed one clawed hand to the ground for leverage and curled the other forward, ready to strike. Pressing against the katana's blade, he let it slice into his neck and blood began to well around the point.

Yourei Taisei raised his eyebrows in surprise at Inuyasha's change in appearance and scent, but kept the Kiritsu pressed to his jugular. '_He will not accept my dominance, yet he engages me as a youkai. I will have to work harder to make him understand that he is stronger as a hanyou.'_

Kagome gasped, ready to grab the Tessaiga and take it to Inuyasha, but Midoriko held her back as Inuyasha began to speak, his voice a deep baritone.

"_**You**_ _**have**_ _**shown**_ _**lack**_ _**of**_ _**self**_ _**control**_ _**to**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha,**_ _**coveting**_ _**my**_ _**mate.**_ _**You**_ _**have**_ _**not**_ _**kept**_ _**to**_ _**the**_ _**principles**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**dojo**_ _**kun**_ _**which**_ _**you**_ _**required**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**to**_ _**learn.**_ _**Why**_ _**should**_ _**I,**_ _**Inuyasha,**_ _**consider**_ _**you**_ _**fit**_ _**to**_ _**teach**_ _**me?"**_

Yourei Taisei was forced to ease the pressure on Inuyasha's neck as blood began spurting around the tip of the blade and the hanyou continued to press forward. He frowned as Inuyasha's blood red eyes assessed him, calculating and ruthless. '_He __does__ have Sesshoumaru's control. Now if he can only meld it with his emotions, he will be truly powerful.'_ He flicked the tip of the Kiritsu away from Inuyasha's neck but kept the blade in contact with the skin just over the pulsing blood; the cut began to close almost immediately. "The dojo kun provides the principles by which I live, Inuyasha, but I am not perfect. I had no intention of offending you or of insulting Lady Kagome. I have my own mate to whom I am faithful." He paused, aware that Inuyasha's youki was held in check by the thinnest of margins. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, "Do you require perfection in your teachers? If so, I doubt you will ever find one."

"_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**seeks**_ _**control.**_ _**Your**_ _**advice**_ _**was…somewhat**_ _**helpful."**_

"Recite with me, Inuyasha." Leaving the point of the Kiritsu within striking distance, Yourei Taisei moved it to a low guard, away from Inuyasha's throat. "Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto."

_"**One. **__**Develop**__** self-control**__."_

"Hitotsu. Jinkaku kansei ni tsutomuro koto."

_"**One.**__** Strive**__** for**__** completion **__**of**__** character."**_

"Hitotsu. Makoto no michi o mamoru koto."

_"**One. **__**Defend**__** the **__**path **__**of **__**truth."**_ Inuyasha's eyes began to lose their bloody hue.

"Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto." Yourei Taisai performed the chiburi migi, shaking off the drops of Inuyasha's blood remaining on the tip of the Kiritsu.

_"**One.**__** Cultivate**__** courage**__** and **__**tenacity." **_The dagger-like lengths of Inuyasha's claws began to retract.

"Hitotsu. Reigi o omonzuru koto." Yourei Taisei executed a perfect noto, sheathing the Kiritsu.

Inuyasha stared at him but did not repeat the final phrase of the dojo kun.

"Ah. I suspected as much. Is it so difficult for you to respect others, Inuyasha? It has been my experience that those who do not respect others have…shall I say…difficulty in accepting themselves as they are: flawed. None of us are perfect. Even taiyoukai."

They stared at each other for a long minute, the marks of Inuyasha's youkai heritage still faintly visible on his face.

Yourei Taisei suppressed a sigh, offering his hand to Inuyasha to help him rise. '_Damn InuYoukai pride.'_ Inuyasha looked at his hand, then up into his face. He grasped the proffered hand and the implicit message it held and Yourei Taisei pulled him to his feet. '_Well, at least my loss of control created an opening. Now to press my advantage.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_  
_"Stop! Ready stance!"

Late in the afternoon, Yourei Taisei finally gave Inuyasha a break from training.

'_Shit! I think he's trying to kill me!'_ Standing in the ready position, Inuyasha flexed his shoulder muscles and took several deep breaths as his heartbeat pounded from exertion.

"You have lost concentration, Inuyasha. You will stand for a moment and regain control. Recite the dojo kun in your mind and clear your thoughts."

'_Fuck that! I've done nothing for hours but recite that damn code and dance to your whim, asshole.' _ He concentrated on his breathing and heartbeat, his mind reviewing the events of the past several hours.

Kagome had brought him the Tessaiga, staring up into his face somberly as she handed the katana to him. She had touched his face gently, her fingers tracing over his cheekbones, and he realized that the marks of his youkai must still be visible. Her fingers had moved to his neck and he growled warningly, not willing to submit to her in their current situation. She had ignored the hint, glaring up at him for a moment before tentatively touching the closed wound on his neck. He growled again, more irritably, and a slow smile had blossomed on her face as she looked into his eyes. Grumbling under his breath, he had grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his neck, pulling her with him as he stalked back to the village, ignoring the murmurs from Yourei Taisei, Midoriko, and Kohaku behind them. After a brief meal, they had separated outside of Kaede's hut and the three males had gone into the meadow for "practice." That had been seven grueling hours ago.

After giving Kohaku a set of instructions, Yourei Taisei had made Inuyasha perform the original katana kata, pointing out flaws and demanding both perfection and speed. When Inuyasha had finally done the katana three times to his satisfaction, he gave him another, and another, and yet another. Each time, he demanded perfection. Each time, he demanded Inuyasha's maximum effort.

He had kept an eye on both of his students, allowing Kohaku several rest periods and advising the youth to drink water as the heat climbed in the summer afternoon, but he had never offered the same relief to Inuyasha. Kohaku had finally gone to the stream to rest and cool off several hours ago. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see him lying down in the grass, his body limp with exhaustion.

Inuyasha shifted slightly in the ready stance as his muscles began to cramp. _'Shit, I need water._' He glared at Yourei Taisei as the taiyoukai raised one eyebrow. _'I'm not going to stop, asshole. I can take anything you throw at me.'_

"Begin again, Inuyasha. Start with the beginning kata and progress through each one I have taught you today. Let us see what you have mastered."

'_Fuck you_.' Forcing his screaming muscles to answer to his will, he began to perform the first kata, recognizing now that the movements in it were extremely basic.

**(Stupid, fucking youkai. They always think I'll break. They think I'm weak.)**

Allowing his anger free rein, he used the energy of his hatred to enhance his movements and increased the speed of the kata. As he turned, performing the reverse infinity loop for that portion of the kata, he caught sight of Kagome and Midoriko leaving the area, heading toward the well.

'_Where the hell are they going? It isn't safe for—shit!_' He nearly dropped the Tessaiga as he turned again, trying to focus his fragmenting concentration. _'Was it only yesterday that Kagome submitted to the Mate Call? So much has happened in the last day…shit!'_ He almost fumbled again and tried to focus on the kata, but he knew his speed was slower than it should have been. '_I finally let her know how I feel and now I can't stop thinking about her. All afternoon, damnit! Her scent, her laugh, her smiles, her courage, her acceptance…gods, she's been the center of my life for three years.'_

Taking a breath and starting another kata, he turned again and saw Midoriko look back at him just before moving out of sight. Her stance and expression forcefully reminded him of Kikyou and it nearly broke his concentration again. '_Kikyou! Damn, now I know she tried to kill Kagome that time.' _A whiff of Kagome's scent wafted to him on the breeze, mixed with the smell of decayed earth that he always associated with Kikyou's body, and reminding him of Kikyou's vicious words that morning.

"_You little fool. You think to remain with him as he is? You are human and you will age. You have beauty now, but what will happen to you in ten, twenty, or thirty years? Your beauty will fade, you will die, and he will still be the same. This body's beauty will __not__ fade and I am undead. Who is the better companion for a hanyou?"_

Faltering, he made a mistake in the kata, but continued on. '_Damn. Kagome's mortal. Somehow I…I'd forgotten. The gods must hate me! I can remember what it was like without her…even if she agrees to be my mate I'll have to live without her again.' _ He made several mistakes in the kata.

"Stop, Inuyasha." Yourei Taisei commanded. "Sheathe the Tessaiga."

Breathing heavily, but not from exertion this time, Inuyasha performed the _noto_.

"Sit, in the manner of the dojo, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha went to his knees, legs together, and placed his hands on his thighs. '_Fuck. I'm going to get stiff.'_ He ignored the cramps in his muscles as he sat seiza.

"Observe, Inuyasha."

Yourei Taisei grew his talons and began the katana katas using both of his weapons. He became an unbelievably fast whirlwind of two swords and rapier talons with a tall taiyoukai as the center of the vortex.

'_Show off! But damn, he's good.'_ Inuyasha could see the control, the placement, the timing of the strikes of the blades. After hours of learning to control the Tessaiga, he fully understood how Yourei Taisei was using the weapons. '_Wait…what is he…wait!' _A strange, burning excitement flowed through him and he leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he watched the movements in front of him. '_There are three weapons in use.'_ He focused as Yourei Taisei conjoined the katana, the wakizashi, and his talons in lethal, controlled movements.

'_Three, acting as one.'_

For the first time, he felt the dojo kun in his very bones. '_Hitotsu. One. Even though it is meant to show that each of the principles is equally important, it means something else to me.'_

Yourei Taisei finished the katas, sheathed his katana and wakizashi, and stalked up to Inuyasha. Lifting one eyebrow, he stared at the dumbstruck hanyou for a moment. "What have you learned, Inuyasha?"

"I have learned…unity."

Yourei Taisei suppressed a smile at the wonder in Inuyasha's voice._ '__The Inu no Taisho was no fool, and his sons are equally intelligent. If he truly recognizes the lesson—'_his thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.

His voice reverting to its usual gruff, sarcastic tone, he growled, "Did you mean to teach me that, or was it just luck?"

_'__Ah, I knew it was too good to be true.__' _Yourei Taisei finally allowed himself a small smile. "You are not the first hanyou that I have taught…most hanyou have trouble reconciling their separate selves." He stared intently at Inuyasha for a moment. "I confess, you are the most talented hanyou that I have taught...you learn quickly, Inuyasha. You have mastered more in one day than any student I have ever taught. You will be a formidable warrior, but you must recognize the strengths of both sides of your heritage. Use them, unite them." He stared unblinkingly for a long minute, then abruptly turned and began walking away. "Now, do not stay still, or your muscles will stiffen. Walk, recite the dojo kun, and reflect on what you have learned today." He turned around and admonished, "Do not think that you have mastered anything. You still have much to learn."

Inuyasha stood and flexed his shoulders, easing the cramped muscles. Cocking his head, he gave an irritated sigh and stared straight into Yourei Taisei's yellow eyes. "Well…I guess…I owe you…damn! I guess I should fucking thank you…Sensei."

Yourei Taisei scowled briefly but gave him a nod. Then he waved his hand at him in dismissal. "Go."

Inuyasha took a long drink of water from the stream and then walked toward the well, easing the kinks in his muscles as he unconsciously followed Kagome's scent. He stopped abruptly when he became aware of the auras emanating from the two Time Lords; he could see them but he was far enough away that they could not sense his presence. He smiled as he watched the late afternoon sun highlight Kagome's vibrant face as she laughed at something Midoriko said. Then it hit him again. '_I'm going to lose her. I'm going to lose almost all of my pack. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede. They're mortal. They're all going to die and leave me.' _The ache in his heart forced him to turn from the women and try to walk off the hurt. '_How did my father cope with this? He had to know he would lose my mother. Did he just not care? Is it just my human heart that aches?'_

_**Love**_ _**is**_ _**not**_ _**just**_ _**a**_ _**human**_ _**emotion.**_ The youkai's voice was pained.

He walked to his favorite tree and leaped up into the branches. Standing there, he was reminded of his call from the tree in Kagome's time, earlier that day. On an impulse, he gave a cry of longing, a cry to belong.

_**The**_ _**Pack**_ _**Cry.**_

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAH!"

He waited to see what would happen and heard some faint replies along with the barking of a few dogs in the village. He sounded the pack cry again.

"_**AAII, AAII, OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAH!" **_

This time, he put the whole force of his youki behind the call along with the longing for Kagome residing in his human heart.

He was answered, from more than one place.

Close by, several dogs cried "Pack Leader! We come!"

A bit farther away, some feral voices answered. "Pack Leader? We come. We will see if you merit."

Farthest away, a strong voice backed by powerful youki answered. "Non-pack! This is _my_ territory! You will answer to me!"

'_Oh shit. What did I just do?_'

Several dogs came bounding up to the tree. As he leaped down to greet them, a tiny form jumped from one onto his nose and immediately began to suck blood from him.

"Oi! Myouga-jijii!" Inuyasha grabbed the flea youkai off his nose.

"Greetings, Master Inuyasha! Your blood is very tasty today! Such strength! And I am so pleased that you have called out a challenge for the position of Inu no Taisho. I knew you had it in you!"

"What? How did I call out a challenge?"

"Your Pack Cry. I haven't heard one in years. Your father used to have the most powerful Pack Cry…ah, it gave me chills. Yours is quite well done, also."

"I just…challenged for the position of Inu no Taisho?"

"Why yes, Lord Inuyasha. Did you not realize? You just challenged your brother, Lord Sesshoumaru."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:

Bis vincit qui se vincit in Victoria.Latin; He conquers twice who in the hour of conquest conquers himself. (Syrus)

Nishi Uindo: Japanese; West Wind

Hitotsu. Reigi o omonzuru koto. One. Respect others. An alternative translation is "display courtesy" but I prefer the first. From the Japan Karate Association version of the _dojo kun_, the code of ethics in karate. Hitotsu means one. Koto means thing or matter. All other translations are in the text.

RyuuYoukai: Dragon Youkai. In the Oriental Zodiac, the dragon represents the compass direction southeast 1, the element earth, the color yellow, daily hours 8:00 to 10:00 a.m., and the end of spring. Interestingly, the opposite pole of this compass direction is northwest 1: the Dog (the element earth, the color yellow, daily hours 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., and the end of autumn). I find the traits ascribed to the Dog to be fascinating: honest, courageous and loyal but also pessimistic, anxious and overly critical. Does that sound like two characters in the manga?

Chudan kamae: katana drawn, held straight in front of the body at midline.

Jodan kamae: katana gripped in both hands above the head.

Chiburi migi: literally, shake off the blood. Swing the blade sharply to the side and then pull it back toward the front of the body.

Noto: the action of placing the katana back into the saya.

Seiza: "correct sitting". The most formal and classic sitting style in Japan. The person sits on the heels of the feet with the dorsum of the feet flat on the ground, knees straight in front and back completely straight. Sitting this way takes practice, but provides both a stable base and greater ease of movement than sitting cross-legged.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Mens agitat molem**

By Licentia poetica

"You will have to try again, Kagome, but wait a bit. Take a moment to relax, you're trembling from exertion."

Trembling from frustrated desire and not from the effort required to create a mind meld, Kagome smiled at Midoriko while trying to hide her guilty embarrassment. '_I'm such an idiot! I need to focus! I have to think of something besides Inuyasha's kisses!'_ Shrugging her shoulders and rotating her neck to ease her tight muscles, she focused on her clothing to try and rein in her wandering thoughts. Dressed semi-conservatively in light blue yoga pants and a matching white and blue cap-sleeve T-shirt, she rubbed her slightly sweaty palms on the fabric over her thighs. '_I wish I could wear shorts, but I'm already showing too much skin for this era. At least my shoulders are covered, and that means Inuyasha won't be tempted to nibble...aah! There I go again!'_ She shook her head and then blushed as Midoriko raised an eyebrow in response. _'I've got to keep my mind off of him! I'm not learning the skills that Midoriko is trying to teach me…I'm lucky that she's so patient and kind!'_

She breathed in deeply and forced herself to review the lessons that Midoriko had taught her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Though she had at first asked to learn what they would be expected to do as the Living Jewel, Midoriko had smiled benignly and said to take things one step at a time. "I will tell you what needs to be done when the time is right. You must learn other skills before you can form the Living Jewel. Let us begin with meditation so that you can learn to control both your houriki and your time powers."

It took several hours because of her constantly fluctuating emotions, but she finally learned to reach the calm inner state that would allow her access to the focus points for control. Then they had moved on to refining her control over her houriki powers. The effort was all mental and Kagome's thoughts kept turning to Inuyasha at the most inopportune moments.

While trying to create a barrier, she thought how useful it would be to make sure they could not be interrupted the next time Inuyasha kissed her and lost control of her focus point as she relived the intensity of her arousal when he pinned her to the tree. Her pink barrier fizzled to nothing as Midoriko tested it gently.

Midoriko quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled. "You are doing so well, but you must learn to control your thoughts as you use houriki, Kagome. In a battle, the ability to produce a barrier in the midst of the fear and chaos of fighting may mean the difference between life and death, especially for your friends. Try to find your center of balance and call on your powers in spite of any distractions."

Shaking her head to dispel the memories of Inuyasha's hands on her body, Kagome forced herself to focus. _'My friend's lives are at stake. I might finally be able to protect the man I love from harm after all the times he's protected me. I __have__ to master this skill!'_ She closed her eyes and envisioned a line of protection created by her powers; a safe barrier to prevent _anything_ from harming her loved ones. '_Nothing gets through. Not __ever__!'_

Midoriko's eyes widened as a blue, coruscating barrier enveloped Kagome and began to expand toward Inuyasha where he was performing his katana katas. '_A time barrier! It took me years to master that! Gods, this girl is powerful!'_ Shocked, she reached out toward her pupil, trying to dispel the shield. "Kagome, stop! Do you know what you are doing? Stop!" Midoriko could not penetrate the energy field to reach her and the barrier moved inexorably outward. With a disruption of time that Midoriko felt in the shards within her chest, Kagome's barrier split and the second part began to move in the direction of the well. _'No! If she touches Kensei's power!'_ Calling on all her reserves of energy, she stood in front of that portion and created a barrier of her own. "STOP, Kagome!"

The barriers met. Midoriko staggered, but Kagome's face became strained and droplets of sweat began to drip from her forehead. Her barrier thinned as the split between the two widened. Just before Midoriko's barrier failed the blue energy abruptly vanished.

'_Thank the gods!' _Midoriko sighed in relief and released what was left of her barrier. "Kagome. Do you realize you just combined your houriki and time powers?"

Kagome opened her eyes and grinned. "No, I didn't even…whew! That was hard!"

Midoriko moved slowly back to her position and sat down heavily, keeping her eyes on Kagome's tired but triumphant face the entire time. "You also managed to split the barrier. I have never seen…it was amazing!" Leaning forward, she placed her hand on Kagome's knee. "However, I had to stop you. You must _never_ use your time powers near the well. It is extremely important! You will set off an interaction between your father's power and your own and the results can be disastrous."

"I already know. I had an experience with that this morning!" Kagome explained the events at the well and how she had managed to get back to the correct time.

Midoriko kept her face calm as she listened to the recitation. '_Should I tell her what will happen when the Living Jewel…no. Some knowledge is best left hidden.'_ She eased back into seiza and smiled kindly. "You did well. I will teach you how to anchor yourself so that it won't happen again." Glancing over to the well, she smiled wryly. "I hope your father came through that without any harm!" At Kagome's worried frown, she reached forward and patted the younger woman on the knee. "Don't worry. The well's powers are still strong, so he must be fine. We will have to contact him to find out for sure, but I must teach you how to do that, too! Now, meditate for a moment and we will try something new." Midoriko paused, collecting her thoughts as Kagome closed her eyes and began controlled breathing. '_I must give her some information. Not all of it, but enough to…perhaps she will succeed where I was unable to.'_

She touched the younger miko gently on the knee to get her attention, cringing slightly within as Kagome looked at her with absolute trust in her gaze.

"Kagome, a moment ago you used both your houriki and time powers to create a barrier that transcended time and then…somehow, and I am not sure how, you split it. Do you know why you were able to power two barriers?"

The younger miko shrugged. "I just…I wanted to protect the people I love. That includes everyone in Tokyo, too." She frowned slightly. "So I guess…I'm not sure…all I wanted to do was to protect them."

'_She just wanted to protect her loved ones…and she has no idea how powerful that untainted love makes her.'_ Midoriko smiled in spite of her awe. "You used your love for your family and friends to create and split the barrier. Try to remember how you did it, because a time barrier is the most powerful defense you have. It prevents harm from attacks, but can also pull you out of the stream of time. The time barrier represents something that is a part of your heritage and a gift that you can pass on to a husband, or in this case, to your friends."

"What do you mean, I can pass it on?"

"Have you never noticed that your mother does not seem to age as you get older? It is the gift of the Time Lords. We can be killed, but we do not age as other humans because once we begin to use our powers, a part of us is always in another dimension."

'_Ohhh, this is getting weird. As if my whole life wasn't already weird since I got pulled into this era.' _Kagome made an irritated face. "Another dimension?"

Midoriko held her hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't know all the technical details, ask your father some day, he's studied it. We live most of our lives in four dimensions: the three of the physical world and time. A Time Lord lives part of their life in a fifth dimension, outside of time, and you can use your abilities to move outside of the four dimensions and "see" time. Because of this ability we don't age as other humans do and, if you place a specific mental connection to another human, they won't age either." She shifted slightly as old, painful memories surfaced. "The mental connection is not something that you should do lightly, nor is it something you should tell…you should not let anyone know about them, even if you feel great lo—" she stopped abruptly. '_I must tell her some of the sacrifices required. The burden I bear for Ryuu is my own.'_ She breathed deeply before going on. "If you were not already in love with Inuyasha, I would counsel you about being very careful about the person you chose as your life partner. Inuyasha, with his youkai blood, is used to the idea of living a long life. But it is another matter with your friends, Miroku and Sango. You see, to make the Living Jewel you will have to ask a great deal of them."

"Why? What will they have to do?"

"They must make the decision to…leave the human race. You have no choice, because it is a part of you, but they have the right to decide." Kagome stared at her, absolutely frozen in shock. '_I am right to withhold some things. She is not ready._' Smiling benignly, Midoriko continued, "Your mother made that decision, but she has watched everyone she ever knew as a child age and die. The man you call 'grandfather' is actually her younger brother." Ignoring Kagome's stifled gasp, she added, "For obvious reasons it is difficult to maintain friendships, or have you never noticed that your mother keeps to the shrine?"

Kagome realized she was gaping like a fish and closed her mouth abruptly. '_I don't know my mother. I __**thought **__I knew her, but I didn't understand her at all! And grandfather…he's…my uncle? That's just…creepy. My life is too weird!' _

Midoriko touched her knee to regain her attention. "You must understand, Kagome, that it is vital that Miroku and Sango join with you, but you cannot force them. The four of you each represent an aspect of the four souls required to balance the jewel. You are love, Inuyasha is courage, Miroku is wisdom, and Sango is family. But your role is the most important right now because it is only through the time powers and love that you can first create the Living Jewel." She sat seiza again. _'And that is all you will get to know for now. I will save the rest for when you can understand the sacrifices required.'_

Kagome cocked her head to the side and frowned. "I can see how we can represent the aspects, but why are the time powers necessary, and why make a Living Jewel? What is it?"

'_I will tell her the same things I told Kensei._' Midoriko shifted position, readying herself for a long tale. "The Living Jewel is the only way that I can see to destroy the Shikon no Tama, and it _must_ be destroyed! It's too easy to use it for evil. I created the jewel when I knew I was dying by anchoring myself in a time flux. Then I made a mind meld with the hanyou who was attacking me to pull him in with me and let go of the anchor on my time stream. It trapped us both in the Jewel and I…I could never find my way back." She stopped for a moment, remembering the long battle of wills and exquisitely conscious of the furious anger and twisted love that Ryuu still broadcast through the mind meld.

Kagome paled. "You're asking me to destroy the Shikon no Tama? But your soul is in it! Won't that be the same as killing you?" She shook her head and shrank back from Midoriko. "I can't do that!"

'_So loving. Perhaps…perhaps she will succeed, but the burden is still mine.' _Midoriko patted Kagome on the arm. "Naraku has most of my jewel, now. His evil influence on Ryuu coupled with the fact that Kikyou provided a place for my soul to go is driving me from it."

"Ryuu?" Kagome asked quietly.

Midoriko turned away for a moment, taking one deep breath. She turned back and answered calmly, "Ryuu is the hanyou that I trapped within the Shikon no Tama. He was not born a hanyou, but he was…part of him is a man who once professed to love me. He gave his soul to a dragon youkai and other demons when I would not," she swallowed once, convulsively, "when I put my duty ahead of the love I had for him." She smiled grimly. "I killed the mate of the dragon youkai he bonded with, and the others had reasons to hate me as well."

Kagome gasped and reached out to Midoriko.

The Time Lord held up a hand and Kagome snatched her hand back as a barrier materialized between them. She stared at Midoriko in shock, watching as the older woman took several deep breaths, her impassive face not betraying any emotion.

'_I will shatter if she touches me now. It is still my burden._' Midoriko smiled faintly and continued to speak as if nothing had happened. "Do not fear. Naraku will not be able to drive me away completely because it is my time force that holds the Shikon no Tama together, but if you destroy the jewel I will be freed from it. Perhaps the rest of my soul will join with this body, but in any case, you must destroy it."

Kagome put her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. '_I can't…how do I…she's…I can't!'_

'_At least she has not asked how to destroy the jewel. I will keep that information for as long as possible.'_ Midoriko held up her hand as Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "As for the Living Jewel, you will create an…entity." She paused, thinking of her ages-old training. '_I hope so, in any case. Who knows what will happen with four souls? I have only my own experience to draw from.' _ She closed her eyes briefly to compose her thoughts. "It is hard to describe what it's like, but you will contact each of the other aspects by using the same mind meld you used with your father. It makes it possible to share your powers, but there are risks. You will have noticed, in the cave where I fought Ryuu, that our bodies are still preserved? Your bodies will also be frozen in our time as you create the jewel, but two things will make your experience different." She leaned forward, taking Kagome's hand for emphasis. "First of all, _do not let go of your anchor in this time._ I can't stress how important that is. You won't be able to find your way back into the right time stream and you and the others will…well, you don't want to end up like me and create another jewel."

Kagome paled. '_This is terrifying. I have so much responsibility! Why did I have to be the one? Why did the gods choose me for this?'_

"Second, since you won't be enemies you will be able to balance your jewel and go back to your bodies easily." _'I think.'_ "Hopefully, you'll balance on the first try, but it depends on how willing each of you is in creating the mind meld. Once you place the mind meld, you'll be able to keep in mental contact with each other, and when you balance you will share each other's strengths. It is similar to what Naraku does with his incarnations, but with a completely opposite intention. You will balance through love and respect, not intimidation and hatred." Midoriko took Kagome's other hand. "I am the perfect teacher to show you how to create the mind meld because I can't be connected to you. We can't link permanently because I'm already linked to the jewel. You need to keep your mind free for…well, your father could teach you, too, but he's linked to both times right now." Hoping that Kagome had not noticed her slip, she gripped Kagome's hands tightly for a moment and then released them. "Now, about the anchor: choose something that represents this time for you. It can't be the well, so find something else that's strong and fairly permanent."

'_The Goshinboku.'_ Kagome's thoughts immediately went to the place where she first met Inuyasha. The force of nature that had allowed her to contact him across time, where he had first told her that he needed her, where she had found the arrowhead that had placed him in stasis and used it to reopen the blocked well. '_If anything can anchor me and hold us all in this time stream, it has to be that.'_ She smiled easily at Midoriko. "I've chosen. The Goshinboku."

Midoriko gave her a slow smile, her eyes kind but slightly speculative. "You are amazing, Kagome." She squeezed her hands, but didn't elaborate on her comment. "Well, if it calls to you, it's right. Now, close your eyes, focus, and wait for me."

"Wait for you?" Kagome looked at her oddly, but Midoriko just smiled, her eyes kind, and nodded her head.

"You'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_All right, enough! I've been at this for over an hour! I __will__ concentrate and I __will__ do this!' _Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at Midoriko. "I'm ready. I'm sorry, Sensei, for not succeeding yet."

"Don't try so hard. Clear your mind and be receptive." Midoriko smiled as Kagome settled into seiza, looking resolute and determined. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei." Kagome closed her eyes.

Midoriko watched her student carefully, raising her eyebrows as the young miko finally began to breathe slowly and deeply. '_Finally.'_ She "reached" for Kagome.

Kagome felt a strong presence nudging at her consciousness and concentrated on her breathing and the imagery that Midoriko had used to describe the state she needed to be in to create a mind meld. '_I am receptive. I am a field ready for a seed…a lake waiting for a raindrop.' _As all other feeling ebbed away, she felt the opening of the mind meld. '_Well, after all of that, it is surprisingly easy. I did this before with Papa…and with someone else? I can't remember.'_

'_Kagome! Get your anchor!' _Midoriko's stern mental voice abruptly drew her from her musing.

Kagome "reached" for the tree and was amazed to feel an immense force: a creative, powerful energy that pulsed in her mind with the colors of gold and silver. '_Wow! I can use the Goshinboku for __any__ time_.' She felt her powers merge with the surface of the tree and turned her attention outward to the connection with Midoriko.

'_I'm anchored. Boy, am I anchored! What now?'_

'_Remember to anchor first, then reach for the others. Do you think you've got it?'_

'_It's actually easy!'_

'_Yes, but don't use it lightly. Now, back to your body!'_

Kagome opened her eyes, smiling as she found herself looking directly into Midoriko's warm gaze.

"Well done, Kagome. But remember not to use the mind meld unless you have the permission of the being you're melding with, because it creates a nearly permanent connection that takes a great deal of energy to break. Now, I think we need to go and have a talk with your father!"

As they left the village to walk to the well, Kagome felt a pang of separation that was nearly painful as she drew away from Inuyasha. '_I wonder if that's the other connection that I remember? Maybe it's just that Mate Call thing. I can't believe him, using it on me like that…but I guess he's right, it's just like my using "sit" on him.'_ Kagome spent the walk to the well daydreaming about the next time she was alone with Inuyasha, nearly running in to Midoriko as the older woman paused at the well.

"Reach out for your father, Kagome. I will call him, too."

Kagome relaxed in to the focus point and "reached", but there was no answer to her mind call.

After a moment, Midoriko frowned and looked down into the well. "Try to go back to your own time. If the well is blocked, he must be resting from the power drain in the morning."

"Isn't there another way? I hate jumping in and landing hard! It hurts!" Kagome pouted, but sighed as Midoriko gave her a look that her mother had used on several memorably uncomfortable occasions.

"No, Kagome. You can't use your time power here and there is no other way to find out what we need to know."

Hunching her shoulders in defeat, Kagome climbed over the edge of the well, lowered herself slightly, and let go. No blue coruscations heralded travel back to the shrine and she hit the bottom of the well with a thump. "Ow!" She looked up to see Midoriko peering down into the well. "Umm, how am I going to get out?" The long vines that she had used to climb out her first time through the well had long since broken from repeated use, but she usually had a boost from the time slip that allowed her to reach the upper branches or relied on Inuyasha.

Midoriko brought her hands to her mouth and widened her eyes. "Oops!" She gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I'm sorry! I didn't think…just give me a moment."

The Time Lord disappeared from Kagome's view. She waited patiently at the bottom of the well, her mind sifting through the events of the last day. '_Inuyasha has changed. Something in him is different…he's more powerful.'_ She leaned against the rough dirt at the side of the well and crossed her arms, glancing up as a shadow crossed overhead, but Midoriko had not returned.'_He loves me. He actually said it, and he's showing it, too. He stood with me against Kikyou, and he…'_ she blushed as her body reacted to the memory of him pressing against her as he held her up against the Goshinboku, '_when he uses that growl I…if only we didn't keep getting interrupted! I'm going to use a barrier next time, I swear!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Midoriko returned to the opening of the well.

"Here, grab on to this rope!"

Kagome flattened herself against the wall as Midoriko tossed down a length of rope. She looped the end around her hand and used the taught cord to walk up the side of the well, pulling herself out.

Midoriko let go of the other end and helped her over the edge, brushing the clinging dirt off of her pupil. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think of what would happen when you didn't have the time energy to get to the top again!"

"It's fine! I told you I didn't like to jump in, but I don't think Mama would have let me come back if I'd made it to the other side!" Kagome laughed. She grinned at Midoriko's chastened expression, knowing the older woman had not thought of that possibility as well, and began to coil up the rope. She suddenly felt a strong presence at the edge of her awareness and lifted her head, but it faded almost as soon as she was aware of it. She shook her head. '_I wonder what that was? It wasn't a jewel shard…it felt almost like Inuyasha. But that's not possible, is it?' _She finished coiling the rope and looped it over her shoulder, but Midoriko sat down, bracing her back against the wood of the well.

"Sit, Kagome. Rest a bit. It's going to take a while to adjust to all the changes…I'm sure you must be feeling a bit tired."

Kagome set the rope down and sat next to her Sensei. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes and Kagome found it difficult to keep her eyes open. She was almost dozing when Midoriko finally stirred.

"Well. I think that's enough for one day. You've certainly learned more than I thought you would!" Ignoring Kagome's startled reaction as she jerked herself awake, she added, "You have such control! You can place your feelings aside and find your focus points so quickly."

"My control was…you think I did well?" Kagome blinked and reviewed her unfocused attempts all afternoon. "I thought…I didn't think I was doing very well."

Midoriko smiled as she stood up. "You did well, Kagome. Trust yourself. It takes most people many days to create a barrier using houriki, but you mastered that and more in one afternoon. It is a rare gift to be able to separate your mind from your emotions so easily…why do you think it is so effortless for you?"

Suppressing a yawn, Kagome replied, "I think it's because…well, I've had to deal with so many frightening things here." She looked in the direction of Kaede's hut, adding softly, "And I had to let Inuyasha make his own decisions about…well, about me and…and Kikyou." Turning back to look up at Midoriko with a pained smile on her face, she continued, "It was hard, but I had to learn to work around my feelings. It's not like I just started practicing, I've done it for three years. I—" she stopped abruptly, feeling a tug on her spirit as a powerful, yearning cry echoed through the afternoon.

Leaping to her feet, she ignored Midoriko's startled exclamation and ran toward the sound. "That's Inuyasha! I have to go to him!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Mens agitat molem. Latin; The mind moves the matter (Vergil).

Gold and silver: In the chakras, gold represents the active "Yang" principle and the dynamic forces of nature. This chakra promotes greater awareness of God as doer in all things and a sense of the Creator's presence. Silver is the passive, intuitive "Yin" principle in creation and your innermost link with the Creator. It facilitates awareness of your divine purpose and the realization that all things will be achieved according to a spiritual plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reviews:

First of all, thank you again, all readers and especially all R&Rs. This is a new, fun adventure and I'm honing skills. Some of you have mentioned that my story is…sorry for the pun…a _hidden_ jewel. I'm new to these sites, and I don't really know a way to be more obvious or highlight the story…any suggestions? Tell your friends, spread the word in the site forums, or if you wish, drop me a note at and give me your suggestion. I will appreciate the help!

R&R thanks:

~*Mystra*~, JediK1, Sesshy81, ShadowObscurity, InuBaby369246, Inaqui, shatter the sky comes quietly, lunerfox, Photographing Poetry, yugiohgirl03, monkeymaxum, InuLuver4Evr, Allegra, luvinInuyashainatlantaATL1, Hanyou16, Niltiak, Inuyasha luver.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_Fonts: _**_[Inuyoukai], _(Inuhuman), **_'Inuyasha'_

_._

**Adeste Fideles**

By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha stared at Myouga in shock. '_I'm fucked! That last voice had to be Sesshoumaru. Inu no Taisho! Shit! I don't want to be in charge of a bunch of asshole InuYoukai!_' For one brief moment he had a vision of Sesshoumaru bowing to him and allowed himself to visualize the power that such a position would hold, but shook his head as reality intervened. '_Power? Yeah, power, and pain in the ass youkai who would treat me like shit just like they always have. I would never be able to turn my back…they'd kill me at the first chance.'_

He placed his claws on either side of the flea youkai's distended stomach and held him up to his face. "All right, you little blood sucking bastard! How the hell am I supposed to know what a damn Pack Cry is? Why didn't you ever tell me the fucking rules? I don't _want_ to be Inu no Taisho!"

Myouga waved one of his four hands dismissively. "Well, the Pack Cry calls the Inu and the InuYoukai to you, unless there is another Inu no Taisho, of course. So now you have to fight to see who will keep the position!" He beamed beatifically at Inuyasha as the hanyou growled menacingly and continued, "As for the rules, your father trusted me to keep an eye on you and to tell you them if you managed to survive long enough—"

"What?" Inuyasha interrupted, his voice a feral snarl. "You mean my old man didn't think I was strong enough to survive?"

Myouga crossed his top set of arms, patting the claw pinching his abdomen with his third hand. "That's part of Pack Law, Master Inuyasha. Your father died, so another male Inu no Taisho took his place. Had to fight for it, as a matter of fact! And your brother and you were so immature—grrrk!" His four hands flailed uselessly in the air and his legs jerked as Inuyasha's grip tightened unmercifully. His face turned purple as he choked out, "You were a baby! And survival of the fittest, and all that." The flea youkai gave a sigh of relief as Inuyasha's grip relaxed. Mopping his face with a tiny handkerchief drawn from an upper pocket, he added, "You were both on your own and if you didn't make it you weren't fit to lead. As it is, it's taken Sesshoumaru until now to establish his claim on the position. He was still young when your father died and he had to try that "Way of Supreme Conquest" thing." His voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "Personally I think he just didn't want challenge your father, but he'd kill me if he heard that I'd said that." Raising his voice again, he continued, "Anyway, he didn't try to establish that he was the alpha yang Inu no Taisho until just recently. Just after the two of you sealed Sou'unga in the underworld, as a matter of fact."

Inuyasha quirked his mouth to one side and raised one eyebrow. "Alpha yang?"

"Well…err…you didn't think that he would try for alpha yin? Oh dear, you mean you don't know about her? I don't think she would want me to…oh my. It's not her time but if she found out I…" Myouga began to mumble to himself too quietly for Inuyasha to hear as he mopped his face with the handkerchief.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled softly, but as the flea youkai continued to dither one dog, braver than the rest, madly wagged its tail and wriggled closer to Inuyasha while keeping its nose on the ground between its paws. The hanyou absently reached out to it with his free hand while still growling and staring at Myouga, letting it sniff and memorize his scent for a moment before gently scratching it on the neck just below the jaw. The dog rolled on its side, exposing its neck and belly, and let its tongue loll out in absolute ecstasy. "Pack Leader!"

Myouga's mumble became just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "Yes, Pack Leader. But how can I explain sealing the blood and the constraints, especially since…" Still trapped in Inuyasha's claws, the flea youkai paled as the growl's timbre changed and a transformation occurred in the hanyou's face. _'Gods! He looks just like his father!'_

"_**Why**_ _**did**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha's**_ _**father**_ _**seal**_ _**my**_ _**blood?"**_ The voice of the youkai was dangerously quiet and the dog cowered away, pressing its body low to the ground and becoming nearly motionless.

Myouga gulped as he looked to the side to avoid meeting Inuyasha's narrowed, copper-colored eyes, focusing instead on the youkai markings darkening his otherwise expressionless face. "Aah. Well…you see…"

Inuyasha shook the flea youkai, pinching harder with his claws. "Talk, or I'll find a frog demon!"

"Urrk! Please, Master Inuyasha!" Myouga flailed his hands again as his vision blurred and Inuyasha's fading youkai marks seem to gyrate in front of his eyes. "I will tell you! I am your humble servant!"

Inuyasha stopped shaking the flea and slightly released the pressure of his claws. "You're an asshole, Myouga. You tell me what you _want_ to tell me, then you run." He narrowed his eyes and brought Myouga closer to his face. "Why did my father seal my youkai blood?"

"For the reasons we have already discussed, Master Inuyasha. He knew from your mother that you might be intelligent and strong, but…well, humans are so…so unpredictable!"

**(Asshole. Get rid of him.)**

'_I need his information._'

_**[Perhaps**_ _**we**_ _**could**_ _**use**_ _**those**_ _**that**_ _**acknowledge**_ _**us**_ _**as**_ _**alpha**_ _**to**_ _**extract**_ _**it.]**_

He eyed the other dogs that had answered the cry. They were on their bellies, heads flat on the ground as they stared up at him, whimpering.

_**[They**_ _**can**_ _**tell**_ _**we**_ _**are**_ _**angry**_ _**and**_ _**are**_ _**asking**_ _**for**_ _**acceptance.]**_

Grinning evilly at Myouga, he sat down next to the first dog and, holding the little flea just in front of his chest, began thrumming the Pack Call. The dogs immediately jumped up and surrounded him with a whirlwind of wagging tails, licking tongues, and gentle, welcoming nips. The nips were centered on his hands and Myouga began to squeal as two dogs took a great interest in the diminutive youkai's smell, gnawing gently at the fingers holding him captive.

"Help! Help! Master Inuyash…aack! Stop it, you mangy beast!" Myouga began kicking wildly as one of the smaller dogs wrapped his tongue around the youkai's body.

"Ready to explain a few things?" Inuyasha growled.

Myouga's distressed cries increased in volume and at that moment Kagome walked into the clearing. She stopped abruptly and her jaw dropped as she saw the pack of dogs, but Myouga cried out, "Lady Kagome! Help me before he lets them devour me!"

Kagome stalked forward with an angry expression on her face. "Inuyasha! What are you doing to him!"

'_Oh shit._'

**(Better come up with a good excuse, or she'll 'sit' us.)**

Inuyasha took a breath to answer, but the pack of dogs surrounding him turned as one and growled at her, "Non-pack! Leave our territory!" A few began walking toward her, snarling and raising their hackles, and she stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha immediately growled at them in Inu, "Down! She is alpha! She is my mate!" They immediately flattened their bodies to the ground in obeisance to his will and several of the larger dogs crawled to Kagome in apology, tails wagging, heads lowered, and eyes averted. She stared at them, frozen in place, her scent indicating that she didn't quite know how to react, so he reassured her. "It's all right, Kagome. Just let 'em sniff you and pet 'em. They'll accept you now."

As she bent over to pet the dogs, she gave him a long, appraising look. "You called me. Your cry…I felt it." She put a hand over her heart.

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. '_She felt the call…in her heart?'_ He ignored the relieved jabbering of Myouga and answered her querying look. "Keh."

Rolling her eyes at his inadequate response, she asked, "What was that call? I felt like I had to come to you…that you wanted me here." She gestured at the dogs at her feet. "Did you mean to call them, too?"

Inuyasha gave a long, drawn out sigh. "No. I'm finding out, _now_," and he gave an irritated look at the bedraggled flea demon, "that I just did something called the Pack Cry. It calls my Pack to me." He grimaced as she looked slightly irritated. '_Oh shit, she doesn't like being called Pack.' _ As she narrowed her eyes and began to open her mouth, he continued quickly, "But I didn't know what it was. And I didn't know what it would do." He glanced up briefly, noting her mollified expression, and added, "Oh yeah, _and_ I just challenged Sesshoumaru's authority by doing it."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

He shook Myouga again and added, "Yeah, it turns out that _that_ call is only used by the Inu no Taisho and my bastard of a brother is _not_ happy about it." He glared at Myouga, who was weakly trying to laugh as if it was all a big joke. "He's on his way right now, probably to try and bust my ass."

"You're kidding, right?" Kagome gasped. '_Sesshoumaru's been angry before, but Inuyasha's never challenged him...he only defends, he doesn't attack!'_

"Nope. And this little coward won't answer my questions." He shook Myouga hard and pinched his fat abdomen a bit tighter between his claws.

"Master Inuyasha! Please!" the youkai wheezed. "I am only trying to…gaack!" He ceased speaking and began to splutter as the small dog began to lick at him again.

Kagome attempted to walk over to them, but the dogs began to beg for her attention and hindered her progress. As one leaped up at her to try and lick her face, she grabbed its paws and shouted, "SI…oops!" She glanced up in apology as Inuyasha tensed. She pushed the dog to one side and tried to move forward again, but another dog leaped up and planted its paws on her shoulders. Trying to keep it from licking her face, she asked plaintively, "How can I get them to stop?"

Inuyasha growled in Inu, "Get down! Out of her way, mutts!"

The dogs reluctantly moved to the side and she was able to walk over next to him. Giving him a stern glance, she sat down and held out her hand. "Let go of him, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look and growled softly.

'_He's not angry at me.' _She pushed her hand closer toward Myouga. "Please?" She gave Inuyasha her most loving smile and lightly stroked the outside of his hand with the tips of her fingers before cupping her palm again.

His eyes softened as he gazed at her and he looked away, his markings darkening a bit on his cheeks. "Keh." He pushed the small dog away and brought the flustered youkai up so he could stare fiercely at him. "But don't think that I'm through with you, ya' little bug!" He dropped the relieved Myouga into Kagome's waiting palm.

She smiled at the old flea sweetly. "Hello, Myouga-jichan!" The smile became somewhat forced as she leaned in toward the flea. "You are going to stay here and help Inuyasha out of this mess, aren't you?"

"Well, umm…uhh…" Kagome's smile became all teeth and her aura flared slightly the diminutive youkai cowered down in her hand. "Why yes, Lady Kagome! I'll be delighted to help!"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Keh. Coward. I'll bet you run as soon as you see a wisp of white fur."

The dogs around them suddenly stared off into the forest and Inuyasha tensed. He raised his head and tested the air. '_Something is coming, but what is that smell?'_

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, glancing from the forest to his face with a worried frown on her face. The dogs gathered around them, but instead of challenging intruders as they would normally do, they quieted and most had their tails between their legs. Some were trembling.

"I dunno. I've never smelled…it's like dog, but there's another—" he stood up abruptly, tensing as he recognized the other smell.

Five large dogs slowly edged from the trees, stalking the group. They were brindled black and grey, with thick necks, Inuyasha-like ears, and curled tails held like a banner over their strong backs. An obviously pregnant bitch had shockingly bright blue eyes, but the rest were dark-eyed.

'_They smell feral and angry.'_ Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet, never taking his eyes off the dogs as he spoke to them in Inu. "You are half wolf." He made sure to step in front of Kagome and the terrified village dogs to indicate who was alpha, just in case they thought of attack.

A well built male with a scarred face circled in front of the bitch, shielding her from Inuyasha and staring straight into the hanyou's eyes. The bitch stood stiff-legged and wary while the other three dogs arranged themselves behind her with their ears pricked forward. All five focused their attention on Inuyasha and ceased moving forward, their bodies quivering with suppressed energy.

'_Shit. They're not even trying to look friendly.'_ Not a single tail wagged as Inuyasha stared back at the foremost male, growling softly but menacingly.

Finally, the bitch broke the silence. "You Called. We answer. We do not wish to. Why do you Call us?"

Inuyasha let his growl subside. "I called for Pack." Glancing down at the terrified animals at his feet, he realized they would be in the way if he had to move fast. "Go to your Loved Ones in the village, but come to protect Kagome if I Call you." He resumed his glare at the pack of half-breeds as the village dogs raced homewards, tails between their legs. The half-wolves completely ignored the smaller dogs, continuing to focus all their attention on Inuyasha.

Kagome started to step forward, but he stopped her with one arm and tucked her behind his back in spite of her resistance. She held onto his arm lightly from behind as he brought it forward again, claws ready to protect her.

The male gave him a dog grin, black-spotted tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "You are half wolf. Explain." He put his youki behind the demand.

Their pricked ears flicked as they scented the air in response to his power.

The male replied. "Half wolf, half Kai tora-ken, shunned by both. We are Pack. I am alpha. Do you challenge?"

The bitch half-snarled, half-whined, "Will you kill my pups?" The male responded by snapping at her and growling, "Silence!"

'_What the hell?_' Inuyasha tested the air and picked up on the nervous scents from the alpha and bitch. '_The male is trying to protect his mate and his leadership of the pack, and the female is afraid I'll destroy her unborn pups? Why would she think that?'_

[_**Pack**_ _**Law.**_ _**You**_ _**must**_ _**kill**_ _**the**_ _**alpha**_ _**male**_ _**or**_ _**drive**_ _**him**_ _**off,**_ _**and**_ _**kill**_ _**the**_ _**pups**_ _**when**_ _**she**_ _**whelps**_ _**them**_ _**to**_ _**establish**_ _**your**_ _**dominance.]**_

**(Now you tell us?) **

[_**I**_ _**have**_ _**only**_ _**just**_ _**remembered.]**_ The youkai's voice sounded chagrined.

**(All right, you've been sealed so that's some excuse for being stupid, but what else is stuck in there that we need to know, baka?)**

**[**_**We**_ _**are**_ _**going**_ _**to**_ _**have**_ _**to**_ _**fight**_ _**Sesshoumaru.**_ _**He**_ _**either**_ _**has**_ _**to**_ _**kill**_ _**us**_ _**or**_ _**drive**_ _**us**_ _**off,**_ _**unless**_ _**we**_ _**can**_ _**convince**_ _**him**_ _**that**_ _**the**_ _**Cry**_ _**was**_ _**not**_ _**a**_ _**challenge.]**_

'_Shit. At least now I think I know why my old man…damnit.'_ He switched to human to speak to Myouga, still keeping his eyes fixed on the alpha male. "Oi! Myouga! My old man sealed my youkai blood to conceal me from the new Inu no Taisho, right? So I wouldn't get killed."

Myouga jumped to his shoulder. "Yes, Master Inuyasha. Plus you were a pup and he wouldn't be around to help control the blood until you were old enough to be able to handle it. The seal would have worn off, eventually, but...well, this was the only way he could protect you as a pup."

'_That explains it. Pack Law._' He shifted slightly, turning his head toward Myouga while keeping his eyes on the alpha male. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Well, aahh…you…for a long time you…" the tiny youkai subsided into a garbled mumble.

"Just spit it out!" Inuyasha picked up Myouga without looking and began to pinch.

"I didn't know whether you wanted to acknowledge your Inu heritage, Master Inuyasha!" the flea youkai squeaked. "You wanted to use the Shikon no Tama to become a human and you walked around with humans all the time! What was the point back then?"

He shook Myouga. "I meant, now. After I used the Pack Cry, why didn't you tell me?"

"You are…unpredictable." Myouga's voice was quiet and his little body quivered with fear.

"Baka! I'm not gonna hurt you! Here, Kagome, take him!" He flicked the flea behind him, disgusted, still keeping his eyes on the alpha male. It was beginning to edge forward, fangs bared in challenge. "I have a mate. I do not seek yours," Inuyasha growled in Inu, baring his own fangs in return. The Kai-wolf's eyes flickered as he glanced briefly at Kagome and immediately returned his fierce gaze to Inuyasha. "I will accept you as Pack, if you accept me as leader and do not harm my Pack."

Five sets of eyes stared implacably at him. The male spoke again, confusion in his stance and voice. "Not Pack Law. You must kill me."

"I am…like you. Half and half. Half human, half youkai. But I am not shunned by both: my Pack _is _both. I do not wish to kill you or your pups."

"You wish to form a new pack? You will be beta?" The alpha male took a step forward, baring his fangs and raising his hackles, but his slight hesitation revealed his confusion.

'_What the hell is beta?'_

_**[Second.**_ _**Lower**_ _**in**_ _**status.**_ _**Tell**_ _**him**_ _**no.]**_

"No. I will lead you."

"We do not need you. Shiro is alpha," the bitch growled as she stepped forward next to her mate, her hackles raised in anger.

The three other dogs began growling and their bodies tensed in preparation for a fight.

'_Shit. I don't want to fight them. They're too much like me!'_

**(Speak for yourself.)**

'_No, look at them! They're taking care of themselves, even though they've had it rough.'_

**(Yeah? Then why are the ribs standing out on all of them, including the alpha bitch? The smallest dog is skin and bones!)**

_**[As**_ _**the**_ _**least**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**Pack,**_ _**she**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**have**_ _**as**_ _**much**_ _**access**_ _**to**_ _**food.**_ _**Yet**_ _**look**_ _**at**_ _**how**_ _**she**_ _**stares**_ _**intently**_ _**at**_ _**us…a**_ _**worthy**_ _**Pack**_ _**member.]**_

'_All of 'em are scarred. Must have been in a lot of fights.'_

**(Sure as hell ain't like the village dogs.)**

_**[They**_ _**are**_ _**more**_ _**alert**_ _**and**_ _**intelligent.**__**They**_ _**may**_ _**lack**_ _**trust,**_ _**but**_ _**they**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**just**_ _**accept**_ _**us**_ _**without**_ _**question.**_ _**Do**_ _**we**_ _**not**_ _**also**_ _**require**_ _**proof**_ _**that**_ _**a**_ _**Pack**_ _**member**_ _**is**_ _**worthy**_ _**of**_ _**loyalty?] **_

Inuyasha risked a quick glance back at Kagome. _'Keh. They're vicious hunters with fierce loyalty to their Pack. I like 'em.'_

_**[We**_ _**can**_ _**let**_ _**them**_ _**go,**_ _**or**_ _**we**_ _**can**_ _**help**_ _**them.]**_

**(They may not leave. We might have to kill them.)**

'_No.'_ The lesson that Yourei Taisei had taught him earlier resonated in his memory with a fierce intensity. '_Hitotsu.' _He began the Pack Call, the thrum that would soothe and bond his Pack to him, and addressed the alpha male. "Our Packs will be separate but one. You will be alpha for your pack, beta in mine. I can help you find a lair and I will help you hunt. I can provide food for you and for the pups."

The male hesitated and his tail dropped an inch as the Pack Call calmed him. Inuyasha stared intently into his mistrustful eyes, putting the whole force of his youki behind the Call.

Kagome stirred against his back and whispered, "What's going on, Inuyasha? Can I help?"

Still staring at the male, he answered, "No. Gimme a minute, Kagome. If you move, they might attack you and there are five of them. They're trying to decide if I'm worthy or not."

"What?"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Kagome went completely still behind him. _'Oh, shit, she's pissed off.'_

_**[But**_ _**you**_ _**have**_ _**stopped**_ _**the**_ _**Pack**_ _**Call**_ _**to**_ _**answer**_ _**her**_ _**and**_ _**the**_ _**male's**_ _**hackles**_ _**have**_ _**risen**_ _**again.**_ _**She**_ _**is**_ _**like**_ _**the**_ _**pregnant**_ _**bitch**_ _**and**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**know**_ _**when**_ _**to**_ _**keep**_ _**quiet.]**_

He began the Pack Call again.

The male alpha regarded the strange not-human, not-dog and repressed a confused whine. '_My Pack is hungry, my pups are due soon, and a wolf pack drove us from our lair with the help of three not-wolves. This strange Inu-human does not want to kill me or my pups and his Cry and Call are powerful. His scent is true…it is tempting to join him.'_ He growled fiercely for a moment and scented carefully as the Inu-human both refused to back down and simultaneously tensed to defend the not-human behind him.

Inuyasha shifted his weight slightly forward. _'Shit. We may have to kill them.'_

Just as Inuyasha finished that thought the alpha male looked back to his mate, breaking eye contact with Inuyasha for the first time. "Mate?" he growled.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up as she walked forward to him, her gait stiff legged and cautious. She leaped away awkwardly as he extended his hand, clumsy with her heavy belly, and her mate growled a rude epithet at him. "Oh hell, no. I don't even let my bastard brother call me little,"he growled back, fading his continued snarl into the Pack Call as the male subsided.

Both alphas eyed him, cautiously sniffing at his proffered hand while they nervously glanced up into his face.

"It is strange. It is not Pack Law," the male growled cautiously.

_**[He**_ _**is**_ _**uneasy.]**_

**(And we're not?)**

_**[I**_ _**am**_ _**not**_**.** _**We**_ _**are**_ _**alpha.]**_

"Pack Brother." The other male of the pack spoke and both alpha's ears twitched backwards. "Game is scarce with four hunters and the wolf pack stalking us."

**(Wolf pack? Fucking Kouga.)**

The bitch turned her head to look at the other male. "I am heavy with pups!" she snarled.

The alpha male gently grabbed her lower jaw with his mouth, keeping his eyes on Inuyasha the entire time as he growled soothingly. As she stopped snarling and lowered her head, he nuzzled her jaw before placing his muzzle on top of hers. The bitch sighed and shut her eyes blissfully for a moment.

Inuyasha continued the Pack Call, wondering if Kagome was able to see this evidence of dominance. '_I hope she can't. There might be questions.'_

**(Nah. Humans just think that stuff is cute.)**

The alpha male continued to stare at Inuyasha, his fanged mouth inches away from claws that had ripped apart much larger youkai in the past. Inuyasha flexed his fingers experimentally and the dog eyed them warily but did not back away.

**(He's got courage.)**

A second female spoke up. "Pack Law." Her sarcastic tone somehow reminded Inuyasha of Miroku at his worst teasing moments. He glanced up and saw that her mouth was open and panting with a dog's equivalent of a laugh.

The alpha snorted, lifting his chin from the bitch. "Quiet!" he barked.

Inuyasha could tell from his tone that the second female was trouble. '_I'll find out later.'_ He continued to thrum the Pack Call, staring into the male's eyes.

The alpha bitch sighed and stared up at him for a long moment. She quietly touched the male's nose with her own, and as he looked back at her she pushed his jaw sideways, growling gently. The male placed his muzzle over the female again, caressing the top of her nose with his jaw. "You are still my alpha," she whined softly to her mate.

Tension seemed to drain out of the male's body. "Leader," he acknowledged, giving a small lick to Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha gave a mental sigh that was a mixture of relief and irritation. '_These dogs could have been dangerous and I would have killed them without hesitation to protect Kagome, but it's my fault that they're here.'_

_**[Now**_ _**they**_ _**are**_ _**Pack.]**_

**(And another fucking responsibility.)**

Unaware of his new leader's inner debate, the alpha male continued, "I am Shiro y Kiba. My bitch is Aoi." The other three dogs walked up, heads down submissively and their tails waving slightly, and Shiro y Kiba indicated the other male in the pack. "Beta brother Bandit."

Bandit was larger than Shiro y Kiba, but the enthusiastic nuzzle he gave Inuyasha's hand proved that his personality was more relaxed. "Leader." He acknowledged before moving to allow the other female who had spoken access to Inuyasha's hand.

"Jinx. Beta sister," Shiro y Kiba announced in a mildly irritated tone.

She was lighter in color than the others, brindled grey with dark yellow eyes. After sniffing Inuyasha's hand she mischievously nipped him before acknowledging, "Leader." She sat in front of him, blocking the other's access and laughing until he growled slightly. Turning her eyes away to indicate her subservience, she negated some of it by giving a fang-revealing, slow, insolent yawn.

Shiro y Kiba growled and shoved her roughly to the side to allow the smallest dog access to Inuyasha. "Runt."

She kept her eyes on the ground, placing her entire head under Inuyasha's hand, totally submissive to his touch. "Leader." Her voice was quiet, almost frightened, and he scratched behind her ears for a moment to ease her tension.

"Pack brothers, Pack sisters, I am Inuyasha and this is my mate," he addressed them in Inu before switching back to speaking human language, "Kagome." She peered around his arm as he spoke her name and looked up at him questioningly. "Kagome? I hope you like dogs—"

She interrupted him with a stifled giggle. "What do you think?"

He looked back at her and she smiled up at him, shaking her head as she tentatively reached toward his ear. He grabbed her hand before she could touch it and drew her forward, pointing out each of the dogs as he introduced them. "The lead male is Shiro y Kiba, the bitch is Aoi, that's Bandit, Jinx, and Runt."

Kagome stepped around him and extended her hands. Each of the dogs solemnly greeted her, but Aoi waited until the last and seemed particularly interested.

"Does she challenge?" the bitch asked curiously.

"No!" Inuyasha growled at her. "You are alpha female for your pack. She is my mate."

The bitch forcefully stuck her nose in Kagome's most private area. Kagome yelped in surprise, pushing the dog away and blushing.

Aoi yipped in amusement. "Mate? Not yet. Better hurry, Pack Leader. Others can smell." Aoi cocked her head at Inuyasha and gave him a dog grin.

Inuyasha blushed but the tension in the air evaporated. The three other Kai-wolves relaxed and circled in place to lie down, but Aoi panted and remained standing, obviously uncomfortable in her advanced pregnancy.

Kagome reached out to Aoi. "The poor thing. She looks so tired." She gently touched Aoi on the head, waiting for the dog to adjust to her hand before gently scratching behind her ears. Aoi visibly relaxed, enjoying the attention, and the other three walked up to Kagome to be scratched as well.

"Well, it's lucky I like dogs!" Kagome laughed, fending off Runt's tongue as the smallest Kai-wolf licked at her face.

Shiro stayed by Inuyasha, head up and ears on point, alert and wary. "Pack Leader. Something comes."

Bandit left the group around Kagome and joined his brother. Together the three males stood facing the forest, sniffing the air.

'_Well, shit. That's a familiar scent and a familiar youki and he's fucking pissed.'_

The youki began to be oppressive and Inuyasha answered Kagome's unspoken question as she looked up at him, concern evident in her facial expression.

"Sesshoumaru."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Adeste Fideles. Latin: Be present, faithful ones.

The Kai tora-ken is a breed of dog native to Japan. Bred in the Kai district, they are fiercely courageous, with a strong inclination to form packs. They have a wild, untamed temperament but are very loyal to their master, tending to be a "one-man" dog. Tora means tiger in Japanese, ken is another word for dog. These are hunting dogs, used to kill wild boar and deer.

Japanese:

Hitotsu: one

Shiro y Kiba: White Fang (I couldn't resist…)

Aoi: blue or hollyhock


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:

_**[Inuyoukai]**_

**(Inuhuman)**

'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Fas est et ab hoste doceri**  
By Licentia poetica

Sesshoumaru allowed the faint warmth of approval to seep into his youki but kept his face expressionless as he watched Rin playing with his pack of pure white borzoi, her infectious musical giggle resonating within the hei as the large inus gently romped with her. '_She is growing again. Humans and their strange growth habits.'_ Her summer yukata was almost an inch above her ankles though she was still tiny, barely reaching above his waist.

"Such a small, frail vessel to contain so much joy! Mine is enamored of her," Roiyaru commented, his voice almost a gruff, playful growl.

Raising one eyebrow in surprise at the tone of voice, Sesshoumaru glanced back at the short, burly inuyoukai standing in the properly submissive place just to the side and one pace behind him. Roiyaru and his mate Mine had been beta to Sesshoumaru's mother and father and it was their loyalty to him, the pup that they had helped to raise, that had been one of the reasons why he was able to establish himself as Inu no Taisho. Noting the calm and approving acceptance that the broad-shouldered male showed toward Rin, he narrowed his eyes for a moment and parsed through the scents swirling through the hei. '_His voice and scent…one would almost believe he accepts her as Pack, but is he only seeking my approval as his new alpha?' _Taking a moment to analyze the myriad smells, almost overwhelming after his solitary sojourns, he suppressed a snort of irritation._ 'There is no subterfuge in __his__ scent, but there are others who are tolerating a human only because of their fear of me or their hope to placate my mother.'_

He returned his attention to Rin, studiously ignoring several beautiful, but in his opinion weak, inuyoukai bitches standing to the side, each from a different subservient Pack and each vying for his attention by posturing and cooing compliments to the human girl. His lip curled slightly as two in the forefront of the group bumped into each other as they bustled forward with false concern. Their snarled razor-kiss apologies added the harsh tang of aggression to scents already muddied by the pervasive stench of anxiety emanating from the entire group of inuyoukai. '_I have my mother to thank for these vapid, obsequious bitches, but at least my reputation for ruthlessness has kept them from daring to approach within striking distance.'_

He turned his attention back to Roiyaru as the beta growled a warning to the agitated females before muttering, "The Packs seek your favor, Lord Sesshoumaru…several of the alphas have even sent their own pups! Is there one that you would consider a companion for you on your journey?"

"If I need a simpering toad by my side I will take Jaken with me. I have no interest in weak females that my mother has hand-picked to ensure her grasp on power." Roiyaru choked back a laugh and stepped closer, raising a hand in a gesture which Sesshoumaru recognized from his youth. He had watched the beta slap his father on the back and initiate a friendly tussle many times as the two older inuyoukai shared a laugh. '_Do not presume, beta.'_

Sesshoumaru flared his youki in the equivalent of his inu form's raised hackles and Roiyaru's hand hesitated in midair before the beta dropped it back to his side. There was a moment of absolute silence before Rin's laughter pealed through the hei again.

"I apologize for my familiarity, Lord Sesshoumaru," Roiyaru growled softly, keeping his eyes averted.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as he veiled his youki again, raising one eyebrow slightly at the faint scent of sorrow emanating from his beta. '_Regret? I am no longer a pup and that Pack was dissolved long ago. I am Inu no Taisho and above such Pack behavior.'_

Roiyaru growled in approval as Rin began to sing a nonsense song, unknowingly mimicking a pup's high Pack Acknowledgement, and Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile of satisfaction. '_At least I can trust him with Rin. She will be safe here at the tono under his protection, especially if I also threaten Jaken with swift punishment should she come to harm.'_ His lip lifted in a snarl as he thought of the toad-imp's inevitable screeching protests at being left behind. '_It is of no consequence. I wish to be alone for this…task._' He turned his gaze back to Rin and watched Roiyaru's mate ignore the other female inuyoukai and follow the child protectively through the boisterous inu pack. '_Mine is the ranking bitch until I claim a mate and she is treating Rin like one of her own pups. The others will follow her lead for the short time it takes to finish this unpleasant duty.'_

Rin grabbed on to the ruff of the alpha male with both hands and Mine admonished gently, "Be careful, Rin! They are not pets." Trained and proficient in the art of hunting wolves, the borzoi pack tensed as the male turned his head toward the girl and knocked her backwards onto her bottom with his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru gave a subsonic warning growl and several of the borzoi flattened to the ground while the group of inuyoukai females raised their voices in whines of false concern. The alpha male, who could have snapped his jaws and killed the child instantly, flicked one ear in response but continued to move forward, pushing his nose under Rin's hands and beginning to lick her face. She gave a peal of laughter and pushed the male's head away, scrambling to her feet by pulling on his ruff. The male braced against her weight and gave an affectionate growl.

'_Hnn. Unusual, but it satisfies my last concern regarding the girl; the borzoi will protect her as well. As for the rest, I have made it clear that I will deal viciously with anything that hurts her and that will be sufficient.' _

Satisfied with his decision to leave the tiny human in the tono while he honored his word with Yourei Taisei and arranged for a permanent situation for her, he inhaled deeply. Just as he began to open his mouth to convey his orders, a faint, distant, but powerfully evocative Cry resounded over the courtyard and all heads but his snapped upwards to listen.

"_**AAII, AAII, OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAH!" **_

Sesshoumaru's hair began to stir with the power of his youki as his entire Pack turned their heads to see how he would react. '_A Pack Cry. Even I, the Inu no Taisho, feel a yearning to answer that Cry, so much of my father's charismatic power is in it. I know who has voiced it: Inuyasha.'_ The fury that nearly overwhelmed his normally stoic calm made his eyes bleed red and he began a subsonic growl that vibrated the earth beneath his feet. '_Years of preparation, negotiations, cunning manipulation, and carefully planned battles have just been called into question by the most basic, ritual, and animalistic of Inuyoukai traditions: the Pack Cry._ _Damn the pup! Ignorant, stupid, half-breed!'_ As it occurred to him that the ignorance was probably his own fault his growl escalated in volume. '_I never bothered to teach him Pack Law. I never thought it worth the effort, never thought that the hanyou with his weak human blood would live this long.'_

He became aware that Roiyaru was staring at him and he glared back until the beta turned his head and eyes to the side, acknowledging his supremacy. He raised his furious gaze and noted that the rest of the inuyoukai had also averted their eyes, but the borzoi quivered with tension as they furtively glanced at him; their desire to run to the owner of the Cry warred with the knowledge that he was Pack Leader. _'I had no need to use the Pack Cry or the Call before, relying solely on my personal power to maintain control, but my bastard half-breed brother has just taken that choice away from me.' _He allowed his instincts to take control, using his livid anger to fuel an almost instantaneous transformation into his true youkai form, and answered the challenge to his leadership. Ignoring the inuyoukai scrambling out of the way of his massive form he threw back his head and, projecting his voice by using only a portion of his youki, snarled "Non-pack! This is _my_ territory! You will answer to me!"

He stood for a moment to watch the effect of his transformation on the residents of the tono and gave a low growl of satisfaction as his obvious control over the power of his youki and the sheer size of his true form overwhelmed the memory of the Pack Cry, reestablishing his dominance and authority. The borzoi cowered beneath the shadow of his youkai form and several of the lesser inuyoukai whimpered. All kept their eyes averted and heads lowered.

All except Rin. She stared up at him with her hands over her ears and a rapt expression on her face. As he stared down at her she smiled.

'_She still does not understand, but her ignorance of the proper behaviors will serve my purposes at this time. Few will feel compelled to test the abilities of a child who does not show submission when all others are intimidated.' _He growled in warning as a lower inuyoukai male surreptitiously glanced at Rin and made a slight movement toward her. Satisfied with the immediate cowed response from the male and the continued submission of both the borzoi and inuyoukai Packs, he transformed back to his humanoid form.

Rin kept staring at him with wide eyes through the transition, her hands still clapped tightly to her ears. _'Is she frightened?_' Her scent was obscured by the overwhelming stench of apprehensive excitement from the Packs, but her stance gave him the odd desire to reassure her with a gentle touch and reaffirm her status as his own. Yet Pack Law required that he show no weakness while his leadership was in question and he remembered too well the snide comments from his youthful peers about his father and Izayoi, so he firmly smothered the feeling. _'I became Inu no Taisho too recently to risk losing it by showing fondness for a human. Besides, it will put Rin in danger by acknowledging her fear. Damn Inuyasha for destroying my plan!_'

Mine stepped up behind Rin and placed her hands on the girl's small shoulders. Bowing her head to him in respect, she spoke to the ground, her voice pitched to carry to the entire tono. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I pledge to guard Rin while you answer the challenge. Be at ease, she will be safe." Her scent broadcast her protectiveness and the other inuyoukai females averted their eyes from the young human.

He gave an inward sigh of relief, his face expressionless in spite of his surprise at Mine's actions. '_She understands more about humans than most...why do my betas accept a human so easily? Was it Izayoi? There is something that they have not told me about my father's role…some reason for their acceptance of Rin other than their obvious fear of me?_' He gave a short, almost inaudible grunt of approval and watched as Mine began to softly stroke Rin's head, coaxing the small hands away from the child's Rin relaxed and leaned backwards into Mine's embrace, he suppressed a sense of relief that he would not have to ease her fears. _'The bitch is invaluable; she has made it clear that there will be no changes until I return and she is excellent with Rin. She has also affirmed her trust in my leadership and I have not had to reveal my weakness for the child.'_

Roiyaru glanced at him surreptitiously and he concentrated on his anger again to muddle any telltale scents that might give away his feelings. Ignoring the borzoi alpha as it stepped tentatively forward, body tense and scent tinged with fear, he ordered, "Stay with Mine, Rin." Without pausing to see if she acknowledged his command, he faced Roiyaru and stated "This Sesshoumaru will return when this matter is settled. Inform the betas of the other Packs as they arrive, as no doubt others heard the Cry."

"As you command," Roiyaru bowed in acquiescence and backed away as a cloud of youki began to form under Sesshoumaru's feet. The beta inuyoukai stopped near the nervous alpha borzoi and placed his hand on the male's head, stroking lightly. The large inu turned his head just slightly into the pressure of Roiyaru's hand.

'_The alpha required reassurance and Roiyaru gave it? To need another's touch is weakness. Yet—_' He was preparing to rise into the air when soft, quick footfalls and a low cry stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He looked down at Rin as she looked up earnestly into his face, her hands clasped before her. As he raised one eyebrow in query, she smiled at him with the same grin that had caused him to save her with the Tenseiga. '_Now she knows what it means and yet she cannot help doing it. Still, it serves my purpose.'_ He did not return the smile, sending the message to the other inuyoukai that, at least to him, she was still a pup and her bared teeth were not a serious threat.

She spoke so quietly that as close as they were standing he could barely hear her. "Rin was not scared, Lord Sesshoumaru. You were just loud." She lowered her gaze and gave him a small bow. "Lord Sesshoumaru was very beautiful."

'_Amazing_.' Once again she had intuitively understood his concern for her, even though he had certainly suppressed all signals for her weak human senses. _ 'I could break her with a touch, yet she reassures me in spite of the fact that she must have been startled by my true form. I begin to understand Father's interest in humans.'_ He kept his expression and scent completely neutral as he answered "Thank you, Rin."

She reached up and lightly patted his kegawa before turning away and skipping back to Mine.

Ignoring the strange feeling of contentment that burgeoned at her touch, he conjured the remainder of his transportation cloud and left the tono behind, feeling an odd pain in the region of his chest as Rin called out her goodbye accompanied by a chorus of howls from the borzoi. _'It is nothing. I must concentrate on altering my carefully laid plans. Damn Inuyasha! I had not planned to kill him, but the situation is different now…I must reassure the Packs that I am superior in power.'_

Because he was already far away, he did not see his Packs gather around Roiyaru and Mine, reaffirming Pack by touch and caress. Nor did he see the troubled look exchanged between his betas as Rin snuggled into Mine's arms, or hear their whispered exchange.

"Damn her."

"Hush. It's too dangerous."

"It will be better when he has a mate."

Mine shook her head as she stroked Rin's hair. "No. She will make sure that it is worse."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha growled a soft command to the Kai-wolves and then spoke in Japanese to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is coming and I want you out of the way. Go back to the village." Shiro and Bandit remained standing to his left, growling and staring into the forest, but Aoi and Jinx trotted up on his right in answer to his summons. "Take Aoi and Runt, they'll guard you." He opened his mouth to growl an order to the Kai-wolves but Kagome walked up to him with her hands on her hips and eyes flashing.

"I am _not_ leaving! You didn't sleep last night, you've been doing katas all afternoon with Yourei Taisei, and you're tired!" She crossed her arms in front of her and stared at him with a stubborn set to her mouth. "I'm not exactly useless, you know."

[_**Aoi**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**leave**_ _**her**_ _**mate,**_ _**either.**_ _**What**_ _**you**_ _**want**_ _**them**_ _**to**_ _**do**_ _**is**_ _**not**_ _**Pack.]**_

**(If she stays she'll get hurt!)**

"Damnit!"

He turned to appeal to Kagome once more but the thunder of displaced air and a spike in youki indicated that they were out of time. With a huff of irritation he turned to face his brother.

Sesshoumaru stepped off his transportation cloud with careful deliberation, his hand on the Tenseiga's tsuka and his eyes blood red. His hair whipped wildly around his body as the cloud of youki disappeared.

"Get back, Kagome!" Inuyasha stepped forward with his right foot, left thumb loosening the Tessaiga in its saya as his right prepared to draw the katana.

The Kai-wolves matched his forward step but the Tessaiga resisted him, remaining within the saya when he tried to draw it. He could feel the warning of the katana through the tsuka as energy crackled around his hand. '_What! Tessaiga?'_

Sesshoumaru released the Tenseiga and formed his seishou whip. Impossibly quick, he slashed the whip at the Kai-wolves and caused them to leap backwards and away from Inuyasha.

"Bastard! Leave my Pack alone! Your fight is with me! Sankon Tetsusou!" He leaped and lashed out at Sesshoumaru, who almost lazily leaned back from his strike.

"Yes, half-breed, you will fight with this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and calm. "Your…Pack?" He glanced dismissively at Shiro and the Kai-wolf snarled in return, though he side-stepped closer to Inuyasha. "Heh. Mongrels. It is fitting." In Inu, he spoke to the pack of Kai-wolves. "This is Pack Leader right. Withdraw. It is useless to wait for him; he will not win, and I have no use for half-breeds."

The Kai-wolves growled at his words but most backed away, acknowledging Pack Law. Shiro walked forward with his hackles raised and snarled, "We would not follow you. Your scent is anger but you do not voice it…why would we trust an alpha whose scent lies?" Ignoring Sesshoumaru's response, a narrowing of blood-red eyes, he looked at Inuyasha for guidance. "Leader?"

"Protect our mates," Inuyasha answered in Inu, motioning with his head toward Kagome and Aoi. Shiro and Bandit trotted to Kagome's side but Jinx ignored the gesture, growling at Sesshoumaru with hackles raised and eyes snapping in anger. "I will eat your stomach when Leader tears your throat out!"

Inuyasha glanced at Jinx in surprise and Sesshoumaru used his momentary distraction to lash Jinx with the whip. As she yelped in pain and tumbled backwards, Inuyasha growled and leaped for Sesshoumaru's throat.

Kagome watched in horror as the two brothers fought. For a moment they blurred with impossibly quick motion and then poison dripped from Sesshoumaru's hand as he danced back from Inuyasha's strike. Each had obviously struck a blow; the cloth across both of their chests was ripped and smeared with red blood. '_Why aren't they using their katanas?' _She reached for her powers to protect Inuyasha.

Immediately she felt herself trapped in the Nexus. All paths before her were dark and most were so black that she could not see any outcome, except that she had chosen to create a barrier around Inuyasha to protect him from Sesshoumaru. '_I can't protect him? What good are my powers if I can't protect my loved ones?'_ Two other dim paths were still possible. In one, she readied a purification arrow to use against Sesshoumaru when an opening presented itself. In the other, she went to Jinx and helped ease the pain of the burns from Sesshoumaru's whip, letting Inuyasha handle the altercation with his brother.

The first path called to her head. '_It makes sense to use an arrow, even though this is Inuyasha's brother! It's something I know how to do, an action I can take.'_ It seemed like the right choice, but she hesitated. The second path called to her heart. Jinx was hurt, but more importantly it gave Inuyasha the freedom to make his own choices where his brother was concerned. '_The first path gives me the power. The other gives it to Inuyasha.' _She mentally sighed. '_I'm tired of being passive! But he has the right to decide what to do and Sesshoumaru has always held back from killing him before. I could always choose to use the arrow later._'

Grinding her teeth in frustration, she let her heart guide her and chose the second path. As she moved to connect with time again, she "reached" for Inuyasha in her worry, and felt the mind meld that they had created when she fell off the Time Paths slip into place. '_I forgot that he is connected to me now! Inuyasha!' _She sent her love and energy across the meld, knowing that he needed them. She felt his shocked response, so she cut off the connection to let him concentrate on the battle and turned to Jinx, comforting the injured Kai-wolf.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's call in his mind and felt a rush of energy fill his body. Muscle aches from the long afternoon eased, but his body was momentarily frozen during the mind meld. His temporary stasis gave Sesshoumaru an opening and, as Inuyasha shook his head in reaction, he was struck across the face by his brother's whip.

With the back of one hand he wiped the blood from his cheek, snarling, "Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Poison? Afraid to fight me when I'm at full strength?" He leaped forward to strike with his claws but Sesshoumaru quietly and methodically used his whip to drive him back toward the tree line.

"This Sesshoumaru only used enough poison to cause pain, unless you are weaker than he thought."

Refusing to respond, Inuyasha took a deep breath, centering himself and recited the dojo-kun, '_Hitotsu. One. Cultivate courage and tenacity.'_

_**[Let**_ _**me**_ _**fight!]**_

'_Keh.'_

He gave his Inuyoukai personality more control and began to fight back in earnest, allowing his youki free rein to increase his speed. Swiping his hand across the shallow, poisoned cut on his chest, he threw Sesshoumaru's own poison and his blades of blood at his brother. "Hijin Ketsusou!"

Avoiding another whip strike as one of his blades sank home in Sesshoumaru's leg, he began an attack on Sesshoumaru's armless side, rolling under the whip and leaping from the ground to punch Sesshoumaru hard in the jaw.

**(Shit, we actually hit him?)**

'_Shut up!'_

Both brothers paused and Sesshoumaru wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at Inuyasha.

"_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**seek**_ _**your**_ _**power,**_ _**Sesshoumaru.**_ _**We**_ _**seek**_ _**only**_ _**our**_ _**own**_ _**Pack."**_

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow and Inuyasha stepped back into a guard position, claws extended.

The taiyoukai analyzed the scents in the air. '_His scent…is this what the Tenseiga was trying to tell me when I first arrived? It resisted and would not allow me the iai-jutsu to end the conflict immediately. I have learned to pay attention to the katana, but this…,' _he schooled his expression into bored indifference and stated calmly, "Your scent has changed, hanyou. Have you finally acknowledged our father's blood?" He felt Inuyasha's youki pulse with strength as the hanyou glared back at him, the youkai markings on his cheek bones stark against the color of his skin as his eyes turned to a copper shade.

"I always had his blood, _brother_. No one ever bothered to tell me why the old man sealed it," Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow again at the nonverbal signals Inuyasha was sending him. _'His posture…he recognizes me as Pack. I can still use him, if he will submit. He will know the Inuyoukai way. I do not have to kill him.'_ He ignored the feeling of relief that filled him; it was a weakness he could not afford.

"Draw your weapon, Inuyasha." He put his hand on the Tenseiga's tsuka and the katana no longer refused his touch. He slid it out of its saya and gracefully took the stance that prepared him for a Tsubazeriai.

"Why? You want the Tessaiga? You're not gettin' it, asshole!" Inuyasha ran forward, clawed hands outstretched.

'_Hnn. He obviously does not intend to use the Tessaiga. I will have to change that.'_ Sesshoumaru leaped sideways toward the Kai-wolves and Kagome. Tucking the Tenseiga under his regenerating arm, he flicked his seishou whip at Kagome. She stood her ground, throwing a hand up to protect her face, but the tip of the whip lashed a weal along her forearm and she gave a cry of pain.

Inuyasha roared furiously and drew the Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru ran forward and engaged his brother in a Tsubazeriai. "You are so predictable, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru would not seriously injure your miko." He nearly stepped back as Inuyasha raised his head; the deadly cold of his gaze was a stark contrast to the blazing fury in his scent. '_He has learned some control. Well, this should be interesting.'_

Pivoting to force Sesshoumaru away from his Pack and Kagome, Inuyasha began using the batto-jutsu of the kata forms.

Youki energies began to spark from the blades as the two fought. Step by step, Inuyasha forced Sesshoumaru away from Kagome.

"_**She**_ _**is**_ _**my**_ _**mate.**_ _**I**_ _**swear**_ _**I**_ _**will**_ _**kill**_ _**you**_ _**if**_ _**you**_ _**touch**_ _**her**_ _**again."**_ Inuyasha did not feel the usual separation of his youkai and human selves; they were acting as one.

Sesshoumaru pivoted and forced Inuyasha to leap to the side to avoid a vicious slice at his belly. Taking advantage of the momentary lull as Inuyasha recovered his stance, he asked, "Why do you choose a human? She will die soon." He was honestly curious and he had his own reasons for asking, but he had touched a raw nerve in Inuyasha.

Placing his entire being behind an overhead strike, Inuyasha released the Tessaiga's basic attack. "WIND SCAR!"

Hell broke loose.

Sesshoumaru had to use his fastest speed to escape the energy blasts racing at him, but could not avoid the boulders and debris that the blasts kicked up. One of the smaller boulders knocked him to the side, saving him from the worst of the explosion, but he was forced to roll away from the rain of stones and mud. As the blasts ceased and the thunder of the explosion rumbled into the distance, a shaft of the setting sun pierced through the dust, revealing a long, broad avenue of disturbed earth and broken tree branches.

Eying the damage, Sesshoumaru felt a small amount of concern. '_Finally, a blast worthy of a son of my father. Will I have to kill him, after all?'_

He was used to Inuyasha hanging back and did not have time to do more than react as Inuyasha raced forward, the Tessaiga held in both hands. The two brothers simultaneously began their attacks.

"Meidou…"

"Bakuryu…"

With a shriek that deafened Kagome and caused the Kai-wolves to howl in pain, a giant bird of prey came plummeting down from the heavens. Stalling just before it hit the ground, it struck with fisted talons, hitting Sesshoumaru first and then battering Inuyasha to the ground when he turned to defend himself. As they both dropped, it grabbed them in its talons and mantled its wings over them, glaring with implacable golden eyes at Kagome and the Kai-wolves. The Tessaiga and the Tenseiga fell uselessly to the ground.

Kagome stared in shock at the raptor. It was a huge falcon, as big as a house with dark slate-blue feathers on its back and wings. The top of the head was black and markings that looked like a dark stripe ran down each side of its face. The legs and talons were bright yellow, contrasting sharply with the red of Inuyasha's suikan.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stirred in the tight grip of the talons and the falcon looked down at them, opening its beak to voice another deafening shriek. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull as he pushed ineffectually at the talons cutting off his ability to breathe. Sesshoumaru stared up into the face of the falcon youkai and his eyes grew red, but then their glow faded as the shock of the blow and a lack of oxygen took its toll. Both forms fell still.

"Leader!" howled Shiro. The alpha male sprinted forward with a snarl and the rest of the Kai-wolves attacked, defending Inuyasha.

The falcon beat its wings once, creating a whirlwind which blasted the Kai-wolves off of their feet. As they struggled to right themselves it rose in the air and hovered there, continuing to create gales of wind with its wings and forcing the Kai-wolves back.

'_Oh gods! What if it flies off with Inuyasha!_' Kagome braced her feet against the wind and readied her bow, but hesitated as the falcon cautiously set the brothers back on the ground. It did not release them from its talons but stared at her, then gave a soft croon as it looked over to the katanas and then back to her.

'_Is that…I think I recognize the pattern on its face. I hope I do, anyway!'_

The Kai-wolves began to stalk the falcon again and it raised its wings.

"No! Aoi, Shiro, no!" Kagome pushed on Aoi's haunches while tugging on her neck, causing the Kai-wolf to sit. Aoi glared at her. "Good girl. Now, stay!" Kagome held her hand in front of the Kai-wolf's face. Aoi's blue eyes flicked to her face and back at the hand.

"I should bite her," Aoi said in Inu.

Kagome, not understanding the clipped barks, went to Shiro next. The falcon and the other Kai-wolves watched with interest.

"Si…" Kagome stopped herself just in time. _'I don't know the extent of Inuyasha's injuries and I don't want to make them any worse.'_ She began to perform the same motions with Shiro, but he sat before she could cause him the indignity of obeying her.

The alpha Kai-wolf cocked his head at her. '_The falcon is not flying away and Leader's chosen seems to be relaxed. Perhaps this is her way of protecting the Pack Leader?'_ He stared at the falcon and deliberately yawned. "Sit," he ordered the other Kai-wolves.

Kagome wiped her sweaty hands on her yoga pants before cautiously stepping forward to the katana blades. She came within striking distance of the great, hooked beak, but the falcon merely followed her with its eyes. She picked up the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga, holding them gingerly by the tsuka, and gazed up at the face of the raptor.

A long minute went by as the giant falcon inspected each of the limp forms in his grasp and Kagome began to fidget.

After making a sound that Kagome could only interpret as a satisfied chirp, the falcon quickly transformed into the taiyoukai she knew as Yourei Taisei.

He nodded at her. "Thank you, Kagome. Guard the katanas. We must take these two to recover from my blows." He picked up Sesshoumaru and tucked him under one arm with an ease that belied the Inuyoukai's height and weight, adding amiably, "Although I pulled up from my stoop, they may be unconscious for some time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translations:

Fas est et ab hoste doceri. Latin: It is proper to learn, even from an enemy (Ovid).

Japanese:

Tono: feudal lord, mansion, or palace

Roiyaru: loyal, also royal

Mine: female name, two syllables (not pronounced like 'mine' in English. More like Mee-neh): a resolute protector

Kegawa: fur, skin, or pelt (the mokomoko-sama or furry thing)

Seishou: spirit, energy

Sankon Tetsusou: literally "soul shattering iron claw", the "iron reaver soul stealer" (bleah, I like the first better) of the anime. Please note, Inuyasha fans, that I have some friends reading who don't (GASP) follow the manga or anime.

_Hitotsu: One_

Iai-jutsu, batto-jutsu: Iai-jutsu is the art of drawing the katana from the saya and striking the opponent instantly with the same motion; batto-jutsu is the art of wielding a katana in actual combat, with emphasis on cutting technique.

Borzoi: Russian wolfhounds. They are tall, aristocratic dogs with long, thin, narrow heads. Sesshoumaru's youkai form looks very much like these dogs: check out http: //www ..tr/2002/dogs_pics/dogs_33. jpg (remove the spaces). There are other similarities. This breed is affectionate with people they know well, but are more free-thinking, and less willing to please humans than some breeds. Training of this breed has to be based upon mutual respect. Quiet dogs, rarely barking, they are sight hounds and hunters. Oh yeah…and Russia is west of Japan.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**[Inuyoukai] **_**(Inuhuman) **'_Inuyasha or others'_

Warning: lime in this chapter!

**Canis Primoris!**

By Licentia poetica

Kagome was settling the Kai-wolves in a ramshackle, open shed on a hill overlooking the village, tidying the deteriorating building which, while still structurally sound, was being reclaimed by ivy and other clinging vines. Set slightly back from the crown of the hill at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, it had been used years ago for storing farm implements but had fallen into disrepair as the villagers farmed farther away from the aura of betrayal emanating from Inuyasha during the fifty years of his entrapment on the Goshinboku. She hoped that the shed was far enough from most of the village noises and smells, which seemed to make the Kai-wolves nervous. She spoke out loud to them even though she knew they wouldn't really understand her. _'I know Inuyasha was talking to them in their language…I wonder why he never yipped or barked at the dogs in the village before? Maybe he was embarrassed, or maybe he __was__ speaking and I just didn't know what to look for…he certainly seemed to use his body a lot when he talked with these dogs. Well, I only hope they'll listen to me, because Inuyasha isn't going to be any help communicating for a while.'_

She had followed Yourei Taisei to Kaede's home, carrying the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga dutifully in his wake as he held the brothers tucked under his arms, walking easily in spite of their weight and bulk. She had nervously watched the blood from Inuyasha's chest wound lazily trace a pattern down Yourei Taisei's arm as he walked, but the taiyoukai had ignored it. She gazed down at Kaede's hut and worried her lower lip with her teeth. '_Inuyasha still wasn't awake when I left. I hope he'll be all right!'_

Her worries were interrupted by Runt, who butted her head against Kagome's hand in a bid for attention. Smiling, she patted the Kai-wolf on the head and scratched behind her ears. "You want to know what's happened to him, too, don't you?" She knelt down and added, "Don't worry. I know it looked like a lot of blood but I've seen Inuyasha survive worse. At least Yourei Taisei let me bind up their wounds."

Aoi padded up next to her other side and sat down with a huffing sound. Kagome smiled and began to pet the pregnant bitch, idly tangling her fingers in the thick curls on Aoi's neck as she continued to scratch Runt's ears. "Inuyasha told you to watch over me, didn't he?" she asked, tugging at a knot in Aoi's fur. "You followed me to Kaede's door and you waited there until I came out." Her hands stilled as she recalled stepping out of Kaede's hut and stopping abruptly in astonishment; the Kai-wolves had been sitting in a semi-circle, staring fixedly at the door. Shiro had stood, yipped once, and trotted away, looking back and barking gruffly as she remained standing, bemused, by the door. Aoi had gently tugged at her hand, pulling her until she had followed Shiro up the hill and away from the village, the rest of the pack trotting to the side and behind her.

Aoi growled softly and disturbed Kagome's reverie, nudging Kagome's hand with her nose while Runt burrowed into her lap, nearly pushing her over.

"All right! All right! I get the message!" Kagome laughed as she sat back, using Runt's head for leverage as she shifted her weight. She began to scratch both Kai-wolves as they snuggled closer to her.

Aoi yipped softly, her ears and eyes focused on Kaede's hut.

'_I don't understand her, but I think she's asking about Inuyasha,'_ Kagome mused. '_Should I let her know what happened? Who knows, maybe animals understand us more than we think.' _She shifted her body into a more comfortable position and explained, "When Yourei Taisei finally put them down inside Kaede's hut I was able to see that neither of them was seriously wounded. The worst injuries were the gashes on Inuyasha's chest…Sesshoumaru poisoned him, I think." She frowned slightly, thinking of the inflamed parallel grooves and the red welts that had continued to spread until Kaede placed poultices imbued with houriki-grown herbs on the cuts. "Kaede and Midoriko helped me wash and bandage them, but Inuyasha was already healing by the time we put on the last bandage." She shuddered a bit as she thought of her next actions. "Sesshoumaru had a puncture wound on one of his legs; I had to bandage it by myself because Midoriko and Yourei Taisei said his youki would resist anything that they or Kaede did…but why would he accept me?"

Aoi turned her head and touched her nose to Kagome's cheek snuffling gently. Then she woofed softly and nudged her head under Kagome's hand again.

"Humph. Are you telling me that I smell good? I've already been told that and I don't see what it has to do with him tolerating me." She began to scratch again as Aoi pushed her head into Kagome's fingers. "Well, it scared me to work on Sesshoumaru's leg, even though he was unconscious. I was afraid that he would wake up and kill me for touching him! After I cleaned and dressed his wound I sat back and my hands were shaking." She absently scratched Aoi behind the ears, staring down at the village and sighing.

They sat quietly for a long moment, the silence broken only by the susurration of the ivy leaves in a slight breeze.

Aoi's ears perked toward the village and she growled softly. Kagome listened carefully but heard only the normal evening sounds. "Do you hear Inuyasha?"

Aoi flicked her ears back and growled softly before perking them forward again.

"I guess that's a no…maybe. I wish Inuyasha was here." Kagome breathed deeply and stared down at Kaede's hut. "I keep hoping to hear him yelling. He's going to be so angry that Yourie Taisei hit him and if he can yell it means he's awake and healed."

Runt whined softly and Aoi's ears flicked backwards again. The action was so reminiscent of Inuyasha that Kagome had to swallow hard against the lump that appeared in her throat. Both dogs nestled closer to her and Runt licked her face.

"I wanted to stay with him, you know," Kagome whispered after a few moments. "As soon as the wounds were bandaged, Yourei Taisei asked me to place the katanas in the center of the floor and leave. I tried to argue, but he said he had to teach them another lesson." She narrowed her eyes in irritation as she recalled his words.

"_I must teach them a new lesson, Lady Kagome. You and the other mikos must not be here to prevent the ability of either brother to learn it. I give you my word that neither of them will be harmed further, at least by me."_

She frowned down at the hut. "Midoriko and Kaede wouldn't let me argue. They escorted me out of the room." In the long summer twilight, she could see Midoriko still seated in front of the door, meditating. She sighed again, pursing her lips in frustration. "Well, I'm not getting anything done sitting here and worrying." Leaning on the Kai-wolves for balance, she stood and went to the battered, worn-out tools leaning against the side of the shed. The two Kai-wolves followed.

"Midoriko set a strong barrier around the house to prevent anyone from going in or out. She showed me how to anchor a barrier to an object," she informed the Kai-wolves as she began to rake old leaves from the floor of the shed, "and now I know how Kikyou could sleep and still keep a barrier up." She laughed as Aoi and Runt trotted outside, sneezing at the dust.

Satisfied with the floor, Kagome began to rummage in her backpack for something she could use to make a home for the Kai-wolves. She paused for a moment, watching the five animals interact. Aoi walked up to Shiro and rubbed her nose against the bottom of his jaw. In turn he stroked the top of her head, but his stance remained cautious, his ears flicking at the unfamiliar noises from the village. The other three trotted to the two alphas, lowering their heads and whining, exchanging dog kisses with each other. Stiffening at the sound of a raised human voice, Shiro gave a low growl and both males went on alert, sitting side to side and facing opposite directions. Each could see the village and the forest.

Kagome giggled and their ears twitched in her direction. "You look like a two headed dog! Don't worry, the villagers will leave you alone now that they know you're with Inuyasha and me. No one will harm you or chase you away." She kept her voice soothing, wishing she could make the throbbing growl that Inuyasha used to calm them.

Jinx lay down facing Kagome and crossed her forepaws, cocking her head and lolling her tongue out of her mouth as Kagome drew several items out of the backpack. "I'd swear you were laughing at me, Jinx." The Kai-wolf's ears twitched and she panted.

"Here, Aoi!" Kagome had brought her old sleeping bag, abused and stained from many nights camping in the open. She placed it in the most sheltered corner and coiled a tattered blue blanket on top. "I'm glad I saved these, they'll make a good place for you to lie down. You know, Inuyasha didn't like the blanket, but he used to use it sometimes even after he destroyed it. Maybe you'll like it 'cause it smells of him."

She stroked the nap of the blanket as Aoi sniffed at it experimentally. It had at one time depicted the same Samoyed picture as her old T-shirt, but that was before Inuyasha had shown his displeasure with it, slicing through the material with his claws and tearing long strips in the fabric.

It had been one of their "through the well" fights, right after she had tricked him and placed the Beads of Subjugation around his neck for the second time.

"_Oi, wench! I'm not some little pet that you can pat on the head! Get this smelly thing off me!"_

_Kagome guiltily pulled her hand back from his head, having played with his ears since she thought he was still unconscious. "I was just checking to see if you're hurt, and I just bought that blanket! It doesn't smell!" _

"_Maybe not to you and your pathetic excuse for a nose!" Grunting with the pain of his broken arm and gut wound, he snatched the blanket off and shredded it with his claws, then threw it toward the fire._

"_Stop it, Inuyasha!" She saved the blanket from the fire, but stared in dismay at the rents in the material. It was completely ruined. "Now I have to get a new one, you baka!" _

"_Just keep it on your side of the well. It's stupid, and it smells."_

"_I got it because…" she stopped, not wanting to admit her need to have something to remind her of him after he left with Kikyou. Something that he had used, that might hold his wonderful, spicy smell, if only for a while. Tears threatened._

"_Because…" his voice was singsong, sarcastic. "Because you're a weak, stupid idiot!" he snapped._

"_SIT!" He didn't have far to go, but the spell slammed him down on the broken arm and he hissed with pain._

"_Kagome!" Kaede's stern reprimand rang in the small room._

_She looked up to find Miroku, Sango, and Kaede staring at her. Horrified at her own actions, she gave a small moan as Kaede frowned at her sternly and Miroku, his lips thin with obvious disapproval, raised one eyebrow. Blushing furiously, she looked back down at Inuyasha and reached tremulously toward him with one hand, whispering, "I'm sorry!"_

"_Get away from me, bitch!"_

_She ran to the well to escape the feeling that she had abused his trust, clutching the blanket. She had slept with it at home that night and the next, holding it to her body tightly, hugging the soft material and burying her face in it to catch the tears. When he came for her, healed and grouchy, he had snatched up the blanket to bring it back with them._

_She had tried to apologize for the "sit" while pulling the blanket away from him, but he had just pulled it closer and stared at her, the look in his eyes embarrassing her into silence. As she let go her hands tugged at the material and his nostrils twitched. He sighed and said quietly, "You should trust me, Kagome. Ya' didn't need to put these damn beads on me again." _

Aoi yipped at her, bringing her out of her reverie. Kagome sighed, unconsciously echoing Inuyasha's sigh from her memory, and went outside to watch the gibbous moon rise in the twilight sky. Runt and Jinx came and sat down next to her, nudging their noses under her hands until she scratched them behind the ears. "You know, he was right. I never should have tricked him into letting me put the beads on him again. But he did start using the blanket after that. Maybe it didn't smell so bad to him anymore."

Shiro's ears pricked up, and the sounds of masculine voices raised in anger came from Kaede's hut. Kagome gave a short, relieved laugh, listening to Inuyasha's loud curses. "Well, I still might need to 'sit' him!" She shook her head and strolled back down to the village, listening to the sounds of the argument.

The Kai-wolves followed, guarding their Pack Leader's chosen-not-yet-mate while their ears swiveled nervously at the sound of his angry voice.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome as she walked up. "Well, Kagome. At least they're talking to one another." She winced as Inuyasha's voice rose in a loud growl, breaking the evening calm. "You know, we really shouldn't even be here when they come out. I don't think they will want us to be aware of their conversation. Why don't we take a short walk together?"

Kagome smiled her assent, holding out a hand to Midoriko to help her to her feet. As they strolled away from the buildings, the Kai-wolves trotting near them, Midoriko gave her a sideways glance.

"It's such a beautiful night. Warm and with such a lovely moon! You should sleep under the stars tonight."

"Well, my sleeping bag is in Kaede's house. I don't know if Inuyasha…" Kagome let her voice trail away as she paused and half-turned back toward the village.

"Oh, I think he'd be happier away from the village, don't you?" Midoriko laughed lightly, placing her hand lightly on Kagome's elbow and steering her back up the hill. "There's this horrible Chinese curse; 'May you live in interesting times,' and I think that both of you have had enough interesting events in the past two days. Wouldn't it be nice to spend some time alone with him?"

Kagome blushed, realizing that her life might be even _more_ interesting if she spent time alone with Inuyasha right now. "Umm…well, yes, but…"

Midoriko seemed oblivious to Kagome's embarrassment. "You know, Inuyasha is a very special person. I speak from experience when I say that hanyous can be extremely powerful, for good or for evil." For a moment her face twisted in pain and Kagome gasped, but in the next instant Midoriko smiled so benignly that the younger miko blinked in astonishment. Midoriko patted her on the arm, continuing, "You have helped him become a force for good. It's so obvious that you love each other." As they neared the edge of the forest, the older Time Lord sighed in appreciation. "The moon is lovely tonight, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded but remained silent, confused. '_The moon? Why does she keep talking about it? What is she trying to tell me?'_

"You know," continued Midoriko casually, seemingly oblivious to Kagome's discomfort, "the moon seems to influence hanyous in strange ways. Their powers ebb and flow, just like the moon, though I'm sure you already know that. They are fertile only on the days that they lose their youkai powers or lose their human side, and it's always some phase of the moon that affects when that happens. It's always the moon…always the phase of the moon."

Midoriko's voice was reflective and calm, but Kagome was neither. She was grateful for the evening shadows that prevented her Sensei from seeing the fiery blush that she could feel on her cheeks. '_My mom talked about the patch this morning, and now Midoriko is telling me about birth control, Sengoku Jidai style. Inuyasha and I must be pretty obvious.'_

They had reached the Kai-wolves shack and Midoriko paused. "Why don't you stay here and wait for him, Kagome? I am going to try to find Kohaku." Midoriko smiled and turned away, walking back toward the village. After a few steps she glanced back. "You know, that anchored barrier might be a good idea tonight. It would give you some privacy with the added benefit of practice, too." She raised her hand to forestall any words as Kagome gasped, adding "Have a pleasant night, Kagome."

"Uh…I…umm…thank you, Sensei." Red faced, Kagome watched her go as thoughts of Inuyasha's kisses sped up her heartbeat and quickened her breathing.

The Kai-wolves gathered round her, sitting next to her with their heads up and alert. Unbeknownst to Kagome and Midoriko, there was the faintest scent of wolves on the evening breeze, and it made them cautious.

* * *

'_This is uncomfortable.' _Yourei Taisei grumbled to himself. Unlike most other taiyoukai, who could change into their youkai form but had to transform completely, he had developed the control to hold an incomplete transformation. _'This ability is useful, but that doesn't mean it is comfortable, or desirable, or even pleasurable to look at.'_

It hurt, threw him off balance, drained his youki, and his mate had informed him that he was extremely ugly when he did it. '_Ah well, I need to speak in their tongue and yet retain my size.'_ Except for his wings his torso was humanoid, but below his waist the muscles and legs of his giant falcon form provided him the tools to control the belligerent and stubborn Inuyoukai before him. Once he had seen their father discipline two fighting lieutenants and he hoped to use the same method now. '_I can only hope that I will be as effective.'_

He had asked Kagome to place the youth's katanas in the middle of the floor, not daring to handle them himself for the swords knew their masters and would reject him. He had carefully placed Sesshoumaru on his back on one side of the blades; face turned inwards and arm by his side. He then placed Inuyasha on the other, also looking inwards, so that the brothers would be forced to look either at the swords or at each other. As they began to stir, fighting their way back to consciousness, he grasped them with two of his forward facing claws and his hind talon, pinning their arms to their sides and using his considerable bulk to hold them in place. His primary forward talon he placed very carefully over their necks and heads, pinning them in a position of submission with their faces towards each other. He had seen their father pin the quarreling Inuyoukai in this fashion, and knew that they would be put off balance by the submissive posture.

'_I hope it will force them to communicate, but I will pay for this later. I wonder which one will try to kill me first? I only hope they will give me tonight to recover.'_

Sesshoumaru regained consciousness first, eyes flashing open and body jerking as he tried to escape the iron grip of Yourei Taisei's talons.

"Release this Sesshoumaru! You will die for this!" His voice was a feral snarl as he began to transform to his youkai form.

Yourei Taisei had been anticipating the reaction. His flexed his primary talon, pressing against Sesshoumaru's neck, threatening him with unconsciousness again as he used both physical pressure and his youki. Calmly, he answered "I expect nothing less from you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I will not release you, yet. You gave me your word to train with my other student, and I had to break off my evening hunt to prevent you from killing each other. You will settle your differences _now_, so that I do not have to interfere again and our training can commence. After I am through with you, you are welcome to try to kill me."

Sesshoumaru subsided, but the intense red glare in his eyes promised retribution.

Yourei Taisei suppressed a laugh at his pupil's predictable reaction. '_Perhaps reasoning with him will help,'_ he mused doubtfully. "There are many reasons why you should not kill your only brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, not the least of which is that as Inu no Taisho you are expected to govern _all _packs."

"A half-breed's mongrel Pack. Ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru growled angrily in response.

Inuyasha began to stir, ears flicking as his body strained against Yourei Taisei's hold. His eyes flew open, their color matching Sesshoumaru's.

Before he could speak, Yourei Taisei quietly but firmly spoke. "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru. Look at each other. Find a way to solve your differences, _now."_

"Get off me, bastard! I have nothing to say to that asshole!" Yourei Taisei calmly repeated the action of pressing his talon and youki against Inuyasha's throat as the hanyou struggled. Inuyasha stilled, eyes glazing as his blood supply was cut off. Yourei Taisai eased off the pressure.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha glared up at him as best he could from his supine position.

'_I did not wish to do this. I'll look ridiculous and it doesn't signify a thing to me, but they will find meaning in it,'_ Yourei Taisei thought irritably as he brought his face down toward the brothers, baring his teeth. "You will find a way to speak to each other, or you will remain here." He glared at them each in turn and sighed impatiently before continuing, "Look at your father's katanas, placed in between you. Both are forged from his fangs, both are powerful, and both acknowledge only one of you as master. You have more in common than you will admit."

Silence. They glared at him out of the corner of their eyes; obviously uncomfortable with the position he had placed them in.

'_As stubborn as their father.'_ Feeling even more foolish, he bared his teeth even further and forced his voice to growl instead of scream. "I have missed my hunt and I am hungry. Perhaps I will eat the two of you if we are forced to stay here for several days." Placing the force of his youki behind his next words, he spoke in clipped, derisive tones. "Solve your differences. Now!"

"Keh! Get the fuck off me, bastard!" Giving up on the struggle to free himself from the taiyoukai, Inuyasha looked into his brother's angry eyes, inches away from his face. '_I'd just stare at the Tessaiga but I bet I'd look as stupid as he does.'_ Sesshoumaru pulled his angry, cross-eyed gaze away from the Tenseiga, almost as if he had heard Inuyasha's thoughts. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, this is your fault!"

"Ignorant half-breed, you challenged this Sesshoumaru!"

"I didn't know what the Pack Cry was, you asshole! Myouga told me after I did it!"

Unexpectedly, the flea youkai spoke from Inuyasha's back. "It's true, Lord Sesshoumaru. I never explained to Inuyasha."

Yourei Taisei immediately snarled, "Myouga. You will remain silent! This is for the brothers to solve." He put the power of his youki behind his voice as he ordered, "Leave this house at once!_"_

Myouga squeaked once and leaped for the door. Yourei Taisei turned his head to watch and narrowed his eyes meaningfully as the flea youkai paused in the doorway. With another squeak of fear, Myouga disappeared from view.

Yourei Taisei turned back to his captives and resumed his silence.

"Damn you, get off me!" Inuyasha tried to pull his arms from out of Yourei Taisei's grasp, only to feel the insistent pressure against his neck again. "Bastard!" he choked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not think he will bother listening to you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha met his brother's mocking eyes and sneered, "Yeah? Well I notice that you're stuck in the same position as me, arrogant asshole."

Yourei Taisei noticed with interest that both brothers seemed acutely embarrassed, blinking their eyes rapidly and trying not to look directly at each other. _'Perfect. This will have work eventually. I hope it is soon! This position is uncomfortable.'_ He kept his face impassive in spite of the increasing discomfort of his body.

"This Sesshoumaru will explain Pack Law to you, insolent pup, before you are killed for your ignorance."

"I'm not a pup, asshole! And I already know you have to try to kill me or drive me off for using the Pack Cry."

"This Sesshoumaru would not have to "try" to do anything, Inuyasha. He would succeed."

Inuyasha gave a snort of derision. "Good luck! I've beaten you before, ya know."

The two glared into each other's eyes.

"There is more, ignorant hanyou. This Sesshoumaru would have to take your mongrel Pack should he beat you. I do not wish to add another human to my own Pack." For a moment his eyes took on a distant look. "They are…problematic."

"Yeah? Well, Kagome would never go with you, the Kai-wolves already said they won't go with you, and I've got three more humans in my Pack, bastard."

Silence fell within the room. After a long moment, Yourei Taisei shifted slightly, moving his head to stare at each of the Inuyoukai in turn.

_**[We**_ _**must**_ _**find**_ _**a**_ _**way**_ _**to**_ _**resolve**_ _**this.]**_

**(Well, he won't listen to me! He hates humans.)**

As his eyes started to burn from staring unblinkingly into Sesshoumaru's gaze, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Why do you keep Rin in your Pack if you don't like humans?"

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed irritably. "I know that I have obligations to my Pack, and if you're gonna try to drive me away and take them I think I should know why you hate humans!" He sighed impatiently and continued, "I won't go, anyway. You're gonna have to kill me."

There was another silence. Seconds slowly went by as Inuyasha stared into Sesshoumaru's calculating eyes. His eyebrows rose in surprise as his brother finally, slowly, blinked.

"This Sesshoumaru will offer a compromise. You may remain with your Pack, as alpha, but you will acknowledge this Sesshoumaru as Inu no Taisho."

_**[It**_ _**is**_ _**much**_ _**the**_ _**same**_ _**as**_ _**our**_ _**own**_ _**Pack.**_ _**It**_ _**is**_ _**acceptable,**_ _**but**_ _**there**_ _**must**_ _**be**_ _**some**_ _**reason**_ _**why**_ _**he**_ _**is**_ _**doing**_ _**this.]**_

**(I agree, something's not right here. He never does anything that doesn't benefit him in some way.)**

"Why would you do that? What are you getting out of it?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "It would seem that you do not recognize the benefits to you and your Pack, Inuyasha. Do not presume to question this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh stop it, you arrogant bastard. Answer me. Why?"

Sesshoumaru shifted irritably underneath Yourei Taisei's talons, though his eyes remained locked with Inuyasha's. "I do not wish to take on more humans. The one I have is—".

"Problematic. Yeah, you said. Funny, mine are, too."Inuyasha pursed his lips for a moment, thinking and ignoring Sesshoumaru's snarl at his interruption. '_Rin's just a kid. Wait 'til she gets older, asshole, if you think she's trouble now.' _

_**[His**_ _**scent.**_ _**Pay**_ _**attention**_ _**to**_ _**his**_ _**scent!**_ _**What**_ _**is**_ _**he…?]**_

He breathed in carefully, trying to analyze the scents in the room. Seconds ticked by while Inuyasha tried to figure out the meanings behind Sesshoumaru's scent, but his brother had muted his youki. '_What the hell? I can't figure him out.'_

Finally, after visibly calming himself for a full minute, Sesshoumaru spoke with great deliberation.

"This Sesshoumaru would ask you to guard Rin. She is reaching an age where she will have questions and your miko can answer them for her. This Sesshoumaru has no other humans in his Pack. Your miko has shown that she will accept pups that are not her own." He paused, golden eyes boring into Inuyasha's burnished copper ones. "The fact that you intend to mate with your miko is beneficial. Rin will see Pack and human together. By your example, you will teach Rin not to fear Inuyoukai ways."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the implications of Sesshoumaru's request became clear. "I'll…be…damned. You! The human hater! You love her!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened to burnished gold. "She is important to me, Inuyasha, but she is a pup and human. Do not presume to understand me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why should I start understanding you now? And if you want to have me teach Rin not to fear "Inuyoukai ways" you're gonna have to teach me Pack Law first." He narrowed his eyes. "If I accept, what do I have to do?"

"It requires a ceremony at the tono for your Pack to be accepted under this Sesshoumaru's guardianship. Your Pack will be acknowledged by the other Inuyoukai, and you will be given a territory to protect." He gave an irritable snort and continued, "This Sesshoumaru will also teach you how to call your Pack to you without using the Cry. That is reserved for times when your Pack is in extreme danger or for challenges. This Sesshoumaru is the only one who can use it to call for Pack assembly."

"Why haven't I heard it?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew colder. "This Sesshoumaru has his own reasons. Do not question him further, Inuyasha. You and your Pack will answer the Pack Cry should he ever use it, and if you Cry after acceptance into his Pack this Sesshoumaru will come to aid you." He narrowed his eyes and growled, "The Pack Cry is not meant to be used lightly."

"All right, all right, I get it, asshole! I shouldn't have used it!"

They glared at eachother for a long moment before Sesshoumaru, in spite of his entrapment by Yourei Taisei's talons, managed to move enough of his body to say formally in Inu, "Do you accept my compromise?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered in the same language, but reverted to Japanese to snap, "With two conditions." He ignored Sesshoumaru's angry growl and continued, "First, ya gotta ask Kagome if she'll take on Rin. Second, I ain't movin' to the tono. You'll have to bring Rin here."

Sesshoumaru smiled in a way that made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck rise. "That is acceptable to this Sesshoumaru."

_**[Why**_ _**is**_ _**he**_ _**so**_ _**pleased?]**_

Yourei Taisei finally entered the conversation. "Excellent! You have resolved your differences." He flexed his talons slightly to relieve muscle cramps caused by the long period of grasping the brothers and felt the tension in their bodies increase. "Now, you will rest for the night and meet me early tomorrow in the meadow outside." Leaping backwards, he quickly transformed completely to his humanoid form, smiling as the two brothers reached in tandem for their katanas and sprang to their feet in one smooth, coordinated motion. '_Already they act in concert together, even if they are not aware of it.' _He ignored their combined glares as he added, "You have much to learn."

He tensed as Inuyasha sprang forward, but to his surprise the hanyou swept past him, heading out the door without a word. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and stalked forward, turning his head to glare viciously at Yourei Taisei as he followed his brother out of the hut. '_No reprisals? Perhaps this will be easier than I thought.'_ Yourei Taisei ruffled his wing feathers and turned to follow his putative students out of the room.

He joined Sesshoumaru as the Inu no Taisho calmly watched his brother raise the Tessaiga, its blade glowing blood red, over his head. '_Hhmm. His stance is slightly off and his movements could be a bit faster.'_ In one swift downward motion, Midoriko's barrier was destroyed. '_Excellent form and balance.'_ As Inuyasha leaped toward the edge of the village, Yourei Taisei narrowed his eyes in irritation. '_He has a natural affinity for the motions, but still lacks discipline.' _He turned his attention to the silent taiyoukai at his side and said calmly, "I am surprised that he left so quickly."

Sesshoumaru gave him a brief glance but then followed his brother's movements again. "He follows his miko's scent. It has been too long since he first gave the Mate Call." He raised his head and scented the air, frowning slightly, then turned to face Yourei Taisei. "He thinks too much with his heart."

'_Looking for an answer already, Sesshoumaru? Why did I agree to do this again?' _Yourei Taisei raised one eyebrow and rejoined, "And you think too much with your head, Lord Sesshoumaru." He smiled placidly at the glare he received in return. '_Think on that and learn, young one.'_

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath and his nostrils twitched. "This Sesshoumaru will remember your actions tonight, but there are more pressing matters to deal with at the moment." He turned and strode forward into the night, moving silently to the edge of the malodorous village. '_The stench of wolves is on the evening breeze. Inuyasha is too focused on mating with his miko to pay attention, but I will protect him as agreed._ _Wolves always mean trouble.'_

Yourei Taisei gave a long sigh and transformed, leaping into the air to gain altitude. _'I must find a tall tree to rest in for the night. I am tired, and if tomorrow is anything like today I will need to rest.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha leaped up the hill, unconsciously noting the Kai-wolves in their guarded positions as he focused on Kagome. He scooped her up out of the pack, smiling at her surprised gasp as he buried his face in her neck. He tasted her pulse point, trying to control his instincts as her breathy gasp turned into a small moan.

_**[Take**_ _**her.**_ _**She**_ _**is**_ _**willing.]**_

**(Talk to her first!)**

'_Hitotsu. Develop self control.'__ He took a deep breath and relaxed his arms enough to let Kagome stand while still holding her pressed against his body._

"Are you all right, Kagome? He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

Kagome smiled and reached up to touch his face. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. He didn't even break the skin! What about you?" Her hands went to the bandages on his chest, loosening his haori and underlying juban.

_**[Take**_ _**her!]**_

**(Wait!)**

"Kagome, you need to stop that, right now."

She looked up into his face, seeing an intent focus in his gaze that she had never seen before. It brought her blood alive with a leap of sensuality and expectation.

The change in her scent brought him closer to losing control, but he tried to maintain it by flexing his fingers against her clothes. "Damnit Kagome!" He panted, trying to concentrate on something else besides her scent, and growled, "I couldn't get you out of my mind all day! I can't stop thinking about you."

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, the nails of her hands gently scratching just behind his ears, hoping it would keep him calm as she lightly kissed his mouth. Holding him tethered by the lightest of kisses, she trailed her hands to his neck and stroked his jaw with her thumbs. He stiffened as her hands moved down to his shoulders, but she captured his lower lip gently in her teeth and tried to keep her focus as he rumbled a growl and pulled her body closer.

'_Finally!_' she thought as her hands came in contact with the Beads of Subjugation. '_I know this is the right thing. I'm going to trust him.'_ In one swift movement, she broke the kiss and pulled the necklace up and over his head before he could react. It caught in his long hair, but she held on to it with one hand as the other steadied her against his chest.

He stared into her eyes, startled.

"Sit, Inuyasha," she whispered, smiling as his body tensed at the word. "Sit," she repeated and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He held absolutely still, staring at her and not returning the kiss. '_Have I done something wrong?'_ She repeated the word one more time and kissed him again, beginning to panic as his chest remained taut and immobile underneath her hand. _'Oh please, understand!'_ She tried kissing him one final time, a feather light brush of her lips, murmuring "sit," as she pulled back to smile tentatively up at him. '_The spell is removed…please understand why I did it!'_

"Kagome…" he breathed, her name trailing off into a low growl as he tried to control his body's arousal. The scent rising from her breasts as they pressed close to his chest was intoxicating, creating a fever in his blood. "Do you think…" he couldn't finish the sentence when she took his chin in her mouth, giving it a slow, sensuous nip, snapping her teeth closed as she cleared the tip.

_**[Now!]**_

**(She…yes!)**

He pulled her body flush against his, closing his eyes for a long moment as he struggled to stay in control. "I think—"

"Maybe you should stop thinking," she whispered seductively.

He growled in response, convulsively tightening his grip around her waist as the desire to mate with her overcame any reason.

* * *

Translation:

Canis Primoris: Latin; Canis is dog, primoris means first, foremost or most distinguished. Literally, First Dog, but the best way to read it is: Top Dawg!

_Hitotsu: Japanese; One. _

R&R thanks:

FF: The Painted Lady, Behind Crimson Eyes, Photographing Poetry, ShadowObscurity, JediK1, Archangel Gabrielle, mcleigh1979, sky dragon, Inuyasha05, yoyo person

MM: InuBaby369246 , Inaqui, inuyashaloverr, Mellie

AS: 100+ reviews! Wow! Many thanks to my loyal Niltiak, Hanyou16, Inuyasha luver, Allegra, luvinInuyashainatlantaATL1, InuLuver4Ever, Black Templar!

Thanks for reading!

iPoe


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Warning: lime! (Oh, you hentai! You thought….)

Symbols for thoughts:  
**_Inudemon_  
(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Auribus teneo lupum**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome felt the tension mount in Inuyasha in response to her blatant seduction. His body heat burned through her clothing as he grasped her waist, his passionate rumble vibrating her body as she held the Beads of Subjugation in both hands.

'_What possessed me to do that, right after I took the Beads off?' _She no longer had control of him, could not rely on the word that had protected them both, and instead had to trust solely in his love for her. But in setting him free, it seemed that she had freed herself of restraint, and the visceral sensuality she felt rocked her to her core.

Inuyasha raised his head, looking into her eyes, and her heart gave a leap of expectation. Desire pooled in his copper gaze, pulling a response from deep within her. He threaded one hand in her hair, pulling her mouth to his and claiming her lips, drawing the pad of his thumb across her cheek. She trembled against him, unused to the power of her own desire as liquid heat invaded her belly. She retained just enough awareness to tug at the Beads of Subjugation in his hair with one hand.

"Ow! Stop that, wench!"

"I need these," she said breathlessly. The Beads finally came free of his hair, a few strands trapped on the ridged fangs.

"What for?" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna put those on me again? You just took 'em off!"

Before she could answer, Jinx bounded in and placed her forepaws on Kagome's shoulders, knocking her into Inuyasha. He growled fiercely at the Kai-wolf, who dropped immediately and ran to Aoi, glancing back at him nervously. "Listen!" Aoi barked at him. Sighing irritably, he held Kagome against his chest and tucked her head under his chin.

"What?" he barked back in Inu.

Shiro, standing on guard and staring into the forest, spoke. "You seek to mate with your chosen. Find a safe place. Wolves are near! The Pack will guard you." Looking back at Inuyasha, he bared his fangs in a wolfish grin. "I wish you good hunting, Pack Leader. It does not seem that you will have to hunt long."

Inuyasha gave a wolfish grin in return.

Kagome's scent was too near, too overwhelming, for him to smell the wolves. '_It's probably that damn wimpy wolf.'_

**_Use our blood, and hers. Fool the baka wolf with scent markers. It will give us the time we need._**

**(Take her to the falls. It's beautiful there, and the water will hide our scent…and our sounds.)**

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he tried not to think of Kagome's sounds when he kissed her. "Kagome? Trust me."

She backed away just enough to look up into his face, and smiled. "I trust you, Inuyasha."

He reached up and tore the bandage off of his chest.

"What are you doing! You're hurt!" she cried, hands reaching within his juban. As her hands moved the material aside and traced the muscles of his upper body, she could see scabs of blood, but no further bleeding. He captured her small hands in one of his own, trapping them against his chest. She looked up into his face. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow and fast.

"Keh. You always forget I heal fast." His voice sounded strained. Carefully, he took her hands away and opened his eyes. As she watched, mesmerized by his scorching gaze, he brought the hand without the Beads toward his mouth.

'_It looks like he's going to kiss my hand.'_ She gave him a quizzical look. Kissing hands was _not_ something Inuyasha did, even if he had said he loved her.

**(Ask her! Ask her or there will be trouble!)**

"Let me take it from you, Kagome. I'll try not to hurt you too much." Fighting his own desire and the overwhelming scent of hers, he forgot to specify just what it was that he was asking for.

She looked at him in confusion, not sure what he meant. '_Is this how he asks if I want to make love?'_ Suddenly shy, she stumbled over her words. "I…well, umm…sure, I…"

'_Augh! I sound like an idiot!'_

Numbly, she nodded, captured by the blazing force of his eyes.

Gently he brought her hand up to his mouth, extending her fingers. "I'm sorry, but we need to confuse some sharp noses," he whispered, and bit the side of her index finger just hard enough to draw blood.

"Oww!" She smacked him with her other hand as he dabbed at the wound with his bandage.

"What are you hitting me for? You said I could!"

"I didn't know that you were going to…I didn't think that was what you meant!" She glared at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"We need to leave some scent markers here and find someplace safe. Blood's the best. I'm sorry; I tried not to bite too hard." He dabbed different portions of the bandage to the still bleeding cut, then ripped it into several pieces, each with a spot of her blood. "We can drop these in different places. That will confuse…any youkai for a while." He did not want to let her know Kouga was in the area.

'_I had to fall in love with a dog hanyou.'_

"I gave up my shards to Midoriko, Inuyasha. There shouldn't be any youkai attracted to me right now," she frowned at him.

His face relaxed slightly, but he ignored her comment and took the injured finger in his mouth, laving the injury with his tongue. As her body responded to the sensuality of the caress, she remembered the first time he had healed an injury this way, when she had pricked her finger on the arrowhead imbedded in the Goshinboku. Her response then had confused her, but it was mild compared to the furnace he was igniting in her veins now.

"Here, hold these while I fix this." He handed her the scraps, tearing a small strip from one and gently binding her finger.

"You know, if you're worried about…" Kagome hesitated, embarrassed and confused by his gentle touch. "I…umm…" Before she could speak a coherent sentence he was finished, looking down into her eyes and caressing her hand lightly with his claws. His stroking claws were doing funny things to her ability to think.

**_Move, or the wolf will be here and we'll have angered her for nothing._**

"Spit it out, wench. We ain't got all night." He spoke in the sarcastic tone that irritated her most.

She snatched her hand from his. "Baka." She fisted her hands. "I can create a barrier now. I can give us some protection, too."

"Keh. Weak human! You, protect me?" As she huffed in irritation, he gave her a slow smile, taking the scraps from her. "Good. You learn fast, Kagome," he said in a softer tone.

"Thank you." She dropped her eyes, but from her voice he could tell she was still irritated at him.

He thrummed the Pack Call. As the Kai-wolves gathered around them, he gave each one a scrap of the bandage and spoke to them in Inu. "Take one of these to the well, one to the house of the old woman, and leave one here. The rest place farther away, but around the village. Make 'em hard to find."

Jinx whined at Kagome, so he translated for her.

"She's telling you she's sorry, Kagome, but that you don't listen." He laughed at her affronted expression. She glared back, so he stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, looking down at the ground, which had suddenly become fascinating.

Jinx sat back, dropped her scrap and yipped, then stuck her nose forward, tongue lolling out of her grinning mouth. Aoi came up and shouldered her away, growling.

Inuyasha blushed in the moonlight.

"What did they just say, Inuyasha?"

He cleared his throat. "Uuh, nothing important." He wasn't about to translate Jinx's comment about his male prowess as Pack Leader. "Aoi is just making sure she knows her place."

Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a speculative look. He tried not to look guilty.

Shiro barked at the Pack, and they trotted down the hill toward the village. Jinx picked up her scrap and dug a shallow hole in the floor of the shed near the sleeping bag. Placing the scrap in it and nosing the dirt over the top, she looked at them and yipped, then raced to catch up with the rest of the Kai-wolves.

Finally alone in the soft wash of the moonlight, they stood scant inches from each other, the night breeze caressing their faces and whispering of magic.

"What did you think I was asking you for, Kagome?" His husky voice made her stomach flutter.

"What? I don't understand."

"You didn't know I was asking for your blood. What did you think I was asking for?"

"I…well, I…" she cleared her throat. "I thought you wanted…" her eyes dropped, and she absently rubbed at the bandage on her finger.

'_Smell that? She's nervous_.'

**(And we're not?)**

_**We are alpha. To lead is to risk, and she is worth the hunt.**_

**(Of course she is, baka, but she's mad again, too! We have to remember that she's human! You better use me, or she'll bolt!)**

'_I thought we were trying to persuade her to be our mate, not spend the night arguing?'_

**_We may have spooked our quarry. Time for the Mate Call._**

He began to stalk her with the Call, using the lowest vibrations that he knew she couldn't hear. The beat of her pulse quickened, and her pupils became dark pools. He picked up the injured hand and began nibbling at her other fingers, turning the palm to his mouth and tasting the soft flesh at the base of her thumb. He kissed the bandage gently, mutely apologizing for the pain he had given her with his bite. Holding her hand, he used his other to pull her to him and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her open, warm lips.

"Come with me, Kagome. We can talk later."

"Uhh huh," she sighed, quite unable to articulate any other words at the moment.

He kept her hand and walked to the shed, picking up the old sleeping bag from the corner, leaving the stupid blanket that smelled of the plastic in her world. The place he had in mind would be beautiful in the moonlight, but the ferns and moss might be damp. He turned around and knelt, waiting for her to climb on his back. He closed his eyes, mentally reciting the dojo kun, as the touch of her small hands on his back and the feel of her thighs wrapping themselves around his waist brought his body to life. He had to take a few deep breaths, especially when he tucked his hand under her thigh to help hold her in place. He tried not to think of where his hand was touching her and that if he only moved it a few inches…

He shook his head to dispel the thought and leaped away into the night, heading for the tops of the trees where their scent would dissipate in the night breeze, making them difficult to track from the ground. The rush of the air cleared his senses, but he could feel Kagome's heart beating against his back as he quietly continued to Call her.

He picked up speed. They had several miles to travel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Please use the following descriptions to help you understand the following battle:  
Kesagiri: diagonal stroke of the katana, slanted down toward the shoulder and neck.  
Nagi: belly stroke, the blade held horizontally and angled slightly downward.  
Tsuki: the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kouga was irritated. He had brought his Pack with him, intending to take Kagome away by force and be done with it, but the scent trails were confused.

'_This is taking too long!' _He had hoped to make it a quick strike, fading in and out of the village, leaving the Pack to keep mutt-face occupied while he mated Kagome. He wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, not with Inuyasha using the Mate Call. But every time the wolves gave the hunt cry it was a false alarm. They had dug up three bloodied bandages, but had found no Kagome, and no mutt-faced hanyou.

"Damnit!"

Howls of derision were rising from the other side of the village. A half-wolf pack that his Pack had driven from some choice hunting grounds had harried some stragglers, and Ginta, who had driven them off, was limping. The half-wolves had left, but were laughing at the wolves' inability to track Kagome.

'_It figures that dog-breath would have some damn mutts for a Pack.'_

"Boss, they say he's their Leader, so he's got a Pack, even though they ain't full bloods," Hakkaku ventured to comment.

"So what!" Kouga's irritation climbed up another notch.

"So you are in violation of Pack Law, and will answer to this Sessoumaru." The cold voice was clipped, precise, and raised the hackles on Kouga's neck.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga leaped out of the way as Sesshoumaru's poison claws raked through the air beside him, just missing him. He summoned the Goraishi, knowing that this was going to be a difficult battle; one that he probably would not win without it.

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly drew Tenseiga, and gracefully began a kesagiri. Kouga used his impossible speed and retreated from the blow, slashing at Sesshoumaru's midsection as he jumped. A rain of blows followed, with Sesshoumaru on the attack and Kouga only just managing to evade a killing nagi by using his shard-enhanced speed.

"Your Pack is decimated. You have shown poor leadership, and should not be alpha. Tell me, since you are on my lands, why this Sesshoumaru should not kill you and destroy your Pack?" Sesshoumaru remained calm on the surface, but this was the alpha of the pack of wolves that had killed Rin. '_He will pay; a long, slow death._'

"Cold bastard. Why are you protecting the dog turd?"

Sesshoumaru leaped in with a tsuki, but Kouga evaded by a hair's breadth, receiving a stinging cut along his side. He swiped at Sesshoumaru with the Goraishi, but missed.

Circling almost casually, looking for an opening, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Choose your words more carefully, wolf. Inuyasha has…an alpha female, and a Pack. This Sesshoumaru is Inu no Taisho."

Kouga didn't miss the hesitation. "They aren't mated yet. She's mine!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not think you have a claim. Her scent markings have been Inuyasha's for years."

"Only because I left her for protection with him while I went after Naraku. I don't want her to fight."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha allows her the freedom to make a choice to fight, protecting her while she battles. You would dominate your alpha and not give her the choice? Interesting. I have never met an alpha bitch who was not a formidable adversary."

As Kouga hesitated in confusion Sesshoumaru attacked, striking with a reverse kesagiri which Kouga only managed to catch on the claws of the Goraishi by sweeping it across his chest. Youki energy sparked where katana and claws met, but Kouga was at a disadvantage with the position of his arm. He twisted away, and Sesshoumaru scored another cut on his back with a reverse nagi as he disengaged the Goraishi from the Tenseiga.

"Bastard!" Kouga fisted the Goraishi, readying the special attack.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the weapon, then at Kouga's angry face. As Kouga brought the Goraishi forward and released the soul energy from the wolf ancestors, Sesshoumaru wielded the Tenseiga.

"Meidou Zangetsu Ha!"

The two energies were too closely aligned. Where they met, a rift in the space-time continuum appeared, ripping open the world. The path to the realm of the dead and the soul energy of the dead created a swirling, glowing vortex which began to devour everything in its path.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, his eyebrows raised, and Kouga raised a hand against the blinding light beginning to emanate from the center of the vortex. Lightning flashed from the sky, feeding energy to the increasingly expanding maelstrom.

Ginta and Hakkaku, forgotten by the combatants, stared in horror.

"We're dead," Hakkaku said quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Auribus teneo lupum: Latin; I hold a wolf by the ears (Terence). This phrase is used to indicate that the person saying it is in a dangerous situation and needs to resolve it quickly (besides, it's a great image, don't you think? Kouga and Inuyasha, or Kouga and Sesshoumaru...).

Japanese:  
See Chapter 24 for translations related to the katana.

Kesagiri: diagonal stroke of the katana, slanted down toward the shoulder and neck.  
Nagi: belly stroke, the blade held horizontally and angled slightly downward.  
Tsuki: the stroke that pierces at the shortest range to the chest.

I have refrained from using these names so far, but it has become difficult to describe a battle without them. Using "kesagiri" is much easier than using all the words in the definition above. Bear with me!

Just to forestall any flames. Yeah, I know the Tenseiga doesn't cut the living. At least not in the manga. Patientia, and all will be revealed….


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:  
**_Inudemon_  
(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Primitivus**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome reveled in the feel of Inuyasha's body beneath hers as he leaped through the night air. He was moving fast, so she gripped tightly with her thighs, exquisitely aware of the subtle contractions of his muscles as he adjusted to landing or tensed to bound from a tree branch. His hair surrounded her with a silver and white radiance as the moonlight reflected off the windblown strands.

She pressed her face into his shoulder and gripped her knees tightly as a particularly sharp drop gave her a weightless, floating, stomach-in-her-throat sensation. She laughed softly.

'_I love this!'_

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of his haori against her cheek, his spicy scent, the pressure of weight as he took off again, followed by the buoyant sensation at the top of his leap. The slight abrasion from his hand holding her thigh, the heat from his palm warming her skin through the synthetic material of her yoga pants, multiplied her awareness of all other sensations.

'_He smells so good, he feels so good, and I've loved him for years. But…I'm scared…'_

It had seemed so easy to give her body to him, to surrender to the passion he evoked in her, but the farther they traveled, the more nervous she became.

'_This will change everything. I have to tell him what I've learned today, about being a Time Lord. He doesn't know that I'll be around for a long time. What if…what if he doesn't want me in his life for long? I think he still wants to become a full demon.'_

She opened her eyes, and then gave a start. "Ahh!" Inuyasha tensed beneath her in response to her short scream.

The blur in front of her eyes came into focus as she drew her head back. "Myouga!" The flea demon was inches from her nose, creeping toward her. "Oh, no, Myouga-sama. No meals tonight."

"Lady Kagome, I'm crushed! I am only here to provide you and Lord Inuyasha with some advice."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly, landing on the ground instead of in the branches. "Damn you, you sneaky little bastard!"

'_We can't get her alone!' _ He knelt and released Kagome's thigh reluctantly.

Kagome picked the flea demon off of Inuyasha's back and placed him on her palm. Keeping her tone of voice as reasonable as possible, she asked "What advice?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Give it quick or shut up and leave. Either way you ain't stayin' with us, jijii."

"I have no intention of staying long, but you need to be aware of Pack Law as it relates to mating."

Kagome shut her eyes and sighed, her shoulders slumping. '_Why is it that every one in the whole world feels they can give me advice about sex?_' Her eyes opened and she glared at Myouga. "What business is it of yours? Why can't you all just leave us alone?" Her voice rose in pitch and volume. "Why do you _all _have to make me feel like…like I'm…like what Inuyasha and I…GAAAH!" She picked up the demon and roughly deposited him on Inuyasha's chest, then turned her back on them both, head down and arms crossed around her stomach.

Inuyasha dropped the sleeping bag and picked the flea demon from his haori with his claws.

"This…better…be…important," he said through clenched fangs.

"Lord Inuyasha! I apologize, but you are the son of the Inu no Taisho! Pack Law is extremely important! You must uphold your family honor!"

Kagome twitched, back still turned.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like anyone other than me gives a damn about my honor. Get outta here." Inuyasha's voice was a low, intense growl; he could smell Kagome's mounting distress.

"Wait! Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, you must listen. According to Pack Law, the alpha female chooses the strongest male, which of course would mean that Lady Kagome could choose either Lord Inuyasha or Lord Sesshoumaru, according to the agreement just negotiated." Kagome turned back around and eyed him skeptically. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru would object, since technically you're not Inu!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How did you know what was decided? I thought Yourei Taisei made you leave!"

"Oh, I managed to hide myself. You do realize that it's my job to keep you informed, don't you? But that's beside the point. Mating. That's the issue here, and you need to know that mating between alpha leaders is a permanent thing. It is a lifetime commitment, and neither of you could violate the Law, even though the attraction that you feel right now might wane. I just thought that you should know this before you did anything ahhh…rash."

"Rash." Kagome's voice was quiet and tightly controlled.

Inuyasha growled "Myouga…"

'_He's gonna tell her that she's making a mistake by choosing me.'_

"You think that Inuyasha is making a mistake, because I'm human like his mother. That's it, isn't it? You've made enough comments about humans that I know you don't respect us." Kagome's voice was a mixture of defiance and pain.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

**_Kill him. He is interfering with our choice, and upsetting our mate._**

"Oh, Lady Kagome, please do not misunderstand me! I have the greatest respect for you, but…you should both be aware that, well, there may be consequences. I am only acting in Lord Inuyasha's best interests. You see, humans age so quickly!" Myouga's voice took on an aggrieved tone. "Your father would have had the same problem, had he lived, but…"

**_Slaughter him! _**

Inuyasha interrupted Myouga with a fierce growl. "Get out of here, jijii, before I murder you!" He flicked the little irritant as far away as he could and reached for Kagome's small shoulders. "Kagome, I don't care. I'll stay with…" he stopped speaking as he heard her laughter, but his hackles rose at the bitter tone of her voice and the message in her scent: fear.

She turned to face him, arms crossed defensively in front of her stomach. "Well. I was going to try to find a way to tell you what I learned today, and I guess this is the best time." She bit her lower lip, her eyes searching his. "But I don't know if you'll like it. You…" She sighed and stared down at the ground.

'_I have to give him the right to choose. I can't obligate him, not like Kikyou did.'_

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "Do you remember when you said you'd stay a half-demon for a while, just for me? I want you to realize that I won't hold you to that promise, especially with what Myouga just said." She dropped her gaze, not wanting to see his reaction to her news. His hand, resting on the grip of Tetsusaiga, became her focus.

"You see, because I'm a Time Lord, I'm not going to age like other humans. I'll…be around a lot longer. Much longer than your mother, maybe even as long as you will, and that…that doesn't fit with what you want. I know that you're still thinking about becoming a full demon, and…well, I don't want to…Inuyasha?" His hand had left the katana, reaching toward her with his palm forward, as if warning her to stop. She waited for his response, eyes downcast. When he didn't speak immediately, she ventured a glance at his face.

He was staring down at her with his mouth half open in a disbelieving smile, his eyes blazing.

'_What is he thinking? What is that look in his eyes?'_

He gave a small shake of his head, and the smile grew as his hands reached for her. His touch was hesitant, gentle, as he stroked her cheek with one hand and drew her to him with the other.

"I always thought the gods hated me, that I was cursed," he whispered. He gave a choked sound and lifted her up against his chest, burying his face in her hair. He held her there for a long moment, and as her arms wrapped around him he lifted his face to the heavens and gave a wordless cry of exuberance.

He swept her around in a circle and began to laugh; the first clear, honest laugh that she had ever heard from him. No bitterness or sarcasm tainted the sound; no pain marred the expression of joy. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

He set her on her feet again and held her face cupped in his hands. Smiling down into her eyes, he placed a feather-light kiss on her lips and touched her forehead with his own.

"Kagome," he said softly, his voice a prayer and a demand; a world of meaning in her name.

Wordlessly he knelt and she tucked herself into his back again. He scooped up the sleeping bag and tensed to leap into the air, but paused for a moment.

"Myouga jijii?"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha?" came the distant response.

"**_If you follow us, I'll kill you._**"

He leaped away without waiting for a response. Nearly flying, he moved them through the moonlight like the evanescent flash of a meteor. Miles but only minutes later, he brought them to the area he sought: a wild ravine in the slopes of Mount Fuji where the black lava was softened and mounded by a set of tiered waterfalls. Halfway up the chasm a shelf of lava was buttressed by the ancient roots of a long-dead pine tree. The ledge was wide, softened into soil by the slow persistent growth of the tree, and covered with ferns, moss, and wild grass. Above it clumps of pink alpine queen flowers bloomed from lava fractures in the moonlight. Leaping through the spray from the falls, he knelt and gently set Kagome down in the mossy turf at its edge.

The moon was at its zenith, and the white spray shone in contrast against the black lava as if lit from within. Kagome gasped at the beauty surrounding them as Inuyasha stood up, tossing the sleeping bag on a bed ferns behind her.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe.

Reaching around her from behind, he stepped close to hold her and placed his chin on the top of her head. They stood quietly; content to drink in the magic of the moonlit scene.

Time stopped, the Nexus pulsing like the beat of a heart.

An age, a lifetime, a second later, Kagome felt the rush of the time slip and smiled. There was a constant beyond any power of time: the power of her love for Inuyasha. '_There never really was any decision to be made_.'

The contrast in temperature between the crisp night air and the heat of Inuyasha's firm body behind her began to seduce Kagome's senses, drawing her attention.

Remembering the sound of her name on his lips, she gently stroked her head beneath his jaw, turning it slightly to the side to expose her neck to him. He drew in a gasping breath. One hand caressed her arm as the other moved her hair to the side, and the Mate Call resonated in concert with the waterfall's rumble as his fangs grazed her neck, the heat of his slow kisses igniting her blood.

His hands slid smoothly under the material of her shirt, the calloused palms stroking her silky skin. Lifting her, he drew her back from the edge of the precipice and set her down near the sleeping bag, stepping away from her for the moment to remove his haori and arrange a place for them in the bed of ferns. As he turned to her, she whispered "Wait."

Kagome took the Beads, still clutched in her hand, and walked a few feet away.

"No more interruptions."

'_I want us to be left alone.'_ Concentrating, she set a barrier around the ledge, anchoring it to the Beads.

She turned back to him, gasping in sensuality as his Mate Call drew her. He held a hand out to her, pulling her into a kiss that was both a supplication and a demand.

His emotional and physical need for her eclipsed all other thoughts, all other motivations as she submitted to him. The desire to protect her balanced the primal urge to mate her immediately; his physical dominance was kept in check by his submission to her needs, and he found the path to move forward in the equilibrium between them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The full text of this chapter can be found at Media miner; however, it is a lemon over there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

At the moment of their release, a slight fluctuation in their powers solidified and became permanent, but in the reverberations echoing across the meld neither was aware of the change.

The thunder of the falls began to replace the roaring of blood in their ears. Inuyasha rolled to the side with Kagome wrapped in the warmth of his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

"Mate," he growled.

Kagome smiled against his chest. "Mate," she agreed.

As their bodies relaxed, the mind meld slipped away, but it left them with the firm knowledge that they were beloved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Primitivus: Latin; First of its kind, the first time.

R&Rs: It's always good to know that you're enjoying my story. Sometimes I feel like I send my words into a void…

Thanks to:  
eoverlord for the interesting e-mail. I hope I addressed all your questions in my reply, and was pleased to see that you agree with me that time is a concept, not a demon. No red phone booths in the Sengoku Jidai, though!

Inuyasha luver for your e-mail. I doubt I'll go back to AS (too much trouble to repost the whole story) but I hope you've found me either at FF or MM.

FF (yeah, I know…not supposed to…but I want to at least acknowledge them, please):  
jayseeen, Nil-sama, Photographing Poetry (yup, Kouga showed his face again), yoyo person (glad you liked the…'rip thingy'), ShadowObscurity (thank you for your kind comments on plotline, action, and romance…I work at it!), Archangel Gabrielle (have fun until January), JediK1, and sutoresu

MM:  
Inuyashaloverr: Thanks for the 10s, hope your computer has gotten over its issues, and thanks for the multiple reviews!

jadependant: Thanks for the 10s!

Inaqui: Just a fair warning, I may have to ask you to beta (sigh, eats pocky). Let's see if I can answer some of your comments. First R&R: Hopefully a reread has clarified Y.Taisei for you, and I think you're confusing my story with someone else's, as I have hardly addressed Sesshoumaru's tono. I agree his transformation into the Youkai was short, but unless I want to just pad the chapter with words there is no reason to expand it further. As for the "typo" in the chapter, it isn't mine! Something in MMs uploading program runs the words together if they're italicized or bolded. I've tried to address it, but…grumble. Second R&R: Three Inu sounds have been described in various chapters: Pack Cry, Pack Call, Mate Call, all based on true biological interactions in wolves. The sound that is confusing you is the Mate Call, not the Pack Cry. It is mostly subsonic vibrations that are a warning for other males to stay away and also an attractant to the female. The Pack Cry is loud and travels far, and is supposed to be used for challenges or emergencies. The Pack Call is a soft thrum which is a bonding and soothing sound. Does that clarify things? Fight scene kata form terminology: I hate padding stories with unnecessary words; however, if enough readers are confused (let me know) I will revert back. Third R&R: Translations of the Japanese kanji are phonetic so technically I'm not wrong, BUT since I use Chris Rijk's translations for the spelling for both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, I should have used an "e" not an "a." I also dropped the "k" in Hakkaku's name (sigh, eats another box of pocky…you are making me fat). Both are fixed now. Thanks for the tip!

May you all have a blessed holiday!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Potestatem obscuri lateris nescis**  
By Licentia poetica

Sesshoumaru coolly observed the advance of the maelstrom of destruction that he had helped create. '_There must be a way to stop this. Tenseiga resisted the use of its full power.'_ He gave a sharp glance at Kouga, who was backing away from the space-time rip, hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of energies surrounding the black center.

"Do not try to leave. This Sesshoumaru must know the nature of the weapon you possess."

"I'd be an idiot to stay near that!" Kouga turned and gave an order to his Pack. "Run, get out of here and save yourselves!"

He paused long enough to see Ginta, Hakkaku and the wolves run in the direction of the lair. Turning back to Sesshoumaru, he gave a derisive laugh. "You thought you'd keep me here? I'm going to find your mutt-face brother and take Kagome from him."

He leaped into the air in the direction of the Kai-wolves hut, but was immediately pulled down by a vice-like grip around his neck and brought face to face with a red-eyed Sesshoumaru. He blinked. '_Gods, I didn't realize he was that fast!'_

"Fool!" Sesshoumaru threw Kouga to the ground and drew Tenseiga in one smooth motion, stepping on the arm that controlled the Goraishi. He pressed the blade of the katana on Kouga's throat.

"Do you not see that this power must be stopped? You are already too late to prevent the mating of Inuyasha and Kagome. Will you risk the total destruction of your Pack by pursuing an alpha female who has rejected you?"

Kouga began to move his legs to get purchase on the ground, but Sesshoumaru growled a warning at him and swiftly kicked his legs aside, grinding his arm into the ground as he balanced on it.

Lightning flashed from the sky again as the space-time rip widened, and a large tree groaned in protest as it began to be drawn into the whirlpool of power. Cracking sounds shot through the air as its roots began to snap.

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic. "What is the nature of your weapon? Can you call back the power?"

Kouga glared up at the Inu no Taisho. "It is the power of my ancestors, the power of the dead. I do not know how to call it back."

The tree gave up its hold on the earth and was sucked into the center of the maelstrom. The sound it made as it was shredded into atoms and disappeared was like the shriek of the damned. Boulders and earth followed, screaming into nothingness, and the rip widened.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. '_The power of the dead. There are no bodies for me to use with Tenseiga's life-giving ability, but perhaps…'_

Using Kouga's arm as a platform, he leaped at the space-time rip and slashed the Tenseiga through it, putting the considerable force of his youki behind the life-giving stroke.

He nearly lost both his arm and the Tenseiga as the space-time rip detonated against his power, but as he landed he could see that the rip had closed slightly.

Kouga was on his feet, preparing to leave again, and Sesshoumaru glared at him with contempt.

"Run then, coward. But after this Sesshoumaru prevents the power from harming his Packs, he will find you and kill you for being the alpha of the pack that killed Rin, and for challenging his brother. This Sesshoumaru toyed with you earlier, but will not hold back the next time."

Kouga, pride stung by Sesshoumaru's accusation, growled "I'm not a coward! Watch while I take care of this, even though you couldn't!"

He took a running leap at the rip and slashed the Goraishi through it, screaming in pain as his arm was wrenched out of its socket by the backlash of power. The rip widened again as the energy of the dead fed the vortex, and he was saved from being sucked into it only by his shard-enhanced speed. As he tumbled to the ground his arm hung limply at his side, the ligaments and muscles of his shoulder torn and bleeding.

Sesshoumaru stared balefully at the rip. It was going to take all of his energy just to keep it from expanding. He struck again at the vortex, knowing that all his energy might not be enough to protect his Packs, or enough to save Rin from death again

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Kensei Higurashi was abruptly awakened from his unconscious state by fluctuations in the anchors of his power. '_Something is disturbing the space-time continuum! Gods above, this time through the Nexus is the worst!_'

Stumbling to his feet, he peered at the surrounding area of the Bone Eater's Well. Off in the distance he could see a coruscating light that signaled a time rip. The aura that it gave off was black and demonic. Spinning abruptly, he looked at the room where his friends and family held Naraku's black hole in abeyance. '_They're showing no change. This must be something else, something new. I've got to contact Midoriko!'_

He reached for his mind meld thread with her. It slid into place with the ease of long use, but she was asleep.

'_Midoriko! Wake up! Midoriko! MIDORIKO!'_

Her mind slowly responded. '_Gods, I'm so tired, Kensei, can't you let me rest? What is it?'_

'_There's a space-time rip, another one!'_

She awakened immediately. '_Where, when?'_

'_Near you, in your time. I don't know what started it, but it's powerful. I can see it from the Well and my time anchors are fluctuating. It's demonic in origin, so it's not Kagome.'_ Anticipating her next question, he quickly stated _'The others are still fighting Naraku's power. I'm sure this isn't him, not yet, but it is a dark vortex. It has to be stopped!'_

'_I'll go and try to stop it. I don't know what I can do though, since I'm anchored in the Jewel and I don't have much power by myself. I'll have to try to find Kagome!'_

'_Good luck, and…Midoriko?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Tell my daughter I love her.'_

'_I will, but you can do that later, now that you're awake. We'll stop this, you'll see!'_

He didn't dare tell her that he had given his mind meld thread to Shippo, and that he and Kagome needed to create a new one. The contact with Midoriko ceased as she turned her mind to the situation.

"I've never felt so helpless. I wish I didn't have to anchor this damn Well!" Kensei cursed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yourei Taisei was sleeping peacefully, still in his humanoid form with his arms wrapped around his knees, wings mantled over his shoulders and head, roosting on a large branch of a tree.

A sharp detonation of lightning drawn to the dark vortex cracked overhead, causing his eyes to spring open. Turning his head quickly to the source of the noise, he stared for a moment at the energies being sucked into the void in the distance. The alchemic symbols on his cheekbones began to glow in the moonlight, and he leaped from the branch, transforming to his full Youkai form in midair. He flew at top speed toward the vortex.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Midoriko ran outside of Kaede's hut. Kirara followed, and immediately morphed to her full demon form, crouching to allow Midoriko to climb on her back. They flew in the direction of the space-time rip, but Kirara dodged in the air as Yourei Taisei flew toward them.

"It's a friend, Kirara. He won't attack us. I'm sure he's here to help."

The two demons and the miko flew on as a shudder of power vibrated through the vortex. It shrank, but immediately began to grow again. They landed as close as they dared. As they ran to the location of the rip, an odd tableau met their eyes.

Blinding energy from dying atoms whirled around a dark black void. Silhouetted against the glare, Sesshoumaru was hauling a protesting Kouga away from the rip, Tenseiga tucked under his regenerating arm. As he tossed the wounded wolf demon to the side, he growled fiercely at him.

"This Sesshoumaru will not let you die so easily. You cannot fight this power in your condition."

Midoriko ran up to the demons.

"What has happened here? This is a space-time rip, and it must be closed!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, staring down at the undead miko. "Who are you, that this Sesshoumaru should speak with you?"

Midoriko placed her fists on her hips. "I am Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama and a Time Lord. There is a space-time rip that will destroy us all a few feet away, and you are worried about protocol?"

Yourei Taisei, humanoid again, stalked up. "Peace, both of you. Lord Sesshoumaru, you have used the Tenseiga against it?"

"This Sesshoumaru and this…wolf…fought. His weapon uses the soul energy of the dead, and this Sesshoumaru opened the path to the dead. The interaction of the powers resulted in the…rip." He gave an infinitesimal nod to Midoriko. "The Tenseiga's life-giving power can slow the advance, but it does not close the rip."

With another shriek of sound, a large tree, several bushes, and a slurry of gravel and water disappeared into the widening vortex.

"Can you stop this, Lady Midoriko?" Yourei Taisei asked.

Midoriko eyed the rip. "I cannot. I don't have the power. Only Kagome could stop this. Let me try to reach her."

Sesshoumaru leaped forward again, slashing the Tenseiga through the vortex, but he was panting as he dropped down. Each pass drained more of his youki.

Midoriko cried out in frustration. "She's created an anchored barrier, a strong one! I cannot reach her with a mind meld!" Turning to the rip, she created a barrier around the vortex, but it wavered immediately.

"It will not hold for long! The rip is too powerful!"

"Lady Midoriko, if your barrier is assisted by other magic, will it hold?" Yourei Taisei's voice was mild and calm.

"I don't know. We would have to stay here and watch it until Kagome can be found."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Midoriko, and…" Yourei Taisei turned to Kouga, a questioning look on his face.

"Kouga," he growled, bleeding heavily from his wounded shoulder.

"…Kouga. You need to move back behind me." The alchemic symbols on Yourei Taisei's face were glowing again, especially the inverted, green triangle and the blue triangle with a dot in the center, the symbols for earth and water. The blue-green glow gave a melancholy cast to his features.

He executed a flawless chudan kamae, drawing Kiritsu in one smooth, flowing motion and holding it at middle guard as they moved behind him. The light of the vortex began to pulse with increasing power, and Midoriko's barrier seemed to ripple.

Yourei Taisei raised the Kiritsu over his head. Stepping forward, he brought it down in a swift overhead strike.

"Tsunami kazangan ha!"

The blue-green glow of his alchemic symbols erupted from the katana, creating a lahar of earth which began to surround Midoriko's barrier. He smoothly drew the katana through an infinity loop, and the lahar formed a sphere around her barrier. Slashing the blade to the right, he cut off the flow, then crystallized the lahar by stepping back and bringing the Kiritsu to a low guard position.

The rip was encased in Midoriko's barrier and a diamond-hard sphere of earth.

In the ensuing quiet, the utter blackness of the space-time vortex could still be seen in the dim glow of vanishing atoms as the black hole stole material from the inside of the sphere. The immediate danger was over, but the power of the rip was still alive.

Yourei Taisei smoothly performed the noto, the series of movements required to return Kiritsu back to its saya.

He turned to the others.

"Find your brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome will be with him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Potestatem obscuri lateris nescis. Latin; You don't know the power of the Dark Side (Star Wars). Alternate story line:

Kensei Higurashi was abruptly awakened from his unconscious state by a disturbance in the force…

"Obi Yourei Taisei never told you what happened to your father." Darth Sesshoumaru intoned to Inuyasha.

"He told me enough. He said you wanted to kill him, you bastard!" Inuyasha barked.

**_Use the fang, Inuyasha!_** Inuyasha tapped the side of his head, wondering where the voice came from.

"Join me, Inuyasha, and together we can rule the Sengoku Jidai as…brother and

brother. Wait a minute, I'm looking for Supreme Conquest here!"

"I'll never join you! Besides, I cut off _your_ hand. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Myouga appeared. "Too much Christmas chocolate, this silly writer has had. Turned to the dark side, she has! Use the fang, Inuyasha! Separate her from the keyboard you must!"

Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist! I'll stop now, I promise!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations (continued)  
Kiritsu: order, rules, law. Special attack: tsunami kazangan ha (tsunami of earth attack) kazangan, volcanic rock, lava, or igneous rock

Lahar: mudflow or a water-saturated debris flow on a volcano. Lahars are powerful forces capable of moving great quantities of matrial; they look and behave like flowing concrete and destroy or incorporate virtually everything in their path.

R&R thanks and responses:

AS:  
LT Stryffe: Thank you. Without your response, I would have deleted my story. The negative review from some child who should not be reading my story in the first place (it's rated mature for a reason, people) was the last straw when I'm already irritated that I have to repost over 30 chapters. Your review made my week.

Inuyasha luver and Niltiak: thanks for the R&Rs, my friends!

Pokemon Master Kagome, hanzo, severedsoul, thanks!

HotHanyouluver: Since you hate my story, I doubt you're reading this, but the translations of the Latin in my response to your R&R are:  
Brevior vita es, quam pro futumentibus negotiam agendo: Life is too short to do business with idiots.  
Flocci non facio: I don't give a damn.  
I would have been nicer if you could use grammar correctly and spelled properly, or if you had ever bothered to write a story of your own.

MM:  
oopy922, frani1375 thanks for the R&Rs!

Ardent Amber: sorry to make you change sites, but I can't post lemons on FF!

Shobs: Glad you liked my play on words with the lemon. Unfortunately, I was flamed for posting the Miroku/Sango lemon on FF, so I won't do lemons there any more. I write romance, not pornography, but I guess it's in the eye of the reader (that sounds weird).

Inaqui: Thanks for all your help! I've made quite a few changes from your suggestions, so if anyone is angry at all the editing I've been doing, throw a box of pocky at Inaqui. If you're serious about the beta thing, we should chat (I'm at since I've never used a beta before…and I'm really interested to know what visuals you have connected to the word thrumming!

Inuyashaloverr: Sorry to bug you with revisions, but I'm a slave to my muse. There are still things that bother me about the story, but I'm going to leave them alone…maybe someday I'll rewrite the whole thing…

Leomae: Yeah, it is too bad that guys can't growl, and that the mind meld doesn't work in real life…sigh. Anyway, just for you I've gone through and changed Kilala to Kirara in all of the chapters, so those of you who hate editing can throw a box of pocky at Leomae, too!

Spienta: Thanks for the compliments! I hope I can keep you addicted to the story!

FF: yeah, yeah don't do it. Bleah.

Thanks to Shobs (I have to wonder why the space bar sticks…eww! Use another terminal!), The Painted Lady, Lady Niltiak, JediK1, jayseeen, Photographing Poetry (don't you think they had waited long enough, poor things?), Tsukinoko1, Archangel Gabrielle, lunerfox (and thanks for the other e-mails, too).

Happy New Year!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Warning: limes, suggestive situations!

**Multis post annis bis repetita placent**  
By Licentia poetica

The moon slid down from its zenith as the first pale light of the morning turned the eastern sky to a dark violet. Kagome awakened from a profound sleep with the sense that someone had called her.

Her eyes flew open as she felt a warm, strong arm encircling her shoulders and heard the steady beat of a heart under her pillowed cheek. It took her a moment to remember where she was: her "pillow" was Inuyasha's shoulder and she was curled up next to him, one arm resting on his muscled chest and her leg intertwined with his thigh, foot tucked into the back of his bent knee. They were covered by his red haori, though she could not remember how it had gotten there. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the intensity of their lovemaking earlier that night. '_I knew it was going to be special, but I never expected that!_'

His breathing was quiet and his arm weighted with sleep, so she raised her head gently to look at him without waking him up. His other arm was cocked back above his head, which was turned toward her. His face had a relaxed look that she hadn't seen in years. '_He looked that peaceful sleeping on my bed, once.'_

Her eyes searched his face, noting the faint markings on his cheeks that seemed to be permanent now. '_I wish I could see underneath his hair. I wonder if the half moon on his forehead is still there?'_

She allowed herself the luxury of examining his upper body without tending a wound. In the faint light she could see the fading scars of Sesshoumaru's poisoned claws, but she knew from long experience that they would be gone soon. Her eyes followed the muscular contours of his chest and flexed arm. '_He reminds me of Michelangelo's David, but with long hair and dog ears.'_ She smiled again. '_Just change the sling to Tetsusaiga!'_ Her body pulsed in response to the image in her mind.

"Where d'ya think you're going, wench?"

She twitched in surprise. Inuyasha's eyes remained closed and his voice was gravelly with sleep, but the arm around her shoulders pulled at her, so she gave his chest a quick kiss before settling back down against it.

"I wasn't going anywhere." She nuzzled his chest, inhaling his spicy scent. "I was just admiring your muscles."

He was silent for a moment. "Keh."

'_He's embarrassed.'_

He stretched his legs and free arm as his chest expanded underneath her in a long, slow yawn. He turned part way toward her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He began a low, pleasant growl, almost a hum, as he stroked the top of her head with his chin.

"Mmm." Kagome hummed back at him as he began to kiss her. He hummed his growl as he threaded his claws through the hair at her temples, cradling her head as he scattered little kisses on her forehead, nose, and chin, eating her up with little nibbles, finally nipping at her lower lip as if finding it the tastiest.

She ran her fingernails gently up his shoulders, threading them through his hair, up to the backs of his hanyou ears. Her fingertips massaged just behind and to the side of his ears, causing him to close his eyes and give a rumble of pleasure. Her breathing became ragged as his hands left her head and began to roam her body.

A low baying sound filled the air. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he sat up, pulling her with him. The bay was followed by a powerful, throbbing growl.

Something, or someone, was outside of the barrier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Many years later and several miles away, Miroku rolled over, nuzzling his face against a Sango's warm shoulder and smiling in his sleep. Asleep herself, she bent her leg in response, her rising knee causing him to shift onto his back, pulling a lock of hair across his face as he moved. As he breathed a sigh, the hair tickled his nose and he roused, blinking drowsy violet eyes to see what had awakened him.

'_Sango.'_

He smiled tenderly as he thought of how she had come to him in the night, but as his eyes traveled leisurely over her sleeping form he grinned. The knee that had moved him was drawn up high, and she was twisted in an awkward position with a pillow pulled into her opposite shoulder. He frowned as he noticed the scar on her back, standing out in sharp relief in the morning light. She stretched, her long leg pushing at him, before abandoning the pillow and turning toward him with a sigh as she found a more comfortable position. He had very little room to move, or he would fall off the edge of the bed. He grinned again.

'_She's taking over my bed! I shall have to teach her that sharing is a better way to tread the Path.'_

Carefully, trying not to wake her, he lifted his head, turned, and rested his chin against his hand. He began to leisurely appreciate her beautiful body. '_I've seen glimpses of her before when she was bathing, but I've never had the time to really look at her like this.'_ His eyes roamed the length of her supple, muscular legs, the round turn of her hip, the furrow of her waist, the silken curve of her breast partially hidden by her upturned arm, and her lovely face, innocent and relaxed in sleep.

'_Well, I have to find out if she's going to hate me today or not.' _He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, but his hand couldn't help caressing the curves that he had so often stroked. Her hand came down and swatted him away, and he winced at the strength of the blow.

'_Ow. She hits hard, even when she's asleep.'_

He eased down lower on the bed and kissed her mouth, watching her hand out of the corner of his eye to try to dodge a blow if it came. She awakened this time, her startled eyes flying to his as her body tensed, ready for combat. She blinked, disoriented.

"M…Miroku? What…I..."

"Good morning, lovely Sango."

She stared at him, wary. The tension in her body and her wide, frightened eyes reminded him of a startled doe reacting to a stalking hunter.

"Sango?"

"What?" Her voice was breathy and tense, her eyes fixed on his.

He bent his head and sighed. '_I knew she would hate me.'_

When the tension in the air didn't lessen, he tried to see it from her point of view. "Sango. We shared something important last night, and I know you're not…" he sighed again and gave up. '_She hates me, and we will never be comrades again. I was afraid this would happen, and yet…'_ He looked back up at her, eyes dark and serious and his mouth pressed in a thin line. "I love you."

A shy smile softened her expression. "I…" She blushed and looked down. "I just…I've never been awakened by kisses." She reached up with the hand that had struck him and gently touched his face. "I love you, monk." She was rewarded by his relieved smile.

He moved to kiss her in the early dawn light, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and cupping her jaw with his hand. Closing his eyes, he tenderly kissed her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and her soft lips.

He was about to deepen the kiss when the bedroom door flew open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Multis post annis bis repetita placent. Latin: Many years later the things that please are repeated again.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**De nihilo nihil**  
By Licentia poetica

Innin felt the pull of her husband's mind meld as she woke from a refreshing sleep. Smiling, she put on a bathrobe and walked out to the Well. The blue coruscations of her husband's power enveloped her like an embrace.

'_Good morning, Beloved,'_ he greeted, using the tone he reserved only for her.

'_Good morning, love. Are you all right?'_

'_Yes, but I took a beating yesterday.'_

'_I could tell. And speaking of telling, why didn't you tell me Kagome was in such danger? Inuyasha's Wind Scar is terrifying, and I'm not sure I like the idea that she's with him anymore!'_

'_He protects her with it, Beloved. You have to realize that there is little we can do to protect her ourselves. The Nexus will drive things, and he loves her. I can't tell you how often he has stayed by the Well waiting for her to come back when she comes home to you.' _He gave a chuckle. '_I can hear what he mumbles to himself about her. Trust me, Beloved, Kagome is safer with him by her side.'_

When she did not answer, he repeated '_He really does love her.'_

'_Did you know she was unconscious when he took her back through the Well? Is she all right?'_

Kensei was startled for a moment, but thought back through his interaction with Midoriko. _'When I contacted Midoriko about her she seemed to be relaxed, so Kagome must be all right.'_

'_Hhmm._' She was still worried for Kagome's safety, but could not voice her unformed fears._ 'Shippo told me what happened in the Well.'_

Kensei sighed. _'Yeah, I don't know what I've done to the Nexus. I used so much power to keep the anchors in place when Kagome opened that flux near me, and I had to try and save her. That's why I sent Shippo, but it was Inuyasha that saved them both. Then when he took Kagome through after all the power drain, it was too much for me. That's why I haven't been available to talk with you. I'm sorry.'_

'_I missed you.'_ For the first time that morning, her voice had a loving tone. She tried to lighten the conversation with some humor. '_So, Mr. Heavy Sleeper, what woke you up? Did a demon try to get through the Well, or maybe a dimensional gate opened up?'_

He did not answer immediately, and when he did all traces of humor left her. _'Something like that. _ _There are some things happening on the other side that have got me nervous. A rip in the space-time continuum appeared last night, and Midoriko went to try to fix it. She hasn't come back, and the rip is still there.'_

'_Gods! Is Kagome safe?'_

'_I think so. But I won't know anything until they get nearer to the Well.'_

'_Isn't there anything you can do?'_

'_Nothing.'_ His mental voice was bleak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku made a grab for the tumbled sheets, covering Sango's body with his own to shield her from prying eyes.

"Hi Miroku, hi Sango! I could smell you in here!" Shippo bounded up onto the bed. You wouldn't believe the bed I got to sleep in…" His voice trailed off and he paused, sniffing the air, giving Miroku time to drag the sheets up and cover himself and a fiercely blushing Sango. She covered her face with her hands, but the blush extended down her neck and onto her upper body as he held her tightly against his chest.

"Shippo." Miroku took several long, deep breaths to find his calm center. "You need to learn to knock on doors before you enter! It is _not_ polite to barge into someone's bedroom!"

Shippo's face lit up in a sly grin as he ignored Miroku's reprimand. "You're mates, aren't you." It was not a question.

Miroku hesitated in answering, and Shippo shouted "Hah! I knew it would happen! So, when are you going to have a kit so I can have someone to play with?" Miroku gave him a stern look, but his face was guileless and happy.

Sango had still not appeared behind her hands, so Miroku spoke again. "We have no intention of having…kits…at this point in our lives, Shippo. I do not want to pass on the Wind Tunnel to a child." He looked down at Sango, still hiding in his embrace. "Sango? Are you all right?"

Sango gave a huge sigh and huffed a nervous laugh. She finally lowered her hands, smiling wryly up at him and shaking her head. She pulled the sheets up to her neck and sat up, leaving Miroku scrambling to keep himself covered.

"Good morning, Shippo." She glanced over at Miroku. "Yes, we're mates, but I want you to stay quiet about it, O.K.?"

Shippo shrugged. "Sure, but you're not gonna fool Inuyasha." With the boundless energy of the young he leaped off the bed and began to inspect everything in the room with his hands and nose, sniffing at the decorations and sneezing at some dust. "Say, shouldn't we get back to Kagome and Inuyasha today?"

Miroku gave Sango's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, Shippo, but I'd like to get dressed first, and I think we need to see if we can pass through the Well. We should find Lady Higurashi to find out if it's possible today."

"O.K., I'll go find her. I want breakfast, too!" Shippo gave them a big grin. "You better get dre-essed, or she's gonna seeee you," he sang, and ran out of the room, leaving the door open.

Sango felt unaccountably shy. Somehow knowing that Miroku would see her body in the light of day made her feel uncomfortable. _'He'll see the scars from all my battles, especially the large one on my back where Kohaku stabbed me, and he'll probably compare me to his other women.'_ She glanced at him, and he was giving her a wistful smile that tugged at her heart.

"I guess we'd better get dressed," he said regretfully. He saw her blush, and realized she probably felt awkward. He left the security of the sheets and picked up her bathrobe from the floor, handing it to her with a flourish. "Your robe, Lady Sango." She took it from him, still clutching the sheets to her chest and avoiding looking at his naked body. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing. It's just…I…"

He sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in his and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Sango, don't be ashamed of what we did."

"I'm not ashamed about last night!" she said quickly. "I just…I wish…" she blushed fiercely again. "I know I'm not…you've probably seen women much more attractive, and they don't have scars, they don't have big muscles, they know how to speak and walk properly, and…" she blew out a breath. '_Oh gods, I'm babbling.'_

He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I don't care about your scars, lovely Sango. You are my beautiful woman." He gave her a wicked grin, knowing he would pay for his next comment. "And I've always loved watching the way you walk." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Her eyes widened and she gave him a light, open handed smack on the arm. "You hentai! I'm never letting you walk behind me again!" She glared at him as she put on the bathrobe, but he had broken her pensive mood, so he smiled to himself as he began to don his monk's robes.

She hesitated at the door. "Miroku?"

"Yes, lovely Sango?"

"Thank you," she said quietly and fled from the room.

He smiled and spoke to the quiet of the room. "No, lovely Sango. Thank _you_."

He finished dressing and packed the rest of his belongings in a back pack that he had bought the previous day, hefting the new binoculars in his left hand. '_I guess they'll still be useful, but I hope the next time she bathes I'll be with her._' He smiled deprecatingly at himself as he placed them carefully in the outside pocket, knowing that the real reason he had bought them, the one he wouldn't admit to himself, might no longer be important. '_They'll still make it easier to spot things from Kirara's back.'_

He found Shippo in the kitchen with a smiling Innin.

"Good morning, Miroku! Shippo tells me that you wish to go back to your era again."

"Yes, Lady Higurashi. We need to find out what happened to Kagome."

"My husband tells me that she is…all right, but there are some odd occurrences in your era. You understand about space and time, right? Well, there is a rip in the space-time continuum back then, and even though we're here now I would appreciate it if you went back then to make sure Kagome is safe then…and now."

Shippo gave her an odd look, not following the logic, but Miroku nodded. "We should leave as soon as possible, Lady Higurashi."

Sango appeared at the doorway to the room, dressed in a new blue yukata that Innin and Miroku had picked out for her the previous day. Blushing as she moved forward, she helped Innin make the breakfast as Miroku set the table. Innin chatted in a soothing manner while they worked.

"Your new yukata looks lovely on you, Sango, don't you think so, Miroku?" Miroku looked up, smiling in agreement, and Sango blushed fiercely again. Innin tried not to react. '_There is tension between those two this morning. I wonder what happened?'_

"O.K. everyone, let's eat!" Innin brought the food to the table, Sango following with her eyes downcast.

Miroku knew what was wrong. '_She doesn't know how to act around me now, but I can't reassure her with Lady Higurashi and Shippo here.' _

Shippo was humming a tune, his eyes flicking back and forth between Sango and Miroku. When Miroku gave him a stern look, he began to giggle, then laughed out loud. As his merriment continued, Sango finally looked at Miroku, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned. She began to smile, then the two of them joined the kitsune in laughter as Sango caught Shippo up in a hug. Miroku walked over, ruffling Shippo's hair and lightly touching Sango on the arm. She smiled at him.

Innin looked on, mystified. "What's so funny?"

Miroku and Sango quickly answered together. "Nothing!"

Shippo grinned, and happily echoed. "Nothing. Nothing is funny. We're just happy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get dressed, Kagome."

The baying sound filled the air again, followed by the throbbing rumble of a Pack Call.

_**It is the Inu no Taisho. He is using both a Pack Cry and the Pack Call. The Cry is…different.**_

**(He could have picked a better time, the asshole.)**

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's Sesshoumaru. The bastard better have a good reason." The Pack Call pulled at his youki as he threw on his juban and hakama pants. He glanced over at Kagome, who was struggling to pull her clothes on. So far she had only managed to get into her bra and panties.

"Here, clumsy." He ignored her glare as he wrapped his haori around her, tying it in place. He snorted a laugh and gave her a quick kiss of apology as she continued to glower at him. "He won't wait for you."

The Pack Call gained in intensity, and they could see a figure in the dawn light outside the barrier.

"You better take the barrier down. I'm not sure if he'll wait much longer," he warned as he picked up the Tetsusaiga and loosened it in the saya. '_Just in case I need it. I still don't trust the bastard.'_

Giving him a last fierce look, Kagome stepped over to the Beads, concentrated for a moment, and the barrier dissipated.

Sesshoumaru stepped off his transportation cloud onto the lava shelf, still rumbling the Pack Call. Inuyasha found himself drawn to his brother, stepping forward almost against his will. He clenched a fist and stood his ground.

**(Stop. I don't care if he's Calling, I'm not going over there.)**

_**He is Inu no Taisho. It is Pack. We should acknowledge the bond.**_

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, staring pointedly at Inuyasha, the Pack Call vibrating between them.

'_We will acknowledge him, but just to a point.'_ Inuyasha stepped forward and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, then backed away, shielding Kagome from Sesshoumaru's gaze. The Pack Call faded, and Sesshoumaru nodded his head at his brother, but addressed Kagome.

"You are needed, miko."

"_**Why do you need Kagome? You are violating Mate Right."**_

**(He is? When did you remember that?)**

_**Quiet, baka human!**_

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, then looked behind him at Kagome again. "This Sesshoumaru…was reluctant to disturb you. That is why the Family Cry and Pack Call were both used. Your mate is needed."

_**It is not an apology, but probably as close to one as we'll get.**_

"Family Cry?"

"The Pack Cry is only to be used by this Sesshoumaru. The Family Cry does not carry farther than your territory." He gave Inuyasha a cold glance. "Of course, you may use the Pack Cry if your Pack is in danger and needs my help."

"Like I'd ever call for your help, asshole."

Sesshoumaru raised his upper lip in a snarl, revealing his fangs. "You would do well to remember our compromise, Inuyasha. You _will_ acknowledge me as Inu no Taisho."

Kagome, seeing the usual confrontation between the brothers developing, stepped forward, tugging Inuyasha's haori down so that it covered more of her bare legs.

"You said I was needed? How can I help?" Inuyasha's arm barred her from stepping forward farther.

"This Sesshoumaru fought with Kouga."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha gave him a sharp look, but Sesshoumaru ignored it. '_His demon blood will understand, or I will have to kill him, eventually. The human half is too unpredictable.'_

He continued on, his voice calm and his expression stoic. "His weapon and the Tenseiga created something that the miko Midoriko calls a space-time rip. It threatens my Packs and must be destroyed, but the Tenseiga can only reduce its power. It is surrounded by the miko's barrier and alchemic magic, but she and Yourei Taisei must guard it to prevent it from escaping. She stated she requires your help to close it, and you will accompany me." He gestured to the waiting transportation cloud.

"Is Kouga all right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled, but she took his hand and shook her head at him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I will kill him eventually. He is alive for now."

"Why do you want to kill him?"

"It is no business of yours, miko."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You want my help for something you created, something that's your responsibility. You _will_ answer my question."

Inuyasha smirked. '_Sesshoumaru doesn't know how stubborn Kagome can be. This should be interesting.'_

_**She is on dangerous ground. Be ready to protect her.**_

**(Keh. Kagome'll purify his ass.)**

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows were both raised as he stared down at the diminutive female. '_She is a magnificent bitch, for a human. She shows no fear of me, yet I could destroy her in an instant. Rin…'_ He gave himself a mental shake, turning back to the matter at hand.

"This Sesshoumaru will answer you, but only because I have violated Mate Right by disturbing you before you returned to the Pack. Kouga is the alpha of the wolf pack that killed Rin, and last night he hunted you to challenge Inuyasha for Mate Right. I am Inu no Taisho." He stared pointedly at Inuyasha. "Your alpha is under my protection."

'_He protected us?'_

**_As we would protect Shiro and Aoi, or Miroku and Sango._**

Turning his gaze back to Kagome, Sesshoumaru stated flatly "I _will _kill Kouga."

"I have to ask you not to kill him. He is my friend." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's words.

Sesshoumaru ignored her request. '_Insolent human.'_

"Time is pressing, miko. It is foolish to discuss the fate of this wolf when all Packs are in danger."

"Besides, he's mine to kill. He challenged my Mate Right, and I want the Shikon shards in his legs." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome threw up her hands and groaned. "Males! Territorial, testosterone-poisoned, biologically programmed, stubborn, baka males!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other, and Inuyasha shrugged a 'hell-if-I-know' in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Kagome stalked off to gather the rest of her clothes. "Turn around, both of you!"

The two males turned and stood together on the edge of the precipice, Inuyasha with his arms crossed and Sesshoumaru with an odd expression on his face. In another being, it might have been called an amused smile, but Lord Sesshoumaru never smiled in amusement. They waited for her to dress, standing next to each other in the first companionable silence that they had ever shared. Sesshoumaru, wanting information, whispered a query into the quiet moment.

"The miko Midoriko inhabits the undead body of the priestess who sealed you. The smell is different, but the form is the same. This Sesshoumaru would know how Midoriko came to be in Kikyou's undead body."

Inuyasha sighed and whispered back. "Kikyou took part of Midoriko's soul from the Shikon Jewel. Naraku's evil is driving the rest of her soul out, bit by bit, and it follows the connection to the body. Kikyou is…dead now."

"Good." Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's low growl. "She did not belong in this world, and she hated you and all living things." He tapped his foot, impatient at the amount of time Kagome was taking getting dressed. Whispering still, he stated "This Sesshoumaru approves of your mate, Inuyasha."

"Like I care if you do, baka!"

"This Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands. You will have part of my territory to guard. It is important that this Sesshoumaru approves."

"Well, baka, I don't worry too much about what you think." A silent pause stretched between them, and Inuyasha shifted his weight to his other foot. "Why? Not that I care whether you approve or not."

"She is a miko, strong and beautiful, and she is human."

"Why do you care if she is human or not? Is it Rin?"

Sesshoumaru gave a low snarl. "No. Rin is…" He looked straight at Inuyasha, giving a feral smile. "The others did not accept your mother, and they will not accept Kagome. I approve because you will never be able to challenge me for Inu no Taisho." He looked forward, feeling the odd pain in his chest that had followed him with Rin's goodbye. '_I will not risk all the years of preparation for her. I cannot.'_

Inuyasha stared at his brother.

**(He loves Rin. There is pain in his face.)**

Kagome walked up and handed Inuyasha his haori. "So, what are you two whispering about over here?"

Sesshoumaru stalked onto his transportation cloud and did not look back.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, stroking her face with the tips of his claws.

_**Human love is different.**_

**(My father loved a human.)**

"Well? What _were_ you talking about?" Kagome asked, smiling up into his eyes.

'_You don't know what you're missing, Sesshoumaru.'_

"Nothing." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Nothing important. He just wanted to know about Midoriko." He took her arm and they stepped onto the cloud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Midoriko finished binding up the wounds on Kouga's shoulder, placing his arm in a makeshift sling to help heal the torn ligaments properly.

"Rest now."

"I need to find Kagome."

She gave him an irritated glare. "You should be healed soon, but you _must_ rest. I must also ask you to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. It is absolutely necessary that they bond, and stay bonded."

"Why? The mutt-face doesn't deserve her. And why don't you want me to stop them? You don't smell like her bow did, but you look like Kagome, and that means you're that…Kikyou, I think her name was. Weren't you the reason that Inuyasha left Kagome alone after Mount Hakurei? Why'd you say your name was Midoriko?"

"Because I _am _Midoriko. My soul powers this undead body. Kikyou is…healing. Please, if you value your Pack, _please_, leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. They are necessary to destroy Naraku."

"_I'll_ destroy Naraku. I don't need any weak dog-turd to help me!"

"I'm sure you will help combat Naraku, but I understand the Shikon no Tama better than anyone you will ever find, and you must trust me when I say that I need Inuyasha and Kagome together as a unit in order to combat its power."

"He's nothing. I understand the jewel, too. I've got shards in my legs, after all. I'll work with Kagome."

Midoriko sighed. "You don't understand, and I can't explain, not until..._please._ Let Inuyasha and Kagome alone."

Kouga just glared at her, so she turned from him to face the imprisoned time rip. In the new light of the day the sphere of the crystallized lahar seemed blacker than midnight, radiating dark energy into the clear morning air. Though she could sense that it had not escaped from the combined magic of her barrier and Yourei Taisei's tsunami kazangan ha, the potential for disaster set her nerves on edge.

Yourei Taisei stood calmly to the side, arms crossed, keeping vigilance over the sphere.

A small girl, dressed all in white, walked into the clearing of destruction made by the time rip. Her face was empty of expression as she walked up to the sphere, ignoring Midoriko's gasp. '_I sensed nothing! She does not look human, but she is not a Youkai, either.'_

Yourei Taisei put a hand on Kiritsu's hilt. '_I did not sense her coming! What is this child? She has no smell, no youki, nothing to indicate what she is. She is not human.'_

The girl raised her hand and touched the diamond hard earth of the sphere, almost caressing the surface. The white of her hair, clothing, and skin was a stark contrast to the ebony globe. She turned, her eyes repeating its black depths as she gazed at them. She spoke in a calm, quiet voice, her child-like face absolutely devoid of expression.

"I am called Kanna."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
De nihilo nihil: Latin; Nothing comes from nothing. (Lucretius)

First of all, I would like to thank Inaqui, who is now my beta. Now you can throw boxes of Pocky at her if she misses any grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes. Oh, how I love to just write madly and let someone else worry about those things! Seriously, I appreciate her time and effort. Thanks Inaqui!

R&R thanks:

AS: LT Stryffe, Inuyasha luver, Jay Watson, Black Templar, severedsoul, and allegra!

FF: Wow! Over 100 reviews! Thank you, everyone, and especially the ones who leave multiple reviews. I really appreciate it! Yup, I'm still ignoring the rule about mentioning you after my stories, and I'll respond to the anonymous ones here, too, so there. Nyah!

Thanks to:

Photographing Poetry, yoyo person (I thank people who've reviewed since the last acknowledgement, I wasn't ignoring you!), jayseeen (ya know, it can't all be Inu and Kags, though I love 'em, and yeah I know that the last chapter was short, but I needed to set the stage and this one was loooooong), The Painted Lady (Voices? You hear the voices too? You, me, and Inuyasha…), Shobs, Lady Niltiak, Behind Crimson Eyes, Archangel Gabrielle, and lunerfox.

MM:

Inuyashaloverr: Thanks for the 10s!

Franil375: I wasn't going to delete the fic from MM, just AS! I still might leave AS, the site has gone from bad to worse, and I think a lot of people are deserting it. Thanks for your support!

Leo-mae: Thanks for the multiple R&Rs! Yeah, I'd love to have that mind meld for tests, too. And yeah, Kouga's not the smartest character out there…actually, he's pretty dense. Other review: Yup, I know it was short, see above response in FF) and…well, limes and lemons are in the eye of the reader, and I have been flamed, BBQd, roasted, and burned for things that I thought were pretty innocuous (see comments on nasty e-mails below). SO, I warn people, even though I think I'm pretty mild in comparison to some of the stuff out there.

jessbit: Let's see if I can answer all your questions. Ya know what, it helps to get "heaps of love" and I'm grateful that my R&Rs have, for the most part, been quite positive. I appreciate any and all reviews, even the flames (though to be frank, some of them have hurt; I despise people who don't leave an R&R but who e-mail nasty comments to me). You have to realize that although Kagome is "in heat" the entire story has taken up only two days and three nights so far, and biologically Kagome can't have a period for another few days. No, the half moon symbol does not represent Inuyasha's fertility. You will have to wait and see what the true symbol is (and I won't tell yet). I try to update pretty frequently, usually every three to four days, although the holidays and the end of the semester slowed me down. Naraku? Well, you'll see. As you can see above, one of his incarnations is interested in the time rip…heh, heh. I won't tell you any more now, you'll just have to wait and see (evil laugh resonates in the room…use the fang, Inuyasha!). Oh, and Pocky? Candy from Japan: they're flavored (almond (my favorite), strawberry, lemon, etc.), crunchy sticks (I think they're some kind of wheat flour?) dipped in milk chocolate. They are totally yummy, totally unhealthy, totally addicting, and a boon to chocoholics everywhere. And you know from a few chapters ago what chocolate does to me…

InuBaby369246: Thanks, and Happy New Year to you, too! Umm…finding out about the pregnancy…well, you'll see! They will, after all, find out about it in 9 months…

Thank you, readers and R&Rs!


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you to the IYFG (iyfanguild) members who have nominated this story for the 4th quarter awards (Best AU, Best Characterization: Inuyasha, Best Lemon). I can't tell you how wonderful that makes me feel! It is one thing to write, another to place the stories out there for everyone to read, and I always get nervous with each chapter posting (Did they like it? Did they hate it? Why do I think I can write?). I usually find myself sneaking back on after a few hours to see if anyone has bothered to read the chapter. To know that I've been nominated is both humbling and rewarding at the same time. I will do my best to justify your faith in me!

I'm not sure how the voting works, but if you're a member of IYFG and like my story, your vote would be appreciated. It's one way to let me know what you think of my efforts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Convoco, corripio**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku and Innin stood by the Well, watching the fading glow of Sango and Shippo's time transfer merge with Tokyo's early morning light. They had decided to leave in two groups through the time portal, both to ease the power drain on Kensei and to make sure that there was no repeat of the previous "Well entrapment" problem. Kensei's power could boost them out of the Well in groups of one or two, but they already knew that only so many could fit the confines of the Well. Sango and Shippo had gone first, carrying Miroku's blue backpack.

'_I just hope she doesn't look in it before I get there, although I doubt she would know what the binoculars do,'_ Miroku thought, hefting Kagome's yellow monstrosity. It was surprisingly light for such a bulky pack. He turned to Innin.

"Lady Higurashi, I thank you for your hospitality."

"You are always welcome here, Miroku." Her eyes twinkled. "Any time."

He laughed at her choice of words. "Is there anything you would like me to say to Kagome when we find her?"

Innin smiled at him. "Not really. Just…well, I hope you all will be safe. I wish I could go myself, but I need to stay here with Sota." She chewed on her lower lip, and he was once again reminded of Kagome's habit. "Oh. There is one thing. Tell her that the special packages I gave her yesterday are in the bag at the bottom of the main compartment, and that I expect her to use them before she does _anything_ with Inu…" she paused, coloring slightly as Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Well, just tell her to use them. She'll know what I mean. Oh, and tell her to give some to Sango, too." She could not look him in the eye.

Miroku didn't pry, but he had an idea what might be in the "special packages." _'Hhmm. I wonder if this has anything to do with the talisman against pregnancy that Lady Higurashi gave Sango? I better not ask…'_

"Has enough time passed? I would like to find Kagome and the time rip as soon as possible." He watched in fascination as a blue coruscation developed around her for a moment.

"My husband says they are waiting for you." Her eyes finally met his, concerned. "Tell her I love her! And thank you, Miroku, for helping her. I feel better knowing that she has such supportive friends."

"You are welcome, Lady Higurashi. Kagome is blessed to have a mother like you," he smiled.

He gave her a brief bow before entering the Well's time transfer. As he passed through the portal, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was a clue hidden in the blue coruscations of light; something that would help him solve the Wind Tunnel problem. He had felt it in the first transfer, as if some knowledge was held just beyond his reach in the luminous glow. As the time power raised him to the top of the Well, he grabbed on to the edge with his free hand and vaulted over the edge.

The black aura of the time rip was obvious, making him gasp as it pulsed against his spiritual senses. He staggered for a moment, and Sango, waiting by the Well, grabbed his arm to steady him.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" She could see the pain etched in his face.

"It…it's like my hand." He clenched his fingers around the prayer beads.

"What?"

"The time rip. But…it's stronger. We need to get there, now."

Shippo was staring off in the direction of the rip, obviously sensing the black vortex as well. "I don't like…I'm just a kid!" he mumbled under his breath. He looked up into their faces and folded his arms, a miniature Inuyasha. "Well, let's go."

A blur of white fur dashed across the meadow and leaped into Sango's arms. "Kirara! I'm so glad to see you!"

Kirara purred and rubbed her head against Sango's chest, then began scolding. "Mrrrrr! Phhht! Prrraow mrrrr." She was glad to have her Sango back, but there were too many dogs in the area of Kaede's hut now, and last night she had actually had to remain on the roof rather than perform her usual midnight hunt. She had kept a wary eye out, ears swiveling as she listened to the barks and howls in the darkness. Why had Sango been gone for so long?

"She says she missed you, too, Sango," Shippo translated.

"RRAAOOW!" Kirara glared at him until he dropped his head sheepishly. Satisfied with his cowed response, she jumped down from Sango's arms and trotted a few feet away, head up and tails twitching disdainfully. Ah well, they weren't cats. Perhaps she could forgive them.

"Mmaaow." She transformed and crouched, looking back at the three expectantly.

"Let's get on. She'll take us where we need to go," Sango said, smiling at her feline friend. She knew from long experience that Kirara would scold her first for her absence but would immediately forgive her. "I need Hiraikotsu, Kirara. Let's get to Kaede's home, first, O.K.?"

"Mmm. Mrrrrrraaaoow!"

"She says we need to hurry!" Shippo said as he trotted toward Kirara. Kirara gave a soft purr to reward him for correctly translating, and he smiled up at her.

The three travelers climbed on her back, and she immediately jumped into the air. Seconds later they were clambering off in front of Kaede's hut. The old miko, eyes reddened and weary from lack of sleep, met them at the door.

"Thank the gods! There is great evil near the village, and your help is needed."

Sango hugged Kaede. "We know, Kaede-sama. I just need to get my Hiraikotsu."

As she entered the hut, Miroku retrieved his staff from just inside the door. As he turned back, he noticed a group of five large dogs staring down at him from the top of the adjacent hillside. He tensed, and Kirara gave a low growl while moving next to him protectively.

Kaede noticed the direction of his gaze. "Ah. Ye have discovered Inuyasha's new…friends." She shook her head. "Ye will find that many things have changed, houshi, in the time that ye have been gone."

Miroku gave her a wry grin, thinking of the changes that had occurred on his side of the Well. "I hope the changes are for the good?"

Kaede sighed. "I…cannot say. Have ye noticed the changes in Inuyasha? His youki is stronger, yet his chakras are strengthened as well. It is a mystery to me." She looked at him with her usual forthright stare. "Ye will also find that my sister Kikyou is…gone. Her body is now controlled by Midoriko."

Miroku digested this information for a moment, and then nodded thoughtfully. "It is better that she does not take part in what we have to do. She is freed of the craving for continued existence and revenge that kept her from correctly understanding the Eight-fold Path." He looked in the direction of the dark time rip, chanting a silent mantra against the evil pulsation of its power. "I sense a strong presence there. A male demon."

"Inuyasha's sensei is a powerful hawk demon."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Sango will be learning from a hawk demon? Is he safe?"

"Kohaku trained under him yesterday in our fields."

A muffled sound came from inside the hut. Sango appeared at the doorway, pulling on the last of her taiji-ya armor and tugging the Hiraikotsu after her. "Kohaku? Kohaku is here? Where?"

"I am not sure, Sango. He accompanied Midoriko when she came here, so he may be with her now. She is at the time rip." Kaede watched, surprised, as Miroku walked to Sango and took her hand, gazing earnestly into her face. She was even more surprised to see Sango turn to him with a shy smile and intertwine her fingers with his.

"We will find him, lovely Sango." They turned to Kaede, and Sango blushed slightly as she noticed Kaede's frank appraisal.

"I can see that there are other changes besides the ones I have seen in Inuyasha and Kagome," Kaede observed with a knowing smile.

Sango was flustered, but Miroku tugged at her hand and brought her to Kirara's side. "We must get to the rip, Lady Kaede." He helped Sango onto Kirara's back, his hands at her waist, and Kaede was astonished at the gesture. '_She is willing to let him touch her in front of others, and he is treating her with great courtesy. What has happened between these two?'_ She noticed Shippo grinning at them, and watched as he purposefully climbed immediately behind Sango, earning a frown from Miroku. She cleared her throat, and all three glanced back at her.

"I will stay here to guard the village, but if I am needed send Kirara back to get me. I will not leave the area until the evil is destroyed."

Miroku nodded, and climbed up on Kirara's back behind Shippo. He couldn't resist giving the kitsune a cuff on the head in passing.

Shippo turned his head, grinning back at Miroku. "What? What did I do?"

Miroku just glowered at him as Kirara leaped into the air, heading towards the concentration of evil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha's chest as the transportation cloud skimmed through the morning sky, the wind of their passage whipping her hair and stinging her eyes. He had pulled her close as soon as the cloud began moving, whether to protect her from falling or for some other reason, but she enjoyed the contact. His arms wrapped her in warmth against the chill of the early morning.

She wondered at the change in him; his willingness to acknowledge their bond in front of others. '_He's more…confident, somehow, these last few days. More willing to be kind and show his emotions. That's the human side, but his demonic markings are stronger, too. He acts…he's almost normal with Sesshoumaru.'_ She regarded Sesshoumaru's straight, proud back and remembered Myouga's statements about the agreement between the two brothers._ 'I wish I knew what it was about._' The air was becoming increasingly cold as the cloud traveled higher and faster. She shivered a bit and crossed her arms. '_I wonder how he'll behave in front of Miroku and Sango?'_ The cold air in the height they were traveling at made her shiver, so she turned in Inuyasha's loose grasp and burrowed closer to his chest, putting her back to the wind and hunching her shoulders against the chill.

Sesshoumaru glanced in their direction and raised his eyebrows at this display of intimacy, but made no comment.

Inuyasha gently tightened his arms for a moment, then pulled slightly away from her to remove his haori and wrap it around her. "Stay warm, Kagome," he said softly to her, enfolding her in his arms again. He raised his voice. "Hey! Baka no Taisho! Take this thing lower, my mate is getting cold."

Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge the comment.

"Bastard, I'm talking to you! If you want her to help, you need to make sure she's not frozen when we get back."

"Insolent hanyou." Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at them. The cloud began to descend into the warmer air, and one side of Sesshoumaru's mouth turned up in a cynical smile. "Perhaps Baka no Taisho is the correct title for this Sesshoumaru now, since he is governing a pack of mongrels and humans."

Kagome quirked a smile and gave a short laugh. '_Unbelievable! Underneath that cold exterior, he might have a sense of humor!_'

Inuyasha glanced down at her. "Keh."

Sesshoumaru turned away again. "When we travel closer to the ground, we must move slowly. Haste is important." So softly that Inuyasha barely heard it in the rush of the wind, he muttered "Weak humans."

"You say human like it's an insult, Baka no Taisho. Just remember that it's the human in me that got me the Tetsusaiga, and the human that destroyed Takemaru when we fought the Sou'unga."

**(Mention Rin. See what he does.)**

_**Do not put Kagome in danger, foolish human.**_

'_She's always going to be in danger from him while Rin is with us. We need to figure out what his scent meant yesterday.'_

"Besides, Rin is human, and she's your Pack. So you're Pack Leader only for the strong, eh? That's why you want to send her to me. Get rid of the weakling, so you look better to the other InuYoukai."

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes, but other than that simple response he seemed to ignore the comments completely.

'_Damn! He's a cold bastard.'_

**(Threaten to treat Rin like Shippo. Threaten to hit her if she gets out of line.)**

_**You are a fool, human. Can you not hear?**_

Inuyasha used his youki to listen. A low, subsonic growl was reverberating in the air, almost hidden beneath the rush of the wind. He tensed his body and pulled Kagome a bit closer, readying himself in case Sesshoumaru attacked.

'_Well, shit! If I hadn't heard the growl, I wouldn't know he was angry.'_

_**He has shown his feelings many times. You have not used me to listen.**_

'_What's wrong with a good snarl? We'd better back off.'_

"Well, Baka no Taisho, just remember that I'll be her Pack Leader, and you still have to ask Kagome. But we fight a lot of demons, and Naraku won't leave us alone just because you're getting rid of your problem."

The growl escalated in volume, but at that moment Kagome stirred.

"What does Sesshoumaru need to ask me?" She looked back and forth between their faces.

**(Hah! I'm gonna enjoy this. The bastard has to ask her.)**

"Well, Baka no Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, flashing a cold glance at Inuyasha. "This Sesshoumaru would…ask…that you take Rin into your Pack. You have shown a willingness to have pups that are not your own, and Rin has started to ask questions that this Sesshoumaru cannot answer."

Kagome looked confused. "My pack? Pups?"

**(Uh oh.)**

**_Baka human. You did not think that we have not explained yet._**

'_Then I will.'_

He put a claw under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes. "Kagome. You and I are mated. That means we are a Pack, and you and I are the alpha leaders. It means that you're…the alpha bitch." He winced at the shocked expression on her face, but continued to explain. "When he talks about pups, he means Shippo. The Kai-wolves and…well, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede are the rest of the Pack I protect. He wants us to take Rin as well." He sighed, because she did not look comfortable with the news.

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but suddenly faced the Nexus. It was odd to see her hair frozen in time, black tresses mingling with Inuyasha's white strands as if they were glued against the blue sky. The choices that coalesced ahead of her were few. '_In two I can accept being considered a...dog, an alpha bitch? Gaah! The last path…'_

She shuddered at the blackness that stretched from the last path, which offered the choice of her rejecting being a Pack member, the action that she had just been about to take. Turning to the other two, she considered the possibilities as the power began to force her to make a decision. In one, she accepted Rin as a Pack member, and in the other she didn't. It was a simple choice, but both pathways were dark. The power beat at her temples. '_I'll accept her, and I guess I'll just have to accept being a…bitch!'_

Sliding into time again, she smiled up at Inuyasha. Turning to Sesshoumaru, she smiled at him as well. "Of course we'll accept Rin." He nodded, an odd light shining in his golden eyes, then stared at Inuyasha for a moment before turning away.

She turned back to Inuyasha, and whispered "I _am_ a magnificent bitch, you know."

He snorted a laugh, but his arms tightened around her and he whispered back "Yup. You're _my_ magnificent bitch."

The cloud descended toward a clearing in the forest. Kagome stirred in his arms, looking up into his face with strain showing in her eyes. "Something…it's…it feels so evil."

They glided into the clearing and came to a stop near Yourei Taisei and Midoriko, who were tensely gazing at the black sphere. As the cloud disappeared and they stood on the earth again, Inuyasha growled. He could smell Kouga, though he couldn't see him, and Kanna was standing next to the sphere.

He strode forward, putting his body between Kanna and Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here, Kanna? Is Naraku coming, too? Or are you just here to report back to him, you little freak?" He began a low, subsonic growl.

Sesshoumaru walked up to stand beside him, eyes fixated on Naraku's incarnation. Inuyasha could hear another growl join his and knew his brother was angry. He flicked a glance in Sesshoumaru's direction, noting that his face, as usual, showed no emotion.

Yourei Taisei gave them a measured glance. "You know this child? She is neither human nor youkai."

"She uses her mirror to steal souls. She is an incarnation of Naraku." He raised his hands, cracking his knuckles and preparing to attack.

Kanna regarded Inuyasha with an absolutely expressionless face. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but at that moment Kirara swept into the clearing, landing near Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo slid off her back, but the neko demon did not revert to her kitten form. She leaped forward to the right of Sesshoumaru and snarled, baring her fangs at Kanna.

Miroku strode up to stand next to Inuyasha, his staff in hand. Inuyasha glanced his way, then gave a second glance as he took an experimental sniff.

'_They're mated!'_ Inuyasha turned his head to look at Sango's face, but she was standing in front of Kagome, glaring at Kanna with the Hiraikotsu in a defensive position. He looked back at Miroku and gave a snort. Miroku had been watching his reactions and gave him a cocky half-smile, arching his eyebrows.

Shippo moved up to stand between Miroku and Inuyasha, giving a small growl.

**_Our Pack works together well. A few subtle changes in our formation, and our fighting abilities would be increased._**

He watched as Sesshoumaru glided to the right to prevent Kanna's escape from that side, filling the gap between himself and Kirara. Miroku edged to the left. Kanna was effectively surrounded by his Pack and Sesshoumaru. The only other opening available to her led straight back into the sphere surrounding the time rip.

Midoriko blinked at the way the four members who were to create the Living Jewel acted in concert already; without practice, without speaking, without the necessary mind melds. '_It is already a part of them. I wonder if they know?' _

Yourei Taisei observed from the side. "_What is it about this child that creates such a__foreboding in me? She has not attacked. She does not radiate evil, yet…'_

Kanna raised her mirror, keeping the reflective surface facing away from the group. Inuyasha leaped forward and cracked his knuckles in her face.

"Spit it out, ya' little freak! What are you doing here?"

Kanna showed no emotion. Her child-like voice did not tremble, in spite of the threat of Inuyasha's claws inches from her face, as she replied "I no longer travel with Naraku. I have left him."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Inuyasha growled.

Midoriko narrowed her eyes. '_There is something wrong here. I can remember that the Jewel was used to create her, but I don't understand what she is. How does she exist without kon? She must move using haku, but…'_

Kanna gazed at something off in the distance and blinked. Her eyes slowly traveled back to Inuyasha's face. "She is gone," she said calmly.

"Who is gone?"

"The miko. The one you call Kagome."

Inuyasha spun around. The space behind Sango was empty.

Kouga's scent swirled through the clearing, and dust was settling in the far distance where Kanna had been gazing.

The demon snarled. **_Give me control!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_  
_**

Translation:  
Convoco, corripio: Latin; Convoco: to call together or convene. Corripio: to seize, snatch up, or steal

Kon and haku: from the manga volume 339. Kon is the heart or soul and haku is the power that moves the body.

Thanks to:

AS: Jay Watson, severed-soul, allegra, Black Templar

FF:  
The Painted Lady (thanks for telling me about the nominations; I wouldn't have known otherwise!), Photographing Poetry, jcnkitten (patientia, more will be written about Sesshy and Rin), Rosedream (no, Inuyasha is not quite yet in balance), Archangel Gabrielle, Moomoogirl1

MM:  
Frani1375: Yup, Kouga is kinda dense, but he's also sneaky. He knew that IY would bring Kagome back for him….

melf: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

Lady Banshee 999: Wow, thanks for the kind review! I love playing with the characters and putting them in interesting situations. I'm glad you liked my "Myoda" scene…but I still had too much chocolate. For this chapter: Darth Sesshoumaru: "Choose the dark path, Kagome!"

Leo-mae: Oh yeah, Kouga's in deep trouble now! The demon's mad, and Kagome pulled off the Beads…heh, heh.

cutie pie hentai: Umm, yeah, it was a little too much info, but I'm flattered that you felt so…attached…to the story! Actually, it was a very kind review and I'm grateful!

WOW: Is that really your user name? But thanks for the kind review, and I update ASAP all the time. Not to worry, I won't leave the story unfinished.

parvatilotus: Hug accepted, and you said some very kind things. (blushes) I am also honored that you would put me in the same category as Sueric. I've read all her stories, too! An "epic IY" story, huh? (Looks down at her science texts, embarrassed but deliriously happy!) Oh man, if you only knew. That was not a "useless review", at least not to me!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Caro putridas es!**  
By Licentia poetica

Kouga sat patiently, using his well honed predator skills to lie in wait for Kagome. He had been almost healed by the time Midoriko had finished bandaging him, so he used the same technique that Inuyasha had: when the strange child appeared, he used the momentary distraction of Midoriko and Yourei Taisei to cover the ripping sounds of his blood impregnated bandages. He faded into the forest, leaving the material, knowing that his smell would linger in the area and confuse his scent for trackers.

'_It won't confuse them for long, but with my speed I don't need much time.'_

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived with Kagome, he tensed, eyes wary and senses on high alert. He smiled as the two males both protected Kagome from the small child.

'_Idiots! What danger can a little girl like that be? Oh well, it's making it easier for me.' _He smelled Kagome's mated scent and nearly growled out loud, but instead gathered his muscles for a spring._ 'He must have forced her, after all the times she's shown me that she places me first. Damn hanyou! I'd kill him, but I can't fight all of them together.'_

He had just tensed to leap when he had to conceal his presence again as the neko demon brought the rest of Inuyasha's traveling companions. '_Shit! How am I going to get her away now!_'

He almost laughed as the group conveniently arranged itself away from Kagome, all of them watching the strange child and paying no attention to the forest behind them. He saw Inuyasha glance backwards, and as the hanyou turned toward the child again he took his chance.

In one silent leap he was at Kagome's side. She looked at him, startled, but he clamped a hand over her mouth and crushed her against his chest as he took another great leap in the direction of his lair. Swinging her over his shoulder, he ran at his top speed, aiming toward a river where he could hide their scents from pursuit.

For a few seconds there was what sounded like muffled cursing, then Kagome yelled "Kouga! Let go of me!"

"No, Kagome. I don't mind that he took you! I'll accept you anyway, and we'll just forget that it ever happened. I know you didn't want to be with him."

She began to struggle in his hold, so he held her tighter as he came to the river and jumped in. She stilled for a moment, and he began to feel an uncomfortable prickling against his shoulder and arms. It became steadily worse as he ran up the shallows on the other side of the river. Finally, he reached a stand of trees and stopped, glancing down at his arm to see what was causing the pain.

She was covered in a pulsing blue barrier, and it was gradually getting stronger.

"Kagome!" He released her, gently standing her on her feet. "How did…what? Who conjured a barrier around you?"

"I did, you…you baka!" The barrier faded and he could see that there was anger in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kouga!" She leaned toward him, fury apparent in every inch of her tense body. "I don't want you! You are not my mate! I chose Inuyasha!"

He froze. If that was the case, he had just seriously violated Pack Law, and his life was forfeit. '_This doesn't make sense. Maybe I need to reason with her.'_

"Kagome. I don't understand. Whenever I visited, you were glad to see me. You always smiled, even though I could tell you were nervous, and you would "sit" the dog-turd."

"Don't call him that," she spat at him. He huffed a breath, confused, trying to make sense of her behavior.

She glared at him as he put a hand to the back of his neck, rotating his shoulder as if it pained him.

"You humiliated him in front of me! And you didn't defend him when I showed him who was alpha! You healed my wounds in front of him, you took care of me in front of him, and you protected me from him, even when I wasn't injured. Those are all things a female does to show her preference. You don't…you never wanted me?"

Kagome blushed and the barrier completely dissipated. She hung her head, for the first time realizing that Inuyasha's anger at her treatment of Kouga was justified and that she had inadvertently led Kouga to believe she cared for him. She had never known that she was showing a preference. '_All those times Inuyasha got angry. He must have felt just like I did whenever I saw him with Kikyou.'_

She tried to make amends. "I'm not…Kouga, I'm human. I didn't realize…I didn't mean to…I never cared…" She brought her hands forward in a gesture of futility.

He turned from her, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "You never cared?" His voice was low and angry.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she had done some terrible damage without realizing it. "I never did, not in the way you want me to."

"When I first took you to the lair, you accepted the meat I offered you, even though you didn't eat it. You slapped me, you challenged me to show you my worth, and after I made my intentions clear you allowed me to touch you and carry you to the battle with the Gokuraku-chou. You protected my Pack and protected me from the dog-turd when I got injured. Then…all your actions, all along…they meant _nothing_ to you?" His voice was deeper, more threatening.

"I thought I could escape if I got you to take me outside. I…I needed the shards. I didn't…" her voice trailed away as he turned back to her. The anger on his face transformed its normal handsome features into a fierce predator's grimace. His blue eyes were pulsing red, and she suddenly remembered his Pack's reaction when she had first slapped him.

"The shards." His voice was an enraged growl. She backed up, realizing that she was alone in the forest with an angry wolf youkai, and that she had underestimated him, badly.

"You played me, you fucking human." His hand swept up and struck her across the face before she could react. She staggered with the blow, falling onto the leaf-littered floor in a daze. "I risked my Pack for you. I held off finding an alpha female for you. Now I've violated Pack Law. Well, I'm dead already, so what's to keep me from making sure that the mutt doesn't have his bitch around to make more damn dogs?"

She tried to clear the ringing from her head as he pulled her up off the ground with one hand, holding her by her shirt and shaking her like a rag doll.

'_Find your center, Kagome. Make the barrier!'_ But she could not calm herself enough to find her focus points.

Her shirt ripped and he grabbed at her, his claws leaving gouges in her skin.

She gasped his name, her tone pleading. "Kouga…please…"

"Quiet, human. I'll teach you to play with wolves." He backhanded her again, and she landed face first on the ground, dazed and bleeding from her mouth and nose. As blackness closed in around her vision, she desperately tried to fight off unconsciousness and sought the mind meld with Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha! Inuyasha, help!'_

She felt his strength and anger across the meld.

'_I'm coming, Kagome. Hang on, I'm almost there.'_

She sent a visual memory of her location, and felt him share his power and rage with her. She let go of the meld, but his power stayed with her. It allowed her to twist around and face her attacker.

In his anger, he had turned into his wolf form.

She crawled backwards from him, frightened. He had always seemed so gentle, almost stupid sometimes in his pursuit of her, that she had discounted his true nature. His youkai appearance was huge: a brindled black, heavily muscled wolf with the striking blue eyes of his humanoid form. He lowered his head and growled harshly at her, his slavering mouth a scant few feet from her body. He stalked her as she backed away, his movements stiff with anger, his teeth bared in a snarl.

He struck at her, teeth flashing inches from her face as she rolled away from him in panic. She leaped to her feet, but had run only two steps when she felt his teeth grab her from behind, his fangs sinking into her shoulders and hips. She screamed in agony, and her last conscious thought as he shook her like a leaf was '_It's my own fault!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru scented the air, knowing that his brother's demon blood had gained control of his body. In Inu, he growled "Is this wise, Inuyasha? Will you be able to turn back, once the scent of blood calls you?"

The demon turned on him, snarling.

"_**She is my mate. He has violated the Mate Right, and Pack Law. Do not think that you can prevent me from taking his life."**_

Sesshoumaru growled, his hackles rising. He projected his youki into his next words in order to press his will on the hanyou. "This Sesshoumaru claims his life as well, Inuyasha."

"**_By what right? If you fight for me, I reject your offer and claim Mate Right. If you fight for Rin, you should not have agreed to leave her to my Pack. She is no longer under your protection, but mine."_**

Sesshoumaru blinked and growled low, but knew he was trapped within the Law. He had not counted on Inuyasha's youki being as strong as his own. '_I have given up Rin. I cannot protect her any longer.'_ The pain in his chest came again, forcing him to say words that should not have been spoken by the Inu no Taisho to a subordinate.

"This Sesshoumaru would hunt with you." He kept his voice calm and detached, but Inuyasha flicked an ear at him and he knew that his youki had resonated in the request. '_Damn. He grows more familiar with unspoken messages.'_

'**_Agreed, but I am first in the hunt and you will give up the right to kill him.'_**

Sesshoumaru growled, but nodded. "This Sesshoumaru will not kill him now." He offered a conciliatory statement to acknowledge his temporary loss of status. "I will help you track."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who was staring at him in undisguised horror, Shippo hiding behind his legs and Sango at his side. "Inuyasha! Gods, Kagome is not here to stop the transformation!"

He growled, and let the hanyou back into control. Miroku's eyes widened as his appearance changed.

"Shove it, monk. Stay here with your ma…Sango and Shippo. Protect them." He turned to Midoriko. "We'll be back with Kagome soon." He ignored the gasp from Miroku and Sango as he pushed aside his hair for a moment, running his clawed hand from his forehead to the back of his neck in a gesture of irritation.

The demon took control again. He turned to Sesshoumaru, and signaled the beginning of the hunt.

He gave the hunt cry, a long, low moan, as he found the scent trail and began to run, Sesshoumaru pacing next to him. They were out of sight of the group in moments, the brothers easily matching Kouga's shard-enhanced speed.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Did you see what I saw?

She swallowed and nodded. "In the center of his forehead..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was almost too easy to follow the trail; Kagome's scent pulled him like a magnet.

**(Will he take her?)**

_**I do not know. She has our scent, and she will not consent.**_

'_She's never understood that she was giving him the wrong messages.'_

The brothers came to the river, both pausing to scent the air as the trail vanished. Sesshoumaru gave a low whine, indicating that he would head downstream, and moved quickly away. Inuyasha ran upstream.

He froze for a moment as he felt Kagome's mind meld. '_Inuyasha! Inuyasha, help!'_

He answered her, projecting his strength across the connection. _'I'm coming, Kagome. Hang on, I'm almost there.**'**_

He saw through her eyes and memory for one moment, and knew he didn't have far to go. He leaped in the air, willing her to have his strength and voicing the hunt cry. He sprang through the forest and came upon Kouga in wolf form, shaking Kagome in his fangs.

He roared a challenge and swept forward, landing on Kouga's head and slashing his dagger-length claws across one eye.

Howling, Kouga released Kagome and clawed at his head, trying to dislodge Inuyasha while his ruined eye spurted blood across the still form of the woman. Inuyasha leaped from the bloody head, drawing Kouga away from Kagome's bleeding body.

"**_If you've killed her hell won't save you from me."_**

The wolf snarled and leaped at him. He dodged to the side and slashed his claws down Kouga's flank as the wolf's momentum carried him past, laughing at the howl of pain as the blood lust laid claim to him. He flexed his bloody claws and began to stalk the injured wolf.

'_Stay in control, or I'm taking you out of this.'_

_**He will pay. I will drink his blood.**_

He leaped at Kouga again, landing on the wolf's back and raking the talons of both hands across his back, down the hip, and into the hamstring muscles, cutting the tendons and laming Kouga on that side. The smell of blood and the howl of agony as the wolf twisted away brought a smile to his face.

'_Think of Kagome and our Pack. Stay in control.'_

"_**You have violated my Mate Right, wolf. Die!"**_

He leaped in the air, aiming for the wolf's neck, but fell short of his target as Kouga morphed back into his humanoid form, knowing that the size of the wolf was a hindrance in this battle. The Goraishi appeared on his hand.

They circled around each other, looking for an opening, Kouga's eye, flank, and thigh dripping blood.

"So she chose you, asshole? Too bad you won't be around long enough to enjoy it!" Kouga leaped in and swiped the Goraishi at Inuyasha, the arcs of lightning catching him on the thigh as he jumped away.

Inuyasha shook the sting out of his leg. '_We need to fight together. We need to use the Tetsusaiga!'_

_**I can take this wolf. I have no need of the Tetsusaiga.**_

**(You're the one who said we were stronger together. He's got a new weapon!)**

"**_Sankon Tetsusou_**!" Inuyasha's claws hacked a chunk out of Kouga's shoulder before he could leap away on his uninjured leg, but in turn the Goraishi sliced long furrows out of Inuyasha's back and flank.

Inuyasha grunted in pain. "**_So, wolf, you fight with a new weapon."_**

"Yeah. This is the Goraishi, and it holds the power of my ancestors." Kouga was panting hard, beginning to stagger from loss of blood.

"**_You hold the weapon awkwardly. It is a power that you do not understand."_**

"Who cares? I understand enough, enough to kill you with it."

The two males circled, each bloody, each wary of the other, each hating the other.

"**_Sankon Tetsusou!"_** Another feint, another piece of Kouga missing, this time from the front of his injured thigh as he tried to use his speed to leap away from the Inudemon's swift strike, but the battle was taking too long.

'_We need to fight together and get rid of him, fast. Kagome is bleeding!'_

**_I want to kill him._**

**(You said that it is our power working together that makes us strong. We need to hurry!)**

Kouga struck again with the power of Goraishi, only this time some of the lightning bolts went wide, a few striking near Kagome's still, unconscious form.

Inuyasha had avoided all the bolts, but Kagome was in danger. The demon relented. **_Take back control. We will work together._**

**(About time, baka.)**

'_Quiet, both of you.'_

Inuyasha slid the Tetsusaiga out of its saya, the sound of the transforming fang a menacing hiss in the quiet of the forest near the battle. "I don't have time for you, asshole. I need to get my mate to a healer," he snarled.

Kouga laughed, an angry sound, and released the Goraishi's power in Kagome's direction. Inuyasha sprang in front of her and used the Dragon-scale Tetsusaiga to absorb the lightning strikes before they had a chance to harm Kagome. He felt the Senki purify the youki and gritted his teeth. '_Damn Naraku!'_

He taunted Kouga. "What's the matter, wolf? Your aim isn't very good. I thought I was your target?"

The Goraishi crackled to life again, spitting shards of lightning directly at him. He threw up Tetsusaiga in Dragon-scale form, and the Senki purified the youki as Tetsusaiga absorbed it. Dashing forward, he caught the Goraishi with a two handed parry above his head as Kouga brought the clawed weapon down to slash at his face. Kouga placed his free hand behind his wrist, adding pressure and his own youki to the power of his ancestors, seeking to break the blade. The lightning of the Goraishi began to rain sparks down into Inuyasha's eyes.

He felt the force of the youki slam into Dragon-scale Tetsusaiga, and the Senki purified the power, but slowly the energy of the dead wolf youkai began to overwhelm it.

It began as a wisp of energy leaving the blade, but with increasing speed more of the Senki began to unravel from the sword. Finally, in an explosion of raw power, the Senki blew apart in the straining male's faces. They were both thrown back by the detonation, Inuyasha managing to stay on his feet by using Tetsusaiga to anchor himself, carving a long furrow in the ground. The injured Kouga fell on his back and slid into the base of a tree. He groaned and struggled to push himself to his feet, but the Goraishi disappeared from his hand and he fell again, passing out.

Seeing that Kouga was out of the battle for the moment, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran to Kagome. Sesshoumaru was holding her with his good arm.

"When did you get here?" he asked him in Inu.

"You voiced the hunt call. This Sesshoumaru came. Your mate is gravely injured."

All thoughts of Kouga left him as he saw the blood and bruises on Kagome's pale face and the blood dripping from numerous wounds in her body. Giving a whine, he gently pulled her from Sesshoumaru's grasp, pulling her close to his chest. She was barely breathing and he could feel her heart stuttering, the beat irregular and weak. Blood pooled on the ground underneath her. He looked from her face to Sesshoumaru's, tried to speak, then shook his head. Cradling her unconscious form tightly against his body, he ran for Kaede's hut.

Sesshoumaru stood and watched him go. '_He is completely unaware of the other issues at stake here. He leaves loose ends. Baka hanyou.'_ He stared at the ground, remembering the touch of Inuyasha's hand on his shoulder. '_He acknowledged the bond. I will protect him, even if he is an idiot.'_

He stalked over to the unconscious Kouga, glaring at the wolf demon. Unsheathing Tenseiga, he slapped the wolf in the face with the flat of the blade until he responded. As Kouga shook his head, trying to focus, Sesshoumaru stepped on his neck, holding his head to the side with the pressure of his foot and placing Tenseiga on the skin above the carotid artery.

"You will give this Sesshoumaru the shards that his brother seeks. Now."

"How can I? You have me pinned." Kouga's words were slurred and weak.

Sesshoumaru growled, a deep and threatening sound, and placed the blade of Tenseiga against Kouga's groin. "This Sesshoumaru has given his word to his brother not to kill you now." He gave the wolf a feral smile. "That does not mean this Sesshoumaru cannot leave you in agony, without the ability to ever be an alpha male again. Give this Sesshoumaru the shards, and do not move more than necessary, or the Tenseiga might slip." He gave a dig with the point of the katana to emphasize his words.

Kouga painfully moved his uninjured leg up and grasped a portion of his calf muscle, popping a shard out of the flesh. He had to pull the other leg up with his hand, and slowly repeated the same action on that calf. He held the shards up towards Sesshoumaru, growling, but he was beaten and he knew it.

'_Now, Inuyasha. Now that I must help you, I have no other hand with which to grasp your prize, and it is your doing.'_

"Place the shards on the ground, as far away from you as possible."

He watched, never moving the Tenseiga from its strategic location, as Kouga complied with his request. He leaned down, baring his fangs.

"Know this, wolf. Today you are saved from death, but if this Sesshoumaru catches your scent anywhere near his lands again he will hunt you down, and no promise will save you."

He took a long step to the side, standing over the shards, and thrust Tenseiga into the ground. As Kouga struggled, trying to regain his feet, Sesshoumaru backhanded him across the face, knocking him back to the forest floor.

"Coward. You attacked an untrained human woman, with no fangs or claws or youki to challenge you. This Sesshoumaru _should_ have castrated you. You are not fit to be alpha, even in your pitiful Pack."

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga, then reached quickly down with a scrap of cloth and picked up the shards, tucking them into the front flap of his kimono. Kouga shot a look full of hatred at the Inu no Taisho, but could barely move due to his injuries and loss of blood. Sesshoumaru uttered a deep growl of warning before turning his back and leaving at a measured pace, informing Kouga by his actions that he considered the wolf demon beneath his notice, absolutely no threat.

He stalked away, following Inuyasha's scent to the village, keeping his pace even until he was out of Kouga's sight and scent. There was the faintest scent of a bear youkai on the breeze. He thought of warning it off, but there were more important issues.

'_I may not have the satisfaction of killing him. There is still the rip to deal with, and the miko…'_

For the first time in his life, he hurried. Inuyasha's mate had been dying as he held her, and she was the only one that Midoriko felt could close the time rip that endangered his Packs. _'I hope the ancient miko can heal her. After what happened with Rin, I never want to use the Tenseiga on a human again.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Caro putridas es! Latin; You're dead meat!

A/N: Ah, but Kouga didn't die…yet. I often wonder if Ms. Takahashi realizes that Kagome's behavior toward Kouga, when looked at through a biologist's eyes, is showing a definite preference for Kouga over Inuyasha (the posturing and smiles when he's present, all the things mentioned above by Kouga). I wonder if she's secretly laughing at all the fans who blame Inuyasha for his actions with Kikyou while dismissing the interactions of Kouga and Kagome. And just to forestall the flames: remember, those of you who think Kouga would never attack Kagome: a wolf is NOT a tame or domesticated animal, and even dogs can be vicious when provoked.

Japanese:

Gokuraku-chou: paradise birds (youkai)  
Sankon Tetsusou: Iron cleaver, soul reaver  
Seishou: spirit, energy

Review thanks:

First of all, congratulations to one of my faithful R&Rs, JediK1! She got married! Hope your honeymoon was great!

FF: yoyo person, Photographing Poetry (thanks, but I'm just happy with the nominations. I'm up against some tough competition, so…), mcleigh1979 (we'll find out why Kanna is there…perhaps…she's a strange little thing), The Painted Lady (Kouga's beat up…but Kagome forgot that he was a _wolf_ demon), Archangel Gabrielle, Moomoogirl1 (yeah, I think there'll be at least 50 chapters, but I'm not sure), jcnkitten, Lady Niltiak, JediK1 (Mrs. JediK1!)

AS: Tweakles06

MM:  
Tara222: (blush) Wow. That _is_ a compliment, to put me on par with Sueric and Silent Sky. They're both great at this stuff! Thank you!

Inuyashaloverr: Hi again! I missed you! As you can see, I think everyone underestimates what Kouga is really capable of doing…I'm probably going to get some major flames for this chapter, though…

melf: And you thought the last cliffy was bad…how about this one? I wonder why Sesshy doesn't want to revive another human…

Mysic-Rose: They didn't notice Kouga because he's a good predator. Inuyasha knew he was there, but Kanna distracted him (though I don't think it was her intent to help Kouga). The Kai-wolves are back at their new lair, having done what Inuyasha Pack Leader asked them to do. They'll be back in the next chapter, I promise.

Sesshy81: Well, Inuyasha almost killed Kouga, but Kagome is more important to him. I wonder whether that bear demon is hungry...

firebird234: Kouga most definitely got his behind, well, shredded.

jessbit: I love you, too, as one of my loyal R&Rs (R&Rers? Hhmmm) Kanna will be around for a while. I don't trust her, either, the little soul-sucking, creepy, Naraku-generated…whatever she is. But maybe she's just…misunderstood.

FieryFaerie: Whee! Thank you for your nomination (I'm assuming it was for Inu/Kags, not Mir/San?), your kind comments, and I appreciate your faith in me. Just for you, because you think I'm dragging things out: a fast ending.

Kagome died in Inuyasha's arms before he got her to Kaede's. He begged Sesshoumaru to bring her back with the Tenseiga, but for some obscure reason known only to himself, the Inu no Taisho refused. Losing control of his demon, Inuyasha killed Sesshoumaru, went back and shredded the bear demon that was eating Kouga's remains, pulverized said remains until only bits were left, then tore through the countryside destroying anything and everything in his path. Kaede, the Kai-wolves, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Midoriko: not one was spared from his blood lust. Yourei Taisei finally killed Inuyasha, but not before receiving several mortal wounds. He succumbed as well. Without the youki and miko power to hold it back, the time rip escaped its boundaries and is in the process of destroying the world. It's coming to get you! It's destroyed your home town! It's destroying your front door! It's in your room! It's...

Boy, I've _really_ got to watch the chocolate, and just in case you were wondering, that's not my story. Seriously, thank you all for your support, and trust me. There's a reason why I've done each chapter…and I think it's made a nice diversion for some of you, anyway. It's sure been a fun ride for me, though it's closer to the end now.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)** Note: bold (_italics_) means both are speaking  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Cum tacent, clamant**  
By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha raced for Kaede's home, Kagome's inert form wrapped in his arms. He felt the same sense of helpless horror that he had experienced when she had taken the arrow from Kaguya. '_I can't believe that I wasn't in time to protect her from that bastard!'_ He pleaded with her as he ran, hoping that his voice could somehow reach her and keep her with him.

"Shit, Kagome! I always tried to keep you away from him. He's a _wolf, _damnit! You shouldn't have encouraged him. You're so stupid, so willing to trust that everyone is good. Don't you die on me Kagome, not now. Don't you give up and die on me. I swear if you do I'll follow you and find you. Shit! I knew the gods hated me. They can't take you now. Not now! Kagome!" He could not feel the pain of the wounds from the Goraishi; the pain in his chest at the thought of losing her eclipsed all other feeling.

He cleared the top of the hill and the distance to Kaede's hut in one final leap, passing just over the heads of the Kai-wolves, who raced down the hill after him.

"KAEDE!" he screamed, tearing his voice raw. He backed into the hut, using his shoulder to push the bamboo cane screen aside, not bothering to wait for her to respond. "KAEDE!"

"I am here, Inuyasha. What…Kagome!" The old miko stepped forward, shock on her face. "Gods, what happened to her? Put her on my pallet, Inuyasha."

He lay Kagome down, trying to be as gentle as he could, trying to keep her from any further hurt. Her head lolled to the side, the caked blood and purple bruises lurid against the pallor of her skin.

"What did this to her, Inuyasha?" Kaede's old hands were trembling as she tried to stop the blood flowing from Kagome's torn shoulder with an herbal poultice. "Here, hold this in place whilst I take care of this other wound. Press here." As he gently placed his hands on the cloth, she pushed at them. "Press! We must stop the bleeding!"

He held the poultice against her flesh, watching the blood well out from underneath his hands in spite of the pressure he was using. '_Gods, this is only one of the wounds. How much blood has she lost?'_ Her clothing was dyed with it, the original colors lost in the crimson hue.

Kaede rapidly mixed more herbs in a cloth, wetting it with water from her kettle and placing it against a large wound on Kagome's hip. Her face blanched as she surveyed the damage. The main artery to the leg had been severed, and the blood spurted with each beat of Kagome's heart. The beats were becoming fewer and more irregular, the arc of the spurts shorter as Kagome's blood supply diminished. Appalled at the damage, she asked again "What did this, Inuyasha?"

"Kouga." The name came out in a guttural growl. "The bastard got angry because she's my mate. She must have refused him."

"**_This Inuyasha fought him, and thinks he killed him. But this Inuyasha brought her here before he could make sure."_**

Kaede gave him a sharp glance as she held the poultice to the thigh wound, but her voice was gentle as she asked, "Place your other hand here. Hold this one, too." She moved to get yet another poultice, and gave a startled cry.

Shiro and Aoi had entered the hut, and Jinx had her head and shoulders through the bamboo curtain.

"It's all right Kaede. They won't hurt you." The old miko looked at him, then shrugged and began making another poultice.

He could not speak well in Inu, as his body was occupied with keeping the pressure on Kagome's injuries, but he acknowledged them with a soft growl. "Old woman. She Pack."

"Pack Leader. Your mate smells of death." Shiro said softly. Aoi gave a soft whine of sorrow.

"Quiet!" barked Inuyasha. "Not dead yet."

Aoi walked up next to him and gave his cheek a soft lick. As Kaede moved forward with the completed poultice, she hesitated for an instant as the Kai-wolf bitch looked at her, then pursed her lips and moved to Kagome's side. Aoi whined again, staring into Kagome's face. She began licking at the blood staining Kagome's cheek, cleaning her Pack Leader's mate.

There was less blood seeping from under the poultices he was holding, but as he looked up at Kaede he could see there was resignation in her face as she pressed her poultice against the wound on Kagome's other leg.

Kagome gave a soft sigh, her breath leaving her body as gently as the quiet susurration of a sleeping child. She did not breathe in again. Inuyasha waited, terrified by the silence.

He closed his eyes against the truth as he realized why the silence was so absolute.

He could no longer hear her heart beat.

Aoi sat back on her haunches and gave a mournful howl. Shiro joined her, followed by Jinx, Bandit, and Runt. The Kai-wolf pack mourned the loss of their Pack Leader's mate, their desolate cries filling the hut and echoing through the village.

Inuyasha could not move. He opened his eyes and stared at her face, knowing that she was gone but unable to process the loss he felt. The Kai-wolves' cries were surreal to him. Kaede was trying to say something to him, but he ignored her voice; the words made no sense. His eyes traveled to his blood stained hands, noting that Kagome's blood was mixed with Kouga's on his claws. He withdrew his hands from her body suddenly, the thought of Kouga's blood touching Kagome's sickening him, but he couldn't move away from her to clean them.

'_I can't leave her. I'm supposed to protect her.'_

**_We were too late._**

**(Kagome…all this blood…)**

Kaede, seeing his outstretched fingers and the look of revulsion on his face, brought a wet cloth over to him and gently began washing his hands. He stared at her, bemused, as she wrapped his hands in the cloth and massaged his fingers, wiping the blood off him as a mother would clean a small child. When she finished, she rinsed the cloth and began delicately sponging Kagome's face, removing the stains that Aoi had left behind. Hands still raised in the air, numbed, incapable of any action, Inuyasha watched Kaede work.

'_She's bruised. She's so beautiful, and her face…he must have hit her. I…shouldn't have…Kagome. I failed her.'_

**(_Kagome…_)**

The Kai-wolves stopped keening. Aoi and Shiro trotted out of the hut, growling, as sounds came from outside. Some of the villagers were clamoring for Kaede, demanding to see her. Kaede dropped the towel and groaned to her feet, placing a damp hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezing. He finally dropped his hands as his gaze moved up to her face.

Kaede blinked. '_I was going to reassure him, to console him, but he is in such pain!'_ She squeezed his shoulder again, unable to utter any words against the ache that she saw in his face. '_I will answer the villager's questions, then prepare Kagome for…_' A sob rose up in her chest, in spite of her training, in spite of her knowledge of dukkha and tanha and the Path. She lowered her head, patted his shoulder, and left her home to answer the villager's strident complaints.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in the silent room. Her long eyelashes swept over her pale cheeks as if she was sleeping. '_I've watched her sleep so many times_.'

**_(Kagome…)_**

The stillness grew until his heartbeat and breath were obscenely loud. Freed by the quiet, the pain rose up in his chest, stilling his heart beat, threatening to choke him, beating at his sanity.

He gave a cry of absolute agony, his youki and humanity screaming their loss, and pulled Kagome from the floor into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, the pain twisting him; crippling him more surely than any physical wound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Cum tacent, clamant; Latin: When they are silent, they cry out. (Silence speaks louder than words, Cicero)

Dukkha: a central concept in Buddhism. The word roughly corresponds to sorrow, suffering, or affliction. Dukkha is the focus of the Four Noble Truths, including the first: all of life involves dukkha.

Tanha: thirst, craving, or desire. A cause of dukkha.

R&R thanks:

FF: The Painted Lady (yup, Kouga was Very Provoked), Lady Niltiak, _Mrs._ JediK1 (don't forget that the betas view Kagome as the alpha female, and will protect her…as long as it doesn't get them in trouble with the alpha male), Archangel Gabrielle, mcleigh1979 (oh, but Kagome _can_ die! She is, after all, human, and being a Time Lord doesn't help), Photographing Poetry, whiteswan (we'll learn more about Sesshoumaru's comment about not wanting to use the Tenseiga on a human in the next chapter), lunerfox, Sanis, jcnkitten, Ryunosuke-sama.

MM:

Frani1375: Thanks! Good luck with updating your own story.

leomae: I'm so glad you're happy with the Kouga bashing! Boy, you must really hate the poor guy: all those tens!

jessbit: Thank you for your kind comments about my characterizations!

FieryFaerie: Glad you thought the other ending was funny. As you may have noticed, I have a quirky sense of humor…at least that's one way to put it. I love Miroku and Sango, too, and when I get a chance I'm going to look up your story! Thanks for the nomination: I enjoyed writing the scenes between them…and there'll be some more!

miakakiri: Don't apologize! You caught me! Actually, I thought I was going to get flamed for the Latin much earlier (Fons, fons, fons). The truth is, the original title I had for the chapter was "Conlige suspectos semper habitos" (round up the usual suspects), but I felt it was too tongue-in-cheek (not that "Caro putridas es" wasn't even more t-i-c…I guess I was just moody). It was late, I was tired, frustrated, and lazy so I wrote the first thing that came to my mind that fit with the chapter's contents. Somehow, I knew it was going to come back and bite me…cave quid dicis, quando, et cui (beware what you say, when, and to whom)! I'll be less lazy in the future knowing that someone who has actually studied Latin is reading (I never studied it formally). Would you like to e-mail me a good title for the chapter? I'm willing to change it for a good concrit! Maybe I'll go back to my original title…as for the rest of your R&R: well, Kagome's not O.K., and Sango's pregnancy won't manifest itself for some time yet (the zygote is becoming a morula right now, floating in the fallopian tubes, and hasn't even reached the uterus…yeah, I know, too much information).

Thanks to all of you, non-reviewers included! I really do appreciate the reviews, and I try to take criticism with good grace…or at least a good sense of humor (bizarre? quirky?). I'm still awed and grateful that people are reading my efforts.

There is a new story out there from a friend of mine. If you like sci fi or just a good tale, try "Metroid: Outcast" by Scritor Demens on FanFiction. S.D. has shown me the first three chapters of the story: funny and well written, with a great plot!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

**Facilius per partes in cognitionem totius adducimur**  
By Licentia poetica

"What was that on his forehead?" Sango asked, turning to look at Miroku. "That black symbol? It was almost like…like a…a fish?" She spoke in a perplexed tone. "I don't remember seeing anything like that before…"

Miroku had both hands, palms together, in front of his face. He rested his chin on his thumbs and glanced at her, a serious look in his eyes. Slowly he lowered his hands, considering his words carefully. "Did you not notice that something else was missing?" He tapped at his chest, reluctant to name the Beads with Kanna so close by. "Kagome must have removed them." Sango and Shippo both gasped, but Kirara gave a purr and rubbed her head against Sango's back.

"Kirara doesn't seem to think that it's a problem." Sango grinned and gave her friend a scratch behind her black ears. "But still…that mark."

Miroku put both hands on his staff, replaying the image of Inuyasha's forehead in his mind. "I don't think it was a fish, lovely Sango, but I won't venture to say what I think it is until I can look at it again."

'_If it is what I think it is, and it is not balanced, Inuyasha is in serious danger_.' Miroku closed his eyes and said a short prayer for his hanyou friend.

He opened his eyes in response to a short exclamation from Sango and a soft touch on the sleeve covering his cursed hand. He looked down into the onyx eyes of Kanna. She stared at him for a long moment, then tugged at the sleeve. Curious, he allowed the child to pull the hand and its prayer beads down to her level. She tucked her mirror into her kimono and casually held his hand between both of her own. As her small, childish hands came into contact with the fabric covering the Wind Tunnel, he felt a bone-cold chill. An electric tingle, almost painful in its intensity, traveled up his arm. He snatched his hand back from her grasp.

"What are you?" he gasped.

"I am…as I was made to be." She looked up into his eyes. "Your curse is growing." The monotone of her words was in sharp contrast to the childish timbre of her voice. "To survive, you must find a way to keep it from spreading. Have you found a way?"

"I..." He backed away from her a step, rubbing the chill from his arm. '_She has no aura. I cannot tell if she means harm, or…' _He stared down at the black eyes in the childish face. They revealed nothing, and her face was expressionless.

"You must find a way. The curse cannot become more powerful," the pallid child stated.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. '_Her appearance is deceptive. She seems harmless enough, but she possesses a horrible power of her own. Why is she here? I wonder if the Wind Tunnel's power poses a threat to Naraku?' _ He shook his head, unable to correlate her past actions with her current ones.

Sango stepped up, Shippo holding onto Hiraikotsu and her shoulder. As he peered at the girl, sniffing the air, she spoke curtly. "Enough. Kanna, why are you here?"

"I seek to learn from the miko, Kagome."

Sango bristled, knowing that Kanna had tried to steal Kagome's soul in the past. "Leave Kagome alone! You're here to spy or kill for Naraku, and if you harm her I'll destroy you!"

Kanna regarded her passively. "I seek to learn from the miko. I no longer travel with Naraku."

Miroku placed a gentle restraining hand on Sango's arm since she had made a fist of her hand and looked ready to strike the girl. "How can we trust you? Naraku controls you, just as he controlled Kagura. Does he not possess your heart?"

"He never possessed my heart," Kanna droned, her face impassive.

The trio stared at her, speechless, but she offered no further comment.

Kirara, who had given her humans enough time to deal with the pest, began to stalk Kanna, her feline eyes narrowed in hate, lips drawn back in a silent snarl. She poised her body for a leap, readying her flames to strike at the child with fire, claws, and fangs.

Sango, glancing up at her friend, said "No, Kirara! She has been an enemy, but we don't know what this is about."

Kirara did not rise up from her crouch, but she did stop moving forward. "Mmraooow. Phhht. Phhhhhht! Raoow mrrr ssstt!"

"She says you shouldn't trust what you can't smell. She thinks Kanna means harm," Shippo translated. He gave a growl at Kanna. "I do, too. She hurt Kagome."

Sango looked at Miroku. "Well? What should we do?"

Miroku turned to her. "Let us wait for Inuyasha to return with Kagome. We can make a decision as a group." He gave her a smile and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "We should probably _not_ hold hands, though. It doesn't give the impression that we're fierce, watchful guards, ready to strike at a moment's notice."

She blushed, just noticing that she had slipped her hand into his without realizing it after he had restrained her arm. His smile warmed his eyes as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. Turning back to Kanna, he spoke sternly. "You may remain here without harm for now, but do not reach for your mirror or I will unleash the Wind Tunnel."

Kanna nodded, and quietly went to sit underneath a nearby tree.

Kirara gave a sniff and sat back on her haunches. She gave a disgusted look at her human friends and growled. "Mmmm. MmmmMMMrrrr." She walked over to crouch in front of Kanna, blatantly staring at the child as if daring her to move. Her tails twitched as Kanna stared back.

Shippo gave a giggle. "I better get over there. She's not very happy!" He bounded up to Kirara and stood next to her shoulder. She gave a reassuring purr but did not take her eyes off the girl.

Miroku and Sango walked up to stand next to Midoriko, who had watched the proceedings with a quiet interest. Miroku gave a bow to Midoriko.

"Lady Midoriko. It is an honor to meet you."

Midoriko smiled and nodded her head in return. "Houshi-sama, taiji-ya-san. I am pleased to meet you without having to explain this body."

Sango gave a hasty bow and spoke quickly. "Please, tell me, Lady Midoriko. Where is my brother, Kohaku? I understood he was traveling with you."

"I have not seen him this morning. Perhaps Yourei Taisei knows where he is…he has taken your brother as a student. Come with me, and I will introduce you. He will, after all, be your sensei, taiji-ya-san."

Sango swallowed, looking over at the tall youkai. "Please, call me Sango." She gave a small sigh and adjusted the Hiraikotsu. '_He looks like he'll be a worse task master than my father. I hope I do not disgrace my training.'_

The small group walked towards the imposing youkai. His hand was still on the hilt of Kiritsu and his eyes had a fierce, predatory gleam. Without warning, he drew the Kiritsu and attacked, aiming a blow at Sango's head.

Years of training helped her respond immediately. In one smooth motion, she pulled the Hiraikotsu around and blocked his strike, using the momentum of the weapon to help swing her body around to deliver a low round-house kick to his knees. He jumped over her leg and did a mid-air spin kick, pushing the Hiraikotsu to one side and driving his foot into her flank, knocking her back onto the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku took a ready stance, preparing to release the Wind Tunnel.

Yourei Taisei held up a hand to stop him, looking down at Sango. "Well done. I did not expect a human to be able to stop my strike. But your follow-through needs work; you are too easy to read." He held a hand out to her and helped her to her feet.

"Sensei." Sango gave a low bow, blushing. '_I was right. He's going to be much worse than my father!'_

Midoriko turned to Miroku. "You will find that my methods are not as physical, but I will still demand much of you."

Miroku, who had been glaring at Yourei Taisei, looked down at her, startled. "You are my Sensei?"

"I am a Time Lord _and_ a miko, Miroku. Kagome and I…"

Midoriko suddenly gasped, clutching at her chest. A purple light seemed to explode from underneath her hands. "The Shikon no Tama! Kagome!" she cried, and fainted.

Miroku caught her before she hit the ground, and the group heard plaintive howling in the distance.

Yourei Taisei glanced over at the sphere surrounding the time rip. It was pulsing. The barrier created by Midoriko was rapidly weakening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru heard the howling and slowed his pace.

'_So. The miko is dead.'_

For a brief moment, he toyed with the idea of avoiding Inuyasha altogether. '_It would simplify my life. If the time rip was not an issue, I would leave. If Rin was not an issue…'_

He placed his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga, but it was quiet in its saya. '_It is odd that the sword has been silent both for Rin and for Inuyasha's mate. At times it makes my father's will clear, but in these choices, it awaits my decision.'_ A grim smile flitted across his face. '_So I may choose to corrupt myself…or not.'_

He was close enough to hear the clamoring of the villagers. '_Humans. So noisy, and so quick to condemn other voices. Do they not understand that each species has its own grief? _'

He passed the hill of the Kai-wolves' shed, noting the territorial scent laid down by the alpha male, and an odd lingering scent that reminded him of Kagome. As he came towards the hut, he glared at the villagers yammering at the old miko, noting with satisfaction that they quieted at his approach and stepped back from him in fear.

The Kai-wolves of Inuyasha's Pack acknowledged him.

"We guard the Pack Leader and his mate, Inu no Taisho." Shiro's voice was sad, almost a puppy's whine.

Before he could answer, a cry came from the hut. Loss, grief, and pain echoed through the air, and Sesshoumaru winced at the power from Inuyasha's youki resonating in the sound. An echo of the ache that he had felt hearing Rin's goodbye seared through his chest. He stalked past the human villagers, gave the old miko a cursory glance, and growled an order to the Kai-wolves. "Let no one in the hut. I go to your Pack Leader."

Stepping inside, he found Inuyasha holding his mate to his chest. He crouched down to look into his brother's face. There were no tears, and Inuyasha gave no indication that he even was aware that Sesshoumaru was in the room. '_When he held his mother, there were tears, but no youki in his cries.'_

"Inuyasha."

There was no response. He sighed and grimaced with distaste. _'Perhaps I should not have become Inu no Taisho. Sometimes the responsibilities outweigh the benefits of power, and it galls me to have to try this again. If the result is the same, I will kill him and leave her, time rip or no time rip._' He sat next to his brother, shoulder touching shoulder, and began the Pack Call. His deep bass voice vibrated the walls of the hut.

Inuyasha stirred. The Pack Call began pulling him from his profound depression as he remembered hearing the sound at another time in his life, for another loss.

'_Someone Called me when mother died.'_

**_ It was your brother. He found you, but you did not use me to listen and did not acknowledge him as Pack. He left after a while, but he was growling. It made him angry that you would not recognize him. You rejected him._**

'_I…didn't know.'_

He began to answer the Call, thrumming his own voice in response, but the sound was weak and ridden with pain.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. '_He acknowledges me.'_ He shifted position, and Inuyasha's ears flicked in response._ 'Perhaps he will answer me, now._'

"Inuyasha." He quietly continued the Pack Call.

Inuyasha swiveled his ears, but his head remained bent over Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru will seek to bring her back with the Tenseiga, but you must understand the consequences before he will do it."

As if he was waking from a deep sleep, Inuyasha started. _'The Tenseiga! He can bring her back!'_

He jumped to his feet and held out Kagome's body. "I don't give a shit about the consequences! Bring her back! Now!"

Sesshoumaru stood, shaking his head. _'Baka.'_

"You do not understand, baka. But you _will_ listen and learn, or this Sesshoumaru will not save her."

**(Bastard. I wish we could just kill him and take the Tenseiga, but it acknowledges him.)**

'_Listen._'

Sesshoumaru waited for the usual ignorant comment or insult, but it did not come. He gave a nod of approval as Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.

"You no longer act like a pup, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but still waited quietly.

"You must understand that she will not be the same. The Tenseiga uses this Sesshoumaru's youki, just as the Tetsusaiga uses yours. Humans do not have youki, and her soul must use mine to reanimate the body."

He took a step forward and bared his fangs in a dominance gesture to emphasize his point.

"It creates a tie, an unbreakable bond. Part of her will always be with this Sesshoumaru, and she will always have a portion of…" he stepped back and did not continue. '_It galls me that I must explain this. If I did not have to protect my Packs…'_

His eyes began to glow red as he remembered the gentle insertion of Rin into his heart. He had not asked for it, had not expected it, and after he found out the consequences had cursed his own ignorant curiosity. '_Rin…if only I had not wanted to experiment with the Tenseiga's powers. Now I am forced into another bond.'_

Inuyasha was watching him warily, holding Kagome gently to his chest, but waiting for him to continue. He sighed and controlled his anger. '_It cannot be helped. Damn the wolf and his weapon!'_

"It is not an action that this Sesshoumaru would choose lightly. She will be changed, and this Sesshoumaru will be changed. Are you prepared for the consequences? Your mate may leave you to follow this Sesshoumaru and…" he stopped, swallowing the bile that rose in his throat. '_I will choose the honorable path, but I corrupt myself and risk everything.'_ He narrowed his eyes, and when he spoke again his voice was a vicious whisper. "I may want her to follow."

The two brothers stared at each other in the dim room.

**(We could still see her, couldn't we?)**

_**We could never touch her again.**_

'_It doesn't matter what we want. She's needed, and not just by me.'_

Inuyasha spoke in Inu, wanting his brother to understand that his request was valid, that he understood everything that had been said.

"Revive her, Inu no Taisho. I am not the only one who needs her to live."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at Inuyasha's deliberately ambiguous phrase.

"Place her on the floor, Inuyasha." He steeled his will as his brother carefully placed Kagome on the floor, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Inuyasha held Kagome for a few moments longer than necessary. '_I love you, Kagome. I hope you won't go with him!'_ He smoothed her hair again, knowing that it might be the last time he could touch her, then stood back to allow his brother room.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and faced Kagome's body. Focusing his eyes, he waited for the appearance of the tsukai, wondering what he would become after he saved her.

They did not appear.

He lowered the Tenseiga and shook his head at Inuyasha. "There are no tsukai. I do not know what this means, but I cannot use the Tenseiga to revive her."

"What?" Inuyasha's patience shredded apart. "What the fuck? You can't see them, or you won't? I thought Tenseiga chose you, you bastard. Give it to me, maybe it's decided you're the worthless piece of crap that I always thought you were."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red again, lighting the inside of the hut. "This Sesshoumaru should kill you for that insult."

Inuyasha was about to hurl more abuse at Sesshoumaru when the red glow began to be replaced by gleams of gold and silver light.

The two brothers looked down at Kagome's body. It had risen off the floor and was pulsing with alternating gold and silver auras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Facilius per partes in cognitionem totius adducimur: Latin; we are more easily led part by part to an understanding of the whole. (Seneca)

Tsukai: Japanese; the pall-bearers or messengers from the world of the dead. They are the little imps that Sesshoumaru destroys with the Tenseiga to revive someone who is dead.

Gold and silver: In the chakras, gold represents the active "Yang" principle and the dynamic forces of nature. This chakra promotes greater awareness of God as doer in all things and a sense of the Creator's presence. Silver is the passive, intuitive "Yin" principle in creation and your innermost link with the Creator. It facilitates awareness of your divine purpose and the realization that all things will be achieved according to a spiritual plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My poor beta, Inaqui, has been very ill. She has not been able to help me for these last few chapters, and I know that you all join me in hoping that she will get well!

Wow! I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for an individual chapter, but they've all been various permutations of "You awful, evil, author! How dare you kill Kagome! I'll hate you forever! Use the Tenseiga to revive her!"

One of you even hoped I would get…eaten. Hhmm. Well, it would have been very simple to just let Sesshy use the Tenseiga…but how boring, and who knows what it would have done to the poor youkai! Somehow, I can't imagine Sesshoumaru singing love songs to Kagome…eww. Maybe howling them…hhmm…that's an idea for a one shot comedy if I ever heard one. Perhaps I'll write it.

Patientia, dear readers! Est queadam fiere voluptas (there is a certain pleasure in weeping; Ovid), et non est ad astra mollis e terris via (there is no easy way from the earth to the stars; Seneca).

FF: Mrs. JediK1, Archangel Gabrielle, yoyo person, lunerfox (what instrument do you play?), billysgotagun, jcnkitten, The Painted Lady, mcleigh1979, Tweety (you'll just have to keep reading to see), Ryunosuke-sama, Scritor Demens (Yeah! Lots of hits and an R&R from the moderator! You go S.D.!), Sanis (!), kikyo-kagome-2000, sassysango26, Lady Niltiak, Photographing Poetry, OneInuLover (so glad you found me!).

MM: firebird234 (so, which one was it, the 1 or the 10?), FieryFaerie (loved the one-shot, left you an R&R), Leomae, Selina, mel f, Inu4Ever (namaste! Thanks for the multiple R&Rs!), miakakiri (good insight into my story! Also, you could just look at the title as if it was from my point of view, since I am the author…then it works…sort of…), parvatilotus.

Thank you for reading, even if you haven't reviewed!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

A/N: Two things. ONE: I would like to thank inuyashaloverr (for nominating) and Amanda Mitchell (for seconding the nomination) for this story for Best AU. Thanks to FieryFaerie for nominating it for Best Lemon, and to inuyashaloverr for nominating it in the Best Characterization: Inuyasha category. These last two have not been seconded, and the seconding closes in two days (I think). If one of the IYFG members reading my story would second in these categories (if you think I deserve it), the story can move to the next level. Otherwise, it won't move on, and I will be…hhmm. I'm not sure how I'll feel. You see, I still have a hard time believing that people are reading this, and I'm up against people like Sueric (now I know how David felt when he walked out to take on Goliath). But I truly do appreciate the nominations and the second! I've had a smile for days!

TWO: Not to get you all solemn and pensive, but please read the following passages before reading the chapter.

"Some say that the self endures after death, some say it perishes. Both are wrong and their error is most grievous. For if they say the self is perishable, the fruit they strive for will perish too, and at some time there will be no hereafter. Good and evil would be indifferent. This salvation from selfishness is without merit." Buddha: The Sermon at Rajagaha

"But now remains faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love." 1 Corinthians 13:13

**Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome was adrift.

Floating in indifference; no emotions, no feeling, no true sentience, she was aware of the body below her as she waited. It did not occur to her to wonder what she was waiting for, because she had no sense of time, and there was no urgency to act.

She had left the body so easily, slipping quietly from the prison of broken flesh, and she still was tethered to it by the slightest of connections.

She began to float as if caught in a current, and the connection wafted with her. She became aware of other souls in her immediate area, tied to their flesh. One of the souls, a swirling mixture of glowing white and blazing ebony, seemed connected to the tether holding her to her body, but it did not occur to her to wonder at the phenomenon. It just…was.

Her sense of her surroundings expanded. The souls of the villagers, the Kai-wolves, and a mysterious, brooding spirit impinged on her awareness. She remained indifferent.

Then a warm gold and silver light bathed her in radiance as she became aware of a pillar of creative force. It battered at her consciousness, forcing a memory to surface.

'_I'm anchored. Boy, am I anchored! What now?'_

'_Remember to anchor first, then reach for the others. Do you think you've got it?'_

'_It's actually…easy!'_

The Goshinboku. Her anchor for any time, any place, even death. It seemed to whisper to her. "Have faith."

Yet still she drifted.

The tsukai appeared, and she realized that she had been waiting for them. Yet they did not touch her. They seemed reluctant, as if contact with her would harm them.

She continued to follow the current. As her awareness expanded, she realized that she was being pulled. The tsukai followed, hesitantly, their eyes focused on her.

The gold and silver colossus coaxed another memory from her.

"_The Nexus is a vibration in time between the two worlds, caused by the birth of Kagome, and by the power of the Shikon jewel. Kagome and the jewel are at the center and they create a resonance in the time threads. Time will keep coming back to the center until the one thread is found that can exit the ball."_

Her mother. The Nexus. The Shikon no Tama.

Suddenly she became aware of the time threads. Many were vibrating, threatening to disintegrate. All were being pulled in the same direction that she was going. The other anchor of the Nexus was causing the current, drawing Kagome and the time threads into itself. She knew where the current was taking her: the polluted Jewel.

The evil of Naraku and the hanyou that battled Midoriko began to color her perceptions as she drifted closer to the Jewel. She recoiled from the taint as it pained her spirit, and she wondered at the magnitude of an evil that could harm even the dead.

Then it hit her. '_I'm dead. I'm dead? I can't be dead, not yet!'_

A feeling of horror began beating against the indifference which weighted her soul. _'Naraku will be able to use my time powers and my miko powers. He will be able to cross time.'_

Yet still she was enervated, unable to take action.

The Tree whispered encouragement. "Hope."

She began to fight the current, forcing her consciousness to focus on to the delicate wisp that still connected her to her body. The tsukai moved closer, threatening her with the small staves they carried. She ignored them, and placed her will against the flow.

It was not easy. The black miasma beckoned. How simple it would be to follow the flow, to let her self be absorbed, to give up her will, her choices, to be forever relieved of pain and consequences.

She gritted her teeth. '_Pain is how I know I'm alive.'_

A blast of pain and need hit her, threatening her grip on the miniscule tether. '_Inuyasha!_' She could feel his anguished cry resonating through their soul bond.

The Tree whispered again. "Love."

She tried to create the mind meld with Inuyasha. She could not make it form, though she tried with all the power that she could spare from maintaining the connection to her body.

She was caught midway between her body and the Jewel. Unable to move forward and refusing to be drawn into oblivion, she watched helplessly as the tsukai moved toward her, some raising their staves over the connection to her body.

She recognized that she could create another jewel utilizing the corrupt power of Naraku, the original polluted Jewel, and her own time powers. Her training and abilities made it possible, and she knew that she was facing the same decision that Midoriko had been forced to make: to leave everyone she knew and loved behind, but to save them all from certain destruction.

'_I have to save them.' _She was about to form the new jewel when the Tree compelled another memory.

'_His weapon and the Tenseiga created something that the miko Midoriko calls a space-time rip. It threatens my Packs and must be destroyed, but the Tenseiga can only reduce its power. It is surrounded by the miko's barrier and alchemic magic, but she and Yourei Taisei must guard it to prevent it from escaping. She stated she requires your help to close it, and you will accompany me.'_

'_I can't form another jewel! Everyone will just die anyway!'_ Desperate, she tried to reach anyone, anything, with a mind meld. '_Help me!'_

The Goshinboku answered.

The tsukai disappeared as an androgynous humanoid form appeared within the light of the tree, glowing with silver and gold highlights. The eyes were unfathomable, a deep, profound black, and they held her gently with their gaze.

"Have faith and hope. Choose to love."

The being held out its hands to her, smiling. The radiance of that smile pierced her, but the sensation was exhilarating, not painful.

"Trust. Let go of what seems to be." The being's hands were so close that they almost touched her, yet it did not close the remaining distance between them.

'_It wants me to let go of my connection? I will truly be dead then.'_

"Choose. Faith is not based on proof. Hope is not rooted in fact. Love believes all things." The being radiated power beyond anything she could ever understand, yet it waited for her response.

A profound sense of peace filled her as she smiled back. She understood.

She chose to have faith, and hope, and she chose to love.

She reached for the being with all of her strength.

And let go of the tether to her body.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's body rose in the dim hut, scintillating gold and silver racing over it as if lightning had come to earth and was trying to take human form.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru backed away, shielding their eyes from the blinding radiance.

**(What's happening to her?)**

_**We need to protect her.**_

'_From what? We don't even know what this is. It might not even be Kagome.'_

The radiance began to dim, and Kagome's body, standing vertically now, appeared as a shadow within the glow.

Sesshoumaru began to growl, and drew the Tenseiga again.

"**_Stop, Inu no Taisho."_**

"This Sesshoumaru will not let an undead miko walk again. Once is enough." But Sesshoumaru waited, curious to see what the magic would reveal.

A gentle breeze stirred their silver hair as the light began to pulse and a subtle but throbbing sound filled the room.

A heartbeat.

The breeze stirred again, and Inuyasha gasped.

"Her scent. Put away that damn sword, baka! That's her scent!" He took a deep breath, reveling in the clean, gentle scent that was Kagome. Mixed in with her scent were the subtle undertones that indicated she was his mate.

She had smelled of blood and death, but it was gone. He leaped forward, knowing what he would find, disregarding the remaining lightning even as it shocked his skin when he touched her. "She's alive!"

She fell into his arms and he pulled her head under his chin.

'_Kagome.'_

She took a sudden breath, and a massive blue barrier erupted around her, throwing both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru back against the wall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation: Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur: Latin; we choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving. (Syrus)

A/N: Before I get flamed for mixing Christianity with Buddhism, most religions agree that the Supreme Being is a source of energy in the nothingness from which the universe was created, and Mahayana Buddhism (the form of Buddhism that Miroku follows...he doesn't have to stop being a monk because he's been with women; he can even get married!) would accept the Christian teaching.

R&R thanks:

Inuyashacrazyfan: thanks for the e-mail!

FF: Archangel Gabrielle (Sami!), jcnkitten (actually, I found the comment that I should be eaten hysterically funny), sassysango26, Photographing Poetry, Lady Niltiak (no, my chapters aren't getting shorter, they've ranged from 2 pages to 9 or 10…if it fits within the chapter, I write it there, if not, I don't...this one's 5…a nice average), lunerfox (yup, you're right, that's what it is!), billysgotagun, Moomoogirl1 (here I must digress)

No, my beta is not a Siamese fighting fish! She's a wonderful person who owns some fish (ooh, the evil eel and arawana). She is still ill and needs everyone's good thoughts. A beta is someone who reads my story and tells me everything I've done wrong…plot holes, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, idiocy, blathering, etc., but Inaqui is in need of a different kind of R&R right now. 'Sokay, don't feel bad…I still think WAFF stands for "woefully abysmal fan fiction" given most of the stories that have WAFF in their summaries.

FF (continued): The Painted Lady (are you referring to these lyrics: "Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For a break that will make it okay, there's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day….Oh beautiful release memories seek from my veins" (!) "and may be empty oh weightless and maybe I will find some peace tonight in the arms of the angel"? I agree, spookily appropriate!), kikyo-kagome2000, Lynxes (who is Bigfoot? Ooh, I feel another Star Wars…umm sort of…story morph coming on!)

Alternate story line:

Darth Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga and faced Kagome's body. Focusing his eyes, he waited for the appearance of the tsukai, wondering what he would become after he saved her.

They appeared, and the horror overwhelmed him. Screaming in terror, he backed away from Kagome's body, dropping the Tenseiga from nerveless fingers. He ran out of the hut, never to be seen again.

Inuyasha grew confused.

_**Use the fang, Inuyasha!**_

As he drew the Tetsusaiga, the voice came again.

_**Not that one, idiot. You'll just pulverize her body with the Wind Scar! Use the Tenseiga!**_

Inuyasha picked up the Tenseiga, and used his youki to focus on the tsukai. He gasped in horror as he saw them.

The Teletubbies. All of them. Tinky winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa, and…most horrific of all…Po. (Disclaimer: I don't own them and never would want to!)

His demon withdrew, gibbering in terror, never to emerge in his consciousness again. Inuyasha fainted.

Kagome was adrift. She became aware of the pull of a current, and awoke to the horror of her situation. A vacuum cleaner with plate-sized eyes was sucking everything it could reach inside it. It glared at her balefully.

"Augh! No! Not the Noo-noo!" But Kagome was too late to anchor herself, and was sucked into oblivion.

(The rest of the story line follows the one from a few chapters back…you know, everything dies…except the Noo-noo. It even sucks in the time rip. If you don't understand, don't worry. You don't want to! It just means you don't have little children and haven't been forced to watch that program! No wonder I'm half-crazy!)

Ahem. Oohh, kaay. Back to normal, sort of….

MM:  
HopelesslyEscaflowne: Thank you! I appreciate the comments. Do people think this story is too long? Hhmm. Well…maybe longer than most.

mel f: Sorry, no can do! I'm only one chapter ahead of you guys and I post immediately after writing it….

Jessbit: I hope Rin and Kagome have stopped battling in your brain…it must hurt!

kt: Well, now you know what happened to Kagome…oh wait, do you? Why did she attack Sesshy and Inu? (Evil laugh resonates in cyberspace)

Tevrah: I like Sesshy and Rin, too. But not in this story, she's too young! Maybe a sequel…

Selina: yyyeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh! But are you sure she's alive? She let go of the life line.

FieryFaerie: When I get a chance I'll read "Remember." I don't mind the self-promotion, in fact I'll do some of my own! HEY! IYFG members reading this! No one has seconded Best Char, Inuyasha and Best Lemon, and the seconding closes soon! Although I realize I don't have much of a chance, I would appreciate your second (and a third)! There, see? I did some, too!

Pairikan: Thank you. I'm glad you like the story line, and you write English well. Actually, my English friends say I speak American. However, I'm not sure what you mean by reduction…?

Yugiogirl03: Did you used to sic your teething babies on me at AS? You sound familiar.

Inu4Ever (Wow!): I know that was you, even though there was no user name. Namaste, my friend! By the way, for those wondering what namaste means, it's essentially "I acknowledge your inner light." Inu4Ever and I have been exchanging that greeting for a while now…

Leo-mae: Ya know, the pregnancy isn't even established yet. People don't seem to realize that it takes 3-5 days for implantation to occur…no miscarriage, at least not yet…

Tara222: Did the e-mail I sent you help? Sorry, but there's no magic way to do the translations. It just takes work. And research. And time. Like these R&R responses!

parvatilotus: No, I wouldn't want you to cry all the time…just sometimes! And laugh, or smile, or frown. Otherwise the story gets boring.

Frani1375: Thanks!

Thank you all for reading! L.P.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or others'_

A/N: Thank you to Midoriko-sama for seconding the nomination for Best Characterization: Inuyasha in IYFG (plus Jasmine and bluetigress222). Thank you and namaste to Shaunda Bowman for seconding the nomination for Best Lemon. Finally, thank you to Isis Kahyman for thirding Best Characterization and Shawna560 for thirding Best AU. Bless you, and thanks for the vote of confidence! Thirding is open until the 5th, then voting starts…

**Certum est, quia impossibile**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome knew that she had lost consciousness for a moment, but her last memory was being shaken in Kouga's jaws. She could feel two shards somewhere near her, but other sensations seemed curiously muted, as if her limbs and body had lost blood and fallen asleep. The stinging ache of returning circulation made her gasp and the darkness around her frightened her. She had a horrible thought that she might have been swallowed alive by Kouga's wolf form, just like the red-hooded child in a fairy tale she had studied in her class on European literature.

'_Get a barrier up, baka! Protect yourself until Inuyasha gets here!' _She reached for her calm focus point and put a time barrier in place.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet, shaking his head to clear it from the purifying effects of the barrier, and eyed it warily. He tested the scent in the air.

_**That's Kagome's scent, but she's frightened and confused.**_

**(It could be some form of demonic possession.)**

'_It's Kagome.'_

Her barrier prevented him from reaching her, so he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and watched in satisfaction as it followed his will, forming the red barrier-breaking blade.

**_We cannot strike too hard, it will hurt her. Use the Mate Call._**

**(We don't always have to beat everything down, you know.)**

'_Quiet. We've learned control, we'll use it.'_

Kagome opened her eyes. The inside of her barrier was lit with a warm glow, but everything outside was dim. '_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? What's happened?'_ She gave a cry of confusion and increased the barrier's strength, straining to see what was beyond the coruscations of power. The blue barrier pulsed in response, enlarging the space around her.

**(She's strong and stubborn. That won't be an easy barrier to break, and we're running out of room.)**

The growing barrier would soon press the brothers against the walls of the hut; it was already restricting their movements. Inuyasha spoke in Inu.

"Oi, Baka no Taisho. We need to calm her. Call her."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and growled a warning.

**_He is the Inu no Taisho. You would not take such abuse from Shippo._**

Inuyasha looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "O.K., _Inu _no Taisho. If ya' don't want to get purified, use the Pack Call."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Tenseiga's hilt and continued to stare balefully at Inuyasha, ignoring the sparking of the barrier as it began to clash with his youki.

Inuyasha shrugged and began to gently press the red Tetsusaiga into the edge of the barrier. At the same time, he began the quieter, private version of the Mate Call that he had used that morning, hoping to reach Kagome without harming her.

Kagome tensed as something caused her barrier to waver, but as the Mate Call stirred her senses she relaxed. '_Inuyasha!'_

Knowing that he would not Call her into a dangerous situation, she let the barrier fall. The same glow that had warmed the inside of her barrier spread through her surroundings, and she paused, confused. Kouga was nowhere to be seen, yet she felt his shards. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were standing with her in Kaede's hut. She stared wide-eyed at the two brothers, unable to comprehend how she had arrived there.

The Mate Call stilled, and she saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow as he looked at her. He became tense and wary, staring at her face, and he did not lower the blade of the Tetsusaiga.

She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. His eyebrows were raised and his stance guarded as he kept his hand on the hilt of his katana. He looked as if he was poised to strike her, his gaze moving down her body before returning quickly to her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She looked down at herself to see why they were staring at her. Her clothes were in tatters on her body, but she could see no reason why they would both look at her with such caution. She looked back up at them, confusion apparent in her face.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" The plaintive appeal in her voice pulled at him.

He stared back at a completely healed body. The massive wounds that had dyed her clothes crimson were gone, her smooth flesh apparent through the rents in the now bloodless fabrics covering her. But that was not what made him keep the Tetsusaiga in a guard position.

Her eyes were not Kagome's eyes.

They flowed with molten gold and silver, and a third glow emanated from the center of her forehead under the fringe of her bangs.

Sesshoumaru growled in Inu. "Be careful, Inuyasha. You do not know that it is your mate in that body."

**_It is her scent, but her eyes..._**

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. _'It's her. Can't you recognize her?'_

**(Maybe…what's that under her hair?)**

'_It's her. There's an easy way to find out.'_

Inuyasha took a step forward, calmly sheathing the Tetsusaiga. He crossed his arms and used his most sarcastic tone of voice. "Baka! What a stupid thing to do, running off with that wimpy wolf! I can't believe how fucking brainless you are sometimes!" He watched her reaction, knowing exactly how Kagome would respond. '_I bet the little jigokuneko's forgotten about the Beads. If it's her, she'll say it.'_

Kagome's eyes snapped back to their normal blue color and the glow on her forehead disappeared as her face took on an enraged expression. Without hesitation, she fisted her hands at her sides and yelled "SIT!"

Inuyasha snorted and glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "It's her." He pulled Kagome into his arms, smiling at the furious expression on her face and breathing her scent in. He closed his eyes and rumbled the Mate Call to her as she fisted her hands on his chest, holding her body away from him in her anger.

"How can you say that to me! He grabbed me, you…you jerk! He ran off with me and hit me…and then he transformed and…that jerk bit me! And…" her irate voice was silenced as he kissed her, his relief and joy at the fact that she was alive causing him to be rougher than he had intended, to almost crush her in his arms. She whimpered, and he loosened his grip slightly. He felt the tension of anger leave her body as he pulled back slightly from the kiss, threading one hand through her hair, holding her body against him with the other, cherishing the taste, scent, and feel of her.

Sesshoumaru gave soft whuff to get his attention.

_**Damn him. Maybe you shouldn't use me to listen.**_

He gave a soft, low growl and released her mouth, placing one last feather kiss on her lips before he spoke.

"Baka. I knew you'd forget about the Beads. You're too used to using 'em!"

He gazed down into her eyes with a half-smile on his face, waiting for an irritated response. She smiled, but it was tentative and she began to tremble. Her scent spiked in fear as he continued to hold her.

"Inuyasha?" she tremulously asked. Her eyes, wide and frightened, searched his. "How did I get into Kaede's hut? I can sense Kouga's shards in here. He…he was…what happened? I was so afraid of him. I can't…"

He placed a clawed finger over her mouth. "Sshhh, Kagome. You're safe now. I brought you here." Inuyasha looked at his brother. "I don't know what happened to Kouga after I left him." He looked back down at her, wondering how much he should say.

**(We will have to tell her. Kaede and the Kai-wolves know.)**

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, holding out a slightly bloodstained twist of fabric. "These belong to you, miko. Take care not to let them fall into the wrong hands again."

Kagome twisted in Inuyasha's arms, holding out her hand and accepting the bundle containing the shards. "These are…" she looked up into his impassive face, and her eyes widened. "Did you kill him? It was my fault that he got so angry."

His eyes flicked to Inuyasha's, then back again. "This Sesshoumaru did not kill him, yet." He held up his hand at her indrawn breath. "Do not seek to protect his life with a promise from this Sesshoumaru. He has already been promised his death, should he survive the injuries he received from your mate." He gave a low growl. "Anger is a useful emotion, but a Pack Leader must learn to use it properly. The wolf is a coward and dishonorable." He looked at Kagome seriously for one moment. "You were not at fault for his loss of control, miko."

He turned to Inuyasha. "This Sesshoumaru will take your Pack to the time rip and explain. Take a few moments to inform your mate of what has passed, but remember that there is danger and the rip must be destroyed. You do not have much time."

He strode out of the room without a backward glance, and Inuyasha heard him command the Kai-wolves: "Come."

For moment there was no response, except a muffled snort from Jinx. Afraid that his Pack would resist, Inuyasha called out "Follow!" in Inu.

"We will follow. Come soon, Pack Leader," Shiro responded. Jinx grumbled a low growl of resistance, but he heard a snarl from Aoi and knew that Jinx would obey. He was relieved to hear the sounds of their paws trotting after Sesshoumaru's footsteps.

Kagome was trembling in his arms. "Inuyasha? There's…I need to say something." She looked up at him, apology in her eyes. "Kouga said some things, and I never realized that I…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter now, wench?"

Kagome dropped her eyes and turned her head. "I didn't know I was showing a preference for him whenever I sat you and…took care of him…and," she waved her hands, at a loss for words, "…all that." .Her head drooped further to the side in her acute embarrassment. "I didn't prefer him, you know. I just didn't…I didn't know what it meant."

_**She is submitting. I wonder if she knows.**_

**(Nope. It's a human trait, too. She can't look me in the eye when she's embarrassed about something.)**

'_At least she realizes what she was doing now. Shit! All those times she sat me.'_

"Keh. It doesn't matter now." He pulled her close, stroking her hair. "Thank the gods, Kagome, you're alive. Kouga… the bastard killed you." At her gasp, he tightened his arms. "Sesshoumaru was going to revive you with the Tenseiga, but there were no tsukai."

"I was…dead? If Sesshoumaru didn't bring me back, what did?"

'_How can I explain? I don't even understand what happened.'_

"Something else brought you back…you were glowing gold and silver…and your eyes." He tensed, remembering the third glow.

She stared at him, nonplussed. "Glowing? My eyes, Inuyasha? You're not making much sense, you know."

"When you came back, your body glowed. Then after you lowered your barrier, your eyes were glowing gold and silver, and so was your forehead. Let me look." He pushed back her bangs.

The Taijitu was imprinted in gold and silver in the center of her forehead.

He gently rubbed at the symbol with the pad of his thumb, but it was permanent, a part of her skin.

"What is it?"

"You're marked, wench. The Taijitu, in gold and silver."

Kagome remembered her time anchor. "The Goshinboku!" she gasped. Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "When I was learning to place a time anchor…the Goshinboku is gold and silver!"

He sighed. "Well, if you're gonna have a mark I guess I'm lucky it's not like Sesshoumaru's." He shrugged. "Maybe Miroku can explain what happened." He kissed her forehead below the symbol, then frowned as she pulled at his hair, tugging his head downwards. "Oi, wench! What do ya' want now!"

"I want to see _your_ mark."

He held still, bending his head down in front of her as she gently pushed his hair to one side. She hissed in a breath.

"What?"

"It's not a half-moon anymore, Inuyasha."

'_Oh fuck. Not a sickle moon!'_

"Well? What is it? Spit it out, wench!"

He felt her rub her thumb across it, repeating his actions. She backed away, putting her hands on his chest, letting him raise his head. She gazed up into his face with a serious but loving expression as she echoed his words back to him.

"You're marked, Inuyasha. The Taijitu, but yours is in black and white."

They stared at each other for a long moment, but before they could say anything Kaede stepped into her house. "I am sorry, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I could hear your voices." She walked over to Kagome and gave the younger woman a hug. "I do not know what miracle has raised ye, child, but I see no evil in your aura. Thank the gods! Do not worry about the Taijitu now…the rip is widening again. Ye must go and help destroy it."

Kagome sighed. '_We never get any time alone.' _She looked back at Inuyasha to see a rueful grin on his face, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

They walked out of the hut, followed by Kaede. The villagers were still gathered around the front, talking in quiet whispers. They bowed to Kagome, and then turned and bowed to Inuyasha. He frowned.

'_Normally they ignore me. What's going on?'_

**(Find out from Kaede later.)**

He knelt, and Kagome climbed onto his back. He sprang away from the hut, heading toward the rip. It was easy to see where they were going.

The rip was no longer contained in the barriers of magic from Midoriko and Yourei Taisei. It was a tornado of power again, and it was growing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Certum est, quia impossibile: Latin; It is certain, because it is impossible. (Tertullianus)

Jigokuneko: hell cat  
Taijitu: the well known Chinese symbol which represents the principles of yin and yang joined together in a circle.

R&R thanks:  
e-mails:  
Midoriko-sama: Thank you, you said some very kind things! I do trust my work, but it was nice to hear from such an experienced reader. I truly appreciate your comments about my characterizations.

Inuyashaloverr: You are more than welcome! I'm surprised no one ever thanks anyone for taking the time to nominate or second (third). It means that they've read and compared…it means something very precious: TIME! I'm grateful that you gave me your time and effort.

FF:  
Moomoogirl1, Scritor Demens, yoyo person (she let go because she trusted…and she was right!), billysgotagun, Archangel Gabrielle, The Painted Lady, snowecat (what kind of dream, I wonder? Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?), jcnkitten (WAY too much info on the Teletubbies!), Lady Niltiak, Mrs. JediK1 (I'm sure your husband thinks I'm a looney), Photographing Poetry.

MM:  
Selina: Now you know why she made the barrier. She thought she was eaten by the big, bad wolf!

Tevrah: I'll probably do a sequel with Sesshoumaru and Rin, but there are going to be several stories before the "Facets" concept is finished…not all of it will be written in this particular story (it would take too long).

miakakiri: Well, now you know what the symbol is…and some of your other questions were answered. I'm not gonna tell you whether or not Kanna is telling the truth. She's an odd little thing, isn't she? Oh, and I don't mind being asked to update. Too often people are left hanging and stories aren't finished (that's 'cause it takes discipline (ugh) to continue writing…)

Leo-mae: It's a good idea to wait to have children, but don't be too scared. It's one of the best things that ever happened to me! It IS amazing how it all works out, and Sango's poor baby really does have things stacked up against it…

Tara222: I tried again, did you get it? Basically, it was just encouragement to bear down and do the research. There isn't any magic way to learn the translations, but it's pretty easy if you use a good search engine. A chapter can take me from 4 to 8 hours to write, depending on its length. Good luck!

Wow. All of a sudden I'm getting tons of reads. I hope you all are enjoying the ride! Thank you for giving me your time…I appreciate it! L.P.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. But I sure like the demon side of Inuyasha more than she does!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

Thank you to Vyncent for thirding this story in the Best Lemon category in the 4th quarter IYFG. All three nominations (Best AU, Best Characterization: Inuyasha, and Best Lemon) made it into the voting stage! Wow! The voting starts on February 12th and goes to February 26th (I think) and I would appreciate your support. Thank you, everyone who nominated/seconded/thirded!

**Abyssus abyssum invocat**  
By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha came to a stop just before the cleared area where the time rip was located. He could smell his Pack, both human and Inu, and the lingering traces of Kouga's blood scent reminded him of something that should have been dealt with before they left the hut. He gave Kagome a quick one-armed toss off of his back, spinning to catch her as she gave a startled exclamation.

"Eeek! Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

He laughed and held her above the ground for a moment, letting her feet dangle and pressing her body against his. "Nothing, wench." He nuzzled her hair, breathing in the subtle scents of her life that he had thought lost forever before setting her down gently. He stared into her eyes as he inserted a claw through one of the gaping holes in her T-shirt, caressing the skin of her shoulder lightly. The opening allowed him access to stroke the top and side of her breast, and he gave a masculine grin as she gasped at the touch, her pupils enlarging and the tempo of her heart beat increasing. "Miroku's over there and I don't want that hentai to see this much of you. Besides, wench, it's distracting. Kanna was there, and she's an enemy." He stroked her skin again with the tip of his claw as he bent down toward her mouth. He gave a smirk as her eyes slid closed in expectation of a kiss, but he stopped just before touching her lips. "No distractions," he whispered.

Her eyes snapped open in vexation and she pushed him away, blushing. She looked down at the ruin of her clothes. More of her body was revealed than concealed, but at least the most intimate portions were covered. "You should have told me before we left! Gaah! The villagers saw me like this?" She put her hands in front of her blazing face. "Baka. You should have told me. I would have changed! Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Baka. Like you've ever cared how much skin you show!" He shrugged out of his fire rat haori as she glared at him. "Wear this." He wrapped it around her shoulders, and frowned when she hesitated. "Take it, Kagome. You have two shards now, remember? You need to stay safe."

She began to put the haori on, struggling with the sleeves. "Hhmmph. You always get in more trouble than I do when something attacks us."

"That's 'cause I always have to save you, pathetic human."

She gave him a withering glance as she tied the haori around her waist. It was too large for her slight form. "Arrogant male."

The haori hid the rents in her clothing but only served to emphasize her curves. Inuyasha was reminded of the time he had let her wear it in Toukajin's kitchen: her skin dripping wet with sake, wearing nothing but a smile of joy on her face when she saw he was alive. He fought the urge to pull the haori off and take her to the hot springs.

**(Kagome, wet and willing…)**

_'Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto.'_

He gave a resigned sigh, giving up on their exchange of insults as she finished tying the haori in place. '_You win this one, little jigokuneko.'_

"Magnificent bitch."

She giggled and snuggled up next to him, putting her arms around his waist. "_Your_ magnificent bitch."

"Damn right." He tucked her under his chin for one stolen second.

'_Shit! If today is anything like yesterday I'm gonna have to kill something_.'

**(Maybe we'll get a chance at Sesshoumaru again.)**

He pushed her away gently. "On my back, wench. We have to protect our Pack, and that means you have to help Midoriko."

Kagome stroked his cheek. "_His markings are permanent now. I wonder if he'll ever be able to come back to my era?'_ She smiled up into his face, losing herself in his copper gaze.

"Move it, lazy wench!" He gave her bottom a light spank.

She stuck out her tongue at him but climbed on his back. He ran the rest of the short distance, stopping at the edge of the clearing in surprise as he saw what was happening.

Bedlam.

Sesshoumaru was just finishing a leap, slashing Tenseiga through the time rip. The immense vortex shuddered as he passed, the power decreasing, but after a few seconds the winds increased in speed and the black center of the rip began to enlarge again.

Yourei Taisei was leaping away from the vortex holding Midoriko, who was clutching her chest and panting, pain evident in her face.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were at the far edge of the clearing, defending themselves from the Kai-wolves, who were snarling and attacking, trying to get at something hidden behind his human Pack.

**(Get Kagome to Midoriko.)**

**_And take control of our Pack._**

'_Hitotsu._' 

Kagome struggled to get off his back, but he held on to her and took one leap to Midoriko and Yourei Taisei.

"**Kagome, get her up and find out how to put a barrier up around that rip again**. **Sesshoumaru can't keep slowing it down. I can feel his youki being drained**." He set her down gently on her feet, giving a nod to his sensei. He ignored the startled look Kagome gave him at the timbre of his voice, and leaped over to the Kai-wolves.

He snarled in Inu, standing in front of his human Pack and letting his youki resonate in the words. "**_Stop! These are my Pack, and you will not harm them. Explain yourselves!_**"

The Kai-wolves stopped trying to reach whatever was behind him. Runt rolled on her back and the others cowered low at the anger in his voice, but they continued to snarl, obviously uneasy.

Shiro, hackles raised and fangs bared, asked "The unscented is Pack?" He gave an uncomfortable glance up at Inuyasha, knowing he was questioning his Leader's judgment and could be punished. "I do not…the prey with no scent is…Pack?" He snarled, unable to control his reaction even in the face of his Pack Leader's disapproval. He averted his eyes but kept growling.

Inuyasha turned to look behind him. Miroku and Sango were guarding Shippo, who was standing, tiny claws extended, defending a seated Kanna. Kanna stared back at him, her face and body expressing no fear or concern.

He snarled and looked at Miroku. "Why are you defending Kanna? The little freak is probably spying for Naraku."

Miroku lowered his staff. "She is an unknown. I do not trust her, but she stated that she no longer is with Naraku and seeks to learn from Kagome." He moved a bit closer and whispered softly "We need more information, and I do not kill without reason."

Inuyasha gazed into the violet eyes and flexed his claws before staring down at the girl.

**_Do not trust her._**

**(But Miroku is right.) **

He turned back to the Kai-wolves and spoke Inu again. "No. That is Kanna. She is _not_ Pack, and never will be. You were right to attack, but hold back now." Runt sprang to her feet, and the other Kai-wolves visibly relaxed, but remained on guard.

"The two humans and the pup are Pack. This is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." He placed a hand on each of them as he named them for his Inu Pack, marking them with his scent. The Kai-wolves watched closely, noses twitching as they memorized their new Pack's smells. Their eyes moved to Kirara.

She was growling, her body strategically placed so that she could defend Sango from the Kai-wolves yet still attack Kanna if the child moved. He walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kirara is Pack as well."

The Kai-wolves looked skeptical.

Kirara turned her head and gave him a look of absolute disdain. "Phhhhtttttt! Mmmraow! Phhhhtttt!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know, Kirara. You are a neko and work alone. You don't need any help. But you are still…" he paused, grateful that he was speaking Inu so that Miroku and Sango wouldn't understand and tease him for showing these new feelings. "You are family, and that _is_ Pack."

Behind him, Shippo gave a yelp. "Family? We're family?"

"Shut it, pipsqueak!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Miroku was smiling at him, eyes dancing with merriment.

"I didn't know you thought of me as a brother, Inuyasha. I'm flattered." His smile became a lecherous grin. "And since you claimed Mate Right I know that you think of Kagome as…" He paused, raising both eyebrows.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Hentai." Giving an exaggerated sniff in Miroku's direction, he turned to Sango and sniffed again. Turning back to Miroku, he gave a feral grin. "So, you think of Sango as…" he drawled, enjoying the chagrined look on Miroku's face.

Sango turned beet red and stared at the ground. Miroku opened his mouth, but snapped it shut as he saw Sango's embarrassment.

"I told ya' you couldn't fool Inuyasha," said Shippo in a bored voice.

Jinx sat down on her haunches and whuffed a dog laugh. The other Kai-wolves relaxed slightly, but were still on their guard, lips raised in silent snarls as they eyed Kanna.

Inuyasha folded his arms and tapped a foot impatiently. He could feel Sesshoumaru's youki being drained again. "These are the Kai-wolves, and they're my Pack. They each have names, but I'll introduce you later. They know your names and scent; they accept you and won't harm you now."

He turned back and spoke Inu to the Kai-wolves again. "Guard Kanna. Don't let her escape, don't let her move, do _not_ let her use this mirror." He pointed to the frame of the mirror that showed from underneath Kanna's yukata. "If she tries to touch it, kill her." He turned to Kirara. "You know more about her. Explain the situation to them."

She bared her fangs at Kanna and gave a short purr of agreement, so he turned to the silent child. His eyes bled red, but he held back the other changes for the moment. '_Hitotsu.' _He growled a warning at her before switching from Inu to make his message clear to her.

"Stay here and stay still, or my Pack will harm you. If you try to use the mirror, my Pack will kill you. You're lucky that Miroku and Sango think that your sorry hide is worth saving, or I'd shred you myself." He leaned closer to her, baring lengthened fangs, and his voice began to vibrate with subsonic power. "I don't trust you. If you harm any of my Pack, I won't hesitate to take...you…out." She stared up at him, expressionless, as he flexed his dagger-length claws in front of her face.

He turned his back on her and walked away, unknowingly treating her in the same manner that Sesshoumaru had used with Kouga.

'_Little freak. Naraku must be using her to spy on us.'_

**(Kagura didn't want to work for him.)**

**_This one's different._**

As he passed by Shippo, he picked him up by the tail, his claws shortening to prevent injury to the kit.

"Hey!" The startled kitsune began to complain, but stopped in wonder as Inuyasha gently slung him onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha stalked away, motioning for Sango and Miroku to accompany him. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.

Miroku caught up with Inuyasha and matched his strides, glancing at the visible marks in his friend's face. _'Something has definitely changed in his aura. He was obviously speaking to his Pack, and our names sounded odd amidst the yips and growls. Fascinating. '_

Yourei Taisei was standing behind Kagome and Midoriko, watching the vortex and obviously guarding the women. Kagome was kneeling behind Midoriko, propping the injured miko up in a sitting position, her hands placed over Midoriko's on the woman's chest. A white light was pulsing around the two women. Inuyasha noticed a gold and silver tint glowing from beneath Kagome's bangs.

'_We have the same mark.' _The thought comforted him, even though he did not understand how both markings had developed. '_Even the gods know she's mine.'_

As he watched, the light dimmed and faded, and Midoriko opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Kagome. I have trouble fighting the evil since I am both there and here." She struggled to her feet. "I had thought my shards to be balanced in my favor. You must explain why the Jewel suddenly became so tainted, but not now. Come, we must place a barrier around the time rip again."

Inuyasha was about to follow the women, but Sesshoumaru landed next to him, having just finished another pass through the time rip to keep it from spreading. He was panting as his youki was drawn off, but his voice betrayed no strain. "This Sesshoumaru is grateful that your Inu Pack is not at his tono."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Baka no Taisho? Not pure enough for you?"

"No, insolent hanyou." One side of Sesshoumaru's lip curled up as he glanced at Jinx and Bandit, who were eyeing the two brothers. "They are aggressive, territorial, and noisy. Somewhat like their Pack Leader." Inuyasha snorted but said nothing. "I would keep an eye on the beta male and bitch, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru continued. Without elaborating, he turned to run and gracefully slash the Tenseiga through the rip again; its advance was slowed, but Inuyasha heard a slight growl of frustration from him as more of his youki was drawn off.

Inuyasha stared at the two beta members of his Inu Pack. Jinx stared back at him insolently before dropping her eyes in submission, but for some reason Bandit could not meet his eyes at all. '_Hhmm. I know Jinx is trouble, but Bandit? He looks guilty, like he's done something he shouldn't have and knows it.'_ He shrugged, and became aware of Shippo on his shoulder.

"Oi runt. Stay here." Inuyasha picked up Shippo and took him over to Sango. "**Keep him out of trouble**." Sango blinked at the authority in his voice.

'_He sounds like Father.'_

She took the kitsune from him, however, giving the kit a hug as he protested.

"How come, Inuyasha? Why can't I go with you?"

Inuyasha didn't want any argument. "**_You will stay here, out of danger."_**

Shippo became cowed at the power of the youki reverberating in the words. He burrowed into Sango's arms. "O.K., Inuyasha. I'll stay here with Sango," he said in a small voice.

"We'll keep an eye on Kanna. I don't trust her either," Sango affirmed, nodding at Inuyasha.

Satisfied, Inuyasha turned to the time rip and loosened the Tetsusaiga in its saya with his thumb. He walked up next to Miroku, who was watching Sesshoumaru's attempts to control the spread of the rip. "Miroku, what is it? How can we stop it?"

Miroku winced at the sense of dark power that radiated from the center. "It seems to be a larger version of my Wind Tunnel, held open by youki instead of…" his voice took on a thoughtful tone. "Hhmm. Youki. Not a curse. But they both stay open, and they both…expand." He frowned, flexing his cursed hand. "Your brother heals the wound for a moment, but the other youki keeps it open. I believe both youki must be removed before the rip will close." He opened his hand and stared at it, a thoughtful frown on his face.

Midoriko was whispering instructions to Kagome. Kagome watched as Midoriko raised her hands, concentrating, and a light cornflower-blue barrier developed around the time rip, wavering almost immediately as the vortex fought against it.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga and stepped back. His face betrayed no emotion, but Inuyasha picked up a relieved scent and a hint of fatigue.

Yourei Taisei stepped next to Midoriko. "If you and Lady Kagome cannot seal the rip, I shall use the Kiritsu again. However, we must seek a more permanent solution."

"Agreed." Midoriko watched as Kagome began to pull on her power. She raised her voice but kept it soothing so that she wouldn't disturb Kagome's concentration. "Remember, Kagome. It is more difficult than placing a barrier around yourself, but keep your anchor and you should be fine." She frowned as she noticed a glow emanating from Kagome's forehead.

Kagome's barrier was a deep indigo, almost violet, and merged with Midoriko's to create a pulsing but more substantial sphere.

Midoriko spoke quietly again. "Concentrate with me. We must collapse the rip in on itself so that it will close. Push against your barrier."

Midoriko's face mirrored her efforts as the two mikos forced the rip back. For a few seconds, it seemed that they would be successful, but then the sphere stopped decreasing in size. Kagome's body began to tremble with the tension in her muscles, but in spite of the obvious effort on the part of the two women, the sphere remained.

Miroku stepped up behind Kagome, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He heard a growl from behind him, so he spoke quickly. "I will give you what aid I can, Ladies." He looked back over his shoulder as Inuyasha began to walk over to him, a scowl on his face. "Spiritual aid, Inuyasha."

"Just keep your hentai hands where I can see them, monk."

"I have no dishonorable intentions toward your mate."

Miroku bowed his head and raised his non-cursed hand, two fingers extended, as he called on his spiritual powers. He added his own barrier to the one generated by the women, and the sphere contracted.

After decreasing to half the diameter, the power of the time rip resisted closure again. The sphere was as tall as Inuyasha, and the black center pulsed as if fueled by the beating of a heart.

Sweat began to run in tiny rivulets down Kagome's face as she strained to collapse it. Midoriko began to tremble, and even Miroku showed signs of fatigue.

The green and blue alchemic symbols on Yourei Taisei's face glowed again as he executed the chudan kamae with Kiritsu, motioning Sesshoumaru to the side so that he had a clear path to the sphere.

"Tsunami kazangan ha!"

Once again, the blue-green glow of his alchemic symbols erupted from the katana, creating the lahar of earth. He executed an infinity loop, a kesagiri, and a nagi to surround the sphere and cut off the lahar. Stepping back, he brought the Kiritsu to a low guard position, crystallizing the earth around the time rip.

Silence settled over the clearing as he performed the noto.

Both mikos staggered, and Miroku tried to catch them. Weakened by his own exertions, he began to fall himself, only to find Inuyasha catching him from behind. He nodded his thanks, gasping for air and holding the women up, hands carefully placed in plain sight along the backs of their shoulders.

Inuyasha supported Miroku one handed until the houshi and Midoriko could stand on their own. With the other arm he pulled Kagome close, holding her as she trembled with fatigue. When the tremors eased off he set her on her feet and turned to Sesshoumaru and Yourei Taisei.

"Miroku seems to think that the youki within the rip is holding it open. We have to find a way to draw it out. The Tetsusaiga can do that."

**(The Senki is gone. The youki will feed back through the Tetsusaiga again.)**

_**We didn't use me before.**_

'_We'll handle it. If it gets bad, we'll just get stubborn about it. That's what worked with the Sou'unga.'_

Miroku spoke up. "Inuyasha, you will have to hold the Tetsusaiga to the time rip to do that. That means we need to lower the barriers again and you'll…you'll have to stand in front of that vortex."

"This Sesshoumaru thinks that you will not be able to do that without being drawn in to the rip itself." The Inu no Taisho frowned. "The vortex is quite powerful. This Sesshoumaru is only just able to keep from being drawn in, and the other youki is…strong." A corner of his mouth lifted. "This Sesshoumaru's youki is stronger, but it obeys the Tenseiga and my will." He stared at Inuyasha, but the stern gaze was belied by his scent.

'_Keh. The bastard cares what happens?'_

"Don't worry, Baka no Taisho. I'll make sure the Tetsusaiga doesn't end up in the rip."

Inuyasha ignored the growl as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Yourei Taisei stirred. "We must have our plans thought out before we remove the lahar and the barriers. The danger is too great that we may not be able to stop the advance the next time." He glanced at their spiritual members. "The houshi and the mikos are already weary."

Miroku sighed. '_I hope I don't regret this. Kanna seemed so sure that it was expanding.'_

"I know of a way to ensure that Inuyasha will have time to draw the youki out and not be drawn into the vortex." The group looked at him as he raised his cursed hand, palm out.

"I will prevent him from being drawn in by using my Wind Tunnel on him. Fight fire with fire."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Abyssus abyssum invocat. Latin; Hell calls hell (one mistake leads to another).

Japanese:  
Toukajin: Peach-fruit man (volume 9).Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto: One. Develop self-control. (From the dojo kun.)  
Kiritsu: order, rules, law. Special attack: tsunami kazangan ha (tsunami of earth attack)  
Chudan kamae. The action of drawing a katana from the saya in one smooth, flowing motion and holding it at middle guard.  
Kesagiri: diagonal stroke of the katana, slanted down toward the shoulder and neck.  
Nagi: belly stroke, the blade held horizontally and angled slightly downward.  
Noto: the series of movements required to return a katana back to its saya.

Colors:  
Indigo, 6th chakra: development of psychic abilities, intuitive attunement, spiritual growth.  
Violet, 7th chakra: a stronger link with cosmic energy, greater spiritual awareness, and a sense of fulfillment.

R&R Thanks:

FF:  
Fenikkusuken (sorry about the retinal burns…but I'm glad the story alleviated any boredom on the job…tsk, tsk!), yoyo person (the Taijitu is the symbol for Yin and Yang…google images for yin yang and you'll see it), billysgotagun, Archangel Gabrielle, The Painted Lady, mcleigh1979, kikyou-kagome-2000, snowecat (hhmm, Miroku and Sango with symbols…we'll see), jcnkitten, Moomoogirl1, Mrs. JediK1 (thanks, from one looney to another!), OneInuLover (namaste, and thanks for the moral support!), Photographing Poetry.

MM:  
yugiohgirl03: Sadly, I can't access the reviews on AS anymore…waah.

Tevrah: Thanks for the 10s!

Kuramas gurl: A week, huh? When I first got on MM sometimes I would read all day…but I didn't get anything else done so that had to stop.

TheFabledCat: Thank you! I try to write romance, not porn…and I try to keep the characters and situations in line with the manga. It takes a bit of research, especially since I haven't moved IY and his pack from the Sengoku Jidai…

phoenixburns: .Thank you for a kind review, and I'm sorry I made you wait so long this time! The next chapter should be up in a few days.

gypsymuse: I'm rather fond of Miroku and Sango myself, although I have to say I like all the canon pairings (I/K, M/S, R/S). Thank you for your kind review, and I'm glad that you like the M/S lemon…I always felt that he would never push her, and that if anything outside of marriage ever happened she would be the one to initiate it. But, now that they've started…Miroku really does love her, in all ways.

jadependant: glad you like the story! Again, sorry for the length of time before the update.

misticknight2002: Yeah, that chapter was shorter than some. My first chapters were quite short, then again, I have some really loooooong chapters, too. It depends on the story line…so sometimes they're gonna be short, and sometimes there gonna be long. Sorry you're confused, but you aren't supposed to know quite where the story is headed…at least not yet.

Leo-mae: Aww, man. You didn't enjoy it as much (you gave me a 9 not a 10)'cause I wasn't beating up on poor Kouga. Well, maybe he'll come back to get beat up on again…or maybe that bear youkai ate him…which would you prefer?

Inuyashaloverr: Noo-noo is the vacuum cleaner on the Teletubbies show…scary beyond belief. Glad you like the story and the parodies…maybe I'll do another one soon. I like Darth Sesshoumaru, too!

InuBaby369246: Yes, Kagome did die, but she was still "tethered" to her body and to Inuyasha through a soul connection. I've chosen to have the Goshinboku represent the Creator (silver and gold being the colors of the chakras which correspond to our connections with the Creator). When she let go of her own control and made the choice to believe and trust in the power of creation, it allowed the Creator to return her to her healed body. Does that make more sense now? I'm trying to inject a bit of spirituality into my story, as I think that it's present in the manga, albeit in a subtle way.

Sesshy81: There are several sites online that will give you access to quotes. Just google "Latin" and "quotes" and up pop all sorts of places to peruse. I use some of them, but I also know enough Latin to make some of my own titles. I usually have 2-3 working titles for a chapter subject, then pick the one that fits the best with the way the chapter wrote itself.

Bless you all for reading! My muse and I love it!

L.P.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. But I sure like the demon side of Inuyasha more than she does!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

A/N: The voting for the IYFG nominations started on February 12th and goes to February 26th, but if you're not currently a member of the IYFG you can't vote for my story (membership is frozen during voting periods). For those of you who are members, I would appreciate your support. Again, thank you, everyone who nominated or seconded or thirded!

**Aegrescit medendo**  
By Licentia poetica

In the silence that followed Miroku's offer, Shippo heard a quiet moan from Sango.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

Sango placed him on the ground and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Stay here, Shippo. I need to ask a few questions." Ignoring the continued conversation by the group near the time rip, she turned and began to walk toward Kanna. The Kai-wolves eyed her as she passed through their semi-circle and she heard a growl from the smaller male, but she ignored it.

Shiro sighed to himself. '_The Leader's Packmate is going to be as hard to handle as Jinx. Look at her, walking straight into danger without a plan for the kill.'_ He started to step forward to protect this foolhardy member of his new Pack, but a feline growl stopped him.

"MmmmMMMRRrrrrr." Kirara let him know in no uncertain terms that Sango was hers to guard as she stepped closer to the Unscented One. Shiro gave the dog equivalent of a shrug and stayed in his position.

Sango smiled up at her neko friend and placed a hand on Kirara's shoulder. Her face hardened as she turned to Kanna. '_I have to get some answers. She knows something, but she isn't telling us.'_

"How certain are you that Miroku's Wind Tunnel is increasing in size?" Her voice was brusque with no pretense of civility. '_I don't know if I'm dealing with an enemy or not. If she's truly left Naraku, I'll apologize later.'_

"I am certain. The Wind Tunnel is increasing in potency, and will soon be quite powerful. Eventually it will be strong enough to destroy the houshi."

"He already knows that. Why is it important now? How do you know that it's growing now?" Sango's voice was strained, as if she was fighting an internal battle. '_She isn't telling me everything she knows. I can feel it, but how can I make her tell me?' _

"It is...how I am made. I sense the void." In spite of the hesitation, Kanna's voice remained free of inflection.

"What happens if he uses it now? What happens to the size of the Wind Tunnel?"

"I do not know." The slightest hint of urgency entered Kanna's voice, conveyed by an increase in tempo rather than a change in inflection. "The Wind Tunnel must not increase in power. A way must be found to stop its advance." In spite of the miniscule increase in the rhythm of her speech the girl's face remained passive.

The emotions of anger, fear, and sorrow flitted across Sango's face as Shippo watched from his vantage point behind the Kai-wolves. He brushed past the nearest, Runt, who whuffed a caution at him as he pattered toward Sango.

Sango was lost in her thoughts, staring over at the group gathered around Miroku. '_She won't tell me how she knows, but it must be more dangerous to use the Wind Tunnel right now. He heard her. He knows it's growing, and yet he'll risk himself again.'_ She watched him gesticulate, the murmur of his voice falling up and down in cadence with his motions, and she could tell that he seemed to think that he would only have to use the curse for a short amount of time. She glanced at the sphere surrounding the time rip and assessed the possibilities. '_He hasn't thought it through, and neither has Inuyasha. That time rip is powerful, and they are risking themselves._' She bit her lip as an all-too-familiar ache welled up from her heart. '_I can't lose them. They're my new family, and Kohaku…where is he? _'

Sango was startled out of her musings as a small hand gripped hers. "What's wrong, Sango?" Shippo asked, tugging at her hand. She looked down into his face and gave him a lopsided smile to ease the worry she saw there.

"It's O.K., Shippo." She drew him away from Kanna, outside the ring of Kai-wolves. "I'm just worried about Miroku and Inuyasha. I don't think they've fully thought through the situation."

Shippo gave a shrug. "So, go tell 'em what you think they need to know!"

Sango raised her eyebrows at the kitsune. "Just like that? You think they'll listen?"

Shippo crinkled his green eyes at her in a grin. "Inuyasha will, if you tell him loud enough. He thinks you're kinda scary sometimes." The tiny kitsune gave her leg a hug. "We all think you're strong, and Miroku's your mate; he has to listen to you."

Sango gave a small laugh, but looked over to Miroku. As she watched, he gave a flippant gesture, minimizing something that Kagome had murmured to him, then obviously began one of his "teaching" moments, hands gesticulating as he illustrated his points. The ache in her chest spread. '_I have to protect him. I have to protect my family, or at least get them to stop for a moment and think this through.'_

She gave an irritated sigh at her own reluctance to bring herself forward and a blazing look of determination settled over her features. She turned to her neko friend. "Kirara, please stay with the Pack and guard Shippo from Kanna." Gathering her courage, Sango whirled and stalked over to the group by the time rip barrier.

Miroku was discussing how to close the time rip with Kagome and Midoriko. Sango noticed that both women looked completely confused, while Inuyasha just looked impatient and Yourei Taisei stared over their heads at the time rip, expressionless. Sesshoumaru was the only member of the group who seemed to understand what the houshi was saying. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes intent as he gazed at Miroku, who was finishing a point as she walked up. "…and I believe that then the conditions _might_ be favorable for you to close the time rip, although theoretically the space-time fabric …"

'_Time to get realistic.'_ She gave out an impatient, loud exhale, and the group turned to her. Kagome looked relieved to see her.

Miroku warily watched Sango as she strode purposefully toward their group. '_She's angry with me. What have I done now?'_ He took a step back as she put her hands on her hips and glared up into his face.

"You're going to open the Wind Tunnel and hold it open while Inuyasha tries to draw the youki out of the time rip. You're going to risk your life and his life on the chance that you might, _might_, be correct about being able to close the rip after the youki is drawn out." She steeled herself against the shocked look on his face and turned to Inuyasha, pointing her finger at him to emphasize her words. "_You're_ going to be right in front of the time rip, standing still, and if something goes wrong you'll be sucked in so fast you won't have time to react." Sango gave an irritated sigh at the angry expression that appeared on the hanyou's face. He opened his mouth to reply, but Sango turned her back on him to face Miroku again before Inuyasha could speak. '_If I let them talk, I'll never have the courage to finish this.'_

"You heard what that…what Kanna said about your Wind Tunnel. Still, what if your Wind Tunnel isn't strong enough to keep Inuyasha from being sucked into the rip? I don't want to lose him because you think, you _hope_, that your Wind Tunnel is strong enough!" She paused as her heart pounded in her chest. '_I've never talked to them like this. What must they think of me?'_

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, so she jumped back into her tirade.

"What if your Wind Tunnel works, but you get sucked in anyway, because there is nothing to anchor you in place? What if you manage to stay in place, but the strain of holding it open against the time rip is too much and it tears open your hand? You'll die. Either you'll get sucked into the time rip itself or you'll die because your curse takes you." She stopped, throwing up her hands in exasperation and looked into each of their faces.

Sesshoumaru wore an expression of complete boredom, but Yourei Taisei had a warm smile on his face.

'_She reminds me of Nishi Uindo when I suggest a flight that might be dangerous for our chicks._'

Sango turned from his smile and glared daggers at Inuyasha. '_I bet he'll just argue with me.' _He opened his mouth as if to say something and she hissed at him, sounding like a human Kirara. He blinked at her, startled.

Lowering her hands in the silence following her hiss, she looked over at the women. Midoriko wore a mysterious smile but her eyes were kind. Kagome walked over to give her a brief hug as soon as their eyes met.

As she returned Kagome's embrace, Sango finally looked into Miroku's eyes, afraid of what she might see there. He gazed back at her, but the determination she saw in his face caused her heart to sink. Taking in a breath that was almost a sob she spun away from Kagome's arms and turned her back to them, crossing her arms in front of her chest and closing her eyes. '_I'm going to lose him. I can't stand the thought of losing him.'_

"Just think it through." Her voice sounded strangely calm to her. "I don't want to lose either one of you because you didn't plan ahead."

Miroku closed his eyes. '_I had hoped not to cause her pain. We should have waited until I defeated Naraku and the Wind Tunnel was a memory.'_ His eyes opened again as Kagome touched his arm. Her concerned eyes bored into his as she spoke to Sango in her most gentle voice.

"I think you've helped them to think it through, Sango. Thank you for pointing out the dangers."

"There are ways to make sure that Miroku stays in one place**_."_** Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "**_Inu no Taisho, I ask that you protect my Pack member."_**

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at him. "I believe that this Sesshoumaru will be needed elsewhere." He turned to Yourei Taisei and lowered his head infinitesimally for one second. "Sensei, my beta has made a request that I cannot fulfill. Will you guard the houshi in my place?"

Yourei Taisei, a knowing smile flitting across his face, gave an exaggerated nod of his head to Sesshoumaru. '_It is so difficult for him to bend to me. No matter. He is a proud and skillful warrior, and time will teach him to bend…or he will break.'_ He answered Sesshoumaru in his most courteous voice, hoping to soothe the youth. "I will be honored to assist you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I must release the lahar first. Then the mikos and I should be prepared to reseal the rip, so standing behind the houshi is the best place for me to acquit both my own responsibility and yours."

"Where are you going, Baka no Taisho?" Inuyasha barked. "Tired already?"

**_Why do we antagonize him?_**

'_I may be his beta, but I'm alpha in my Pack, and he's on my turf.'_

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at his brother and stalked over to him in a dominance display. "This Sesshoumaru is not leaving. He will be guarding _you_, insolent puppy. Do not make him regret his choice, or he will save only the Tetsusaiga and leave you to the void."

**(Arrogant asshole.)**

The two brothers glared at each other, both refusing to lower their gaze, each with a hand on the hilt of their katana.

Kagome stepped into the fractional space between them, slipping one hand around Inuyasha's waist as she placed the other on Sesshoumaru's chest. She glanced up, first at Inuyasha, then at Sesshoumaru.

"I thank you for guarding my mate, Inu no Taisho." She used her sweetest and most reasonable tone of voice, but when neither one looked down at her she sent the mind meld to Inuyasha. '_No distractions, remember? Stop fighting with your brother!'_ She pressed against Sesshoumaru's chest, but she might as well have been pushing against a mountain.

Inuyasha ignored her mental touch, pushing the sensation away.

**(I won't submit to him!)**

'_There are other ways to communicate. We don't need to submit.'_

Inuyasha smirked and began the Pack Call. Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow in response and a pregnant pause ensued.

_**You had better hope he responds. Human, you risk everything by being stubborn.**_

**(Damn right. I'm one stubborn asshole, but I'm part of us.)**

Finally, Sesshoumaru's face relaxed slightly as he began his own bass version of the Call, acknowledging Inuyasha as Pack.

Between them, Kagome shut her eyes and smiled as the vibrations soothed away her tension and worry. Inuyasha momentarily placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as Miroku and Sango came to join the group, Sango leaning against Kagome with Miroku's free arm wrapped around his lover's waist. Inuyasha heard small, pattering feet running up from behind, and braced as the sounds ceased, indicating a jump. Shippo landed on his shoulder, burrowing into his hair to keep from looking directly into Sesshoumaru's face.

Agitated, the Kai-wolves began to yip and howl in response to the Calls. They had been told to guard and could not leave their posts, but they wanted to participate in the bonding.

Midoriko, watching the scene, almost laughed. Kirara had followed Shippo, and had begun the motions to rub her face against Inuyasha's back, but stopped just before touching him. She sat back on her haunches and began lashing her tails, obviously vexed at her own behavior. '_Ah, Kirara. Cat to the core, you don't want to show that the sound called you.'_ Suddenly, Kirara transformed into her kitten form and leaped onto Inuyasha's head, digging in her claws and spitting.

"Shit! Get off me, you stupid cat! Damnit!" Inuyasha took a swipe at Kirara, who leaped away. The bonding moment was effectively ended, and the group of demons and humans quickly moved apart.

Staring back at the group, Kirara voiced her disapproval. "MMmmrrraaaooowww. Hhhhsss. Mmaow RRrrraaow!"

Shippo giggled. "She says we're silly and to get back to business."

"Damn cat!" Inuyasha wiped a trickle of blood from his forehead and glared at Kirara.

"Mew." She sauntered away after her brief apology, tails straight in the air, and transformed back to her demon form just before reaching the Kai-wolves and Kanna.

Jinx, who had been readying herself to pounce on the small neko, froze in her crouch as the demon's eyes went from ground level to somewhere over the Kai-wolf's head. Jinx looked up into saber fangs as Kirara stared down at the Kai-wolf, daring her to move. Jinx cautiously sat back on her haunches as Aoi snorted a laugh.

"Serves you right, Jinx. Someday you're going to learn to think before you act, and I bet that neko teaches you the lesson." The alpha bitch gave an approving growl to Kirara, who purred back.

Inuyasha growled his agreement with Aoi to the Pack and turned his attention to his humans. Holding Kagome with one arm, he looked down at Sango. "So. You ready to let us try this? It's our decision, not yours, anyway, and we'll all die if we don't do something soon." He purposefully kept his voice ruthless. '_Sango wants things honest.'_

Sango, still standing within Miroku's arm, lowered her head. "O.K. Just…be careful."

**_She is a strong Packmate. She knows when to argue and when to submit._**

"Lovely Sango." Miroku's voice was almost a whisper. "Trust me. I would not risk Inuyasha's life or my own if it wasn't necessary for all of our sakes."

She looked up into his violet eyes. "I know. I just…I love you, Miroku." She gave him a light kiss, gasping a little as he drew her against his body and deepened the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly and smiled down into her face.

"I promise I won't let either of us get killed. Now go and be safe."

"I will be very angry with you if you don't keep that promise, monk." She gave him a weak smile and stepped away, walking backwards toward the area where the Kai-wolves surrounded Kanna.

A sniff near his ear drew Inuyasha's attention away from Sango. "Oi, pipsqueak. I thought I told you to stay safe," he frowned at Shippo.

"Well, why'd you Call me then, baka?"

Inuyasha growled fiercely, and Shippo jumped off his shoulder. "O.K.! I'm going back! You don't have to yell!" The kitsune scampered back to Sango, his tail fluffed out with tension. "Why don't I ever get to help?" he asked the taiji-ya mournfully.

"When you're bigger, Shippo." Sango's voice was kind as she picked up the kit. "You help us in other ways." She gave him a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I wouldn't have told them if you hadn't helped me be brave." Shippo hugged her back, a large smile on his face.

Kagome smiled at Sango and Shippo, then looked up at Inuyasha's face. "Be careful, Inuyasha."

"Keh. I'll get rid of the damn wolf youki. You just be careful getting the barrier back in place and closing the rip." He thrummed the private Mate Call, enjoying her body's quick response, but stopped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What, wench?"

"No distractions, baka. Especially for the time miko who's going to make a barrier so you don't get swallowed by the rip." A small smile dimpled her face. "You wouldn't want me daydreaming about you while you get destroyed, would you?" Abruptly, the smile disappeared. "Be careful, mate," she whispered, her eyes haunted by her words.

He gave her a light but lingering kiss on the lips. "Baka. You worry too much."

They stepped away from each other, Kagome walking behind Miroku to join Midoriko, the set of her shoulders determined and purposeful underneath the fire rat haori.

'_Gods, she's beautiful.'_

Inuyasha joined Sesshoumaru on the side of the rip opposite from Sango's group and turned to Miroku. "Set up your Wind Tunnel against the rip and I'll get between the two when the forces balance." At Miroku's nod of agreement, he looked at the rest of the group. "Is everyone ready?" He took a last long look at Kagome before turning to Yourei Taisei. "Sensei?"

Miroku took a ready stance, balancing on the balls of his feet and holding his prayer beads, cursed hand outstretched. Kagome and Midoriko began centering themselves, readying their powers to remove the barriers.

Yourei Taisei motioned Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru away from the time rip. "You must stand well back from the lahar. There will be an explosion, and it is difficult to control this attack, especially since the force of the time rip may break the barriers before the mikos bring them down." He waited until they complied, then stepped forward unsheathing the Konran, his wakizashi. The alchemic symbols on his cheekbones began to glow, but this time it was the air and fire symbols: the red of air and the yellow of fire gave a ruddy cast to his features, as if fires fanned his blood. His face became almost feral as his mouth turned up in a smile and his eyes took on an untamed look.

He held the Konran at middle guard with both hands covering the hilt of the wakizashi. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward into a lunge, first bringing the Konran up over his head in a swirling motion, the judan chamae, and then striking downward in the judan chiri, a cut to the middle level.

"Boufuu rekka ha!"

A tornado of fire raced from the wakizashi, blasting apart the lahar surrounding the barriers. The resulting explosion was powerful, and the Kai-wolves and Shippo howled as the sound assaulted their ears. Kirara gave a yowl of anger at Yourei Taisei as Sango and Shippo were blown back by the shock wave into the neko demon's flank. Inuyasha braced against the blast, flattening his ears to protect them from the sound of the detonation. He glanced at Miroku, noting with pride that Kagome had set a small barrier in front of her group to protect them. It disappeared as the shock wave flashed past it, but saved the humans from being bowled off of their feet.

Midoriko's barrier was blown apart by the blast, and Kagome's immediately began to waver as the time rip fought the control surrounding it.

"Are you ready, Miroku?" Kagome asked, strain apparent in the breathy quality of her voice.

Miroku met Inuyasha's eyes and they gave a nod to each other as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Miroku removed the prayer beads. "Yes, Lady Kagome." Determination made his words ring like a steel blade.

Kagome dropped the barrier with a gasp. Immediately, Miroku opened his cursed hand and cried "Wind Tunnel!"

The winds of his curse met the vortex of the time rip in a shudder of two antagonistic but similar powers. Dust began to kick up from the ground, held in limbo between the two opposing currents and obscuring Miroku's vision. He squinted into the whirlpool of earth, trying to gauge the power of the time rip so that he could adjust his own stance should anything happen.

Inuyasha leaped into the juncture of the two maelstroms, bringing the Tetsusaiga in its dragon-scale form down in an overhead strike toward the center of the time rip.

No one had anticipated the result that followed.

Kinka's flames shot from dragon-scale Tetsusaiga. The flames of the dead youkai were called forth in answer to the youki of the dead holding the time rip open. Due to the incomplete assimilation of Kinka, the Tetsusaiga augmented the power of the time rip in the same way as the Goraishi.

'_Shit! I wish the asshole had just died and not tried to assimilate with the Tetsusaiga! It helped with Mouryoumaru, but I've got to get rid of his youki before I can use the dragon-scale!'_

Inuyasha stared in shock as the time rip began to expand in his direction, devouring the flames and threatening to pull the Tetsusaiga into the time rip's center. He gripped the katana harder against the draw of the rip and tried, unsuccessfully, to remove it from the vortex.

'_I can't pull the Tetsusaiga out in time to escape!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Translations:  
Aegrescit medendo. Latin: The disease worsens with the treatment (the remedy is worse than the disease)

Japanese:  
Nishi Uindo: West Wind; Yourei Taisei's mate.

Konran: disorder, confusion, chaos. Special attack: Boufuu rekka ha (windstorm of conflagration attack). Boufuu: storm, windstorm, gale. Rekka: raging fire, also deterioration.

R&R thanks:

AS:  
Tweakles06, Boris-loriga, Kut u up, severed-soul, WhoElseCouldBeMe, Xxkittiexxstarxx13

FF:  
Fenikkusuken, jcnkitten, Mrs. JediK1, OneInuLover (namaste, friend!), Photographing Poetry, sassysango26, billysgotagun, Archangel Gabrielle

MM:  
Caitriona: Thanks for the multiple R&Rs! I'm sorry the time lines are a bit confusing. They are supposed to be strange in that Kagome gets to make a choice knowing a bit about what's ahead, unlike the rest of us poor mortals. Other than that, it was my imagination coming up with an explanation of 1) why is there no dad and 2) how does the well stay open. Thanks for the 10s!

jessbit: Thanks for the R&Rs, and thanks for offering to vote. The problem is, unless you're currently a member you can't vote for my story. They send an e-mail to the members. BUT, you can join the IYFG for the next quarter's nominations and voting (I'll still be eligible since I'm posting this in the first quarter of 2006). Thank you for your support! Oh yeah, sorry about another cliffie…ahem…NOT!

parvatilotus: Thanks for the suppor! As to the voting, see jessbit above…but thanks anyway!

Inuyashaloverr: Let's see…Bandit. Hhmm. Something must have happened when Sesshoumaru took the Pack to the rip. We already know Jinx is trouble. Kanna. Hhhhmmmmm. Strange little thing, isn't she? Ah well, I won't tell you…yet. Thanks for the R&Rs!

Kuramas gurl: Thanks for reading, especially since it took so much of your time. I really appreciate it!

InuBaby369246: Are you sure Kanna is evil? She's definitely an odd little thing…

Leo-mae: O.K., just for you I guess the bear youkai won't eat Kouga…but I really wasn't fishing for 10s. I just think your lust for Kouga's blood is funny! Thanks for the multiple R&Rs!

mel f: Man, you want me to die from no sleep, don't you? I promise, I PROMISE, I will post faster. Sorry for the delay last time, I really do feel guilty….

Tevrah: Thanks! I'll get another one out soon, I promise!

pokiepal: Thanks and thanks and here's another chapter!

Bless you all for reading, and have a good week (or less, 'til I update again, anyway)!

L.P.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:

_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Duc, sequere, aut de via decede**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku peered into the maelstrom of dust as he saw Sesshoumaru call out something to Inuyasha. He could not make out the words over the shrieking of the winds. '_Something must be wrong, but I can't see Inuyasha.'_

As he squinted against the curtain of dust, desperately trying to see any shape that would inform him about the condition of his friend, Miroku became aware of a small figure advancing toward the maelstrom from the other side. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was.

Kanna.

Kanna with her mirror out and held in front of her, walking calmly toward Inuyasha's location in the junction of the vortices.

'_No! The only way she could have moved was…'_

His eyes flicked over her head and he stared, horrified, at his beloved Sango crumpled on the ground, surrounded by the still forms of Shippo, Kirara, and the Kai-wolves. For one second he was frozen in shock.

'_Damnit!'_

"Saaannngooo!" He blazed in fury, but he was impotent in his rage.

'_I can't stop her; I can't grab her and force her to give back Sango's soul. I've got to keep the Wind Tunnel focused on Inuyasha, or we'll all die. Curse her!'_

"Kaaannnaaa!" If his rage could have been focused like a weapon, she would be dead from the venom in his voice, but he could only watch and hold the kazaana against the force of the time rip as she walked quickly into the junction between the two, becoming hidden from his sight in the maelstrom of dust.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Inuyasha." The voice sounded almost calm.

Inuyasha squinted against the dust swirling around him as he struggled against the pull of the black heart of the time rip. His ears were flattened on his head to minimize the shriek of the colliding winds of the vortex and Miroku's Wind Tunnel, but Sesshoumaru's bass voice cut through the sounds. '_Sesshoumaru?' The asshole must be worried that I'll lose the Tetsusaiga.'_

**(Like we'd ever let go…_but be ready to defend against him, just in case._**

Inuyasha tapped into his youki and tried to lean into the pull from Miroku's Wind Tunnel, keeping his grip firm around the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as his shoulders were drawn away from the time rip. It worked for a moment, and he tried to wrest the blade away from the vortex, but the center followed Kinka's flames as if drawn by a magnet. '_Shit! And I can't control the damn youki!'_ The enlarging time rip had already begun to balance against the increased pull at his back. In spite of the situation, he couldn't resist baiting his brother a bit. "Fuck! You want the Tetsusaiga? It looks like you'll just have to come get it in hell!"

Sesshoumaru's voice vibrated with anger. "Fool! This Sesshoumaru is aware of the power you face; he knew when he refused your request to protect the houshi."

Inuyasha barked a laugh. "I'm not goin' anywhere, baka! Come get me!" He strained against the vortex and managed to turn the blade parallel with the winds. The katana was forced higher as the currents of the time rip swirled, then suddenly dipped as an area of lower pressure swept by the blade. His hands slipped for a heartbeat, but he stubbornly held on, gritting his teeth and snarling with the effort. The black heart of the time rip crept closer to the tip of the blade as Kinka's fire fed it, and even with the aid of his youki he could not pull back from the vortex.

He tensed as Sesshoumaru leaped over him, drawing the Tenseiga through the voracious black core and weakening the power enough so that he could wrench the Tetsusaiga away from the time rip's vortex. As he pulled the katana away, Sesshoumaru's voice barked back at him.

"There is little time; be prepared to defend yourself!"

"What? What are you talking about, Baka no Taisho?"

He became aware of a movement out of the corner of his eye. Kanna stepped up next to him, walking calmly in the juncture between the two opposing forces.

'_Shit! That's what Sesshoumaru meant. There's only one way she could have gotten in here this fast.'_

"You little freak!" He sliced the Tetsusaiga through the air inches in front of the child, stopping her forward motion. "What have you done to my Pack? I warned you not to fuck with them!" He radiated fury, flexing his elongated claws against the hilt of Tetsusaiga and baring long canines, his demonic markings and reddened eyes flaring.

Onyx eyes stared into his, unperturbed by his anger as she held the mirror up.

Kinka's youki was still responding to the Goraishi's power in the time rip. The fire whipped around the blade of the Tetsusaiga, but as Kanna calmly held her mirror the youki began to stream into it, pulling off from the katana's surface and writhing as it was drawn relentlessly into its own reflection. Inuyasha, startled, stared into Kanna's face.

An odd, avid expression flitted across her features: her eyes widened and the tip of her tongue crept out over her lower lip. Her mouth stayed open as Kinka's youki entered the mirror.

'_Gods! She looks like Shippo when Kagome gives him Pocky! Does she feed on souls?' _

As if she heard his thoughts, Kanna's eyes met with his and her face reverted to its expressionless mask. The youki continued to flow from the Tetsusaiga, twisting and resisting the pull from the mirror.

'_It looks like it would be screaming if it had a voice.'_ Mere seconds after he had wrested the Tetsusaiga free, the remainder of Kinka's youki broke free of the katana and flashed into the mirror, just as Inuyasha became aware of an expansion of the time rip. He stepped toward Miroku's Wind Tunnel, noting that Kanna did the same.

'_I ain't thankin' her for that. Something about it made her…pleased, even though she doesn't show it.'_

Stepping back slightly so that he could hold the Tetsusaiga away from the rip, he grabbed the pallid child by the hair and brought her to his face, snarling, his youki resonating in his words.

"Release my Pack's souls from the mirror, or I'll tear you in half and let Miroku and the time rip share the pieces!"

She quietly regarded him. "I will release them, but you must first close the rip."

"Then get out of my way." Inuyasha picked her up by her yukata and held her away from him as he threaded the passage between the two powers, heading toward Sesshoumaru.

"Oi, Great Baka of the Western Lands! I don't give a shit about this hell spawn, but her mirror can't go anywhere."

**_Why must you keep antagonizing him?_**

'_What? I gave him a title.'_

**(We could call him Great Asshole of the Western Lands.)**

'_All right. Hitotsu. I won't call him a name for now.'_

As he walked forward, Sesshoumaru appeared in the maelstrom of dust, standing quietly with his Tenseiga unsheathed and a preternatural calm on his face.

Setting Kanna on her feet and grabbing her arm, he snarled into her face again. "You're just lucky I've got to deal with this rip first. I'll deal with you when I'm done here." He thrust her at Sesshoumaru, releasing his hold on the child's arm.

He noted the low growl that indicated anger so he gave his brother a nod. "Keh. I knew I could piss you off."

"This Sesshoumaru thinks that _you_ are lucky that you must deal with the time rip." Sesshoumaru bared his fangs, his eyes flashing red. "This Sesshoumaru will deal with _you_ when you are done here." He turned his back on Inuyasha, staring at Kanna. "Finish, imbecile."

"Not 'cause you say so, _Inu _no Taisho."

Inuyasha smirked as his brother flashed him a cold glance and turned to face the time rip again. He leaped into the junction, raising the Tetsusaiga above his head in the two handed jodan kamae, bracing against the matched pulls of the kazaana and the vortex.

'_Hitotsu. __Makoto no michi o mamoru koto. Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto. Hitotsu.'_

He anchored himself in the kazaana as he brought the dragon scale Tetsusaiga down in the chudan giri, an overhead slash, straight into the heart of the youki holding open the time rip.

The explosion of power burned his hands, sending shock waves of agony up his arms and shoulders, as the youki of countless dead ookami began to be absorbed into the katana. Inuyasha grimaced in pain, snorting against the smell sizzling from his burning flesh and gripping the Tetsusaiga as it bucked against the pull of the time rip. Electrical discharges began coursing up and down the Tetsusaiga, traveling up his arms and arcing across his chest, shocking him repeatedly.

"Hitotsu," he gritted with bared fangs. "Come on, wimpy wolves. Is that all you've got? I've been in worse pain!" The Tetsusaiga bucked again, and his hands nearly slipped, slick with the blood from his burns. He gripped harder and focused on his own youki, drawing it forward to combat the energy flowing into his katana and electrocuting his body. His muscles began to twitch spasmodically from the shocks, and he grimaced against a pain in his chest as his heart began to weaken under the onslaught of lightning. He fought to remain upright and not fall to his knees.

_**I…am…alpha. I will...not…submit.**_

**(No wolf…bastards…can…EVER…make…me quit.)**

"I have…a mate…to protect." The thought of Kagome gave him courage and he willed back the pain. "Hitotsu. I have a mate to protect. I have a Pack to protect." He growled an inarticulate challenge and yelled "Give UP, you bastards!"

With a final effort of will that arched his back in agony and caused his face to contort in a rictus of pain he forced the Goraishi's energy to fully assimilate into the Tetsusaiga. Gasping with relief at the cessation of electric shocks, he tensed at the sense of the other youki pulsing in the heart of the time rip. It gave off an almost sentient aura, coiling at the tip of the Tetsusaiga, tendrils testing along the blade, stalking the power behind the katana.

_'Shit. This isn't gonna be easy. The bastard's strong.'_

He willed the dragon-scale to draw the youki in, but was unprepared for the avidity with which it assimilated with his father's fang.

The power of Sesshoumaru's youki, so similar to his father's, so similar to his own, resonated within the katana. It did not burn or damage: it augmented his demon blood.

The demon reveled in it, craved it, and absorbed it all through the Tetsusaiga.

The black center of the time rip disintegrated. Inuyasha, nearly full demon, leaped away from the weakened vortex as the winds began to die and laughed.

_**Gods, the power! My power, now.**_

He stared at the group of humans by Yourei Taisei.

**_The demon is a possible opponent. The others are unworthy foes._** Something in him struggled against that thought, but he ignored it. He watched Miroku close the hand with the Wind Tunnel and fall to his knees as Kagome set another time barrier around the still open but weakened rip, Midoriko softly instructing her. Something stirred in the back of his consciousness as the barrier began to shrink.

**_Kagome…not foe…mate._**

Blood dripped from his burned hands, hissing as it struck the ground. He sniffed the acrid odor. **_Poison. In my blood. Sesshoumaru's poison is mine now._** He raised one hand from the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and stared at it, feeling the energy stored behind his glowing skin. **_I can form the seishou whip._** He released a small portion of his youki, noting the red glow that formed around the hand as it began to morph into a dog's limb. **_I can be the Inu form._**

He laughed again, ignoring the insistent pressure in his subconscious that fought against the change.

**_I no longer need the Shikon no Tama. This is what I have always wanted. This power._**

His brother stepped into his vision, stalking him, placing his body between Inuyasha and his mate, his beta brother Miroku, and the other human and demon.

**_I can take him. I can be Inu no Taisho in my brother's place._** He raised his head and growled a vicious warning.

"**_Do not stand between me and my mate."_**

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru regarded his hanyou brother with caution. The hanyou's scent and appearance had changed drastically. His claws and fangs fluctuated in size and his face morphed in and out of his Inu and humanoid forms as he coped with the strength of the youki, but he was obviously in control and not mindless. The sense of their combined youki flowing through Inuyasha was so close to their father's demonic aura that Sesshoumaru had to fight the instinct to submit that he had known as a pup. His fury grew as he suppressed the impulse. '_The damn fool absorbed my youki. He won't be able to handle it for long.'_

"You are not yourself. The youki will overcome you," he growled back, bracing himself for the inevitable conflict, hoping his remaining youki was still strong enough to overcome the augmented power in his brother. As he raised the Tenseiga, a gentle hand touched his wrist and Kagome smiled up at him.

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha growled at his reckless mate. **_She is touching my enemy, and I cannot attack him without endangering her._** His growl shifted to an approving yip as she walked toward him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was distant, muffled by the rush of youki that sang in his veins. He watched her walk over to him, the persistent pressure in his subconscious beating at the demonic power. She reached out to him, her touch cool on his burning skin. "Inuyasha?"

He glanced down at the small hand on his arm and the pressure broke through to his consciousness.

'_Hitotsu_.'

The word jarred him from his contemplation of her hand. He snarled, and Kagome's eyes widened.

'_Do not frighten her. You are forgetting who and what we are. You are forgetting our honor, our Pack, our mate. We gave our word to Sesshoumaru. Our Pack has been enslaved by Kanna. We are alpha in our own Pack, with our mate.'_

**(I will not let you kill our brother. And I'll be damned first before I leave Kagome in a tono with a bunch of human-hating InuYoukai. Screw being Inu no Taisho.)**

'_Don't forget how stubborn we are. It's the human that doesn't know when to give up. Give me back control, and let the youki go.'_

The demon threw back his head and howled. **"**_**Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto."**_

He thrust Kagome behind him and ran at his brother, Tetsusaiga held in a two handed low guard position. He gave a ringing cry and viciously struck upwards. Sesshoumaru appeared calm as he blocked the strike, the blow between the brothers hard enough to jar their arms in their sockets. Inuyasha's hands slipped on the Tetsusaiga's blood coated hilt, and Sesshoumaru grimaced against the shock, hanging on to the Tenseiga by sheer force of will as the conflicting powers vibrated the blade.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga over his head in a jodan kamae, waiting for Sesshoumaru's uke nagashi, the parry on the high level. **_He will follow the katana katas. _**As Inuyasha expected, Sesshoumaru parried the Tetsusaiga and followed through with a side step and kesagiri, striking at his neck.

He allowed the blow, knowing that the Tenseiga would not kill him. **_I will release the youki._** As the Tenseiga swept through him, he felt Sesshoumaru's youki answer to its true master, draining from his body and returning to his brother.

He gave a sigh of relief as his normal balance returned. He lowered the blade of the Tetsusaiga, but kept it in front of him in the low guard position as he faced his brother. "Had enough?" he queried, smirking. "Or do you wanna keep fighting, Baka no Taisho?"

The demon sighed inwardly. **_You are baiting him._**

**(Pretty stupid after we gave up the power.)**

'_Keh. We're stronger when we're balanced.'_

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tenseiga, but stalked over and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck, shaking him as an older alpha would shake a puppy. Inuyasha growled and began to raise the Tetsusaiga, but stopped as he heard a soft version of the Pack Call.

Startled, he looked into his brother's eyes. They were enigmatic as Sesshoumaru released him and stepped back. "Well done, Inuyasha. Now, let us deal with Naraku's spawn." He turned and stalked toward Kanna, who was being guarded by Yourei Taisei.

Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock. '_Well done?'_

**(He must be sick or something.)**

**_He acknowledges us as Pack, but he's also letting us know what he thinks of the baiting._**

**(Yeah, well…he can just deal with it. He's still an arrogant asshole.)**

'_Focus. Kanna. She's dangerous.'_

Kagome stared at the brothers, bemusedly watching Sesshoumaru walk away from a stunned Inuyasha. '_Did he just compliment Inuyasha? And Inuyasha isn't fighting him over the shaking? It was almost as if...what was that?'_ She felt light-headed, and her stomach gave a low growl.

'_I feel so dizzy. I haven't eaten since…when? Lunch yesterday?'_

Midoriko was seated against a tree, eyes closed, resting. They had sealed the rip together, Midoriko whispering instructions on anchoring the sides of the rip into this time period. '_I did the work, though. It must be so hard on her to be both here and in the jewel. She fights the evil constantly but she exists here as well.' _ Her stomach growled again, and Inuyasha turned to her with a frown on his face.

She shook her head to negate the sound and walked toward him, pulling at the sleeve of his juban, gently turning his free hand so she could see the bloodied side. She gasped in horror as she saw the results of his battle to absorb the youki. Burns covered the entire palmar surface and the skin was gone from everywhere but the folds of his fingers, with angry red wheals and blisters lancing up the inside of his forearm.

"Gods, Inuyasha! Let me run and get my bandages!"

"Keh. I'm fine wench. I've been hurt worse."

"I'll just run back to Kaede's hut and get some. It won't take long."

His face turned fierce as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "You're not goin' anywhere without me wench. I don't know what happened to Kouga, and we're staying here until our Pack is whole again. Kanna has their souls in her fucking mirror."

Gasping, she turned to Sango, Shippo, and the Kai-wolves. "I forgot! I saw them fall, but it happened so fast that I couldn't do anything, and then I got so worried about you when she walked into the dust cloud." She fought off another wave of dizziness. "I'm not thinking straight."

Miroku was seated on the ground, holding Sango's head in his lap and flexing his cursed hand, Shippo tucked under his other arm. His normally composed face was blazing with fury as he gazed toward Kanna.

She was walking toward the scattered bodies, flanked on either side by Yourei Taisei and Sesshoumaru.

"What have you done to my woman, you little bitch!" Miroku yelled, his voice dripping with anger and his body tensed; his face filled with scorching, red rage.

Kanna gazed imperturbably into his eyes. "I was needed. There was no time to explain."

"Give her soul back to her. _Now!_" Miroku yelled, flexing his cursed hand menacingly. The rosary beads clacked together, rattling like bones.

Inuyasha snarled and stalked up to the girl. Glancing at Miroku, he growled "Don't call her bitch. She isn't worthy enough to be called that and she's not Pack." Ignoring Miroku's raised eyebrows and Kagome's gasp, he turned to Kanna. "How did you know about Kinka? Why did you wait until Miroku was using his Wind Tunnel and I was trapped before you stole their souls?" As she stared at him, unperturbed, he picked her up by the hair and brought her to his face, snarling, his youki resonating in his words.

"**_Talk. Now."_**

In spite of the abuse to her scalp the girl's face showed no expression of pain. She spoke calmly, tonelessly. "I saw your fight with Mouryoumaru, when the Tetsusaiga assimilated the fire youkai Kinka. I saw the same fire from his youki now when you tried to destroy the time rip."

"**_You saw through the dust. I could not see through it. Explain."_**

"I have…an affinity for souls. I could…see…Kinka." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl and gave a menacing, subsonic growl. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, rising with his distrust, but the pallid child gave no indication that she sensed his doubt or heard him.

He heard an answering growl from behind him as Sesshoumaru voiced his own disapproval. In Inu, he asked "Inu no Taisho, what did you see when you warned me about her?"

Answering back in kind, Sesshoumaru growled his response. "This Sesshoumaru did not see her take the souls. He did not see her until she was too close to stop, as she carries no scent or aura. The warning was barely in time."

"I don't trust her."

"This Sesshoumaru concurs. But the souls of your Pack must be returned."

Kagome watched the two brothers, knowing that they were conversing although she couldn't hear most of the conversation. Her stomach gave another soft growl and she fought off another wave of dizziness. '_I'd eat anything right now, even Inuyasha's cooking!'_

She stepped forward and spoke kindly to the girl. '_She's just a child, after all, even if she does seem strange.'_

"Will you return the souls to my friends?"

Inuyasha growled at her and pulled her behind him, away from Kanna. "Stay back, Kagome!"

"She's just a kid!"

Inuyasha set Kanna down on the ground and let go of her hair. Blood from his hand stained the white locks crimson. "This ain't no kid. It just looks like one."

Kanna spoke quietly. "I will give them back their souls, miko, if you will agree to let me learn from you."

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled fiercely before Kagome could respond. "You didn't see her absorb Kinka's soul. There's no way I'm letting you be alone with Naraku's spawn!"

"But…"

Before she could say anything more, Inuyasha began the Mate Call. He heard a whuff of approval from behind him as Kagome's eyes widened and she abruptly sat down.

"Inuyasha!" she began to complain, but another bout of dizziness hit her and she closed her mouth abruptly, fighting to stay conscious.

Concentrating on Kanna, Inuyasha failed to recognize the signs of weakness coming from his normally stubborn mate.

_**Well, she's certainly learned who's alpha.**_

**(This isn't like Kagome.)**

'_Focus on Kanna.'_

Abruptly, Miroku stood up. He had gently placed Sango's head on the ground and had placed Shippo next to her. He paced over to Kanna, an expression of loathing on his face as he loosened the beads of his rosary.

"Set their souls free, you b…Kanna." He gave an apologetic glance toward Inuyasha. "I don't know how to work your mirror, but I'm betting I could learn." He grasped the mirror clutched in her arms with his normal hand. "We don't need you to set them free, and you can't blackmail Lady Kagome into helping you." He leaned over her menacingly, tugging at the rosary beads with the hand that held the mirror. "Set them free, or my hand just might slip. You're too close to it to escape, even if a small portion gets uncovered by accident." His voice was deadly quiet.

Kanna stared at him for a long moment, then lowered her head. "I will release them. They were…my abilities were needed."

She turned her mirror to the scattered bodies under Miroku's fierce gaze, and several souls escaped its confines. As Kagome watched, blearily struggling against the symptoms that she recognized from biology as hypoglycemia, it seemed as though two souls sank into Sango's body. She blinked and shook her head, sighing. '_I really need to get something to eat soon.'_

Sango groaned. Miroku ran to her and helped her sit up, one hand supporting her back, the other stroking her face. Inuyasha heard him murmuring softly to her, but paid no attention to the words.

The Kai-wolves slunk over to him, tails and bodies abject in submission at their failure to guard Kanna effectively.

"Pack Leader. We failed. I am sorry." Shiro whined, tail drooped and eyes despondent.

Inuyasha gave a reassuring growl and spoke in Inu. "She is cunning prey and gives no warning scent. You are forgiven. I will guard her for now." Glancing over to check on the other members of his Pack, he noticed that Kirara was washing her face and paws ferociously, as if revolted at the touch of Kanna's magic. Shippo scampered over to Kagome, hugging her fiercely and snuggling into her lap. She absently patted the kitsune on the head and put her arms around him.

Inuyasha remembered the look on Kanna's face as she drew Kinka's soul into her mirror. "What did you do with Kinka's soul?"

Kanna stated flatly "It has no body to return to. You have no need of it. I shall keep it in the mirror."

Miroku, his arm possessively around Sango's waist, shuddered. "You must allow the soul freedom to be reincarnated again. You should _not _hold it in your mirror."

Kanna turned her black gaze to Miroku, then turned back to Inuyasha again. "I will not release the soul. It must stay in the mirror."

"Why." Inuyasha spoke with a growling demand.

Kanna stared up at him, face impassive. "If I release the soul, it may return to your katana. It would defeat the whole purpose."

Inuyasha glowered at the girl. "What purpose? Did Naraku send you to make the Tetsusaiga weaker, now that Mouryoumaru will shed the lightning from Ginka?"

'_I only hope she didn't notice that the Tetsusaiga has assimilated the lightning from the Goraishi.'_

Before anything else could be said, Shippo gave a sudden cry.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's head turned so quickly he felt the tendons pop in protest. Kagome was swaying as she sat, her head falling backward.

"**_Guard!"_** he commanded his Pack, before leaping over to her, catching her under her arms to hold her up.

"Get off her!" he growled at Shippo as the kitsune leaned on Kagome's chest, staring up into her pale face.

Shippo jumped off as he picked up Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, and she didn't respond to him picking her up.

"Shit! Kagome? Wake up, Kagome!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Duc, sequere, aut de via decede. Latin: Lead, follow, or get out of the way.

Japanese:  
Hitotsu. Makoto no michi o mamoru koto. One. Defend the path of truth  
Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto. One. Cultivate courage and tenacity or put maximum effort into everything you do.  
Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto. One. Develop self-control._  
_kazaana: Wind Tunnel  
Ookami: wolf  
Seishou: spirit, energy  
Tono: feudal lord, mansion, or palace

Hypoglycemia: low blood sugar. Normally does not cause fainting unless there is another underlying cause. Epinephrine (a hormone released by stress) can exacerbate the condition.

R&R thanks:

AS:  
It's been so long, I've kind of lost track…I beginning to hate that site. Anyway, I think I need to start with Xxkittiexxstarxxl3, shippo303, AMARANTE, and rachelbuntaro.

FF:  
Fenikkusuken, Photographing Poetry, Moomoogirl1, Archangel Gabrielle, jcnkitten, Mrs. JediK1, yoyo person (I assume you mean that the FF program doesn't like you reviews? I love 'em!), The Painted Lady (Yup, he wouldn't leave the Tetsusaiga behind! He just needed somebody to make him angry…good old protective Inuyasha), SylverAngel (Thanks for the multiple reviews! It isn't usual for someone just picking up the story to leave that many, and I'm grateful!), billysgotagun, jenna (here's your update…though a bit slow for me, sorry!), Ash Dragonblade (hope you read past chapter 3, or you won't see this).

MM:  
madosie: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I've used my biological knowledge of wolf behavior to help with the Pack and Mate references.

Neko angel666: Oh yeah, I AM evil. Love to leave those cliffies!

Leo-mae: The power of the dead was in the rip (the path to the afterworld that Tenseiga possesses and the power of the wolf ancestors in the Goraishi) and it "called" to Kinka, since he's dead. That's why the Goraishi only made the time rip worse, too. Does that help? Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I made sure that Kikyou won't be coming back soon…maybe. Ya' never know…that is, after all, Kikyou's body that Midoriko is borrowing…(evil laugh resonates in cyberspace)

Tevrah: Thanks! Yes. There will be more Rin in this fic…pretty soon. I think Sesshy is starting to miss her…

Caitriona: portable hole in a bag of holding, huh? Interesting. No, I haven't read the Necroscope series…I don't have time to read anything right now with my life and trying to finish this story! Hope I held your interest and didn't disappoint…after all, I couldn't have Miroku die fighting against the rip…but that doesn't mean nothing happened. I wonder why he fell to his knees after closing his hand up?

LavenderRose(nsi): sorry the cliffies are killing you. I had mercy on my readers for this one (we all know that Kagome's just hungry, right? Or…maybe not. Fainting is usually a sign of severe hypoglycemia, which doesn't usually happen in a normal person…heh, heh. Oh, the biologist in me is evil…and I didn't even put it in the story line…

Inuyashaloverr: Kanna…hhmmm. Still a bit of a mystery, isn't she. Sesshy just wanted to make sure the Tetsusaiga wasn't sucked up…maybe. He's such a mysterious brooding spirit. No noo-noo this time: sorry I haven't done an alternate story line in a while, but one will come…soon I think!

Thanks to Inaqui for making me rethink this chapter. I completely rewrote after her beta comments!

Bless you all for reading and/or reviewing! It helps me cope with the craziness on this side of my computer!

L.P.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

Thanks to all the IYFG members who voted for my story! I came in second in the 4th quarter awards in the Characterization category. Since I was competing against all characterizations (Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, etc.) and I was up against some experienced heavy hitters I'm delighted. I thought I was just up against the "Best Characterization: Inuyasha" stories. Such a n00b! I did pretty well for a new story, so thanks to everyone!

LEMON WARNING! Lemon at the end of the chapter.

**Cibus cogitato: panem et circenses**  
By Licentia poetica

Midoriko rushed up to Kagome, inert in Inuyasha's arms, and fell on her knees next to them. "Gods, Kagome! I am exhausted, so I had her close the time rip by herself. The power that it takes; the control of the four quantum fields…" She touched Kagome's face lightly, stroking the younger woman's cheek. "I should have helped. The number of gluons she had to control by herself…"

Inuyasha blinked at her. "Gluons?"

Miroku transferred his possessive hold from Sango's waist to her hand and pulled her as he walked over, ignoring the frown she directed at him as he hauled her behind him. His brow furrowed as he gazed into Kagome's face. "Part of universal field theory, Inuyasha."

"What the fuck is that?"

Miroku shrugged and shook his head. "Quantum physics. Something from Kagome's…" he paused, furtively glancing back at Kanna. "uhh…books." He transferred his worried gaze to Midoriko's face. "But Kagome doesn't even know about it. She never studied it."

Midoriko glanced from Miroku to Kanna and sat back, considering her words. "She didn't have to know about it to…heal the rip. There hasn't been the time or the need to instruct her on something that she understands intuitively because of her…heritage." Midoriko continued to stroke Kagome's face, patting her lightly on the cheek. "We have to wake her. Everything is lost if she…if something happens to her." Her face pinched in concern as Kagome continued to remain unconscious. She whispered her next statement. "Naraku will have nothing standing in his way."

The Kai-wolves gave a chorus of growls as Kanna took a step toward Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled his own warning and Sango, shaking off Miroku's grip with a glare, stepped between Kanna and the group around Kagome, her face impassive but the warning in her stance clear.

Kanna hesitated, looking up into Sango's quiet but determined face, then retreated, taking a few steps backwards. Sango did not move from her protective position and Sesshoumaru growled again. Kanna turned her head toward him, eyes unblinking in her pale face, then looked forward and sat down on the ground, watching Kagome.

Yourei Taisei, curiously watching the interplay between his students and the strange child, folded his arms and concentrated on Kagome's aura. It was weakened but still stable around a solid core. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scents around him, focusing on the intoxicating aroma that was Kagome. Her scent had an unmistakably mated overtone which made it slightly less alluring and the overall potency was diminished.

'_The little miko is weak but not dying. Hhmmm. It seems that her mate is unaware of the ability to share his youki powers.'_ He shook his head. '_It should have become apparent when they first mated. I wonder why he is not aware of the connection, but perhaps I can help.' _He smiled as he opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Inuyasha. Waking her should be easy, although I sense that she is quite weak. Use the Mate Call."

Miroku gave a lecherous grin as Inuyasha glanced furtively in his direction.

"Shut it, monk." Inuyasha's hands were still raw and bleeding from the battle to absorb the Goraishi's energy, so he used his forearms to pull Kagome closer and began using the private Mate Call.

**_There is something…I should remember. Now that we are mated, there's something about using the sounds of the Mate Call._**

**(Baka demon. You remember stuff when it's too damn late. If it's important and it'll help Kagome, remember it now.)**

'_Shut up, both of you! I'm getting sick of you. I'll confine you to just the full and new moons if you don't stop it.'_ Inuyasha stared intently into Kagome's face, thrumming the Mate Call and willing her to wake up. '_It's almost as if I can feel her…she's not dying, but what's wrong with her?'_

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Inuyasha's face swam in her vision and she blinked rapidly to clear her sight. "N..y.sha?" It was an effort to speak, but with her body practically screaming at her to find something to eat she had to manage to communicate her predicament.

"Blood…" she forced out, but the effort required to speak just that one word made her immediately stop trying to explain about low blood sugar, fainting, and hypoglycemia. '_I used up too much energy closing the rip. They won't understand about hypoglycemia...I just need food.'_ "Need…food."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he processed the three words.

**_Perhaps she's…different…since she revived._**

**(Blood? She needs to eat blood?)**

'_Kagome can't have changed _that _much. She's not going after my hands, and there's plenty of blood there.'_

Shippo peered up into her face, his eyes wide as he crouched next to her. "You…need to eat blood, Kagome? Eww!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer with his forearms. "Kagome?" He stared into her eyes, and could tell that she was not focusing on him. "You aren't…asking to eat blood, are you?" The last two words were uttered in a perplexed tone. '_But if she wants blood, she can have some of mine. Damn ookami.'_

"Not…blood." Kagome gave a little sigh and blinked at him owlishly. "Blood sug..sugar." She squinted, as if trying to bring him into focus, then shook her head drunkenly and closed her eyes.

Shippo gave Kagome a quizzical look. "Blood sugar?" He looked up into Inuyasha's perplexed face. "There's no such thing as blood sugar, is there?"

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome speculatively. "Perhaps the miko requires haku as a result of her recent death and revival. It is, after all, how this Sesshoumaru feeds, and it is carried in the blood."

Inuyasha ignored the shocked gasps around him at the news of Kagome's death and pointedly stared at Kanna. '_She's gotta be moving only on haku. No soul that I can sense. Maybe I'll feed her to Kagome, if that's what she needs.'_ The skin on the back of his neck rippled with distrust and he gave a low growl as he noticed that she was gazing intently at Kagome. The Kai-wolves answered with growls of their own, baring their teeth at the girl child.

Kagome slumped even further into Inuyasha's arms. "Not…" She made a small sound, a whimper against her weakness. "Food…fast…sug…ar." Her voice was weak and barely audible.

Inuyasha, absolutely baffled, looked up at the only other member of his Pack who might understand his mate. "Miroku? Is she making any sense to you?"

Miroku kneeled down to touch Kagome's cheek and spoke gently, using his most calm, soothing tones.

"Kagome, just nod your head yes or shake it for no. I think I've read about this in one of your science books. Did you eat this morning?"

Kagome's head lolled back and forth.

"I thought not. Did you eat dinner last night?"

Another floppy negation. This time her head stayed bent to one side, as if the weight of her head was too much to move back into place against gravity.

"You're fainting because your blood sugar is low and you used up all your powers closing the time rip, right?

Kagome sighed and her chin fell toward her chest.

"I take that as a yes." Miroku smiled and rocked back on his heels, folding his arms. "This is easy, Inuyasha. She's just hungry, but she needs something fast. Preferably something sweet, since that will give her energy quickly, but later she'll need something more substantial."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. "Stupid wench. You pushed yourself too hard." His voice was gruff but his eyes held a gleam of tenderness.

Kagome would have reacted to the comment but couldn't summon the energy. '_Lucky for him he sounds relieved, or I'd smack him on the shoulder.'_

Shippo gave Miroku an odd look. "Blood has sugar? Like Pocky?"

"Yes, Shippo. The sugar we eat ends up in our blood, and our body uses it. Kagome hasn't eaten so she hasn't got enough energy to move." Miroku cocked an eyebrow and gave an intent stare at Inuyasha. "You have some explaining to do, though. Kagome was dead…and revived?" He turned his head and stared up at Sesshoumaru, who pointedly ignored him.

Midoriko placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, staring into his face. "Explain. She died?" The expression on her face was a mixture of disbelief and horror.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled. "Kouga killed her, but something else revived her, not the Baka no Taisho." He looked down into Kagome's pale face, wondering again about the taijitu and ignoring his brother's low growl. "That's all you need to know right now; Kagome needs some food and everything else can wait."

Shippo, a sober expression on his round face, reached into the folds of his juban and pulled out a box of Pocky. Eyes wide and serious, he offered his precious treasure to Kagome.

"Ma…Kagome? You can have my Pocky. It's my favorite kind, the chocolate kind." He gave a longing look at the box, but pushed it forward, wrapping her hands around it. "Your mama gave it to me this morning, but I…" he bit his lower lip, "I want you to eat it so you feel better."

Kagome's stomach gave a loud growl as the smell of the chocolate, warmed by Shippo's body heat, filtered through the air. She gave him a weak but tender smile. "Share?"

Shippo grinned and opened the box. "Share." He pulled out a group of the sticks, stuck together by softened chocolate, and handed them to Kagome.

She placed the candied ends in her mouth and closed her eyes in ecstasy, sucking hungrily at the warm, soft, chocolate coating. It slid down her throat in a smooth rush of sensation, the aroma and taste both satisfying and exacerbating her hunger. Crunching on the biscuit portion, she finished it quickly, licking the sticky residue off her fingers. When she looked up, Shippo had one stick in his mouth and was handing her another group. She practically snatched them from his grasp and devoured them quickly, savoring the chocolate's creamy taste.

Between the two of them, the box was gone in less than one minute. Kagome was hardly aware of the fact that Shippo had only had two sticks of his favorite Pocky as she leaned back into the comfort of Inuyasha's arms.

"Oi, Pipsqueak." Inuyasha thrummed the Pack Call in appreciation, reaching over to ruffle Shippo's hair with the tips of his claws, protecting his injured hand but showing his approval.

Shippo's face turned bright red and he ducked his head. '_Inuyasha's proud of me?'_ He squirmed in the knowledge that he hadn't shared all of his Pocky with Kagome; there was another box hidden in his juban. '_Maybe I should give it to Kagome, but it's my last box, and I hardly got to eat any of this one!'_

His hidden stash of Pocky was saved by Inuyasha's next action: the hanyou tucked his injured hand under Kagome's knees and abruptly stood up, holding her to his chest. '_Maybe he'll take her to Kaede's and give her some other food. Maybe she isn't as hungry any more.'_ Suddenly the little kitsune was disgusted at his own greedy thoughts. '_I should give her the other box.'_

"Kagome?" He couldn't help it as his voice quavered with sadness at the sacrifice he was making. "I have…another box. Are you still hungry?" Shippo held the box up, unable to look Kagome or Inuyasha in the face, half afraid that she would take the box and half afraid to see anger on either of their faces.

Inuyasha snorted. '_I knew he had another one. Sneaky little kitsune. Didn't think he had it in him to give it to her, though.'_

Kagome smiled at the downcast expression on her little kit's face. "No more…thank you." Her dizziness was already receding with the infusion of sugar into her system, and it was slightly easier to speak.

'_I need to make Inuyasha let me go. His hands are too injured to carry me._' She could feel the blood from his burns slick against her thigh were his hand covered a rent in her yoga pants; she had also heard his slight intake of breath as the raw nerves in his hands reacted to the pressure of her body when he picked her up.

'_He shouldn't be carrying me. His poor hands!'_

"I…can walk…Inuyasha."

He looked down into her face, his eyes knowing and his mouth pursed. "Keh. You can't even see straight, wench. I'll carry you to Kaede's." He looked up at the rest of the group, ignoring her concerned look.

She opened her mouth to protest, but didn't want to squirm against his hands for fear of hurting him further.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"Quiet, wench. I know what's best for you." He growled the Mate Call softly and smirked when he felt her body relax against him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair!" she hissed at him.

"Why did you growl at Kagome, Inuyasha? What's not fair?" Shippo asked innocently, his eyes flicking back and forth between their faces.

"None of your business, pup. Kagome's just beginning to understand how it feels to be…subdued." Inuyasha grinned at the frustrated expression on Kagome's face as he turned to the rest of the group.

'_I'm going to make him pay for that, the arrogant jerk. And I think I know just what to do,'_ Kagome fumed, quietly beginning to plan her revenge.

Inuyasha, ignorant of the punishment Kagome was devising, spoke authoritatively to his Pack. "I need to get Kagome to Kaede's house and feed her properly. Miroku, Kanna needs to be watched, and I think your Wind Tunnel is the only thing that will keep her in control." He smirked as Miroku inched closer to Sango. "I'm sure Sango will…help you," he drawled suggestively, enjoying the discomfiture of the two beta humans in his Pack as Sango blushed furiously.

"I should probably come with you and Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango sounded defensive, almost angry.

"**_This Inuyasha thought you would enjoy spending time with Miroku. You obviously did last night."_**

**(Don't tease her. She'll lose her temper.)**

_**Yet you will antagonize our brother. Who is more dangerous, foolish human?**_

'_Quiet, damnit!'_

Sango narrowed her eyes and frowned at him.

Kagome, rapidly regaining her energy thanks to the sugar rush from the Pocky, glanced from Sango's embarrassed face to Miroku's amused one. Miroku gave her a big wink and waggled his eyebrows. '_Ooohh. I have _got_ to get Sango alone today.'_ Sensing that Sango was about to lose her temper and would go with them just on principle she strategically intervened, not only to satisfy her own requirements but also to prevent her friend from being teased further. '_In order for my plan to work Inuyasha and I have to stay alone for a little while. I have to make sure that she stays, and that Shippo stays here, too.'_

"Stop teasing Sango, Inuyasha. Of course she'll stay and help Miroku keep an eye on Kanna. She's an experienced taiji-ya."

Sango blushed again and muttered "But she surprised me, Kagome. She caught me in her mirror."

Miroku, his eyes cold and hard, stared at Kanna as he spoke in a flat, serious tone. "She won't surprise us this time, Sango. We'll both watch her."

Kagome smiled. '"Shippo, you stay here and help guard, too. You and Kirara can both help." Inwardly she cringed a little at the way she was manipulating her friends. '_I have to stop this "Mate Call" subjugation as soon as I can though. It's nicer than "sit" but still…'_

Inuyasha gave a low growl. Kanna was staring at Kagome, her face impassive. '_She wants something from my mate, and that can't be good.'_ He barked out orders to the Kai-wolves in Inu.

"Surround Kanna on all sides. She can't use the mirror on all of you that way. Kill her if she moves on one of you, and you'll have to be fast." He watched in satisfaction as the Kai-wolves followed his orders. He was about to ask Kirara to follow suit when she gave a loud purr of approval and filled in a gap in the circle close to Sango. "Thanks, Kirara."

Shippo, still clutching his precious box of Pocky, scrambled over to Kirara. Jinx gave an experimental sniff to the package, then wrinkled her nose as Shippo snatched it away from her and climbed up on Kirara's shoulders. The neko demon stared down at Jinx, as if daring her to move one paw closer.

"We are hungry, too, Pack Leader. Feed us, as you promised," Jinx demanded, pointedly turning her back on Kirara.

Shiro growled. "The Pack Leader's responsibility is to his mate first, and this unscented non-prey is dangerous to the Pack. Curb your tongue, Jinx."

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl and all the Kai-wolves but Shiro lowered their heads. "This Sesshoumaru requires energy. He will hunt for your Pack, Inuyasha, while they help guard Naraku's spawn." Inuyasha, his hands throbbing from the slight pressure of Kagome's weight against the raw tissue of his palms, nodded his thanks.

'_It is time to remind my students why I am here,_' thought Yourei Taisei. He stepped forward and gave a critical look at the blood smears from Inuyasha's hands staining Kagome's pants leg and the haori. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango. You are all assuming you do not have other obligations. Remember, you are my pupils. Do not make plans without consulting with me." Sango darted a look toward Miroku and bowed her head, but Inuyasha's ears flattened and Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes. Yourei Taisei raised his eyebrows. "Do you wish to dispute this?" he asked calmly, his hand placed lightly on the hilt of Kiritsu.

'_The miko's aura is no longer decreasing, so this is not an emergency. Discipline is the key to mastering the katana and the martial arts. They will acknowledge their need for training first, then I will let them go.'_

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as his protective instincts flared. "Damnit, Kagome needs decent food. After I take care of her and know that she's safe I'll come do your fucking exercises."

Yourei Taisei stared at him pointedly. "You acknowledge your obligation to your training?"

Inuyasha growled, the marks on his cheekbones increasingly vivid against his skin. "I said I'd do your damn exercises!" As Yourei Taisei continued to stare at him with a predator's glare, he grudgingly added "I have an obligation to train, Sensei, but I have an obligation to my mate as well. You yourself said training is not only in the dojo."

Yourei Taisei raised his eyebrows. '_So, the whelp listened to me when I first taught him. Interesting. I wonder what else he remembers?'_

He nodded once. "You are excused from training for today, Inuyasha. I am not sure that I could teach you anything more meaningful than that which you have already learned this morning." His glance strayed to the blood still oozing from Inuyasha's hands. "Heal today. Your hands must be whole to wield the katana effectively."

Turning to Sesshoumaru, he bated his wings for a moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled, the sound low and feral. The Kai-wolves all hunkered down low to the ground, Runt even laying on her side and exposing her belly. After a long minute, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and spoke one word. "Sensei."

Yourei Taisei almost grinned, but held his amusement back. '_The youth is stubborn.'_

"Your youki is diminished, and you must regain your strength. You are dismissed for the day as well. Hunt for yourself and Inuyasha's Pack." He glanced between his Inu pupil's faces and gave a slow smile. It was feral, and not meant to be kind. "Enjoy your day. Tomorrow we will make up for lost time. I will meet you here one hour after sunrise. Do not be late."

Dismissing them with a wave of his hand, he turned to Sango, his final student. Speaking brusquely, he gave her strict orders. '_She has yet to learn from me, and I will not give her any allowance for being human.'_

"You are neither injured nor weary. You will guard Kanna for the time that I require to hunt, then we will begin your training when I return." He glanced at Kirara. "I suggest that you and the neko rest while you may."

Kirara gave him a look of disdain. "MMMmmmrrrr. Phhhhht rrrr mrraaoow."

"Because she must learn to fight in the air as well as on the ground, and you will assist."

Spinning on his heel and ignoring Kirara's hiss, he strode off into the forest, nodding to Midoriko as he passed her. Sesshoumaru stalked off in the other direction without speaking another word.

'_Yes!'_ thought Kagome with an inner smile. '_Now if Kaede will just be busy in the village, I can teach Inuyasha a lesson.'_

Midoriko stepped forward, and Kagome's plans came crashing down. "I will walk with you back to the village."

'_Oh, man! I bet she'll make me train again.'_

Midoriko, oblivious to Kagome's disappointment, gazed seriously at Inuyasha. "I understand the need to guard Kanna, and to keep her from the village at this time, but I would like to consult with Kaede about her." Her gaze turned from Kagome and Inuyasha to Sango. "I will seek your brother as well, Sango, so that the two of you may speak. It is critical for him to find his way back to the Path, and speaking with you is an important first step." Kagome's hopes rose again at her next words. "I will bring him here to you when I find him."

"Fine. I'm leaving now," Inuyasha growled. "I'm not waitin' for you, either." He moved swiftly, transferring Kagome to one arm and grabbing Midoriko with the other. Ignoring the stabs of pain in his hands and the gasp from Midoriko, he leaped away toward the village.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede sat with Kohaku at the entrance to her hut, seeming to meditate, but her mind was too busy to be calm. '_The boy is in such pain, and is frightened. He needs to speak with his sister and be assured of her forgiveness. He must also learn to forgive himself._'

She sighed and stretched her back muscles, easing her discomfort. '_I would leave to find out how the time rip was defeated, but he needs me to stay with him.'_

She had watched in relief as the whirlwind that indicated the time rip had diminished, but it had taken some time before she felt the evil aura that it generated vanish. Kohaku had arrived during the waiting period, a troubled look on his face and his eyes downcast. His aura practically sang out its grief and fear. She had prepared him some breakfast and watched as he barely ate anything; she had made enough rice for several people, knowing that he had not eaten dinner the night before, but the meal had remained largely untouched. She had put the containers back inside her hut and joined him outside, waiting.

A sudden flash of red drew her eyes upward. She blinked in astonishment as Inuyasha, carrying Midoriko and Kagome, bounded toward the hut. The two women looked so much alike, both flushed with excitement and tucked under his arms with their black hair streaming behind them, that she initially could not tell the difference between them. With a predator's grace, Inuyasha stopped directly in front of her and released Midoriko, who stepped away from him immediately with a wide smile on her face.

"That was…exhilarating, Inuyasha. Thank you for delivering me here so quickly!"

Kagome took control of the situation before Inuyasha could say a word. He had set her down on her feet, but kept his arm possessively wrapped around her. His concession to the pain in his hands was that he held her around the shoulders, resting his forearm near her neck and allowing his hand to drape loosely in the air.

"_You_ are coming inside with me so that I can bandage your hands." She held up a finger in his face as he opened his mouth to protest. "I can eat after your hands are taken care of, but I won't put a thing in my mouth until you let me bandage you." Her eyes were narrowed and stern. '_He'd better listen to me. I mean every syllable.'_

Inuyasha drew his head back, away from the pointing finger, and stared nonplussed at Kogome's fierce face. Midoriko laughed, then quickly turned it into a cough as Inuyasha glared at her. "I will bring food to you both right away," she gravely said, fighting to control her amusement.

"There is rice and some dried fish in the eating area. I just prepared it a few minutes ago, and you are welcome to it," Kaede offered, a smile on her seamed face.

Kagome dimpled a smile at the elderly miko. "Thank you, Kaede-sama, and I know that Inuyasha will gladly replace your fish…" she glared up at him and enunciated each of the following words to emphasize her point "when…his…hands…are…healed."

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air, both conceding her point and releasing Kagome from his embrace. "All right wench! Get in the house and let's get this over with! I ain't gonna die from this, ya' know." He glared over at Kohaku, who seemed frozen in place. "Your sister is looking for you, pup."

Kohaku stirred from his position and his eyes met Inuyasha's.

**(He seeks death. Look at those eyes.)**

_**He does not know if he is free of Naraku's influence.**_

Inuyasha sighed irritably and walked over to the youth, staring him down. "Snap out of it, pup. You won't ever know if you're free of Naraku even if the fucking shard is taken outta your back, so quit hiding behind that fear and make your own path. Fight, damn you." He ignored the gasps from the women. '_The kid's a warrior by training, not by choice, but that's all he knows. They're too gentle.'_ He had an uncomfortable flashback to his recent discussion with Yourei Taisei. '_Bastard. He's treating me in the same way I'm treating Kohaku.'_

He watched and nodded his head in satisfaction as Kohaku's face transitioned from despair to determination.

"That's right, pup. Fight. 'Cause that's your choice: fight or die. And if you die, Naraku wins." He turned back to Kagome, ignoring the astonished expressions on the faces of Kaede and Midoriko, and pointed at Kaede's home. "In the hut, wench! Let's get this over with so we can deal with Kanna." Without another word he pulled aside the bamboo hanging and left them all outside, breathless.

Kagome's face blossomed into a nervous smile as she looked at the two older mikos. "Well, I guess…I'd better," she shrugged helplessly "…go in!"

Kohaku stared pensively at the swinging bamboo and muttered "Kanna?" He looked at Midoriko seriously. "If Kanna is here I should talk to her."

Midoriko smiled in agreement. "Kaede and I will accompany you back to the area where the rest of the group is guarding Kanna. Eat and relax, Kagome. You have done well this morning, and I agree with Yourei Taisei: a day of rest is needed. We will begin training again tomorrow morning." She turned to Kohaku and Kaede. "Come. I will tell you what has transpired this morning."

As they walked away from the hut, a slow smile spread across Kagome's face. '_Perfect. The gods must be on my side today.'_ She pulled the Beads of Subjugation out of the pocket of her yoga pants, both the pocket and the strand of beads still miraculously intact after Kouga's attack. _'Oh Inuyasha, you're in for a lesson, but I'll make sure it doesn't hurt.'_ Her smile broadened into a grin as she tucked the beads inside the fold of Inuyasha's haori and turned to enter the hut.

Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, glaring at the doorway, his hands laid palm up on his knees. "Took your time, wench. I thought you were hungry."

She smiled at him, refusing to rise to his bait and gathering the necessary ointments and bandages from her backpack. '_Go ahead and snarl, Inuyasha. I know better.'_

She said nothing as she deposited the bandages next to him on the floor and went to Kaede's kettle. It was already filled with water, so she added wood to the banked fire in the center of the floor and placed the kettle over the flames to heat the water.

'_He's going to get angry and yell, but I have to do this. I still don't have much energy, even with the Pocky, and it's the only way to make him listen.'_

Inuyasha watched her warily as she moved away from him, searching in her backpack. She removed two energy bars from a side pocket and two styrofoam cups of ramen from the center compartment. Rising from her knees slowly, she made sure his eyes were on her as she walked back toward him, a ramen and a bar in each hand.

"You must be hungry, too," she stated in a soft voice.

Inuyasha eyed the ramen cups and looked back up at her. "Yeah, I could eat. But you're the one who has to eat first, wench. And you need meat, not Pocky, or those awful energy things." He wrinkled his nose at the bars with distaste.

"Oh, I'll eat. But I'm going to take care of your hands, first," she answered him in her sweetest tone of voice.

**(Something strange is going on. She only uses that tone of voice to talk to Kouga.)**

_**She is our mate. She is supposed to obey and respect the alpha…but I agree with the human, something is strange.**_

'_She's planning something. Kagome never talks like that to me.'_

"Oi, wench. What are you planning? You're never this nice to me."

Kagome looked up at him as she uncoiled several large gauze bandages, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. "I'm not doing anything, Inuyasha. I'm just getting the water ready for your ramen and taking care of your injuries." She batted her eyelashes at him. '_And I'm going to turn that Mate Call thing right back at you while making it impossible for you to do much about it.'_

"Here. I'll eat something. Will that make you feel better?" She unwrapped one of the energy bars and made sure he was watching. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth slowly and let her tongue slip out to taste the edge of the energy bar. She pushed her lower lip down with the flat portion while keeping her tongue at the edge, drawing the piece across her lip with an indrawn breath. As the edge left her lip, she caught her lower lip with her teeth and suckled on it. "Mmmm." She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha mesmerized, staring at her mouth. '_Hah! Got 'im._' She deftly bit off the edge and placed the bar down with her other paraphernalia, chewing nonchalantly and briskly wetting a towel to clean his hands. Inuyasha blinked at the sudden transformation.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This is probably going to hurt."

She smiled inwardly as he cleared his throat before speaking. "Keh. I've been hurt worse, wench."

She couldn't help but wince for him as she cleaned the wounds, wringing water over the surface of his palms and catching the excess in a towel spread below his hands.

She let his hands dry a bit in the air as she ate the rest of the energy bar. "See? I'm eating something, now that you're being reasonable."

"I'm always reasonable, wench. You're the idiot who takes risks."

She resisted the urge to smack him with the flat of her hand. '_Carefully, slowly. Oh, Inuyasha, you're gonna regret that.'_

Smiling sweetly, she carefully licked the crumbs off of her fingers, making sure he saw her tongue swirl around the edges of her fingers and almost laughing as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Cleaning her hands with some fresh water, she picked up the tube of antiseptic, anesthetic ointment and spread it liberally over the wounds, deliberately biting her lower lip as if concentrating on her actions. She fought the urge to smile as his gaze riveted on her mouth, color rising in his face. '_Good. He's looking at my face, not at what I'm doing.'_ Carefully, she began wrapping the heavy gauze around each of his fingers, leaving the sharp claw tips free. Placing another part of her plan in action, she removed the damp towel from his knees, turned around, and sat in his lap as she began to wrap the entire hand. She felt Inuyasha immediately stiffen behind her.

"What are you doing, wench?" His voice was slightly roughened as he fought the desire to gain access to her neck.

"I'm wrapping the palms of your hands. Just hold still, Inuyasha." '_I don't want you to see that I'm making mittens out of your hands so you can't use them, you arrogant jerk.'_

As she finished working on his first hand and turned to his second, she casually reached up and bared her neck by flipping her hair to one side, as if it was in the way of her ministrations. She grinned as she heard his indrawn breath. '_Gotcha again, Inuyasha.'_

**(She hasn't eaten anything but that damn energy bar. She still needs to eat.)**

**_But she's submitting. Can't we use the Mate Call?_**

'_Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto. __ The little jigokuneko knows exactly what she's doing…I think. She's deliberately making us think about mating, but she needs to eat.'_

"There. All done. Now I'll make you some ramen." Kagome leaned forward, unthinkingly pressing her hips into his pelvis as she gathered up the scissors, tape, and cut pieces of gauze that had fallen to the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the hardened evidence of her effect on him push at her from behind. '_Oops! I wasn't thinking. He might do it now, but this is the wrong position to be in!'_

She stood up carefully, making sure not to touch him anywhere.

'_I have to get turned around, or I'll never be able to do it.'_

As she had hoped, he kept his eyes on her as she walked over to the kettle. Pouring the boiling water into the cups, she stirred the ramen and let it sit. She picked up the other energy bar and began nibbling, her face turned slightly to the side so she wouldn't begin laughing. '_I can't wait to see his face when he notices.'_

Dusting the crumbs from the finished bar off her fingertips, she picked up one of the ramen cups and some chopsticks and brought it over to Inuyasha, fighting to keep her expression neutral.

Inuyasha smiled and reached out to take the cup, but then gave a roar of anger. "What the hell have you done to my hands, wench!" He held up his hands, each with the fingers and thumb bound together by multiple layers of gauze, and Kagome gave a peal of laughter as he stared at the useless appendages. "Damnit wench, I can't use the chopsticks!" His eyes narrowed as she continued to laugh helplessly. "You little bitch. You did this on purpose."

"Uh huh." Kagome continued to giggle. "I'm just going to have to feed you."

"Like hell you are."

She ignored the comment and sat in front of him, smiling up into his angry eyes. She picked up a bit of the ramen and brought it to her mouth. "Mmmm." She ate as he usually did, slurping the ends of the noodles into her mouth and licking the broth off her lips. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

He stared at her mouth, his breath shallow and fast. "You little bitch," he said again, less angrily, but his voice resonated in the room as his youki began to surface.

She picked up another bite of ramen and held it up. "Come on, Inuyasha. No one else is here to see it, and I won't tell." She rubbed the noodles against his lower lip, smiling up at him seductively.

'_Hmm. The little jigokuneko knows exactly what she's doing.'_

**_But she hasn't yet acknowledged how much I am a part of us now. The Mate Call will subdue her._**

**(So, let her think she's winning…for a little while.)**

'_But start the Mate Call where she can't hear it.'_

He opened his mouth and slurped the ramen into his mouth, savoring the taste and purposefully letting the broth drip messily onto his chin. "I can't stop the drips with these, ya' know." He held up his hands and looked at her innocently. As she picked up the towel to clean the drops he began the subsonic, private Mate Call. Her eyes widened and her breath caught, but she immediately threw the ramen aside and grabbed something from inside the haori.

Before he could react, she pulled out the Beads of Subjugation and began to throw them around his neck.

"What the hell, wench?" Inuyasha tried to grab for the Beads before she could get them on, but she was right in front of him, blocking his movements, and his hands were practically immobilized. She got them around his neck and sat back, arms folded and smiling in triumph.

"What the fuck did you do that for, wench? Damnit!"

"You deserve it, Inuyasha. This is payback for controlling me with the Mate Call out there." All sweetness was gone from her expression and her voice was angry. She leaned forward and grabbed the Beads, nose to nose with him, glaring into his eyes.

"I didn't want to use these on you any more for a reason. I trust you and I don't want to control your actions anymore. But you're not giving me the same freedom. So here it is: payback."

She leaned forward and threaded her hands through his hair, kissing him languorously on the lips. He tasted like ramen, and she was glad she had eaten some before she kissed him. '_He hates the taste of those energy bars, and I've got to keep him interested.'_

Inuyasha, shocked at first but enjoying the kiss, growled in frustration. He held Kagome in place with his forearms, but with his hands plastered in gauze and anesthetic he couldn't feel her. He pulled her closer and concentrated on her unique taste and smell.

**(She has a point.)**

_**She does not understand. We did it to protect her.**_

'_Did we?'_

He began the Mate Call again, and his inner musings were broken as she pushed him backwards. As he leaned away from her she pulled her mouth from his and hissed "sit."

"Damnit!" He fought the spell unsuccessfully as he fell onto his back. "Kagome! Fuck this! What's your problem? I used the Mate Call to bring you out of the barrier after you revived. Why the fuck are you angry about that?"

She smiled sweetly at him and he cringed inwardly.

'_Shit, she's pissed off.'_

He eyed her warily as she crawled over him and sat astride his stomach, the smile still on her face.

"Oh, I'm not angry about that time." She used her sweetest, most reasonable tone of voice. "I know you were just reassuring me, Inuyasha. But you used it again right after that. You remember? You insulted me." She tapped her chin, pretending to think hard. "Let's see. I think you said I was 'fucking brainless' and then you used the Mate Call when I got angry." She glared down at him, her smile gone, and pointed her finger at his nose. "You tried to control me."

The spell wore off and he sat up, dumping her off his stomach but catching her in his forearms before she fell. "Bitch, I was trying to calm you down! You were…" he pushed her away and waved his useless hands in the air, wishing he could make a fist and punch something. "Fuck, Kagome. You had that weird glow coming from your eyes and your forehead and I didn't know what the hell had happened. I knew that if it was you and I got you mad enough you'd yell 'sit' at me. And by the way, you have fucking controlled me for three…fucking…years! You wanna talk about payback? Shit!" He tried to fold his arms, but the gauze mittens covering his hands made the position uncomfortable. He threw his hands up and glared into her eyes. "Damnit bitch, why did you do this to my hands?"

Kagome had the grace to look slightly embarrassed and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Your hands need to heal. I had to make sure you'd let them."

'_I can't tell him I wanted to make sure he couldn't use them for a while so I could get the Beads over his head.'_

"Like hell, woman. You did this on purpose. You said so."

Sensing she was about to lose an argument, Kagome changed subjects quickly. "You're getting away from the point here. What about the time you used the Mate Call to win your argument with me about Kanna?

He began to growl as he thought of scentless child. "I used it with Kanna because she's dangerous, damnit, and I'm gonna protect you from her whether you agree with me or not. You didn't see her suck up Kinka's youki into her mirror!" He looked at her serious face, determination in his eyes. "Fuck, Kagome. Naraku made her, and the little creep wants something from you, and you think she's just a kid. You're my mate, and I have to take care of you."

"You used it to shut me up."

"Damnit! I wasn't using the Call to control you, I was fuckin' usin' it to protect you, and there's a shitload of difference, bitch!"

She opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a gauze-covered hand over her mouth.

"I'm not gonna back down on this, Kagome, whether you leave these fuckin' Beads on me or not. I don't use the Mate Call to control you, but I _will_ protect you. If you had just listened to me in the first place, I wouldn't have Called you that time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and remained silent for a moment, then pulled his hand away. "O.K. Inuyasha. I'll try to be better about listening, but only if you agree to listen to what _I_ have to say. You didn't even let me talk."

Inuyasha growled low. "You talk all the time, bitch. I listen more than you know."

Kagome huffed out a breath of irritation. "Why did you have say that? Jerk! And I'm not finished with you! What about this last time? Your hands were injured and you picked me up, and when I tried to protectyou, you used the Mate Call to shut me up again."

He raised startled eyes to her face, and she narrowed her eyes at him, sensing victory at last.

"You were protecting me?"

"Yes, you baka! I knew that it hurt you to hold me, and I wanted to get down and help you. You wouldn't let me, and that was the last straw. That's when I decided to put the Beads back on you and…" she dropped her eyes and turned her head away, lowering her voice, "and wrap your hands so you couldn't use them."

He snorted at her admission, but spoke in a quieter tone. "Kagome, what kind of a mate would I be if I had let you walk when you could hardly stand? We got here faster because I carried you."

"But you were hurt. What kind of a mate am I if I just…"

"Shh, Kagome." He gathered her into his arms as best as he could with his imprisoned hands. "We both were protecting each other. That's what mates are supposed to do. Do you understand why I Called you those times?"

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I guess. It's just that…this whole submitting thing. I grew up in a time when women have more power, and when you Called me it just felt like you were trying to get your own way and you didn't think that my input was important."

"_**It's not like that. I have to protect you; you're the alpha female and my mate."**_

"Inuyasha?" The change in his voice startled her, and she tried to pull away from him to see his face, but he pulled her closer. '_He's not going to get away with it this easily.'_

"Inuyasha, you have to admit that some of the times you were trying to control me."

"Kagome, you're too trusting and I know more about the dangers in this time than you do. You have to pay attention to me. I'll use the Call if I have to, wench."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arrogant male."

"Stubborn wench."

Kagome went nose to nose with him again. "Admit you wanted to control me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Admit that you were wrong!"

"You're not going to let me win this, are you?"

"Damn right, bitch!"

"Call it a draw?"

"I'll say it again, bitch. If I have to, I'll use the Call to protect you, and I don't give a shit about these damn Beads."

They glared at each other in the twilight of the hut for a long minute.

Kagome finally sighed and slipped her arms around him. "I love you."

'_Hah. I won that one.' _He tightened his arms and rubbed his chin over the top of her head. "Magnificent bitch."

The two sat in silence. He listened to her heart beat its rhythm into the stillness and remembered the horrible sense of loss that he had felt as the sound had stilled. He nuzzled her hair, drinking in her scent. "Gods, I almost lost you, Kagome."

He deliberately began the Mate Call in her hearing range. Feeling her stiffen against him, he whispered "I'm not controlling you. Make your own decision, but I want you."

She nodded against his chest.

Looking seriously up into his eyes, she slid the Beads up and over his head, then placed a finger against his mouth. "Hush, or I can't walk, especially now."

His rumble stilled and she rose from his lap, walking over to the door. She placed a barrier across the doorway and anchored it to the Beads, then turned around and blushed as she realized what she had to do.

'_After what I just did to him I'm still embarrassed?_'

Still blushing, she moved to her backpack and pulled off her ruined yoga pants, setting them aside. A growl of warning stopped her as she started to untie the haori.

"Come here, wench."

"But…your hands. Wouldn't it be easier if I…"

"Don't need 'em. Come here and stand in front of me."

She walked to him, mesmerized by the glow in his copper eyes, knees weak from the Call he began sending.

Using only his teeth, he loosened one tie on the haori and nuzzled the garment open. Gripping the inner T-shirt gently with his fangs, he ripped it and buried his face against the smooth skin of her stomach. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as he licked her belly button, dipping his tongue into the sensitive inner skin and tasting his way to her side. Deliberately taunting her, he held his hands away from her body and loosened the inside tie, refusing to touch her with anything but his mouth.

As he stood up next to her he smirked. "You wanted my hands out of the way, bitch, so that's how it's gonna be."

Panting, Kagome answered his unspoken challenge. She slipped her mouth inside his juban, kissing his chest as her chin pulled the material down and away. She found his nipple and suckled on it, eliciting a low growl as he tightened his arms around her body. She pulled away and looked up into his face. His copper eyes gazed back at her, filled with desire, and liquid heat erupted low in her pelvis, making her ache.

Unable to wait any longer, she began to loosen the ties of his juban with her hands. He growled again. "What's the matter, wench? Is it too hard not to use your hands? Remember, you're the one that did this to me." He held up his hands, but she ignored him and peeled the juban off his shoulders and pushed it down to his elbows, pinning his arms in place.

"You can keep it there if you want, Inuyasha." She began to kiss his chest again, following his example and not touching him except with her mouth. In between kisses she explained, "I'm…just not…as good with…my teeth. Weak human…you know." He hissed as her tongue swirled around the other nipple. Using her hands, she began to loosen the ties of his hakama.

"**Damnit, wench,"** he hissed as her hands stroked the skin of his stomach.

She stepped back and shrugged out of the haori, leaving only her shredded T-shirt and panties on her body. As he allowed the juban to drop on the floor, she pulled her shirt up and over her head, then reached behind for the clasp of her bra. Staring hungrily into his eyes, she flicked the clasps open and let the garment fall to the floor.

"**_Damnit, bitch_**," he growled, the frustration in his tone evident as he stopped himself in the middle of reaching for her breasts with his useless hands. He picked her up and brought her over to her futon, stepping out of his loose hakama pants on the way as they fell around his ankles.

His hands, awkward and clumsy in their wrappings, almost dropped her as he lowered her to the futon, and he nearly fell on her trying to get them both safely to the ground.

"Damnit Kagome! I'm going to make you pay for this, woman. No hands allowed."

He gave her a bruising kiss, pinning her to the futon with his mouth, rubbing the skin of his forearm across her already hardened nipples. He began to taste along her jaw, suckling her pulse point as he moved down to her neck, enjoying the shudder of her body as he stroked his tongue along her neck.

He lay down between her legs, suckling at her breast and supporting his weight on his forearms. She writhed underneath him as he Called her while tasting, the thrumming vibrations coinciding with the strokes of his tongue. She threaded her fingers in his hair, holding him to her breast, and he stopped.

"Wench. You're using your hands."

She whimpered in response, the aroma of her arousal filling the room and testing his control. As she removed her hands he resumed his attentions to her breast, this time taking tastes from the sensitive area near her ribs, searing a line of kisses up the side, and lightly flicking her nipple. She gasped, and he suckled harder, making her writhe under him again. He smirked against her skin as he saw her hands rise to his head again, then fist and drop to the futon. She moaned and grabbed the material of the futon in her fist as he flicked her nipple again.

He began to travel downwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he inched himself lower. He tore the remains of her shredded panties off with his fangs and began to brush his lips and the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin of her hips, holding her still with his forearms as she twisted under him. He moved downward a few more inches and turned his head, lapping at the inside skin of her thigh, stilling her with a slight nip as she tried to squirm away from him. Brushing with his lips and tongue, he moved upwards, smiling as her hands left the futon again, only to hesitate and fist in the air. She moaned as he tasted her, his teeth gently chafing her as he savored the mixture of scent and flavor coming from her silky skin. He could taste that she was mated to him, and his control began to unravel. He buried his face in her, growling the Mate Call as he suckled on the small nub that seemed to please her the most.

Kagome cried out against the intense stimulation, all feeling focused in one spot as the Mate Call and his tongue nearly drove her mindless. Her body began to tense, her climax building, and she no longer knew what her hands were doing. She reached for him, but as her hands touched him again, he moved away from her and she cried out in frustration.

It took all his will power to stop as he felt her hands fist in his hair. Her thigh muscles quivered around his shoulders as he pulled back.

"Kagome. Hands."

Kagome moaned as he blew air over her sensitive flesh and stroked the inside of her thigh with his cheek, holding her just below her peak but keeping the stimulation high enough to drive her wild. '_Gods! It's not fair that he has better senses than me. I should use the mind meld again, but I don't think I'm strong enough right now to use the power.'_

She writhed and cried out as he flicked his tongue over her once, twice, then pulled back as she tensed again. "No hands, Kagome."

"Inuyasha! Please, I'm sorry I wrapped your hands! I won't do it again. Please!"

"Please what, bitch?" He flicked his tongue out again, just to feel her respond to him.

Rather than answer him verbally, she pulled first on his hair, then on his arms as he moved upward, using her hands to pull him upward into a longing kiss.

He gasped into her mouth as he felt her small hand stroke the tip of his erection, then guide him into her heated core. She moaned in pleasure as he glided into her, and he answered with a low growl. Slowly at first, enjoying the slick feel of her inner muscles as she raised her hips to his rhythm, he rocked into her.

Her hands reached up as she kissed his mouth, massaging just below and to the side of his ears. A rough, guttural sound issued from his throat and his rhythm changed; he began to increase the pace and force of his thrusts, driving them both closer to release.

Kagome's head arched backwards and she gave a wordless cry as she reached an explosive climax. As her inner muscles tightened around Inuyasha he howled, his body shuddering as he arched against her in his own orgasm.

For a moment they each felt a link, as if his youki connected with her aura.

'_Did I initiate a mind meld?'_ Kagome was too tired and hungry to analyze the sensation further.

Satiated, he rolled over to his back, pulling her on top of him. After a few minutes he could feel her heart beat return to normal, and she raised her head off his chest to smile at him.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was hesitant, questioning.

He blinked. '_What's the matter now?'_

"What, wench."

"Am I still your magnificent bitch?"

He snorted. "Yeah, even if you did mess with my hands."

"And that means you're my mate and have to take care of me?"

"Yup," he yawned.

"Good. I'm hungry, and the ramen's probably cold. You get to heat it up again."

He smirked and held up his imprisoned hands. "No hands, Kagome!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Cibus cogitato: panem et circenses: Latin; cibus (food for people) and **cogito (**_to think, ruminate, ponder, consider, plan): Food for thought. This is usually translated as _pabulum (feed/ fodder/ nourishment) cogitato, but I like the "almost-alliteration" of cibus more. Panem et circenses: Bread and circuses (food and games to keep people happy, Juvenalis)

Gluon: Nope, not a made up word, it actually exists. Physicists have discovered that there are only four fundamental quantum interactions. From weakest to strongest they are: the gravitational interaction; the weak interaction responsible for relativity; the electromagnetic interaction; and the strong quark-building interaction. Each of these has an associated particle called the gluon, and the 'stickiness' of the gluon measures the strength of the interaction. The four interactions might really be the manifestation of one universal interaction (unified field theory).

Haku: the force that moves the body.

Taijitu: the well known Chinese symbol which represents the principles of yin and yang joined together in a circle.

_Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto: One. Develop self-control._

_Jigokuneko: hell cat (with special thanks to Fenikkusuken for the translation)_

Thanks to:  
PMs: Archangel Gabrielle, xprincessxrena, Fenikkusuken, Inuyasha-crazy-fan

FF:  
Boris-loriga (Thank you, you are most kind, and I hope that the Inuyasha fans in Portugal continue to enjoy my not-so-little story. I am very appreciative of your review, and you write quite well in English, much better than I could in Spanish…although I do know some French and German. I haven't decided on Kouga yet, at least for this portion of the 'Living Jewel" series…yes, that means there are other stories brewing in my head. Rin is about eleven or twelve, just old enough to be developing into a woman. I won't reveal what is in store for any relationship with Sesshoumaru yet. It's too bad you only have the anime to judge the Inuyasha stories; I suggest you go to Chris Rijk's translations on-line, he has all of the manga translated into English. Thank you again!)

Taskforce: Spartan (yup, an amazing amount of bioenergy was required to stabilize the quantum fields, so her basal metabolic rate skyrocketed and all of her circulating substrates were utilized in the cellular respiration cycles, probably leading to ketoacidosis. However, the quantum dynamics of the space time continuum would not have been drastically altered by her death because her future time line would have ceased to exist and an alternate time dimension (I think, if my memory serves me correctly, there are 9 dimensional variables required to stabilize the universe, and mathematically changing one would require changes in all the rest)…oops. I think I just lost everyone else who was reading. Ummm…gasp! Another alternate story line comes to mind!

Dun, dun, duhh….ALTERNATE STORY LINE!

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Inuyasha's face swam in her vision and she blinked rapidly to clear her sight. "N..y.sha?" It was an effort to speak, but the body, although manufactured from crude biological proteins, cooperated with her efforts as she managed to communicate her predicament.

"Blood…" she forced out, the neural circuits required to communicate awkward and clumsy in her inexperienced control. "Need…food."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he processed the three words.

_**Perhaps she's…different…since she revived.**_

**(Blood? She needs to eat blood?)**

Darth Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's bleeding hands and dripped blood into Kagome's mouth. "There. Perhaps the miko requires haku as a result of her recent death and revival. It is, after all, how this Sesshoumaru feeds, and it is carried in the blood. Join me on the dark side or die, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snatched his hand back, but not before Kagome began sputtering and spitting.

A small gold and silver alien leaped out of the mark of the taijitu on Kagome's forehead, shuddering in distaste. "Gaaack! What the hell was that! This girl needs food, you idiot! Ugh! The taste!" The tiny alien made gagging noises as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared.

The alien looked up into the surrounding faces and seemed to shrink into itself. Suddenly it pulled a straw hat and a black walking stick from thin air and began to dance and sing.

"Hello, my baby, hello, my honey, hello, my rag time gal (Disclaimer, I don't own 'Space Balls' or 'Alien' either).

The alien took one final look at the shocked faces and ran off, leaving an inert Kagome lying in Inuyasha's arms.

In the shocked silence, a crackling sound was heard in the distance as several limbs of the Goshinboku fell off, crashing to the ground.

Midoriko gasped and disappeared. Kanna, with a wail, was sucked into her mirror, which then pulled itself out of existence.

Kagome's body disappeared from Inuyasha's lap, and he blinked at the people surrounding him before disappearing himself.

A red figure appeared on the trunk of the Goshinboku, trapped for eternity by an enchanted arrow.

"Who the hell are all of you?" asked Sango, before hoisting her Hiraikotsu and stalking away.

Miroku put his hand to his head. He felt as if years of knowledge had suddenly been drained from his brain. '_I'd better follow that woman. She's got a beautiful body.'_

Sesshoumaru growled at the Kai-wolves and summoned his transportation cloud.

Yourei Taisei transformed to his demon form and flew off to his eyrie. '_What the hell am I doing here?'_

Later that morning a young girl was pulled through the well by a centipede demon….

OoOoOoOo

Sigh…I know. Not one of my best. Actually it started out a lot bloodier but I disgusted myself. Anyway, Taskforce: Spartan's master was unhappy with my "hesitance to update" and I "tested the patience of his master for far too long." So since the Emperor is not as forgiving as Taskforce: Spartan I included this alternate as an oblique apology for making you wait so long!

FF continued:  
Moomoogirl1, Ash Dragonblade, the-freak-on-your-block, Inuyasha05, Ahtari, mcleigh1979, billysgotagun, AngelineL, Fenikkusuken, Archangel Gabrielle, jcnkitten, Mrs. JediK1, SylverAngel, Photographing Poetry, Wings of Tears

MM:  
Kagome313 and Chanda: Thanks for putting me on your favs list!

Caitriona695: Ahh, ahh, ahh! Can't tell you what I'm doing with Kanna…heh, heh. I will say that she's definitely…oops, no, can't say that yet. Well, she's…umm. You'll just have to wait, sorry! Glad you like the three sides of Inuyasha…I do, and I guess quite a few of the IYFG did, too!

Tevrah: Kanna, evil? Are you sure? After all, she did say that she was "as she was made to be…"

Leo-mae: Ooh. Sorry about the hypoglycemia in your family. It's nasty…I've had an episode myself. But as you can see, a few NRG bars and Kagome's as feisty as ever!

Mel f: Nope, not dying, just HUNGRY!

Thank you all for reading, bless those of you who review, and thanks be to Inaqui, my wonderful beta! She keeps me on my toes!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

**Crudelius est quam mori semper timere**  
By Licentia poetica

Kensei Higurashi pressed his fingers against the small indentations in the ridges of bone above his eyes, massaging the nerves that exited there to ease his terrible headache. He breathed a sigh of relief as the ache diminished.

'_Thank the gods that's over_.'

The fluctuations that had drawn at his power had ceased, but he had been awake all night trying to hold the anchor in the Sengoku Jidai against the time rip.

'_I'm hungry. How long has it been since I ate? How long has it been since I slept? Lying on the floor unconscious doesn't count.'_

He pulled his hands away from his forehead and turned from the Well. He walked through the time dwelling to the kitchen, trying to decide whether he wanted breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

'_I miss Innin's oden,'_ he sighed at an all-too-familiar ache of separation in his chest.

With his mouth watering from remembered flavors, he passed the room where his family and friends stood holding Naraku's black hole in their time constraints. Out of habit he glanced in at the still forms, walking quickly by the door. He took two more steps and froze in shock. In the silence following the cessation of his footsteps he heard a faint noise.

'_What now? What is that sound, and what was that…was it movement?'_

A soft, muted, rhythmic sound was coming from the room he had just passed. He backed up a few steps and looked into the room. His eyes widened in shock.

"Gods!"

Although the movement was miniscule, Naraku's black hole was pulsing gently like the beating of a heart. Each pulse gave off a dim radiance which illuminated the still figures in the room as if they themselves were being drawn into the event horizon of the breach.

'_What is happening? How can it move against their control? Has something increased its power?'_

He carefully stepped around the room, sliding around the backs of the silent sentinels to get a better look. He held his hand closer to the sphere but couldn't break the time barrier around the figures to sense any change in the time space fabric.

'_It doesn't seem to be larger…there's no breach out here. It's just…pulsing.'_

His mouth pursed in irritation. '_Damn Naraku! I'm hungry. I'm tired. I'm lonely, and I miss my family. Gods, this time thread is driving me crazy, and with my powers anchored I can't See the choices!'_

His stomach gave a low growl and the headache returned.

'_To hell with this! I'm going to eat breakfast…dinner…whatever before I contact Midoriko. There's no one here to help me if I pass out from hunger. This'll just have to wait.'_

As he walked toward the kitchen again, he had to smooth down the hair on the back of his neck. The pulsing glow and the soft susurrations were unnerving, and he had to fight the feeling that he was making the wrong decision.

'_Damn! I'm tired of living like this! But maybe it's so much worse because we're finally on the time thread out of the Nexus._'

He hesitated, and in the silence behind him the pulse of the black hole whispered promises of oblivion.

His stomach growled, and pragmatism warred with his sense of disaster.

'_Maybe I'll just have a quick snack…I'm afraid this is serious.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede pursed her lips as she listened to Midoriko's narration of the events at the time rip.

'_Good. This fills in the gaps of information, but it does not explain Kanna. I will be interested to see this "child" for myself.'_

She gave a little groan as she tried to pull her aging body up over a rise, leaning heavily on her staff. Kohaku, walking easily just ahead of her, turned and took her other arm, lending her his youthful strength. She smiled at him and patted his hand as they reached the summit of the hill.

"Ye are kind to an old woman, Kohaku. I thank ye."

Kohaku smiled back at her, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He turned from her and continued walking as Midoriko resumed her tale. Kaede listened, but most of her attention centered on the youth.

'_Something is different since Inuyasha was so blunt with him. He is stronger; his aura is calmer. Perhaps Inuyasha was right; the boy needs to take action to be able to heal.'_

Glancing at Midoriko as she animatedly described Inuyasha's attack on Sesshoumaru after the time rip was closed, Kaede was once again discomfited by her sister's body using unfamiliar facial expressions and gestures.

'_What is left of my sister is somewhere in that body. She used to be so serious and calm; she never would have become so excited by the situation. And she would never have allowed Inuyasha to act as a full demon; she would have purified him immediately! Midoriko must have been frightened, yet she allowed Inuyasha the freedom to choose his own path.'_

She smiled as she realized she was thinking about Midoriko as if she were a younger woman.

'_She is older than I, with more power and more experience, yet she is…vivacious. I doubt that my sister could have matured into such a woman.'_

She heaved a sigh, smiling and shaking her head as her two companions turned to her with expressions of concern.

"I am fine. Ye need not be concerned about this old woman. It has just been…exciting for the last two days, and I am weary."

'_I realize it is tanha, but I wish that Midoriko was not in Kikyou's body. She has explained how Kagome would not accept Kikyou's soul fragments back, but my sister's remaining soul needs to mature and it would be better if she could die to be born again in another body.'_

The elder miko gazed seriously at Kohaku as he resumed walking. '_The boy needs to heal as well. It will be a long struggle for him to overcome dukkha and follow the Path, and Naraku might still control him through the shard. I wonder…death might be preferable to living under Naraku's influence; at least his reincarnation might have a better chance at reaching Nirvana.' _

Her gaze strayed to Midoriko and her sister's body again. '_Better death than life as one of the undead, be it in a bewitched body or trapped in the Jewel, forever fighting evil.' _

She gave another sigh, and the gentle smile with which Midoriko took her arm to help her made her ache for both her sister and the Time Lord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku sat in the seiza position of meditation, ostensibly guarding Kanna and trying to clear his mind by focusing on the Eight Fold Path, but twinges from his cursed hand kept intruding on his awareness.

As soon as Inuyasha had leaped away he had offered to keep an eye on the girl while Kirara and Sango rested. Sango's face had gone pale and serious when Yourei Taisei told Kirara that she would be helping Sango learn to battle in the air, and Miroku knew that the taiji-ya was worried about upholding the honor of her family.

'_I would be concerned about falling off Kirara, but Sango is frightened that she will dishonor her training.'_

Sango lay quietly behind him with her head pillowed on Kirara's flank. Her eyes were closed, but her hands were moving in a miniature dance as she obviously concentrated on katana katas in her mind. Kirara's purr rumbled rhythmically as the neko tried to soothe her companion.

'_She trusts me enough to relax when a possible enemy is near. She honors me,_' he thought before quirking a grin. '_More likely she trusts Kirara or honors our new allies.'_

He let his eyes roam over the Kai-wolves who encircled the demon child, keeping watchful vigil. Kanna sat cross-legged, holding her mirror against her stomach and staring at a point halfway between her knees and Miroku.

All but one member of the pack surrounded Kanna, sitting straight with their ears on point, eyes fastened on the girl as if she were a fat rabbit. Across the circle, the pregnant bitch lay on her side in the shadow of a tree behind the smaller male.

'_I wish Inuyasha had given me their names. It seems odd to call them 'dog' since they're obviously crossed with wolves. The bitch with the blue eyes will have her puppies soon.'_

Aoi was panting and obviously uncomfortable. Shiro's eyes flashed at Miroku as the Kai-wolf noticed where he was gazing, and a low growl grumbled in the clearing.

"Easy boy," Miroku grinned, "your mate is close to her time, so you must be on edge."

Shiro yipped in irritation. "I told you to watch the Scentless One, beta brother! Keep your nose and eyes sharp, she is not to be trusted."

'_The human must be good for something! After all, he is the Pack Leader's beta, but he doesn't understand how to keep watch over prey.'_

"Easy boy. Kagome or Kaede may know how to help her."

Shiro snorted. _'If he calls me boy one more time I will bite him. I'm not a human!' _He growled softly._ 'It is easier to speak to them when the Pack Leader is here.'_

His eyes flicked to Kirara as the neko's purr stopped. She was regally gazing at him with a wicked glint of humor in her eyes.

"MMmmmrr prrrraoow mmmm hsst! Mmrrowhhsssaa rraow."

Shippo appeared from behind her back, licking his fingers and stuffing his box of Pocky back into his juban.

"She's right. You won't get him to understand you, and I don't speak Inu that well. Wait for…" he grinned up at Kirara and spoke in her language: "Mmrrowhhsssaa." He gave a wicked giggle. "I wish you'd let me call him that to his face."

Kirara didn't condescend to answer. She merely quelled the kitsune with a disdainful look.

Miroku had turned to watch, fascinated by the exchange.

'_I wish I had the gift of tongues. I miss too much of these conversations.'_

"What was he trying to say to me, Shippo? And what did Kirara answer?"

The kitsune sauntered up to him, grinning, but the grin faded and he ducked behind Miroku as a chorus of growls threatened in the clearing. Kanna's head had moved, and she was staring at the kitsune. Miroku immediately turned around, his hand moving to the rosary beads. A throb of pain ached through his cursed hand, but he ignored it.

'_Nine of us to guard one small girl, yet we all feel that she is a threat.'_

Kanna's eyes moved to Miroku's face, then back to the point on the ground between them. The growls diminished as she became motionless again.

'_She is so still it is hard to tell if she's even breathing.'_

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on controlling his own breathing and trying to find inner peace. '_Inuyasha felt I would be able to control Kanna, because she only released Sango and the others when I threatened her with the Wind Tunnel. Gods! I don't know if I can use it again!_' The pain was familiar, though less sharp than the tear he had received from the praying mantis.

Shippo, interpreting Miroku's stillness as caution about Kanna, peeked around his arm slowly. Seeing that Kanna was not threatening, he crept out and sat down next to the monk.

Miroku smiled. "So Shippo, what did they say in Inu and Neko?"

"He said you should watch Kanna, not his mate. I didn't understand the rest, though there was something about her scent," Shippo quietly stated, eyeing Kanna. Since the girl remained motionless, his voice returned to its normal banter. "Kirara told him that no one but another dog could ever understand him and to wait for Inuyasha." He grinned up at Miroku and turned around, sending a jibe at Kirara.

"If only a dog can understand a dog, how come you can talk to 'Mmrrowhhsssaa'?"

Kirara gave a disgusted snort and began purring for Sango again.

Shippo sat next to Miroku and grinned up at him, whispering. "I love teasing her. She's so…neko."

Miroku grinned back and settled into seiza again. Just as he regained position an intense throb of pain lanced through his cursed hand and he clenched it against his thigh. He fought the fear that twisted in his gut, breathing slowly and rhythmically as he had been taught.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jinx repressed a growl as she smelled the pain from the Pack Leader's beta human male.

'_What was his name? Beta brother Miroku…I love his scent. I will never forget that scent, but it is full of pain and fear now.'_

She raised her nose slightly higher and tasted the air, her mouth open to help gather the smallest odors in the still air. The pain and fear wafting through the air ebbed, replaced by his normal smell.

'_He is not frightened by the Scentless One. It is his hand, the one that contains the terrible wind. Yet he controls fear so quickly, and the Pack Leader trusted him with his life.'_

She shifted, flicking her ears as she heard sounds of people talking in the distance. One was the old human that was Pack sister.

'_More like Pack Eldest. I wonder what the Pack Leader sees in her.'_

Jinx lay down and crossed her paws, laying her head on them and reluctantly answering Shiro's growl.

"Yes, alpha. I will watch the Scentless One."

'_She's not going anywhere; she wants the Pack Leader's mate.'_

An acrid taint wafted through the air. '_There is pain in his smell again. He is Pack Brother, so I will make him my human. I will protect him from the Scentless One and tolerate his mate and the arrogant neko._'

She watched the other members of the Pack, noticing that Bandit kept glancing between her and her human as he kept his watchful vigil. '_He will not mind. I will tell him when we eat, if we ever get to. I wish the Inu no Taisho would return; I'm hungry!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku, eyes closed momentarily, was again attempting watchful mediation but without much success. '_I wonder why my use of the Wind Tunnel frightens Kanna when it is not directed at her._' He quirked his mouth in a self-deprecating smile as he opened his eyes again to keep watch on the girl. _'If she only knew how effectively I terrify myself, she would walk away laughing._'

A cold tremor of pain lanced up his arm. '_Kanna was right. The Wind Tunnel has expanded, but I believe that she sensed something different about it _before_ it widened._'

The lack of feeling in the center of his palm that had manifested itself ever since he was a child was considerably larger in diameter. He had felt it lurch as he held the Wind Tunnel open against the time rip vortex: the strain of holding it open for so long against a power of equal magnitude had sent pain lancing through his hand and he knew that he should shut it immediately.

'_I kept it open. Inuyasha would have been lost if I hadn't, but it's become much worse._'

He had been relieved to see Inuyasha jump away from the rip, and had hurried to contain his kazanna as the winds from the time rip weakened, but it had lurched again just before he sealed it.

'_For a moment I thought I would take Kagome and the others with me.'_

The terror that he might be dying, taking Kagome, Midoriko, and Yourei Taisei with him since they were so close to him, had driven him to his knees in supplication to the gods. He recalled his jumbled thoughts at that moment and shook his head.

'_One would think that a follower of Buddha would try to keep his last thoughts on Nirvana, and not on a woman. Ah, Sango, I certainly felt "happiness, compassion, love and joyous effort" while with you. Perhaps, since our joining followed the precepts of correct meditation, you would have led me to Nirvana after all.'_

A smile quirked his mouth, but it immediately disappeared. He had lived so long with the knowledge that his existence was precarious at best that it no longer frightened him as it had when he first inherited the curse, but the memory of the terror that he had just felt, the fear that he might succumb to the Wind Tunnel's ultimate doom and take other beings with him, made him shudder.

'_It is one thing to face the reality that I may be prevented from ever reaching Nirvana myself, and quite another to know that I might take an innocent soul with me to whatever lies beyond the Wind Tunnel. I hope my father and grandfather can forgive me, but if I do not destroy Naraku I will end the cycle with me. I cannot bring another soul into this battle. '_

He stiffened and squared his jaw against another stab of agony from his hand. Kanna reacted to him, her onyx eyes lowering to his cursed hand after meeting his eyes for an instant. She stared at the rosary beads for a long moment before reverting to staring in front of her.

'_I do not understand Kanna at all. How does she sense the Wind Tunnel? What is her purpose here among us?'_

He was also appalled at his own desire to inflict agony on Kanna; the anger that consumed him when he saw Sango's inert form and knew that the child demon had stolen his love's soul had caused him to stray from the Path.

'_I wanted to use the Wind Tunnel on her bit by bit, tearing pieces off of her slowly.'_

He shifted in the seiza, arching his back slightly to take the stiffness out of his shoulders and twisting his mouth in revulsion at the images his mind conjured.

"_I visualized hurting her. I used the techniques of my training to enforce despicable thought.'_ He shook his head. '_This is not the Path, Miroku. You have fallen into tanha_.'

He sighed, disgusted at himself.

'_Focus your mind on the present, Miroku. The seventh aspect of the Path; be aware of the 'here and now' not the 'there and then' in meditation.'_

He tried again to settle himself into watchful meditation, yet found his thoughts drifting in a new direction.

'_I have always been willing to protect the innocent with the kazanna, but in the past few months I am not so sure that it is wise to let the black hole take a living thing. Physics is different in the kazanna. I can see the physical forces bending material in odd ways as it is drawn in. Perhaps I have not been sending beings to the afterlife, but trapping them as surely as Kikyou's arrow trapped Inuyasha_.'

He eyed Kanna's mirror with distaste. '_She has trapped Kinka's soul in the mirror's magic and refuses to release it, yet I wonder if her mirror and the Wind Tunnel are not equally evil. I even wonder if the Wind Tunnel is not _more_ evil; at least if she makes a mistake she can release a soul.'_

"Damn!" he whispered, sickened again by his curse.

'_I am unable to control my thoughts today!'_

He gave up any semblance of meditation and turned to the side so that he could see Sango out of the corner of his eye. Although her pose seemed relaxed he could tell she was quite tense; her hands were still moving through miniature kata forms.

'_I wish she could sleep. I suspect she is still tired from our late night.'_ His face softened in a tender smile as he remembered her fierce words: "_I__want what every other woman has known long before she is my age! I do _not_ want to go back upstairs!"_

He gave a soft chuckle.'_Sango, my warrior woman. She showed me no mercy.'_

Another stab of pain lanced through his hand, and he flexed it as if holding it tighter would stop the curse from expanding. Kirara, who had been keeping both eyes fixed on Kanna, gave him a fleeting look, purring softly.

"You must not use the Wind Tunnel."

His head whipped back to the center of the circle and a chorus of growls met Kanna's flat pronouncement.

She was staring directly at him, arms wrapped around her mirror, face expressionless.

'_She is so void of expression I cannot read her. How can she sense my pain? Why is she here?'_

He heard soft movement behind him and Sango sat next to him. Shippo growled softly on his other side. He smiled at them both for their support.

Sango gave him a tentative smile which disappeared completely when she turned to Kanna. Her face and voice became harsh.

"What do you know that you're not telling us?"

Kanna blinked slowly. "I only know that the curse is growing."

Miroku placed his left hand over Sango's arm, restraining her for the second time that day as she hissed in a breath and flexed her fist. Mildly, he asked "Why are you here, Kanna? Why did you leave Naraku?"

"Naraku killed Kagura." Her voice betrayed no hint of emotion; no fear, no hate, no anger, no sorrow.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "Were you frightened that he would kill you?"

Kanna paused for a long moment before answering calmly. "I was not frightened by Naraku."

'_I can NOT read her. I don't understand her motivations.'_

Miroku rubbed at his neck with his left hand. "Yet you left Naraku. Why?"

Again there was a long pause. "I had learned all that he could teach me."

Miroku stared at her in consternation. '_What is this child?'_

Sango stirred next to him. "Why did you come to us?" Her voice was slightly calmer.

"I must learn from the miko Kagome."

"What can she teach you?" Sango's tone immediately became harsh again.

'_I swear if she gets within a foot of Kagome I'll flatten her with Hiraikotsu!'_

"I must learn about love."

Flat, expressionless, the answer left them all speechless. A full minute went by.

Shippo finally growled into the silence. "You leave Kagome alone."

Kanna stared at the kitsune, then slowly turned her head to look at Miroku. "The Wind Tunnel is larger now, much more powerful. I can feel it."

Miroku clenched his fist against another painful throb. '_If I could read her I might know whether that was a deliberate change of subject or whether she is truly concerned. If she _is_ concerned, why should she care?_'

Sango turned to Miroku, worry etched on her features. "Is this true, houshi?"

Miroku closed his eyes against the fear he saw in hers. '_My father's hand was bright red before he left me to die. If it is my time I need to leave and find a secluded place.'_

He sighed against his own weakness._ 'Well, I have been avoiding looking at it since I closed it against the rip…'_

He opened his eyes and gave Sango a gentle smile. Knowing that he might soon be looking at his own imminent death, he brought his cursed hand forward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Crudelius est quam mori semper timere mortem: Latin; It is more cruel to always fear death than to die. (Seneca).

Mm...rr...owhhss...saa: Neko; Inuyasha

Event horizon: the sphere is the simplest three-dimensional geometry for a black hole, and the surface of this sphere is known as the event horizon. Behind this horizon, the inward pull of gravity is overwhelming and nothing can escape.

Seiza: "correct sitting". The most formal and classic sitting style in Japan. The person sits on the heels of the feet with the dorsum of the feet flat on the ground, knees straight in front and back completely straight. Sitting this way takes practice, but provides both a stable base and greater ease of movement than sitting cross-legged.

Tanha: craving or desire, the cause of dukkha

Dukkha: suffering

Review thanks:

FF (Over 250 reviews! Thank you all, 'cause they make my day and keep me writing!)

Photographing Poetry, Inuyasha05, The Painted Lady, Fenikkusuken (and thanks for the camaraderie, fellow inhabitant of the ring of fire!), Moomoogirl1, Lady Niltiak (I missed you! I hope your friend is doing better now, and take care of yourself, too, O.K.? You sound sad.), XxkittiexxstarxX13, yoyo person (Love that happy dance!), Taskforce: Spartan (You might be surprised how much I know about quantum physics. It's sort of a passion of mine! I would love to let Miroku educate Inuyasha….hey! Another story line!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alternate story ending (Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Halo, or Pooh either)

Darth Master Chief nodded at his demon apprentice.

"Well done, Darth Sesshoumaru. You have learned to open a rip in the time space continuum with the Tenseiga. Now, go forth with this plasma rifle and fry the little Kanna creep."

"Master, she is but a child. She is no threat to our ultimate plan to stop the Covenant."

"That's what you think, apprentice. Her code name is Prophet of Truth…or maybe Half-truth…oh, wait is she a half-demon? I'm getting confused! Anyway, take this plasma rifle…"

In another corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, the Prophet of Mercy grinned evilly as he educated the hanyou. '_Hah! A few more minutes of this and I'll have him destroying everything in sight. Thanks to the Tetsusaiga, we will finally have the location of the Ark.'_

"No, Inuyasha. Plasma is actually matter superheated to the point where the atoms actually disassociate from one another. It's the fourth state of matter, and fairly common. Anyway, your brother will be coming after you soon with a plasma weapon in order to try to take the Tetsusaiga away from you. I would recommend that you counteract it with the energy from the Goraishi because lightning is a plasma state."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku with glazed eyes. "_Whaaa…?_"

"Then again, because plasmas are conductive and can respond to electrical and magnetic fields, perhaps you should use the Backlash Wave, since it undoubtedly uses matter/anti-matter interactions to cause its effects. Collision of a positron and an electron would produce a beauty quark and an anti-beauty quark, as well as an anti-matter/matter pair of lighter quarks, so that would…uhh…remind you of Kagome! Yeah, that's it! And of course Kagome's a beauty, wouldn't you say? Does that mean that Kikyou is an anti-beauty quark? Or perhaps…"

The hanyou broke under the strain.

"This is all the fault of those stupid books that Kagome keeps bringing over for you!"

Taking out the Tetsusaiga he demolished the Well, and in that moment the Ark appeared.

"Eureka!" cried Miroku. The Halos were activated and all sentient life was destroyed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ummm…how many did I lose? (L.P. peeks into cyberspace, glad that no one knows where she lives or they might send medical intervention.)

Ah well, back to the thanks:

FF:  
Taskforce: Spartan (Consider this the copyright for my story line…for whatever good that does…), Anima Poetic, Mrs. JediK1 (oh, that Kanna…heh, heh), SylverAngel, Ashtari, hanyou master.

MM: (over 150 reviews! Life is good!)

Leo-mae: Please, don't kill me! I do go back from time to time to edit some of the previous chapters, but I didn't update anything new, honest! I put in Kensei's hypoglycemia just for you, since it's genetic in your family…

Kagome313: WHOOPIE! I updated!

Madosie: I think you're right; things never stay quiet for long in this fanfic. I am glad that Inuyasha and Kagome got some time together…who knows how long it will be before they get any more? Or IF they ever get any more…heh, heh.

EvieLovejoy: Ah, Inuyasha and Kagome got together, but that doesn't mean there won't be any more angst. You see, that "happily ever after" stuff really doesn't happen. You've read to Kouga's attack on Kagome, so read the next few chapters…trust me, there's some trouble. Thanks for your kind comments!

Jessbit: Thanks for the congrats! As for that vacuum cleaner sucking out your brain…don't worry. It took all my brain cells a long time ago…

Caitriona695: Yeah, I loved Kagome's evil plans in the last chapter. Just because she's love incarnate doesn't mean she can't take revenge (think of Aphrodite, after all…she was no doormat! Hhmm…maybe there's another Alternate Story Ending here). But Inuyasha is the alpha and is smarter than most portray him, so he didn't let her get away with it completely. I really like the Inudemon, too, although I think Ms. Takahashi will never let him out in the manga. Sigh. Thanks for the support and kind words!

Wishes to remain anonymous and anonymous reader: Little one (or little ones), my story is rated "X" on MM and "M" on FF; that means that only mature readers should read it. Your first statement: "I don't know what scares me more; how you describe limes so well or the fact that you CAN describe limes so well!" gave everything away. You see, you were reading lemons. I'm an adult; experience and maturity are two traits that allow me to describe limes (and lemons). I hope you will eventually get both, even though you're obviously too young and shouldn't be reading this at all (stay with the T ratings).

Tevrah: I always thought it would be funny if Kagome wrapped Inuyasha's hands in her zeal to heal…and I liked Inuyasha's "look ma, no hands" moment, too!

Mace: Thank you for the wonderful concrit. I confess, I was discouraged by the "lime uproar" for a bit, but I gave myself a mental shake and got over it quickly. I am trying very hard to develop both my characterization and plot lines without minimizing characters or "deifying" a single character (great choice of words, by the way). I have never written before and didn't realize how hard it is to maintain the dynamic flow of a story while keeping track of incremental changes in character development and numerous characters. Whew! But it's a great experience, and reviews like yours are a huge help. Thank you.

Thank you all for reading, and bless those of you who review!

LP


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

It's IYFG nominating time again, and I would like to thank the following people for nominating 'Facets':  
Midoriko-sama for Best Romance, Inuyasha/Kagome  
inuyashaloverr for Best Alternate Universe

I'm honored and totally excited again! Nominations continue until April 15th.

'Facets' has also been nominated at Feudal Association for Best AU/AR and Best "In-Character" Fanfiction: Inuyasha. My MM reviews state I've also been nominated there for Best Romance Fiction (Alternate Pairing), but I don't see it on the site, so I'm not sure. I would love to find out who nominated me so I could thank you personally!

Thank you, my wonderful readers! Wow, I'm blessed!

**Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur**  
By Licentia poetica

Sango and Shippo both gasped as Miroku held his out cursed hand, palm up. Behind the fabric concealing his Wind Tunnel, the only portions of the hand that didn't look bright red and inflamed were the thumb, the forefinger, and the swell of the thenar muscles.

Sango looked back at Kirara, motioning her head in the direction of Kanna. Kirara purred her agreement and padded closer to the circle of Kai-wolves, placing herself in a seated position in front of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She gave a soft hiss as Kanna looked up at her and lazily flexed a paw's worth of claws in front of the girl's face. Kanna quietly observed the implied threat and tightened her grip around her mirror, resuming her fixed stare at the ground in front of her. Satisfied, Kirara began to wash her paw as she delicately wrapped her tails around her front leg.

'_Let the kittens talk. They will learn, eventually.'_ She kept up her meticulous bath, using the nonchalant attitude that it conveyed to conceal the fact that her taut muscles were prepared to spring. '_I would not play with this one. She is too dangerous, and needs to be killed.' _ Kirara used her cleaned paw to wash her face, but kept a predatory eye on Kanna.

Sango crossed to Miroku's right side, kneeling in the space between Shippo and the motionless houshi. Shippo climbed on her shoulder to see better as she stared first at Miroku's inflamed hand and then up into his face.

Miroku, still immobile, looked pale and the pupils of his eyes were dilated as he stared down at his hand.

'_He is frightened. What does it mean?'_

She turned her head in response to a small whimper from Shippo. His eyes flicked from Miroku's face to his hand and he was obviously sniffing the air.

Sango took Miroku's hand with her own and could feel the heat radiating from the inflammation; the fever pulsed under her fingers with each beat of his heart. She turned searching eyes to his face.

"Miroku," she breathed.

He flinched at her soft voice and fisted the cursed hand, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. Nodding his head once, he opened darkened, wary eyes to look up at her, giving her a melancholy smile.

"Well, lovely Sango, it seems that I do not have as much time as I had hoped." He tried to withdraw his fist from her fingers, but she wrapped them around his hand with the strength of muscles used to wielding Hiraikotsu, trapping him within her grip.

"Why? What does it mean…the fever in your hand?"

His smile twisted into a grimace. "It means that Kanna was right. The Wind Tunnel has expanded." He gently tugged at his fist, trying to pull it from her grasp, but she did not let go. '_No Miroku. When it comes to the Wind Tunnel, you are too used to handling your fears by yourself.' _

"The redness is because of the Wind Tunnel?"

His eyes left hers and drifted away. "Yes." The tone of his voice was more like the way he had talked to her when she had first joined the group: pleasant, but guarded.

Silence fell between them. Once again he tugged at his fist, trying to get it away from her, but she gently pulled his hand to her lap, turning it over so that his curled fingers rested against the smooth skin of her forearm. She held his wrist in a firm clasp.

'_He's trying to do what he did before. He's going to try to act on his own. Not this time!'_

With her free hand, she began lightly stroking the backs of his reddened knuckles while continuing to gaze into his face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

'_He is closing himself off from me.'_

"You must promise me something, houshi." She used a stern tone of voice, a deliberate contrast to the gentle, repetitive strokes of her hand.

Another tug against her hold was followed by another flex of her muscles. '_I won't let go, Miroku.'_

He gave a small sigh, almost an irritated sound. "What must I promise, lovely Sango?" He spoke in a bantering tone that was completely at odds with what she had seen in his expression earlier. He tried unsuccessfully to force a smile on his face as he began a steady pull against her grasp. She wrapped both hands firmly around his forearm, forcing him to stop.

"You must promise to talk to me about your fears. You are…" her voice became strained for a moment as her own dread threatened to choke her. She ruthlessly forced her own emotions down. '_I am taiji-ya! He needs me, and I have to be strong.'_

"Miroku, you don't have to face this by yourself. Trust in me."

Miroku swallowed and the half-smile disappeared, but he kept his eyes averted from hers.

Shippo abandoned her shoulder and crawled around her, tentatively reaching out a hand and placing it on Miroku's knee. "Inuyasha says we're a family. We're all Pack together. I can smell that it's hurting you, and you're…well…you're kinda like my…" the kitsune looked back at Sango and gave up, shrugging his shoulders. He gave Miroku a quick hug, which caused the monk to huff an almost inaudible laugh. Sango smiled as Shippo scooted over to sit by Kirara, blushing hotly and muttering to himself. He gave her a red-faced, sheepish grin, but a sigh from Miroku brought her attention back to the monk immediately.

"You…are kind. But you both don't understand." His eyes were on her hand, still enclosing his.

'_Good, his voice has lost that forced cheerfulness.'_ Sango tightened her grip again as he tried to retrieve his captured limb once more.

"What is there to understand, Miroku?" she asked softly.

"I…" he looked up into the blue sky, his eyes following some scudding clouds. Abruptly his shoulders sagged and he looked down again. "I have to protect you and the others. The Wind Tunnel will soon overwhelm my body, and the inflammatory process you see is because it is growing, even though I have sealed it." He nodded at Shippo, who was staring at him with round eyes. "That is the pain that you smell, Shippo. The Wind Tunnel is eating away at my hand."

His tone was matter-of-fact and calm. He looked over at Sango, but her head was down as she resumed stroking the back of his hand. '_I knew this time was coming. The fact that it is too soon won't change anything, except for my loss of control with Sango. I was such a fool, but I couldn't help myself!'_ He resisted the urge to take her in his arms, to have the comfort of her love to ease his own fears.

"Sango. My hand…I don't have much time. My father lasted a week when his hand began to look like this. Last night…" He hesitated, knowing that what he was about to say would hurt her. _'I don't want to cause her more pain, but I have to place some distance between us to ease her way later.'_

"I am sorry about last night…I lost control, and it shouldn't have happened." Though his words started out in an apologetic manner, the final statement was brusque, almost brutal in its tone.

Pain shot through Sango's chest, constricting her heart. Her stroking hand paused and she hissed in a breath. '_Is he saying he made a mistake? He does not want to love me?'_

Miroku held back the urge to comfort her as her hands stiffened in response to his words. '_Gods! I would rather take her in my arms and make love to her again, but it's better this way. Better that I hurt her now before we become even closer.'_

"Lady Sango, may I have my hand back?"

The formal use of her name shocked Sango out of her personal pain. She looked up and searched his face, noting that his normally full mouth was pressed in a tight line and his gaze slid away from hers almost before they could make eye contact; a sure sign that he was hiding his true feelings. '_I forgot the man behind the words for a moment. Baka, BAKA male!'_ Anger rose up in Sango like a viper and her hand convulsed around his wrist in a grip so tight he grunted in pain.

Shocked by her grip, Miroku met Sango's eyes and unconsciously moved backwards at the fury he saw in their depths. She leaned forward, grabbed his robes with her free hand, and brought her face close to his.

"You may not have it back. Not while you contemplate actions that will harm you." Her voice was low and deadly, and she twisted his robes in her hand, tightening the cloth to bring him closer to her as he recoiled from her anger.

"So, houshi, last night shouldn't have happened? You baka! Do you think I am so weak that I'll fall apart because your Wind Tunnel is worse? Do you think that I came to you last night _not _knowing that you might die at any minute because of your curse?" She released his robes and sat back again, but still did not let go of his hand. Her back was ramrod straight, her head held high and proud as she glared at him.

"I am a taiji-ya, baka! I am a warrior trained to fight magic, one of the last of a proud family!" She leaned forward again, pointing a finger in his face. "_You_ are part of my new family. I will _not _lose you! I have faced death and demons and despair and I…do…not…surrender!"

Miroku blinked, astonished at the fierce tone of her voice, and opened his mouth to try to explain. She placed her hand firmly over his mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"Do _not_ tell me that I can't understand and you must do this alone, or I will make all the times I struck you for being a hentai look like love pats. We have been through this before, when the praying mantis demon cut your hand and Hatchi brought us to you. I followed you then to save you, and I'll follow you now." Her eyes softened and her hand moved to cup his chin, stroking his mouth gently as she left it, her touch at odds with the anger still in her face.

'_He has been so alone in his life, with no family but that sake-drinking oshou since he was a boy. He does not understand the bonds.'_

She gave his chin a slight shake, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. "Do you really think so little of me, of my strength? Do not treat me as if I was some sweet young peasant woman that you just happened to meet on your travels." Gently but firmly she flexed the fingers around his wrist again. "Baka. I have disciplined more than my body in my training. Do you honestly think I would abandon you now, or let you leave because you are a _complete baka _and think you must face this by yourself?"

He stared at her, absolutely astonished. '_Sango.'_

Letting go of his chin, she lightly tapped his cheek, making sure she had his attention and reminding him of just who and what she was; reminding him of their long history; reminding him that she was a fighter.

"Last night…" her face became pink and her voice more tentative, then she squared her shoulders and glared at him fiercely again. "Last night did not weaken the bonds of friendship between us. It did not weaken the bonds of our family."

Shippo leaned forward, eagerly jumping into Sango's outburst. "We're family, we're a Pack. You'd stay and help me if I needed it, wouldn't you? Even if you were in danger?"

Sango smiled at the kitsune before turning back to Miroku. "He understands; why can't you? A family shares strength, but you must trust in me; trust in us! We will not leave you to deal with this alone!" The expression on his face remained closed, so she leaned forward again to emphasize her point, her voice reverting to a low, angry hiss.

"If you sneak away again I swear I'll have Inuyasha and Kirara track you, and you won't like my response when we find you. And we _will_ find you."

Kirara, still facing Kanna, voiced a low growl of agreement. "Rrrrr. Hhssss prraow purrrr mmrrr Miirrraurru prrrrtt."

Shippo grinned. "She says she'll bite you if you run away again, Miroku. And I'll track you, too! And…and I'll get you with my foxfire!"

Miroku gave a strangled laugh that was a mixture of hope and despair.

Sango cupped his chin again, forcing him to meet her eyes. "You are still alive, houshi. Fight the Wind Tunnel. Fight it with me." She finally released his hand as he gave her a small nod and smile of acquiescence, though his eyes remained guarded.

Sighing, she sat back, giving him an appraising look as she motioned to the center of the clearing. "You and Kagome placed a barrier around the time rip. What prevents you from creating a barrier around the Wind Tunnel?"

"It doesn't work like…" Miroku began, but then he stared at her, his face serious and intent. After a long pause, his eyes widened and his mouth opened as an astonished look spread across his face.

At that moment, Midoriko, Kaede, and Kohaku entered the clearing. Sango's head whipped around and her face paled as she looked over at them. She opened her mouth, but another voice interrupted what she was about to say.

"Kohaku." Kanna's tone was as impassive as ever, but the Kai-wolves reacted with fierce, low growls as the girl shifted position. A hissing Kirara leaped to her feet, eyes narrowed and angry, and Kanna abruptly ceased moving.

"Kanna?" Kohaku looked concerned for one moment, but a tentative smile crossed his face as he stared at the demon. "What are you doing here?"

Kanna glanced up at Kirara before answering. "Naraku killed Kagura. I did not want to die."

"I never thought you would leave Naraku's side."

Sango began to stand up, and Kohaku's gaze transferred abruptly from Kanna to his sister.

"Ane-ue." Kohaku breathed, staring at her. His gawky frame and freckled face gave an impression of youth that was belied by his eyes; they were made ancient by dukkha.

Sango rose swiftly to her feet, jogged over to her brother and caught him up in a hug.

"Kohaku!" She sobbed his name, but immediately suppressed her tears. '_I will not cry. He needs my strength.'_

"Ane-ue." The same word, but uttered in a completely different tone. His voice changed, becoming brittle with suppressed despair.

"Here and now, Kohaku. The past is done. Do not stray from the Path." Midoriko's voice was gentle as she admonished him.

Kaede walked past them, heading toward the group surrounding Kanna. As she passed Miroku, she glanced down at him and gasped. "Miroku! Your hand! Come with me to my home, we must place a cooling poultice on it!"

Miroku gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, Lady Kaede, but I fear there is nothing to be done. Other healers tried to help my father when his hand was like this, but nothing gave relief. I," he glanced at Sango with an odd look, "may or may not have little time left."

Concern etched on her face, Midoriko walked over to him and gently took Miroku's hand. "Gods!" She turned the hand over and placed it between both of hers, closing her eyes in concentration. A pale blue glow surrounded their conjoined hands.

A smug grin spread across Miroku's face. "All these beautiful ladies holding my hand and fussing over me; I must be blessed by the gods!"

Sango frowned at him and the grin widened, but then vanished as he winced and his hand jerked back in pain.

The glow faded around Midoriko's hands, and she looked up into his face intently. "Come with me, under the tree over there. There are things I must teach you immediately, and you must try a Mind Meld with Kagome this afternoon. You need more than a poultice for this, and Kagome is the only one who can help you. Even she may not have the power, but perhaps the two of you together…" her voice trailed away, and she gave a searching look to both Miroku and Sango. "I need to speak with you both, and this" she gestured to Miroku's swollen hand, "changes everything. There is not much time." She smiled gently at Miroku, patting him on the shoulder. "There isn't much time, but there is hope, if you will both agree to something."

Miroku turned to Sango and gave her a small but genuine smile. "Sango? Do you want a few moments with your brother first? I will accompany Lady Midoriko." His eyes softened and the smile deepened. "I promise I won't surrender. You won't have to send a tracker after me."

Sango gave him an arch look. "A wise choice, houshi." Turning, she bowed to Midoriko. "Lady Midoriko, give me a few moments, please. Then I will come and listen to what you have to say."

Kaede eyed Sango and Kohaku as Miroku and Midoriko walked away toward the surrounding trees. "Ye should get out of the sun yourselves. It is getting warm." She turned to the group surrounding Kanna. "I wish to observe this Kanna for myself."

Sango turned to Kohaku as Kaede walked away, pulling him into a hug. She was about to say his name when she felt him stiffen under her embrace.

He pulled away from her, turning his body to the side and presenting her with the smallest possible target, hands slightly raised as if to ward her away.

'_He has almost placed himself in the ready position, as if he was expecting me to attack. Does he feel threatened by me? All he needs to do to be fully in position is to raise his fists.'_

"Ototou, I am not your enemy, and we are not training in the dojo." She mock-frowned and brought her fists up, trying to lighten his mood. "Do not raise your hands to me, or I will have to teach you a lesson, as I did when we were little."

His mouth twitched into a half-smile which was gone as fast as it appeared. Fisting his hands, he brought them up to ready position, and with a shock she noticed that they were right in front of her face. '_He has grown so tall.'_

"These are no longer a child's hands, ane-ue." He opened the hands, as if pouring water on to her upturned face. Staring at his extended fingers, he whispered "They have been covered in blood." The expression on his gaunt and freckled face was not that of a youth.

'_Gods, Kohaku! Father looked like that when mother died.'_

"Kohaku." She hesitated, then pulled his hands down and pressed them together between both of her own, placing a kiss on his fingers. "Can't you forget the blood?"

He pulled his hands from hers and spoke in almost a monotone, his eyes flat and depthless. "I cannot forget it. I remember everything."

His body became rigid as his voice broke, the words coming from his lips as if dragged out against his will. "Do you have any idea what it is like to relive that every day?" His voice rose in pitch and volume. "To remember the tug of the sickle-blade as I pulled it from father's neck? To smell the blood from our friends on the mission, blood that I shed?" He was practically yelling, but suddenly paused and almost whispered "I wake up from nightmares, but then I remember that they were real and not a dream."

'_Oh gods, Kohaku.'_ Sango could offer no words of comfort, but she reached with both hands for her brother's head, placing her hands gently on his cheeks and shaking her head slightly, her eyes filled with empathy.

He withdrew from her gentle hold, hands fisted at his sides as he bent his head in shame. "Ane-ue, I stabbed you in the back, not caring that the attack was cowardly and dishonorable."

Sango's protective instincts kicked in, hard. She grabbed him by the shoulders, barely stopping herself from shaking him like a child. "You were controlled, Kohaku! The dishonor is Naraku's alone! Can you not see that you are blameless?"

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. When he reopened them, the despair in their depths made her bite her lip to keep from crying out. "I may have been blameless then, but I ran from the memories. I allowed Naraku to use me to kill other innocent people. I did not want to kill the people in the tono when Abi attacked with her birds, yet I beheaded and gutted them at Naraku's bidding. I knew it was wrong, I knew it! Yet I did not resist his orders." He folded his arms, shrugging her hands off his shoulders and unconsciously balancing in the side stance of their training. "I am no longer blameless."

"Kohaku, you…"

"Will begin your training for the day." Yourei Taisei's calm voice interrupted the conversation. The youkai stepped up to the brother and sister, a yearling serow draped over his shoulder. Large talon marks in the animal's shoulder and neck testified to the cause of its death.

Kohaku gave a deep bow and immediately began walking to the center of the clearing where the ground was level.

"Sango. You will join him. Follow him in the new kata forms that I taught him yesterday."

Nonplussed, Sango bowed deeply to her Sensei and remained bent over. "I earnestly apologize, Sensei, but Lady Midoriko has asked that I listen to something she had to explain to me."

"Is Lady Midoriko in charge of your training, or am I?"

"You are my Sensei." Sango struggled with her emotions as the memory of Miroku's hand flashed through her thoughts, but she remained quiet, the discipline of years of training demanding her silence. In hopes that he would understand, she remained mutely bowed.

Yourei Taisei sighed inwardly. '_She shows discipline, but I need time with her if I am to train her at all.'_

"I will speak to Lady Midoriko. Meanwhile, warm up."

"Thank you, Sensei." Sango straightened up and gave a short nod of her head in deference, then strode off to join Kohaku as he stretched his muscles. As she went through the warm up exercises, she sent covert glances toward the tree where Midoriko and Miroku were quietly conversing with Yourei Taisei. She could not see the face of either sensei, but Miroku looked in her direction several times. He did not seem to enter into the conversation much, but at one point he looked angry and made a comment. Midoriko placed her hand on his shoulder, and after glaring down at her for a moment he shrugged and shook his head, irritation plain in his expression. As he looked back up, he caught Sango glancing in their direction and cocked his head at her, raising his eyebrows with a teasing look on his face.

"I am a baka," she said under her breath, blushing. '_Concentrate on your form, Sango!. Yourei Taisei will not go easy on you!'_

She began to focus on the first kata, following the moves with the ease of long practice. Now that her attention was in her immediate area, she noticed differences in Kohaku's form.

He was moving through the kata with an intensity that she had never seen in her younger brother. His knife-hand attack was so fast that she barely saw the strike, and he followed up with a side kick that was high and almost ferocious in its power. His eyes were trained in front of him, as if he focused on an enemy that only he could see.

'_He is not the child I knew. I was prepared for that, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong. He is not using his kiai.'_

Though he breathed in synchrony with his hand and foot strikes, he remained silent throughout the rest of the kata, finishing well ahead of her.

He began a kata form that was new to her, and she finished quickly in order to follow his moves. The kata was difficult, combining strikes in the low, middle, and high ranges in an impossibly fast sequence: a blur of hand strikes and kicks. It took all of her concentration to follow her brother's moves and perform her own actions, but at the end she gave a triumphant grin as they finished almost together. She evaluated the moves, and she became excited as she realized the purpose of the kata.

'_It's perfect to counteract a demon that attacks with tentacles!'_

Elated, she turned to Kohaku. "Again, please! I was unable to follow you perfectly!"

The excitement in her face died as he turned to her. His eyes were flat, emotionless; he looked as deadly as any of the bestial ronin that she had met on her travels.

"As you wish." His voice reminded her of Kanna.

He turned from her without acknowledging her astonished expression and began the kata again. This time, she was able to focus less on following him, but noticed the same ferocity that she had seen earlier in his strikes.

'_He is losing himself in the violence. He is forgetting that he should be reluctant to fight. I must find a way to remind him. '_

"Stop." Yourei Taisei stood behind them, arms folded. Kohaku stopped, but held his stance balanced for a spin kick, staring at the empty space over his shoulder.

Sango placed herself in the ready position, waiting for instructions. She noticed that the Kai-wolves were feeding off something near the trees and Sesshoumaru was standing behind Kanna, looking over her head.

'_Amazing. He looks completely rested now.'_

His golden eyes met hers for one moment before his gaze was directed at Kohaku and he frowned slightly. Kirara still sat in front of Kanna, hiding her from Sango's vision, but the neko looked irritated as she stared defiantly at Sesshoumaru.

'_There are too many dogs in the area for Kirara. She's going to need some special petting tonight.'_

Kaede, Midoriko, and Miroku were heading back to the village. Miroku was carrying the serow, which was obviously going to be their dinner that night. She almost called out in her concern for him, but her attention was abruptly brought back to Yourei Taisei as he stalked around her.

"I have spoken with Lady Midoriko. She will require you, but it can be later and you are mine for the present." His voice sounded possessive as he moved her foot slightly to the side with a talon, regarding her stance form with a cocked head.

"Adjust your ready stance. You are not correctly balanced for fighting without your Hiraikotsu." As she bent her knees to accommodate the new positions he was demanding by prodding her with a talon or clawed hand, she realized that she was in for a long afternoon.

The next hours were the most grueling training session that Sango had ever endured. Yourei Taisei insisted on perfection, stopping either sibling for minor stance adjustments or additions to the kata. She vaguely noticed that Sesshoumaru left somewhere in the early portion, after the Kai-wolves had finished eating and resumed guarding Kanna.

As they returned, Kirara gave a loud cry, but Yourei Taisei turned and waved her away.

"Not yet. Not until I am satisfied that your friend is worthy of my time."

Sango gritted her teeth and redoubled her efforts to perfect the current kata. She was sweating in the afternoon sun but pushed her body to its limits, making each move as crisp and controlled as possible.

As she turned in the kata and faced away from him, Yourei Taisei lifted an eyebrow and gave a slight smile. '_This woman has pride and ability, and she learns quickly.'_ The smile disappeared as he watched Kohaku. '_The boy uses the kata to wall away his feelings. He could be a very dangerous human, and I must find a way to teach him compassion.' _

After an hour Sango's muscles began to complain and the afternoon heat caused rivulets of sweat to run down her face. She needed water badly, and was about to request a break when Inuyasha entered the clearing, carrying several of Kagome's water bottles. He dropped them at the end of the path, then spent a short time with the Kai-wolves and Kirara, watching the training. Sango's mouth felt like it was filled with dust.

'_Discipline be damned. If Sensei doesn't give me a break soon, I'm just going to run for those bottles.'_

Inuyasha sniffed the air several times, then walked over to the training area.

"Oi, Sensei."

_**Sango may need water, but he's still a full demon. Don't make him angry or our own training will be painful.**_

'_Keh. The asshole's a full demon, that's why he hasn't paid attention to her scent, and we can handle anything he throws at us.'_

Yourei Taisei, standing in front of his two human students with arms crossed and wings folded, raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's tone of voice.

"Stop." He said quietly to Sango and Kohaku. "Relax for a moment. You may get water if you wish."

Inuyasha raised his own eyebrows.

_**He knew they needed water. Maybe it's part of his training.**_

**(Yeah, well…he's still an asshole to treat Sango like that.)**

Inuyasha walked past Sango, nodding his head towards the spot where he had dropped the bottles. "Kagome sent some water bottles for you both." Turning to Yourei Taisei, he folded his arms.

"I'd like to learn what they're learning."

Yourei Taisei raised an eyebrow. "Weaponless kata forms?"

"Keh. I didn't always have Tetsusaiga, and sometimes I don't need it. Besides, I'm bored."

"Your injuries?"

'_I have plans for you tomorrow, young hanyou. You will need to be rested.' _For some reason, Inuyasha laughed softly as he showed his hands, wrapped lightly in bandages, the fingers and thumbs free to move.

"Kagome took care of them."

Yourei Taisei arched an eyebrow, but turned to observe his human students. He frowned with concern as he watched Kohaku stride away from his sister, but turned his head back when he thought he heard a whispered "And I took care of her."

Inuyasha stared back at him blandly.

"You are rested?" At Inuyasha's nod, he stated "You will still have to train with your brother tomorrow, but it is your choice."

"Keh. I ain't a weak human, and Kagome's protected 'cause she's with Midoriko and Miroku. I'm not gonna sit around on my ass and watch Kaede cook, ya' know."

He growled, looking over to the area where Kanna sat surrounded by the Kai-wolves and Kirara. "Besides, there are other reasons to be here, and I might as well learn something while I'm at it."

Yourei Taisei gave a feral grin. "So be it, Inuyasha." He raised his voice, calling Sango and Kohaku. "Come. Ready stance."

A merciless hour later, following their fifth repetition of a particularly difficult kata, he gave them another short water break. Inuyasha grinned at Sango as she breathed deeply and guzzled some of Kagome's bottled water, her eyes on her brother. Kohaku stood to the side, drinking from a flask and looking a Kanna. He had refused Kagome's water bottle and did not look in their direction.

"Come on, Sango! Show this asshole what you're made of!" Inuyasha said loudly, gesturing toward Yourei Taisei. The sensei raised his face to the heat of the sun and ignored him.

Moving closer to the pile of water bottles near Sango's feet, he quietly whispered "Miroku said to tell you he will be with Kagome all afternoon." He looked at her, puzzled, and continued in a normal voice. "He seemed to think it was important that I let you know."

Giving her a sideways look as he picked up a bottle for himself, he grinned. "Oi, Sango. You're makin' sure he knows who's alpha."

Sango blushed but glared back at him fiercely.

_**Don't encourage her, baka! Or you will have more trouble with Kagome!**_

**(Yeah, but she's Pack, and Kohaku's made her sad. It won't hurt to encourage her…I hope.)**

'_Keh, Sango's too easy on the hentai. Let's just hope she doesn't tell Kagome we said that.'_

He twisted the cap off and drank, though he wasn't that thirsty. Looking back toward the village, he grumbled "Damnit, I thought we were gonna get some time off." He drank a deep draught from the bottle, then sighed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Sango's face was troubled as she stared at the ground in front of her feet.

(**Talk to her.)**

**_Call to her. The Pack Call will ease her sadness._**

Inuyasha rumbled the Pack Call softly for a moment, not wanting to Call the Kai-wolves who still kept a loose vigil around Kanna. Sango raised her eyes to his and smiled, so he stopped the Call and spoke instead. "So, you gonna take the Hiraikotsu to his head? It might help."

Sango rolled her eyes at him, but saved her breath for the punishment she knew her body was going to take in training. '_I wonder how Sensei is going to train me while I'm flying on Kirara?'_

'What's with the pup?" Inuyasha asked quietly, watching Kohaku out of the corner of his eye.

Sango sighed and spoke quietly. "He is running from his memories."

'_And I am doing everything I can to avoid thinking about it, as well, because Kohaku is so distant. I'll find out soon enough about the flying.' _ She raised sad eyes to Inuyasha's copper ones, noting the markings on his cheeks. "I have to find a way to remind him of the earlier memories: the good ones." She took another swallow from her bottle and blew through pursed lips. "But…I'm not sure how to do it."

"**He is a warrior. Don't treat him like a child."**

Sango gave Inuyasha a quizzical look. "Your voice changes."

"Keh." Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away from her. "Just remember that he's not your baby brother any more. That pup's killed a lot of people." He looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think he's completely free of Naraku?"

Sango swallowed. "I…"

Once again, her conversation was interrupted by her Sensei.

"Enough! Ready stance!"

Sango took a quick swig from the bottle, finishing the water, and trotted back to the training area. Inuyasha was already there, and Kohaku arrived at nearly the same time she did, brushing past her without speaking or looking in her direction.

"Inuyasha. Continue the weaponless kata forms over there by Kanna. Sango, Kohaku. You will spar with your katanas."

After giving her a glance, Inuyasha stared at Kohaku as if debating whether it was safe to leave her alone with him, but finally he walked toward Kanna and the Kai-wolves to give them some space.

Sango took a deep breath and bowed to her brother before taking the ready stance with her katana. As she faced him he would not meet her eyes, and while waiting for the command to begin she thought about Inuyasha's last words.

'_I don't know that he's free. I think being around Midoriko keeps him from Naraku's influence, but I really don't know.'_

"Begin."

As they clashed in a tsubazeriai, she gazed up in his face. His eyes were as cold and flat as Kanna's, and she couldn't help but think that there might be a connection between the two. She shook her head to dispel the thought. "Kohaku. Remember the first time we sparred?"

He quickly pressed his height advantage, shoving her katana down and away, but she recovered quickly and blocked his reverse nagi. Spinning, she brought her katana up and began a kesagiri, but he blocked it easily and they began another tsubazeriai.

"Remember when father got angry at me for giving you that black eye when you were seven? He said he was going to give me one, too, just to teach me what it felt like to have someone bigger than me beat me up. Do you remember? You stopped him." Kohaku stared back at her with expressionless eyes and swept her katana away again. An exchange of blows followed with neither sibling able to reach past the other's defense.

Unnoticed by the two, Yourei Taisei watched the placement of their weapons carefully. '_I agree with Midoriko. The boy must be brought out of his depression, and he is beginning to enjoy the violent aspects of the training too much. I will have to make sure that neither one gets injured by this, but Sango is more than capable of handling him in spite of their height differences.'_

Sango began to speak in between the blows.

"Remember when…that really big…storm…hit? How you…and I and…Kirara…ooof!"

She rolled away from Kohaku, dodging his blow as she was caught off balance by a rough place in the ground. Leaping quickly to her feet, she caught his blade and spun it away from him, disarming him.

Rather than acknowledge her win, he sprinted after the blade, snatching it up as it fell to the ground. He turned to her, an angry look on his face, but his eyes were still depthless. He ran back to her silently, and she met his blade with a cry.

"Kiai! Kohaku!" Pressing into his tsubazeriai, she began to get angry at his lack of response. "During the storm we held each other and Kirara purred for us. We helped each other with our fears! The other memories may be awful, but I have them, too! I was there!" Twisting, she forced his katana to the side, bringing her body in close so that she almost touched him.

"Why do you shut me out? Let me be your sister again!"

Kohaku screamed, shoving her away with brute force and leaping after her, raining blow after blow which she blocked easily, but she was moving backwards and tripped over a rock that she didn't see. As she fell, she looked up into her brother's face.

The eyes reminded her of Kanna, but his mouth was twisted with hate.

As she hit the ground, she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"_**Sango!"**_

Kohaku looked down at her and raised his katana for a two-handed overhead strike.

'_I wonder if I'm looking into the eyes of Naraku.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur: Latin, A true friend is determined during an uncertain matter.

Thenar: the thenar eminence is the mound next to the thumb in the palm of the hand. It is caused by three muscles (the abductor pollicis brevis, the flexor pollicis brevis, and the opponens pollicis) which help control the actions of the thumb.

Oshou: a high ranking Buddhist priest.

Ane-ue: elder sister.

Ototou: little brother.

Serow: the Japanese serow _(Nemorhaedus crispus)_ is similar to a mountain goat, although it isn't a true goat: it's in a group of mammals that biologists loosely label as "goat antelopes." Serows are brown and can be found in forests.

Kiai: "The manifestation of spirit and energy projected vocally," used in martial arts. It is a loud scream or cry that helps one focus energy and power, based on the term "ki" in Japanese (energy of life).

Kesagiri: diagonal stroke of the katana, slanted down toward the shoulder and neck.  
Nagi: belly stroke, the blade held horizontally and angled slightly downward.  
Tsubazeriai: when two fighters lock their katana and try to push each other off to gain a better position (clash with the tsuba).

R&R thanks:

FF:  
Fenikkusuken (hey Feni!), Pho Poe, Mrs. JediK1 (yeah, it looks like poor Miroku will find out what's inside that Wind Tunnel, and sooner than he hoped! Angst, I love it!), ashtariteranize (yeah, it amazed me how my chapters coincide with the current manga…but I've been planning this since October!), Inuyasha05, Moomoogirl1, XxkittiexxstarxX13, cseeker, hanyoumaster (I'm glad you liked Miroku as the Prophet of Mercy), mcleigh1979, yoyo person, Lady Niltiak, Anima Poetic, Nightmare800 (Darth Sesshy with a plasma rifle…now he just needs an eyeball (or maybe a squint) to get around the galaxy! Absolutely no dupes though…it's just not his style), The Painted Lady (love that quantum mechanics!), Archangel Gabrielle, Neko-Lady (Mrrooaaow prrrt?), SylverAngel, InAyUsha (I'm glad you found me, too!)

TASKFORCE: SPARTAN (Thank you for an R&R that made my day! I'm trying very hard to establish my characters and you noticed. Yeah! I'm doing something right! However, I'm not sure that Naraku is upset that Kanna is so sociopathic…are we sure that she's acting independently? Such a conundrum, that little girl. Don't worry, I'll be getting back to the Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru interactions soon!)

Apologies again to Behind Crimson Eyes and Feni: I didn't mean to scare you, and thank you Feni for "sitting" The Cawfather. Lady Sunflower, my apologies to you as well, but I hope you got the following from our exchanges: ovulation is not the cause of PMS! Ovulation and PMS are both the result of feedback loops between the estrogen produced by the ovaries and brain hormones.

MM:  
Kagome313: Not to worry, Inu and Kags will come back soon…but there are 4 aspects of the Jewel and I need to spend time with all of them!

Pokiepal, Ardent-Amber (Mwahahahah…cough cough), Tevrah, pickle juice (one of the greats, huh? Thank you!): Thanks for the R&Rs!

Inuyashaloverr: Thanks, sorry your comp was FUBARed (lol) and thanks again for the Best AU nom! I really have to write a poem about the Kanna conundrum…

Leo-mae: Sorry! (dodges voodoo dolls of Kouga that Leo-mae is throwing) Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had to deal with the Tax Man (US, April 15, ugh), and State Science Olympiad, and becoming The Cawfather and iPoe, and life. But I'm back! And just on the day you got mad at me, too! Let's see…the black hole that the other Time Lords are watching is supposed to be from Naraku…but, I've thrown some curves at you before. Bandit and Jinx? Maybe, then again…with wolves only alpha pairs mate. Hey! Stop throwing those Kouga dolls! I changed the story to a divergence, just for you….

Kilika: The conclusion…coming fairly soon, actually, relative to the whole story…but will you miss me?

Neko-Lady: I hate to be a spoiler, but I didn't kill off Kagura (I actually rather liked her!). Ms. Takahashi is the culprit, around volume 38 somewhere. I wrote about the Time Lords because of the second movie (evil Kaguya says she wants to eat the girl (Kagome) who can master time…or something like that). Yeah, I'm old enough to know about Dr. Who, but there are no red phone booths in the Sengoku Jidai….

Kitsunesan: "please, oh please review"? I think you meant update, but O.K., I'm game. I think this story is pretty good for a first try, but the author uses a lot of polysyllabic terminology that might be considered detrimental to the cognition of those consummately discriminating in their perusal of adapted narratives which emulate other author's tomes. How's that? (Evil laugh resonates in cyberspace as The Cawfeather dodges dictionaries)

Tootalltygerlily: Thank you for telling me about the nominations. I'll try to get over to the site to see what's there, and I'm honored!

Caitriona695: Wow! Thank you! Miroku is much more than the hentai that he hides behind. I think that Ms. Takahashi is making that apparent right now in the manga. After all, he is the personification of wisdom…always making Inuyasha think about transforming to a true demon, but doing it in a way that allows the hanyou to think. True wisdom, that! Oh, and that Kanna conundrum again (now that's in my brain…gotta go make a poem). I've enjoyed the Pack and Kirara, too!

Thank you all for reading, and bless you when you review (it makes my day…week…month this time!)

L.P., or (as my friends on LiveJournal call me) iPoe


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I'm owned by a cat.

Thank you Shawna560 for seconding both nominations for 'Facets' at IYFG (Best AU and Best Romance, Inuyasha/Kagome). I am both honored and excited (still can't quite believe that this is happening to me…people reading the story, people enjoying the story)! There's a big smile on my face today…

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

A/N: For the purposes of this chapter, the Neko language will be shown in its translated form, with the exception of certain names. As always, translations follow the chapter. Please keep in mind that Neko is a complex language, filled with nuances and subtle shades of meaning, and that the humble author has tried to convey the underlying premise in all Neko speech: Cats are Superior to all other beings and They Know It. If you read this to your cat at home, be prepared for The Superior Stare because they will feel I have not translated correctly.

Another bit of information to keep in mind about our favorite Neko: a pride community of felines (lions being the prime example) has a hierarchy, but it is subtle. There can be more than one breeding "king" male, but usually one male is dominant (similar to but more subtle than the wolf alpha). The females of breeding age tend to view each other as equals (Science, Volume 293, July 2001). Although domesticated cats are slightly different, recent research has shown that they exhibit the same kind of pride behavior as lions. Also, the information given about foxes and their "cat" characteristics is biologically correct.

This chapter takes place during chapter 49.

**Feles mala!**  
By Licentia poetica

Bandit mock-growled at Shippo while the kitsune grabbed his neck ruff and pulled hard, rabbit-kicking his back feet against the male Kai-wolf's chest. As the kit growled back, Bandit opened his mouth and pretended to bite Shippo's shoulder, pushing the small nuisance away and pinning him with a paw. Shippo growled again and grabbed on to Bandit's foot, wrestling with it as the Kai-wolf held him down. Bandit began to lick Shippo's face.

Kirara growled low in her throat. She was irritated and uncomfortable: her morning nap was long overdue, she had to guard the Unscented One, and the stench of dog was permeating her fur. One of the vermin in particular seemed overly fascinated with _her_ kitten.

Not that she was jealous, mind you. A Neko never, _ever_,showed petty emotions, especially when a scrawny, flea-bitten excuse for an animal was licking _her_ kitten's face and he was giggling in response.

She licked at a paw, trying to keep her fur clean, and grimaced at the taste of dog.

"_Well, in the larger scheme of things it won't be for much longer. It is an _inu_, after all. I can afford to be patient."_

She swiveled her ears back, listening to the thudding sounds and controlled breaths of My-Sango and the He-Who-Was-Kohaku as they performed their fight dance.

'_Amazing, really, that they can move so well with only two legs, poor things. So awkward and unbalanced, no wonder they have to practice so hard.'_

The whistling of air being forced aside by their movements painted their position in her mind. A Neko did not need to use eyes to see; scent and sounds were sometimes more efficient tools for her predator's brain.

'_I wish the Unscented One in front of me would move: she is too silent and I can't memorize a smell. But My-Sango and the other kittens must learn the consequences of their decisions, so I will let the Unscented One live for a bit longer.'_

Placing her paw delicately on the ground in front of her, she stood up to give her muscles a leisurely stretch, flexing her claws into the pebbled ground and anchoring them. She pulled back and away, raising her haunches high in the air to flex her back and lashing her tails. Giving a bored yawn, she luxuriated in the delicious feel of uncoiled muscles for a long moment before moving back to a sitting position. Her ears flicked again, listening to the soft murmurs of My-Midoriko and the Shrewd-Falcon. My-Miroku spoke angrily but quietly for a moment, so her ears rotated backwards to catch the words.

"You are willing to put Sango in danger to try to reach him? Have you seen the boy fight when he is like this? He has no humanity!"

My-Midoriko spoke soothingly. "Sango is more than capable of taking care of herself, Miroku. Trust Yourei Taisei in this."

The Shrewd-Falcon dismissed My-Miroku's words: "I will teach as I see fit, houshi, and your mate is a formidable opponent. Return to the village, and take the prey I provided with you. I have gutted it already, so see to it that a nourishing meal is made. Both your mate and the hanyou will require energy."

Kirara's tails fluffed in irritation at the Shrewd-Falcon's response. '_It is wrong to treat My-Miroku as if he was an omega male to be driven from the Pride. He is My-Sango's mate, and wise in the ways of humans.'_ She examined her pristine claws, looking for any speck of dust. '_Too bad the Shrewd-Falcon isn't a bit smaller. I love to chase birds, especially when they insult My kittens.' _

She could smell a change in My-Miroku's scent: he was in pain, but overlying that acrid scent a swirl of anger pheromones wafted through the air. She tensed, waiting for the usual action that followed those particular smells, but they abruptly ceased. She glanced back to see what was happening and saw him smiling, focusing on a blushing My-Sango.

'_The Shrewd-Falcon is foolish but lucky. I have smelled that from My-Miroku before, and the Wind Tunnel usually followed.'_ Flicking her ears, she sensed the renewed movement from My-Sango and proudly acknowledged Shrewd-Falcon's assessment of My-Sango's abilities. '_He is right, she is quiet, efficient, and lethal. Almost as good as a Neko.'_ A contented purr rumbled through her chest for a moment._ 'I have taught her well.'_

Movement within the circle caused her to abruptly return her attention to guarding Kanna.

'_As I thought, they are losing their concentration. Worthless inus.'_

The Kai-wolves were yawning and stretching, as bored with the vigil as Kirara. The fact that she had yawned and stretched first and that her attention had been diverted was immaterial to the neko demon.

'_Well, at least three of them are keeping a fairly decent guard over the Unscented One. The bitch can't, but none of the idiot inus seem to understand why.'_

Aoi was restlessly pacing under a tree, whining softly at intervals. Her eyes continuously flickered between Shiro and the path to the village. Shiro's ears flicked forward and back as he listened to his mate, but he dutifully kept his attention on Kanna.

'_Perhaps it is their first litter? The kittens will come soon, and Shiro-leader-of-the-idiot-inus is not listening well. Perhaps I should tell them because Aoi-bitch-of-the-idiots is not sure either.'_ Another whine from Aoi grated on Kirara's nerves. '_Poor little bitch. Perhaps I will not call her an idiot. After all, she's about to be a mother.'_

Movement on the other side of the circle caught Kirara's attention: Jinx stood up and began fidgeting, obviously wanting to join in as she watched Bandit and Shippo play. At a growl from Shiro, she stretched and gave an insolent yawn in his direction. Another warning growl, louder and more threatening, made her finish her yawn and lay back down. She lay sphinx-like with her ears pricked forward, facing Kanna, but her eyes kept flicking to Bandit as he played with Shippo.

'_The smallest is the best at watching, though she is the omega female. How odd, for the females to treat each other unequally. Stupid practice, really.'_ Runt sat near Aoi, but in spite of the intermittent whines from the alpha bitch her attention was completely on Kanna, her body tense and her ears on point. As if aware of Kirara's gaze, her eyes flicked up to meet the neko demon's, but Kirara bared her fangs and growled. Runt immediately lowered her eyes, her head ducking in submission.

'_At least that one knows their true place: submissive to Me.'_

Shiro gave a low growl, and Kirara glanced at him. He was warily watching her, and had moved closer to Runt, obviously protective of his Pack mate.

"She is mine. Mine to protect, mine to kill." The hackles on Shiro's neck rose as he glared at Kirara.

"Pfffffft, you would kill a member of your Pride?"

He did not understand her and Shippo was too busy playing to translate. Kirara disdainfully ignored the Kai-wolf, her attention turning back to the Unscented One.

'_I wish she would at least keep up some small movements. Immobile prey is boring to watch.'_

Her attention wavered again, although she kept her body taut for the sake of appearances. She was drawn to the play between Shippo and Bandit. The kitten had managed to crawl on top of Bandit's back, and the male Kai-wolf growled as Shippo began chewing on his ear, flexing his forward claws into the male's neck fur.

Kirara couldn't stand it any more. "Mmmmrrrprrrt! Get that out of your mouth, it isn't clean!"

Shippo clamped down on the ear and looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. At her insistent growl, he let go of it and jumped down, running over to her. She stared at him in regal distaste; he stank of Kai-wolf. As Bandit stood up to follow, she fixed him in place with a glare and an angry snarl.

Shippo glanced back at Bandit, then up into her face. "I'm bored, Kirara! Why can't I play with Bandit?"

"Mmmmrrrprrrt, playing with prey is an important lesson, but that prey is," she flicked a paw in distaste, "dirty. It's an inu!"

"But you let me chew on Mmrrowhhsssaa's ear." The kitsune gave an odd inflection to her word for Inuyasha. "How come I can't chew on Bandit's?

Kirara eyed the kitten. '_The way he says that…I wonder if he's figured out the true translation? He is certainly intelligent enough.'_

"Mmrrowhhsssaa is different. At least he takes a bath."

She had never fully translated her names in Neko for either Shippo or Inuyasha, knowing that inflection and order were key to understanding her language. Both of them understood enough to communicate with her, but not enough to appreciate the word games she played with them from time to time. She also was wise enough to know that Shippo would not take well to being labeled either "little" or "kitten" and the hanyou, part inu that he was, might be offended if he knew she thought his ears looked like hers.

'_It really is the most wonderful compliment, but he is stubborn and foolish sometimes. It must be the inu in him.'_

She had accepted both as members of her Pride long ago, but she had to reconsider given the kitsune's interest in the Kai-wolf. '_He is like a kitten, though kitsunes are like inus as well, poor things._' Kirara purred at Shippo as he frowned up at her. _His front claws retract, he fluffs his tail when challenged or frightened, and he uses My superior slink-run method for stalking his prey. He really is like me, although he isn't a very good hunter yet.'_ She stared down at him as he fidgeted in front of her. _'Well, My-Kagome and My-Sango take care of him, so it is natural to adopt him as the Pride's kitten_.'

"Baths are stupid." Shippo folded his arms and stood defiantly; a miniature Inuyasha. If her Neko features were capable of it, Kirara would have smiled.

'_He copies Mmrrowhhsssaa as King, though Mmmmrrrprrrt still needs some lessons from me on the proper way to behave. He is getting too cunning to have a kitten's protection for much longer, and he risks exile if he is not more careful.' _She placed a velveted paw on the kitsune to pin him to the ground and began a thorough cleaning of his face and hands, ridding him of the inu stench.

'_Uhh! The taste is awful! The only reason I tolerate these Kai-wolves at all is that their ears remind me of Mmrrowhhsssaa's, and he has accepted them into the Pride_.'

Shippo struggled, growling at her as she bathed his face. "Kirara! Stop it!"

'_I will not allow the smell of inu to linger on My kitten.'_ She paused for a moment, considering the dog in Inuyasha's taste and smell. _'Mmrrowhhsssaa is another matter. I do not mind his scent because he is so like a Neko in his ears, grace, and strength. It's hard to believe he's half inu.'_ She began bathing Shippo again, ignoring his growls of protest.

Kirara stopped abruptly and growled herself, but it was not due to Shippo's complaints: a specific scent and aura permeated the air. "Quiet Mmmmrrrprrrt. The Pfffffft Hhhsssss is here."

Shippo gulped, sniffing the air and scrubbing his face dry with his sleeve. "I'll go back to the village with Miroku and the others, Kirara. O.K.?" The kitsune scurried over and hid himself in the curtains of Miroku's robes, his eyes averted from the area near Kirara and the Kai-wolves. '_I don't want to stay here without Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru scares me.'_

The Inu no Taisho arrived on his transportation cloud with a dead wild boar behind him. He gave a cold glance in Kanna's direction, completely ignoring Kirara, and spoke in Inu to the Kai-wolves.

"Eat." He dissolved the cloud, depositing the boar near Aoi's tree. The bitch looked at the carcass and turned away, whining low. Sesshoumaru gave her a long, measuring glance.

Shiro spoke, his nose lowered but his eyes raised to Sesshoumaru's. "I thank you, Inu no Taisho, for providing us with prey, but The Pack Leader has left us with the task to guard the Unscented One."

"This Sesshoumaru will guard while you eat. It is necessary."

As Sesshoumaru moved into position, Shiro moved away from Kanna to touch noses with Aoi. He tried to move her to the carcass, but she whined and turned away.

"You must eat, Aoi. It has been a day since you ate, and you carry pups."

Aoi growled angrily and Shiro hesitated before rubbing his shoulder against hers. She growled again and moved away. "I am not hungry, and I wish to return to the place the Pack Leader's Mate prepared for me."

"We must guard the Unscented One."

"You do not need me, and I am useless in a fight now. I must…" she gave a low whine of protest as she glanced at Kanna. "I must protect the pups."

Shiro carefully stroked his chin over his mate's muzzle, muscles tense in case she decided to snap.

Sesshoumaru spoke without turning in their direction. "Let your mate go. She is near her time, and there is nothing in the area which could harm her except this." He glared at Kanna, then glanced up at Kirara and curled his lip. "This Sesshoumaru is sufficient to guard it."

Kirara fluffed her tails in anger. '_Arrogant inu. I was going to take a nap, but that was a challenge if I ever heard one.'_

Shiro stroked his mate again, whining in excitement. "Go and rest. I will come as soon as it is safe, and I will send Jinx when the Pack Leader returns."

Aoi gave a feral growl and he moved his sensitive nose out of her strike range. Her blue eyes snapped with anger as she looked at Jinx. "No. Send Runt."

Jinx lowered her head, her eyes averted from the alpha female.

'_Jinx, you pushed Aoi at the wrong time. Perhaps once the puppies are here our Pack will be easier to manage,'_ Shiro sighed as his mate trotted slowly off in the direction of the village. Turning to the carcass, he tore at the soft underbelly to get at the choice liver. Oddly, there was very little blood as he bit into the tasty organ. His Pack Mates, who had been waiting as was proper, began to feed on other parts of the body.

Kirara stared haughtily above the Unscented One's head at Sesshoumaru, who was watching the He-Who-Was-Kohaku. '_He seems to have a new arrangement with Mmrrowhhsssaa, but I do not trust him. They smell alike and he is attractive, though it is a pity he does not have the Neko ears. I wonder why he remains in the two-footed form?'_ She quickly became bored again at Kanna's stillness._ 'I should ask him.'_

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss. Why do you not appear in your true form?"

Sesshoumaru turned from his appraisal of Kohaku to meet the eyes of the neko demon. '_She insults me? She is both insolent and ignorant.'_

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to answer questions from a lesser demon." He spoke in Inu, wondering if she was as proficient in his language as he was in Neko.

Kirara's red eyes flashed. "Lesser demon? I am a Neko, fool. There is nothing 'lesser' about me."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of your origins." Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to Kanna, and he placed his hand on Tenseiga's hilt as his upper lip moved in a snarl. "Do not forget your task here, small neko." His thumb loosened the katana in its saya.

Kirara flexed her claws at his insult. '_You will regret that comment, Pfffffft Hhhsssss.'_

"How like a male, to lecture me on my task while you lack my reflexes, my claws, and my fangs. You must uselessly posture with your little poker."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs. "Do not make this Sesshoumaru forget that you are a member of Inuyasha's Pack, and under his protection." He tapped Tenseiga's tsuba with a claw as his tone became icy and more deliberate. "Do not insult my father's fang."

Kirara tucked her tails around her paws, completely unimpressed. "A toothless little poker. I have seen that it does not bite as a true fang should."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and the menace behind the expression made Kirara suddenly cautious. "This 'toothless little poker' changed when this Sesshoumaru acknowledged his need to protect his Packs. It will not harm my Packs, but it answers my will when I attack those who threaten them, little neko."

Sesshoumaru watched Kirara fluff in anger, although she was trying to hide it. '_Little and small are as much of an insult in my language as Pfffffft Hhhsssss is in hers. Small implies cowardice, and she is reacting exactly as I expected. Nekos are so predictable.'_ He tapped on Tenseiga's hilt again, considering his battle with Kouga. '_The Tenseiga still does not kill, but it will warn, and the Meidou is improving.'_

Kirara tried to keep her tails from fluffing in anger. '_How is it that this arrogant male bothers me? When have I _ever_ been bothered by the words of an inu? Perhaps it is because he is so aloof when he speaks…it's as if I'm talking with another Neko. But the foolish puppy has shown me a weakness.'_

"So, you feel that you can protect my Pride with your little poker? I protected them when you did not, Pfffffft Hhhsssss."

"For a small demon, you have done well." Kirara's fur stood on end in anger, making her appear twice her size. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at her predictable reaction to his choice of words. '_This neko is actually amusing.'_

"Inu, I am a NEKO. You would do well to remember that."

Sesshoumaru gave Kirara a supercilious stare. "A true taiyoukai can appear in many forms. You began life as a neko, and although you can make yourself larger" he smirked at her fluffed appearance, "you do not assume other forms."

Kirara hissed, a low sibilant sound that was almost a laugh. "It is true that I began my life as a Neko, but I had enough experience to become a two-tail long ago, and as a Nekomata bonded to My-Midoriko I gained much wisdom." As she spoke, she stalked him, going behind Kanna so that the demon girl could no longer see her. Glancing backwards, she made sure that Shippo and the humans were out of sight and that My-Sango and the others were not looking in her direction.

'_I am not sure why I feel I must do this, but I will not allow this inu to insult me and become complacent about me. Lesser demon. Pfft!'_

Sesshoumaru, glaring haughtily at Kirara as she readied herself for a pounce, suddenly found himself lowering his head to stare into the silver eyes of a petite, beautiful woman.

A heart-shaped face emphasized her mocking eyes as she raised one elegant eyebrow in imitation of his slightly surprised expression.

'_I did not expect her to be powerful enough to transform.'_

The flawless ivory skin of her face was accentuated by a black diamond in the center of her forehead and full lips which were curved in a teasing smile. Black-tipped cat ears peeped through long, flowing, cream-colored hair, several shades darker than his own.

She moved toward him with a lithe grace, the full curves of her body highlighted by the silver patterns woven into her red silk uchikake. A thin silver obi fastened her cloud-white kosode, and he realized his hand could span her tiny waist.

'_She moves like flowing water…exquisite control.'_

The dark diamonds of her pupils widened as she extended her closed right hand, stopping just short of touching his chest. Pursing her lips she opened her fingers to reveal a small flame cupped in the center of her palm. Mesmerized by her gaze, he watched as her silver eyes indolently focused on it, then flicked insolently back to his. She spoke in Japanese, her voice a rich contralto.

"I do not need to appear in many forms to prove that I am superior, you foolish puppy."

She gave him a heart-stopping smile as he bristled at the insult…and tossed the fire at his face.

He was caught off guard and closed his eyes in reflex, jerking his head back. He felt a gentle warmth pass by his cheek, almost as if a hand had caressed it, but the threat had been given and he opened his eyes with a snarl.

And found that she had reverted into the neko demon form and was sitting across from him again, idly washing her paw. '_Damn, she moves fast.'_

She glanced at him, looking inordinately pleased with herself, and he snarled again.

She gave the sibilant hiss which was her laugh and spoke in Neko. "I prefer this beautiful form, Pfffffft Hhhsssss. I pity you, knowing that you cannot transform into a feline. No wonder you prefer your two-legged version. Your other choice is—an inu." At his continued growls, she raised the paw she was bathing and lazily extended the claws, turning the implicit threat into a languorous stretch. "This form is preferable for fighting, as well. But _I_ know who the real enemy is, and why I bother to linger here." She pointedly looked at Kanna.

"This Sesshoumaru will not forget your insults."

"Insults? I spoke only the truth."

"Know this, neko. If this Sesshoumaru did not have other obligations, you would answer for your insolence now, and the fact that you are female would not save you." He had ceased growling and spoke in a preternaturally calm voice.

Kirara, suddenly uncomfortable, stared into implacable golden eyes. As the Kai-wolves moved back into position, sated with feeding, he continued to hold her gaze. The cold smile that had made her cautious appeared on his face again.

"This Sesshoumaru has great patience and can wait for the right time, little neko."

She almost responded to the insult, but his smile reminded her of a time from her Neko life; a time when a large dog had chased her and she had only managed to escape death by leaping up into a tree. The dog had waited at the bottom, staring up at her and growling. It had been three days before she was able to get away.

'_That was long ago, and I was not a Nekomata. I have learned much since then, but perhaps I was unwise to taunt him.'_

His gaze did not waver, and her discomfort increased, so much so that she called out to Yourei Taisei.

"I thought we were going to train, sensei of My-Sango?" She broke eye contact to turn her head and speak. '_After all, one must be polite.'_

"Not yet. Not until I am satisfied that your friend is worthy of my time."

Chagrined, both at the Shrewd-Falcon's treatment of My-Sango and at the fact that she had no excuse to leave the circle around Kanna, Kirara turned back around to find a smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow in quiet challenge. When he spoke, however, it was to the Kai-wolves.

"Tell your Pack Leader that I will return with Rin this evening. Guard well, you are sufficient to the task." He gave a final, challenging glance to Kirara before transforming into a ball of energy that flew directly at her. Before she could react, it paused above her head and she felt slow, moist warmth pass delicately over the top of her head and down the back of her neck. She sprang to her feet shuddering in distaste, but he was gone.

'_Damn that insolent inu! He licked me! Where I can't reach!' _Disgusted, Kirara began to give herself a bath, stretching as best she could to rid herself of his touch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome dressed while the ramen reheated, giggling as she watched Inuyasha try to put on his clothes with his hands wrapped.

Finally, he glared at her in frustration, lifted his hands and flexed his forearm muscles. The gauze split as easily as if it was made of paper.

'_Why that…all along, he could have…'_ She put her fists on her hips and glared at him.

"Inuyasha! You…"

At his smirk, she sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "You need to keep the wounds covered!"

"Not like this, wench." The carefully wrapped bandages fell off in shreds as he shook them from his hands and finished pulling on his clothing.

"But…"

"No, Kagome," he growled. "I can't protect you this way." He glanced at her and noticed an odd expression on her face. "Kagome?"

The time threads appeared again as the bandages fell, freezing the gauze in midair. Kagome stood in the middle of what seemed like hundreds of time threads, faced with too many possibilities to process.

'_Midoriko said that the hardest alternatives come in what seem to be the easiest times; that it is the little choices that make the big decisions. What do I do now?'_

The time threads swirled, demanding a choice, and she began to panic. '_I wish I had some help! How do I choose?'_

The mark on her forehead pulsed and she felt a strong sense that she was not alone. Although no answers magically appeared, she felt calmer and was able to study the threads. _'I'm not going to choose an easy way. Too many of these seem easy, which means that they're probably wrong, given the darkness of my past choices.'_

Abruptly the swirl slowed, with fewer possibilities, all of them conveying danger to her time sense.

'_I want to choose a path that keeps all my loved ones safe, but…none of these feel like they will lead that way; we're all in danger. Maybe I can pick one where we help each other the most, where we're more of a unit…that might give us the best chance against Naraku._'

Two pathways abruptly presented themselves. In one, she fed Inuyasha the ramen, even though his hands were free again. In the other, she let him feed himself.

'_What? Such a little decision? But both pathways lead into darkness. Well…'_

She made her choice and fell back into time again. She heard Inuyasha call her name and looked over to him, giving him a small smile as he looked at her with concern.

"It's O.K., Inuyasha. I just had one of those 'time decisions' again, but it felt…odd." She finished pulling on a new set of clothing, opting for cropped pants and a T-shirt because of the heat, then walked over and handed him his haori.

His eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat as he finished tying his hakama in place. He took the fire rat from her reluctantly, pulling her into his arms and placing his chin on top of her head.

"I don't like it that you go there without my protection Kagome."

"I don't choose to go there, Inuyasha. It just happens." She stroked the bottom of his chin with the top of her head and stepped away as he began to shrug into the haori.

She knelt down on her knees and bent over to stir the ramen, the fabric of the pants tight against her thighs and hips. Absent-mindedly flicking her hair to one side, baring her neck, she was blissfully unaware that she was causing an argument in the hanyou behind her.

**_Look at her! What a magnificent bitch!_**

**(You want to do it again? We just finished!)**

**_You are interested in the front. I'm interested in what we can see right now. We have never taken her my way._**

'_We are _not_ doing anything now. Kagome still hasn't eaten enough, and neither have we.'_

**_You are satisfied, because the human is satisfied. _**The demon sounded frustrated. **_I get the full moon!_**

'_Maybe we'll do it your way before then. She does look…'_

Inuyasha's train of thought was interrupted as Kagome sat up and turned back to him, smiling innocently at the intensity of his gaze.

"What are you thinking about, Inuyasha? You look so…focused."

'_Shit! We're getting worse than the monk!'_

"Nothin' wench. I'm just hungry."

_**But not for ramen.**_

**(Always for ramen!)**

**_Give me the full moon! Give me time away from this human!_**

'_Shut it, both of you!'_

Kagome grabbed a set of chopsticks and the ramen pan, not bothering with separate bowls, and walked over to him.

"Come on, sit down." She smiled as he tensed at the word. "The Beads are holding the barrier, remember? I guess I'm not the only one who forgets that."

"Keh. You'd find it hard to forget, too, if you'd been slammed to the ground enough times." The growl in his voice was offset by his arms, which wrapped around her as he sat and pulled her down into his lap. Delighted that he hadn't tied his juban or haori, she snuggled up next to his bare chest, sitting sideways across his lap, and began to feed them both the ramen. He raised his eyebrows at her as she held the chopsticks up to his mouth, but accepted the noodles. As she fed herself, he swallowed and tightened his arms.

"So, what was the time decision about?"

She held up another bite for him, waiting until he had begun to eat it, then quirked her mouth at him.

"Whether or not to feed you ramen."

"Damnit, wench! I'm serious!"

She gave him an irritated look as she chewed on her own noodles. Grabbing another bite for him, she held it up, frowning at him as he refused it. "I'm serious, too, Inuyasha. Eat, and I'll tell you."

They shared the ramen, Kagome explaining in between her small bites the odd experience in the time threads. As she fed him the last bite he eyed the pan, obviously hoping for more.

Kagome smiled up at him. '_Why do I get the feeling that I'm being played here? Probably because I am, but this is too much fun.'_ She lazily got up and went to get more water.

"I'll make some more, but you get to feed it to yourself."

"Keh, fine." He looked away from her, pouting, and saw the remains of the meal that Kaede had left.

"You eat the fish that Kaede left for us." He frowned at her as she wrinkled her nose. "You need it, Kagome. Those energy things aren't that good for you."

She stuck out her tongue at him, but shrugged and rolled her eyes as he growled. She picked up the fish and took an exaggerated, but very small, bite. "Mmmm, yummy. There, satisfied?"

"Keh. Stubborn wench."

She poured more water in the pan and set it to heat. As he watched her work he picked off the last of the gauze bandages. The palms of his hands were still raw, but the fingers had already begun to heal, itching with the slight pain of regeneration.

_**Maybe we should let Kagome bandage the palms again.**_

**(I thought we were strong and didn't need any help from a human.)**

'_Kagome is our bitch, not just a human. _He followed Kagome's movements as she hummed next to the cooking fire, boiling water and tearing the packaging from some ramen. She picked up the extra bandages and gave his hands a furtive glance. '_Besides, she wants to bandage me again.'_

**(And the demon likes it when she touches us.)**

_**It is natural to want to touch our mate.**_

**(Admit it, you like it.)**

'_Will you fucking stop arguing? You're giving us a headache, damnit!'_

**_(Keh.)_**

He cleared his throat to get her attention. As she looked up, he held up his hands. "Oi wench, I know you want me to keep these bandaged, so go ahead." As she smiled and gathered up the fresh gauze, he growled "But no funny stuff this time."

She rolled her eyes and began to attend to his hands. A few deft turns gave him fresh bandages over the palms but allowed his fingers freedom to move. He flexed them experimentally as she gathered up the remaining materials and replaced them in her backpack, smirking to himself at her satisfied smile.

'_Good, she's happy. Now if I can just get her to eat and rest.'_

As she prepared his ramen he grabbed the fish she had begun eating and sliced a piece off with his claw, holding it out to her as she brought him the ramen.

"Eat, Kagome." She wrinkled her nose at him but accepted the slice in her mouth as she settled in his lap again. They quietly shared a few pieces of fish and the cup of ramen, both enjoying the sense of peace and partnership that had developed between them.

Inuyasha was relaxing for the first time in too many days, holding Kagome against his chest, when his ears flicked at the distant sound of voices outside the hut.

"Damn!"

Kagome stirred. Her eyes had been drifting closed as she snuggled against his warmth, but she knew something was wrong from the tone of his voice.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

He growled low in response, pulling her closer. "Shit! Why don't they let you rest?"

She frowned at him, not understanding, but before she could speak Midoriko's voice was raised outside the hut, pleasant but insistent.

"Kagome! Let down the barrier please."

"Unless, of course, you are…indisposed." Miroku's voice was just as polite, but the tone carried a teasing quality.

"Damn that houshi," muttered Inuyasha, rubbing his chin over the top of Kagome's head before lifting them both off the ground together. He held her close for one moment, breathing in her scent. '_Shit! They never leave us alone!'_

Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, sighing. '_I hoped we could at least have the afternoon to ourselves.'_

Inuyasha released her and began to tie his juban and haori as she walked to the door. She glanced back, making sure there was nothing that the monk could use for ammunition, and gave him a rueful shrug as she pulled up the Beads and broke her barrier.

Midoriko entered with an apologetic look, Kaede following. The old miko nodded with approval as she saw that the fish had been eaten but frowned at the leftover rice and ramen cups. She moved forward, shaking her head at Kagome as the younger woman tried to help her clean up the mess. "Midoriko must speak with ye, child. I can take care of this."

"My apologies, Kagome," Midoriko sighed. "I know you've hardly had time to eat, much less relax, but there is a problem."

"Keh. Why does Kagome have to solve your problem? Leave the wench alone, she needs to rest!" Miroku and Shippo entered the hut and Inuyasha gave them an angry glare as Miroku first placed his staff by the door, then walked over and handed the serow to Kaede for preparation.

"What the hell are you two doin' here? Who's watching Kanna?" Inuyasha folded his arms into his haori sleeves, irritated at the smile that Miroku was trying hard to conceal. '_Damn hentai. He's got a good nose for a human, and he knows what we were doing, even if the women don't.'_

Shippo, who usually ran at Kagome, leaped to Inuyasha's shoulder instead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru came back, and he brought some food for Bandit and everybody. He was guarding Kanna while they ate, but I didn't want to stay around him if you weren't there."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. His first reaction to Shippo's leap had been to knock the kitsune into the wall, but the expression on the kit's face changed his mind.

"**_You do not need to be afraid of the Inu no Taisho. He knows you are my Pack."_**

Shippo shrugged and ducked his head as Kagome pulled him off Inuyasha and into her arms.

"Well, O.K., but…" he stopped speaking as Inuyasha gave him a curious sniff.

"Why do you smell so strongly of Bandit and Kirara, pup?"

Shippo folded his arms and pouted in Kagome's embrace. "Cause they both gave me a bath. I need to go to the hot springs to get rid of the smell, damnit!"

Inuyasha gave the kitsune a cuff. "Don't curse, pup."

Kagome laughed outright and Shippo stared wide-eyed at him, mouth hanging open.

Inuyasha frowned at Kagome. "What?"

Kagome just smiled and shook her head, though Shippo stilled gaped like a fish.

Miroku stepped forward, the smile fading from his face as he held up his cursed hand. "Forgive me, Inuyasha. The reason we came is, unfortunately, _my_ problem, but one that I hope can be solved with a new idea Sango gave me."

Kagome tucked Shippo to one side and reached toward Miroku as she saw the angry red wheals on his hand. "Miroku? Is it the Wind Tunnel?"

He gave them a tight smile. "Yes. Kanna was right, and the…exercise this morning has hurried the expansion along. I don't have much time."

_**Pack Brother .**_

**(Gods, Miroku.)**

'_Keh, we'll find a way to protect him.'_

"I know you need to rest, but you must learn to create a Mind Meld with Miroku as soon as possible," Midoriko said to Kagome. Turning to Inuyasha, she smiled. "Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha, if I ask for some time alone with your mate. We must work with Miroku, to try to stop the expansion. We will also need to discuss something with both you and Sango later, especially if the Mind Meld doesn't work to stop the Wind Tunnel. She's training with Kohaku and Yourei Taisei now."

"Training! Damnit, is Sesshoumaru the only one who's guarding Kanna?"

Miroku held his hands up in a calming gesture. "Kanna has sat completely still since you left with Kagome. Kirara and your Pack are guarding her as well, but Yourei Taisei is convinced that he can help both Sango and Kohaku recover from Naraku's treachery if he has them practice together."

**(We should guard Kanna. She is a threat, and our Pack is alone.)**

**_Our Pack is sufficient._**

'_Kirara won't let Kanna get away with anything.'_

**_As long as she stays awake._**

**(Kirara does like to nap**.)

'_Kirara is smart enough not to screw around with Kanna.' _

He turned to his mate and plucked Shippo out of her arms, placing the kit on his shoulder. "Kagome, I'm gonna go guard Kanna. I don't trust her." He glanced at their companions. "You'll be safe, but don't go anywhere by yourself."

Kagome gestured to the two mikos and the houshi. "I think most demons would think very carefully before bothering us, and we can raise a barrier." She moved to him and tapped her forehead, smiling mischievously. "Besides, I can always call you if I need you."

"I'm serious, wench. Don't go anywhere by yourself." His mouth twisted. "I wasn't fast enough last time."

She gave him a tender smile, shaking her head softly. "It wasn't your fault, baka."

Shippo looked away from the two, almost embarrassed. The tone she used for the epithet had been as intimate as a caress.

Kagome spoke in a more brisk tone. "But I promise, I won't go anywhere alone." She walked over to her backpack, pulled several water bottles out of it and handed them to Inuyasha. "Take these, for you and the others."

He snorted. "Keh. I won't need 'em." Looking over at Miroku he let his fangs show in a wicked smile. "Keep your hands to yourself, monk." Miroku gave him an answering grin, so he pulled Kagome to his chest with his free hand. He stroked the top of her head with his chin. "Hang on, Shippo," he said as he released her, spinning around and leaping from the room.

Two humans and two Time Lords blinked, stunned at the speed with which he had moved.

"Well," Midoriko quietly stated. "We'd better sit down. This will take some explaining, Miroku…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shippo clung to Inuyasha's shoulder as he ran back to the clearing.

"So, Mmrrowhhsssaa, you feel like Kirara's family, huh?" The kitsune giggled. "Must be the ears…Mmrrowhhsssaa."

**(Damn. He's figured it out.)**

_**Remind him that she calls him her little kitten. It is time he grew up.**_

Inuyasha stopped abruptly in front of the Kai-wolves' shack and grabbed Shippo, tossing him into the air and catching him by the scruff of the neck.

"Listen, Mmmmrrrprrrt." He placed careful emphasis on the syllables, to show Shippo he knew exactly what the word meant. "You may have gotten away with things before, but I don't have the damn 'sit' Beads anymore." Gently shaking the kitsune before placing him on the ground, he asked "So what if Kirara thinks my ears look like hers? She calls me Pride Leader, and she calls you her Little Kitten." He purposefully used the Inu language in the final sentence so that the word "little" became an insult.

Shippo gasped, but Inuyasha knelt on one knee next to him and held him by the back of the neck. He continued to speak in Inu. "When are you gonna stop runnin' to the bitches to save you from the shit you pull? She's gonna keep calling you 'little' until you show her that you know what you're doin', pup."

Shippo looked up with his lips compressed in a pouting frown, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

**(Damn. He's still a kid, give him a break.)**

"Look pup, when I was your age I was on my own, and nobody gave a shit whether I lived or died. I didn't want that to happen to you, so I've made sure that you had food and were protected. I've let you learn to hunt and fight along with me so that if something happens to me and the others you'll survive. But you shove shit my way and go hide behind the bitches, and you're gonna stop it."

Shippo turned under his light hold and grabbed his bent leg, putting his head down on the top of Inuyasha's knee. He turned his head, baring his neck in submission.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," the kit sobbed.

Inuyasha fluffed Shippo's hair. "Keh. It's O.K., pup." He gently grabbed the kit by the scruff again and let his hand rest there. "Just don't let on to Kirara that I know what her words mean."

At Shippo's quizzical look, he smirked "She'll figure out somethin' else to call us and I'll have to figure out what the fuck it means. Damn her word games."

Shippo laughed and stepped away from Inuyasha's leg. On an impulse, he leaped up and gave the hanyou a hug around the chest, making sure his head was turned away from his Pack Leader's neck so there was no threat. "I won't let her know…Pack Leader," he said the last two words in Inu.

"Pack Leader!" The new voice was a relieved growl.

The two males turned to find an irritable Aoi heading to the shack.

"Aoi, what's wrong? Why are you alone?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back along the pathway.

"The puppies are almost here, and I need to make my den. I will use the place that your Mate made for me, Pack Leader."

**_She is ours to protect, but we must see about Kanna._**

**(Maybe we can carry her back with us.)**

**_No! She will bite us. Never bother a breeding bitch, and if you try to take her from her chosen den she'll be a hellion._**

'_Keh. Let's just make sure she's safe and has water. Damn that Kanna! We should just kill her and get it over with.'_

**(No. Miroku is right, we might need her information.)**

"I'll go get her some water, Pack Leader." Shippo picked up a bowl Kagome had left in the corner. "I…I know you want to go to the clearing where Sango is, so I'll stay here and guard Aoi if it's…umm…if it's O.K.?"

Inuyasha reached over and mussed the kitsune's hair again. "Sure, pup. You stay here and help guard Aoi. Come and get me if there are any problems."

Shippo left to get water, and Inuyasha watched Aoi circle around the blanket that Kagome had placed in the corner. She sighed as she finally lay down, wearily closing her eyes and flopping sideways.

"I wish I could lie down properly, and put my chin on my paws." She sighed again. "Damn that Shiro!"

Inuyasha frowned. "I'll send Shiro back when I get there."

"No, Pack Leader. There is still time." Aoi raised her head and gave him the dog equivalent of a grin. "You smell worried. Do not be! I am not alpha female because I am weak, especially with Jinx around."

"Call for us if you need the Pack. Shippo could come, but your Call is faster."

"I will, Pack Leader."

As Shippo returned, letting the water slosh a bit over the edges of the bowl in his hurry, Inuyasha ran on again. He stopped at the edge of the clearing to drop the water bottles and take in the smells, making a quick reconnoiter of the area. Kanna was seated where he had left her, surrounded by the remaining Kai-wolves. He could smell that Sesshoumaru had just recently left, and noted the remains of a boar under the tree. His gaze was drawn to Kirara, who was frantically washing herself.

'_Keh. Sesshoumaru hunted for the Pack, but Kirara doesn't seem too pleased.'_

**(She probably doesn't like the smell of dog.)**

_**She'll have to get used to it.**_

Sango and Kohaku were doing a kata, but without weapons. Yourei Taisei stood to one side, watching their movements and speaking quietly to them. Periodically he would step in and reposition their limbs, showing them an error in their movements.

Inuyasha stepped over to the circle around Kanna. He spoke Inu in the hope that Kanna would not be able to understand.

"You've eaten?"

Kirara froze; her tongue suspended above her paw. She placed her paw deliberately on the ground in front of her and drew herself up regally.

Shiro glanced up at the Neko and then answered "The Inu no Taisho brought us prey. It was good hunting, if a bit dry."

Giving a sigh of exasperation, Kirara derisively said "Mmrrowhhsssaa, you've finally returned? Join me in watching this Unscented One do…Nothing."

"Hell, Kirara. I know it's boring, but what the fuck else can we do?"

"We need to get My-Kagome and My-Miroku to create a barrier around her, if you kittens still want to keep her."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Good idea, but they're busy right now."

"Then we should kill her and be done with it. I do not like this—I haven't sported with my prey in many years."

"No, Kirara. We might need the information that she has. I wanna know where the hell Naraku is."

Kirara sighed and began washing again.

'_This is tenth time I've washed my ear and it still tastes of inu! Damn Pffffffttt Hhhsssss!'_

Engrossed in her libations, she hardly noticed as Mmrrowhhsssaa left to go learn the fight dance. Finally, she huffed in irritation.

'_I still smell of that arrogant inu! I'll never get clean!'_

Time crawled past for her as Kanna sat and did nothing and her kittens learned their dance. Her ears swiveled as she listened to the conversation between Mmrrowhhsssaa and My-Sango, and she smiled at her Pride Leader's assessment of the He-Who-Was-Kohaku. '_He is wise. He knows that the scent isn't right._'

As Mmrrowhhsssaa began the fight dance near her, she admired his Neko-like grace, but then a twist in the scents coming from the He-Who-Was-Kohaku and My-Sango drew her attention. As the two from her old Pride began to fight, her fur began to stand on end. She turned to watch, growling softly.

"Remember when … that really big … storm … hit? How you … and I and … Kirara … ooof!"

Kirara tensed as My-Sango rolled closer to her.

'_My-Sango! She is usually more careful!'_

She relaxed and purred at My-Sango's grace as her kitten jumped quickly to her feet and disarmed the He-Who-Was-Kohaku. Mmrrowhhsssaa, standing next to Kirara, had stopped his dance and was growling in warning, his hand on his katana's hilt. They both tensed as the He-Who-Was-Kohaku ran to the side to snatch his blade from the ground. He turned away from them and ran back to My-Sango, and Kirara's ears flattened against her head at the sound from the clash of their weapons.

"Kiai! Kohaku!" My-Sango's scent began to change again, anger wreathing with her emotional pain. Kirara's ears flicked backwards at the sound of a soft movement behind her.

'_The Unscented One.'_

My-Sango's voice reflected her inner pain. "During the storm we held each other and Kirara purred for us. We helped each other with our fears! The other memories may be awful, but I have them, too! I was there!"

Kirara's muscles tensed. There were no further movements behind her, but she knew in her bones that the prey would strike at the first true opportunity.

My-Sango spoke again. "Why do you shut me out? Let me be your sister again!"

The He-Who-Was-Kohaku screamed, and Kirara pounced.

Backwards.

As blow after blow rang in the clearing, Kirara bristled in front of a standing Unscented One. '_Damn inus. They were watching the fight. I was … letting the prey think I was watching._'

Kanna stared at Kirara and began to raise her mirror, although it wasn't directed at the neko. Without hesitation, Kirara cuffed the Unscented One roughly to the ground and knocked her senseless. As My-Sango fell, Mmrrowhhsssaa's scent changed.

'_Not now! Pride Leader!'_

"**_Sango!"_** Mmrrowhhsssaa tensed and grabbed his sword, so Kirara leaped in front of him and hissed.

"Do not interfere, Pride Leader."

Mmrrowhhsssaa growled at her, and she realized that he would not have harmed My-Sango. Her ears flicked backwards as the air shrieked around a descending katana blade.

'_That is a killing strike…'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Feles mala: Latin; Bad kitty!

Nekomata: Japanese, a mythological creature believed to evolve from domestic cats. After a cat reached ten years of age, its tail would slowly split into two tails, and the cat would develop magical powers which increased with age and wisdom.

Neko language:  
Pfffffft: dog; with no specific tones this is usually an insult.  
Mmmmrrrprrrt: My Little Kitten, with specific tones for Shippo.  
Mmrrowhhsssaa: Pride Leader with Neko ears, with specific tones for Inuyasha.  
Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog; never used with specific tones and considered a particularly rude Neko insult.

R&R thanks:  
Special thanks to Malim Praedari for the collaboration and for our shared laughter.

PM:  
Neko-Lady: Thank you for the long, kind review. I'm sorry I did not reply personally 'til today, but my life has been quite hectic lately.

Inuyashaloverr: Thanks for the messages. I'm glad IYFG straightened us both out, but I do think 'divergence' fits this fic better than AU. Thanks again for nominating Facets at FA; I'm honored! I need to get over there and see how the site works…haven't had much time lately.

FF:  
Neko-Lady (Mrrr prrt? Pffffft Hhhsssss mrr Raoow!), Lady Niltiak, Inuyasha05, hanyou master, Pho Poe, billysgotagun (thanks for the multiple R&Rs!), Fenikkusuken (hey, Feni!), XxkittiexxstarxX13, Anima Poetic, yoyo person (I think up the story lines while driving my kids in the car pool…how prosaic!), Moonlit Showers, Mrs. JediK1 (yeah, poor Kohaku; lots of burdens. E-mail me and I'll let you know about the Live Journal…it's lots of fun over there with the Legions, even though I'm a noob in so many ways…they're kind to my neophyte Cawfeather!), mcleigh1979, TASKFORCE: SPARTAN (thanks for the multiple reviews. Kouga, a flying meat popsicle? Lol! Can't tell you about Kanna, that would be giving away a huge portion of my story line, and I can't tell you whether Kouga has survived, either. Sorry! Please, stop staring at the screen! The guilt is killing me!), Moomoogirl1.

MM:  
Leo-mae: (Throws last Kouga voodoo doll in the trash) Well, I'm glad that's over. 'Course, I kept you hanging again for this chapter, too. Sorry, but vacations don't come that often! Back on track now, hope you like this one even though Sesshy and Inu haven't come to blows yet. Don't worry, they will!

Ardent-Amber: What? You didn't like all the polysyllabic discourse? But I love your evil laugh of doom! ;)

Mysterium: I'm glad you like it. I wanted to diverge from all the fanon out there, largely because much of it pertaining to the biology of dogs and wolves is just plain wrong. The whole marking bit is so off of real canine behavior that I had to try to set the record straight. If she posts it on MM or FF, read a very funny one-shot on marking from Fenikkusuken (hey Feni, bring it over! It was hysterical!). Thanks for the R&R!

Inuyashaloverr: Well, you got a little bit of Inu/Kag in this chapter, but it was mostly my second favorite Neko (Patches being my first…I had to say that, she's staring at me…eep!). I'll make it a bit more clear why Kohaku is reacting the way he is in the next chapter…you might ask Miroku to borrow Kagome's "Introduction to Psychology" text if you want to try to figure it out beforehand.

Kilika and demoncatkuroro: Thanks for the R&R!

Alterfano: I don't quite know where you are in Facets, but hopefully you'll get here to see my thanks for the R&R!

Spring blessings on you all, and thanks for reading!

iPoe

Oh yeah…why iPoe? (Ignore this, my LJFs)

My name's much too long in the realm of the blog  
To type in at midnight when all's in a fog  
But Lice? Eww! Now really, I just have to say  
My muse is offended you're talking that way.

Now iPoe: I'm not sure if Apple'd complain  
Since iPod and iSight and iTunes remain  
Part of their business, but Edgar I'm told  
Won't mind ('cause he's dead) and the raven's so old.

But what's in a name? Call me what you will!  
LP is the easiest typing, but still  
iPoe is quite fun, and LiPo very nice  
but please…I really don't want to be Lice.

Yeah, it's my poem (actually, I wrote on LJ and modified it for here), and thanks to Midoriko-sama for my moniker and my icon!


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does.

I'd like to extend a big thank you to Ashtari for thirding 'Facets' at IYFG for Best AU, and to Neko3Lady for thirding 'Facets' for Best Romance, Inuyasha/Kagome. Yeah! I'm on to the voting, which has just begun! I've also been informed that in the Feudal Association I received 2nd place in both Best AU and Best Characterization: Inuyasha. Thank you! The fact that people are acknowledging my story is providing an anchor for me in the rather large storm that life has been pounding me with lately. Now, I need to work harder to get a 1st place! Sigh, always the bridesmaid, never the bride, but it gives me incentive.

I would also like to apologize to all my faithful readers and thank you for your patience. I've had a very bad time in the last three months and lots of sorrow to deal with, so the story had to sit on the back burner for a while. Things are better now…so it's back on the front of the stove!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Experientia docet stultos: vita non est vivere sed valere vita est**  
By Licentia poetica

Kohaku, standing between Sango's legs, brought his katana down in a vicious arc before she could recover from her fall. Struggling against the jarring effects of the ground, she had barely brought her blade into a partial parry position before his blow hit, driving her katana across her chest and forcing the razor sharp edge through the biceps muscle of her other arm. Blood spurted from the cut and Sango gave a grunt of pain. Kohaku's blade rebounded for an instant before his follow-through brought it back down, driving her katana further into her own flesh, and her breath hissed through her teeth in response to the additional injury.

"Damnit, Kohaku!" Before he could recover his balance, she brought her legs up in a scissor kick, twisting his knees out from under him.

As he fell he flailed his arms, the katana slashing wildly, and she automatically brought her arms up in defense to protect her face. The edge of his blade caught her sword arm, carving a long slice down her forearm and severing the ulnar artery. Sango's blood spurted out over Kohaku, spraying on his face, chest, arms, and hand. Bright drops splattered over the flat of his blade.

"**_Get away from her!"_** Inuyasha leaped over Kirara and arrived seconds too late, hauling Kohaku backwards as he fell, pulling him away from Sango and throwing him across the clearing.

Yourei Taisei jumped in and knelt by Sango, ripping a long length of fabric from the bottom of his haori as he moved. '_This lesson went farther than I intended and it is a serious wound. The bleeding must be stopped.'_

Sango, blanching, dropped her katana and pressed the almost-severed strip of skin and muscle back into place along her forearm. Blood continued to pulse from the wound, welling up from underneath the precise edges cut by the katana. Yourei Taisei pushed her down onto her back and pulled her bleeding arm up, holding it trapped between his arm and ribs as he wrapped the piece of his haori around her upper arm. As her grip on the wound slackened, he pressed her hand back into place.

"Keep pressure on your forearm, Sango."

Sango grimaced as the position of her hand caused the wound in her biceps to pulse with pain.

"I…other arm." Sango gritted through her teeth, hissing as he quickly tied the cloth into a tight tourniquet, cutting off the blood supply to the forearm.

Yourei Taisei glanced up and made eye contact with a growling Inuyasha.

"See to Kohaku, but remember the lessons you have been taught."

He immediately turned back to Sango, frowning at the blood welling from both of her wounds. Tearing off another long strip of his haori, he tightly wrapped it in a spiral around the long gash on her forearm, gently nudging her hand out of the way as the bandage began to hold the flap of skin and muscle in place.

'_She is losing too much blood._ _Why did the boy lose control so absolutely? I caught no sense of a spell or possession, and he was well trained in his prior dojo.' _

"Keep this arm elevated. Prop it against me and stay still, Sango."

He nodded in approval as she lay flat on her back, raising her knees and resting her arm against his bent thigh.

'_Good. She is aware that she needs to keep her legs elevated as well. I will do what I can here and get her to the miko for healing.'_

Turning to her other arm, he noticed that the blood there was already congealing, creating a sticky clotted mass where her clothes were in contact with the cut. He carefully used his talons to cut the fabric away and tore another piece out of his haori to bind the bicep wound. He gave a final inspection of his work before looking up to find out what his other two students were doing.

His eyes met Kirara's. She was crouched a few feet away, fur raised, fangs bared, and tails lashing, watching him as he doctored her friend.

"How can you call yourself a sensei?" she hissed at him. "Look at what has happened to My-Sango and He-Who-Was-Kohaku. Look at what is happening now to Mmrrowhhsssaa!" Her eyes flicked to something over his shoulder. "Move away from My-Sango and let me support her. Finish your idiotic lessons."

Yourei Taisei looked over his shoulder and frowned. Inuyasha was stalking around the crouched form of Kohaku, alternately tensing and relaxing his hand on the grip of the sheathed Tetsusaiga as a feral snarl rose and fell in volume. The stripes on his cheekbones were prominent and his youki pulsed in time with the growl. Kohaku turned with Inuyasha's movements, keeping his katana blade at the ready position between them.

'_One issue at a time.'_ Turning his head in the other direction, Yourei Taisei noted that Kanna was sprawled on the ground behind Kirara, still clutching her mirror but obviously out cold. The Kai-wolves, still surrounding the child in a loose semi-circle, stared back at him.

Kirara noticed where he was looking and hissed, inching closer to him, ready to pounce. "I made sure she would not interfere. She is not dead. Now _move!_"

Yourei Taisei mantled his wings, raising an eyebrow and giving Kirara a predator's glare. "Do not use that tone of voice with me, Kirara. I realize that you love Sango and are worried about her, but she is my student, as are Kohaku and Inuyasha. There are difficult lessons that must be learned and old injuries that must be repaired. Knowledge always carries a risk of damage, whether it is mental or physical."

Kirara raised her upper lip in a silent snarl. "Platitudes. Move! Let me help My-Sango."

He furled his wings and stood up, holding Sango's injured forearm upright. "Come here and support this arm. Inform me if the bleeding gets any worse."

Kirara glared at him for a moment, then pulled out of her crouch and quietly padded over to lie down next to Sango, licking her face and purring as Yourei Taisei propped the injured arm against her shoulder.

He looked down at Sango's pale face, and smiled as she stoically stared back. "You know what to do with the tourniquet?"

"Yes, Sensei." Sango's voice was weak, but determined. "I will wait to remove it, but it hurts like hell." She watched, bemused, as Kirara gave a long, low growl.

Yourei Taisei laughed tersely. "Yes, Kirara, you _should_ help her and make sure the bleeding is under control, but loosen the tourniquet slowly."

He turned to face Inuyasha and Kohaku. '_Inuyasha is obviously fighting himself and has not internalized the lessons from yesterday and this morning. I must help him to find his path.'_ As he walked toward the two figures he shook his head. '_I do not understand Kohaku's behavior. He was screaming before and now he is barely responsive.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Inuyasha had thrown Kohaku—fairly gently considering his anger. He watched as the boy picked himself up and turned silently to face him, his face a still mask again. The scent of Sango's blood put his nerves on edge and he began to stalk Kohaku.

**(At least Kanna isn't going to be a problem. Kirara hit her hard. Kohaku…we don't know if Naraku is controlling him. He's dangerous…we should probably kill him.)**

**_He is covered in Sango's blood. He hurt our Pack. Sango is ours to protect, ours to kill or exile. Kill him._**

Kohaku's eyes widened a fraction as Inuyasha's growl increased in volume.

'_Look at him. His hands are beginning to tremble. We're not going to kill him. He and Sango don't know Pack Law, and he's not acting like he did before when Naraku was controlling him.'_

**_Their ignorance doesn't change our obligation as alpha._**

**(Gods, you're an arrogant asshole.)**

**_Human, you are as ignorant as the full humans! You would choose to kill solely because of your fear!_**

**(And you would kill just for the joy of it!)**

'_Shut up both of you! There is no reason to kill him, and we're _not_ going to do it. Now focus!'_

He flicked a glance to Kanna, noting that she still held her mirror although she was unconscious.

'_Why doesn't he move against me? She's out, so that means she isn't controlling him, but he's just being defensive.'_ He feinted at Kohaku's side with his foot, using his new knowledge from the weaponless katas, but he got little response. Kohaku did nothing to move out of the way, and Inuyasha pulled his foot back before it made contact. Kohaku's lips began to move as if he was speaking to himself. _ 'What is _wrong _with him?_'

**(Perhaps Kanna was controlling him, making him move.)**

'_Nah. That was Kagura's power.'_

**_Perhaps something else is wrong. His scent is twisted, and he is…listen…._**

Inuyasha pricked his ears and used his youki to listen to the nearly inaudible sounds coming from the youth. He shook his head as the keening grated on his nerves and began to flex his claws, stalking back and forth in agitation. "Shit, pup. What the hell were you doing? What kind of a brother cuts his own Pack sister?"

"An interesting question, Inuyasha. Perhaps you can answer for him?" Yourei Taisei quietly asked. The falcon demon stepped up to Kohaku and placed a firm grip on the wrist of his sword arm.

Inuyasha glared at Yourei Taisei. "What the fuck? Why would I answer for him?"

"Tell Kohaku what kind of brother cuts his own Pack."

Kohaku dropped the katana as if it had burned him and Inuyasha clenched his jaw.

**(He's talking about Sesshoumaru.)**

**_Hell_.**

"If you're telling me I was wrong, the bastard was trying to kill me and take the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled. "He tried to kill Kagome and he didn't give a shit whether I was his Pack or not! Of course I cut him!" Inuyasha turned from Yourei Taisei's intent glare.

'_Shit. It's not like I killed him. Damnit!'_

Yourei Taisei raised an eyebrow at the growling hanyou and turned to Kohaku. "Kohaku, was Inuyasha within his rights to defend himself?" When the boy didn't answer, Yourei Taisei struck him lightly on the cheek. "Ready stance!"

Kohaku immediately stood in the ready position, bloody hands fisted at his sides, staring straight ahead. Yourei Taisei pointed a finger at Inuyasha, who was scowling at them both with his arms folded. "You. Ready stance." His finger moved to the space next to Kohaku. "Now."

"The fuck I will, bastard."

Yourei Taisei hissed through his teeth. "Inuyasha. You will assume the ready stance position next to Kohaku." In a single fluid movement, he drew Kiritsu and held it against Inuyasha's throat, his face inches from the hanyou's furious countenance. "Remember that I am still your sensei, and you _will_ obey me." As Inuyasha's eyes tightened in anger, Yourei Taisei whispered low, pitching his voice so that Kohaku could not hear. "It is for the sake of the boy, Inuyasha, as well as for your own instruction. Sango is hurt; do not continue to defy me as time is short."

Inuyasha slowly moved to stand next to Kohaku, his low growl reverberating in the stillness of the clearing. He assumed the ready stance, but his eyes flashed defiance.

Yourei Taisei began to stalk around his two students. When he had made a complete circle, he stopped in front of them and folded his arms.

"Kohaku. Was Inuyasha justified in attacking his brother?"

"I didn't attack him, the bastard came after me!"

"Quiet, Inuyasha!" Yourei Taisei placed the force of his youki behind his voice and the words cracked through the air. Behind him, Kirara growled in protest and Inuyasha flattened his ears against the power. Using the same tone of voice, Yourei Taisei repeated "Was Inuyasha justified in attacking his brother? Answer, Kohaku!"

Kohaku stared straight ahead, but years of training and the power of Yourei Taisei's youki forced him to answer. His voice was thready, as if he forced it past an obstacle in his throat.

"He…was justified, Sensei."

"Why?" Again the power of the sound whipped through the air.

"I…was not there, Sensei, but…he said that his brother was trying to kill him, and tried to kill Lady Kagome."

Yourei Taisei leaned forward and softened his voice. "Violence is used in the dojo only as a last resort. Do you think that this was the case for Inuyasha?"

Kohaku was visibly trembling, his sweat mingling with Sango's blood as slow rivulets formed and began to slide down his face. "I…yes, Sensei."

"So you admit that he was correct to cut off his brother's arm, even though there might have been other choices?"

"I…wasn't there. But it sounds like he…could've…chosen…to kill his brother." Kohaku stopped, gasping, his body shaking more forcibly.

Yourei Taisei turned to Inuyasha, who had gone pale with anger.

"Inuyasha. You are aware of the circumstances surrounding Kohaku's attack on his family and friends. Was he justified in his actions?"

"Gods, you're a cold bastard." Inuyasha's voice was deathly quiet. "He wasn't justified, fuck, he wasn't even responsible! That shit Naraku had him under control."

Yourei Taisei eyed Inuyasha's hands, which were clenched into fists so hard that blood was beginning to well from his barely healed palms, staining the white bandages. He kept his voice carefully neutral, knowing that both his students were at critical points and he might lose them both to their pasts. '_I must press carefully here.'_

"So Kohaku killed without knowledge? Is he an animal?"

Inuyasha raised a bloody fist. "No. He knew what he was doing. That's why Naraku's such a piece of crap. He made sure that the pup knew exactly what he was doing, knowing that the memories would kill him. He fucks with people's hearts."

"And _your_ heart wonders why your brother and others rejected you. You feel guilty about cutting off his arm because a part of you enjoyed it, even though you had to do what you did." Yourei Taisei leaned forward to emphasize his next point and his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "The human part, Inuyasha; it is the part of you that feels guilt and rejection, and wants revenge."

Yourei Taisei held up his hand as Inuyasha tensed, fangs bared and his growl escalating in volume. He stood upright again and his voice returned to a normal level. "It is not only the demon that loses himself in bloodshed, Inuyasha. Both the human and the youkai carry that burden." He turned to Kohaku again and spoke quietly.

"Kohaku. You are despondent that you were capable of such evil and did not have the strength to stop yourself. And worse, a part of you felt empowered by your actions."

He ignored Kohaku's strangled gasp and Inuyasha's continued growling. "Look at me, both of you."

He waited, calmly returning Inuyasha's fierce glare, until Kohaku brought his face up and met the falcon demon's stern gaze. "You must accept that you are capable of evil, but do not punish yourself for things over which you had no control. You are both feeling guilt. Recognize that it is the part of you that is capable of great power that leads you to feel as you do. If you learn nothing else from me, learn this—you _cannot_ control anyone else's actions, only your own." His voice dropped in volume, but the force of his youki increased. "_Your_ choices, _you_r intentions—these are what give you your personal power." His wings mantled as he gave each of them a predator's glare. "Choose the path of honor and learn to master yourselves."

He turned around to walk away and stopped in surprise when he almost ran into Kirara, who was supporting Sango as she tried to reach her brother. '_I must be getting old! I didn't hear them!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango watched the tableau develop between her Sensei and her family, amazed that Inuyasha wasn't beating Yourei Taisei senseless with the Tetsusaiga. '_When did he develop the control? He's always been so short tempered.'_

She winced at the sound of Yourei Taisei's command, but bristled at the pain reverberating through her brother's voice and the unfair example being made of Inuyasha's humanity. Fighting the weakness brought on by blood loss, she struggled to her feet, ignoring Kirara's stern growl.

"I have to help him, Kirara. I have to make him see…" Dizziness overcame her for a moment, and she leaned against Kirara's shoulder, bowing her head to ease the pounding headache that appeared as soon as she stood up. The tourniquet was too tight, and the accelerated beating of her heart made her arm throb painfully. She eased her forearm up onto Kirara's shoulder to keep it elevated, and tried to loosen the tourniquet with her other hand. It stubbornly refused to budge.

"Help me walk to Kohaku, Kirara." When the neko demon didn't budge, she pleaded "I need them to loosen this tourniquet, anyway. Please?"

Kirara gave a soft growl and ducked her shoulder farther under Sango's arm, taking her friend's weight. Sango began to step forward slowly, mindful of the strain she was placing on the newly formed scabs of her forearm. In spite of her care, fresh bloodstains began to seep into the fabric wrapped around the wound.

Sango tried to keep herself calm as she listened to the exchange. '_What is he trying to force them to admit? That they were wrong? Why does he keep going after them?'_

They had almost reached the group when Yourei Taisei said "Choose the path of honor and learn to master yourselves." Sango abruptly stopped moving as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw them there; obviously he had been giving his entire attention to his two male students.

"Sango, you should not be walking. It is foolish and will reopen your wounds." The censure in his voice made her wince.

"I need to talk to Kohaku. Please, Sensei."

"As you wish, but make it brief." The falcon demon glanced back at Kohaku, who was staring into space, his body trembling wildly. "Perhaps it is for the best. Inuyasha, you are dismissed."

Inuyasha flexed his claws and tensed for a leap at Yourei Taisei, but Kirara gave a demanding purr and he instantly froze, looking at Sango's sword arm. Her hand was beginning to turn purple. He scowled and stepped past Yourei Taisei, shooting him an angry glance while he walked up to Kirara's other side.

"This is stupid, Sango. Are you trying to kill yourself?" The brusqueness of his words contrasted with the gentle care that he used to loosen the tourniquet. Sango gasped as the returning blood swept needles of pain along her arm. She was about to warn him not to loosen it completely when she noticed he was holding a twist in the fabric, carefully watching the bandage covering her forearm. He eased the pressure off slowly, then glared at her.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with him after all that crap, think again."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Inuyasha, but I'd rather speak to him by myself."

She tried to step away from Kirara, but the neko demon growled and pushed against her side.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't think she's going to let you talk to him alone, either."

Yourei Taisei stepped past them, heading for the forest. "Lessons are finished for the day. I will see you here early tomorrow morning. You are dismissed, Kohaku," he quietly stated, looking over his shoulder at the youth before disappearing into the trees.

As if he had been waiting for this signal Kohaku turned, fell to his knees, and vomited into the grass.

Sango immediately left Kirara's side and knelt next to her brother, using her left hand to rub circles on his lower back as he retched and heaved again.

"Shhh, Kohaku. It's all right."

"Ane-ue." Kohaku stared numbly at his hands before giving another heave. Finally, he sat back, pushing away from the mess and bringing up his arm to wipe his mouth. He stopped abruptly as he saw Sango's blood on his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Kohaku." Sango tried to hold him with her left arm, but the pain of flexing her biceps made her hiss and back away for a moment.

Kohaku began to rock backwards and forwards, biting his lower lip and staring at the blood on his hands. "I'm sorry, Sango…about everything."

"I know, Kohaku." Tears began to form in Sango's eyes.

'_I can't stop. I've held off the tears for so long, to try to be strong.' _Ignoring the pain in her arms, she tried to gather her brother in an embrace, but he pulled away from her with a sob.

"I'm covered in your blood, Sango. Why would you want to touch me? I could have killed you!"

"I don't care." She wiped the blood and sweat from his face with her left hand, the tears running unchecked down her cheeks, then picked up his bloody sword hand and cradled it. She stared at her own blood for a moment, watching it mingle with her falling tears, before gently wiping away the marks with her thumb.

"There. The blood is gone." She put her hand on his chin and lifted his face so he would look at her. As his anguished eyes met hers she gave him a tremulous smile.

"I love you, Kohaku. You're my brother, and I'll always forgive you."

She tensed her back muscles as he threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing brokenly. Sango bent over him and wept, her heart breaking again for her lost little brother and her former family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara felt a rise in Inuyasha's youki next to her and flattened her ears at his rumbling growl.

'_Mmrrowhhsssaa is angry because of the Shrewd-Falcon's words, but we must get My-Sango to _Kaede_ for healing.'_

She transformed into her kitten form and began to weave through his legs, purring reassuringly and rubbing her face against him, preventing him from moving without hurting her.

"Stop it, Kirara." The irritation in his voice was palpable.

"No, Mmrrowhhsssaa. We must get My-Sango to Kaede's for healing; can you not smell the new blood?"

His growl became louder and he spoke Inu. "Keh. The damn pup nearly killed her and she's falling all over him."

"And both are healing. He-Who-Was-Kohaku's scent is different. My-Sango is releasing a burden she has carried for too long." Kirara leaped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his face. "Mmrrowhhsssaa, do not let that _stupid_ bird bother you. He does not know you as well as I do, and birds are…birds. He's just bigger so he doesn't think like prey." She rubbed harder, pushing against his jaw and ignoring his slight growl of irritation. "I don't just follow you because of the love I bear for My-Sango. You are a good Pride Leader, and are not afraid to kill when it is necessary." As he shifted, pulling his face away from her, she paused in her rubbing to dig her claws into his shoulder.

"Keh! Stop rubbing your scent on me, Kirara. And don't dig at me with your claws!"

Kirara flexed her claws into his skin once more before releasing his shoulder and leaping down. She stalked away from him with her tails bannered, purring in satisfaction as he swiped at his cheek and grimaced. "Do not become afraid of killing, Mmrrowhhsssaa. But it is important to know _when_ to kill and when to…intimidate." She gave him a mocking look over her shoulder. "You already know the difference; just acknowledge it."

She leaped onto Kohaku's back and began to purr loudly, rubbing her face and body against Sango's bent head. Turning back to rub in the other direction, she stopped purring for a moment and glared at her Pride Leader. "Now, come pick up My-Sango and help me get her and He-Who-Was-Kohaku to Kaede's home."

Inuyasha growled, but as she continued to glare at him an evil smile slowly began to appear on his face. It reminded her of the look Sesshoumaru had given her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Sure. We have to take care of her. She's my Pack." The smile turned into a grin. "And the rest of my Pack will come with us, too."

Spinning on his heel, he turned and barked orders to the Kai-wolves. "We're leaving. You can go to the shed that Kagome-Alpha prepared for you; Aoi is there. Leave the Unscented One for now. I will deal with her." He gave a sly glance at Kirara. "My Pack and I will come join you later this evening."

Kirara gave a soft hiss, and Inuyasha laughed evilly before rumbling the Pack Call. Released from their vigil, the Kai-wolves ran up to him, leaping about and yipping. Jinx jumped up on his shoulders and licked at the cheek that Kirara had rubbed against. She immediately jumped back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she shook her head in mock disgust.

"Ugh. Pack Leader! You need to rub yourself in something to get rid of that awful smell!"

Kirara jumped off of Kohaku's back, hissing and arching her back as the female Kai-wolf danced closer to Sango.

"Stay away from my Pride, pfffffft."

"Jinx. Enough." Shiro shouldered Jinx away, baring his teeth at her until she ducked her head and lowered her tail. Cowed, she padded away to rub muzzles with Runt and Bandit as the pack waited for their leader. Shiro watched her walk away, grateful that she hadn't resisted his authority. Concerned for his mate, he had not joined in the playful behavior and he cocked his head as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Pack Leader, my mate will whelp soon. I must protect her. What are you planning to do with the Unscented One?"

"I will bring her to the village, and let Kagome-Alpha and Miroku place a…cage around her."

"She will not be a threat to pups?"

**_He is not used to relying on another leader. You must reassure him of your bond to his Pack._**

"I will protect you and your pups, Shiro y Kiba. I am your Pack Leader."

Shiro stared for a long moment at Kanna's still form, then turned back and wagged his tail twice. "I will trust you, Pack Leader." He trotted to his Pack and accepted their greetings, calling them and reassuring Jinx with a soft nuzzle before trotting off in the direction of the shed.

Inuyasha turned to Sango, who had lifted her head at the sound of Kirara's hiss. Sango's face was a blotchy mess, but both siblings seemed to be finished with their tears.

"C'mon, Sango. Let's get you to Kaede and see if she can fix you up."

His voice was gruff but he was gentle as he pulled his Pack mate from Kohaku's grasp, watching her forearm bandage carefully for any more signs of bleeding. Kirara transformed back into her Neko demon form and Inuyasha helped Sango lie on her back, bracing her injured forearm against Kirara's neck.

"Take her to Kaede's, Kirara."

Sango sniffed loudly and gave him a beseeching look. "Bring him, Inuyasha? Please? Don't just leave him here."

Inuyasha looked down at the prone form of Kohaku. He seemed too drained to move, his limbs in the position in which they had fallen when Inuyasha took Sango away. His eyes were closed.

"Keh. Of course I wouldn't just leave him. Now go."

He watched the Neko demon walk daintily away, purring to Sango as his Pack mate lay listlessly on her back.

Inuyasha crouched down next to Kohaku. "C'mon, pup. Get up." He nudged Kohaku with his hand.

Kohaku pulled his hands underneath his body, then laboriously bent his legs so he was on his hands and knees, his head hanging limply from his shoulders. "Gods, I feel like someone kicked me in the head. I wish someone had."

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "What happened out there, pup? Why'd you attack Sango like that?"

Kohaku tucked his legs and sat down, bending his head to touch his knees. "I don't know. She kept talking about the things we did as kids, and I…" he gulped, swallowing against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him again. "The good memories hurt and the others are so bad I didn't want to remember, and…she broke through. It hurts." He shifted under Inuyasha's steady gaze. "But I guess the Sensei was right. I didn't have control because Naraku..." he swallowed again, then sat up straighter. "I have to be responsible for what I do now. It's now that makes the difference."

"Damn right."

"So…what about you? Was he right about you?" Kohaku lifted his head and wiped his face with the hand Sango had cleaned.

**_I seek to balance._**

**(Yourei Taisei was right. I did enjoy it. You're not the only one that needs to balance.)**

'_I think that's what he was trying to say, but he pissed me off. Arrogant asshole.'_

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, pup, but I will tell you this." He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, letting his youki resonate in his next words. "**_Sango is my Pack, and I will protect her. The next time you hurt her you'll be answering to me."_**

He stood and turned around, and began to curse.

"Shit! Fuck! She has no damned scent and no damned youki and I can't trace her! Shit!"

Kanna had disappeared.

Inuyasha ran to the ground where she had been lying, but there were no prints to track her other than the depression where she had lain.

"Damnit! She waited until my back was turned and no one else was here to watch. FUCK!"

Kohaku walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned, his eyes blood red, and grabbed his neck, allowing elongated claws to nick the tender skin over his jugular veins.

"Don't…touch…me. You aren't Pack, and I was talking with you when she left. Were you trying to distract me?"

Kohaku paled. "No, I swear, Inuyasha." As the pressure on his windpipe eased up, he tried to soothe the angry hanyou in front of him. "Kanna is strange, but she…I don't think she'd hurt anyone. She followed Naraku's orders but she never…" His brow wrinkled as he tried to remember Kanna's actions. "I don't think she ever killed anything."

Inuyasha let go of Kohaku with a curse.

"Shit! Let's get back to Kaede's." He looked around the empty clearing, dusty and shadowed in the waning day. Kohaku drew away in fear as he gave a menacing growl.

"**Come. Sango will be worried."**

After the two left the clearing, a small figure in white left the trees and walked to the area where Sango had held Kohaku. The figure bent and touched the blood that had dripped on the ground, then stood again and looked toward the village before walking in the opposite direction and disappearing into the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The evening stars were beginning to appear in the deep blue twilight of the sky when a bandaged and tired Sango stepped out of Kaede's hut. Her sword arm was strapped tightly to her body with a sling. Miroku followed, a grim set to his face as he leaned heavily on his staff, and after a few moments an exhausted Kagome appeared at the doorway.

"Well, we tried. We can try again tomorrow after we've rested, Miroku." Kagome smiled tiredly, trying to give some hope to the weary and dispirited group. In spite of numerous attempts, she and Miroku had not been able to connect in a mind meld, and although Kaede and Midoriko had helped strengthen the spiritual barrier around Miroku's Wind Tunnel it was still a latent menace.

"Always the optimist, Kagome." Miroku gave her a wan smile. "Thank you."

Inuyasha appeared in the doorway behind Kagome, Shippo perched on his shoulder. The kitsune peered out into the growing dark. "Can we go back up the hill? It was cooler there."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in query to Kagome, who smiled and nodded before giving a concerned look at Sango. "Sango? Do you mind leaving Kohaku here?"

"No, Kagome. Kohaku is asleep and the air is so still inside. I just want to get outside and cool off," Sango smiled.

_**Her scent is…calmer.**_

**(Kohaku seems better, too.)**

'_But I still have to wonder how Kanna got away.'_

"Sango, if we're going up the hill I'm carrying you. Kaede said you shouldn't do anything to make your heart beat faster, so no climbing." Inuyasha handed Shippo to Kagome and knelt in front of Sango, waiting for her to climb onto his back. He smirked up at Miroku as the monk lifted Sango by the waist to help her, but Miroku just shook his head with a tired smile.

**(He must still be in pain. Either that or he is worried.)**

'_We'll find a way to protect him, even if we have to track Naraku down and kill him in the next few days.' _

The group walked up the hill behind the village, heading toward the shack where the Kai-wolves lay panting in the evening breezes. As they reached the top, the entire pack came forward to greet them, tails wagging. Inuyasha growled a warning and spoke Inu as Jinx tried to place her paws on his shoulders.

"Don't greet me that way Jinx. Besides, Sango is injured."

Jinx gave him a grin, trotted around him, and jumped up on Miroku's shoulders, licking his face enthusiastically.

Miroku dropped his staff and grabbed Jinx's paws, laughing and pushing the Kai-wolf back, away from his face. "Down, girl. What did you say her name was, Inuyasha?"

"That's Jinx. The alpha bitch over there is Aoi, the alpha male is Shiro, the other male is Bandit, and the smallest female is Runt."

Miroku pushed Jinx backwards until she fell on her haunches. "No more jumping up on me, Jinx." When she tried it again, he quickly caught her paws and repeated the action. "No! Down, Jinx."

Jinx sat on her haunches and cocked her head at Miroku. "Hmph. If I didn't like his smell so much I'd bite him." She leaped to her feet again and stalked after him.

Inuyasha laughed and crouched down in an open area at the top of the hill where breezes stirred the grass. Sango clambered off and sat down, watching Miroku as he laughingly fended Jinx off again. Inuyasha moved to one side, followed closely by Shiro and Bandit.

Kagome and Shippo reached the top of the hill, surprise showing on their faces as Miroku dumped Jinx on her rear again. Shippo turned to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She giggled softly and stage-whispered "Go ahead, Shippo. I'll watch." Trying hard not to laugh, she walked over to Sango and sat down next to her, keeping an eye on the kitsune.

Shippo, tail fluffed in excitement, began to stalk Bandit, his eyes fixed on the beta male. Bandit glanced in his direction and pointedly looked the other way, nose twitching in amusement. Jinx and Miroku turned to watch as the kitsune crept closer, his tail quivering in concentration. Bandit's ears began to flick back and forth, and Inuyasha smirked at the obvious play.

**_We must teach him to be subtler in stalking prey._**

Suddenly Shippo gave a mock growl and leaped, but didn't land on Bandit.

"Shit! You little…" Shippo had jumped onto Inuyasha's arm and was grinning up into his face.

"Had you fooled, didn't I?" the kitsune asked proudly.

Shiro and Bandit yipped in amusement, but Shippo lowered his head as Inuyasha stared down at him. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, and the kitsune began to creep slowly backward down Inuyasha's arm, glancing fearfully up into the hanyou's still, calm face as he moved.

'_Oh, he's gonna kill me. He looks just like Sesshoumaru and he warned me not to…'_

"EEE!" Shippo squealed as Inuyasha's hand grabbed the kitsune by the scruff of the neck, pulling him off of his arm and tossing him into the air. He went straight up and came down flailing, but Inuyasha caught him before he hit the ground.

"Had you fooled, didn't I?" Inuyasha growled, smirking at Shippo and scruffing his head. "Now go stalk someone else and let me guard."

Kagome had tensed when Inuyasha tossed Shippo, but hadn't leaped to her feet. Sango looked askance at her friend and asked quietly "Why did you take off the Beads?"

"They were…wrong, Sango. I trust him, don't you? He'd give up his life for us; he's shown that so many times."

"He's somehow learned to control his demon blood. The stripes on his face are there all the time now." Sango spoke softly, then laughed out loud as Shippo and Bandit began to wrestle, the kitsune scrabbling at the tolerant male's neck ruff.

"Maybe he's just…I don't know. But…he chose me, Sango, and he _is_ different." Kagome sighed, a softened expression flitting over her face as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Hmm." Sango observed Kagome's face carefully before turning back to watch Shippo and Bandit play. Jinx had joined in, and Miroku was talking quietly with Inuyasha. "And you're…different. We're both…different." Sango looked back at Kagome with a shy grin, and both women blushed and laughed quietly.

They watched in companionable silence as Runt joined the scrimmage around Shippo, submitting to the kitsune's pounce on her head by dropping to the ground and rolling over on her back. Kagome felt a cold nose push at her hand.

"Hello Aoi." The Kai-wolf sighed and lay down, pushing her nose under Kagome's hand in a blatant beg for caresses. "You poor thing. You must be so uncomfortable." Kagome began to scratch Aoi around the ears, and the alpha female gave another sigh and laid her head down on the grass.

A small growl made Sango turn around. Kirara had arrived with her usual stealth and was staring disdainfully at the roughhousing Kai-wolves and Shippo.

"Kirara! There you are!" Sango held out her left hand and Kirara minced over, climbing into her lap. Suddenly she tensed, hissing softly, and Inuyasha and Shiro both began to growl, staring off into the forest. The Kai-wolves immediately stopped their play and sprang to their feet, ears on point and alert.

A deep rumble reverberated through the air and the Kai-wolves visibly relaxed, but Inuyasha stepped toward the forest, Shiro following immediately behind.

"This Sesshoumaru has brought Rin."

The Inu no Taisho stepped smoothly from the forest onto the grass, followed by Rin. The normally happy girl seemed subdued and quiet, her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. A transportation cloud with several bundles glided to a stop near Kagome and settled on the grass, depositing the bundles and disappearing.

Inuyasha glared at his brother for a moment, then turned to Kagome. "Kagome? As alpha you need to greet her and accept her."

Kagome stood up and walked forward with a welcoming smile, her hands outstretched. She reached down and picked up Rin's hands and held them. "Of course you are welcome, Rin. I hope you will be happy here with us."

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai did not look back. Rin's head drooped. "Rin thanks you, Lady Kagome." Her voice was soft and sad.

Kirara moved silently through the grass and spoke so quietly only the youkai and hanyou could hear her. "Stupid, foolish males. Can't you see how nervous she is? Pfffffft Hhhsssss, even for you this is a new level of idiocy." She began to purr, rubbing her face and body against the girl's legs.

Rin began to smile, and gave a quick squeeze to Kagome's hands before reaching down to tentatively pet Kirara. The neko purred and rubbed her head against the girl's hand, then leaped up into her arms and purred louder.

Sesshoumaru finally looked down at Rin, a small frown on his face. Kirara purred, staring up at him, and rubbed her cheek against Rin's jaw. The girl gave a delighted laugh, but Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he spoke Inu.

"Little neko, you do not fool this Sesshoumaru. You are placing your scent over mine."

"I am making her happy, Pfffffft Hhhsssss. Which is more important right now, your scent or her feelings? Stupid male."

Inuyasha had been trying not to laugh at Kirara's choice of words for his brother, but he couldn't keep the mocking grin off his face as he said "We accept her into the Pack, Inu no Taisho."

He took Kagome's hand and motioned for her to bring Rin. As Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder, the girl gave a last look up at Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her but said nothing, so she ducked her head, burying her face in Kirara's fur, and walked silently away with her new Pack.

Inuyasha walked over to the area near Sango, beckoning to Miroku to join them. He sat down, pulling Kagome with him and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He began thrumming the Pack Call. Miroku sat at his side and pulled Sango into his arms as he leaned back against Inuyasha, being careful not to jar her injuries. He sighed into her hair and Sango smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap, giving a cheeky smile to Rin as he passed her. The Kai-wolves padded over, Jinx and Bandit settling next to Miroku. Aoi panted and rested on Inuyasha's other side, pushing her nose under Kagome's arm. Shiro nuzzled his mate and lay down next to her, facing the direction opposite of Inuyasha and joining his Leader's Pack Call with his own low growl. Runt, the last to take her place, settled next to Shiro.

Rin, still holding a purring Kirara, stood in front of the group, her face still and quiet. Kagome, one arm wrapped around Shippo, reached out with the other to welcome the girl, but she did not move.

Kirara stared over Inuyasha's head at Sesshoumaru, anger in her gaze in spite of the gentle purr that she kept up for Rin's sake.

'_Stupid, arrogant male. She belongs with his Pride. Why is he exiling her?' _She narrowed her eyes at him, letting them flash silver in the twilight for one instant.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the scintillation of silver. '_Rin is resisting Inuyasha's Call, and the neko's anger is so great she is losing control over her youki. Interesting.'_

Not knowing quite why he did it, he moved swiftly to the group and sat down gracefully facing Inuyasha, just behind Rin. His bass Pack Call joined in with Inuyasha's and Shiro fell silent. Rin turned to him and gave a tentative smile that turned radiant as he held out his arm to her. She gave a gasp of joy and snuggled into his lap, still holding Kirara while resting her cheek against his chest. A peaceful sense of wellbeing settled over the Pack.

Kirara kept up her purr in counterpoint to the male Inus' growls. As Rin began to pet her, she rubbed her cheek against the girl's jaw again, just happening to rub the top of her head against Sesshoumaru's chest as she did so, smiling to herself as she made sure to place her scent on him without seeming to do it intentionally. She felt the irritation from his youki but ignored it, turning in Rin's lap and letting her tails flip up into Sesshoumaru's face as she stroked Rin in the other direction. She lay down in Rin's lap, her front paws resting delicately on the white-clad calf next to the child's hip. As Rin petted her in long strokes, she began to relax and show her appreciation for the attention that she was getting in the true Neko way: kneading with her front paws.

Sesshoumaru tensed as razor sharp claws began to rhythmically pierce the skin of his calf. '_Damn that little neko!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Experientia docet stultos: vita non est vivere sed valere vita est; Latin. Experience teaches fools: life is more than merely staying alive.

Ulnar: The two main arteries in the forearm are the radial (on the side with the thumb) and the ulnar. Just as an FYI, your "funny bone" isn't a bone at all! It's the ulnar nerve, passing through a groove in the elbow.

Neko:  
Pfffffft: dog (usually an insult).  
Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog (definitely an insult).

Thanks:First of all, thank you to Inaqui for bein' mah beta! Thank you RPW The Hun for bein' mah other beta and keeping me laughing!

Now, for all my regular reviewers. You can't know how much your loyalty has meant to me in the past few months! Bless you!

PM: Anima Poetic, Lady Niltiak (shalom!), Inuyasha05

FF:  
XxkittiexxstarxXl3, Lady Niltiak, Inuyasha05, Archangel Gabrielle, Fenikkusuken, Anima Poetic, hanyou master, TASKFORCE: SPARTAN (yeah, the world according to Kirara: what a wonderfully neko-centric place! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, and I agree with you: Kirara won the battles but Sesshoumaru won the war with that lick! Patience, the battle between the brothers is coming soon!), Murasahki-chan, yoyo person (thanks!), Pho Poe (hey, lady!), Moomoogirl1, Mrs. JediK1 (thanks, glad you liked the cat/dog interaction!), Neko-Lady (Prrrt!), Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, staralinga (again, sorry for the delay), Empatheia (I promise to go back over and look at those things we talked about soon!), mcleigh1979, billysgotagun, Kortir, luvininuyashainatlantaATL1, jcnkitten

MM:  
Snowfall: Glad you enjoyed the interplay between the Bad Dog and the Bad Kitty! I edited the portion of the chapter about Kirara's humanoid appearance; if you haven't read the new version, go back to Chapter 50 and it will answer some of your questions. And no, technically Sesshoumaru is not a vampire. He did state that he feeds on haku, which is carried in the blood, and using poetic license I chose to have his food be the plasma proteins, vitamins, and other dissolved solvents in blood plasma.

Selenityshiroi: Sorry the Bad Dog/Bad Kitty 'creeped you out' but I find the interaction between two such opposite yet similar characters rather fun to write! Thanks for the R&R!

Midoriko-sama: great poem! I got a great chuckle out of it! As for Kohaku…I won't tell you yet (surprised? I thought not…hee).

Inuyashaloverr: Thanks for the R&R, and thank you again for the noms over at FA! I wouldn't have won anything without you!

frani1375: Sorry, I can't remember whether I've answered you or not (it's been a bad several months). PM is my abbreviation for personal message. Thanks for the R&R, and forgive my rudeness at not answering you sooner!

flrsblue: Thanks, here's more!

Inu4ever: Namaste, my friend! Glad you had a fit of giggles, and hope all is well with you!

Leo-mae: Patience, my Kouga-bashing friend! There will be Sessh/Inu bashing soon!

Ranuel: my congratulations (condolences?) on your Siamese…wonderfully individual nekos, those! I purposefully kept away from the Dr. Who regeneration stuff (this isn't quite the same alternate reality). I'm glad you liked Sessh/Kir, and there are definitely fireworks there…but they're such opposites! Cat/dog, fire/water, hot/cold…

Inuyashas: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Dark Avenger: I will have to find a way to thank the members of the FA for voting for 'Facets', but I wanted to thank you for informing me of my two second place wins!

Bless you all, and thanks again for either reading or R&R! It means a lot to me!

iPoe


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the demon side of Inuyasha!

Caution: There are some portions of the chapter that deal with whelping. Since most of you don't mind blood and guts in action sequences, I assume you won't mind the blood and mucous of birth. If you do, skip the portion that begins "Kagome grimaced at the memory of the whelping" and pick up the narrative again at "You are still in pain, houshi."

Voting at IYFG is still going on (I think) so I don't know any results yet. I'd like to send a big 'thank you' again to all those who nominated 'Facets' for awards, and thanks for supporting me!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
'_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Qualis pater talis filius**  
By Licentia poetica

Two mornings later, Kagome and Shippo stared out from the Kai-wolves shed into the early morning mizzle, trying to discern Inuyasha through the mist.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Why would he be angry, Shippo?" Kagome stroked the kitsune's head. "You didn't say anything when I wasn't around, did you?"

Shippo ducked his head and looked sheepish. "I told him he'd better be a nicer papa with all the pups around."

Kagome glanced back at Aoi and the three squirming, day-old pups nursing at the Kai-wolf's teats. Two were brindled like their parents and the third, the smallest male, was white. She smiled at the sight of the runt suckling; he was alive because of her intervention, and though small he was a fighter.

'_I wonder what color his eyes will be when they open.'_

The pups' arrival had suspended training the day before; Shippo had come running to Kaede's hut in the mid-morning with the news that one of the pups had been born but that Aoi was in pain and the next pup wasn't coming out. Kaede was busy in the village delivering a human baby, so Kagome and Miroku, frustrated with their lack of progress, had run up the hill with Shippo to see what they could do. Shiro had barred their way, so Kagome had sent Shippo and Miroku to ask Inuyasha for his help.

They had arrived at the clearing where the vortex had been just in time to see Yourei Taisei disarm both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru simultaneously; the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga spiraling through the air and thudding on the rocky ground nearly at Miroku's feet. Miroku had told her that he had feared for his life as the two pupils stalked up to him to retrieve their katanas.

"Because you saw them disarmed?"

"That, and the news I brought, Lady Kagome."

"Why were they angry about that?"

"Sesshoumaru said something about…your abilities as an alpha female."

"What?"

"He didn't think you could help with the pups because he doesn't think you are handling Rin correctly."

"That arrogant…" Kagome had seethed. "Doesn't he see that she wants to stay with him? It has nothing to do with me!"

"I am aware of the situation, Lady Kagome, but Lord Sesshoumaru is a demon. He does not understand her human emotions."

"Hhmmph."

"Inuyasha was…not pleased and Shippo barked something at Lord Sesshoumaru. He raised his hand to strike the child and I thought we were both dead, but Inuyasha beat his arm down. I thought they would begin fighting, but Yourei Taisei-sama intervened. He walked right between the two of them and asked me why I was interrupting, and after I explained the situation he made some comment about Inu demons and their…I believe the phrase he used was…provincial Pack laws."

"What?"

Miroku had given her a wry grin. "If I thought Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were angry before that, well…I believe the temperature dropped several degrees on one side of me and heated to boiling on the other."

"I can't believe that Yourei Taisei would say that. There must be some reason!"

Miroku had shrugged. "He allowed them to go for the day, but expressed his extreme disapproval and warned them that he would not tolerate any more absences from training for any reason. He told them that they were no match for him and that they were uhh… 'scions of a weak line,' and then he left. Luckily Inuyasha left immediately to find you; the youki was almost poisonous."

Kagome shuddered, remembering the burning anger that had radiated off of Inuyasha as he marched up to the shed and grabbed her, pulling her roughly to his chest and stroking the top of her head with his chin. He had remained irritably silent until Sesshoumaru strode by moments later, then had growled something that caused Shippo and the Kai-wolves to flatten themselves to the ground. The Inu no Taisho had stopped in his tracks. Without turning around, Sesshoumaru had growled something in return and she had winced at the clash of youki between the two males.

Shippo squirmed under her hand, bringing her back to the present. "Everybody seems so…mad." He gave her a furtive glance and began stirring the dust at the entrance of the shed with his foot. "Even you."

Kagome sighed and fiddled with her necklace, a thong holding a tiny glass bottle containing Kouga's shards. She tapped the bottle against her chest while saying "Everyone's a little on edge, Shippo. Miroku's hand is obviously still hurting, but he won't tell us so Sango and I are worried. We were trying to create a mind meld so that I could help Miroku, but…the first day I couldn't seem to connect with him and yesterday…well, the puppies kind of took over the day." Responding to the worry in his big green eyes, she knelt down by the kitsune and gave him a hug.

"Why is everybody else mad, then?"

Kagome began scratching softly behind Shippo's ears. "Well, Sango's arm got infected when she tried to turn that big puppy inside of Aoi to help it get out. Although the antibiotics I have from my time are helping, Miroku's worried about her and that makes him a bit short-tempered." She sighed and stared out into the slowly brightening mist, her hand stilling on the back of his head. "Rin isn't comfortable around the villagers at all, and she still won't respond when Inuyasha tries to Call her, so Sesshoumaru is angry with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is…well." She sighed again and chewed her lower lip. "Inuyasha is angry with Sesshoumaru because he said something about me being a bad alpha."

Shippo smirked. "Yeah, I called him a…" he bit his lip suddenly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Uhh…I said he was mean."

Kagome gave him an arch look. "Did you? Hhmm." Taking pity on his guilty face, she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you for defending me, Shippo. It helped, and I think Sesshoumaru changed his mind later when I helped save those two puppies."

She grimaced at the memory of the whelping. Sango had arrived to assist, insisting that she had experience from her old village and knew what to do. After Inuyasha spoke Inu to Shiro and Aoi, she had tried to use her left hand to turn the large pup, which was presenting sideways in the birth canal. When she couldn't turn it, she had tried with her right hand and the effort had split the delicate scabs on her forearm, causing her to bleed heavily again. Inuyasha had pulled her away with a snarl, carrying her back down the hill to Kaede's house and yelling for the elderly miko at the top of his voice. Midoriko had intercepted him and insisted she would replace the bandages on Sango with Kohaku's help, shooing Inuyasha back up the hill.

In the interim, Miroku had inserted the long fingers of his left hand into the birth canal and had used his right hand to press on the outside of Aoi's stomach. The bitch had tried to bite him, but Kagome had grabbed her head and held it, looking deep into the blue eyes and crooning softly. Aoi had given a yelp of pain as Miroku pulled his hand out, the front feet and nose of the largest pup squirting out of the canal after his fingers. The amniotic sac was broken and the pup hadn't been breathing.

'_It was lucky I managed to remember that article I read ages ago.'_

She had picked up the pup in a towel and swung it in an arc while bracing its head, using centrifugal force to bring the mucous and fluid out of its lungs. Still, after clearing the air passages, she had been forced to breathe for it, placing her lips around its bloody, slimy muzzle, yelling in triumph when it began to complain loudly after she puffed air into it twice. She had placed the puppy next to Aoi, who began to nuzzle and lick it, and had grabbed at a proffered towel before rising up to wipe the mucous and blood from her mouth.

She had frozen in place, the towel at the corner of her lips, when she had seen who had handed it to her. Sesshoumaru had stared at her enigmatically, then had spun on his heel and turned to Miroku.

"You are still in pain, houshi. Do not seek to hide it from your Pack Leader or this Sesshoumaru."

Miroku had paused as he wiped his left hand clean with one of her towels, glancing at her furtively as she stared at the red inflammation beneath his prayer beads.

'_He didn't say anything, just went after Sango. I wonder why we can't connect? I have to be able to help him, somehow.'_

Sesshoumaru had watched him leave before stalking out of the shed himself, passing a glaring Inuyasha without a word.

The white puppy had been born next, and she had massaged the little thing for five minutes before it began to respond. As she had placed the puppy next to Aoi, she had felt a brief, gentle touch on the top of her head. Inuyasha stood next to her and had growled something to Shiro and Aoi. The male Kai-wolf had whined at her before Inuyasha pulled her away.

Shippo had brought her a drink of water.

"Get the guck out of your mouth." His nose had been wrinkled and he had looked nauseated.

"Thank you, Shippo."

"You're brave," he had shuddered. "I don't think I could have done that…the…mouth thing."

"If you knew it meant saving their lives you would be brave enough."

Shippo had shuddered and looked up at Inuyasha. "Would _you_ do that?"

"Keh. I've done worse things, pup." Inuyasha had looked askance at her. "Why'd you save the little runt? It's gonna have a hard time."

She had watched the little white male squirm in to compete with the largest puppy for a teat, his persistence paying off after a few moments. "Yeah, but he's a fighter like his daddy." She had given him a coquettish grin. "And like his Pack Leader."

"Keh." Inuyasha had looked away, his face reddening slightly.

Shippo had petted the little male under Aoi's watchful eyes before standing up and fisting his hands. "Little doesn't mean useless, ya' know." He hadn't made eye contact with either one of them.

Inuyasha had raised his eyebrows, then had picked up the kit by the scruff of his neck and tossed him in the air. "Nah, little is good for lots of things. Like throwing!" He had mock-growled and caught the giggling Shippo, lobbing him from hand to hand for a moment before Aoi had growled fiercely at them.

"Keh. We're too close to her den." Inuyasha had swung Shippo up onto his shoulder. "Better move away."

They had moved to a corner of the shed and had watched Aoi for several hours after that, but no more pups had been born.

Late in the afternoon a thunderstorm spawned by the heat and humidity had spat lightning and hail over the village. Throughout the rest of the evening and most of the night several squalls passed through. Her sleep had been restless even though she was cuddling Shippo and they had both been wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace. Lightning strikes and the subsequent thunder had awakened her numerous times. Each time she had started awake, Inuyasha had rumbled the Pack Call to her, soothing her back to sleep.

'_It felt so natural last night, the three of us together.'_

Shippo pulled his head from beneath her hand and she realized she had lost touch with the present again.

"So how come Sesshoumaru stayed with us again last night?"

"Well, I think he wants to make sure that Rin is comfortable here. She seems to be calmer now, though I don't think she's going to be happy when he leaves. He's here to study with Yourei Taisei, too, though he and Inuyasha seem to be very angry with him." Almost to herself, she murmured "I wonder why he stays. He's already skilled with his katana."

Shaking her head to dismiss her thoughts, she gave the kit a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't worry, Shippo, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I just wish I could help. I'm no use to anybody." Shippo squirmed away from her and walked to the edge of the shed entrance, folding his arms and taking a wide-footed stance that reminded her of Inuyasha.

Kagome suppressed a smile. "Do you know how you could help? Really help?"

Shippo looked back with narrowed eyes and a pout. "I don't wanna do some kid thing."

"It's not a kid thing, but it's a responsibility that involves a kid...and puppies."

Shippo shot a sly glance at Aoi, who was bathing the white pup while the largest still suckled. "What?"

'_He's starting to act more and more like Inuyasha, gods help me.'_ Kagome placed her hands on her thighs, wanting to reach out and touch the kit, but knowing from her experience with Sota that he would reject any demonstration of affection in his current mood. "Find Rin. Bring her here and the two of you can help Aoi take care of the puppies. Bring her fresh water, cuddle the puppies, and…make sure you talk to Rin. Remember, she's used to being around demons all the time. She must feel awkward and uncomfortable there in Kaede's hut."

"Why can't I hunt or something? Why do I have to take care of kids and pups?"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, when Inuyasha gets back you can ask him to take you hunting next time, but right now…" she paused, trying to remember everything she had learned in biology about canine behavior. It wasn't much. '_Gah! This is what I get for trying to cram too much into my brain too fast! I'm just going to have to wing it.'_

Trying a different tack she sat down, crossing her legs, and rested her elbows on her knees while supporting her chin. "Shippo, don't you think it's important that Aoi learns that we don't mean any harm to her puppies and that they learn to recognize us?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're a part of the Pack, right? You're…well…my son, right?"

Shippo turned beet red. "_She's never said that out loud!'_ Turning halfway toward her, he folded his arms tightly around his chest and spoke in a neutral voice, afraid to acknowledge his need. "Uhh…yeah. So?"

"So as the alpha female I'm telling you to make sure the new members of the Pack know who you are and that you're important. You can do that by helping Aoi with the puppies and by making sure that Rin has a full demon to talk to, so that she feels more comfortable. I have to work with Miroku today, so I can't do it myself. Can you do it for me?" Kagome reached out a hand, hoping he would take it.

Shippo stared at her hand and pursed his lips. "This isn't just to keep me out of the way?"

"No, Shippo. It's important that the Pack is close knit. I think that's part of the problem with Rin." She kept her hand out, refusing to lower it even though he hadn't taken it. "If we don't make her welcome then there will be more problems with Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't want to fight him while we fight Naraku and his other incarnations." Her brow furrowed as she thought of Kanna. The girl had disappeared and Inuyasha had been furious at Kohaku ever since. "Please, Shippo?"

Slowly, Shippo raised his hand to hers and grasped it loosely. "On one condition."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, concerned at his somber tone. "What?"

"I get more Pocky."

Kagome burst out laughing. '_He's still just a kid. I was expecting something else, after he was so serious!'_ She narrowed her eyes and shook his hand."It's a deal. I'll get you more Pocky, you little rascal."

"Two boxes? You ate almost all of my last one." Shippo's voice was plaintive.

She pretended to think hard. "Well, if you're really good and don't fight with Inuyasha…I'll get you…three."

Shippo smiled and gave her a hug, but as she pulled away from his embrace she noticed his sly, triumphant grin and realized that she had been conned. She held up a finger in admonishment. "No fighting with Inuyasha!"

His green eyes became guileless again and he held up his right hand. "I promise!"

'_Little scamp.'_ Kagome couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

A soft whine from Aoi made Shippo leap to the front of the shed again. He peered out into the dissipating mists and barked a greeting as Inuyasha strode from the forest accompanied by the rest of the Kai-wolves. He was carrying a full grown, gutted serow and the haunch of another.

Inuyasha gave a soft Call and Aoi stood up and moved away from the makeshift den. As she was greeted by Shiro and the other Kai-wolves Inuyasha tossed the haunch down in front of the shed, answering Shippo's short bark with one of his own. The kitsune jumped back from a greeting tussle with Bandit and Jinx and looked up at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Make sure Aoi eats that, pipsqueak. But get rid of anything left over. It's your job to help keep the den clean so the predators stay away, got it?"

Shippo grinned at Kagome. "Sure, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glanced between the two members of his Pack, noticing that Kagome was trying to suppress a smile as she was greeted by Jinx and Runt.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Shippo and I have just come to an…agreement." Kagome gave a feral grin and the hair on Inuyasha's nape rose before he realized she was looking at the kitsune.

"I hope you realize, Shippo, this means you'll have to clean up after the puppies, too." Kagome nodded at the blanket swaddling the three sleeping pups.

A horrified look appeared on Shippo's face. "You mean the shi…the…poop?"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. Shippo started to protest, but Kagome held up three fingers. "Ah, ah, Shippo!"

**_What has our bitch done?_**

**(I think she just outsmarted Shippo somehow.)**

'_Hhmm. Better not to know.'_

Inuyasha shifted the serow on his shoulders and turned towards the village. "C'mon, you two. I'm hungry and I wanna give this to Kaede. She can use some for us and let the villagers have the rest."

Shippo pattered after Inuyasha, grumbling under his breath. Grinning, Kagome watched them go while scratching Runt's ears.

"Oi, Kagome! Hurry up! I'm hungry and I want some ramen!"

'_Ramen and Pocky…'_ Kagome smiled to herself as she followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the early afternoon, Shippo peered from a tree he had climbed to watch Inuyasha's training session. The morning mists had evaporated in a brisk breeze, revealing soft puffy clouds scudding across a clear blue sky. Stealthily, he made sure that he could see most of the area that the vortex had cleared which had become the unofficial dojo for Yourei Taisei.

'_The breeze will help hide our movements.'_ He looked down and motioned to Rin, letting her know it was safe to come up and join him on the branch. As she climbed he was surprised at the skill she showed; the branches of the tree hardly moved. '_I was afraid she'd give us away.' _He suppressed a nervous shiver at the thought of being caught by any of the adults on the training field.

'_I'm sure we're downwind, but I hope they don't sense my youki. I kept both my promises, anyway, so they can't get mad…I hope.'_

He had made sure that water was available for Aoi and that the den was clean, but the pups were always sleeping and he was bored after playing with Rin and the Pack for several hours. After hearing what he had in mind, Rin had agreed to join him.

'_I think she just wants to watch Sesshoumaru.'_

Shippo sniffed the clean air and frowned at the scents coming from the training field.

"What do you smell?" whispered Rin.

'_It makes sense that she knows the smells are important,' _Shippo thought as he scooted over on the branch to give her more room. '_Most humans wouldn't care, but she's lived with Lord Stonyface all these years.'_

Whispering back, he let her know what he could sense. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are both angry. Really angry! Kirara is…irritated, I think, but her smell is like that a lot. Maybe she's just tired." He peered out onto the training field again, craning his head to locate Kirara. "I can't see her." Taking another long sniff, he furrowed his brow in concentration. "Yourei Taisei is…I can't figure his scent out at all." He cocked his head to one side and opened his mouth, breathing in through both nose and mouth.

"What are you doing? You look funny!" Rin giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Inuyasha taught me this," Shippo huffed angrily but quietly. "It's a way to increase the amount of scent so you can analyze it better."

Rin nodded, unfazed by his irritation. "Oh. You still look funny." She looked down through the tree, swinging her feet in and out and causing the branch to bob up and down.

"Stop that, Rin! They might see us!" Shippo hissed.

"The wind is stirring the trees and they won't notice. Why are you so afraid of them?" Rin smiled at him guilelessly. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

Shippo gulped. "I'm not afraid…I just..." He looked askance at her. "You're not afraid of Sesshoumaru?"

Rin gaped at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She shook her head in shock. "Why would I ever be afraid of my Lord?"

"Becausehe's mean and hates humans."

Rin smiled again. "Silly! I'm human and my Lord doesn't hate me." She frowned at him and made a fist. "And you take that back about Lord Sesshoumaru being mean, or I'll punch you. Lord Sesshoumaru has always been kind to me." Suddenly her lips thinned and she gripped the branch, hunching her shoulders. "Much kinder than humans have ever been." She began to tremble. "I don't want to live with humans again."

Shippo awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Rin. You'll see. Kagome and the rest of the humans in the Pack are nice. They take care of me, and they'll take care of you, too."

"I miss Jaken, and Lady Mine, and Lord Roiyaru." Rin wiped away a tear and sniffled. "I don't want Lord Sesshoumaru to leave me here." Her tears began to fall in earnest.

At the smell of her tears, Shippo panicked. "Don't cry, Rin, please! I'll make sure you're happy, I promise! I…"

Further words stopped in his throat as Yourei Taisei appeared below, arms folded and face stern with obvious disapproval.

"Down. Both of you. Now."

"Uh oh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha was standing at the ready position, growing more and more irritated.

**(Why are we standing here? Taisei left to get the brats over fifteen minutes ago.)**

'_Sesshoumaru hasn't moved. We're not gonna move.'_

**_Something is wrong. Yourei Taisei's youki has disappeared from that area. We could sense that even though they were downwind._**

'_Doesn't matter. Our asshole brother won't move, so we're not moving.'_

**(Maybe we should ask our asshole brother what he senses.)**

"Oi. Baka no Taisho. Can you sense Yourei Taisei and Shippo?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Following discipline seems to be one of your failings, hanyou. We were to remain at the ready stance, which means no talking." Sesshoumaru's voice was pitched low, but it vibrated with intense emotion.

_**He is angry, but not at us.**_

'_No shit. I'm angry too. Taisei's been a flaming asshole for the last two days.'_

**(There must be a reason. He's always got some plan.)**

_**He is trying to infuriate us.**_

'_Yeah, well, the bastard can just keep trying.'_

Suddenly a tremendous burst of wind and youki blasted both brothers as Yourei Taisei stooped on them in his falcon form, pulling out of the dive just above them and battering them with the force of his wing beats. He screamed his hunting cry at full voice as he circled over their heads. Inuyasha flattened his ears and squinted against the sand and gravel kicked up by the down strokes of Yourei Taisei's wings.

"Shit! He's got Rin and Shippo!"

The kit and the girl, pale with terror, were clasped in Yourei Taisei's talons as he planed through the air above the two brothers.

"Your pups require discipline that you have not given them. You require discipline." Yourei Taisei's words resonated with the shrieking cry of the falcon, though he had shifted his form enough to speak. He hovered for a moment, the two children held forward in each wickedly taloned foot.

"Fight Inuyasha. Fight Sesshoumaru. Fight each other to determine which child I should drop."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Qualis pater talis filius: Latin: As is the father, so is the son (like father, like son).

Thanks:  
First, thanks to Inaqui and RPW The Hun for beta work!

Second, thank you to Haruka for nominating this story for the MM "Featured Fan Fiction" (boy, try to say that three times fast). I am honored!

General thanks: WOW! The reviews have been so kind and I'm amazed: 'Facets' has received over 340 reviews at FF with almost 23K hits, and it just topped 200 reviews and is pushing 58K hits at MM. I am SO blessed! Thank you, my loyal reviewers who keep me writing (you know who you are, you wonderful, supportive people) and thanks to my new reviewers as well. Anyone who is reading: thank you, ab imo pectore! (From the bottom of my heart…well, literally from the bottom of my chest, but how romantic is that?)

R&R thanks:

PM: taishorin

FF:  
Photographing Poetry (Hey Pho Poe!), Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, lunerfox, yoyo person (sorry for the wait, although it was better this time! If you're pointing to the Western Lands you're probably pointing in the right direction), hanyou master, Lady Niltiak, Moomoogirl1, Ashtari, Murasahki-chan, Mrs. JediK1, Sheep the Adventurer, luvininuyashainatlantaATL1, XxkittiexxstarxXl3, Fenikkusuken (bless you, Feni!), Archangel Gabrielle, Empatheia, Inuyasha05, Wings of Tears, SylverAngel, Neko-Lady

MM:  
bluezinthos: Thank you! I love Kirara, too, but I confess she's patterned after Patches, who owns me and is coaching from the sidelines (she's been rather put out that I bother to write about dog demons at all). I agree humans hold grudges and can be just as cruel as the demons portrayed by Ms. Takahashi; I've tried to make that clear. As for why Kagome and Miroku are having trouble with the mind meld…well…you'll find out soon (heh, heh).

Leo-mae: Not dead yet! Sorry, I know I promised you the fight between Inu and Sesshy in this chapter…don't hit me! No, please! I promise, I swear, it's in the next chapter (I'm already working on it). So, you don't like YT, huh? A bit arrogant, sort of cruel? Heh, heh…I think you're right! But just wait, you ain't seen nothin' yet (teachers can be so mean)!

Kagome313: Thanks for leaving a new review, and I love Kirara, too! As for Kanna, the souls, and the blood: you're right…I won't tell you…yet...maybe never! Mwahahaha! cough, cough Man, I've got to work on that evil laugh…

Caitriona695: Thanks for the double R&R! I confess to having fun writing both the three voices of Inuyasha and the character of Kirara…I'm glad you like them both! You're right though…only a cat would express their love by digging razor sharp claws into your flesh…OW! Bad Kitty!

Inuyashaloverr: And yet still I thank you for your time and your support! I love Kirara's character (I think it's obvious in the way I write her). As for Kanna, Kohaku, and Sango's blood… (heh, heh)

Taishorin: Thank you for a very kind review! I've worked hard to bring some of my knowledge in without making it boring, so I appreciate your comments. "…originality …in-depth into the characters …'can't stop reading' kind of enjoyment." Wow! You made my day! My week…my month!!

BiggestInuyashaFANever: Thanks for the multiple R&Rs! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much, and now that I'm less hassled the updates will come fairly quickly!

Okaasan-7: Thanks for the multiple R&Rs! Unfortunately, it will take you a while to get here and find this thank you (Fons, fons, fons was quite a few chapters ago!). I hope you actually see it, because I am grateful for the reviews!

Bless you all, and thanks again!

iPoe


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the demon side of Inuyasha!

Thank you, everyone who voted for me at IYFG! 'Facets' finally won a first place! It was first in Best AU and fourth in Best Romance: Inuyasha and Kagome. Thanks for supporting me! I had the biggest grin on my face that day...it almost made up for the fact that my hard drive crashed and I lost tons of stuff that I didn't back up (including this chapter!). :(

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
_'Inuyasha or Others'_

**Qualis pater talis filius: munit haec et altera vincit**  
By Licentia poetica

"You fucking bastard!" In one smooth action, Inuyasha leaped to the tallest tree surrounding the clearing and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. He landed on an upper limb and used its rebound to propel him toward Yourei Taisei, intending to slice through his legs and release Shippo and Rin, but he was blown aside by a buffet of wind as the falcon bated his wings. Inuyasha tumbled to the ground, rolling quickly and crouching for another leap.

Yourei Taisei screamed a challenge and angled his body forward, using the weight of his body and the rising convection currents to kite upwards in the wind until he was well above reach.

Inuyasha stared malevolently up at the hovering falcon demon, his hands flexing in impotent rage.

_**He will not be easy to kill, and we must protect the pups.**_

**(Not to mention that we can't reach him up there.)**

'_Think. Something isn't right here. This isn't normal for him, even if he is an asshole. It doesn't make sense.'_

_**He is not InuYoukai. He does not understand Pack.**_

**(I wouldn't object to beating the shit out of the Baka no Taisho.)**

_'Damnit! This isn't about Sesshoumaru and he's using the fact that we're Inu against us! Think!' _

Trying to control both his demon and human sides, Inuyasha gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and yelled "All the talk about choosing the honorable path, asshole, and you're using the pups to get me to fight?"

Yourei Taisei laughed in response: a harsh, deriding falcon's scream that made Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. "Think, hanyou. Does Naraku fight with honor? Will he not use your chicks or your mate as tools? Will he not use every means to drive you to the point of blood madness?" Vaning idly, he turned his predator's glare to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru. So quiet? Does your courage wane in the face of losing your pet, or have you strayed so far from the way of the InuYoukai that you do not honor your commitments? Or is it perhaps that you are afraid to appear as weak as your father?" The ridicule in his tone made Inuyasha wince and there was a moment of absolute quiet.

"Who defines your weakness, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Yourei Taisei irritably demanded into their silence. When there was still no response, he casually flexed the talons that encased Rin. "Shall I drop the human?" The little girl paled as the talons loosened around her and one of her legs dropped free.

Given an instant of warning by a spike of scent, Inuyasha leaped to the side as Sesshoumaru's youki flared and his seishou whip tore the limbs off of several trees just below the area where Yourei Taisei hovered.

**(Rin is threatened. He'll try to kill us to save her.)**

_**He will not. He is the Inu no Taisho...but...he is furious.**_

"Yourei Taisei." The cold, calculating fury in his brother's voice made the hair on the backof Inuyasha's neck crawl. "This Sesshoumaru _will_ kill you for this, but you have no intention of dropping either pup."

In response, Yourei Taisei beat upwards until Rin and Shippo were tiny dots in his talons and he appeared to be the size of a normal falcon.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he squinted against the glare of the sky. "The asshole dropped them both!" He flattened his ears as Sesshoumaru's youki flared again, accompanied by a guttural growl.

Rin began to scream as she tumbled through the air. Shippo tried to grab her and transform into his balloon, but Yourei Taisei stooped on the kitsune and struck him with a fisted talon: Shippo dropped like a stone. Diving below the children, Yourei Taisei flipped in midair and caught them both in his talons again, spinning quickly into a shallow dive that kept him well above the reach of the brothers. He hovered again, wings vaning and tail feathers adjusting to minute changes in air pressure as he resumed glaring at them.

"I believe that proves you are wrong, Sesshoumaru. I am more than willing to drop either chick."

'_Although I made sure to drop them where I could easily catch them. Think, young hanyou. Feel something other than your power, Sesshoumaru.' _

Inuyasha began to curse fluently and Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga. He gave a commanding bark to Inuyasha and the two began a heated conversation in Inu, stalking around each other and occasionally glaring up at Yourei Taisei.

'_Come now, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. What will you do? Have you learned anything yet? You will only be able to solve this by working together.' _Yourei Taisei kited up farther and spoke softly to the two chicks held securely in his talons. "I am sorry for frightening you like that, but I cannot say I didn't expect them to challenge this. If the situation were not so desperate I would not use you in this way."

Shippo gave a mumbling grunt that sounded suspiciously like "jerk," while Rin gasped softly "Lord Sesshoumaru would smell that Rin was not afraid, so Rin understands, Lord Yourei Taisei. But please don't drop Rin again from that high!" Her voice trembled and he could feel the answering tremors in her tiny body.

"I promised I would not let harm come to you, little ones." Yourei Taisei reassured them softly. "I swear it by my life."

"Yeah? Well you smacked..." Shippo began to whine, but a loud, angry yowl vibrated through the air. It began as a straight monotone that increased slowly in pitch and volume and suddenly dropped off into a threatening growl. It was followed by a long, drawn out hiss.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who had just entered into a tsubazeriai, stopped growling at each other and froze in place.

The hiss ended and the breeze died for a moment, leaving an eerie quiet. '_Damn! The neko chooses to enter now? I suspected she would, but it creates a problem. Well, I shall have to leave my pupils to finish the lesson without me.' _Yourei Taisei began to climb, knowing that height would be his only advantage against the angry fire cat.

"Uh oh." Shippo twisted his head to look down. "Kirara's really mad!"

The neko demon was crouched to spring at the edge of the clearing, her flames so hot that the dirt underneath her paws was beginning to fuse. "Bird!" she spat. "Give me my kittens! You are not the only one who can fly!" She sprang into the air, racing up the air currents after him.

'_I must get her far enough away from the brothers so that they will not be able to hear and I can explain. Perhaps, if the threat is not shielded, she will also be able to sense it.'_ Yourei Taisei turned abruptly in the air so that the wind aided his speed, angling his tail feathers so that each beat of his wings increased his height. The clearing was soon left far behind as he raced against Kirara's burst of speed. '_She is swift, but like most nekos she will not be able to keep up that pace for long. If Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pursue, I will have at least one answer to my questions. I hope I will have some time to explain.'_

As he reached his preferred height, he took a moment to inspect his two charges and gave a mental sigh of relief as he noted their bright pink cheeks. '_Good. I have not flown too high for them.' _He glanced down and to the side where he sensed Kirara's youki. The neko was pursuing him silently, her eyes blazing, and he could not sense any other youkai. '_Is this a sign that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting, or are they discussing strategy as I hoped, or is it just a further indication that the Inu no Taisho is still too cold-hearted to protect Rin? Damn! I needed to stay with them.'_

He side slipped in the air as the fleeting impression of amassed youki reached him. _'There it is again!'_ As he turned toward the evil sensation, it flickered briefly and disappeared.

'_Each time more have joined, and when I approach the youki is hidden again...what demon musters this army of lesser youkai and why?'_ He curved back and saw that Kirara had reached his height, but her pursuit was slower. _'Was she able to sense it, or has she grown weary? It will make it easier if she felt the evil.' _

Arriving at his destination, a knife-edged set of cliffs where he preferred to roost at night, he furled his wings in a sudden dive and ignored the gasps from Rin and Shippo as he tucked them into the soft down of his abdomen to protect them from the wind. He smiled inwardly as he sensed Kirara falling farther behind. '_Her body lacks the smooth contours to speed through the air.'_ A spike of fury pulsed in her youki, causing him to tuck his wings even tighter to his body and increase his air speed until the air was practically screaming past him. '_Unless I explain some of this to her she will attack me, and there is no time.'_ He pulled out of his dive and back winged abruptly, cupping his tail feathers to stall in the air. Deftly bringing his talons forward, he gently deposited the children on a rocky ledge which was protected both above and below by sheer cliff faces. '_The chicks will be safe here until I can return.'_

Both of their faces were flushed, and he was surprised to see Shippo's wide grin.

"Can we do that again? That was fun!" The kitsune's voice squeaked in excitement.

"Perhaps, little one, if time permits." He pulled away from the cliff, sensing Kirara's approach. "Guard Rin and stay here. Do not move from this place! I will fetch you in a few minutes."

He used the updraft of the winds hitting the cliff to assist his climb, watching the furious neko descend on him with her fire blazing and claws unsheathed. At the last possible second he twisted to the side, but she reacted quickly to his move, swiping her front paw across his exposed side. He braced for the pain of her sharp claws, but she did not turn into her strike; although a cloud of singed feathers burst away and she left four bleeding gashes he was not severely injured.

'_She is a cunning predator and fast. I was lucky she didn't hit any of my primary feathers…but why did she not pursue me?' _Furiously beating his wings, he pulled away and up, but was surprised to find that she did not return to engage him when he was at his most vulnerable. He glanced back quickly and saw that she was racing for Rin and Shippo. '_Ah, you seek to teach me a lesson in nurturing the little ones, neko, in spite of your ruthless posturing. Well, it will make my task that much easier.'_

Spinning in the air, he furled his wings and dropped again, heading for her exposed back. He could see her ears swivel in his direction, and watched the flexing of her shoulder muscles to anticipate her next move. As he swept toward her she tried to twist and claw at him, but he side-slipped with her and fastened his talons in the back of her neck, immediately pulling up and hauling her away from the cliffs like a kitten held in its mother's mouth. She gave an enraged scream and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold, wincing as he unintentionally caused a small cut on the side of her neck. She stilled in his grip and hissed an insult at him. '_I have never taught such stubborn and difficult pupils.' _

"Do not fight me, Kirara. I will not harm the chicks and I do not wish to harm you. Will you listen to me?"

"Put me down, overgrown chicken!"

He gave a mental shrug at her choice of insult. '_I wonder if she always thinks of me that way, or if it is a result of her anger?'_ He beat upwards, trying to gain some height, but his wing muscles began to complain with the unaccustomed weight. '_I must make this quick. Every second is precious.'_

He reached the top of the cliffs and beat upwards for a few seconds more, partially transforming into his humanoid form to gain hands. Awkwardly reaching down to grasp her nape, he pulled her up and away from the rough surface just before landing gracelessly on the jagged rocks. She twisted again, trying to get free, but he held her above the ground facing away from him so that she could not reach him with her claws or teeth.

She gave a growl of protest. "Do not play with me, fat chicken! Either kill me or release me and explain your actions!"

He shook her lightly by the nape, knowing she would never forgive him for the loss of her dignity, but trying to use the physical messages of her species to force her to pay attention. "You must listen to me, Kirara. I have no time to spare to ease your feelings. Did you feel the gathering of evil youkai as we flew here?"

She ceased struggling and gave a low growl. "I felt it, fat chicken. It is no excuse for using my kittens as a tool in your inept lessons."

He ignored her insults. "I have flown over them once, before something began to shield the group from detection. There are easily a thousand lesser youkai that surround another, evil youki. This youki has changed in strength and composition each time I have sensed it, and is…warped."

She hissed briefly. "My Pride has fought many evil youkai, and Naraku's youki is twisted beyond any other I have met. My-Kagome and Mmrrowhhsssaa have nearly killed him before and they are stronger now. This still does not explain why you are using the kittens, fat chicken!" She had begun speaking calmly enough, but at the end of her speech she was practically yowling with suppressed anger.

"Since you do not understand Pack Law you would not appreciate the InuYoukai way, the absolute need to protect members of the Pack." He stated calmly and ignored her as she spat out another insult. "I seek to know whether Sesshoumaru has truly become the Inu no Taisho, or whether it is merely another step in his quest for power. I seek to teach Inuyasha the benefits of strategy. Normally I would not inform you and I would not pressure my pupils by using their chicks to force the issue, but I am running out of time."

"You are a male and impatient." She bucked against his hold, refusing to yield to his authority. "And you use force when intelligence would serve you better."

He raised an eyebrow but smiled at her sense of superiority. "I am most definitely male, Kirara, and I do get impatient with stubborn pupils. However, circumstances are forcing me to teach lessons too quickly." He lifted her higher as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Be still, Kirara, and listen. Up until two days ago, the group of malevolent youkai was gathering. Now they seem to be slowly moving in this direction, hiding behind ridge lines and some sort of barrier for concealment." He felt her go still in his grasp and repeated "Two...days...ago, Kirara."

Kirara gave a low growl. "The Unscented One."

"Perhaps, though there may not be a connection. I do not have a name for the warped youki and I have never faced Naraku. In any case, I cannot be sure that the group means to attack our friends, but I know that Inuyasha will not ignore a threat so close to his Pack." Since she remained still, Yourei Taisei gently lowered Kirara and let go of her neck. She leaped away and spun around to face him, landing in a crouch and baring her teeth in a snarl. He completed his transformation into the humanoid form and spread his hands in a gesture of peace.

"The youkai will overwhelm Inuyasha and the others unless they can learn to fight as a unit. I have run out of time to be patient with my pupils, Kirara. Inuyasha must learn to anticipate his opponent's next move instead of reacting to attacks, and I am hoping that Sesshoumaru will fight alongside him as an ally even though it is not to his advantage to do so."

Kirara eyed him warily, cocking her head to one side. "I understand why you do not tell them about this evil: you wish to prevent Mmrrowhhsssaa from attacking prematurely and you hope that Pfffffft Hhhsssss will truly become his ally in spite of his hatred of humans." She sat and inspected her claws for a moment. "But you seek to teach them these behaviors by insulting their honor? By threatening the kittens? By pitting them against each other instead of letting them share Pride Leadership?" She looked away from him as if totally bored. "How very…male."

He snorted derisively. "They are stubborn pupils and set in their ways, not unlike some females of my acquaintance." He turned his back to her and stared toward the area where they had left Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "I have only had two other students who were as difficult to teach: their father…and you."

"I am not your pupil, bird." Her tone was abrupt and angry. "Perhaps their sensei is too used to teaching through force." She arched her back and elevated her tails, hissing at him. He ignored her threat posture, watching her quietly until she began to relax.

Finally she sat again and began to clean her front paw. Placing it daintily in front of her, she purred "There are other methods to accomplish what has to be done, bird, and I know more of Pack behavior than you realize."

'_At least she has stopped calling me a chicken.' _He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, turning his head to watch her as she began to move. "I am listening."

Kirara padded up next to him and wrapped her tails around her front paws. "You do not give enough credit to Mmrrowhhsssaa. He already anticipates, and his desire to protect My-Kagome and the other Pride members causes him to plan ahead, unlike most males."

As he grunted disdainfully at her last words, she gave him a meaningful look and deliberately began to lick her paw and clean the area on her neck that he had punctured with his talons. He sighed, conceding her point as she swiped at the small amount of congealed blood.

"I apologize for your injury, Kirara, but I needed to get your attention and you sought to test my authority."

"Exactly my point, bird. You chose to dominate me, as you choose to teach Mmrrowhhsssaa and Pfffffft Hhhsssss by dominating them." She gave him a disgusted look. "Do you understand so little about Pride Leaders? It is not in your nature to fly in packs. Perhaps your training has helped Mmrrowhhsssaa, but now you are pushing too hard and you are completely wrong where the Pfffffft Hhhsssss is concerned."

"You have another suggestion?" He cocked his head and stared at her. '_Interesting. Inuyasha's Pack is different from all other InuYoukai, and perhaps she has insights that I have not been able to see.'_

She flexed her front claws and glared at him. "Mmrrowhhsssaa is intelligent and cunning, bird. Do not let his mannerisms fool you into thinking otherwise. You have given him some tools and the discipline is helping, but it is time to recognize that you will not break him with insults. He has lived too long with derision from both human and youkai." Giving a self-satisfied purr, she stretched languorously. "My-Kagome is teaching him what he needs to know, and your role is done, male. You will never dominate him."

Yourei Taisei suppressed a smile. "I will take that under consideration. And Lord Sesshoumaru?"

She sat straight abruptly, licked her paw, and began to vigorously wash her neck, straining to reach the back of it. He frowned for a moment, thinking that he had injured her more severely than he had thought, but she stilled in the midst of scrubbing as he raised a hand toward her. She primly placed her paw in front of her and looked away toward the distant clearing, giving an irritated growl.

'_Damn Pffffft Hhhssss and his stupid scent. I still haven't gotten rid of it, but I will have my revenge.'_ She gave a small sigh. "You seek to melt a heart of ice, bird, and hope to bind the brothers to each other with their shared anger at you. You forget that anger can be either cold or hot, and you have only succeeded in making the Pfffffft Hhhsssss colder." She turned her head back to him and stared straight into his eyes. "He is too used to responding to male threats, and you will not succeed." She spread the toes of one paw and allowed her flames to flare momentarily. "There are other ways to melt ice, Shrewd-Falcon. Perhaps you should learn that there are lessons that only a female can teach."

"I am never too old to learn something new, Kirara."

"Listen well then, my pupil, and learn Pfffffft Hhhsssss's true weakness." She briefly described her plan, and as he listened he began to smile at both the inherent simplicity and subtle coercion that she delineated. '_Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are lost. She is a wise and wily female.'_ As she finished speaking he chuckled and gestured to the ledge where Shippo and Rin stood.

"Since my pupils have not appeared I have no way of knowing whether my prodding has failed or succeeded. I agree to your plan, though I think you will not have an easy time of it, Kirara. I will monitor the evil and keep an eye on you from afar."

"Then I shall begin, Shrewd-Falcon." He watched as she transformed to her humanoid form and raised his eyebrows in surprise. '_She is a lovely little thing.'_

"Few have seen me in this aspect, Yourei Taisei." She gave him a demure smile, but the look in her eyes was not shy and the expression on her face changed subtly into a threat. "And of those few, only two are currently alive."

'_Typical secretive neko.' _He reached for her to complete the first phase of her plan, but hesitated as her eyes flashed in fury and she held out her hand in a warning gesture.

"You will touch me on _my_ terms, male." She walked up to him and shuddered, her shoulders twitching in disgust. '_I will have to take a water bath after all of this to regain my natural scent. Ugh.'_ She rubbed the top of her head against his chest and then, wincing in revulsion, placed his unresisting hand on her neck and face. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, but then grunted in surprise as she twirled, pressing her back and sides against the front of his body while still holding his hand for leverage. She dropped his hand as if it burned her and leaped away, changing back into her demonic form. The skin over her body rippled with loathing and she hunched her shoulders. "Uuuhhhhh!"

Biting back his laughter, he bowed his head to her. "I will give you one full day, Kirara, unless the evil moves closer to our friends. It will give Sango more time to heal and your plan a chance to succeed."

"It will succeed, Shrewd-Falcon." She padded to the edge of the cliff and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I am a Neko, and one way or another, I always catch my prey."

He watched as she dropped to the ledge below. "Good hunting, Kirara. This will be most interesting," he said softly to the wind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damnit! We should follow them and make sure the pups are safe!" Still speaking in Inu, Inuyasha disengaged from the tsubazeriai with a flick of his wrist and unconsciously performed the chiburi migi and noto.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's automatic skill. "Is it wise to sheath your fang?" He brought the tip of Tenseiga to Inuyasha's throat.

"Fuck you, asshole." Inuyasha folded his arms and pointedly ignored the threat, watching Yourei Taisei and Kirara dwindle to specks in the windblown sky. "We both know I could kick your ass."

"Do we? This Sesshoumaru recalls that he kicked yours in our last encounter." Sesshoumaru did not lower the Tenseiga.

_**He is expecting us to acknowledge his alpha status.**_

**(Like fucking hell I will.)**

'_We can leave him guessing.'_

Inuyasha gave a feral growl of dominance but leaned into the katana so that blood began to well from the tip as it pressed against his throat. He deliberately didn't lower his gaze, but continued to stare into his brother's eyes. "One of us might have some trouble recognizing who won last time, but that isn't the problem right now. Rin and Shippo need our protection."

Sesshoumaru growled back, but withdrew the Tenseiga and added a deliberate flourish as he performed the chiburi migi, shaking off a few drops of Inuyasha's blood from the tip before finishing with the noto.

"Such a demonstration of your beta status was not necessary, Inuyasha." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Inuyasha growled again. "Letting you cut me doesn't acknowledge shit, Sesshoumaru."

The two brothers began circling each other, stances guarded, their youki causing their silver hair to billow from more than the world's wind. Animals in the nearby forest either stilled or ran into burrows to escape from the sense of impending danger. An eerie stillness pervaded the clearing, broken only by the soughing of the tree limbs.

Sesshoumaru was first to break the silence in the contest of wills. "This Sesshoumaru believes that Rin and your kit will not be harmed."

"Well, _this Inuyasha_ thinks the asshole just wanted to piss us off, so _this Inuyasha_ thinks that you're a pompous ass but agrees with you."

_**Is it necessary to insult him? Even if we don't acknowledge his status as Inu no Taisho we owe him allegiance.**_

**(Damn right, it's necessary. He _is_ a pompous ass.)**

'_Butt out, both of you. Either work with me or shut up. Hitotsu. Jinkaku kansei ni tsutomuro koto.'_

"This Sesshoumaru will not pursue the neko and the falcon. They will return, and this Sesshoumaru will kill the falcon for his presumption."

"Get in line behind me, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha bared his fangs as they continued to circle.

"This Sesshoumaru claims the kill. Do not interfere." Sesshoumaru's aura began to glow red.

"I don't care about the kill. I want information."

Sesshoumaru slowed, a calculating look appearing on his face. "This is unusual for you, Inuyasha. You seek knowledge before you act?" He stopped circling completely and glanced at the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "You strive for skill and comprehension instead of using brute force. This Sesshoumaru approves."

"Like I give a shit."

Sesshoumaru's face became stoic and he began circling again. "This Sesshoumaru believes you need lessons in protocol. Negotiation is a ruthless art, yet you are relying on insults, as did Yourei Taisei. Do not fail as he did; it sullies the blood of my father that flows in your veins."

"If the old man was a pompous ass like you he could have used some sullying."

Sesshoumaru glared at the features of his brother. '_With the stripes highlighted, he looks too much like father. I have not found another who could challenge me, even Yourei Taisei. Perhaps my little brother has grown enough to test again?'_

"You speak from ignorance, hanyou."

"And this ignorant hanyou can still whip your ass."

"Your bitch knows that there are other ways to defeat opponents besides brute force."

"Leave her out of this, bastard."

Sesshoumaru gave an evil smile. "As I said, negotiations are ruthless. Your bitch has shown qualities that have caused this Sesshoumaru to ignore the fact that she is a weak human and respect her somewhat, but she is still a way to defeat you. I have no mate or pups to weaken me, hanyou."

Inuyasha gave a short, derisive laugh. "You haven't learned shit from becoming Inu no Taisho, have you? Protecting my Pack and my mate is not a weakness, asshole. You don't understand the strength that my youkai half gains from being Pack Leader any more than you could understand the power that my human half gives me."

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. "Strength? Power? You are nothing without the Tetsusaiga. Our father gave you the Fang of Destruction because you are weak." He drew the Tenseiga from its saya and stabbed it point first into the ground. "Even with only one arm I am more than a match for you."

**(He wants us to let go of the Tetsusaiga. Do we have enough control to do that?)**

**_Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto. We can do this._**

'_Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto. We can do this.'_

**(Then let's kick his ass.)**

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and threw it point first toward the Tenseiga. It never transformed into the fang, but stabbed into the ground and vibrated, striking the Tenseiga and causing both blades to resonate with a low, sonorous sound.

As if the reverberation was a signal for the challenge, Inuyasha tapped into his youki and leaped at Sesshoumaru's throat, lunging with both hands raised, fingers rigidly extended. Sesshoumaru easily dodged to the left and spun as Inuyasha passed by, extending his seishou whip and scourging Inuyasha across the upper back at almost point blank range. The tip of the whip wrapped around his shoulder and opened a cut across his chest.

Inuyasha hissed at the pain and fell forward, but used his momentum to twist while slapping his right hand across his chest and grabbing at the bleeding injury. As he continued his spin he threw the blood at his brother's face. "Hijin Ketsusou!"

Sesshoumaru recoiled from the attack, but Inuyasha's speed surprised him. The razor sharp blades of blood struck the right side of his face, neck, and upper chest, forcing him backwards as his own blood mixed with his brother's, staining his kimono. '_He is mastering his youki. Finally, a worthy opponent.'_

Before Sesshoumaru could recover his balance, Inuyasha used the momentum of his spin to lunge forward again, his left fist flashing toward Sesshoumaru's chest. The taiyoukai growled and blocked Inuyasha's blow with a downward strike, flowing into an impossibly fast reverse slash of his own poison claw across Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as the poison stung but brought his right arm around in an open handed slap across the left side of Sesshoumaru's face, dragging his claws and leaving four parallel gashes.

Sesshoumaru backhanded Inuyasha, sending the hanyou flying to the side. Inuyasha's eyes glittered dangerously as he crouched, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "You used your poison on me, bastard. Trying to kill me slowly?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a cruel smile. "I gave you a mild dose, Inuyasha. It is enough to cause intense pain, but not enough to kill." He wiped at the blood on both sides of his face and flicked it off to the side. "Not many have been able to strike me in the face and live, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Now you have an extra set of stripes."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru leaped forward, intending to drive his poison claws into Inuyasha's neck, but the hanyou sprang from his crouch to meet him in midair.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Clawed hand met clawed hand, and the force of the combined youki in the blows caused a minor explosion, blasting each brother backwards. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on his feet and noted with surprise that Inuyasha had not only landed, but was coming at him again.

'_He does not have the scent of madness, but he is determined to dominate me. I must teach him who is master here.' _

Inuyasha feinted with his left hand, trying to draw a block from Sesshoumaru's arm so that he could counter with his right, but his brother smirked and blocked the feint and then cleared his right handed strike with a sweep of his arm, his poison claws raking gashes down Inuyasha's forearm.

But Sesshoumaru had not learned the human katas, and Inuyasha saw an opening.

As Sesshoumaru finished his strike, his body was partially turned toward Inuyasha's right side, leaving his legs vulnerable. Ignoring the flash of pain in his forearm, Inuyasha gave a vicious roundhouse kick to Sesshoumaru's right knee, causing his brother to fall forward in an uncharacteristic stumble.

Inuyasha followed through with his left hand; an open fisted palm strike to Sesshoumaru's head, but he paid for his blow by opening himself up to impalement by Sesshoumaru's claws. Without looking back, the taiyoukai struck upwards with a knife-hand attack, stabbing Inuyasha in the abdomen.

"Shit!" Inuyasha pulled away from the strike by twisting backwards, spinning off his left hand which was still connected to the back of Sesshoumaru's head. He managed to prevent the poison claws from piercing his stomach, but the abdominal muscles had been cut and he winced at the sharp pain from Sesshoumaru's poison.

As Inuyasha twisted away, Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear it. Inuyasha's blow would have killed a human and most demons, and it was powerful enough to momentarily daze the taiyoukai. _'No one has ever managed to strike me on the back of the head except father. Damn Inuyasha!'_

He swiftly stood and the two brothers began their cautious circle again. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, but not with anger. _'It is exhilarating to face an opponent who might defeat me. I have been cautious with Yourai Taisei, and it has been too long since I was truly tested.'_

Inuyasha was energized and focused in a way that he had never felt before. The voices in his head were stilled and he pulled energy from both the human and demonic aspects with equal ease. The stubborn defiance of his human emotions fueled the energy of his youki and he was able to anticipate many of Sesshoumaru's actions through the discipline of the katas.

He waited for the inevitable attack using every sense available; every nuance of Sesshoumaru's movements, every flicker of his youki, each fluctuation of his scent telegraphed messages to the hanyou. When Sesshoumaru finally attacked, he dodged the seishou whip with ease and slid under his brother's arm to land a vicious blow to his ribs. He felt something give way and knew that he had cracked or broken at least one of his brother's ribs.

Sesshoumaru snarled and grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck, holding his head in place as he went for the jugular vein with his fangs, but Inuyasha spun out from under his hold, using the momentum to land a spin kick on Sesshoumaru's side. Instead of falling, the taiyoukai grabbed at Inuyasha's leg and flipped the hanyou over. Inuyasha fell onto his stomach but immediately rolled onto his back.

Sesshoumaru stepped between Inuyasha's sprawled legs and leaned over, intending to subdue Inuyasha by gripping his neck.

'_Thanks, Sango,'_ Inuyasha thought and caught Sesshoumaru in the scissor kick that the taiji-ya had used in her fight against her maddened brother. The taiyoukai flailed his arm and sprawled gracelessly on his side.

Both brothers rolled to their sides, a little slower than previously, and were about to stand up to engage again when Kirara landed in the clearing, Rin and Shippo on her back. She gave a warning growl as the children climbed off and began trotting over to the two brothers.

Inuyasha stared at her in bemusement. '_Did she just say 'Bad kittens' or am I hearing things?'_ He froze in place as the neko demon padded up to him and stared into his face, her back to Sesshoumaru. She gave him a meaningful look, and lightly licked his face. '_What the fuck?'_

"Stop it, Kirara!" He brought up his sleeve to wipe his face, but froze as she gave him the intense stare again.

"You are a bad kitten to play so roughly, Mmrrowhhsssaa." She turned her back to him and faced Sesshoumaru. '_Oh, Pfffffft Hhhsssss, you will not enjoy this, but _I _will.'_

The Inu no Taisho stared coldly up at her as she padded over to him and placed a paw in the center of his chest to hold him down.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss, you need to learn cleanliness." The tones of her Neko speech implied that she was his mother and was chastising him for misbehaving. As Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger, she continued "Your face is a mess and you need a bath."

With a sense of unholy glee, Kirara began to wash Sesshoumaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
Qualis pater talis filius: munit haec et altera vincit: Latin; As is the father, so is the son (like father, like son): one defends and the other conquers.

Japanese:  
Hitotsu. Jinkaku kansei ni tsutomuro koto: Strive for completion of character.  
Hitotsu. Doryoku no seishin o yashinau koto: Cultivate courage and tenacity (put maximum effort into everything you do).  
Hitotsu. Kekki no yuu o imashimuru koto. Develop self-control.  
(The word _hitotsu_ means one, while the word _koto_ means thing or matter.)  
Tsubazeriai: clash with the tsuba.  
Chiburi migi: "shake off blood" by swinging the blade to the right, then pulling it back to a position in front of body, sword grip to the left and sword point to the right.  
Noto: the action of placing the katana back into the saya.  
Seishou: spirit, energy

Neko:  
Mmrrowhhsssaa: Pride Leader with Neko ears, with specific tones for Inuyasha.  
Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog; always an insult.

R&R Thanks:

PM: Neko-Lady (You're in my thoughts, hope the computer is better…I HATE my old hard drive), Empatheia, Inuyasha05 (Nope, wrong color, but a good guess!)

FF:  
Mrs. JediK1 (Yeah, he did drop them, but since he's a flying demon he wasn't as concerned about it as we would be), Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, Neko-Lady, Fenikkusuken (Congrats again on all the awards, you deserved every one of them!), Photographing Poetry (Hey, Pho Poe!), billysgotagun (Thanks for the multiple reviews!), Inuyasha05, hanyou master (I'll be glad to help any time! I'm glad your brother likes the story), Sakrua, yoyo person (Aren't teachers jerks sometimes? I know I am. Aw, my poor students…bwahahahaha!), XxkittiexxstarxXl3, Archangel Gabrielle, MarcellaRyoko (I wonder if Shippo would survive being dropped from 300 feet? Thanks for the R&R), kitsune-koinu.

MM:  
Okaasan-7: Thanks for the multiple reviews! The use of the Time Lord to give Kagome Inuyasha's life span IS a convenience, but no more so than the fanon use of 'the mark' which is so prevalent. I wanted something different, especially since dogs do not bite their mates (that is a cat thing…uh, oh, poor Sesshy if Kirara gets ideas). I'm glad you like the fact that Sesshoumaru had to use his youki to power Tenseiga…I've always felt it was necessary for the chi of the user to be powerful enough to use the katanas, and the only way that would happen for Sesshoumaru is through the youki. I know Sesshy and Kirara is not a normal pairing, but it's one that I saw almost immediately: Sesshy's arrogance and aloofness is so catlike! And you were right, fifteen minutes WAS a bit too long for Yourei Taisei to just collect the kids…

Leo-mae: Congrats on graduation! Have you found a job yet? Good luck in college and spend your summer reading fanfics and relaxing…you'll work hard soon enough!

Kagome313: Hope you did well on exams, and nope, sorry…I don't give out hints! Deceptions, red herrings…now those I can and will do (evil laugh resonates in cyberspace). Cliffies? MOI? I _never _leave cliffies…just…interesting endings to the chapters (heh, heh...iPoe runs from thrown objects).

paju13: Glad you like it…but you don't like cliffies? Aw…maybe I'll stop writing them (oh wait, I said I didn't…oops!)

Bless you all for reading, and thanks again for the reviews and support!

iPoe


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the demon side of Inuyasha!

Symbols for thoughts:  
_**Inudemon**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Nam et ipsa scientia potestas es, at gladiator in arena consilium capit**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku, Midoriko, and Kagome sat on the leeward side of Kaede's hut. At Inuyasha's insistence, they had warded the area immediately around them with a barrier and were trying, with limited success, to fulfill two tasks: forming the mind connection between Miroku and Kagome and guarding Sango as she recovered from her wounds. Frustration at their repeated failures to achieve the former was quickly driving Kagome into a state of exasperation.

"Gaaah!" Depressed and irritable, she voluntarily broke her concentration for the eighth time that day, sighing with frustration. "I give up!" She glared at Miroku as if he had deliberately caused her to break the link. "Why can't we make the connection? It's as if there's a barrier in the way!" Fuming, she reflexively glanced over at Sango, hoping to see the taiji-ya sitting up. '_At least I could stop these futile attempts and do something half-way useful.'_

Midoriko noticed the direction of her gaze and patted Kagome's arm. "She is still recovering from blood loss, Kagome, and will be fatigued from even slight exercise for a little while longer."

"Not to mention short-tempered at the imposed bed rest." Miroku sighed as he quirked a smile at her, easing back into his seiza position.

Kagome bit her lip to prevent herself from making a smart remark at Miroku's expense. '_What is wrong with me? I'm so irritable, and he's so damn calm.'_

Miroku's smile broadened as he sought to ease what he thought was an expression of her worry for Sango. "Kaede-sama's skillful stitching and the 'steri-strips' from your time have effectively sealed her wounds and she should recover quickly." His expression softened as he glanced over at Sango, sleeping on a pallet under a tree near the path leading to the Kai-wolves shed.

"She'll recover, but it won't be because we're doing anything to help." Kagome said waspishly, then instantly regretted her harsh tone and reached out a hand to pat Miroku's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I just feel so…redundant. Kohaku and the Kai-wolves offer her more protection than we do."

Kohaku, who sat with his back toward them in self-imposed exile, stirred slightly at her words and Jinx, Bandit, and Runt raised their heads, looking over at Kagome.

Frowning, Miroku lowered his voice to a whisper. "I understand your frustration, but I am concerned about Kohaku. He has barely spoken since his fight with her, only giving a terse report to an obviously distrustful Inuyasha each evening." He grinned conspiratorially at her. "However, if she wakes up without us here we will soon find out that we are not redundant."

Kagome pursed her lips as she watched Kohaku keep his silent, taut vigil over his injured sister. Keeping her voice low, she whispered back "I guess you're right. She needs us." She watched the Kai-wolves settle back into their relaxed vigil and giggled as Bandit rolled onto his back, his forepaws flopping in the air and his hind legs akimbo. "Inuyasha doesn't trust Kohaku alone with Sango, not after he attacked her, even with us working nearby. I kind of agree with him."

Midoriko sighed and leaned back against the wall of Kaede's hut. '_I must spend some more time with Kohaku and help lead him to the Path._' She rubbed her forehead in weariness and cupped her chin in her hand. "Kohaku needs time and encouragement, and eventually he will forgive himself. As for Lady Sango, Kaede and I feel that the stitches can be removed in a day or two."

Kagome smiled at the older miko. "Well, at least she can use her left arm freely now." She winked at Miroku as he brought a hand up to touch his cheek, massaging a slight bruise that had appeared since the night before. She had seen many of those bruises on his face over the years, and knew that it meant his hand had wandered without Sango's permission. He gave her a rueful grin in response and shrugged his shoulders.

Midoriko leaned forward, rotating her shoulders and inwardly smiling as Kagome followed suit. '_This body does not tire normally, but it eases my mind to move this way and helps Kagome and Miroku to relax as well. Now, if I could only determine why she cannot reach through to him.' _She rolled her head from side to side to 'ease' her neck and cupped her chin again, staring seriously at Miroku. He sat seiza with his eyes closed, index fingers touching his forehead and his thumbs under his chin, as if he was attempting meditation in that position.

"Describe the sensations to me again, Miroku. We must overcome this block between you and Kagome as soon as possible," she gently interrupted him.

Miroku gave a long-suffering sigh and looked up with a defeated expression on his face. "I can sense Lady Kagome's aura, and I can feel her attempt to…'touch' me mentally. It is at that point that a barrier arises between us. It is as if I…" Miroku's face twisted in irritation and he sighed again. "I cannot control my own thoughts, which is a situation that has not arisen since my early training years."

'_It's my fault, too, but…' _Kagome looked at him askance. "_Your_ thoughts create the barrier? What thoughts?"

Miroku's face flushed. "I would prefer not to discuss them. I have been trying to control my response, but perhaps I need to spend some more time in personal meditation to resolve the problem. My mind is agitated and I am having difficulty focusing."

Midoriko stirred, lifting her chin from her hand and shaking her head. "You have spent much of your life alone, Miroku-sama. It is best to focus on the present and not return to the habits of your past. They have kept you apart from the sangha and the shared purpose and love that can be found there. It is best to not be alone and to rely on the other aspects when you are trying to create the Living Jewel."

Miroku folded his arms, a gesture that Kagome had rarely seen him perform. '_It's almost a defensive gesture. What can be bothering him?'_

"If my answers must be found in the sangha, then I shall seek the company of Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was stern, and Kagome had heard that tone of voice before; enough to know that he was trying to stop the conversation.

Midoriko did not know the houshi as well and raised her eyebrows. "Inuyasha? Why would you seek his counsel for this issue? Remember that the connection between wisdom and love must be stable and strong before we bring in courage and family. You and your training must help Kagome balance the new jewel."

Miroku flushed again. "I will still refrain for a time. I must seek Inuyasha's…opinion."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. '_I bet I know what's bothering him.'_ She pounced.

"Intimacy. You're afraid of the intimacy that connecting with my thoughts represents when you are with Sango and Inuyasha and I are…" she blushed, "are lovers. You need to seek his _permission_…" her expression hardened as she glanced toward the taiji-ya sleeping in the shade, "but not Sango's, I see."

Miroku stood and turned from her, his face stoic, and she thought she had her answer.

Midoriko glanced between her two students and suppressed a smile. "Hhmmm," was her neutral response. '_I would say something, but let's see if they can resolve this themselves._'

Kagome's face grew taut with anger and she stood up, fisting her hands on her hips. "You…you sexist pig, you! You have to seek permission from my _male_ in order to make the connection between us? I have no say in it, obviously, and Sango's feelings don't matter at all? I knew you treated women as bodies but I always thought you had some sort of respect for us." She turned from him, grimacing in distaste. "Well, if that's the way you feel than maybe we shouldn't be trying to connect at all."

"You misunderstand, Kagome." Though his face was still flushed, Miroku's voice was as impassive as if she had never expressed any anger at all, and she gave a scream of irritation. "Gaah!"

'_Well, that didn't work.' _ Midoriko's voice snapped out, stern and commanding. "Kagome! You will control your anger, sit down, and listen." Kagome sat abruptly, glaring at Miroku until Midoriko firmly tapped her on the arm. "Think of the time period that we are in Kagome. Your cultural ethos from the future has no place here." Satisfied with Kagome's flush of embarrassment and drooped head she turned to Miroku and gestured for him to continue. "You were explaining why you must seek Inuyasha, houshi."

Miroku turned from them for a moment, opening his cursed hand and staring at it while taking several long, deep breaths. He faced them and abruptly sat seiza again, his words coming haltingly and sotto voce. "I am…a trained warrior, even though it is hard for most to see it. But I battle an enemy so…so elusive, so…invisible, that it is almost impossible to fight him." He glanced over at Kagome, who was giving him a tentative, apologetic smile, and shook his head. "I do not speak of Naraku, although he is another opponent." He turned from them and his face stilled. "The enemy I fight is much more difficult for me to defeat." At Kagome's intake of air he held out his hand to stop her from speaking. "I speak of...I fight…myself."

Midoriko touched Kagome's arm again as the girl gasped. "You fight what Kagome's time would call the ego, am I correct?"

Miroku bowed his head. "In some ways, the hole in my hand represents my battle with my ego. Just when I feel I've attained spiritual awareness on the Path, I'm back at the beginning _because_ that awareness…that self-congratulation…is from my ego, not from my heart; not from my love for others." He opened his cursed hand again and then clenched it into a fist. "Something that comes to you so easily, so naturally, Kagome, requires constant practice and meditation for me."

Kagome suddenly tensed, staring at Miroku's cursed hand. '_There's something wrong again.'_

Miroku continued to speak quietly, his bowed head preventing him from seeing the change in her posture. "My training in The Path calls for me to be willing to risk everything, even my attainment of Nirvana, to show compassion to others. I have been given an opportunity to join with you and prolong my life to rid the world of a great evil, yet…" his fist relaxed and the hand fell to his lap. He whispered into the stillness "I must let go of my desire for personal vengeance against Naraku, I must share my thoughts, my…" his gaze turned to Sango's sleeping form "…my affections." He gave a furtive glance at Kagome.

Midoriko raised one eyebrow. '_He is confessing, yet he cannot admit the real issue even to himself.'_

Miroku quirked a smile and gave a self-deprecating shrug. "Finally, joining in the Living Jewel is to see the rest of humanity as "the other" and separate, when all of my teaching has been to embrace them."

Kagome gave an inelegant snort. "Embrace them? Hhmm, especially the women. What has any of this got to do with seeking out Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked up at Kagome, his gaze piercing and fierce. "I am not speaking about my failures here. I am trying to explain why I have not been able to join with you."

Instantly contrite, Kagome held out her hand. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It isn't just your fault, and I don't know why I'm so awful today." Kagome bit her lip. '_What is wrong with me? He's never spoken like this and I'm jumping down his throat!'_

Taking another deep breath, Miroku deliberately calmed himself enough to give Kagome a forgiving smile. "I seek Inuyasha's opinion because he manages to embrace humans though he has always been treated as alien and separate. I think it is your love that allows him to express it, but it is something that I must explore. I confess to being frightened at becoming…isolated."

'_This is all very noble, but they still have not touched on the core of the problem,' _Midoriko sighed, and leaned forward to tap each of them on the arm.

"Perhaps I can help just a bit as well, Miroku. Please listen, both of you, and then I will release you for meditation." She sat straight, intent on her message. "There are four types of love: phileo, storge, eros, and agape. Agape is unconditional love, the nonjudgmental compassion for others that Buddhism teaches. If I am not mistaken, Miroku, you have vowed to be reborn in order to help _all_ other sentient beings reach Nirvana first." At his nod she continued. "Agape is the highest virtue of our teachings and enlightenment is achieved through a normal life with varying degrees of spiritual involvement. Think of how many people you could help as a member of the Living Jewel! You would be separate from humanity, yes, but you could use your experience and wisdom without having to struggle through many lives, rediscovering your purpose each time, to help them."

Miroku nodded, his expression neutral. "I have already given thought to this, and I shall meditate on it further." He began to rise, but Midoriko held up a hand to stop him. '_Not so fast. You still need to hear what you are running from.'_

"Please, one more moment of your time, Miroku." She turned to Kagome again, including her in the discussion. "There are the other aspects of love that we must discuss, for they are part of the barrier that you _both _are creating."

Miroku sat seiza again, almost reluctantly, and Kagome crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

Midoriko smiled kindly at them. "Come now, don't look so frightened." She patted their shoulders and spoke briskly. "Phileo is so evident in your group; the tender affection and friendship that you have for each other. Storge is shown in your abilities to show each other affection; the hugs, smiles, and gentle touches that you share." At Miroku's unconscious rub at his bruised cheek, she gave a short laugh. "Sometimes your touches confuse storge and eros, Miroku. Perhaps you should be more aware of the distinction."

"It is my curse, Lady Midoriko." Miroku said with a wry grin.

Midoriko leaned forward. "It is also another and deeper reason why you hesitate to join in the Living Jewel and seek Inuyasha's counsel. Though you will not mention it, you have feelings of eros, romantic and sexual love, for Kagome," she turned to Kagome and smiled gently "and you have them for Miroku."

Kagome and Miroku both blushed deep scarlet and avoided looking at each other.

Midoriko shook her head and smiled at them both. "Recognize those feelings for what they are. Do you honestly think that you will act on them? Eros can be an appreciation of human beauty or an acknowledgement of deep attachment that does not require physical consummation. You both love each other as well as your chosen partners. It is a wonderful blessing, and necessary for you to reach balance in the Jewel. Inuyasha and Sango also have feelings of eros toward each other, although I think that they would both deny it strenuously. Accept these feelings. They are natural and powerful, and can be used against you if you do not acknowledge them and allow them to balance with agape and the other aspects of love."

She held her hands open. "Now go. We can try again later, after you have some time to meditate."

Miroku began to stand, but hesitated as he saw Kagome's rigid posture. She had locked her arms around her stomach and would not look up. He leaned back onto his heels and cocked his head at Midoriko. "Why must the two of us bond before the others join? Must we not all balance equally in the jewel? Has a joining of four people ever been attempted?"

"No, Miroku. Two at a time has been the normal progression, until my…interaction which created the Shikon Jewel."

Miroku turned to Kagome and coaxed her arms apart to take her hands, a gentle smile on his face. When she finally met his eyes with an embarrassed glance he gently touched her chin to keep her from looking down again. "Sensei Midoriko is correct. It is because I care for you, _and_ Sango, _and_ Inuyasha, that the barrier falls into place. The love I have for each of you is different, yet very strong, and it somehow feels wrong to join with you without joining with them as well."

At that moment Midoriko felt a flare of power from Kagome, and she looked over at the younger Time Lord knowing that she had just made a decision in the Nexus. Kagome's face was white with shock and she reached toward Miroku with her free hand.

"What did you see in the time threads, Kagome?" Midoriko kept her voice calm and soothing, wanting to know what they might be facing and regretting her own bound time powers.

Kagome shook her head, glancing at Midoriko with worried eyes. "It…the choice was hard." She touched Miroku gently on the shoulder. "Your hand hasn't healed completely, has it?" she asked tentatively.

Miroku shrugged. "The barrier you helped me put in place has slowed the progression, but the Wind Tunnel is still widening. I have, perhaps, another three to four days." Although he kept his voice calm, the tension in his shoulders was obvious and he would not meet her eyes.

Kagome withdrew her fingers from his and clapped her hands together, determination on her face. "Then all four of us will join together, and that way we eliminate your…" she flushed and reached out to him in apology again, "I mean, _our_ problems. The four of us together can seal your curse, I just know it."

Midoriko eyed the young woman speculatively. "It will take tremendous power, Kagome, to touch three minds at once. You must prepare yourself and the others." She cocked her head, trying to make Kagome meet her eyes. '_What is she not saying? Something in her decision bothered her, but she will not tell us.'_

Kagome looked over at Sango, avoiding Midoriko's intent stare. "Will she have to use energy? She isn't well yet."

"No. The power at the outset is all yours, so you must rest. The balancing will take some time, but it is mental effort, not physical. If we wait until tomorrow morning, she should be ready." Midoriko placed her hand on Kagome's arm. "What is it that you will not tell us, Kagome?" Midoriko kept her voice firm, though she could feel Kagome trembling beneath her fingers.

Kagome shuddered. "All the decisions are dark now. I…I can't see down the paths. It's almost as if the gods are playing with me…I'm given choices but no vision."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jinx gave a huge yawn, curling her tongue and stretching out her front feet. '_At least I'm away from Aoi. She's impossible right now, but it's probably my fault.'_ She glanced over at Bandit and gave him a lick as he whuffed at her with gruff affection.

"Yes, I know, protect the human Sango. I'd rather protect MY human." She stretched again. The orders that the Pack Leader had given them were not as strict as those for guarding Kanna, but they were clear.

"This human male doesn't seem to do anything but watch her, even though his scent has changed again." Jinx was bored and irritable. "Why are we here? Why are we not hunting?"

Bandit stood up and growled at her. "Enough, Jinx. We are still beta, in spite of what has happened. We will protect the Pack Leader's Sango and watch over the fence thing that the Alpha Kagome has created. The Pack Leader provides prey, and I have pledged to Shiro and the Pack Leader that no predator shall get through while we are here. That will be enough from you." He placed his jaw on her nose, and after resisting the downward pressure for a moment she finally relented and lowered her head.

"It's probably better to stay away from Aoi and Shiro until the pups are a bit older, in any case." Runt whined softly.

"Well, it's my turn to check our territory," Jinx said gently, and she nuzzled Runt and Bandit as she got up to stretch her legs. "I will return in a few minutes." Runt thumped her tail in response and Bandit gave her a slow grin.

"If you find more smelly things bring them to me. I'll add them to my collection."

Runt stirred uneasily. "If you dig any more holes the Pack Leader will find out."

Bandit snorted. "He won't care, and I can always find them. Most of them smell too good to stay buried anyway, especially Miroku's thing. I like to chew on it."

Jinx stuck her rear end in the air and pulled against her front paws, giving another jaw cracking yawn. As she stood up again and shook out her back legs she growled "I don't want you taking any more things with Miroku's scent. He is mine to protect, and you didn't ask."

"I _did _ask. He just didn't understand."

Jinx curled her lip. "I said no more!"

Satisfied at his submissive response, Jinx walked over to the barrier and took a deep sniff, filling her nose with Miroku's scent. '_He is still hurting. It is not as often, but when it happens it is sharp and he is frightened. I wish I could get past this…fence thing so that I could take care of my human.'_ She gave a soft growl of irritation and trotted off to explore the boundaries, ignoring the odd scent from Kohaku and the irritating medicinal smell wafting from Sango.

Bandit grinned again. '_I think I'll dig up Miroku's odd thing tonight. It has such a wonderful smell and I love chewing on it. The stuff underneath is almost as good as a bone to gnaw.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Inuyasha watched, open-mouthed, as Kirara's sandpaper tongue rasped against Sesshoumaru's facial injuries. His brother winced, but the rest of his body seemed frozen in shock.

**(I'll bet even his mother didn't wash his face.)**

_**I am…surprised. It is a very intimate gesture, especially since he is in a submissive posture.**_

'_Does Kirara know? I wouldn't put it past her._'

_**She smells of Yourei Taisei. It is almost, but not quite, as if they have become mates.**_

'_And she's talking to us as if we're her kittens.'_

**(She's up to something. Kirara only calls Shippo a kitten.)**

Rin ran up, followed by Shippo. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! I am glad you are all right! I'm safe because Kirara brought us back, and now she is giving you nice kitty kisses! She's so kind!"

Inuyasha began to laugh, and grabbed at his stomach muscles as his injuries protested the movement. "Ha! Serves you right, Baka no Taisho!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened and his hand grabbed Kirara's neck, holding her away from his face. "You will cease immediately, little neko," he growled in Inu.

Kirara purred "You are injured and need a bath, naughty kitten." She deliberately ignored the prick of claws in her neck and kept up the pressure of her paw on Sesshoumaru's chest, pinning him down and forcing him to remain supine.

Inuyasha laughed harder, until Kirara turned her head as best she could and glared at him, the intense look in her eyes again.

'_What is she trying to tell me?'_

"You are a bad kitten, too, Mmrrowhhsssaa. Stop laughing at Rrowhhsss Pfffffft."

Both Inu males stared at Kirara in consternation.

_**She just acknowledged him as Pride Leader.**_

**(Pride Dog, I think.)**

'_She's playing with words again, damnit. Who knows what the hell she means?'_

Sesshoumaru gave a long low growl, an absolute warning in the Inu language. "You will remove your paw from this Sesshoumaru's person immediately, or face the consequences, little neko."

_**He isn't acknowledging her back, he's still insulting her…we must protect her.**_

Kirara gave a throaty growl, vibrating Sesshoumaru's hand. "This 'little neko' saved your kitten and seeks to aid you, Pfffffft Hhhsssss, and all you can do is insult me?"

"**_She is my Pack, Inu no Taisho."_**

"This Sesshoumaru will not permanently harm a member of your Pack, but I will teach her obedience to the Pack Leader." In spite of his supine position, the Inu no Taisho exuded authority.

Kirara sank her claws into Sesshoumaru's chest before recalling her plan and reluctantly withdrawing them. "I am not obedient to you, Mmrrowhhsssaa, even though you are Pride Leader. Nor will I _ever_ be obedient to this filthy kitten."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and spat out "You reek of the falcon, and you call me filthy? You have been with another male, and yet you try to convince me that you recognize my alpha status? You are the one that requires a bath, little neko."

Given a split second of warning by the flare of his brother's youki, Inuyasha sprang to Rin and Shippo and carried them out of harm's way as Sesshoumaru transformed. Kirara was thrown off his chest and caught up in the dog demon's mouth, yet she uttered no sound.

"**_Do not harm my Pack, Inu no Taisho!"_**

Sesshoumaru growled, the tones both a reassurance and a warning, and bounded away with his three-legged gait, Kirara held firmly in his mouth.

Shippo reached up a trembling hand and grabbed Inuyasha's hakama. "Will Kirara be safe? He's not going to hurt her, is he? I couldn't understand what he said."

Inuyasha growled and picked up the kit, allowing him to perch on his shoulder. "He won't hurt her, but I'm not sure what he has in mind." He peered in the direction that his brother had taken.

Rin began humming and skipped over to the grass and flowers underneath the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Lord Sesshoumaru is kind. He won't hurt Kirara at all, but she was wrong to be disobedient. He doesn't like that."

The two males looked at each other and Shippo shuddered.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I'll kill the bastard if he hurts her." Inuyasha stared in the direction they had gone, and then turned back to the village. '_She was so quiet when he grabbed her, and she was trying to tell me something. What is Kirara up to?'_

**(I'm not sure we'll ever understand females.)**

He began to walk back to the village. "C'mon pipsqueak, off the shoulder. Get Rin and let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara ruthlessly suppressed her fear as gigantic teeth held her firmly in place. Sesshoumaru's hot breath surrounded her and she could sense that he was repressing his natural poison so that she would not be burned, but she was nearly overcome with memories of being a small cat attacked by ferocious dogs.

'_If this is to succeed, I cannot show fear. I must not back down. I am NEKO! I will never surrender!'_

She squirmed slightly and the teeth bit down, holding her in place. A growl rumbled around her and she stilled again.

Abruptly, the swinging gait ceased as they neared the shore of a large lake. She was tossed lightly in the air and swatted down to the ground by a large paw. It held her in place much as she had held Sesshoumaru's humanoid form, and she quailed a bit as his fanged muzzle dipped down to her face. He growled at her in Inu.

"You have acknowledged this Sesshoumaru as Pride Leader, although you deliberately insulted me while doing so. I am fully aware of the shared leadership in neko prides, and I accept your allegiance. Now, I am your alpha male." He gave a long growl that vibrated her bones and caused her to shut her eyes momentarily. "You have a choice, little neko." He waited as she bristled at the insult. "Either I give you a bath to remove the stench of another male, or you will bathe in this lake."

"I will not submit to a bath from either. I can bathe myself." Under his paw, she began to transform into her humanoid form, and he was forced to ease up on the pressure as she was nearly crushed by his weight.

Kirara pressed her weak hands against the paw pad above her. '_So far so good. He is using "I" instead of being a pompous idiot. I only hope I have not miscalculated his response. His paw is bigger than me in this form, and I didn't expect a lake. I _hate _water!' _ She pushed against him again, knowing that it was useless but refusing to submit.

'_She remains proud, but why did she transform?'_ Sesshoumaru growled as the scent of Yourei Taisei became even stronger, and his youki became infuriated at the smell of another male on one of _his _females. _ 'I will not tolerate this scent.'_

"Choose, little neko."

"You will not bathe me." Her contralto voice was rough with anger.

"Then it is the lake."

The press of her hands against his paw pads stilled. "I can bathe myself."

"You reek of the falcon, woman, and you will learn obedience." He removed his paw and held her in place by the sheer size of his massive head above her delicate body. His youki responded by snarling at the defiance he saw in her face, yet a part of him tried to maintain control over his atavistic responses. '_Why am I reacting like this? What is it about this female that has caused me to lose control?'_

As he moved back from her, shaking his head, she leaped to her feet and turned her back to him. A fresh wave of scent washed over his nose, and he became aware that Yourei Taisei had touched not only her face and neck but her back and sides as well. A furious growl shook the ground around the two combatants.

'_What's worse, the tongue or the water…the tongue or the water? I'm glad he can't see this face, it allows too much expression.'_ Kirara forced her humanoid body to remain still, though she desperately wanted to transform into her demon form and take flight, knowing that he would probably lick her.

Her eyes widened as she felt his youki change subtly, and she nearly allowed herself to give a mew of fright as a strong humanoid arm casually picked her up and held her tightly against his muscular body.

'_This is not turning out as I planned, yet he is not fully in control. It is what the Shrewd-Falcon seeks. I must remember that I am a Neko.'_

She gave a hiss as his transportation cloud appeared under them, carrying them out into the middle of the lake. He let her slide down his body and moved her hair to one side.

"Keep your hand off me, dog." The temptation to throw out the tattered remnants of her plan became almost overwhelming as she looked into the clear water and realized she could not see the bottom.

"Choose, little neko. You may not keep the scent of a non-Pack male." His lips were above the curve of her neck and shoulder, and as she flinched away his arm clasped her tightly to him again.

'_Perhaps I am still in control here.'_ She stiffened in his arm, refusing to bare her neck further or to hide the bare skin with her hair. "I already told you, I can bathe myself. I am a Neko, fool, and my choice of mate should not matter to you."

The transportation cloud began to turn nebulous under her feet. '_Not the water! Not the water! I _hate _water, and I can't swim!'_ It was only her pride in her long Neko heritage that kept her from turning in his arm, transforming, and clawing her way up to his shoulder.

"This Sesshoumaru knows the customs of every type of demon in his lands. You loathe the water." His voice became husky and harsh. "Beg me not to drop you, little neko."

'_Bastard inu.' _She stiffened farther, arching her neck and crossing her arms in front of her. "I am a NEKO, little puppy. I NEVER beg for anything."

"So be it, little neko." The cloud vanished beneath her feet, and she dropped into the water without a sound.

As she rose to the surface, spluttering, he knelt and held out his hand. "Now, little neko, now you must ask for help. This Sesshoumaru will help you if you beg."

Kirara felt the weight of her clothing dragging her down. "I do not beg, puppy. I do not even ask please." She struggled as her head went under again and she clawed her way to the surface. Taking a breath of air, she glared at him in defiance.

"You will drown, little neko." His eyes were calm and his demeanor was as cold and calculating as ever.

Kirara slipped under the water and transformed into her kitten form, losing control of her youki as she struggled for life. '_I have failed. Perhaps I was wrong about Mmrrowhhsssaa as well. I will miss my kittens.'_

She clawed her way up to the surface one more time, gasping and giving out an untranslatable, despondent mew as the weight of the water in her fur pulled her under again.

Sesshoumaru waited, his hand outstretched, but Kirara did not surface again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Nam et ipsa scientia potestas es, at gladiator in arena consilium capit. Latin: Knowledge is power (Sir Francis Bacon), but the gladiator is formulating his plan in the arena (Seneca). In other words, knowledge is a powerful tool, but not if it comes too late.

Sangha: Sanskrit; Buddhist community

Sotto voce: Italian, "under the voice", speaking softly in an undertone; not whispering but speaking privately.

Thanks to Czarina and RPW The Hun for beta work!

R&R thanks:  
PM:  
Neko-Lady, Fenikkusuken

FF:  
Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, Lady Niltiak (Shalom! Yes, cat's mouths are dirtier than dogs, but both are cleaner than a human's mouth. Glad your mom is doing better, and it's hot here, too!), Ashtari, yoyo person (I had to choreograph the fight with some other students! Thanks!), Fenikkusuken (Hey Feni! Watch those wine stains!), Photographing Poetry (Hey, Pho Poe!), Sakrua, kitsune-koinu, Destiny's Angel Times Doom, Inuyasha05, Mrs. JediK1 (I love writing Kirara, and I think it shows! Poor kitty and mean old Bad Dog!), Moomoogirl1, hanyou master, billysgotagun, Jessie (yeah, but poor Sesshoumaru…those cuts and that sandpaper tongue…ouch!), Archangel Gabrielle.

MM:  
Naughtygrl, franil375, Alanna, sempai19, pokiepal (yeah, I like Kirara, too), Ranuel (ah, but Sesshy's so stubborn…poor Kirara): thank you for your R&Rs!

Okaasan-7: Ouch! Sorry for the sandpaper bath…just imagine how it must feel to Sesshoumaru since he's got Inuyasha's claw marks as well…poor baby!

Bluezinthos: Yeah, Yourei Taisai was not being very…creative with his teaching. At least he knew when to give up and let another teacher give it a go! But it looks like Kirara wasn't counting on Sesshoumaru being so stubborn…

Caitriona695: Thanks for the multiple R&Rs! I'm glad you see that Yourei Taisei isn't just a jerk out to pull the dog's chains. ;) Yes, he was an ass to drop the children, but sometimes our teachers (not necessarily the ones at school, either) make us take another long look at our lives, and that is what YT is trying to do with some VERY stubborn dog demons. Although the pups are a side story, they will eventually become important, especially the little white one. As for Kirara, I've always resisted the urge to make her into the "supernatural beast of burden" (I like your turn of phrase) and I'm having lots of fun writing her. Cats are very wise in their own way. AhUn? Haven't given the dragon much thought, actually, and probably won't bring him into the fic (you may notice I'm avoiding Jaken, too….yech!) Dermabrasion! Lol! At least he won't have scars from Inuyasha's claws, poor Sesshy…XD!

SusyLynn: Thank you for a very kind R&R! I try very hard to make my descriptions and characterizations clear and believable.

Bless you all for reading, and thanks again to my wonderful, faithful reviewers (and the new ones, too!).

iPoe


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the youkai side of Inuyasha!

Fonts for thoughts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)  
**_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te  
**By Licentia poetica

'_I may have made a terrible mistake, Beloved.'_ Kensei Higurashi's baritone voice sounded chagrined and weary.

"_Why? What's happened?'_ Innin responded, trying to keep her tone neutral and supportive. Carefully shielding her thoughts she worried _'I've never heard him sound so…defeated.'_

'_I can't make the mind contact with Kagome any more to see if she's safe, to see what's going on around her, and something is definitely happening to the time threads. The time at the Sengoku Jidai has…solidified. There's no other way I can describe it.'_ His contact with her wavered for a moment before his power surged and stabilized the connection.

_'Gods! Beloved! Can you still hear me?'_

'_Yes, love.'_ Innin chewed on her lower lip. _'Is the time here in that much flux?'_

'_Yes, Beloved. I won't lie to you…it's getting harder to hold on to our end of the well, and the black hole is pulsing. I think Kagome just made a time decision and the damn thing has started glowing around the edges.'_

'_What does it mean?' _Innin dropped all pretenses at remaining calm and her mental voice wavered.

'_It means, Beloved, that you need to stay close to the Well. Bring Sota and your brother here, make sure the emergency rations are within the building, and stay here until this is over. If I have to let go, I want you with me, Innin.'_

The fact that he had used her name made her more frightened than anything else he had said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kohaku surreptitiously watched as Kagome and Miroku stood next to Kaede's hut, frowning a bit as they gave each other a hug before moving away. Kagome moved to the hillside and lay down staring at the sky, whereas Miroku disappeared into the hut. Kohaku stole a glance at Midoriko and noted that she had closed her eyes and was leaning against the wall of the hut, possibly sleeping. '_Well, it seems as though Sango will be part of this Living Jewel. I wonder if she was ever going to tell me. I wonder if she has any trust left at all…any sense that I'm her brother.'_

Over the last two days he had pieced together information about the Living Jewel from scraps of conversation that he had been able to overhear. He looked at Sango's bandaged arm and sighed. "_I did that to her. Why would she trust me?' _He began to mentally chant a mantra that Midoriko had taught him to help him center himself. When he felt calmer, he thought '_It doesn't matter now. Only the present matters.'_

Sango stirred and he snapped to attention, back rigid and eyes forward. She stretched languidly and opened relaxed eyes, smiling at him through a yawn as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Ane-ue." He used the crisp, disciplined voice of the dojo to acknowledge her.

She raised her eyebrows at his military tone, and then nonchalantly leaned on her good elbow and cocked her head at him. "You guarded me again? Thank you." She sat up straighter as the Kai-wolves came to greet her, begging for attention and wagging their tails. She scrunched her nose as Runt licked at her face and pushed the smallest Kai-wolf away. "Ugh, dog breath." She scratched Runt's neck and patted Bandit, still using only the one hand. The animals lay down on either side of her, facing Kohaku, with their ears on point and watching him alertly. Bandit gave a short, sharp bark.

Kohaku lowered his head. '_Well, it's obvious that Inuyasha wants her guarded from me as well. It makes sense.'_ Looking back up, he softened his voice. "Does your arm still hurt?"

Experimentally she flexed the fingers of her right hand. "It's much better today and I feel stronger." She wrinkled her nose again. "That vile potion that Kaede made for me has helped." She flexed her shoulders, rolling her neck to ease its stiffness. "I think I'll get up and exercise today." She gave him a swift glance and asked "Why are you so rigid, Kohaku, we're not at the dojo. You can relax with me."

The youth's back became even straighter. "I can't relax. I owe it to you to guard you and keep you safe."

"We're family, Kohaku. We'll keep each other safe." She smiled gently at him but the smile disappeared and she began to knead her hands together. She looked down at her thumb as she massaged the calloused ridges of her right hand and said tentatively,  
"Speaking of that, there's something I want to ask you."

'_She said we're family! Thank the gods!'_ He gave her a grin and relaxed his pose. "What, anu-ue? Whatever it is has you nervous."

Sango smiled wryly and looked up at him through her bangs. "Brothers. They always seem to understand things so easily." Glancing around quickly, she muttered to herself "Unlike some other males I could mention." _'Miroku doesn't think I should do this_.'

In response to Kohaku's raised eyebrows she placed her hands on her thighs and began to explain. "In the last few days I've learned that Kagome is…magical. She has a power over time and can make a contact with someone to make them…well…live longer. She's going to do that with me and Miroku and…," she let out the rest of her breath in a trouble sigh and stopped speaking, lacing her fingers together as she stared at her palms.

Kohaku waited patiently. '_She'll come to the point. At least she's talking to me and not trying to hide the truth any longer.'_ When the silence between them lengthened, he finally spoke, leaning toward her. "And?"

Sango looked up at him and the light in her eyes was fierce. "And I want my family with me." As he sat back, his face draining of color, she added "I want you to agree to make this contact with Kagome and live longer."

A long silence ensued as Kohaku stared into her eyes.

"No." The monosyllable was a harsh whisper.

Sango looked into his pale face, her own features twisted with pain. "Why not, Kohaku? We're the only family we have left! Don't you want to stay with me?"

"No. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's…." Kohaku turned away.

"Please." Sango's voice wavered and only the years of her rigid training kept her from sobbing. Bandit and Runt whined, their eyes flicking back and forth between the two humans.

Kohaku's shoulders slumped. "It's…it's not…." He took a great, shuddering breath. "You're my sister and I love you, but I don't want to live this life forever."

"Why?"

Kohaku stared back at her, his eyes filled with misery. "I will never forget killing father and the others. I can never forget trying to kill you. It's with me every day, and I don't want to live any longer than I am meant to." He held his hand in a warding gesture as she reached toward him. "Ane-ue, I want to redeem myself. To die with honor." He turned away from her and his voice fell to a whisper. "I want a chance to start again. A different life."

Sango wrapped her outstretched arm around herself, allowing him to maintain his dignity. "I understand, Kohaku." Tightening her hold, she hugged herself against her grief. '_Miroku was right. I should have listened to him, not slapped him. Now I've lost them both.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha abruptly paused in mid-step, causing Shippo to grasp his shoulder with his little claws. "You don't need to throw me off, baka!"

"Keh! Ease off on the claws! If I wanted you off you'd be on the ground, pipsqueak." He motioned with his head. "Look."

Shippo turned his head to see where Inuyasha was staring. He gave a gasp as he saw both the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga embedded in the rocky ground.

"Sesshoumaru left the Tenseiga? He was angry enough to forget it? He'll kill her just for that! Inuyasha, you have to go save her!" Shippo opened his mouth to continue, but stopped as Inuyasha gave a low growl and looked back in the direction that Sesshoumaru had taken Kirara.

**(Shit, should we follow?)**

_**The **__**scent**_ _**of **__**a**_ _**non-Pack **__**male**_ _**is **__**unacceptable**__** on**_ _**Pack **__**females.**_ _**He **__**will**_ _**rid **__**her**_ _**of **__**it.**_

_'__Hitotsu. Respect others. Hitotsu. Develop self control. I'll trust him this time.'_

Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to the embedded katanas, noting the fundamental difference between the blades as they vibrated at his approach. Tenseiga's tsuka was capped in gold and carefully wrapped with immaculate white same and ebony ito Both the keen edge and flat of the blade were polished to meticulous perfection. In contrast, Tessaiga's tsuka was barely covered in a tattered linen wrap and the blade appeared rusted and pitted, its true power hidden behind a ragged disguise.

'_My father's fangs.'_

Smirking, he grasped the Tessaiga's tsuka, effortlessly pulled the katana from the ground, and held it aloft as he willed it to change. The transformed fang glinted in the afternoon sun, its edge now keen and well-honed, as it responded in quick succession to each command of his will—the red of the barrier breaking Tessaiga blended seamlessly to the crystalline Kongosoha and finally reverted to the wrapped energy of the Wind Scar. He felt each power resonate with his youki and grinned in satisfaction. Narrowing his eyes he reached for the youki of the wolves, wondering how the Tessaiga would respond. The canine power answered to his youki by seething onto the surface of the blade and causing it to glow with an eldritch light; small arcs of lightning crackled between the blade tip and the ground. '_Keh. Damn wolf might have been good for something after all, but I don't want to experiment with the attack yet. I know what it does.' _He lowered the blade and dismissed the lightning, breathing deeply with satisfaction._ 'It _was _my father's power, but it's blended with my fang and my victories. The crap that Naraku tried to load it with is gone.' _He turned the katana, catching light along the blade ridge, and sheathed it. '_It's all __mine__ now.'_  
He turned his attention to the Tenseiga, staring at the immaculate blade speculatively.

'_We can't leave it here.'_

Shippo, impatient with Inuyasha's unusual silence, waved his hand in front of the hanyou's eyes. "Hey, wake up! You gonna take the Tenseiga?"

"What?" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the scruff of his neck and shook him.

"_**Don't **__**even**_ _**think **__**about**_ _**stealing**__** from**_ _**the**__** Pack,**_ _**kit."**_

Shippo squeaked "I didn't think you'd steal it! You should keep it for him!"

Inuyasha released the kit and shrugged. "I don't know if it'll accept me. I'm not its master."

"Well? Grab it!"

**(We don't need it and it matches its owner. Leave it there.)**

'_We can't walk away and leave it. We have to protect it for the bastard.'_

_**If **__**we**_ _**touch **__**it,**_ _**we **__**will**_ _**leave **__**our**_ _**scent **__**on**_ _**the **__**tsuka.**_ _**We**__** are**_ _**alpha **__**in**_ _**our **__**own**_ _**Pack, **__**but**_ _**he **__**is**_ _**still **__**Inu**_ _**no**__**Taisho.**_

'_Damnit! We're gonna have to wait 'til they get back.'_

He folded his arms and growled softly as Shippo peered around his shoulder to look at his face.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! I bet it would let you handle it." The kit jumped down and folded his arms, looking up askance at the older hanyou. "I bet you could beat Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha smirked at Shippo's stance, a carbon copy of his own, but shook his head. "That ain't the point, kit. I have the Tessaiga and it fits me." He gave the kitsune an evil grin. "I don't need a sword of mercy…I show mercy every time I don't flatten you for being a little shit." He laughed and scruffed the kit's head as Shippo stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

Both males swiveled their ears as Rin began singing softly behind them. In unison they looked over at the girl as she danced in the grass, gathering flowers. "Go play with Rin. We'll wait for the Baka no Taisho to remember his fang."

"I still think it would have accepted you, baka." At Inuyasha's warning growl, Shippo stuck out his tongue again, then laughed and jumped away as Inuyasha swatted at him. Giggling at Inuyasha's scowl he turned and ran toward Rin.

'_Brat. He still tests me.' _Ignoring Shippo and Rin's antics, he looked down at the Tenseiga.

'_One of my father's fangs is enough.'_

_**We **__**have**_ _**mastered **__**the**_ _**Tessaiga.**_

**(We're mastering ourselves.)**

'_It's a full moon tonight.'_

His human and youkai voices fell silent. Centering himself and facing the Tenseiga, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga and began the most difficult of the katana katas. He sped through the moves concentrating on the form, seeking perfection and control. Halfway through, he began mentally chanting the dojo kun.

_'Hitotsu. Strive for completion of character.' _Whipping through two consecutive infinity loops, he lunged forward with a two handed sakakaze.

'_Hitotsu. Defend the path of truth.' _He took a half step backwards, reversing the angle of the katana and ending in a controlled  
but vicious kesagiri. The Tessaiga pulsed with the power he was evoking from it.

_'Hitotsu. Cultivate courage and tenacity.'_He pivoted and slashed to the side in a right nagi, pivoted again and drew the blade back in a left nagi. Blazing trails of light delineated his strokes as the air ionized in response to Tessaiga's power.

_'__Hitotsu. Respect others.' _ He moved backwards, blocking in high, middle, and low positions, the air humming in Tessaiga's wake.

_'Hitotsu. Develop self control.'_He lunged forward again, striking swiftly with a yokomen. Static electricity arced from the blade to the ground, setting off a small rumble like thunder. With a satisfied exhalation, he released his youki and performed the chiburi jodan and noto. He was startled out of his concentration by a soft sound, and he spun around in a defensive crouch, hand on the Tessaiga's tsuka.

"Wow!" Shippo breathed. He regarded Inuyasha with wide eyes, and Rin stood just behind him, forgotten flowers dropping from her hands. "That was…you're…wow!"

"Keh. Go play!" Inuyasha frowned at the two children, but as they turned away he couldn't help grinning.

_**(As far as I can tell, that was perfect.)**_

_'It was pretty damn close to perfect.'_

The youkai remained silent as Inuyasha closed his eyes, recalling the fight with Sesshoumaru.

_'__Well…we have the control. Might as well try it.'_

_**Tonight **__**is **__**mine.**_ The youkai's voice was filled with immense satisfaction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru waited, watching with calm, detached interest as the bubbles from Kirara's last trip to the surface broke in the water before him.

'_Stubborn female. She will learn to acknowledge who is her master._'

The bubbles ceased rising and he raised one eyebrow. '_What is this? Where is she hiding? _'

He stretched out with his youki to find her, predator seeking prey, and his eyes widened at the weak pulse of her life. He stood quickly and stared down into the clear water.

Kirara's kitten body was sinking below him, her eyes closed and her front paws drifting pitifully behind her as her heavy twin tails pulled her in a spiral glide downward. No bubbles arose from her slightly open mouth.

"Damn!" Shock jolted him out of his detachment. '_I swore to Inuyasha that no harm would come to her.' _He began to strip off his armor._ 'Not only is she a neko, she is a fire youkai and I dropped her in the element most inimical to her youki._'  
As he reached for the Tenseiga he stopped short. '_The Tenseiga. The challenge with Inuyasha.'_ For an instant he stood with his eyes closed, his body tensing and fist clenched in rage. A low growl arose from his throat that quickly escalated into a snarl of fury which flattened the water around him, causing concentric waves as his youki clashed with the inherent power of the water.  
He hesitated for one instant, poised to transform into his energy form and seek the Tenseiga before Inuyasha laid a hand to it, but his sense of Kirara's youki diminished farther.

"Damn this female!" Slipping off his boots and tossing his kimono, kosode, and mokomoko-sama onto the transportation cloud, he dove to retrieve her, his body slicing cleanly through the cold lake water. The shock of the water calmed him and he began to muse on the purpose behind her behavior as he dove deeper. He had to take several strokes to reach her, mentally cursing at the awkward chore of swimming with one arm. He wrapped his hand under her front legs and drew her into his chest, then used the stump of his regenerating arm to turn himself around. With two powerful kicks, he rose to the surface and flipped onto the cloud, dripping and cursing.

Kirara lay limp against his bared chest as he sent the transportation cloud skimming to the shore. She was not breathing, and as he stretched out with his youki he could barely find hers. He looked down at the pitiful bundle in his arm. Her body was miniscule without the added dimension of her fur, barely reaching the middle of his forearm, and her tiny head slumped downward over his fingers, concealing her face. He raised one eyebrow in a wry acknowledgement that her physical vessel did not match her personality or power.

_'__Such a small thing and yet so indomitable.'_

An odd feeling stirred in his chest, one that he had no name for but had felt when he had revived Rin.

_'__She is mine to kill but __I have nearly done so, trying to force her to acknowledge my power. She is also mine to protect.'_

He paused at the shoreline. It would take very little time to return to the clearing and find the Tenseiga, and he could use his father's fang to restore the neko after her death. He hesitated once again as he recalled his recent fight with Inuyasha.

_'__He has honor and he is finally a Pack brother. I will trust him…this time.'_

He looked down at the bedraggled bundle in his arm again and recalled how Kagome had previously revived the stillborn pup._ '__Perhaps I will not need the Tenseiga.'_A wry smile crept across his features._'I am curious. I shall use the methods I observed the miko performing and see if my power matches hers without adding my father's fang.'_

Stepping off his cloud, he reached out with his youki to envelop Kirara's faint life sign and lend her support. Wrapping her in his mokomoko-sama, he carefully spun her around once and grimaced at the water that sprayed from her. He sought her youki again but it was tenuous and weak; he noted that she was still not breathing. _'__The miko breathed for the pup. Perhaps if I…."_

He augmented the power of his youki and placed his mouth over Kirara's, puffing air into the neko's lungs, curious to see if this miko-observed power would revive her. He withdrew and a small cough issued from Kirara's mouth. Encouraged, he was about to puff air into her again when her eyes flew open.

Kirara, confused by the sense of powerful youki that surrounded hers and unaware that she was no longer under water, opened her eyes to the sight of fangs descending toward her face._'It's going to eat me!'_Panic stricken she tried to transform, but as her youki was still weak she could not manage to generate the energy. She did the next best thing and struck at him with her front claws, batting at his already injured cheeks. She tried to yowl at the youkai attacking her, but her voice failed her and all she could manage was a choked cough.

Sesshoumaru abruptly closed his mouth and held her up and away from his wounded face. She was so weak that her claws had not reopened his injuries, but the skin over Inuyasha's claw marks was still tender. In spite of the minor pain, he gave a short bark of triumph._ '__Ah, father. You are not the only youkai capable of raising the dead.' _

Kirara blinked at him. _"_Pfffffft Hhhsssss?" She began to cough again and feebly struggled in his hand. "Release me!" Her struggles ceased after a moment and she bowed her head, coughing and shivering.

Instead of letting her go, Sesshoumaru tucked her against his chest and stalked away from the shore of the lake. He sat down near a rock and leaned against it, facing the sun. As his transportation cloud followed bearing his clothing and armor, his mokomoko-sama wrapped around his shoulder and snaked around her tiny form. He kept supporting her with his youki, sensing that she was still weak but improving, and held her up at eye level.

After a few moments, she feebly raised her head and met his eyes.

"You will explain yourself to this Sesshoumaru." He purposefully spoke in Japanese.

She coughed again but did not lower her gaze. "Explain what, Pfffffft Hhhsssss?" Her voice was choked, roughened by the water she had inhaled, but she still managed to convey impertinence.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to control his temper in spite of her insolent tone. "This Sesshoumaru is neither a pup nor a fool. What purpose did you have in covering yourself in the scent of a non-Pack male?"

Instead of answering him, she cocked her head and spoke impudently, her voice less choked and almost child-like. "Why did you save me, Pfffffft?"

Sesshoumaru growled a warning and tightened his mokomoko-sama around her torso. "You will answer this Sesshoumaru. As your alpha this Sesshoumaru has no obligation to answer your questions, little neko." The final two words were spoken in Inu.

She growled back at his insult and batted at the tip of his kegawa. "Why should I answer you? I owe you my allegiance, but not my thoughts." She used both paws to play with his mokomoko-sama, mock growling as he pulled the tip away.

Exasperated, controlling his irritation, he reverted back to Japanese. "You owe this Sesshoumaru your life, jigokuneko." He could feel her youki strengthening under his but he kept her firmly wrapped in his power.

"So you used your little poker on me. I am not surprised and I suppose I should be grateful, but I would have had another life anyway." Kirara yawned delicately in his face. "Let's see, this is number four I think."

"Four?"

Kirara began to lick at her paw in spite of being held up in the air. "Nine lives, oh He Who Knows Everything About The Youkai In His Lands. I am a Neko, remember?" She batted playfully at his nose. "I get to play kitten now."

He pulled her back, away from his face. "You are no kitten, jigokuneko, and this Sesshoumaru did not use the Tenseiga." She froze, and he leaned forward to growl in her face. "It was your purpose to anger me, was it not? You succeeded and this Sesshoumaru left his father's fang under Inuyasha's protection." He leaned back, removing his hand from her but holding her fast with the mokomoko-sama. '_And I will never inform anyone that I forgot it.'_

He gave her a few moments to recover as she coughed again, but then persisted "You will tell me why you wished to anger me, jigokuneko."

"Release me, Rrowhhsss Pfffffft." Her voice had reverted to its normal pitch. '_I will address him as Pride Leader and perhaps I can salvage this situation, but his youki is strong and surrounds mine. I can't transform.'_ She gave a soft sigh that immediately became another cough. "I will not answer you while you hold me this way. I wish to change forms."

He eyed her speculatively for a moment, then stood up and informed her "This Sesshoumaru will allow you to transform into your two-legged appearance."

She hissed at him, but he tightened his mokomoko-sama around her until she stopped. For a full minute she glared at him, but when he merely watched her, face completely impassive, she finally asked "Why that form?"

He spoke Inu again. "Because we only manage to insult one another this way, and this Sesshoumaru does not wish to play word games with you."

She growled softly but finally gave a resigned sigh. "Very well, Rrowhhsss Pfffffft."

He uncoiled his youki from her, just enough to allow her to transform, and a wet, bedraggled woman stood before him, shivering in the late afternoon shadows. She staggered, still weak from her recent immersion, and he reached out to steady her against his body.

"Ugh." Her contralto voice was petulant. "Get your kegawa off me, at least."

He drew back and withdrew his mokomoko-sama, and began removing her red silk uchikake. She stiffened and tried to dart away from him, but he reached out and held her by the back of her neck. "Do not be frightened. You are under my protection. You are cold and your garment is wet." His sentences were stilted as he struggled to maintain his impassive behavior, but the hand on her neck which commanded her obedience nearly pulled her closer.

"_I _will remove it, then." He withdrew his hand and she panted, trying to maintain her composure as she felt his youki still surrounding hers. '_Why did I ever show him this form? I am too vulnerable in it.'_ She removed the uchikake and spread it over the sun warmed face of the rock, turning her back to him to hide her consternation. '_Why did I agree to this? I am more comfortable in either of my Neko forms.'_ She breathed deeply and coughed a bit before squaring her shoulders. '_I am Neko, whether or not I am in this ugly human form.'_ Schooling her features into tranquility, she turned to face him.

Sesshoumaru gestured to the rock face. "Sit. Explain your behavior to this Sesshoumaru."

Kirara ignored his gesture and moved slightly away. '_I must regain control of this conversation. Perhaps if I try not to anger him again, I can make him the true Pride Leader that the Shrewd-Falcon seeks._' While musing on the best way to speak with him, she unconsciously raised her hands and began to wring the water out of her hair, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Finally, she spoke.

"It would be incredibly hard to explain all of my behavior to you, and it would take far too long. Perhaps you could be more explicit?" She spoke in her most reasonable tone, but as she glanced back at him she noticed that his eyes were not on her face. '_Oh, no. No, no, no.'_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, partly to control his temper but mostly to remove the sight of Kirara's voluptuous body straining the fabric of her wet, almost transparent kosode as her hands moved behind her head. '_Even wet, she moves with such exquisite control. Perhaps it was a mistake to have her take this form_.'

Taking a firm mental grip on his libido, he opened his eyes again. "Why did you purposefully place Yourei Taisei's scent in areas reserved for a mate, while acknowledging me as alpha? You are no fool, jigokuneko. Even in the lax mating rules of a Pride, a non-Pack male is forbidden."

'_That's better. His eyes are on my face and he's insulting me again.' _Kirara began finger combing her hair and cocked her head at him. "Lax? I prefer to think of it as common sense. After all, if the male can't keep the female's interest—"

"Cease your explanation of neko promiscuity."

Kirara bristled. "I thought your intent was to stop insulting me?"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer to her and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Stop avoiding this Sesshoumaru's questions, jigokuneko."

Kirara turned her face away from the rippling of muscles in Sesshoumaru's bare chest and arm, blinking rapidly and patting her hair back into place. _'My Pride! This is for my Pride! I should not allow myself to be attracted to him. Damn this form!'_ She took a deep, calming breath and tried to ignore the clean male scent that surrounded her as she inhaled. _'The plan was to make him think of me as a mother, not a mate!'_

"Very well, Pride…Leader." Spinning out from under his hand, she walked determinedly around him, ignoring the way he tracked her movements. As she began to go behind him, he gave a quiet growl of warning, so she went no farther. Stretching to the limit of her reach, she grasped a lock of his hair and began squeezing the water out. "Here. I will help groom you, as an elder Pride female should." As he continued to growl softly, she concentrated on his hair, resolutely ignoring the compact muscles of his back and the stripes of his youkai heritage that extended over his shoulder.

Incensed at her disregard of his personal space, he spat out "Elder? First you wish to pretend you are a kitten, and now you seek to have this Sesshoumaru believe you are a crone." He growled louder as she stood on her toes to gather his hair at the nape of his neck, but she quickly pulled her hands down and away, deftly wringing the water out without sluicing it down his body. She began to finger comb the ends of his hair and he stilled his growl, raising an eyebrow at her actions. _'At least she did not try to scruff me. I would have killed her for that, but this feels…strange.'_

"Why do you groom this Sesshoumaru and ignore my warnings to keep your distance?"

"Why not? Is it not acceptable to groom a Pack brother? It is normal behavior in the Pride." She shivered slightly as an evening breeze stirred the grasses around them.

'_Pack brother? Not Pride Leader?' _The tip of his mokomoko-sama snaked around her waist, and she stiffened, her hands hesitating in his hair. '_Two can play at your game, little neko.'_

"Is it not acceptable to share warmth in the Pride? It is normal behavior in the Pack."

"I will smell of…inu."

"This Sesshoumaru will smell of neko, and you have acknowledged my leadership. You _should_ smell like me."

'_Arrogant male! If it weren't for my Pride….'_ His smug attitude helped her organize her scattered thoughts. Kirara mentally sighed, '_My plan is not going to proceed as I wished, but I will succeed. A Neko always finds a way to capture the prey.'_ She began finger combing his hair again, nimbly working through the knots. "Very well, Pride…Leader."

The neutral tone of her voice caused Sesshoumaru to narrow his eyes. '_That is the second time she has hesitated in acknowledging my status. Even in this form she finds a way to twist her words into an insult, and it is not like her to capitulate. What is she planning?'_ He twined his mokomoko-sama around her diminutive waist and brought the tip up her back, under her hair. She did not stiffen again but quietly kept grooming his hair, running her hands down the strands. The actions gave him an odd tingling sensation and he shook his head to rid himself of it.

"You have still not answered your Pride Leader's questions."

'_Perhaps I should be blunt. He is becoming tense and he does not understand what I am showing him.'_ She dropped his hair and folded her arms, looking up at him with the same composed, impassive expression that he always used. Carefully keeping her voice neutral, she calmly stated, "I wanted to make sure that you did not think of me as a potential mate but would acknowledge my Pack status as a ranking female, so that I could take care of you." She began gently untangling his hair again, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and began to growl again. '_Take care of me? I am not a pup.'_

"Why would you want to 'take care' of this Sesshoumaru?" he hissed. Jaken would have known the tone of voice and would have made a desperate effort to stay out of his master's reach, but Kirara was not Jaken and hissing was a normal male dominance behavior. She kept her eyes focused on his, using her touch to convey her message.

"To teach you a lesson." She tensed, surprised that his growling increased in volume, but leaned toward him in spite of it. '_Surely, with everything he has said, he will understand.'_ She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear, "I know why the Tenseiga resists you."

With a thunderous snarl, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her to the ground, retaining just enough control to cushion her back and head with his mokomoko-sama. He dropped his body over hers, pinning her arms underneath, while tightening his youki against her power until her body and youki writhed under his.

He placed his fangs near her throat. "I have put up with enough of your insolence! Submit!"

Kirara's eyes blazed silver and she hissed at him as best she could in her humanoid form. "Fool! I do not submit as you do, dog!" She gave a pained cry as his youki clashed against hers. "Why do my actions frighten you so? Why do you resist a gentle touch?" She tried to free the arm farthest away from his body but he captured her wrist and trapped her arm behind her, forcing her body to arch against his.

She raised her head, pushing against his face with her own, and then gasped as he pressed down against her youki and took her throat in his fangs, piercing the skin near the pulsing arteries. '_When will I ever learn not to challenge big dogs?'_ Through clenched teeth, she growled "I will not submit to you! Not this way! I am Neko!" His grip on her throat tightened, and in response to the pain and fear she closed her eyes and began a high pitched, fast purr.

Slowly, the pressure on her throat eased. As she continued to purr the tension in his body decreased incrementally and his youki released hers, though not completely. The pitch and tempo of her purr changed, slowing as she realized that he was not going to rip her throat out. His fangs left her skin and her purr escalated in tempo again as she felt his tongue lave the marks he had left, easing the pain and cleaning her of her blood. She opened her eyes as she felt him raise his head, but he merely placed his ear against her chest, his nose and mouth still pressed close to her throat, and let go of her trapped hand. She spoke through her purr, trying to calm them both.

"I make you very angry, don't I?"

He gave a short laugh and raised his head, looking down at her with blood red eyes. "I have killed beings for making me far less angry than you make me." He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them they were golden again. "I have killed my servant Jaken many times for merely irritating me."

She slowed her purr, relaxing into her own soothing song. "You said 'I' instead of 'this Sesshoumaru.' You're speaking with me, not at me."

He supported his chin with his hand and regarded her. "This Sesshoumaru is royalty."

"And I am Neko. I might as well be royalty, but I don't go around saying 'this Kirara' all the time."

He stared at her for a moment as she continued to purr, and then without warning laughed again. "So tell me, oh Queen of Nekos, why you will not submit to me in the normal way."

Her purr abruptly stopped and she turned her face slightly away to keep from looking at him. "I was already submitting, oh He Who Does NOT Know Everything About The Youkai In His Lands. Normal for an inu is not normal for a Neko."

He raised an eyebrow. "Keep purring. It keeps us from trying to kill each other."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am not comfortable in this position, and I don't purr at your command."

She gave a squeak as he sat up abruptly and pulled her into his lap, holding her curled sideways against his chest with his mokomoko-sama. "There. Are you more comfortable, oh Queen of Nekos?"

"Don't call me that!" she said peevishly. "I am _not _a Queen Neko."

He sighed. "Purr. Truly, it would be better for us both."

"You like my song, do you?" She couldn't resist the impudent tone that crept into her voice.

"Purr, jigokuneko, or explain your statements before this Sesshoumaru is tempted to tear out your throat again." He pulsed his youki against hers.

She began to finger comb her hair again. "I allowed you to touch me and I touched you. For a Neko, that is…submission. I don't like touch, not unless _I_ initiate it, and even then I clean off the scent as soon as I can." She threw her hair down and looked at her human hands. "Ugh. And I let you force me into this form where I'm practically defenseless and ugly." She gave a soft growl and cuffed at his mokomoko-sama. "Now your scent is all over me. Is that not submission enough, Pride Leader?"

"You are becoming angry again." His cool voice mocked her honest admission.

Stung by his response, she hissed, "I have good reason. You ask everything of me, but do not act as a Pride Leader should. Mrrh…I can't even speak correctly! _Inuyasha _respects my differences, and that is why he has mastered his katana and you have not. That is why I accept his Pride Leadership and only acknowledge yours." She stopped speaking abruptly as his body tensed beneath her and his youki contracted around hers again. '_I _hate_ this form! I am a fool to speak to him as if I was Neko; I keep my instincts but I have so few defenses. I hope I am recovered enough from the water to use my fire.'_ She tried to access her power, unconsciously beginning her fast purr as she prepared to fight.

"You are the only being who has dared to speak to me in this way without a weapon. Ever. You are lucky that your…song…is soothing and gives you more time on this earth."

"My…oh." Kirara consciously slowed her purr.

"It is unfortunate that you only use it when you are terrified of me."

"Or fortunate, since I truly do not wish to begin life again as a kitten. It took too long to become a Nekomata."

He made a noncommittal sound, but she could not see his face since she was tucked against his chest. It sounded suspiciously like a smothered laugh. "Then I shall endeavor not to kill you, if you will answer my questions with civility."

"Ask with civility, and I shall endeavor not to irritate you. But if I do, I will purr to placate you."

The smothered sound came again and she smiled, beginning to finger comb his hair where it fell in front of her, consciously keeping her purr slow and soothing.

"Explain to me to your theory about why the Tenseiga resists me."

Kirara took a deep breath. "It is not a theory. I know as surely as I know myself. The Tenseiga resists you because you kill without compassion, just as I used to do when I played with my prey." She increased the volume of her purr incrementally, hoping to soothe any irritation.

"Killing is necessary and establishes my dominance. Why should I care about the beings that resist me?"

"I resisted you, yet you did not kill me, and you saved me from drowning. Why? It was not only my song, and Inuyasha has resisted you as well. Why have you not killed him?"

Absolute quiet followed her question, and she continued to comb his hair through her fingers and purr soothingly.  
Sesshoumaru pondered her question, distracted slightly by the odd but pleasing sensation of her hands in his hair. _'__I have never allowed anyone to touch me in this manner. It is…disturbing, yet I do not feel weakened by her presence. I feel…' _

Suddenly, in a flash of epiphany, he finally understood.

_'__I __know__ why the Tenseiga resists. It is not my mastery of the katana, it is my inability to master these feelings. I have spent my life seeking to augment my power while denying this facet of it.__'_

Armed with this new knowledge, he reached out with his youki for the Tenseiga. Even with the distance that separated them, he could feel the answering pulse of the katana's youki in response. A great sigh escaped him and he reached for Kirara's hair with his fingers to begin combing it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Several minutes later, Inuyasha abruptly stopped his weaponless kata as Sesshoumaru's scent announced his return.

_'__Damn! I can't smell Kirara.'_

_**He**__** would**__** not**__** harm**__** her.**__** Her**__** youki **__**is**__** close**__** by.**_

_**(He was angry enough to forget the Tenseiga. Did he put her under some kind of spell?)**_

_'We'll find out soon enough.'_

Taking a guarded but relaxed stance near the Tenseiga, he faced the trees where he knew Sesshoumaru would appear. The taiyoukai emerged from the forest and Rin gave a cry of welcome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have come back!" The girl skipped over to him with a handful of flowers and he looked down at her with the hint of a smile on his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his brother reached out and stroked Rin's head.

"This Sesshoumaru will always come back to see you, my pup."

_**(What the hell?)**_

_**She **__**is**_ _**his **__**Pack,**_ _**after **__**all.**_ _**He **__**is**_ _**just **__**acknowledging**__** it.**_

Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru strode over to the Tenseiga.

"Where is Kirara? You swore you wouldn't harm her."

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow before carefully pulling the Tenseiga from the ground, pausing to clean the blade against his hakama before placing it back in its saya.

"Your Pack mate is safe."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and raised his voice. "Then where the hell is she, Baka no Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, as if listening carefully. "She is asleep. You would do well to lower your voice."

"Well, where the fuck is she sleeping?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything a very disgruntled looking kitten Kirara pushed her head out from under the mokomoko-sama on his shoulder. "Be quiet, both of you. I need a nap," she snarled in Neko. She gave them both a withering glare and retreated under the kegawa again.

"I'll…be…damned." Inuyasha stared at his brother as Kirara's contented purr blended with the sounds of the evening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations: Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te. Latin: I can live neither with you, nor without you. (Martial)

On a scientific note: why would Kirara purr in response to Sesshoumaru's abuse? Cats do not just purr when they are happy or content. They will also purr when curious or interested, and will even purr in tense or traumatic moments, such as when suddenly or violently injured. Why? Only they know, but the Hertz (frequency of the sound waves in cycles per second) of a purr lies anywhere between 25 and 150, and sound frequencies in this range have been shown to stimulate bone growth and healing (check out Scientific People who are owned by cats would also agree that the purr is the equivalent to a mantra; a soothing, relaxing, vibrating sound similar to the human '_ohmmmm'_ and used for the same purpose. It is likely that the instinct to purr while under stress is directly related to the healing properties associated with it.

Also, please be aware that Queen Cat is the breeding term used for a cat with kittens. Poor Sesshy…he insulted her without knowing it.

Translations continued; Japanese:  
Hitotsu. One  
Tsuka: handle of a katana blade.  
Ito: wrapping over the tsuka.  
Same: white rayskin underlying the ito, displayed in a diamond pattern.  
Sakakaze: upward stroke  
Kesagiri: diagonal cut to the neck of an opponent  
Nagi: belly stroke  
Yokomen: strike to the head  
Chiburi jodan: "shake off the blood" by swinging the sword in front of the body  
Noto: placing the katana back in the saya  
Mokomoko-sama/kegawa: Sesshoumaru's fur boa; kegawa means fur, skin, or pelt  
Jigokuneko: hell cat (note, this is the same name that Inuyasha gives Kagome, and thank you Feni)

Neko:  
Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog (an insult)  
Pfffffft: dog  
Rrowhhsss Pfffffft: Pride Dog (almost a compliment)

Thanks to my beta RPW The Hun! COMMAS!!!

R&R Thanks: Due to time, space, and site rules, I'm not going to answer R&Rs after the chapters any more. I promise to answer any R&Rs that give me a way to respond, and it's not that I don't care about you if you don't sign in!

PM: Neko-Lady, Ranuel

FF: Sakrua, Photographing Poetry, XxkittiexxstarxXl3, Murasahki-chan, lunerfox, Moomoogirl1, Wings of Tears, Inuyasha05, kitsune-koinu, hanyou master, Archangel Gabrielle (GypsyMoon16), Fenikkusuken, Empatheia

MM: bluezinthos, sempai19, Alanna, pokiepal, Twinkle (x2), shap (Thanks, didn't know! Changed it.), lunatickat, Leo-mae, Ranuel, Caitriona695, Jerri, monkeymary89, Reignashii, kagome313 (x3), OrlandoLover

Thank you, everyone who reads and bless those of you who review!

iPoe


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the youkai side of Inuyasha!

Fonts for thoughts:_**  
[Inuyoukai**_  
**(Inuhuman)**  
_Inuyasha or Others'_

**Ex luna, scientia****: primorus**

By Licentia poetica

Inuyasha and Sango stood outside of Kaede's hut in the fiery gold of a late summer sunset waiting for Kagome to put Rin and Shippo to bed after dinner. Her soft voice crooned, "Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo, boyawa yoikoda nen neshinaan," and Sango hid a smile as Inuyasha's ears twitched backwards. She averted her eyes and pretended not to notice as a plaintive expression flitted across his face.

'_I wonder if his mother sang that song to him when he was little.'_

She carefully removed the sling from her right arm and flexed her fingers, wincing as some of the stitches pulled in response. '_Oh, well. Another set of scars to enhance my beauty.' _The thought brought sudden tears to her eyes and she blinked rapidly to prevent them from falling. '_I must be more tired than I thought!'_

Inuyasha looked at her and raised an eyebrow, so she turned away and began to stretch her shoulders and arms, preparing herself for a warm-up kata. He cleared his throat and she desperately sought a subject to divert his attention from her tears.

"I spoke to Kohaku today about how we would form the Living Jewel. He…."

She never finished the sentence. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sango's neck and shook her sharply while uttering a displeased growl. "Damnit, Sango! Why don't you just go find Naraku and tell him! What the hell were you thinking?"

Sango's reaction to his grasp was fierce and immediate. She twisted in toward his body and gave his chest a hard open handed strike with her left hand, trying to push him backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Inuyasha? Don't grab me like that!"

He glared at her fiercely and shook her again. "I'm disciplining you, wench."

**(It's probably not a smart thing to do. She won't understand Pack discipline.)**

Sango bared her teeth at him and twisted in his grip, turning her back to him and jamming her elbow into his solar plexus.

"Oof! Damnit Sango!" He grabbed her right arm, careful to avoid the area that was still bandaged, and pulled her back into his chest so she couldn't get momentum for her strikes.

"Let go of me, you…you stupid dog!" Sango stomped hard on his foot. He gave a sharp yelp but did not let go.

_**[At**__** least**_ _**she**_ _**knows**_ _**what**__** we**_ _**are.**_ _**She**_ _**requires**__** discipline.  
**_  
'_I agree. We'll take the consequences. You know what to do, but don't lose control or tonight won't happen.'_

"_**You**__** have**_ _**betrayed**_ _**your**_ _**Pack."**_ Inuyasha effortlessly spun her around, holding her close and pinning her against his chest. His voice took on a deeper timbre and the markings in his cheeks became an intense purple, contrasting sharply against copper eyes and a face turned honey gold by the sunset. He grabbed her by the neck again. _**"Even**_ _**if**__** he**_ _**isn't**_ _**false,**_ _**he **__**won't**_ _**be**_ _**able**_ _**to **__**help **__**himself**_ _**and**_ _**you**__** know**_ _**that**_ _**Naraku**_ _**would **__**love**_ _**the**_ _**information.**_ _**Submit**_ _**and**_ _**admit**_ _**you **__**were**_ _**wrong,**_ _**Sango."**_

Sango gasped as her pulse sped up and her body responded to his hold. '_I'm…aroused? Has lying with Miroku made me wanton?'_ Terrified by her body's response, she fought harder. Fisting both hands she gave him three rapid punches in the stomach before he could react. He growled fiercely and pulled her even closer, trapping her right arm against his chest with his left arm and grabbing her other wrist with his right hand. He placed his left hand on the back of her neck again and shook her.

"_**Stop**__** it,**_ _**bitch.**_ _**Submit.**_ _**Admit**__** you**_ _**were**_ _**wrong**_ _**about**__** Kohaku.**_"

Sango hissed in frustration. "He's my _brother, _Inuyasha! My family!"

"_**And**__** we're**_ _**your**_ _**family,**_ _**too, **__**bitch.**_ _**Or**_ _**didn't**_ _**you**__** know**_ _**that?**_" He held her even closer as she tried to free her right arm.

Sango's pulse sped up and she began to breathe in shallow pants. '_His behavior is exactly like any Inuyoukai. Why am I attracted? I'll be damned if I submit!'_ She tried to twist out of his grip and spoke through clenched teeth. "Let GO of me! Kohaku already knew about the Living Jewel, Inuyasha! Midoriko told him before they joined us!"

"_**I**__** don't**_ _**give**_ _**a**_ _**shit **__**what**_ _**she**_ _**tells**_ _**him!**_ _**And**_ _**did**_ _**you**_ _**ever **__**think**_ _**that**_ _**maybe**_ _**that's **__**why**_ _**Kanna**_ _**came**_ _**sniffing**__** around**_ _**us?**_ _**He's**_ _**your **__**brother,**_ _**but**_ _**it's**_ _**our **__**Pack**_ _**and**_ _**we**_ _**won't **__**be**_ _**able**_ _**to**_ _**move**__** when**_ _**we**_ _**form**_ _**the**__** Jewel**_ _**the**_ _**first**_ _**time.**_" He snarled at her as she twisted in his grip and tried to hit him again. _**"Submit!**_ _**I**_ _**will **__**not**_ _**allow**_ _**you**_ _**to**__** be**_ _**around**_ _**him**_ _**when **__**we**_ _**are**_ _**at**_ _**our **__**weakest.**_ _**Don't**_ _**be**_ _**a**__** damn**_ _**fool,**_ _**Sango!**_"

Cursing, Sango planted her feet and brought her left knee up and in, trying to kick him in the groin.

Snarling, he blocked her with his thigh, ruthlessly twisting her left arm around her back and using both hands to lift her up on her toes. '_**You**__** will**_ _**submit**_ _**to**_ _**me, **__**Sango**__.'_

She could get no leverage against the ground and glared at him as he held her with their noses almost touching. She bared her teeth and took a deep breath to scream obscenities at him.

Suddenly he stopped growling and pulled his head away to search her face, a confused expression on his own. As her eyes widened in response, he placed his nose near the pulse point of her neck, snuffling hard.

'_Oh gods, my body is betraying me! He knows I'm aroused!'_

At that moment Miroku, who had been discussing an esoteric healing ritual with Kaede, stepped out of the hut. Sango, back arched, gasping, was helpless in Inuyasha's grip as he held her up on her tiptoes with his face buried in her throat. To Miroku, it looked like they were caught in a passionate embrace. He cleared his throat as he suppressed a powerful desire to turn the Wind Tunnel on Inuyasha.

Sango whipped her head toward him and watched as the normally composed expression on Miroku's face twisted from shocked anger to hurt and back to anger again before settling into an obviously forced calm. '_Oh gods, what will he think of me? He's going to think I've turned hentai!' _Sango clawed at Inuyasha's side with her trapped right hand, ignoring the twinges from the stitches and healing muscles.

"_**Shit,**__** Sango.**_ _**You**_ _**don't**_ _**back **__**down,**_ _**do**_ _**you?"**_ Inuyasha growled into her neck. The vibration from his voice and the feel of his mouth moving so close to her skin made her gasp again.

Watching the interaction from the doorway, Miroku fought another stab of jealousy. '_They are standing so intimately. Perhaps Lady Midoriko was correct about the feelings of eros between the_ _two_.' He fisted his cursed hand and forced himself to move forward sedately.

As he walked up to them the expression on his face made Sango's resolve wither. '_I'm going to have to submit in the Inuyoukai way. Damn you, Inuyasha!' _

"I hate you! But I submit." Real tears came and she whimpered in humiliation as she turned her head down and away from Inuyasha's face.

He brought his head up to look at her and released her cautiously, tensing against an expected blow. She stood before him, face averted and head down, a lone tear tracing down her right cheek.

She tensed as he soothingly wiped the tear away with the thumb of his left hand as he released her neck. He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently asked, "_**What**_ _**will**_ _**you**_ _**do**__** about**_ _**Kohaku,**_ _**Sango?"**_

She sighed, leaning into his hand for a moment. "I won't do anything to place Kagome or the rest of us in danger, Inuyasha. I give you my word." She gave him a tentative smile, but suddenly her eyes widened and a queer shudder rippled through her body as she turned away from him abruptly. In a curt voice she said, "I won't tell my brother when we try to form the Jewel."

"_**That**__** is**_ _**acceptable."**_

_**[And **__**that**_ _**is**_ _**how**_ _**you**__** discipline**_ _**a**_ _**bitch.**_

**(What is going on with her scent?)**

'_It's different from her monthly blood…more subtle. When we pulled her close the medicines overwhelmed the scent, but there was something…and then it changed again.'_

_**[It**_ _**is**__** hard**_ _**to**_ _**decipher.**_ _**The **__**stench**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**medicine**__** confuses**_ _**her**_ _**scent**_ _**and **__**when**_ _**we**_ _**touched**_ _**her…I **__**suppose**_ _**it**_ _**is**_ _**natural **__**for**_ _**her**_ _**to**_ _**respond**__** to**_ _**the**_ _**alpha.**_ _**Perhaps **__**we**_ _**should**_ _**keep**_ _**her **__**from**_ _**the**_ _**beta**_ _**male?**_

'_We are __not__ going to impose the Kai-wolves' Pack Law on Sango and Miroku. They're closer to wolves, anyway.'_ Inuyasha crossed his arms and glanced over at Miroku, sniffing delicately at the scents emanating from the houshi. '_Besides, I think we'd be sucked into the Wind Tunnel and we only mate with Kagome.' _ He stiffened as Sango's scent abruptly changed again.

**(Uhh…I think she's about to cry and it's our fault. Do something about it before the sun sets and you've lost me.)**

Inuyasha winced at the reminder and tried to reason with Sango. "The shard makes him a threat, Sango," he ventured in a neutral tone. "Even if he is your brother we have to be careful and I still don't know whether he helped Kanna escape."

Sango's scent altered again and she bristled in anger. Inuyasha shook his head. The rapid changes in her scent were confusing him, but he kept his gaze on her to confirm his dominance. The tension between them was palpable.

Miroku walked up behind Sango and gently placed his hand on the small of her back, effectively breaking the stalemate. She stiffened in response as he soothingly rubbed a circle there before pulling her closer in a one-armed embrace, away from Inuyasha. The hanyou grinned as he noticed that the normally hentai monk was making sure his hand did not stray too low on her body, while making it very clear by his posture that Sango was _his_ woman.

'_Keh. He's almost speaking Inu.'_

Miroku, still struggling with feelings of jealousy, tried to act as if the scene he had just witnessed was perfectly normal. "I understand your caution about Kohaku, Inuyasha, but being near Lady Midoriko and Kagome is keeping the shard pure."

Inuyasha intensified his gaze. "Being near Kagome didn't stop him from trying to kill her before, damnit, and don't forget his attack on Sango while Kanna was here!"

As Miroku took a breath to respond, Sango placed her hand over his mouth and frowned at Inuyasha. "But he didn't kill her _or _me, even though he hurt us. I know he was resisting Naraku's command." She shook her head, a frustrated look on her face. "I don't know why he attacked me, but I don't think he was controlled." She struggled to explain. "His eyes…they were…turned inward. They didn't have that awful, dark, empty look they've had when he was controlled." She sighed, her fingers unconsciously caressing Miroku's lips. "I know why you're concerned, Inuyasha. I promise to watch him to make sure we're all protected. But you have to understand; he is my _family_." Suddenly she snatched her hand away from Miroku's mouth with a gasp; he had placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at Miroku's smug expression before turning away and growling, "Keh. Protect yourself, Sango. You're the one he tried to kill." He gave a sideways glance at Miroku and shook his head as the monk tightened his hold around Sango's waist. "And there are other things you need protection from, but I know you can handle him." Sango, who had been leaning into Miroku's embrace, suddenly stood ramrod straight and pulled away from the monk. Miroku pulled her back and glared at Inuyasha.

At that moment Kagome came out of Kaede's hut, a gentle smile on her face. "Rin and Shippo are asleep now. I think they had a hard day." Inuyasha gave a snort, and she glanced quickly at each face in the group, noticing the tension in their stances. The smile abruptly faded from her face. "Is everyone all right? What's the matter?"

Inuyasha turned from them and gave a low, wordless call. Jinx, Bandit, and Runt appeared at the top of the hill and he repeated the call. As they ran down the incline he drawled, "Nothin', Kagome. I was just letting Sango know about Pack Law." He waited a moment while the Kai-wolves gave a wet-nosed greeting to the human members of the Pack and then growled a command to them. As they tensed, ready to jump away, he said "I'll be back. We're gonna make sure the area's safe." He turned away, but then hesitated and looked back, giving Sango an intense look. "Keep Kohaku away from me tonight. It's a full moon."

As he and the Kai-wolves bounded away the other three members of the group stared at each other, baffled.

"What did he mean by that? Why does the full moon matter?" Kagome muttered as she turned to gaze after him. "Use your spiritual senses, Miroku. What do you see?"

Miroku squinted with his eyes, focusing on Inuyasha as he led the Kai-wolves up the hill. "His aura. It's…his chakras have almost disappeared." His hand slipped lower around Sango's hip as he concentrated.

She roughly pulled away from Miroku's encircling arm, glaring at him. "What does that mean?"

Miroku shrugged and stepped away, his mouth in a tight line. "It might mean nothing, but then again…."

Kagome interrupted him, her eyes wide. "His youkai powers disappear on the new moon and he's had marks on his cheekbones for days…," her voice trailed away. Suddenly she whirled, looking from the golden glow of the sunset toward the eastern horizon. "The moon. When does it rise?"

Miroku looked at Sango and they both shrugged. He looked down at the ground for a moment, trying to remember the moon's cycle in the confusion of the past few days. "I don't know, Kagome. The storms prevented us from seeing it last night, and I don't remember when the moon rose before that."

Kagome turned back to them, her face set in determined lines. "He was warning us. I think he's going to be a full youkai tonight."

Sango hissed in a breath. "Gods! Kohaku left with Lady Midoriko to guard her while she meditated. Where did they go? They left right after dinner." She spun around and looked anxiously toward the village, searching the faces of the people still outside their homes.

Kagome reached out to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sango, I think Inuyasha's changed a bit. Have you noticed how his voice changes? I think the youkai has been in control some of the time lately, but it hasn't been a killer."

Sango pursed her lips and then gave a brusque nod. "I agree, just now he—" she stopped abruptly and her face colored a bit. She cleared her throat and continued, "But he sees my brother as a threat. I don't want him to come across Kohaku by accident tonight and decide he's too big a threat to our Pack."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "_Our _Pack?" Kagome gave a tolerant shrug as Sango nodded and he gave a short laugh. "You have both tacitly agreed to be part of his Pack then. Perhaps that explains some behavior I saw earlier." He raised his eyebrows at Sango and she glared back at him, unconsciously raising her fist. He cleared his throat, suddenly reminded that she had struck him earlier that day. '_I was trying to help her realize that Kohaku is suffering from clinical depression and my hands were nowhere near her body. What is wrong with her? It is against her training to strike without cause and she is letting violence control her actions.' _ He took a hasty step back from her and turned away, missing the hurt, confused look that suddenly appeared on her face. "Uh…yes. Kohaku. I believe that Lady Midoriko was going to walk by the river to find a secluded area in which to rest and meditate, Sango. I have found a nearby meadow which is particularly beautiful and told her of it." Miroku turned to Kagome, his brows furrowed in concern. "Do you truly believe that Inuyasha will change tonight in spite of being in possession of the Tessaiga? Will he be safe?" He reached forward and touched her cheek. "Will _you_ be safe?"

Sango watched the tender gesture with a sinking feeling. '_What did I expect? I have to remember what he saw and how he reacted to it. And he backed away from me._' Her heart constricted in her chest as she realized that she needed to apologize for striking him earlier that day, for the surges of anger and lust that she was feeling now, and suddenly she was blinking back tears. '_What is __wrong__ with me?'_

Kagome looked pensive for a moment and then gave Miroku a tentative smile. "Yes. I'm sure he will change. But don't worry about me, Miroku." Her smile turned dazzling. "I know he won't hurt me." She took his hand, pulling it away from her face and giving it a squeeze. "You and Sango need to go find Kohaku, though." She glanced at Sango. "I'll wait up at the shed with Aoi and Shiro for Inuyasha to return."

Miroku watched her walk confidently up the hill. As she reached the crest he heard a soft sob behind him. Turning quickly, he was surprised to see Sango staring at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sango! What is wrong?" He strode forward and reached out his hand, but stopped abruptly before he touched her. '_I don't know if she wants my touch.'_ As he hesitated, she sobbed again. "Sango?"

The normally calm, controlled taiji-ya threw herself into his arms and blubbered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm…I've become so…," her voice turned into a wail and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

'_What has come over her? This is not like Sango at all.'_ He gently patted her back, trying to decide what to do with the doppelganger in his arms. "Shh, lovely Sango. Hush now." Surreptitiously, he placed a sutra on her to see if she was possessed. It did not flare in response, but suddenly she stiffened against him and pushed away, wiping her face with a shaking hand.

"I apologize, houshi." Her voice was cool and distant, and his shoulders slumped as he stared at her in bemusement, unable to keep up with the mercurial changes in her emotions.

"You've done nothing wrong, lovely Sango."

"I struck you earlier today without provocation. It is against all my training and I have disgraced my dojo. I have not controlled my emotions and _that_ is against my training as well." She turned from him and hung her head. "I am a disgraced and dishonored woman."

Miroku sighed. '_This is the result of my inability to resist her that night. She is not angry with me; she has turned her anger against herself.'_ He reached for her, accepting the stiffness of her body as he gathered her into his arms. "Lovely Sango. You are not disgraced, nor are you dishonorable. You are a strong, noble warrior-woman and I…," he stopped speaking, hesitating as his cursed hand throbbed in pain, reminding him that he could not be with her. '_I cannot tell her I love her.' _He stepped away, his eyes averted from hers as she gazed searchingly up into his face.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "So, you won't touch me now that you've had what you want and have seen Inuyasha hold me in his arms?"

'_What?_' Miroku opened his mouth in astonishment and abruptly closed it again. He fisted his cursed hand against the persistent ache and finally said, "You _were_ rather intimate with Inuyasha just now. I was—"

She interrupted him brusquely, "Intimate? Is that what you call what just happened?"

"You were…," as her eyes narrowed he backed away and held up his hands in a warding gesture. "He…uhh…you were…."

"I was what?" She vibrated with tension.

'_Why is she so angry suddenly? I do not understand her!'_ His mouth thinned out as he fought his confusion and the recurrent jealousy that threatened his inner peace. "You would strike me for holding you in that manner, yet you seemed…."

Sango relaxed suddenly and folded her arms, interrupting him again. "He's Inuyoukai hanyou, and the youkai in him is becoming more dominant. I tried to push him away, but he was disciplining me and—smelling me. _That_ is what you saw." Her voice was matter-of-fact and distant again.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. '_Buddha, give me guidance! I will never understand this woman!'_ He kept his eyes closed while reciting portions of the nijukun in his head. _'Know yourself first, and then others. Always be ready to release your mind to possibilities.'_ He carefully opened his eyes and looked down at her, striving to keep his voice absolutely neutral. "We should go find Kohaku."

She gave him a brisk nod and strode toward the river. He shook his head in bewilderment and followed.

As they walked by the river in an uncomfortable silence, Miroku tried to make sense of Sango's mood. '_She has always been in such control of herself, even though her emotions show on her face. It is against her training to strike in anger, yet several times today she has either hit me or has wanted to hit me without my hand taking liberties. Perhaps her interactions with Kohaku have caused more trouble than I thought? Or is it that she is still in heat? I should ask Inuyasha…but I think I'll wait until the morning.'_ He stifled a sigh as he strode ahead of her, leading the way through a narrow path in a dense patch of brush. '_I had better not follow her today. I want too badly to hold her and kiss her senseless and walking behind her won't help…and I must remember that she is still healing. In any case, I must not touch her until the Wind Tunnel is sealed behind a barrier. Everything must wait until tomorrow morning…patience and peace, Miroku.'_ He began silently chanting a mantra to the rhythm of his walk, seeking peace.

Sango's thoughts were a muddled jumble as, unbeknownst to her, the circulating levels of estrogen and progesterone began to change her emotional states as her body responded to her developing child. '_I can't __believe__ that I wanted Inuyasha to kiss me when he was holding me that way. Has lying with Miroku made me wanton? Damn them both anyway. Stupid males! I want a place to call home where I don't have to deal with anything or anyone. Maybe I can go back to Kagome's time and have another bubble bath? I need one.'_ She ran a weary hand through her slightly dirty hair and glanced at Miroku as he took the lead, frowning as his calm demeanor irritated her. She opened her mouth to make a comment about his lack of self-control when walking behind her and suddenly stopped herself. '_Why doesn't he want to walk behind me anymore? I thought he liked watching me walk…but maybe he's got what he wanted and doesn't care anymore. He hasn't done anything since we were together in Kagome's time. I __am__ a dishonored woman.' _Tears threatened, and she bit the inside of her lip to stop herself. _'Well, I wanted it. It's my own fault.'_ A tear slipped down her cheek and she roughly wiped it away._ 'Gah! What's happened to the control I learned in the dojo? Why is it so hard to be both a woman and a warrior?'_

Both walked on in silence, but it was not the quiet of camaraderie.

After walking through the brush for several minutes, they came to an area where the river moved at a slower pace, pooling next to a verdant summer meadow filled with wild flowers. A faint shimmer of cornflower blue by a stand of Japanese maple trees near the river alerted Miroku to Midoriko's presence. As they walked towards the barrier, they could see Midoriko sitting within it, facing the river, obviously deep in meditation. Kohaku leaned against a trunk near her, his lanky form in an alert but relaxed pose. Sango gave a sigh of relief.

Miroku paused to allow Sango to catch up to him, but frowned as she kept her face averted. '_What now? Buddha, give me patience with this woman!' _Taking a calming breath, he asked "Do you wish to speak to them, or do you want me to tell them the problem?" He mentally congratulated himself for his vocal control.

Sango mentally cursed the long summer twilight. '_Damn! They can see my face and they'll know I've been crying. At least we've found Kohaku before Inuyasha has a chance to.' _ She gave Miroku a polite smile without looking directly at him. Taking a deep breath and forcing a calm that she didn't feel into her voice, she replied, "No thank you, houshi. I will speak with my brother."

'_Damnit! Her voice is as cold as ice.'_

Miroku bowed his head in her direction and started to sit seiza, hoping to meditate for at least a short while to dissipate the anger that was rising in him in response to her coldness. Before he could sit, Midoriko's barrier shimmered and fell as the Time Lord opened her eyes and came out of her meditative state. "Miroku, Sango. What brings you here?"

Sango bowed to Midoriko. "Forgive us, Lady Midoriko, but we felt it necessary to come and find Kohaku." She glanced at her brother, giving him a genuine smile. Miroku ground his teeth, wondering why she could smile at every other male but him.

Kohaku peeled himself away from the tree trunk and smiled back at his sister. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, but I want you to come back with me to the village and stay there for tonight."

Kohaku frowned. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Sango sighed. "Not yet, but there could be one if you're out after moonrise." She glanced at Midoriko, noting that the woman was staring at Miroku with her eyebrows raised. Resolutely ignoring the monk, she spoke respectfully to Midoriko. "We think Inuyasha will be full youkai tonight, and he has warned us to keep Kohaku away from him. He sees him as a threat to our Pack and I want my brother out of his way in Kaede's hut."

Midoriko turned and stared intently at Sango before transferring her gaze to Kohaku. He gave a resigned sigh and shrugged as he met her eyes. "Here and now, Kohaku," she said gently.

As he quirked a wry smile she smiled back at him and gave a dismissing motion with her hand. "Thank you for watching over me, but go back to Kaede's hut with your sister now." She turned back to Miroku, who stiffened under her penetrating gaze. "Miroku, please stay here with me for a moment before we follow them back to the village."

Sango glanced between Midoriko and Miroku, noting the intensity of the gaze between them. She fought down an urge to try the kata that she had learned from Kohaku out on the sensei. '_What is _wrong _with me? I have never had such surges of anger before! It's not like he's going to ask her to bear his child…or…would he? But she can't! Augh! Why am I even thinking about this!'_ Confused and bewildered by her conflicted emotions, Sango spun on her heel and began stalking back toward the village, nearly running in her haste to get away.

Kohaku looked questioningly at Miroku, who spread his hands wide and looked back at him with the universal male 'Don't ask, I have no idea!' expression on his face. The youth glanced at Midoriko, who gave him a kind smile and waved her hand in dismissal again. He sighed and jogged after his sister.

Midoriko turned to Miroku. "What troubles you so, Miroku?"

Miroku's face became a calm mask. "It is of a personal nature, Lady Midoriko."

"You must be balanced tomorrow for Kagome to succeed in creating the Living Jewel."

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. "I know, Sensei. But…I can only control my own balance."

Midoriko smiled. "In the strictest sense, yes; we can only control our own actions. But Sango is the representation of _family_ in the Jewel, Miroku. Right now I can tell she is disturbed by something and needs reassurance." Her smile deepened as she reached out and lightly touched his cursed hand. "Dare to have a little hope, Miroku. Surely you are wise enough to understand that there are many ways to reassure a woman? Ways that will help her to understand that she is part of a family, correct?"

As she began to walk away toward the village, Miroku stood still in shock. '_Did my Sensei just tell me to make love to Sango?'_ He stared into space for a long minute, barely registering that he was looking at the rim of the full moon that had just risen above the horizon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome strode up the hill and walked quietly toward the Kai-wolves' shed, smiling gently as Shiro came out to greet her, wagging his tail. "Hello, Shiro." She patted him on the head and called a soft greeting in to Aoi, who was nursing the pups. "Hello, Aoi. Good girl!"

"I am not a girl, stupid human!" Aoi growled softly, making sure that she didn't frighten the pups. They were too young to understand the complete Inu language, but she didn't want them to instinctively react to a danger warning.

"Peace, Aoi. Kagome-alpha is still Pack, even if she doesn't know our speech. She does not understand you and she means well," Shiro whuffed gently to his mate.

Kagome, blissfully unaware of the exchange, scratched him behind the ears. "Good boy! Such a good boy!" As he sighed in response Aoi laughed quietly "Now who needs to understand that she means well?"

"Peace, Aoi!"

Kagome responded to the low growl by turning and scanning the trees. "What's the matter, boy? Is there something in the forest?"

Aoi laughed again as Shiro sat down in a huff, sprawling onto one hip and snorting in irritation.

"I guess there's nothing, huh, boy?" Kagome scanned the forest, trying to use the techniques she had learned from Midoriko to access her senses, but could not detect anything dangerous. She gave up and began to search the eastern horizon for a glow that would indicate the rising moon. The persistent sunset of the long summer day prevented her from seeing anything, so she folded her legs and sat down next to Shiro, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"So, Shiro." She scratched the alpha male behind his ears, smiling as he panted and leaned his head into her hand. "What do you think? Should I be worried?" He gave a soft yip and nuzzled her hand, begging for more scratches. She giggled. "You big puppy!" Grabbing him by the jaw with both hands, she swung his head around and began to scratch behind the angle of his jaw, smiling as he stared at her eyes. As she stared over his head to search for the moon again, he moved forward and gently took her jaw in his mouth. She froze for a moment and the smile left her face, but as soon as it did he wagged his tail, released her, and gave her a lick. '_He didn't hurt me, and it must be affectionate.' _She pushed his head away and wiped away the dog slobber. "Bleah, Shiro!" He gave a soft growl and turned his head toward the village, ears pricked as a woman called her child in for the night. The alert tension in his body faded quickly away as he dismissed the possible threat. '_He's a dangerous predator in his own way, but he wouldn't hurt me. I think Inuyasha will be the same way.'_

The Kai-wolf thumped his tail on the ground several times and whined before digging at her with his nose in a bid for another scratch.

"Yeah, I think he's going to want to be scratched, too." Kagome giggled. "You're nothing but an overgrown puppy, you know."

Shiro mock-growled at her and gripped her hand with his teeth, but suddenly jumped up and released her, standing stiff-legged and staring into the trees. Just as quickly, he relaxed and gave a bark of recognition as Kagome stood up.

Sesshoumaru strode gracefully from the forest. The taiyoukai came to a stop in front of Kagome and gazed at her calmly. She met his gaze for a moment but as he continued to stare his eyes hardened. She suddenly realized he was waiting for her to acknowledge him.

'_Gah! Alpha male! Well, I'll do it the human way_.' She gave him a brief but respectful bow. "Lord Sesshoumaru." As she raised her head again one of his eyebrows lifted.

"Miko. You will inform your mate that this Sesshoumaru is returning to his tono. I will return later."

"You have finished training, then?"

"This Sesshoumaru has nothing further to gain from staying here." The taiyoukai began walking away.

'_Oh, no you don't.' _Kagome took a deep breath. "What about Rin?"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "You will teach her about her human needs and how to integrate them with the InuYoukai. That is the agreement." He began to walk away again.

"She will miss you! It's unfair of you to leave her with us without saying goodbye."

He stopped, took deep breath, and growled. His hair billowed and she felt a spike in his youki.

'_Oh, gods, he's going to kill me.'_ Shiro shouldered between her and the taiyoukai, pushing her back as he yipped and growled at her.

Sesshoumaru resumed walking. "You would do well to learn from Inuyasha's half-breeds."

'_Arrogant jerk!' _Kagome opened her mouth to give him a stinging rebuke but stopped abruptly when she thought she heard a soft mewing sound. '_Is that really a cat that I just heard? I must be hearing things.'_

Sesshoumaru paused briefly at the edge of the trees and turned back to her. "You will remind Rin that she is my pup and she is in my half-brother's Pack. I have no intention of leaving her here with humans indefinitely." He gave her a long, appraising look and strode into the trees, disappearing without a sound.

Shiro growled softly as he stared in the direction that the Inu no Taisho had taken, and Aoi gave a yip from the shed. Kagome took a deep breath and blew out the air in irritation. "Arrogant, conceited…jerk."

Aoi yipped again and Shiro trotted into the shed to rub noses with his mate. Kagome followed and replenished the water in Aoi's dish, smiling to herself as she watched the affection between the two Kai-wolves. After a brief check on the sleeping puppies she walked outside again and strolled over to the edge of the hill, casually glancing at the village below. She watched, relieved, as Kohaku and Sango came into sight striding quickly toward Kaede's hut and gave a sigh of satisfaction as they entered the old woman's home.

She looked up just as the rim of the full moon rose above the distant hills.

She shivered in anticipation as a vibration of youki whispered across her senses. As it came nearer she turned away from the village toward the still glowing western sky to face it.

The three beta members of the Kai-wolves appeared first, running from the trees toward the shed and greeting her in passing. Runt ran around her completely, whining softly in greeting and wagging her tail, but she stilled abruptly when a sharp bark came from the forest. Runt nuzzled her hand and gave it a soft lick before racing for the shed. Kagome straightened her posture and faced the source of the sound, holding her hands open at her sides to show that she had no fear, no need for defense.

Inuyasha stepped quietly from the trees; the red of his suikan blending with the red of the sunset behind him; his face shadowed in spite of the waxing moonlight. She gasped as his hair whipped about him in a pulse of power and she felt his youki increase in intensity. He stood still for one long moment before raising his head to look at her. His face was subtly different, as if the bones had remodeled his features into a sharper, more refined cast. With a slight pang of regret, she realized that his ears had slid down on his head and now resembled Sesshoumaru's. He seemed slightly taller, and as he stepped forward his eyes caught the moonlight, casting back a copper glow. He moved with coiled strength.

He was superb—untamed, virile—the embodiment of masculine beauty and strength.

And the look in his copper eyes as he walked toward her was unequivocally, unambiguously male.

Mesmerized, she stood trembling as he approached, not from fear but from her body's response to his masculinity. He moved with preternatural grace, each stalking step forward evoking an answering pulse within her as her miko powers rose to match his youki.

He came close enough to touch her and took one further step, so close that the heat from his body bathed her as if she was standing in front of a fire. Her pulse rate increased and she began to breathe rapidly as she inclined her head back to look at his face.

"_**My**__** magnificent**_ _**bitch.**_ _**You**_ _**are **__**not**_ _**afraid**_ _**of**_ _**me **__**at**_ _**all."**_ His voice was a deep baritone and smooth as silk.

She arched her neck and bared her throat to him, enthralled by his physical presence and incapable of speech as powerful forces gripped her body. Arousal—her body throbbed with energy, she pulsed forward with each breath, and the desire for his touch was almost painful. Magic—her miko powers were ascendant, responding to his powerful youki with equal intensity. Emotion—desire, aggression, sensuality, and, eclipsing all others, a deep, abiding love.

He growled softly and leaned forward, his tongue flicking across her pulse point. She gasped at the sensations where they touched; her powers met his in a flare of competing energies. It was as if she was being caressed both inside and outside of her skin at the same time.

He gave another growl and nipped at the point of her chin, touching her only with his mouth, fangs, and tongue. Again the contact evoked her energies, and she gave a groaning whimper at the sensation.

He stepped back from her and she raised her hand in supplication, not wanting him to move away. He stroked one claw down her forearm and across her palm, flicking her middle finger in passing.

"_**Come**__** with**_ _**me."**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Ex luna, scientia: Latin; From the moon, knowledge (motto of Apollo 13).

Nen nen kororiyo okororiyo, boyawa yoikoda nen neshina: Japanese; Sleep, sleep little one sleep, you're a good child (boy), now go to sleep. From the Edo Komoriuta (Edo Lullaby), a traditional Japanese komoriuta.

Thank you to RPW The Hun for being my beta!

R&R thanks:

PM: Inuyashacrazyfan (twice!), Neko-Lady, Ranitagoyle, Inuyasha05, toratsume, Fenikkusuken

FF: Photographing Poetry, Inuyasha05, kitsune-koinu, Moomoogirl1, GypsyMoon16, Fenikkusuken, yoyo person, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master, Ranitagoyle, billysgotagun, Silver-head angel, Lamia The Kitsune, Lady Niltiak

MM: SusyLynn, Alanna, lunatickat, Ranuel, Pete8477, HMPrune, inuyashaloverr, mrskcgoodman, fjfksig, toratsume, HopelesslyEscaflowne


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the demon side of Inuyasha!

Thanks to bluezinthos for nominating 'Facets' for Best Characterization: InuDemon in IYFG's 3rd quarter awards. I appreciate the thought (even though it was disqualified) and I love InuDemon, too! A big thanks to Ren for subsequently nominating 'Facets' under Best Characterization: Inuyasha and to Patchcat for seconding the nomination.

'Facets' has hit some huge milestones in the last few months: over 1,000 combined reviews, over 100,000 hits, and it's in the top 50 most visited stories at MediaMiner. Thank you! I appreciate the faith you show in my story and I am so blessed to have such kind readers!

Finally, thank you to Czarina (Catherine the Great) for helping me realize why this chapter was giving me fits. You are such a support and a wonderful friend!

**Warning! Lime later in the chapter.**

**Ex luna, scientia: secundus**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku whirled as he felt a massive surge of youki coming from the hill behind the village. '_Gods!'_ He began to run toward the village, but his pace slowed abruptly as he recognized the essence behind the youki. '_That's Inuyasha.' _Moving at a brisk walk he gave a sudden grin as he felt another power rise to counteract it, effectively hiding both auras from his senses. '_Ah, Kagome. You and Inuyasha always balance each other, whether you know it or not.'_ He caught up with Midoriko as she passed through the area of thick brush that he had traveled through earlier with Sango. She looked back and smiled at him.

"Well, it appears that Inuyasha's demon has met his match," Midoriko said with calm humor. Cocking her head and looking up at the deepening twilight as if searching the emerging stars, she continued "Kagome's powers amaze me; his youki is _very_ strong and he has never learned to mask it."

"Yes. It is interesting how well they balance, Sensei." Miroku looked at her curiously and glanced up at the sky. Seeing nothing but the waning colors of the sunset, a few stars, and the blazing full moon he looked back down at her. "Did you know that Inuyasha would become full demon tonight?"

Midoriko abandoned her search of the heavens and sighed. "No, although I suspected it might happen soon. It is critical that all aspects of the jewel balance, which is why I asked Yourei Taisei to teach Inuyasha to accept both aspects of his heritage." She gave another cursory glance at the sky while murmuring "Ah well, I will find out soon enough and it does seem that Inuyasha's demon half is learning restraint." She turned to walk along the path again, but before she stepped forward she hesitated and glanced back over her shoulder at Miroku. "Do you understand now why he represents courage?"

Miroku pondered for a moment and then gave her a teasing grin. "I'm not sure why he doesn't represent family! He has at least two personalities in his body."

Midoriko gave a hearty laugh and shook her head. "As do I, but I remind you that I am a powerful miko and I balance the Shikon Jewel! Be careful not to offend either of us!" She raised her nose in the air and gave him a mock glare before turning and walking toward the village again.

Miroku laughed, but as he followed her he immediately sobered. '_I forget that she fights her battle in the jewel while she teaches us here and controls Kikyou's personality.'_ As they moved to an area where they could walk side by side, he glanced down at her face, noting that there were signs of fatigue and strain; however, they were overshadowed by an expression of peaceful contentment. She looked up at him and smiled, and he felt a surge of hope. '_If she can be so full of joy and compassion while fighting those battles, surely I can have hope that the Wind Tunnel will be contained tomorrow.'_ He smiled back at her, his spirits lifting for the first time in days.

"You have not answered my question, Miroku. Do you understand why Inuyasha represents courage? It is not because of his ability to risk his body in battle." She stopped and looked at him earnestly. "You must be prepared to help Kagome tomorrow. The strain of the first contact will be great and the more you understand and accept, the easier it will be for her to balance all four of your minds." She turned and gestured toward the hill behind Kaede's hut. "Which aspect of Inuyasha is being courageous by allowing the demon its freedom? The demon or the human?"

Miroku pursed his lips in thought. "He has feared his demon half ever since it was released when we were trapped in Gatenmaru's poison cocoon together; he was a vicious, mindless killer. Yet he fears being human as well because he sees his human half as weak." He paused and Midoriko raised her eyebrows in query. He stood beside her in silence for a moment and when he finally spoke his voice was introspective. "It would be easiest to say that the human half is showing courage by allowing itself to be completely submerged—that has happened rarely and, when it _has_ happened, the human has awakened to the carnage that the demon has wrought. But as I remember back, I think that the demon fought for control in the cocoon and failed. I _do _know that Inuyasha's youki spiked when the demon was forced to emerge by Kaguya's spell, and I can't help but think that the demon fears its propensity for violence just as much as the human half does."

He cocked his head, musing more to himself than to the Time Lord standing quietly by his side. "Inuyasha fights himself—just as I do when I seek enlightenment. Thus I also believe that there is a third personality to consider; perhaps the most courageous of them all. The hanyou." He glanced at Midoriko, noting her raised eyebrows and quiet nod of thoughtful agreement. "He fears to let either side have control. He hates the human nights and must fear this night as well." He paused for a moment then said softly "I believe that they are all showing courage, either by taking control or ceding it." He gave a self-deprecating smirk and clenched his cursed hand. "Perhaps I can find my own answers in Inuyasha's decision to take the risk."

Midoriko's smile broadened and she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "And you have just confirmed that you represent wisdom." She gave his arm a soft pat and walked slightly ahead of him, heading for Kaede's hut. "Come and use your wise ways to calm Sango." She did not notice that he paled visibly at her casual remark and walked behind her in uncomfortable silence.

Miroku was perplexed. '_How am I supposed to calm Sango? I'm not even sure how to interact with her right now.'_ He gave a sigh to release the tension that had arisen in him from Midoriko's comment._ 'Sensei feels she is frightened, but I can't help but think something else is going on. I don't mind her striking me when I deserve it but she is violently unpredictable today. And using sex to calm her? How will that help her balance?'_

Midoriko glanced back at him as he hesitated near the back of Kaede's hut.

"What troubles you, Miroku?"

"Sensei…" for the first time in his life he felt awkward discussing the intimate subject. '_Normally I could misdirect her thoughts by making a hentai remark, but how can I discuss sex without betraying Sango?'_

"Back at the meadow…you intimated…how will I…" he finally gave a helpless gesture and spoke bluntly. "I am not sure how to follow your advice about using sex to balance and calm Sango. Is there some special position that you can suggest or a practice that you can impart to me?"

Midoriko bent her head, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sensei?"

She gave a deep sigh and looked at him over her fingers, speaking calmly and patiently. "How in the name of all the gods did you interpret that I was suggesting sexual intercourse from what I said in the meadow?"

Miroku gaped at her, truly at a loss. "Wha…what else could you have meant?"

Rolling her eyes, she lowered her fingers and muttered "Sex. Wisdom. Gods!" She held out both her hands in a gesture of frustration. "Miroku, thank the gods that you don't represent love in the Living Jewel! It would be seriously imbalanced."

Already angry at her muttered words, he stiffened at this reprimand. "I recall you said that I should know many ways to reassure a woman and make her feel part of a family," he retorted in an angry tone. "I am not a fool and I do not appreciate being treated as one, but I _am_ a male and my interpretation of your words was natural. If you meant something else by your words be more explicit!"

Suddenly Midoriko began to laugh and he had to take deep, calming breaths to keep his anger in check. She reached out to touch him but obviously thought better of it when he narrowed his eyes at her gesture. She withdrew her hand, still chuckling.

"Ah, Miroku! Men and women think so differently." She gave him a short bow. "I apologize for offending you and for taking umbrage at your interpretation of my advice." As his face relaxed she patted his arm. "Remember the four aspects of love, Miroku? I trust that you will see that there may be more than one answer here. She represents family and that means acceptance, respect, trust, and loyalty. Has she not shown you these aspects?" She stared intently at him for a moment and smiled as he nodded. "Good. Now support her by reaffirming those attributes and reflecting them back to her."

She nodded at him again with her eyebrows raised in silent query and he gave a sigh. '_How the hell do I do that, especially with Sango's moodiness today?'_ As Midoriko continued to look at him inquiringly he finally shrugged and voiced a half-question, half-statement. "Reflect them…back."

"Yes."

He hesitated, hoping she would clarify just what it was he was supposed to do. '_I'm supposed to represent wisdom, damnit! Why is all the pressure on me? Everyone else fits their role perfectly, but I have to look wise and understanding and…damn!' _As she continued to remain silent, he swallowed and prompted "Reaffirm the attributes of acceptance, respect, trust, and loyalty." He made the mistake of nodding his head as if he wasn't completely baffled.

She smiled and patted him on the arm. "Good! I knew you would understand." She turned around and began to walk to the hut again, leaving him absolutely flummoxed. Before she turned the corner to go into the front of the house, she looked back at him with an expression of mischief on her face. "And Miroku? As both a woman and a Time Lord, I can tell you that sex is much more than the act of intercourse itself, especially to women. Perhaps that will help you overcome the mysteries of this issue?" She gave a girlish giggle and flitted around the corner before he could speak. A moment later he heard the sound of the bamboo curtain being pushed aside.

'_Damn, damn, damn! I will never understand Sango! Or any woman! That much is obvious, and Midoriko is forcing me to find my own path of wisdom. Damnit!'_ He stayed behind the hut, genuinely puzzled and still a bit angry at Midoriko's attitude. A murmur of voices came from inside the hut, and he quirked an eyebrow as he heard Sango state that she was going to go bathe and wash her hair. '_Hhhmmm...the possibilities. I can always offer to guard her while I try to think how to help her balance.'_ He cringed as he thought of her probable reaction to an offer to accompany her to the hot spring.

'_Gods, why couldn't I have picked a normal, retiring, delicate little flower of a woman? I've had enough opportunities.'_ He listened to the muffled conversation in the hut, and suddenly the sound of Kaede's gruff voice gave him a burst of inspiration. He grinned to himself and squared his shoulders. _'The healing ritual I was discussing with Kaede! I must get one of those oils I bought in Kagome's time._' His grin broadened and he sauntered toward his backpack, left neglected for days on the other side of Kaede's pile of firewood. '_Delicate flowers would bore me in moments. I prefer my lovely, complex, distracting Sango with her marvelous hips and long, lithe legs. It's too bad that it's her arm that needs healing.'_ He stepped around the edge of the woodpile and stopped short when he saw his backpack.

Something or someone had opened the pack and the contents were strewn around haphazardly.

He glanced around but could feel no threatening auras, so he pursed his lips and went forward to see what damage had been done and what was missing. He squatted down to pick up his belongings and found that they were intact, if a bit dusty, and only one thing had been taken.

The binoculars.

'_Damn! Why would anyone take them? The villagers have no idea what they are and Kagome would have lectured me if she found them. Sango and Inuyasha would not have taken them without commenting…Kohaku? Somehow I feel he would have placed the rest of the contents back in the pack to make it look like it hadn't been disturbed.'_

He repacked the rest of the items and hoisted the pack over his shoulder, keeping out a clear plastic bottle of oil and reading its label in the bright moonlight. '"_This essential oil promotes physical and emotional well-being by bringing a harmonic balance to the energy centers of the body. It is also beneficial in reducing stress and creating an overall feeling of well-being_."_ Such wonders in Kagome's time…I hope I can return again._' He stood up and began to walk around the side of the hut, but paused as he heard Sango step out of the front door.

"I'll be fine," she called back inside, her voice sounding tired and irritable. "I'm sure Kirara is around somewhere close and she'll keep me safe. I'd rather you set up a barrier around the hut."

'_She's still upset and Kirara isn't out here.' _He frowned in concentration for a moment._ 'Actually, I haven't seen Kirara all afternoon and she was not at dinner.'_ He gave a mental shrug. _ 'It is unlike the neko to leave her mistress for that long, but it affords me an opportunity to get Sango alone.'_ He waited in silence as Sango took the path to the spring, stepping quietly forward to watch her walk away, her unbound hair swaying with each step and her lissome body covered in only a lightweight summer yukata. '_It would be the wisest course to give her a few moments before I suggest the ritual.'_

After she passed beyond his sight he ducked into the hut to place his backpack by the door and grab a few of Kagome's towels. He gave a nod to Kaede. "I plan to try that healing ritual on Sango's arm tonight, Lady Kaede. She is going to the hot spring?"

Kaede gave him a flat stare with her good eye. "Aye, as if ye did not already know, houshi." Finally she grinned at him. "If ye survive the beating she will undoubtedly give ye for disturbing her at the spring the ritual will be a blessing to her. Make sure to hurry so that she is still decently clothed, or ye may not live to see the morning. Do ye remember the pressure points?"

He grinned and gave her a short bow. "The top of the foot between the first and second toe and the outer side of the arm above the wrist will be where I will concentrate my energies, Lady Kaede. I thank you again for your advice." She smiled back in response and turned to her sleeping pallet.

He turned to Midoriko next and gave her a bow of respect. "I have given thought to what you said to me, Sensei. I believe I understand now how to help Sango balance and I thank you for your teaching." She smiled but said nothing, so he stood up, gathered several towels, and gave her a wink as he swept out the door. _'And perhaps I was not mistaken in my own interpretation of your teachings, as well. I can always hope for something that would help me forget the Wind Tunnel until tomorrow.'_

He strode along the path at a sedate pace, tucking his staff under his arm to quiet the sound from the rings and wishing he had the binoculars. '_Only to help me determine the best time to ask her permission to perform the ritual, of course.'_ He chuckled quietly to himself and slowed as he neared the spring, careful to make as little noise as possible. With the stealth of long practice, he left the path and maneuvered into a position in the deep shadows where he could see her without her becoming aware of his presence.

Her back was turned toward him and his groin pulsed as she removed her yukata and stretched her nude body up on her toes, reaching over her head. The moonlight accentuated the supple curves of her thighs and hips. '_Blessings of the gods, she is beautiful! Those taut, lithe muscles.'_

Fighting an uncharacteristic twinge of conscience for spying on her, he stepped further into the shadows and grimaced as he stepped on a twig which broke with a slight snapping sound. Sango's head whipped around, her hair reflecting the moonlight in a liquid arc. "Kirara?" she called quietly. "Is that you?" She frowned suddenly, using her arms to cover herself and saying gruffly "Hentai monk! That better not be you!"

He kept absolutely still, barely breathing, and waited until she relaxed again, taking in a slow, calming breath only when he saw her reach for the bandage on her upper arm. '_Ah, I had forgotten that she had another injury.' _She stared off into space as her fingers hesitated on the edges of the tape that bound it in place, and he flinched in surprise when she suddenly snatched her hand away, fisted it, and breathed a curse.

"Damn! I am such a fool!"

'_Sango…' _He watched as her head drooped and the fisted hand dropped to her side listlessly. '_What is going on with my woman? She is mumbling something to herself, but I can't catch the words.'_ She shook her head and began carefully removing the last bandages around her injured right arm. He mentally shook his head and used the soft noises of ripping tape to cover his stealthy movements as he moved back on to the path. Once there, he looked back toward the village for a moment, then took a deep breath. '_Gods above, I hope she doesn't kill me._' He took several short, noisy steps and allowed the rings on his staff to jingle with his movement. He cleared his throat loudly and grinned to himself as he heard a muffled curse and a splash.

"Lovely Sango, may I approach? I have learned a healing ritual that I would like to use to help you recover from your wounds."

Sango's voice sounded strained. "No! I'm not…umm. What healing ritual?"

"It is the application of special healing oil to your shoulder and back muscles."

In the quiet stillness following his statement he thought '_And your legs and that wonderful, curvaceous ass of yours.'_

Silence.

"I found the oil in Kagome's time and it is my understanding that it is quite efficacious and beneficial."

"You just want to peek." Her voice sounded odd, as if she was struggling between being pleased and irritated.

'_It's not an outright rejection. Lady Midoriko was right, she is looking for reassurance from me.' _He grinned and used his most placating tone of voice. "I swear I am not here to peek at you."

'_I've already done that.'_ Again there was an interlude of silence.

He tried to control his elation when she didn't immediately send him away. "Trust me, Sango, my intentions are honorable." '_Trust me and don't kill me!'_ When she still remained quiet he added "Lady Midoriko and Lady Kaede know I am here and approve of the ritual."

She was quiet for a long moment and then responded with "You told them and…they…they know you're here? They know you're here _now_? With me, alone, while I'm…"

He could not place the tone of her voice, but as her words came to an abrupt stop he decided to confirm her statements. '_Technically, it's accurate to say yes. They know I'm here, but they probably wouldn't approve of my plans or the fact that I waited until she was nude.'_

"Yes."

She remained quiet for a long minute. When she spoke, it was in a tone of voice that he had never heard from her. "Well, I guess it's to be expected. And it's nothing you haven't seen already."

Miroku frowned at the flat tone of her voice. "I take it I may come forward, then?"

She gave an odd sound before she replied "Yes."

'_Hhhmmm. What is going on here? I could have sworn that was a sob, but Sango doesn't cry—she gets angry.'_ He glanced back toward the village and took another deep breath._ 'She would be yelling if she was angry at me, but I don't have an explanation that makes any sense. Well—gods protect me!'_ Miroku strode forward and caught her finishing a quick swipe at her eyes as he came into view. '_Why is she crying?_' He studiously pretended not to see her tears as he calmly prepared a few sutras and began placing them in a semi-circle around the exposed area at the front of the spring.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a subdued voice as he walked along the arc of his barrier, chanting softly. She kept her back toward him, pivoting in place as he walked.

He finished at a convenient rock and laid his staff against it, setting the barrier. "I am taking the precaution of placing a barrier. We should not be defenseless." He began to remove his robes, carefully folding his kesa and setting it down on a towel well away from the water.

"What are you doing?" she cried angrily as he began to remove his kosode. He glanced back at her.

'_Ah, there's my fighter again.' _She had half-turned toward him, crouching to hide her body under the water.

He suppressed his grin before turning around and removing his final garments, explaining calmly as he stripped to his fundoshi and the sleeve that covered his cursed hand "I need to touch you for the ritual to work, and since you're in the water…" he let his voice trail away as he began to fold the rest of his clothing into a neat pile. "It seems a bit unnecessary to get my robes wet as well." As he glanced back again he noticed that her eyes were not on his face and couldn't help a small smile of male pride.

She fidgeted in place for a moment before her gaze moved up to meet with his. She blushed furiously as his smile deepened to a grin and suddenly she whipped around, presenting her back to him again. He picked up the bottle of oil from the rock and moved over to the spring, grabbing the bottle of shampoo which she had left out as he passed it. As he stepped into the water she flinched at the splashing sound and submerged herself up to her neck, hugging herself. He carefully placed the bottles within easy reach and walked toward her, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Come, lovely Sango. Remember that I have discussed the ritual with Lady Kaede and I am here to help you."

Her shoulders slumped. "What is it that you plan to do?" The flat tone was back in her voice.

"I thought that perhaps I could start by helping you wash your hair because your arm is not completely healed yet. Consider it _misogi_ to purify you before we begin the healing ritual."

She furtively glanced back at him and the bright moonlight revealed that she was still blushing. He lifted some of the warm water in his hands and began to dribble it over the back of her head and she froze in place. He repeated the action, this time stroking the top of her head as he poured the water over her. He turned her, stroking her cheek gently, and used his wet hands to push her bangs away from her face. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Shall I get Kagome's shampoo?"

He took her silence for acquiescence and turned away to pick up the bottle, wading into the shallower water to reach it. As he glanced back at her he saw that she had opened her eyes and was staring at a point about half-way down his body, her lips parted. '_Like what you see, Sango?' _he grinned to himself and tensed the muscles in his buttocks. She gasped and looked up at his face.

"Oh!" She clamped her eyes shut and turned away from him again. "Get this…healing thing over with."

He couldn't wipe the smug grin from his face as he moved toward her, squirting some shampoo into his left hand. He did manage to keep the amusement from his voice as he handed her the bottle. "Here, lovely Sango. Hold this." She practically snatched the bottle from his grasp. '_At least she hasn't struck me. So far so good.'_

"Lady Kaede and Lady Midoriko know of this? You're sure?"

"Absolutely. I discussed this with both of them. They approve of my being here and what I'm doing. Now, take deep breaths to center your ki."

"They know all about it? They know that you're here with me at the spring and that we're alone...and that...that…"

He gave a slight frown at the tension in her voice but dismissed it as a nervous reaction to her complete and his near-nudity. "I swear that they know where we are, why I'm here, and that they approve."

"I…see."

He frowned again at her tone of voice but shrugged it off. '_She will feel differently in a few moments…I'm sure Sango will enjoy my attentions. After all, I reviewed all the pressure points with Kaede to make sure I hadn't forgotten any.' _ He rubbed his right hand's fingers in the shampoo and carefully placed dabs of it on her head with short, light caresses. After he had distributed it to his satisfaction, he used the remainder to massage her scalp with the tips of his fingers, rubbing light circles near her temples and stroking her hair back and down, away from her face. '_This alone should have her relaxed and thinking of other pleasurable things. I can hardly wait to see her response to the application of the healing oil.'_

As he stroked the back of her head and her upper neck she remained absolutely stationary, stiff under his ministrations.

'_Damnit! What's wrong?'_ He moved down next to her and placed his arm under her shoulders, pressing her back into the water with his other hand. "Relax. Let me rinse your hair for you."

Her eyes were tightly shut and, though she allowed him to press her back, she was absolutely rigid in his arms, her hands tightly wrapped around the shampoo bottle, hugging it to her chest and covering her breasts. '_What is going on? Why is Sango not participating?'_

He rinsed her hair gently, stroking it back from her face and watching her, puzzled and concerned. Setting her back on her feet, he plucked the shampoo from her unresisting hands and walked to the side of the pool, squirting some more in his hand before setting the bottle down. He looked back, hoping to see her peeking again, but she had remained where he had placed her, eyes closed and hands now wrapped around her elbows, head drooping. He squinted, unsure even with the bright moonlight whether the rivulets of water running down her face were the result of tears or due to her recent immersion.

He walked slowly back, cocking his head to one side and thinking hard. '_It is unlike Sango to be passive at any time, but in this situation her behavior is unbelievable. She is not acting frightened, she is acting…defeated.'_

"Sango?" He made sure to let her hear his concern in his voice.

"Yes?" The monosyllable was barely audible.

"What is wrong?" He stepped in front of her, hoping she would look up.

"Nothing." He leaned down to look in her face. Her eyes were still closed, her body still, but her toneless voice made him cringe.

"May I wash your hair again?"

She turned her back and bent her head toward him but said nothing. He went through the same ministrations, trying to coax a response from her by lingering over the sensitive areas near her temples and neck, but she remained still and passive under his hands. As he bent her back in the water her face had taken on the strained look of someone in pain. '_Damnit Sango! I'm not torturing you!'_

He set her back on her feet and couldn't help letting a huff of irritation escape.

She flinched at the sound and it only made him angrier. '_Why am I bothering? There are other women who would welcome my attentions.'_ Frustrated sexually and emotionally he began to walk back to the edge of the pool, but her next words froze him in place.

"Do you need to have sex now, or should I stay clean for the healing ritual?" Her voice was as passive as if she was speaking about what dish to have for their next meal, but as he looked back at her in astonishment the strain in her face belied the detachment of her words.

He lost his temper.

"Damnit Sango! What is the matter with you?" He strode over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, giving her a shake. "Look at me, damnit!" He shook her again as she turned her face away. "Stop hiding your pain! I can see it in you even though you're pretending you're calm." He gave her another shake as she compressed her lips in a stubborn line and practically roared "Look at me, woman! You are hiding from me, and just as you wouldn't allow me to leave because of the Wind Tunnel,I won't let you shut me out because you can't decide what the hell you want!"

She finally opened her eyes and the raw pain in them took his breath away and his anger with it. He took her in his arms and held her, rocking her back and forward to comfort her and to ease the responsive ache in his own heart. "Gods, Sango! What is the matter? Tell me!"

She began to cry, her shoulders heaving in great, wracking sobs that brought answering tears to his eyes. '_Gods, Sango.'_ Wordlessly, he cradled her against his chest, placing an arm under her knees and lifting her up against him. She curled into him, bowing her head and reflexively clutching her arms around her stomach. He carried her to the rock where he had placed his clothing, kicking the entire pile to the ground and sitting on it awkwardly, a bit unbalanced with her slight weight. He kept her body tucked into his lap as she continued to sob, but with one hand he pulled a towel from underneath them and began to wrap her in it.

"It duh…it doesn't…mmm…matter." She shook her head and pushed against his hands as he tried to cover her. He could barely make out the words through her sobbing.

"What doesn't matter?"

"Y…you don't…no way to…cover…every…everyone…knows."

He frowned, trying to make sense of her words. "I'm not covering you up, Sango. I'm trying to dry you and keep you warm." He tried to put a little humor in the situation by joking "Besides, you know me better than that. Don't you think it would be more like me to keep you uncovered?"

She gave a keening wail and sobbed in earnest again.

'_Buddha, give me guidance!'_ He held her tighter as she began to push away from him. "Sango, I don't understand! What is the matter?"

He rocked her gently as she gave up trying to get away from him, sobs wracking her body. He glanced around to see if some of his sutras were within reachable distance. _'They did not react before, but this is not my Sango. What has possessed her?'_

Minutes passed as he rocked her, murmuring soft soothing words, and finally her sobbing subsided. She shifted against him as if to move away, but he pulled her closer. "No. Don't run from me. Tell me what is troubling you, Sango."

She did not answer, so he placed his finger under her chin and tried to tip her face up so that he could look in her eyes. She resisted, turning her face away from him, but he gripped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

"What _is_ it, Sango?"

She averted her eyes. "It's…" she took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's nothing."

"I have never seen you cry like this. _Something_ is hurting you." He let go of her chin, took a corner of the towel, and began to wipe her blotchy face. "Let me help, please." When she remained silent, he said slowly "I see. You will not speak to me because it is something I have done and you cannot forgive me." When she tried to turn her face away again he sighed with his own sense of defeat. '_Oh gods, I knew she would hate me. It just took longer than I expected.'_

He finished wiping her face and let his hand drop. "I warned you. I told you that you would hate me." He couldn't keep the sorrow from his voice.

"No! I don't…you haven't…well, you _did_…" she abruptly stopped speaking and ran her hand through her wet hair, obviously flustered.

"_What_, Sango? What have I done wrong? How can I correct it if you won't tell me?"

She bit her lip and her shoulders sagged against him. "I am ashamed."

"Why?" He forced his voice to remain gentle and calming. '_Damnit. Why did I let myself touch her? Damnit!'_

"I have lost…" she hesitated and swallowed, then bowed her head. "I am supposed to represent family in the jewel tomorrow, yet I…I have become…I am a stain on my family's honor. I am not worthy to join with the rest of you."

"_What_? Sango…"

She interrupted him before he could speak further. "I thought…I thought it would be safe to have sex with you in Kagome's time, and somehow it wouldn't affect me here." Her voice wasn't the flat monotone from before but the defeat in it made him wince. "I wanted to have something every woman…but…and now everyone knows…Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo. I think Kohaku knows as well, though he hasn't expressed his disapproval, and now even Lady Kaede and Lady Midoriko realize that I am a dishonored woman. They encouraged you to come here to be alone with me. They knew we would be having sex and that we are not married." She gave a keening sound that she abruptly cut off. "They approve because I am already dishonored and it doesn't matter."

Miroku closed his eyes against the pain in her voice and bent his head, cradling her close. '_I knew it was a mistake to make love with her, but I thought she would hate me, not herself.'_ He began to rock her as she gave another stifled sob. "Gods no, Sango. Lady Kaede told me to hurry here before you disrobed and warned me that you would beat me. Lady Midoriko chastised me for even thinking about having sex with you."

"But you…you said they approved! How could they not know what has passed between us? That we had sex? How could they not think we would have sex now? Why would…"

He interrupted her sternly. "We did _not _have sex, Sango."

She gave him an odd look, but he placed the fingers of his cursed hand over her lips and looked at her intensely. "Let me amend that. _I _did not 'have sex' with you. I _made love_ to you." As she stared at him in consternation, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips, a sad smile flitting over his face. "I love you, Sango. Why is it that I only seem to be able to tell you that when I think I'm losing you? I love you." He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, then on her nose, each cheek, and finally a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." He pulled her closer, cradling her against his chest, and couldn't stop the ache in his voice as he said "Please, don't think that making love with me was dishonorable."

Sango closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold. '_Somehow all that crying has left me feeling more at peace.'_ She tentatively reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It's just…I…" she stopped and shook her head, unable to continue.

He leaned into her hand, then cocked his head and looked at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face. "Marry me. Tonight."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? Tonight? We can't!"

"Why not?" Miroku's face remained serious.

"Because…well…why do you want to get married tonight?"

"There are many reasons, lovely Sango. First, Lady Midoriko counseled me to relieve your fears, to show you acceptance, trust, and loyalty. You are my wife, in all ways but the acknowledgement in front of the community." He gave her a ghost of a grin. "I would perform yume-katagi, but I think you already did that for me."

Sango blushed and hung her head. "I did not mean to trap you, houshi."

He smiled tenderly and gently lifted her chin so they could look in each other's eyes. "I know that, Sango. You did not trap me; I pursued you until you came to me willingly." His face became serious again. "Unfortunately for both of us, our parents are dead and there is no one to grant permission, but we could notify the village leader and the Nakodo tonight."

"Tonight?"

He shrugged. "What better way to show you my loyalty and trust than by binding us together in marriage before the Wind Tunnel is bound?" He brought up his cursed hand and stared at it for a moment. "In the past few days I have learned how much I was distancing myself from experiencing life. You, Kagome, and Inuyasha have each given me lessons." He fisted his hand and shook it once before looking back at her, still extremely serious. "I have always denied what is between us by using the Wind Tunnel as my excuse. I have been afraid to risk, afraid to trust, afraid to hope. You asked me to allow you to fight the Wind Tunnel with me and, although I agreed to let you do it, I felt I was offering you an empty promise. I distanced myself from you because I did not want to leave you a widow." He caressed her face with the fingers of the cursed hand, his face softening into a slight, sad smile. "You have had enough loss." He shifted her in his lap, leaning back against the rock and bringing the towel up and around her bare shoulders. He lifted her chin again and looked into her eyes. "We share the same quest, Sango, and you are the one who gave me the idea of how to place a barrier around this curse. There is no reason to use the Wind Tunnel as an obstacle between us any more." He gave her a soft kiss in the center of her forehead. "But the most important reason to acknowledge our marriage is that I love you, and I never wanted our lovemaking to hurt you. You made love to me…I hope you made love to me…and I know that it went against all of your family's training and code of honor. I know how important that is to you." He shifted again, caressing her cheek and placing his forehead against hers. "Will you let me make you an honorable woman again?"

Sango reached up to touch his hand, pressing it against her face and blinking back tears. She reached out to his face, pushed him back, and stared into his eyes, searching first one and then the other for the truth behind his words. Though the moonlight was bright, his eyes were shadowed and she couldn't discern his feelings.

"You love me? You won't ask other wo…"

He slipped his thumb over her mouth to stop her and shook his head. "Don't bring up other women now, Sango. You have been the only woman for me for a very long time."

He began to trace the outline of her lips with his thumb and in spite of the shadows on his face she could see his gaze intensify as he looked at her mouth. His breath came slightly faster and his brows came together in pained look.

'Gods, Sango, you're my woman, my wife. Won't you trust me? Let's go find the Nakodo and the village leader."

Sango searched his shadowed face and suddenly she began to smile. "Tonight? Right now?" She began to giggle.

Miroku couldn't help but smile himself. "What's so funny?"

Sango laughed out loud. "Well, you're in your fundoshi, and I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion."

Miroku gave her his trademark lopsided grin. "I think you're dressed perfectly," he said huskily as his arms tightened around her. "Perhaps I should perform the yume-katagi in _our_ time period."

"Mir…" her response was cut off as he brushed his lips lightly across hers, returning to capture her lower lip gently in his teeth and touch it with the tip of his tongue. He moved to her upper lip, tracing the curve with his tongue before wetting his own lips and sliding them sensuously over hers. She gave a whimper as he deepened the kiss, but as he began to pull away in response to the sound she threaded the fingers of both hands through his hair and pulled his head down, kissing him back hard and pulling his hair free of its restraining cord.

He moaned into her mouth and she felt him rise against her thigh where she lay across his lap. Her body heated in response and she began to turn toward him, but he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"We must stop, lovely Sango."

"Why?" Her voice was husky.

He cleared his throat and took two deep breaths, and she felt his erection diminish beneath her thigh. "We must speak to the village leader."

Sango could not think coherently as her body let her know that it had its own ideas where family honor was concerned. '_I have dreamed so often that he would take me as his wife. I can't believe this is happening!'_

Miroku sighed and carefully disentangled himself from underneath her. He avoided looking at her as he went to pick up her discarded yukata, and when he turned around he was surprised at the expression on her face; she was watching him with a look that was almost predatory.

He walked toward her, chanting a mantra in his head to maintain control. '_Calm, peace. She is breathtaking, sitting in the moonlight with the towel nested around her hips. Calm, peace. Calm…if I don't cover her body soon I will regret it…calm.'_ He stared down at her where she sat proudly, looking back up at him with the moonlight highlighting her breasts, thighs, and the curve of her hip. "Damn, woman," he breathed. She stood up slowly, gracefully, and he had to bite the inside of his lip hard to combat the desire to reach for her and pull her closer. Carefully, deliberately, exercising every scrap of self-discipline that he had, he helped her into the yukata. He took a deep breath and picked up his kosode to put it on, but as his arms were occupied with his clothing she suddenly placed her hands on his bare chest, running her fingers across the swell of his pectoral muscles and stroking his nipples with her thumbs. She gave an open-mouthed kiss to the center of his chest and pressed her body against his.

"Gods, Sango!" he moaned, trembling with the desire to throw her down on the pile of clothing and towels and take her immediately. "Stop! You are testing my restraint!"

"When have you ever restrained yourself, houshi? You have always felt at ease touching my body." She smiled up at him and blinked her eyes slowly. "I am merely returning the favor." She stroked his chest again, flattening her hands and moving them down to caress his taut stomach muscles.

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her hands, holding them away from his body with effort as she fought his grip. '_Discipline. I have spent years disciplining my body and mind. I can and will concentrate only on getting her to the village.'_

"I will make sure that you can return the favor later, lovely Sango, but right now we must make it publicly known that we are husband and wife."

She dropped her hands and stared at him, a look of wonder on her face. "You mean it. You want to acknowledge me tonight."

He roughly tied his kosode closed, stooped to pick up the bottle of oil, and handed it to her. "Here. Hold this and hold your yukata closed, lovely Sango." As she complied, still staring at him in bemused wonder, he suddenly swept his hands behind her shoulders and under her knees, catching her up against his chest. As she gasped in response, he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth, demanding a response with his lips and tongue. She relaxed into his hold, dropped the bottle on her stomach, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and after a few moments he pulled back and smiled tenderly at her.

"Yes, I mean it, but don't drop that bottle. I'm going to finish the healing ritual tonight." Suddenly he looked distracted. "Can you grab my shakujou? I don't want to leave it behind, but…" he gave her a lascivious grin "I'm not letting go of you until I finish that ritual."

With one hand, she tucked the bottle of oil in between their bodies and reached over to grab the staff, feeling a strange pull on her arm as the barrier fell when she touched it. She swung the shakujou around his body and held it against the back of his neck as he began striding toward the village.

"Uhh…Miroku?"

"Yes, lovely Sango?"

"Ummm…we're not really dressed to do this."

"Ah, lovely Sango. That's the beauty of the yume-katagi. I'm abducting you and no one expects us to be dressed in finery."

"But…"

"I promise that we will have a proper celebration and seek the gods' blessings later, but I am making sure that everyone in the village knows that you are my woman tonight."

They had already reached Kaede's hut and he showed no signs of slowing. A few curious faces peered out of the village houses as they passed, and Sango pressed her blushing face into his neck as he began calling for the village leader. '_Oh gods! He's serious and I'm happy! I must be out of my mind!'_ She could hear excited voices behind and around her, but didn't dare remove her face from his neck. '_What will they think? His hair is a mess, my hair is still wet, we're both half-dressed, and he's always been so careful to be the respectable monk here.'_ Suddenly the humor of the situation hit her and she began to giggle. Miroku tightened his arms, and she felt him give a slight bow, still holding her.

"Hikaru-sama, in the absence of any parents to ask permission, I am informing you that Lady Sango and I have mutually agreed to become husband and wife, and that I have performed the yume-katagi tonight."

'_Oh gods!' _Sango continued to giggle quietly into Miroku's shoulder. '_I can't decide whether I'm excited and happy or just so embarrassed that I'll never show my face here again.' _

"The Lady Sango was willing? She's not crying, is she? Her shoulders are shaking." The village leader's kind, tenor voice sounded a bit worried.

"You think I…" Miroku bit off his words angrily before abruptly stopping and beginning again in a preternaturally calm voice "Sango, my love, perhaps you can answer?"

Sango unburied her blushing face long enough to glance at the village leader, noticing that the Nakodo was standing next to him, both of the older adults with identical inquisitive looks on their faces. She gave them a happy nod, not trusting her voice, and went back to burying her face in Miroku's neck.

"My apologies, houshi-sama. You will build a home for her?"

Miroku answered with smooth aplomb. "We live with Lady Kaede while we are here. We will not have a permanent home until our quest to complete the Shikon Jewel is finished."

"Then I congratulate you both and I request that you allow us to have a festival in celebration of your marriage."

The Nakodo spoke as Miroku took a breath to answer. "It's about time you saw the wisdom of starting a family, you two. I can see that you already have made a good start and will see to the food for the festival myself. Congratulations!"

Several people around them laughed in response to the older woman's gentle gibe, but Sango stopped giggling and she felt Miroku stiffen underneath her. '_How could she use both our aspects in a comment like that? They don't know about the Living Jewel!'_

Miroku recovered quickly by giving another short bow. "I thank you for your good wishes and the offer of a festival, Hikaru-sama, Mitsuko-sama. You do us great honor."

"You and the others who travel with you are the protectors of our village. It is the least we can do for those who have kept us safe these past few years. The village prospers and grows because of your protection."

As congratulatory shouts rose around them, Sango buried her nose farther into Miroku's neck, sure that the blush on her face would be permanent. He pulled her close, but as he turned to walk away she felt someone blocking his body. She peeked out from under his chin and saw the Nakodo reaching up to whisper something into his ear. She was too close to see the expression on Miroku's face but she felt him nod against the top of her head, and the three of them turned away from the villagers and began walking down a side street. Shouts of congratulations followed them down the lane, but she heard most of the villagers dispersing quickly back into their own homes, talking excitedly. She felt Miroku bow again.

"Thank you, Mitsuko-sama. I am grateful for the hospitality, and I am sure that Lady Sango is grateful as well," his voice took on a gently teasing note as he finished "but she is currently rendered speechless."

Sango pulled her face from his neck and peered out. They were standing in front of an older hut, one that had been destroyed in a demon attack several years ago but which had been recently repaired by the villagers.

"You and your comrades have made it possible for the village to prosper. It is only fitting that you receive some of the benefits of the peace that you have given us." The Nakodo gestured to the hut. "It is small, but clean and furnished. Please honor an old woman and allow me to give you a place to sleep for the night." She bowed to them and backed away, leaving them alone in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Mitsuko-sama. You honor us." Miroku waited a few moments, then heaved a sigh and began to chuckle. "Well, my lovely wife. I have never known you to be at such a loss for words."

"Wife? I still don't believe it," she whispered, still unable to trust her voice.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and kicked the bamboo curtain open with his foot. "Everyone in the village knows you're my wife now." He ducked through the doorway. "Why can't you believe it?"

The furnishings were spare, but a single window framing the full moon gave enough light to see a futon rolled up in the corner. He quickly walked over to it, kicked it open and finally allowed her to stand on her feet. The bottle of oil began to fall, but he grabbed it with one hand even as he held her close with the other arm.

"You really love me? You want me for your wife?"

"You _are_ my wife." He tried to take his shakujou from her hand, but he had the oil in one hand and Sango in the other. '_Oh, to hell with the oil. To hell with everything but Sango.'_ He dropped the bottle, placed his hands on both sides of her face, and pulled her into a gentle kiss. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, coaxing her mouth open with his lips and tongue, trying to convey his love for her with gentle persistence.

Suddenly she dropped his staff to the side and kicked his feet out from under him, flipping him onto the futon and falling after him, straddling him and pinning him to the bed.

"Oof! Ah, there's my fighting woman. Are you planning on striking your husband for his wandering hands?" He held her loosely at the hips, the fingers of both hands stroking her in places that were usually forbidden.

Sango smiled her sweetest smile back at him. "No." She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest and purposefully pressing against the rising bulge that she could feel beneath her. "I plan to find out why you were so persistent about the healing ritual. I'm sure you had other motives besides healing my arm." She began pulling at the already loose material of his kosode, baring his chest to her stroking hands.

"I had your best interests at heart. Do you still not trust me?" His voice was teasing, but she heard an odd undercurrent in his tone.

Her hands stilled and her smile softened into true tenderness. "I do trust you. I trust you and I love you, Miroku my husband."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The full text of this chapter can be found at MediaMiner(dot)org; however, be warned it is a lemon over there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango rested against Miroku's chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat slow down after the passionate consummation of their marriage. His hands flopped weakly by her legs and she lifted her head to peer up into his face, wondering if he'd fallen asleep again. He opened one eye and gave her a lopsided grin. As she began to move off of him, he quickly grabbed her hips and held her in place.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

"I thought you might be tired and I wanted to let you rest."

"It's our wedding night and I've abducted you, plus I haven't finished the healing ritual yet. I don't think we're going to get much sleep, woman."

She cocked her head at him. "Why do you keep calling me woman?" She meant it as a teasing comment, but he opened both eyes and his hands came up to cup her cheeks, stroking her tenderly.

"You're my wife. You're the only woman I've ever loved." He held her against his chest and turned them to their sides so that he could kiss her. It was gentle and tender, a kiss of acceptance and trust. When he pulled back his eyes were lit by the moonlight, and she could see the love shining in them. "You're my woman."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Ex luna, scientia: Secundus: Latin; From the moon, knowledge (motto of Apollo 13), second.

Japanese:  
Yume-katagi: Marriage by abduction. This was a form of legal marriage in pre-modern Japan (see mcs(dot)sagepub(dot)com/cgi/reprint/21/2/195(dot)pdf)  
Kosode: kimono-style undergarment  
Kesa: the official garment signifying ordination and dharma transmission from a master to a disciple. It is Miroku's outer garment, worn like a toga over one shoulder, wrapped around the body and tied at the upper two corners. These ties are brought together and knotted.  
Misogi: a Shinto practice of purification in water, usually in a waterfall or other naturally running water.  
Nakodo: a matchmaker; "go-between"  
Hikaru: "Light" or "shining"  
Mitsuko: "Child of light"

The pressure points that Miroku was planning to concentrate on are actual acupuncture points. The top of the foot between the first and second toes is the Liver Meridian (Taichong), used to balance emotional energy, regulate menstruation, reduce tension and pain in the chest, alleviate headaches, and to reduce high blood pressure. The second point was meant as a joke; the outer side of the wrist is the Heart Meridian (Shenmen) and is used in the treatment of a variety of mental disorders, such as absent mindedness, insomnia, disturbing dreams, hysteria, depression, agitation, and mental illness. I think Miroku is worried about Sango's emotional state.

R&R Thanks:

PM: Jester08, inuyashaloverr, Ouatic-7, Neko-Lady

MM: Inuyashaloverr, InuyashasBiggestFan, toratsume, bluezinthos, loulou4729, yugiohgirl03, localsamurai, Namine, Luna18, Okaasan-7, OrlandoLover, Leo-mae, Nomine, Ranuel, katie, SusyLynn, inuyoukai24, lunatickat, melf, kagome313, Rose of Sharon

FF: AngelineL, Ranitagoyle, Inuyasha05, Ashtari, GypsyMoon16, kitsune-koinu, Photographing Poetry, Mrs. JediK1, EireVerde, Silver-head angel, Murasahki-chan, Fenikkusuken, hanyou master, billysgotagun

Bless you all!

iPoe


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I like the demon side of Inuyasha!

Thanks to MouF (and Mage Delbene) for thirding 'Facets' for Best Characterization: Inuyasha in IYFG's 3rd quarter awards. I'm honored that the story is once again moving on to the voting and I thank you! I'm still swamped by work and writing in the wee hours of the night, so your encouragement is most welcome! Voting takes place until November 25th.

I am speechless with laughter and a misplaced sense of true accomplishment: 'Facets' has been parodied! If you're old enough and don't mind hentai go over to "Nunc Coniunctis Viribus: All Together Now" by Butteryasha, a dear friend with a wonderfully raunchy sense of humor. He wrote the parody in response to the disqualifications of both his character (Inu's male parts) and my InuDemon as Best Characterization in the IYFG nominations, and let's just say that poor Inuyasha has another voice in his head. It's a very funny story with a spicing of tenderness, plus there's an inside joke about the challenges for those of you who can translate Latin hidden in the story. Thank you Butteryasha, you truly made my week! You'll find the story (warning! It's rated X!) at www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst.php/132498/1.

**Warning! Strong lime later in the chapter.**

**Ex luna, scientia: Tertius**  
By Licentia poetica

The bored young store clerk had been channel surfing but finally stopped and turned to his friend on the other side of the counter.

"Every stupid station is carrying emergency broadcasts since the earthquakes this morning." His eyes shifted to the only customer in the store, a woman with a cart filled with ramen, candy, canned goods, and bottles of water. His voice fell to a whisper. "I never figured Mrs. Higurashi for a nutcase. She looks like she's going to turn into one of those survivalists."

He watched lazily as the lady in question glanced up at the front of the store while bringing the last box of ramen down from the shelf. When she suddenly froze and stared in his direction, the forgotten box of ramen halfway to the cart, he grimaced at the thought that she might have heard his comment. She remained frozen in position and he realized she was looking at the television screen over his head. He looked back at it and his eyes widened as he stared himself, shocked by the pictures.

The video showed the sun with large black sunspots like plague pustules covering its face. Writhing arcs of plasma flares twisted off its surface, careening into others as titanic forces ripped them apart.

'_Gods…it looks diseased!'_

Innin felt a similar dread, but unlike the hapless store clerk, she knew exactly what was happening._ 'Oh gods…the time-space continuum! I'm running out of time!'_

She shook her head and forced her body to move, dropping the ramen into the already filled cart and moving to the front of the store. She got close enough to hear the television's audio feed and began to walk faster. The news anchor was speaking calmly and professionally, but static was already beginning to mar both picture and sound.

"…celestial news the sun is exhibi…strange flaring beha…… and magnet…... entists say…….umerous sunspots." Static hummed between the words, emphasizing the terrible sense of loss that Innin already felt in her soul. '_All the other people, but what can I do! I need to get Sota from school immediately. The sun is another manifestation of what's going wrong.'_

"The magnetic… …moon is… tidal wa…" the picture faded to complete static and the young clerk switched channels, only to find every channel exhibiting the same static and lack of sound.

Mere feet from the register Innin suddenly had to brace herself as another aftershock rattled the shelves of the grocery store, grimacing as a stack of cereal packages fell over and scattered their contents over the floor in front of her cart. '_Gods, they're getting worse each time! The earthquakes are gaining in strength instead of diminishing.'_ She shielded her head with her arms and tried to wait out the tremor, but the earth groaned and as she watched, horrified, the front doors twisted in their hinges and literally popped out into the street, shattering glass everywhere. As the tremor finally eased she brought her arms cautiously down, glancing casually at her digital watch as it passed in front of her face. Her eyes widened as the numbers showing the seconds on the watch face reversed order, blinked wildly for a moment, then jumped ahead by several seconds before settling down to their normal, steady advance.

"Oh gods," she breathed. '_Oh gods!'_ she repeated silently._ 'I know that's not a problem with the watch! Sota! Kensei!'_

In desperation she ran to the front of the store in spite of the continuing tremors, pushing the cart over the mound of scattered cereal and slipping on the crushed flakes. As she ran the lights flickered and went out, leaving the store illuminated only by the twilight of the evening. When she reached the registers, the flustered clerk stared up at her from his crouched position, his eyes wide in his shadowed face.

"I have to buy these. Right now! Is this enough?" She thrust a fistful of money at him.

"Uhh…y…yes, Mrs. Higurashi." The clerk glanced at the cart and raised his eyebrows. "Actually, it's too much, Mrs. Higurashi. If you'll just wait a moment for the power to return I can…"

"No, thank you! Just keep the change!" As she raced for what was left of the doors she shouted over her shoulder "I'll bring the cart back later!" She eased her way through the shattered glass, ignoring the still shaking earth and the shocked expression on the faces of the clerk and his friend as they watched her leave.

'_Gods be with you, I know you think I've gone crazy but you don't know what's happening.'_ Fighting tears at the thought that she was leaving them to death or nonexistence she bit her lip hard._ 'I can't care! I have to get Sota and get to the shrine!'_

When she was clear of the glass, she sprinted for the school and the cart careened on two wheels as she raced around the corner. Several boxes fell out but she didn't stop to gather them up. _'I shouldn't have let Sota go but it might be the last time until Kensei says it's safe. Just be at the gate, Sota. Be ready to run with me!' _ Gasping both from fear and from the unusual exercise, she reached the corner of the block where the school was located and saw her son walking toward her, a concerned look on his face. She stopped abruptly and yelled.

"Sota! Come here immediately!"

"Mama? I just had the weirdest…"

"It…doesn't matter! We…have to…get to the shrine right now! Run!" With the immediate surge of adrenaline gone, she was panting from exertion as she tried to turn the cart around.

Sota shook his head and spoke in an oddly calm voice. "I know. I knew you were coming. I knew I had to leave school." He jogged over to meet her and took control of the cart. "Mama, I knew where to come to find you."

She grabbed the front of the cart to steer and he pushed it through the empty streets, running for the shrine. As they turned a corner Innin glanced at his pale face and wide, staring eyes. "You…saw the…time threads…didn't you?"

He glanced at her quickly as he grabbed at a package of ramen that threatened to drop from the cart. "You know about them? The choices?"

Innin grabbed at a stitch in her side but kept on running. "I'll…tell you…when…we reach…the shrine."

In silence they ran through the streets. As they turned the final corner, they both stopped abruptly, staring up into the sky.

The rising full moon was much too close. Huge and threatening, it loomed over the skyline of Tokyo with a bloody line eating away at one edge. It rose swiftly and a black crescent began to follow the red arc. Another tremor began to rattle the houses around them.

"Gods," Innin breathed. "It's in eclipse! Run, Sota! Run for the Well and don't stop for anything!"

They fled down the abandoned street and Innin nearly wept in relief when the gates of the shrine appeared. They raced up the driveway and around the back of the shrine, never pausing until they reached the Well building. Innin tore open the doors and slammed the cart through, dragging a still pale Sota into the building with her. She fell against the Well, reached for the mind meld, and choked back a sob as she felt the comforting, welcoming presence of her husband.

'_Kensei?'_

'_Thank the gods, Beloved. I was so worried!'_

'_Sota is here with me. He has had his first experience with the time threads already.'_

Her husband's mental sigh was weary. '_I think that's because time is becoming unbelievably warped here. He shouldn't be old enough yet.'_ He paused for a moment and she wondered whether he was using his power to stabilize the Well or whether he needed to gather energy to speak with her. She used the time to pull a dazed-looking Sota into a hug.

"Mom? The walls…what's that other place?"

She glanced around at the undulating walls and shook her head. "It's all right, Sota. That's where Kagome goes. I'll explain in just a moment."

'_Innin, you need to stay in here with me. Don't leave for any reason…I'm having incredible difficulty holding on to this end of the Well.'_

'_But…my brother!'_

'_Can you yell for him?'_

'_I can try. What's happening?'_

'_I don't know, but I get the sense that Kagome's finally found the way out of the Nexus, and the future has to change to accommodate it. Stay with me!'_

'_Kensei, the moon is too close and it's in eclipse, but this time the full shadow of the earth is on it. It's going dark.'_

Her husband cursed but his mental voice was drowned out as Sota frowned up at his mother. "Mama?"

She attempted to reassure him with a fleeting half-smile. "Hush, Sota. Give me a moment." She gave him a brief hug and reverted to speaking with her husband. '_Can you talk to him? How am I going to explain?_'

Back in the time dwelling, Kensei hung his head and fisted his hands. '_He wouldn't be able to hear me, Beloved. He wasn't old enough to know me and we won't be able to make contact right now. He shouldn't even be able to see the other time period.' _He gave a sigh and prayed that he was right about the Nexus, rubbing the back of his neck to ease the tension there._ 'You'll have to explain everything again, and when things have calmed down I'll have enough energy to make a connection with him. But the fact that he has his time powers too early is just another indication of how convoluted the time streams are becoming at your end. Don't leave the Well! I'm too exhausted to keep more than the immediate area anchored. '_

'_All right, love, I'll stay here, but I have to try to reach my brother. I can't just leave him! And we'll need clothes, and more water, and…_' she swallowed against the thought of the other people she knew. '_What about all the others? Isn't there anything we can do?'_

'_Beloved, if I could save them I would. I'm just one Time Lord and the rest are trapped. I can't do any more than I'm already doing, not without losing everything we've tried to save. Not without losing Kagome in the time threads.'_

The frustration and weariness in his tone made her wince. '_I know, love. Rest now. I promise to stay here…I'll reach my brother somehow.'_

'_I don't think I'll get much chance to rest, but I need to break our connection. I need to save my strength to hold on to the anchor at that end. I have to keep you safe, Beloved!'_

She felt the connection fade away and breathed a weary sigh. "Well, Sota." She stroked his cheek, smiling down tentatively, apologetically at her confused son. He met her gaze with a questioning look, scrambled to his feet, and turned to gesture at the flowing walls, currently depicting the serene meadow of the Sengoku Jidai and a bright, untarnished full moon.

"Mama? What is happening? Why is the moon there different from ours?"

Glancing through the doorway at their bloody, blackened moon, Innin groaned to her feet and took a deep breath to begin to explain. Suddenly a sharp tremor rocked the ground around them, leaving the Well shrine a stable island in a writhing world. One side of their home collapsed and she held on to Sota as he cried out.

"Mama! My room, my video games! Ojiisan!" He lunged for the doorway.

She grabbed his arm. "Sota, you can't leave this building! Stay right here!"

He twisted in her grip. "Mama, what about Ojiisan!" His voice rose and he screamed out "OJIISAN!"

In desperation she clasped her arms tightly around him to hold him next to the Well. The world around the buildings convulsed, filling the air with snapping sounds and loud groans like the moans of an agonized soul. As they stared out of the doorway in horror they became aware of the only other stable refuge in the devastation around them.

The Goshinboku was shining with an eldritch light, the dark of its bark contrasting sharply with a glow from within

Sota gave a sudden yell and twisted out of her arms. "Ojiisan! I saw him in the house!" He leaped for the door.

"Sota! Don't leave!" she screamed and lunged for her son. With the swift reactions of youth, he slipped past her grasping hands and ran out into the yard, staggering as the ground bucked beneath him. He managed to keep his feet under him and ran like a drunken man for the front door.

"I'll be back, Mama, I promise!"

"Sota! Come back!"

"I have to get Ojiisan!"

She watched helplessly as he ran into the house against the backdrop of the bruised moon. Seconds passed as she stared at the home, wringing her hands and breathing short, inarticulate prayers for her loved ones' safety.

The sounds of tortured rock increased and another sharp tremor made the ground in front of the shrine ripple. Innin gave a heartsick, piercing scream as the entire front section of the house collapsed. '_Oh gods! My son! My brother!'_

The space-time continuum buckled as time lines warped and alternate realities collided.

Our world fractured.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Sengoku Jidai the night-darkened earth pulled on the bright full moon with gentle, inexorable force, tethering it in an age-old dance of gravity and inertia. Gleams of light interspersed with dark areas on its shadowed face as its glowing companion coaxed moonglades from serene, dark waters and reflected off of polished mountain granite.

Kagome quietly accompanied Inuyasha as he moved through the forest, but to truly follow him she would have required wings.

'_At least I know where he wants me to go. The Goshinboku.'_

She moved quietly down the hill and into the shadows of the forest, watching him race the moonlight through the trees, his long hair flashing silver semaphores and scattering moonlight as he leaped ahead of her.

She was struck dumb by the beauty of his movements; the physical expression of power and masculinity, the manifest joy that he exhibited as he tested the limits of the earth's hold.

She moved quietly through the shadows, a dusky accompaniment to his streaking luminescence, gathering her powers around her like a cloak. Her black hair reflected gleams of moonlight that filtered through the leaves as she moved, but when she reached the Goshinboku and stood still in the darkness beneath it she was wrapped in shadow.

She waited quietly, passively,knowing that he would not be able to resist coming to her. The connection between them was a compelling, magnetic force, making her aware of his position even though she could not see him. He was light and movement and power, but she was as potent a force in her hidden mystery and patient stillness.

As if pulled by a tether he returned and landed in front of her with coiled grace, panting slightly and staring at her with commanding eyes. She smiled at him.

Immediately he reached for her and pulled her close, growling softly as he gripped her lower jaw with his teeth. Her miko powers flared against his youki where he touched her and she tried to pull back, startled by his action. He growled louder, tightening his hold on her arms to still her movements. An eerie glow appeared as their antagonistic powers ionized the air surrounding them. '_What's wrong? What did I do? What should I do?' _She went limp and turned her head, submitting to his hold.

The glow faded as he growled softly again, the sound pulsing the rhythm that she had come to recognize as Inuyasha's Pack Call. He released his hold slightly and nuzzled her under the chin, laving the indentations from his fangs with his tongue and causing her to shiver as the sensations of their competing powers tingled through her nerves. He took the point of her chin between his teeth and shook it slightly before nuzzling her again.

'_He doesn't act like my hanyou. I have to find out what I did so I don't make him angry again.'_

"Inuyasha? Why did you bite me? What did I do wrong?"

His smooth baritone voice soothed her while his touch continued to spark her arousal. "This Inuyasha did not bite you, my bitch. You bared your teeth to me and this Inuyasha gave you comfort." He began nibbling along the line of her jaw toward the pulse point in her neck. "You have the most wonderful taste."

Kagome gave a little moan of pleasure before pursuing the matter a bit further. "I was trying to express happiness."

He kept up the assault on her senses as he spoke, his hands holding her upper arms still while he concentrated on nuzzling and kissing her neck. "Perhaps the hanyou would understand, but baring your teeth at me means either that you are nervous or that you are trying to establish dominance."

'_Oh! That explains Shiro's behavior earlier, too…wait a minute!_' As she tensed with irritation at the dog's actions Inuyasha pulled back to stare down at her and she was struck by his resemblance to Sesshoumaru. "This Inuyasha does not wish you to feel nervous so he greeted you in the Pack manner." He stroked her face with the back of a claw. "There is no need to fear me, you are my mate."

"I wasn't nervous."

It was his turn to tense, growling softly but menacingly, and as their powers flared again she realized her mistake. Immediately she bared her neck to him. "I…I wasn't being dominant either! Inuyasha, I'm human. I don't understand your language!"

He cocked his head and relaxed, his copper-eyed gaze compelling her to look straight back at him. "Perhaps it is a good thing that the hanyou has the human to help him understand your strange behavior."

'_Arrogant jerk!'_ In spite of the fact that he could kill her in a second she began to lose her temper. She shrugged out of his grip and hissed "_My_ strange behavior?"

His eyes narrowed and he gave a warning growl but she glared at him, no longer spellbound to silence by his youki.

"You don't intimidate me just because you're full demon, Inuyasha." They gazed in silence at one another for a moment before she ventured "Why do you think that smiling is strange behavior?"

He seemed to hesitate before saying cautiously "This Inuyasha does not express happiness by baring his teeth."

She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward, unknowingly expressing dominance. "Obviously. So how do you express it?"

His eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth slightly, his breath coming slightly faster as his body went taut. "This Inuyasha does not wish to intimidate you. He is pleased that you are not weak, magnificent bitch."

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "You didn't answer my question."

He gave a growl of annoyance and flexed his clawed hands. "This Inuyasha answered it. You did not pay attention." At her confused expression he growled "Why is this conversation necessary? This Inuyasha does not approve."

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It's necessary because I want to understand you!"

"Then see what this Inuyasha sees." He smiled at her and she realized why Sesshoumaru's smiles had always made her uncomfortable; it was not a human expression. He leaned forward and the smile deepened, but instead of comforting her it caused her to take a frightened step backwards.

"Do not fear this Inuyasha." He stopped smiling and gazed at her seriously.

"I…I'm not afraid. But I don't know how to communicate with you. How will I understand?"

He stepped forward and traced a claw in a slow path from her chin down to her neck. "Do not speak with only your mouth." The tip of his claw caught the necklace that held the small bottle with Kouga's shards around her neck and he flicked it to the side and out of his way. "Do not listen with only your ears." He took a step closer and she felt his heat radiate against her skin. "Listen with your body," he whispered as his claw moved downward to the collar of her tank top and teasingly traced patterns on the sensitive skin just underneath the fabric. "Feel my intent. Breathe in my words." She opened her mouth and began to pant as his youki evoked a response from both her body and her power. His nostrils flared slightly and he nodded at her, still caressing her only with the single claw.

"Now you are ready to listen to this Inuyasha. You will understand."

A low bass rumble began to throb in the air around her, the sound bringing the familiar lassitude of the Mate Call. Inuyasha continued to trace a path with his claw, sensuously caressing the bare skin on her shoulder before circling back underneath her collar again. She focused on the feeling and suddenly became more aware of sensations in her body; the subtle caress of their antagonistic powers, the heat of his body, the sounds of his breathing and the strong beat of his heart.

He traced the claw down her arm and picked up her hand, keeping his gaze locked on hers. Turning it palm up, he rubbed the finger pads of his other hand across the calluses on her index and middle fingers, developed after years of drawing her bow. "You fight well, my bitch." Her entire palm tingled as his youki tangled with her miko powers.

She opened her mouth to speak but his next actions took away her breath. He held on to her hand and stroked his other hand up the side of her arm, his touch stimulating, sensuous, and purposeful. She gasped and closed her eyes as he reached her upper arm and placed his claws over several small white scars, one for each of his fingers and his thumb.

"This Inuyasha gave you these," his voice mourned as he lifted her arm and twisted it slightly to place an open-mouthed kiss on the outermost scar, moving his hand to stroke the sensitive skin on the back of her arm. "I was bewitched," he kissed the next scar, "trapped," his wet kisses moved inwards and he turned her arm gently to have better access, "and I did not wish to hurt you."

She gasped out "Why are you using 'I' instead of 'this Inuyasha'?"

He gave a soft whine as he gently nuzzled the innermost scar, his hand supporting her arm from behind. "There are times when I should not be alpha." He kissed her arm again and his head unintentionally rubbed the side of her breast.

"Aaahh." She couldn't help but release a little moan as the reverberations of his touch spiked down to her core, creating a pleasurable ache.

He raised his head and gave her a wicked look, his eyes partially hooded and suddenly very predatory. "But remember, my bitch, most of the time this Inuyasha is your alpha." He leaned in and placed his fangs at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, nibbling lightly.

She trembled with the almost painful intensity of her arousal at the touch and reached for him with her free hand, stroking his long white hair and gently pulling until he raised his head. Freeing her hand from his hold, she cupped both hands around his jaw and pulled him up into a kiss.

Antagonistic miko and youki powers augmented the sensation of his smooth lips sliding sensuously across hers and the stroke of a sharp fang sent a bolt of arousal straight through her body. She moaned into his mouth and he growled the Mate Call in response.

She insinuated her hands within his haori and juban, stroking the smooth skin of his chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The air ionized around them as their powers tangled, swirling around them and twining their hair together in random patterns of shadow and moonlight.

Tasting her mouth with a deep kiss he began removing her clothes with infinite care, slowly pulling her tank top up, his hands spanning her back and stroking her shoulders. A flick of his claw across her back unfastened her bra and she couldn't summon the concern to find out if he had actually unclasped it or merely cut it. He reached for her breasts with both hands, pushing the material of her clothes up and cupping their weight in his palms, stroking the pads of his thumbs across the nipples. As she gasped and arched her neck in response, he smoothly pulled her top completely off and tossed it aside.

Electricity sparked briefly from the material as it landed but they ignored it, not realizing the effect of their powers as they perused each other with their hands, gazes locked.

"This first time will be for you."

"First time?"

He opened his mouth and panted again and she suddenly realized that it was his smile. "This Inuyasha is an Inu, after all." His hands stroked pleasure from her breasts and she trembled against him.

"I don't understand."

"You will see what pleases this Inuyasha by the time this night is over."

She traced the satin steel muscles of his chest with both hands and asked huskily "What pleases you? Let me please you."

His hands left her front and stroked against her flanks, pulling her hips against him as he buried his face in her neck again, growling the Mate Call. The air ionized again but he pulled back after a moment, breathing hard.

"Do not test the control of this Inuyasha, my bitch."

He pulled her back into a kiss, threading one hand through her hair and using the other to caress her breast with the tips of his claws. As she whimpered in response he slowly began moving that hand lower, splaying the fingers across the smooth skin of her stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Full text of this chapter at MediaMiner(dot)org.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She became aware of a mental touch, similar to the mind meld but far more primal. It was not a contact of thoughts but a bond of body and soul, a connection between his hard masculine force and her receptive femininity. She could feel it igniting her blood, surging through her body and mind, robbing her of sentience.

Eyes tightly closed as the sensations threatened to overwhelm her, Kagome did not see an ivory glow begin to pulse from Inuyasha's forehead, nor did he pay attention to the silver gleaming from under her sweat dampened bangs as he became lost in their mate connection. As they became one he gave one final hard thrust. Their youkai and miko powers bled together and the area surrounding them was blasted by the explosive force of that blending.

As she arched backwards at the peak of her pleasure the small glass vial containing the shards was ground against the bark of the Goshinboku. His final thrust against her pushed it deep within the bark and as their powers exploded the frail bottle shattered and drove the two shards into the living wood of the tree.

The Nexus erupted around her, the power shining brighter than the full moonlight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Ex luna, scientia: Tertius: Latin; From the moon, knowledge (motto of Apollo 13), third.

A special thanks to RPW the Hun for beta work on the last two chapters!

A digression on Yin and Yang as represented in the Taijitu: Yin is the dark portion of the circle and represents aspects of the world that are dark, hidden, receptive, passive, yielding, cool, soft, and feminine. Yang (the light portion) represents aspects that are illuminated, manifest, aggressive, active, controlling, hot, hard, and masculine. One cannot exist without the other and the interior dots of each figure show that each force contains the seed of the other. Furthermore, the flow of the diagram shows that each force does not replace the other, it _becomes_ the other. Earth is a yin object and the heavens represent yang. I chose the moon to represent yang although it is typically considered a yin object and the sun is the celestial embodiment of yang. Grant me poetic license, because the moon reflects the sun's light! It was fairly obvious where I took this with dark haired Kagome and the silver mane of Inuyasha; however, though yin is usually seen as feminine and yang as masculine, everything is a mixture of the two. Passivity can actually be quite active, as the martial arts of Judo and Aikido show: one does not originate an attack but uses the opponent's own force against them.

R&R Thanks:

PM:  
Neko-Lady

MM:  
Ranuel, Leo-mae, InuyashasBiggestFan, bluezinthos, toratsume, OrlandoLover, InuYoukai24, Okaasan-7, inuyashaloverr, SusyLynn, neobaby08, lunatickat, Vegetas4Life06

FF:  
Ranitagoyle, Mrs. JediK1, kitsune-koinu, Photographing Poetry, Fenikkusuken, Lady Niltiak, Inuyasha05, Foenixfyre

Bless you all!

iPoe


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I'm owned by a cat.

Thanks to all who voted for 'Facets' in the recent IYFG awards; it won third place for Characterization: Inuyasha! Poor InuDemon is off in a corner of Inuyasha's mind sulking because he was disqualified (that and where I left him at the end of the last chapter…temperamental characters, geez!).

**Warning: although there is no lemon there are references to sexual situations in this chapter.**

**Ex luna, scientia: Canis mala!**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome screamed in mental agony as she was forcibly pulled from a state of pleasured satisfaction into the fluctuating time streams of the Nexus. The threads writhed, distorted by the conflicting powers in the Shikon fragments as they flared against the creative time force of the Goshinboku. She was barely able to remain conscious as her miko powers were ruthlessly shunted aside by her time abilities, but somehow her mate connection to Inuyasha held and she was just able to hang on to his aura to keep from being overwhelmed.

She tried to remain calm, knowing that she had to make a decision before she could return. After mentally counting to ten and centering herself she squinted against the glow from the Goshinboku to peer into the time threads surrounding her.

She almost lost her tenuous hold on Inuyasha in shock.

She was given no choice. There were only a few paths and every thread, every alternative showed the same conclusion before going completely opaque to her vision: the formation of the Living Jewel. All paths were dark and shadowed, showing only her role in the Jewel's creation with any clarity.

'_The gods are mocking me. All I want is to protect my loved ones and the information that would help me do that is withheld from me! The only difference in the paths is the order in which Miroku and Sango are added. Inuyasha comes first and other than that I really have no choice, but what does it mean? What possible difference does it make when they're added?'_

As she was inexorably forced to move forward into the threads she desperately tried to form the mind meld with Inuyasha. Through the mate connection she felt his fierce, possessive love and an intense, predatory anger as he fought to pull her from the Nexus, but she could not project her thoughts to his mind.

'_I formed the meld with his hanyou form…I don't think I can reach him until sunrise.'_

The pressure to make a decision intensified into a painful demand and spurred her to action. Gritting her teeth against the ache, she tried to decide which time thread to choose but became confused as they seemed to coalesce, then part again.

'_Something is wrong with the time threads. How can I choose a path when they won't stay still?'_

The pain increased and she began to grimace against the intense throbbing, unable to move forward into any thread. She felt herself disintegrating in the time streams, pulled apart by the Nexus into the multiple threads, and she frantically tried to find a way out that would give her the time to form the Living Jewel. As if by chance a fragment of memory suddenly came to her, the words so clear it almost seemed as if they were being spoken in her ear.

'_Kagome! Get your anchor!' _

'_I'm anchored. Boy, am I anchored!'_

She reached for the power of the Goshinboku and a blessed respite from the pain washed over her as she anchored herself to its timeless strength. She gasped in relief but tensed again as a spike of pain throbbed in her forehead, increasing and then diminishing along with the beat of her heart.

'_What is going on? How is it that I can feel my heartbeat in the Nexus?'_

Concentrating on the sensations in her mind, she became aware that she was in two places at once. She was still trapped in the Nexus, but the pressure to form the Living Jewel was held in abeyance by the anchor to the Goshinboku. She could also see her physical body and the area around the tree, including a demonic Inuyasha who was currently throwing back his head in a fierce howl, anger evident on his face.

'_At least time is moving there. Even though I'm not really in my body I can hold out until the sun rises and I can reach Inuyasha. There's still a chance to form the Jewel.'_

Another pulse of pain stabbed through her forehead, but she ignored it as she reinforced her anchor to the Goshinboku and watched the tableau before her.

Inuyasha stopped howling and one clawed hand came up to gently touch her cheek, brushing her hair back behind her ear with a tender gesture that tugged at her heart. She could not feel his touch. He spoke to her, but she could not hear his words though she could tell that he was calling her name.

She tried to send him reassurance through the mate connection and he frowned in concentration. She felt a tentative mental touch, but as before it was at a subconscious level and she could not communicate her thoughts.

A pulse of agony stabbed through her head and she saw the pain echoed in the expression on his face. As it diminished he narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up to the taijitu on his forehead, then brushed the bangs from hers and rubbed his thumb lightly over the surface of her mark. She gasped as she felt the sensation.

'_I can feel him touch me there. Why there? And why does it hurt there?'_

She tried to communicate her need to form the Living Jewel without transmitting thoughts, projecting her emotions through the mate connection.

'_Maybe he can transform back into the hanyou right now. Even with anchoring myself I don't know if I can last 'til sunrise with this pain. What time is it now, anyway? Gaaah! A Time Lord shouldn't need a watch.'_

She looked around to see where the moon was located just as another pulse of pain pierced her forehead.

'_Wait…what was that glow in the Tree?'_

She waited for another shaft of pain and saw that the pulse coincided with an increase in a dark glow of evil power from the Shikon shards embedded in the Goshinboku.

'_Is that Naraku? Or the evil hanyou that fought Midoriko? Are the Shikon shards pulling power from the tree?'_ She narrowed her eyes at the dark power and clenched her mental fists. _ 'I won't let them do it!'_

She reached out with her time and miko powers to place a time barrier around the shards just as another throbbing pulse began. The pain was cut off suddenly and she gasped both at the relief from pain and at the backlash of power coming from the shards. They fought her barrier and she had to struggle to maintain it.

'_If I could just reach out and pull them from the tree, but I can't move!'_

She noticed Inuyasha rubbing his forehead again and knew that he also had felt the pain vanish. He touched her forehead again, but this time she could not feel him through the taijitu.

'_What is going on?'_

She ignored the lack of sensation and tightened her barrier against a flux of power from the shards.

'_Oh no, you don't. I'll hold you there all night if I have to.'_

She pressed down hard, using the technique that she and Midoriko had used against the time rip. The shards continued to pulse against her barrier but she stubbornly held it in place despite the fluctuations in power, gritting her teeth in concentration. Finally satisfied that her barrier would hold, she turned part of her attention to the outside world again just as four of the Kai-wolves ran up to Inuyasha, wagging their tails in greeting.

'_He must have Called them. Oh well, I don't care…they're just animals and I don't mind if they see me like this.'_

She watched with interest as he spoke with them. He was still holding her up with one hand as he used his body and gestures to speak with them and she could tell it was a bit awkward for him. She gave a mental giggle until she saw him gesture toward the village and his mouth formed the words "Midoriko, Miroku, Sango." Jinx, Runt, and Bandit ran for the village as Shiro took up a guard position at Inuyasha's side.

'_Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO! Don't bring them here yet!'_

She could not move her body, did not have a stitch on, and in true inu fashion she was still coupled to Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede was startled awake by hoarse screams. She sat up quickly and fought off a bout of dizziness, mentally cursing the frailty of age that slowed her reactions. She shook her head slightly to center herself and looked around to take stock of her surroundings.

An arcane glow filled the hut, and in its light she could see Shippo and Rin sitting up on their futon, staring at Midoriko and Kohaku with open mouths. The glow came from Midoriko's chest and Kohaku's shoulder, and it was obvious from their pained expressions that they were the source of the screams. Kohaku writhed, one hand clawing futilely toward the glowing Shikon shard that was embedded in his back just beyond his reach.

Midoriko was flat on her back and immobile, her eyes wide and staring, her hands rigidly clasped at her chest.

'_She at least has power and is probably fighting the shards. I should help the boy.'_

Kaede turned to Kohaku and shuffled over to him, her old bones protesting the movements.

"Kohaku? I see the shard troubles ye. Perhaps I can help."

The glow from the shards waned and Kohaku gave a gasp of relief, but he grunted in pain a few moments later as the shard in his shoulder began to radiate power again.

"The shard! It's burning me alive!"

Kaede held her hand just above his back and could feel heat emanating from the shard just before it dimmed again.

"I do not understand this, Kohaku. Why is it becoming hot?"

Shippo bounced up and scampered over to Midoriko. He tentatively reached out and patted the Time Lord gently on the face but she did not respond. Another glow pulsed from her chest and Kohaku hissed in pain as his own shard heated up again. Kaede clenched her fist and spoke sharply to Shippo as the kit reached out to touch Midoriko's hands.

"Do not touch her when the shards glow, young Shippo! We do not know what is happening and it may be that ye will be trapped by magic."

"We can't just let them burn!" Shippo fisted his small hands and glared at her.

"I will make a poultice of herbs to shield us from the magic. You and Rin can place it on her chest and I will hold mine to Kohaku's back. Perhaps that will help."

She shuffled over to her herbal remedies and lit a small lamp from the coals of the banked fire to see the labels. She had pulled out the ingredients that she required and was pouring the first herb into her cupped palm to measure it when Kohaku hissed once more.

He was hunched over in pain, but suddenly sat up straight. He experimentally flexed his shoulder and looked over at Kaede, his face puzzled. "I'm always aware of it, but for some reason it's stopped hurting and I can't…Lady Kaede…is the shard glowing at all?"

Kaede peered at his back and saw a feeble remnant of the glow die away. She stared for a few moments and the muted glow reappeared, only to fade again. "Aye, there is a glow. Ye do not feel it?"

"No. I…ever since…I've always felt...I've known…" Confusion and wonder warred for dominance on the young man's face, but finally a tentative smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I can't feel it, but that's good. That means it can't reach me."

Shippo patted Midoriko's face again, but the Time Lord was still unresponsive. "How come she won't move?"

"I do not know, young Shippo." Kaede carefully poured the herb back into its sack and began placing the pouches back into their respective places. "But I would guess that a battle within the shards is keeping her occupied."

She stood up slowly and hobbled over to the kit, staring down into Midoriko's face. The Time Lord's eyes appeared a fathomless, inhuman black in the dim light from the small lamp, but red embers began to burn in their depths as the glow from the shards increased. '_Gods! What battle does she fight? Is my sister still in there with her?' _ Dropping slowly to her knees, she reached up and closed the Time Lord's eyes, trying unsuccessfully to stop her hand from shaking. She breathed deeply to calm herself as Shippo cocked his head to look into her face. She forestalled the questions she knew he would ask by stating "Hopefully she will wake up soon."

He opened his mouth to speak anyway but suddenly Runt, Bandit, and Jinx burst through the bamboo door, panting harshly. They stopped short as Bandit came forward and poked his nose into Midoriko's face. He gave a short bark and began tugging at the Time Lord's clothing, pulling her toward the door.

"No, Bandit! Bad dog!" Kaede pushed the Kai-wolf's nose away from Midoriko. When he growled at her she shook her finger in his face. "No! Something is wrong with Lady Midoriko. Leave her alone!"

"Wait, Kaede-baba." Shippo placed a hand on her finger and peered into Bandit's face, yipping softly.

The group of humans stared at the Kai-wolves and Shippo as they began a series of yips and growls. Jinx sat in front of Kaede and stared intensely up into the old miko's face for a few moments. As Bandit finished a long whining growl Shippo nodded and jumped onto the Kai-wolf's back. He turned to Kaede.

"I'll be back. Something is wrong with Kagome and Inuyasha wants Midoriko's help. I'll go with them and tell him what's happened here."

Kaede sat back on her heels, watching in bemused silence as the three Kai-wolves raced out the door, Shippo clinging onto Bandit's ruff.

"They weren't bad dogs, they were just worried," Rin yawned as she padded softly over to Kaede and patted her cheek. "I can teach you to speak some Inu so you won't get in so much trouble, Lady Kaede."

Kaede stared at the child. "Trouble?"

"Jinx wanted to bite you." Rin yawned again and reached down to pat Midoriko's cheek. "But then again, she always wants to bite things. She's kind of feisty."

Kaede shook her head and began to pull the light cover up over Midoriko's hands to have something to do. She shuddered as the glow from the Shikon fragments in the Time Lord's chest was answered by a red gleam from underneath her closed eyelids. '_Somehow I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight,'_ she sighed to herself as she sat back. Rin walked up and gave her a brilliant smile before flopping down next to her.

"That's telling an inu that you're bigger than them and they should pay attention to you."

Kaede looked at the girl in bemusement. "A smile?"

Rin yawned and smiled up at her. "Yup. But sometimes it makes them mad, so you have to be careful. I get to smile at all of them, but I did it before I knew what it meant and Lord Sesshoumaru lets me." She yawned again and crawled back over to her futon. "They all get scared when Lord Sesshoumaru smiles, but not me! I love it!" Her face fell a bit. "He doesn't ever really smile at me, though." She lay down and began to pull the covers up over herself.

Kaede, mystified, watched Rin snuggle down into the bedding. '_Thank the gods I never have felt like smiling in the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru. He probably would have killed me._'

Rin yawned a final time and closed her eyes, murmuring "Lord Sesshoumaru," as she drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara woke abruptly from a deep, restful sleep, her nose twitching at the scents of numerous Inus, both demonic and animal. Reflexively, she muted her own youki and dug her claws into the surface below her, preparing to leap into the air. It took her a split second to recognize where she was and she gave a little growl when she remembered.

'_What has Pfffffft Hhhsssss done? Where has he brought me without MY permission?'_

She dug her claws into his shoulder and ignored the stiffening of his muscles beneath her as she felt the unmistakable pressure of numerous youki impinging on her own. She gave a tentative sniff, trying not to inhale too much of the smell and still be able to analyze her situation.

'_Inus. Too many of them!_' She took another delicate sniff, suppressing a sneeze as her nose wrinkled in disgust. '_There are youkai and…ugh. A pack of inu. How could I have slept so soundly that I allowed myself to be surrounded? Damn you, Pfffffft Hhhsssss! I should never, NEVER trust an inu, whether I acknowledge him as Pride Leader or not._'

She shielded her youki as much as she could and turned her attention to the sounds of growls and voices, muffled by the mokomoko-sama still shielding her. Most of the words were indistinct, but finally an urbane, smooth voice cut through the grumbling and she tensed her claws even further as she realized the owner of the voice was standing within reach of her, leaning up to speak privately to Sesshoumaru.

"Inu no Taisho, perhaps we should retire into the tenshu to discuss this…unusual situation further?"

Kirara gave a start as a growl rumbled beneath her.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to discuss the neko, Lord Roiyaru. She is part of Inuyasha's Pack, and this Sesshoumaru has acknowledged his right to Pack Law within our boundaries. She is here to negotiate the time and manner of his Pack's acceptance into our Lands." His voice was pitched to carry and she heard a few solitary growls in response.

Kirara snorted in disgust but was slightly mollified by Sesshoumaru's defense of her right to be there. '_Foolish Rrowhhsss Pfffffft. He has brought me here in typical alpha male fashion, not thinking through the consequences and demanding obedience.' _Kirara began to withdraw her claws from his skin as she focused on the powerful youki and taut muscles beneath her paws. '_Or has he? He is expectant…waiting. What have you placed me in the midst of, Pfffffft Hhhsssss?'_ She tensed and flexed her claws into his shoulder again as another voice growled out directly ahead of them, angry and menacing.

"We must accept this neko _and _a hanyou into our Packs? The little neko is so frightened it doesn't dare stick its nose out to face us! The coward hides under your protection."

Kirara immediately stuck her head out from under Sesshoumaru's kegawa, hissing sharply with anger and trying to remember every word she knew that would be insulting to an inu. "How dare you, you insignificant, miniscule, pygmy…rat! I am not afraid of you." Eyes blazing red, she shrugged off the mokomoko-sama and arched her back, hissing at the burly male inuyoukai who stood directly ahead of Sesshoumaru.

"You dare insult me?" He stared at her, eyebrows raised, and seemed to be both surprised and amused by the sight of a neko smaller than his booted foot standing on his Pack Leader's shoulder, lashing her tails and bristling at him in anger. "You are no more than a mouthful for our Pack."

Sesshoumaru gave a sharp bark of warning as the borzoi surrounding them quivered in anticipation, tensing to leap at her as she stood just out of their reach on his shoulder. "The Neko is not prey!"

The alpha male of the borzoi whined in response, but as Sesshoumaru gave another sharp warning growl he sat back on his haunches and turned his head to the side. The rest of the pack cowered, some of them slinking away.

Kirara continued to stare at the male inuyoukai who had insulted her. Without breaking her baleful glare she whispered in Neko "You brought me here on purpose, without my knowledge or consent, to face this idiot. Am I not correct, Pfffffft Hhhsssss?"

A quiet, noncommittal sound was her only acknowledgement, but she understood. She flexed her claws into his shoulder to express her irritation and whispered "We will discuss this later, Pfffffft Hhhsssss."

She leaped down into the midst of the Pack and began to stalk toward the large male, ignoring the borzoi that towered over her tiny form and continuing to suppress her youki. Unbeknownst to her, as she stared up at the male the full moon was reflected in her eyes, turning them to malevolent, glowing silver. He stepped back slightly and she began to feel the excitement of the hunt, her muscles coiling in anticipation. '_Go ahead, idiots. Assume I am a sweet little kitty and no threat.'_

As if responding to her thoughts the borzoi's alpha male gave a snort and the large inuyoukai shook his head. '_It's only the moon reflected in her eyes.'_ He smirked and broke eye contact, raising his gaze to Sesshoumaru. "Even the borzoi understand that Inuyasha should not be accorded Pack status. Look at her! She is small and weak. Why do you accept such trash into the Lands? Why should…"

Kirara did not wait for the male to finish his sentence. She uncloaked her youki and leaped at him, transforming in mid-air into her demon form and roaring a furious challenge. Startled by the flames and unprepared for an enraged fire neko larger than a tiger and blazing with a powerful youki, he fell backwards under her onslaught and had no chance to react before she skewered his chest, arm, and pelvis with three of her flaming claws. With a speed born of battle adrenaline and long experience she slammed him to the ground and placed her elongated canines at his jugular, biting down slightly and flexing her claws, coming dangerously close to his male anatomy as he attempted to roll away from her. As he gripped her forelegs with sharp claws she dug the claws of her free foot into the ground for purchase, stabbed him deeper with her other claws, and bit down until he ceased moving and withdrew his claws from her legs. She withdrew her fangs just enough to speak, leaving one dagger-like tooth embedded in his neck. When she spoke her voice was hissing and low, fury evident in the quivering of her muscles as she lashed her tails.

"Trash? An inu dares to call _me_ trash?"

She became aware of threatening growls all around her that were suddenly stilled by a furious snarl from Sesshoumaru. '_He is angry, but with whom? I can't see him and my nose is full of this idiot's stench.'_ She shifted slightly, adjusting her weight so that she could leap into the air if necessary, as a borzoi's quivering, scenting nose came into her field of vision. She gave a fierce growl of intimidation and heated the fires flaring from her paws, causing the inuyoukai beneath her to inhale sharply. A sharp bark came from behind her and the nose disappeared. '_Hhhmm. This male is all bluff and is responding to me as if I am a dominant female. It's to be expected, but is this a test for me? What game are you playing, Pfffffft Hhhsssss? I am Neko and not to be trifled with.'_

"Give me one good reason why I should not rip out his throat, Rrowhhsss Pfffffft.' She purposefully gave him the honorific while she spoke in territorial Neko, using the most demeaning inflections and caterwauling so that there could be no mistake what she thought of the male underneath her paws. She left the meaning of Sesshoumaru's title open to interpretation.

"Lord Ryouta is another of Lord Sesshoumaru's betas and Pack Leader to the inuyoukai of our northern border, Lady Neko." The voice belonged to the inuyoukai that Sesshoumaru had called Lord Roiyaru.

'_Time to teach them some manners.'_ She growled warningly and spat out "Rrowhhsss Pfffffft. I acknowledge only you. Give me one good reason not to eviscerate this idiot." She damped down the fire surrounding the claws that were embedded in his abdomen to illustrate her point, but made no other move.

"He is this Sesshoumaru's Pack and under my protection. Release him." The words were spoken in a calm, neutral tone, as if he expected her immediate and unconditional obedience.

She lifted her head and stared back at him, noting in passing that the full moon's light made his hair and clothing shine; he stood out from the rest of the Pack like a beacon. '_I suppose I must follow this charade through. He did this for a reason, but I will teach him to use me as a tool for Pack discipline.'_

"I will release him, but only under my conditions."

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

She turned back to the male and hissed in Inu "You will address me as Lady Neko, but only when I allow you to speak to me, which won't be often. You will speak to my Pride Leader, Mmrrowhhsssaa, and the others of my Pride with the courtesy due to them. There are few beings that deserve my allegiance." She gave him a moment and at his slight nod she quickly added "And you will apologize for insulting me. Now." She waited with her fires flaring, claws still embedded in his flesh.

"You will apologize to Lady Kirara, Lord Ryouta," Sesshoumaru added using the same neutral tone that he had used to address her.

'_Damn him! He speaks so quietly yet he has taken back the authority from me._' Kirara heated her fires just a bit.

"I apologize, Lady Neko." Ryouta turned his head away from her, but she could see from his frown that he was furious.

She leaned down and whispered in Inu. "I know your scent. If you try to harm any of my Pride I will stalk you and kill you. And you will never know that I am there until my claws rip your head from your shoulders." She pulled back, damped her fires, and withdrew her claws paw by paw, shaking each one with distaste. She gave Ryouta a final glare before she turned her back on him to face Sesshoumaru. Her back muscles twitched as she felt the youki at her back flare and heard the male rise to his feet, but she refused to look back at him. '_I know when to intimidate and when to kill, but this one worries me. If I were with other Nekos I would keep my eyes on him until he showed good sense and left, but I am among uncouth inus. They show indifference by turning their backs. Fools. Perhaps I should put some distance between us.' _She reverted to her kitten form and walked delicately past the row of borzoi, flagging her tails and blithely ignoring every other being until she reached Sesshoumaru.

"I believe there were some negotiations to be discussed?" She leaped lightly up to his shoulder, turned around, and began to wash the stench and blood from her paws, wrinkling her nose in distaste. '_Get me away from here, you arrogant inu. How dare you force me into this! The things I do for my Pride.'_ She ruthlessly tamped down on the feelings of relief that flooded through her when she was once again out of the Pack's reach.

"Lord Roiyaru, accompany us." Sesshoumaru strode forward through the Pack and entered the honmaru, Kirara digging her claws into his shoulder both to hold on to her perch and to express her profound disgust with him. She continued to clean one paw to show her feigned indifference as they passed through the Pack.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would, Inu no Taisho," Roiyaru whispered as they finally reached the door of the tenshu. He switched languages to Neko and said quietly "You are a formidable opponent, Lady Neko. You are almost worthy of being called a bitch."

Kirara stopped cleaning her paw and glared at him, digging all four claws into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She began to hiss quietly, but both inuyoukai felt the true menace behind the sound as her youki began to flare. Roiyaru stepped back as her eyes flashed to silver.

Sesshoumaru held up his hand. "She is truly a worthy opponent, Lord Roiyaru; however, this Sesshoumaru would not address her in Inu terms." He glanced down at his shoulder at the incensed neko. "Perhaps you should purr, Lady Kirara?"

Kirara transferred her silver glare to the Inu no Taisho and her hiss tripled in volume. She leaped from his shoulder to the ground and faced both male inus, back arched, feet flaming, and tails lashing. Roiyaru stepped back as the intensity of her youki increased.

"You…arrogant…conceited… Pfffffft!" She spoke quietly in Neko, obviously aware of the need for secrecy, but her glare at Sesshoumaru was piercing and Roiyaru was secretly glad that the angry female was ignoring him. "I suppose you had that all thought out. To use me to ease the way for Mmrrowhhsssaa and my Pride to be accepted into your… your… Pack." She spat the word with contempt and took one menacing step forward, her fires flaring under her tiny paws and her muscles taut with anger.

"And you were superb. This Sesshoumaru is pleased." Roiyaru was amazed that the Inu no Taisho's voice was calm and measured in the face of the neko's blazing rage.

"I don't care whether you're pleased or not! You didn't ask my permission!"

"Why was it necessary for this Sesshoumaru to ask you? You should be flattered that this Sesshoumaru thought you capable of handling the situation. Inuyasha's Pack must come here to be recognized and countless negotiations were avoided because you acted as a true alpha bitch."

Kirara hissed loudly and turned it into the unmistakable sound of a neko ready to attack as she gathered herself to leap. The caterwaul drew Mine and Jaken from the innermost recesses of the tono and a few curious faces peered through the gate of the honmaru.

Sesshoumaru growled a fierce warning and Roiyaru spoke Inu loudly as his alpha tensed, ready for her attack. "Lady Neko. Do not attack the Inu no Taisho or you will certainly be killed. We can negotiate the point." Kirara hesitated, then slowly swept her angry gaze across the other youkai before turning back to Sesshoumaru and relaxing slightly out of her attack posture. Roiyaru whispered in Neko "The Inu no Taisho has spent years regaining his rightful place, planning his moves with great care and caution. You do not understand the honor that he has shown you."

Kirara's eyes remained silver as she maintained her glare at Sesshoumaru but a shudder passed across the muscles of her back as she obviously tried to control her fury. She spoke softly but intensely, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's. "If I am a true alpha bitch, then you are a true Neko. After all, a Neko never asks for anything and acts alone. You did not ask before you gave me this _honor_, you did not even deign to inform me of your plans before you risked my life and the lives of my Pride. Did we not have a…discussion about this earlier? When you asked _me_ to…" she shot an angry glance at Roiyaru before returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "To plead? I congratulate you on your calculating use of me. Was it enjoyable to play with your prey?"

Sesshoumaru gave a low warning growl and Roiyaru had the uncomfortable feeling that he was in the midst of a conversation where he was unwelcome.

"Accept the results of our earlier…exchange. This Sesshoumaru does not give his trust easily."

Kirara gave a great sigh. "Neither does this Kirara, especially when the trust has been broken."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows as she turned her back on him and flared into her demonic form. '_I should be insulted at her words, but what did she expect? I risked Pack hierarchy on her performance.'_

"I will inform Mmrrowhhsssaa that you will be contacting him regarding the time for his Pack to be recognized, but I will not be joining him for the…privilege." She spoke over her shoulder, refusing to look at him.

"This Sesshoumaru requires the attendance of Inuyasha's entire Pack."

Kirara finally looked back at him but did not reply to his statement. Her eyes were red again but her stare was definitely that of an aloof, proud Neko. She turned her head forward, leaped into the air, and was gone in an instant, running easily with the wind.

"What a magnificent female, my Lord. No wonder you acknowledge Inuyasha as a Pack Leader if she submits to him."

"She is a jigokuneko and difficult to handle," Sesshoumaru growled back at Roiyaru.

"Yet she has solved any problems that might have arisen regarding accepting Inuyasha's Pack; Lord Ryouta was in absolute submission to her and will not be able to continue his subtle rebellion against you. What a strong youki she has! So small in her kitten form, yet so indomitable!"

Sesshoumaru growled an acknowledgement and stalked into the tono, angry that his beta had almost echoed his own words regarding Kirara. '_Damn that female. In a single stroke I have solidified my northern and eastern borders. Why did she make me feel that something went wrong?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara stretched her limbs and flew at her fastest pace to rid herself of the residual fear and anger that had flooded her body with adrenaline.

'_Damn Pfffffft Hhhsssss. Damn him for using me without my permission, for putting me in a position where I would have to defend my honor in front of a bunch of worthless inus, where I had to fight for my Pride. Damn all inus!_'

She ran on the wind, shuddering at the uncomfortable feelings within her. '_Why do I feel this pain in my chest? I don't understand…I'm not even out of breath. Why do I feel like a lost kitten? I have not felt this way since My-Sango's Pride was killed by Naraku's demons.'_

Suddenly she became aware of a mass of youki ahead of her and she slowed. In the bright moonlight she could see figures mobbing something in the air. '_At night? Wait…those are demons._' She was about to go to ground to avoid being assaulted herself when the mob cleared for a moment and she could see what they were attacking.

Yourei Taisei.

He shredded two of the demons in his claws as he dove for the ground, one of his wings at an odd angle. Hundreds of demons followed him.

'_Argh!'_ Kirara gave a loud growl of irritation._ 'He is My-Sango's sensei. Why did I have to choose to live among humans who fight demons! I have to go help him!'_

She gave chase and swiped her claws across several of the stragglers, killing them before they were even aware of her. As some of them turned to attack she dove toward the ground and aimed for a massive ball of low-level youkai on the forest floor. She could see no sign of Yourei Taisei. She began to claw her way into the ball, biting and scratching, but suddenly she heard an explosion from the center of the mass. She leaped upwards and saw Yourei Taisei's _tsunami kazangan ha_ take out a large group of demons in the area that she had just vacated. She twisted in the air as she was attacked from all sides, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed an odd absence of demons in one section of the mass, directly opposite the area of the recently created lahar. She dove for the ground so that she could find Yourei Taisei and control the direction of the demon's attacks.

She found him in his humanoid form, slashing at the attacking demons with one of his swords, and gasped at the damage that had been done to him. '_It's amazing he can still stand.'_ One eye was swollen shut and bloody. Great gashes bled freely along his head, arms, and back, and one forearm was obviously broken. He held the useless arm pressed tightly against his side and she could see blood flowing down his leg from a gut wound that he was trying to keep closed.

"Shrewd-Falcon!" she called, giving him warning, and landed next to his injured side when he spared her a glance. She said nothing else but kept her energy to attack the demons that still mobbed them from above. Kirara frowned as the attacks seemed to dissipate along one side, but there was no respite in the assault from the other directions and she had no time to investigate. Minutes passed as they fought together, slashing at innumerable demons, and a pile of dead bodies began to surround them, protecting them from ground attacks but obstructing their vision to the sides.

"Hold them back for a moment," he gasped as the red and yellow triangles on his face began to glow. She rose in the air above them and attacked with renewed ferocity while he stabbed the Kiritsu into the ground and quickly pulled the Konran from its saya. The blood on his face over the triangles sizzled into vapor, giving off a sickly glow and a putrid stench. "Stand behind me!"

He stepped forward into a lunge, bringing the Konran up over his head in the judan chamae and striking downward in the judan chiri.

"Boufuu rekka ha!"

A tornado of fire blasted from the wakizashi and vaporized the bodies surrounding them along with numerous youkai. The few stragglers left alive huddled together and seemed about to attack, but suddenly they raced away as if summoned.

Yourei Taisei fell to his knees, then dropped the Konran and grabbed on to the Kiritsu to keep from toppling over.

"You must…warn your Pride," he gasped. "I was…" he bowed his head for a moment, fighting off the weakness from loss of blood. "They call…their leader…Mouryoumaru. Thousands of them. Moving…" Kirara moved to his side to stabilize him as he nearly fell over. "Attacking…the village…day at the most."

"Can you climb on my back? I will take you to My-Kaede."

"No time. You are injured." He lay down on his uninjured side. "I will heal. Go! Warn your Pride!"

She looked down at the bleeding scratches along her legs and rippled the skin over her back where she had received numerous painful cuts. "I am Neko. These are nothing and I will heal as well."

"You don't understand. There are thousands of them with this Mouryoumaru, and they're moving fast." He sat up and gripped Kiritsu. "I can defend myself. Go!"

"I will go, but I will return for you once I have warned Inuyasha. Do not leave this place, Shrewd-Falcon." Kirara leaped away, running a bit slower than before. '_I need another nap.'_

After she disappeared Yourei Taisei slumped to the side, giving in to the weakness that he had held at bay to convince her to leave.

A small figure, blazing white in the moonlight, walked out of the woods. It came from the direction where Kirara had noticed the gap in the attacking demons.

'_Kanna?'_ Yourei Taisei blinked owlishly at her; in his pain-blurred vision she seemed to be smiling.

She stepped close to him and looked down, her face impassive.

'_I must have been seeing things. She doesn't smile.'_

He realized he was wrong as she smiled avidly and raised her mirror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Latin: Ex luna, scientia: canis mala! From the moon, knowledge: bad dog!

Japanese:  
Tenshu: main keep or tower of a castle.  
Honmaru: innermost bailey of a castle (where the Tenshu is located)  
Ryouta: male name; "well built"  
Jigokuneko: hell cat  
Kiritsu: Yourei Taisei's katana; order, rules, law. Special attack: tsunami kazangan ha (tsunami of earth attack)  
Konran: Yourei Taisei's wakizashi; disorder, confusion, chaos. Special attack: Boufuu rekka ha (windstorm of conflagration attack).

Neko language:  
Pfffffft: dog; with no specific tones this is usually an insult.  
Mmrrowhhsssaa: Pride Leader with Neko ears, with specific tones for Inuyasha.  
Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog; never used with specific tones and considered a particularly rude Neko insult.  
Rrowhhsss Pfffffft: Pride Leader (Pride Dog). An honorific???

Thanks to RPW The Hun for her beta work!

R&R thanks: Woot! Over 300 reviews at MM and over 400 at FF! Thank you!!!!

PM: Midoriko-sama, bluezinthos, Neko-sama, Pinkit-chan, szaugglaughs.

FF: kitsune-koinu, GypsyMoon16, Inuyasha05, Foenixfyre, shaid, Photographing Poetry, hanyou master, Mrs. JediK1, Fenikkusuken.

MM: butteryasha, Ranuel, bluezinthos, InuyashasBiggestFan, pipsquEAk, Pinkit, inuyashaloverr, lindy, Leo-mae, Feudal Teller of Tales, Akebo, szaugglaughs (x 8!), Caitriona.

Thank you all for reading!

iPoe


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot and I know you just LOVE the cliffies!

**Warning: although there is no lemon in this chapter there are blatant references to sexual situations. **

_**Font for Inudemon's speaking voice.  
**_

**Ita erat quando hic adveni!**  
By Licentia poetica

Miroku lazily stroked Sango's hip and thigh as she lay tucked against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She was still trembling from their last session of lovemaking and he smirked in masculine satisfaction. '_Buddha's blessings, her supple legs!'_

She had teased him about his inability to control his urges and he had countered by bringing her to orgasm twice by moving her supple body into positions that would increase her pleasure and prolong his performance. The third time he kept her from reaching completion until she quivered with each stroking touch and was nearly sobbing his name. When he finally lost control and gave in to both their needs she had screamed.

He kissed her brow as she stirred against him, smirking again as she sighed and stretched languorously. '_So much for my inability to control myself. I have not spent years disciplining my mind and body for nothing, lovely Sango.'_

"Ow." She reached up and massaged her temple before rolling over on her back and looking at her injured arm. She was bleeding slightly from the deepest part of the cut.

He was instantly contrite. "Gods, Sango! Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you!" He sat up and gathered her into his arms, looking around for her yukata. "We need to get you to Kaede's hut at once!"

"You didn't hurt me. I just noticed it." She looked up at his concerned face and smiled lazily. "It's not bad and the headache you just gave me is going away now."

"I gave you a headache?" He reached up and stroked her temple, feeling guilty.

She glowered at him. "My heart nearly pounded out of my chest! That was harder work than any kata I've ever done!"

"I am an idiot." He gently lowered her on to her elbows and sat up abruptly, reaching over to their scattered clothing and throwing aside his kosode to grab her yukata. '_Once again I have shown how ill-suited I am in my role as wisdom.'_ He shook out the garment and held it up for her. "Here, let me help you put this on."

She leaned back against her bent arms, gazing up at him with a lazy smile on her face. "I don't want to move."

"We need to make sure that your arm heals properly," he urged her with his voice as he shook his head in self-reproach. "Come, lovely Sango." He began putting the yukata over her uninjured arm. '_How can I be so stupid? I am a fool!'_

She giggled and stayed where she was, making it impossible for him to continue dressing her. "Are you going to carry me? I don't think I can walk after that."

He chuckled and shook his head again. "If I have to carry you as payment for my foolishness, then I will gladly do so to keep balance in our lives."

As he gently helped her sit up Jinx burst into the hut and bounded over, placing a cold nose in his most sensitive spot and making him shoot upwards with a muffled curse. "Damnit, Jinx!"

Jinx sat back on her haunches and panted, her tail thumping on the floor.

"Miroku? Sango?" Shippo's worried voice came from outside the hut. "Inuyasha needs our help. Something's happened to Kagome."

Miroku and Sango locked gazes for a moment and began hurriedly pulling on their clothes. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked loudly, all traces of fatigue absent from her voice as she began putting her arms into the yukata.

"I don't know. Inuyasha sent Jinx, Bandit, and Runt to get us. Bandit thinks it's serious."

Sango stood up smoothly, frowning as she realized she had nothing that she could use to tie the yukata closed.

Miroku glanced at her as he tied his own kosode in place. He whispered "Do you want to stop by Kaede's hut? We could find something for that there." He bent down to pick up his staff and realized that Sango was not the only one with a fatigued body.

Jinx woofed at him and gave a little growl, trotting over to Sango and licking her hands.

Sango glanced down at the Kai-wolf before speaking loudly again. "Do we have time to go to Kaede's for a moment? I want my armor."

Shippo's voice sounded doubtful. "I guess. Let me ask."

Sango squeaked as Miroku picked her up, handing her his staff in the process. He gave her a half-smile as he strode toward the door and whispered "Balance, lovely Sango."

Jinx trotted ahead of them and pushed open the slatted curtain that covered the doorway. They stepped out into the bright moonlight and saw Shippo nose to nose with Bandit, conversing with the Kai-wolf in soft growls and yips. Shippo looked up at them, his small face twisted with concern. His eyes widened as he sniffed the air and took in the fact that Miroku was carrying Sango. Jinx gave a series of short yips and Shippo pinched his nose shut, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Gah! You smell like…"

"Shippo?" Miroku interrupted, his voice quiet and deceptively mild as he stared straight into the child's eyes, Sango's blushing face tucked in to his shoulder.

Shippo reacted to the smell of anger coming off the monk and ducked his head. "I know! I know! I shouldn't say anything." He looked up to find Miroku striding quickly towards Kaede's hut and ran to follow them, his face once again concerned and anxious. "Please don't get mad at me! We have to go help Inuyasha and I'm not sure what's happened and Lady Midoriko can't help us!"

Miroku gave him an astonished look, any words of reprimand dying on his lips. "We will help Inuyasha, but why can't Lady Midoriko help?" It took only moments for the monk to reach the hut and he set Sango down on her feet before they both entered the hut. "Quickly, lovely Sango."

Kaede looked at them both before pursing her lips and gesturing toward the supine Midoriko. Miroku frowned and knelt down next to the Time Lord as a red glow began to burn behind her closed eyelids, giving a startled flinch when Kohaku touched him on the shoulder.

"Something has happened to the shards." Kohaku gazed at him earnestly. "My shard was burning my shoulder and then it was suddenly like…like the shard was cut off." He paused and reached back to feel his shoulder, an odd, curious expression on his face. "I've always known it was there. I could always feel it…but now I can't." Dropping his hand, he looked down at the still Time Lord. "Lady Midoriko screamed at first but she went still. The shards are still glowing in both of us, but…" his voice became introspective and almost disbelieving, "I can't feel the shard anymore."

Miroku turned and touched the boy's shoulder above the area where the shard was embedded and immediately felt a tingle. '_A barrier?' _As the red glow glimmered into existence he felt an answering throb in his cursed hand. He snatched the hand back and stared at Kohaku, then turned to Kaede. "Did you create a barrier around the shards?"

"Nay. This is beyond me." The older miko seemed to be quietly resigned and for a brief moment Miroku envied her ability to remain calm.

Miroku sat back on his heels and regarded Midoriko's glowing eyelids, deep in thought. After a few seconds he spoke quietly and firmly "Something or someone has created a barrier around the shards. That is why Lady Midoriko is no longer capable of movement, and why Kohaku is not in pain. I believe we will find the answers with Kagome." He turned slightly to the sounds of rustling clothing in the corner of the hut. "Sango?"

"A moment more." Her voice was slightly muffled as she pulled leather over her head.

Miroku took those few moments to examine Midoriko's face. The smooth features gave nothing away, but as he reached out to her the diminishing glow from underneath her eyelids evoked another answering response in his hand. He pulled the cursed hand back and hid the gesture by running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Jinx pushed her nose into his hand, whimpering, and he gave her an absent scratch behind the ears. '_What is happening here, and why does the Wind Tunnel respond to the shards? That's never happened before.' _A few more seconds went by as Jinx and the other Kai-wolves whined and alternately ran to the door of the hut and back to him, bouncing on their front paws in their eagerness to be gone. Finally Sango touched him on the shoulder and he stood up, gazing down at Kaede. "Stay with them, Lady Kaede. I do not know what any of this means, but we will do what we can to find out what has happened." He grabbed his shakujou and strode to the doorway.

"Aye." As they headed out the door, preceded by the Kai-wolves and Shippo, the old woman's eyes twinkled as she tersely said, "Congratulations."

Sango was startled and looked back at Kaede, but Miroku grabbed her by the elbow and pulled so she quickly replied "Thank you, Lady Kaede," and followed him outside.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku's voice was serious and determined as he looked at Shippo.

Only half-aware of Shippo's answer as they trotted away from the hut, Sango looked around in the hope of finding Kirara so that she wouldn't have to run. '_I'm taiji-ya, but I've stretched some muscles tonight.'_ She gave a sudden gasp as Miroku thrust the shakujou into her hands and picked her up. "I can run! Put me down!" she said breathlessly, but she held on to his staff and placed her other arm around his shoulder to ease the strain on his arms as he began to run with his power enhanced speed.

Sango looked forward and saw that they were following the racing Kai-wolves, Shippo riding on Bandit's back as they headed into the forest. She looked back up at Miroku's serious face as he spoke between strong inhalations "I want you to save your remaining strength. We don't know what we will find when we reach Inuyasha. He may still be in his demonic form. You know better than I how to respond to an Inuyoukai."

It became obvious that they were nearing Inuyasha when a strong youki began to permeate the air, causing Miroku to gasp and shake his head a bit. Just before they reached the Goshinboku a loud snarl and a flare of youki stopped Miroku in his tracks. Sango struggled free of Miroku's arms, pausing to slowly hand her husband his shakujou when Inuyasha snarled again at her abrupt movements. The Kai-wolves growled at her and she exchanged a quick glance with Miroku. His face was pinched as if he was suffering from a severe headache and he briefly shook his head, glancing up over her head toward Inuyasha.

Understanding his gesture, Sango turned around slowly with her hands away from her body, keeping all her movements sure and unthreatening. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her in spite of her attempt to remain calm.

Inuyasha stood at the base of the giant tree, flanked by Shiro. His scarlet eyes glared at them and his youkai-striped arms were wrapped protectively around a completely naked, unconscious Kagome. Sango blushed fiercely as she became aware that Inuyasha was wearing no clothing either and realized what the couple must have been engaged in when Kagome passed out. She looked around the area and saw the shredded remains of Kagome's clothing along with Inuyasha's haori and hakama. She blushed again as Inuyasha raised his head, his nostrils widening just slightly as he delicately sniffed the air. '_It must be obvious to him what we were doing as well. Poor Kagome, I have to help her!'_

She began moving toward them but froze in position when Inuyasha snarled directly at her and bared his teeth in a caricature of a smile as she came too close. "**_Where is the Time Lord? Why did you not bring her with you?"_**

"Something has placed a barrier around the Shikon shards within her. The Lady Midoriko is…the body does not move," Miroku answered for her, his voice sounding slightly strained.

Inuyasha glowered at Miroku but snarled again as Sango once again tried to reach for his fire rat clothing. "**_What are you doing, bitch?"_**

This time Sango answered for herself. Desperately trying to remember everything she knew about Inuyoukai she kept her eyes averted and her head turned away as she said "Kagome is human and unclothed, and she would not want us to see her this way. May I put your haori around her, please?" She kept her face averted and pushed her loose hair away from her neck on the side that faced him. '_Please let this be enough. I don't remember whether I'm supposed to lie down or not.'_

She almost sagged in relief when he answered "**_You may approach this Inuyasha. Make no sudden moves, bitch."_**

Moving slowly and carefully, she picked up the clothing and draped the haori over Kagome's shoulders, keeping her eyes averted from Inuyasha's fierce gaze and flinching as his youki clashed with her ki. Moving as slowly as possible, she lifted one of Kagome's arms and froze at Inuyasha's small growl of annoyance.

"**_This Inuyasha will not hurt you, you are Pack. You are too slow. Finish quickly so that we may help my Mate."_**

'_Make up your mind, will you?' _She still kept her eyes averted but finished placing Kagome's arms through the holes at the shoulders of the haori and backed up without tying the garment in place. The oversized garment hid both Kagome's body and enough of Inuyasha's form so that she was able to look at them both without blushing. She gave a sigh of relief, patted Kagome's inert back, and started to step away from the couple. Suddenly she sat down as fatigue and adrenaline weakened her knees. Runt whined and came to sit next to her, nosing her hands and licking her face. She smiled weakly as she felt another Kai-wolf lie down at her back and Shippo's small hands patting her shoulder.

'**_She is relieved. This Inuyasha thanks you."_**

Miroku stirred. He had been shocked and more than a little amused when they had come upon the couple, but the intense youki that clashed with his holy powers had forcibly reminded him that this was a strong, powerful demon that could kill him in an instant. He tried to ignore the splitting headache that Inuyasha's youki was giving him and asked carefully "She is in contact with you?"

Shippo bounded off of Bandit's back and leaped to Inuyasha's shoulder, his tiny woebegone face pinched with worry. "Why doesn't she talk, Inuyasha?" He reached out and patted Kagome's cheek.

Inuyasha gave a rumbling growl and Miroku tensed, but Shippo ducked his head and brushed the underside of Inuyasha's chin with his nose, growling back. The two canid demons stared down into Kagome's face, each giving a soft, crooning growl and Miroku smiled suddenly; the sounds were three octaves apart even though the inflections were identical. He cleared his throat and winced at the flare of pain that the action caused to his aching head. He brought his cursed hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose before carefully asking "Lord Inuyasha. You can speak to Lady Kagome?"

The demon looked up and stared directly into his eyes. Miroku dropped his hand and tried to maintain eye contact but Inuyasha's youki flared in response and Miroku felt like his head was splitting open. A smile appeared on the demon's face that caused Miroku to glance away. '_That is not Inuyasha's normal smile.'_

"Don't look at him directly and don't smile." Sango whispered.

At almost the same time Inuyasha growled **_"You are beta, Pack brother Miroku. Do not presume to challenge this Inuyasha."_**

Miroku rolled his eyes but kept them averted as he massaged his temples. "Fine. I won't look. For the third time, are you able to speak to Lady Kagome?"

"**_Not in your terms. We have a Mate connection and this Inuyasha is aware of her, yet her body does not move."_**

"Kagome? Mama?" Shippo patted his mother's cheek again.

"**_She will not answer, pup. This Inuyasha believes she cannot hear us. She does not respond to the Mate Call, unlike before. Nor did she respond to the Pack Call."_**

Miroku ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe the pain. '_If I could just think. Damn this headache!' _He took two deep, measured breaths and asked "What made her like this? Was it something that you were doing?"

Inuyasha began to growl menacingly and Sango interjected quickly "We know that you didn't hurt her."

"**_She is as she was when time held her."_**

'_Time! She's in the Nexus!'_ Miroku began to move, then froze as Inuyasha's growl continued, low and threatening. Jinx yawned next to him and nosed his hand, and Miroku suddenly realized that the growl was not directed at him. He looked over at Kagome, careful to keep his eyes averted from Inuyasha's, and raised his cursed hand. "May I touch her, Lord Inuyasha?"

The demon gave him a disbelieving look. "**_You are Pack."_**

"I…don't understand."

Sango reached out and drew him closer just as Jinx pushed him from behind. "He means you can touch her."

Miroku, doing his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head as he moved closer to Inuyasha's youki, reached out to place his fingers at Kagome's pulse point. Her body was warm, but he could feel no pulse under his fingers. He stepped back and put his chin in his hand, deep in thought, staring at the shining black curves of Sango's armor without really seeing them. Suddenly he blinked as a glow began to reflect off her armor; a glow that had nothing to do with the setting moon, one that was eerily reminiscent of Midoriko's closed eyes.

"There are shards here." He looked up, scanning the tree in front of him. He saw the glow emanating from a hole in the bark.

"**_My Mate had them around her neck, but now they are within the tree."_**

"How did they get there?" Miroku asked, not really concerned with the answer but mildly curious. He reached for them with both hands, feeling the slight tingle of a barrier and a distinct, escalating throb in his cursed hand.

"**_Our powers reacted to our mating."_**

Miroku paused and closed his eyes for a moment against the images in his head. '_Thank the gods I have years of discipline and have learned the wisdom of holding my tongue. I have seen what the demon Inuyasha is capable of doing and I don't think that being in his Pack would save me if I said what I'm thinking.'_ He glanced down at Sango and saw that she had buried her face in Runt's fur. '_I'm sure she's bright red._'

"**_You are uncomfortable, Pack brother. Why?"_**

Miroku opened his mouth to respond that people didn't discuss these things in public, especially in front of Shippo, but he was suddenly struck by the innocence of Inuyasha's question. '_He is not ashamed that we found them this way. It is perfectly natural for him and I must remember that he wanted us here. I am expecting human reactions._' He took a deep breath and relaxed, and suddenly his head didn't hurt quite as much. He felt Inuyasha's youki recede slightly and realized that it was responding to his own enhanced powers. He concentrated on his body, deliberately meditating and breathing deeply five times, regulating his heart beat. As Inuyasha's youki withdrew in response to his own control, the headache finally diminished to a dull ache. He almost smiled at Inuyasha before he suddenly remembered Sango's whispered warning. "I apologize, Inuyasha. I am tired, worried about Lady Kagome, and I'm confused."

Inuyasha snorted. **_"At least you are not frightened of your Pack Leader any more. I will not harm you."_**

Miroku cocked his eyebrow. '_I wish I could look in his eyes. It is difficult to read him.'_ He sighed and reached for the shards again. "I think the shards may be affecting both Kagome and Lady Midoriko. I'm going to try to get them out, but there's a barrier." He tried to insinuate the fingers of his normal hand around the barrier, but the shards were too deeply imbedded in the tree.

"Here, let me try." Sango stood up next to him and brought out her concealed gauntlet dagger. With a practiced flip, the sharp point popped the entire sphere of the barrier out of the tree and Sango caught the blue, coruscating ball before it fell to the ground. She stared in wonder at it as it hummed in the palm of her hand. "What _is _this?"

Miroku hesitantly reached for it with his cursed hand, withdrawing it quickly as the aching throb escalated.

"**_You are in pain. Why do the shards cause you pain?"_**

"I don't know." Miroku shook his head. "It happened with Kohaku and Midoriko's shards, too." He frowned at the sphere.

Sango gasped as the ball slipped through her fingers. Before she could catch it again Inuyasha barked "**_Stop. Do not touch it."_**

The entire group gave a start as the sphere struck the ground, the barrier abruptly disappearing with a slight pop.

"**_My Mate is relieved. This Inuyasha believes it was her barrier."_**

They peered at the shards as they lay caught in a depression between the roots of the Goshinboku. Something had changed them; no longer angular and pointed, they were fused together and rounded as smoothly as if they had been tumbled in a rocky streambed for years. The portion of the stone that faced them was completely white.

Sango gave a gasp and Miroku stretched out his cursed hand for the stone, but the pain became even more intense, lingering even after he snatched his hand away.

"I can't pick it up. Not with this hand."

"What is it?" Shippo jumped down off Inuyasha's shoulder and peered at the stone, sniffing carefully.

"**_It does not give off the same aura as the old jewel shards."_**

Sango reached out and picked up the stone, turning it over in her nimble fingers. "It's black on the other side."

Miroku shook his head. "Black on one side, white on the other, and it doesn't have the same aura. What has happened to the shards?"

"**_Give me the stone."_**

Miroku, forgetting Sango's warning, looked straight at Inuyasha. The demon snarled at him, but kept eye contact until Miroku looked back at the stone. "What do you intend to do with it?"

"**_It is balance and this Inuyasha can use it. My Mate wishes to form the Living Jewel, but she is growing weary. This Inuyasha can feel her need and her weakness." _**The demon's voice lowered incrementally in volume.**_ "I must give up my time and return the hanyou."_**

Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha, both forgetting the need for no eye contact. He smiled and held out his hand for the stone, still cradling Kagome to his chest with the other arm.

"You…do you think it will work?" Miroku looked away as Inuyasha's smile became fractionally more intense.

"**_It is balance. Give me the stone."_**

Sango gave a start and averted her eyes as Inuyasha turned his gaze on her. She handed him the stone, dropping it into his outstretched hand.

Miroku staggered and fell to his knees as a wild storm of youki brought back his headache in full force. Shippo screamed and leaped away from Inuyasha, holding his ears as if he could hear a sound that the others could not. Tumbling to the ground, he writhed in pain for a moment before leaping up and running from the area. The Kai-wolves howled and ran, shaking their heads.

Sango dropped and grabbed Miroku around the shoulders, wincing as the youki clashed harshly with her ki. She looked up at Inuyasha as he stood rigid in the moonlight, his hair and haori whipping around his still form, and edged backwards as he seemed to pulse with power. His hand had fisted around the stone and he was slowly raising that hand to his forehead. She watched, awestricken, as he touched the rounded edge of the stone to the mark on his forehead. Light blazed from his mark and she was forced to close her eyes, but she felt the stone ricochet off of her head and heard him give a choked cry.

It was his normal voice.

Suddenly Miroku's body stiffened under hers, and she began to feel an odd probing touch in her mind. She gasped and her body fell still.

Shippo, returning to the Goshinboku as soon as the screaming sound of the magic lessened, found the four adult members of his Pack frozen in position.

"Mama? Papa?" He shook Inuyasha's arm, noting that the hanyou's ears had returned to normal. The hanyou's arm was immobile. He trotted over to Miroku's still form. "Miroku?" He noted the pained expression frozen on the face of his friend and winced. "Sango?" the kit whimpered as he touched the still face of the taiji-ya. He sat back and tried not to cry as the pack members of the Kai-wolves trotted up.

"They are not here," Shiro sniffed at his Pack Leader. "Their scents are…not here." Suddenly he whipped around, growling softly at the sounds of someone running along the path. Midoriko ran up gasping, followed closely by Kohaku.

"Gods! What happened, Shippo? They're frozen in time!" she practically screamed at the kit.

"I don't know! There was this awful sound and I had to leave 'cause it hurt and when I came back they were like this!"

Midoriko fell to her knees next to Kagome and Inuyasha's still forms, touching her pupil's immobile body. "Gods, Kagome, what have you done? Did you forget your anchor?" She slumped sideways, a shaking hand covering her mouth. "What have I done?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
**Ita erat quando hic adveni!: **Latin; It was that way when I got here!

Thanks, as always, to RPW The Hun for beta work!

R&R Thanks:

PM: szaugglaughs (and be ready, dear readers, for some editing that you can blame on her. Either that or you can blame my translation of TMI…transcendental maternal incompetence), Neko-sama (x2).

MM: bluezinthos, Ranuel, InuyashasBiggestFan, Jester08, Inu4Ever, Inuyashacrazyfan2, SusyLynn, lunatickat.

FF: shaid, Pho Poe, Kortir, Foenixfyre, Fenikkusuken, Inuyasha05, Neko-Lady, kitsune-koinu, GypsyMoon16, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master.

Bless you all, and Happy New Year!  
iPoe


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story's plot.

**E pluribus unum**  
By Licentia poetica

Midoriko's shoulders sagged in defeat. '_How could it all have gone so wrong? What happened here?'_ She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and concentrate.

She had just been through the most difficult crisis she had ever faced. She had abruptly awakened with the sense that her soul was on fire, placed within a crucible so intense that she had screamed in mental agony. The familiar sensations of time threads, something she had not felt since she had relinquished her anchors to form the Shikon Jewel, whipped around her. The unshielded youki of Ryuu, the hanyou of the jewel, battered against her miko powers and she had raised her defenses in answer, barely able to cope with the agony. She cried out as their perpetual conflict was intensified by the transcendent power coursing through and around them and was astonished when Ryuu's mental voice cried out in tandem with hers, echoing her own pain. They were trapped by the same power, each being ripped apart and changed by forces beyond their understanding.

For a brief moment, they were as one.

But Naraku had felt the change in his portion of the jewel and she felt his youki pulse against her aura, seeking to siphon more power to his will. As she fought back she had the odd sense that Ryuu joined with her for a moment, but as Naraku's malice increased any sense of balance with her ancient enemy was destroyed. She had refused to yield to them, concentrating on agape to combat Naraku's hate, but she had almost broken under the strain. Near the zenith of their attack, when she was in mental anguish so great that she felt her soul would disintegrate, she had felt Kagome's vast power join with her own.

In an instant the balance had been restored. Before she could begin to understand what had happened to her, the sense of the time threads had abruptly vanished and she found herself thrown back into the awareness of Kikyou's body. There was an odd dichotomy to the sensation, similar to the time when Kikyou had first stolen part of her soul, and for a brief moment she tried to determine what had changed. Before she could assess what had taken place Naraku had attacked, trying to control the shards within Kikyou's body. She had been forced to concentrate on that battle, but mental exhaustion and the fact that she occupied only a fraction of the jewel had once again strained her abilities to the breaking point. Naraku had almost been able to turn Kikyou's body into his tool.

But Kikyou had saved her.

The betrayed miko had risen from her somnolent state and had easily banished Naraku's malevolence from the shards within her husk. Without pausing to consult with Midoriko, she had immediately relinquished control and returned to her meditative state. Midoriko, exhausted from the brutal assaults, had awakened in Kaede's home to the unexpected sensation of Kagome's time powers in use near the Goshinboku. Barely able to comprehend the rapid pace of events she had raced out of the hut.

Now she felt as immovable as the four frozen members of the Living Jewel as she tried to cope with the disaster.

"Ane-ue!" Kohaku's distressed cry brought Midoriko out of her defeated stupor. She blinked and brought her hand to her forehead as he fell on his knees next to his sister, his hands gripping the hair on either side of his head. Slowly his hands lowered and flopped to the ground next to his legs as if he had lost all volition to move.

'_He followed me here and now he has lost the last of his family. I could not shield him from more pain._' She shook her head again and buried her face in her hands, desperately trying to regain some sense of equanimity in the midst of the loss of her hopes. '_At least I have done one correct thing. Kikyou is healing.' _She raised her head and let her hands move down until they covered her mouth. '_I am so weary.'_ She closed her eyes but a few seconds later a small hand touched her shoulder and she opened them to meet the troubled gaze of Shippo.

"What's wrong with them, Lady Midoriko?" He patted Kagome's back as he spoke, as if the gesture would some how make her come alive again.

"I fear they are trapped in time, Shippo."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Shippo's small face twisted in a worried frown as he glanced from her face to the kneeling form of Kohaku.

"I can…I…" Midoriko opened her mind for a meld with Kagome but felt nothing reach for the connection. '_I can't initiate a meld, I can only respond. There is no way for me to make the connection.' _She sighed and reached out, patting the kitsune's small hand. "Kagome doesn't respond to me. I don't know how to reach her." She tried to keep the weariness and defeat out of her voice but she could tell by his expression that she had failed miserably.

Suddenly the Kai-wolves growled, staring up into the trees surrounding the Goshinboku. Midoriko, stunned and only reacting to events, looked up in bewilderment as a disheveled, bloody Kirara landed in the path from the village, her movements graceful and poised in spite of her appearance. She hissed in agitation as Jinx and Bandit ran up to her, staring over their heads at the inert forms next to the sacred tree. As the two Kai-wolves ignored her warning and moved closer, she arched her back and hissed malevolently. Shiro gave a sharp bark; Bandit immediately stopped and sat down but Jinx took two more steps. Without hesitation Kirara hissed again and swatted at the bitch with a flaming claw. Jinx yelped and flattened her body to the ground just in time to avoid the strike. Shiro growled and moved forward but Kirara hissed angrily and stalked past Jinx without bothering to look at her. The Kai-wolf remained flattened to the ground where she was, her ears twitching as Shiro growled at her.

Shippo shook his head and looked up at Midoriko. "I don't think Kirara is very happy with dogs right now. She says they're useless and haven't protected the Pa…" he stopped as Kirara stepped closer and stared down her nose at him, "I mean the Pride." He ducked his head and gave a furtive glance up at Kirara.

After making sure her quelling stare was sufficiently heeded, Kirara ignored both Midoriko and Shippo as she stepped closer to Sango's inert form. She transformed back to her kitten form and rubbed against the kneeling Kohaku. "Prrrrt? Mmmmm mmraow prrrt Mmm." She turned her head and stared back at Shippo, flicking her tails.

"She says you smell like Kohaku again." Shippo's voice was subdued as he translated for the neko.

"I…" Kohaku weakly reached out to Kirara and patted her on the head. "Kirara."

Kirara purred but left his side and began to rub against Sango. Midoriko gasped as the neko's movements caused Sango's arm to shift position and the taiji-ya slipped bonelessly to the ground next to her brother.

'_Sango can move? She's not completely frozen?'_ Firmly tamping down on the sudden desperate hope that they could salvage the situation, Midoriko sprang to her feet and reached out to touch Kagome's face. The skin was warm and pliable.

"Thank the gods! They're only unbalanced!"

Shippo gave her a quizzical look and Kohaku stopped gathering Sango up in his arms long enough to stare at her, a baffled expression on his face. Shiro gave a short whine and the other Kai-wolves perked up their ears as they focused on her. Midoriko tried to explain the situation as she touched Inuyasha's face.

"They're not frozen in time! They're anchored here somehow and they can come back if they find a way to balance." Midoriko wracked her brain for a solution to the dilemma. "I have no idea what could be causing them to be out of balance. Is Sango warm?"

A bemused Kohaku looked down at his sister's face and touched it lightly with his finger tips. "Yes." He looked back up at her with a serious expression on his face. "Is this what was supposed to happen? Sango told me that they would be vulnerable when they formed the Living Jewel for the first time."

"No. It should have been momentary, but they are…they're not in time as we feel it. They must balance before they can return to us."

Shippo made a small sound of surprise before asking "Balance?"

Midoriko, too absorbed in the problem at hand, merely nodded an affirmative and ignored the kit as he leaped to Inuyasha in response to her gesture. '_What could be causing them to be out of balance for this long?'_

Shippo gave a few short barks and the Kai-wolves crowded over by Inuyasha. Shiro stuck his nose into Inuyasha's hands as if he was trying to pry them off of Kagome's back and Midoriko pushed the Kai-wolf away, irritated at the sudden press of hairy bodies around her as she tried to think. He growled at her but she ignored him. He woofed softly and Shippo barked back an answer. The other Kai-wolves sniffed more delicately around Inuyasha's hands, glancing nervously up at her, and then the pack began scenting along the ground nearby.

Midoriko studiously ignored them as she tried to determine what could possibly be keeping the quartet unbalanced. '_Is one of them out of the meld?' _She was about to check on Miroku when Kirara purred loudly and padded over to the monk, rubbing her cheek and body against the arm with the cursed hand. He nearly fell over on her, sprawling on to his back with his arms and legs akimbo. Kirara streaked out from underneath him and immediately used her impossibly quick reflexes to execute a complete about face, jumping on his chest and peering into his face. She rubbed her jaw against his before batting at his nose with a gentle paw. "Mrrrrrt?" When there was no response she turned around, still ensconced firmly on Miroku's chest, and stared at Midoriko. Her tails lashed in agitation as she yowled "Raaaow mmmrr rraow rrrr mrrrr. Prrrt mraaow Mouryroummmrow!"

Shippo, who had been searching the ground near the roots of the Goshinboku, gasped and froze in response to Kirara's speech. He stared at the neko in astonishment until she gave an impatient growl, still staring at Midoriko. Shuddering, Shippo turned to Midoriko and said "She says he's warm but we need to get them out of here as soon as possible. There are demons coming. Lots of them. And Mouryoumaru is leading them."

Midoriko once again put a hand to her head, this time in trepidation as Kikyou's memories of Mouryoumaru surfaced. '_Things are happening too fast. Why are they imbalanced? What can we do to help?'_

Shippo suddenly gave a cry of triumph as Bandit whined and scrabbled at something in the dirt. He ran to the Kai-wolf and picked up what looked like a white pebble and turned to her. "Here it is! Shiro said Inuyasha didn't have it in his hands and Inuyasha said it was balance. Will this help?" He trotted over and dropped it into her outstretched hand.

"What is this, Shippo?" Midoriko stared at the odd stone, turning it over in her fingers. It radiated a subtle yet potent power.

"It came from inside the tree. It was Kouga's shards and Kagome had put a barrier around it but she let it down when Sango got it out of the tree." Shippo's small face studied hers intently. "Inuyasha was full youkai and he said it was balance. I couldn't tell but it felt weird…it's not like the feeling I get from the regular shards." He inspected the stone carefully as she held it in her hand with the white side up. "It looks like the moon on that side. Maybe we should call it the Moonstone."

Midoriko stared at the fused shards as an odd sense of detachment grew in her. '_I am in this stone, I can feel my power, yet…it is not the same as the Shikon Jewel.'_ She flipped the stone over and over in her fingers, wondering at the pure white and black faces. '_Is this the result of the conflict that I felt with Naraku and Ryuu?" _She tried to purify the black face of the stone and regarded it curiously when her powers seemed to pass smoothly over and around it, mimicking the flow of water around a pebble in a streambed. _ 'I can sense Kagome's time powers but I can't influence it.'_ She frowned suddenly, remembering the sense of being trapped in a crucible of power, recalling the moment of complete balance with Ryuu, and she focused her attention on the Goshinboku.

'_The Tree…it was the crucible. Ryuu and I are in the stone, but we are not in conflict. It is the Shikon, but in perfect balance and shielded from time.'_ Abruptly, she whirled and held the stone to Kagome's forehead, hoping for a miracle.

Nothing happened.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell happened, wench?" As always, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to speak even though the rest of the group was stunned.

Kagome gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. "I don't know. Well, I guess I _do_ know in a way because I did it, but…"

"Well, where the hell are we?"

Trying to rein in her mounting irritation at his blunt mental tone, Kagome replied "This is similar to being in the Nexus but we can see the passage of time around our bodies. We're still able to see our time because I'm anchored to the Goshinboku like my father anchors the Well." Although blushing wasn't possible, each member of the group could feel her embarrassment as she added "I don't know how to return to our bodies when we're this unbalanced. I'd try to reach Midoriko but I have to keep my anchor to the Goshinboku or we'll_never _get back."

Without the noises of the normal world, the following silence was profound.

Finally Kagome meekly ventured "We're stuck and it's my fault for trying to form the Living Jewel so fast. I was having so much trouble holding on to everyone's minds and the anchor, too! I probably should have reached for you before Miroku, but when I made the connection I really thought she was a part of you."

Sango knew through the meld that the last comment was directed at her, but she merely radiated an intense, awed happiness and didn't answer. She was too busy observing her child.

The group of four adult minds studied the fifth mind as it blithely ignored them and busily concentrated on its own internal development.

Miroku's mental voice was calm but with the meld they could feel his underlying tension. "I can understand why you connected with my…my daughter. She…feels…like Sango."

"And she feels like you, Miroku. Can't you tell? She'll have holy powers. That's the other reason I thought…" Kagome's fatigued mental voice trailed off.

The profound mental silence returned until Inuyasha gave a mirthless laugh. "Well, Sango. At least I know why your scent's been weird."

Sango's sudden concern bled through the mental link. "This won't harm her, will it? She's strong, I know we can all tell that, but she's not connected to her new body now and I…she's my responsibility."

A sudden rush of warmth enveloped the four adults. The baby reassured them, bathing them with acceptance and love, communicating without words that she trusted them to take care of her. She withdrew from the meld as quickly as she had entered it, returning to her development.

"Gods!" Miroku's exclamation was filled with fear and self-loathing, but they all understood; they had all seen the echo of the Wind Tunnel within the child. "We have to get back in balance and I must seal this curse!"

"How?" Kagome's mental voice was fatigued. "I don't know what to do."

"We need a youkai." Miroku spoke with unusually clipped tones.

"What?" It was clear that Kagome hadn't followed his thought processes.

"Keh! What am I?" Inuyasha's mental tones came at the same time as Kagome's.

Miroku spoke rapidly, his words almost tumbling over each other as he delineated his logic. "Kagome, we both know that we must be balanced to leave this state. If it was just the four of us, we would have two half magical beings and two full humans. Now we have an extra human and we need a magical being to counterbalance her. We need a full youkai."

"We'll need a male youkai, too." Kagome's voice was filled with hope. "And we need to make sure that he's not doubling up in her aspect of the jewel."

"Keh. She sure as hell ain't courage."

"Are you so sure, Inuyasha? She is in a completely foreign situation and she shows no sign of panic." Miroku sounded irritated.

"Shit! Like she'd know any better? She's a pup and she's with her parents!"

"Don't curse in front of my child!" Sango's voice was fierce and protective.

"Stop!" Kagome's desperate and pain-filled voice resonated in the silence around them. "You're putting us further out of balance!"

An intense silence followed. They could all feel that Kagome was in pain, losing control of the meld and barely able to keep them anchored.

As she struggled the baby's awareness touched them all again, conveying the same sense of acceptance and warmth that she had given before. Wordlessly she soothed their irritation, mutely confirming her absolute conviction that they would succeed as she bathed them in innocent, trusting love.

Kagome's mental voice was a whisper. "She's my aspect. I know it. I can feel it."

"Keh. So let's find a male youkai in one of the other aspects and balance!"

Miroku's voice conveyed renewed hope. "I know just who we need to balance! He's right here and he's not love. He's family."

As one, the group of adults looked at the soundless tableau around the Goshinboku just as Shippo handed the balanced stone to Midoriko. As one, they all spoke.

"Shippo."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Midoriko sighed in defeat. "I don't know how to reach her! If I could only form a mind meld and find out why they're imbalanced!" Frustration gripped her and she threw the balanced stone to the ground.

Shippo picked up the stone. "Mind meld? Is that like what Kagome's papa had me do with Kagome?"

Midoriko kneeled down and grabbed Shippo by the shoulders. "What did you just say?"

Shippo frowned at her and she released her grip on his shoulders a bit. "When I went down the well to save Mama the well…I mean, her papa gave me this contact with her. He was trying to get her out of this whirlwind thing. I could talk to her in my mind." He grinned as she stared at him in astonishment. "It was kinda scary but fun."

Midoriko slumped backwards. "Do you think you could do it again?"

His grin became cocky and he scampered over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sure!"

Before she could warn him or give him any cautionary words he leaped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and reached out to Kagome's face with both hands. The balanced stone was still in his grasp as he touched her and called "Mama!"

Midoriko stumbled forward with a choked "No!" but it was too late. Shippo was frozen in position.

Long seconds passed. The full moon slipped to the horizon and began to set, mercifully dimming the scene as Midoriko stared in despair. '_I am numb. Too much has happened tonight.'_

Suddenly Kirara began to hiss. She leaped off of Miroku's body and transformed to her youkai form, growling at the stone in Shippo's unmoving hand.

"Ane-ue?" Sango stirred in Kohaku's arms and Midoriko gave a sigh of relief as the five motionless forms began to move of their own volition.

The stone began to glow with an unearthly light and vibrated with a pulse of power, falling from Shippo's grasp. The radiance shifted and began to take form, coalescing in the air surrounding the stone and arresting its fall before it touched the ground. Midoriko watched, still motionless with shock, as it shaped itself into a vaguely humanoid figure.

Kagome mumbled "Wha…what happened?"

Inuyasha quickly leaped up and backed away from the figure, holding Kagome tightly to his chest with one hand and balancing Shippo on his shoulder with the other. He hid from the others in the shadows of the Goshinboku and with a few deft movements he managed to uncouple himself from a dazed and obviously exhausted Kagome. He growled softly, looking over her head at the glowing shape as it became more defined.

"Shippo. Get my hakama," he whispered softly to the kit as the little youkai leaped to the ground.

Shippo grinned at him but quickly ran to the hakama, scrambling back to Inuyasha with them just as Miroku rolled up onto his feet with a groan.

Shiro and the Kai-wolves formed a half-circle in front of the glow, protecting their Pack Mates. As Inuyasha managed to struggle into the hakama with one hand, Kagome gave another groan and made a great effort to stand on her own.

He released her but stood next to her for one more moment, eying the solidifying figure as he tied his hakama closed. "Kagome. I've got to get the Tessaiga," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly to clear it and opened her eyes. "I'm all right, Inuyasha. Go ahead." As he leaped away she tucked the ends of his suikan around her, the blush on her cheeks almost matching the color of the fire rat. '_Oh well, I guess I have to face them sometime.'_ She turned around just as Inuyasha stepped in front of her to shield her from whatever was forming around the stone.

Shiro growled "Pack Leader. This is Pack and not-Pack. I do not understand the scent."

Holding the sheathed Tessaiga with one hand Inuyasha barked "I don't understand it either, but I'll protect you. We must protect the Pack." He gave a low, fierce growl and the Kai-wolves tensed, readying themselves for a fight.

Midoriko stood in front of the figure, her mouth open in an expression of absolute astonishment.

"Lady Midoriko?" Miroku asked carefully as he picked up his shakujou, eying the rapidly solidifying figure. He reached down to lift Sango to her feet and gave a brief nod to Kohaku. Settling into the horse stance, he moved slightly in front of Sango and gripped his staff with both hands. He glanced back to make sure he was in position to protect his wife and their unborn child, smiling grimly to himself as he noticed that Sango had one hand on her katana while the other was pressed protectively over her stomach. When Midoriko did not respond to his initial question, he gently asked "Sensei?"

Midoriko finally turned her head to look at him.

"Do you know what this is?" Miroku gestured with his head to the glowing figure.

Midoriko gaped at him for a moment and finally shook her head. "This is…it is beyond me."

The glow from the figure finally dimmed and in the pre-dawn light they could see that it had become humanoid. It faced Midoriko and she stared in consternation at it.

"This…this is impossible," Midoriko said in a strained voice.

The figure never fully solidified. The hair was ebony in the dim light, but portions would shimmer to silver or red before reverting back to the black color. It seemed to stand up straight for a moment, but just as suddenly it lost height and became short.

Inuyasha gave a loud, warning growl. "What the hell?"

The being turned around quickly and smiled at him with human teeth that immediately morphed into fangs. "We are Houseki."

It had Kagome's face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:  
E pluribus unum: Latin; one out of many.

Japanese:  
Ryuu: dragon  
Houseki: jewel (thanks for the name, Inaqui!)

Three major 'thank yous' are in order:  
First, thank you to all my readers over at MM! Sometime during the last week while I was off doing work 'Facets' reached 100,000 hits. Thank you so much!!!! I never thought I'd receive that much interest, and I'm grateful.

Second and third, thanks to Shalini Lahiri (Best AR/AU) and Ranitagoyle (Best Serial) for nominating 'Facets' in IYFG's 4th quarter 2006!

R&R Thanks:  
PM: Ranuel, Neko-sama, Fenikkusuken

MM: Ranuel, inuyashaloverr, Jester08, Autumn the Reviewer, InuyashasBiggestFan, lunatickat

FF: First of all, I apologize if I haven't replied. FF is being weird when it comes to notifying me of my R&Rs! Foenixfyre, kitsune-koinu, Mrs. JediK1, MarsOutcast, hanyou master, Kortir, Photographing Poetry, Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan, Inuyasha05, Fenikkusuken

Bless you all!

iPoe


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. Houseki, though in need of a good psychotherapist, is mine.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**Inuhuman**

**Non compos mentis**  
By Licentia poetica

Houseki reached out to Inuyasha, a rapt expression on her face, but as she did so her face changed; the jaw and brow became more prominent; lips thinned beneath elongating fangs; the eye colors swirled. A decidedly masculine growl rumbled from Houseki's chest.

All of the Kai-wolves except Shiro whined as they glanced between Houseki and Inuyasha; the alpha male Kai-wolf merely growled back at Houseki.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha repeated, nausea twisting his gut as facial features and body parts continued to change shape. A soft distressed sound from behind him made him aware of Kagome's response. _'Keh, it's makin' her sick, too.' _ "Stay the fuck in one shape!" he snarled and bolstered Shiro's territorial challenge with a growl of his own.

The tone and inflection of his voice were identical to Houseki's except that they lacked the resonance of a powerful youki. '_What the hell?' _Inuyasha waited for a response from his inner youkai, but both the youkai and the human voices were silent.

Houseki's face grew confused for a moment and the fangs receded a bit. "Oh, don't mind me...you…umm…us. Wait...who did that? _**This **__**Inuyasha**_ _**reacted**_ _**instinctively**__** to**_ _**another**_ _**alpha**_ _**male. **__**It**_ _**is**_ _**of**_ _**no **__**importance."**_ Houseki's features continued to dissolve and reassemble.

Inuyasha blinked in astonishment at the sound of his youkai personality emerging from Houseki's mouth and a sudden dread twisted his gut. '_Am I human?' _He quickly looked down at his hands and was relieved to see that they were still clawed. Leaning forward, he used his thumb to loosen the Tessaiga within its saya, preparing to add a bit more threat to his challenge.

Houseki watched his action and suddenly leaned forward with a fanged grin, eye color flashing to a brilliant green. "Hah, hah! Go ahead, you big meanie!" The childish timbre of its voice was reflected in its body as it lost height and breadth.

Shippo gasped "Hey!" He gawped at the transforming being and sputtered "You sound like…you sound..." His head drooped and he asked plaintively "It's copying me. I don't sound like that, do I?"

Miroku eased up out of his horse stance but remained standing defensively in front of Sango. "I don't believe it's copying you, Shippo." He shook his head, an incredulous expression on his face, and asked Houseki, "Who…no…_what_ are you?"

Houseki advanced on the monk, its body and face rapidly metamorphosing and apparently unable to settle into a single appearance. Miroku gulped and his face took on a greenish hue as the being reached for him with constantly mutating arms.

Inuyasha cocked his ears back as he heard a pained groan from Kagome. '_That's enough!'_ He leaped forward, unsheathing the Tessaiga at the height of his spring to bring it down between Houseki and Miroku as a warning. Four things happened simultaneously:

His leap fell far short when his body did not respond normally.

The Tessaiga did not transform.

Houseki's body melted into an amorphous, glowing mass.

Kagome gave a scream of pain and when he jerked his head to look at her she was slumped to the ground behind him, her hands pressed to her temples.

"Stop! Don't use the Tessaiga! Sheathe it! I can't hold…" she writhed in pain and her voice trailed into a whimper.

Inuyasha hurriedly sheathed the Tessaiga—or tried to. His body resisted his movements as if he was surrounded by molten steel bee wax. Gritting his teeth, he managed to slowly force the katana into its saya. At the point where the fang usually transformed back into its rusted form his actions suddenly became easier and he heard a gasp of relief from Kagome.

Midoriko stepped forward, peering at the glowing mass that was once Houseki as it slowly began solidifying again. "Gods!" she breathed. "Kagome, what _have_ you done?"

Miroku suddenly cried out and grabbed his cursed hand. At the same moment Inuyasha recognized Kagome's mental pull and stood helplessly in mounting anger as his claws receded, his hearing diminished, and scents became almost as muted as his human night. "Damnit, wench! What are you_doing_?" he growled fiercely.

At the same time Miroku's hushed voice repeated Midoriko's query. "Kagome, what have you _done_?"

Inuyasha turned from Kagome, his body slow to respond to his will, and frowned at the pained expression on the monk's face. Miroku still held his cursed hand in a tight grip.

A cheery voice from behind him answered them by prattling "We're balancing us…me…you. Kagome…no, we're more than…how do we talk about us? Well, she's the one who's…_**Mate**_…no! Mama? _**No!**_ Sister? Well, it's obvious that we have to give some thought to this. **Oh, who cares**? Well, we have to figure out what to say when we ask things like that!" The changing timbres of the voice had an odd echoing quality as if it was using more than one set of vocal cords.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at Houseki.

The being was rocking up and down on its toes, hands clasped in front of it and smiling beatifically at them all as if the world was not suddenly an odder place. It was no longer changing form and had settled into an appearance that was an odd amalgam of his Pack. It was slightly taller than Kagome with a more muscular build; the face was a masculine version of Kagome's features, reminding him of an older Sota with the exception of the eyes. Each iris had a brown background interspersed with flecks of green, violet, and gold. Houseki's ears were slightly pointed and its long black hair was streaked randomly with small patches of white and red.

Its right hand was an exact replica of Miroku's, right down to the protective sleeve and prayer beads.

Inuyasha looked down at his own hands, expecting to see his human nails. "What the…I still have my claws, but every sense is dulled, damnit! Kagome, what the fuck did you _do_?"

"**Keh! **Baka! Don't talk to us like that! _**It**_ _**is**_ _**the**__** hanyou**_ _**that**_ _**is**_ _**diminished,**_" Houseki spoke-growled at him, then suddenly shrank back as Inuyasha growled back in its face and cracked his knuckles. "Eeep! Don't hit us!"

"Keh. You're not worth it."

As a disgusted Inuyasha stepped away, the amalgam began to rock back and forth again, staring at him longingly. "We love all of us…all of Inuyasha. So we have all of us in us! Us in us in usinusin **keh! Stop it!** Don't yell at us! We won't let you talk that way in front of us! It is natural behavior for a child to experiment with sounds and…."

Inuyasha flexed a set of diminished claws in front of Houseki's face. "Shut. Up."

"But us…me…uhh, we mean, Father? Ack, no! Umm…look at us…we mean…me." Houseki was staring over Inuyasha's shoulder with a concerned look. "Are we…me…." It gave a huff of irritation. "This is hard! Are we sure we couldn't have given us more of Miroku? Gaah!" It pointed and, as everyone turned to look at the slumped form of Kagome, continued blithely, "Is that Kagome feeling all right?"

She was hunched over, one arm bracing her up off the ground, gasping for air. Inuyasha leaped over and scooped up his mate, holding her close to his chest and growling softly in her ear "Gods, Kagome! My senses are all screwed up. What's wrong?" His voice took on a sterner note as he continued, "What have you done?"

"Will everyone _please_just stop asking me that?" Kagome took a deep breath. "We had to balance enough to be able to return to our bodies. I…just…made it happen. I forced it. We're still not balanced but I just…made the adjustment. Houseki is…" she gestured toward the happily smiling being and waved her hand in a helpless gesture, "well…it's our powers and...and…_us. _The balance I forced."

Midoriko stepped up next to Houseki and stared at her student. "You…forced the balance? How?"

"Yup, we sure did!" Houseki beamed at its creator. "That's why we're here. Of course, the Moonstone helped." It winked at Shippo, who had jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and was staring down at Kagome with a worried frown on his face. "We like Shippo's name for it." A happy expression crossed the amalgam's face and it chirped "We're a we! We can call us we! Wheeee! We'll call us we and we'll call us…you…you! Isn't that great? We figured it out!"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to call us by name?" Miroku asked with a perplexed expression.

Houseki's face screwed up in concentration as it pondered the question. "Well, which Miroku would we be talking to? Us? Me? You? Meeyoumeeyoumeeyoumeeyou!"

The baffled group watched Houseki as it clapped its hands happily, oblivious to the exasperated reactions around it.

"You forced a balance," Midoriko repeated firmly, reaching out to gently hold Houseki's hands still. "Using the…the Moonstone." Her puzzled face begged the question as she cautiously asked, "Kagome?"

"There wasn't enough courage or wisdom." Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest for a moment. "There's not enough youki, either. I forced it so we could move our bodies, but I had to pull so much from Inuyasha and Miroku to satisfy the four soul's requirement, and then there's the youki imbalance. I'm not sure…I wouldn't have been able to make it work at all if it weren't for the Moonstone. The only natural balance is between male and female." Kagome's weary voice lessened to a whisper as she pressed her palm against her aching forehead. "I'm sorry. It was the only way I could find to get us back to our bodies."

"We love you all." Houseki gazed at them with a rapt, adoring expression on its face, bouncing up and down on its toes again. "It will all be fine, we promise. We have more of us in some of us and we're…uhh." It stopped speaking, looking confused.

Kirara gave a loud growl that startled them all; Houseki actually shrieked and cowered away. The fire youkai shot an irritated glance at the amalgam and spoke in Neko to Inuyasha. "Mmrrowhhsssaa, the Pride is in danger and we must act immediately. There are hundreds, possibly thousands, of low-level demons headed this way and they are led by Mouryoumaru." She growled out the hated name in territorial Neko and Houseki ran behind Midoriko, peering furtively at her from behind the Time Lord's back. "The Shrewd-Falcon and I fought a group of them and he is gravely injured. He must be brought to My-Kaede."

"Shit!" Inuyasha translated her words for the rest of the group and added "So I hope the rest of you can do something, 'cause I sure as hell can't use the Tessaiga." He looked down at a mortified Kagome. "Damnit, wench!"

"I'm sorry!"

"C'mon, Kirara. Take me there. I'm still stronger than anyone here." He was about to put Kagome down when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Wait! You can't leave or the balance will tip!"

Kagome spoke hesitantly into the silence that followed. "I…um…I don't think that any of us can…uhhh…we can't leave and we can't use our powers."

"WHAT?" Even without its usual youki, the snarl in Inuyasha's voice was impressive. Houseki squeaked and hid behind Midoriko. Shiro growled an accompaniment as he padded back and forth behind Inuyasha, his eyes fixed on Houseki's face.

"We just have to find a way to balance and we'll get our powers back. Houseki is just…temporarily holding them for us," Kagome said sheepishly.

"We're fine! We have the powers, and we know everything will be just fine!" Houseki skipped over to Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder, ignoring the hanyou's narrowed eyes and soft snarl as it came close.

Shiro growled again and the Kai-wolves fanned out in a large circle surrounding the group, sniffing the air currents and staring warily into the trees. Shiro stayed behind Inuyasha, his eyes never leaving the oblivious Houseki.

Kirara, who had padded over to the area in which she had landed earlier, snarled at Jinx and stalked back, glaring at Shiro and sitting protectively next to Sango, her tails lashing as she gave a long, disgusted yowl. She turned her glare on Shippo.

The kitsune leaped down from Inuyasha's shoulder and ducked his head as he translated for her. "She says she has to stay here now and help protect her Pride, but we have to do something fast. She is bound by honor to help Shrewd…uhh, Yourei Taisei."

"We can help! We have all the powers! We can even use the Tessaiga! Watch!" Houseki reached for Inuyasha's katana but shrieked as the hanyou swatted its hand and pivoted away, clutching Kagome to his chest with one arm. "Ow! Why'd we hit us?" it whined, pouting and clutching the stricken hand to its chest as it blinked tear filled eyes. "Meanie!"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth in frustration and growled "Kaagooomeeh!" He glared down at the miko in his arms. "Can't you control it?"

Kagome winced and wouldn't meet his eyes. "No. It acts on its own. It's kind of like driving a car." She hesitated as everyone except Midoriko exchanged blank looks while Houseki looked at her with an inane smile on its face. "Uhh…you know how you are able to walk without thinking about it? And sometimes you end up somewhere and you don't know how you got there? That's how Houseki works."

Shippo gazed up at her, a frown on his usually happy face. "I can't smell or hear or see well, Mama. Is all that stuff that's me in Houseki?"

"I'm sorry, Shippo."

The kitsune pouted and moved over to grab on to Inuyasha's leg. "Now I know why you hate your human times."

Inuyasha gave a long sigh and Shiro woofed at the kit.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip. After a few moments she cleared her throat and said, "I put all of our powers into Houseki so that we could balance and return to our bodies, but I had to draw more from Shippo and Miroku and Inuyasha, so they're the most depleted in terms of their abilities." She glanced around at the group sheepishly and winced at their horrified expressions. "But if any of us use our powers or leave, Houseki will go out of balance. I know I can't use my miko powers and I don't think I can use my time powers, either. I'm…well…I'm connected to Houseki."

"Kagome! You have an active mind meld with Houseki?" Midoriko gasped, obviously attempting to remain calm but failing to control her emotions. "How is this possible? The power you are expending…you can't maintain this!"

Kagome shrugged. "It's not bad, actually. The Moonstone helps." She bit her lip and tried not to look as guilty as she felt.

Sango, her hand still protectively pressing against her lower abdomen, interceded as both Miroku and Inuyasha opened their mouths to speak. "Stop harassing Kagome, everyone! If you can't use your powers Kohaku and I will help Kirara and the Kai-wolves defend you against Mouryoumaru. I'll go get the Hiraikotsu." She exchanged a glance with her brother and he nodded in acknowledgement. She turned to Inuyasha. "We should find a more defensible position as well, away from the trees where we can see them coming."

"Wait, Sango." Miroku reached for his wife's hand to hold her in place, a nagging fear gnawing at his stomach. He frowned at Houseki before turning his head to stare questioningly at Kagome. "You said you put _all_ of our powers into Houseki. What did you take from Sango?"

Kagome frowned back. "I'm not sure." She leaned her head against Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes for a moment, frowning as she tried to remember. "It happened so fast…I…there was something about her that was almost…magical."

"I'm magical?" Sango sounded extremely doubtful.

Kagome responded "Your body…you aren't like most people. It's almost…it's a power. It's like my miko abilities but different."

"Damn, wench. I could've told you that," Inuyasha snorted. He smirked at Sango's dubious expression. "You think that just any human could throw the Hiraikotsu and catch it? You're a demon slayer and you sense youki and jyaki. Your body's different from other humans." He wrinkled his nose. "Even with most of my youki gone you smell different."

"I'm just an ordinary woman!" Sango insisted.

Kirara purred and rubbed her head against Sango's shoulder while Miroku grinned and caught her up in a one-armed hug from the other side. "Hardly ordinary, my lovely Sango." His grin diminished and he glanced at Houseki. "I think you will find that your body's abilities are lessened." His half-diminished grin turned into a frown as he looked down at his cursed hand.

"Yup!" Houseki's cheerful voice interrupted the conversation as it walked up to Sango. "That's part of the reason we're still unbalanced!"

It grabbed Sango's right arm, oblivious to her frown and both Miroku and Inuyasha's growls, and began rapidly bending her elbow. Then it let go and grabbed its own right biceps, flexing madly and cocking its head sideways, looking upwards toward the sky with an introspective cast to its features. "Our…your body is gifted…and it's…we're," it began to look extremely confused, "uhh, something about fast twitch muscle and…what? Oh! We get it!"

It folded its hands together and smiled proudly at Sango. "Our dinner is different!" The smile abruptly faded and it looked bewildered.

Sango stared blankly back at it while massaging her abused throwing arm.

Houseki spoke slowly, as if it was extremely hard to form the words. "Our dinner…dinn…our dinnaay is…it's the way we make fibers…and muscle…and conn…connective…tissue proteins and, wha…?" Its face screwed up in frustration as it began to speak more rapidly. "Nerve confusion? Con what? Conduction. **Oh shut up, Miroku**! Kagome, can you explain? **The rest of us don't care about this crap**!" Houseki reached up and gripped the hair at its temples. "It's quite simple, really, but it has to do with our reflection…reflex…gaaah! _**Silence,**_ _**beta.**_ SHUT UP, Miroku!"

Miroku glanced nervously at Kagome and muttered, "Kagome, are you sure about the balance?" As Houseki lowered its hands again he tentatively ventured, "Umm…I didn't…uhhh…say anything."

Houseki smiled vacuously. "Oh, not out here you didn't. We did in here. But there isn't enough of us and we don't understand us…you…us." It took a somewhat irritated breath and frowned "We're getting confused again. How about using names that combine what we all want? Hhmm…that might work." It grinned at Miroku's baffled face and chirped, "Anyway, wife-mama-sister acts as half a human power and there isn't enough youki in us anyway. Plus there isn't enough of husband-father-brother and mate-father-brother." It cocked its head and smiled at Sango. Staring soulfully into her somewhat horrified face, the strange being smiled beatifically and cooed, "We don't care if we're unbalanced. We love you, wife-mama-sister!"

"Uhh…wife-mama-sister?" Sango asked tentatively, edging toward Miroku.

Houseki clapped its hands and smiled gleefully. "It's a good name, huh?" It turned to Kagome, still held protectively in Inuyasha's arms. "Isn't it good, mate-mama-sister?"

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha growled.

Houseki skipped back to him and gave the shocked hanyou a quick kiss on the cheek. "We love you, too, mate-father-brother!" It raised a hand toward Inuyasha's ears.

"Gaah!" Inuyasha clutched Kagome tighter and leaped back out of Houseki's reach. "Get away from me! You've got Miroku and Shippo in there!"

"Much more of me than I was willing to give, given our current situation." Miroku's voice was grim. "Look." Miroku held up his cursed hand with the rosary beads and cloth covering removed. A miniscule black spot was centered in the palm but the Wind Tunnel was almost nonexistent.

A collective gasp from five throats moved more air than the remnant of Naraku's curse. Kirara growled, her harsh rumble echoed by Shiro.

"Oh, yeah, we've got it! Wanna see?" Houseki began to uncoil its matching set of beads.

"No!" Miroku bellowed, reaching Houseki in one stride and clamping his hand tightly around the loosened beads. "Houseki! Show some intelligence!" He rewrapped the beads and dropped the hand as if it burned him. "Damnit, Kagome!"

Kagome struggled out of Inuyasha's arms. "I've had just about enough of this!" She fisted her hands on her hips and glared Inuyasha, then at the rest of the group. "All of you can _act_ angry _because_ I did what I had to do to get us back into our bodies! There was just enough youki with Miroku's curse, Shippo, and Inuyasha to help balance the human powers and I used it! Stop beating me up about it!"

"Oooh!" Houseki was staring at its cursed hand, its eyes almost crossed as it brought the hand up to its face as if inspecting the Wind Tunnel through the covering fabric. "Oh, I see…just…we could…yeah…right there." The being narrowed its eyes in concentration and stuck its tongue out of one side of its mouth as it focused on the palm. Grabbing Miroku's cursed hand and ignoring his startled exclamation, Houseki placed its own hand directly within his, the seemingly solid flesh passing easily through Miroku's skin.

Kagome groaned and Inuyasha had to catch her as she staggered. "What the fuck are you doing, Houseki?" he yelled.

Sango reached out to pull Miroku away and Shiro moved forward in response to a short bark from Inuyasha, but Kirara let out a noise that froze them all in place as the monk held up his free hand in a warding gesture. "Wait. It's…I can feel...wait!" His face was filled with astonished wonder.

The group watched anxiously as Houseki began mumbling "**What the hell is a quark?** Who cares as long as Miroku knows what to do with them. **Keh!** Use that to balance the gravity well…no! Wait! The time paradox…that has to heal or we won't be able to…yeah! Let Aiko at it first…use Sango's collagen proteins. Umm, what's call aging pro teens? Never mind right now, just figure out how to grow around that…okay, it'll be easy compared to Aiko's other work. Oh, sweetheart, we're so proud! Shippo, we need your youki in the…Inuyasha you have to…yeah, that's right. _**Fight**__** jyaki**_ _**with**_ _**youki**_. Hah! **Fuck you, Naraku**! Now, we're almost ready…Kagome, the time…."

An intense silence followed and then an eerie glow, dulled by the bright morning sunshine, enveloped their combined cursed hands.

Kagome abruptly keened in pain, arching backwards in Inuyasha's suddenly weakened arms. Sango fell to her knees with a cry, clutching her stomach. Shippo gave a yip as if stung and Miroku tried to pull away from the freezing ache in his hand as his knees threatened to buckle.

Houseki hummed happily and pulled its hand away, staring cross-eyed at the palm again. "There! All fixed!"

A dumbfounded Miroku stared first at Houseki's cloth-covered hand and then at the tiny hole suctioning air from the center of his palm. "What? What did you…? Gods, what have you done?"

Kagome struggled out of Inuyasha's arms again and staggered over to Houseki. She grabbed the amalgam by the shoulders and shook it once, hard. "Stop using our powers without asking! What did you do?"

Houseki whimpered and cowered away, pouting "We just wanted to help! We fixed it!"

Miroku laid a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, glancing quickly at Inuyasha as the hanyou growled at him. He withdrew his hand and said resignedly "Houseki _did_ 'fix' the Wind Tunnel, Kagome. I could feel it." He shook his head in wonder and continued, "I could feel it healing the edges and then there was a sense of…" his voice trailed off for a moment and his eyes became introspective. Automatically covering his right hand with the sleeve and beads while staring off into space, he murmured, "I've always been able to feel the Wind Tunnel tugging at my hand. At the end when our hands were together…it was…it wasn't pulling at me any more."

"We healed it and we grew back some of our hand and we balanced it with the Moonstone," Houseki chirped, recovering rapidly from Kagome's chastisement and beaming at them again. Its eyes grew round as it gazed up at Miroku. "Husband-father-brother's really smart! Even with the rest of us talking we could hear husband-father-brother's ideas and after we balanced it we wanted to protect us so we put mate-mama-sister's time barrier around it." It rocked up onto its toes and clasped its hands, smiling beatifically, oblivious to Miroku's sudden frown. "The Wind Tunnel can't get any bigger now and nothing can touch it! We're so happy!"

"Nothing can touch it?" Miroku gave an astonished gasp and his shoulders slumped. "What does that mean?"

"It's locked behind a time barrier just like the Moonstone," Houseki prattled happily. "Nothing can change it."

Miroku fisted his cursed hand as if to punch Houseki with it. When he spoke it was through clenched teeth. "Do you mean it is _permanent_ now?"

"Oh…yeah. We didn't think of that." Houseki looked crestfallen for a moment before the vacuous smile reappeared on its face. "But it can't get any bigger and that's a good thing, right? It can't pull you in now."

Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Sango threaded her calloused fingers into his other hand, standing slightly behind him in mute support. Shaking his head again he narrowed his eyes at Houseki. "When you healed it I felt a presence…tell me, who is Aiko?"

"Father-husband-brother," Houseki's voice was faintly chiding, "we're love, remember?" Houseki glanced at Kagome with a smile that was no longer an inane caricature. "There are two of us."

Miroku and Sango blanched. Miroku's jaw clenched once and then he carefully stated "Aiko." He glanced down at his wife and gave her a rueful grin, raising one eyebrow. "How appropriate for our child."

Sango stepped forward, her face suddenly intense. "Do you…does Aiko carry the taint of the Wind Tunnel still?"

Houseki cocked its head and looked blankly at its cursed hand. "Ummm…we don't know. Maybe. Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?" Sango echoed. "Does it _matter_?" She fisted her hands and placed them next to her temples, frustration and worry causing her voice to break on the final word. "Our baby might inherit the Wind Tunnel and there's nothing we can do about it and you have to ask if it _matters_!"

Kirara stepped forward, purring loudly and pushing against Sango with her body. As Sango buried her face in the neko's fur Miroku rubbed his wife's back, the clenching of his jaw conveying his own distress.

Kirara looked over at Inuyasha and spoke in Neko. "There is little time, Mmrrowhhsssaa. We should find a safer place and then we must find a way to return your powers to you. This…Brainless One is not good for the Pride."

Inuyasha took a quick but careful look around the Goshinboku, his mind assessing defensive strategies as he absently noted the positions of each member of his Pack. He could not see Runt or Bandit but dismissed their absence. Suddenly he froze and growled low in his throat. "Sango. Where the hell is Kohaku?"

Shiro woofed "He left before the Pack-Not Pack touched Miroku brother's paw. Runt and Bandit are tracking him."

"You should have sent me," Jinx grumbled.

"Do not test my patience further," Shiro growled. "You will learn your place as beta."

"Ooooh!" Houseki clasped its hands and stared at Shiro, bouncing up and down on its toes in its signature 'happy and excited' move. "Did you know we can understand you?"

Inuyasha groaned.

"At least it doesn't understand Neko," grumbled Kirara quietly.

"_**We**__** understand**_ _**enough**_ _**of**_ _**it!"**_ The youkai voice was completely at odds with Houseki's innocent bouncing.

Kirara stared balefully at Houseki. '_This. Is. Unacceptable. Something must be done, and quickly, or this Brainless One will drive us all mad!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kohaku raced for the village to procure his weapon, ignoring Runt as she loped easily at his side.

'_If she can't use Hiraikotsu I'll just have to protect her somehow. Thousands of demons! Gods!_' He jumped over a rocky portion of the path and continued pelting on toward the village. '_I only hope I can reach Kaede's hut and return before I am away from Midoriko for too long. Even though the shard isn't under Naraku's influence now, I don't know how long I will be free.'_

Just as he finished the thought, a familiar and dreaded pull from the Shikon shard embedded in his back began stealing his will away. Runt paused and fell behind him, sniffing the air.

'_No! Not now! No!'_ He slowed and turned around, hoping to return to Midoriko's sphere of influence before he was forced to obey the summons. As he turned he gasped in horror; Kanna stood at the edge of the forest regarding him with her usual passivity, while behind her a large oni was carrying the limp form of Yourei Taisei.

Two low growls came from behind him and he glanced back; Runt and Shiro flanked him, facing Kanna and the oni. As he turned back it took him a moment to process that the oni was quietly following Kanna as they walked toward him.

The growls escalated in volume and Bandit moved forward. The oni lurched to a stop as Kanna held up a hand and stood still.

"Kanna! What happened to Sensei?" Kohaku called. The pull in his shoulder was increasing, but he was still able to resist it. '_Damn you Naraku! I will not become your puppet again!'_

"He is gravely injured." Kanna's soft voice, as usual, betrayed no emotions. "He requires healing from the miko Kagome."

'_I have to keep the oni away from my sister and the others. They aren't safe right now and I know Inuyasha didn't want me near. I can't let Kanna see them when they're like this.'_ He moved toward the village, away from the safety of Midoriko's ability to purify his shard, and winced as the pull became a burning sensation. "Come. I'll take you to Kaede. She can help Yourei Taisei-sama until Kagome returns."

Kanna looked over his shoulder toward the Goshinboku, then turned to him and nodded, her face expressionless. "We will follow."

The Kai-wolves trotted back and forth in front of him as he walked toward Kaede's hut, their fierce growls at the group following him indicating their disapproval. With each step Kohaku felt an augmentation of the pull from the shard. When they reached Kaede's doorway he was panting; his movements required an effort of will that was almost beyond him. He gasped out "Kaede!" and fell to his hands and knees, fisting his hands on the ground in front of him in an effort to maintain control over his own body.

Bandit barked ferociously at Kanna and the oni, Runt growling at his side.

Kaede came from the hut with her bow in her hand, an arrow nocked and ready to fire. "Hush Bandit." The Kai-wolf subsided slightly, but continued to growl at Kanna with his fangs bared. "What evil do ye bring with ye, Kohaku?"

Kohaku could no longer speak as he fought the shard's influence. He began to shake his head in negation. '_I am not yours to control, Naraku!'_

"What have ye done to Kohaku, Kanna?" Kaede's voice echoed the Kai-wolves growl.

Kanna ignored the miko and gestured to the oni, pointing to the ground in front of Kaede. "Put him down." The oni moved forward, its lip curling in a sneer as Kaede raised the bow and arrow in defense and Bandit and Runt snarled. It tried to throw the injured falcon youkai roughly to the ground, but suddenly its face took on an expression of pain and it placed Yourei Taisei gently within Kaede's reach. As it stood up it whirled, raising its fist as it faced Kanna.

"Stop. Leave the falcon." Kanna had extended her mirror and Kaede gasped as she noticed a wisp of the oni's soul tethered to it. Kanna gestured to Kohaku, who was shuddering and shaking his head. "Make sure that he cannot leave. Gently."

The oni turned with its raised fist and snarled, striking Kohaku on the side of his head; the youth went flying, bounced once, and slid across the ground in a flurry of dust. He levered himself up, raising his chest and head off of the ground slightly, and gave a low, pained moan. Kaede, her eyes narrowing in restrained anger, raised her bow to shoot the oni as it snarled again and leaped toward Kohaku.

Kanna acted before she could even pull back the bowstring.

The oni screamed as its soul was sucked into Kanna's mirror. It turned and tried to attack the pallid child, but she merely licked her lips as it staggered toward her. It was over in seconds; Kanna lowered the mirror, her face passive again, and Kaede shuddered as the oni's body swayed for a moment and then toppled over, raising a puff of dust.

Kohaku lay senseless in the dirt, his body finally succumbing to the shock of the oni's blow.

Runt trotted over and sniffed at him before turning back to Bandit with a yip. Both Kai-wolves resumed growling at Kanna.

Kanna turned to stare at Kaede. The aged miko stared back, her bow and arrow now aimed at the demon child. Ignoring the implied threat, Kanna walked past her and over toward Kohaku, but Runt growled harshly and placed her body in Kanna's way, her eyes nervously glancing between the child and Kaede. Bandit gave a snarling bark.

Kanna stopped, stared down at Runt, and then turned to look at Kaede again.

Kaede drew the bowstring taut and aimed at Kanna's head. "Why." She left the rest of the query unsaid, but indicated Kohaku with a nod of her head.

Kanna stared at her unblinkingly, her face a dispassionate mask. "Kohaku was being called to Naraku. I can feel the call."

Kaede did not lower the arrow. "So ye wished to make it impossible for Kohaku to answer the call."

"Yes."

"There are other ways to block Naraku besides striking Kohaku senseless."

"Perhaps, but Yourei Taisei requires help quickly."

Kaede ignored the unsubtle reminder that the taiyoukai was injured and possibly dying near her. '_This is no innocent child. She is trying to distract me.' _She concentrated on Kanna's hands as the demon's mirror reflected morning sunlight on to the wall of her hut. "Why did ye destroy the oni?"

"It had served its purpose. There was no longer a need for it."

"But it helped ye bring Yourei Taisei-sama here."

"It did not assist willingly."

"Why did ye compel it to help?"

"Yourei Taisei was gravely injured and needed help quickly. I could not carry him. The oni was one of the demons which attacked him."

Kaede lowered her aim incrementally and Bandit growled softly as if to warn her. "How do ye know?"

"I was there. I watched it fight with Yourei Taisei and Kirara."

Kaede's eyes widened at the mention of Kirara but her aim did not waver. "And ye did not help them? Ye merely watched? Is Kirara injured?" '_Please gods, let her not be dead.'_

Kanna stared at her without answering and Kaede raised her arm again, aiming for Kanna's head. Runt took a cautious step toward Kanna, her hackles raised and fangs bared. Bandit stalked forward until Kaede said softly "Bandit. Runt. Stop." The Kai-wolves glanced at her and remained stationary, snarling softly.

Finally the child stated "Kirara flew away to warn the hanyou."

"And ye did not help them."

"I did not merely watch. I…used my mirror for its purpose."

"Ye killed the demons?"

"I used my mirror for its purpose." Kanna repeated. She gestured to Yourei Taisei. "I brought him here to be healed by the miko Kagome. He is dying."

"Kagome is not here." Kaede lowered her bow, frowning at Kanna as the child stared at her impassively. Bandit gave a soft whine and edged closer to Kaede, keeping his eyes on Kanna as he moved. Runt sat down next to Kohaku, keeping her body between the youth and Kanna.

Kaede sighed. "Ye are a strange child. I do not believe that ye are as innocent as ye appear." She pointed to the side of her hut. "Ye will wait here whilst I work on the falcon and the boy."

Kaede went over to a small bell hung from the side of her doorway and rang it three times as a signal to the men who assisted her in the village. '_It is quite early, but mayhap they will be awake.'_ She kept a careful watch on Kanna as the girl walked over to the side of her hut and sat, holding her mirror in her lap. '_Such a strange demon…she brought Yourei Taisei here for healing, and yet she kills without hesitation. Why did she bring him?'_

The tall youkai lay motionless where the oni had left him. '_I am too old to move him, or even Kohaku for that matter.' _Kaede gave a small sigh of relief as two of the village men peered out of their doors and, at her signal, came running to her hut. As they came near she looked down at Bandit and whispered quietly. "I know that ye understand my speech. Ye must warn Inuyasha and the others not to come here." Bandit wagged his tail and gave a short bark. Glancing over at Kanna, he trotted over to Runt and the two touched noses, whining softly. As Kaede directed the men to place Kohaku and Yourei Taisei on pallets outside her home, she saw Runt racing toward the path to the Goshinboku. She looked around for Bandit; he was gnawing on something as he kept a watchful eye on Kanna. Noticing her movement, he looked over at her and woofed softly before returning his attention to gnawing and watching Kanna.

She thanked the men for their assistance and turned her attention to Yourei Taisei and Kohaku. Kohaku had a rapidly growing lump on the side of his head but his breathing was normal. '_He will wake with a fierce headache, but should be healthy other than the evil from the shard. I must place a barrier around him.'_

Yourei Taisei's wounds were serious and she frowned as she began to tend them. '_His youki seems…faded. He should have recovered somewhat by now.'_

She frowned again as she placed an herbal poultice on the most serious wound. '_I have tended Inuyasha's injuries many times and his injuries heal so rapidly I can almost watch the skin grow back. Yourei Taisei is a full youkai…why is this wound not healing rapidly?_' Satisfied that his worst injuries were tended to with as much care as she had to offer, she began to clean his face with a damp towel. When she touched his facial markings, the falcon youkai suddenly opened his eyes. He seemed to have trouble focusing on her face.

"You are with friends, Yourei Taisei-sama," Kaede said gently, trying to reassure him. _'I never expected to see such a powerful youkai so helpless.' _

His cheek markings flared for a moment and his hand suddenly gripped hers. "Void…warn…" he gasped.

As Kaede leaned forward to hear him better Bandit gave a sudden vicious growl. Kaede glanced up at the Kai-wolf and saw he was snarling at Kanna. The demon child was staring intently into her mirror. Kaede quickly looked back down at Yourei Taisei, only to find that his eyes were closed again.

Kanna looked up and turned her head to Kaede. After a long moment she stated "Mouryoumaru is coming with hundreds of youkai. There is not much time."

Kaede sat seiza and stared fixedly at Kanna. '_That may be, but is she trying to distract me again? Why did she bring Yourei Taisei here? What could she possibly want from Kagome?'_

Kohaku began mumbling, tossing his head and thrashing. Shaking her head, Kaede began to place sutras around him to create a barrier. '_I hope these will hold against the power of the shard.'_

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a long, drawn out howl echoed through the still morning air.

"_**AAII,**__** AAII,**_ _**OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAH**_!"

She had heard the same Call days before, but now it was subtly different. This time there seemed to be more than one voice resonating in the sounds.

Bandit answered; sitting up, he threw his head back and howled joyfully in response. Kaede heard another howl from Aoi at the top of the hill and all of the dogs in the village began baying.

The villagers swarmed out of their homes, exchanging nervous glances and walking in her direction. '_What now?' _Kaede grumbled to herself. '_I am too old for such times.'_ As she set the barrier around Kohaku with her sutras and groaned to her feet, readying herself for the villager's questions, she thought irritably _'If things don't settle down soon I will lose my mind.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Non compos mentis: Latin; not of sound mind

Aiko: Japanese; love child.

Dinnaay: Houseki speak; DNA

Thanks to RPW The Hun for beta work!

Thanks to Inuyashaloverr (Best AR/AU) and Shalini Lahiri (Best Serial) for seconding 'Facets' in IYFG's 4th quarter 2006!

R&R Thanks:  
PM: Neko-sama, Ranuel, entropy9.

MM: Ranuel, HMPrune, inuyashaloverr, Inuyashacrazyfan2, KJ, yashamaru1, MoonlitAngel, Okaasan-7, yujigirl, SGWolf, entropy9, JazzyFe, InuyashasBiggestFan, DemiToast.

FF: Foenixfyre, Kortir, Mrs. JediK1, Fenikkusuken, kitsune-koinu, Photographing Poetry, GypsyMoon16, Inuyasha05, Zacho, hanyou master, XxkittiexxstarxX13.

Bless you all!

iPoe


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Ms. Takahashi does. Houseki, though in need of a good psychotherapist, is mine.

Thanks to everyone who voted for 'Facets' in IYFG's 4th quarter awards: it won two seconds, missing first place by two votes (Best AR/AU) and one vote (Best Serial). I'm honored that 'Facets' is now up for voting in IYFG's Best of 2006 in four categories: Best AR/AU, Best Serial, Best Action/Adventure, and Best Characterization. If you're a member I'd be honored with your support and even if you don't vote for 'Facets' there are other stories and categories which deserve a vote, too! You need to get over there, 'cause the voting stops sometime this week (March 15? I'm not sure.).

As for the late update: my trusty old laptop and a cup of coffee had a head-on collision and neither survived. That coupled with midterms cut my writing time to nothing for two weeks. Sorry!

Fonts:  
**_Inudemon_  
Inuhuman**

**Salve me!**  
By Licentia poetica

Innin disconsolately leaned against the shoji of the Well House as she sat staring into the absolute blackness that surrounded all that was left of her home. Dust from the cataclysm that had destroyed her world covered her from head to foot, powdering her face completely except for twin vertical streaks etched by a continuous flow of tears. She cried quietly, one enervated hand upturned in her lap, the other lying limply on ground in front of her. She had been sitting for hours in the same position, her mind too numb with shock to process anything in her surroundings. Finally a subtle, flickering change in the illumination around her caused her to turn her head, but that movement brought her brain out of its paralysis. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as the enormity of her loss nearly overwhelmed her.

'_My son, my brother, all my friends, everything I knew. Gone.'_

The flicker of light dimmed as she looked over to the glowing Goshinboku, the only source of light left in the unmitigated darkness. A few cobblestones marked a thin tunnel to the glowing trunk; she could see a few lower branches and hear the soughing of leaves murmuring in a nonexistent wind, but concentrated shadows surrounded the tunnel on all sides, devouring the eerie glow that still emanated from the tree. The susurration of the leaves was the only sound in the profound quiet, the radiance of the tree the only light in the total blackness.

She cocked her head listlessly as a golden light, reminiscent of sunlight, flickered for a moment on one side of the tree before fading out.

'_There it is again. I wonder what it means?'_

She gave a start as a mental voice came from behind her. _'Beloved.'_ The profound weariness in Kensei's tone touched her raw nerves and she staggered to her feet, her muscles protesting the sudden movement after hours of immobility.

'_Kensei? Kensei, he's gone! Sota's gone!'_ She sobbed aloud, the sound deafening in the silence, and stumbled toward the Well, desperate for her husband's comfort. '_He left me and ran into the house to try to save my brother. They never came back.'_ She reached the Well and grabbed on to the worn wood, clutching at it in frustration as she realized her physical need for his touch could not be filled. '_They're gone!'_

'_Sota's gone? He can't be! I can feel—'_

'_He was in the house when everything happened. There is nothing but blackness outside the sphere of your power except for a small tunnel to the Goshinboku. I can't see most of the tree but I can hear the leaves.'_

'_I don't understand...I can still…" _suddenly his voice took on a note of sorrow. _'Gods I'm sorry, Innin. I wasn't enough. I couldn't keep you all safe.'_ Innin's head drooped at the sound of the pain in his mental voice, but her heartache was so strong that she could not find words of comfort.

They remained connected in silence for a while, sharing the pain of their loss. A flicker of light warmed the glow from the Goshinboku, reflecting off of the inside walls through the open shoji.

'_What was that?'_ Kensei's voice was abrupt, concerned, but oddly held a glimmer of excitement.

'_I don't know. Light…it's like sunlight, but it's over near the Goshinboku.'_

'_Does it come from the tree?'_

'_No. Is something wrong?'_

'_Beloved, light can't exist without time to carry it. I felt power, not light, and if the light isn't coming from the tree it means there's a time path being created out there.'_

A fragile hope bloomed in Innin's chest. '_Do you think it could be Sota?'_

'_I don't know, Beloved, but he's the only other free Time Lord that I know of besides Kagome. He shouldn't be powerful enough to forge his own time paths, he wasn't old enough! I felt tremendous power, and it reminds me of Kagome…I hope it's Sota.'_

'_So he's alive? He just has to find a way here?' _Innin gave a sigh of relief and smiled happily, but the smile faded at her husband's next words.

'_It isn't that simple, Beloved. There are literally an infinite number of possible time paths and he has to find the one path that will join with mine.'_

'_But the light…doesn't that mean he's found it?'_

'_I don't know, Beloved. Kagome is still forging the time in the past, I'm the anchor that assures you will all exist, and he has to find a way to connect to us both. He may not be able to unite with me until Kagome's time path has solidified.'_

Another flicker of sunlight, stronger this time, illuminated the Goshinboku and reflected into the gloom of the well house.

Innin gave a gasp of relief. _'There it is again! He's going to find us!'_

'_I hope so, Beloved. But don't be too hopeful.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Time is like a wave. Imagine you are singing without being able to hear, see, or feel, and you're trying to match someone else's note. They can sing an infinite number of notes at infinite volumes…it's almost impossible.'_

'_We have to help him!'_

'_I can't let go of the anchors of the Well. The only one who could possibly help him is Kagome, and there are strange things happening in the time on that side of the Well.'_

Innin frowned and folded her arms. '_There must be something I can do. I'm not just a helpless human, you know.'_

'_I never thought of you as helpless, Beloved, but what can you do?'_

She gave a determined sigh and began to walk toward the tree. '_I'm his mother. I may not have time powers but there is a connection between us and I'm going to call him. I'll just have to sing until he can hear me.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirara stared balefully at Houseki. '_This. Is. Unacceptable. Something must be done, and quickly, or this Brainless One will drive us all mad!'_

A harsh call sounded above and every head jerked upwards as they scanned the sky through the foliage. A solitary crow swooped under the boughs of the Tree and landed next to Houseki, cocking its head to stare up at the amalgam with one unblinking eye. Suddenly a familiar, age-roughened voice emerged from somewhere on its back. "Oh, Lord Inuyasha! This is quite an interesting situation! It's lucky that I managed to catch a ride with my friend here, because now I can help you solve this problem!" As the crow gave another croak and spread its wings, a small figure bounced to the ground and immediately set off on a trajectory for Inuyasha's nose.

"Myouga?" Inuyasha gave a disgusted snort and used his blunted claws to pull the flea off before he could steal a blood meal. "Well, at least we know that the attacking demons can't be too close yet."

The crow gave a series of odd rattling chirps before awkwardly hopping from the ground and deliberately buffeting Inuyasha's hand with its wings as it took to the air.

"Stop that, you ungrateful beast! I promised to never feed from you again!" Myouga turned in Inuyasha's grip and momentarily seemed to be trying to stab his proboscis into the fingers that held him. "I'd much rather feed off of…err." He cleared his throat and glanced guiltily at Inuyasha's face as the hanyou brought him up to eye level. "Your blood, Lord Inuyasha…why does your blood have such a different smell?" Myouga's eyes began to glaze and he struggled to feed from the fingers that held him. "Such a wonderful, intoxicating, delicious—" Before he could finish the sentence Inuyasha flattened the flea between his fingers.

"Keh! You ain't feedin' off me, jijii!"

The flea popped back into shape and stared longingly at the hand near him. "But, Lord Inuyasha, your blood is practically _pure_ _haku_! How can you expect me to resist? Every demon will want to feed from you!"

Kirara gave a low, warning growl and suddenly the flea demon shuddered and bowed his head. "I apologize, Lord Inuyasha. I am old and sometimes the pleasures of the flesh hold too much power over me." He folded his arms as best he could in Inuyasha's grip and solemnly stated "I bring grave news. Mouryoumaru has absorbed the demonic powers of numerous low-level demons and he is surrounded by hundreds more. They are on their way to this village and could be here at any moment. You must be ready with the Tessaiga."

"Keh! We already knew that." Inuyasha sighed and looked up at his pack. "We don't have our normal powers and I can't use the Tessaiga."

Myouga visibly paled. "What? Mouryoumaru is stronger and more abominable than before. You _must _get your powers back!" There was a moment of silence and Inuyasha released the flea demon, dropping him into his opened hand.

"We know. We will." There was no mocking tone in Inuyasha's voice and he stared with a serious intensity at Kagome.

Myouga cocked his head and stared up at Inuyasha as if he didn't recognize the hanyou. Finally he jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and gestured at Houseki. "What is that?"

When Inuyasha remained silent, Kirara, still in her demonic form, gave a low rumble followed by a series of short mews and yowls. When she finally subsided, she glanced at Houseki and gave a short hiss of displeasure.

"This is dreadful! It does explain why your blood scent is so wonderfully…err, I mean it explains why your blood is almost pure haku: Houseki holds your kon. Unfortunately, you are in terrible danger; Mouryoumaru and the demons will most assuredly feast on your delicious…err, your haku-filled bodies. You must find a way to balance immediately!"

"Well, there is a way that this can all be solved quickly when Mouryoumaru gets here," Kagome said quietly, but at the sound of her soft voice Houseki suddenly began shaking its head violently in negation.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the amalgam began backing away from its creator, crossing its arms in front of it repeatedly in a gesture of denial. "We won't let us do that!" Obviously terrorized, it turned to Midoriko. "Don't let us do it! We're…mate-sister-mother's going to try to join with Moomoomaru! We can feel it!"

Midoriko stared at Houseki in consternation for one moment before her eyes widened and she whirled to face her pupil. "Kagome!" Midoriko's voice cracked like a whip in the morning air. "Do not seek to walk the path that I took; it is a trap and an abomination! Do not seek to use the Moonstone to make a new jewel with Mouryoumaru!"

Kagome glanced furtively at Inuyasha as he gave a vicious growl. Edging away from the group, she held out her hands in a placating gesture and explained "But through him I can forge a bond with Naraku and remove them both! When I anchored to the Goshinboku earlier I could remember how it felt when Kouga killed me. I was drawn to Naraku's power in the shards." She turned to Midoriko as the older miko shook her head sharply in denial. "I know how you made the Shikon Jewel. I understand how to forge it with the time powers and with the Moonstone I can force a balance." Her expression became plaintive and she reached one hand out to Inuyasha as he continued his furious growl, pleading for understanding. "I could fix all my mistakes! It's my fault that you've all lost your powers. It's my fault that the jewel was shattered in the first place! Maybe this is why I was brought back here…to make sure that there are four souls in the Shikon jewel."

"**_No! You will obey this Inuyasha in this matter. Your duty is to the Pack and we will hold you with the Mate Connection. _I won't let you do it._"_** Houseki and Inuyasha glanced at each other with identical surprised expressions on their faces; they had spoken simultaneously.

"I have to fix this!" Kagome insisted.

"**No, Kagome!" **This time, Houseki, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all spoke with one voice and the leaves of the Goshinboku rustled in a wind that did not affect any other trees. Kagome gasped and staggered a bit as their combined powers fed back through her mind meld with Houseki.

Shaking her head in impotent frustration, she turned back to Midoriko and gestured to her friends. "Without their powers they'll all be killed, and I can't bear that. How else can I fix this? I have to do this!"

Midoriko shook her head with a melancholy smile. "Kagome, you must balance Houseki before you do anything else or you will take your friends with you into the new jewel. Besides, adding you and Naraku to the Shikon would only create a jewel with infinitely more power. The balance you would forge would still be corruptible by whoever possessed it!" She held up her hand in a warning gesture as Kagome opened her mouth to reply. "The power of the Shikon already lies in the balance between yin and yang: even at its most corrupt there is a core of purity; at its purest state there is still a taint. The energy, the power of the jewel, comes from the conflict between the two." She shrugged and shook her head again. "It was created in conflict and there is no possible way to either purify or corrupt it completely. In order to prevent it from being used it must be destroyed and removed from the time threads."

"Again, you are telling me to kill you." Kagome's voice quavered on the last words.

Midoriko glanced at Houseki and her lips quirked in an odd smile. "None of us can know what will happen when the Living Jewel destroys the Shikon. There are more powers at work here than ours, and you _must..._." Suddenly she turned back to Kagome with narrowed eyes and her voice dropped to an intense whisper. "It would be better to have my soul obliterated for all time than to have my will and intent robbed from me every time some power hungry idiot gets their hands on me through the Shikon. Yes, if it is necessary, I _am_ telling you to kill me."

Kagome stared at her sensei in horror.

"Ah, but making a new jewel isn't the only way to get the powers back to their rightful owners. You have me, after all!" Myouga interrupted the tense silence, the jocularity of his voice completely at odds with the discussion.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up the flea with his thumb and forefinger. "What are you babbling about, jijii?"

"Isn't it obvious? You need a male and a female demon to complete the balance. I am the ultimate representation of wisdom and surely you would all agree that the lovely Kirara is the epitome of courage. You have your balance right here!"

Absolute silence fell as the entire group stared at the diminutive demon.

After a few tense moments Houseki began to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Eeehee,hee,hee, hee!" The amalgam snorted with laughter and shouted "That's funny, Myouga!"

The flea demon folded his double sets of arms and tried to look as dignified as he could while gripped in Inuyasha's fingers. "I fail to see what is so funny."

Houseki continued to laugh as the rest of the group exchanged glances.

Miroku gave a long sigh and said irritably "Houseki, hush!" He turned to Kagome and whispered ruefully "It is somewhat disconcerting to find my innermost thoughts revealed so blatantly by our collective subconscious."

Houseki stopped laughing and stared at Miroku with a puzzled but somehow delighted frown. "Is that what we are? A collecting subconfucius? That sounds…uhh…" it cocked its head for a moment and then said carefully "…hhmmm, we didn't get that right, did we?"

Miroku raised his hand to forestall any further comments. "Never mind, Houseki." He quirked an eyebrow at Kagome and at her confused shrug he turned to Myouga, still held between Inuyasha's diminished claws. "Perhaps I can enlighten you on Houseki's response to your generous offer. The joining of minds for the Living Jewel is based on mutual trust and acceptance. It was difficult for Lady Kagome and myself to establish the proper mind set that allowed our joining and," he glanced lovingly at Sango, "it was not until several impediments were removed that we were able to join at all."

Myouga opened his mouth to reply but Midoriko held up a forestalling hand. "It is a kind offer, but I'm afraid there are obstacles."

Myouga bristled. "Why?"

Midoriko sighed and hesitated for a moment. "The reason that I chose to teach Kagome and the others about the Living Jewel was that their souls were so close to being in balance already and they knew how to rely on each other. Courage, wisdom, faithful acceptance, and love had to be balanced within them so that they could contribute their strongest aspect to the jewel. I'm afraid that, in spite of your obvious wisdom and intelligence, the response from Houseki indicates that the group cannot accept your offer."

Myouga turned to Inuyasha with a frown. "You don't trust me?"

Inuyasha smirked "Oh yeah, we trust you all right. We trust you to run when there's danger. How can we trust you to fight Naraku with us?"

"I run away because I am wise! It's the smartest thing to do!"

"You're a coward, flea," Inuyasha growled, then glanced over at Miroku with a smirk on his face. "Miroku's smart, but I'd let him fight at my back any day. If we need more wisdom, we need some with some balls."

"Perhaps not, Pride Leader."

The attention of the entire group had been fixed on Myouga and Inuyasha and they had missed the swirl of youki behind Sango.

As they all reacted to her smooth contralto voice, Kirara stepped forward in her humanoid form. Houseki's scream of surprise startled them again and Myouga used Inuyasha's moment of astounded inattention to escape the hanyou's grip and leap back up onto his shoulder.

"Quiet, Brainless One." Kirara glared at Houseki as she glided forward, her movements feline and graceful as she walked to Inuyasha. She reached up and pulled the astonished hanyou's head down so that she could rub her cheek against his, then stated calmly "I am sorry I waited so long to show how much I trust you, Pride Leader."

"Kirara?" Inuyasha twitched his nose, testing her scent and obviously unsatisfied with his blunted senses.

"Yes, Pride Leader." Kirara turned to look at the rest of the group, an enigmatic smile on her face. '_Well, I've finally revealed my true nature to my Pride. If things weren't so serious, I think I'd rather enjoy their astonishment.'_ She softened her smile as she looked at Sango, knowing her kitten would feel some hurt.

Sango stared at her with wonder but then her face fell a bit. "Kirara? All these years you were able to…why— "

Kirara interrupted her, knowing the question before it was asked. "Why didn't I let you and the rest of the Pride know? It was not for lack of trust or love; you are _my_ kitten." She walked up to Sango and began to purr, standing on her tiptoes to rub her cheek against the taller woman's jaw. Placing both hands on Sango's cheeks she gently forced her head down so that they could look into each other's eyes. "After all that we have been through together, do not begin to doubt that I would give my life for you." She purred a bit louder and turned back to the rest of the group, shrugging noncommittally. "I am a Neko and it is my nature to reveal little of what I am, even to those I love. Accept me as I am, even I as accept you."

"Keh. I always thought you were too damn smart for a mouse chaser," Inuyasha smirked and folded his arms. "I trust you too, Kirara."

Kirara gave a little growl at his jibe but inclined her head to him when he nodded at her. She purred quietly and waited patiently while the astonishment waned on each of their faces.

"There, see?" Myouga's voice was petulant. "She shows great courage in revealing her true form to you. Of course, with my powerful demonic wisdom, I knew she had the ability to be in that form all along!"

Kirara growled and stared malevolently at the flea demon. She opened her mouth to make a scathing comment, but at that moment Runt came running into clearing in a frantic haste.

The Kai-wolf ran up to Shiro and Inuyasha, tail and head drooped in submission as she brought the bad news from the village. "Pack Leaders! The Unscented One is in the human dens with the Pack Eldest and Pack Sister Sango's brother. Pack Eldest told us to warn you away."

Inuyasha growled viciously and translated for the group. "Kanna's in the village with Kaede and Kohaku. We can't let her see us this way."

Midoriko and Sango gasped simultaneously. Sango turned toward the village and began to run, but Jinx stepped in front of her and blocked her path. As the Kai-wolf gave a low growl of warning, Sango turned to Inuyasha. "I have to go make sure he is safe! I can't let him be alone with Kanna!"

Before he answered, Inuyasha first glanced at Midoriko. She had turned toward the village with a look of fear on her face, but as he watched she looked down at the ground with a sigh and shook her head, remaining in place. He turned to Sango and was about to speak when Runt yipped to get his attention. "Pack Sister Sango's brother is scented with danger again. He regained the scent on the path back to the dens, just as the Unscented One came onto our territory with a demon carrying the Big Falcon. The Big Falcon's scent is…there but not there. He is badly injured, but…I do not know what his scent means."

As she paused in confusion, Inuyasha growled "Sango, wait. It isn't just Kanna, and Kohaku's shard is under the influence of Naraku again." He glanced at Midoriko as he spoke, but other than a tightening around her mouth she remained still. "Yourei Taisei has been badly injured and Kanna had him carried here." At that statement Midoriko looked up at him, her face bleak. Turning back to Runt he asked in Inu "Did Kohaku tell Kanna where to find us?"

"No, Pack Leader. As the scent of danger increased the Unscented One had the demon strike Pack Sister Sango's brother. He is in the hurt sleep." She cocked her head and in a bewildered tone said "Then the Unscented One killed the demon. I do not understand. Is the Unscented One helping the Pack?"

Growling his frustration at not being able to see the situation for himself, Inuyasha translated for the group before answering her question. "Kohaku's been struck unconscious and Kanna killed the demon that did it, but somehow Runt thinks Kanna made the demon hit Kohaku in the first place. I need to get down there and see what's going on." Turning back to Runt, he squatted down to look her in the eyes. As she averted her face he growled his approval and scratched her head and neck. "I don't know if Kanna is helping. You did well, Runt." He stood up to survey the group and as he met Midoriko's eyes she spoke gravely, her voice stern and commanding.

"You must balance Houseki and return your powers to your bodies. Naraku took control of the shard when Kohaku was out of my sphere of influence. I do not know what Kanna's role is in all of this, but you must assume the worst." She turned to Kagome. "Find a way to balance, now."

"I…how can we balance with Kirara and Myouga? It took days for Miroku and I to make a connection!"

"It is simple. You will not use Myouga for wisdom," purred a contralto voice.

Everyone turned to look at Kirara, who was inspecting her nails. She looked up, smiling her inscrutable smile, and stated calmly "Iam the _obvious_ choice for wisdom. A Neko, and in this case a Nekomata, is _the_ most wise, cunning, wily and intelligent being." She returned to inspecting her nails and brushed at an invisible piece of dust. "You have mere human intelligence with My Miroku. Choose me for animal wisdom and I will also give you the obvious choice for the male demon to represent courage."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't Myouga." Inuyasha growled, ignoring the flea demon's squeak of protest.

Kirara patted the hair on the side of her face to make sure it was in place and gave him an arch look. "No. It is not Myouga, but although the demon I have in mind is the obvious choice he is both arrogant and cautious. We must be careful in our approach to him. Your kind of courage is brash and impetuous; he is calculating and will let an opportunity pass if he feels that it does not fit into his long range plans." An odd look appeared on her face and she said quietly "It takes a different kind of courage to plan and remain patient, bending others to your will so that your plans will come to fruition."

Inuyasha snorted in irritation. "Yeah, well it won't do any good to ask this demon to join us if we don't trust him and he doesn't trust us. Who the hell is it?"

"He is someone you know well. He has honor and strength and I believe he will trust you." Kirara sighed irritably and looked a bit put out. "He recently showed that he trusted me and at the same time gave me a lesson in courage; he dared to risk years of planning on my actions. I only hope he is not too irritated at my natural response."

"Kirara." Inuyasha practically growled her name, obviously barely holding on to his temper. "Who. Is. It."

Kirara sighed again. "Use your best judgment, Pride Leader, and do not react hastily."

"KIRARA!"

Kirara hissed, obviously put out. "It is Lord Sesshoumaru, the Inu no Taisho. Your brother." Slightly under her breath, she added "Pfffffft Hhhsssss."

Houseki jumped up and down, obviously excited and pleased. "Oh, yeah! What a wonderful idea!" Without waiting for anyone else's response, the amalgam threw back its head and howled "**_AAII, AAII, OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEAAAH!"_**

As the Kai-wolves answered the Cry and they heard Bandit, Aoi, and the dogs of the village answering in the distance, Inuyasha seethed "Damnit Houseki! That was the wrong Cry!"

Houseki looked confused. "What? That's what brought him before! **_It was the Challenge Pack Cry. You did not wait to consult this Inuyasha._** So what? **So he's gonna be angry when he answers, that's what. _He will require death or exile, especially since this is the second challenge._"** Houseki's eyes widened and it brought its hands up to its mouth. "Oops!"

For a moment everyone was in stasis, but then Houseki ran to Inuyasha, pushing Runt aside as it grabbed his arm. "You'll save us, won't you, mate-father-brother?"

Myouga mumbled something and leaped off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, I think that says everything," Inuyasha grumbled. "Unless I can find a way to make him listen to me, he'll destroy you."

"What will happen to the rest of us if Houseki is destroyed?" Sango asked, a bit of hysteria in her voice as she held her stomach with both hands.

Kagome looked at Midoriko hopefully. "I don't know, but perhaps—"

Midoriko cut her off. "You will die. Houseki holds your kon."

"Perhaps our kon will be reunited with our bodies. After all, Houseki is an artificial separation of our kon and haku, so we don't really know what will happen," Miroku interceded, his voice calm and abstracted.

"Your only hope is the positive response of Houseki," Midoriko said carefully. "But you must be able to persuade Lord Sesshoumaru to join with you, and that might be difficult."

Several voices were raised in debate but suddenly Inuyasha growled loudly, causing them all to look at him and go silent. "Kagome's attached to Houseki with a mind meld. If Sesshoumaru attacks Houseki, he's attacking Kagome and she could die. I won't allow that, so any solution we come up with has to be now and has to prevent him from upholding Pack Law. This will not be easy."

"It is in his nature to uphold the Law. He is a Pride Leader, after all." Kirara moved to step in front of Inuyasha and Houseki and with a flare of youki assumed her demonic form. Looking back over her shoulder, she growled in Neko "I think I know how to speak to him, Mmrrowhhsssaa. Will you trust my wisdom?"

Houseki, Midoriko, Kagome, and Miroku suddenly jerked their heads, responding to a strong pulse of youki coming from the west. At the same time a rumble, the signature of a large mass moving at supersonic speeds through the atmosphere, began to increase in intensity. Inuyasha stared into Kirara's enigmatic eyes and said quietly "I trust you with my life, Kirara, but I am alpha. We'll save Kagome together.'

Kirara gave a purr and averted her eyes. "Thank you, Mmrrowhhsssaa. You honor me, as I honor you." She crouched and tensed her muscles, fire appearing at her tail tips and flexing claws, as Inuyasha stepped up next to her.

The sonic rumble increased to the point of pain. Inuyasha flattened his ears and yelled "Shit, he's pissed! Runt, Jinx, flank Houseki." Switching to Japanese, Inuyasha called out "Midoriko, Miroku, Sango, stay by Kagome and Shippo." He looked down at Shiro and shouted "Will you guard my mate?" Shiro glanced at Houseki and gave the dog equivalent of a shrug before trotting over to stand next to Shippo and Kagome. The kit reached over and grabbed on to Shiro's ruff, shaking like a leaf.

The rumble increased in pitch and volume, culminating in a large explosion as Sesshoumaru's energy form landed in a blast of youki, flattening several smaller trees and causing them to shield their eyes against the dust created by the immense whirlwind. A loud snarl split the air as Sesshoumaru's energy form began to morph into the shape of a massive inu.

A large paw solidified, but in the sudden silence after the snarl another sound caused them all to gasp in alarm, jerking their heads to the south.

The piercing cries of hundreds of demons clamoring for blood.

The sky darkened with jyaki—Mouryoumaru had arrived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Salve me! Latin;Save me!

Japanese:  
Jijii: "gramps", old man  
Haku: the force that moves the body  
Kon: along with tamashii it is the heart or soul: the intelligence, conscience, spiritual sensitivity, and divine intuition that ascends after death.  
Jyaki: evil energy

Warning: there will be a TON of edits coming up. Sorry to spam your boxes but I want to leave 'Facets' in the best shape I can (yeah, we're nearing the end). I'm particular about my writing, but I think you appreciate a well crafted story.

Thank you RPW The Hun and Ranuel for beta work!

R&R Thanks:

PM:  
Neko-sama, Fenikkusuken, ghost2279, tigerlillyhime

MM:  
Inuyashaloverr, Em, Ranuel, BladesoftheValkyrie, InuyashasBiggestFan, inuyoukaikiyo, Isc33

FF:  
Photographing Poetry, Inuyasha05, kitsune-koinu, Taeniaea, hanyou master, shalinilahiri, Mrs. JediK1, Fenikkusuken

And a great big thank you to all my readers!

iPoe


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does. Houseki is mine, as mixed up as he/she may be, and the plot of this story belongs to me as well.

Wow! Thanks to everyone who voted for 'Facets' in IYFG's Best of 2006 awards: it won Best Serial of 2006! Thanks also to Ranuel/Ranitagoyle and Ranuel/Fenikkusuken for nominating 'Facets' for the first quarter Best AR/AU and Best Serial, respectively; thanks to the members for giving it first place in Best AR/AU and second in Best Serial!

Finally, I would like to say a big 'thank you' to AlucardAstro and shlibo1. Real life has taken a sledge hammer to me lately and I don't think you know how important your emails were! They came at a time when I had despaired about my writing ability and was wondering whether I should continue at all. Thank you for "restoring the balance" and know that I would not have continued 'Facets' without your kind encouragement. As it is, I'm horribly late in updating, but I can only say to my readers that I'm sorry and there were compelling reasons.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_  
**Inuhuman**

**Concordia discors  
**By Licentia poetica

As Sesshoumaru's true form continued to materialize and the strident clamoring of Mouryoumaru's demons steadily increased in volume, Inuyasha placed his right hand on the Tessaiga's tsuka and flicked it slightly out of the saya with his left thumb. A soft, warning whine from Houseki made him aware of his automatic movements; he began to curse colorfully and jerked his hands away from the Tessaiga. '_Damn! I can't use it and my body's weak! How the hell am I going to protect Kagome and the Pack?'_ He grimaced at the mental silence that greeted his thoughts._ 'I never thought I'd miss those damn voices in my head.'_

Houseki made another small sound behind him and he snarled "Stay behind me. Your only chance is that he has to go through me to get you and he has an agreement with me." Settling in to the ready stance of the katana katas, he readied himself to protect the amalgam with his weakened body. He glanced over to the rest of his Pack and saw Miroku backing toward him, gesturing urgently to Midoriko; the monk turned and jogged toward him just as a barrier with the light cornflower-blue color of Midoriko's power shimmered over the Time Lord, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. Shiro nimbly scuttled out from under the leading edge of the barrier just before it completely closed and began nervously pacing in between it and Sesshoumaru's roiling youki.

'_Kagome._' For one long moment Inuyasha locked eyes with his mate; Kagome smiled wearily at him through the shimmering force lines. '_She's exhausted but trying not to show it._' Miroku's voice forced him to turn away and face Sesshoumaru's coalescing youki.

"Since our friend here lacks both courage _and_ wisdom, I thought it best to guard your back, Inuyasha." With a wry grin, Miroku turned around and settled into a horse stance, scanning the trees around them with his back to Inuyasha and Houseki.

A triumphant smirk spread across Inuyasha's face just as Sesshoumaru completed his transformation. '_With Miroku at my back I can concentrate on Baka no Taisho.'_ He raised his head to face his brother and had to keep raising it; his grin faded a bit._ 'Shit, I forgot how big he is.'_

The massive inu raised his head and gave the Pack Cry followed by a thunderous growl that shook the earth. Midoriko's barrier rippled with the blast of his youki and, as the sounds reverberated in the distance, the calls of the approaching demons suddenly ceased. They were immediately replaced by the answering calls, many faint and far off, of the Inu no Taisho's Packs. Runt and Jinx threw their heads back and answered, but Shiro growled back, modifying his territorial challenge by refusing to look directly at Sesshoumaru.

'_He let them know who's really the Inu no Taisho over here but told them to stay away, it's his fight. Well, at least his Cry shut up Mouryoumaru's demons; he might have bought us some time.'_ Inuyasha growled encouragement to the Kai-wolves as he stepped forward into an attack stance, but at his movement Sesshoumaru lowered his head and snarled, his crimson eyes glowing even in the bright light of the early morning sunshine. His muzzle dripped poison onto the ground beneath him, searing the grass and raising an eye-watering, acrid smoke. The Kai-wolves whined and Houseki began to sneeze behind him, but Inuyasha smirked as the fumes merely irritated his nose a bit. '_At least there's one good thing about my dulled senses.'_ Stifling a reflexive cough, he growled back, answering the territorial challenge with one of his own. '_Shit. I sound like a newborn pup next to him.'_ He opened his mouth, but before he could say a word Houseki echoed his challenge from behind him, the sound resonating with all the power of his missing youki.

Sesshoumaru's red gaze flicked to Houseki and his lips drew back over his fangs as he snarled in response.

'_Damnit!_' Inuyasha growled in frustration as the amalgam began to babble behind him, the different kon voices almost overlapping in counterpoint.

"Why did we do that? _**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**is**_ _**alpha.**_ But father-mate-brother is—we're alpha? **Damn straight, and there's no way we'll—**_**it**_ _**is**_ _**not **__**necessary**_ _**to—**_we didn't think—"

Sesshoumaru's head cocked to one side but he was still growling formidably.

"Houseki! Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha shouted, flexing his claws irritably and snarling up at Sesshoumaru. '_I've gotta draw his attention back to me!'_ Sesshoumaru's head snapped back to vertical again and his growl intensified. '_How the hell am I going to calm him down without fighting?'_

Before either of the alpha males could move or say anything more, Kirara leaped forward, purring loudly. Inuyasha's mouth opened in astonishment as she stroked her entire body against the outside of Sesshoumaru's foreleg, turning inwards and raising her head to rub against his massive chest as he gave a furious snarl. He lowered his head to her, growling fiercely, but Kirara continued to purr and rubbed her cheek against the inside of his leg. The poison from his jaws dripped near her and she reached out a flaming paw to incinerate the drops in mid-air; the resulting smoke forced Sesshoumaru to pull back his head, snorting. Kirara extinguished her fire and batted him lightly on the muzzle, eliciting a fierce growl in response. The massive pulse of youki that accompanied it rippled Midoriko's barrier and Shiro shied away, crouching down and growling softly with his head turned away from Sesshoumaru.

'_Kirara?'_ Inuyasha stared in shock as she ignored Sesshoumaru's warning and continued to rub against his leg and chest. She began to speak in a combination of Neko and Inu, the words resonating oddly through her throbbing purr.

"Big Pfffffft, be calm."

Inuyasha stood with his mouth slack with astonishment. '_She called him Big Dog? She's complimenting him? No word games?_'

"You are needed, Big Pfffffft." Sesshoumaru's lips rose over his fangs in a vicious snarl and Kirara's throbbing purr increased, causing ripples in Midoriko's barrier.

Inuyasha closed his mouth abruptly. _'Gods! She's using her youki in her purr!'_ He made a soft, incredulous grunt, echoed from behind by Houseki.

Kirara gave him a long, speaking glance as she rubbed her head against Sesshoumaru's chest again. "Come, Big Pfffffft, you are still Rrowhhsss Pfffffft and there is other prey to hunt."

Sesshoumaru's growl shook the ground and once again Midoriko's barrier rippled in reaction. In Inu, he answered, "Silence, jigokuneko! The challenge has been given and this Sesshoumaru will no longer tolerate—"

Kirara did not let him finish, purring louder and batting him once again on the muzzle with a velveted paw. "Hush, Big Pfffffft." Ignoring his ferocious snarl in response she added acerbically, "Use your intelligence instead of your male instincts. Remind me that you have more brains than the average inu."

'_Gods! Why hasn't he killed her?' _Inuyasha watched in complete astonishment as Kirara's rumbling purr became the only sound in the clearing. Sesshoumaru's head turned back toward him and he tensed as he stared into the red, angry eyes. '_Don't expect me to back down, brother.'_

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as Kirara rubbed her head against his chest a third time and purred, "Would you bother with a challenge from a mere kitten? It was not Mmrrowhhsssaa who gave the Cry, Big Pfffffft, but a kitten merely minutes old." At the word 'challenge' he crouched, ready to spring forward, but she wove her way around and under his foreleg and chest as she spoke, preventing him from moving forward. Pressing him backwards with her head and body, she continued to purr, "You would not kill a kitten for ignorance. You would not exile a kitten from the Pride for testing its abilities; you would teach it its place."

Miroku gave a wordless battle cry from behind Inuyasha as a vanguard of Mouryoumaru's demons entered the clearing. Jinx and Runt ran to the monk's side, flanking him as he held up his shakujou in ready position. The demons moved without caution, racing as if inexorably drawn toward the group and focusing on Miroku, Inuyasha, and Midoriko's barrier.

"Shit! They're coming after our haku!" Inuyasha growled, trying to step around Houseki and join Miroku.

With a vicious snarl, Sesshoumaru leaped over Inuyasha and slammed into the front line, tearing apart half of the group with one snap of his jaws. Kirara followed, clawing at the demons that tried to pass by him with a hissing yowl that grated against Inuyasha's muted hearing. As she tumbled through the air, spitting and tearing with claws and fangs at the cloud of demons that turned on her, Sesshoumaru killed the rest with a silent, ruthless efficiency. Within seconds the skirmish was over. As Sesshoumaru ripped the head off of the final survivor, a massive demon that looked like a cross between a cockroach and a crab, Houseki spoke again.

"Wow! That was fantastic! Kirara's always been a fierce fighter, and she taught us when we were a child. Sesshoumaru was incredible, too! **Well, we guess he **_**is**_** rather impressive in this form.** But Inuyasha's ears are cuter. _**This**_ _**Inuyasha**__** wonders**_ _**whether**_ _**this**_ _**is **__**the**_ _**correct**_ _**time**_ _**to**__** compare**_ _**ourselves**_ _**to**_ _**the**__** Inu**_ _**no**_ _**Taisho.**_"

Sesshoumaru turned and focused on Houseki again, baring his teeth in a silent snarl.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and growled, his blunted claws flexing impotently in frustration as the amalgam continued to babble. '_Damnit! I can't control Houseki and I can't fight! I have to __think__ my way out of this one.'_ Gritting his teeth to control his irritation, he smacked his hand down on Houseki's shoulder.

"Eeep!" Houseki jerked and turned to face him.

He took a deep breath and stared straight into the startled amalgam's eyes, enforcing his status as alpha. "Houseki. Be. Quiet." Houseki's eyes widened and its head lowered so that it was looking up at him through its eyelashes. "No more talking, do you understand me?" He searched the oddly colored eyes for a moment. "Whatever part of me is in there, enforce this. I don't care how out of balance you are—use whatever you've got in there for a brain. Our Pack's lives depend on it."

Houseki pressed its lips together in a tight line and nodded its head briskly. Inuyasha looked up and met Miroku's gaze; the monk shrugged and shook his head with a wry smile.

Their three heads whipped around as a formidable growl echoed through the morning air. Sesshoumaru stood facing the south, Kirara still purring loudly as she stood underneath his chest, cleaning her paw. Inuyasha blinked in astonishment as the Inu no Taisho gave a series of loud, deep barks, the ruff around his neck bristling with aggression. '_He's warning Mouryoumaru off. He's protecting us?'_

He stepped in front of Houseki as the massive head swung toward them. Runt and Jinx flanked him and he heard the swishing sound of Miroku's robes as the monk moved around Houseki to guard his back again. He took a deep breath. '_I don't know how much time we have, but I've got to save the Pack.'_

Youki swirled and the humanoid form of his brother appeared, wavering as the cool façade of civility barely held against the forces of rage and instinct still gripping the Inu no Taisho. Kirara moved behind Sesshoumaru, her tails lashing the air with an agitation that was in stark contrast to her continual soothing purr. '_Gods! He's allowing her to guard his back?'_

"Explain," Sesshoumaru growled as his cold gaze focused on Houseki.

Inuyasha kept his gaze fixed on Sesshoumaru. "The Shikon Jewel and Kagome caused time to—"

Sesshoumaru's seishou whip flicked out, cutting the head off of a demon that streaked into the clearing, maddened by the scent of haku in the air. The taiyoukai's gaze never left Houseki as he growled, "This Sesshoumaru is aware of your intentions to form a Living Jewel; do not bore me with needless explanations." The whip flicked forward, snapping in the air directly in front of Houseki's nose. "Explain this."

"How the hell did you find out about the Living Jewel?"

"This Sesshoumaru is neither stupid nor ignorant. You are too used to speaking around insensitive human ears." The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed as he growled out, "This creature…it is not truly alive. It carries your kon; you, your human Pack, the kit's, and another I do not recognize."

"That is Aiko, Miroku and Sango's pup," Inuyasha growled softly and one of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows raised slightly.

Battle growls and the sound of Miroku's shakujou whistling through the air came from behind and Inuyasha forced himself to face forward and deal with his brother first. '_Damn! There must be some other demons coming from behind us, but I have to keep focused on Sesshoumaru!'_ Resolutely he kept his gaze focused on his brother. "There was a problem creating the Living Jewel; there are six of us and we need eight to balance and return to our bodies. Kagome was able to balance us temporarily by creating Houseki here, but we need a male and female youkai to represent courage and wisdom to pull our kon back into our bodies. Kirara says you could represent courage."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up but then his face became impassive and his lip curled in a sneer. "You dare to ask this Sesshoumaru to assist you in your folly?"

Kirara growled softly behind him. "It is not folly, Big Pfffffft. It is necessary for the Pride." She rubbed her cheek against his back.  
Inuyasha repressed a grin as his brother tensed his muscles to keep from being pushed forward. '_She's getting her scent all over him.'_ Another rogue demon streaked into the clearing and Sesshoumaru dispatched it with a lazy flick of his whip, never breaking eye contact. He took a deep, irritatable sounding breath and growled, "Cease your actions, jigokuneko, this Sesshoumaru does not wish to bathe before returning to his tono."

"You need a bath. Perhaps I should help you as you helped me earlier?" Kirara purred.

Sesshoumaru merely growled irritably and Inuyasha bit the inside of his lip to keep from smirking. '_I wonder what the hell happened…he would have killed anyone else by now.'_

Suddenly the Kai-wolves began growling fiercely as flocks of birds erupted from trees to the west and east of the clearing.

"They're surrounding us," Miroku said intently.

Sesshoumaru spoke in his normal calm, indifferent voice. "These demons are insignificant. Why should this Sesshoumaru concern himself with your problems?"

'_Damn! I have to protect my Pack!' _Inuyasha continued to lock gazes with his brother. '_What the hell do I say to him?'_  
Jyaki coalesced in the sky above the clearing and the evil wind it created whistled eerily, the only sound in the gathering darkness.

"May I speak, Pack Leader?"

'_What the hell?_' In astonishment, Inuyasha broke eye contact with Sesshoumaru and turned his head to Miroku. _'He's asking my permission as a Pack member?'_ As the monk stared back at him seriously he shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead, if you think it will do any good."

Miroku stepped forward and gave a deep bow to Sesshoumaru. "Oh powerful Inu no Taisho, I ask that you do me the honor of listening to my words."

"Cease your flattery, monk," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Miroku straightened up and planted his shakujou with both hands in the ground directly in front of his feet, creating a pulse of power that made Kirara hiss softly. "I do not flatter you, Inu no Taisho. I, a human with powerful houriki, acknowledge your position as Lord of the Western Lands and request an audience." He spoke with clipped authority, modulating his voice from the smooth and deferential tones that he had used previously.

"This Sesshoumaru will hear you, but do not try my patience."

"I will endeavor to be brief." Miroku stepped forward, moving the shakujou to the side as he gestured with his cursed hand. "You ask why you should assist us? I have been to Lady Kagome's world and have seen a future without magic, without youkai; a world where human science overwhelms the spirit. Your karmic symbol is the Balsamic Moon; the last phase of the eight phase cycle of lifetimes. You represent a time of adjustment from one cycle to another, a bridge between the past and the future, a shift to the enlightened mind." As Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him enigmatically he lowered his hand, grasping the shakujou again. "The original intention was to have Lord Inuyasha represent the bridge between youkai and humans in the Living Jewel, but your choice to protect Lady Rin indicates that you are willing to cross the gap as well. You alone know the path of power that will help knit youkai and humanity; will you not join with us to change that future I saw?"

"You seek to persuade this Sesshoumaru with human mythos, human words."

Miroku gave a heavy sigh. "I do not know how to communicate to you in your language."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to Inuyasha and growled, "Then cease speaking in your Pack Leader's place."

"_**We**__** are**_ _**your**_ _**true**_ _**Pack,**__** brother**_ _**of**_ _**my**_ _**blood.**_"

'_Damnit! I told Houseki to shut up!_' Inuyasha growled a low warning as he kept his gaze locked with Sesshoumaru's, but Houseki placed a hand on his shoulder and ignored him.

"_**We**__** are**_ _**the**_ _**Pack**_ _**of**__** your**_ _**heart.**_ _**The**_ _**Pack **__**of**_ _**your**_ _**heart**_ _**and**__** mind**_ _**and**_ _**purpose."**_

'_Well, at least I'm keeping the rest of them quiet in there,' _Inuyasha placed a restraining hand on Houseki's chest. Clouds of miasma began to swirl above their heads, but Sesshoumaru's gaze never wavered. '_Shit, he's acting like we have all morning here! So…that's how my youkai sees it, huh? I'll put it all on the line…he'll either acknowledge that I'm his brother or not.'_ Stepping forward, he stated, "You are Inu no Taisho but you have no home Pack to trust, no equals to share your den. I…I am your brother; we are Pack. We are each powerful alone, but stronger together." He breathed deeply, centering himself in the core of mental unity that Yourei Taisei's lessons had taught him.

Houseki gasped, the air vibrated with power, and suddenly Midoriko's barrier wavered and broke. The Time Lord gave a cry of astonishment and stared at Inuyasha. "What have you done?"

He ignored her and continued to gaze at Sesshoumaru. Kagome patted the startled Time Lord on the shoulder as she walked over to stand next to him. "It's all right. He Called us through Houseki."

Shippo jumped to Sango's shoulder and the two came to stand next to Miroku. As the group gathered to face Sesshoumaru, Houseki growled, _**"Come**__**Pack**_ _**Brother,**_ _**hunt**_ _**with **__**us**_ _**when**_ _**the**_ _**wild**__** moon**_ _**calls."**_

Inuyasha kept his gaze locked with Sesshoumaru but held up a cautionary hand to forestall any further comments. Speaking in Inu and echoed by his youkai in Houseki, he barked, "_**We**_ _**are**_ _**family,**__**brother**_ _**of**_ _**my**_ _**blood.**_ _**Your**_ _**family**_. _**Your**_ _**Pack."**_

Sesshoumaru blinked and took a deep breath, but his face remained impassive and aloof.

The trees near the edges of the clearing began to rustle with the movements of large, unseen bodies.

"I _knew_ it would come to this," growled Kirara. Her youki swirled as she transformed into her human form. She walked around to face Sesshoumaru and gave a great sigh, standing straight and proud in front of him as flames shot from her alternately fisting and unclenching hands.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to look at her, cocking it to one side and raising one eyebrow.

'_I cannot believe I am doing this, but he knows my ways now. The things I do for my Pride!'_ Kirara breathed shallowly, her breaths coming in swift pants as she forced herself to turn her face to one side, baring her neck to him. She swallowed hard and fisted her hands as her entire being protested against the submissive posture. Clearing her throat, she asked softly, "I have learned to accept and love even that which is not Neko. Join with me to save our…Pack."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as she glanced up at him through her lashes, but he made no response other than a soft growl which vibrated through her body. She tried to repress the sudden weakness in her knees and the trembling of her muscles that had nothing to do with fear.

"I am submitting to you in _your_ way, Big Dog. What more do you want?"

His youki pulsed against hers and she shivered at the sensations it evoked from her body. _'I do not know enough about this…what is he asking? Should I truly submit and accept my place in an Inu Pack?_' As his growl and youki demanded a response, she swallowed convulsively and stepped forward so that her body was nearly touching his. '_I will let him initiate the touch. I will allow another to touch me without…oh, this is hard! I will cede him my power—I am Neko! But…my Pride…my…Pack.'_ Baring her neck within easy reach of his fangs, she spoke in a trembling whisper so quiet that only he could hear her next words.

"Please. I beg you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede sighed in frustration as, in a flash of flame, the sutras she placed as a barricade around Kohaku incinerated to ash. '_I have not the power to stand against Naraku and the corrupted Jewel.'_ She slowly straightened from her kneeling position next to Yourei Taisei, groaning as her muscles protested against her movements. '_And my body is old and weak._' She struggled to her feet, leaning on her bow for support. '_There are times that I wish I had my youth again.'_ As she rubbed her aching back and stared down at her two charges she smiled wryly to herself. '_But I suppose a few aches and pains are worth all the lessons I have learned. Poor Kohaku, forced to learn harsh lessons at such a young age and from two such harsh masters: life and Yourei Taisei. How can I keep him from responding to Naraku's call when he awakens?'_

She stiffened as a swirl of blue light suddenly flashed into being, surrounding Kohaku's head and interrupting her musings. '_What is this magic?'_

As the light swirled and flowed around the youth's body, Bandit suddenly growled fiercely. She turned and brought her bow up into position, her hand automatically reaching for an arrow with the smooth precision of years of practice.

Kanna was walking toward Kohaku, her mirror held in front of her. Her normally impassive face had an odd, rapt expression.

"Stop where you are, Kanna," Kaede warned as she drew her bow.

"What is this magic?" the pale child asked, reluctantly pausing and raising her eyes to Kaede's.

'_Odd how she appears so childlike at times. She is echoing my own thoughts but I do not trust her.'_ Kaede relaxed slightly as Kanna glanced from her arrow to Bandit, who had circled around to the other side of the child and was snarling fiercely. '_Ah, Bandit. He has made sure that she cannot attack all of us at once.'_ As the child lowered her mirror she answered, "I do not know what the light means, but ye will keep your distance."

The blue light flared as it reached Kohaku's shoulder, leaving a strange pulsing glow over the area where the shard was imbedded. A long, pained groan came from Kohaku as the youth sat up, still wreathed in flickering blue tendrils. "Woah! Where am I _this _time?" He blinked up at Kaede owlishly. "Hey, I know you! You're—" Suddenly he grabbed his head with both hands and gave a loud groan. "Ow! I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat!"

Kaede knelt next to him, ignoring the pain in her knees as she frowned in concern. "A…baseball bat? Kahoku, are ye dreaming about bat youkai? What is this baseball?"

He blinked at her and his forehead creased in a confused frown. "Kohaku? Kohaku…oh yeah, that's my name this time." He stared at her in consternation for a moment and mumbled, "Wow, why is it so hard to focus? Where are the memories? I need to find which one I am now…ow, my head…wait, here they are…wow, I made it!" He gave her a grin that reminded her of Kagome's smile for an instant. "Yeah, I'm Kohaku." He shrugged and mumbled quietly to himself, "Wrong side, but at least this time I know who I'm dealing with, and I can find the node if I can just find Kagome." At Kaede's worried frown, he grinned again and said sheepishly, "Don't mind me, I'm just a little loopy from jumping through the time…uhh, I mean, did someone hit me?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Ye are not good at dissembling, child. Ye are in Kohaku's body but ye are _not_ Kohaku."

He grinned again. "Oh, but I am Kohaku…or I was…or…I will be." He tentatively pressed his finger tips against the swelling on the side of his head and squinted up at her. "It depends on how you look at it. You'd be surprised how confusing it gets."

Kanna stepped forward, staring intently at Kohaku and ignoring the threatening growls from the Kai-wolf. "I do not understand. You are not responding to Naraku's geas. How?" Her normally impassive voice carried a trace of interest.

As he opened his mouth to reply, Sesshoumaru's energy ball screamed through the air overhead, effectively silencing any conversation. Kohaku tensed and leaped to his feet as the ball slammed into the forest. "Ane-ue! Sis!"

He ran into Kaede's hut and returned almost immediately with Sango's Hiraikotsu, ignoring the gasp of shock from the elderly miko. He grunted as he adjusted the large weapon, balancing it over his shoulder as he prepared to run, but Kaede put out a forestalling hand. "Wait, Kohaku! There is another evil coming!"

Jyaki darkened the air around the village and the cries of demons filled the air as odd shapes began appearing in the clouds. Kaede turned to face the south, her houriki flaring as the jyaki intensified.

"Mouryoumaru comes." Kanna's voice had returned to its normal flat intonation as she stared impassively at Kaede.

Kaede moved to her bell and began to ring it repeatedly. '_The men will come to fight and the rest will remain in their homes. What a morning!'_

The pealing bell suddenly caused Kohaku to sit down hard, holding his head with both hands as the Hiraikotsu clattered to the ground. "Ooohh…what…." He stiffened as the blue glow intensified in his back. "The shard…shielded? Who else….another…other lives?" He blinked slowly and took several deep breaths as Kaede watched in consternation. "I see." Squinting up at Kaede, he stated in his normal voice, "I must leave. I know you have to shield the village, but I must go help my sisters."

Kaede shifted uncomfortably. '_He spoke of his sisters…does he see Kagome as family as well, or has the oni's blow addled his wits?_'

"You will take me." Kanna's flat-voiced statement was not a request as she stared purposefully at Kohaku.

Kohaku stood, picked up the Hiraikotsu, and turned to the pallid child. "I need to protect my sisters. Why should I take you with me?"

Kaede began preparations for a barrier shield as the men of the village boiled out of their homes and ran toward her hut.

"I will help you."

"Why? What do you know about Mouryoumaru that I don't?"

Bandit growled quietly and moved behind Kanna as the men of the village ran up, staring worriedly at the gathering jyaki, Yourei Taisei, and Kanna. Kaede explained the situation quietly to them while trying to listen surreptitiously to the exchange between Kohaku and Kanna, but she missed most of the words. The fragments of conversation that she could hear were worrisome.

"…know why Mouryoumaru was created…."

"…my sisters. I can't trust…."

"…vessel created to house Naraku's kon…."

"Why? You don't need to know where my power…."

"…gave him his soul; I can remove…."

Finally, she sat seiza as the men set up a perimeter around the village and her concentration was once again undivided. Kohaku was hesitating, his body poised to run toward the Goshinboku.

"Why would ye betray Mouryoumaru, Kanna? Are ye not both Naraku's incarnations?" she asked, focusing with practiced ease on her houriki in preparation to place the barrier.

"I betray only Naraku, and his betrayal came first."

Kohaku shifted the Hiraikotsu so that it sat more comfortably on his back and stared off toward the Goshinboku.

Suddenly a miasma began boiling toward the village from the south.

"Flee, Kohaku!" Kaede cried.

As the youth sprinted toward the forest, Kaede took a deep breath and set her barrier. At the edge of her consciousness, she heard Bandit's low growl and realized he was standing within the barrier, pushing at it with his nose to try to follow Kohaku. She fought to hold her concentration and maintain the barrier as she realized that Kanna was not within it.

'_Gods! Kanna followed Kohaku.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations: Concordia discors: Latin; Discordant harmony.

Neko:  
Pfffffft: Dog  
Rrowhhsss Pfffffft: Pride Dog

Balsamic Moon: the Balsamic Phase of the moon (Sesshoumaru's forehead symbol) is the last phase of the moon's cycle and represents a time of adjustment from one cycle to another; the bridge between the past and the future. In Japanese mythology the moon is a male aspect and there are strong connections between the moon and fertility. Water which was held by the moon was known to rejuvenate, and although Ms. Takahashi does not belabor the point perhaps his karmic symbol is another reason why Lord Sesshoumaru was given the Tenseiga.

Thanks for being my beta, RPW!

R&R thanks: if I haven't responded, my apologies. I'm not usually so rude, and I appreciate your comments! Thanks to my F troop for their support in the last three months; don't know what I'd do without you!

PM: Ranuel, Neko-sama (thank the Creator and you're _still_ in my prayers!), Kortir, CainteFan, AlucardAstro, shlibo1

MM: Ranuel, SlightlyPsychoPrincess, localsamurai, lunatickat, inuyashaloverr, InuyashasBiggestFan, RavenShadow, malitiadixie, Snowfall, Caitriona x5, woot!), sakuralovesinuyasha, InusGurl4, AHAYNES

FF: Photographing Poetry, Kortir, aradow, Foenixfyre, kitsune-koinu, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master, AlucardAstro, Fenikkusuken, shalinilahiri, billysgotagun

And a great big thank you to all my readers! Over 139K hits at MM: THANK YOU!

iPoe


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does. Houseki is mine, as mixed up as he/she may be, and the plot of this story belongs to me as well.

First of all, a HUGE thank you to Kairi-chai! She's created a wonderful picture of the humanoid Kirara that can be found at http(colon)//www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/57985014/ and it captures Kirara's "so you think you can handle a neko" attitude. Thank you, Kairi-chai (and Neko-lady) for making my summer!

Thanks to Inu Hanyou Nikkie (Best Action Adventure), Lavender Rose (Best Characterization: Sesshoumaru), and Far Away Eyes (Best Drama) for nominating 'Facets' in IYFG 2nd quarter awards; and a big thanks to inuyashaloverr for seconding all the nominations! Seconding (for other stories you might follow) goes until August 5th, then voting runs from August 13 to August 26. 'Facets' has also received a nomination over at the Feudal Association; thank you to my unknown admirer! I appreciate the support, especially since interviews, a new job, a three week vacation without my laptop, and other RL issues have kept me from writing/posting lately. Thank you!

Warning: this chapter describes a battle and there are graphic images of blood and violence as well as character death.

Fonts: _**Inuyoukai **_**Inuhuman**

**Adversus solem ne loquitor: aut Caesar aut nihil! **By Licentia poetica

* * *

"Please. I beg you."

Sesshoumaru inhaled the strangely attractive fragrance that pulsed through the air with each visible heartbeat in Kirara's bared throat as the vivid memory of her defiance at the lake flashed through his thoughts. '_She said, "I do not beg, puppy. I do not even ask please," and yet she begs for this?'_ He wrapped her youki with his own and carefully analyzed the scents rising from her as her aura remained pliant yet strong beneath his. '_Never before has a female submitted to me without the acrid scent of fear. Is it possible that this nekomata considers herself my equal?'_ She gave a soft growl of impatience and lifted her chin infinitesimally. _'She cannot understand the other implications of her attitude and posture but…I am tempted.'_ He firmly repressed his libido as it responded to her submissive position but he did not withdraw his youki._ 'Should I give in to the call of my blood? She is not Inu, but she is a strong and worthy female…is this what father felt for Izayoi? Did she submit to him in this fashion?'_ He leaned down until his face almost touched hers and he could choose to tear out her throat or take her jaw in the alpha's hold. "Do you know what it is you offer, little one?" he whispered in Japanese, unable to keep a slight smirk from appearing as her eyes flashed silver at the implied insult. "Do you understand what it means for a ranking female in a Pack to offer herself to another alpha male? I shall enjoy teaching a neko submission, but you have rejected Inuyasha's leadership."

His eyes widened in shock as Kirara gave a hiss of anger and a set of sharp, strong claws impaled him just above the groin. He froze in position as the parts that allowed him to _be_ an alpha male were heated slightly.

"So this is your response!" she hissed, just loud enough for him to hear. "You mistake diplomacy for weakness, Pfffffft Hhhsssss. I tried to show you the benefits of belonging to a Pride and placing your trust in them. I thought you had learned something in spite of your use of me at your tono and now I have gone against all my Neko instincts in front of the others here. You dare to mock me?"

'_She defies me and fights back, even in her submissive posture. Magnificent. I have always considered the consequences before I act, but….' _Lowering his head even farther so that his hair obscured his actions from Inuyasha and Houseki, he took her chin lightly between his teeth, knowing that she would not understand the implications. As her hand heated again in response he gave a soft, reprimanding growl and pulsed his youki against hers before pulling back to whisper, "This Sesshoumaru has already suppressed his own instincts because of your song, but that does not change what you have offered."

The pupils of her eyes widened and she quivered slightly under the pressure of his youki, but as he laughed softly at her response she stiffened her fingers and growled back, "If you move you will regret the consequences." As he growled louder and narrowed his eyes she turned her body to the side, carefully concealing the location of her hand, and called, "Pride Leader! Come here!" When there was no immediate response she growled fiercely and turned her head as well, exposing her entire neck and chest to Sesshoumaru's fangs and staring over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Now!" she hissed.

As Inuyasha cursed and began to move toward them, Kirara turned her head back so that her jaw was within easy reach of Sesshoumaru's fangs again, her silver eyes glittering with irritation. Reverting to a whisper and punctuating each sentence with a pulse of heat, she hissed, "I have never begged for anything before. Ever! In all my lives! I am Neko!" She gave a little sigh and turned her gaze slightly away from his, softening her hissing whisper. "But my Pride needs me, and they need you as well." She blinked and glared up at him again. "I _will_ teach you wisdom!"

"You would presume to teach this Sesshoumaru?" he hissed back, accompanying the whisper with the alpha male's throbbing growl and a remonstrative nip to the angle of her jaw. "I accepted your submission, but do not make the mistake of thinking I have agreed to your proposal." He smiled down at her as her eyes dilated in response to his growl. '_You will learn my ways, little spitfire. You increased your submissive posture twice and do not realize what you have promised by doing so. I think I will enjoy this.'_

'_Oh, I don't like that smile. What have I done? Why do I have a feeling that I will not like the consequences? Impossible inus!_' Kirara relaxed her clawed grip and panted, forcing herself to remain in the submissive posture and fuming as Sesshoumaru's smile widened into a feral grin. As soon as a growling Inuyasha stepped within her reach she suddenly released her hold on Sesshoumaru and twisted out from underneath his fangs with a backwards leap, grabbing the forearms of both males and using her momentum to spin them so that they stood shoulder to shoulder, facing her. Landing lightly on her feet with her back to the forest, she gave a mental shudder. '_Ugh! Now I must submit to two of them in the inu way! But I am Neko, and will teach them the meaning of wisdom.'_ She jerked their arms toward her so that their hands almost touched behind her back and turned her head from one to the other, gazing intently up into two sets of equally fierce golden eyes. _'They are both angry with me. Why am I forced to deal with inus? Nekos are so much more reasonable.'_ Extending her head and arching her back slightly so that her throat was bared to both of them, she tried with only minimal success to keep the irritation from her voice. "I do not know Inu Pack Law, but I understand the Laws of the Pride. It is acceptable for two brothers to lead the Pride together, and you are foolish to fight over dominance when you could learn the more intelligent way." She gave a little growl of annoyance as she stared up into the whirling maelstrom of jyaki over their heads. "I accept you both as Pride…as Pack Leaders."

"It is not Pack Law, jigokuneko," Sesshoumaru growled.

Kirara gave a hiss of irritation, but stopped when she heard Inuyasha ask quietly, "What do you want from me, Inu no Taisho?" She raised her head slightly so that she could see their faces without staring down her nose.

Inuyasha had turned his head to his brother. In a resolute tone he continued, "I have a mate to protect. I have my family, my Pack to protect. What do you want from me?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head as his brother's words evoked the memory of his father's voice. '"_Sesshoumaru. Have you someone to protect?"'_ He stared into the golden, steadfast gaze that bespoke their shared heritage, noting the proud set of Inuyasha's features. _'He sounds just like Father when he spoke his last words to me. Could this be what he meant? I protect the Packs, but I have resisted my need for a family, thinking that it would lead to weakness. Inuyasha has protected the miko and his Pack for years and he has only grown stronger…strong enough that I trusted him to protect Rin.'_ He allowed the feeling that burgeoned in his chest with the thought of her to linger, for the first time not suppressing it. '_I trust him and his mate with my pup…I trusted Kirara at the tono… someone to trust at my back…someone to protect?'_

The entire group was focused on the two brothers as they locked gazes for a long moment, but as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to respond to Inuyasha the Kai-wolves barked sharply in warning and Houseki suddenly yelled, "No!"

Kirara gave a scream of agony and released their arms as her body arched backwards. She was jerked into the air by the sharpened, diamond-like blade that suddenly protruded from her right shoulder, the movement spraying her blood over the two brothers.

"Damn you, Mouryoumaru!" Houseki cried, leaping from behind the shocked brothers and clawing at the misshapen arm which held Kirara suspended. Simultaneously, Sango screamed, "Kirara!" and darted forward, Shippo growling fiercely from her shoulder, and Inuyasha yelled, "You sneaking bastard! Damn Fuyouheki jewel!"

Mouryoumaru ignored both the amalgam and the taiji-ya's cry. Laughing derisively as the impaled Kirara twisted in mid-air and tried to burn him with flames, he flicked her from his blade as if shaking off drops of water, cutting her more deeply and flinging her bleeding body directly at Sesshoumaru, forcing the taiyoukai to either catch her or jump out of the way and allow her to fall to the ground. At the same time he grabbed Houseki with his other hand; the amalgam screeched as it was hurtled through the air directly at Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome screamed. As if signaled by her harsh cry, demons poured into the clearing from the trees and the jyaki above.

As the two inu brothers reacted to the bodies thrown at them, Mouryoumaru backhanded Sango, catching her mid-torso and sending her flying through the air toward Midoriko. Shippo gave a sharp yip as he tumbled from the taiji-ya's shoulder and fell into a swarm of beetle-like demons; as Sango landed and skidded along the ground with a pained cry he screamed in terror, unable to access his foxfire to defend himself. He disappeared into the brown, clicking mass.

Midoriko threw herself into battle, despair gripping her heart as she saw the almost insurmountable odds. '_The demons are concentrating on the members of the Living Jewel, who fight with almost no weapons. Kagome and I both left our bows at Kaede's hut, none of them have access to their normal powers, and Inuyasha can't use the Tessaiga! Mouryoumaru planned this; why is he here? I must try to purify the shards within him but I must save the others first!'_ She caught glimpses of the chaos around her as she fought through the hordes of demons surrounding her, purifying each demon she touched with an instantaneous pulse of houreki.

As she disintegrated one bulbous, unidentifiable demon, she saw Miroku's staff slice through several mantis demons that threatened to engulf him as Runt and Jinx simultaneously tore the throats out of two smaller, human-faced snake demons that tried to fasten themselves to his unprotected back. Turning to intercept a slug demon with one bloody eye affixed to a stalk on its head, she saw that the trio fought desperately toward Sango, who stumbled to her feet, screaming in pain as several flying bat demons attached their fangs to her limbs and began to feed.

She whirled as jyaki intensified behind her and heard Inuyasha shout, "Protect her!" In the midst of her spin she glimpsed Houseki flailing through the air, hurtling toward Kagome. The young miko was on her knees, her arms covering her head as demons tore at each other in their haste to reach her. Midoriko gave a gasp as she saw the Tessaiga transform in Houseki's hands just as she finished her movement and reached out to purify an attacking demon without even looking at it; her gaze remained riveted on the scene near Mouryoumaru.

The jyaki from Mouryoumaru was diminishing rapidly from her senses, but not because the amalgamated demon was weakening. In the spot where Sesshoumaru had stood, a vast, whirling column of youki blasted upwards, incinerating any flying demons within feet of it and causing Mouryoumaru to lean away and shield his face with one hand. Next to it Inuyasha fought with one entire leg encased in a fleshy projection from Mouryoumaru's other arm. The hanyou's face was covered in blood but he did not fight against the odd appendage engulfing him, instead, he clawed through the mound of demons where Shippo had fallen, flinging insectoid parts and accompanying sprays of blood to either side while growling continuously. Shiro fought at his side, biting through insect carapaces with a crunch that could be heard through the din of the battle, ripping the bodies apart with a shake of his head and tossing them aside. Warned by jyaki, Midoriko was forced to turn again and purify demons coming at her just as Inuyasha pulled a bedraggled foxtail from the carnage.

The demons shattered into sparkling dust at the touch of her power and she blinked as the gleam persisted; in the next instant she became aware that the glitter was actually the reflection of light coming off of a hurtling weapon as a writhing mass of demons was blasted apart by the weighted end of a kusari-gama. As a bloodied Sango jerked upright from under the disintegrating remains, Kohaku leaped forward, slicing one-handed through the remaining live demons with the sickle blade of the weapon while dragging the Hiraikotsu behind him. With one awkward stroke of his kusari-gama, aimed at a demon that attacked from his blind side, an untrained and unshielded pulse of time power vibrated against Midoriko's senses. '_What? Time powers? Kohaku?' _Before she could react, a strident yelp of pain caused her to turn her head sharply to the left; Runt's body skidded along the ground toward her, one entire side covered in blood and missing the foreleg and portions of the chest. The Kai-wolf gave one gasping whimper before falling still, succumbing to her massive injuries. Jinx let out a howl and began tearing at the demons still surrounding Miroku, blood streaming from her jaws as she attacked with a ferocity that startled Midoriko.

Reacting instinctively to another slight fluctuation of jyaki, the Time Lord spun to the right, sweeping her hand out in a gesture of denial and purifying the flying eyeball that was bearing down on her. Youki blasted directly behind her and she whirled again, disoriented by the chaos surrounding her and the confusing, fractured images of the battle.

She had to take a step backwards to keep herself from falling over.

Towering in front of her was an obviously furious Sesshoumaru, the power of his youki almost forcing her to her knees as his human form wavered with the force of his barely contained rage. He glared at her with feral, red eyes and snarled, "Take her. Keep her safe within a barrier and let me bring the others to you." With gentleness that was in stark contrast to the fury vibrating through his youki, he handed the bloody kitten form of Kirara to Midoriko.

Her right foreleg flopped, nearly severed at the shoulder, but as his touch left her the nekomata gave a soft cry of pain and opened her eyes. She began struggling in Midoriko's hold, urgently mewing something that the Time Lord could not understand, but it caused Sesshoumaru's eyes to turn golden for a moment.

"Trust me and be still," he said gravely and Kirara subsided, falling back into Midoriko's arms with a small whimper of pain.

As he stepped away, his eyes turned red again and his seishou whip flicked out over Midoriko's head. She shuddered as viscous blood and other unknown substances splattered against her back and around her feet. "A barrier, miko!" he growled fiercely. "I will not be able to save the others if I must protect you!"

Midoriko gritted her teeth, stepped away from the globs of tissue, and set a quick barrier before kneeling and tearing a strip from her kimono to bind Kirara's wound. Without the necessity of fighting against the horde of demons she could watch the battle unfold as she tried to stop the bleeding. '_I almost wish I couldn't watch. There are so many of them!'_

Miroku, blood streaming from a gash on his head, had managed to fight his way to Sango's side. She was bleeding from innumerable wounds and had obviously just stood up; she dashed sweat and blood from her face with a shaking hand as she leaned against the Hiraikotsu. His skill with the shakujou managed to keep the demons in front of them at bay while Jinx and Kohaku, seemingly uninjured but covered in multicolored demon blood, stood at their backs and fended off attackers from that side. Midoriko blinked at the odd sense of time power that pulsed off the youth as he suddenly twisted and leaped, gutting a flying demon that dived at Sango from above. '_Where did Kohaku get time powers?'_ A screech from her left drew her eyes to another portion of the battle.

Houseki stood over Kagome, clumsily finishing a stroke with the Tessaiga as putrid clumps of tissue and blood showered down around them. The young Time Lord was panting, obviously strained to her limit with the effort of maintaining the connection to Houseki as it tried to keep the ravaging demons away from her body. Houseki was clearly trying to manage the Tessaiga, but although the katana remained in its transformed state the amalgam seemed unable to wield it properly; smooth, controlled strokes which connected with the attacking demons alternated with wild flailing as Houseki continually talked to itself.

"**Damnit! Let us have control!** Well, we're trying, aren't we? How do you manage to get this thing to do what you want? _**It**_ _**would**_ _**help**_ _**if**_ _**you**_ _**would**_ _**release**_ _**control**_ _**to**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha.**_ **And me, you bastard!** Ow! There's barely enough of you, and you're pulling our muscles, be more careful! If we could all calm down…perhaps a few deep breaths and a mantra? You calm down! These things are trying to kill us!"

With a flash of silver that drew her eyes from the duo, Sesshoumaru appeared at Inuyasha's side and swiped green-tinged claws through the massive appendage that now surrounded the hanyou's entire lower body. Grey-green blood erupted from Mouryoumaru's limb and Inuyasha leaped free, turning with a snarl and swiping his own blunted claws through the remaining tissue that clung to him. As Mouryoumaru turned on the taiyoukai with a roar of displeasure, Sesshoumaru plucked a battered looking Shippo from Inuyasha's grasp and leaped back to Midoriko's barrier, faster than her eyes could follow.

"Drop your barrier." The taiyoukai's voice brooked no resistance; she gently set Kirara down and was stumbling to her feet and dropping the barrier when he tossed the tiny youkai to her, turning away with the grace of a dancer while he flatly commanded, "Now, reset it."

'_Arrogant! Doesn't he—_' Midoriko fumbled to catch the kit, finding herself glaring impotently at the place where Sesshoumaru had just been. '_He moves so…where is he?_

Shippo blinked up at her, bloody, confused and disoriented. A bright green flash blazed through the morning sunshine as he tremulously asked, "Lady Midoriko?"

She smiled slightly and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could utter a word Sesshoumaru's commanding voice interrupted her again.

"Miko, pay attention! Drop your barrier!"

'_Gods!'_ Midoriko dropped her barrier, wincing at the abrupt changes that drained her houreki. Sango, gasping and lacking her Hiraikotsu, cursed as the taiyoukai shoved her at Midoriko.

"Damn!" Sango whirled into a ready stance, hands fisted and ready to attack the youkai that had grabbed her, but the taiyoukai had disappeared again and Midoriko's shimmering blue barrier coalesced in front of her face. "What…what just happened?" She turned to Midoriko just as the Time Lord gave a frustrated sigh.

"Again? Do you not realize how much energy it takes to raise and lower barriers?"

Midoriko stared over Sango's head, noting the taiji-ya's eyes widen in shock as Sesshoumaru's rich baritone replied coolly from behind her, "Haste is necessary, miko. If you are unequal to the task the monk can assist you."

Miroku, shakujou jingling as the taiyoukai thrust him into the group, gasped, "I cannot, Lord Sesshoumaru! Houseki—" He stopped speaking abruptly, but turned to look intently at Sesshoumaru as he gestured urgently toward the amalgam.

The taiyoukai frowned but commanded, "Reset your barrier!" as he whirled away, his seishou whip cracking through the air and eviscerating a dozen flying demons that converged on the group.

Midoriko blinked as Sesshoumaru disappeared from her visual field again, revealing Kohaku leaping toward Kagome. He paused momentarily to disembowel several demons that were crawling frantically toward the group within the barrier, drawn by the concentration of haku, then resumed fighting toward the young Time Lord . Jinx, standing with her back to Midoriko, bit ferociously into the nape of a toad-like demon as it hopped over the bodies, whipping her head from side to side and snapping the spine before tossing the body away. In her peripheral vision, Midoriko saw Sango fall to her knees and pick up Kirara, cradling the nekomata in her bloodied arms. Demons began battering at the barrier from all sides, desperate to reach the haku within; Midoriko breathed deeply, centering herself and concentrating on maintaining the barrier against their assault.

A shout of agony, accompanied by a hoarse scream obviously uttered by Houseki because of the multiple voices carried in the sound, caused the group within the barrier to turn their heads towards the combatants around Mouryoumaru.

Houseki was still protecting Kagome with the Tessaiga, but Inuyasha had stumbled to his knees, beset on all sides by countless demons and clawing at three bat youkai that had their fangs embedded in his neck. Shiro could not be seen, but a writhing mound of demons indicated the place where the Kai-wolf still struggled. Jinx, appearing almost demonic herself as she snarled fiercely, raced toward them with her hackles raised, bowling over demons and outpacing Kohaku as the youth battled toward Kagome.

Mouryoumaru's jyaki spiked as he snarled, "The hanyou is mine! Feast on the others!" His diamond spear arm sliced through the bat demons, spraying acidic blood that hissed as it splashed against Midoriko's barrier and scattered the demons on that side. On his return strike the blade morphed into a grasping claw that clasped Inuyasha in a vise-like grip. "You are weaker than I thought, half-breed, but Naraku fears you; your power will be mine and I will be the one to defeat him!"

"**Inuyasha!**" The scream emanated from both Kagome and Houseki as the young Time Lord struggled to her feet, trying to reach the hanyou.

Before she could move any farther, Sesshoumaru appeared from behind her as if materializing from the air, grasped her around the waist, and leaped gracefully over the twisting mass of demons. Ignoring her scream and Houseki's shout, in mid-air he unceremoniously dropped her on his transportation cloud and rapidly swept his seishou whip out in three vicious but controlled snaps; the demons converging around Midoriko's barrier either disintegrated in showers of blood or fled.

Midoriko, deeply centered and almost in a trance as she channeled the energy necessary to control the barrier, dropped it just as Sesshoumaru reached them. He quirked an eyebrow at her and released his transportation cloud, gently dropping a shocked Kagome directly in front of the Time Lord before he leaped away again. Almost instantaneously, Midoriko raised the barrier over the larger group and felt as though she watched her own actions from a far distance, more focused and at peace than she had ever managed to achieve while meditating. '_I have purpose, yet I am not attached. There is no other time but now, no other reason to be except to fulfill this task.'_

Kagome, her mouth open and eyes wide, stared blankly at Midoriko for a moment before turning around and crying out wordlessly.

In the scant seconds that it had taken to move her within the barrier, Inuyasha had disappeared, engulfed within Mouryoumaru's claw. The hard carapace bulged as Mouryoumaru threw back his head and laughed in triumph, but in the next instant his head snapped down as Houseki attacked him with the Tessaiga.

For once, the amalgam acted without speaking. It did not use any of the Tessaiga's special attacks but fought with ferocity and purpose, striking at Mouryoumaru's most vulnerable areas near the claw that held Inuyasha captive and leaping nimbly away as the demon tried to retaliate. The formidable katana could not pierce the gaikou armor and Mouryoumaru began to laugh again as kongosouha spears began to morph from his other arm.

"Insignificant fool! The katana will be mine when I have absorbed him. You cannot hope to master it."

With a flash of green seishou energy that incinerated the lesser demons surrounding Mouryoumaru, Sesshoumaru appeared behind Houseki. Cocking his head, the taiyoukai watched as Houseki snarled and brought a glowing Tessaiga down in a vicious arc; Mouryoumaru hissed in pain as the blade scored a long gash across his chest, but instead of watching the full strike Sesshoumaru turned his head and stared directly at the group in Midoriko's barrier. He raised one eyebrow at the sight of Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku following the fight intensely, bodies twitching in an unconscious mimicry of Houseki's movements. As Houseki jumped back from Mouryoumaru's return strike and the glow from the Tessaiga dimmed, Sesshoumaru's other eyebrow raised as the four staggered slightly and Miroku brought his cursed hand to his head.

Midoriko watched abstractedly as Sesshoumaru said something quietly over his shoulder to Kohaku as the youth and Jinx fought their way through the mound of demons covering Shiro. The youth shouted, "Sleeping, safe behind a barrier!" and the taiyoukai spoke quietly again. Kohaku leaped back from the death throes of a pig demon and sprinted in her direction, slashing at demons as he ran.

'_Ah. Sesshoumaru wishes to know that Rin is safe.'_ Midoriko firmly pushed the distracting thought away and focused on her barrier, increasingly aware of the fatigue that disturbed her sense of balance and peace. '_I must remain centered in my purpose. Here, now...nothing else is important.'_

Sesshoumaru growled and Jinx leaped away from her position on top of the mound, following Kohaku just as Sesshoumaru growled again, more forcefully, and the heaving mass of demons covering Shiro stilled slightly. The seishou whip snaked out over the mass, slicing through the demons with a pinpoint accuracy that freed Shiro. The Kai-wolf limped on three legs toward Jinx, the fourth leg twisted at an odd angle and one side of his face dripping blood; the beta female ripped apart the surviving stragglers that tried to follow. Kohaku skidded to a stop before reaching Midoriko's barrier and whirled, flinging the weighted end of his kusari-gama at the hordes of demons that still groped toward the haku within.

"Do you ever bother to consider your actions before you get yourself in these situations?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, almost conversational as he unsheathed the Tenseiga, although Midoriko dispassionately observed that his eyes still had an unearthly red glow.

Mouryoumaru and Houseki ignored the remark, too focused on their conflict to respond.

"Pay attention, Inuyasha. A lesson in strategy is in order." Sesshoumaru leaped in front of Houseki and struck with surgical precision. The Meidou appeared, small but perfectly symmetrical, taking out only the portion of Mouryoumaru's arm just above the swelling which contained Inuyasha; the severed limb fell with a loud thump and began to bulge as the hanyou inside struggled to get free. The stump of the arm writhed for a moment, but did not seal; a gaping black hole remained in Mouryoumaru's arm.

Mouryoumaru roared with anger and struck back, flinging the kongosouha spears at Sesshoumaru, but Houseki jumped in the way and countered with the Tessaiga, transforming it into the diamond-encrusted katana to withstand the adamant blades. The spears richocheted away from the blade with a ringing sound, impaling several lesser demons as they flew.

Kagome fell to her knees, keening and holding her hands to her temples, Miroku staggered and grasped his shakujou to keep from falling, and both Shippo and Sango moaned. The clump of Mouryoumaru's arm surrounding Inuyasha continued to roil, but the movement was no longer from within; the tissue elongated and stretched as it tried to rejoin with Mouryoumaru. Houseki wavered, appearing cloudy and wraith-like for a moment as the Tessaiga reverted, but after the katana returned to its normal transformed state the amalgam solidified again and leaped away just in time to avoid Mouryoumaru's next strike.

While Houseki wavered Sesshoumaru quickly glanced in the direction of the barrier, frowning at the reactions of the group, and as the amalgam leaped away he growled and shook his head. "It is as this Sesshoumaru thought. It amazes me that you have survived this long; you have no concept of tactical planning." The lumpy tissue began to writhe again and a muffled voice could be heard shouting obscenities. Smiling ferally and striking more swiftly with the Tenseiga than Midoriko's human eyes could follow, the taiyoukai created another small but perfectly formed Meidou; it carved the shell of Meioujuu from Mouryoumaru's shoulder, swallowing it into the darkness of hell and leaving another large hole that did not seal. For an instant, Midoriko thought she saw movement within the dark recesses of Mouryoumaru's torso.

"Houseki, keep this trash busy for a moment," Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice preternaturally calm. The amalgam grinned and attacked Mouryoumaru as Sesshoumaru turned to the clump of tissue that surrounded Inuyasha. The taiyoukai wielded the Tenseiga meticulously as he carved Mouryoumaru's severed flesh away from Inuyasha's form.

Midoriko breathed deeply for a moment, becoming aware of the pulse of the Shikon shards within her breast as she did so. A calm presence supported her from within, keeping the shards pure as she concentrated on the barrier. '_Kikyou?'_ The miko's soul did not acknowledge her, and she realized that they both had come to a state of calm acceptance. '_She has finally found the Path._' The barrier shuddered under a brutal attack from multiple demons and she noted that Kohaku and Jinx were straining to protect both the barrier and Shiro; the alpha Kai-wolf had collapsed in a pool of blood, but still seemed to be breathing. Oddly, one area of the melee on the other side of Mouryoumaru seemed to have few demons, but before Midoriko could observe what was happening the group inside her barrier cried out and her attention was drawn to Mouryoumaru again.

Inuyasha's hands were clawing at the flesh still surrounding him as he leaped to his feet, but as he turned to join in the attack on Mouryoumaru, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him at Midoriko's barrier.

"What the fuck! Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tumbled through the air.

Midoriko dropped the barrier and raised it again as he fell into the circle, breathing deeply as the power required drained her strength even farther. Several hapless lesser demons that had attached themselves to the hanyou as he flew through the air came through as well, but they were quickly dispatched by Inuyasha's blunted claws and Miroku's shakujou.

A gasp from Kagome drew her attention to the exterior of the barrier again. Sesshoumaru had turned to face Mouryoumaru but, ignoring both the taiyoukai and Houseki, the demon was in mid-leap and heading straight for the barrier. Midoriko pulled power from deep within, mentally brushing against Kikyou's calm presence as she did so, but the demon's objective was not her barrier. As he landed with a massive thud just outside it, he brought down his arm in a vicious strike that flattened Kohaku to the ground. The youth gasped once before Mouryoumaru ripped the Shikon shard from his back and taunted, "You won't find it easy to beat me now that I have this to add to the others!" Midoriko gasped, almost losing control of the barrier as the shard became tainted with jyaki.

"Kohaku!" Sango and Houseki screamed. Tears streaming down her face, the taiji-ya placed Kirara on the ground and crawled toward the barrier, one hand raised in futile supplication as if she could reach through it to her brother.

"Bastard!" snarled Inuyasha, clawing impotently at the barrier.

Fatigue, the imbalance of the Shikon, and Inuyasha's actions ate away at Midoriko's control and she barely heard Sesshoumaru when he angrily snarled, "You are a fool to turn your back to me!"

Kohaku flopped weakly against the barrier as Mouryoumaru kicked his body away and turned back toward the taiyoukai, raising his fisted hand with a sarcastic laugh as he absorbed the shard. Midoriko shuddered and forced herself to breathe deeply as the shard's taint increased.

Miroku placed a restraining hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as the hanyou snarled and drew back his arm to claw at the barrier again. As Inuyasha growled in response the monk nodded toward Midoriko; the hanyou fisted his hand and punched his own palm, cursing harshly.

Kagome knelt at Sango's side as the taiji-ya gave a gasping sob, her hand pressed against the barrier next to Kohaku's head. He turned his head feebly and Midoriko felt his time powers pulse weakly again as he sought to focus on Kagome's face. "Sis, find me on the other side," he gasped. "The Well…help me…find…time node."

Kagome gasped and her hand joined Sango's at the barrier.

He blinked and squinted, his gaze turning to Sango's anguished face. "Ane-ue? Remember…other side…Well…," his voice faded as the light in his eyes dimmed and went out.

"Kohaku!" Sango sobbed, fisting the hand at the barrier and pounding it into the ground. Kagome's hand remained outstretched as she stared in shock at Kohaku's face. Both women looked up suddenly as Mouryoumaru began attacking the barrier with his adamant blade just in front of them. Midoriko stiffened under the onslaught while Kagome stood up and stepped back, an angry scowl on her face. Sango gave a growling, angry scream and stood to face the demon, raising her hands as if she could claw him through the barrier.

"Your insignificant minions are not strong enough to challenge this Sesshoumaru!" Through the maelstrom of lesser demons that had attacked him, Midoriko saw the taiyoukai send a large but incomplete Meidou at Mouryoumaru. It swallowed countless demons on its way, but Mouryoumaru gave a taunting laugh and flew up with shard-enhanced speed just before the Meidou came into contact with him. Midoriko gasped and sank to her knees as the Meidou slammed into her barrier. Sango threw herself to the side just as it sizzled and failed; the Meidou swallowed several more demons that rushed in from the breach before it dissipated.

"Fuck, Sesshoumaru! Is this part of your lesson in planning strategy?" Inuyasha snarled as he began to claw at the lesser demons that tried to fasten themselves on Kagome.

"You're not getting the family I love!" Moving with a speed and grace that it only shown when Inuyasha was threatened, Houseki leaped forward and landed in the midst of the conflict, becoming part of a defensive circle created by Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Jinx.

Sesshoumaru began to transform, staring with reddened eyes up at Mouryoumaru as he flapped high above the melee like a bloated bat.

Midoriko, reeling and gasping for breath, saw Kirara, almost unnoticed in the din, struggle to her feet. Running on three legs to the edge of the protective circle, she tried to slip between the attacking demons to go to the taiyoukai, but the onslaught was too fierce. Hissing as she could not get through, the nekomata arched her back and yowled. The unmistakable loud caterwaul of an angry cat resounded over the other battle noises, imposing a sudden startled silence as the lesser demons recoiled from the youki-enhanced sound.

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-transformation and Kirara gave a low yowl followed by a sibilant hiss. Midoriko gasped as she saw red blood staining the bandages covering the nekomata's chest and shoulder. '_She has reopened the wound.'_

Mouryoumaru laughed from above and jeered, "What is the matter, inu? Afraid of a little kitty?"

Kirara turned her head, stared balefully up at the flying demon, and hissed again, but this time the sound carried a clear threat.

Almost before the sound was finished, Sesshoumaru appeared at Midoriko's side. "Can you raise another barrier, miko?"

She barely had time to answer, "I think so, if I can use an object for an anchor," as the battle resumed around them.

"Here. Use this." Houseki handed her the Tessaiga with a smile that reminded her of Kagome, ducking suddenly as Inuyasha's claws slashed a demon out of the air above its head. As the amalgam dropped the katana in her hands, it immediately transformed into its rusty state.

"Inuyasha?" Midoriko queried, watching the hanyou's face as he clawed a three-eyed raven out of the air. "Do you mind?"

"Houseki gave it to you, damnit!" he answered as he fended off another bird demon that dived toward Kagome. "Make the fucking barrier!"

Raising her eyebrows at his choice of words she took a deep breath, seeking the deep sense of peace and acceptance that she had achieved earlier; it came with ease and she knew that her soul had finally found a balance, a true Path. Careful to include the entire group she set the barrier, anchoring it to the Tessaiga. The katana's youki seemed to slide against her houreki, testing her power before accepting its role as part of the protective barricade.

Demons unable to stop themselves splattered against the barrier, shattering into glittering dust. Any demons that remained inside the barrier were quickly dispatched, but Mouryoumaru roared a curse; the spears of the kongosouha began to grow along his arm as the rest of the demon horde swirled around outside the barrier.

Sango knelt down next to Kohaku's body and pulled his head into her lap. Miroku stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder while the other gripped his shakujou, his bloodied face stern as he took deep, controlled breaths. Next to them Jinx nosed Shiro, but the alpha Kai-wolf did not stir. The beta bitch whimpered and lay down next to him. Inuyasha pulled an exhausted looking Kagome into his arms and Shippo struggled to leap up to his shoulder; the hanyou reached down with one hand and pulled the kit up.

A blast of kongosouha spears clanged against the barrier and the Tessaiga rang like a bell. Midoriko placed her hands firmly on the Tessaiga's tsuka and turned to the group. "I do not know how long I can maintain the barrier against such attacks, even with such a powerful anchor." She turned to Kagome. "You must find a way to release your kon."

Kirara gave a weak mew and Midoriko blinked, suppressing her astonishment. Somehow the nekomata had ended up cradled in Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Well, Inu no Taisho?" Inuyasha asked, staring over Kagome's head as he held her; the young miko was clearly exhausted, her eyes glazed and her breathing fast and shallow as she leaned against his chest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but as he opened his mouth to speak Mouryoumaru shouted and the barrier shuddered around them again. The taiyoukai's eyes flashed red and he growled ferally. Jinx gave a short whine where she sat panting next to Shiro and lowered her head to the ground; Midoriko ignored the sound while she closed her eyes and gripped the Tessaiga to bolster the barrier.

"It would seem that this Sesshoumaru and the neko are your only way out of this situation."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive as he met Inuyasha's gaze, but the hanyou's jaw dropped open. "That's it? You don't want the Tess…you don't want anything else?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not say that he would require nothing else of our Pack." The taiyoukai's mouth turned up in a small smile but his gaze never wavered from Inuyasha's face. "The Tenseiga is more than sufficient and this Sesshoumaru does not need father's other fang. However, now is not the time to discuss the nuances of this…agreement. Your mate is exhausted."

Inuyasha growled softly, staring deeply into his brother's eyes. "You won't hurt any of them, even though they're human?" Kirara gave a soft hiss and he snapped, "Damnit, I know you're neko, Kirara! But you and Shippo are full youkai and he's always told me humans are worthless." He gave a derisive snort. "And that I'm less than worthless."

As Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted again by another volley of kongosouha spears blasting against the barrier. His eyes flashed red and he growled, "Cease this bickering so that I may teach that bastard some manners. Have I not called the humans our Pack?" His voice became calmer and he continued, "This Sesshoumaru would not accept any normal humans or weak youkai as betas, but our Pack is…unusual. Unique. Possibly unique enough to be worthy of this Sesshoumaru."

Kirara rumbled quietly and Inuyasha snorted in response. The taiyoukai seemed to suppress a laugh as he growled back, "Silence, jigokuneko. A debate on the worthiness of inus versus nekos is not appropriate at this time."

Kirara hissed softly in response and the taiyoukai rumbled a growl; Kirara blinked rapidly and her hissing subsided abruptly.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow as he quietly stated, "I have acknowledged Rin as my pup. I will aid you and accept our Pack. These are concessions that I would give no one else…Pack brother."

"Pack brother?" Inuyasha's ears perked forward as if he could not believe what he had heard before he nodded his head slowly and repeated, "Pack brother." Taking a quick breath, he looked down at Kagome as she leaned against him with her eyes closed. "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes, still slumped against him. "I need to do this now, Inuyasha, or it will never happen." Locked in his arms, she stared over at the taiyoukai and Kirara. The wounded nekomata began to purr, but the sound was abruptly cut off as Houseki suddenly dissolved into vapor. The Moonstone thudded to the ground and Jinx whined at the sound.

Midoriko stared at the stone, both hands still firmly grasping the Tessaiga's tsuka. Demons swirled around the barrier, avoiding Mouryoumaru, but once again she noted a strange void in the surrounding jyaki just behind him. Other than the panting Jinx and the unconscious Shiro, she was the only moving, living being inside the barrier. She shuddered as a full minute went by and Mouryoumaru drew back his arm to launch another attack. Sesshoumaru and Kirara remained as frozen as the original visible members of the jewel; they did not stir even when Mouryoumaru's blast shook the barrier. Gasping, Midoriko felt the taint in the Shikon shards grow as enmity, envy, and fear increased the power of Ryuu and his own rage at being used by others exploded. '_Naraku? Or are those Mouryoumaru's feelings?' _A group of demons blasted lightning at the barrier just as Mouryoumaru struck with his adamant arm; the combined powers strained her control and ripples appeared before she could stabilize the protecting shield. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the tsuka of the Tessaiga harder and slipped into profound meditation, seeking the sense of purpose coupled with detachment that she had achieved earlier. '_They will die immediately if I cannot hold against Mouryoumaru, but I am already tired. Kagome was exhausted…will she be able to form the mind meld with so many?'_

* * *

Translations:

Adversus solem ne loquitor: aut Caesar aut nihil!: Latin Don't speak against the sun: Caesar or nothing (don't waste your time arguing the obvious: it's all or nothing)!

Japanese: Fuyouheki: this stone, originally possessed by the mountain youkai Gakusanjin, conceals youki. Naraku stole the stone in chapter 335 of the manga and gave it to Akago, the baby who resides within Mouryoumaru and is the corporeal manifestation of Naraku's heart.

Gaikou: this is the armor shell that Mouryoumaru absorbed from Meioujuu, the turtle youkai (along with the kongosouha spears) in chapter 403 of the manga. Thank you, Nokomarie and the "Ask Kagome" forum for their help! Chris Rijk, I miss you!

Thank you, RPW the Hun!

R&R thanks:

PM: Ranuel (thank you!), Snowfall, bluezinthos, Fenikkusuken, kagomenesan, Neko-lady

MM: Ranuel, sakuralovesinuyasha, Murasaki-chan, inuyashaloverr, InuyashasBiggestFan, kashuneko, Snowfall, Bastion, Ro0tin4Kagome, Come Hither, Dark Avenger

FF: Silver-head angel, Foenixfyre, kitsune-koinu, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master, billysgotagun, KageOfTheShade, Fenikkusuken, Photographing Poetry, daflyingsarrow, InuYoukaiKiyo, alien2063

Thank you all for reading!

iPoe


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does. I take credit for the twisted plot and the scientific references…no money there!

Places her left hand over her right and bows her head, holding the position while she speaks:  
I apologize to my loyal readers for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I know the last new one was posted in August! There are several personal issues that I won't go into here that caused me to be unable to write, but I also was undecided as to how to proceed with 'Facets'.  
You see, when I first decided to write 'Facets' I saw it as a four-part story corresponding to the four soul aspects in the Shikon no Tama. As I wrote and learned the craft, the story morphed to a trilogy in which the first book ended near the resolution of the time vortex, but that first story seemed too weak to stand by itself. The story then changed into two books (four souls to yin-yang!); I was going to leave you all here in this chapter as the end of the first but….  
There have been many understandable complaints about the lack of writing lately, and I decided that—should I leave the story here—I would probably never have the impetus to finish the second book. In other words, I have taken pity on you…I guess I feel like I've left too many cliff hangers to leave you hanging here! As of now, 'Facets' will be one story; however, I've been busy condensing the second book and completely rewriting this chapter. I've eliminated certain unnecessary story arcs and I'll try to finish as soon as possible. I make no promises (life has been pummeling me lately) but I'll try to be more regular with my updates.

Warning: several scenes that are happening almost simultaneously are coalesced into this one chapter, it may seem confusing.

Fonts:  
_**Inuyoukai**_

**Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? Quis separabit?**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome stared into the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru and forced her mind to focus on Kirara's deep, throbbing purr as mental exhaustion threatened her link with Houseki. '_I just have to focus this one last time. I only have to add two more minds to the meld. Oh gods, I feel so tired already!'_ Almost groaning with relief, she allowed Houseki's forced blending of kon to dissolve and felt the five other minds of the Living Jewel coalesce within the time distortion. '_My strength is almost gone, but…just this one last time.'_ Ignoring the concern that she could feel emanating from the others, she focused on creating the melds with the other two adult youkai.

Her houriki clashed with mature youki as she attempted to forge a direct contact with their minds. She cried out as the conflict threw her forcefully out of the provisional meld. Recoiling mentally from the painful contact, she managed to stabilize the tenuous links by grasping at the other minds in the established bond. Reaching out for their support, she gasped, "It's too much…I'm human! How can I get past their youki?"

"You have to stop thinking like a human,"Inuyasha's mental voice chastised her. "I'm your mate and Shippo's your kit; you didn't try to reach us through our youki."

Miroku's mental voice chimed in, his tone slightly mocking. "It's natural that Shippo repressed his youki and allowed you to be dominant, Kagome. So…Inuyasha, you allowed her to dominate you as well?"

"_**This**__** Inuyasha **__**is **__**another **__**matter, **__**beta. **__**You **__**have **__**forgotten **__**the **__**lesson **__**your **__**mate **__**taught **__**you **__**under **__**the **__**Goshinboku. **__**Shall **__**I **__**reinforce **__**it?"**_

For a brief instant, the humans in the meld were exposed to Inuyasha's unfettered youki; Miroku and Kagome cried out in pain as their own powers rose in response. Aiko whimpered and Sango, completely oblivious to her own reaction to Inuyasha's youki, chided, "Enough of this! Stop fighting this instant!" Inuyasha's youki was instantly withdrawn and the human houriki receded, but as Kagome's powers ebbed fatigue caused her control of the meld to waver.

Sango, her mental voice rivaling Inuyoukai's growl, snapped "Idiots! Can't you _both_ see that Kagome needs our help?!?"

Kagome felt a sudden increase in her mental support, and it was reinforced by warmth emanating from Aiko as the infant's powerful houriki gave her the spiritual equivalent of an embrace.

Shippo muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Bakas" as his mental presence joined Sango and Aiko in strengthening Kagome.

"My apologies, Inuyasha." Miroku's mental tone was no longer mocking. "It is the wrong time to tease and we _should_ be helping Kagome."

Inuyasha's mental response remained that of his youkai. _**"This Inuyasha has already helped her by showing her what she needs to know." **_

"You…showed me?" Kagome desperately tried to force her fatigued brain to remember.

"_**You**__** will **__**not **__**be **__**able **__**to **__**meld **__**with **__**them **__**using **__**houriki **__**or **__**your **__**human **__**speech. **__**There **__**are **__**other **__**ways **__**to **__**communicate, **__**ways **__**that **__**humans **__**have **__**forgotten."**_

A vivid memory saturated with scent, taste, body heat, and the throbbing sound of two heartbeats blazed through the mental links connecting them in the meld. _"Do not speak with only your mouth." _Kagome gasped as she watched from Inuyasha's point of view while he focused on her neck and the erratic, rapid pulse beating there. The tip of his claw caught the necklace that held the small bottle with Kouga's shards, and he flicked it to the side and out of his way, enjoying the way her breath hitched and her pulse raced at his action. _"Do not listen with only your ears."_ He took a step closer, his own heart rate increasing as her scent spoke of excitement and desire. _"Listen with your body,"_ he whispered, enjoying her trembling response as his claw moved downward and teasingly traced patterns on her sensitive skin. _"Feel my intent. Breathe in my words."_ He breathed in her scent and watched her eyes dilate as his own scent and touch conveyed his meaning.

Kagome tore herself out of the memory as she felt the mental touch from Miroku and Sango change abruptly in response to the physical desire coursing through the meld.

"My…that was…erotic," said Miroku, his mental voice somehow conveying both wry amusement and definite male interest.

"You…you all saw that?" Kagome gasped in chagrin. "Inuyasha! Aiko and Shippo—"

"Mama!" Shippo said petulantly. "He only wants you to think like a youkai!"

At the same time Sango said irritably, _"_I can't believe you didn't filter some of that out, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's mental growl was fierce. "If Kagome's gonna balance youkai and human she has to stop thinking like a human, and humans are the ones that go all stupid about mating."

Sango's mental presence bristled but, as Aiko remained blithely oblivious to the other's shocked reactions, Miroku's amused voice interjected, "Well, luckily our daughter's soul seems to be…unaffected. I sense no shock from her and somehow I doubt that any permanent damage will be done."

"Enough. Kagome's too tired." Inuyasha spoke with authority and Sango's presence returned to bolstering Kagome immediately. As the entire group focused mentally on the miko, Inuyasha's youkai ordered, "_**Kagome,**__** use **__**this **__**Inuyasha **__**and**__** use **__**our **__**kit. **__**Our **__**mate **__**connection **__**and **__**the **__**Pack **__**sense **__**will **__**allow **__**you **__**to **__**reach **__**them."**_

Weary beyond exhaustion, Kagome took a deep mental breath and sought the focus that Midoriko had taught her. Once she felt centered, she allowed her conscious thoughts to submerge, concentrating on the subliminal primal contact that she could feel emanating from her mate. Turning her attention to the link with Shippo, she let her protective maternal instincts reforge the bond between them and felt an answering surge of trust and support resonating through the connection. Secure in those two contacts, she reinforced the links with Miroku, Sango, and Aiko, and was surprised to see ephemeral threads appearing at that subliminal level connecting her consciousness to the three humans. Using the reestablished links, she turned to reinforce the tenuous melds linking her to Kirara and Sesshoumaru.

Bypassing the formidable youki that threatened to cause her houriki to rise in response, she focused on senses that normally remained dormant or only vaguely acknowledged—the battle-induced increase in breathing and heartbeat, suspended in time but engraved in unconscious memory; the aggressive or passive posture of each member in the meld; air currents that swirled within the confines of the barrier and teased scent recognition even in the human minds; the contrasts in each being's sensation as textured garments, silky fur, or cold metal stimulated their sense of touch; and even the subtle awareness of the quality of light surrounding them. As she pushed deeper into the meld, she felt even more primal sensations—the adrenaline rush of battle-released hormones that increased each individual cell's response and the heat generated by their bodies as supernatural power or metabolism created energy. Reaching the most profound core of the meld, she focused on unacknowledged, unrecognized, and normally unremarkable sensations, and became intimately aware of the fundamental, profoundly complex, yet elegantly simple processes of life.

Silver and gold tinged her awareness as her progress uncovered the irrefutable force that anchored her to the Goshinboku. Centering on that power, she used it to forge bonds between each of the eight members in the meld.

Strand by strand, she created ephemeral links of power. Strand by strand, the Living Jewel began to form.

A blending appeared through all the connections as four obstinate, dominant male personalities were equally matched by four stubborn, powerful females.

As she forged the connections, three full humans balanced with three full youkai and two half-magical, half-human beings.

Hoping that her task was complete, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the artificial time distortion to resolve itself. '_I can't wait to get back to my body again!'_ She waited for a response from the other members of the Living Jewel but no mental voices answered her. '_What's happening?' _She tried to force a mental contact but immediately felt resistance from each member, as if she was coercing a response. Weary and frustrated at her inability to communicate, she withdrew slightly from the meld to see why she could not connect with their minds.

She gave a mental scream of horror and only the strength of the contacts that she had already formed prevented her from withdrawing completely and destroying the creation she had just forged. Glowing with power, the connections extended from her to each of the members of the Living Jewel and radiated out, linking each being to the next in a spiral pattern. The multiple radial spirals united with her anchor to the Goshinboku and other strands of power trailed away at odd angles from each of the other members to unseen anchoring points.

'_Gods! I'm just like Naraku!'_

Like a bloated spider, Kagome was the center of a glowing web of power, linking the others to her with obdurate bands of control.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tired, heartsick, and frustrated at his inability to help his family, Kensei held back a sigh as his wife plaintively called their son's name again and her strained voice cracked. '_Her voice is getting so tired. It must be hours now, but I know her. She won't quit until she's exhausted and has no voice left at all.'_ He did a quick mental reinforcement of his time anchors when a flash of light caused him to look toward the room where the black hole remained tethered. "Gods! Damnit, what now?"

A harsh glow pulsed from the room, illuminating the hallway's dark stonework. He raced for the doorway and gasped in horror at the scene within.

Most of his friends and family were grimacing in pain; some had even managed to move, fisting their hands in front of them as if they were trying to fight off an unseen assailant. Strands of silver and gold glowed harshly against the absolute darkness, draping between the Time Lords and the black hole.

'_Gods, what is that? It looks like…a spider's web?'_

Completely unaffected by the new manifestation of power, the black hole continued to pulse against the strained control of the Time Lords, siphoning off stray atoms that blazed brightly in tight death spirals.

Suddenly he felt a new sensation and a dull glow illuminated the hall behind him; a whisper of power strained his anchors with a wave-like fluctuation.

'_Something with time powers is…oh gods, let that be Sota!'_

He waited, tense with hope, for the sensation to return.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaede sat seiza and calmly focused on her barrier. Most of the jyaki impinging on her senses had bypassed the village, but there were still numerous demons attempting to break through and attack the villagers.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The tortured scream from the interior of her hut startled Kaede and almost caused her to drop the barrier completely. '_Rin?'_

An inhuman whine from the hut caused Bandit to turn from his task of digging under the barrier and give a short bark; he ran to the doorway as Rin came stumbling out of it, clutching at her chest.

Kaede almost lost control again as Rin glowed a brilliant white in her houriki-enhanced senses. '_What has happened to the child? Why have I never seen this power that she contains?'_

A softer glowing thread connected the girl to something hidden in the forest and Rin followed it unerringly, stumbling toward the barrier. She gave another cry of distress and as Bandit reached her, he licked her face in response, turning to support her body with his own. She reached out one hand to grip his ruff for balance while the other continued to clutch at her chest as if her heart pained her.

She passed through the barrier as if it did not exist, taking Bandit with her.

'_How could she negate my power so easily and yet not harm me?'_ Kaede maintained the barrier and watched, bemused, as the beacon of light that was Rin staggered toward the forest.

Several of the village men cried out in fear and Kaede blinked, extending her senses outward. '_Gods!'_Kaede tensed to rise and defend the girl as demons converged on the easy prey, but sat back in amazement as the light emanating from Rin disintegrated the closest ones as soon as they turned on her. A green, five-eyed demon ignored the demise of its brethren and dove down to attack, fang-filled mouth open in a scream of defiance. Bandit glanced up, his nose twitching and fangs bared, but Rin remained focused on the path ahead of her as the demon's body fragmented right over her head. _'She's not even aware of her power…is it hers?'_

Kaede was forced to turn her attention back to her barrier as the frustrated demons, avoiding the child, turned on the village again. But a sudden flash of youki, discernable only for an instant, emanated from Yourei Taisei and disturbed her concentration. She took a calming breath, made sure the barrier was intact, and let part of her focus turn to his motionless form. '_It was only present for a moment. Perhaps he regained consciousness?'_

She waited calmly, centered in the present and focused on her purpose, for another sign of life from the taiyoukai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Midoriko closed her eyes and took a deep, centering breath as another vicious blow from Mouryoumaru struck the barrier, causing the Tessaiga to quiver beneath her hands. '_I apologize, Great Tessaiga. I am not your master. I know nothing of your powers and yet you have consented to work with me. I know that the barrier will fail eventually, but it is not your failing. I will guard your master and the others as long as I can.'_ She felt her resolve to protect the others strengthen, even though the barrier's power did not, and smiled gently. '_Thank you, Great Tessaiga, for helping me stay focused on the Path.'_

Mouryoumaru moved behind her, preventing her from seeing and preparing for his attacks unless she turned around. Refusing to split her concentration any further, she remained kneeling, holding on to the Tessaiga and facing the immobile forms of the eight members of the Living Jewel. Jinx still lay next to the unconscious Shiro, nosing her Pack Leader and snarling quietly at the lesser demons if they got too close. Repeated blows from Naraku's incarnation and coordinated attacks by the surrounding lesser demons had depleted Midoriko's power and weakened the barrier; she could also feel the taint of the shards outside the barrier increasing, forcing her to split her concentration. '_Thank the gods for Kikyou._'

Radiating a sense of calm control, Kikyou's spirit focused solely on keeping the shards within their shared clay breast purified, freeing Midoriko from at least one battle. '_Kikyou has found purpose as well. We both have found the Path, concentrating on the completion of a single purpose, centered in the here and now._'

Another blow caused the barrier to shudder; Midoriko opened her eyes and found her gaze drawn to the Moonstone. The stone had fallen from Houseki's form and embedded itself in the ground so that it stood on edge to her, exposing both the black and white sides in perfect symmetry. '_Balance.'_ Her concentration wavered for a moment as a group of snake-like demons, slithering under the ground, disintegrated against the sphere of her barrier below and she lost focus on her task._ 'There is no conflict in that stone. Ryuu and I are at peace, yet completely opposite in purpose and mind. Yin and yang.'_

Another blow shuddered against the barrier and she quickly returned her concentration to the task at hand. The power of the strike seemed to suddenly weaken just as her control over the barrier almost failed and a childish, evil-sounding voice screamed, "No! I forbi—"

As the voice was cut off, Jinx growled fiercely and left Shiro's side, barking ferociously at something behind Midoriko. The Time Lord firmly resisted the urge to turn around. '_I want to know what is happening but I almost lost control already. Concentrate. Here and now.' _She returned her gaze to the Moonstone, focusing solely on bolstering the barrier.

Jinx continued to bark and snarl as she followed something around the arc of the barrier, but still the Time Lord resisted the temptation to turn from her task and stared unblinkingly at the Moonstone. An odd emptiness in the jyaki seemed to follow the Kai-wolf around the circle and the demons that darted in Midoriko's peripheral vision avoided the spot. '_There is that strange void again.'_

As Jinx reached the side directly across from Midoriko, all the jyaki concentrated behind the Time Lord and a preternaturally calm, child-like voice said, "Now you may break the barrier. It does not matter if you destroy the others, but leave the young miko called Kagome alone." As Jinx leaped to Midoriko's side and snarled at the demons behind her, the Time Lord boosted her waning powers against the expected blow and risked a glance up from the Moonstone to see who had spoken.

Kanna stared back, her face devoid of expression.

Multiple blows concentrated on the barrier behind Midoriko and she shuddered under the combined forces of Mouryoumaru and countless demons. The Tessaiga vibrated under her hands, creating a low, throbbing sound that vibrated like a subsonic growl, and Jinx went wild, barking and darting at the unseen demons with bared fangs. Midoriko forced her gaze back to the Moonstone and concentrated on maintaining the barrier.

'_I do not know how much longer I can hold the barrier. Kagome, please hurry!'_

'_There is an alternative, Sensei Midoriko.'_

'_Kikyou?'_

'_Yes, Sensei.'_

Midoriko trembled as another combined blast weakened her even farther. _'What alternative?'_

'_If we combine our powers, we can use the Shikon fragments in our chest to neutralize the fragments within Mouryoumaru.'_

'_The blast of power will destroy everything around us.'_

Kikyou seemed to sigh. _'Yes, but we could absorb the power directed this way and save those within the barrier.'_

'_It would kill this body and you would cease to exist, Kikyou. Kagome will not accept back the fragments of her soul…you have been apart too long.'_

'_I know, Sensei Midoriko, but I am at peace. I thank you for the opportunity to release dukkha.'_

Another combined blow shook the barrier and Midoriko sagged against the Tessaiga, her gaze still focused on the Moonstone. She glanced up at Kanna and saw that the demon-child was no longer looking back at her but at something behind her, the mirror of her power held loosely in one hand. '_Wait…that angle.' _ Returning her thoughts to Kikyou, she gently reminded, '_It seems as though Kanna is a threat as well, but perhaps…perhaps there is another alternative, Kikyou. For both of us.'_ She let go of the Tessaiga with one hand and reached for the Moonstone.

Just as her fingers came in contact with the stone, a blast from behind her shattered the barrier. Letting go of the Tessaiga, she fell forward clutching the stone to her chest and rolling on the ground. As she came around, she brought up her free hand and used the last vestiges of her energy to send a blast of purifying power toward Kanna's mirror, gasping in relief as the silver surface reflected the power directly over the tsuka of the Tessaiga. The reflection blasted houriki into the roiling mass of demons that poured into the barrier's breach and disintegrated them instantly.

She leaped to her feet, focusing solely on her objective: Kanna. The demon child stared at her impassively as she moved forward. Midoriko paused for an instant as she heard a pained yelp from Jinx, but in that moment she felt a sharp pain as she was impaled from behind by a long, sharp claw. _'Gods! Mouryoumaru must have been protected by the other demons!' _As the claw attempted to lift her in the air, it suddenly sizzled and melted into slag as Kikyou purified it from within.

"Do what you must to prevent the clay miko from interfering," Kanna said indifferently.

Midoriko watched in horror as the pallid child began to walk over to Kagome's inert form. As she tried to leap forward, a tentacle grabbed her around the waist. "No! Leave her alone, Kanna!" A fluctuation in time powers suddenly impinged on her senses and she gave a gasp of hope. '_Kagome, you amazing girl! You did it! Now, Kikyou!' _Midoriko turned within the grasp of the tentacle, plunging her hand into her clay chest at the same moment. With Kikyou's unflinching support, she tore the shards from her breast and stabbed both hands into Mouryoumaru's shoulder, reaching for the glow of the tainted shards hidden there. At the last second she brought her hands together, sandwiching the contaminated shards between her purified shards and the Moonstone.

The explosion of power engulfed them both and with her last conscious awareness, she felt Kikyou give a sigh of relief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? Quis separabit? Latin: Who shall keep watch over the guardians? (Luvenalis) Who shall separate us?

Thanks to RPW the Hun for beta work and for helping me create the following ALTERNATIVE ENDING (yeah, it's been awhile)! Edit: Raeko and I were bantering about her R&R over at MM and I have to credit her "suggestion" for the addition of Rin below:

OoOoOo

Oh, and by the way, I don't own LOTR, either. Definitely getting no money or respect out of this one:

A blending appeared through all the connections as four obstinate, dominant, stubborn, recalcitrant, inflexible, mulish, headstrong, pig-headed, intractable, wayward, testosterone-poisoned male personalities were equally matched by four powerful, beautiful, self-controlled females.

Ignoring her own obvious psychoanalytical problems with the male sex, Kagome-lob forged the connections, balancing three full humans with three full youkai and two half-magical, half-human beings.

Hoping that her task was complete, Kagome-lob breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the artificial time distortion to resolve itself. '_I can't wait to get back to my real, true body again! Hah! And Kirara thought her human body was a surprise!'_

The time distortion dissolved and Kagome-lob shrugged her numerous shoulders as Midoriko gave a scream of horror and the barrier fell immediately. Jinx and the lesser demons ran away yelping, but Mouryoumaru turned to attack. Kanna appeared right behind him, so Kagome-lob bit them both and surrounded them with her strongest silk, rolling them together with her hind legs.

"Kagome, what have you done?" Midoriko whispered.

Kagome-lob blinked her numerous eyes. "Didn't I tell you a few chapters ago that I'm tired of everyone asking that?" She began attaching the Mouryoumaru-Kanna lump to a tall tree. "There are eight souls in the Living Jewel so now…eight legs, eight eyes…I'm a big, bad, Black Widow! Look out, Naraku!"

"Why, Kagome? Why?" Midoriko's voice cracked.

Two rather small, bare-footed men with curly hair and elven cloaks appeared in the clearing right next to Midoriko. "Plot device, Mr. Frodo. Plot device!" intoned the rather burly one.

At that moment, Rin staggered into the clearing shining with an eldritch light. She was followed, rather inexplicably given his short shrift in the story so far, by a small, green imp who kept whining "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoooooouuuuumaru! Where are you?"

The fairer of the two Halflings drew a small sword and it glowed with a blue fire. "Stay back, foul orc! If you get any closer Sting will relieve you of your obviously miserable role as comic relief and foil for Sesshoumaru's beauty!" He clutched at something on his chest and cried out "Aaack! Did I just say that Sesshoumaru was beautiful? Foul enchantment of the Ring! Even though I travel and sleep with a guy I am SO not gay!"

Kagome-lob poked at his chest with her foreleg, her jaws beginning to glow green with poison. "Hey, is that a jewel shard on your chest? How'd you get it to turn into a ring? Give it to me!"

At that moment Rin clutched Kagome-lob's other foreleg, grinning widely and shrieking "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" at the top of her voice. Electricity flared and a small explosion blew the miko-turned-black-widow across the clearing. Kagome-lob landed on her back, legs curled up and twitching, and dissolved back into 8 motionless forms.

"Rin!" Midoriko cried out. "Your powers! How on earth did you become an evil youkai bug-zapper?"

"Plot device, Mr. Frodo. Plot device," said the burly Halfling. "And I am SO not gay, either. Just ask Rosie!"

Revolted by the turn of events, the Nexus convulsed and time curled back on itself, starting the story all over again.

OoOoOo

Erm…sorry. Maybe. Like I said, it's been a long time since I let one of the silly bunnies out!

Thanks to the Feudal Association for awarding 'Facets' another second in Best Characterization: Inuyasha in August!

And many thanks to IYFG: 'Facets' won two first places in Best Characterization: Sesshoumaru and Best Action/Adventure and also won a third place in Best Drama. Thank you!

R&R thanks:  
PM: Neko-sama

MM: If I haven't given you a personal response, please forgive me. I usually keep track with a list but somehow it got misplaced in all the craziness lately!  
Knittingknots, Ranuel, malitiadixie, sakuralovesinuyasha, inuyashaloverr, Sannah, ginger75125, Come Hither, Mysteriously Moi, Caitriona, InuyashasBiggestFan, Snowfall, deviousauthoress1, Raeko, inumiko

FF: THANK YOU! OVER 500 REVIEWS!  
Murasahki-chan, Photographing Poetry, snowecat, InuYoukaiKiyo, shaid, XXkittiexxstarxXl3, Silver-head angel, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master, Fenikkusuken, Inuyasha05, and thanks to all of you who've either added 'Facets' to your favorite stories list or me to your favorite author's list over at FF! Wow!

As always, thank you for reading!

iPoe


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

**Omnia Mors aequat; omnia vincit Amor**  
By Licentia poetica

Kagome recoiled in horror, her mind reeling in shock as she sought to reject the implications of the spider's web she had formed. _I can't be like Naraku. I can't! I'm not!_' She sought refuge in her anchor to the Goshinboku and sheltered in the strong, comforting aura that seemed to emanate from the ageless tree. As she mentally cowered away, the presence of the tree seemed to surround her, overlaying her sight with a patina laced with silver and gold tints.

"Do not be afraid."

The barely audible words manifested in a surge of power that caused the strands of her web to quiver; she was suddenly reminded of the morning sun striking diamonds from a dew-laden web.

"Life."

The tree's aura expanded and she saw a true spider's web vibrating as a flying insect impacted against the sticky strands. For an instant she reacted with revulsion, sympathy for the struggling creature uppermost in her mind, but the emotion turned to astonishment as the web vanished suddenly and the freed insect buzzed away. Almost immediately another flew by her, then another, and soon the air was filled with the droning sound of innumerable wings. She began to fear the swarm as it swirled around her but the aura of the tree pulled her back and away, giving her an expanded view of the insect horde and their rapidly deteriorating habitat.

"Death."

The insects were everywhere, overwhelming the plants that fed them and driving off other animals. In an accelerated time frame, she saw the plants wither, unable to support the number of larvae that fed from them. A few hungry grubs stirred listlessly in the dry, dusty ground before dying of starvation. Deprived of a new generation, the swarm disappeared, erased in an instant just like the vanished web.

"Balance."

The spider's web appeared before her again, vibrating gently as a slate-black spider spun its silk in an eight-legged dance along the strands. Silver-and-gold highlights enhanced her vision, bringing out the contrast between the achromatic silk and the ebony legs of the spider as it wove its delicate trap. One of the insects, twice the size of the arachnid, blundered into the web and the spider struggled to paralyze its prey before the web was completely destroyed. Remembering the uncontrolled swarm of insects, Kagome fought her instinctive revulsion as the insect, finally subdued but still alive, disappeared within the silken shroud of the victorious spider.

Time shifted again and she saw visions of herself in the recent past. In the first she was eating a bowl of oden in her family's kitchen and silver and gold highlighted the steaming egg, fish, and daikon radish. Almost too fast for her senses to follow, she saw a downy chick, a fish swimming in sun-streaked water, and a short, yellow-flowered stalk ascending from a clump of daikon leaf blades. A blast of fire seemed to obliterate the plant and she saw a another fish impaled on a stick; the field of view expanded and she recognized Miroku and Sango sitting across from her at a campfire. The sleeve of Inuyasha's red suikan swept across her vision and the campfire was replaced by the glow of her houriki surrounding a purifying arrow. She watched the enhanced radiance as she imbued the arrow with more of her power, letting it fly to annihilate a lesser demon gone mad with the power of a Shikon shard. The explosion blanked out her vision and the voice returned.

"Balance."

Gasping in reaction, she found herself staring at the spider web of power that she had created within the time distortion.

The Goshinboku seemed to shimmer around her and a vaguely familiar form appeared, smiling at her with immeasurable calm in its profound black gaze.

"You must choose again, my daughter."

The Being's eyes suddenly glowed with the radiance of the sun and she turned her face away, her own eyes watering. As she blinked rapidly to clear her vision the glow diminished and she found herself looking directly into the Being's onyx eyes again, even though she had turned her head.

"Love accepts death. Love accepts life. Love accepts."

She found herself at the center of her web as the Being faded back into the tree. Its voice rippled around her again, vibrating the strands of power.

"Choose: will you cede your power and accept death or will you deny your nature and accept only life?"

'_I have to accept death and cede my powers? Does that mean I'm going to die? I don't understand!_'

"Have faith."

The quiet, powerful words struck a bone-deep memory and she smiled as profound peace enveloped her soul. '_This must be the enlightenment that Miroku talks about.'_ Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she said quietly "I choose to accept. I will cede my control and accept death."

She mentally let go of the seven other minds forming the web of power, accepting the possibility of death in the time distortion and freeing them from her constraint. '_If I have to die so that they will live, I'll accept that. I finally understand…death and life are equals.'_ Letting go of her anchor to the Goshinboku, she braced for the time vortex and the pain that had accompanied it, but this time the whirlpool of power drew her within the web itself. She became one with the strands, connecting to the other members of the jewel and slipping into the matrix of power as easily as if she was diving into water. She embraced the change as she finally understood. '_Life and death. Balance. I prevented us from being equals.'_

Faster than she could process the connections, balance points appeared between the members of the jewel in all their aspects: the courage to act immediately and without regard for personal danger balanced against the courage of disciplined, controlled action and self-denial; adult recognition of the sacrifices required to maintain a family balanced against the child's absolute need for nurture and security; the wisdom of human learning and knowledge balanced against the truth of instinct and survival; mature, adult love with physical and spiritual aspects balanced against a child's innocent devotion.

Youki and houriki remained separate and yet flowed easily from one aspect to the other; balanced as perfectly as the taijitu itself.

She quivered as the energies flowed through her, erasing her fatigue and healing the minor wounds that she had received in the battle. Acutely sensitive to the other beings in the Living Jewel, she became aware of the cycling energies healing other, more severe injuries. The shared power rippled down Sesshoumaru's regenerating arm; with the same intense focus that she used to develop her own form, Aiko assisted him in knitting bone and muscle as the rest of the members of the Jewel gave of themselves to reform the missing limb.

The resonance of power, freed from healing and balancing, channeled through the eight members of the Living Jewel and built into a tidal wave of energy that pushed her up and out, forcing her from the time distortion and back into her body.

She gave a shuddering breath and opened her eyes to the Sengoku Jidai, her body tensed for combat. The quiet susurration of wind in the trees unnerved her for a moment and she heard a collective gasp as the other members of the Living Jewel reacted to the peaceful calm, a bizarre contrast to the cacophony of battle that they had left just moments before. She breathed deeply once, barely registering the sense of the mind meld receding from her conscious thoughts, and blinked bemusedly at Sesshoumaru and Kirara as the nekomata's rumbling purr ceased abruptly and the taiyoukai gave a growl of warning. Kagome screamed in fright as Inuyasha snatched her up from behind and spun her around.

"Get the hell away from her, Kanna!" Inuyasha's voice snarled over her head as he looked back over his shoulder, his chest vibrating Kagome's body as he continued a low, menacing growl. Shippo, his growl a tenor version of Inuyasha's bass, startled her by leaping on her back and giving her a fierce hug. The kit then jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and the two males growled in counterpoint at Kanna.

Kagome pulled her face away from Inuyasha's distractingly bare chest, about to chastise them both, but blinked at the unexpectedly empty clearing. "What…what happened?" She twisted in Inuyasha's grip and peered at the desolation around them, struggling to reconcile it with her memory of the battle. '_Where is Midoriko?' _Just inside the trees on one side of the clearing, Rin stood leaning against Bandit, both the girl and the Kai-wolf staring fixedly at a place just behind Inuyasha's back. '_Rin? How did she get here?'_ She quickly surveyed the rest of what she could see and began to breathe rapidly as she noticed a plume of dust and vapor dissipating in the morning sunlight and partially obscuring the still forms of Jinx and Shiro. "Oh gods, no."

"Rin. Remain there and stay quiet. Do not come any closer." Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but the authority in his voice cracked like the tip of his seishou whip. He followed up his command with a short series of barks and Bandit turned to shield Rin from the clearing with his body, whining as he turned his gaze to the still forms of his pack mates.

"Kanna." Miroku's voice was as stern as Kagome had ever heard it as he came up and stood next to Inuyasha, facing the demon child. "Where is Lady Midoriko?"

Kagome tried to look around Inuyasha's body but Inuyasha growled and pulled her close to his chest again. Miroku took a step closer to Inuyasha on that side and the two males effectively barred her from seeing anything. Irritated, she tried to push away, but her steel-armed protector trapped her by tightening his grip and pinning her arms next to his body. She growled but had to stop struggling to hear Kanna's soft reply.

"The miko and Mouryoumaru destroyed each other."

Inuyasha gave a small sound of protest at the news and tightened his arms even farther; Kagome winced but rubbed her face against Inuyasha's bare chest, seeking to comfort him even though she was unable to use her trapped arms. '_I knew it…that cloud of dust. Oh, Inuyasha…that means Kikyou's gone, too.'_ She glanced up as she heard Shippo's growl turn into a croon and smiled as she saw the young kit nuzzle Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha eased his tight grip and returned Shippo's gesture before stroking his jaw over the top of her head. _ 'He'll grieve, but he has us still. At least Midoriko's not gone…she's still in the Shikon jewel.' _She swallowed hard as she remembered a vivid dream about a spider web and the necessity of death. '_Oh gods…if we have to destroy the Shikon…but I don't think we'll have any other choice.'_

Sesshoumaru stepped up on the other side of Inuyasha, creating another physical barrier between Kagome and Kanna. "You have not told us the whole of the matter." Kagome smelled ozone and realized that the taiyoukai had formed his seishou whip. "Speak plainly and without guile. This Sesshoumaru would know why the demons that we fought have vanished."

"And why another member of my Pack is injured, you scentless freak. What did you do to Jinx?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and gave a sigh of relief. '_Oh, thank goodness! Jinx is alive! I have to go see if I can help her.' _She began to squirm in earnest, but Inuyasha's arms were still unyielding.

Kirara, still ensconced in the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm, gave a long, drawn-out yowl followed by a hiss, and both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled in response.

'_What did she say?' _Kagome stopped squirming against the arms of adamant that held her prisoner.

Sesshoumaru, almost as if he heard her thoughts, growled "Excellent question, little one." Ignoring Kirara's sibilant hiss, he continued "This Sesshoumaru would _also_ like to know why you were about to attack a bitch of our Pack with your mirror."

'_Gods, why can't they call me something else?'_ fumed Kagome, effectively trapped by Inuyasha's arms, the fence of protective males, and Kirara. '_This is getting very irritating! Why are they being so protective?'_

"I used the mirror for its purpose," Kanna replied, her voice still devoid of emotion, "and I did not harm the Kai-wolf. Mouryoumaru struck her when the barrier fell."

There was silence for a moment as Sango appeared in Kagome's peripheral vision, calmly walking toward Jinx. "You didn't answer the Pack Leader's question, Kanna." She looked over her shoulder and Kagome gasped at the coldness in her gaze. "Tell us why you had your mirror pointed toward Kagome."

Inuyasha's chest rumbled under her cheek again, almost drowning out Kanna's response.

"I seek to learn love from the miko."

"Oh, enough is enough!" Kagome finally exploded. "You're all behaving as if I'm some delicate little flower that has to be protected from everything!" She fisted her hands and pushed hard against Inuyasha's muscled chest.

Sesshoumaru looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and raised one eyebrow as he saw the fury in her face. "Are you not an alpha female in the Pack, worthy of our protection?"

"I'm…what does that…gaaah!" Kagome sputtered. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Please, Inuyasha, let me go. I want to check on Jinx and Shiro."

"Stay away from Kanna." The confident authority in Inuyasha's tone made her eyes narrow, but she nodded her head.

"I'll stay away, but did you ever think that she might have been helping us?"

Inuyasha began to growl but Miroku's voice, tightly controlled, interrupted his response.

"We have no way of knowing what her intentions were, Kagome. You must understand our mistrust."

Through gritted teeth, she answered "I understand. Now, let me go, Inuyasha!" Her voice began at a normal volume, but by the end of the sentence she was almost screaming.

Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows and withdrew his head from her field of vision. "Well, Pack brother. You certainly have your hands full."

Inuyasha growled something. Kirara growled back and both Sesshoumaru and Shippo barked a laugh in response, causing Kirara to hiss loudly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and released his hold; Kagome looked up at him as she pushed away and he winked at her.

She punched him as hard as she could in the arm and whirled away toward Jinx, furious. '_Stupid, overprotective,…jerk! I'm going to kill him, I swear!' _

"What was that for, wench?"

Kagome ignored him and knelt down next to Jinx, nodding to Sango who was straightening out Shiro's sluggishly bleeding limbs. The unconscious female Kai-wolf had a broken jaw and foreleg. Shippo helped her stabilize the bones by fetching her some small branches and her ruined yoga pants as Sango used the rest of her discarded clothing to bandage Shiro's wounds. At the reminder of her midnight tryst with Inuyasha, she began to blush furiously as she ripped strips from the pants. '_How dare he let everyone know what happened? I __am__ going to kill him!' _She glared at Inuyasha for a moment._ 'Look at him over there, bristling with overprotective testosterone. Oh…gods, look at him. He's gorgeous.'_

Inuyasha had picked up the Tessaiga and held it, fully transformed, cocked against his shoulder as he alternated between glaring at Kanna and watching Kagome's progress with Jinx. His muscular torso, healed of the battle's wounds by the shared energies of the Living Jewel, glowed with health and strength, taking her breath away. He took a short step away from Kanna and his muscled thigh caught a shaft of light through the gap between the front and back panels of his hakama. She swallowed hard as her body responded and turned abruptly back to her task, missing the smug grin that Inuyasha shot at her when he caught her scent.

Bandit, tail and head drooped almost to the ground and his ears flattened to his skull, crept up to Jinx and gently nuzzled her. He whined and looked up at Kagome, his dark eyes expressing absolute misery. Shippo buried his hands in Bandit's ruff and leaned against the Kai-wolf, whimpering with him.

"I know, Bandit. I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can to help her." She sighed and looked over at Runt's broken body and blinked back tears when she noticed that Sango was straightening Kohaku's stiffening limbs. Sighing again, she turned to seek Sesshoumaru and was surprised to find that he had left the group around Kanna. '_Oh…I should have realized when Bandit came over.'_ She turned her head toward the forest where she had first seen Rin and Bandit.

He was standing slightly in front of Rin, shielding her from the clearing and Kanna, with Kirara still tucked into the crook of his arm. Kagome had to suppress a grin as she realized that, although his predatory gaze was most definitely concentrated on Kanna, his newly regenerated hand was unconsciously petting the nekomata. Kirara's eyes were half-closed and she was contentedly purring. "Lord Sesshoumaru, may I ask a favor of you?"

Kirara's eyes snapped open and her purr abruptly ceased. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze fixed on Kanna, removing his hand casually from Kirara's head and placing it on the tsuka of the Tenseiga as if nothing untoward had just occurred. "Do you seek the Tenseiga's power for the dead?" he asked sternly.

"No." The word, said in a clipped and uncompromising tone, came at the same instant from both Miroku and Sango. They looked at each other and smiled tentatively before Sango turned to Kagome and explained quietly, "He said to find him on the other side of the well and he seemed…he did not want to continue with this life."

Miroku added, "Nor should we deny Runt her opportunity for _punarbhava_." He moved forward and gathered Sango up into a fierce embrace. "We will find him, Sango."

Kagome smiled, suddenly encouraged as she remembered Kohaku's final words. Standing up and placing one hand on Bandit's woebegone head, she gestured with the other to the injured Kai-wolves. "Actually, Lord Sesshoumaru, I wanted to request your assistance in moving our injured Pack members back to the village so that I can care for them there." At his raised eyebrow, she added "Would you please assist us with your transportation cloud?"

"Keh. Welcome to the Pack, brother. Now you can be a pack animal," Inuyasha smirked, glancing sideways at Sesshoumaru. He grinned as the taiyoukai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sesshoumaru grinned back, and Kagome suppressed a gasp of alarm as the facial expression caused Bandit to drop to the ground and roll over in absolute submission, knocking Shippo akimbo. The brothers glared dominance at each other for a moment before Kirara gave a disgusted sounding mew and leaped out of Sesshoumaru's arm, pattering over to Inuyasha. She leaped up on his shoulder and batted his nose, giving a low growl.

"All right!" Inuyasha stopped grinning, but didn't drop his gaze. Kirara began rubbing her cheek against his jaw and up over his face. "Stop it, Kirara!" He raised his free hand to swipe her off his shoulder but stopped as Sesshoumaru gave a feral growl. Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and slowed his hand, changing the movement to a placating gesture. "Fine. But quit trying to leave your scent all over me, Kirara." He broke eye contact with Sesshoumaru and the taiyoukai's face reverted to its usual stoic demeanor as Kagome watched, astonished.

"Prrrrrt." Kirara leaped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and pattered over to Kagome, tails flagged. Hissing at Bandit, she butted her head against Shippo, who was just regaining his feet, knocking him to the ground again where she licked his startled face. She rubbed against Kagome's legs in passing as she sauntered over to Miroku and Sango, leaping up onto Sango's shoulder to rub her cheek against their faces. With a final chirp, she jumped from Sango's shoulder to the ground, pattered up to Sesshoumaru, and leaped to his shoulder, burrowing under the mokomoko-sama with a satisfied purr.

Inuyasha turned away and Kagome could see that he was suppressing a laugh. "Good luck with her, brother. You're going to have your hands full, too."

A sibilant hiss came from under the mokomoko-sama and Sesshoumaru growled something in response. Inuyasha choked off a laugh and shook his head as Kagome opened her mouth to question him.

Shippo gave a startled exclamation as he looked at the ground where Kirara had knocked him down. "Look! It's the Moonstone! I could feel it underneath me." He frowned as he turned the stone over in his hands. "But it's different. Look, Mama!" He handed the stone to Kagome.

The original two-sided stone was surrounded by a thick, clear layer, as if glass had been poured over its surface. Kagome flinched as the stone touched her palm and stared in shock at Inuyasha, holding the stone out in her open hand. "It's…how did...Kikyou?"

As the entire group turned their attention to Kagome and the Moonstone, Kanna gazed into her mirror and a rare, avid smile flitted across her face, replaced almost instantly by her habitual, emotionless mask.

The mirror did not reflect her expression.

Akago stared back at her, his face twisted with hatred and fear. Behind him the faint outline of Yourei Taisei seemed to gaze at her, his stern expression and folded arms signifying his continued resistance to her power.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kensei, tensed with hope and waiting for another whisper of Sota's power, felt a sudden profound shift in both anchors of the well. His tight control of the anchors didn't change, but he felt the entire structure of the wormhole shudder as if the time-space continuum was reforming around it. _'What the…?'_

Before he could react, the tableau in front of him erupted as the spider's web of power flared and engulfed the room with blazing light. He raised his hands to shield his eyes from the soundless explosion and gasped as he heard voices cry out. '_Those voices…what's happened?' _Blinking against the pulsing glare, he lowered his arms and gaped in astonishment.

His family and friends, most of them holding their heads as if they had painful headaches, had been thrown back against the walls of the room by the explosion and were no longer holding the black hole in stasis. The hole, still centered in the middle of the room, pulsed rapidly; a blazing white light alternated with the usual profound black void, causing the other Time Lords to move like badly handled marionettes in the strobe-like illumination. A powerful barrier kept the ravaging energies from incinerating everything in the room. Kensei squinted as the light flashed, but could not see the spider's web of power that had surrounded the sphere previously.

"Kensei? A blazar? Is that your barrier? What the _hell_ did you do?" The male voice was familiar and dear, though rusty from disuse.

Kensei shook his head and reached with both arms for the older man stumbling toward him. "Gods, Dad! I've missed you!" He pulled his father into a fierce hug.

"It's all right son. I'm back again." The older man patted his back before pulling away and grabbing Kensei by the upper arms. He stared intently into Kensei's eyes. "What happened?"

Kensei squinted into the pulsing light and reached out a hand to the rest of the Time Lords, who were gazing at him with expressions varying from joy to concern on their faces. As his mother pushed forward and reached for him he pulled away from his father and bent down to draw her into another fierce embrace, choking off a sob as she smiled up at him.

"Kensei." His father's voice was stern. "We need to know what's happened. Why is the black hole still in existence and what has turned it into a blazar? What took the control away from us?"

Kensei released his mother and shrugged helplessly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea, Dad." Turning back to his father, he added "You've been in stasis an incredibly long time. Why don't you come with me and I'll try to explain everything while you sit down?"

As one, the other Time Lords glanced at the blazar and looked back at him.

He shook his head but answered their unspoken question. "The blazar? I don't know how the black hole got that way." He ran his hand through his hair again as they continued to stare at him flatly. "Look, we don't even really know what it is! It looks like a blazar, I grant you, but even though I was here to see it develop I have no idea what happened to create it." As the other Time Lords glanced among themselves he continued, "It seems stable for now, so why don't we work together to come up with some theories. I'll tell you what I saw." He gestured toward the kitchen and wrapped one arm around his petite mother's shoulders. "This will take a while. Leave someone here to keep watch and I'll try to be as brief as possible." He smiled as two of his father's old friends turned and stationed themselves within the room, knowing that they had responded to his father's unvoiced mental request. As he led the group away from the room, he reached out to his anchors and suppressed a shudder.

'_What the hell just happened? I thought I sensed Sota just before…gods, did I lose him?'_

OoOoOoOoOo_  
_

Sota fell over on his side as he slipped into his own time stream. Gasping, the dark haired, handsome young man opened his eyes, trying to focus his bleared vision. '_I've got to remember I was Kohaku. I've got to retain those memories!'_ He put a hand to his head where the phantom pain of Kohaku's injury throbbed, taking a deep breath to control the grief threatening to overwhelm his current memories._ 'Damn, he…I hurt like hell, but I know a lot about Naraku now._' He took another breath and began to recognize parts of the small island of reality left in this particular path through his personal Nexus. _ 'That was the worst of the transitions back…where the hell am I?' _Frowning, he glowered at the purple-black haze that filled most of what remained of his world and focused on his home._ 'Damn. Just like all the other times. The back half of the house is still standing, but the other half is still engulfed in the flux._' He rolled over and pushed himself into a half-sitting position, his troubled gaze seeking the glow that would indicate that the Shrine of the Well was intact near the Goshinboku. '_Please, not another partially formed time island!' _A grin split his face as the entire building floated on an island of reality next to the tree. Whooping in victory, he leaped to his feet.

'_Finally, after all these times through, I've found the node! I made the right decision last time and I'm on my way out of this damn Nexus!'_

He ran along the peninsula of stable reality that connected the remains of his home to the tree, ignoring the odd recollection that he hadn't learned about a Nexus yet and the subtly different sensations coming from his muscles and vision. '_Gods, please! Let there be a connection to the well! I don't want to risk time travel again and lose what I've gained here!'_ He stopped short and puffed out his cheeks in a defeated breath as he neared the tree. A whisper of connection, barely visible at points, tethered the Shrine's island of reality to the tree.

"Damn! I can't get across!"

He was suddenly knocked flat to the ground as something leaped on to his back from behind and above. "Oooof!"

"Got you, Sota." A silky voice announced proudly and Sota shook his head, struggling with a disorientation of memories. As he remained still, trying to place the voice in the different memories that were jumbled in his head, the voice became concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Gods, I'm sorry! I just…you know me, Sota. I couldn't resist pouncing!"

He was gently but firmly turned over and gathered into the lap of a slim, petite young woman with a heart-shaped face, cat-pupiled silver eyes, and pointed ears. Her long hair, mostly white but streaked here and there with black and orange, was gathered high on one side in a thick ponytail which was separated into five linear sections by brightly colored leather ties. He blinked, slightly embarrassed, as the ties of the soft leather jerkin that she wore brushed against his cheek; the leather strained against the swell of her breasts as she manhandled him. She began to purr, stroking his cheek and frowning in concern, as he struggled to place her in the memories of the lives he had lived while traveling in the Nexus.

"Sota? Are you all right? What happened this time through?"

When he continued to stare at her she sniffed delicately and suddenly swallowed hard, blinking back tears. Looking back toward the remains of the house she called loudly "Ojiisan! OJIISAN! Come quickly, he doesn't recognize me!" Turning back to Sota she almost sobbed "You don't, do you? Your scent…you don't remember me." She dashed one hand across her eyes and nose as the threatened tears finally came. "Damnit, now I won't be able to smell anything and it's all your fault, you baka!" She grabbed one of his hands and almost desperately began stroking his forearm and hand against her jaw. "We grew up together, Sota. We're best friends!" She batted his hand away and growled furiously "You knew this was a risk and you went anyway!" As he blinked at her, bemused by her mercurial shifts in mood, she picked up his hand again and begged, "Oh please, remember me! I'll even let you call me Buyo again!"

"Buyo?" Sota stared in consternation at her, trying to reconcile the obese feline that was foremost in his memories with the beautiful female holding him in her lap.

She cuffed him lightly on the cheek in response. "Stop it! You know I hate that nickname." She sniffed, nuzzling his hand with her nose, and Sota began to grin as memories of a different life began to solidify. '_Three inu pups and a nekomata kitten…my best friends?'_

"Buyo," he said slyly, teasing just a bit as he searched his new-found memories for her real name.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, digging her claws lightly into the hand that she still held.

Sota opened his mouth to complain, but a familiar, cranky voice grumbled "What's all the fuss now? What did you do this time, Sota?"

"Ojiisan?" Sota turned his head and stared at the old man making his way toward them under the shade of the Goshinboku. "Oh, thank the gods, you're the same!" he blurted.

The old man set aside a bag of scrolls, quirked and eyebrow at him and said gruffly "Of course I'm the same, Sota! You only entered your trance an hour ago…what were you expecting?"

The female underneath Sota gave a soft sound that sounded like a kitten's cry. "He doesn't remember me, Ojiisan."

Sota, already disturbed by being held in the lap of his formerly obese pet, began to hyperventilate when his uncle began to soothe the woman by petting her head and she purred in response.

"Give him a moment, Mao. He always has trouble sorting things out for the first few minutes." The two men locked gazes for a long moment as the older man continued to pet the upset woman.

Sota struggled to find the memories that placed him in the present time frame. _'I was Kohaku on the other side of the well. I was…what…eleven or twelve when the time continuum splintered on this side? Why can't I remember who I am here? I'm Sota again, but…the memories aren't clear…it's almost as if they haven't…oh gods.'_ He sat up abruptly, causing the young woman to hiss at him in response. _'They're not complete because I've entered a time line that's still in flux. Oh gods._' He stood, opening his mouth to try to explain that he had to go back right away, but stopped as he found himself staring down at his uncle. "I…I'm tall," he blurted.

His uncle snorted and said "I keep telling you, you're too tall, Sota…but you've been that way for a while now. You are eighteen, after all." Suddenly he poked at something on Sota's chest. "What's this?"

Sota reached down and pulled an odd looking scroll that had somehow ended up tucked into his shirt. "I don't know." He turned the scroll over, wondering at the strange texture of the paper. "It almost feels like it was made of…feathers?"

Mao stood up next to him, sniffed at the scroll, and cuffed Sota again. "I can't smell well enough to tell you what it's made of but that's all_your_ fault."

Sota wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue at her and she grinned back. '_Where did that come from? Why does it seem so familiar to tease her?' _He shook his head and looked over to the thin connection between the Goshinboku and the Shrine of the Well. '_This time may be in flux, but…do I dare try again? It's taken me so long to find the node.'_ He was shaken out of his reverie as the old man gently plucked the strange scroll from his fingers.

"Come. Shall we see what this scroll has to say?" At Sota's nod, Ojiisan knelt down and began to unroll the scroll, smoothing the oddly made paper with one hand. It became obvious that it had been damaged; charred remnants disintegrated off of the ends and sides. The old man frowned as he looked at the writing. "Hhmmm. This is not ink."

Mao took a delicate sniff of the paper. "It's blood, Ojiisan. A…bird of some kind?" She glared at Sota. "I still can't smell well enough."

Sota looked at the script and frowned. "I can't read it…it's some ancient language."

The older man sighed. "I knew you were not paying attention to my lessons. Let me read it to you." He held the scroll well away from his face, squinting as he obviously had trouble focusing on the delicate script. "It is missing portions, but I'll do my best."

He cleared his throat and began "_— created from my essence to withstand the powerful magic of time that I sense each time you pass through the void. Your scent tells me that you are brother to the miko named Kagome. I don't have enough energy to explain everything; suffice to say there are advantages to mastering alchemy and that I am forced—"_

The old man sighed and said, "The rest of that sentence is lost. I'll continue."

"— _my remaining power to send you this message the next time you pass through this void. I and several others are trapped by a force that I am only beginning to understand; a force that is embodied in the form of a girl-child named Kanna. She is the first and most powerful incarnation of a being called Naraku. You must believe me when I say that our worlds, in fact __all__ worlds and times, will be destroyed if she is not stopped. _

_Naraku has created other incarnations. One that sought to escape him is now traveling with me and informs me that Kanna is not controlled by Naraku for one simple reason; he neglected to give her a heart of any kind. He did it purposely, creating her to be the perfect vessel to hold an unresolved, obsessive love he had for a woman—"_

The old man looked up from the burned remnant. "It's burned for quite a bit here and I can't quite make out the next few words, but it picks up again at a word that looks like 'power'…let's see." He squinted at the writing again and nodded his head. "Yes, that makes sense."

"—_power of the Shikon Jewel to make a vessel to hold his human heart and his first attempt created a perfect monster housed in the innocent form of a girl-child. In his hubris, he designed a vessel to hold anything and everything—his first and ultimate incarnation: a soulless, insatiably empty being. Created out of nothingness and the corrupted power of the jewel, her purpose is to be filled and her mirror is the tool that allows her to satisfy her absolute need to replace her emptiness with substance._

_She is the perfect vessel he wanted and more; she does not reveal her youki or any scent because nothing can leave the absolute abyss that replaces her soul unless she chooses to let it go. By the time he discovered that not keeping a tether on his incarnation was a mistake, it was too late._

_According to my fellow traveler, Naraku fears her; however, he can—" _

Ojiisan sighed and looked up. "It ends there." He began to carefully roll the scroll back into a cylinder.

When he finished, the trio glanced among themselves for a long moment before Sota turned to look back at the fragmented connection to the Shrine of the Well. He gave a long sigh. "Well, flux or no flux, I can't risk losing that connection. I have to stay in this time line and find a way to reach Kagome."

OoOoOoOoOo

The burnt-out remains of a fishing village lay in a mountain valley hidden from most eyes by the cloying, dank mists rising from a polluted lake. Rotting fish littered the mold-slimed shoreline and the putrid stench of decay overwhelmed all other smells. Lichen and parasitic plants leeched the remaining life out of the few stunted trees that remained standing near the water's edge; shattered stumps indicated that a substantial grove had thrived there at one time. Tainted droplets dripped from the dank lichen into the fetid water, the muffled sound oddly shocking in the otherwise silent tableau. The morning sunlight, muted by the murky haze, revealed a single intact home at the edge of the devastated village; the fine carvings indicating the wealth of its owner were obscenely pristine in the midst of the devastation. The open doors revealed a roiling miasma that flowed in a ghastly parody of the oily wavelets of the lake.

An unmistakable droning hum, faint at first but increasingly louder and more strident, indicated the approach of a hell wasp and the dark miasma swirled, coalescing into Naraku's slim, aristocratic human form. The evil hanyou stood arrogantly as the hell wasp approached; the insect paused at the edge of the lake before diving toward the ground and approaching slowly, almost hesitantly, at a level below Naraku's piercing glare. It hovered in front of him for a moment and then began a series of hisses and clicks, moving backwards slightly as the elegant features twisted into a furious grimace of hate.

"Curse her to the deepest hell!" Naraku spun on his heel and waved the hell wasp away, adding cursorily over his shoulder, "Await my orders." He strode into the house and paused in front of a glowing ceramic pot, filled nearly to the top with a pulsating veined mass. His lip lifted in a snarl and he plunged a taloned hand into the center of the tissue, his snarl transforming into an evil grin as he lifted out a beating heart. He held the organ up at eye level as he began to pierce it with his claws and it pulsed rapidly in response, the tissue still within the pot flinching away from the blood that fell in thick drops as he slowly clenched his fist.

"You will suffer for her defiance." His maniacal grin faded as his eyes narrowed to slits and he released his hold slightly, the heart beating spasmodically within his grasp. "Pathetic weakling. Why did I bother?" His hand tightened again and the heart seemed to twist in his grasp before he brought his other hand up and slowly ripped it in half, ignoring the frantic pulsing of the tissue in the pot below him as the blood spurted out over his pristine clothing. He smiled in satisfaction as the remains of the heart melted into his hands and the stains disappeared as they were absorbed by his jyaki.

He took a deep breath before rotating his clenched hands to send a pulse of jyaki into the pot, melting it into a bubbling soup of tissue and clay. Glaring at the mess, he transmuted his power to envelop the entire house and smiled malevolently as it was blasted into splinters. Looking up he stepped over the still steaming remnants of his last incarnation and beckoned the hell wasp as it hovered near the edge of the lake. "Relocate the main hive here, send messages to the others, and await my orders."

Silently brooding, he watched the insect as it flew toward Kaede's village. As the droning sound of its wings faded in the distance, he twisted into a plume of miasma and shrouded the dying lake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translations:  
Omnia Mors aequat; omnia vincit Amor: Latin; Death equals all things; Love conquers all things.

Blazar: not a typo. A blazar is an "optically violently variable quasar" (OVV quasar) that is a highly variable energy source associated with a supermassive black hole at the center of a galaxy; one of the most violent phenomena in the universe. Poor Time Lords…no wonder they're concerned!

Buyo: a traditional Japanese performing art which is a mixture of dance and pantomime. It is more correctly referred to as _Nihon buyo_ (Japanese dance) and has been an art form for over four centuries.

Mao: Japanese; female name. Ma (real, true, or dance) combined with o (center or thread). I thought it would be funny to give the new incarnation of Buyo a cat sound for a name, especially becasue it dovetailed with Sensei Takahashi's original and allowed me to play with words.

Akago: just a reminder, this is the baby incarnation of Naraku that seems to hold a large portion of his kon.

Punarbhava: Sanskrit; rebirth (literally becoming again). This has always been an important tenet in Buddhism and is often referred to as walking the wheel of life (samsara). It is the process of being born over and over again in different times and different situations; each life appears as a link in a sequence of lives with no beginning (the wheel). These lives can be in any of ten realms of being, including those of humans, any kind of animal, and several types of supernatural being. The type of rebirth that arises at the end of one life is influenced by the karma (actions of body, speech and mind) of the previous life. As long as there is tanha, we generate karma. Because we accumulate karma in this or in a past lifetime, there is a next lifetime in which the accumulated karma will take form. This is not to be confused with the Christian and Hindu doctrines of an everlasting soul; Buddha departed from Hinduism in his doctrine of anatta: individuals do not possess eternal souls but consist of skandhas (a bundle of habits, memories, sensations, etc.) which give that individual the notion that he or she is a stable, lasting self.

Thanks to:

RPW the Hun, you are wonderful, as always!

It is a measure of my stress level in the last few months that I did not thank the IYFG for voting 'Facets' 1st in Best Action/Adventure and Best Characterization: Sesshoumaru and 3rd in Best Drama for the second quarter of 2007. 'Facets' was also nominated and seconded for Best Alternate Reality/Alternate Universe (thank you Ranuel and Lady Griddlebone) and Best Serial (thanks to Ranuel and Deathotron) in the third quarter. I thank the IYFG for giving 'Facets' a 2nd in Best AR/AU. Your support has meant more to me than you know.

Everyone who has read in the last few months. The fact that people are still reading when I've been so snowed under has been a real encouragement. Thank you!

PM:  
Neko-sama, Raeko, inuyashaloverr, Snowfall, kagomenesan (wish you could get a scanner), doggieearlover

MM:  
Ranuel, Inuyashaloverr, Come Hither, sakuralovesinuyasha, deviousauthoress 1, Raeko, Bastion (I still promise to get you that fanfic for the 400 review!), Knittingknots, Snowfall, AKA Pirate Queen, redroseonblacksatin

FF:  
Inuyasha05, aradow, Photographing Poetry, Mrs. JediK1, hanyou master, billysgotagun, Silver-head Angel, Fenikkusuken, and:

To the anonymous reviewer over at FF who left me the following review: "I studt latin and no offensive but the way you put the latin is incorrect," I respond: in alio pediculum, in te ricinum non vides (Petronius; you see a louse on someone else, but not a tick on yourself).


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Fonts:

_**Inuyoukai**_

**Inuhuman**

.

**In his ordo est ordinem non servare**

By Licentia poetica

"Do you mean to tell this Sesshoumaru that you have absolutely no idea how to access and use the inherent power of the connection we just formed?" The taiyoukai's voice was calm, almost conversational, but the spike in his youki caused Shippo to look up from where he was coloring with Rin in the shade and evoked an answering rise in Kagome's houriki; she flinched. "That we have forged a potent weapon but neither you nor the monk has any concept of how to wield it?" He raised one eyebrow in polite inquiry, but his youki continued to roil.

Kagome blushed hotly and ducked her head in response. "I've tried the mind meld…it doesn't work like it used to," she answered ashamedly, self-consciously adjusting the bandages on the three injured Kai-wolves lying next to her in the shed. '_It's like…looking into a deep, black hole! I was too scared to try to reach anyone.'_

"Keh! Leave her alone. It's not like you and I figured out the old man's fangs that fast," Inuyasha growled over his shoulder from his protective stance at the crest of the hill.

Kagome glanced at her mate from under her concealing bangs, grateful for his support but still deeply embarrassed. '_I can't believe I never asked Mama or Sensei Midoriko what would happen after I formed the Jewel. I never even questioned that it had to be done and now Sensei's gone and…and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!'_ She raised her head and stared morosely at Runt's freshly dug grave. Inuyasha had buried the Kai-wolf underneath one of the trees near the Kai-wolves' weather-beaten shed while Kagome had bandaged Shiro, Jinx, and a battered Aoi under the forlorn gaze of Bandit. The beta male now lay at Jinx's back, his mournful eyes watching every movement around him cautiously. Sesshoumaru had stood at the top of the hill after moving the dead and injured to the village. Most of the time he had watched Kaede's hut but at other moments Kagome had looked up from her ministrations to briefly meet his intense, probing gaze. '_I thought he felt he was above helping Inuyasha dig Runt's grave, but I guess he was just guarding us. I'm grateful he gave me Kaede's potion to make the Kai-wolves sleep.'_ She glanced at Inuyasha again; he was standing in the exact spot where Sesshoumaru had held his vigil. '_I should have realized it was Kanna bothering him; the two of them don't trust her at all.'_

Inuyasha radiated a tense, guarded aura, which gave her a slight headache and disturbed her concentration. Like her, he was now fully clothed again, standing with his ears perked forward and his body angled so that he could see the shed and still be able to look down the hill toward Kaede's hut. Though his arms were crossed within the sleeves of his suikan and he appeared relaxed, she knew he was poised to pivot in either direction to protect his packmates. '_Except for the time that Sesshoumaru guarded us, he hasn't taken his eyes off of Kanna since we returned from the clearing. His stripes are so vivid—he's worried about Miroku and Sango being down there with her, but she's just sitting next to Yourei Taisei near Kaede's hut.'_ She shifted slightly, tucking a whimpering puppy closer to Aoi's warmth as she thought of the distressing task her adopted sister was performing down in the village. _ Poor Sango. If only I didn't have to figure out why the Jewel won't form! At least she still has Kaede and Miroku…Miroku was already saying the Makuragyo at the clearing and Kaede and I will help with the Otsuya. I still can't believe that the villagers agreed to allow Kohaku to be cremated! He wasn't one of their leaders but he __was__ taiji-ya and Sango will be able to take his ashes back to her old village. And maybe…is Sota really Kohaku's reincarnation? Will he remember when we go back to the other side of the well?'_

Sesshoumaru's youki flared briefly and she looked up to find him staring at her with narrowed eyes, his cocked eyebrow reiterating his unanswered question.

'_Oops! I haven't answered him and he's getting angry.' _Kagome sighed, closed her eyes, and massaged her temples to ease the growing headache that his flaring youki was giving her. '_I can't remember Sensei or Mama saying a word about what we should do when there were four of us and now there are eight. Is there something that I missed? Maybe Mama knows…or Papa. Somehow I have to persuade Inuyasha to let me go through the well.'_ Taking a calming breath, she opened her eyes and met Sesshoumaru's now impassive gaze. His eyebrow was still raised politely, but she could feel the underlying tension in his youki so she cleared her throat and tried her best to answer him. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, but Sensei Midoriko was preparing us for something that had never been done before. I know that she wanted the four of us to act as a unit and that was why Yourei Taisei was teaching Inuyasha and Sango new techniques together. It was why Miroku and I learned to meditate together, too, but with eight of us…I'm really not sure just what we are supposed to do and how to act as a unit." She winced as another pulse of youki evoked an answering spike of pain in her head. "Please just give me…give _us_ a little time to sort this out. We are all involved, but have no one to teach us how to use the power now."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lowered gradually and his face became stoic again. "This Sesshoumaru will allow you time, miko." His lip curled slightly. "But not much. You will practice and attain mastery of this weapon. Your inability to control it puts this Sesshoumaru's power in inept hands."

Inuyasha looked directly at his brother and growled fiercely; the taiyoukai snarled back until Kirara stuck her head out from under his mokomoko-sama and began purring, stroking her forehead under the taiyoukai's chin. Kagome, though angry at his words, suppressed a grin as Sesshoumaru blinked once and his growls subsided, stopping completely when Inuyasha stopped growling as well and resumed looking down the hill at Kaede's hut. Kagome thought she saw her mate's mouth twitch as his head turned. '_He's trying not to laugh, but it __is__ cute to watch Kirara melt "this mighty Sesshoumaru" and calm him down. He's being a jerk…but he has a point.'_

Kirara made a small chirping sound and snuggled under the mokomoko-sama again. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and growled something that made Inuyasha glance back at him for a moment. When the hanyou turned away, he bit his lip and his shoulders shook momentarily. _'I wish I could understand what they're saying and what's so funny!' _Kagome thought irritably, remaining seated as the taiyoukai gracefully turned and stalked over to stand next to his brother.

A deep silence fell over the group. Kagome watched a slight breeze chase tree branch shadows after the late morning sunlight, rippling waves in the long grasses of the hill and ruffling Aoi's pelt where she lay next to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and gave the daydreaming Time Lord a stern look. "Practice, miko. Do not make it necessary for this Sesshoumaru to chastise you for wasting time he does not have."

Kagome bristled and Inuyasha gave a feral growl. _'So…just like that, Lord of the Pack Sesshoumaru? You think it's that easy?'_ She fisted her hands and tensed to stand but Aoi stopped her, nosing her fist and whining softly. The mokomoko-sama on Sesshoumaru's shoulder rippled for a moment as Kirara reached up and batted Sesshoumaru's ear; a rapid series of neko and inu growls ensued. '_I __wish__ I could understand what they're saying!'_ She settled back irritably and sat seiza, preparing to try meditation once again, as Inuyasha visibly relaxed and shot her a mischief-filled glance.

Her attention was drawn from the tableau as Aoi whimpered; the Kai-wolf had tried to point her ears and the bandages wrapped around the tattered pinnae made them stick out from her head at an odd angle. Kagome gave a sympathetic sound and reached down to pat the bandages back in place. "I'm sorry, Aoi." She shook her head as the Kai-wolf bitch sighed and placed her nose on her forepaws, blinking her eyes sleepily. '_I can't believe she held off three demons all by herself!_' Her smile widened as she mentally added, '_Well, she had a little help from the pup.'_

Three five-eyed, giant rat demons had broken off from the main group that morning and attacked the den, thinking that the nursing bitch and her pups would be easy prey. Aoi had severely injured one almost immediately and had managed to hold the other two at bay until Inuyasha, still staring at the Moonstone in Kagome's palm, had heard the fracas. He had paused only a moment to growl something at Sesshoumaru, fist Kagome's hand around the Moonstone, and swing her around onto his back. She had felt Shippo leap on to her shoulder as Inuyasha raced away, ignoring her surprised gasp and the astonished calls from Miroku and Sango.

"Hang on tight, kit," was all Inuyasha had said, and before she could get her bearings to ask what was going on he had tossed her off of his back, spinning to catch her and steady her on her feet. She had a moment to process that she was behind the Kai-wolves' shed and that he had caught her without looking at her; his head was turned to the side and his ears were pricked forward as he growled menacingly at the noises on the other side.

She had barely taken a breath and steadied herself before he barked something at Shippo and sprang away, leaping gracefully toward the front of the shed and the feral snarls coming from Aoi. Kagome had taken one step forward, wondering at the gratingly high squealing sounds coming from the other side of the shed, but Shippo had tugged on her hair and said sharply, "No, Mama."

She had turned her head in astonishment at the command in his voice, but before she could say anything the squealing sounds had become death screams and Shippo's grasp on her hair slackened. The kit had sniffed the air carefully before making a high whining sound. When he was answered by a low, huffing growl from the other side of the shed, he jumped from her shoulder and turned around to speak, lowering his head and looking away as he saw the irritation in her face.

"You can go now, Mama," he had said quietly, his gaze flickering between her face and the ground. "Inuyasha says he's killed the demons and it's safe now."

'_I'm not helpless!'_ She had taken a deep breath and let it out, tamping down on her anger. '_They're just trying to keep me safe and Shippo is following Inuyasha's orders.' _ Holding out her hand, she had tried to inject kindness in her tone when she replied, "Thank you for guarding me, Shippo." The abashed kit had straightened up, his face alighting with a relieved grin, and the rest of her anger had vanished as he happily leaped to her shoulder and nuzzled her hair.

The remaining demon was still barely alive; Aoi's sharp teeth had torn out part of its throat and Inuyasha dispatched it easily with one swipe of his claws. Kagome shook her head slightly as she recalled how the dissolution of the body had revealed the little white pup, his eyes still fused closed, growling in a high soprano as he clumsily tugged on its vanishing ear with his milk teeth. '_He's going to be a little demon himself, I can tell. That thing was bigger than his mama!'_

Aoi stirred under her ministrations and nosed her hand. '_Thank goodness Aoi wasn't hurt too badly and the pups are safe.' _She glanced furtively at Sesshoumaru, who had moved to stand next to his brother during her musings. The brothers' silver hair stirred in the breeze as they both stared down the hill, growling softly to each other, and she sighed with resignation. '_They don't trust Kanna, but we don't know whether she was helping us or not. For them it's black and white; they don't want her here, but sometimes you have to try to trust people and I'd rather she stayed with us. She __is__ just a child, after all.'_

Sesshoumaru growled something and Inuyasha gave one short, sharp yip in response, his eyes straying briefly to Sesshoumaru's face before returning to focus with predatory ferocity on Kanna. Kagome watched the two converse quietly in Inu. '_I wonder what happened in the clearing after we left. Sesshoumaru is probably telling Inuyasha off for leaving him there to deal with all the 'weak humans'; he wasn't happy when they came back to the village.'_ Sesshoumaru glanced over at her and raised one eyebrow._ 'Oh for…yes, Bossy Alpha Male! I'll try to form the Living Jewel again!'_ She closed her eyes and focused on slowing her breathing to enter a meditative state.

In reality, a stunned Inuyasha had yipped in astonishment when Sesshoumaru asked him politely to guard the Pack alone while he went back to the tono to reassure the other Packs and his betas. "What?" '_Fuckin' amazing...the asshole is __asking__ me?'_

Keeping the conversation in Inu, Sesshoumaru continued, "You and the Pack are sufficient to the task, brother. This Sessh—I must return to the tono; there will be repercussions because of my rapid departure this morning and my time here is limited." He shifted slightly as Rin and Shippo giggled behind them, turning inward toward Inuyasha so that he could glance at the two before shifting his gaze to Kagome. He gave a soft growl before turning back.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kanna's motionless form. "I know I can handle it, Pack brother. I just can't believe you'd bother to ask me." He gave a low snarl and continued, "So…you've gotta go make excuses why you'll be associating with your hanyou half-brother and the humans in his Pack?"

Sesshoumaru returned the low snarl, escalating the volume slightly. "This Sesshoumaru agreed to accept our Pack. Do you doubt his word?"

Inuyasha turned his head to stare dominance and snap a bitter rejoinder, but paused as Kirara began a soft purr from under Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama. '_Shit, she's right. I need to calm down.'_ Looking back at Kanna so that dominance wouldn't be an issue, he took a deep breath and said quietly "No, I don't doubt your word…Pack brother." He shook his head. '_He's serious, but after all these years I can't believe he's accepted me.'_ He finally added, "It's difficult, sharing alpha status."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru agrees…it _is_ difficult."

"You will get used to it. After all, it makes so much more sense to do things the Neko way," Kirara purred softly as she pushed the mokomoko-sama aside, washing the paw that moved it as soon as the fur was arranged to her satisfaction.

The taiyoukai moved his left arm slightly; flexing his shoulder just enough to realign the mokomoko-sama back to its original position. Kirara's body disappeared under the fur and Inuyasha, glancing briefly at Sesshoumaru in response to the movement, had to suppress a laugh as the tip of her nose, wrinkled in disgust, became the only part of her that was visible.

Kirara gave a hiss of irritation and Sesshoumaru answered her with an alpha's admonishing growl; Inuyasha looked back at Kanna and bit hard on the inside of his cheek to suppress his laughter.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss," Kirara continued warningly, batting the mokomoko-sama aside and sitting up.

"Peace, little one." Sesshoumaru said quietly but forcefully in Japanese, pulling the nekomata from his shoulder and tucking her into the crook of his arm.

As Kirara gave a little grumbling growl followed by a lingering hiss of complaint, Inuyasha hazarded another glance and nearly choked trying to stifle his laughter. In spite of her angry tone, Kirara's eyes were half-closed in pleasure as his brother petted her head absentmindedly with his regenerated arm. '_He's getting his scent all over her where she can't wash it off and he doesn't even realize what he's doing!'_

Sesshoumaru continued on in Inu as if the interchange with Kirara had not happened. "In Pack Law it does not make sense to share the alpha position; however, I am now your alpha and you…," he paused and a slight frown appeared on his face. "You are my alpha as well. It will be difficult, but we have fought together and protected each other before. There is…potential."

Sobering and ignoring Kanna for the moment, Inuyasha turned his head completely and stared into his brother's eyes. He nodded his head once and grinned slightly, showing just enough fang to express dominance and yet not threaten; a human would have called it a smile. "We're Pack."

"We are Pack," Sesshoumaru reiterated, his facial expression a mirror image of his half brother's for a moment before he showed a bit more fang. As Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in response, the taiyoukai continued, "However, it will still be necessary to present you to the Packs for acceptance and you must defer to me as Inu no Taisho at that time."

Giving a disparaging snort, Inuyasha turned back to make sure that Kanna had not moved. "I won't grovel."

"This Sesshoumaru expects you to follow Pack Law. You are the Inu no Taisho's blood brother and Packmate," the taiyoukai replied in a deceptively smooth tone of voice, "but this Sesshoumaru will not allow you to dishonor our father's blood. You _will_ defer to me."

"I. Won't. Grovel." Inuyasha's hair began to stir in his youki's wind.

Sesshoumaru's fanged grin widened and his voice became even smoother as he responded, "You are an ignorant half-breed, Inuyasha. Most taiyoukai alphas find groveling distasteful but…," he paused and watched as Inuyasha's youki flared, letting his own rise in response. As red bled into the hanyou's eyes, the taiyoukai actually snorted a laugh. With a voice as smooth as his silks, he finished, "_But_, this Sesshoumaru said 'defer' not 'grovel'."

_What the hell?' _Narrowing his eyes as he scented relaxed amusement coming from his brother, Inuyasha growled "You're just fucking with me?"

"Your lack of knowledge and tendency to make assumptions makes it so easy to annoy you, Inuyasha. However, this Sesshoumaru would be delighted to accommodate you if you insist on groveling."

'_Oh, fuck you, asshole.'_ As Inuyasha opened his mouth to snarl a rude epithet, he was shocked silent as Sesshoumaru suddenly gave a startled yip. Kirara had driven her front claws into his forearm.

"Stop it, Rrowhhsss Pfffffft," she hissed in Neko.

Sesshoumaru growled and clamped his hand around the back of her neck. "Cease your liberities with my person, jigokuneko."

"You are taking liberties with me, Pfffffft! How dare you try to scruff me!" Kirara hissed as she twisted under his grip. "Stop that! You're leaving your scent all over me!"

"I take no liberties, jigokuneko," the taiyoukai replied, relaxing his fingers just enough to lightly scratch beneath her jaw. "You offered your submission and this Sesshoumaru accepted. You _should_ have my scent; you are mine now."

Kirara abruptly withdrew her claws and froze in position, the tips of her two tails quivering. "I'm…yours?" She hissed quietly, her eyes dilating.

'_Well…shit!' _Inuyasha glanced from Kirara's astonished face to his brother's caressing fingers. '_He accepted her? Keh, the bastard __means__ to get his scent all over her.'_

_**It**_ _**is**_ _**the**_ _**neko**_ _**who**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**realize**_ _**what**_ _**she**_ _**continues**_ _**to**_ _**promise.**_

'_Keh…I never thought I'd be glad to hear you again. Why are you two so quiet?'_

**(We** **have** **better** **control** **now.)**

'_Hell, yeah! So, what is she promising?'_

_**She**_ _**submits**_ _**to**_ _**him**_ _**as**_ _**Kagome**_ _**submits**_ _**to**_ _**us.**_ _**She**_ _**continues**_ _**to**_ _**accept**_ _**his**_ _**touch,**_ _**in**_ _**spite**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**anger**_ _**in**_ _**her**_ _**scent;**_ _**given**_ _**our**_ _**Pack**_ _**brother's**_ _**acceptance**_ _**of**_ _**her,**_ _**they**_ _**will**_ _**probably**_ _**mate.**_

Kirara gave an odd-sounding mew that he couldn't translate. "You forget your place, My-Sesshoumaru. No one owns a Neko. You belong to me."

The taiyoukai continued to stroke Kirara's jaw and a small, visible tremor rippled through Kirara's fur. "You offered yourself to this Sesshoumaru. He is your alpha and you will play this game by his rules. You are mine."

"We shall see, My-Sesshoumaru."

It took all of Inuyasha's hard-won control not to laugh out loud as, in spite of her acerbic tone, Kirara arched her neck under his brother's ministrations and contentedly closed her eyes.

'_An Inuyoukai and a Nekomata?'_

**(That's just…wrong.)**

_**They**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**mate**_ _**in**_ _**their**_ _**youkai**_ _**forms.**_

**(But…"the entire world is beneath my notice" Sesshoumaru and "the entire world is beneath a Neko" Kirara?)**

_**They**_ _**have**_ _**a**_ _**great**_ _**deal**_ _**in**_ _**common:**_ _**ice**_ _**and**_ _**fire;**_ _**Inu**_ _**and**_ _**Neko.**_ _**Completely**_ _**opposite,**_ _**completely**_ _**arrogant.**_ _**They**_ _**deserve**_ _**each**_ _**other.**_ The youkai voice was filled with humor and Inuyasha finally could not suppress a bark of laughter.

Sesshoumaru and Kirara both glared daggers at him, but he was saved from explaining as Kanna responded to his laughter by turning her head and looking up toward the sound. The movement from below caused the hanyou and the two youkai to instantly focus on the potential threat. Three matching growls rippled down the hill and Kanna glanced at each of the trio before turning her head away again and staring into her mirror.

Inuyasha broke off his growl. "Before you leave Sesshoumaru, tell me what happened after I left the clearing. I don't trust that scentless freak, and something happened that made you angry."

"I agree with your distrust; however, the beta male advises against killing her. It is best to act with deliberation and we do not know her true connection to Naraku. We can afford to wait and stalk; the prey will flush itself."

Inuyasha shifted slightly and grunted his agreement. "Still, what made you angry?"

"She did not follow my commands and began a dominance contest with me."

"No shit! She tried to stare you down and she's still alive?" Inuyasha gave a disbelieving snort. "Why did she try it and why didn't you kill her?"

Sesshoumaru's youki began to rise slightly. "This Sesshoumaru merely indicated that she would walk at the front of the group as we made our way back. She stared at me and did not move; as this Sesshoumaru prepared to gut her, the beta male made the point that this Se—" Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly at a soft mew from Kirara and gave a rather irritated sigh. "That _I_ took into consideration. He asked me to refrain from ending her worthless existence until we know more about her connection to Naraku. This—" he gave another sigh, this time accompanied by a soft growl, and continued "_I_ have already acted with unusual alacrity today, so I agreed. She finally complied with my orders, though she stared at the beta's cursed hand for some time before she moved toward the village." He shifted again and looked back toward Rin, his youki flaring sharply for a moment. "She may have threatened Rin. If it were not for the beta male's advice, I would have eviscerated her in an instant."

Inuyasha gave a low snarl. "What? How did she threaten the pup?"

"Humans do not seem to understand Pack Law and Rin is still a young pup, prone to thoughtless behavior. As Kanna passed me, Rin foolishly ignored the fact that I had placed myself in front of her to protect her," he growled softly. "She is usually reluctant to approach outsiders, but she seemed to want to say something to the demon child and stepped around me. Kanna stopped and looked at Rin; her mirror moved." He growled softly and raised his regenerated hand, gazing mildly at his claws as they began to glow green; the astringent stench of acid filled the air.

Kirara sneezed delicately before growling acerbically, "You over-reacted to the Scentless One, though I still believe she should be destroyed." She batted at the taiyoukai's flexed, glowing fingers. "Now stop testing your new hand's abilities so I can breathe again!"

The green aura dissipated abruptly as Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and gave a satisfied smirk. "This Sesshoumaru does not over-react, little one," he said softly in Japanese.

Ignoring Kirara's soft hiss at the epithet, Inuyasha reverted to Inu. "So how did you get back to the village without killing Kanna?"

Sesshoumaru resumed stroking Kirara's jaw; she abruptly stopped hissing and her eyelids drooped. "It was a simple matter of using my poison to remind Naraku's spawn to continue walking." He gave the Inu equivalent of a bored shrug. "We reached the elder miko's hut without further incident, although we will need to make sure that the Pack is protected from the villagers. They are stupidly unaware of this Sesshoumaru's superior hearing."

Inuyasha growled low. "Ignore their muttering. They do it all the time, but the minute a demon shows up they're damn glad I'm around."

Sesshoumaru shifted and glanced back at Rin and Shippo. "I do not pretend to understand the vagaries of humans, but at the least we must protect the Pack from this spawn of Naraku. She walked past the elder miko as if she did not exist and went directly to Yourei Taisei." The taiyoukai frowned and stared down the hill at the motionless form of the hawk youkai. "His scent is…strange. Muted." He suddenly gave a perplexed growl as Kaede appeared on the other side of the hut, making her way to the stream for water. "Pack brother, do you trust the elder miko?"

"She's Pack," Inuyasha replied cautiously. "Why don't you trust her?"

"As we approached her abode, the elder miko was staring pointedly at Rin and her scent was…not frightened, but wary. She rubbed her hand over her eye and mumbled something about being unable to see a light."

"Keh. We'll have to ask her later. The old bat wouldn't hurt Rin."

"Hn. Our Pack is certainly different from most. It will make my tasks as Inu no Taisho more…interesting."

"Keh! You mean you're gonna have trouble with the pure bloods. I'll be at your ba—" Inuyasha stopped abruptly as a sudden, brief whisper of contact in his mind was interrupted by a rustling sound and a thud. He turned and immediately leaped to Kagome; she was collapsed on the ground surrounded by a diminishing coruscation of blue power. Aoi stood quivering stiffly next to her, the puppies at her feet whining in protest at the loss of their mother's warmth.

"Kagome!" He knelt down reached for her face; as he touched her the blue vapors of power receded completely and she moaned. He gathered her into his arms and held her, stroking his jaw over the top of her head and nodding acceptance to Shippo and Rin as the children ran over but then hesitated, waiting for his permission to touch the young Time Lord. Shippo reached out, but at that moment Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's suikan, trembling violently. He stroked her with his jaw again and asked, "Kagome, what happened?"

She took a deep breath and pressed her body closer to his, tremors still wracking her frame. "I…I was trying to form the Jewel. It's like falling forever. It was so hard to try to reach you and toward the end I didn't know if I could find my way back." She swallowed heavily and relaxed her death grip on his suikan. "I tried to use our Mate connection to get out."

Shippo patted her back, looking up at Inuyasha with confused eyes. "But Mama, I felt you." At her gasp the kit climbed up on the hanyou's lap and hugged her from the side.

Rin reached out a tentative hand and patted Kagome's arm before leaning against her back. "Rin is sorry you are unhappy."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru also felt your mental touch."

Inuyasha began growling and pulled Kagome closer. Shippo gave a small growl of protest as he was squeezed between the two adults.

Kirara leaped from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and trotted over to the huddled group. Jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder, she nuzzled his jaw before delicately pawing at Kagome's dark curls, meowing softly when the young woman looked up to see what was pulling on her hair.

"She says she felt you, too," Shippo translated.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha relaxed his hold as Kagome released her death grip on his suikan and pushed gently against his chest.

Kirara jumped to the top of Shippo's head and touched her nose to Kagome's jaw. Turning her head to look directly at Sesshoumaru, the nekomata leaped to the ground and began to rub against Rin's legs. Giggling, the girl reached down and petted Kirara several times, unconsciously replacing Sesshoumaru's scent with her own. The nekomata purred and then trotted several steps toward Aoi and the puppies before stopping to bathe her paws and face vigorously.

Sesshoumaru smiled sardonically at her actions and Aoi lowered her head in response, but suddenly the taiyoukai growled softly, turning his head to the side and looking down the hill. "It seems as though the others felt the touch, as well. The monk and the taiji-ya are headed this way." He glanced at Inuyasha before turning his gaze back at Kanna. "This Sesshoumaru has never heard of the Mate connection being transferable to others."

"_**It**_ _**was**_ _**not**_ _**the**_ _**Mate**_ _**connection."**_

Kagome rubbed her forehead, ignoring the rise of her houriki in response to Inuyasha's flare of youki. "I don't understand."

"_**Trust**_ _**me,**_ _**my**_ _**mate."**_ The youkai's voice was a low, sensual growl as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair. "_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**would**_ _**know**_ _**if**_ _**you**_ _**had**_ _**initiated**_ _**the**_ _**Mate**_ _**connection."**_

Kagome blushed as her body responded to the low rumble that accompanied Inuyasha's words. The hanyou gave another low growl and she found herself baring her neck to him just as Miroku reached the top of the hill with Sango at his side. The rings of Miroku's shakujou jangled as he leaned against it and regarded the scene, cocking one eyebrow at Kagome with a suggestive smirk on his face. '_Oh gods, as if he didn't already have too much information about my sex life!' _Kagome flushed even redder and pushed away from Inuyasha's chest, baring her neck even more in her attempt to get away.

"Did we interrupt?" Miroku asked in a deceptively mild voice as Sango stepped past him. "Were you sharing experiences with us again?"

"Oh gods!" Kagome moaned. '_I will never live that down!'_

Sango turned around abruptly, her stance tense and angry. "Husband?" she asked in an acidly sweet tone of voice.

Miroku blanched and his posture shifted slightly as he grasped the shakujou, bringing it closer to his body. "Yes, lovely Sango?"

"I am having a very bad day. If you ever want to 'share experiences' again you will keep your hentai mouth shut." Sango spun on her heel and gazed fiercely at Sesshoumaru before continuing her turn. She paused for a moment as she caught sight of Runt's grave, but finally moved to the group gathered around Kagome. Dropping the Hiraikotsu to the side, she knelt and touched Kagome's arm, the only part of the woman not wrapped in hanyou or children. "Ignore my baka husband, Kagome. Were you trying to form the Jewel?"

"Yes, but…oh, let me up!" Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and struggled to stand. As Sango stood and backed away in response, Aoi grumbled a warning growl and protectively nosed her puppies underneath her legs.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru's tone of voice made the monosyllable an affectionate command.

The child turned her head immediately, and although the taiyoukai made no other sound or movement she responded "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Taking two skipping steps, she scooped up a startled Kirara and bounded over to stand next to him.

Inuyasha gave a grumbling growl and Shippo stopped hanging on to Kagome's waist, finally allowing her room to move. The kit slumped back into the hanyou's lap and folded his arms just as Inuyasha tucked his own hands into his sleeves behind the kit's head. Kagome suppressed a laugh; the disgruntled expression on both of their faces and their body language matched exactly. She finally managed to stumble to her feet, running her hands through her tousled hair as Inuyasha pulled Shippo to his shoulder and stood up himself, moving away from Aoi and the puppies.

Kagome sighed and looked up; the faces of the group were all turned to her, their attention focused on her actions. "I don't know what to say. I don't understand how the connection formed with all of you." She turned to her mate. "Inuyasha, I need to go through the well. Without Sensei Midoriko, I don't know what to do and maybe Mama can help." She hesitated, knowing what his response would be, and added "Maybe I can reach Papa again."

"You _should_ go, wench, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you try to contact your father. Not after the last time! And I'm going with you." He grinned as she opened her mouth and abruptly closed it again, her eyes wide with astonishment. "What…didn't think I'd let you go without an argument?"

"The well?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bland voice.

'_Oh shit. I forgot he doesn't know.'_ Inuyasha pulled his mate toward him as Kagome stiffened; her suddenly uneasy scent made his youki rise. "Kagome isn't from this time and the well is her way home," Inuyasha growled back in Inu as Shippo gave a protective, tenor growl from his shoulder. '_That's it Shippo. Let him know we'll guard her.'_

"What time is she from?" Sesshoumaru growled softly back, his face and body completely still but his youki and scent practically shouting inquisitive interest as his gaze flicked from his brother's face to Kagome's bowed head.

'_Shit…a dog scenting prey.'_ Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind his back, ignoring her squeak of protest and Shippo's startled tug on his hair as the kit almost lost his balance. "She's from our future, damnit! We don't talk about it to protect her!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku, taking a long, measuring glance down the hill at Kanna before he spoke quietly, almost too softly to hear, in Japanese. "You spoke earlier this morning of a future world without magic and youkai, a world where 'human science overwhelms the spirit.' This Sesshoumaru agreed to join our Pack partly to prevent your words from coming to pass." As Miroku opened his mouth to answer he brought up his hand to halt the monk's response. Cocking his head, he looked back at his brother, speaking in Inu again. "Magic is not a tool to be trifled with; how is it that you plan to prevent this future? Is it not already fixed in time by her presence here?"

Inuyasha sighed and allowed Kagome to come forward. At her inquisitive glance he whispered "Stay here for a minute. You're gonna have to explain the Nexus and the well to him, but I wanna make sure Kanna can't hear." He took Shippo off of his shoulder and set the kit down, pushing him toward his crayons. "Go play, runt. This could take some time."

Shippo looked up for a moment before shaking his head and trudging over to the shade again. "Rin? You coming?"

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. He reached down to take Kirara from the child and gave a brief nod; Rin laughed and scampered over to join the kit under the trees.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Sango sighed. Kagome reached for her and the two women clasped hands for a moment. "I'm all right Kagome," the taiji-ya said with a sad smile. "The sooner you go through, the faster I will find my brother again."

Inuyasha listened, but underneath their voices he heard Kirara whisper "I can move by myself, you know. Let me down!" He glanced over at Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai ignored the nekomata's irritable hissing and tucked her into the crook of his arm, composedly petting her head again.

'_Gods, this is too funny!_' Inuyasha bit his lip hard to stop himself from laughing as Kirara seemed to melt into the caress in spite of her grumbling, but then all humor left him as Sango's scent abruptly changed.

Answering some unspoken question in Kagome's eyes, Sango said softly "I know he might not remember, Kagome, but Kaede said that he knew he was Kohaku and that he was your brother, too. I just have to make sure that his soul journeys across _Sanzu-no-kawa_ at this end." The taiji-ya let go of Kagome's hand, picked up the Hiraikotsu one-handed, and walked quietly toward the children, her scent heavy with sadness and a hint of tears.

'_Damn, I'm sorry, Sango. As soon as we can, we'll go get Sota.' _Suddenly reluctant to move away from Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her toward him, briefly brushing his jaw over the top of her head. She relaxed into his embrace immediately with a soft sigh. '_I just want to take her away from here and find someplace quiet…away from Kanna and all this shit.'_ After a few seconds of stolen peace he released her and moved to take his brother's place at the top of the hill. "I'll guard," he said gruffly. "Kagome's better at explaining this stuff." Turning toward Miroku, he continued "You should go, too, but keep it quiet." At Sesshoumaru's measuring glance he growled in Inu "Just make sure that no one can hear you; I don't want Kagome to be in any more danger than she already is! And don't talk forever—I can tell you're curious as hell."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru does not need as much of an explanation as you think, Pack brother," he growled back. "You were careless to leave numerable interrupted scent trails in the residue of magic that surrounds the well. Time travel explains many things that this Sesshoumaru has already conjectured, so there is little that your mate will have to explain."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement and, responding to Miroku's mystified expression, reverted to Japanese. "Don't get all smug! You're dying to know the answers."

Arching one eyebrow, Sesshoumaru glanced at Miroku and stalked toward Kagome without deigning to respond.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, raising his eyebrows in mute inquiry. The hanyou shook his head and motioned with it toward his departing brother. "Go on," he whispered. "He'll probably have questions that you can help Kagome answer."

Sesshoumaru turned around as he reached Kagome and called in a smooth, cultured voice, "Come, beta. There is little time and this Sesshoumaru must return to his tono as soon as possible." He cocked one eyebrow at his brother, as if daring him to make a comment.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh!"

Miroku grinned wryly at Inuyasha and grabbed his shakujou. Walking swiftly to join Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he said quietly "Let us enlighten Lord Sesshoumaru on the intricacies of the time-space continuum and choices, Lady Kagome."

As their voices became muffled whispers that he could barely hear, Inuyasha turned from the group and stared down the hill. '_Shit. Kanna hasn't moved from that spot for hours. What if Kagome's right and she was helping us? What is it about her that bothers me?'_

As if aware of his intense scrutiny, Kanna looked up from her mirror and turned her head, returning his stare. He snarled at her silently, not wanting to disturb the conversation behind him. '_That's right…I don't trust you. You may look like a little girl, but you don't act like any little girl I've ever known. You're still Naraku's offspring and you play by his rules.'_ The pallid child blinked once, slowly, and then returned to gazing at her mirror. '_What the fuck is it that has her so fascinated? I wonder what I'd see if I looked in that thing.'_ For a few minutes the soft susurrations of the whispers behind him blended with the teasing breeze and distant sounds from the residents in the village; Kanna remained immobile. '_Gods, I'd go crazy being that still. It's like she's not even in that body.'_

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's complacent voice startled him from his observation, though he didn't let it show.

"What?" He kept his gaze on Kanna as his brother moved up to stand next to him, using his ears and youki to sense Miroku and Kagome moving to comfort Sango. '_Shit, that was fast!'_

Sesshoumaru spoke in Inu. "Perhaps sharing alpha is not such an onerous issue after all. Your mate must return, but we must see to the needs of the Pack and I _must_ go to the tono. Every moment I spend here creates more danger for all the Packs, but mostly for ours."

Inuyasha flicked his gaze to Sesshoumaru's face, startled by the genuine unease in his brother's voice and the concern permeating his scent. '_What the hell?'_ Sesshoumaru's stoic face belied his scent and the tone of his voice. "So we'll protect them."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and when he spoke again his voice was its normal cool baritone. "This Sesshoumaru is Inu no Taisho and will not tolerate dissension among the Packs or any challenge to his decisions, but there are those at the tono that will threaten our Pack. They will challenge based on Pack Law, but I _am_ Pack Law." He turned his head slightly and lowered his voice. "I advise that you protect your mate and seek answers on the other side of the well. I will take Kirara and Rin to prepare for our Pack's arrival at the tono, and I will transport the Kai-wolves there as well; I have a knowledgeable healer who can hasten their recovery and assist the bitch with her pups."

As he paused for breath, Kirara spoke up from the crook of his arm. "Why should I go with you?"

"You belong to me." At her hiss he continued "Is it not the role of the alpha females to assist in the well-being of the Pride?"

"Do not twist Neko custom to suit your own ends, Pfffffft Hhhsssss."

Amusement began to permeate Sesshoumaru's scent and he spoke in Japanese. "You will be an invaluable asset, little one."

"Flattery will not help you, Pfffffft Hhhsssss, especially when wrapped in veiled insults."

"Aw hell, Kirara. Just go with him," Inuyasha growled. "You're the best one to find out what's going on behind all the fake posturing."

Kirara gave a satisfied purr. "There _are_ few who can suppress their youki as well as I and nothing can surpass the stealth of a Neko."

"You mean that nothing can be as devious as a Neko," Sesshoumaru responded in a silky, cool tone.

Inuyasha almost barked a laugh. '_Damn, why did I never notice before? He uses that tone when he's fucking with someone's head. The poor bastard's met his match with Kirara, though.' _

"Devious has nothing to do with my level of skill. I will barely need it when dealing with the uncouth inus at your hovel." She gave a dainty yawn. "I will go with Pfffffft Hhhsssss if you request it, Mmrrowhhsssaa."

Sesshoumaru gave a low, throbbing growl that made the hairs on Inuyasha's nape rise.

_**Perhaps**_ _**it**_ _**would**_ _**be**_ _**best**_ _**to**_ _**acknowledge**_ _**his**_ _**claim**_ _**over**_ _**her.**_

"Do what he wants," he said casually, giving the Inu equivalent of a shrug. "He's your alpha." As Sesshoumaru's growl abated and Kirara glared at him, he added "Miroku should stay here and guard the rest of the Pack 'til Kagome and I get back."

"I agree." Without further discussion, Sesshoumaru stalked over to the injured Kai-wolves, growling a low command to Aoi as he passed. The bitch looked over to Inuyasha.

"Go with him. He'll protect you and the pups and help Shiro and Jinx get better." Bandit whined as the transportation cloud appeared under him, but Sesshoumaru growled the Pack Call reassuringly and the beta male's complaint subsided.

Aoi watched cautiously for a moment before carrying the white pup over to the cloud, gingerly depositing it on the vapor and watching nervously as a depression appeared to cradle the pup. Growling softly, she swiftly fetched the other two pups and gently lowered them into the depression before stepping hesitantly onto the cloud herself.

"I take it that we are moving elsewhere?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

The monk was relaxed, leaning on his shakujou as he stood behind Kagome and Sango. Kagome was softly rubbing Sango's back, talking quietly, but looked up at Miroku's words.

"Not all of us," Inuyasha answered bluntly. "Sesshoumaru is going ahead to prepare the other Packs for a shock: we're going to be adopted." He grinned as the human members of his pack looked at each other in astonishment.

Sango suddenly sat up straight, her face bright with interest. "A taiyoukai ceremony?"

"You are indeed privileged, taiji-ya," Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

A sudden swirl of youki buffeted Sesshoumaru's hair and clothing as Kirara transformed into her humanoid form and moved away from his body toward the group around Sango. She glared at Inuyasha for a moment before turning toward the mussed taiyoukai. "I will go with you, though I am _not _happy about following your rules." She glanced at Inuyasha and her voice softened as she returned her defiant gaze back to Sesshoumaru. "My Pride Leaders are correct; no one will be able to discover hidden plots better than I, especially if I appear in this ugly form and lull them into a false sense of complacency."

Miroku tensed and the loops on his shakujou rattled slightly as he shifted his stance. He glanced at Inuyasha but the hanyou shook his head, forestalling the query he saw in the monk's eyes.

Turning, Kirara gracefully knelt and gently smoothed the taiji-ya's hair away from her face before rubbing Sango's cheek with her own. "I grieve for him too, my kitten, but remember that he found his true scent before the end and we will see him again soon."

Sango returned the caress. "Thank you, Kirara."

Kirara stood and held out her hand to Rin. "Come, My-Rin. We must travel with…Lord Sesshoumaru." The child laughed happily, oblivious to the deliberate hesitation and slight emphasis on the title, and reached up to grasp the proffered fingers. "Bye, Shippo!"

The kit whined softly and trotted over to Kagome, staring up at her with pitiful green eyes.

"Oh, come here!" Kagome pulled the kitsune into her lap and he sighed happily.

"My hands are almost as big as yours, Lady Kirara!" Rin exclaimed delightedly.

Kirara stroked her free hand over Rin's hair, smiling as the child sighed happily at her touch. "Come," she repeated.

She turned back to Sesshoumaru and the taiyoukai met her gaze with an expressionless face, but when she moved toward the cloud he began to grin lazily; her smile faded in proportion to the increase of his. When she finally stepped on the cloud, pulling Rin up to stand next to her, she chided herself on the nervous feelings he was evoking even as her heart beat faster. '_He is an inu. I can match wits with him any day, any time, any where. I am Neko!' _She raised her chin and met his gaze defiantly, only to squeak in surprise as he growled and tugged on her free arm gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Do my actions frighten you? Why do you resist a gentle touch?" he said smoothly, his eyes gleaming with suppressed mirth.

Kirara narrowed her eyes. '_Those are my words! Damn you, Pfffffft Hhhsssss!'_ Fuming, she allowed him to pull her so that she was standing with her back to his chest, and she pulled Rin into her embrace in retaliation. '_If you insist on getting your scent all over me, I'll get mine all over your kitten.'_ She seethed as she felt his chest vibrate with a suppressed laugh.

"Farewell, Inuyasha. I will come to gather the Pack when all is safe."

"Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku interrupted forcefully as Sango stood, her hand outstretched toward Kirara. "Although I have already performed the _Makuragyo,_ please be aware that we require at least one full day for Kohaku's _Ostuya_ and cremation. My wife and I will not be free until the ceremonies are finished, and…we would wish to have our family with us."

"This Sesshoumaru is aware of your human ceremonies; youkai also honor the dead."

The cloud rose gently in the air but Kirara leaned over to make eye contact with Sango. "I will return this evening for the _Ostuya_, My-Sango," she said gently. "My-Kohaku was part of my Pride."

"And then you will return with this Sesshoumaru."

"Yes." Kirara hissed softly as she was pulled back into a warm, solid chest. "I suppose you will need me."

Inuyasha shook his head as his brother's cloud rose smoothly in the air and sped away, trailing the sounds of barbed comments in its wake. '_I wonder if they'll kill each other before they reach the tono? Hell, I thought Kagome and I were bad.'_

Sighing, he met the querying gazes of the three adults and Shippo. "Sango?" he asked, shaking his head again as he realized he didn't know what to say.

She tried to speak and failed, but as Miroku came up behind her and pulled her into an embrace, she managed a tentative smile. "I think I'll be all right, Inuyasha," she finally said, shrugging one shoulder. "It's odd to grieve for my brother but know that he's alive on the other side of the well. I honestly don't know how to feel."

Inuyasha nodded and turned his gaze to Miroku. "I know you have responsibilities in the ceremony, but I'd like to take Kagome back home for a bit." Turning to Sango, he asked "Do you want to come now?"

Sango took a deep breath and frowned, shaking her head. "Somehow it just feels wrong to go yet. When he is safely on his journey to the future, I will go."

Miroku placed a kiss on her temple. "Now you are the wise one, lovely Sango."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned his attention to Shippo, nestled happily in Kagome's arms. "Will you help them make sure Kanna doesn't follow us?"

Shippo's face drooped a bit but he perked up when Sango reached for him. "Yeah. They're gonna need a strong youkai."

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome ruffled the kit's hair.

Inuyasha looked down the hill again to make sure Kanna was still sitting next to wall. '_Still there, still not moving. Gods!'_ He turned back to his pack and cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. "Well, wench? Ready to go?" She smiled and walked forward to stand next to him as Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder, allowing Sango to heft the Hiraikotsu behind her back.

Miroku and Shippo brushed past Inuyasha as the monk strode toward the crest of the hill. "Relax a bit, but try not to spend too much time in Kagome's comfortable bed," the monk whispered quietly, quirking an eyebrow and grinning when the hanyou growled irritably in response.

Kanna looked up and Inuyasha growled louder; she was staring unblinkingly at Kagome and he pulled his mate behind his back. '_Scentless freak! Why the hell is she so focused on Kagome?'_ Kanna's flat stare met his angry one for a moment before she looked back down at her mirror.

"We'll expect you in a few hours," Miroku said quietly over his shoulder as he stepped between Kanna's line of sight and Inuyasha. "Sango? Perhaps we can help blind certain eyes to the direction that our friends travel?" Sango glanced back briefly and maneuvered the Hiraikotsu so that it further blocked Kanna's line of sight to Kagome.

'_Finally!'_ Inuyasha offered his back to Kagome and, as soon as she was securely in his grasp, leaped for the well.

"I heard what you said to Inuyasha, houshi."

'_Houshi? Uh, oh, I'm in trouble._' Miroku opened his mouth to form a reply but shut it quickly as Sango glared at him and adjusted the Hiraikotsu. As Shippo giggled on his shoulder, he meekly followed his wife as she turned around and headed down the hill.

As the final members of the pack left the area near the shed, a soft clicking noise disturbed the silence. A hell wasp clambered down the trunk of a large pine tree and walked clumsily away from the village; when it reached a safe distance it spread its wings and buzzed away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell?" Kensei struggled to his feet as the entire structure of the time dwelling shook, the walls rippling as he felt the anchors of his power nearly ripped from his control. Alternating blinding light and weighted darkness poured from the room where the blazar pulsed. "What's happening?"

"Gods! Control your anchors, son!" his father cried, reaching out for his mother as the floor buckled, becoming a wall for a moment as the dwelling warped in the time flux.

Kensei gritted his teeth and concentrated on his anchors, holding tight to the remnants near his wife and grounding himself firmly in the Sengoku Jidai. His power shrieked around him, but as he secured the worm hole he heard a faint, fading scream and the familiar sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome! Gods! Kagome! I can't get through!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:

In his ordo est ordinem non servare: Latin; In this case the only rule is not obeying any rules.

Japanese:

Makuragyo: "Death Guidance", the first rites after death in which the precepts (_kairitsu_) and dharma name (_kaimyo_) are given to the deceased.

Otsuya: "honorific-passing-through-night", a ceremony typically taking place one day after death in the evening. Relatives and close friends gather in order to console the deceased.

Sanzu-no-kawa: River of Three Crossings. A river similar to the Styx River in Greek mythology which has three crossing points: a bridge, a ford, and a deep, serpent-infested area. Where one crosses depends on the weight of one's offenses while alive.

Neko:

Pfffffft Hhhsssss: Bad Dog (an insult)

Rrowhhsss Pfffffft: Pride Dog (almost a compliment)

A/N: Cremation became common among the elite in the Nara and Heian periods of Japan, but my research indicates (and Sensei Takahashi depicts) _doso_ (burial of the dead body in the ground) as the more common custom in the Sengoku Jidai. At that time, cremation would have been reserved for the elite such as Kikyou.

Thanks to:

RPW the Hun my wonderful beta! 20 pages on this one, you're the best!

IYFG: Forthright and Doggieearlover for nominating 'Facets' for best Action/Adventure in the 4th Quarter 2007.

Big thanks to Feni and Ranuel for helping me with research for the coming chapters.

R&Rs:

PM: Stonesneatstuff, Inu Hanyou Nikkie, Neko-sama, Sutlesarcasm, Rae,

MM: Knittingknots, sakuralovesinuyasha, Sark, Ranuel, Raeko, Inu Trasha, chienne de reine

FF: Inuyasha05, aradow, InuYoukaiKiyo, Kortir, Mrs. JediK1 (note: I changed the last chapter just for you!), Fenikkusuken, billysgotagun

Thanks to all for reading!

iPoe


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Hi…I'm back. winces at all the mental messages of "Finally! It's about time!"

RL kept me away for a long time, plus I had to study theoretical physics, but now I'm concentrating on writing and 'Facets' will get done a lot faster. Sorry for the delay!

No beta…any mistakes are my own. To the best of my (limited) knowledge, the descriptions used in this chapter are consistent with brane theory. According to the work of Lisa Randall and Raman Sundrum, there could be other universes separated from ours by a microscopic distance…something that could be bridged by, say…a Meidou-powered Tessaiga?

Fonts: _**Inuyoukai **_**(Inuhuman) **_'Inuyasha'_

**Et tu, Inuyasha? **By Licentia poetica

"Aaaah!" Kagome screamed in shock as she was ripped from Inuyasha's arms the moment the normally peaceful time slip opened. For a brief moment she could feel a rapid acceleration as a great force pulled at her, centered on her right hip where she had pocketed the Moonstone, before the tunnel of the time slip began to whip around her as if it was a wind sock battered by a hurricane.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensei gasped and fell to his knees as the time dwelling twisted violently again, nearly wrenching his anchors from his control. The building groaned as the structural supports vibrated as if they were strings plucked by a giant hand. '_Gods! What is going on? There is no time variable in the foundations of this building!' _

"Hayato! There is an object that negates time in Kensei's worm hole!" He could barely hear the panic-filled voice over the eerie, almost human sounding moans of the tortured building as a Time Lord in the blazar's room screamed at his father.

Kensei winced against the pain in his head as his anchors vibrated in distorted space time, barely hearing his mother as she cried out,"Hayato! The time variable!"

"Sayuri, hang on to me! Hold on to our mind meld, too!" his father yelled.

Kensei looked over toward his parents and struggled to bring them into focus in spite of the double vision generated by his splitting headache. '_Oh gods, they look warped, as if even the air is—' _Kensei stared in horror at his parents as their forms distorted. '_It's like some Dali-derived nightmare!'_ He toppled over as the floor abruptly became a ceiling before it reverted back to proper position; the internal walls of the building vanished completely at the same instant. The blazar pulsed rapidly in the center of his vision, effectively blinding him for a moment before he looked away. He barely registered his parents staggering toward him as his eyes were drawn to a brilliant streak of light arrowing toward the blazar at incredible speed. '_What the hell is that? It's coming from the Sengoku Jidai.'_ At the front of the streak a sphere pushed a shock wave before it and trailed a tail of deformed space-time like a warped comet. As the glowing sphere whipped around the blazar it reversed direction and the abrupt reversal of momentum tugged hard at his anchors; he had to grit his teeth against the pain it caused. _'Damn! It's at orbital velocity, but how long until it pulls the worm hole into the blazar?'_ He blinked against the glare of the blazar as he noticed a thin tracing of light following behind the sphere as it moved toward his anchor in Tokyo. '_What in all the hells?' _A few moments later he felt the sphere contact with his anchor. '_Kagome?'_

At that exact instant a barely controlled Time Lord's flux penetrated his power and the sphere plunged back toward the blazar; he lost control of the small island of reality left around the modern Shrine of the Well. "Innin!" he screamed in agony, the mental anguish of losing his wife eclipsing the incredible physical pain as the anchor shattered.

His father gave a startled yell and he heard his mother scream, but in his grief he did not notice the thin stream of light trailing the sphere, augmenting a faint remnant of light from the first passage. The end of the thin thread was embedded in the splintered remains of his modern anchor.

He automatically reinforced the anchor at the Sengoku Jidai as Kagome's sphere vibrated the foundations of the time dwelling again and suddenly became aware of a masculine voice cursing at him. '_Inuyasha.'_ Reeling with mental and physical pain, he focused on the voice to help ground him in reality as the time dwelling warped around him again, but a particularly vitriolic stream of invective made him frown. '_A fucking bastard, am I? You little punk!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'_Oh gods, not again!' _Sota grabbed Mao with one hand and his grandfather with the other as the ground under their feet groaned, lurching and rolling as if a giant, unseen hand was shaking it like a carpet. The Goshinboku's limbs began thrashing in a gale force wind that pummeled the trio, driving Sota to his knees. Grunting with effort, he wrapped his arm around the diminutive nekoyoukai and pulled her close. As she struggled in his grasp, he lost his balance and cried out in surprised pain as a sudden gust slammed his unprotected back into the unforgiving bark of the Goshinboku. He felt his grandfather clutch at the front of his shirt.

"Sota!"

He could barely hear his grandfather over the shriek of the wind and the howl of the tortured ground. He ignored the pain in his back and reached for the mental links that had saved his little group the first time the world had disintegrated around him. '_The Goshinboku….but I don't remember enough about this time line! Will the connection hold?'_ Anchored by his time powers to the fundamental force of the tree, he squinted through wind-generated tears and sought the fragile strand of reality binding his current timeline to the Shrine of the Well. Portions of the thread vibrated wildly, bending in the grey-black time flux like a plucked string. He pulled his grandfather and Mao closer. '_I can barely see it! How do I keep this time intact?'_

He ignored the cries of horror from his charges as the remnants of his home disintegrated, swallowed by the encroaching grey-black signature of the time flux, and clung desperately to the anchor of the Goshinboku. His desperation increased as his grandfather's body suddenly seemed to grow larger and Mao's petite form shrank. He looked down at her terrified face; her ears had migrated to the top of her head and her eyes had become golden, increasing her resemblance to her former body. '_I'm losing this time line!' _

Mao stared pleadingly at him as her body shrank again in his arms and her face became childlike. _'No! I've got to hold on!' _Flinging his time powers across the almost invisible bridge to the Shrine, he sought to find an anchor on the other side. He felt a momentary brush with a mind that was so familiar to him that he unconsciously melded to it, immediately continuing his desperate search for something to bind his current reality. '_The well…somehow, I've got to find something to hang on to!'_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome heard Inuyasha yell "Kagome! Gods! Kagome! I can't get through!" but his voice receded so rapidly that she could barely hear the final words.

She stopped screaming and tried to calm her rapid breathing as she continued to fall. '_He can't get through? Now he's going to be angry and never let me through the well again!' _She tried to reach him through a mind meld but gave up almost immediately as the tunnel's circumference shrank abruptly in response, black void eating away at the blue aurora.

'_Gaah! I can't access him like I did before and if I try to use my time powers in here…what am I going to do?'_

She tumbled without any perspective of direction for a full minute, much longer than the normal transition through the well, before gasping as she felt the mate connection slam into her consciousness; Inuyasha's aura was permeated with rage and the fear of losing her. The powerful emotions augmented her own feelings and fury began to replace fear as she continued to fall; her body ceased tumbling as she stopped flailing and her speed increased. Dropping like an arrow, she lit the tunnel with the blaze of her houriki as it began to flare with her anger._ 'Can't I have one day, one __moment __even, of peace? I've had enough of being the gods' plaything!_'

The circumference of the tunnel narrowed around her and the tugging sensation at her hip pulled her closer to the edge of the time slip. _The Moonstone!'_ Digging frantically in her pocket, she struggled to pull the stone out but could not move the insignificant weight against the force of her acceleration. Centrifugal force pulled her around a sudden kink in the worm hole and her vision blurred as blood drained from her head. '_What was that flash of light? Did I get hit with something?'_ She became utterly disoriented and flailed in a desperate attempt right herself as she felt her forward progress slow and the tug on her pocket turn her around so that she was facing the direction from which she had come. _'What's happening?'_

The well of her own time began to form around her and she was suspended in midair facing the dusty floor. She reached out to grab the ladder to stop herself from falling on her face, seeing the scuffed footprints of Inuyasha's bare feet with an odd clarity against the blue glow of the time slip.

She had just gripped the bottom rung when a force slammed into her; the solid metal seemed to evaporate beneath her touch and she was forced back into the worm hole.

The acceleration was worse than her first trip through, causing her vision to grey out for a moment as the pull, centered on the Moonstone in her hand, began to rip the seams of her pocket. '_What?'_ The inky blackness that she could see through the blue-tinged aura flared to a bright white just as she passed the kink in the worm hole; gravitational forces nearly caused her to black out again. Speechless with confusion and fury, she felt the same odd sense of deceleration as she neared the well in the Sengoku Jidai and Inuyasha's youki began to envelop her. She gasped as the white-hot anger pulsing through him reinforced the mate connection, but she was barely able to register the red of his suikan and the relief in his aura before she began to move backwards again. Suddenly realizing that she was trapped in the time slip, she reached out to him with her mind and voice, screaming "Inuyasha!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Asshole! You fucking bastard! Let me through!" Inuyasha punched the side of the well in frustration.

_**She**_ _**is**_ _**returning.**_

'_Thank the gods!_' Inuyasha reached for Kagome as she began to materialize in the blue coruscations of the time slip, only to snarl as his hands went right through her arms and she disappeared again.

"Kagome!" he roared as she screamed his name. Slamming his fist into the side of the well as the sound of her terrified voice faded, he yelled "Damnit, you bastard! Let me through!" He leaped up to the edge of the well and jumped down again, but his second attempt to enter the time slip just repeated the results of the first: a jarring landing in the slightly muddy bottom. "Damn you to all the hells, you bastard! Why won't you let me through?" He bounded out of the well and crouched down to try again.

**(You called her father a bastard and an asshole, baka!)**

He slammed his fist into the ground next to the well. "Fuck! She was screaming!"He felt his fangs lengthen as his youki flared, whipping his hair and the long grasses growing from the crannies of the aged wood.

_**He**_ _**has**_ _**closed**_ _**the**_ _**portal**_ _**against**_ _**us**_ _**and**_ _**we**_ _**can't**_ _**protect**_ _**our**_ _**mate!**_

"You bastard! What is it? You didn't want the dirty hanyou touching your daughter so you're keeping me out?"

**(You're reminding him we've mated Kagome? Baka! Listen to me! You have to calm down!)**

_**She**_ _**is**_ _**in**_ _**danger.**_ _**Can**_ _**you**_ _**not**_ _**feel**_ _**it**_ _**through**_ _**the**_ _**mate**_ _**connection? **_

He leaped down again, only to be met with a squelching sound as his feet hit the bottom. "Let me through, you fucking asshole! She's in trouble!"

**(Baka! Why don't you try asking instead of cursing at him? You're not going to get very far treating her father like shit!)**

He shuddered as control of his body wavered between his human and youkai. Drawing the Tessaiga, he held it point down, stepping back away from the side of the well as the katana transformed in his grasp. He gripped the tsuka with both hands and touched his forehead to the kashira, breathing heavily as he tried to get himself under control by reciting the dojo kun. "Hitotsu….respect others…hitotsu...develop self-control."

A green aurora, completely different from the normal blue of the time slip, began to surround him and the Tessaiga changed to Dragon-scale form, burning his hands and forehead as the tsuka and kashira turned white-hot. He pulled his head away as his hair began to smoke. '_What the fuck? I didn't will Dragon scale!'_

Power fed into his hands from the Tessaiga and his youki flared in response.

"_**Damn**_ _**you,**_ _**you**_ _**bastard!**_ _**Give**_ _**her**_ _**back**_ _**to**_ _**me!"**_ He stabbed the fully transformed Tessaiga into the center of the well. The katana responded with a burst of power that coupled the Wind Scar with the electricity of the Goraishi. The bottom of the well bubbled as youki forced the green aurora to bend around him; the walls of the well vibrated like a plucked string and the earth trembled as his Tessaiga-generated youki followed the mate connection directly into the heart of the time slip.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sota gave a cry of despair as his perception of the Goshinboku split into two. '_It's the only anchor I've got. I have to hang on!'_ He concentrated on the green leaves of the ageless tree to help anchor him in reality, even though double vision blurred each one he focused on. He pulled the tiny form of Mao close and felt his grandfather's arms wrap around him. _'I'm smaller again! Mama, Sis! I can't lose you!'_ Closing his eyes in concentration, he didn't perceive that the feathered scroll, still clasped in his grandfather's fist, abruptly distorted and narrowed to a beam of youki, following his mental link across the bridge like an arrow.

Nor did he see the oddly distorted green meadow and forest that began to appear through the black void surrounding the Shrine of the Well moments after the youki entered the well. The reality of the Sengoku Jidai era shimmered with ghostly radiance around his small island of time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Two powerful streams of youki flowed from opposite sides of the well, one following Sota's anchor to the Goshinboku in the Sengoku Jidai and the other following the mate connection to Kagome. As the sphere of warped space time surrounding the Moonstone and the young Time Lord neared the periapsis of its orbit around the blazar, each youki began to interact with Kagome's houriki and the three objects flared to a blinding brilliance that rivaled the blazar's light.

Variables that had been fixed changed, distorting Calabi-Yau manifolds as alternative realities slipped into close juxtaposition. The time dwelling's foundations buckled beneath the strain and the few Time Lords remaining on their feet fell as the walls and floor began to collapse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensei felt his mother's mind meld snap into place as the time dwelling began to disintegrate around them.

"If those forces make contact with the blazar it will form a brane/anti-brane interaction!" He could barely hear his mother's panic-filled voice over the eerie, almost human sounding moans of the tortured building as she screamed with her voice and mind.

"Sayuri, hang on to me! The rest of you, get back! Go back to your anchors! We'll be annihilated if we stay here! Keep your mind meld with me or Sayuri at all times or we'll lose contact!" his father yelled to the other Time Lords. "Kensei!"

Kensei struggled toward his parents as the floor warped beneath him. '_Mom's the theoretical physicist, but…branes?'_ The other Time Lords disappeared but faint traces of their connection to his mother or father shimmered in the air and lateral connections appeared between the threads. '_That's not normal…what the hell is happening? It looks like a damn spider web!'_ He had just formed the mind meld with his father when the forces collided.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The youki from Inuyasha caught up with the sphere and surrounded Kagome's houriki. A split second later the youki from Yourei Taisei blasted into the combined forces and the resulting concussion ripped the Moonstone from Kagome's hand. Time and space compressed in the warped throat of a Calabi-Yau manifold as alternate variables manifested.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A feminine scream tore through the remains of the time dwelling and Kensei almost lost the mind melds to his parents as the universe twisted. "Kagome!" he yelled. He had one moment of clarity to notice that the sphere had captured the spider web of connections binding his parents and the other Time Lords. The web blazed against the dark aspect of the blazar, but when the light returned the connections went black.

Then the shockwave caught up to him and he was blasted backwards toward his anchor in the Sengoku Jidai; it shattered.

He had a moment of extreme disorientation before his head cleared and he found himself standing next to the well in the Sengoku Jidai with an unconscious Kagome sprawled a few feet away. '_What? How did I…how did she—' _His thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha leaped out of the well and landed in a defensive crouch in front of Kagome's limp form.

"Who the fuck are you?" the hanyou snarled.

Kensei couldn't help but smile coldly and narrow his eyes. '_Finally, you little punk. This is going to feel so good!'_ He took a step forward and Inuyasha's snarl deepened into a fierce growl. Ignoring it, the Time Lord took another step and began to harness his freed time powers. "All those times you made her cry, you little punk," he said calmly.

Inuyasha stopped growling abruptly and tentatively sniffed the air. '_That scent! He's…ooohhhh shit.'_

Kensei continued to advance, speaking quietly. "All those times she had to argue with you just so she could go home and see her family or take care of her school work." He advanced within striking distance and stared unblinkingly into Inuyasha's eyes. "The heartache you gave her over Kikyou. All the names you called her…and we're not even going to _talk_ about what you just called me."

_**He's**_ _**an**_ _**alpha.**_ _**Our**_ _**mate's**_ _**alpha.**_

'_Ooohhhh shit.'_

**(I tried to warn us.)**

Kensei turned his cold smile into a fierce grin and drew back his fist. "You know, you _could_ try to avoid this, but I'm a fully trained Time Lord." Manipulating the time variable to counteract Inuyasha's youki-enhanced speed, he punched the hanyou in the jaw, augmenting his strike with the weight of three years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et tu, Inuyasha? Latin; You too, Inuyasha? (Caesar's last words, a bit modified for this fanfiction)

Japanese:

Kensei's father: Hayato: _haya_ "falcon" and _to_ "person"

Kensei's mother: Sayuri: _sa_ "small" and _yuri_ "lily"

Kashira: the buttcap holding the _same_ and _ito_ in place on the _tsuka_ of a katana.

In the chakra colors, green signifies the heart chakra (chakra 4; social identity, oriented to self-acceptance). This is related to love and integrates opposites in the psyche (mind and body, male and female). Blue signifies the throat chakra (chakra 5; creative identity, oriented to self-expression) which is related to communication (fitting for the well) and creativity.

Periapsis: the point of least distance in the orbit of an astronomical object from its center of attraction.

Brane and anti-brane: not typos. Physicists suggest that the Big Bang was caused by the interaction of a brane and an antibrane. Originally in theoretical physics a "string" was a 1 dimensional extended object in the ten dimensions that make up the universe in string theory; in the 1990s it became clear that the string theory could be expanded to include higher dimensional objects and the term brane (membrane, p-brane) came into use. A point is a 0-brane, a string is a 1-brane, a membrane is a 2-brane and each p-brane sweeps out a (_p_+1)-dimensional world line (unique path of that object) as it propagates through 4-dimensional spacetime. Each point in our 3-dimensional space (time being the 4th variable) may contain six additional variables twisted up into hidden dimensions called **Calabi-Yau manifolds**. The number of possible Calabi-Yau shapes is linked to the number of possible universes. A "throat" of a Calabi-Yau manifold is a theoretical extension of a Calabi-Yau shape that could connect alternate universes. Rather fitting for this fic…it's an AU!

Long-overdue thanks:

First of all, thanks to all of you who "kept the faith" and are reading this still!

Thank you doggieearlover and malitiadixie for nominating 'Facet's in the 1st quarter IYFG!

PM: Stonesneatstuff, Ranuel, Neko-sama, psycochick32, Come Hither, Madjax36 (even if it wasn't to me personally), doggieearlover, LavenderRose

FF: EireVerde, snowecat, Inuyasha05, hanyou master, tweakinuears, and thanks to all of you who either added me as a favorite author, 'Facets' as a favorite story, or placed 'Facets' on your story alert! It truly kept me going at a bad time!

MM: Knittingknots (x 2), Asyla the Ctarl Ctarl, inuyashaloverr, CatLover260, sakuralovesinuyasha, Come Hither, Emilee, Kryptoinuyasha. Oh yeah, and Independent.C. Anonymous posts…geez. Vir sapit qui pauca loquitur. I explained very early on why I write the titles in Latin and the translations are always included at the end, but perhaps this will help you: they're my _signature_ and most readers enjoy the play on words. You don't have to read them if you don't like it.

Bless you for reading!

iPoe


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Many, many thanks to Ranuel for help with research into the twelve Heavenly Generals (Taisho), but I take full responsibility for the madness…err, chapter.

**Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis **

By Licentia poetica

.

Miroku gave a deep sigh as the small group approached the bottom of the hill and began to walk toward Kaede's hut and the inert forms of Yourei Taisei and Kanna. '_It is nearly noon, and I have had no time to meditate lately…has it really been just seven days since we were drawn through the well? Even though the formation of the Living Jewel reinvigorated me, I must find some time to compose my thoughts before the Otsuya tonight.'_ He frowned as Kanna remained completely oblivious to their approach, focusing intently on her mirror. '_It still disturbs me that I cannot sense anything about her…and what __is__ it that she sees when she stares in the mirror so attentively?'_

Shippo growled from his perch on Miroku's shoulder and the monk held up a warning hand as the child began grumbling imprecations under his breath. '_He could only have learned those under Inuyasha's tutelage, but still, Sango might blame me._' Shippo subsided back into growls but he became more agitated as they neared Kanna. Sango, walking slightly behind and to the side, glanced over and reached out a hand to soothe him; Miroku winced as Shippo's small claws gouged several shallow cuts in his shoulder as the kit jumped back to her, barking "Don't get any closer!"

"Shippo?" Miroku hesitated and turned his head slightly to glance back with concern. '_I understand he is skittish where Kanna is concerned, but why is he having such a strong reaction?'_

Shippo's gaze never left Kanna as he perched on Sango's shoulder and growled softly "I can smell…it's faint, but…it's Naraku's stink."

Miroku immediately dropped his shakujou, grabbed the beads covering his cursed hand, and stepped in front of Sango, dropping into the horse stance as he prepared to open the Wind Tunnel.

Sango stopped moving forward, her body subtly tensing into a modified fighting stance as she shifted the Hiraikotsu forward, giving extra protection to her armored stomach.

"Hey! I can't see!" Shippo tried to peer around the upper tip of the Hiraikotsu.

"Hush and be still," Sango hissed.

Though they were close enough that demon-enhanced hearing could easily have picked up their quiet whispers, Kanna ignored them.

Miroku watched intently as faint reflections of light rippled from the mirror's surface onto Kanna's face, frowning as a several fleeting crimson glows reminded him strongly of Inuyasha's haori. _'Blood, or Inuyasha, or both? What __is__ it that she sees?'_

Shippo growled again and whispered, "Do you think she's watching Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"It's possible." Sango answered in a quiet monotone.

'_They see the red reflections as well. But I can't detect any jyaki...how can Naraku be here?_' Miroku shifted into a side stance, keeping his cursed hand aimed toward Kanna while he hazarded a questioning glance back to Sango. She met his concerned gaze with a fierce intensity that immediately made him think of her passionate participation in their activities the previous night. '_Ah, her warrior woman face…and blessed Buddha, that leather armor.'_ His glance flicked down to her stomach, noting how she held the thick angle of the formed bone directly in front of her hips and shielded Shippo with the raised tip. '_Protecting the little ones, are you?' _ As his gaze returned to her face, lingering over the swell of her leather-encased breasts, she gave a quiet, irritated exhalation, compressing her lips as she gave an exaggerated glare over his shoulder toward Kanna. '_Oh, no, no, Sango. Those lips should never be flattened like that_.'

Obviously annoyed at his bemused expression, Sango widened her eyes and motioned to Kanna with her chin. As he hesitated still, eyes focused on her now relaxed lips, she finally hissed "Husband?" in an irritated tone of voice.

Miroku blinked as he realized his face had completely changed from a frown to a lascivious smile without any conscious thought on his part. '_Ah Sango, what you do to my ability to concentrate! You do have a point.' _Quirking an eyebrow at her in apology and wryly grinning as she rolled her eyes, he turned back to face Kanna again. '_But I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you call me husband, even if it is in an irritated tone of voice.'_

Although she had leaned forward slightly, bringing her impassive face closer to her mirror, Kanna continued to ignore them.

'_Is she fascinated by something, or is she making sure that we cannot see what lies within the mirror?'_ Miroku's frown increased as he prepared to remove his rosary beads and stepped forward again, moving slowly toward Kanna. He began to expand his houriki to try to sense Naraku, but stumbled suddenly as wildly fluctuating youki emanated from Yourei Taisei. "What—"

At that moment the ground shuddered beneath them; Miroku staggered and fell heavily against the side of Kaede's hut. Shippo gave a cry of surprise and clutched at Sango as she crouched down into a horse stance and jammed one end of the Hiraikotsu into the ground, clinging to it to prevent them both from falling. Struggling to regain his feet, Miroku saw that even Kanna, still seated on the ground, had to put out a hand to stabilize her body against the jerking, twisting earth. A crack appeared in the ground, running from the direction of the well, and Kanna leaped to her feet as the ground beneath her split open and formed a gaping fissure. She gave a hoarse cry as her mirror jerked in her hands and a beam of light, growing brighter by the second, blasted up from the earth, bent at an impossible angle off the surface of the mirror, and enveloped the inert body of Yourei Taisei.

Over the rumble of the earth, Miroku heard an odd splintering sound. '_What is that light? It feels…is it youki?'_ He forced his numbed brain to focus and expanded his houriki, feeling an odd jerking sensation as he accessed his power.

Kanna tugged on the mirror and staggered slightly when the ground beneath her tilted but the mirror remained fixed in position; the beam emanating from the mirror suddenly changed from blinding white to a stark black that still managed convey a glow.

'_Radiation!' _The word flickered through Miroku's stressed thoughts, but his memory of studying the phenomenon was immediately interrupted by Kanna. She bared her teeth at Yourei Taisei and yelled "Stop!" but her voice was a small, shrill shriek against the groaning sounds of the earth.

The light flipped back to blinding brilliance and Shippo gave a hoarse yip of warning as Yourei Taisei's body began to change. The taiyoukai opened his eyes and inhaled deeply before turning his face to Kanna; Miroku paled at the intense fury in his gaze even though he was not the focus for the youkai's anger. Yourei Taisei opened his mouth, but instead of words the furious scream of a falcon split the air. Pulsing in the oddly flickering light ricocheting off of the mirror, the taiyoukai's body rapidly grew in size; he lost his humanoid features and took on the appearance of his full youkai form. The giant falcon looked down at Kanna, screaming harshly into her face as he spread his wings. As they reached full extension, the stream of light that radiated from the ground to the mirror suddenly stopped pulsing and remained blindingly bright. Miroku squinted against the glare as Kanna became a stark black shadow haloed in brilliance; she clutched at her stationary mirror and just managed to hang on by the tips of her fingers as the swell of light seemed to force her away. In a final explosion of radiant energy, the light congealed around Yourei Taisei's body; he became the black figure swathed in brilliance as Kanna reverted to pallid white. The taiyoukai arched his head backward, screaming for a third time as he beat his wings and created a whirlwind of dust and sand.

'_It sounds like he's in pain, not —!' _In the midst of this thought, Miroku staggered and fell to his knees as a stiletto of agony stabbed through the base of his brain. As his vision grayed out in response, he heard Sango and Shippo cry out and at the same moment felt an abrupt spike in houriki. '_Aiko! Our child!_' His gut went cold with fear but stark black alternated with blinding white in his vision, shattering any coherent thought.

After what seemed to be an eternity, an abrupt cessation in the knife-edge of pain allowed him to gasp a breath into suddenly airless lungs. As his vision returned the sound of an explosion from the direction of the well made him whip his head around in that direction.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango screamed.

"Mama! Papa!" Shippo yelped at the same instant.

Their yells mirrored his worried thoughts, but Miroku said nothing as the sight that met his eyes was not at all what he expected: instead of the dust of an explosion rising over the forest, the only movement in the area around the well came from the Goshinboku. The tree's limbs were thrashing as if it was caught in a hurricane, yet every other tree around it was languidly still in the afternoon heat. _'Gods, none of the other trees are moving! What in the name of all the hells?_'

The Goshinboku suddenly went as still as the trees around it and the earth convulsed in response, throwing Kanna to the ground as the fissure almost beneath her feet closed.

Before Miroku could react dust blinded him again as Yourei Taisei rose in the air, beating his wings and screaming in defiance. Miroku was buffeted back into the wall of Kaede's hut and raised his cursed hand as a shield, squinting against the maelstrom of grit. He blinked in shock as Kanna, her mirror tucked into her body, rolled past him and slammed up against a small boulder at the bottom of the hill. '_She's bleeding!_' Blood stained the pristine white on the demon child's back and left dark clots on the ground as she tumbled. As the whirlwinds settled, Miroku looked up at Yourei Taisei's dwindling form. '_He didn't attack her. He didn't even touch her. What_—' his train of thought abruptly came to a halt as he became aware of an absence of sensation. '_He's in his youkai form and yet I can't sense any youki.'_

A muffled cry from Sango caused him to turn in her direction. _'Sango! Aiko!_' She was struggling to her feet, trying to use the Hiraikotsu as a prop, but she seemed uncharacteristically clumsy and fell forward, landing awkwardly on her knees. Shippo crawled out from behind the Hiraikotsu, looking disheveled but unhurt.

Miroku gaped at the kitsune, suddenly stunned out of his worry. '_Why can't I sense his youki?'_ The normally constant presence of Shippo's merry aura was a gaping hole in his perception. '_It's almost like the time I spent in Kagome's world, but when he came through the well I could sense him there.' _

Sango lifted her head, gasped, and tried to cock the Hiraikotsu from her kneeling position. As it snagged awkwardly in the ground she yelled "Miroku! Watch out!"

He spun around and saw that Kanna had managed to regain her feet and was raising her mirror. He froze in shock, but not because she threatened them.

Her impassive face was streaked with tears and the surface of the mirror had impossibly precise, etched cracks which spanned a quarter of the circle. '_It looks like a word, but I can't make out—'_

As he stood in stunned immobility and she continued to raise her mirror, Shippo gave a hoarse, inarticulate cry and ran forward screaming "Fox fire!"

Instead of the hiss of blue fire that normally accompanied Shippo's shout, a loud squelching sound erupted from the kitsune's hands and gouts of mud splattered against the hillside, spattering Kanna's mirror and one side of her clothing with sludge. She glared at Shippo, who had abruptly stopped running and was staring in confusion at his palms, and swiped the surface of her mirror against the clean portion of her clothing before aiming it toward him.

'_Shippo!' _Shocked into mobility, Miroku freed the Wind Tunnel. An instant after he removed the beads a drunkenly wobbling Hiraikotsu passed over Shippo, almost clipping the kitsune's head in passing. The whistling sound of a falcon's stoop came at the same moment, and Miroku desperately tried to close the Wind Tunnel just as he opened it.

But instead of a black hole sucking everything into the gravity well in his hand, a howling blast of wind and light knocked him backwards into the wall of Kaede's hut and wreaked havoc on the Hiraikotsu's already wobbly trajectory. The boomerang arced off to the side and slammed into the hillside, impaling itself into the ground and quivering hard enough to generate a deep buzzing noise. A startled squawk came from above but Miroku did not look to see how Yourei Taisei handled the buffeting windstorm; he watched, stupefied, as Kanna clutched her mirror to her chest and tumbled upwards, literally blown up the side of the hill and over the crest.

'_What in all the __hells__ is going on?_' Miroku struggled to wrap the beads around a force that pushed them away instead of drawing them in, but in another moment the wind faltered and died. Almost immediately the usual dark vortex of the Wind Tunnel appeared and he was able to cover it with familiar efficiency. He slumped against the solid wall behind him for a moment, trying to process the changes that had happened in the last few seconds. '_What. In all. The hells?'_

A sudden whistling sound heralded Yourei Taisei's second stoop and Miroku watched him dive from the sky, his talons outstretched to seize something above the crest of the hill. '_Kanna is escaping!_' Miroku shook himself out of his stupor.

Forcing his legs to move, Miroku began to run toward the summit, snatching his shakujou from the ground as he passed it. Before he could even begin to ascend Yourei Taisei screamed in frustration and banked sharply away from the hill, beating his wings for altitude. Miroku struggled up the steepest part of the grade, squinting as buffets of wind from the taiyoukai's downbeats raised plumes of dust and gravel. '_She must have sought shelter under the trees. If she is still working with Naraku I can't let her get away!' _He tried to access his houriki to increase his speed, but the normal smooth flow of power didn't answer his summons. '_I must find time to meditate! But wait…Shippo's fox fire, Sango's clumsy handling of the Hiraikotsu, my inability to sense youki and the reversal of the Wind Tunnel. It isn't just my lack of discipline; these are manifestations of some other change._'

Gasping with exertion, he reached the crest of the hill only to find the area around the Kai-wolves' shelter empty. '_Not even a glimmer of white in the trees. Damn!'_ He bent over, leaning against the shakujou and bowing his head for a moment as he tried to get his breathing under control. Hearing scampering feet behind him, he straightened up and looked back down the hill.

He had a moment to process the fact that Sango was frantically tugging on the Hiraikotsu, still embedded in the hill where his wind storm had driven it, before Shippo scrabbled up to the summit with a leaf in his hands. The kitsune panted for a moment, eyes searching the area, before looking up. "Where's Kanna?" he growled fiercely.

Miroku raised one eyebrow at the angry tone. '_Our normally mischievous kit has become protective? Either Inuyasha is rubbing off on him or it is another change that has come about in the last few minutes.' _Taking a deep, cleansing breath Miroku answered, "Vanished."

Shippo leaped up into his arms and scrabbled around to his back. "Kanna's not here anymore, Sango!" the kitsune yelled back down the hill. As he turned around to face forward, he whispered, "Miroku, Sango couldn't lift the Hiraikotsu right and she fell twice trying to run." The kit kept his voice low as he snickered, "And right now she looks really funny trying to pull it out of the dirt!" He ducked his head as Miroku frowned at him, looking away before guiltily glancing back and raising his voice. "Why did my fox fire do that?"

'_Ah, there's our little rogue, but how can I answer him?_' Miroku took a deep breath as he tried to organize his thoughts, but before he could answer Kaede gave a muffled yell from within her hut.

"Sango!" Kaede's voice was as close to panic as Miroku had ever heard it.

The taiji-ya spun away from the Hiraikotsu, leaving it embedded in the hillside, and Miroku frowned. '_Why can't Sango remove it from the hill? I've seen her pull it out of solid rock!'_

The elderly miko came rushing around the side of her home and stared up at Sango, a baffled look on her face. "Sango! Kohaku's body just…disappeared! Right in front of my eyes! I was saying prayers and he vanished!" Kaede shook her head and reached out with her hands palm up, obviously at a loss to explain the situation. "I thought…I couldn't—" she shook her head again and her shoulders slumped as Sango took a sobbing breath. "For an instant I thought I had fallen asleep and was dreaming…of a sudden I felt Yourei Taisei's youki above and heard his falcon's cry, but I swear it was no dream. I had just bent to light incense in the fire and there was a flare of light. When I could see again Kohaku was gone! I could sense no ill spell so I did not believe it at first, but…." Her voice trailed off as Sango raced passed her toward the hut, stumbling slightly once, and she exchanged a worried glance with Miroku.

Miroku tensed his muscles to begin jogging down the hill, but a screaming call made him pause and look up. Yourei Taisei wheeled overhead, staring down at him. The taiyoukai flew toward the well, watching Miroku and Shippo the entire time, and began to descend in slow circles.

"I think he wants us to go over there," Shippo said quietly from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "D'you think that Kanna's by the well?"

"No, Shippo, he's descending too slowly. But I think we must go over to the well soon and find out what has happened to Kagome and Inuyasha." He looked back down the hill toward Kaede, who was shading her eyes as she watched the taiyoukai. "However, we need to help Sango first and I also need some information from Lady Kaede." He jogged down the hill, ignoring Shippo's growling protests at being jostled. '_Something has changed in the fundamental nature of each of our abilities and something made the Goshinboku move separately from all the other trees, but somehow it all seems to be connected to the explosion around the well. We need to get over there, but first we must solve the mystery of Kohaku's body. Has it truly disappeared? Would the light and radiation that passed through Kanna's mirror have anything to do with it?'_ He slowed as he reached the bottom of the hill again._ 'And I also need to know why Kaede didn't come out of her home when the earthquake hit…she would have been concerned for the villagers.' _He stopped in front of the older woman and stared at her intently. "Lady Kaede, you did not raise an alarm before Kohaku disappeared and I confess I am confused as to why you didn't come out earlier. By any chance, did you just experience a strong earthquake?"

Kaede raised her eyebrows in astonishment but then frowned and folded her arms in front of her. "Nnnooo," she answered, dragging out the word, "but obviously ye did."

'_Was it only those of us in the Living Jewel who were able to sense it? Why did Kanna and Yourei Taisei react then?' _Miroku frowned and tried again. "Not even a tremble? Did you hear any strange sounds or feel an elevation of jyaki?"

"No. I heard and felt nothing until Kohaku disappeared." Kaede's gaze flicked back and forth between his right and left eyes as if she was searching for something. "Miroku, what is happening?"

"I do not—" Miroku stopped abruptly as Sango came around the side of the hut, her face set in harsh lines that belied the tears that she was rapidly blinking away.

Her lips trembled and her voice cracked slightly as she said, "I apologize, Lady Kaede, but I had to see for myself." She raised her eyes to meet Miroku's gaze and took a shuddering breath. "His body is gone. I can hardly lift the Hiraikotsu and I am as clumsy as a child."

Immediately reminded of his earlier concerns by her choice of words, Miroku anxiously asked, "Aiko?"

Sango's eyes became introspective. "She's fine. She reacted to the pain, but…she's fine now."

"Are you sure?"

A slow smile spread across Sango's face. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't know how I know, but I know."

"I wish _we _were fine. Why did my fox fire shoot mud?" Shippo groused. "And how come your Wind Tunnel didn't work right?"

A muscle in Miroku's jaw ticked as he lowered his head and stared at his cursed hand. "It isn't just the Wind Tunnel. I can't sense youki at all and it seems as though my houriki has vanished, as well." He winced as Shippo gripped his shoulder a bit too tightly. "Ow!" He flicked his fingers at the tiny claws pricking his skin, forcing Shippo to let go. "Calm down, Shippo."

"But I can sense your houriki! You haven't lost it!"

Miroku turned his head to the side and focused on the kit. "It's still there?"

"Yeah! _You_ don't seem different," Shippo jumped down and sniffed the air, "but Sango smells…funny." He cocked his head to the side and he peered at the taiji-ya, opening his mouth and panting slightly. "Sango, you don't…you smell like you but not you."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and looked back at Shippo, both of them raising their eyebrows. Kaede made a doubtful, grumpy sound.

"I can't explain it any better than that!" Shippo pouted. "It's like…something is missing from her scent, but when I try to figure it out it comes back again."

Miroku lowered his eyebrows. "Let me amend my analysis, then. My houriki has not vanished, but somehow I cannot access it and Sango is not herself," he couldn't help letting his gaze travel down her body, "at least to certain youkai senses."

Sango narrowed her eyes irritably and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. "We need to go to the well to find out what has happened to Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Aye, ye must, and then ye must seek out the other members of the Living Jewel." Kaede interjected. She gave each one of them a thoughtful stare. "Ye have each changed and your auras are not…normal."

"Our auras aren't normal?" Miroku queried. '_What does she mean?'_

Kaede folded her arms and stared at him for a long moment, obviously searching for a way to describe what she saw. "Ye are…there are almost…" she frowned and stared at each one of them in turn again, "it is almost as if ye have two auras."

Miroku looked at his companions and tried to see what the old miko described, but gave it up as he got no response from his houriki again.

Kaede patted him on the back. "Ye will find an answer to the mysteries. Kohaku's disappearance must be related to this, so find Inuyasha and Kagome whilst I ask the villagers if they felt anything strange. When ye find out, be sure to return and let an old woman know why her peace has been disturbed yet again!" She chuckled to take away the sting of her words and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly and dug within the folds of her sleeve. "Ah! I almost forgot to give this back. Again. I _am_ growing old." She turned back and handed Miroku the binoculars.

Miroku's eyes widened as he looked at the battered leather handgrips. '_Gods! What happened to them? Are those…teeth marks?'_ He gingerly took the scruffy instrument from Kaede's outstretched hand. _'I wonder if she knows what they're for.'_ He looked up to meet her eyes, trying to keep a bland face. "Thank you, Lady Kaede. I have been looking for these."

The old woman's eyes twinkled as she took in his expression. "Bandit was using them as a chew toy earlier, but I remembered seeing you tuck them in your pack." She turned away again with a grin on her face, ignoring his irritated sigh. "At least life is not dull and boring when ye are here. Now get ye gone! Ye will not find the answers to your mysteries by standing here!"

The trio stayed silent for a long moment as the old miko shuffled toward the village homes.

Sango broke the silence first as she finally turned back to the hillside and walked up to the Hiraikotsu. As she began tugging at it she said dejectedly "Every time we think we find an answer, new mysteries arise and we _still_ haven't dealt with Naraku."

Miroku tucked the binoculars within his robes and stepped up to the opposite side of the weapon, pushing in tandem with her tugs. "Well, as the proverb says, 'adversity is the foundation of virtue.'"

"That sure isn't true for you, at least the virtue part," Shippo quipped as he leaped up to the tip, adding his weight to Sango's side. He stared pointedly at the place Miroku had tucked the binoculars.

Sango snorted a laugh as the Hiraikotsu finally tore free from the hillside; as the heavy weapon tilted in her hands Shippo leaped from the tip to Miroku's shoulder.

'_Damn! Do they know what the binoculars do?'_ Miroku managed a weak smile at Shippo's joke but it faded as he watched Sango struggle with the Hiraikotsu. She finally managed to heft it into its usual position behind her.

Miroku raised an eyebrow in query but didn't say anything as she looked over at him.

"It's just…it feels a lot heavier than normal," she said quietly and tried to shrug. The gesture was obviously a strain for her muscles.

Shippo bumped the side of his head against Miroku's cheek. "Maybe it's that adversissicity and the foundations of virtue thing again."

Miroku nodded his head and gave a long, slow sigh, flexing his cursed hand. "Well, let us find out why the foundations have changed," he stated quietly. The rings on his shakujou jangled dissonantly as the trio set off for the well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Perhaps your inability to adjust to your proper place stems from never being exposed to a true alpha male. After all, you do keep reminding me that you are a neko, little one."

Kirara narrowed her eyes and forced her body to remain still and pliant in Sesshoumaru's arms. '_Arrogant, conceited ass! He's lucky I'm holding on to My-Rin, or his face would be in shreds!'_

In spite of his earlier insistence on speed, they flew at a leisurely pace over the forest in an area that she recognized from her flight the previous night. '_We are quite close to his den, but the more I retaliate, the slower he goes. Perhaps I should just remain silent._'

"Finally, silence. So you _can_ learn your place."

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss!" Hissing the words in anger she began to answer Sesshoumaru's jibe, but the rest of the sharp retort died on her lips as a large group of taiyoukai in energy form streaked from the sky directly into the path of the transportation cloud. '_Such strong youki!'_ Her immediate reaction to transform into her youkai form was abruptly canceled when Rin turned and clutched at her in alarm, forcing her back into Sesshoumaru's chest. '_If I change now I will hurt the kitten.' _For a moment she could both feel and hear Sesshourmaru's growl of warning before he increased their speed and the wind whipped away the sounds. She stroked Rin's head as she felt the vibrations of Sesshoumaru's chest increase and he suddenly snarled. Both Aoi and Bandit joined him and the energy orbs split formation immediately in front of them, flying to opposite sides of the cloud. '_Well, at least inus are good for something.'_

The eleven orbs left an opening directly ahead as they surrounded the cloud in a complete circle, easily matching Sesshoumaru's pace. As the vibrations against her back decreased slightly Kirara looked to the left and right, squinting against wind-generated tears to try to evaluate the eight orbs she could see.

To the immediate left of the space ahead a yellow orb shot through with veins of blinding white gave her the impression of feathers. '_A bird, then. It will be of no consequence.'_ Continuing to the left a white orb was followed by two red spheres; the first had yellow striations and all three gave her the impression of fur. '_These may be of more concern, but I don't sense predators.'_ The first three orbs to the right gave her the same impression. '_Harmless prey youkai.'_ Immediately to their right a red sphere rippled with lines of black. The black ripples were continued in the next sphere though it was yellow in color and yellow was repeated in the striations of the next orb, which was white. The following sphere, yellow with veins of dark, almost black, green, made her smile. '_Ah, a fellow feline and the first predator. Perhaps it is the leader? It would only be fitting.'_ She strained to see the three orbs behind them but the billowing sleeves of Sesshoumaru's haori prevented her from catching more than a glimpse. On the right she sensed a peaceful youki but the auras emanating from directly behind and to the left made her skin crawl. '_Reptiles.'_ She shuddered momentarily, but when Sesshoumaru tightened the arm holding her against him in response she stiffened immediately. '_I am Neko. No cold, crawling worm will frighten me.'_

They came in sight of Sesshoumaru's tono and he kept one arm around her and pulled Rin from her arms with the other. '_He's taking too many liberties with me, but I will let him have My-Rin. I need to transform!_' As soon as she relinquished the child to his hold he leaped from the transportation cloud in spite of the speed at which they traveled; she had a moment to watch the Kai-wolves' cloud land safely within the hei before he landed just outside the walls. He dropped them both to the ground without warning and immediately turned, effectively placing himself between the two females and the trailing orbs.

"Be still and stay behind me," he said quietly in Japanese.

'_Well, at least he knows how to land properly; even I couldn't have done better! But he does __not__ decide my place in a battle.'_ Kirara began to transform but his youki surrounded hers and he growled softly in Neko, "Stop."

"Let me free!" She moved forward but his hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to his side and twisting her arm slightly so that she could not move away without being hurt. '_He didn't even look at me, he's so totally focused! Maybe I should burn him, just a bit, so he'll let me go.'_

"Kirara, I know what we face and you will be safer in your present form," he growled quietly in Inu.

Startled by his use of her name, she froze in the act of calling up her fire and glanced at his tense profile just as the orbs settled on the ground, each landing so that Sesshoumaru was one of twelve points in a perfect circle. As the orbs began to transform into youkai, the ground seemed to buckle beneath her and she swallowed to overcome nausea; the movement of earth did not match what she was seeing and she had to use the anchor of Sesshoumaru's gripping hand to keep from losing her balance. She winced as his grip tightened, but in the next instant a lancing pain at the base of her skull almost caused her to fall to her knees. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Sesshoumaru but his attention seemed to be completely riveted on the eleven transforming youkai. As she focused on his profile, fighting to maintain consciousness, nausea threatened again as his face began to alternate between two distinct silhouettes: a black shadow against a burning brilliance and a blazing white that shed no light on an encroaching black.

A ripple of displeasure shook her entire body as the pain abruptly ceased and her perceptions returned to normal.

The taiyoukai were still in the process of changing; the swirling youki fountaining up from the orbs' positions was barely altered.

Through his hand, she could feel the tension in Sesshoumaru's body increase slightly and she suddenly realized that his youki no longer surrounded hers. He spoke in a whisper so quiet that she could barely hear it. "I know that you felt that as well. Do you understand what just happened?"

"No," she responded just as softly and tried to transform as the taiyoukai finished materializing in the circle around them. Although she exerted all her will, her body would not change. '_What! I can't—I am trapped in this form!'_

"Well, well," a cocky voice derided from directly across the circle. "He finally chooses to protect something so that he can truly deserve the title, but he brings with him the only animal that refused homage to Buddha."

Tamping down on her fear at being trapped in her weakest form, Kirara glared across the empty circle and met the mocking gaze of a tall taiyoukai. '_So, one of the reptiles behind us was a dragon…and I cannot fly!' _

She had a moment to process his long, yellow mustache and spiky, red-streaked, yellow hair before he turned his red-eyed gaze to Sesshoumaru and continued, "If you truly want the power of a General, if you truly wish to be the Inu no Taisho," he paused for an instant as he gestured at her with a wickedly sharp trident, "why did you choose to protect a cursed neko?" He glared mockingly at her again as he continued to hold the razor-tipped weapon in a threatening manner.

'_This is my own fault for not remaining true to the Neko ways. I should have remained aloof and separate.'_ Intimately aware of the height of the wall at her back and the frailty of her current form, Kirara tensed her muscles as she glanced around the circle.

Her gaze was met by eleven pairs of implacable, merciless eyes._ 'I am trapped with the twelve Heavenly Generals and there is no way out.' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Translation:

Tempora mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis; Latin, The times change, and we change with them. (John Owen)

Hei: Low-roofed, defensive walls of a castle.

If you are interested in information on the twelve yasha generals and their association with the animal zodiac of Chinese (and Japanese) astrology, see the following sites:

http(colon)/www(dot)onmarkproductions(dot)com/html/12-generals(dot).shtml

http(colon)/ezinearticles(dot)com/?Chinese-Astrology--Animal-Instinct-Or-Human-Magnetism?&id988070

Thanks:

My readers: 'Facets' has over 200K hits on MM and over 64K on FF! THANK YOU!

Ranuel, BLESS YOU for help in finding information on the Heavenly Generals!

Doggieearlover, Mage Delbene, dreamingtrees, and Ranuel for nominating/seconding 'Facets' for the second quarter awards at IYFG.

The unknown nominator who nominated 'Facets' over at the Feudal Association.

My reviewers. I've been terrible (AWFUL) about responding this time but your reviews are appreciated more than you know! Summer school, two weddings and three funerals…hmmm, sounds like a movie. My apologies!

MM: Ranuel, Knittingknots, psycochick32, Midoriko-sama, Bastion (400th review story in progress!), sakuralovesinuyasha, Come Hither, ghost07, malitiadixie, snowfall (x2!)

FF: Inuyasha05, lorryka (I won't abandon 'Facets', though RL has kept me too busy), Sey, Forest Sentry Koneji, inu-ears, and thanks to everyone who added 'Facets' or me to their favorites/update list!

PM: Fenikkusuken (if you haven't read her Time Lapse, go read it now. She finished it and it's a great riff on the manga story line!), stonesneatstuff, Neko-sama

iPoe


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does. The plot line and any mistakes are all my own!

Thanks to everyone who has supported me while I've been so ill. It's amazing how important breathing is!

WARNING: Parts of this chapter are…creepy. If you don't like spiders and insects you may not appreciate the last two sections, where there is nonconsensual touching and terrorizing and…let's just say my muse was being creepy. Must have been the lack of oxygen…

Fonts: _**[Inuyoukai**__] _**(Inuhuman**)

**Est autem fides credere quod nondum vides; cuius fidei merces est videre quod credis**

By Licentia poetica

'_What just happened?'_ Bright light glowed through her closed eyelids as Kagome abruptly regained consciousness, but she could feel cool, unpaved earth underneath her body and smelled the faintly musty scent that she associated with the Shrine of the Well. '_Did the explosion blow the roof off of the Shrine? Am I back in Tokyo?'_

"Mama!" The excited male voice sounded almost familiar, though it was hard to tell because of the echo within the walls surrounding her.

'_Is that…Sota? But he sounds so much older!'_

"Gods, I never thought I'd see you again!" Another muffled voice sobbed.

'_Mama! Her voice sounds so hoarse and she's crying!_ _What did the explosion do? Is she hurt?'_ Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but when she finally succeeded she shut them tightly in astonishment and shook her head to clear it. '_Impossible.'_ She slowly opened them again.

Instead of the shadowed dirt floor of the Shrine of the Well, the verdant grass of the Sengoku Jidai trembled in a slight breeze in front of her face. She flexed her fingers and shuddered as they dug into soft dirt instead of the grassy stems she could see them touching. _'I can feel the floor near the well but I can't see it! What is happening?' _

"Mama Higurashi! Give me a hug, too!" The unknown, silky young voice's final word subsided into a throbbing, melodious hum.

'_I don't recognize that voice at all...is it…purring?_' Kagome fought off a wave of dizziness, shutting her eyes as she levered herself up on one elbow to focus on the sensation of movement rather than on her surroundings. As soon as she lost sight of the Sengoku Jidai, the anger and underlying fear that had gripped her within the time slip resurfaced. '_So, you're not finished with me yet, gods? Need to cause more trouble for your little plaything?'_ Her anger ratcheted up another notch and she felt a pulsing, dark power rise in response, pressing on her consciousness and boiling in her blood. Her heart stuttered to match the rhythm of its beat but, as she breathed deeply in response to the voluptuous surge, another wave of vertigo made her nauseous and the power receded as her anger ebbed abruptly. As she struggled to control her rebellious stomach, the unknown voice broke off its thrumming and continued anxiously, "Have you seen Mama and Papa? Everything is still so strange outside and I can't smell anything out there!"

The vertigo lessened enough for her to concentrate and she opened her eyes to search for the owner of the silky voice. Her new position allowed her to see a familiar red figure, standing with his back to her and his body tensed in a defensive posture. _'Inuyasha!' _She could tell by his motions that he was yelling at something in front of him and suddenly he whipped the Tessaiga to one side. The katana transformed back to its rusted form and she watched in bemusement as he placed it back in its saya but, instead of hearing the unmistakable hiss of the Tessaiga's transformation and the susurrations of the wind moving the grass around her, she heard the cranky voice of Ojiisan grumble, "I warned you that seeing that Kensei fellow would cause problems. Now look at the mess we're in!"

'_I can see Inuyasha, but I can't hear him. I can't hear anything that I can see! I can't touch anything I'm seeing! But I can feel and hear things in Tokyo!'_

Inuyasha jerked as if struck by something in front of him and she gasped as all sensation failed. She found herself suspended in an immense black void, but an instant later a blazing light flared into being almost immediately in front of her face; she closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side in response. She kept her face averted and dared to barely open the eye farthest away from the glare as it began to fade. '_It pulses light?'_ She grasped at a vague memory from her science classes and thought, _'A pulsar?'_

Before the complete darkness descended again, she saw strands of a web extending from her incorporeal body. _'Not again!'_

She had a seemingly endless moment of darkness before the pulsar flared into existence again and she squinted against the glare, looking to the side. The web, almost identical to the web of power that she had created when forming the Living Jewel, gleamed against the immense blackness, but instead of being the center of the symmetric, spiral links that had appeared before, she could see that her "body" formed a circle with two thick fibers extending away, anchoring the rest of the web. Below her each of the thin, fragile strands falling away were connected to her and the next filament in a delicate filigree pattern. As the light winked out again she could see a small shooting star headed toward her, coming from the other side of the pulsar. In its glow she could see a dull reflection from other strands. '_What is that?'_ As the pulsar flared through several cycles, she watched the star approach, ignoring the strain she began to feel in her 'body' as she focused on the design of the web. '_It looks like that picture of colliding galaxies that I saw once in school, except I'm one galaxy and the other surrounds that pulsar. But why am I thicker than the rest and why can I see on one side of the well and hear and feel on the other? I don't understand!'_

As the small star neared her position it veered between her and the pulsar, its light dimming as it began to change shape. '_It isn't a star…it's like…like the moon!' _As it sped between her and the pulsing light she could see that the other side of the 'star' was the same absolute black as the void surrounding her and she had a moment of epiphany. '_The Moonstone!'_

When the Moonstone came directly between her and the pulsar she was thrown back into sensation again. For an instant she saw Inuyasha frozen in the exact position that she had seen him in before she found herself in the void, then he blurred out of her sight and she saw her father in the space behind. His face changed from calm anger to startled disbelief as his fist, thrusting forward almost too fast for her to follow, flashed through the air where Inuyasha had just been standing. She wanted to cry out but her words changed to a startled squeak when a crack of displaced air almost immediately in front of her was followed by a sharp rumble of thunder and an angry curse. In her vision, her father stumbled forward, his momentum spinning him toward the well, but she heard an abrupt inhalation and the sound of a body moving close by her as startled shouts came from above.

"What was that?" Sota yelled. "It came from down by the well!"

"I can smell…it's all muddled," unknown Silky Voice growled at the same time.

'_Smell? Is that a youkai? I can't feel any youki._' Kagome watched her father try to catch himself before he touched the well, but as he continued to fall forward she felt his time powers began to interact with hers. As a look of horror grew on his face she heard pattering feet and her mother's concerned voice sharply ordering, "Stop! Don't go in there! Look at the well!"

"Ka—" Inuyasha's voice began, but as her father's hands touched the wood of the well she felt her "body" convulse and her name was cut off abruptly as she dropped back into the void.

The Moonstone was orbiting away from her, but in the fading light of the pulsar she could see something that terrified her: the web of power directly opposite her was shuddering slightly, several adjacent strands quivering together in a stuttered rhythm.

Almost as if some huge spider was treading carefully along those strands and moving toward her.

'_I'm just imagining things. Maybe it's…some…weird…gravity thing!_' She tried to keep the web in focus as the pulsar brightened again, but the light flared too brightly for her to see the strands clearly and her vision was blurred with glare-induced tears as it faded again. She turned her face away from the next pulse of light and closed her eyes tightly, trying without much success to keep her panicked breathing under control. '_I don't know why I thought of a spider…it could be anything moving the web…gravity…my eyes playing tricks on me…anything!'_ She forced herself to keep her eyes closed through three blazing pulses of light, then opened them as the light faded and focused on the area of the web that had been vibrating.

Only to see three distant, gargantuan, tarantula-like legs; two gripping the strands of power and one raised into the center of the void, flailing toward the glowing Moonstone as it sped away from her. The rest of the body was eclipsed by the utter black orb of the pulsar.

She flailed her arms to try and escape from the web, but her 'body' merely jerked the strands around her and an instant later the legs of the spider froze in response. They stayed motionless as the Moonstone's light waned. '_Oh gods! I just let it know I'm here!_' Her heart beat increased as she tried to control her terror in the absolute darkness. '_I just have to be quiet and still. It won't come after me, right? I just have to use Midoriko's lessons and stay calm.' _She closed her eyes against the next blaze and attempted to control her breathing, but when the light dimmed enough she opened them. '_Please, let it be gone!'_

Then she saw the actual body and head of the "spider" and all pretense of calm abruptly fled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her scream echoed in the small island of reality that used to be Tokyo and the four souls there ran to the stairs, shocked by the absolute terror in the sound. They could only stand helplessly on the lacquered upper floor of the Shrine of the Well.

On the first step down, the tip of the fully transformed Tessaiga was embedded in the wood, the still-vibrating blade alternating between ivory white and a dull, matte black. Below that step the stairway wavered in and out of existence as blue and green time mists roiled over the steps.

Lying prone next to it on the upper steps and landing was a humanoid form with bedraggled wings.

"Gods! Sensei!" Sota cried out, forgetting that the others did not know of his former life as he kneeled down to try and pull the taiyoukai out of the time mists.

Before Sota could reach him, Yourei Taisei braced his clawed hands on the floor, shook his head as if to clear it, and rolled over.

His body went right through the Tessaiga as if it did not exist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"—_**gome!"**_ InuYoukai appeared in the Sengoku Jidai with his hand stretched out for Kagome. Even though he had been unable to see her, the scent of her fear and anger as well as the sound of her frightened breathing had been a beacon in the dark, roiling green and blue energies of the time slip. He shut his eyes for a moment against the sudden glare of sunlight.

_**[Her**_ _**scent**_ _**is**_ _**gone**_ _**and**_ _**I**_ _**can't**_ _**hear**_ _**her**_ _**breathing!]**_

When he opened his eyes, he growled in confusion. **"What in all the hells?"** She was standing almost directly in front of him, one leg touching the wood of the well and the arm on that same side enveloped in a green aura radiating up from its depths. The limbs on her other side faded into the familiar blue energy of the time slip, but as he stared at them he had to shake his head.

**(Fuck…I must have been hit on the head or something. She looks like she's spread-eagled one second and then…shit!)**

_**[Human**_ _**bodies**_ _**don't**_ _**twist**_ _**like**_ _**that!]**_

If he looked at her arms and legs too long, it seemed as though her body bent completely in half and both sets of limbs were fastened at the same point, though one side was shrouded in electric blue and the other in a deep emerald.

As his gaze flicked back to her face she stared fearfully at something behind him and the muscles in her arms tensed, as if she was trying to pull them towards her body. She writhed in place, obviously trapped.

"**Damnit! Kagome!"** With a quick glance behind him to determine that no danger threatened, he stepped in front of her and reached out to touch her.

His hand passed right through the tangled black locks of hair that he tried to smooth back from her frightened face.

"_**Kagome!"**_ She closed her eyes and he futilely tried to touch her again, his hand passing through her hair and even her shoulder as he tried to grasp it, but he could not feel her and she did not respond to his touch. **"Damnit!"**

"Oh, gods. Kagome! What have we done?" Kensei's anguished whisper came from the ground on the other side of the well.

InuYoukai whipped his head around, narrowing his eyes and changing his initial snarl into a warning rumble as he focused on Kensei.

The Time Lord had fallen next to the well, his shoulders in contact with the wood and his head bent forward at an awkward angle. He stared blankly at his hands, holding them a scant few inches from his face as he slowly fisted them both and began to roll away from the well.

InuHuman forced himself to stop growling, clenching and unclenching his fists as he resisted the urge to claw the man in half.

_**[Why**_ _**do**_ _**you**_ _**hold**_ _**back?**_ _**Kill**_ _**him!]**_

**(Baka! That's Kagome's father!)**

_**[All**_ _**the**_ _**more**_ _**reason**_ _**to**_ _**kill**_ _**or**_ _**maim**_ _**him.**_ _**It**_ _**is**_ _**the**_ _**only**_ _**way**_ _**to**_ _**be**_ _**her**_ _**true**_ _**alpha.]**_

**(What about the thing with Sesshoumaru?)**

_**[That**_ _**is…he**_ _**is**_ _**Pack.**_ _**My**_ _**Pack**_ _**Brother.]**_

**(I can't let you kill her father!)**

InuYoukai watched in silence for a moment before a jerky movement from Kagome made him turn back; her terrified gaze still looked at something beyond him and her mouth was wide open in a silent scream as she struggled against the blue and green bonds holding her in place.

**(Damn! Kagome doesn't scare easily any more.)**

With a snarl, he spun around while unsheathing the Tessaiga, flailing it wildly when it remained unexpectedly light in his grasp. He spared a brief moment to take in the continuing absence of anything that would terrify his mate before staring down at the Tessaiga's rusted and battered form. He willed the transformation again and frowned as nothing happened. **"Fuck!"** He looked back over his shoulder.

_**[She's**_ _**stopped**_ _**screaming,**_ _**but…I**_ _**can't**_ _**hear**_ _**her,**_ _**smell**_ _**her,**_ _**touch**_ _**her…damnit!]**_

**(What's the matter, Youkai?)**

_**[I**_ _**cannot…are**_ _**you**_ _**sure**_ _**it**_ _**is**_ _**Kagome?]**_

**(Hell, yeah.)**

_**[How**_ _**can**_ _**you**_ _**know?]**_

**(Keh! I love her! I know it's her.)**

_**[Perhaps**_ _**it**_ _**is**_ _**a**_ _**human**_ _**mystery,**_ _**to**_ _**know**_ _**our**_ _**mate**_ _**without**_ _**using**_ _**our**_ _**senses**_ _**and**_ _**her**_ _**signature**_ _**houriki.]**_

**(Yeah, it's mystical human shit, baka. Better than yours.)**

A dark shadow fell over them, and InuHuman frowned at the odd glow surrounding Kagome even as he swept up the Tessaiga in a high guard position.

Only to snarl in frustration as it remained untransformed.

He stood frozen for a moment, recognizing that the shadow overhead was the falcon form of Yourei Taisei and no threat, but the rest of his brain was occupied in an internal debate.

**(What the hell is wrong with you, Youkai? Why aren't you transforming the Tessaiga?)**

_**[I**_ _**cannot**_ _**reach**_ _**the**_ _**youki**_ _**within**_ _**it.]**_

**(Why the fuck not?)**

_**[I**_ _**do**_ _**not…where**_ _**is**_ _**the**_ _**Hanyou?]**_

**(Hanyou?)**

_**[Hanyou?**_ _**Can**_ _**you**_ _**reply?]**_

There was no answer.

"**Fuck." **Fighting to control his inner shock at the loss of his unifying personality and his inability to touch Kagome, he meticulously sheathed the Tessaiga while watching the taiyoukai circle lower. He focused his attention on controlling his breathing and listening to the muffled gasps from Kensei as the distressed Time Lord struggled to his feet.

Yourei Taisei landed gracefully, the sweep of his cupping wings creating a wind that snapped InuYoukai's hair against his face, but Kagome's hair and clothing remained unruffled as she continued to stare at whatever terrified her. InuYoukai looked up at his Sensei, growling softly.

The taiyoukai cocked his head to one side and stared at Kagome as he folded his wings, making a soft crooning noise. When she did not respond, he turned his piercing yellow eyes to InuYoukai and gave three rising calls followed by two harsh croaks.

"**I can't understand a damn thing you're saying! **_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**speak**_ _**falcon.**_ _**Transform."**_

The taiyoukai cocked his head again and stared hard at InuYoukai, then abruptly brought his head up as a wave of ruffled feathers fanned out from his neck all the way to his tail and his wings quivered. He stilled and resumed staring at InuYoukai.

"**What?" **InuHuman snapped and the taiyoukai answered with a harsh squawk, bating his flipped them back and ruffled his feathers again.** "**_**You**_ _**cannot**_ _**transform?**_**"** The taiyoukai gave a short, barking call and cocked his head."**Well…fuck!" **

"Fractals!"

Both Yourei Taisei and Inuyasha jumped, startled, and then turned to look at Kensei, who was standing by the well softly smacking his fingertips against his forehead. "Fractals…maybe chaos theory? I can't think of any explanation. Mom, Dad, why don't you answer?" the older man continued.

"_**What**_ _**are**_ _**you**_ _**babbling**_ _**about?"**_

Yourei Taisei made a short, screeching sound that sounded vaguely disapproving.

"**Keh." **

Kensei ignored them and lowered one hand, steadying himself against the wood of the well as the other hand ran through his hair.

_**[If**_ _**you**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**allow**_ _**me**_ _**to**_ _**kill**_ _**him**_ _**then**_ _**you**_ _**should**_ _**at**_ _**least**_ _**show**_ _**him that**_ _**courtesy**_ _**is**_ _**due**_ _**an**_ _**alpha.**_ _**He**_ _**has**_ _**not**_ _**answered**_ _**you.]**_

**(Oh shut up! He sounds like Miroku, though…he'll probably spout some weird shit that I can't understand.)**

The older man stumbled toward Kagome.

InuHuman stepped in the way. **"Leave her alone, old man. You can't touch her, and all this shit happened after you hit me." **InuYoukai followed up the statement with a possessive growl.

"She's my daughter! You don't have the right to keep me from her!" Kensei shouted.

"**I fucking have the right to do anything I want! **_**She**_ _**is**_ _**my**_ _**mate!**_**"**

Yourei Taisei crooned something.

"_**You**_ _**will**_ _**stay**_ _**out**_ _**of**_ _**this."**_

"Let me…please!" Kensei looked pleadingly past Inuyasha's shoulder. "Something happened to the wormhole. My time powers and hers interacted…I didn't expect it! There were other Time Lords involved and…you don't understand! I need to see the web again!"

"_**You**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**touch**_ _**her. **_**I fucking understand that you ****can't**** touch her, and it has nothing to do with me. **_**Whatever**_ _**you**_ _**did**_ _**made**_ _**it**_ _**so**_ _**that**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**cannot**_ _**touch her,**_ _**either.**_ _**Her**_ _**scent**_ _**is**_ _**on**_ _**the**_ _**other**_ _**side,**_ **but** **here** **all** **we** **can** **do** **is** **see** **her**_**.**_**"** He followed up his statement by turning slightly and trying to touch Kagome's hair again. His hand still went through it and he growled low in his chest in response.

"Gods!" Kensei breathed. "You made it to the other side? It's still intact? When I hit the well, I could see Kagome and you and I could see—" he stopped with a gasp and grabbed both of the hanyou's shoulders, staring into his eyes hopefully and ignoring InuYoukai's warning growl. "I have to look again! You don't understand!" He gave InuYoukai a little shake. "It means—"

InuYoukai snarled and raised his claws to strike. _**"Human,**_ _**you**_ _**are**_ _**not**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha's**_ _**alpha.**_ _**Take**_ _**your**_ _**hands**_ _**off**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**or**_ _**die."**_

Yourei Taisei bated his wings and Kensei stepped back, a shocked look on his face as he continued to stare into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled urgently.

At the sound of Miroku's voice, two of the males flinched in reaction, but InuYoukai continued to stare balefully at Kensei until the Time Lord looked away. Giving a final growl, InuYoukai turned toward the sound.

InuHuman frowned as Miroku strode out of the woods, Shippo perching nervously on his shoulder. **(Why the hell is he walking four feet in the air?)** His frown deepened as Sango followed at the same height, obviously struggling with the weight of the Hiraikotsu, and InuYoukai growled in confusion when, as Miroku and Shippo stepped into the clearing, they abruptly appeared to be walking on solid ground again._** [What**_ _**has**_ _**been**_ _**done**_ _**to**_ _**my**_ _**Pack?]**_

"Oh, gods, two juxtaposed times, maybe more," Kensei moaned, staring at the trio. "Oh gods, what have we done?"

Miroku stepped closer, his eyebrows raised as he gazed from Kagome to the stunned Kensei. "Kagome? Inuyasha, what—"

Before he could complete his sentence Shippo jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and nudged his head under Inuyasha's chin. "Inuyasha? Is that really Kagome? Why doesn't she look at me? Why can't I smell her? Can you smell what's wrong with me? Why doesn't my fox fire work right?"

InuYoukai growled a soft Inu welcome in response to the kit's plaintive questions, but did not answer them as he watched Sango finally enter the clearing and struggle toward the group, her arm muscles quivering as they strained to hold the Hiraikotsu in place on her back.

**(Gods, look at Sango. She's hurting. She can barely walk with that thing!)**

_**[What**_ _**has**_ _**happened**_ _**to**_ _**my**_ _**Pack?]**_

Kensei muttered something under his breath, his eyes flickering assessingly from the group to the well to Kagome and finally to the surrounding woods. He began to walk toward the path from the village, muttering "I have to see that web again. I have to figure it out! There's got to be some way to salvage this!"

The group watched him go silently and Sango stopped for a moment, staring warily at the Time Lord as he walked toward her. He walked right by her, still mumbling under his breath, and she turned to watch his retreating form as he went toward the village.

Miroku turned his gaze from Kensei and looked at Inuyasha, but as he met InuYoukai's angry stare his own eyes widened for a moment. He abruptly looked to the side and spoke in a deferential tone. "Inuyasha, it seems as if each of the three of us lost…a part of ourselves. It is obvious that something has also happened to you and Kagome."

"**No fucking kidding, monk."**

Miroku flicked his eyes up to meet InuHuman's gaze, shaking his head at the absence of the red eyes and markings that he had responded to just a few seconds ago. "Inuyasha?" He moved closer and peered into his friend's face.

InuYoukai reacted by reaching out and grabbing Miroku by the neck. _**"You**_ _**are**_ _**still**_ _**beta,**_ _**monk.**_ _**Do**_ _**not**_ _**anger**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha."**_

Shippo gave a sharp whimper as Miroku gasped for breath. Sango, still struggling toward the group, cried out wordlessly as Yourei Taisei made a sharp, clicking sound with his beak and bated his wings.

InuYoukai glared at Miroku for a moment, then growled softly and let him go. "_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**and**_ _**the**_ _**human**_ _**do**_ _**not**_ _**have**_ _**the**_ _**hanyou**_ _**to**_ _**help**_ _**with**_ _**control.**_ _**It**_ _**would**_ _**be**_ _**better**_ _**if**_ _**you**_ _**do**_ _**not**_ _**do**_ _**anything**_ _**to**_ _**challenge**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha."**_

Miroku massaged his throat where InuYoukai's hand had left a red imprint. "I will keep that in mind, Inuyasha."

Yourei Taisei cocked his head and stared at Kensei, who was tentatively reaching out with both hands in the air above the path from the village. It was obvious that some barrier barred his way as he traced a smooth curve in the air above his head. At the sound of his mild curse, the taiyoukai gave a short croon and hopped awkwardly toward the Time Lord.

Miroku wryly cocked an eyebrow at Yourei Taisei and smirked at Sango as she finally reached the group. She shared his grin for a moment before dropping the Hiraikotsu with a heavy thud. As he put his arm around her she stared down at the ground, taking deep gulps of air and shaking her arms out. "Something happened here at the well, Inuyasha," she managed between breaths.

"**No fucking kidding," **InuHuman repeated.

The group watched Kensei as he began to walk around the perimeter of the clearing, followed by the awkwardly hopping Yourei Taisei. The Time Lord's hands were raised in the air, obviously tracing an unseen barrier that seemed to be in his way.

"Well, it seems that we all have had a strange experience," Miroku said with obviously forced calm. He gave a brief summary of the events that had happened at the village as they watched Kensei continue to trace the arching curve of the barrier.

"**Well, there's nothing we can do about Kanna right now, **_**except**_ _**watch**_ _**our**_ _**backs**_**."** Inuyasha stared searchingly at Kagome for a few seconds, but when she seemed to be calm, he sighed and gave an even briefer version of the events at the well. After a few terse sentences he motioned with his head toward Kensei and whispered softly, "**Things weren't this fucked until the jackass over there tried to hit me. I could see his time powers flaring around his fist." **

Miroku carefully kept his eyes averted as he gestured to Kagome. "What has happened to her?"

"_**Our**_ _**mate**_ _**is**_ _**on**_ _**both**_ _**sides**_ _**of**_ _**the**_ _**well**_ _**and**_ _**on**_ _**this**_ _**side**_ _**we**_ _**can**_ _**only**_ _**see**_ _**her."**_

Sango gave a soft whimper and sat down abruptly, falling right out of Miroku's encircling arm. She wrapped her hands around her lower abdomen and rocked forwards and backwards. "What has this done to our baby, Miroku?"

Miroku blanched and stabbed the end of his shakujou into the ground, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Sango…I—" he stopped abruptly and swallowed visibly. Shaking his head, he knelt down next to her. Before he could say anything more, Kensei began speaking in a distracted voice while he continued to walk along the perimeter of the clearing.

"Oh, your daughter…she's fine…actually…she's right…here, I think." He patted the air in front of him and began to walk sideways again. "Or at least…part…of her…and…huh!" He ran his hand sideways along a barrier they couldn't see and Sango shuddered suddenly.

"Don't…don't do that!" she gasped.

Kensei whirled and looked at her. "You can feel that?"

"_**She**_ _**is**_ _**mine.**_ _**Do**_ _**not**_ _**touch**_ _**her!" **_InuYoukai growled in a low and threatening voice.

Sango hissed fiercely and glared up at Inuyasha. "I'm not yours! I—" she quailed suddenly as she got a good look at his face and quickly averted her eyes. "I'm not your possession," she continued quietly.

InuYoukai arched one eyebrow. _**"Perhaps**_ _**you**_ _**feel**_ _**you**_ _**belong**_ _**to**_ _**the**_ _**monk?**_ _**Humans!**_ _**The monk**_ _**belongs**_ _**to**_ _**me**_ _**as**_ _**well." **_

Miroku raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything InuHuman interrupted.

"**Oh, screw you. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself, and she'll kick Miroku's ass and ours if you say any different." **

"Ow!" Kensei's sudden yell startled the group and stopped Inuyasha from bickering with himself. They turned to find the Time Lord shaking his right hand and grimacing.

"Ah, I wondered if something might happen there." Miroku muttered.

"**What are you screaming about?"** InuHuman asked as he looked between Kagome and her father. _**"Our**_ _**mate**_ _**is**_ _**facing**_ _**that**_ _**way,"**_ InuYoukai added.

"The compass point northwest one," Miroku stated, nodding his head as if answering an unvoiced question, "and, if I'm not mistaken, also the direction to your brother's domain. Kirara and Lord Sesshoumaru must have had experiences that match ours."

At that moment Sango groaned in pain. "Gods! What's happening! The baby!" She clutched at her stomach, which began to visibly swell until her pregnancy was obvious. The stretched leather of her taiji-ya uniform revealed a strange lump moving along her abdomen.

"Gods!" Miroku yelled, kneeling and placing his hands over her distended belly. He began to murmur a prayer and then stopped suddenly, a look of wonder crossing his face. "I can't tell if it's jyaki…but…wait." His hand movements stilled over on one side and he pressed lightly. "Is that…is this her head?"

"I…" Sango gasped, her face pale and dripping with sweat. "I think so." The lump appeared again and Sango gave a strangled cry, placing her hand over her side. "Ow! She just kicked me in the ribs!"

"**All right. That's enough!"** InuYoukai tucked Shippo under his arm and stalked over to Kensei, who was still working his way around the clearing. With his free hand, he grabbed the distracted Time Lord by the neck, shaking him and growling, "_**Explain."**_

"What?" Kensei blinked owlishly at InuYoukai.

"_**You**_ _**will**_ _**explain**_ _**to**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**why**_ _**my**_ _**Pack**_ _**has**_ _**been**_ _**changed."**_ He shook Kensei again. _**"You**_ _**will**_ _**explain**_ _**to**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**why**_ _**my**_ _**mate**_ _**is**_ _**trapped."**_

Yourei Taisei made a short, crooning sound as he stepped behind InuYoukai and began to groom his hair with his beak.

"_**Cease!"**_ InuYoukai whipped his head around and glared belligerently at the taiyoukai.

Yourei Taisei sat down and ruffled his feathers slightly, staring calmly back.

InuYoukai turned his attention back to Kensei, stating in a more reasonable tone, "_**You**_ _**will**_ _**explain**_ _**to**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha **__**how**_ _**a**_ _**pup**_ _**can**_ _**complete**_ _**her**_ _**growth**_ _**in**_ _**the**_ _**womb**_ _**in**_ _**seconds."**_

"She's moving too much!" Sango cried, leaning backwards to give more room to the obviously squirming baby within her. "I think…I think she's frightened!"

"Blessed Buddha!" Miroku breathed, and began to chant softly while rubbing his hands over Sango's taut belly.

"That had better be to calm her down, dearest husband," Sango said between gritted teeth.

Miroku merely raised an eyebrow and then began to smirk as the frantically struggling baby seemed to settle down under his ministrations.

Kensei watched the exchange over Inuyasha's shoulder before saying calmly, "As for the baby, no one's ever taken a fetus through a time portal before. Who knows why she grew so fast? I can't worry about that now." At InuYoukai's snarl, he added, "But the way she's moving tells me she's fine." He reached up and began to pry InuYoukai's fingers loose. "If you will please let go and let me finish, I might have some other answers for you."

InuHuman released Kensei's neck, although it was a struggle, and strode back to Kagome. Looking at her wary face as she stared at something he couldn't see, he threatened, "**Find out soon, or I won't be responsible for my actions."** He allowed a softly growling Shippo to climb up to his shoulder. The kit began to nuzzle under InuHuman's chin, begging for reassurance. InuYoukai stroked the top of the kit's head with his jaw and rumbled comfort.

Shrugging, Kensei turned back to the unseen barrier. He finished the circuit and gave a huge sigh. Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders, he walked toward the group, stopping in front of Kagome and ignoring InuYoukai's low growl and threatening posture. For a moment his face sagged with worry and misery as he bowed deeply and said to the ground at her feet, "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I had no way of knowing this would happen. I swear I'll fix it."

He rose and walked over to Sango, but as he passed between Kagome and the seated taiji-ya he stumbled over an invisible projection. He gave a startled cry and windmilled his arms to try to avoid falling over on her, accidentally striking Miroku on the back and leaning on him. The startled monk, his hands still soothingly stroking over Sango's womb, unintentionally pushed hard against her skin for a moment. Strands of thin, white webbing appeared in the air where his hands made an indentation, disappearing as soon as he pulled his hands away.

"Gods!" Kensei hissed, his eyes wide with shock. "May I?" He looked searchingly at Sango while he extended his hand toward her stomach.

"_**You**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**touch**_ _**what**_ _**is**_ _**mine."**_

Sango glared up at InuYoukai and did not look away when he met her gaze. "We've already been through this before." She dropped her eyes as his gaze became more menacing. "I may be part of your Pack, but I decide who touches me!" She turned her face away, sweating slightly, and looked up at Kensei. "You won't hurt her, will you?"

"I swear I will not harm your daughter." He reached out and placed his hand on Sango's stomach.

InuYoukai snarled viciously and stepped forward, but Miroku swiftly stood and barred his way with the shakujou. "Please, Inuyasha. We need more information to find out how to solve this…and…it is my daughter." He risked a glance at InuYoukai's face.

InuYoukai snarled and raised his claws for a strike, but Shippo whimpered and burrowed under his chin. "Please! Papa, don't!"

Miroku held his position. With a soft "churr" Yourei Taisei hopped directly behind InuYoukai and began running his beak through his hair.

"**What the fuck?"** InuHuman abruptly manifested and leaped away from the taiyoukai. **"What the hell are you doing?"** He reached up and petted Shippo's trembling body while glaring at Yourei Taisei.

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Miroku bit his lip to keep from laughing. "If I remember correctly from my studies of Kagome's biology books, I believe he is exhibiting falcon parental behavior. He obviously considers you his…uhhh…his chick." Suppressing a snort of laughter at the horrified expression on InuHuman's face, he added, "He is grooming you to calm you down, rather like what you are doing to Shippo at the moment."

InuHuman abruptly stopped petting Shippo and backed nervously away from Yourei Taisei.

Kensei, who had ignored the interchange, gave a sudden startled exclamation and fell backwards, catching himself at the last minute with braced arms. "Gaaah! What—" He shook his head and a shiver traveled down his body. "What the hell was that? No one but a Time Lord can trap someone in time!"

"What?" Sango almost squeaked. "Did you just say my baby is trapped in time?" She met Miroku's worried gaze as Kensei patted the ground where he had tripped and began tracing an invisible barrier, low to the ground, between her body and Kagome.

"Why only for me?" Kensei mumbled, shutting his eyes and concentrating. "Why is this a barrier against time?" Suddenly he gasped in surprise and began to smile. Opening his eyes, he grinned and said wonderingly, "Not a barrier, a brane! And they're all there! I haven't lost them!"

"_**Explain**_ _**why**_ _**a**_ _**brain**_ _**is**_ _**attached**_ _**to**_ _**my**_ _**mate!"**_ InuYoukai's body was quivering with barely suppressed rage.

"I, too, would appreciate an explanation," Miroku added politely but firmly as he knelt down next to Sango. "Who was lost, and are there demonic brains attached to my daughter?"

Kensei sat back on his haunches, looking at them both with a puzzled expression. "You know about branes? They're not demonic, unless you want to consider the mathematics behind th—" Suddenly his mouth dropped open in an "O" and he brought up his hand, smothering a laugh. As InuYoukai responded with a snarl he waved his hand in the air and looked at the ground, shaking his head and chuckling. "Wait…wait! It's not this kind of brain!" He tapped his fingers against his forehead. "I mean a brane, spelled B, R, A, N, E." At their blank looks, he added, "It's…well…our universe is the three dimensions that we can see plus time. There are other dimensions, compact ones, that are…well, in higher dimensional space branes can theoretically interact, which means that our space can be influenced by another brane. That's what's happening here." He looked thoughtful for a moment and continued, "I think. I wish I could contact my mother, but she's in the other brane."

"**Fuck. I knew it'd be some shit that we wouldn't understand."**

Sango glared at InuHuman and he rolled his eyes. Turning toward Kensei, she asked, "Does that explain why Aiko grew so fast?" She rubbed her hand over her abdomen. "And is that the reason for the webbing we saw? Is Aiko safe?"

Kensei sobered. "Perhaps it explains her growth, because time would be different there, but…why did she grow so suddenly and why did I get the sense that she's been trapped in time?" He grew pensive and began to mumble. "If there was a time flux that she was free to resonate in and then she was trapped…then the growth would be a way to compensate for the flux between the branes…but why is it only…wait, is it only?" He began tapping on his chin.

"**What the fuck are you talking about?"**

Kensei held up both hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Wait, please!" He leaned over and ran his hands along the ground near Miroku. "Hhmph. Just as I thought." Turning to Sango, he asked, "Can you stand?"

Sango began to struggle to her feet, but her bulky body got in the way and she slumped back. "Ooof!" Miroku grinned and put his arms under hers, helping her to her feet.

Kensei stood as well. "Can you walk away from this point?"

Sango gave him an irritated look and began to walk away, her normally smooth gait transmuted to something resembling a duck's waddle. Miroku followed, carrying his shakujou in one hand and placing the other protectively on the small of her back.

"Wait, please!" Kensei walked between Kagome and Sango again, reaching out with his foot just above ground level. When he struck an invisible barrier, he motioned to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Could you walk through, right here, please?"

Miroku stepped over the area. "I cannot feel the barrier that is so obviously in your way." With obvious deference toward the youkai form now manifesting in Inuyasha, he asked, "Inuyasha? What do you feel?"

"**Keh. I always knew you didn't have a brain," **InuHuman snorted as he stalked over to the area. _**"However,**_ _**this**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**feels**_ _**nothing**_ _**as**_ _**well."**_

Miroku raised one eyebrow sardonically and opened his mouth, but closed it abruptly and looked away as InuYoukai stared at him. "That was deliberate. And sneaky," he mumbled under his breath.

InuHuman grinned.

Kensei, who had ignored the exchange, was pursing his lips and nodding to himself, one hand thoughtfully cupping his chin. "All right, that's one theory blown. But it might explain something else." Responding to their exasperated looks, he continued, "I think all of you are in both branes at once, but I have to tell you, I don't believe the webbing we saw in Sango is part of the brane. I think that it's wrapping around the part of the brane where the baby is focused, and trapped her there. That's why she was struggling." He stood up abruptly, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand. "If only there was a safe way to see the web again!" He paced to the well, staring into its depths.

"Was it a spider web?" Shippo asked quietly, his tail fluffed out like a bottle brush and quivering.

Kensei shook his head. "No." He began to mumble again, murmuring "It was a web. Like a clock? But that can't be if the brane is…wait a minute…but I need to see—" suddenly whirling around, he practically ran to Yourei Taisei. Motioning upwards, he asked, "Can you fly out anywhere up there? Or only where you came in?"

The taiyoukai cocked his head and then carefully walked to his landing place, launching himself from the ground with one powerful sweep of his wings. Flying in a low circle that caused the wind from his down beats to buffet the group, he carefully began to rise. Almost immediately he bumped into an obstacle and had to dive, fanning and canting his tail feathers to keep from crashing into the ground. He tried several more times, but finally was able to rise up, beating his wings frantically, along the steep angle that corresponded to his earlier landing. As he flew higher he found the area that he had circled in earlier and was able to fly more easily, but he ran into an expanded, unseen wall as he tried to fly in any direction but that of the village. As he tried to escape to the west, he gave a harsh cry. Hovering in the air, he managed to insert one talon into a thin, invisible crack in the unseen wall before him.

"Compass point northwest one again," Miroku said quietly.

Kensei cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled up to Yourei Taisei. "Thank you!" Turning towards Miroku and Inuyasha, he motioned toward the side of the clearing. "Could you please just try to walk out of here? Anywhere except the path to the village?"

After a few aborted tries, they found that the only point where they could exit the clearing, other than the path to the village, was a small path that led directly toward the Goshinboku.

"That's odd," Kensei mused, coming over and reaching into the hole. "That wasn't there when I walked by before. It must have something to do with the baby being trapped…but why?"

Miroku waited a few seconds and when Kensei remained deep in thought he motioned to Inuyasha. "We should find out how far it goes."

"_**I**_ _**will**_ _**not**_ _**leave**_ _**my**_ _**mate.**_ _**If**_ _**you**_ _**wish**_ _**to**_ _**follow**_ _**the**_ _**path,**_ _**beta,**_ _**you**_ _**must**_ _**do**_ _**so**_ _**alone."**_

"I understand perfectly, Inuyasha." Glancing back toward the group at the well, he asked quietly, "Will you please keep an eye on Sango, as well?"

"_**Of**_ _**course.**_ _**She**_ _**is**_ _**Pack."**_

Miroku walked briskly down the path without incident until he came to the Goshinboku. On impulse, he reached out to touch the familiar tree. As soon as his fingertips brushed the bark he became absolutely disoriented by darkness and snatched his hand back. '_Gods! What is that place?'_ Reaching out again, he tentatively touched the bark.

Black void, punctuated by pulses of light from a center star, surrounded him. _'A pulsar?' _To his left, he could see Kagome suspended between two massive, glowing strands, one the familiar electric blue of the worm hole and the other a deep forest green. Both strands were surrounded by two shafts of swirling energy that he recognized immediately. '_Finally! In here I can detect youki!' _"Kagome!" he called out to her, but his voice did not carry in the airless void. Feeling somewhat nauseous as his visual perceptions did not match what the rest of his body was feeling, he spent a few moments breathing deeply and trying to get his bearings. '_Thin, white strands of power connect the two of us to each other and…six others? Ah, the Living Jewel. But where is everyone else? Wait!_' He squinted against the glare from the pulsar and smiled as he was just able to make out a beautiful, black-haired baby situated directly opposite Kagome. A strange power web arched both above and below her, looking like an oddly distorted version of the luminous clock face which had been in his bedroom in Kagome's home. '_Is that Aiko? Perhaps that other power web connected to her is the brane that Kensei is talking about, but I need my binoculars.'_ He frowned as his vision registered changes as the pulsar's strobe lighting revealed the power web. _ 'That's odd. The brane seems to be moving…wait…what is that over…oh gods!'_

Snatching his hand back from the tree, he turned and sprinted to the well, yelling, "Inuyasha! You must come quickly!" Skidding to a stop at the edge of the clearing, Miroku yelled, "Quickly! You must come!"

He could see that in his absence, Kensei had picked up a stick and had drawn what looked like a clock in a smoothed area of dirt. Inside the twelve hour points was a smaller circle of eight points, corresponding to the clock positions one, two, four, five, seven, eight, ten, and eleven. Finally, he had drawn four points corresponding to twelve, three, six, and nine o'clock at the center.

Sango began to waddle over to him. "What is the matter? Kensei was just beginning to explain the web he saw."

Miroku motioned to the drawing in the dirt. "I've seen something like that as well," Miroku gasped. "And I've seen our daughter." Ignoring her startled intake of air, he insisted, "Inuyasha! You must come to the Goshinboku!"

"**What's the fucking rush, monk? I don't want to leave Kagome alone."**

"You have to." Miroku leaned against his shakujou for a moment, dizzy from his experience in the void and lack of air.

"_**Why?"**_

Miroku looked up, both hands gripping the shakujou. "Naraku."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the concussion of competing time forces, youki, and houriki blasted the Moonstone from Kagome's hand and changed reality within the Nexus, the miasma above a dead lake swirled and parted, revealing a small island from which a spinning spear of bright, untainted light and coal-black radiation lanced up from a rocky outcrop. The roiling cloud of miasma condensed into Naraku's humanoid form, but before he completely solidified the shaft of light and radiation suddenly snuffed out.

He balanced precariously on the sharp edge of one slime-encrusted rock, staring balefully down at the incomplete Shikon no Tama where it rested in a niche; the stone had reverted from a nearly perfect purple-black to a neutral pink.

"Damn!" The rock surrounding the jewel had been blasted clean of slime, but as his long fingers reached for the stone the underlying healthy lichen blackened and peeled away before coming into contact with his skin. "Missing my touch?" he sneered as he picked up the jewel and fisted his hand around it, allowing the sharper broken edges to cut deeply into his palm. Malevolence marred his patrician features as he imbued his blood with malice, resentment, and cruelty, bathing the rough surface of the stone and causing portions of it to turn the dark, purple-black of complete subversion to evil. He turned his hand over and let the blood run in rivulets around the remaining smooth surface of the stone and drip, hissing, onto the rocks below.

Satisfied with the almost black color of the jewel, he healed his cuts and watched the last congealing drops collect slowly into one mass, concentrating his malevolence into a heavy, pendulous globule. '_I'm almost tempted to reabsorb that.'_ He allowed it to fall, but it caught in midair and elongated on miniscule, faint threads that spread in a delicate pattern which his strongest demonic senses recognized immediately. '_A web! Who dares to take the Shikon no Tama from me?'_ The threads winked out as the drop fell, hitting the rocks below with a dull splat.

He brought his other hand up and chitinous, segmented legs grew from the tip of his index finger, clawing at the space next to the jewel. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the minutest of sensations, he focused the spider within him and tried to find the strands of the web. After a few moments of patient hunting he snarled in triumph as one hairy bristle on the tip of his eighth leg bent against a strong thread. He twisted the pincers at the end to grasp the thread, bringing the other legs to that point and tracing along strands that he could not see, frowning as the thread continued on past the point where he had seen the web. '_This is not the work of a youkai, and it is larger than what I saw.' _He found a connection branching off toward the ground, but when he moved to snap it the thread followed his hand. Frowning, he lowered the Shikon no Tama, but the thread did not go slack. '_Damn. I'll have to let it take a bit of control.'_

His face warped as he suppressed his sentience and allowed the spider demon ascendance, reforming his human eyes and growing six additional ones. When the transformation was complete, long black hair streamed back from a pasty white, domed forehead which contained eight bulbous eyes and scattered sensory hairs. His human nose was completely reabsorbed and long fangs protruded from his remnant of a human mouth, dribbling acidic poison down onto the rocks below. Though colors faded to black and white he was able to see the strands of the web of power easily in the ultraviolet spectrum of his eight-eyed arachnid vision. Maintaining just enough command over the spider to keep it from taking complete and permanent control, he allowed it to absorb most of his human body and grow to monstrous size, the one remaining human hand connected to the thorax of his body by a long, purple stump of flesh. While continuing to hold the Shikon no Tama in a tight grip he lifted his thorax and thrust the spinnerets on his abdomen forward, balancing on his front legs to wrap the jewel and the hand together with his strongest silk. His threads passed through the surrounding web of power as if it did not exist and, as his legs turned the hand within the spray of silk to cover it completely, the web of power did not rotate with it. Spiders within him hissed in anger as they recognized that the power web and the connections radiating away from it threatened his possession; he began to pull the shrouded hand into his thorax to anchor it with in his chest cavity.

Without warning a sudden blast of energy opened a doorway into another dimension directly below him. The Shikon no Tama was nearly torn from his grasp as it was pulled through the hole, dragging him after it. His bloated abdomen and three legs caught on the edges of the dimensional gate, allowing him just enough time to attach a wisp of silk to the rocky outcropping before he was yanked through.

The remnant of his rational mind recognized the void immediately as the place from which he had called forth Kanna.

That, the fact that the calculating predator instincts of the spider demon were uppermost in his psyche, and the tether of silk anchoring his spinnerets to the rocky island allowed him to remain calm as his perceptions altered and the web of power suddenly enlarged around him.

He swung wildly in space next to a conjunction of two power strands as his thorax was pulled hard to one side by the Shikon no Tama. As he swayed backwards he made sure that it was still clutched in his silk-wrapped hand and pulled it closer to his body by absorbing more of the truncated stump connecting it to his thorax. Before he could completely absorb it, he was jerked forward again and his frontal eyes responded to movement; a small, bright star sped toward him that emanated the aura of a jewel shard. He let out more silk and jolted forward, allowing the larger fragment in his hand to pull his bulk closer to the fragment, but a sudden flare of light in the center of the black void sent searing pain through his multiple eyes. Unable to close them against the glare, he spat hissing curses in the spider language and flipped upwards to crawl back up the tethering line away from the blinding light, though it took all of his strength to resist the pull of the circling shard.

As the blazing light dimmed to black again the shard veered past him and the Shikon no Tama within his hand pulsed with power; he felt the evil that he had imbued within it recede. Spitting poison in anger, he forced the spider demon to allow a portion of his human torso, one arm, and his head to grow out in place of its head; though the loss of his arachnid vision meant he no longer had the ability to see the web of power, he was able to turn his human head and shield his eyes with one hand as the star within the center pulsed with light again. The tug of the shard diminished as it moved away, so he took a few minutes to rearrange his body, absorbing the stump and hand and replacing them with several insect jaws. He then used his spider's silk to bind them and the Jewel fragment flat against his thorax. '_I must bind it more tightly to my body and find the web. If I hold on to the power strands, perhaps the shard will come to me when it returns.' _Looking back along the line that tethered him to his reality, he noticed a bright spark of light that was soon overwhelmed by the blaze at his back. '_At least the portal remains open. I must anchor this tether to the power web so I can find my way back out.'_

It was at that moment that the Moonstone passed between Kagome and the blazar, throwing her out of the void and creating a sudden vacuum of houriki that rebounded within the void as if a magnet had suddenly reversed polarity. The force slammed against Naraku's jyaki and thrust him back through the portal. He found himself tumbling toward the opening and almost immediately thrust halfway out of the dimensional gate, holding it open only with the swollen bulk of his abdomen as he braced his one arm against the rocks of the island.

"Grraaaaaahhhhh!" Cursing in all the languages of the vermin making up his body, he allowed his insect and spider forms free rein to hold the portal open. Spinnerets, mouth parts, and multiple legs sprouted from his bloated body and began to deposit jyaki-impregnated silk, spittle, and secretions to cement the hole in place. After a few moments, satisfied that the dimensional gate would remain open, he forced all but the dominant spider to retreat within and allowed the old tethering thread to drop into the hole. Turning around, he attached a new tether to both the rocky outcropping and the rapidly hardening secretions. Pulling his second arm and hand free of the spider's thorax so that he resembled a distorted centaur, he crawled into the void head first, hanging upside down for one moment. '_Why is there no resistance to my return?'_ He launched himself into space and reeled out silk, following the old tether so that he could locate the conjunction of the power strands again. '_Why was I thrown out and why is there nothing to prevent my return? The power that nearly threw me out was immense. What lies within the void that was not here when I called forth Kanna?'_

His inability to detect time powers prevented him from being aware of Kagome as he splayed his legs, reaching blindly for the web. As before, one sensitive hair bent and he stopped abruptly, scrambling with his other legs for purchase. He crawled around the unseen strand within his grasp several times, finding the conjunction of other threads and anchoring his new tether to his old with a series of short, strong cross-bridges that wrapped the conjunction tightly within his own silk. Satisfied that he had a safe way to retreat if needed, he then used the same strong silk to anchor the hand holding the Shikon no Tama firmly to his thorax, noting in the brief episodes of darkness that the shard was moving closer to his position again.

'_I must have it. If it is strong enough by itself to influence the large portion of the Jewel that I hold, when I pervert it I will be strong enough to destroy Kanna. I __will__ retrieve my heart and the final shards of the Jewel that it holds. Then the Shikon no Tama will be complete.'_

Unwilling to wait for the shard to come to him, he crept along the web toward it, laying down web of his own as he moved. As he reached with one leg for the shard, the predator spider within him made him freeze abruptly.

A convulsion had vibrated through the web.

Prey.

He cursed as the shard passed him, though he noted with satisfaction that it swerved slightly in his direction. Aided by the spider waiting patiently within his consciousness, he remained frozen in the darkness with all senses attuned for another vibration. '_There __is__ something within the void. Something attached to the web.'_ Focusing all his concentration on the unseen strands of web below his eight feet, he resisted the pull toward the open portal as the shard passed his anchor points. '_I must find out what else is in here, if only to take the shard from it if it manages to get it first.' _He felt the slightest of vibrations and waited for it to repeat. It came again, and again, and again, and he was able to identify a familiar, rapid cadence.

'_A heartbeat. The heartbeat of something that is terrified._'

Not bothering to suppress a wicked smile, he began to follow the web toward the beat while laying down his own non-sticky silk in a pathway, anchoring it by tying it around areas where he felt junctions. Odd powers seemed to congregate at these connections, but he could sense nothing actively moving the web and the vibrating heartbeat called to the predator spiders within; he continued to follow it to its source.

Time passed and the slight vibration slowed for a while, but it began to increase rapidly as he crawled closer to its source. Though the vibrations indicated that he was closer to the prey, even with the pulses of light he could see nothing but the black of the void around him. As he came to the area where the heartbeat seemed strongest, the web thrashed underneath him and he closed his eyes, drunk with the feel of panicked prey trying to escape. '_Whatever it is, it is trapped. I must make sure it is unable to break free.'_

After a few moments the thrashing ceased, but the heartbeat and what could only be the vibrations of rapid breathing moved the unseen web beneath him in an almost continuous thrum, nearly breaking his control over the most powerful spider within. He allowed it enough freedom to crawl over and under the thick strands, laying down entrapment silk. The prey struggled underneath his pincers, but after a few passes it began to reveal its form. '_It is smaller than I expected, but it is part of this power web. I must be sure that it can't harm me.'_

Forcing the spider to suppress its desire to bite and poison, he stepped back to view the oddly curved shapes his webbing revealed. '_Was it this that threw me from the void? It must have some power that isn't revealed by its size.'_

The heartbeat and breathing slowed as he stayed away, considering his options, and the spider lost interest. As he gained more control over his thoughts, he decided, _'If it could attack me with power, it probably would have done so already. I must find out what it is.' _

He raised one leg from the web of power and allowed a smaller spider demon enough freedom to form at the tip of it. Standing back as the prey thrashed again, he drew the larger leg back and forth across the area, using the small demon's spray of silk to partially reveal the entrapped form.

The torso, arms, and upper legs of a female, spread-eagled and struggling like a bound sacrifice.

'_I sense no youki. It must be a human female…and it can't have holy powers, or it would have used them already. Such an attractive body…perhaps I should try to see what her face looks like? Then I can decide whether to poison her now or wait until after I violate her. There is no doubt that she can feel my touch, and poison would only lessen her responses.'_

He forced the smaller spider demon at the tip of his leg to shrink. When it became the size of a large tarantula he allowed it to crawl between her breasts and pause there, resting its abdomen and thorax over the pulsing vibration of her rapid heartbeat and silent, panicked breathing. Every demon in his being quivered at the exquisite sensation of terror as it was amplified through the spider's body and the sensors in his leg.

He waited until her heartbeat slowed slightly and then let the small demon move again, just slightly, extending a leg toward the place where her face must be.

She jerked underneath him, her heartbeat speeding up again, and he had to close his eyes as the almost orgasmic pleasure induced by her terror swept through him. The hunting leg came in contact with the strong pulse point in her neck and the small spider crawled purposefully over that spot, pausing again over the throbbing beat to savor his trapped prey's fear as she struggled against the web.

'_The absence of sound and vision only emphasizes the sensations. If I had known of this pleasure before, I would have been much more creative with my former victims. Still, I would love to see the terror on her face._'

Concentrating in the flashes of light that allowed him to see his own web, he gave the small spider freedom to begin crawling up the woman's throat, laying down the lightest web to delineate her form while placating the clamoring voices within. '_It is too soon to sting or asphyxiate her. Besides, the pleasure of her terror is exquisite.'_ She tossed her head back and forth once, trying to crush the smaller spider with her chin, but it used her movements to scuttle across her face and anchor her head to the power web below. It crawled across her forehead and began to lay down silk in what could only be locks of her hair, and his body writhed in pleasure as each demon within responded to her revulsion shuddering through the web below him. '_Gods! Incredible!'_ As the spider anchored her firmly to the power web by her hair, her struggles and frantic heartbeat increased his arousal to a peak that nearly fractured his control. For a long moment, multiple insectile limbs, eye stalks, tentacles, and gaping mouths writhed in the strobe lighting of the blazar until he regained his will, suppressing the multiple demons and freezing the small spider demon in place. _'Patience. There will be time for each of you to savor her fear and pain.' _After a long moment he allowed the small spider demon freedom of movement again. '_Let's find out how her face looks when she's terrified.' _It began to delineate her features with the barest coating of silk, but he began to frown as the diaphanous web outlined her face. It was almost as familiar to him as his own features.

'_Masses of long hair above a high, commanding forehead, a pert nose between almond-shaped eyes, high cheekbones, and a delicate chin below the full lips of her heart-shaped face.'_

"Kikyou?" As his word was swallowed in the empty void, his frown changed to a malevolent sneer. The hand holding the Shikon no Tama melted into his figure as he drew the jewel within his chest cavity and reformed his body, forcing the spider into the background and taking an almost completely human form. The spider's legs remained, protruding from his human backbone and creating a deformed halo that suspended his aroused human body just above her trapped form.

The void consumed his malicious laughter as he reached out to violate her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He would not have been so pleased if he could see the battered form that crept toward the point where his island was closest to the shore of the dead lake.

In the hours of his absence, the swarm of hell wasps had arrived at the lake and used the mud from the shore to begin a new nest on the last standing post in the shattered village. The frantic building stopped a total of four times: first when a solitary wasp whose markings identified it as the spy from the hilltop near the Kai-wolves hut arrived, clicking and dancing its information to the queen wasp. The queen ordered the hell wasps back to work and left the safety of the swarm, flying upwards with her antennae raised to detect the traces of her master's pheromones.

It took her a moment to identify the signature of her master because it was pulsing oddly, but she followed the chemical trail to the source, flying to the small rocky island while clicking her mandibles in an alarm call. Though she flew over the open portal several times, her compound eyes could detect no infrared signal and she could not perceive the dimensional gate beneath her or understand the other powers emanating from it. Clicking agitatedly, she flew back to the swarm. All motion stopped for a second time as she gave new orders, then building resumed as a large group broke off from the swarm and followed the original solitary wasp back in the direction from which it had come.

Several hours later all motion stopped for the third time as most of that group came back, flying awkwardly and low, burdened with a small, paralyzed body that was mostly hidden by their straining wings. A clicking call from the agitated queen caused them to abruptly drop the body at the edge of the lake, revealing the bone-white form of Kanna clutching her mirror tightly to her chest before the force of the landing popped it out of her arms. Rolling toward the putrid water, it caught on a smear of slime and fell in a wobbling spin, landing with its reflective surface pointing upwards. The hell wasps, convinced that the venom of their multiple stings would leave her paralyzed for many hours, left her lying motionless in the mud, her face turned toward the swirling vapors which partially hid the center island.

As they flew in a group to convey their information to the queen, the breeze stirred by their combined wings parted the fetid mist and a shaft of weak sunlight hit the surface of the mirror. The etched symbol in one quarter stood out starkly against the reflected light and an answering glow appeared under the torn fabric on Kanna's back where Miroku had seen blood.

If the hell wasps were able to read, they might have been confused by the twin symbols: both the mirror and Kanna's shoulder were inscribed with the kanji for "love".

Kanna twitched and her eyes, which had been tightly closed, opened abruptly. Over the next few minutes, she merely stared unblinkingly toward the island while the hell wasps ignored her. If they had possessed eyes which could see the alternating powers erupting from the open dimensional portal they would have noted that the tempo of her breathing matched that pulse, but they were too busy finishing their nest to pay attention to the small movements created by her shallow breaths.

Then her eyes began to change, but she was facing away from the swarm and they did not notice.

Slowly, her formerly obsidian eyes began to echo the emanating powers, radiating light and dark in synchrony with the blazar. Then the stark white of her body and clothing began to turn ebony with the same pulsing beat, so that within seconds her form alternated between stark white with ebony eyes and absolute black with glowing white eyes. The pulses of a perfect negative contrasting with her normal coloring attracted the notice of the queen wasp; she flew over to sting her master's prisoner back into immobility.

The queen landed and raised her abdomen to drive her stinger into Kanna's white body, but as she stabbed down the demon child turned black and simply rolled out of the way, allowing the stinger to sink deeply into the foul, viscous mud. As the queen struggled to free herself, Kanna's negative calmly reached over to grasp the base of the trapped stinger, waiting until the hell wasp managed to pull it free of the mud before ripping it from the queen's body. Spinning into a standing position, she turned white again and stabbed the stinger down into the thorax of the already dying queen, impaling her into the mud in an unknowing parody of an insect collector.

The hell wasps stopped construction for the fourth and final time, answering the death scream of their queen by angrily swarming toward Kanna, but the demon child snatched up her mirror before the first wave reached her. Raising it just as she became black again, she drew in the youki from each wasp with an avid smile, stepping backwards as the twitching pile of bodies grew at her feet.

Moments later, she turned from the reflexively jerking mass of insect bodies and walked along the decayed beach, her alternating black and white eyes trained on the center island where the open portal beckoned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Est autem fides credere quod nondum vides; cuius fidei merces est videre quod credis: Latin; Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe. (St. Augustine)

Just for the scientific record: spiders have simple eyes (not compound like insects) but they appear to respond to the green wavelength of "visible" light in addition to the higher energy wavelengths of ultraviolet. Also, you can find a picture that almost looks like the brane webs if you check out ESO 593-8 (a picture of two interacting galaxies with a feather-like galaxy colliding with a companion galaxy).

Pheromone: a chemical secreted by an animal (usually an insect) that acts like a hormone (influences behavior or development) in another animal of the same species. They are typically sexual attractants, and can have cross-species effects as well.

Fractals and chaos theory: a fractal is most easily thought of as a geometric shape that can be split into parts that are each a smaller copy of the whole (think of a snowflake…it appears similar at all levels of magnification). Chaos theory describes the behavior of dynamic systems, mathematically describing the time dependence of a point's position in its ambient space (in other words systems whose state evolves with time) in which the dynamics are highly sensitive to initial conditions (also known as the butterfly effect).

Thanks to doggieearlover, leg, and kojika00 for nominating/seconding 'Facets' for Best Serial, Best Characterization (Sesshoumaru), and Best Action/Adventure in the third quarter of IYFG!

R&R thanks:

Hugs to Taiyoukai-lover for reminding me that there are, indeed, still readers over at FF.

PM: Neko-sama, Taiyoukai-lover, DEL, Ranuel, OneInuLover (namaste!)

MM: Snowfall, Ranuel, Murasaki-chan, Knittingknots, DarkCuriosity, Deathmvp

FF: Inuyasha05, Forest Sentry Koneji, taiyoukai-lover,donaplaya

Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who put 'Facets' or me on story alert or favs!

iPoe


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

At the end of the text is a long Authors Note which contains information on the twelve Heavenly Generals that you will need to understand the nuances of this and following chapters. Though I tried to incorporate it into the story I found that it slowed down the action. Sesshoumaru flatly refused to be so boring, and Kirara actually fled the house! Afterwards, of course, there was the requisite abasement that one has to do when one offends a cat (luckily, I have a lot of experience in that area). There is a table that summarizes the information, so if you want to scroll down and just take a glance at that it will be a fast way to learn the basics. Thanks again to Ranuel for pointing me in the right direction!

Thanks to all who voted for 'Facets' in the recent IYFG awards! It's up for best Action/Adventure of 2008.

Ryuu: dragon

Tora: tiger

WARNING: strong suggestion of non-consensual in this chapter!

**Primoris: Vade retro, Sesshoumaru!**

By Licentia poetica

'_I wonder if this clumsy body can leap to the top of the hei?' _Kirara thought as the hair at the nape of her neck stirred and she resisted the urge to arch her back and hiss at the circle of taiyoukai. Backing up from the circle toward the minimal protection of the walls and focused on the threats around her, she gave a startled twitch when Rin stepped around her with her small hands clenched into fists.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why did she say that Lady Kirara is cursed?" Rin demanded, glaring fiercely at the dragon taiyoukai directly across the circle. "She's mean!"

"She?" the Ryuu no Taisho snarled, taking a step forward.

Kirara drew Rin behind her body, hissing a warning at the menacing taiyoukai as she turned to the side and curled one arm around her protectively. Rin clutched at her hips with both arms as the dragon took another step and pointed his trident directly at them. Kirara tried to arch her back but gave it up as a lost cause in her current form. She hissed louder to try to intimidate him, but stopped abruptly as Sesshoumaru stepped gracefully between them and the advancing dragon, growling softly, "Be still, Rin."

Kirara blinked at his relaxed stance; it belied the tension that she could feel coiling in his muscles. '_Such grace and control…it is truly wasted on an Inu. Wait! How can I feel—'_

Her startled thoughts were interrupted when the dragon taiyoukai hesitated and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Do not threaten me, _dog_," he sneered, snarling the final epithet in a growl that indicated an extreme insult.

"Do not threaten those under my protection, _dragon_." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm, almost conversational, but his final word dripped with such bored insolence, perfectly matching the tone and inflection of the dragon, that Kirara had to fight to keep from laughing aloud. '_Not even I could have put the Cold One in his place so well!'_

The dragon taiyoukai narrowed his eyes and his gaze flickered from Sesshoumaru to the circle of taiyoukai before settling grimly on Kirara and Rin. "Fool! I would not threaten a human child!"

"Yet your father was sealed by mine for breaking his sacred vows and attacking humans," Sesshoumaru retorted coldly.

"And your father died from the wounds he received," the Ryuu no Taisho snarled as his youki began to boil around him. "Metal Master, hah! He was nothing more than a weakli—"

He was not able to finish the sentence. In a move almost too fast for Kirara to follow, Sesshoumaru leaped forward, striking hard at the extended arm of the Ryuu no Taisho and knocking the trident loose. The snarled insult from the dragon taiyoukai ended in a startled huff of air as Sesshoumaru lanced his other hand forward and, before the spinning trident had even touched the ground, embedded his claws in a chokehold around the dragon's throat.

The moment Sesshoumaru moved, Kirara staggered slightly and only Rin's hold on her hips kept her upright as a sudden weakness spread through her limbs. '_What is happening to me? My youki…Pfffffft Hhhsssss?'_

Continuing his forward momentum, Sesshoumaru knocked the Ryuu no Taisho off his feet with a vicious snap kick and followed the taiyoukai as he fell, tightening his grip and bringing his other hand back around to threaten the dragon's eyes.

As Kirara's youki drained from her weakened body, a vivid vision of Sesshoumaru's snarling face, blurred by increasingly deep water, flashed before her eyes. '_My drowning? Why would I relive that?'_

The trident's tines rang once from striking the ground before they were stilled abruptly by the weight of their owner's body landing on them. Another huff of air escaped from the Ryuu no Taisho as he landed on his back, but Sesshoumaru remained eerily silent throughout the entire attack.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to focus on Rin's hair and determinedly taking control of her enfeebled muscles, she straightened back up and froze as a slight movement from the circle of taiyoukai caught her attention. All of the Generals were watching Sesshoumaru and the Ryuu no Taisho, with one exception. The tiger general, a tall male whose orange and black facial stripes continued on into his glossy, long hair, had turned his head to look at her, interest gleaming in his golden eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and curled her lip into a silent snarl, but he merely lowered his sculpted chin and gave her a slow smile in response, his tail curling up over his shoulder and twitching a message intended only for a female feline. _'Oh, no. No, no, no! All I need is another alpha male—'_

"You were saying?" Sesshoumaru's polite, bored voice broke through her thoughts and she forced herself to look away from the Tora no Taisho, focusing again on the two combatants in the center of the circle and clutching tightly to Rin's shoulders as she suppressed a full-body shudder. '_He's still staring at me.'_

The downed dragon had grasped Sesshoumaru's choking arm with one hand and had managed to fend off the claws threatening his eyes with the other, but his straining arm muscles were a startling contrast to Sesshoumaru's relaxed hold. Struggling to breathe, though it appeared that having the Inu no Taisho's knee embedded in his stomach was more of a hindrance than the grip around his windpipe, he choked out a growl that subsided to a sibilant hiss as Sesshoumaru smiled grimly in response.

"Your father's death was no execution and not of my doing, _dragon_."

As the Ryuu no Taisho began speaking in his hissing language again Kirara stole a glance at the Tora no Taisho. '_Oh…no. What __is__ it about this ugly body that attracts males?'_ The tiger had tensed and he was still staring at her, his body language screaming 'predator' but his tail informing her that he was not interested in having her for dinner. '_I need to escape!'_ She took a shuddering breath as memories from her earliest life when a much smaller male Neko had given her the same signals surfaced._ 'I'm not in heat, am I? I have lost track of the time! Oh, if I ever get out of this I will __never__ transform into this weak body again!' _

Sesshoumaru's voice drew her attention back to the center again and she ruthlessly focused on him to help suppress the memories of the first and last time she had allowed a male to touch her during a heat cycle.

"It makes no difference to this Sesshoumaru that you were unable to defeat your father to take your rightful place as the yang aspect. It was also one of the objections to this Sesshoumaru taking the vacant position of yang Inu no Taisho, but you will not use me to gain your own ends." He slammed the dragon taiyoukai's head to the ground and leaned heavily and abruptly on his knee as he stood up, glaring at the circle of Generals. "If ultimate power is only to be transferred by killing the nominal Taisho, the rights and power of the yang Ryuu should be ceded to my beta Pack Brother." He looked down at the retching dragon taiyoukai and smiled derisively before glaring at each of taiyoukai while stating in a bored voice, "And you will need to seek for a male descendant of Setsuna no Takemaru if you wish to replace this Sesshoumaru." Ignoring the suddenly tense postures of most of the taiyoukai, he turned his back on the Ryuu no Taisho and strolled nonchalantly back to his place in the circle. Once there, Kirara suppressed a shudder at the fierce "smile" on his face as he turned leisurely back to the circle and continued, "I do believe I'm going to enjoy watching this."

''_I'? In front of the Generals? What is Pfffffft Hhhsssss up to? _' His casual tone was at such odds with the level of tension she could feel in his muscles that she couldn't help trying to move Rin behind her body again. '_I must protect My-Rin from whatever is about to happen.'_ When the child stubbornly glared at her and stayed in position she gave a soft growl and slipped her body between Rin and Sesshoumaru, trying to ignore the fact that her back was now almost touching his and she could no longer see the Generals. '_A Neko does not turn her back on enemies, but he is my Pride Leader._' She could feel the heat radiating from his body and every hair on the back of her neck stood up. '_I have fought at his back…surely he will guard mine, but damn this weak body! If I were the right size and shape I could just take My-Rin away like the kitten she is!'_

The Ryuu no Taisho hissed something and Kirara's entire body stiffened involuntarily as Sesshoumaru's tension increased exponentially. '_Why can I feel what is happening to his body? What is wrong with me?'_

Trying to remain calm, she braced herself for whatever Sesshoumaru knew was coming when he answered nonchalantly, "I am merely going to be amused when I watch my mother and your sister tear into this august assembly for saddling them with yang aspects that are…" he paused and she could physically feel the intense youki of the Generals focus on their point of the circle just before he continued, "human and Inuhanyou."

The cacophony that erupted from the Generals at this statement was drowned out by the sound of Sesshoumaru's powerful, compelling Call. Kirara could not help leaning backwards and allowing her head and shoulders to touch his back as he drew on her youki again and Called to the sky. Reeling from the drain on her power, Kirara heard a sardonic laugh and then a dragon's three-toned roar joined Sesshoumaru's Call. Clutching Rin to her stomach, she tried to remain conscious as Sesshoumaru effortlessly drew from her strength. '_Pfffffft Hhhsssss! Does he know what he is doing to me? Is this a spell he placed on me when we landed? Am I a pawn in his game again?'_ The thought that he might be using her for his own ends once more created a familiar pain in her chest and she focused on it to keep herself from slipping into blackness. '_I am Neko. It should not matter what he does. I thought I was…Pack, and I have acknowledged him as Pride Leader, but it does not matter. A Neko stands alone.'_

A vision of the end of her second life; the struggle to remain conscious as her injuries sapped her energy and forced her into kitten form as she was tumbled downstream away from the ongoing battle, glowed brighter than the world around her. '_My-Midoriko! I was not strong enough and the hanyou is trapping you in the cave! Wait…this is…I am not in that time!' _As her memory-self managed to claw her way on to a floating log she shook her head to bring herself back to the current moment.

She had just managed to focus on Rin's upturned, worried face before Sesshoumaru took a breath and Called again, sapping her remaining strength. Broken fragments of sentences impinged on her consciousness as she slipped further into the dark shadows narrowing her vision.

"Not the Bitch! She'll tear us—"

"Lady Kirara?"

'_My-Rin is calling me?'_

"—allow that vicious sister of his—"

"Lady Kirara?"

She tried to focus her eyes on Rin. '_Is she…shaking me?'_

"—East ally with the Lords of the West!"

She felt Sesshoumaru's back expand behind her as he took another breath to Call again, and as he drew effortlessly from her diminished youki she had the odd thought, ''_Cursed Neko' must…be true…' _she felt herself begin to crumple as the thought finished, '..._always…too weak.' _

"Lady Kirara!"

'_My-Rin!' _She retained just enough control to suppress a small whimper as everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Calmer words and comforting warmth ushered her back into consciousness again, though her drained body still wouldn't respond to her will.

Cradled in a warm nest, she first became aware of a deep, obviously male voice that purred, "So, you protect this little spitfire and a Pack? I understand that the humans include a miko and a houshi. The orphan kitsune I approve of and one can hardly fault the bloodline of the hanyou, though some…ah well, the fact that you have finally adhered to the Generals' vow will certainly help your negotiating position. There are worse things in some of the other General's herds."

'_Hmmph. Someone loves to hear himself speak.'_

A quiet, subtle rumble vibrated through her and that, coupled with the scent of the soft fur she could now feel next to her cheek, made her aware that she was wrapped in Sesshoumaru's kegawa and held against his chest. She had the oddest sensation that she was wrapped in his youki as well, and the similarity to the time when he had saved her from drowning made her wonder, '_Did I just use up another life? Being around Pfffffft Hhhsssss is truly going to kill me.'_ The gentle rumble ceased and she tried not to whimper at the loss of that comfort, but the quiet warning growl that followed was somehow even more of a threat than a snarl and she tried to force her brain to concentrate so that her body would obey. '_I cannot afford to let down my guard!'_

The purring voice ignored the warning and responded amicably, "I do apologize for the disturbance, but I was sent to tell you that the Lords and Ladies of the East, including myself, have formed an alliance with the West to assure your ascension and that of my young ally to the rank of yang Taisho. You are requested to join your mother, though I suspect the Generals of the North and South are only trying to protect themselves from her rather infamous temper."

'_Who is speaking? It must be a Taisho, but I am saturated in Pfffffft Hhhsssss' scent.'_

Sesshoumaru's deep growl vibrated her entire body and the kegawa slipped away from one side, allowing her to clearly hear his low-voiced, angry response. "No. Leave."

'_Why is he furious?'_

The deep, purring voice gave a smooth chuckle at Sesshoumaru's monosyllabic responses. "Come. You must take your place as yang Taisho! Your ascension is a mere formality of course, given your bloodlines and your obvious power, but if you are worried for the little one here, I will guard her for you. I'll make sure she's…taken care of. It is the least I can do for a fellow feline."

The tone of the 'taken care of' and the word 'feline' confirmed her already developing suspicions that the owner of the purring voice was the Tora no Taisho. Terrified that Sesshoumaru would leave her alone with the tiger, Kirara began to struggle for control of her enervated muscles. '_No! Do not leave me alone with him!'_

"You will not speak of her as 'the Little One'," Sesshoumaru snarled, placing an emphasis on the last two words.

'_What? He calls me little all the time!'_

The Tora no Taisho hissed slightly and answered, "It is only an insult in your language." A certain note crept into the tiger's voice and she knew the tip of his tail was twitching as he growled, "She is petite…and surely you are aware she is beginning her heat."

'_No! It can't possibly be the right time, can it? I've always made sure to find a safe place to escape—'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the tiger's growling voice.

Not bothering to repress a rumbling sexual purr he added, "For one so small, she is certainly…well endowed. May I commend you on your exquisite taste? To have feline sensuality in such a beautiful form would attract any male taiyoukai. The other male Generals were interested, but…well you know. Most of them are not predators by nature and she must be a fighter in bed, especially in heat." He paused as Sesshoumaru's growl, which had been low and almost subsonic, completely stopped. "Still, it was wise of you to control her with your youki and bring her in here away from the others, or there would have been a mating contest." He chuckled and continued, "That Boar. I had to be rather rude, I'm afraid." His words took on a disbelieving tone as he added, "But surely, given your past, you are not interested in having…what do you call them? Ah yes, pups. Surely you are seeking an alpha bitch for your pups, and not this little plaything?"

'_Plaything? If I could move you would be dead.' _

She would have been terrified to face Sesshoumaru given the tense, predatory stillness she could feel permeating his body, but the Tora no Taisho continued amiably, "I want a few cubs to bring my mate into line. Are you…amenable?"

'_Cubs! Fool. My being in heat does not guarantee you any success.'_

Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, the tiger switched to his species' dialect and growled under his breath, "Don't think your current body will allow you to escape having my cubs, little spitfire. I have barbs just like one of your males so I'll trigger your response, and I'm sure our size difference will ensure that you're pleasurably tight for me. I'll have my gratification and ensure my cubs, but you will only feel pain. This far into the tono no one will hear your cries."

'_He knows I am aware!_' She panicked as the memories of her one painful, frustrating experience with a male of her species surfaced. '_Oh, you will not touch me! How could I have possibly thought you should be the leader of the Generals!'_ Still trapped in her unresponsive body in spite of her efforts to move, her terror built as she felt Sesshoumaru's hold begin to relax. '_I thought he was angry at…oh, I know he understands Neko, but he…he must not have understood what was just said. He would not..surely, my Pride Leader would not leave me in heat with a strange male?'_

She felt Sesshoumaru turn to the side as he began lowering her to the surface that he had been sitting on. The tiger taiyoukai continued, "Ah, it is as I thought. You have no interest in a cursed Nekomata, even one as powerful as this. I thank you for your…hospitality." He paused for an instant and his sexual purr thrummed in the enclosed space before he continued, "It will certainly further our current alliance."

'_I am a pawn for securing an alliance?' _Desperately hoping that she was wrong, Kirara struggled to open her eyes as she felt Sesshoumaru's warmth continue to withdraw from her. '_Pfffffft Hhhsssss! Do not break my trust again!'_

"Is she just whimsy on your part, or is she trained in certain arts?" The Tora no Taisho apparently took Sesshoumaru's continued silence for some sort of answer as he continued, "Ah, that would explain why she has remained in her most vulnerable form for you. Don't you agree that she is so much more…" he paused and purred again, "responsive in this body? Though with that beautiful hair I'm sure she must have silken fur. I would enjoy tangling my claws in it."

'_If I could move I'd show you just how well 'trained in certain arts' I am, you bastard!' _Kirara's body finally responded as she began to pant, both in fear and from the pain of betrayal, as Sesshoumaru gently laid her down on a soft surface. '_How can…I trusted…I must move!'_ She managed to shake her head slightly, desperately trying to communicate with her Pride Leader as he removed his arms from underneath her back and knees and began to pull the kegawa free. He did not respond to her movement and the sexual purr coming from the Tora no Taisho increased in volume as the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body diminished. '_No!' _Kirara shuddered, though her debilitated body still could not adequately convey her inner revulsion.

"I am a Wood Master…perhaps that is why the spitfire has already made my blood burn!" the Tora no Taisho laughed crudely. "I wonder what talents she'll pass on to my cubs? Fire would be useful."

Sesshoumaru remained silent as he moved away and the betrayal hurt her more than any treachery in all of her past lives. '_You…I submitted to you! In __your__ way, Pride Leader! You desert me when I can't even move to reject his touch?'_

"I'll take the cubs as soon as they're weaned." the Tora no Taisho continued genially. "Oh, and we tigers tend to be solitary, so you won't mind keeping her within your Pack until she gives birth, will you? You Inuyoukai are good protectors and she'll need that, especially with taiyoukai cubs."

'_Cursed am I? You lay one claw on me and I'll show you cursed!' _Kirara used the anger pulsing through her to fuel enough energy to turn her head and open her eyes. The Tora no Taisho was staring at her body hungrily from just inside the door to the well-appointed room she found herself in, the rumbling purr of his Mating Call escalating in power. Sesshoumaru appeared to be strolling out of the room and was one step away from the tiger taiyoukai. She tried to utter a hissing insult to convey her disgust with both males but the words died on her lips as her youki was abruptly drained again.

In a move much too fast for her to follow, Sesshoumaru clawed a furrow from the tiger's neck down to his groin. The taiyoukai gave a yowling scream and fell to his knees as blood spurted from his body.

Kirara fought to stay conscious again as Sesshoumaru raised his hand in the two-fingered gesture that usually formed his seishou whip, but her youki drained abruptly as his fingers glowed bright red instead of the normal green. Fire blasted from his hand as he snapped it forward and the Tora no Taisho yowled again as his wounds were unintentionally cauterized.

Kirara's vision grayed out and her first and most painful drowning, one in which she had been a nubile, young Neko with little wisdom and experience, played out from her memory. '_NO! My kittens! If I had just clawed the sack open faster I might have saved_—'

There was a sudden shift in the drain on her youki and a blazing light nearly blinded her. She could feel Sesshoumaru's presence more acutely, an almost painful awareness of his body and youki that both frightened and excited her. As the light waxed in power she felt a corresponding increase in her youki and gasped in relief. '_Now to change back!'_ She willed her transformation but growled in frustration when her body remained in its current form. '_What has happened to me!_'

As the light faded she was able to see that she was floating in complete blackness with a strange web of power radiating out from her body. _'Is this the spell that holds me in this form?'_ Following the thickest strand with her eyes she gave a startled mew when she found Sesshoumaru at the other end, staring at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss?" she hissed, too softly for it to be a threat.

He quirked one eyebrow and turned from her without responding as he examined the strands of power that radiated away from his body. Cocking his head curiously, he reached down with his right hand and grasped one, tugging on it firmly.

The light faded completely and she lost sight of him, but her head turned suddenly as movement registered in her peripheral vision. A dim, far off glimmer of light flickered as a body moved through it and the hackles on the back of her neck rose as jyaki registered on her senses.

After a brief moment of extreme disorientation she found herself reliving the end of her first life. The distraught mewing of her kittens abruptly cut off as the laughing humans threw the loosely tied sack into icy cold water. _'No! I swear I will never have kittens again unless I am strong enough to protect them! I shall become Nekomata!_' As the cold water stole her warmth and life she struggled within the dark sack, clawing desperately toward the far off glimmer of light to gain her freedom as her vision grayed out. Finally starved of oxygen, she took a deep, shuddering breath and almost choked as she breathed in great gulps of air instead of the expected water. '_What? Where am I?'_ She forced herself back into consciousness, her breathing rapid and shallow, but as her vision cleared she found herself holding a lovely taiyoukai kitten with calico markings, the pain of giving birth in her weakest body receding rapidly. She laughed wearily, "Did I not tell you she would manifest as a Neko?" The kitten mewled softly, rooting for nourishment, and she heard a low, growling laugh that gave her a feeling of joy that she had never experienced in all of her lives. She looked up at her mate and had a brief impression of golden eyes before the disorientation rearranged her perceptions again and she was suddenly staring straight into the angry golden eyes of the Tora no Taisho.

"No! Not you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Primoris: Vade retro, Sesshoumaru! Latin; First: Get thee behind me, Satan….err, I mean, Get thee behind me, Sesshoumaru! This is meant to be a statement that represses sinful desires and temptations, but it's also a wonderful play on words because of the way most mammals mate.

Scientific note: The significance of the Tora no Taisho telling Kirara that he'll trigger her response with his barbs: ovulation in felines is initiated by stimulation of the anterior vagina and cervix by the backward-pointing barbs which cover the feline penis behind the glans. The reason that the female gives an angry cry and turns around to swat the male after he has his fun is probably that the "stimulation" hurts and it's over so fast there isn't enough time to give her a human-style orgasm. Yeah, I know, poor Kirara! Can you imagine how frustrated female cats get?

Review thanks:

PM: Neko-sama, Fenikkusuken

MM: doggieearlover, Ranuel, sakuralovesinuyasha, Lunabell, Knittingknots, angel-up-above-heaven, Snowfall, xochitl

FF: aradow, Forest Sentry Koneji, TaiYoukai-Lover, Surfy (I promise…three updates this week!), Folle, and thanks to all the readers who put me and/or Facets on their favorites list there.

A/N: Background for understanding the twelve Heavenly Generals

The twelve Heavenly Generals are fierce warriors who are guardian spirits of nature and protectors of Buddhist teachings. When acting as protectors of Buddhism, they are soldiers in the army of Tamonten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. They are also protectors of Yakushi Nyorai (the Buddha of Healing and Medicine) and in Japanese art are almost always grouped in a protective circle around the Yakushi Nyorai. It is said that they were present when the historical Buddha introduced the "Healing Sutra," offer protection during the hours of the day, represent the 12 months and 12 cosmic directions, and are represented by the 12 animals of the 12-year Chinese zodiac.

When Buddhism arrived in Japan in the mid-6th century AD, the Japanese imported both the Buddhist teachings and the zodiac calendar (it was officially adopted in 604 AD). Each zodiac animal represents one year in a 12-year cycle, a day in a 12-day cycle, a 2-hour period in each day, and a compass direction. To make it a bit clearer for the purposes of this and the following chapters, the day starts at twelve midnight, and the corresponding general (taisho) is the rat. Every two hours, a new zodiac animal "takes over" responsibility, with twelve noon associated with the Horse (Uma no Taisho). The sixty-year calendar gets even more complicated in that the aspects of yin and yang (six yin, six yang and they change dependent on the year) and five elements (fire, water, earth, wood, and metal) are assigned to each animal. Yin and yang are easy (female and male), but the five elements had to be incorporated into the four elements (fire, water, earth, and air) of alchemy in 'Facets'. I therefore chose to exercise the power of my name (poetic license) and declare wood to be a Wood Master (combination of earth and water, think of a tree) and metal to be a Metal Master (earth, fire, and water, think of how a sword is made). Thus the Tiger (Tora no Taisho) and Rabbit (Usagi no Taisho) with the zodiac element of wood are Masters of both earth and water in 'Facets'. The "Metal Masters" Rat (Nezumi no Taisho), Monkey (Saru no Taisho), and Rooster (Tori no Taisho) have mastered earth, fire, and water. The only taiyoukai to master all four elements is, of course, Sensei Yourei Taisei.

When it comes to compass directions, the Rat signifies due north and every 30 degrees clockwise a new zodiac animal takes precedence. Thus Sesshoumaru, depicted by Sensei Takahashi as the "Lord of the West", is actually "Lord of the Northwest 1" and the Rooster (Tori no Taisho) is "Lord of the True West". I have chosen to have the three generals in one direction grouped together in a loose alliance; thus Sesshoumaru is still a "Lord of the West" but is one of three (Monkey, Rooster, Dog).

Please refer to the following table; I've placed each animal with its corresponding Japanese name, time, compass direction, element mastery, and weapon. GAAH! FF won't let the formatting work! I've done my best:

Animal: Japanese Name, Time, Compass Direction, Element Mastery, Weapon

Rat: Nezumi, 12-2 a. m., North, Metal (earth, fire, water), Vajra

Ox: Ushi, 2-4 a.m., Northeast 1, Earth, Katana

Tiger: Tora, 4-6 a.m., Northeast 3, Wood (earth, water), Vajra

Rabbit: Usagi, 6-8 a.m., East, Wood (earth, water), Fly-whisk

Dragon: Ryuu 8-10 a.m., Southeast 1, Earth, Trident

Snake: Hebi, 10-noon, Southeast 3, Fire, Katana/Conch

Horse: Uma, 12-2 p.m., South, Fire, Halberd

Ram/Sheep: Hitsuji, 2-4 p.m., Southwest 1, Earth, Bow/Arrow

Monkey: Saru, 4-6 p.m., Southwest 3, Metal (earth, fire, water), Axe

Rooster: Tori, 6-8 p.m., West, Metal (earth, fire, water), Shakujou

Dog: Inu, 8-10 p.m. Northwest 1, Earth, Katana

Boar: Inoshishi, 10-12 p.m., Northwest 3, Water, Vajra

A vajra is a five-spoked weapon that symbolizes the five Buddhist wisdoms. It is carried in the left hand and represents the male principle (yang).

The conch represents the sound of spreading the dharma teachings.

A fly-whisk is a Buddhist symbol for brushing away the illusions of the world and is indicative of a creed not to kill.

WHEW! Believe it or not, it was worth the research.

Thanks for reading!

iPoe


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Ryuu: dragon

Tora: tiger

Usagi: rabbit

Hebi: snake; scientific note: there is, indeed, such a thing as an Asian Cobra (_Naja naja kaouthia_) that is found in the wild in Japan, though it is naturalized and not native. Came in from the mainland (West) just like the other Generals. ~_*

Fonts:

_**[Inuyoukai**__]_

**(Inuhuman**)

WARNING: Strong Lime and strong suggestion of non-consensual in the latter portion of the chapter, but that's 'cause Kirara is…well, let's just say she's a cat. 'Nuff said.

**Secundus: Vade retro, Sesshoumaru!**

By Licentia poetica

"Do not threaten me in my son's territory, fool," Lady Mizuki, the yin Inu no Taisho, snarled as she stared balefully at the yang Ryuu no Taisho. '_Sesshoumaru, you idiot! How dare you Call me and then leave me to guard your human pup and manage the rest of the Generals! If it weren't for the fact that all of us can feel the time instability focused on the two of you all the males would think that you're just insulting them by hiding that little Nekomata from them while she is in heat!'_

"He protects the cursed Neko! Fetch him or you will pay for this insult to my family's honor!" the Ryuu no Taisho hissed back.

"Fetch?" She bared her fangs and growled, "Your father used to try to play word games with my former mate in the same manner, but I will not deign to respond to your juvenile attempts to break the truce. My son and the Nekomata are the focus of the time magic, but they are not responsible for your sister's condition."

"We should kill her. She is cursed! That is why my counterpart is trapped in time!"

"My son has taken her under his protection and your sister was bound after he took the Nekomata within." She curled her patrician lip at the Ryuu no Taisho before looking down at the immobile females at their feet. The yin aspects of Ryuu no Taisho and Hebi no Taisho were immobile, their eyes open and staring back at nothing. She looked back up into the young male dragon's eyes and schooled her features into serenity. "First of all, it is not our time to control the kind of power that could dominate both of them and your sister was trapped before the yang Hebi no Taisho arrived." She gestured to the massive, coiled, seventy-meter-long male next to her and added, "His time is ascendant but he would not trap his own mate, especially when she was the aspect in control this year. Second," she continued with a bit more asperity in her voice, "this is not the work of a taiyoukai. These are spider demon webs." She wrinkled her nose at the odd odor that emanated from the webbing. '_A hanyou? It is difficult to tell…what a strange smell.'_

She watched the dragon reach down to tug at his counterpart's body. The yin Ryuu no Taisho's facial features were frozen in an expression of shock and anger and her left leg and lower torso were completely wrapped in heavy spider's silk. She rotated as her brother pulled at her, but her motionless body did not change position. As he tried to rip through the webs, Mizuki mused, '_Sesshoumaru seemed to know what he was doing and he is the aspect in control now, but his cryptic comment about the Tenseiga and a Hell Gate and needing some time with the little Neko is hardly something that I can use to placate the rest of the Generals if another one is trapped._ _Why only the yin aspect and why is it following the progression of the hours instead of the taiyoukai with the greatest power? Does this mean that I am threatened when our time is ascendant?'_

The yang Ryuu no Taisho tried to close his sister's blankly staring eyes. His effort was useless; the female did not even blink. He leaped to his feet and roared, "My sister is bespelled, in your territory! Your son is a traitor!"

"It _is_ our territory. Do not dare to impugn my son's honor any further," Lady Mizuki snarled.

"He will answer for this. Now!" the Ryuu no Taisho snarled back.

"Peassse Hiroto, Lady Mizuki!" the yang Hebi no Taisho hissed, his body uncoiling as he raised his head, which at three meters in length surpassed even Hiroto's tall stature. "Peasssse. Thisss sssolvesss nothing."

'_Calling me by name? At least you attached the honorific to mine. So, you aren't the aspect in control this year and you feel you can manifest in your true form and ignore the courtesies? Hhmmph.' _Lady Mizuki tapped her foot impatiently and raised one eyebrow in response as she looked up at the swaying head, several body-lengths above her. "Too old to remember the courtessssy due a Taisho, Katsssuo-sssama?" she queried archly, purposefully mimicking his hissing speech.

The snake taiyoukai hissed slightly, but Mizuki knew him well enough from their centuries of shared experience to know that he was amused and was indulging in a bit of snake laughter. Unfortunately, the younger male dragon was inexperienced and jumped on her implied insult.

"This Hiroto will not obey a Lord of the South!" he hissed venomously as he jumped to his feet. "Even the yin Inu no Taisho does not accord you respect!" He turned to Mizuki and snarled, "Bring him out, NOW!"

"Fool!" Mizuki snarled in response, raising her claws and calling on her poison, but the Hebi no Taisho hissed and the loose skin on the sides of the snake's neck fanned out suddenly as he spread his hood.

He moved his massive body into strike position like liquid quicksilver, targeting the young dragon with his forked, sensitive tongue, and continued, "Lisssten, young one. Even thossse with our cold blood know the sssoundssss of an alpha Inuyoukai protecting hisss chosssen."

Lady Mizuki lowered her hands, suppressing a laugh as the youth followed the Hebi no Taisho's every movement with glazed eyes. '_Young fool. You will learn not to meet a snake's eyes, especially Katsuo's.'_

The Hebi no Taisho continued, his voice dropping to a sibilant, soothing hiss. "There are other waysss to sstabilizze the time magic without killing. Your ally hasss already rissssked much by sssseeking anssswersss and you…will...wait…young…one." As he spoke the last words slowly, his head swayed back and forth in front of the mesmerized dragon.

Hiroto subsided, sitting next to his sister with a low growl, but Lady Mizuki smiled and turned her back, secure in her immunity to the Hebi no Taisho's poison and her own predatory skills should either attack. She sauntered over to the human child playing quietly in the shade of the hei. '_And if Ryouta is successful, one way or another you will wait even longer, Cold One. Either he will mate her or he'll use my son's protectiveness against him. Either way I will ensure my place.'_

She let her gaze wander idly over the other Generals, stopping abruptly when she saw the yin Tora no Taisho staring back at her with undisguised contempt. She bowed her head slightly, equal to equal, and continued to meet the female tiger's angry stare. '_Of course, if Ryouta is the one who mates the little Nekomata, he will have to deal with Midori's anger. Ah well, it wouldn't be the first time a General has strayed from his first mate and I doubt the little one has power enough to compete with Midori for control of the yin aspect. I certainly had nothing to fear from that human my former mate dallied with.'_

She almost broke courtesy and smiled a threat as the yin Usagi no Taisho, her long, white, lopped ears elaborately decorated with braids of her gleaming green hair, put a trembling hand on Midori's arm and whispered something to her. The female tiger took a deep breath and broke her stare to look down at her ally and fellow Lady of the East.

The screeching of Jaken, scolding the child behind her for getting dirty, forced an irritated growl from Mizuki and the toad-imp lowered his voice to more suitable levels. She shook her head at her own irritation and tried to remain calm. '_What a time for my son to choose to be protective...a Pack with his hanyou brother and humans, two with houriki, and the only other youkai besides the kit is a Nekomata! It must be his father's influence. Males!'_

She stood protectively in front of the girl who was part of her son's Pack and stared at the other Generals, tapping her foot impatiently. '_A Nekomata…well, at least she is beautiful enough to keep him on a leash and she'll fit in to my plans quite nicely. Males are fools.'_

The yin Uma no Taisho suddenly gave a whinny of fear which was cut off abruptly. Her stallion mate screamed in anger and tried to pull off the white strands wrapping themselves around her immobile body.

His hands went right through the spider's web and Mizuki growled a particularly awful Inu curse. '_Another yin Taisho? If this continues I will be forced to take control…but it is not my time. Must I overthrow my own son?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango!" Miroku reached out and grabbed his wife as, three steps from the Goshinboku, she froze suddenly in mid-waddle and began to topple over. Seeing what had bound her feet, he looked into her frightened face and tried to get her to respond. "Sango! Speak to me!" She began to pant, but he could not hear her breathing and she was looking right through him, her eyes wide with terror. He laid her down on her back and tugged at the white mess tangling her feet and calves, but froze as he noticed the same webbing appear, winding around one forearm and binding it to a root of the Goshinboku. "DAMN IT TO ALL THE HELLS! INUYASHA!" he yelled, reaching over to pull the sticky strands away from her, but his hands passed right through the web as it continued to bind her.

"**What?" **came the distant, surly tone of Inuhuman. "**I told you, I ain't leavin' Kagome."**

"LEAVE KAGOME AND GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

'_**This**_ _**Inuyasha**_ _**does**_ _**not**_ _**obey**_ _**a**_ _**beta."**_

"Damnit! I want the hanyou Inuyasha back! Where the hell is he?" He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, ignoring an odd feeling of weakness that drained him momentarily, but opened his eyes immediately when Sango shuddered in his arms. Something round was pressing against her chest, almost as if a large, unseen foot had landed there. Envisioning the massive legs of Naraku's spider form that he had seen in the void, he tried desperately to push it away but it was something that did not exist in his world. All his training and reason deserted him as he yelled, "FUCK, INUYASHA! THIS ISN'T ABOUT PACK RANK! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! NARAKU'S TRAPPED SANGO AND I THINK HE'S TRYING TO KILL HER!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No! Not you!"

The Tora noTaisho ignored Kirara's scream of rage, still kneeling on the floor with his hand clutching at his burned chest. Staring into his angry gaze, she gasped at the pain of losing another kitten. _'It can't be real! Golden eyes…I hoped—_' her thoughts stopped as the final drops of blood that had spurted from his body earlier landed on the floor with a dull splat. '_Time has not passed in this room_.'

She flicked her gaze to Sesshoumaru, whose head was still cocked to one side as he stared at his right hand. '_I am a fool. I am Neko, he is Inu._' She frowned as he continued to focus on his hand; it seemed to be gripping tightly to something in front of him and his left hand was extended toward her, wrapped around something that was thick, round, and invisible. She immediately recalled the glowing strands that had surrounded their bodies. '_The strands of power? Did he bring me out of the memory of my kittens' death, or did he drive me into it?'_

"You have mastered fire?" the Tora no Taisho questioned, getting slowly to his feet and clutching at his burned chest, his youki swirling as he began healing himself. Kirara blinked and almost answered caustically, but belatedly remembered the column of fire that had blasted from Sesshoumaru's hand. "Your mother informed me you were merely an earth—"

"Leave!" Sesshoumaru snarled. He unclenched his left hand and Kirara felt a distinct shock.

"Oh, I think not," the tiger calmly retorted. He glanced between Kirara and Sesshoumaru, his eyes calculating and his body no longer projecting any sexual feline messages. "Not yet." His youki intensified, swirling wildly in the enclosed space, as he reverted to his own Neko dialect and hissed, "You are most definitely in heat, spitfire. It is time to finish this."

Kirara repressed a shudder. '_What is going on? His body language does not match his words.'_

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly and tensed to move forward, but suddenly hesitated for a moment and tugged slightly at whatever was still contained in his right hand.

"You are right to reconsider," the Tora no Taisho sneered derisively. "I have been Taisho for longer than your mother has been alive."

"And yet you are only a Wood Master," Sesshoumaru snarled as he lifted his right hand, still grasping the strand of power that Kirara knew was there. His youki swirled for a moment and then imploded into his body, and Kirara clasped her right hand closed as an odd sensation of emptiness developed in her palm. Wisps of the tiger's youki began breaking away, streaming toward Sesshoumaru's upraised hand, and the Tora no Taisho frowned in response.

'_My-Miroku's Wind Tunnel? How?' _Kirara gasped as she recognized the characteristic signs.

Sesshoumaru snarled, "She is mine. Mine to kill, mine to protect." His voice lowered to a deep bass as he growled dangerously, "She has submitted to me in the Inuyoukai way."

The Tora no Taisho raised both eyebrows in surprise and Kirara stifled a gasp unnecessarily; it was already muffled by the swirling air currents. '_What did I agree to when I submitted to him?_'

"I will keep that in mind in the Mating ritual," the Tora no Taisho sneered as he began to pull in his youki, his eyes flickering from Sesshoumaru's face to his upraised hand.

Kirara's eyes widened as, in spite of his efforts to control it, the tiger's youki began to enter Sesshoumaru's upraised hand and the residual weakness in her muscles disappeared. '_His youki restores mine? How?'_ Growling softly to herself, '_No matter…it is time that I reminded them that I have some say in this,' _she furtively toed off her zori to free her feet and gathered herself into a crouch.

"You will not be performing a Mating ritual," Sesshoumaru snarled. "She submitted to _me_."

"You were barely vocalizing!" the tiger scoffed, but he gave a worried glance at Sesshoumaru's hand and muttered, "Air, too?" under his breath.

"She was unconscious. This Sesshoumaru does not rape."

"Unlike some other taiyoukai," Kirara hissed viciously. Both of them ignored her, focusing on the other male as a greater threat, and she growled in irritation but concentrated her ire on the tiger. '_Males! But you will pay for even thinking you could touch me!'_

"Rape?" the Tora no Taisho laughed, not taking his eyes from Sesshoumaru. "Hardly. You should feel honored, little one. After all, a cursed nek—"

He never finished his sentence as she leaped, claws outstretched, yowling the Neko female's rejection challenge and calling on her elemental fire. Intent on doing him as much harm as she could in her weak body, she was startled out of her anger as gouts of muddy water spurted from her palms and she froze in midleap. '_Water?'_ Shocked, she did not even try to twist out of the way as Sesshoumaru whipped his raised arm down and caught her against his side, growling a reprimand. She coughed harshly as his hip connected with her stomach, collapsing against his leg as the water splattered against the Tora no Taisho. She barely registered that the wind eddies from Sesshoumaru's hand had stopped as she focused on the droplets that splashed backwards toward her. '_Water! Ugh! I HATE water!'_ Shaking her hands violently to rid them of the remaining drops, she scrambled backwards, away from the spreading puddles.

"Water? You have mastered two of the elements?" the Tora no Taisho hissed, pulling sodden strands of his hair away from his face and staring at her in astonishment. "A Nekomata? Water?"

Kirara hissed at him as she repressed her instinctual desire to lick her palms clean. '_It was muddy!' _she shuddered in revulsion, "_Muddy water!'_

"Only your status as a General is keeping you alive at this moment. Leave," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Kirara edged away from him carefully, acutely aware of the coiled, tensed muscles in his body and the dichotomy between that state and his eerily controlled voice.

The Tora no Taisho glanced briefly at Sesshoumaru before returning his gaze to her. He opened his mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru leaned forward to block his view and hissed, "Leave!" Kirara could not see his face, but the Tora no Taisho raised his hands in a pacifying gesture and backed away.

"I believe my task here is finished. I will return to the negotiations," he said flatly before turning and walking stiffly from the room, his clothing singed and dripping with mud.

'_What? His task? I do not understand.'_ As the door closed behind the taiyoukai there was silence for several seconds as Kirara stared at Sesshoumaru's rigid back, trying to decide which of the threats in the room was the greater one: her angry companion or the puddles of water that flowed toward her, menacing the pristine white tabi on her outstretched feet.

The muffled sound of the Toro no Taisho's voice filtered through the door, diminishing in volume as he moved away. "What? Yes, yes of course, but it will have to wait. I don't know if it's possible, she's a hellcat and…," she had to strain to hear the next words and could only make out a few as he lowered his voice to an angry growl. "Protect…air and fire…warned me!"

His voice diminished to a rumble and she couldn't distinguish any more words, so she began to move her feet back toward her body. The slight noise of her movement caused Sesshoumaru to turn around and stare down at her, his eyes a feral red, and she resisted the urge to run. '_Where is a nice, tall tree when I need one? Oh, I wish that I could fly!' _She tucked her feet underneath her and narrowed her eyes at him, beginning to hiss a threat, but he merely lowered his chin and scooped her up against his chest. She struggled but he held her tightly and spoke through the escalating sounds of his angry growl.

"Purr. It will keep me from punishing you for doubting my honor."

"Doubting? How did—"

"Your scent was quite informative. Purr!"

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss!"

Growling fiercely, he sat down on the futon, twisted, and plopped her on her back, leaning over her menacingly. As she reached for his face with clawed hands he grabbed them with his own and forced them down on either side of her face, resting his weight fully on her stomach.

"Ooof! Get off me, you…you big ox!"

He smirked and brought his face close to hers. "Wrong Taisho. Purr."

As he filled her vision she was vividly reminded of the memory of her three experiences with drowning and the pain of her lost kittens. '_My kittens…wait! My-Rin! Is that why he is so angry?' _She tried to ignore the strange ache burgeoning in her chest as she asked angrily, "Where is My-Rin?"

He pulled his head back and cocked one eyebrow at her. "Purr."

'_Oh, something must have happened. Will I ever be strong enough? I __am__ cursed!'_ The pain threatened to choke her and she panted shallowly in an effort to keep it at bay. "Where is she? Tell me what has happened to My-Rin!"

He growled and nipped at her chin. Ignoring her hiss in response to his attempt at discipline, he snarled, "This Sesshoumaru is her alpha. Do you doubt my honor with my own Pack?" The red tint of his eyes, which had begun to fade, returned even more vividly.

"She is my kitten!" she hissed. "I need—" she gasped and stopped speaking as the ache of memories and current confusion overwhelmed her and tears suddenly blinded her. "I need to know that she is safe!" she sobbed and shut her eyes tightly. "Damn this stupid, weak, ugly body! A Neko does not cry! Oh, my kittens! I swore I would never be weak again!"

Appalled at her loss of control and sobbing helplessly in his grip, she felt him nuzzle her chin and a low, rumbling growl filled the room. His youki wrapped around hers protectively, soothing her as he released her hands and his large thumbs wiped away the tears from her temples. He rolled to her left side and tugged at her waist, rolling her onto her side and pulling her back into his chest as he rumbled, "Stop crying, Little One."

Curling her body around his strong arm and unable to prevent herself from enjoying his warmth, she turned her head and glared up at him, swiping at the remaining tears with one hand. "Little One? After I regain some equanimity I will make sure you regret that."

He moved his head and shoulders so that he was leaning over her, but his eyes were reverting to their normal golden color so she resisted the blatant intimidation by narrowing her eyes. "It suits you," he smirked, moving back a bit and resting his head against his right fist.

"You will not make me forget my question by either insult or intimidation." She reached up and tapped him on the nose with her left hand but he let go of her waist and trapped it within his large one, growling softly at her in warning. "Where is My-Rin?" she persisted as she futilely attempted to free her hand.

"I should punish you for that," he growled softly, threading his fingers through hers so that the back of her hand nestled in his palm. "Purr and perhaps I will forget to do so." His thumb began to stroke up and down along the sensitive skin of her wrist and the side of her hand, wrestling slightly with her own thumb as she resisted his touch.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss," she responded, lengthening the susurrations of the name so that it became a warning hiss.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss?" he rumbled as he raised one eyebrow. "You are rather free with your own insults, Little One."

"It suits you," she parroted back at him, trying to ignore the tingling sensations created by his thumb caressing her wrist. Forcing her mind to ignore her body's acute awareness of his warmth at her back, she narrowed her eyes and said through gritted teeth, "Where. Is. My-Rin?"

He frowned and his thumb stopped its distracting caresses. "You will be more likely to get a response if you do not insult this Sesshoumaru and obey him. Now, purr."

She stared at him for one long minute and his eyebrow rose infinitesimally higher. Sighing in resignation, she turned her face away and petulantly hissed "Pfffffft Hhhsssss" before she began a rough, angry purr.

His silent laugh vibrated against her back and she felt his chin stroke the top of her head. '_Arrogant, willful, STUBBORN male!' Why do I put up with him?_'

He began to rumble a soft growl as he settled his arm over her waist again, still keeping their hands joined, and after a few moments he offered, "Rin is with my mother and the other Heavenly Generals allied with the West. The Generals are sworn to protect her kind, and I am aware of the youki of twenty-one…no, twenty Generals outside." He growled quietly and rumbled, "Why would—"

"Has one of them taken My-Rin?" She tensed and tried to get up, but he pulled her close and grumbled irritably, "I have also ordered Jaken to guard her with the Staff of Two Heads, so there is no safer place other than at my side. She is there and safe! My mother would inform me if it was otherwise. Now keep purring, for your sake and mine."

"Ah, that is why I tolerate you," she said with false sweetness. "You can be reasonable. Sometimes." Sighing in relief and snuggling into his warmth, Kirara allowed her body to relax and purred in satisfaction.

After a few moments of her own song she was lulled into relaxation and stretched languorously, rubbing her head against his lowered jaw and continuing a lazy purr. He growled softly in a throbbing accompaniment to her sounds and began to move their joined hands in slow, small circles on her stomach. Even through the heavy layers of fabric swathing her she could feel both her own fingers and his larger ones caressing the sensitive skin. _Oh…oh, that is wonderful! The disgusting tiger had at least one thing correct…this body is more sensitive!_' She allowed herself to respond to the pleasure and arched into his touch, purring a Neko paean to the absolute comfort and security she felt.

Until his wandering hand pulled hers lower and their entwined fingers brushed the fabric over her sex. She stopped purring and pulled her legs upward to protect herself, fighting the sudden sensation of being in full heat as her action pulled the linen of her hakama taut against her sensitized flesh.

'_No! I forgot! How could I have lowered my guard!_' She tried to roll away, but cursed her weakness as he captured her easily with their combined hands, holding her against his hard body while he nuzzled the hair at the nape of her neck.

He lifted his head and his warm breath tickled her ear, causing her to flick it irritably, as he growled softly, "You are as skittish as a scalded Neko, Little One."

She didn't have to turn her head to know that he had a smirk on his face. "Pfffffft Hhhsssss!" she snarled and tried to ignore her body's demands as his male scent and her anger drove her closer to losing control. "Do not make jokes at my expense!"

"But you are so easy to anger, Little One." He pulled on her left hand and began to move it in a soothing circle, stroking her thighs with the back of his hand while he led her own fingers as far down her belly as her fetal position would allow. His voice lowered to a low rumble as he whispered, "I find I like you angry…it enhances your aroma."

"Aroma?" She turned her head and stared up into his half-lidded eyes for a moment, watching his nostrils flare as he took in her scent. '_It is the heat madness…for both of us, but he will come to his senses later and try to kill me and any kittens…though I doubt there could be any. He does not know my body's secret.' _

She struggled against her heat as she turned her head and tried to slip out from under his arm, but he pulled her tight against his body as he growled a warning and nipped the angle of her jaw, easing the sting by immediately nibbling at the same spot. Her toes curled at the delicious sensation and her sex throbbed against the taut linen, robbing her of coherent thought for a moment. '_Ooh, that feels…no! I must stop him!'_ Panting as she fought for control, she wondered how she could escape._ 'Perhaps if I appeal to his need for control while reminding him that we are completely unsuited?'_ Trying to keep her voice steady as he moved their combined hands up to her hip and began to stroke along the edge of her thigh, she began, "Pride Leader, I—oooh!" The low moan of pleasure managed to escape her as he brought their hands down the back of her thigh and pulled her fingers backwards, slowly and purposefully stroking her sex from behind through the tight layers of fabric. The sensation of his long fingers reaching past hers and pressing against the sensitive area robbed her of reasonable thought. '_This…this is not like before when I was a slave to my heat. I like this! This body is so sensitive…ooh.'_ She writhed in pleasure as he circled their fingers up over her hip again and repeated the action, his throbbing growl escalating into a true Mate Call. _'This is so different from before…wait! I must stop this!'_

She abruptly straightened her legs, trying to form coherent words as she resisted the pull of his hand where it stroked her hip. She reached up awkwardly with her right hand and tried to capture his fingers, but he pulled their joined hands just out of her reach and stopped, his long fingers continuing to massage her rump as she stammered, "This…this, ohhh!" She lapsed into incoherence again as he nibbled at the angle of her jaw, but she brought her shoulder up and tucked her head against it, forcing his mouth away from the area as she managed to stammer, "This isn't possible! I have heard of taiyoukai mating other species, but an Inu and a Neko?" He began to nibble on the nape of her neck and she gasped at the sensation. "You…you cannot mean this!" His free hand slipped around her neck and his fingers began to insinuate under the fabric of her innermost kosode. "I…oohh…I am in heat! You despise me and—" she subsided in a long, low moan, dropping her shoulder and arching her body into his touch as his claws lightly stroked the sensitive skin of her left breast, gently flicking against her nipple in passing.

His Mating Call stopped and he stilled his hands, holding her tightly to his body for a moment as he nuzzled at her exposed neck. "I am acutely aware that you are in heat," he growled. He lifted his head and stated arrogantly, "You have once again submitted to me as you did this morning; as an alpha bitch submits to her mate."

She blinked, surfacing into lucidity without the stimulus of his touch. Taking one, shuddering breath, she stiffened and quivered in anger. "I am no bitch!" she hissed. "I am Neko! I choose my mate, I do not submit to him, and I would not choose a mate who despises me!"

There was silence for a moment, as if he was processing her abrupt change in behavior, before he replied, "Despise you? Right now, despising you is hardly uppermost in my mind." At her angry hiss in response, he added a bit irritably, "You are mine now; there is no choice. Whether or not you are Neko has little to do with it."

"I always have a choice!" she snarled.

He spoke to her carefully, as if tutoring a child. "You have submitted to me as your alpha. You accepted me and I have accepted your submission." Pulling his right hand free of her clothing, he gently nibbled at her pulse point and put pressure on her hip to turn her on her back, then pulled back to look at her, raising one eyebrow.

She stared up at his heavy-lidded eyes, fighting both her heat-induced madness and her instinctive reluctance to be in such a vulnerable position. "If I accepted you, it is only the heat madness," she whispered, almost too angry to speak. As he growled angrily in response she suddenly sat up and tried to leap away, but her left hand was still tangled with his and he sat up behind her, snarling as he jerked her back down.

"Let me go!" she snarled, desperately tugging at her hand as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers still entangled with hers. She tried to claw at him with her free hand but he trapped that arm against her side and held her tightly, lifting her up in the air as she bucked backwards against him, trying to dislodge his hold.

"Be still!" he barked.

"I will not obey you!" She twisted wildly in his grip, her desperation to be free stronger than her heat-induced madness. "This is insane!" she snarled as she fought his hold, her own youki clashing with his as he sought to contain her with it. "When you come to your senses you will kill me for this, and if you do not, the other Generals will! They call me cursed!"

"I agree, we are both mad," he growled irritably, "but you do not understand."

She managed to get her feet under her and tried to leap upward, but he followed her motion easily, still clasping her to his chest. "Release me!" she screamed, fighting his hold even more desperately. "Why have you used your spells to trap me in this weak, ugly body? Why did you steal my youki and take me to that dark place filled with jyaki?"

"I am your alpha! I protect!" he snarled.

"That is _protecting_?" She began kicking violently with her feet, wishing that she had left her zori on so that she could do more damage. "Why did you make me relive the worst moment in all of my lives, the death of my kittens because I was too weak to save them? Why taunt me with the hope of another one to care for?"

There was a grunt as the heel of one foot connected with something soft. "Little One, you test my patience!"

Smashing her head backwards, she felt it glance off his chin before it thudded into his collar bone. She pressed the flat of her feet against his stomach and pushed away, screaming "Why do these things if you accept me as your mate?" All of her strength was ineffectual, but she continued to push. "Why would a Pride Leader even _want_ a weak mate? You despise me! Why do you want me?" As her legs began to tire she dropped them and struggled wildly with her remaining strength, striking out at his enveloping youki with her own. Suddenly she slumped in his arms, panting dispiritedly, "Weak. Oh, my lost kittens."

"Kirara," he panted, and his use of her name for the second time shocked her into the awareness that his breathing was almost as labored as her own. "You are…not weak. I…do not…despise you." He took two deep breaths and stated in an unnaturally calm voice, "You will not run away, nor will you fight with me. We must speak."

Releasing his hold in increments, he set her down on her feet gently and released her hand, relaxing his arms so that they draped over her shoulders, but she could feel that his muscles were still poised, guarding against a further attempt to escape. She stood rigidly in front of him as they both managed to get their breathing under control, her youki continuing to resist his.

She began to tremble as her stiff posture stole energy from already drained muscles and her body's burgeoning heat begged for relief. '_I can control this. I have controlled my body, just not in this form.'_ His warmth seeped through her clothing and his youki felt entirely too protective, so to prevent her traitorous body from relaxing back into his she spoke first, harshly, to drive him away. "Do not order me, Pfffffft Hhhsssss. Ask, and I may choose to agree."

"Stubborn. Willful," he growled softly. "I will ask, but you are fortunate that I find you worth the trouble." At her warning growl he shifted his hands to her shoulders and asked, "Will you cease fighting me and trying to escape? You do not understand."

"Let me turn around and face you. A Neko does not turn her back when threatened."

"I am no threat to you."

His preternaturally calm voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and it took all her control not to run from him. "That is debatable." She took a few deep breaths and tried not to leap away. '_He is an inu…if I run he will only chase me._' His male scent surrounded her and her deep breathing brought it abruptly to her attention, causing a wave of heat to flow through her body. As she shook from the intensity, she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders and another wave, stronger than the first, almost made her moan with longing. '_It's too strong, too soon! I must bring this to a close, quickly!_' Clenching her hands so tightly that she could feel her claws lance through her skin, she focused on the pain to help her maintain control. "I will not try to escape. If you are civil I will return the courtesy."

His hands fell away from her shoulders and she turned around so swiftly that her tabi slipped on the floor. She would have fallen if he had not caught her and held her upright against his body.

She gasped and stared up at him, digging her claws deeper into her palms to prevent herself from reaching out to touch him. The pain focused her will and she stepped back slightly, though her body immediately protested the loss of his warmth. "Why have you trapped me and stolen my youki? How can you use my fire and My-Miroku's Wind Tunnel?"

He let her move away and stoically returned her gaze, but his growl was quietly furious as he answered, "Do not accuse your alpha of dishonorable crimes. I have neither trapped you nor stolen your power. It is you who block the power flow."

"I…block?" She gaped at him for a moment, then frowned and growled, "You did not use a spell to trap me in this body and rob me of my youki?"

"No," he returned, his answering growl softly menacing as his eyes narrowed. "This Sesshoumaru does not steal, nor would I act with such dishonor, you lit—" he stopped and snarled, "I am your alpha!" Taking a deep breath as she withdrew slightly he obviously forced a neutral tone and continued, "I am your alpha." He took another controlled breath and snapped, "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

He reached out and gently pulled her claws away from her palms. "Your scent is already distracting enough. Now, answer me, so that I may understand why you act so strangely when you do not trust your alpha. Why do you follow me through the portal into that strange hell when you have no way of returning?"

"I do not _follow_ you anywhere." She closed her eyes and breathed through another wave of heat when he let go of her hands by stroking his claws along her fingers. When she opened her eyes he was watching her with one eyebrow raised, obviously waiting for her to continue. She had a moment of confusion as she tried to remember what the conversation was about before she stammered, "I do not! You dragged me there while forcing me to relive my deaths!"

"I did not drag you. Explain what you mean by reliving your deaths," he frowned.

She narrowed her eyes and reminded him, "I am on my fourth life, because you drowned me."

He glared at her and retorted, "I saved your life. What about the other 'deaths'?"

She looked away from him and backed up slightly. "I will answer you because I have acknowledged you as Pride Leader, and _only_ for that reason. I lost My-Midoriko to the Shikon Jewel when the evil hanyou defeated me and backhanded me into a river. I drowned and returned to my third life further downstream." She paused for a moment, breathing hard to control her body's unusual response to the painful memories, but managed to control her voice enough to continue, "I lost my first life and my newborn kittens when humans tied us up in a sack and threw us in a lake." She took a deep breath and backed away again. "I was too weak to break open the sack in time. I swore then that I would never mate with a male until I was strong enough to defend my kittens."

He took a step forward and erased the distance between them. "Why did your mate not defend you and your pu—kittens?"

She arched one eyebrow at his verbal slip. "I was a Neko then. A male Neko takes his pleasure and leaves. It—" she stopped herself before she gave away her body's secret and growled at the memory of the tiger's taunt. She spat, "That is also what your new ally the Tora no Taisho wanted to do with me, only he was sure that my 'exquisitely' small size would enhance his pleasure and increase my pain, though I would be too maddened to care for anything but—" she stopped herself again as he stiffened slightly and she realized that she had unintentionally brought the conversation too close to the subject of her heat. Panting and edging away from him, she tried to redirect the discussion. "When you fought with him and the Ryuu no Taisho you drained my youki to move as you did. It is obvious that my youki is linked to yours somehow."

"As it should be."

Her bloodied hands twitched as she barely restrained her impulse to leap up and claw his face. "Is it customary in an Inuyoukai Pack for the alpha male to rob his females of their youki?"

"You deliberately misunderstand me."

"You continually assume my understanding without explaining yourself!"

He growled and closed the distance between them again, his hands coming up to grab her shoulders. He flexed his fingers before visibly controlling himself and growling out, "I have accepted you as my bi—" he snapped his mouth closed and shut his eyes. Taking a short, irritable breath, he opened them again and continued, "Our youki is linked, yet you block mine. I have accepted _you_ and will protect you with my life."

Too shocked to pull away from him, she stared up and whispered, "I block…you…you accepted _me_? It was not just that a female submitted to you and acknowledged your power and gave you Pride Leadership…you meant…me? Does that mean that you _want_ me to choose you?"

He gave a long sigh and stroked her arms from her shoulders to her hands, leaving trails of warmth that burned in her heat-enhanced sensitivity. He ran his long fingers over the backs of her hands and turned them palm up, holding her gaze the entire time. "Yes," he asserted calmly. "Though from my point of view you have already chosen me twice, and I have accepted you both times." He held her gaze in the long moment that followed, absently rubbing his thumbs over the healing wounds in her palms.

Blinking in astonishment, she finally ventured, "You truly accept…want…me? A Nekomata? As your…mate?" She pulled her hands away. "Are you insane?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Vade retro, Sesshoumaru! Latin; Second: Get thee behind me, Sesshoumaru! Though I think Kirara is succumbing to the temptation at this point. Maybe. Such a cat.

Japanese:

Mizuki: female name. _Mi_, "beautiful" and _zuki_, "moon", my preferred meaning, but it can also come from _mizu_ "congratulations" and _ki_ "hope". My name for Sess-Mom (works with her moon marking in the manga).

Hiroto: male name; yang dragon. _Hiro_, "large, great" or "command, esteem" combined with _to_, "soar, fly"

Katsuo: male name, yang snake. _K__atsu,_ "victory" and _o,_ "hero, manly".

Ryouta: male name, yang tiger. _R__you_ "cool, refreshing, clear, or good" combined with _ta _"thick, big". Yeah, I know…he doesn't seem to be a good guy, does he?

Midori: female name, yin tiger. "Green", the color associated with the tiger.

Zori: Japanese; sandals worn by a lady

R&R thanks:

PM: Neko-sama (check out http(colon)//en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Vajra to answer your question), Fenikkusuken (still chuckling 'bout Fenik's new name)

FF: KyriaHitomi, Folle, AwesomeHachi1521316, TaiYoukai-Lover, and thanks to all the new people who put me or 'Facets' on their favorites list!

MM: Leo-mae, Ranuel, angel-up-above-heaven, lunatickat, Snowfall

I thought I'd answer one of Snowfall's questions here. No, the Inu no Taisho is not explicitly designated as one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals in the manga; however, I think there are strong indications that Sensei Takahashi was thinking along those lines and I ran with it. After all, the dragon is opposite the dog in the zodiac and the Inu no Taisho (Inuyasha's father, not Sesshoumaru) was mortally injured by the dragon youkai Ryukotsusei. For those of you who think that the Taisho should be more peaceful, remember that they are nature spirits who protect…that doesn't mean that they are passive and easygoing. Even rabbits can be vicious; most people are used to the wimpy domesticated kind.

Thanks for reading!

iPoe


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Saru: monkey

WARNING: STRONG LIME. I repeat, STRONG LIME, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Oh yeah, and the full text of the lemon is over at MediaMiner. Finally. Hey…you think it's easy to get them together?

**Tertius: Vade retro, Sesshoumaru!**

By Licentia poetica

"Are you insane?" Kirara asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru's youki abruptly flared and he gave a predatory snarl so powerful that the walls of the room vibrated and the Tenseiga, which had been leaning against the wall near the futon, fell to the floor with a thud. Kirara ignored it, raising her pitifully inadequate claws to defend herself and thinking frantically, '_I need a tree! How can I forget I am in this weak body!'_

He raised one hand and she couldn't help flinching away, blinking rapidly as his hand shot past her face. Instead of striking her as she expected he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, growling irritably, "Father, I apologize for ever thinking that you were weak for protecting Mate and Pack. This is infinitely more difficult than seeking personal power."

Kirara flattened her ears to her head, brought her hands down, and tried to edge away from him. '_He __is__ insane! There is no one else here!'_

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he dropped his hand and glared at her. "You are the most difficult, demanding, stubborn, and disobedient female I have ever known." He stepped close and she tried to step backwards but bumped into the wall. With great deliberation, he placed his hand on the wall beside her head—effectively trapping her in place—while his other hand reached up and stroked the fine hair over one flattened ear. He leaned over as she flicked her ear in response to his touch and breathed into it "But I have accepted you and you…are…mine."

"I—" she swallowed hard as her body pulsed with heat and his fingers teasingly stroked the sensitive skin at the tip of her ear. He moved his head back a bit so that he could stare down at her. '_Oh, help!'_ She closed her eyes against his intense gaze and searched for a topic to keep him from touching her. "You…personal power!" she gasped, panting through her mouth to try to minimize the effect his male scent was having on her.

"You are not making much sense, Little One." He threaded his claws in the hair at her temple and pulled gently, tugging her head back to bare her throat.

Unable to suppress a low, moaning sound, she shook her head to clear it, dislodging her hair from his fingers. "You seek power. I…your mate? The Generals—"

"What do the Generals have to do with my choice of a mate?" he interrupted, and she opened her eyes suddenly as she heard his claws scrape against the wall beside her head.

'_He's staring at me like I'm prey!'_ Sidling along the wall away from his claws, she stammered, "You…heard him. Them. They consider Neko cursed." She managed to put a small bit of space between them so that his scent did not overwhelm her, but he followed her every movement, his face intent and predatory. "You. Your power…Inu no Taisho…dependent on your alliances with—"

In a voice of absolute, immutable steel, he interrupted, "My ascension to power is dependent solely on me."

Caught up in another wave of heat, she didn't react to his cold fury, moaning, "But… if your mate is a Neko—"

"Learn your place!" he interrupted her again. "You are a powerful Nekomata and no longer bound to the restrictions of the Neko." His voice was icy, but his gaze heated as he looked down at her body and back up, finally meeting her wide-eyed gaze with focused intensity.

'_He's…he's ready to pounce on me!_' She bit her lip to prevent a moan as the wave peaked and began to slowly recede. "But if…I…they will try to kill me and—"

"I am your alpha. You are mine to kill," he affirmed with unassailable calm, moving closer with the smooth, unhurried stalk of an apex predator.

"What if there are kittens!" she cried desperately, too close to losing her final thread of rational thought as her body reacted to his heat and scent. "I have seen how Mrr…" she stopped, swallowing hard, and continued frantically, "…how Inuyasha is treated! When you recover from the heat madness you will kill me or kill them or—"

"Enough!" he snarled. Snatching her up and ignoring her startled cry, he stalked over to the futon growling, "You have impugned my honor all that I will allow and I have been more than patient." Tossing her on her back, he loomed over her and snarled, "Learn your place!"

'_My place?' _As she blinked up at him, trying to breathe and hiss at the same time, he stripped his armor and kegawa off in one fluid motion and dropped to all fours, caging her within his arms.

He brought his face close to hers and growled, "I have risked much for you and the Pack, Little One. The Pack is trapped, you are the focus of the block that prevents the flow of power that traps them, and you _will_ submit to my protection. I am your alpha!" He breathed heavily for a moment and continued in a softer voice, "You taught me to choose to protect; the way of the yang, but when I learned it from you, I did not realize that you do not know any other way."

She began to struggle but he trapped her in place with the weight of his body, holding her clawed hands away from his face. "I need to protect! My—"

"You will learn the value of being a female, the way of the yin. I will teach you."

"_What does he mean, he will teach me?'_ She tried to twist out from beneath him, bucking against his heavy weight. "I am not Inu! I cannot be yin like your mother!" she hissed. Taking a risk to find out if he was truly serious about mating her, she asked with the female's acceptance snarl, "Is this your attempt to teach me to be your bitch?"

"No," he snorted, almost laughing, and she glared at him in response, trying to ignore the pain that lanced through her chest at his flat rejection. '_I thought he wanted me as his mate, but he doesn't. He wants to teach me…but he doesn't want me to be his…bitch. Am I not female enough? He doesn't want me the way a male wants a female but I must submit to his protection? I don't understand!'_

Obviously unaware of her confusion, he arched an eyebrow at her and continued in an amused tone, "You are most certainly not like my mother, Little One, though to be truthful you can be a bigger bitch."

'_Adding insults?'_ She angrily arched her body against his and snarled inarticulately, but her heavy intake of breath afterwards rubbed her breasts against his entrapping arms and chest; her whole body shuddered with an intense wave of heat and she subsided with a gasp, confused and ashamed. _''Learn my place.' Does he want me as mate because of my power? He rejected my acceptance so he doesn't want me to be a true mate. What is my 'place'? Oh…he is telling me to be subservient to him, to obey him. Why did I think, even for a moment…I am a fool. A weak fool! A Neko is always alone!' _

He smirked down at her and said wryly, "That was a compliment though you might not appreciate it."

Giving her a domineering smile he leaned down and teasingly nipped her nose, but she merely quivered underneath him in response, the pain in her chest taking away any control she had over her voice. She blinked rapidly as the burn of unshed tears threatened her with further shame. '_I submitted, but…a Neko does not cry.'_

He frowned and let go of her hands, pushing up on his arms and looking down at her, holding her in place with his lower body. She stared back at him, her breaths coming in little shuddering gasps as she blinked back tears, too ashamed of her weakness to speak. He shook his head slightly and nuzzled her nose where he had nipped. "Your youki and scent…Little One, you misunderstand me again."

She continued to stare up at him in silence and he leaned his chin on one hand, meeting her gaze and speaking in the softer tone of voice that he had used earlier. "If you were able to think and scent clearly, you would have known that the Tora no Taisho is in league with my mother. She does not want any competition for yin Inu no Taisho and wants to make sure there will never be a bitch capable of doing so. She believes you are not a threat." He rose back up on both hands and looked toward the door, growling angrily, "When the issues between us and the Pack have been dealt with, I will make sure that they both regret interfering." His nose twitched as he took a deep breath and he looked back down, intently focusing on her. "Though I believe I may have cause to be slightly more merciful to him for slipping me the information to foil my mother's plans. The yin Saru no Taisho is one of her closest allies but does not speak his species' dialect."

Ashamed, completely confused, deep into her heat, and feeling extremely vulnerable flat on her back with his arms caging her, Kirara panted, "What…what does a monkey have to do with your mother?" She pushed with both hands against his chest but he was as immovable as a mountain.

"She was outside the door the entire time the Tora no Taisho was within this room."

"What? I couldn't…she…are you sure?"

He leaned down, forcing her arms to bend, and took her chin between his teeth, growling softly. Pulling back as she moaned softly in response, he smirked, "You cannot scent or sense anything but me, can you?"

She gasped, mortified that she was so obviously out of control, and slid her legs from underneath their entrapment beneath his hips. Too far gone to process his hissed intake of breath and soft grunt as her feet moved against the apex of his legs, she curled up her body and faced away from him, pressing as far away from him as she could but trapped by the barrier of his arm. "I cannot help that my heat robs me of intelligence and will. You think I am a fool," she whispered, biting back a moan when he took a slow, deep breath, his warm exhalation teasing the sensitive tip of her ear and causing another surge of her body's heat.

"No," he answered in the gentlest tone of voice he had ever used with her, "but we must make sure you have a clearer head before we rejoin the Generals." He nuzzled her ear and gently nibbled on the tip with his teeth. "We must return soon."

She could not help arching her back and lightly pressing her hips against his taut stomach muscles. "Oh…I…cannot!" she moaned as his arm stiffened and he pressed forward, holding her against his firm body.

"You must. I have chosen to protect you and the Pack and I cannot leave you here…you are too enticing to many of the yang Generals and they do not have my…control." He flexed his hips once and she could not repress a soft, high whine as she felt a hard bulge press against the tight fabric covering her sex.

'_In control…he is aroused by my scent but he rejects me. I don't understand! What does he want?' _Firmly pulling her body into a fetal position, she anchored herself around his arm and panted, "You must go without me! Time is the only way to clear my thinking; I will be of no help to you now, not with my heat madness." He tugged her body even closer to his and she closed her eyes, desperately digging her claws into her palms again to keep from turning on her stomach and presenting for him. '_He does not want me!'_

"Listen to me, Little One. You do not accept my youki and by doing so you block the powers of the others that you consider your kittens. I believe it is the reason my brother's bitch cannot create the connection for the Living Jewel," he whispered, his breath tickling the fine hairs around her ear and making her shiver in response. "You must accept your role as a female."

'_Accept my role? But he rejects me…does he mean…the Tora no Taisho? But he sent him away! I thought…I don't understand!'_ Unable to suppress a moan of despair, she dug her claws deeper into her palms and panted, "I…cannot think! I am…no use to you unless my body…unless I…I must have a trigger to break this madness. The only way…to help…I do not choose him, but," she curled her body even tighter to ease the sharp pain in her chest and groaned, "I submitted to you, Pride Leader. To protect the Pride, to protect our Pack, I will let the Tora no Taisho trigger my response."

His snarl was so deep and loud that the Tenseiga hummed on the floor, vibrating in concert with its master's rage. He pulled her so tightly against his body that she could barely breathe, growling fiercely, "You are mine! _I _will trigger your response!"

'_What?' _For a long moment she lay absolutely still, an unfamiliar sense of joy warring with the dazed jumble of her thoughts, before the meaning of his words penetrated her confusion. She struggled against his grip and managed to get just enough room to look up at him, panting, "How will you…you know about the barbs? What they do?"

His eyes were glowing red as he growled, "I speak the Tora no Taisho's dialect quite well."

"You know my body's secret…the way to ease the madness?"

She shrank from him as he nodded, his eyes still red with anger, and began lowering his head toward hers. He began to growl his Mate Call and she pulled her claws from her bloodied hands, pressing against his chest and whispering, "But how will you…I…it hurts…and I…I am left wanting…I…I—"

"Silence." He nibbled on her lower lip and then claimed her mouth in a human kiss.

He drew back and she blinked up at him in openmouthed astonishment, unable to utter a word.

He smirked at her and said wryly, "I think I finally understand why humans do that."

"What?" she gasped, suddenly realizing that she had been holding her breath. "But how will you—"

"Hush." He kissed her again, his mouth sliding over hers demandingly.

Her heat exploded as his taste and scent overwhelmed her, finally stealing all reason. She surrendered her body, pressing against him, but with her last shred of resistance she sought to bite and pay him back for the coming pain and frustration. As she began to sink her teeth into his lower lip, he pulled back sharply and muttered, "And that is why our way may be better."

He nipped the point of her chin in reprimand and began nibbling under her jaw toward her pulse point. She moaned, driven by a need more powerful than any she had yet experienced, and tried to turn over to present for him.

"No," he growled, slipping both hands under her shoulders and pulling them up off the futon. "Submit to me." She arched her neck backwards and allowed him access to the sensitive skin over her pulse, mindless from the new sensations he was creating with his tongue. Desperate to finish, she tried to turn over again.

"No," he repeated, holding her in place easily. He bit softly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she cried out, tangling her fingers in his hair as he ran the tips of his tongue and fangs up the side of her neck. He nibbled at her jaw and then paused, breathing in her scent. His voice was hoarse and less controlled as he continued, "I like your submission, Little One."

She tried to growl at him but it came out as a long, low moan as he sucked hard at her pulse point.

He pulled her up to a sitting position and sat back, tugging his hair through her fingers as he began untying his _yaodai_. She shook her hands to release the long strands and reached forward, fingers shaking, to seek his bare skin within the loosened layers of his clothing. He was moving so fast that she was only able to brush her fingertips against his hot skin before he stripped his upper layers off and threw them to the side. He pushed her hands away, reaching between them to untie her obi. She hissed in annoyance and joined him in unwrapping it, so he let her finish and lifted her to a kneeling position. Just as she finished pulling the final layer away, her uchikake and underlying layers parted under the pressure of his touch and his long fingers stroked her breasts.

"What are…oh!" she gasped, her movements stilled by the unexpected pleasure as he palmed them, lifting them slightly as if testing their weight, and then stroked his thumbs across her nipples. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, the obi dangling from her enervated fingers.

He chuckled and his fingers stilled. She opened her eyes and found him watching her face with a mixture of amusement and another emotion that she couldn't place. "I will teach you, Little One. You taught me the meaning of protection and I will teach you how to yield."

She glared at him and opened her mouth to snarl a retort, but he stroked her again and pinched the nipples slightly between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them gently. She gasped and couldn't prevent her back from arching, couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering closed as intense waves of heat, more powerful than any that she had ever felt, swept through her body.

He chuckled again and flicked his thumbs lightly over the hard peaks before sliding his hands to her sides and lifting her to a standing position. She wanted to chastise him for stopping, but keeping her eyelids open became a difficult task as he kneeled and took one nipple in his mouth, suckling lightly, and, when he began flicking his tongue over the tip, she forgot what she had planned to say and reached for his shoulders to keep from collapsing.

An odd sensation beneath her fingers made her realize that she still held the obi in a tight grip; she tossed it to the side and held on to his shoulders as he growled softly and slid his hands around her waist, pausing a moment at her back before he moved one hand upwards and pulled her off balance. He suckled hard at the same time, pulling her nipple deep into his mouth, and, as she cried out at the unexpected pleasure, he slid the hand at the small of her back underneath the loosened waistband of her hakama and cupped her sex from behind, pulling her forward. To keep from falling over, she took a stumbling step toward him and the barrier of his body forced her legs to spread slightly apart. She felt her hakama slither down around her ankles and had just enough presence of mind to realize that he had somehow untied the bows of both _himo_ without her being aware of it before he resumed flicking his tongue over her nipple and the sensation of his long fingers stroking her sex drove out any rational thought.

She nearly screamed in frustration when his fingers stopped stroking and moved lower to her thighs, but as he gently pushed against them she realized what he wanted. Stepping out of her hakama, she moved her feet to a wider stance, standing on her toes as his other hand pressed against her back and pulled her up, holding her breast firmly trapped against his teasing tongue. His fingers made her purr helplessly with pleasure as he held her off balance, her body taut and at the mercy of his hands and mouth.

His youki slid against hers, surrounding her with the same sensual stimulation as his stroking fingers. Her head arched back and she braced her arms against his shoulders as her whole body tensed, her muscles quivering as her heat spiraled out of control. Gripping his shoulders convulsively with each stroke of his fingers, she cried out helplessly with each panting breath, rising up on the tips of her toes as her body responded to the pleasure.

He stopped moving his fingers as his other hand began to move from her back toward her hips.

Her sex throbbed and, more frustrated than she had ever been, she beat on his shoulders and cried out, "No!"

As she began to pull away, he pulled her hard against his body with both hands. "Ah, you have not learned the first lesson. Yield to me, Little One." He caressed her again with hands, mouth and youki, driving her to a point where her entire body became as taut as a drawn bow, focused on the sensations he created. She reached a peak and cried out as her body convulsed with pleasure, almost blacking out as she curled against him, quivering helplessly. As the waves of pleasure finally tapered off, she slumped against him and he pulled his hand from between their bodies to catch her before she fell over, holding her upright against his shoulder.

Gasping to regain her breath, she asked in an awed voice, "What…was that?"

He rumbled a satisfied laugh and answered, "That, Little One, is why males enjoy mating."

She raised her debilitated head from his shoulder and gave a soft growl. "Must you insult me?"

He pressed his fingers against her sex, holding her to him, and she gasped and arched in response he reached up with his other hand and tugged the layers of her clothing from her in one swift move. Ignoring her weak hiss, he laid her on her back on the futon and caged her with his arms again. "Little One…suits you." He nipped her nose and stood up, kicking her hakama out of the way as he began to remove his own. Looking slightly reflective for a moment, he added, "I think I shall enjoy calling you that in front of the Generals. Either that or jigokuneko."

"Then I shall call you Pfffffft Hhhsssss," she purred sarcastically, but her eyes widened and any further comment fled from her mind as he stripped completely. The size difference between their bodies was intimidating. She closed her mouth, swallowed hard, and began to turn over. '_I wish I hadn't seen that. There's a reason why mating is done from behind! He's beautiful, but he's going to kill me!_'

"Stop." He lay down next to her and pulled her onto her back again, tucking her body up against his so that he was able to lean on his left arm as it reached around under her shoulder. Bending his right leg around hers, he gently pinned her in place. He began stroking the skin on the outside of her left breast with the tips of his fingers, watching her face intently as his right began soothingly rubbing back and forth across the lower part of her belly.

Her right arm was trapped against his body and she gripped the bedding tightly with her left hand, feeling extremely vulnerable a she stared back at him. '_This is…I don't know what to do! His touch is…ooh. This…he triggered my response but I will not be able to think at all if he keeps touching me like that.' _She tried to speak normally as she asked, "Why do you interrupt the mating?" She squirmed slightly as he began stroking half circles just beside her nipple with his forefinger, always just avoiding the rapidly hardening peak. "Do Inuyoukai bitches like feeling this vulnerable?" she gasped.

"I never worried about what an inuyoukai bitch thought, Little One," he growled as he gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Unlike a neko female, a bitch makes sure that she is given pleasure before she allows the male to leave." The fingers of his right hand began to teasingly stroke her body as he stared into her eyes. "But you…," he paused and his warm hand moved down over the top of her thigh, "…you must ask your mate to please you. That is your second lesson."

She hissed in a breath and her eyes fluttered closed as he stroked her with the lightest of teasing touches. "A Neko never asks, Pfffffft Hhhsssss, or have you forgotten? Will you drown me again?" She bit her lip hard to hold back a whimper when his hand went completely still.

His stifled laughter vibrated against her body, but his voice was calm when he commanded, "Open your eyes."

She opened them to find him staring down at her with that mysterious expression as he moved his hand slowly upward. She could not stop her gasping moan, nor could she stop the whimper that escaped her when he stopped. Her hips flexed upwards almost involuntarily as she sought the pleasure of his touch and she bit her lip again as his hand followed her movement, tantalizing her with the lightest of touches.

He smiled, a full dominant alpha male smile, and leaned down, whispering, "Oh, Little One, I don't think I have to drown you. You are already asking."

"I am not—" she was cut off as he nibbled on her lower lip, pulling it gently from underneath her teeth, and kissed her in human fashion again. His hands began stroking her body and, as she gasped in pleasure, his tongue delved into her mouth, sliding against her own. She moaned as the sensations of taste and touch and scent and pleasure reverberated through her body, and her youki reached for his as her hand came up and fisted in his hair. He groaned into her mouth as her youki stroked his for the first time, sliding along his power with the slow caress of a contented, pleasured feline. She scratched him lightly, running her claws down past his ear and neck, and he pulled back with a hiss.

He pulled her hand away, threading his fingers through hers as he pushed his right thigh in between her legs. Holding her in place with his weight, he quickly pulled his left hand out from underneath her, capturing her right wrist with his left hand. Breathing heavily, he leaned on his elbows as he stared into her eyes, his youki caressing hers intimately. "I have always wondered," he gasped, "why humans mate looking at each other."

She growled wordlessly and caressed him with her youki, arching her body up against his to touch as much of him as she could. She bit him lightly on the chest, chastising him for driving her into the heat madness again.

He growled and pushed up, smiling his dominance when she strained against his hands, desperate for his touch. "I think I understand now, Little One," he whispered, pulsing his youki against hers and sliding down her body, watching her face avidly as she reacted to the sensations. "Your face…you refuse to ask but you are practically begging me."

She tried to snarl but he leaned his head down and took her peaked nipple between his teeth, tugging at it gently. She gasped, afraid that he would bite, but he began to suckle as he tugged, curling his body so that he could settle into the cradle of her hips as his youki slid over hers with focused sensuality. She tensed and arched her head back as the sensations built, but he released her nipple and slowly ran his hot tongue over the tip before pursing his lips and blowing lightly on it, withdrawing the pressure of his youki.

She froze for an instant, her hips pressing upward, before dropping her hips back to the futon in frustration. "No! Not again! You will drive me insane! Why do you stop?"

He drew in a shaky breath, but his voice was steady as he answered, "You must ask me, Little One. I can take and you would yield, but an alpha female asks her mate." He flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss!" She tried to rub against him but his weight held her still.

"Little One, you are already asking." He took her nipple in his mouth again, licking the tip gently while sliding his youki against hers. As she fought to free her hands, he stopped licking and nuzzled her breast, breathing, "Perhaps…it is a miscommunication." He moved up so that he could see her face again and gazed intently into her eyes, freeing her hands. "I want you to choose me," he growled softly, threading his fingers through the hair at her temples and forcing her to keep looking at him.

"What?" she panted, so startled by his words and actions that she left her hands exactly in the position where he had placed them.

He lifted one eyebrow. "Kirara. Choose me." He continued to stare into her eyes for a moment, then leaned down and nuzzled her nose. "Let me protect you. Ask!" Moving back so that he could stare into her eyes again, he didn't flinch when she brought her hands up to touch his face.

'_He does not want me to look away. He isn't asking for submission…he really does want me. Me!' _She traced the stripes on his cheekbones and felt his body tense in response. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, her eyes turning silver as her youki responded to her choice. "I choose you. I will even say…please."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. As she tried once again to turn over and present herself, he opened his eyes and pressed his weight down on her again, keeping her in position. "No. Look at me, Kirara."

She looked into his eyes as he took her and their shared gaze was more intimate than the joining of their bodies. The nuances of expression that flitted across his face left her breathless, filling her with an unknown, new emotion that transcended the joys of her lifetimes.

She tried not to close her eyes but it was all she could do to keep her focus on him as her eyelids threatened to flutter shut. "Sesshoumaru!" she hissed through clenched teeth, reaching through his hair as it fell around her in silver curtains to anchor her hands to his straining arms.

She began to purr. Not the soothing, contented purr meant to calm and relax that she had used previously, but the sexual purr of a Queen Neko who knows she is desirable to her mate and wants to entice him. He paused for a moment and his pupils widened as she reached out with her youki and, for the first time, surrounded his. Caressing his power with all of her Neko sensuality, she filled her youki and her purr with the new emotion, trying to convey her acceptance and her joy in their mating.

With a hoarse growl, he lost all of his cool control and restraint. Gasping as his youki intertwined with hers, she began keening; the sensations built until she felt that she was drowning again; unable to breathe, unable to contain the sensations that pulled her in all directions, unable to think, she reached for his youki with her own and surrendered to his strength.

He suddenly threw his head backwards and gave a harsh cry. His release triggered her own response and she cried out wordlessly as the waves of pleasure drowned her, driving her into oblivion where his scent and taste and the weight of his body overwhelmed her, leaving her breathless. '_I am dying!'_

The darkness of the void surrounded her for a moment, but her youki was entwined with his and she felt herself being sheltered from the cold emptiness. She answered his unspoken call by stroking his youki with her own, nurturing his strength even as he protected her with it.

Taking a gasping breath, she opened her eyes and found his golden eyes staring at her, the pupils wide and dark. He was breathing heavily and his arm muscles trembled underneath her fingers. He dropped his head, touching his forehead to hers, then suddenly his arms gave out and he collapsed on her. She mewed in protest as his entire weight pressed down; his body was so much larger than hers that his chest almost covered her face. "I can't breathe!"

Groaning, he rolled over, clasping her to him with one arm. She nestled there, riding the rise and fall of his breathing, purring gently and rubbing her cheek against the silken skin over his taut muscles as his hand stroked leisurely up and down her back. The sound of his slowing heart beat was loud in her ears and as her heart began to beat in synchrony with his, the strange new emotion welled up in her again. She lifted her head and purred, "I think you drowned me again, Pfffffft Hhhsssss."

He sighed and put his free arm behind his head, looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "Well if that is the case, you are certainly not beginning your new life as a kitten, Little One," he smirked, pinching her bottom.

"Pfffffft Hhhsssss!" she chastised, putting a completely new inflection into the words to make it clear that she was not insulting him. "I am allowed to be a kitten in some ways," she said archly. "You said you would teach me."

His silent laugh bounced her up and down for a moment. "So I did."

"Well, Sensei Pfffffft Hhhsssss? Did I learn to your satisfaction?" She reached up and nipped his chin, growling softly and trying not to laugh out loud as his body stiffened in outrage underneath her. She moved back, rubbing her upper body against his as she teasingly purred, "After all, I was supposed to learn how to yield and obey and ask and— eeep!"

She squeaked as he flipped her over, his low growl playful as he nipped her nose. "I think you need more instruction, Little One, but only if you ask please."

She purred contentedly as he nibbled the tip of her nose, running her hands up his arms and stroking the hard planes of his chest. "Well, perhaps in my new life it will not be so difficult to—"

She cut off her words and they both began to growl as the hint of a familiar scent invaded the room.

"Kouga," they snarled in tandem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Tertius: Vade retro, Sesshoumaru! Latin; Third: Get thee behind me, Sesshoumaru!

Himo: the ties that hold a pair of hakama closed (given that she is an active lady, Kirara would have worn hakama under her uchikake to preserve her modesty…or at least to mimic the human dress). Women's hakama have back himo and front himo, tied in a simpler pattern then men's hakama.

Yaodai: Chinese; the wide sash that Sesshoumaru wears. A sash is termed a yaodai in martial arts, usually worn with the 'yifu-sam' uniform (compared to an obi worn with the gi uniform).

Thanks RPW the Hun! And thanks to Forest Sentry Koneji for pointing out the humor in my first post of this chapter here at FF.

Review thanks:

PM: Neko-sama

MM: Snowfall, Little Red, angel-up-above-heaven, ardy1, sakuralovesinuyasha, Bastion, Murasaki-chan, Leo-mae (sorry, brought Kouga back!), sheastarr334, Manda687

FF: Folle, TaiYoukai-Lover, KyriaHitomi, sessykag, Forest Sentry Koneji, lorryka, and thanks to all who faved either me or 'Facets'!

Thanks to all for reading!

iPoe


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

This chapter is dedicated to three people and a group: Lady Neko-sama, for the wonderful birthday present (a plush InuYoukai complete with the taijitu on his forehead!), einehexe for all the encouraging reviews, and Leo-mae because I've never been struck with an electric cattle prod that was quite so soft, warm, and encouraging (snicker). The group is those of you who will still read this after the long wait. Thanks! You let me know that you're still interested in the story and that, at least for some people, it's worth finishing!

**Non est ad astra mollis e terris via**

By Licentia poetica

Unaware that the weakness that he had felt previously was Sesshoumaru drawing on the power of his Wind Tunnel, Miroku stared at the round indentation on Sango's chest. He took in a breath to yell at Inuyasha again and abruptly snapped his mouth shut as he watched his wife's free hand strike at whatever was pressing on her. Her startled expression as her arm phased out of sight, passed through the area above her chest, and reappeared to strike her own shoulder shocked him out of his chaotic thoughts. _'What? Wait…what she sees, what I see, is not real.'_

He forced himself to take deep, cleansing breaths as he watched her tentatively swipe her arm through the area again. '_She can see it and it can touch her, but she cannot touch it. Just as she is not truly in my reality, she is not truly in that reality.' _ He couldn't help grinning slightly as her face contorted in anger and she appeared to yell; though her voice was silent in his reality he was able to lip read a few choice curse words. '_Ah, there's my delicate, demure flower.'_

The round indentation disappeared and Sango followed something with her eyes, but he was only peripherally aware of her face because his attention was caught by her free hand as it rubbed over the area which had been indented. _'Gods…that's…it must have hurt. How could it press down with enough force to hurt and yet…'_ he swallowed hard as her hand massaged her breast, puckering the leather of her uniform slightly._ 'Blessed Buddha, I must control my thoughts!'_ He tore his eyes from her breasts to look up at her face and frowned as her head turned to track something that moved from one side of her body to the other, arcing over her head so that she had to crane her neck to see it. Her eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath and yelled again; this time he could lip read Naraku's name and a rude remark on the evil hanyou's parentage.

"Gods, Sango, don't attract his atten—" he whispered harshly before stopping himself abruptly. '_Wait. Think! I must be calm and think. If it __is__ Naraku, he didn't respond when she hit him and he must not be able to hear her…he didn't pay attention when she cursed before. Why are my thoughts so undisciplined?_' He took another deep breath and forced himself to focus on the Eightfold Path and the principle of Right Understanding. '_All is transitory. All objects, all concepts, all reality is ever-changing and impermanent_. _Her reality, Naraku's reality, and my reality are all different, yet in this situation each is equally valid.'_ He glanced up at the Goshinboku as the tree's leaves made a rustling sound. '_I have forgotten all my training. I must control my fear and anger!_' He forced himself to take a deep, cleansing breath, pausing at the apex of his inhale to stare calmly at the bark of the Goshinboku straight in front of him. He breathed out, focusing on controlling his tense body, and as his heartbeat slowed to an acceptable level he looked down at the twisted root next to Sango. '_I have to see what is happening in that void._'

Reaching out tentatively, he hesitated for one moment. '_One deep breath. I can't remember whether I could breathe or not in there._' Steeling himself against the now-familiar disorientation of finding himself suspended in the void, he placed his hand on the bark just above Sango's trapped arm and then looked down for his wife's form. _'I can still feel her in my lap.' _

He fought for calm as he found that he was not sitting, but instead was standing in a blaze of light with nothing below him in the dark abyss except the thin white strands of power that bound him to the other members of the Living Jewel.

'_This is…odd. I can still feel her and my body feels as though I am sitting, but I can see this and I cannot hear the sounds of the forest. Here I am standing with nothing in my lap. At least I can…am I breathing?_' He took a deep breath but his chest did not move in his vision even though he felt his ribs expanding. '_Which senses do I trust?' _ He raised his head slightly and muttered into the void, "Mushin would say that both of my realities are reality, for whatever good that does me. Newtonian physics would say otherwise, but relativity? Who knows. I suppose I should be grateful for the lesson…and that my first training was in Buddhist philosophy and not physics."

Light from the center blazar waned and in the inky blackness his attention was drawn to his left where Kagome hung suspended in deep forest green and electric blue radiance. He watched for a long moment until the blazar began to glow again, musing, '_As impermanent as realities may be, she is still there. Wait…what is that?'_ He stared as the light waxed and began to wane again, focusing on a faint sheen of gold and silver which glowed from her forehead. '_That glow is the taijitu that marks her…but what is that shadow?'_

Almost lost against the swirling green and blue, a wraith-like shadow surrounded Kagome, anchored to the taijitu and visible only in the phases of half-light as the blazar waxed and waned. _It's not visible in the full dark or the full light, but it's definitely there. Did she create a protective barrier? It can't be…I would sense it…wouldn't I?_' He called on his houriki, opening his mystical senses, but his eyes widened as his awareness of youki and houriki in front of him was obliterated by an overwhelming blast of spiritual forces from behind. _'Gods! It's massive!'_

As he abruptly turned around from the glowing time forces around Kagome, the absolute darkness descended again and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Then his eyes widened in astonishment. '_Holy Buddha!'_

To his right, a field of star-like objects, rapidly increasing in number and density, curved on all sides from behind the impossibly black blazar, each connected to others and glowing with power that resonated against his houriki. '_It's…beautiful! Is that the web that was around Aiko? It's…youki…and more. A web of youki and houriki and jyaki and…it's getting closer.'_

The blazar began to glow again and he was able to make out the forms of his daughter and wife, but another shape, advancing toward him, filled more of his field of view. _'It's not the only thing that's getting closer!'_ He tried to take a step back but was trapped in position.

Nearer and much larger than the first time Miroku had seen him in the void, Naraku's bloated spider form walked deftly on strands of power that seemed to appear under his pincered feet. He was unerringly following the connection between Miroku and Sango.

'_Holy gods, he's coming straight for me!'_

As the light became more intense he could see that Sango was trapped by spider webbing exactly in the same position as their other reality, but here she was connected to strands that ran above and below her position instead of being tied to the roots of the Goshinboku. '_Yet I still feel her in my lap. Aiko must be trapped in the same way.'_ He squinted at his daughter, but she was too far away to see clearly. '_I can barely see Sango's face. Damn, I need the binoculars!' _He reached within his sleeve, but though he could feel their weight in the same way that he could feel Sango on his lap, he could not touch them. '_Damn!'_ His attention was drawn back to his wife when she waved at him wildly with her free hand and he felt the vibrations of her movement along the strand of their connection.

Naraku hesitated, his bulky body stilling into a predator's tense crouch.

'_Gods, no! He's sensed our presence!'_ Miroku held up both hands to signal Sango to stop waving and suddenly found himself sitting under the Goshinboku with Sango in his lap. "Damnit!" He reached down again but a hesitant, frightened voice stopped him.

"Miroku?"

Miroku looked up, arching one eyebrow at Shippo, who was peeping at him from behind a tree a few feet away.

Shippo glanced fearfully at something behind the Goshinboku and ducked behind the tree. He whispered hesitantly from his hiding place, "You…you were so still. For a minute I thought they—"

"Shippo," Miroku interrupted, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he thought of the other reality and the looming presence of Naraku, "wait." He touched the root of the Goshinboku and found himself within the void again.

Naraku was in the same position, but Sango had stopped waving. When he reappeared she raised her hand in an exasperated gesture and he almost grinned. '_It's lucky I'm not too close. She's probably wishing she could hit me right now.' _ Carefully using the hand that wasn't touching the Goshinboku, he made a placating gesture back toward her, hoping to mollify her anger. She tried to cross her arms and he felt the tremors vibrate through their connection again. '_Damnit Sango!_' He grabbed the connection and tried to still its vibration, desperately hoping that his own movements might divert Naraku's attention away from his wife, but as he glanced over at the hanyou he seemed oblivious to both of them. '_What? How can he be unaware of that?' _Frowning, Miroku gave a sharp tug on the connection, watching in the fading light of the blazar for Naraku's reaction as the tremor passed underneath two feet that were planted directly on it.

Ignoring the vibration completely, Naraku began to wind silk around a point just above and inside of their connection, trapping a form that began to glow against the inky darkness of the void. _'We're not in his reality. He doesn't even know we're here, but he can sense that source of youki…what is it? A demon possessing a sheep's body? No…its youki is too powerful. A sheep taiyoukai?_'

The void went dark again except for the glow of the starfield. The dark bulk of Naraku eclipsed part of the field and Miroku cursed as the sheep taiyoukai suddenly condensed into a star point and a new network of stars began to form in the gap between it and Sango's position. Miroku experienced a bout of nausea as the entire starfield warped, closing in on itself and deforming the connections to Sango and Aiko for a moment until they snapped back into place. Naraku's section of the web moved rapidly within space, placing the hanyou at a position high above Miroku's head, but he seemed to be completely unaware of his movement. '_What in all the hells? It looks like a…a cave? A cave of stars surrounding the blazar?'_

His eyes widened as the shape of the star-cave evoked the memory of the first time he had entered Midoriko's cave near Sango's destroyed village. '_The cave where the Shikon no Tama was created._ _No!'_

The blazar began to wax again and he felt a strong tug on the connection from Sango. Startled, he looked back at her, frowning as she gestured in frustration at him and then began pointing to the former-taiyoukai-now-star. '_Something about the taiyoukai?' _When he nodded to show he understood, she moved her hand in an arc above their position, pointing out another star and glaring at him meaningfully. '_Gods, it resonates with powerful youki, too. Another taiyoukai?'_ He looked back at her with a mystified shrug and she pointed at both stars and then moved her arm in an arc back to a third and then a fourth star. The fourth star was immediately behind Aiko's position, and all four pulsed with massive youki in his senses. He closed his eyes and concentrated on their auras with his houriki.

'_Taiyoukai. The one closest to me is a sheep. A ram? No…that's definitely a female aura.'_ He accepted the gentle trustworthiness that resonated from the taiyoukai and moved on to the next star. '_This is a horse? A mare.'_ Pulling back slightly from the accepting but powerfully burning youki, he turned to the third and breathed deeply as a cool reptilian aura slid against his senses. '_A snake.'_ As he moved his senses on toward the next star the snake taiyoukai tapped his houriki with a brief but powerful pulse of youki, shocking him slightly. '_Ow! An easily provoked snake! And…female. Perhaps she feels slighted that I moved on so quickly?'_ Approaching the final taiyoukai a bit more warily, he sensed another reptilian aura. '_Female again…and a dragon.'_ As he began to pull back the dragon's youki sizzled in his senses like contained lightning. _'A very angry dragon!'_

He opened his eyes and gave a start as he realized how much closer Naraku was to his position. '_Perhaps he will bypass me._' Looking back at Sango, he watched her point at the four stars again, and then at herself and Aiko. '_What is she trying to say to me? I wish she could use both hands.' _He shook his head at her and couldn't suppress a wry grin as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance for a moment and then pointed at the stars again, starting with the one behind Aiko and continuing on past him and down in a large circle. She stopped pointing individually and then swept her arm around in a circle, following the captured stars and the circle in a smooth motion. She stopped and pointed at Naraku, then swept her arm around again.

'_He's trapping us. Trapping Aiko and Sango and I'm next…love, family, wisdom. Gods, I must warn Inuyasha! Courage will be the only aspect not trapped…unless…will Sesshoumaru be the one who is trapped? He is a taiyoukai and Naraku seems to be trapping them as well, but…why? Dragon, snake, horse, sheep…there is some meaning behind this.'_ He stared at Sango as she began circling her arm again, trying without much success to focus on her and the starfield in his peripheral vision rather than the looming, bloated form of Naraku. '_Gods, he's getting close. I need more time!'_

His last thought evoked a sudden memory of Kensei stumbling back from Sango, crying, _"No one but a Time Lord can trap someone in time!" _and his mouth dropped open. '_The dragon, the snake, the horse, the sheep…and they're taiyoukai! The Heavenly Generals! Naraku is trapping time! There must be a way to stop him, but…he's trapping us as well and Sango couldn't touch him…and Kagome's trapped between the times already. Damn, the Nexus! Are we just repeating the trip through it when Naraku trapped all youkai magic? Kagome's houriki and mine…have we given him the chance to trap that as well?'_

A vibration tugged his gaze away from Sango and he looked up to find that Naraku was nearly on top of him. "Damn! I've got to talk to Inuyasha and Kensei!"

He pulled his hands upward to come out of the void and looked toward the place where Shippo had been. The kitsune was creeping along the ground toward him, glancing warily at something behind and to the side.

"Shippo!"

Startled, the kit jumped straight up in the air. He scrambled forward and ducked under Miroku's trailing sleeve, hissing, "Quiet! They're all around us!"

Miroku looked up and around but saw nothing other than the forest surrounding the Goshinboku. "I can't see anything, Shippo."

The kit shuddered. "I'm not crazy. There's a bunch of youkai and humans and they're fading in and out and some of 'em are big and I'm scared."

'_Fading in and out. The blazar.'_ Adrenaline jolted through him as he felt a vibration thrum against his body. '_Sango represents family and so does Shippo. He can see her reality…he can see the taiyoukai!'_ A sudden pressure against his side, pressure from something he could not see, warned him that his time was up. "Shippo! They won't hurt you! It's too late for me but Inuyasha will be next. Warn him! Warn Kensei! Tell them that Naraku is trapping us with the Heavenly Generals that protect time! You have to find a way to free us or—"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, he has chosen to mate the Nekomata," Lady Mizuki scoffed quietly. '_Although it is not as I had planned, my son has just ensured that I will remain in power. I will make sure of it.'_ She took a deep breath of satisfaction and glanced between Lord Ryouta and Lady Aki, the yin Saru no Taisho, smiling placidly at the tiger's ire and the monkey's excited, flushed face. "So be it," she continued in a hushed voice, aware of the listening ears of the other taiyoukai around them.

Ignoring her attempt to keep their discussion private, Ryouta hissed angrily, "You could have warned me about their new powers!"

"Powers that I knew nothing about and that could possibly be the result of the time focus," she snapped. Firmly ignoring the momentary disquiet of that thought, she put a calming hand on Aki's arm to silence the female's nervous chittering and lowered her voice. "My son is an Earth Master like me, Lord Ryouta. Poison is such an effective tool that, like me, my son has neither had the time nor the inclination to master the other elements." She turned away from the entire group for a moment and allowed her smile to become a silent snarl of anger. '_Because he was following my counsel, of course. He was not supposed to challenge for yang Inu no Taisho before my plans were ready! Damn him for acting against my wishes and threatening all I have worked for, forcing me to adjust to his whims!'_ Her snarl changed to one of derision as she heard and felt the unmistakable sounds of her son's powerful Mate Call. '_And yet he has chosen a weak female who will not challenge me and there will be no offspring to challenge me later.'_

A long, drawn-out hiss reminded her of the current situation and she schooled her features, turning back to the Hebi no Taisho whose time was ascendant. A grievance party of five youkai had arrived in her allies' absence, and now stood before the Generals to present their petition.

'_Four males and one female, but the only one with any true power right now is the mother bear. At least the cub has a reason to be weak.'_ Staring at them, she raised one supercilious eyebrow at the two nervous but healthy male wolf youkai who immediately avoided her gaze and hid behind the bear, jostling her cub for a better hiding place. Fighting the urge to laugh derisively, she forced her face to remain calm and placid as the female bear growled a warning and adjusted the weight of the third male wolf youkai who leaned against her side, barely able to walk. '_Well, in spite of his current weaknesses, it is obvious that I named my son correctly. His scent is days old yet this Kouga's youki is pathetically weak and his body has still not recovered. If this is the 'Prince of the Wolf Tribe' I'd hate to meet the king.'_

Far away in both time and space, Miroku became ensnared by Naraku and the yang Generals whose yin counterparts were trapped by spider web suddenly froze in position.

"Sesshoumaru!" Lady Mizuki snarled, ignoring the outraged cries of the remaining free Generals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sesshoumaru?" Kirara echoed unconsciously, curling herself into a smaller target underneath his body. "Why are there humans and youkai within your chambers?"

Growling, he tucked her head farther underneath his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She struggled to breathe for a moment and then bit him lightly in the swell of his pectoral muscles.

"Damnit!" he growled, pushing back from her to glare down in her face. "There is no one in the room."

She peeped out from under his chest and narrowed her eyes at the beings fluctuating in and out of existence all around them. "Are you blind, Pfffffft Hhhsssss? Right there." She gestured with her chin at one group, ignoring his soft growl at her insulting tone.

He pulled back from her farther and scowled in the direction that she was looking. "There…is nothing there." He scented the air and frowned down at her, asking brusquely, "Are you still maddened by your heat?"

Outside in the tono a hiss followed by a yelp of pain that sounded remarkably like the voice of the yang Inu no Taisho reverberated against the hei, raising the hackles of the Kai-wolf and Borzoi Packs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo waited for Miroku to finish his sentence but the only sound was a sudden susurration from the leaves of the Goshinboku. After a moment, he crept out from under the monk's sleeve and peered up into his face.

Miroku sat with an expression of extreme disgust on his face. Strands of spider web wrapped around the side of his neck and upper shoulder and, further down, more webbing appeared, trapping his hip against a jutting root of the Goshinboku.

"Miroku?" Shippo whispered, drawing away from the encroaching web. He glanced up at the monk's face and frowned as Miroku's mouth moved. "I can't hear you," he whispered, glancing nervously around at the surrounding group of youkai and humans.

As the group began to fade away, he gave a startled yip as something within Miroku's sleeve began glowing next to his face. He leaped away in a moment of absolute panic, but as the glow increased in intensity he realized the color reminded him of something he had seen before. '_It's like Kagome's healing bandages when Kaguya froze time! Maybe it'll protect me!'_ He scrambled back to Miroku and pawed at the monk's sleeve, flinching back when an object fell out and landed next to the Goshinboku's massive root with a muffled thud.

The binoculars.

Ignoring the agitation on Miroku's face, he leaned over the root and reached for the glowing object from the future. The moment his tiny claws came into contact with it he found himself suspended in absolute blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo's position in the void was immediately to the left of Kagome. The binoculars forced time, already twisted between the Sengoku Jidai and what remained of Tokyo, to warp the fabric of space until it ripped against the strain.

Slowly at first but soon reaching velocities faster than the speed of light, the space-time continuum fractured.

The only substances preventing the disparate pieces of space-time from completely breaking apart were the anchors of two Time Lords, the network of power linking the members of the Living Jewel, and the thin, diaphanous strands of Naraku's web.

Speeding subatomic particles blasted from the blazar, hammering against the connections and distorting them like spider webs twisting in a strong breeze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Without sound or tremor, the world in the Sengoku Jidai tore apart along the edges of the fractures.

Lady Mizuki, in the act of whirling in anger toward the entrance of the tono, was startled out of her fury as fractures of black void appeared in the earth around the trapped Generals. The massive snake form of the Hebi no Taisho faded as he uncoiled, his body eclipsing that of his mate as empty space enveloped and replaced them with the stars of their constellation.

"What in the name of all the hells?" Ryouta snarled. The tone of his voice suddenly changed from irritation to worried appeal as he cried out, "Midori!"

Startled by the love and concern she heard in his voice, Mizuki stepped backwards toward the tono as the Tora no Taisho ran toward his mate. The yin tiger was hanging by the tips of her claws from a thin sliver of earth strung between two black chasms, but as Ryouta reached for her the strip collapsed; they were both swallowed by the darkness and star fire replaced their bodies.

"Damn!" Mizuki cursed, stepping backwards again as she realized that every one of the Generals except for her had been replaced by a zodiac constellation.

The fractures expanded and the five petitioning youkai blended into the void as well: the bear and her cub became stars that a Tokyo resident would have recognized as Ursa Major and Ursa Minor; the two standing wolf youkai became the Canes Venatici, and Kouga's limp body merged with the constellation Lupus.

Mizuki stepped backwards once more and her foot landed on a soft body. She had only a moment to react before Jaken, who had propped himself against the walls of the tono and fallen asleep, struck her across the back with the Staff of Two Heads. Off balance and unable to stop herself, she fell forward into the void and had time for one short, angry snarl of "Jaken!" before her form began to transform into the stars of Canis Minor.

As Mizuki's body dissipated, the small figure of Myouga jumped from her hair and tried to leap toward the tattered remnants of the Sengoku Jidai. He struck the black void twice in a row, leaving a star imprint each time, before landing a third time and merging into the constellation known to most as Orion's belt, but recognized by the Yokut Native American tribe as the footprints of the Flea God.

Wide eyed with fear, the toad-imp scrambled to his feet. "Oh gods! Lady Mizuki! Oh gods! Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me!" His hands shook uncontrollably and he dropped the Staff of Two Heads. It fell, rolling along a thin strip of land with Jaken in clumsy pursuit, until it fell into the void and merged with the stars of the caduceus of Ophiuchus.

"Oh…gods." Jaken stood in paralyzed horror as the earth in front of his feet vanished inexorably but slowly into the black void. "Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me! Or the black void will kill me! Which is worse?"

"Jaken-sama?" Rin stood at the gate of the tono, rubbing her eyes sleepily with the backs of her hands.

Her soft query broke the toad-imp's fragile control. With an inarticulate scream, he stumbled from the edge of the void toward the gate, scrambling over Rin and knocking her off her feet. Screaming "Sesshoumaru-sama! Save me!" he disappeared within the hei.

There was no one left at the gate to notice as Rin tumbled toward the void. She had just managed to stop herself at the edge before the Moonstone rocketed out of the void and struck her in the stomach.

Soundlessly, she curled her body around the pain and fell into the black abyss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Translation:

Non est ad astra mollis e terris via: Latin; There is no easy way from the earth to the stars. (Seneca)

Aki: Japanese female name. From "sparkle, bright", or "autumn". Remember that the zodiac monkey (intellectual and quick-witted) is also a Lord of the West whose seasonal responsibility is autumn.

A bit of science: the Canes Venatici are located about a third of the way from the end of the Big Dipper's handle and below it. The Big Dipper is part of Ursa Major (the big bear). These dogs were placed in the sky to assist Boötes, the Bear Driver, in his daily task of pursuing the Big Bear around the pole of the heavens. A bit of poetic license turns them into wolves. Ursa minor translates to Little Bear (the Little Dipper is a part of it) and Lupus translates to…you guessed it! The Wolf. Finally, Orion's belt really is known as the footprints of the Flea God by a California Native American tribe.

R&R thanks:

PM: Ranuel, Neko-sama (LUFF that plushie!), TaiYoukai-Lover, Forest Sentry Koneji, einehexe

FF: Folle, lorryka, KyriaHitomi, TaiYoukai-Lover, Forest Sentry Koneji, Shoomy2003, ThisIsMeSmiling26, TennisChik12, Animefreak242, and thanks to all the new people who put me or `Facets' on their favorites/alert list!

MM: theknightcallsmyname, Leo-mae (thanks for the cattle prod again!), sheastarr334, Murasaki-chan, angel-up-above-heaven, JMaxwell (that's one *smirk*), Sovereignty, Mouse#9, KawaiiGirl, TriannaKumira, Ivellios, einehexe (thank you for all the reviews!)

Thank you, anyone who is still reading and/or reviewing. Life's been tough lately and I appreciate it more than you know!

iPoe


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

I've been ill and had major surgery, so I won't apologize, but I will say it's been a long time. Things are looking up now…I can breathe and I'm pain free for the first time in over two years!

I would like to dedicate this chapter and the final chapters of 'Facets' to my dear friend Neko-sama, who recently passed away. I'm pretty sure that she's smiling "a caelo" as she reads this.

**A**** caelo usque ad centrum**

By Licentia poetica

"I'm an idiot. A fool!" Kensei muttered, ignoring the ongoing shouting match between Inuyasha and Miroku. He had just turned in the direction of his terrified daughter's gaze and had frozen in position, appalled at what he saw. _'Is that what she sees? I thought I could control the Nexus…save my family and ignore the rules, but I've only made it worse!'_

Within the trees and quite comfortably upside down, as if its world was completely opposite to Kensei's reality, the ethereal form of a massive, feathered serpent pulsed in and out of existence. _Is that…is it Quetzalcoatl?' _As the serpent reappeared, Kensei rubbed his eyes and shook his head before staring out at the same spot again. Placing his hand against the barrier preventing him from getting closer, he mused, '_Now there are more beings. That dog-headed man…I've studied him in ancient history? Or did I meet him in a Time shift? I can't remember.'_

Next to the Quetzalcoatl a tall man with the head of a dog held a sphere of fire in his hand, nonchalantly ignoring the other humanoid creatures that appeared and disappeared around him with the same pulsing regularity. '_Xolotl? Wasn't that the name of Quetalcoatl's companion? Such strange names._' Unsuccessfully trying to identify the other youkai surrounding the two figures, Kensei suddenly frowned as a tiny female that somehow reminded him of a hummingbird blinked into existence next to a diaphanous woman, too tall and willowy to be human. '_She wasn't there before, and is that tall youkai dressed in flowers and leav—' _he stopped abruptly and stepped back, mouth open in astonishment, as the upside down face of a jaguar taiyoukai appeared, directly in front of him.

'_Thank the gods there's a barrier and it can't see me!' _Moving cautiously to the side, he stared at the beings appearing each time the Quetzalcoatl wavered into existence, too engrossed to notice that the jaguar's eyebrows raise sardonically as it followed his movements with its eyes. Interspersed among the youkai were myriad lesser demons as well as true humans and animals. Some of the humans wore attire that reminded him of shamans or sages; a few of the lesser demons made Kensei's skin crawl. '_Youkai and demons, some of them obviously filled with jyaki, and humans, some with houriki.'_

Each of the beings was emblazoned with a symbol that resembled an equal-armed cross with a square superimposed over the top. In the middle of the black symbol was a bright, white circle.

'_That symbol…I studied it somewhere. The cardinal points of the compass? Maybe, but what's that circle in the middle?'_

Oblivious to the sudden, snarling growl behind him, he gasped as a pair of Time Lords appeared next to the Quetzalcoatl, dwarfed by its size and nearly hidden in the massive feathers. '_I know them. They're from…South America somewhere, I think.'_ As they began to fade out, the male Time Lord gestured frantically at Kensei and pointed to the giant cross symbol on the Quetzalcoatl's side.

Astounded, Kensei was startled into speech. "You can see me?" He spent the next few seconds before their reappearance searching his memory for the meaning of the symbol. '_South America. That symbol on a Quetzalcoatl...it's got to be centuries old!'_

The South American Time Lords faded back into existence and the woman motioned to the cross, now superimposed on her chest, and then pointed to something behind and above Kensei. He spun around and looked up, unconsciously noting Inuyasha's unnaturally still, tense figure but ignoring it, startled by the new, closer position of the Goshinboku. '_What the…how in all the hells did the Goshinboku move next to the well?'_ His brow furrowed for a moment but he spun back to face the Time Lords as the massive tree jogged his memory. "Gods! That symbol on all of them is the Chakana…the Inca World Tree!"

Abruptly his perspective shifted; the Quetzalcoatl shrank in size and a completely new group of beings began to appear, superimposed over the other cluster where they overlapped. '_Are those…penguins? A penguin youkai?'_

They were almost upside down, but not quite; the angle at which they stood was just off of parallel to the previous group. More youkai and a few lesser demons appeared: sharks, whales, seals, more penguins, and even a large humanoid whose tentacles and size branded it as a giant squid youkai. As more appeared Kensei became aware of a pattern in their stances. '_They're…standing on a curve._' As he was trying to understand what he was seeing, two behemoth youkai, floating amid what appeared to be giant kelp, appeared on the other side of the Quetzalcoatl's group. They were canted in the opposite direction, continuing the arc established by the first two groups. He peered at the figures, trying make out their full forms. '_Youkai have been appearing first…are they in their true forms? The biggest one's…a blue whale? And the other is—'_

He sat down abruptly, groaning aloud as he realized what he was seeing.

Shorter than the blue whale but still almost 20 meters long, the youkai had a broad body with a short tail, four broad flippers, and slender, dog-like head at the end of an incredibly long neck. Wickedly sharp, dagger-shaped teeth gleamed in its open jaws.

'_A plesiosaur.'_ He bent his head between his knees and ran his hands up over his face, fisting them in his hair as he groaned, "Different time periods jumbled together. The kelp, the Chakana, and the Goshinboku…World Trees from different parts of the earth and different time periods. Oh gods, what a mess!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a gravelly, aged voice angrily hissed, "Ye had best speak quickly. Who are you and what have ye done to Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Kensei looked up from his seated position and found himself face to face with the pointed end of a drawn arrow; as he focused farther back he met the fierce one-eyed gaze of an elderly woman. _'Kaede?'_ Her bow creaked warningly as she drew the arrow back even further, her aged-spotted hand highlighted by her black eye patch. '_She's outside of the barrier…can that arrow get through to me?' _Swallowing hard and raising his hands in a gesture of pacification, he tried to come up with a brief explanation. '_She won't believe the truth. What do I tell her?' _He took a breath and was about to speak when Time suddenly convulsed in his senses and a tremendous ripping sound disturbed the quiet in the meadow behind him. '_Gods that hurts! Wait…what?'_

Ignoring Kaede's sharp exclamation and the danger from the now-wavering arrow tip, he dropped his hands and turned toward the well, rising up on one knee.

"Oh, gods!" In the scant seconds that he had been turned away from Kagome, the time distortion around her had changed drastically. She was no longer bent between two times, though her arms were still held fast by strands of power that flowed into the well. Behind her the cold black of space surrounded the only remaining spots of color: the verdant grass surrounding the well and the brown bark and green leaves of the Goshinboku.

Standing in front of Kagome and glaring fiercely at something to the left of Kensei, Inuyasha's hanyou form held the Tessaiga at guard position.

Startled, Kensei shouted, "What? Where did the youkai…how did you—"

Inuyasha snarled viciously, but a slight noise from behind Kensei reminded him of the sharp-tipped arrow pointed at the back of his head. '_Whatever is messing with time already hurts like hell. I don't need another injury.' _Taking a deep breath, he held out a placating hand to the angry hanyou and turned to the closer threat.

Only to abruptly cry out and scramble away, crablike, from the absolute blackness engulfing the woman behind him. For a brief moment her figure was replaced by a scattering of stars that his dazed mind registered, in a moment of odd clarity, as the constellation Sagitta, but with a blaze of houriki the sharp tip of her arrow split the barrier in front of him and Kaede staggered through the brief opening.

As it snapped shut behind her Kensei grimaced from the new wave of pain in his head. Kaede opened her mouth and it took a second for his dazed mind to process that the angry falcon's scream he was hearing was not coming from her.

'_What now?'_

He glanced up and recognized the constellation Aquila, almost directly above him, as it flashed against the deep black of space. Another scream pierced the silence and the bright stars transformed into the falcon form of Yourei Taisei. For a long moment, the massive raptor seemed to be pinned into place by cords of a white substance, but with a third cry and a sudden snap of his wings he ripped away from the entrapment and began a steep stoop toward Kensei. Strands of white webbing clung to his talons and tail, forcing him off course until he struck the side of the barrier above them. As his body hit the smooth surface starfire flared around him, but he pushed against the glare with his talons and wrenched away with another beat of his powerful wings. The resulting tumbling trajectory caused him to crash into the opposite side of the barrier. Another burst of starfire erupted before he escaped for a third time and dove straight toward Kensei's position.

Kensei squinted against the glare from the stars and realized that the sky was, literally, falling.

The dome of the barrier, outlined against the black of space by huge ropes of the white substance trailing behind Yourei Taisei, was shrinking rapidly. Kensei had the brief impression of a huge, bloated spider form, attached to the boom of an oddly shaped crane, scuttling across the outside surface of the barrier. '_What the hell is that? Is that spider attached to a crane or is that a…gods! Is that a leg?'_

Before he could determine whether the spider and the oddly shaped boom were real, the stars where Yourei Taisei had crashed flared brighter, blinding Kensei. He retained just enough vision to see that they were coalescing into two humanoid forms. As the falcon taiyoukai continued to stoop, two brightly burning blue stars in the first constellation moved together to form intense eyes in the face of a young male youkai. The rest of his body formed from starfire as he dropped, following the falcon to earth, but before Kensei could make out what kind of youkai he was facing a harsh voice hissed from behind him.

"Kouga!"

It took all of Kensei's self-control not to scream. '_Kaede! I forgot she was here!' _Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to find a measure of calm amidst the chaos impinging on his Time senses. Nausea from the intensifying space-time distortion twisted his gut, and he swallowed hard to keep from vomiting as the pain condensed into white hot agony in the center of his skull.

"Time Lord, is this of your doing? If so, you will reverse it before I kill you."

It was almost a relief to focus on the coldly sneering feminine voice. The small portion of his powers still responding to his will recognized the Time signature of one the Generals. Opening his eyes, he squinted at the beautiful female taiyoukai floating down from the descending barrier on a cloud of youki. '_She must have come from the other stars he hit.' _Blinking hard to try and clear his blurred vision, he forced his aching brain to remember her name. Swallowing again to control his nausea he ventured, "Inu no Taisho? Lady Mizuki?"

Her lip lifted in a sneer. "Correct, Time Lord. Do not believe that I will be merciful because I am the yin Taisho. What have you done?"

Yourei Taisei landed on the ground and the barrier ceased descending with an abrupt lurch. Kensei flinched as another stab of pain throbbed in his head.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the Big Bitch. So what?" the youkai called Kouga snarled, the volume of his voice aggravating Kensei's splitting headache. "I'm the _male_ alpha here, so shut up. He's mine to kill."

"You're no alpha of mine, _little_ wolf."

"Prove it, bitch."

Kensei felt dual flares of youki from the arguing youkai. '_Gods, they're going to transform and fight!'_

Kaede stepped forward, nocking her arrow in place and lifting her bow. "Peace."

Kensei felt a flare of houriki, but suddenly Kaede sagged and had to use her bow to keep her balance. "What has happened?" the old woman breathed. She turned to Kensei. "I cannot reach my powers. What have ye done?" As she took a step toward him Yourei Taisei gave a harsh screech.

The pain in Kensei's head intensified and his control finally snapped. "Nothing, damnit!" Turning to the two fighting youkai, he screamed, "Don't you understand? I've done nothing! Now leave me alone until I can figure this whole damn thing out!"

The identical expression of shock on each of their faces corresponded with an abrupt cessation of the pain in his head and he almost smiled. '_If the situation weren't so serious, this might almost be funny.'_

Yourei Taisei crooned and one wing wrapped around Kensei, gently turning him away from the others.

"What the hell?" Kensei gasped as the falcon finally coaxed him into position and withdrew his wing.

He and the four others stood on a small island of reality almost completely surrounded by the pitiless black void of space. The only stars glowing in the vast darkness were those of the constellations of the zodiac, and he couldn't see all of them, but a small, bright band of light tethered his bit of reality to a larger island surrounding the Goshinboku and the well. Kagome and Inuyasha's hanyou form stood together in front of the well, their forms illuminated by a pulsing light emanating from inside it. Across the black void Kensei could see another tethered island. "Innin!" he cried out as he recognized his wife, son, and brother-in-law among the five figures standing there.

Yourei Taisei gave a long falcon's scream and the tall male youkai on the other island raised his hand, pressing it against the barrier as if he would try to reach across the gulf that separated them.

"Yourei Taisei!" breathed Lady Mizuki. "What has happened to you? How can you live separated from your humanoid form!"

"Mama! Papa!" Softened by distance, the frightened scream came from the fifth being on the other island. She was a small female with ears similar to Inuyasha's hanyou form and was the only figure not looking at them across the black void of space. Instead, she was frantically trying to reach something below her island.

"What the hell is she looking at?" Kouga growled.

As Kensei started to look down to see what she was trying to reach he was blinded by an immense blast of light from the Goshinboku. He staggered back, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the glow.

The World Tree was completely enveloped in white flames, though neither the leaves nor the bark were being consumed. Awestruck, Kensei watched as Inuyasha began a leap over Kagome to get between her and the tree.

The hanyou was brought up short in the first arc of his trajectory and the island beneath Kensei jerked. Renewed pain stabbed through Kensei's head as he felt the shuddering of the island in the very center of his Time powers. As the quaking continued underneath him, he shook his head to try and clear the pain, raising his eyes toward the flaming Goshinboku.

Just at the juncture where the band of light tethered their island, a black shadow with three pinpricks of light shining through it rolled to its feet.

'_What in all the hells?' _Kensei blinked hard, convinced his eyes were seeing things.

He glanced at Inuyasha and his eyes widened as he realized the shadow was moving in perfect synchrony with the hanyou.

On the center island Inuyasha's form, backlit by the flames, glowed with a single bright spark of light. Glancing between the two, he recognized a pattern. '_Oh please, let this __not__ be what I'm thinking!'_

He looked toward his wife and son as they struggled to regain their feet. "Damn!" he breathed as he saw a human-shaped shadow, perfectly mimicking the movements of Inuyasha, standing in the corresponding position on the other island. Two stars glowed within the shadow.

The island bucked wildly as Inuyasha struggled against the forces holding him in place and Yourei Taisei screamed; a harsh, short, guttural sound of warning.

On the center island, Inuyasha stopped straining against the bonds that held him to the ground and whipped his head toward the falcon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kensei saw the shadow on his island mimic the action. As the head turned, the shadow tip of one youkai ear was momentarily silhouetted against the glare from the Goshinboku.

'_Inuyasha's youkai form is on this side!'_ Kensei slitted his eyes to filter the light from the Goshinboku, focusing on the pattern of stars within the two shadow Inuyashas and the hanyou.

"Dear gods," he gasped as he realized what he was seeing. '_Those are the stars of the Inu no Taisho's zodiac constellation!'_

Unfortunately, he was not the only one on his island to come to that conclusion.

"Time Lord," the Inu no Taisho snarled, "What have you done? Why is the bastard hanyou son of my mate in control of my stars?"

"Peace, my daughter, your responsibilities have not been stripped from you. Inuyasha is merely manifesting another aspect of your stars. After all, in the western countries of your world the stars are known as Libra, the balance scales."

Before Kensei could look for the owner of the deceptively mild but commanding voice the flames from the Goshinboku erupted into a blinding blaze. From the center of the flames a human figure stepped out, its face shining with a light that surpassed the brilliance of the World Tree. It regarded Kagome and Inuyasha with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the center of the Nexus, my children."

* * *

Translation:

A caelo usque ad centrum. Latin; from the sky to the center. Literally from heaven all the way to the center of the earth, but I like the former translation because of the Nexus.

Scientific hint: South America (specifically Brazil, Uruguay, and Argentina) is about as close as one can get to a geographical opposite of Japan's location. If you're interested in the Chakana and Inca mythology, check out http(colon)//en(dot)Wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Chakana

Constellations:

Sagitta: the arrow, not to be confused with the zodiac sign Sagittarius (the archer). Sagitta lies within the Milky Way, near the constellations Vulpecula (little fox!) and Aquila.

Aquila: the eagle (all right, so it's not a falcon…it's still a raptor!). It can be found almost at the celestial equator. Let's see…equator, equal, equanimity. Oh, and its alpha star, Altair, is the vertex of the summer triangle. Does this mean anything, other than I'm an astronomy fan? Well, check Libra below.

Libra: Otherwise known as the same group of stars that make up the Dog in the Chinese zodiac. Depending on the viewer's discretion, the brightest stars, all of 3rd magnitude (oh, I do like that number 3) form a quadrangle (what was that? The jewel of four souls?) or you can envision a triangle top (three again with beta librae as the tip of the balance and gamma and alpha librae as the balance beam) with the right pan of the balance represented by sigma librae and the left pan represented by upsilon and tau Librae.

The whole point is balance. I've been getting to this point for ages. AGES!

R&R thanks: first of all, if I haven't responded, forgive me. I had major surgery in November and am only now recovering.

PM: Neko-sama

FF: snowecat, TheInuyashaKaidanWriter (a.k.a. TaiYoukai-Lover), Forest Sentry Koneji, laughingatmyself, mysterychild

MM: Ranuel, Leo-mae, KawaiiGirl, Murasaki-chan, Ivellios, ginhayashi85, Snowfall, ER

Thank you to all who have listed 'Facets' or me as a favorite recently.

Bless you all for reading!

iPoe


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, Ms. Takahashi does.

Don't faint! Yeah, I'm actually updating with another chapter in the same week!

Thanks to Forthright for helping me visualize Yourei Taisei in this chapter. Also, please be assured that I intend no blasphemy, but have instead written the Creator with love and respect in my heart.

**Ad utrumque paratus: Primoris **

By Licentia poetica

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, squinting against the blazing light emanating from the Being as it stepped around in front of him and stopped next to the well.

"Hhmm!" the Being said, mild surprise registering on its features, "That's certainly a new one. Usually I get the 'I am not worthy' or the groveling at my feet in sheer terror response." It grinned and for a moment the light from its face was blinding. "Not that I'm too shocked, given your past history."

Blinking against light-induced tears, Inuyasha growled softly and raised the Tessaiga slightly into the chudan kamae, just enough to threaten without truly preparing for an attack. '_I don't know who the hell this person thinks he…she…whatever!...is, but Kagome's still trapped and I can't move without killing the others.'_

The Being cocked its head and gestured casually at the Tessaiga. "Transformed or not, I'm afraid that won't work like you think it will. The principles of magic are a bit different here in the center of the Nexus and you don't have a chance of harming me. Besides that, the real power of the katana is over there protecting the humans," the Being folded its arms and nodded casually to the island on the left, "which is why your human spirit went there when you picked up the Tessaiga."

Snarling, Inuyasha jerked the Tessaiga up in the jodan kamae, steeling himself for battle. '_Why do I feel like a disobedient pup? At least I can't roll on my back and submit…I'd kill the others.' _

"Don't."

The reverent tone of Kagome's quiet warning stopped him more effectively than any former 'sit' and he lowered the Tessaiga as he turned to look at her. She was gazing at the Being with an expression on her face that he had never seen before. '_What the hell…she looks like she's in love!'_

"It's You. You saved me before, didn't You?" Kagome asked, her soft voice filled with awe.

The Being smiled gently. "Yes, my beloved child. You are one of my twice-born."

Inuyasha growled quietly and sheathed the Tessaiga, vainly trying to suppress the vaguely jealous feelings that Kagome's enthralled expression was causing. '_Damn, she __is__ in love!'_

The Being shot him a wry look. "You know, you really don't have any reason to feel that way. She is _your_ mate."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha could feel her anger resonating through their Mate connection. "You're not seriously thinking…Inuyasha!"

Feeling unaccountably self-conscious, he ignored her and the continuing sense that he ought to submit to this Being like a puppy to its father, growling, "Keh! How the hell do you know what I'm feeling?"

"I know quite a bit about a lot of things, and hell has nothing to do with it. Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if I looked like this?" The Being diminished in height and began to take on the features of a taiyoukai. In less than a second it stared at Inuyasha with his father's face and raised one eyebrow inquiringly.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha began to back away but was forcibly reminded of the attachments to his two other forms when several cries of alarm sounded from the islands on either side of him. "Damn! Fucking trapped," he muttered.

"You could choose to move and destroy the Time Constructs," his 'father' said conversationally. "The connections were already strained by your earlier attempts to protect Kagome from the Spirit." At the sound of Kagome's soft gasp, he shook his head fondly and prompted, "It _is_ your choice, Inuyasha. You aren't trapped." He raised one eyebrow and said sternly, "And you should watch your language."

"If you know so d—, so much, you know that I can't move or I'll kill those people," Inuyasha snarled.

"It is _your choice_," the Being repeated, inclining its head and staring at him meaningfully.

"You can't really mean that you would let him kill—" Kagome cried out, her voice stopping on a sob as the Being looked at her and the face of the 'father' became very grave. Inuyasha could feel her shame through their link as she said in a broken, repentant voice, "I'm so sorry, of course you wouldn't. I didn't mean to doubt you."

The Being's face softened into a wistful smile and a group of stars flared into life in the darkness just above its head. Inuyasha recognized the constellation of hakuchou, the swan, as the Being said gently, "Do not cry, beloved child. Of course you were worried about your families." For a moment the five stars of the asterism within the swan glowed with increased intensity. "I would find a way to repair any damage, I always do."

"You won't need to fix anything. I ain't moving," Inuyasha growled softly, trying unsuccessfully to prevent his ears from drooping like a chastised pup. '_Why the hell does it keep saying it's my choice? There isn't a choice here.'_ The Being smiled joyfully and the stars above its head disappeared. In spite of Inuyasha's mistrust he felt his traitorous ears perk forward. '_Damn, dominance gesture or not, that smile is…beautiful.'_

"Even a few days ago you would have easily chosen to sacrifice the lives of the youkai, at least, to protect Kagome or yourself, my son." Ignoring Inuyasha's faint scowl at the word 'son', the Being continued kindly, "I'm very proud of you."

"Son? You aren't my old man, so don't try your tricks on me." Inuyasha stated carefully, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice and fighting to keep his ears upright. '_I'll be damned if I let him know how he makes me feel.'_

"Oh my son," his 'father' said kindly, "I doubt you'll be damned for that."

"Get the fuck out of my mind, you—"

The Being raised one hand and Inuyasha found that he was incapable of speech. Shaking his head, the "father" stated clearly, "Enough, Inuyasha. I appreciate your independent spirit, but I will not tolerate disrespect. I am, for all intents and purposes, your parent."

The Being lowered its hand and Inuyasha found his powers of speech abruptly returned to him. "My father died as I was born. What makes you think I would listen blindly to anything he had to say or trust anything that tries to look like him?"

"Inuyasha, don't…please," Kagome admonished softly.

The Being sighed and folded its arms, reverting to its original, gender-neutral form. "If this appearance is more comfortable for you, I will continue to project it. It is no more real than the other."

"I'd rather you showed me your real form," Inuyasha growled.

"My real form?"

In an instant the light shining from the Being's face became so intense that Inuyasha had to squeeze his eyelids shut and use his hands to shield his eyes from the glare. The light penetrated flesh and bone and he knew that Kagome would be blinded for his own stupidity. "Stop!" As the light continued to intensify he begged, "Please!"

The light suddenly diminished in intensity and Inuyasha opened one eye cautiously, glancing back at Kagome to make sure she was all right. She was still gazing at the Being with a wide-eyed, enthralled expression.

"I kept her safe, Inuyasha. You don't really think I would punish her for your own decisions, do you?"

Inuyasha's ears immediately drooped and Kagome turned her gaze to him, narrowing her eyes and beginning to tap one foot impatiently as her lips thinned in disapproval.

Inuyasha's ears drooped farther. '_Oh shit. If she could lower her hands they'd be on her hips. She's angry with me._'

"Forgive him, my child. He had little reason to trust those who manifest any kind of magical power until he met you."

Kagome blushed deep red and whispered, "I know."

"In addition, he braved his own soul's dissolution to protect you within the void."

Inuyasha whipped his head back to the front and choked out, "I did what?" Clearing his throat, he stuttered, "I braved…my soul…what?"

The Being smiled gently and answered, "The reason you are tied to the other islands is that you have left fractions of your soul in three places. You are still one soul, but the human aspect is in what is left of modern Tokyo and your youkai aspect is in the fragment of the Sengoku Jidai. Most of you is here with Kagome, largely because of your connection through the taijitu on your foreheads." His eyes twinkled and his smile deepened. "I know a great deal about being three in one. It's not so bad, believe me."

"There're three of you in there?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his voice skeptical in spite of the overwhelming urge to roll up in a ball at the Being's feet and play like a pup. '_That smile. How does it make me feel that way?'_

"Not precisely," the Being answered, casually gesturing toward the flaming Goshinboku. "Spirit."

Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards as the Being's word was echoed from behind by a heated whisper that surrounded him momentarily with the essence of fire; destruction and transformation forged together in a power that threatened to rend him apart. Just before the sensation crushed him the Being placed a hand on its chest and the feeling stopped.

"Parent."

The now-familiar urge to curl up and allow the Being to pick him up and hold him like a newborn pup became so strong that Inuyasha's muscles tensed to begin the movement, but the Being held out a hand, palm up, and called, "Child."

From the depths of the well the pulsing light changed tempo and the blazar rose up to land in the Being's hand. The tension in Inuyasha's muscles increased as a sudden glimpse of a multitude of realities, endless possibilities, and an incomprehensible number of time paths threatened to overpower his mind. The pain was incredible and he took in a breath to scream, but the Being abruptly closed his hand around the blazar and both the visions and the agony stopped. Staring at the Being in awe, Inuyasha let out his breath in a long, slow exhale and heard Kagome's echoing gasp from behind him.

The Being calmly dropped the blazar back into the well. "Enough about that. It seems that a decision must be made." The Being's smile became incandescent again. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that there are so many groups of five. Finally, there will be balance."

"Groups of five?" Inuyasha growled, trying hard not to be overwhelmed by the reverence the Being seemed to effortlessly create within him. "Sen—," he caught himself before he finished the word and continued, "You aren't planning to absorb us into the three of you, are you?"

"You may call me Sensei," the Being returned mildly, "It's true, after all, and for your first lesson let me make it clear that there is only one of me." It cocked its eyebrow at him and asked quite seriously, "Why would I need to absorb you when you already have a part of me _in_ you?" A slight smile appeared on its face as it continued with a humorous undertone, "Besides, if I absorbed you it would destroy the entire fabric of time and space and I have no desire to rip apart something that has taken so much effort to put together. I had to rest for a week!"

Astonished, Inuyasha stared at the Being without speaking for a full minute, his own awe resonating with Kagome's through their Mate link. When he finally found his voice, he whispered, "Who are you?"

"I am that which I know myself to be."

'_How can I even think I'm equal to that?' _Without even consciously thinking about it, Inuyasha averted his gaze and bared his neck, submitting as completely as he could. Only the constraints of the Time islands kept him from falling to his knees and rolling over to expose his stomach.

"Don't be so dramatic. I forgive you, my son."

There was a long moment of silence before Kagome stirred behind him.

"Sensei?" she asked, her voice squeaking in the midst of the word. She cleared her throat and asked, "Sensei, please…why is the grouping of five important? I thought the Living Jewel balanced with four."

"Perhaps it would be best if we brought the other three who span across the disparate times here with us, so I won't have to explain more than once." The Being lifted its head and called gently, "Yourei Taisei, Kensei, Sota! Come here, my children."

Kensei and Sota appeared on the sides of the well that corresponded to their respective islands. Yourei Taisei appeared directly in front of the well, but his appearance was drastically changed.

His tall, thin humanoid figure had lost several inches. The insignia that had marked his cheeks were altered so that fire and water, separated by a diagonal stripe, appeared on the side closest to former Tokyo while earth and air, kept apart by a horizontal line, were featured on the other. The massive wings that had swept back from his shoulders were gone and his pointed youkai ears were completely covered with tufts of feathers. His yellow eyes no longer held the fierce gaze of an apex predator but instead were troubled and sorrowful. They were almost human.

Yourei Taisei was hanyou.

The three males began falling to their knees, their hands brought forward to prostrate themselves, but the Being held up his hand and they jerked to a stop. "I appreciate your thoughts, but every move you make will be felt in the Time Construct that you came from." Faint cries coming from both sides made it clear that their brief movements had already created a disturbance and the Being gave Yourei Taisei a stern look. "In your case, you have the same constraints as Inuyasha; you are tethered to both." The Being gave them a moment to gather themselves and then stated calmly, "A decision must be made."

"A decision, Sensei?" Yourei Taisei asked quietly. "Can you not make it for us?"

"I have always given you free choice. That is as immutable as the laws of physics." As the hanyous and Time Lords all gave each other uncertain glances, the Being continued on in an irritated tone, "I never really understood how anyone could believe that Calvinistic predestination doctrine. Where's the fun in that? If I wanted robots I would have left things at the Protista stage." It paused and looked at each of them in turn, and when it spoke again its voice was calm and commanding. "Five of you are here, spanning time, and the three who have not already made a decision must make one."

Sota, with the brashness youth, was the first to speak up in the quiet that followed this pronouncement. "Someone has already made a decision? Do you mean a decision about the time lines? Who made it and why aren't we following the line?"

Inuyasha sighed and kept his eyes averted from the Being as he answered, "I get it. I made a decision not to destroy the others on the islands." He flicked a glance toward the Being, who smiled and nodded, before averting his eyes again and asking, "Who else has already made one?"

"I did," breathed Kagome.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her. "You did? When?"

Another blush began to creep over her cheeks as she looked directly at him. "When I…after Kouga…when you thought I was dead. I was, but Sensei brought me back, because I chose faith and hope." She paused for a moment and looked down, her blush becoming even more pronounced. Then she met his gaze and blurted out, "And love! I chose to love you as a hanyou." She peered over Inuyasha's shoulder and shyly asked, "That's it, isn't it? I already chose, back then?"

The Being smiled kindly at her. "Yes, beloved. You chose to love the hanyou."

Kensei spoke for the first time. "So it is the three of us, the ones tied to the Time Constructs, who need to make a decision to move out of the center of the Nexus."

The Being cocked its head for a moment as if thinking, but then nodded.

Yourei Taisei took a deep breath. "Sensei, I am not a Time Lord, nor am I a Taisho charged to be a custodian of Time. Could you please explain to this unworthy taiyoukai the meaning behind the "groups of five" that you mentioned and the nature of the decision before him?"

"You are wise to ask." The Being turned to the island which held the remnants of Tokyo and gestured. "Here is one time path out of the center. In this world, both you and Inuyasha have anchored that which enables you to feel compassion and kindness…your humanity, if you will. In this world you, but not Inuyasha, will be among the group of five that represent the avatars of the balanced soul."

Sota and Yourei Taisei abruptly disappeared from the center island and appeared in the Tokyo fragment, standing with Innin, Ojiisan, and a small cat. The falcon youkai appeared completely human.

"Mao!" Sota cried out, picking up and cradling the young calico cat. She began to caterwaul loudly, obviously trying to communicate with the distraught boy, but finally gave up and butted her head against his chest, mewing plaintively. "What's happened to you?" Sota whispered, stroking her head.

"Should Yourei Taisei choose that world, he will be choosing only a part of his being; that which gives a youkai his humanity. As avatar of kū he will have no magic and thus, neither will Mao. She can only be a cat there." The Being sighed and continued, "You should realize that your choice will affect five children. Mao is one of them."

"Who are the others?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha frowned as fear began trickling through the Mate connection.

"Mao, Aiko—"

"Aiko?" Inuyasha interrupted, bothered by Kagome's increasing dread. "Why her? What has she got to do with this?"

The Being gave a short sigh through its nose and raised both hands, beckoning with its fingers. "I was going to get to that, Inuyasha, but I suppose I can explain it now." Aiko, Sango, and Miroku rose from beneath the Sengoku Jidai construct and Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru ascended from beneath the remains of Tokyo. All but Sesshoumaru were bound to their island by spider silk.

Mao began crying and Kirara started to struggle within her bonds, stopping immediately when Sesshoumaru growled a sharp warning; the vibrations of her movement were causing the Tokyo fragment to ripple like a lake disturbed by a thrown stone. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the tsuka of the Tenseiga and growled again, though this time his tone was more soothing; Mao abruptly stopped crying and hid her face in Sota's chest.

"Unbelievable." Inuyasha groaned.

"What?" Kagome asked, and when he turned his head around she was standing on her tiptoes to try and peer over his shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru just told his mate and daughter to be quiet and that he'd protect them. He's mated to Kirara and Mao is his pu—I mean, his kid."

"What?" Kagome spluttered. "They haven't even…they aren't…"

"Time is quite an interesting phenomenon, isn't it?" the Being stated casually. "But you really shouldn't have forgotten your ties to the other members of the Jewel. Isn't it fascinating that they help create two other groups of five? You two," and it pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha, "with either the three of them," pointing to the group near Tokyo, "or them," it finished, gesturing toward the three humans clustered near the Sengoku Jidai.

"Sensei?" Yourei Taisei inquired from the Tokyo fragment. He waited until the Being turned to him and, obviously choosing his words carefully, said, "If I choose this reality, I am human. What will happen to the other youkai?"

The Being did not reply. Instead, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru transformed into their animal forms, though Kirara had only one tail and Sesshoumaru was the size of a normal Borzoi. Shippo began yipping and Kirara mewed mournfully, but Sesshoumaru stared unblinkingly at the Being.

"Please, stop it!" Sota yelled, "She's dying!"

Mao was writhing in his arms, choking.

"She will not die. She is the avatar of Family in that reality," the Being said calmly. "It would be impossible for a cat and a dog to have offspring in that reality so, without the magic of the youkai, she is losing everything within her that is of her father."

"Family with no father?" growled Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru gave a low, threatening growl and the Being looked askance at him, raising one eyebrow. Sesshoumaru stopped growling, but bared his teeth and continued to stare. The Being nodded his head and the three members of the Living Jewel were returned to their humanoid state. Sesshoumaru broke eye contact with the Being and glanced at Kirara and Shippo, woofing softly. Mao gave an astonished "meep" and buried her nose into the crook of Sota's elbow.

"I realize it seems cruel, but if that construct is chosen one of the other five children will not only lose his father, he will also lose his life."

"What?" Kagome cried, and the dread slipping through the Mate connection magnified considerably. "Shippo has already lost his father…are you speaking of Sota?"

"No, but neither you nor Sota will ever see your father again if that reality is chosen."

"No!" Kensei gasped. "Please!" From the Tokyo island Innin's voice could be heard echoing his plea.

The Being turned to Kensei, compassion and sorrow emanating from his entire form. "You are anchored to the Sengoku Jidai. To choose that world will cause everything in Tokyo to be erased from existence. Your son, your wife, your brother-in-law, your cat, and the humanity of both Inuyasha and Yourei Taisei will cease to be, along with the three members of the Living Jewel attached to it."

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just…make it clear! I can't follow this!" Breathing heavily, he folded his arms and stated, "Do you mean that if Tokyo is chosen Miroku and Sango and Aiko will cease to exist? That I become human? That—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kensei held up his hands, forestalling Inuyasha. He looked at the Being, who gestured for him to continue. "Let's get all the information. We've got two worlds here. Who are the kids involved, what are the avatars, and what happens to the people on the other world when we choose?"

The Being smiled enigmatically. "Two worlds?" It shook its head and sighed. "All right, I'll make the choice between these two worlds clear, starting with the five children." It held up one hand and began to tick off the fingers as it listed, "Aiko, Mao, the son of Sesshoumaru and Kirara, the son of Inuyasha and Kagome, and—," he flicked his fingers and a familiar figure rose out of the well.

Before the Being could finish his sentence, before Kagome's shock could register through the Mate connection, and before he could even process that he was a father, Inuyasha growled, "Kanna."

* * *

Translation:

Ad utrumque paratus: Primoris. Latin; Prepared for either alternative: the first

Chudan kamae: katana drawn, held straight in front of the body at midline.

Jodan kamae: katana gripped in both hands above the head.

Constellation hint: the asterism (pattern of stars that are not an official constellation) that is referred to earlier in Cygnus (Hakuchou), the swan is called the Northern Cross.

Kū: Japanese, the fifth element. Chi is earth, Ka is fire, Fū is air, Sui is water, and Kū translates as void, but can also mean sky or heaven. It represents those things that are formed of pure energy (creativity, spirit, thought).

R&R thanks:

MM: SplendentGoddess, sakuralovesinuyasha

FF: TheInuyashaKaidanWriter, lorryka, Forest Sentry Koneji

And thanks to all of you who have made either me or 'Facets' a favorite!

Bless you all for reading!

iPoe


End file.
